Albus Potter y la Era del Reclutamiento III
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: 3ra Parte. Ante la inminencia de la guerra, Albus y sus amigos comenzarán a cuestionarse a sí mismos y al mundo que los rodea. Y la línea entre el bien y el mal se vuelve cada vez menos clara. El reclutamiento ha empezado. ¿Estás listo?
1. Capítulo 1: Scarlet

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Esta historia es la tercera parte de una saga. Así que si todavía no has leído la primera parte (Los Guardianes Negros), y la segunda parte (El Templo de Hades), te recomiendo que no continues leyendo! Podrás encontrar ambas historias en mi Profile!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia está basada en el universo mágico creado por JKR, y varios de los personajes que se encuentran a lo largo de la misma le pertenecen a ella. Todos aquellos personajes que no reconozcan de la Saga Harry Potter, son míos :)

* * *

**ALBUS POTTER**

**Y LA ERA DEL RECLUTAMIENTO**

**Capítulo 1: Scarlet**

Se sintió algo nervioso mientras que aparcaba el auto junto a la carretera. No conocía el lugar. De hecho, nunca antes había estado allí. Y sin embargo, podía percibir sin ninguna dificultad que "algo" no era normal.

Permaneció unos segundos en el auto, pensativo. ¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué derecho tenía él a pedirle semejante favor? Después de todo, hacía siete años que no se veían. Ni siquiera se habían hablado en todo aquel tiempo. Pero la necesitaba.

Suspiró, abrumado por las responsabilidades que recaían actualmente sobre sus hombros, y se llevó una mano a los enmarañados cabellos, tratando de despejarse el rostro. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía de esa forma. Puntualmente, hacía 22 años que no se sentía así. Se había acostumbrado tan bien a la paz, que ahora, volver a la guerra le resultaba insoportable. El mundo que con tanto esfuerzo había ayudado a construir parecía derrumbarse estrepitosamente frente a él. Y una vez más, se disponía a detenerlo.

Finalmente, se decidió por bajar del automóvil. Tomó el abrigo que había dejado en el asiento trasero, y se aseguró de cerrarlo hasta el cuello antes de salir. Podía ser verano en Londres, pero allí en Perú era pleno invierno.

Bajó del auto y una corriente de viento helado, proveniente de las altas cumbres de los Andes, lo embistió apenas puso un pie sobre el suelo. Se sorprendió de que un clima tan crudo existiera en un lugar de apariencia tan cálida como Sudamérica. Miró hacia ambos lados de la carretera, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

Como si se tratara de una especie de radar, recorrió todo el perímetro con su varita en alto, sin pronunciar hechizo alguno. Pacientemente, sondeó cada uno de los 360º que lo rodeaban, esperando a encontrar algo que le sirviera de guía.

Y entonces, lo percibió. Era algo delicado, casi imperceptible. Una pequeña muesca de magia, tan bien disfrazada que solo alguien con su experiencia podría haberla encontrado. Sonrió para sí mismo, pues reconoció en aquel hechizo la firma indistinguible de su vieja compañera y amiga. Habían pasado siete años, y sin embargo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Caminó en dirección a la magia, adentrándose en un pequeño bosque de árboles secos y quebradizos, de aspecto moribundo. Y a solo doscientos metros, se encontró con lo que estaba esperando: un escudo mágico.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Recorrió varios metros rodeando el escudo. Nunca había sido muy bueno para romper barreras mágicas. Pero sabía que se trataba de algo simple, pues una barrera más poderosa habría sido muy llamativa y fácil de encontrar por cualquier brujo. Y si sabía algo de su compañera, era que ella no deseaba ser encontrada.

Luego de quince minutos, encontró lo que buscaba: el punto débil. Algo que había aprendido con los años de entrenamiento y batalla era que todo hechizo, en especial los escudos, tienen un punto débil por el cual es más fácil penetrar. Le tomó solo cinco minutos abrir un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para poder atravesarlo sin romper la barrera.

Y continuó caminando, atento a cualquier otro truco o trampa que pudiera haber en el camino. Pero llamativamente, no había nada. O talvez fuera él, que con los años se había vuelto demasiado desconfiado y paranoico. O talvez fuera ella, que con los años de soledad se había confiando demasiado.

Finalmente, llegó al final del desvencijado bosque, desembocando en la ladera de un pequeño monte. El césped se encontraba algo amarillento, consecuencia de las crudas heladas que lo atormentaban en el invierno. Y no muy lejos de allí, una cabaña se alzaba junto al monte, con una fina línea de humo gris brotando de su chimenea. Se trataba de un lugar simple y de aspecto campesino, como si fuera el hogar de un leñador y su familia.

Estaba dudando sobre si se encontraría en el lugar correcto cuando un fuerte graznido lo tomó por sorpresa. Saliendo de entre los árboles, pudo ver un cuervo, negro azabache, sobrevolar el cielo, y entrar por una de las ventanas de la casa, que lo esperaba abierta.

Sonrió melancólicamente al reconocer al animal. No, no se había equivocado. Ese era el lugar correcto.

Caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la cabaña pensando en cómo reaccionaría la dueña de aquella casa al verlo en su puerta. Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse todas las posibles reacciones, y preparándose para cualquiera de ellas, tocó a la puerta.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tocaron a la puerta! —dijo la voz de una niña desde el interior de la cabaña. Segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió.

Una mujer de aproximadamente su edad lo recibió en la entrada. Llevaba el pelo castaño corto, apenas rozándole las orejas. Su rostro era afilado y de rasgos suaves. Y sus ojos violetas lo atravesaban como dagas, obligándolo prácticamente a retroceder.

Fue solo un segundo. Es fue lo que le bastó a la mujer para reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a ella. No pudo evitar que la sorpresa por aquella visita se reflejara en su rostro.

—Hola, Scarlet —la saludó Harry Potter, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mujer reaccionara. Y antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de cerró de sopetón frente a él. Harry meneó la cabeza, divertido. Aquella era una de las reacciones que se había imaginado segundos atrás.

— ¿Así es cómo recibes a viejos amigos? —insistió Harry desde el exterior de la casa.

—¡Largo Potter! No sé a qué a has venido, pero estoy segura de que no es nada bueno —le respondió la voz grave de la mujer, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Scarlet… por favor, he recorrido un largo camino para hablar contigo —le rogó Harry.

Un silencio le respondió del otro lado. Potter lo respetó. Conocía a su amiga, y sabía que aquello era una buena señal. Al menos, todavía no le había lanzado ninguna maldición. Tras unos minutos de vacilación, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Entra —lo invitó a pasar Scarlet de mala gana.

—Gracias —le respondió Harry sin poder evitar sonreír, entrando en la casa. La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —le preguntó bruscamente Scarlet, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fieramente con sus ojos violáceos. Harry no recordaba haber visto ojos como aquellos en su vida. Eran hipnotizantes.

—¿No sería más educado empezar está conversación con algo más diplomático? Un "Hola, Harry" estaría bien —desvió la pregunta el morocho. Por primera vez desde la llegada del invitado, Scarlet sonrió.

—Han pasado siete años, Harry —le recordó ella, no sin cierta melancolía.

—El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿no crees?

—Sí… muy rápido —coincidió Scarlet, y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones. Harry obedeció, y ella se sentó frente a él.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry, deseando sinceramente conocer la respuesta. La expresión distante y arisca de su anfitriona pareció suavizarse un poco ante la pregunta.

—Sobreviviendo… todos los días —le confesó ella. Se recostó más cómodamente sobre el sillón para continuar hablando—. Aquí la vida es más tranquila. Fabrico pociones en el laboratorio que tengo en el ático de la casa y una vez por semana viajo hasta Cuzco, donde las vendo a los boticarios —le comentó ella—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Todavía eres un héroe? —bromeó por primera vez ella.

—No, hace tiempo que la gente dejó de creerse esa mentira. Ahora finjo que dirijo el Cuartel de Aurores —le siguió el chiste Potter. Scarlet alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Vaya que has crecido en siete años, Potter —lo felicitó. Él sonrió.

—Me ascendieron poco después de que tú nos dejaras —agregó Harry. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de su compañera.

—Yo no los dejé, Harry… fue el Ministerio de Magia quien me abandonó a mí, ¿recuerdas? —le señaló ella, volviendo a adoptar una postura defensiva. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pues ahora te pide que vuelvas, Scarlet… Inglaterra te necesita —le dijo Harry. Scarlet se tensó aún más en su silla, y frunció en entrecejo.

—Así que por eso has venido —gruñó ella, con su voz hecha un susurro.

—Scarlet, por favor… —trató de contenerla Harry, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Yo no le debo nada a Inglaterra, Harry. ¡Nada! —Scarlet elevó repentinamente la voz.

—Si tan solo me escucharas un segundo… —insistió Harry. Pero ella se puso de pie, e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—No tengo nada que escuchar, Harry. No me interesa lo que tienes para decirme. ¡Hace siete años juré no volver a Inglaterra y no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión! —le gritó ella, fuera de sí.

—Mamá… ¿está todo bien? —preguntó repentinamente una tercera voz. Harry giró la cabeza para encontrarse que una niña de once años había entrado en el living donde ellos se encontraban, y los miraba preocupada. Scarlet pareció calmarse al ver a la chiquilla.

—No, Nina… todo está en orden. Simplemente conversaba con un viejo amigo mío… —le explicó Scarlet a la niña—. Harry, ella es Nina, mi hija —la presentó luego.

Harry se puso de pie y miró más detenidamente a aquella jovencita. La última vez que la había visto viajaba dormida en los brazos de su madre, lista para tomarse un Traslador. Habían pasado siete años desde aquella vez, y Nina había crecido muchos centímetros. Pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada de su madre, aunque sus ojos eran de un color más claro, más dulce.

—Hola, Nina… mi nombre es Harry —se presentó el susodicho, extendiendo una mano hacia la niña. Ésta la estrechó con cierta desconfianza. —Sabes, yo tengo una hija de tu misma edad. Se llama Lily —le contó Potter, tratando de entrar en confianza con ella. Nina se mostró interesada por aquella información.

—¿Irá a estudiar al Instituto de Salem? —le preguntó Nina, curiosa. Harry alzó las cejas, desconcertado, y desvió la mirada hacia Scarlet.

—¿Salem? —inquirió Potter a la madre. Ésta asintió sin vacilar. Harry volvió nuevamente su atención a Nina. —No, mi hija irá al Colegio Hogwarts —le informó. Los ojos de Nina se abrieron grandes como platos.

—¡Ahí fue donde estudió mi mamá! —exclamó emocionada, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a su madre. Scarlet tenía una expresión seria, y su mirada parecía querer asesinar a Harry.

—Nina, cariño, ¿por qué no regresas a tu cuarto? Hay varias cosas que tengo que conversar con Harry en privado —le pidió su madre en un tono que no daba lugar a objeciones. Nina refunfuñó por lo bajo y abandonó la sala. —¿Por qué demonios nombraste a Hogwarts? —le espetó ella, apenas Nina hubo abandonado el lugar.

—¿Por qué demonios la mandarás a Salem? —retrucó Potter.

—Es un excelente colegio —respondió ella.

—No mejor que Hogwarts, y tú lo sabes.

—Basta… no discutiré contigo —se negó Scarlet, dándole la espalda.

—No puedes escapar por siempre del pasado, Scarlet —le señaló Potter.

—No estoy escapando del pasado.

—Entonces acepta el trabajo que vengo a ofrecerte… Inglaterra está en peligro. Se ha desatado una revolución secreta… —empezó a explicarle Potter.

—¡Dije basta! —lo interrumpió ella—. Ya te he dicho que no le debo nada a Inglaterra. Ella no me ayudó cuando yo necesité ayuda, ¿por qué habría de ayudarla yo ahora? —insistió Scarlet.

—Yo te ayudé — Harry soltó su último recurso. Scarlet se encogió levemente ante aquellas palabras. —Yo te ayudé —repitió—. Si no quieres hacerlo por Inglaterra, entonces hazlo por mí —le pidió. Sabía que había utilizado su última arma. Un arma que no deseaba usar, pero Scarlet no le había dejado alternativa.

—Adiós, Harry —fueron las últimas palabras de ella, mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, y la abría. Harry caminó sin decir nada hasta la puerta, y se detuvo junto a Scarlet. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, y Potter sonrió.

—Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien. Adiós, Scarlet —se despidió Potter, y sin insistir, salió de la casa.

* * *

Ron escuchó la puerta de la habitación de hotel abrirse e inmediatamente se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia el bolsillo donde tenía guardada la varita. Caminó cauteloso desde su habitación hacia la pequeña sala de recepción, donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada. Se encontró con su amigo Harry Potter ingresando en el cuarto, con una extraña expresión en el rostro que no supo descifrar, a pesar de los años compartidos juntos.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Ron, ansioso. Harry pareció sobresaltarse a notar que su compañero se encontraba allí.

—¿No se suponía que irías a hablar con el Gobierno Mágico de Perú? —le preguntó Potter, sorprendido. Ron se encogió de hombros, y caminó hacia la mesa que había a pocos metros de él. Tomó una manzana del centro de mesa, y le dio un gigantesco mordisco antes de responder.

—Sí… fui a hablar y regresé —le informó sin apuros el pelirrojo, sentándose para disfrutar mejor de su manzana.

—¿Y cómo te recibieron? —insistió Harry. Weasley sonrió divertido.

—Como si fuera el mismísimo Ministro de Magia —se rió el pelirrojo—. Hablé con el jefe de Aurores de Perú, Pedro Zabala, y le informé brevemente sobre la conspiración que está teniendo lugar en Europa.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó? —preguntó Potter, mientras que se sentaba frente a su amigo. Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros, con desgano.

—Pues, déjame recordar sus exactas palabras… —fingió hacer memoria, y luego, imitando una voz que Harry desconocía, pero que resultaba bastante educada, aunque prepotente, dijo— _"Con todo el respeto que se merece, señor Weasley, déjeme recordarle que hay una larga distancia entre Europa y América del Sur"_

—Distancia que estoy seguro que no se privarán de recorrer para asistir al Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch —bufó Harry, exasperado por la respuesta que había recibido.

—Eso mismo le dije yo… pero el señor Zabala me aseguró que Perú cuenta con todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para ser la cede del Mundial —se le adelantó Weasley.

—Eso espero… —lamentó Harry.

—Sabes, amigo… siento como si todo esto fuera un poco _deja vú_. Quiero decir… ¿recuerdas aquel Mundial al que asistimos antes de entrar a cuarto año? Sería muy extraño que un ataque sorpresa del enemigo sucediera en un mundial… _otra vez_ —señaló Ron con precaución. Con los años, había aprendido a conocer a Harry, y sabía que éste podía tener muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de luchar contra "los malos".

—Lo sé… —reconoció Potter, en un suspiro—. Además, creo que el Mago de Oz no haría nada tan estúpido como atacar durante un evento tan multitudinario y tan vigilado. Hasta ahora ha mantenido un perfil muy bajo, ha trabajado siempre desde las sombras, pasando desapercibido, y algo me dice que desea continuar de esa forma… el mostrarse abiertamente ahora, en un evento que tiene lugar tan lejos de Inglaterra… sería declarar oficialmente la guerra.

—¿Y no es eso acaso lo que busca, compañero? —dudó Ron.

—Pues sí… pero es lo que busca a _largo plazo_ —le respondió Harry.

—¿Y entonces qué diablos es lo que está haciendo ahora? — Comenzó a exasperarse Weasley—. ¿Jugando con nosotros?

—Algo así… pienso que nos está midiendo. Quiere ver lo que somos capaces de hacer… y en el entretiempo se prepara para la guerra —coincidió Harry. Repentinamente, sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza—. De todas maneras, prefiero que el Gobierno de Perú esté al tanto de la situación. De esa manera estarán mejor preparados por si me equivoco, y el Mago _sí_ ataca durante el Mundial —retomó la charla inicial. Ron asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa que los separaba a ambos, como si quisiera decir algo confidencial.

—Ahora dime tú… ¿la encontraste? —volvió a preguntarle el pelirrojo.

—Sí, la encontré —le respondió Harry.

—¿Aceptó?

—No, aún no.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Lo que dije… que todavía no ha aceptado —repitió Harry, y su mirada viajó hacia la ventana del dormitorio, expectante.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptará? —comenzó a vacilar Ron. Repentinamente Harry sonrió triunfante, y se puso de pie.

—El hecho de que Scarlet Raven, a pesar de todo, es una mujer de honor, Ron —le respondió Potter, y caminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola de par en par.

Weasley se disponía a preguntarle por qué demonios había hecho algo así, cuando afuera corría un viento helado e invernal. Pero repentinamente, un cuervo negro y brillante entró por la ventana, sobrevoló la habitación, y se posó sobre la mesa. Llevaba un sobre en el pico, el cual sujetaba fuertemente. Ron trató de sacarle la carta, pero el ave graznó y aleteó amenazante, obligándolo a retirar su mano.

—Creo que es para ti, Harry —señaló Ron, confuso y sorprendido. Harry se acercó al ave, y extendiendo su mano con cuidado, tomó la carta que el cuervo llevaba en el pico. Apenas hubo sujetado el sobre, el cuervo levantó vuelo, y salió por la ventana hacia el frío invierno.

_Potter,  
Lo hago por ti._

_ Scarlet Raven._

—Aceptó —informó Harry a su mejor amigo, sin poder esconder la felicidad ante la respuesta de Scarlet.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga.**

**Les doy oficialmente la bienvenida a la tercera parte de la saga de Albus Potter: La Era del Reclutamiento. He escrito una especie de "sinopsis" en el blog sobre esta tercera historia, así que a los interesados, los invito a leerla en **http: / albuspotteryguadianes . wordpress . com/ **(acuérdense de eliminar los espacios!).**

**En cuanto a este capítulo, quiero darle formalmente la bienvenida a un personaje nuevo: Scarlet Raven. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su relación con Harry? ¿Por qué vive en Perú? ¿Y por qué está tan enojada con el Ministerio de Inglaterra? Dejo esas preguntas flotando para que se vayan respondiendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Otro tema... quisiera agradecer a Thorio2002, quien se ofreció muy generosamente a editar mis historias en forma de libros. Actualmente estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los diseños de las tapas... lamentablemente, soy un terrible dibujante... así que quería pedirle un favor a cualquiera de mis lectores que sepa dibujar, y tenga ganas, si no quiere hacer algún dibujo para la tapa de los libros "Los Guardianes Negros" y "El Templo de Hades". Una vez que todo el trabajo esté terminado, lo publicaré en el blog para que todos puedan descargarlo!**

**Y otro anuncio... estoy buscando un/a beta reader. Necesito que sea alguien que conosca mi historia, mis personajes con sus personalidades, mi manera de escribir. Que sepa sobre escritura y ortografía, y sobre el estilo literario que utilizo (misterio, suspenso y acción). Alguien que pueda ayudarme de la forma más completa en la revisión de mis capítulos... solía tener una muy buena beta... pero lamentablemente desapareció de la noche a la mañana :( Así que si alguno tiene ganas de trabajar conmigo, o conoce a alguien que cumpla con los "requisitos" jaja, por favor, que se contacte conmigo. ¡Gracias!**

**Antes que me olvide, quisiera agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el Epílogo de TDH. Y como soy una persona que siempre responder a sus lectores, responderé esos reviews aquí:**

**Thorio2002:** gracias por tan lindo regalo de navidad como fue el libro de Los Guardianes Negros. Hace tiempo que vengo soñando con ese pequeño y humilde "proyecto". Uno de los lectores se había ofrecido también en su momento a hacerlo, pero lamentablemente estuvo muy ocupado y nunca llegamos a completarlo. Nuevamente, ¡gracias! En cuanto a tu sugerencia sobre Albus y su magia... creo que es una idea muy buena. Pero ya verás lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos!

**Alfy-Malfoy: **respondí tu duda a través de un mensaje privado, pero por las dudas, si no te ha llegado, vuelvo a responderla aquí, jaja. Sí! Planeo continuar con esta historia hasta sus últimas consecuencias. En estos últimos días que me he dedicado a pensar toda la trama de la tercera parte, también estuve planificando sobre la cuarta, y hasta la quinta parte... y comienzo a pensar que me quedará incluso corto solo 7 historias! jajaja, es una broma. Planeo seguir todo el tiempo que ustedes, los lectores, me acompañen!

**adrisstbdt: **así que causó un poco de miedo el epílogo? Pues, en parte, era la intención. Quería mostrar que el Mago sí existe, es una persona de carne y hueso, sin escrúpulos y manipuladora, con una ambición clara... tomar control de Inglaterra. Y sí, existe una relación entre el Mago y los guardianes... de hecho, el Mago es parte de los Guardianes Negros. De todas formas se irá comprendiendo mejor en esta historia. Por cierto, me gustó lo que planteaste... la posibilidad de que el Mago haya matado a los padres de Hedda. Para quienes no lo recuerdan, los papás de Hedda eran Guardianes, que fueron asesinados por sus compañeros cuando quisieron abandonar la sociedad secreta... pero no responderé a esa pregunta! Jaja. Gracias por los deseos de buenas fiestas, y espero qu tú también la hayas pasado feliz y en familia. Y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Nehmi Leighton Craig Amieux:** lo siento, pero en esta historia no va a haber slash entre Albus y Scorpius... espero que de todas formas te interese la historia!

**princessxaide: **te has leído todo en dos días! Como has hecho? Debes de ser una muy buena lectora para hacerlo tan rapido, jaja. O espero que mi historia te haya resultado muy atrapante ;) En lo personal, tengo mucho cariño por Harry, Ron y Hermione. Son el trío de oro, no? Así que siempre que puedo, intento incluirlos en la historia. Puntualmente, la parte tres contará con mucha participación de ellos. Como puedes ver, en este capítulo sólo aparecen Harry y Ron... así que espero que te guste!

**Keith Black Evans:** jaja, sí, Darwin Cooper. Es un personaje que intruduje casi imperceptiblemente en la segunda parte de la saga. Aparece solo en un capítulo, para darle la Brújula Voluntaria a Icarus Primus. Pero es un personaje fundamental para la tercera parte, y hay mucho todavía por conocer de él! Espero que te guste este primer capítulo! Es distinto a la forma en que comenzó la segunda parte, pero me pareció más correcto.

**Malfoy-son: **eres mi lector más difícil de complacer! Jaja... por momentos no sé si tus reviews son buenos o malos, pero bueno, soy de las que le gusta recibir críticas, ya que me permiten mejorar ;) No entendí muy bien una de las preguntas (retóricas, supongo) que planteaste... creo que lo que quisiste decir es que debería resultar bastante obvio para Albus y sus amigos que Los Guardianes y la Rebelión son la misma cosa, no? Pues ya veremos... técnicamente, no son lo mismo. Los guardianes están por encima de la Rebelión, y de hecho, el Mago de Oz responde a un superior... El Líder. Pero sí, el Mago es también un Guardián. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que los jóvenes se unan a la Rebelión... eso es siempre una posibilidad. De hecho, siempre los más "fanáticos" de las rebeliones son los jóvenes, personas llenas de energía e ideales, que creen en lo que pelean, y que pecan también de inocentes e inexpertos. Dudo seriamente que James sea capaz de unirse a algo como la Rebelión de los Magos... él idolatra a su padre, es su ejemplo a seguir. Harry nunca se uniría a la Rebelión. Ergo, tampoco lo haría James. Pero Albus... él es una historia completamente distinta, ¿no crees?

**Nat Potter W: **sí, este será un año muy complicado. No solo para Albus y sus amigos, sino también para Harry y la gente del Ministerio. ¿Te impresionó que el Mago y los Guardianes estuvieran tan relacionados? De todas formas, iré aclarando más el asunto a lo largo de esta historia, así que quédate tranquila, porque tienes por delante un año muy agitado en Hogwarts ;)

**maddie . sophie: **¿Los dejé con muchas dudas en la entrega pasada? ¡Perdón! Sí, Gellert nunca tocó Inglaterra, pero sólo porque allí era donde estaba Dumbledore. El Mago de Oz, en cambio, ve como centro de la Europa mágica a Inglaterra. Tomar control de Inglaterra sería prácticamente tomar control de Europa. En cuanto su relación con el Líder de los Guardianes... pues, el Mago responde a las órdenes del Líder. Recuerda que el Mago de Oz es un guardián, y le ha prometido al Líder que tomaría control de Inglaterra. Y ahora, debe cumplir su promesa. Ya lleva dos intentos fallidos... no puede permitirse seguir fracasando. En cuanto a las personas que quiere reunir... ya lo verás en esta historia (sino, fíjate en el título de la misma, jaja). Gracias por acompañarme durante la segunda parte, y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

**Arcano: **hacía tiempo que no te veía por acá! Me alegro que me hayas dejado este review de aliento final! Me sentí muy elogiada al leerlo. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, y que la consideres una verdadera saga. Espero que no te hayan quedado demasiadas dudas! Jaja, de todas formas, puedo prometerte que seguramente algunas de ellas encontraran respuestas en esta historia. Aunque, como tú muy bien señalaste, no todas. Sería agotar todas mi pólvora en un solo tiro, no? Espero que este nuevo comienzo te guste!

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** wow! Te has cambiado el nickname! Tardé bastante en reconocerte! Jaja, perdón! Sé que volví a crearte un final abierto... pero es que simplemente me encanta dejar a los lectores llenos de preguntas! No, lamentablemente el Mago de Oz no es el Líder. Sí, es un mago muy poderoso dentro de los Guardianes. Así como también lo es su amigo ruso, Sergei. Pero eso lo irás entendiendo más adelante. Cooper trabaja para la Rebelión. Él es simplemente un peón, que desconoce el alcance de sus actos, ni para quién trabaja. ¿Así que crees que Hedda y Jaques están seguros porque viven en Francia? Pues... ya veremos. Sí... la Rebelión se rige por el mismo lema que Grindelwald: Por el Bien Mayor. Por eso, de todas las personas que podrían haber revivido en el Templo, Icarus tenía órdenes de revivir a Gellert. El mejor aliado que el Mago de Oz podría tener... ¿quién mejor para guiar su Rebelión que el hombre sobre el cual está inspirada? Me gusta tu explicación sobre por qué Albus Potter podría unirse a la Rebelión... a fin de cuentas, el "saber es poder", y el poder es la llave que abre todas las puertas de una persona ambiciosa, no? Veremos cómo evoluciona ese concepto a lo largo de esta tercera parte. Sergei es un Guardián Negro. Eso es todo lo que te diré por el momento, jaja. Y nuevamente, gracias por la compañía que me brindaste a lo largo de esta saga! Espero que sigas ahí a lo largo de esta tercera parte!

**jjacckkyy: **sí! Los Guardianes están de vuelta... muchos pensaron que me había olvidado de ellos, pero no! Yo nunca me olvido de los malos, jaja. Oh... ¿quién es el Mago de Oz? Que buena pregunta que has formulado... pero de seguro sabrás que no voy a responderla! De todas formas, puedes ir divirtiéndote un rato con este nuevo capítulo!

**SofiaLugo: **jaja, no hay forma de que me cansé de mis lectores! Me encanta recibir reviews, y voy a estar más que feliz de leer más de ustedes. Jajaja, me has juntado a todos los personajes con todos... Albus/Hedda, Hedda/James, Albus/Elektra, Rose/Scor, Lily/Scor... son todas propuestas interesantes! Puntualmente, me divierte mucho la última que has propuesto... Lily y Scorpius. Sería más que divertido, ¿no crees? Prometo que eventualmente, el amor llegará a la vida de los chicos... pero todavía son unos niños, ¿no? Es decir... ¡tienen trece años! Pero quien sabe... talvez el año que viene ;)

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie... y ojala los vuelva a leer a todos aquí!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: El origen de nuestra esencia

**Capítulo 2: El origen de nuestra esencia **

Albus estaba todavía dormido cuando sintió que algo le picoteaba la oreja. Trató de ahuyentar a la lechuza con la mano al darse cuenta que se trataba de algo real, y no de un sueño. Pero ésta insistía con despertarlo. Exasperado, Albus se resignó y abrió los ojos.

Una lechuza parda y bellísima se encontraba apoyada sobre la cabecera de su cama y lo miraba intensamente, casi reprochándole que hubiera demorado tanto en despertar. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata, que Potter asumió que era para él. Resopló enojado consigo mismo al recordar que la noche anterior había dejado la ventana de su dormitorio abierta por el calor. De haberla cerrado, aquel pajarraco no habría entrado, y él estaría durmiendo plácidamente.

La razón por la cual le molestaba haber sido despertado era porque aquella noche había sido la primera vez en dos semanas que lograba dormir más de cinco horas sin ser despertado por alguna aterradora pesadilla.

Tomó la carta con cierta brusquedad, y la lechuza ululó ofendida, mientras que remontaba vuelo sin esperar su respuesta, y salía volando por la ventana de su cuarto.

_Albus, _

_¿Cómo te tratan estas primeras semanas de vacaciones? ¡Yo estoy más que emocionada con el Mundial de Quidditch! Lástima que esta vez se haga en Perú… mi padrino me ha prometido que si Francia llega a la final me llevará a ver el partido. Así que lamentablemente, en este torneo, mi fidelidad yace con Francia. Aunque espero que Inglaterra también logre llegar a la final (cosa que verdaderamente dudo… no te ofendas, pero el equipo inglés es desastroso).  
En cuanto al resto, tengo que confesar que ya me estoy aburriendo sin ustedes. Así que se me ha ocurrido una idea: ¿qué te parece si se vienen para St. Jean-Baptiste cuando termine el mundial? Te aviso que Scorpius ya me ha confirmado que vendrá. Y Lysan y Ely me han dicho que por esa fecha les queda perfecto. Solo me falta que tú y Rose confirmen. _

_Responde cuanto antes.  
Con cariño,_

_Hedda_

_P.D: trata bien a Zue, la lechuza, o de lo contrario se irá sin esperar tu respuesta. Es mi nueva lechuza, y creo que es un poco orgullosa._

— Hubieras avisado antes, Hedda… —se lamentó Albus, al comprobar que efectivamente, Zue se había ofendido y había abandonado el dormitorio.

Dejó la carta sobre su mesa de luz, y miró el reloj que había sobre la misma, que marcaba las diez de la mañana. Se sorprendió de que su madre lo hubiera dejado dormir hasta tan tarde. Desperezándose se levantó de la cama, y manoteó la primera camiseta y el primer pantalón que encontró en su ropero.

Todavía adormilado, abandonó la habitación, y caminó los escasos metros que lo separaban del baño que compartía con James, su hermano mayor. No había señales de ninguno de sus dos hermanos en la primera planta.

Entró en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Lucía grandes ojeras y una expresión taciturna. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca, y sus ojos verdes parecían opacos, como si hubieran perdido su brillo en las dos semanas que llevaba en casa.

Albus cayó en cuenta de que ya hacía dos semanas que había regresado de Hogwarts. Lo que quería decir que faltaba menos de una semana para que se cumpliera un mes desde que había perdido su magia en el Templo de Hades. Y todavía no había señales de que la misma estuviera regresando a él.

Se bañó meditando que sólo le quedaban unos días de esperanza. Ni siquiera una semana entera… y entonces, su mayor incógnita encontraría respuesta. Cinco días, y Albus sabría si volvería a ser un mago, o si se convertiría en un eterno squib.

Luego de bañarse regresó a su dormitorio, y su mirada viajó una vez más hacia la carta de Hedda. Una duda lo inundó… ¿qué debía responderle a su amiga? No podía ir a Francia. No sin su magia. No podía volver con sus amigos si se convertía en un squib. No, definitivamente no. No volvería a verlos si ese era su destino.

Amargado, se sentó en su escritorio y tomó el libro que durante esas dos semanas se había convertido en su mayor refugio. _La Magia: el origen de nuestra esencia._

Sonrió recordando el momento en que Tessa Nott, una estudiante de Ravenclaw un año más chica que él, le había regalado ese libro. Extrañamente, Albus se sintió repentinamente cercano a Tessa. Eran más parecidos de lo que él había imaginado. Los dos obsesionados con resolver los problemas que se presentaban frente a ellos, incluso cuando no les eran propios. Potter pensaba ahora en ella de una manera diferente. Ya no se trataba de la prima de Scorpius, la hija de Theodore Nott, un exiliado de la guerra. No, ahora ella era Tessa, la brillante muchacha que había descubierto el secreto de Albus. En cierta forma, sentía envidia y fascinación al mismo tiempo. Tessa era inteligente, mucho más inteligente que él. Una semana le había bastado para darse cuenta que Albus no podía hacer magia. Y para encontrarle aquel libro que tanto lo había ayudado.

A través de las hojas de _"La Magia"_, Albus había aprendido que su caso no era el primero, y seguramente, no fuera el último en la historia de la magia.

La magia, según explicaba el libro, era una fuerza invisible, pero manipulable. Es una energía interna, propia del mago, que emana desde lo más profundo de su alma. Es una fuerza poderosa, y contrario a lo que la mayoría de los brujos piensa, difícil de controlar. Según el autor, incluso el mago más poderoso y más experimentado tendría dificultad para manejar la magia en su forma más pura. Se requiere de años de aprendizaje para poder empezar a entender el poder que los magos llevan consigo. E incluso después de décadas, es posible que uno nunca termine de comprender el eterno enigma que encierra el alma de un mago.

Las varitas era entonces, el método que los magos habían encontrado para "controlar" su poder. Una manera de canalizar toda su energía, y de convertirla, con el poder de la mente, en un hechizo. No era de la varita de donde provenía el hechizo. Ni siquiera eran las palabras las que le daban forma al mismo. Las palabras eran, Albus había comprendido, un simple decorativo. No eran necesarias. Porque no son las palabras las que tienen sus propiedades mágicas. Simplemente sirven para que el mago pueda focalizarse con mayor facilidad en el hechizo a realizar, pero no otorgan las propiedades mágicas al mismo.

La magia viene del mismo mago, y de su capacidad para controlarla y comprenderla. Se requiere de un buen manejo y conocimiento de la magia para poder empezar a usarla sin necesidad de pronunciar los hechizos. Así como también es necesaria una capacidad de concentración extrema. Aislar la mente de cualquier distracción, y centrarla únicamente en el hechizo que queremos realizar. Imaginarlo en nuestra mente. Darle forma. Se trata de un desafío para el mago alcanzar este nivel de magia. Pero una vez que se logra, el mago es capaz de conocerse mejor a sí mismo, es capaz de conocer más sus limitaciones, y sus habilidades.

Pero lo más importante, la magia _puede_ perderse. El libro utilizaba el mismo término que su padre había usado en el hospital para explicarle lo que le había sucedido: se llama una _fuga de magia_. Un mago que todavía no conoce la magia que posee, que todavía no la domina completamente, que no reconoce sus límites, corre el riesgo de sobre-exigirse, y perder eventualmente, el control sobre la misma. Quien no reconoce sus límites, no sabe cuando detenerse, y termina, eventualmente, por agotar su fuerza. De hecho, un mago inexperto y joven, como era el caso de Albus, puede incluso morir al intentar realizar un hechizo que supera su dominio sobre su energía mágica.

Y entonces, viene la pregunta más importante… si la magia puede perderse… ¿también puede recuperarse? La respuesta del libro era bastante incierta.

Dependía del mago, y de su núcleo interior. En la mayoría de los casos, sobre todo en los ocurridos en personas jóvenes, la magia retornaba al mago, pues su núcleo, su alma, permanecía intacta. La esencia de esa persona no se había alterado con el hechizo, y por lo tanto, luego de pasado el tiempo de extenuación secundario a la fuga de magia, la misma retornaría a su dueño.

Pero entonces, surgía otra pregunta. ¿Qué determinaba que la esencia de la persona permaneciera intacta durante la fuga de magia? Nuevamente, el libro daba otra respuesta bastante ambigua. Al llegar a este punto, el autor advertía al lector que solamente se podía "adivinar" al respecto, plantear posibles hipótesis que encajaran. Y el autor de este libro creía que todo dependía de la intencionalidad con que el mago había realizado el hechizo que había causado la "fuga". Todo dependía de la "intencionalidad" del mago. El bien purifica el alma, y el mal la corrompe, la daña, la fragmenta. Así, un alma que se fragmenta durante la fuga de magia jamás podrá recuperar su poder. Pero nuevamente, esto eran puras conjeturas.

Albus guardaba esperanzas al respecto. Sus intenciones habían sido buenas. Él había perdido su magia mientras que intentaba cerrar el Portal de Hades, y evitar el regreso de Grindelwald. Pero las dudas seguían plantadas en su mente.

Dentro de él, Albus seguía preguntándose sobre la muerte de Icarus Primus. Y el libro "La Magia", había abierto una nueva incógnita al respecto. ¿Era un acto bueno el haberlo dejado morir? Él seguía repitiéndose que de no haberlo hecho, Primus hubiera causado mucho daño al mundo mágico… pero entonces, ¿el fin justificaba los medios? Y más importante aún… ¿era acaso necesaria su muerte? ¿Era esa la única salida? ¿Y si aquel pequeño detalle marcaba toda la diferencia? ¿Y si su alma se había quebrado en ese preciso momento? Entonces, ¿volvería su magia?

Frente a estas preguntas, Albus se repetía lo que Hedda le había dicho aquella noche en la Sala Común de Slytherin: él no lo había matado. Y aunque hubiera querido ayudarlo, no hubiera podido. La vida de Icarus Primus era el precio que el Templo exigía por traer de regreso a Grindelwald.

Y sin embargo… la duda volvía una y otra vez… porque él _no_ quiso ayudarlo. ¿Lo convertía eso en un asesino?

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto, interrumpiendo su lectura. Malhumorado, Albus gruñó que estaba ocupado. A pesar de su cortante respuesta, la persona del otro lado de la puerta no pareció intimidarse, sino que por el contrario, la abrió y entró al dormitorio. Albus giró molesto en su silla, convencido de que se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos. En cambio, se sorprendió al descubrir a Zaira Levington de pie en medio de su dormitorio, observándolo todo atentamente.

—Buenos días, Albus —lo saludó ella, sonriendo de manera angelical.

—Profesora… —dudó Potter, levantándose de su silla—. ¿Qué hace acá? —consiguió por fin formular la pregunta.

Zaira lo miraba atentamente. Albus supo que lo estaba analizando. Y por alguna razón, aquello lo molestó. ¿Era posible que la falta de magia pudiera percibirse en su apariencia? ¿Era Zaira capaz de ver en él a un squib? Finalmente, tras unos minutos, la aurora sonrió.

—Pues ayer estuve en una reunión con tu padre… lo noté preocupado, y luego de insistirle bastante, me confesó que estaba preocupado por ti —le respondió Zaira, con una sinceridad que Albus no se esperaba—. Si no te molesta, me voy a sentar en tu cama… últimamente estoy con mucho trabajo y ando algo cansada —continuó comentando ella como si nada.

—Mi padre está preocupado por mi —repitió Albus, apretando los dientes para no elevar la voz—. Claro… es entendible. Después de todo, nadie desea un hijo squib —escupió Potter con cierta brusquedad. Zaira rió, descolocándolo y haciéndolo enojar aún más.

—No seas necio, Albus. Tu padre está preocupado por ti. Dice que te has pasado toda la semana encerrado en tu cuarto, prácticamente sin comer o hablar con nadie… y por lo que tengo ante mí, veo que no estaba exagerando —le refutó Levington, gentilmente.

—¿Y te ha mandado a ti para que me _arregles_? —trató de controlar su ira. Zaira alzó las cejas en expresión de desconcierto.

—Primero, nadie me ha enviado. Vine porque así lo quise —respondió ella, en un tono más cortante que el que había usado hasta el momento—. Y segundo, no hay nada que arreglar en ti —le aseguró ella.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué tanto problema —ironizó Albus.

—Albus… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —le preguntó ella, recuperando su dulzura inicial. Estaba preocupada. Potter lo podía leer en sus ojos ambarinos. En cierta forma, se sintió culpable por estar causando tanta preocupación a la gente que quería. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar la manera en que se sentía en ese momento.

—Es que no lo entienden —le dijo Albus, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

—¿Qué cosa no entendemos?

—¡Nada! —estalló inevitablemente—. ¡Porque ninguno de ustedes ha perdido su magia! ¡No tienen idea de cómo se siente!

—Por qué no me dices cómo se siente —le pidió Zaira, conservando una calma asombrosa. Aquello sólo consiguió enfurecerlo aún más.

—Como si alguien me hubiera sacado una parte de mi, una parte demasiado importante, sin la cual, no soy yo —trató de explicarle Potter.

—Lo recuperarás —le aseguró Zaira.

—¡No lo sabes! ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe! ¡Ninguno puede asegurarme que algún día podré hacer magia de nuevo! —la contradijo él.

—Albus… la magia es una parte de ti, pero no lo es todo —trató de calmarlo la aurora. Albus rió sarcásticamente, una risa falsa y burlona que no recordaba haber usado jamás con Zaira.

—¡Sin la magia no soy _nada_! —le gritó enfurecido. Detrás de él, Zaira creyó ver una corriente de aire que movió las hojas del libro que minutos antes Albus había estado leyendo. Albus, sin embargo, no lo notó. — ¡Sin magia no pertenezco más a este mundo! ¡No pertenezco a Hogwarts! ¡Ni a mi familia, ni a mis amigos!

—No perderás a la gente que te ama por ser un squib —le dijo repentinamente Zaira. Albus sintió como si la ex profesora lo estuviera provocando.

—¡No entiendes que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde _yo_ no puedo hacer magia! ¡No lo quiero! —confesó finalmente Albus, hecho una furia, cerrando las manos en forma de puños tan fuertes que casi le lastimaban su propia piel.

Y entonces sucedió.

La habitación tembló al ritmo de su gruñido final, y los vidrios de las ventanas vibraron, y finalmente, se partieron en fragmentos tan pequeños, que más que cristales, parecían polvo brillante sobrevolando la habitación.

Y Albus supo en ese mismo instante que había sido él. Lo había sentido. Había sido él. Algo confundido, miró a Zaira, quien le sonreía sentada sobre su cama.

—A veces es bueno hablar y desahogarse, Albus —le señaló ella, tras unos segundos de silencio. Y luego, sacando su varita, y con un movimiento grácil, los cristales volvieron a repararse. Sin decir nada más, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Albus, más calmo pero todavía sorprendido, antes de que Levington pudiera abandonar la habitación.

—Magia —le respondió ella, y con un guiño de ojo, salió de la habitación, dejando a un aturdido adolescente en su interior.

Bajó las escaleras con paso tranquilo, casi sin hacer ruido con su caminar. En el living, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la esperaba pacientemente Ginny. Apenas la vio entrar, la madre de Albus se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasó allí arriba? Escuché los gritos —le advirtió Ginny, con cierta fiereza.

—Todo está en orden, señora Potter —le aseguró ella, mientras que buscaba un puñado de polvos flú sobre la chimenea y los lanzaba al fuego. Inmediatamente, éste se volvió de color verde esmeralda, lanzando chispas del mismo color por todo el living.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Zaira. ¿Qué pasó allí arriba? —insistió Ginny, interponiéndose de manera tal que la rubia no pudiera entrar al fuego.

—No estoy segura… —confesó Zaira, y su mirada pareció turbarse durante un instante. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como si volviera en sí—. Lo importante es que ha recuperado su magia —agregó, con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Ginny parecía estar analizando cada palabra que Zaira acababa de decirle. No parecía dispuesta a dejarla partir hasta estar convencida de que su hijo estaba bien. En primer lugar, no entendía qué hacía allí Zaira Levington. No comprendía cuál era su relación con Albus. Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura: si en algún momento Zaira se convertía en un peligro para su familia, Ginny la haría a un lado sin dudar un instante.

—Siempre supe que la recuperaría. Es un buen muchacho—comentó finalmente Ginevra, dejando traslucir una sonrisa. Zaira asintió. Y tras unos instantes más de tensión entre las dos mujeres, Ginny se hizo a un lado. —Adiós, Zaira. Gracias por venir a visitar a Albus—agregó.

—Adiós, señora Potter —se despidió la aurora, mientras que entraba al fuego de la chimenea—. ¡Al Ministerio de Magia! —exclamó entre las llamas, y en un segundo, desapareció.

* * *

**¡Capítulo 2!**

**Espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado. Estoy muy contenta con los resultados de este review. Creo que hay varias cosas "interesantes" para resaltar del mismo, pero voy a dejar que cada uno de ustedes lo vea por su cuenta. Si hay alguna duda, comentario o si simplemente quieren hacerme muy feliz, no duden en dejarme un review! Me encantan y me dan muchas fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a RoseBlack-Malfoy, mi nueva beta reader que me ha ayudado mucho en este capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste el resultado final, compañera!**

**Sin muchos más preámbulos, responderé los reviews!**

**jjaacckkyy:** ¿Así que te gustó el personaje de Scarlet Raven? Tiene una historia bastante triste... como único adelanto, puedo decirte que ella también resultó herida por la guerra de Voldemort. Pero es una mujer fuerte, de mucho carácter y pocas pulgas. Guarda dentro de ella mucho rencor y dolor... en fin, creo que Scarlet es algo distinto al resto de los personajes que he creado hasta ahora. En cuanto a Perú... ¡yo también siempre me lo he imaginado como un país mágico! Es decir, con toda la historia que lleva sobre sus espaldas... el Imperio Inca. Quédate tranquila que habrá mucho más de Perú en esta historia. Espero tu respuesta con respecto a este capítulo! Y gracias por hacerte presente también acá!

**SofiaLugo:** :) ¿Hice esperar demasiado para la tercera parte? Espero que no. Porque la verdad es que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones para mi misma... aunque a decir verdad, mi mente nunca se detiene. ¡Hasta soñé con esta historia! Así que espero que este a la altura de las espectativas de mis lectores! Gracias por el review!

**Keith Black Evans:** ¿Un Rose/Scor? Es que me parece tan... predecible! Se ha vuelto una especie de pareja obligatoria, jaja... es decir, JKR nunca dijo nada al respecto, y sin embargo, pareciera que estos dos están destinados a terminar juntos, ¿no crees? Veremos qué destino les toca en esta historia. La verdad es que ya tengo varios planes amorosos para los personajes... pero habrá que esperar un poco más. A mi entender, son demasiado pequeños. En cuanto al comienzo de la historia... me pareció algo divertido y diferente arrancarlo de esa forma. Es decir, es una historia de Albus, pero me parecía más interesante que el primer capítulo fuera de Harry. Después de todo, él es el adulto. Y Scarlet es una vieja amiga que anda como alma perdida por el mundo, por culpa de Voldemort.

**Lunalu-chan:** ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por acá! Me alegra mucho que sigas mi historia. Oh, Scarlet... no, no diré nada de su pasado. Lo siento, sería arruinar una aprte muy importante de la historia. En realidad, no es su pasado lo que importa, sino lo que el mismo va a acarrear consigo. Como le dije a otra lectora, Scarlet es un personaje imperfecto. La Guerra la hirió profundamente, y todavía no ha logrado sanar. Es una mujer que ha vuelto fuerte como consecuencia de sus vivencias. Tiene poca paciencia y mucha habilidad. Y demasiado rencor que ha ido alimentando en la soledad del bosque peruano. Pero puedo decirte una cosa... no es una Guardiana, ni nunca lo fue. ¿Albus con la Rebelión? Pues, es una opción. Aunque como tú muy bien señalaste, tendría que suceder algo muy importante para que Albus decidiera unirse a la Rebelión. Piensa que Dumbledore perdió a su hermana... si la historia se repitiera, Albus tendría que perder a alguien demasiado cercano, familiar o amigo. Aunque también puede ser que Potter no necesite un "detonante". ¿no podría unirse simplemente por convicción? ¿o talvez poder? Simplemente estoy dando opciones... ¡Así que eres peruana! Bueno, espero que te guste entonces lo que planeo escribir sobre Perú... y espero no meter la pata con algún dato no del todo convincente! Jajaja. Próximamente lo verás ;)

**Alfy-Malfoy: **¡Me alegro que te haya llegado mi respuesta! Te la envié en un mensaje privado porque como no iba a subir ningún otro capítulo a Albus Potter y el TDH, entonces no tenía otra forma de hacerte saberlo! ¡Una mas que se suma a la incógnita de Scarlet Raven! Prometo respuestas más adelante. ¡Gracias por la ayuda ofrecida! De todas formas, te aviso que los correos de mail no aparecen en los reviews, a menos que separes las palabras mediante un espacio de la arroba. :)

**Nat Potter W:** un verdadero placer volver a encontrarnos acá! Me gusta mucho seguir recibiendo reviews de mis viejos lectores... es como tener compañía en un viaje jaja. ¿Te intrigó Scarlet? Pues... respondiendo a tu duda... no, no es como Zaira. Son muy diferentes. Las dos estan "heridas" internamente, pero sus personalidades distan mucho una de la otra. Ya lo verás con el correr de esta historia. Espero no haber tardado demasiado con este capítulo

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** Hola Ceci! Nos vemos de nuevo por acá. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por haber aceptado el desafío que es ser mi beta. Soy una escritora complicada, así que espero que sepas tenerme paciencia. A la larga, descubrirás que siempre escucho lo que me dicen! Ahora, respondiendo al review. Pues... como dije en el review anterior, si bien Scarlet y Zaira pueden tener algunas similitudes, son demasiado diferentes como para poder siquiera empezar a compararlas, jaja. ¿Así que leiste la sinopsis de mi blog? Sí, ¡claro que el Reclutamiento ha empezado! jaja... y sí, Scarlet es la primera en ser convocada. Y coincido con vos en que Perú tiene algo mágico. De toda sudamérica, creo que es el país que mejor encaja dentro del mundo mágico... ¡y eso que yo soy de Argentina! Jaja. ¡Muy buena observación con respecto a Nina, la hija de Scarlet! Sí, tiene la misma edad que Lily... ¡pero no diré nada más!

**maddie . sophie: **¿te unirías a Potter? Yo guadaré mi elección para más adelante ;) No tenes nada que agradecer, al contrario. Me gusta que me pregunten, y me encanta poder responder sus dudas. Scarlet... ¿por qué le dieron la espalda? Oh, es una larga historia... pero puedo decirte que la razón por la cual ella odia al Ministerio de Magia es la misma razón por la cual está en deuda con Harry. En cuanto a Nina... ¿por qué todos asumen que irá a Hogwarts? Jajaja. Me gustó lo que dijiste acerca de que la amistad de los chicos será puesta en peligro porque... ¡así es! Hasta ahora, han sido niños, que mantienen una relación de niños. A pesar de que les ha tocado vivir momentos "intensos" a lo largo de estos últimos añso, no es lo mismo que una guerra. La guerra cambia a las personas... las tranforma. Y no se trata únicamente de la batalla en sí, sino del camino que nos lleva hacia ella. Camino a lo largo del cual lo mejor y lo peor de cada uno de ellos saldrá a la luz. Hay que ver al final de qué lado se quedará cada uno... o si de hecho lograrán llegar hasta el final.

**Naluma5:** ¿quién será Scarlet? Sólo puedo decir que es una vieja amiga de Harry, a quien él ayudó hace varios años atrás. Es una buena persona, pero como muchos de los personajes que tuvieron que atravesar por una guerra, está atormentada por su pasado. Las experiencias que ha tenido que vivir la han ido cambiando, transformando, convirtiéndola en la mujer fuerte y temeraria que es hoy. Pero no siempre fue así...

**Roxanne Bellamy:** ¡Hola Roxanne! ¿Así que estás detrás de mis historias desde hace un tiempo? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso! Siempre es lindo recibir un review de un lector silencioso jaja. Pues... he tratado de respetar en todo lo posible en mundo JKR. Obviamente, no tengo su creatividad ni ingenio, pero no podía permitirme que la historia terminara en ese breve epílogo... necesitaba mas! Así que terminé creándola yo misma. Albus Potter es un personaje gris. No es Harry, seguramente. Pero eso no lo convierte necesariamente en malo. Simplemente es un muchacho que no ha tenido que pasar por situaciones extremas, y que no conoce lo que el mal es capaz de hacer... y eso lo convierte en una persona ambigua y muchas veces, equivocada en varios aspectos. Pero es joven, y como todos, tiene defectos, pero también varias virtudes. En cuanto a Harry... pues creo que no podía dejarlo fuera de esta saga... después de todo, es el personaje principal de la saga original en homenaje a la cual yo me dedico a escribir! Jaja. Scarlet... sí, la has descripto muy bien. Y podría decirse que es una madre que ha criado a su hija en la soledad... Pero no revelaré nada más al respecto... lo siento! Gracias por responder a mis pedidos.. no te preocupes, ya conseguí alguien que dibuje las tapas de los libros, y también una lectora que se ofreció a hacer de beta! De todas formas, muchas gracias.

**Malfoy-son:** ¡qué bueno volver a verte también acá! ¿Te pareció un inicio retorcido? Jajaja, no! Simplemente esta un poco falto de información, jaja. ¡Y no tenes nada de qué disculparte! Me encanta recibir tus reviews! Siempre tienen ese plus que me ayuda a mejorar ;) Prometo ponerme en contacto con vos en cuanto necesite ayuda! Gracias por tu ofrecimiento! :)

**Arcano: **No te preocupes, no tenes que darme ninguna explicación. No es necesario tampoco que dejes reviews todos los capítulos. Me basta con saber que todavía estás ahí, del otro lado de alguna computadora, leyéndome. No te preocupes sobre la "rapidez" con que he publicado. Me tomé unos días de vacaciones, pero las ideas venían una detrás de la otra a mi mente, y si no me ponía a escribir, iba a perderlas! De todas formas, es muy posible que los capítulos demoren bastante... pero me gusta que estén a la altura de mis lectores ;) Me encantó tu oferta de ser mi beta, y de hecho, ¡la acepto! La beta que tengo ahora se ocupa más que todo de la parte "narrativa", de los personajes y asegurarse que todo este acorde a lo que JKR dijo y a cómo yo he descripto a mis personajes. Pero necesito a alguien que revise mi ortografía y mi gramática... y me encantaría que ese fueras vos! Lamentablemente, no me apareció tu mail en el review, porque no te permite publicarlos, pero podes encontrar el mio en mi blog, y comunicarte conmigo. Sino, debes escribirlo con espacios entre las palabras y el arroba para que lo publique en el review. Por cierto, claro que planeo continuar con las Memorias de Ted Lupin... simplemente es una historia que me demanda de otro tipo de escritura, y de mucha inspiración para crear buenas "escenas" de la vida de Teddy. Generalmente, espero a que las mismas vengan a mí solas, y entonces escribo la viñeta... pero sí, pronto publicaré algo. Estoy trabajando en eso.

**G-annie: **Si! Seguí, contra todos los pronósticos, aquí me tienen con una tercera parte! ¿Quien te ha visto y quien te ve? jajaja. Oh, me gustó mucho tu teoría con respecto a Scarlet... es por demás interesante. Pero como ya debes de imaginarte, no responderé a esa duda! Jaja, tendrás que esperar a leer la historia. En cuanto al título de esta historia... pues, sí... se trata de una historia de "transición", del pasaje entre la paz a la guerra, y sobre cómo repercute ello en la vida de los personajes que he ido presentando hasta ahora. No sé si rondará únicamente en "ir reclutando gente"... sino también en un "reclutamiento interno" de los personajes. Es momento de empezar a elegir cada uno su camino. Es momento de tomar decisiones. De formar bandos. De reconocer a los amigos y a los enemigos. Pero no será fácil, porque lamentablemente, ni Albus ni sus amigos son héroes hechos y derechos, sino más bien, personas normales, con defectos y virtudes, con debilidades, con miedos, con fortalezas... y eso los vuelve increíblemente impredecibles!

**Anairam Black:** ¡Gracias por las palabras de aliento! Ojalá puedas seguir leyendo mi historia, y cualquier duda, pregunta o crítica que tengas, no dudes en formularla. Yo trato de responder en la manera que me es posible todos los reviews!

**Alfredoi: **¡Tanto tiempo! Te daba por desaparecido, jaja. Pero me alegra que estés acá nuevamente, y te agradesco publicamente el trabajo que te ofreciste a hacer con las portadas! Y me encantaría poder ver tus vocetos. ¡Estoy segura de que son geniales! Dejo a tu libre decisión que tipografía usar, o cómo hacerlo. Thorio2002 diseñó una tapa con la letra de HP, pero el me dijo que si conseguía dibujos o alguien que hiciera una tapa que le avisara y la poníamos sin problemas! De todas formas, no te preocupes si no dejas reviews en tooodoooss los capítulos. Entiendo que es agotador, y que muchas veces, uno no tiene nada para decir. Así que no hay nada por lo que pedir perdón. ¡Gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a hacer las portadas! Por otra parte... me alegro que te gustara la idea de introducir algo diferente como Perú. Todavía hay mucho más para decir sobre dicho país, pero lo guardaré para más adelante.

**Madrileño:** Sí, claro que me acuerdo de vos! Así que ya te pusiste al día? Me alegró mucho de verte nuevamente por acá. Sí, tu percepción es buena... ¡Albus es ambicioso! Quiere ser grande, mucho más que su padre. Llegar lejos... aprender todo lo que esté a su alcance. Adora la magia, y daría todo por conservarla por siempre. Es un aspecto que puede ser tanto positivo como negativo... todo depende de con qué cara uno lo quiera mirar! En cuanto a lo de hablar pársel... es algo que no puedo responderte, pero prometo responderla en su debido momento. Y trataré de hacer todos los años que la gente me quiera seguir! Saludos!

Saludos a todos,

G.


	3. Capítulo 3: Justitia ómnibus

**Capítulo 3: **_**Justitia ómnibus**_

Darwin Cooper se acomodó mejor su capucha para cubrirse del sol. Trataba de mantener la cabeza baja, para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de cualquiera de las personas que caminaban por las atestadas calles del barrio mágico de Roma.

Roma era muy parecida y a la vez muy diferente a la Londres mágica. El centro mágico de la famosa capital de Italia se extendía completamente al aire libre, como si se tratara de un viejo bazar de la antigua ciudad. Tiendas pequeñas y pintorescas se levantaban a los costados de calles angostas y empedradas. Algunos locales estaban construidos de verdadero material, hechos de adobe, arena y cerámica. Se trataba de las tiendas más antiguas y prestigiosas de la ciudad. Caminar por aquel lugar era como viajar en el tiempo siglos atrás, en la época en que el Imperio Romano dominaba toda Europa.

Y alzándose en medio de aquel barrio mágico, escondido en la turística y moderna ciudad de Roma, había un edificio imponente de estructura circular sostenido por gigantescas y labradas columnas, y en cuyas cumbres se podían ver esculturas de magos famosos. Darwin lo encontró increíblemente parecido al Panteón de Agripa, un verdadero templo que los antiguos romanos habían construido durante el Imperio para adorar a todos sus dioses. Sobre la entrada de aquella construcción se podía leer con letras grandes y elegantes:

_Ministerio de Magia: Justitia ómnibus _

—Justicia para todos… —rió Coopeer por lo bajo al leer el lema escrito en latín. Suspirando, y con una sonrisa en los labios, subió la escalinata que lo separaban de la entrada al Ministerio.

Por dentro, el Ministerio de Magia de Italia no se había privado de lujo alguno. Todo estaba hecho en piedra clara, y los pisos estaban recubiertos por mármol blanco, brillante y resbaloso. Sobre el centro de la Entrada, se alzaba la araña de cristal más grande que Darwin Cooper hubiera visto en su vida. La sala se encontraba sostenida por múltiples columnas de color blanco, y sobre ellas había labrado un surco, casi como una canaleta, que giraba en espiral desde el extremo más alto de la columna hasta el suelo. Y por aquel surco, fluyendo de manera parsimoniosa, sin siquiera salpicar el suelo, corría agua completamente cristalina, de apariencia tan fresca que Darwin se sintió tentado de beberla. El agua desembocaba en un río artificial que rodeaba toda la circunferencia de la Sala de Entrada. Era una imagen preciosa, de una paz abrumadora.

Tras unos instantes, durante los cuales quedó paralizado por la ostentosidad del lugar, Cooper retomó su marcha, caminando de manera decidida hacia los ascensores que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala. Trató de aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible, casi como si conociera el lugar de memoria.

—Disculpe, señor —lo detuvo antes de llegar a los ascensores un brujo joven vestido de blanco.

Cooper lo miró inquisitivamente, una mirada altanera que había aprendido a desarrollar durante su tiempo en el Ministerio de Inglaterra. El tipo de mirada que tiene una persona importante a quien nadie se debería atrever siquiera a hablar sin un permiso previo. El muchacho vestido de blanco pareció vacilar ante aquella mirada. Pero cumpliendo con su trabajo como Seguridad de Ministerio, terminó la frase que se le había atragantado.

—Señor… no puede ingresar al Ministerio sin un permiso —le informó el mago de seguridad. Cooper alzó las cejas, indignado.

—Tengo un permiso, caballero —le aseguró él, pero no dio el menor indicio de querer mostrar ningún papel. Nuevamente, el brujo de blanco dudó.

—¿Tiene un permiso escrito para mostrarme? —insistió, pero Cooper pudo leer el miedo en aquella pregunta. Miedo a estar deteniendo a alguien importante.

—No lo necesito —le aseguró Darwin, su mirada fría clavándose amenazadoramente sobre el muchacho.

—¿Podría decirme a quién viene a ver? —esta vez, el muchacho casi susurro la pregunta. Cooper sonrió de manera despectiva.

—Claro que no te lo diré, muchacho. Ahora, si me disculpas, llego tarde a una reunión _importante_ —recalcó Cooper. El muchacho tragó saliva, y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente.

Darwin vio cómo el muchacho abría la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la volvía a cerrar. Finamente, sin saber qué hacer, el muchacho asintió mansamente y se hizo a un lado, dándole paso hacia los ascensores.

Darwin ingresó al primer ascensor que abrió las puertas, sin mirar atrás al confundido joven de seguridad. Sí, lo habían descubierto en Inglaterra. Sí, todos los aurores de su país lo estaban buscando. Y sí, había tenido que escapar de Londres como una rata escurridiza. Pero todavía conservaba su talento manipulador que lo había llevado en primer lugar al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. Y de no haber sido por el estúpido fracaso de Icarus Primus, Cooper estaba convencido de que podría haber llegado mucho más lejos. Ahora, las cosas se habían complicado.

El Mago de Oz le había perdonado la vida, y eso era algo. Pero Darwin era un hombre inteligente, y conocía muy bien a la gente como el Mago de Oz. Gente como el Mago no es condescendiente porque sí. No perdonan y olvidan. No claro que no. No hay bondad ni magnanimidad en el corazón del Mago. Solo ambición, poder y maldad. Cooper sabía que aquello era una combinación peligrosa. Si él todavía estaba vivo era porque el Mago de Oz aún lo encontraba útil.

Y allí estaba él, infiltrándose en el Ministerio de Italia, tratando de llevar a cabo la última misión que el Mago le había concedido para redimirse. Un error y estaba seguro de que no dudaría en matarlo. No había margen para equivocarse. Debía hacerlo bien, y punto.

Su misión, sin embargo, era la más difícil que jamás le hubieran asignado. Y Roma era sólo la primera parte. Y aunque pudiera parecer irónico, también la más fácil. Si lograba superar aquello, entonces le esperaría un viaje muy largo hacia el otro extremo del mundo.

El ascensor se detuvo en el último piso del magnificente edificio, y una voz femenina le anunció en italiano que se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios. Cooper se acomodó la túnica, y adquiriendo su expresión más arrogante, salió al pasillo.

Era un pasillo blanco, sin ventanas, iluminado por bolas brillantes de luz que flotaban sobre el cielorraso. Y a cada costado del pasillo se extendían más puertas de las que Darwin alcanzaba a contar. Alzó una ceja, sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué puerta debía tocar?

Caminó hacia la primera puerta blanca que había a su derecha, y golpeó. Nadie contestó. Volvió a golpear. Nada. Irritado y perdiendo la paciencia, Darwin Cooper tomó el picaporte e intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba trabada.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó repentinamente la voz de una mujer a su espalda. Darwin giró lentamente, para no levantar sospecha.

La mujer llevaba puesta una capa negra, que la cubría completamente. La capucha se encontraba colocada sobre su cabeza, y Darwin comprobó que había un hechizo sobre la misma, que impedía ver la cara de la persona que la utilizaba. En cambio, sólo podía ver negrura debajo de la capucha. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar que ése era el mismo hechizo que el Mago de Oz utilizaba para esconder su rostro y mantener su identidad secreta. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y recordar que aquel era el uniforme de los Inefables.

—Estoy buscando a Stefano Rozzi —le respondió Darwin, recuperando la compostura.

—Aquí no trabaja ningún Rozzi, señor —le dijo la mujer, de manera casi autómata. Darwin sonrió de lado, con cierta prepotencia.

—Sí que trabaja aquí, señorita. Si no me equivoco, se hace llamar Camaleón —la contradijo el inglés.

Incluso con aquella vestimenta, Darwin pudo notar que la mujer se tensaba al escuchar el seudónimo secreto de uno de sus compañeros.

—Sígueme —le indicó la Inefable

Girando sobre sus talones, la mujer recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las últimas puertas. Sacó entonces una llave de su bolsillo, y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. Inmediatamente, se escuchó un crujir del otro lado, a pesar de que la Inefable no había rotado la llave aún. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después.

Cooper vio cómo un nuevo pasillo blanco se abría delante de él, con más puertas flanqueándolo por ambos laterales. Y el hombre podía imaginarse más puertas detrás de cada una de esas que su vista alcanzaba. Era como un eterno laberinto, imposible de reconocer o incluso interpretar para alguien que no trabajaba allí. La Inefable comenzó a caminar por el nuevo pasillo sin decir una palabra. Él la siguió, y apenas hubo cruzado la puerta, ésta se cerró detrás de él con un sonido seco y hermético.

Finalmente, la Inefable se detuvo frente a otra puerta blanca, y ésta vez, tocó a la puerta con un golpeteo suave, casi tímido.

Segundos más tarde, una figura alta, vestida con una túnica de Inefable negra, abría la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto amenazante, incluso aunque Darwin no podía verle la cara. Comprendió al instante por qué el Mago de Oz lo quería para su Rebelión.

—Alguien te busca —le dijo la Inefable, en un susurro—. Te conoce.

A pesar de que el rostro de Camaleón se encontraba escondido detrás de aquella sombra mágica que se desprendía de su capucha, Darwin Cooper pudo sentir la mirada del hombre clavarse en él, casi atravesándolo. Era una mirada intensa, intimidante. No podía ver esos ojos, pero sí podía sentirlos.

—Gracias, Viuda Negra —habló la voz grave e inexpresiva del Inefable.

La mujer hizo una leve inclinación, y sin decir una palabra más, se alejó por el pasillo de regreso a la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Camaleón esperó hasta que la Inefable, conocida como Viuda Negra, desapareciera de su vista, y con un gesto de cabeza, invitó a Darwin a entrar a su oficina.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —le preguntó el Inefable, apenas hubo entrado en el lugar y cerrado la puerta.

Era una pregunta seca y amenazante, y Cooper tuvo que hacer uso de toda su compostura para no temblar ante aquel hombre. Con expresión inmutable, Darwin se sacó el guante negro que cubría su mano izquierda.

Un anillo de oro macizo brillaba en su dedo anular. Tenía incrustado en el centro una piedra roja, dentro de la cual parecía haber humo, girando incansablemente. Cooper tocó la piedra con la punta de su varita, e inmediatamente el humo en su interior dejó de moverse, para condensarse formando una "R". Sin decir una palabra, Darwin extendió su mano hacia Camaleón, quien observó durante varios minutos el anillo, inmutable.

—Vienes en nombre del Mago de Oz —dijo Camaleón, quitando su mirada del anillo para posarla nuevamente en Darwin.

—Sí —confirmó éste.

—¿A qué te ha mandado?

—He venido a reclutarte, Rozzi —le respondió Darwin, tratando de mantener su mejor expresión de Poker—. El Mago de Oz desea de tus servicios.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Él me mandó a éste chiquero italiano —escupió con furia el Inefable. Darwin asintió de manera condescendiente.

—Y está muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho aquí adentro. Pero ya no te necesita dentro del Ministerio de Italia. Tiene planes más grandes para ti —le explicó Cooper.

—¿Qué planes? —inquirió el Inefable, inclinándose amenazadoramente hacia Cooper. Éste respiro hondo, tratando de conservar la calma y no desarmarse en ese momento.

—Tú serás parte de la Guardia del Mago de Oz —le respondió Cooper, con una sonrisa de lado—. El Mago te ha elegido para que estés entre sus más selectos discípulos… quiere que formes parte de los líderes de la Rebelión.

—¿Por qué yo? —insistió Camaleón, con cierta desconfianza.

—Eres un experto en transformaciones, en barreras protectoras y escudos mágicos, ¿no es así?

—Esa fue la misma excusa con la que me metieron en primer lugar aquí —rezongó Camaleón, y repentinamente, soltó una risa irónica—. Yo me uní al Mago porque él me prometió un _cambio_. Me prometió poder, me prometió una nueva sociedad… y hasta ahora, todo lo que he hecho ha sido trabajar para la _Justitia ómnibus._ Yo, que odio con todo mi ser al Ministerio italiano… —gruñó entre dientes apretados.

—Y el Mago es conciente de todo ese trabajo que has hecho, Rozzi.

—Dime, entonces, ¿cuándo empieza la tan esperada Rebelión? Porque me estoy cansando de esperar aquí.

—A eso he venido, Rozzi… la Rebelión ha empezado, y el Mago te ha mandado a llamar —le respondió Cooper, conservando su expresión de orgullo y prepotencia

—¿Y te ha mandado a ti a buscarme? —rió burlonamente Camaleón. Cooper mantuvo la compostura, y en cambio, dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

—Tú puedes ser muy bueno en lo que haces, Rozzi. Pero yo soy el mejor en lo que hago —explicó Cooper.

—¿Y qué haces tú? —escupió la pregunta Camaleón.

—Diplomacia —dijo irónicamente Darwin. Para su sorpresa, el Inefable rió debajo de la capucha.

—Tú pareces conocerme… pero yo aún no sé quién eres —señaló el Inefable.

—Mi nombre es Darwin Cooper. Y he venido a buscarte. Ahora, dime tú, Rozzi… ¿Estás listo? —lo retó a responder, extendiéndole la mano izquierda, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Estoy listo desde el día que nací —le respondió Rozzi, y estrechó la mano extendida hacia él. Un haz de luz roja brotó del anillo de Darwin Cooper, envolviendo ambas manos como si se tratara de un lazo, y se aferró a sus muñecas. Tras unos instantes, se esfumó en el aire, sellando el pacto.

—Bienvenido a la Guardia —sentenció Cooper.

* * *

**Perdón! Sé que tardé un montón, pero fue un capítulo que me tomó bastante trabajo, y además quería que lo leyeran mis betas!**

**En fin, después de poco más de una semana, acá está el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Leí todos los reviews, y los voy a responder en el proximo capítulo, más que todo porque no quiero retrasar más el capítulo.**

**Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!**

**Gracias por acompañarme con esta tercera parte.**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cartas nocturnas

**Capítulo 4: Cartas nocturnas**

Albus todavía recordaba el anterior mundial de Quidditch, cuatro años atrás. Había tenido lugar en España, y el campeón había resultado ser, sorpresivamente, el equipo nacional de Perú.

El Quidditch, si bien era originario de Europa, había recorrido un largo trecho hasta las costas sudamericanas, donde había encontrado mejor acogida en tierras incas. Desde hacía ya muchos años, Perú venía demostrando que América del Sur tenía mucho Quidditch en la sangre, y de a poco, se habían ganado el respeto de sus contrincantes. Pero el momento culmine en la historia de dicho país había llegado cuatro años atrás, cuando en Madrid, el equipo peruano alzó entre sus manos la prestigiosa Copa del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch por primera vez.

Y fue con tal suceso que América del Sur consiguió ser cede del siguiente Campeonato, el cual, se celebraba durante aquel verano en nada menos que Perú.

Albus amaba el Quidditch, y junto con su padre, habían seguido todos los partidos a través de la radio mágica. Los equipos de América del Sur parecían entusiasmados con la idea de que el torneo se estuviera realizando en su continente, pues nuevamente, Perú logró abrirse paso hacia las semifinales, donde jugaría nada menos que contra su vecina, Argentina.

El equipo argentino no tenía ninguna copa en su historial, pero sí una inmensa sed de triunfo, como lo había definido Teddy Lupin una tarde mientras que discutían sobre el posible campeón. Sin embargo, Albus estaba convencido de que Perú ganaría ese partido, abriéndose paso hacia la final por segunda vez consecutiva.

La otra semifinal sería entre Alemania y Francia. Lamentablemente, Inglaterra había quedado afuera de la semifinal al perder avasalladoramente contra Francia. Potter todavía recordaba el Howler que Hedda Le Blanc había enviado a su casa, el día siguiente al partido, para burlarse de él y de su hermano James.

Con su magia de regreso, Albus esperaba ansioso la llegada de la final. En primer lugar, porque le encantaba el Quidditch, y en segundo lugar, porque su padre le había prometido entradas para ir a ver la final, a él y a sus dos hermanos.

Actualmente, Harry Potter no se encontraba en su casa en el Valle de Godric. Había partido un par de días antes de que su hijo recuperara la magia, y ahora, dos semanas más tarde, todavía no regresaba.

Cada vez que Al, o alguno de sus hermanos, preguntaba por su padre, Ginny fruncía el ceño, y les decía que estaba ocupado con trabajo. Todo lo que sabían era que Harry había viajado junto con el tío Ron, por asuntos del Ministerio, a Perú. Supuestamente, se trataba de cuestiones de seguridad relacionadas con el Campeonato de Quidditch. Pero Albus estaba seguro que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. La expresión de su madre y la larga ausencia de su padre le decían que había algún secreto detrás de aquel viaje.

Durante las noches, Albus se recostaba en su cama y meditaba largamente al respecto. A veces, se mandaba cartas con Scorpius, compartiéndole sus inquietudes. En los últimos años, Potter había descubierto que su amigo rubio era mucho más racional y frío que él. Era más tranquilo, menos pasional, más indiferente. Y aquello le era indispensable para analizar objetivamente las situaciones. Así, Albus le escribía largas cartas donde formulaba posibles hipótesis sobre lo que su padre estaría haciendo en Perú. Y a la noche siguiente, siempre recibía la respuesta de su amigo, en la cual analizaba cada una de las opciones enumeradas por Potter, e iba descartando las improbables.

Aquella noche, luego de dos semanas de haber recuperado su magia, y su cordura, Albus esperaba impaciente la carta de su amigo. La noche anterior había tenido una idea que él creía bastante acertada sobre la "misión" de su padre. Ahora, esperaba la opinión de Malfoy.

La figura de una lechuza se dibujo en el cielo, alumbrada por la luz de las estrellas y la luna llena. Albus se puso inmediatamente de pie al reconocerla, y abrió la ventana de su cuarto para permitirle entrar. La lechuza entró en el dormitorio, sobrevoló grácil la habitación, y dejó caer una carta sobre el escritorio de Potter.

Éste tomó la carta con manos torpes y aceleradas, y la abrió desgarrando levemente los bordes de la misma.

_Potter,_

_Creo que cada vez elaboras mejor tus teorías. Me gustó mucho la que planteaste en la última carta. Casi me había olvidado yo de que todavía existen dos Joyas de la Corona perdidas en algún lugar oculto de este mundo. Ahora… ¿por qué habría tu padre de ponerse a buscar ahora las Joyas? Si los Guardianes Negros no pudieron encontrarlas, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu padre sí podrá? No quiero parecer que estoy menospreciando a tu padre, sino todo lo contrario. Sabes que creo que es uno de los mejores magos que existe, pero… ¿qué ganaría él buscando las Joyas?  
Piénsalo de esta manera: las Joyas están bien escondidas. Durante años, nadie las ha encontrado. Por lo tanto, están mucho más seguras donde sea que estén que en manos de tu padre, donde alguien podría enterarse y robárselas.  
La única opción que me queda para justificar tu teoría sería que tu padre piense que los Guardianes van detrás de las Joyas nuevamente… pero creo que por el momento, tu padre tiene bastantes problemas con la Rebelión y el Mago de Oz como para preocuparse de nuevo por los Guardianes.  
No, si me lo preguntas a mí, yo creo que tu padre no fue a Perú en busca de las Joyas. No tengo la menor idea de por qué está en Perú en este momento, pero sea el motivo que sea, estoy convencido de que guarda una relación con la Rebelión.  
Espero ansioso tu próxima carta. Estoy seguro que discutirás al respecto de lo que acabo de escribirte. A ver si para la próxima te esfuerzas un poco más, porque hasta ahora me ha resultado demasiado fácil refutar todas tus teorías, Potter.  
Saludos,_

_Malfoy_

Albus terminó de leer la carta y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer el comentario prepotente y competitivo que su amigo le dedicaba en el último párrafo. Las cartas se habían convertido gradualmente en un desafío mutuo, donde cada tanto, se lanzaban provocaciones, y a modo de competencia, habían dejado sus nombres de pila y sus apodos a un lado, para referirse el uno al otro por sus apellidos.

Instintivamente, Potter tomó una hoja de pergamino de su escritorio, y se sentó con una pluma en la mano, listo para pensar su respuesta.

Scorpius tenía razón. Desde la captura de Octavius Genrich y la muerte de Brida, los Guardianes habían desaparecido. Su interés por las Joyas de la Corona parecía ahora extinto. En cambio, había surgido una nueva amenaza, de la mano del Mago de Oz, quien proclamaba el estandarte del cambio "Por el Bien Mayor". Albus todavía recordaba con cierto escalofrío el momento en que la figura de Grindelwald se había hecho visible a través del Portal del Templo. Icarus Primus había estado muy cerca de cumplir su misión y de revivir a Grindelwald.

Albus se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera logrado detenerlo. ¿Habría revivido verdaderamente, en carne y hueso? ¿Habría Grindelwald accedido a unirse a la Rebelión, y junto al Mago de Oz, liderar un cambio en la sociedad mágica?

Albus no tenía respuestas para todas esas preguntas. Pero ya no importaba. Porque con o sin Grindelwald, Potter estaba seguro de que el Mago no se detendría. Estaba en personas como su padre, o como él mismo, detenerlo. La pregunta era… ¿hasta dónde llegaría la Rebelión? ¿Iba el Mago detrás de Inglaterra, o era su plan mucho más ambicioso? Albus sabía que el Mago tenía un infiltrado en el Departamento de Misterios de Inglaterra, y también de Italia, pues así había logrado conseguir los Ojos del Cerbero para abrir el Templo. Entonces… ¿sería Italia también víctima de la Rebelión?

Una nueva teoría comenzó a gestarse dentro de la mente del joven Potter, y mojando su pluma en el tintero, se dispuso a escribirle a su compañero de Slytherin.

_Malfoy,_

_Puede que tengas razón en algún punto de tu carta, pero también creo que te equivocas. Y paso a explicarte por qué.  
Pienso que el Mago de Oz es mucho más ambicioso de lo que pensamos. Creo que esto no se trata simplemente de Inglaterra. Alguien como él, y la gente que lo sigue, son personas brillantes y fanáticas. Creen firmemente en la política de Grindelwald. Defienden fielmente al "Bien Mayor". No creo que se trate de algo que simplemente atañe a Inglaterra. Creo que es algo mucho más grande. Desde ya podemos decir que incumbe a Italia, ¿verdad? ¿Sino cómo es posible que haya logrado conseguir el Ojo que estaba bajo custodio del Ministerio Italiano? Gente de Italia trabaja para él. Y también gente de Grecia. Cuando Primus nos Transportó a James y a mí, un tipo griego nos estaba esperando en Tanaerum.  
A lo cual, yo me pregunto lo siguiente: ¿cómo consigue un solo hombre abrirse semejante camino en las sombras, conseguir tanto seguidores, sin levantar sospechas, sin que nadie lo descubra?  
Y entonces llego a la siguiente conclusión: no está solo. Y no hablo de sus seguidores. Hablo de "Pares". Gente cómo él, a su misma altura. Gente que también ha estado trabajando desde las sombras sin ser descubiertos.  
Tú dijiste en la carta que mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con el Mago de Oz como para volver a pensar en los Guardianes Negros. Pero… ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que dos sociedades secretas de magia negra coexistan al mismo tiempo, con un mismo objetivo, sin saber la una de la otra y sin querer destruirse una a la otra? Seguramente, las probabilidades sean nulas.  
Tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo esto, algo que se nos está escapando... algo que debemos investigar. ¿Quién es el Mago de Oz? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Existe una relación entre él y los Guardianes? Y si existe... ¿cuál es? ¿Crees posible que el Mago de Oz sea un Guardían Negro?  
Ahora sí quiero ver cómo consigues ahora refutar esta teoría, Malfoy.  
Saludos,_

_Potter._

Albus terminó de escribir la carta, la dobló y la ató a la pata de la lechuza de Scorpius. Esperó a que ésta levantara vuelo y abandonara su habitación, y entonces, se acostó en su cama y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

—¡Albus! ¡Despierta! —gritó Lily, golpeando la puerta de su cuarto. Albus prácticamente saltó de su cama, tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Potter exasperado, mientras que se cubría la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar los golpes de su hermana.

—¡Que te levantes, haragán! ¡Hay que terminar de ordenar todo antes de irnos! —le dijo la pelirroja, y sin preguntar, abrió la puerta.

—Tienes esa pésima costumbre de entrar a mi dormitorio sin golpear —le criticó Albus, pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que lo decía. Lily siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

—¡Pero si golpee!

—Pero yo nunca te dije que podías entrar.

—Tampoco dijiste que no podía —insistió Lily, y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de su hermano.

Repentinamente, Albus vio que la niña sostenía la carta que Scorpius le había enviado la noche anterior.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, curiosa, dispuesta a comenzar a leerla. Aterrado, Albus saltó de la cama y se sacó la carta con un movimiento rápido, propio de un buscador.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres muy entrometida, Lily!

—¡Oh! ¡Es una carta de amor! ¡De tu novia! —comenzó a reírse ella. Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Claro que no, Lily, no seas tonta. No tengo novia —desmintió él, girando para que ella no pudiera verla.

—¿Ni siquiera esa amiga tuya que vino el verano pasado a casa? —insistió Lily.

—¿De quién hablas?

—¡De Hedda, tontito!

—¡Lily, por favor! Escucha las cosas que dices. ¿Cómo voy a estar de novio con Hedda? —se rió Albus, sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me pareció una chica bonita… un poco rara y algo callada, pero me pareció buena chica —sugirió ella. Albus volvió a reír.

—Pues no digo que Hedda sea fea ni nada por el estilo… simplemente que es mi amiga —aclaró él. Lily lo miró serio, y se cruzó de brazos, como si desconfiara de su palabra.

—Pues mejor así… —susurró ella, clavando su mirada en él.

—¿Pero no era que te parecía linda y buena? —le preguntó Albus, sin comprenderla. Lily giró a mirar sobre su hombro hacia la puerta, como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, me parece todo eso… pero creo que si a ti te gustara entonces habría un conflicto de intereses —le explicó Lily.

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con James, tonto! ¿Es que hay que explicarles todo a ustedes los hombres? —se exasperó ella. Albus nuevamente, rió sin poder contenerse hasta las lágrimas. —¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

—¡Que esos dos se odian, Lily! Ya lo verás cuando entres a Hogwarts este año —le explicó Albus, despienándole el cabello. Lily, bufó, ofendida porque su hermano se riera de su comentario.

—Pues entonces, dime, ¿de quién es la carta?

—De Scorpius —respondió sin pensar Albus.

—¿Malfoy? —quiso cerciorarse Lily.

—¿Conoces algún otro Scorpius? —se burló Potter, mientras que guardaba la carta en el cajón mágico de su escritorio.

—¡No espera! —Quiso frenarlo su hermana—. ¡Quiero leerla!

—¡Estas loca! —y sin hacerle caso, abrió el cajón con su varita y metió la carta dentro, donde había guardado toda la correspondencia del verano. Cerró el cajón nuevamente con su varita, y miró a Lily con una expresión burlona que sabía que le molestaría.

La pequeña pelirroja le dedicó una breve mirada de odio, y luego, haciendo un gran ruido con sus pisadas, salió del dormitorio.

—¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —dijo la voz de James Potter desde el umbral de la puerta, con una sonrisa de lado. Albus se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Será terrible en Hogwarts, ¿no crees? —comentó Albus, mientras que se vestía para bajar a desayunar. James chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos, ¿qué puede ser peor que nosotros dos? —bromeó el mayor de los Potter, y con un guiño, se despidió y continuó su camino escaleras abajo. Albus sacudió su melena negra, en gesto de resignación, y siguió a James hacia la planta baja.

En la cocina, Ginny Potter se encontraba inmersa en la lectura de "El Profeta". Lucía una expresión seria y analítica. Los hermanos Potter habían aprendido a que no debían interrumpirla cuando ella se encontraba analizando el diario. Desde que había dejado el Quidditch, Ginny se dedicaba a supervisar la edición de El Profeta. Ahora, chequeaba que el diario del domingo estuviera tal como ella había dicho.

Apenas los vio entrar, Ginny dejó el diario a un lado y les sonrió. Albus pudo leer en la mirada de su madre la emoción.

—¿Listos para viajar? —les recordó su madre, radiante.

—¡Estoy listo hace una semana! —comentó James, mientras que se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja y tomaba una caja de cereales de la alacena.

Hacía una semana, Harry Potter había enviado una carta, donde les decía que ya tenía todo arreglado para que tanto Ginny como los chicos pudieran viajar a Perú, y poder presenciar en vivo la Final de Quidditch.

—Mamá, ¿tú quién crees que llegará a la final? —le preguntó Albus a su madre, interesado por conocer su respuesta. Cuando se trataba de predecir resultados, Ginny era siempre la persona correcta. Ella pareció meditarlo unos minutos, y entonces sonrió.

—Definitivamente pienso que Perú llegará nuevamente a la final —comentó ella—. Y por más que Alemania parece entusiasmada con el campeonato, dudo que pueda ganarle a Francia —sentenció. A su lado, James gruñó y se apuró a tragar los cereales para refutar la teoría de su madre.

—¿Francia? Pero si los franceses juegan sin corazón —criticó James, enfadado.

—Yo creo que tienen un equipo muy sólido. Buenos cazadores que saben jugar en equipo, Bateadores que más que hombres parecen semigigantes, un guardián que atrapa hasta los tiros más difíciles, y una buscadora que no ha dejado escapar ni una snitch en todo el campeonato —lo contradijo Albus. James volvió a bufar, he hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera desechar esa idea.

—Alemania es feroz, Albus. Se _devora_ a sus contrincantes. Es una máquina —insistió James. Lily, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, pasando prácticamente desapercibida por sus hermanos, soltó una risita. —¿Y tú de qué te ríes si ni siquiera te animas a subirte a una escoba?

—Tú no quieres que gane Francia porque es el equipo de Hedda —rió nuevamente Lily—. Te molestó el Howler que te envió cuando Francia nos derrotó, y ahora quieres devolverle con lo mismo cuando Francia pierda —continuó explicando.

—Enana, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. No quiero que gane Francia porque me parecen un montón de niñitos de mamá subidos a escobas más caras que sus propias casas —negó James.

—Envidioso —siguió peleándolo Lily, divertida.

—La envidiosa eres tú, Lily. Once años y todavía no te animas a volar —dijo James, fingiendo pena, mientras que le acariciaba burlonamente el cabello.

—¡Cállate! —se enojó Lily.

—Miedosa —siguió molestándola James.

—Envidioso —le devolvió ella, aunque con menos seguridad que antes.

—Todos se reirán de ti en Hogwarts cuando hagas un papelón en tu primera clase de Vuelo —volvió a atacar James. Los ojos castaños de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquel comentario.

—¡Mamá! —estalló la pequeña finalmente. Ginny, quien había vuelto a la lectura del diario, suspiró al escuchar la discusión. Aquel tipo de peleas entre Lily y James eran cosa de todos los días. James, por alguna extraña razón, disfrutaba de molestar a Lily, y ésta, incapaz de quedarse callada, le seguía la pelea hasta que finalmente, derrotada por su hermano, recurría a su madre entre lágrimas.

—¡James! —lo retó Ginny, sin levantar los ojos del diario.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada malo, mamá! Tú siempre dices que no hay nada de malo en los niños que no saben volar, ¿verdad? —la jugó inteligentemente el mayor de los Potter.

Ginevra levantó los ojos por sobre el borde del diario, y le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su hijo. James, que sabía lo que le convenía, retornó inmediatamente a su desayuno.

—Partiremos en un par de horas, así que terminen de armar sus bolsos y déjenlos junto a la puerta de la casa, ¿entendido? —les recordó Ginny.

—Sí, mamá —dijeron los tres al unísono, con voz monótona, y levantándose de la mesa, subieron a sus dormitorios para terminar de armar el equipaje.

Dos horas más tarde, todos estaban casi listos, con lo últimos preparativos para salir. La más nerviosa sin duda era Ginny, quien repasaba una y otra vez una lista mental sobre las cosas que no debía olvidarse.

Finalmente, subieron todas las valijas al auto, y ya estaban todos dentro del mismo, listos para partir, cuando Ginny recordó algo.

—¡Oh, casi le olvido! —exclamó, llevándose una mano a la frente—-. Albus o James, ¿alguno puede ir a la oficina de su padre y buscar de su biblioteca su agenda mágica que se la olvidó y me pidió que la llevara?

—¡No voy! —se apuró a cantar James.

Bufando, Albus bajó del auto y volvió a entrar a la casa. Entró a la oficina de su padre, ubicada en la planta baja de la casa. Todo estaba tal cual como su padre lo había dejado unas semanas atrás. Buscó en la biblioteca la agenda, pero no la encontró. Apurado, recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada, y entonces, vio el mueble ubicado detrás del escritorio de su padre, que poseía dos puertas de madera, y debajo de las mismas, varios cajones.

Albus caminó hacia el mueble, y abrió las puertas del mismo, revelando una serie de estantes donde yacían varios frascos de pociones, algunos libros más, y una especie de cáliz que llamó su atención.

Recordaba vagamente aquella copa inmensa, hecha de oro macizo, en cuyo interior parecía fluir una especie de humo líquido, grisáceo y brillante. La había visto pocas veces y en ocasiones en las cuales había irrumpido sorpresivamente en la oficina de su padre. Casi siempre, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con el cáliz frente a él, y la mirada perdida en el líquido de aspecto gaseoso que yacía en su interior.

Una vez, Albus se había animado a preguntar al respecto. Su padre le había sonreído de esa manera protectora tan suya, y le había dicho que todavía era muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero que algún día se lo explicaría.

Pero nunca lo había hecho, y en ese momento, de pie frente al cáliz, Albus se sintió tentado de tocar la superficie de aquel humo gris. Extendió su mano, inseguro, pero justo cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de tocar la superficie del cáliz, su madre tocó de manera estridente la bocina del coche.

Sobresaltado, sintiéndose como si lo hubieran atrapado _in fraganti_, Albus decidió dejar para otro momento al cáliz, y buscando en los cajones que había debajo de las puertas, encontró finalmente la agenda.

Corrió de regreso al auto, y mientras que se sentaba en el asiento trasero, listo para emprender el viaje a Perú, se prometió que a la vuelta investigaría más al respecto del cáliz de su padre.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Como pueden ver, es mucho más largo que el anterior! Jajaja.**

**Antes que me olvide, quiero resalta la importancia que radica en las deducciones que Albus hace en su carta. Por fin, Potter ha logrado encontrar el vínculo que existe entre los Guardianes Negros y el Mago de Oz. **

**Aparte de eso, hay varios detalles "interesantes" en este capítulo, que se retomarán más adelante... a ver quién consigue descubrirlos! Veremos que tan suspicaces son mis lectores, jaja.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi beta, RoseBlack Malfoy, y tengo un mensaje especial para Arcano... te he estado enviando los capítulos para que los revises, pero me parece que me diste mal tu mail... porque no recibo respuestas tuyas, y en el review que me dejaste dices que nunca te llego nada! ¿Podrías enviarme tu mail nuevamente? Porque me vendría muy bien tu ayuda con la parte ortográfica y gramatical.**

**Ahora si, lo prometido es deuda, así que responderé a todos sus reviews! (que buena que soyyy!):**

**Madrileño:** con respecto a tu review del capítulo 2... pues, yo no llamaría "lado negativo" a esa cara de Albus. Me gusta pensar que los seres humanos son naturalmente buenos, lo cual no quiere decir que cada tanto no se equivoquen y tomen el camino equivocado. Albus es una gran persona, un amigo fiel, confiable, un hombre de convicciones. Pero por otro lado, tiene grandes ambiciones, está enamorado de la magia, y sueña con poder demostrar que está hecho de un material tan bueno, o incluso mejor que su padre. En cierta forma, Albus es de esas personas que harían cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos... o mejor dicho, casi cualquier cosa. Por cierto, te pido perdón si el capítulo anterior resultó demasiado corto... pero algunos capítulos tiene más información, y me quedan más largos, y otros simplemente retratan un momento, y pueden quedar algo cortos... de todas formas, este capítulo es más largo! que lo disfrutes!

**G-Annie: **mmm... Albus. Sí, era demasiado joven en el TDH para vivir todo lo que le tocó vivir. Y aunque todavía no pueda verse, toda aquella experiencia, desde Icarus Primus hasta su fuga de magia, traerán enormes consecuencias sobre la personalidad de Albus. Ahora, Potter conoce lo que es vivir sin magia, ser un muggle. Y por más que él no tiene nada personal contra los muggles, no desea ser uno! Y se asegurará de nunca volver a perder su magia. En cuanto a Ginny y a Zaira... pues, Ginny es una mujer protectora, y sí, podemos decir que también celosa. Ginny siente que Zaira está demasiado "metida" en su familia. Y como mujer de familia, desconfía. Sobre todo la preocupa la relación que la aurora tiene con su hijo... Albus la escucha, la respeta... Levington tiene una influencia sobre él que ni Ginny ni Harry tienen. En cuanto a tu teoría respecto a la posibilidad de que Zaira sea parte de la Rebelión, y trabaje de espía para el Mago... pues, lo dejaré sin respuesta por el momento. Las guerras suelen tener ese efecto: uno empieza a dudar en quién puede confiar. En cuanto a lo que dijiste en el último review, sobre el impacto "mundial" de esta Rebelión... pues, no sé si me atrevería a decir que es algo mundial, pero sí podemos decir que no se limitará únicamente a Inglaterra. Si bien el objetivo principal del Mago es Inglaterra (cumbre de la magia europea), él es demasiado ambicioso para limitarse sólo a eso!

**Alfy-Malfoy: **sí! esta vez si me apareció el mail y la página que me enviaste. Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de visitarla, pero prometo ver de qué se trata en cuanto tenga tiempo... suena divertido ;) En cuanto a tu comentario sobr el capítulo 2... Zaira tiene una conexión especial con Albus, se entienden entre ellos, y existe una confianza mutua que ambos respetan y aprecian. Pero no puedo explicarte aun el por qué de esa relación. En cuanto al capítulo 3... sí, ha empezado el reclutamiento por parte del Mago de Oz... y han de prestar mucha atención a quienes recluta! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Saludos.

**Naluma5: **sí! Actualicé! Perdón por demorarme tanto... pero es que algunos capítulos me resultan más complicados que otros... pero bueno, con su magia de regreso, Albus se prepara para visitar Perú! Veremos que sucede entonces... Tessa, Hedda o Ely? mmmm... no sabría decirte! Todas tienen algo a su favor, no crees? Pero eventualmente terminaremos descubriendo si Albus está interesado en alguna de ellas... talvez no sea ninguna de las tres! Jajaja.

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: **me queridísima beta! Me alegra mucho seguir recibiendo tus reviews! ¿Así que te gustó la escena de Ginny y Zaira? Creo que fue un buen toque. Siempre imaginé a Ginny como una leona que protege a sus cachorros con uñas y dientes... y Zaira no es la excepción. Oh... me alegra que toques siempre esos temas tan "delicados". La magia... pues, es demasiado difícil de comprender cómo opera, y podríamos asumir verdaderamente que su alma se encuentra intacta y por eso ha recuperado la magia... aunque por una vez, voy a darte un regalo por ser tan buena beta, y voy a revelarte un secreto: sí, Albus tiene su alma "entera", pero eso no quiere decir que esté intacta. Lo dejo para que lo interpretes a tu gusto. ;) En cuanto a Hedda... sí, ¿cómo podríamos asegurar que no fue venganza el motivo por el cual Hedda mató a Brida? Pero hay algo que se te está escapando... primero, que Brida no era un ser humano, era un vampiro. ¿Convierte eso al asesinato en algo menos culposo? No. Pero si cambia las cosas... ¿no crees? Y por otro lado... Brida no fue quien mató a los padres de Hedda... lo que nos deja una nueva pregunta... y es, ¿buscará Hedda a los verdaderos asesinos? ¿Buscará justicia a mano propia? ¿Es capaz de pagar sangre con sangre? Es un tema sobre el cual podríamos debatir bastante, ¿no? En cuanto a Albus y su ambición... no podemos juzgarlo por ello. La ambición no es algo "malo" en sí mismo. Es un motor que impulsa al ser humano a querer superarse, a buscar lo mejor día a día, a no conformarse con lo mediocre... lo malo sería el camino que uno puede tomar en pos de alcanzar el éxito. En cuanto a tu review sobre el capítulo 3... pues, no sé si será una guerra mundial, pero no se limitará a Inglaterra... hay mucha gente detrás de todo esto! ¿Así que el lema "justitia ómnibus" te pareció contradictorio? ¡Pues sí, lo es! Ya irás viendo a lo largo de las historias que el gobierno italiano es el más corrupto de todo el mundo mágico europeo. En cuanto al Departamento de Misterios... sí, es un labetinto blanco. Siempre pensé que si yo tuviera que crear un laberinto, lo haría blanco... todo parece igual, y llega un momentoe en que uno podría perder la cabeza por ello! Oh, no eres la única que se sintió intrigada por la Viuda Negra... seré buena por una vez, y te diré que no, no es Zaira. En cuanto a Rozzi, el Inefable... sí, trabaja hace tiempo para el Mago de Oz, antes incluso que el propio Darwin Cooper. Pero no puedo responder más que ello, aunque he de decirte que tus deducciones son muy buenas ;) En cuanto al momento en que se dieron la mano... pues, se trata de un Juramento. No es un juramento inquebrantable, pero sí un Juramento. Soy de las personas que creen mucho en el valor de la palabra. Creo que entre los magos, un pacto es mucho más que un pacto... pienso que los pactos quedan sellados con magia.

**Keith black evans: **Jajaja, si es verdad, Rose y Scorpius son muy distintos, y existe esa "creencia urbana" de que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no es así? Pero bueno... yo ya tengo un destino por demás interesante para cada uno de los personajes... ya lo verás! :) En cuanto al capítulo, me alegro que te haya gustado! Podría haber hecho esperar un poco más a Albus para poder recuperar su magia, pero lo necesitaba de regreso para desarrollar el resto de la historia!

**jjaacckkyy:** jajaja, yo siempre respondo las preguntas que hay a lo largo de mi historia, solo que algunas veces demoro más que otras! Mmm... interesante tu pregunta. Sí, Zaira estaba preocupada... o talvez podría decirse que estaba sorprendida, y como que no comprendió bien qué fue lo que sucedió. La forma en que Albus recuperó su magia la dejó algo confundida... En cuanto al capítulo 3... no puedo decirte que fue Rozzi efectivamente quien le dio la Piedra al Mago de Oz... pero es una buena deducción! En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Malfoy-son:** pues, sí... Albus es cabeza dura, y sí, es ambicioso. En cuanto a la posibilidad de que sea reclutado por la Rebelión... pues, todo es posible. La gran pregunta es... ¿aceptaría Albus unirse al Mago de Oz? En cuanto a Zaira... es una muchacha muy inteligente. Y sí, sabe algo. Con el tiempo lo podrán averiguar. Sobre lo que dejaste en tu review del tercer capítulo... "justita ómnibus", me alegro que vos también notaras lo presuntuoso que es el lema, y lo contradictorio que resulta. En cuanto a Rozzi, él también tiene su historia personal con Italia... pero sí, odia al Ministerio italiano, de la misma manera que Lucius Malfoy odiaba al ministerio inglés antes del retorno de Voldemort. Y no, efectivamente, Zaira no es la Viuda Negra... Gracias por el review, y espero tu crítica sobre este capitulo! Jajaja.

**maddie . sophie:** Jajaja, Maddie, cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme, podes encontrar mi mail en el blog que tengo de la Saga: http: / albuspotteryguadianes . wordpress . com/ Hay una sección llamada "Preguntas de Lectores", donde yo voy publicando las preguntas que "pueden" ser respondidas jajaja. Mmm.. ¿qué camino tomará cada uno de los chicos? Creo que es una de las preguntas trascendentales de esta saga. Algunos personajes que parecen predecibles, ya sea como "buenos" o "malos" podrían terminar sorprendiéndote. Como ya dije... yo soy como Dumbledore, me gusta creer en lo mejor de cada persona, jaja. En cuanto a Nina, la hija de Scarlet... solo puedo decirte que vas a volver a escuchar de ella en algún momento. Pero... ¿qué les hace pensar que sería amiga de Lily? ¿Por qué no podrían ser enemigas? Jajaja, soy malaa! Veo que tú también notaste la actitud de Ginny frente a Zaira... me alegro. Porque quería resaltar ese momento tenso entre ambas, cuando Ginny quiere dejar bien en claro que Albus es su territorio. En cuanto al último capítulo... sí, fue algo oscuro, pero porque así lo es Cooper y Rozzi. Como ya le señalé a otra lectora, la gente que Cooper está reclutando es "especial"... son parte de la Guardia. Ya se comprenderá mejor más adelante.

**Arcano:** ya te lo dejé dicho más arriba, pero te lo repito aquí: debes de haberme dejado mal escrito tu mail, porque te he estado enviando los capítulos, pero no he recibido ninguna respuesta... te dejo yo mi mail: gabi _ francos hotmail . com Por favor, comunicate conmigo, porque la beta que tengo se encarga de revisarme cosas como los personajes y el contexto mágico de la historia, pero te necesito a vos para la parte ortográfica y gramatical! Te lo agradecería muchísimo!

**Nat Potter W:** en serio te gustó la explicación de la magia? Pues, es como siempre me he imaginado que funciona... puede que me equivoque, pero es mi humilde opinion! Jajaja. Yo también pensé en dejar a Albus más tiempo sin magia, pero eventualmente, tenía que recuperarla, y a fines de la historia, me pareció correcto que fuera a esta altura... así podrá ir al mundial de Quidditch! Oh... Zaira y Ginny tienen una relación algo tensa. La pelirroja tiene problemas para confiar plenamente en Zaira, y sí, por qué no decirlo, se siente un poco celosa.

**Cygnus Malfoy: **hola! Antes que nada, bienvenido a mis historias. Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, espero seguir viéndote por aquí! En cuanto a tus preguntas... sí, Tessa tiene 11 años en el momento en que le da el libro a Albus. Y sí, no se trata de un libro cualquiera. De hecho, es un libro sumamente preciado, y que de estar en Hogwarts, lo encontraríamos en la Sección Prohibida, justamente por lo revelador de su contenido. Así que... ¿cómo hizo Tessa para conseguir el libro? Pues, ya lo verás! Pero quédate tranquilo, Tessa no tiene ningún contacto con la Rebelión ni con los Guardianes Negros. En cuanto a lo que señalaste del "interés sexual"... pues, sí, es verdad que empieza a los 12 años aproximadamente. Quiero aclarar que yo en ningún momento dije que no habría absolutamente nada de "romance" en esta historia... simplemente aclaré que me parecía un poco temprano para armar parejas "serias", noviazgos... al menos para Albus y sus compañeros. Lo cual no quita que los más grandes no comiencen a tener contacto con el sexo opuesto ;) Espero haber respondido a todas tus dudas. Cualquier cosa, puedes volver a preguntarme o hacerme nuevas preguntas cuando quieras. Yo más que contenta de responderlas.

**David18: **¿Así que tu personaje favorito es Tessa? Vaya, me alegro mucho, porque también es uno de los míos (aunque no debería decirlo ya que yo soy la escritora). Me gusta porque siento que Tessa no es un personaje que he creado plenamente yo... es decir, es la hija de Theodore Nott, un personaje de JKR, y eso ha influido en cierta forma en la creación de Tessa. En cuanto a los nombres de los hechizos... tengo que confesar que son mi debilidad. Soy mala recordándolos y mala creando nuevos hechizos. Pero por suerte ahora cuento con una beta reader que me ayuda con eso! De todas formas, te agradesco la página que me dejaste, porque me es de mucha utilidad la información que contiene!

**adrisstbdt:** sí! Te extrañaba! Me sorprendió que no aparecieras en el primer capítulo, pero me alegro de tenerte de regreso! Scarlet es una vieja amiga y compañera de Harry, que abandonó Inglaterra hace 7 años y juró nunca regresar. ¿Cuál es su historia? Ya te enterarás! En cuanto a Albus... pues no, supongo que Albus Severus Potter no puede ser un squib... él nunca se lo permitiría a sí mismo. ¿Así que te gusta el personaje de Zaira? Lástima que Ginny no coincide contigo, ¿verdad? Has hecho un buen análisis. Si bien ambas representan el prototipo de mujer fuerte, inteligente y autosuficiente, son al mismo tiempo muy distintas. Y creo que la principal diferencia radica en que Ginny ya ha tenido que pasar por una guerra, siendo una jovencita. Sabe lo que es sufrir por los seres amados, enfrentarse a la muerte y a destrucción, perder todo lo que uno siempre ha soñado, pensar que la vida nunca volverá a ser la misma... y no desea eso para su hijo. Ginny protegerá a sus hijos hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso si ello significa que debe enfrentarse con Zaira. Me gustó la definición que hiciste de Darwin Cooper... "es el tipíco politíco que trata de ser adorable pero que resulta un maldito", ajjaja, me reí mucho cuando lo leí, porque nadie podría haberlo descripto mejor!

**Mony:** Hola, y te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! ¿Así que te leíste las otras dos partes en tres días? ¡Eso es rapidísimo! Entiendo que Albus comience a caerte mal... porque en cierta forma, él es una serpiente! Pero... ¿realmente puedes imaginártelo como un mago oscuro? Interesante... eres la primera persona que verdaderamente lo cree posible! En cuanto a James... pues, él es más carismático! ¿James y Hedda? Oh, yo nunca dije eso... es una deducción que han sacado varios de los lectores... pero no ha salido de mis labios! Te cuento que en general, trato de subir un capítulo por semana... pero algunas veces me retraso más que otras... espero que sepas disculparme si eso pasa! Y ojala nos volvamos a leer!

**Nehemi L. C. Amieux:** Bonjour! ¿así que no te gustan las historias hetero? No eres la primera que se pasea por mi historia con la esperanza de que se trate de un Albus/Scor... pero yo soy más de las que le gustan las parejas clásicas, sumando a que me parece sumamente difícil escribir historias slash! yo también he leído varias historias de Helena Dax (excelente!), y me considero incapaz de manejar adecuadamente el género... uno tiene que aprender a conocer sus limitaciones! Pero espero que de todas formas te guste mi historia, y te resulte entretenida... nos estamos leyendo!

**Ilaelien: **¡Gracias por el review! Me pone muy feliz que te gusten tanto mis historias! Y prometo hacer lo posible porque los capítulos no resulten tan cortos! O al menos intentaré actualizar lo antes posible! Saludos, y espero volver a verte por aquí!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

Saludos,

G.


	5. Capítulo 5: Waman Ruka

**Capítulo 5: Waman Ruka**

Perú era increíble. Albus no podía dejar de maravillarse con todo lo que veía. Era otro mundo, completamente diferente al europeo, y sin embargo, igual de apasionante.

La gente era diferente. Todo era distinto. El encontrarse en otro país, con una cultura completamente nueva, con otro idioma y otras costumbres, así como otra magia, lo anonadaba.

Deseoso de conocer más, Albus se había comprado un libro sobre la historia de la magia en Perú. Así supo que tiempo atrás, en épocas previas a la llegada de los europeos, había habitado aquellas tierras un pueblo conocido como los Incas. Su imperio se extendía mucho más allá de Perú, alcanzando gran parte de América del Sur.

Potter no podía dejar de sorprenderse al comprobar que la magia había poblado la historia de todos los países. Los Incas eran una de las pocas sociedades antiguas en las cuales los magos y los _muggles _convivían pacíficamente, colaborando unos con otros.

Se trataba de una sociedad sumamente organizada y jerarquizada. Así, los _muggles_ se encargaban de labrar la tierra, criar a los animales y construir las casas. Los magos, en cambio, protegían al pueblo con su magia. Conocidos más comúnmente como _chamanes_, los magos de aquella época, cuidaban las cosechas, sanaban a los enfermos con sus pociones y se conectaban con el alma de la tierra, a quien ellos llamaban _Pachamama_. Eran personas espirituales, conectadas con la naturaleza; eran brujos pacíficos. Sin embargo, cuando sus poderes se requerían para la guerra, ellos aceptaban su responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas, Albus entreveía en aquellas palabras que el verdadero poder recaía sobre los magos.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo era posible que una sociedad tan perfecta como la de "Los Hijos del Sol" hubiera caído bajo el poder de los europeos? Albus no podía siquiera imaginarse cómo era posible que Pizarro hubiera conquistado América del Sur si los Incas contaban con el apoyo de sus brujos.

Estaba sumergido en este pensamiento cuando su padre tocó a la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con su hermano, en una pequeña casa que habían alquilado en Cuzco mientras esperaban a la gran final. Tal como Ginny había predicho, Perú y Francia eran los finalistas, que se disputarían la copa esa misma noche.

—Adelante— dijo James, cerrando rápidamente el cuaderno sobre el cual había estado escribiendo hasta ese momento.

—¿Están listos?— preguntó Harry, sonriendo cómplicemente desde el marco de la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Ya nos vamos?— preguntó Albus, emocionado, cerrando también su libro.

—Sí… Ya no puedo esperar aquí —les confesó Harry, quien se encontraba igual de ansioso que sus hijos.

Inmediatamente los dos se levantaron de sus camas, tomaron sus camperas para enfrentar el invierno que rugía afuera y salieron de la habitación. Esperando en la puerta ya se encontraba Ginny, con Lily de la mano. De todos, la pequeña era la menos entusiasmada con el partido.

Apenas había salido de la casa cuando Albus sintió que algo le quemaba en el cuello, y recordó su pieza del Medallón, artefacto mágico que lo comunicaba con sus cinco mejores amigos y con su hermano James.

_Ya estoy en el Estadio.  
¡Es increíble!_

_H._

Leyó el mensaje que su amiga Hedda le había enviado y sonrió. Tal como su tío Jaques se lo había prometido, allí estaba también Hedda, lista para ver la gran final de la nación que ella había adoptado como propia: Francia. Ansioso, Albus esperaba poder encontrársela, aunque lo creía imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que asistiría al evento.

El Estadio de Quidditch había sido construido en las afueras de Cuzco, lejos de los _muggles_. Por lo tanto, todos los Potter tuvieron que subirse a un auto que Harry había alquilado, y conducir por una ruta que los alejaba de Cuzco y los introducía en una oscuridad impenetrable. Luego de cuarenta kilómetros completamente desérticos, Harry dobló por una calle de tierra que se desviaba de la ruta e introducía en un bosque. Albus supuso que el bosque era simplemente una pantalla para esconder el campo de quidditch y a los miles de brujos que se agruparían a su alrededor.

Luego de conducir otros cinco kilómetros, finalmente pudieron divisar el inmenso Estadio que el Gobierno de Perú había construido para la ocasión.

Cientos de personas se agolpaban en las entradas del lugar, esperando a que finalmente las puertas se abrieran al público. Albus podía ver y escuchar gente hablando cientos de idiomas diferentes, sosteniendo en alto las banderas de Perú y de Francia, algunos cantando canciones o himnos nacionales. Era algo emocionante, capaz de erizar el vello de la nuca.

—Síganme— ordenó Harry, luego de estacionar el auto y que todos bajaran del mismo.

Los guió entre la gente, esquivando personas, para llegar finalmente a una puerta lateral, donde varios brujos uniformados con túnicas verdes las custodiaban.

—Señor, ¿tiene sus entradas?— le preguntó uno de los hombres uniformados, de manera respetuosa.

Harry sacó las cinco entradas de ubicación preferente que había conseguido para aquel evento, y que los habilitaba a entrar en el campo antes que la mayoría de los espectadores. El hombre controló las entradas y luego, con un gesto de afirmación, los dejó pasar.

—Que disfruten del partido— les deseó, con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Albus ya había estado en una final de Quidditch, el campeonato anterior. En aquel entonces sólo tenía nueve años, y recordaba muy poco. Se había realizado en España y habían viajado sólo él y su hermano, junto con su padre. Ginny se había quedado con Lily en casa, ya que para aquella época la hermana de Albus era demasiado pequeña para ir a un evento tan multitudinario.

Pero Albus todavía recordaba la emoción que se vivía dentro del Estadio, los gritos y silbidos, las banderas, la gente alentando a sus países. Y los equipos formados por los mejores jugadores del mundo sobrevolando el campo. Las bludgers que a veces pasaban tan cerca de la gente que podían llegar a golpearla. La adrenalina de ver a los buscadores compitiendo, cabeza a cabeza, para atrapar la pequeña y escurridiza snitch. Y la expresión de gloria en el rostro de los jugadores mientras que sostenían en alto la Copa.

Y sin embargo, apenas entró en el Campo y lo pudo apreciar completamente vacío, con sólo algunos de los lugares más privilegiados ocupados por las figuras más importantes del mundo, se sintió abrumado por la realidad. Allí estaba él, viendo a los finalistas debatirse por la mayor gloria que un jugador de Quidditch podía desear: ganar un Campeonato Mundial.

—¡Señor Potter!— lo llamó repentinamente una voz masculina con un extraño acento. Se trataba de un hombre que debía de estar rozando los setenta. Tenía la tez oscura, el cabello largo atado en una trenza, y grandes ojos grises que resaltaban entre tanta oscuridad. Había una expresión pacífica en su mirada que inspiraba paz a quien quiera que lo viese. Era algo sobrenatural, algo mágico.

—¡Presidente Ruka!— le devolvió el saludo Potter, cuando estuvo cerca del hombre. Harry le extendió una mano amistosa, pero el hombre en cambio lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, como si se conocieran desde hacía tiempo. Como si se tratara de un viejo amigo a quien hacía tiempo que no se encontraba.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir con toda tu familia, Harry —le confesó Ruka, el Presidente de Perú.

—Le presento a mi esposa, Ginevra —indicó Harry, señalando a Ginny. Ésta dio un paso al frente y saludó con un beso en la mejilla al hombre, quien también le dedicó un breve y cordial abrazo.

—Mi nombre es Hakan Ruka. Un placer conocerla, señora Potter. Su esposo me ha hablado maravillas de usted. Me dijo que es una excelente jugadora de Quidditch —comentó Ruka, dedicándole una sonrisa afable. Ginny se sonrojó levemente.

—Solía ser bastante buena —susurró por lo bajo, humildemente.

—Era la mejor Cazadora de Inglaterra —insistió Harry, mirándola como un niño enamorado.

—Entonces tendré que pedirles que se sienten cerca de mí y me comenten el partido. Tengo que confesar que nunca fui muy bueno sobre la escoba —les dijo el Presidente, mientras que les indicaba la fila de asientos junto a él.

Un muchacho de la edad James, o apenas mayor, se encontraba sentado allí. Albus creyó que se trataba de una versión cincuenta años más joven del Presidente Ruka. Tenía la misma tez oscura y los mismos ojos grises, inmensos y hechizantes.

—Éste es mi nieto, Waman Ruka —lo presentó Hakan, y su pecho pareció inflarse de orgullo.

—Un placer conocerlos —dijo Waman a Albus, James y Lily, con una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza. Al igual que su abuelo, manejaba un inglés muy correcto, pero con un acento peculiar.

—Mi nombre es Albus Potter —se presentó éste, estrechando la mano de Waman.

—Yo soy James, el mayor —dijo inmediatamente James, sonriendo de manera carismática. Waman le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lily Luna Potter —se presentó la más pequeña, adelantándose y extendiendo la mano para que Waman la estrechara. Éste alzó las cejas, sorprendido con lo desenvuelta que era la menor de los hermanos, y estrechó su mano extendida aguantando la risa.

Waman les hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolos a sentarse en los asientos que había libres junto a él. Albus ocupó el lugar inmediatamente junto al muchacho nuevo.

Sus asientos eran verdaderamente privilegiados. Desde allí podría apreciar el enfrentamiento mejor que cualquier otro espectador. Sin duda, se trataba de lugares muy especiales, reservados para "gente importante".

—Así que, ¿cómo se siente ser el hijo de Harry Potter?— le preguntó repentinamente Waman, con una sonrisa que invitaba al diálogo.

—¿Cómo se siente ser el nieto del Presidente?— le retrucó Albus, devolviéndole una sonrisa de lado, astuta. Waman soltó una risa suave y grave.

—Es odioso— confesó el peruano, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común— coincidió Potter.

—Todo el mundo espera de mí que sea como él… No quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe de haber sido para mi padre— agregó Waman, con una sonrisa resignada. Albus asintió en silencio, sintiéndose más conectado con aquel muchacho de rasgos aborígenes que con cualquier persona en toda su vida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Waman?— quiso saber Albus.

—Quince. ¿Tú? —devolvió la pregunta.

—Cumplo trece en Agosto— le respondió Albus. Waman alzó sus cejas, revelando sorpresa.

—Pareces más grande…— confesó Waman. Miró atentamente a Albus durante algunos minutos y luego agregó: —Es por tu mirada.

—¿Qué tiene mi mirada?— inquirió Potter.

—No tienes la mirada de un niño. Tienes la mirada de una persona adulta. Como si cargaras con demasiadas cosas…— respondió pensativamente el muchacho. Albus alzó una ceja, inquisitivamente.

—¿Y deduces todo eso por mi mirada?

—Te sorprendería todo lo que puedes aprender de una persona sólo por su mirada— replicó Waman.

Alrededor de ellos, los asientos comenzaban a ocuparse. El Estadio se encontraba cada vez más lleno, y el partido no tardaría en comenzar.

—¿Te gusta el Quidditch?— le preguntó Albus, tratando de cambiar de tema. Waman volvió a reír con esa risa suave y llena de paz. Por un instante, aquel sonido tan hechizante le recordó a su amiga Hedda cuando cantaba.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¡Adoro el Quidditch! Juego de Cazador para mi equipo en el Instituto de Salem— respondió Waman.

—¿Salem? ¿Eso no queda en Estados Unidos?— preguntó Albus, sorprendido. Waman asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi padre viajaba mucho cuando yo era pequeño, y mi madre y yo lo acompañábamos. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en Estados Unidos, así que cuando llegué a los once años, Salem era la escuela más cercana que tenía— le explicó Waman.

—¿Y hay escuelas aquí en América además de Salem?— preguntó en su ignorancia Potter.

—¡Claro que sí! Está la Escuela de Magia del Río de la Plata, en Argentina… el Instituto Maracaibo, en Venezuela… y la Escuela de Brujería de Tecnochtitlán, en México.

—Vaya…

—De todas formas, el mejor Quidditch está en Salem— bromeó Waman.

—¿Y tú juegas bien?— bromeó Albus.

—Soy el mejor. Sueño con terminar mis estudios y dedicarme profesionalmente al Quidditch— confesó Waman.

—Talvez compitas contra mi hermano, porque sueña con lo mismo— rió Albus. Waman torció una sonrisa triste.

—No lo creo… dudo que algún día pueda jugar al Quidditch profesional— negó éste.

—¿No acabas de decirme que eres el mejor?

—No es por mí… Es mi familia— dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

—¿Ellos te lo prohíben?— inquirió Albus. Waman negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No exactamente… Es difícil de entender, pero podría decirse que simplemente no es mi destino— trató de explicarse el muchacho peruano. Albus supo interpretar que no debía seguir insistiendo al respecto, y guardó silencio.

Minutos más tarde, las tribunas del Estadio se encontraban repletas. La gente gritaba a pleno pulmón los nombres de los jugadores de Perú y de Francia. La adrenalina se respiraba en el aire.

Y entonces, una voz se escuchó amplificada por todo el lugar, anunciando el comienzo de la gran final.

Con aplausos, silbidos y cánticos, los latinoamericanos recibieron al último campeón mundial, Perú. El equipo peruano lucía brillantes uniformes rojos, sobre los cuales se encontraban grabados en la espalda, con letras blancas, los nombres de los jugadores. Albus tuvo que reconocer que se trataba de un buen equipo. Incluso mientras sobrevolaban el campo a modo de reconocimiento del terreno, lo hacían con mucha gracia y habilidad. La gente parecía apoyar incondicionalmente a Perú, pues lo gritos y las banderas rojas y blancas se venían por todas partes en las gradas.

Pero entonces, el equipo francés hizo su entrada, y Albus se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que apoyaba a la elegante Francia. Para no generar confusiones, el equipo francés lucía uniformes azules, con los nombres también escritos en blanco.

—¿Quién crees que ganará?— le preguntó repentinamente Waman, inclinado hacia delante, con la mirada fija en los jugadores, como si se tratara de un halcón midiendo a sus presas.

—No te ofendas, pero yo creo que este año ganará Francia— confesó Albus, buscando sus binoculares en un bolsillo para poder mirar más de cerca el partido.

—Ya veremos, Potter…— bromeó Waman, mientras lo imitaba y sacaba sus propios binoculares.

Tal como habían anunciado los mejores críticos del deporte, aquel resultó ser uno de los partidos más emocionantes que Albus hubiera presenciado en su vida. Por un lado, estaba Perú, un equipo que tenía un juego limpio, rápido e impredecible. Y por el otro lado, estaba Francia, país que había llegado incontables veces a las instancias de semifinalistas, y cuyos jugadores se caracterizaban por sus habilidosas estrategias de juego, su organización y su destreza. Sin embargo, Albus apostaba al juego de Francia.

Tras tres excitantes horas, Potter demostró estar en lo correcto cuando la imbatible buscadora de Francia se tiró literalmente de su escoba para atrapar la snitch a tres metros del suelo.

Todo el Estadio se sumió en un abrumante silencio cuando Danielle Delacroix se desplomó en el suelo, quedándose quieta durante varios segundos, que parecieron horas. Y entonces, incorporándose de manera trabajosa, con la nariz sangrando y las rodillas cortadas, Delacroix alzó la mano derecha, donde sostenía firmemente apretada la snitch dorada. Y toda la afición francesa estalló en gritos y alabanzas.

A su lado, Waman Ruka soltó un suspiro de resignación, y luego sonrió.

—Tenías razón al apostar por Francia, Potter— dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Fue suerte… Perú podría haber ganado tranquilamente— respondió educadamente Potter.

—Lo dice sólo para que yo no me sienta mal.

—Es verdad— aceptó Albus. Y ambos rieron.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Albus Potter. Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día— confesó sinceramente Waman, extendiéndole una mano. Albus la estrechó agradecido.

—Lo mismo digo, Waman Ruka. Y ojala que el destino te deje perseguir tu sueño— le deseó Potter. Waman le sonrió, y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidieron para reunirse con sus respectivas familias.

Albus no supo definir qué era lo que le había agradado tanto de Waman Ruka. Talvez fuera el hecho de que, en cierta forma, los dos vivían bajo la sombra de grandes personas, grandes magos. O que, talvez, se esperaba de ambos que hicieran grandes cosas. Talvez fuera porque los dos deseaban ser diferentes, ser reconocidos por sí mismos y no por los logros de sus padres o abuelos.

Pero lo cierto era que Albus verdaderamente esperaba que la vida volviera a cruzar sus caminos alguna vez. Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que el destino tenía planeado para ellos dos.

* * *

No podía dormirse. Era una de las últimas noches en Perú, y Albus se sentía inquieto, sin sueño. Se había enamorado de Cuzco, de su rica cultura, de su gente, de su magia. Y deseaba poder quedarse algunos días más para terminar de desvelar algunas preguntas que todavía le rondaban la cabeza.

Inquieto, decidió finalmente levantarse de la cama e ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Al entrar en la misma, se encontró con que Harry Potter también se había desvelado. Su padre estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con una cerveza de manteca en la mano y una expresión ausente, pensativa.

—¿Papá?— lo llamó Albus. Harry se sacudió los pensamientos y se enderezó en la silla al escuchar a su hijo.

—¡Albus! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?— le preguntó su padre, mientras que arrimaba una de las sillas para que su hijo pudiera sentarse junto a él.

—No podía dormirme— le confesó su hijo, mientras se sentaba frente a él. Harry bebió un sorbo de la cerveza y la apoyó en la mesa.

—¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que te tiene inquieto?— le preguntó amablemente. Albus vaciló, pero la curiosidad terminó por derrotarlo.

—He estado leyendo sobre los Incas desde que llegamos a Perú— comenzó a explicarse. Su padre se acomodó mejor, para prestarle atención. —Y hay algo que no termino de entender.

—A ver… Dímelo y talvez yo puedo ayudarte —sugirió Harry.

—Pues… Según lo que leí, en la antigua sociedad inca, _muggles_ y brujos convivían pacíficamente, sin necesidad de que los últimos tuvieran que esconderse… ¿Es verdad? —preguntó Albus su primera duda. Harry se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, y bebió otro sorbo de la botella antes de responder.

—Es verdad… Pero eran tiempos muy diferentes a los de ahora, Albus. Y la sociedad inca era muy distinta a las sociedades que tú conoces hoy. Para ellos, la magia era algo "natural", algo que algunos hombres recibían como regalo de la Madre Tierra. Era un don, y al mismo tiempo, una responsabilidad —le explicó su padre, pacientemente.

—Entiendo— aceptó Albus—. Y tengo otra duda.

—Dispara— le concedió Harry.

—¿Cómo puede ser que un montón de _muggles_ con armas precarias hayan derrotado al Imperio Inca, cuando ellos contaban con magos de su parte?— preguntó lo que más le carcomía la mente. Harry se tomó más tiempo para responder esta pregunta, como si estuviera evaluando seriamente qué decir.

—Pues, no soy la persona más indicada para responder esa pregunta, pues no se mucho al respecto… Según tengo entendido, los brujos incas, conocidos como Chamanes, eran esencialmente buenos, pacifistas. No creían en la guerra y la muerte como respuesta a los problemas… Y cuando llegó Pizarro con todas sus ansias de conquista, pues… Simplemente arrasó con ellos —trató de explicarle de la mejor manera posible su padre. Albus, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta.

—¿Me estas diciendo que los chamanes no usaron su magia para proteger a su pueblo?— puso en duda la historia.

—Albus… ¿cuántos chamanes crees que habían en esa época? Eran pocos. Y eran personas espirituales. No estaban preparados para luchar contra gente que venía decidida a aniquilarlos. No estoy diciendo que no usaron magia… Digo que no eran guerreros— trató de hacerlo entender Harry.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, aunque dentro de su mente, la historia no terminaba de convencerlo. Harry pudo notarlo, ya que unos segundos después, agregó:

—Si quieres saber más al respecto, te recomiendo que le preguntes a Waman, el muchacho que conociste ayer en la final de Quidditch —sugirió Harry.

—¿Crees que él sepa algo? —insistió Albus, con desconfianza. Harry sonrió.

—Seguramente sepa algo… Waman, al igual que su padre y su abuelo, son descendientes de chamanes incas —le confesó Harry con una mirada cómplice.

* * *

**Me divertí mucho con este capítulo. Como varios de ustedes saben, adoro el Quidditch, y poder escribir sobre un Mundial me pareció de lo más entretenido. Si bien la historia no se centró en el partido, creo que era un buen fondo para el diálogo principal entre Albus y nuestro nuevo personaje, Waman. **

**De seguro Waman traerá muchas opiniones encontradas entre los lectores. Habrá quienes lo adoraran, y quienes simplemente lo detestaran. Pero bueno... ya lo conocen. Éste es Waman Ruka. A partir de aquí, dejo que cada uno formule su propia opinión sobre él... ¿quién es? ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Cuál es su "destino", como él lo llama? **

**En cuanto al resto de la historia, me gustó también relatar un momento íntimo entre Harry y Albus. Desde que empecé esta tercera parte no había tenido oportunidad de ubicarlos a ambos en un mismo lugar para poder desarrollar una charla. Y esto es muy importante porque a lo largo de esta historia no habrá muchas charlas padre-hijo... pero las pocas que haya serán muy importantes para la trama.**

**Antes que me olvide, quiero agradecer especialmente a Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy, mis betas, que se han encargado que el capítulo llegue a tiempo a ustedes y excelentes condiciones! ;) Gracias!  
**

**Como siempre, cumplo mi palabra, y respondo a vuestros reviews:**

**jjaacckkyy: **Hola! Como siempre, eres una de mis primeras lectoras! ;) Pues, Lily es sumamente suspicaz. Es una niñita inteligente y sinverguenza, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Siempre ha sido la hermanita menor, y recién ahora que está a punto de entrar a Hogwarts, empieza a resaltar por sí misma, demostrándole a sus hermanos que ya no es una niñita. En cuanto a su... problemita con la escoba... Pues, Lily es muy miedosa de las alturas. Se ha subido varias veces a una escoba, sobre todo cuando se junta toda la familia y necesitan jugadores para organizar un partido de Quidditch... pero hay que decir que es una criatura mas bien terrestre. ¿De qué hipótesis hablas cuando te refieres a Albus? ¿De la que enuncia en su carta a Scorpius?

**Sakura sanin: **me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Gracias por el review! Siempre me alegra recibir noticias de gente que me sigue ;) El simple hecho de saber que hay alguien detrás de la computadora leyendo lo que escribo es un increíble estímulo para continuar.

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: **oh! Hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía un review tan largo como el tuyo... y contrario a lo que suele pasarle a muchos escritores, ¡a mi me encantan! ¿Así que el Mundial de Quidditch se te hizo similar al de fútbol? Pues, no eres la primera que me lo dice... Y tengo que confesar que si existe alguna similud, pues no fue intencional. Jaja, supongo que mi inconciente todavía sigue afectado por el hecho de que Alemania arrasara contra mi querido país... Sé que suena de mala perdedora, pero me alegro que haya ganado España a fin de cuentas! Como podrás ver, en mi historia quise rendir un poco de homenaje a mi tierra natal, que más allá de ser Argentina, creo que es Sudamérica en general. Volviendo a Albus Potter... ¿recuperó su cordura? No sabría decirte... Si me lo preguntas a mi, yo soy de las que cree que todos estamos un poco locos... y Albus ha atravesado por una experiencia bastante traumática como para salir sano y salvo, ¿no crees? Me gusta que la pregunta sobre si Grindelwald se hubiera unido a la Rebelión haya quedado flotando en tu mente... ¿tu crees que no? Imaginate volver de la muerte y encontrarte con un montón de fanáticos tuyos, completamente organizados y listos para desatar una guerra en nombre de "el bien mayor"... ¿le darías la espalda a semejante oportunidad? Por otro lado, me parece interesante plantear otra posibilidad completamente distinta: el hecho de que Gellert, durante su condena, haya cambiado. La posibilidad de que finalmente, el arrepentimiento por sus "errores" lo hubiera alcanzado antes de morir... el mismo Harry plantea esa posibilidad en su charla con Dumbledore en el 7mo libro. ¿Podría ese Grindelwald volver a caer en su propia ambición y deseo de poder? Supongo que es algo que nunca sabremos, ¿no? ;) En cuanto a las cartas... pues, daré más información en los próximos capítulos... Albus y Scorpius recién han visto la punta del iceberg... hay mucho más por descubrir debajo del agua. Pero hay algo que sabemos de seguro: El Mago de Oz no está solo. Me gusta como piensas con respecto de quién es el Lider al cual responde el Mago... pero se te pierde algo... Octavius está encarcelado en Vorkuta. ¿Crees verdaderamente que el Lider, alguien superior al Mago, se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente? Lo siento, pero no... Octavius es otro servidor más, como lo fue Brida, y como lo es el Mago. ¿A quién responden? Pues... si revisas el Epílogo de TDH, te encontrarás con que responden al Lider de los Guardianes. La siguiente pregunta sería: ¿Qué relación tiene el Mago de Oz con el Líder de los Guardianes Negros? Cambiando de tema, Lily... ¡Oh, te divertirás mucho cuando vuelva a Hogwarts! ¿Slytherin o Ravenclaw? ¿Crees que ella irá a una de esas dos casas? Mmm... ya veremos! Otro tema: Hedda... Sí, es una especie de híbrido... pero ella sí tiene alma. Quisiera poder seguir hablando, pero sabrás más al respecto en el próximo capítulo. ¡Oh, casi me olvidaba! Sí, el caliz que Albus vio en el despacho de Harry es un Pensadero. ;)

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Puedo asegurarte que Scorpius Malfoy es un muchacho muy inteligente y centrado. Si hay alguien que puede terminar de descifrar este acertijo es él. En cuanto a Scarlet, la amiga de Harry, pues si... Tendrá mucho que ver con la Rebelión. ¡Sí, el caliz de oro que Albus encontró es un Pensadero! En cuanto a Hedda y James, ¿piensas que Lily dio en la tecla correcta? ¿Puedes imaginarte a esos dos juntos sin matarse? Ya veremos!

**G-annie:** jajaja me encanta porque siempre eres una de mis lectoras más observadoras, y sueles dar en la tecla correcta casi indefectiblemente! Sí, el Mago de Oz es un Guardián. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé... pero lamentablemente Albus todavía no ha llegado a la misma deducción... pero va en pos de ello XD Ahora, tú siempre redoblas la apuesta... ¿piensas que el Mago de Oz es quien estaba detrás de las Joyas? Me gusta! Prometo que tendrás más información dentro de algunos capítulos... estoy llegando a ello! Y con respecto a quién es él verdaderamente... pues sí, nuevamente estás en lo cierto. Sin duda el Mago debe de ser una persona importante para la comunidad mágica. En cuanto a Zaira... ¡sería una idea brillante intentar de reclutarla! Pero lamentablemente, sería inútil. Ella es 100% fiel a Harry Potter... Y si él le dice que salte del puente, ella lo hará sin vacilar. No, nunca sería parte de la Rebelión... Antes muerta. Y por último... el Pensadero! Veo que todos supieron descifrar que era un Pensadero. Me alegra mucho, porque tenía mis miedos de no haber sido lo suficientemente clara al respecto. Y ya veremos cómo se las arregla Albus para usarlo... pero es bastante predecible que eventualmente, la curiosidad podrá más que él, ¿no? ;)

**adrisstbdt: **Jajaja, si la competencia... a veces raya lo peligroso, ¿no crees? Se trata de dos personas con demasiada competitividad encima, y pésimos perdedores, ambos. Pero creo que los dos conocen sus propios límites, y valoran demasiado su amistad como para ponerla en riesgo por algo tan tonto como una competencia de hipótesis. Pero eso no quita que no lo consideren como un desafío mutuo, un reto para superarse el uno al otro continuamente. En cuanto a Lily... jaja, no conozco a tu hermana, pero creo que Lily es una especie de prototipo de hermana menor, ya que saqué su personalidad de la hermanita menor de una amiga mía. Sí, hay una relación entre los Guardianes y la Rebelión... como escribí en el "Epílogo" de TDH, el Mago de Oz responde al Líder de los Guardianes... a partir de ello, dejo que cada uno haga sus propias deducciones. En cuanto a qué hacía Harry en Perú... sólo puedo decirte que no buscaba las Joyas, lamentablemente. Y sí, es un Pensadero... y algún día nos enteraremos que esconde en su interior. ;)

**maddie sophie: **¿Te llegó el mail que te envié con las respuestas a tus preguntas? Sino avisame y vuelvo a enviartelo. Como te respondí en el mail... mis vampiros no se basan en la saga Twilight. No tengo nada contra los vampiros de Meyer, pero yo me los había imaginado de otra forma, y planeo mantenerme fiel a mi idea original. Y según mi mente loca, la inmortalidad es algo propio del vampiro, no heredable... así que Hedda ES MORTAL. Seguirá creciendo, y puede morirse como cualquiera de los chicos. Pero eso no quiere decir que será una chica común y corriente. Eres una pro-Ginny, ¿entonces? Quiero aclarar que Zaira no es una mala persona... simplemente está demasiado metida en la familia de Ginevra, y a ella esto le hace sospechar, como a toda buena madre. Y veo que finalmente has llegado a la parte romántica, jaja. Nadie puede evitarlo, ¿no? Pues, solo diré que en esta historia comenzará a haber "algo" de amor... pero no te entusiasmes! Será algo adecuado a los trece años, jaja. Y sí, es un Pensadero... En cuanto a tu deseo de ver a los chicos reunidos, todavía tendrás que esperar un poco. Lo siento!

**Arcano: **Nuevamente, gracias. Me ha servido muchísimo tu ayuda, porque yo suelo ser muy despistada con algunas reglas gramaticales u ortográficas, y detesto cuando publico algún capítulo y al releerlo me encuentro con errores garrafales. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque ya lo habías visto de antemano. Pero bueno, aquí está la versión final! Nos estamos escribiendo!

**Malfoy-son:** Sí... más que inteligente yo diría es que muy perspicaz! En cuanto a Albus... digamos que él es una mente brillante, pero que a veces necesita un empujón. En este caso, es Malfoy quien lo está ayudando a resolver el enigma detrás del Mago. La agenda de Harry, si bien muchos le han prestado mucha atención, no era tan trascendental en el capítulo, simplemente un nexo entre Albus y el Pensadero... Pero, ¿por qué no pidió que la envien por correo? ¡Porque es demasiado valiosa para confiarse en que una lechuza la entregará sin inconvenientes! No eres el primero que encuentra una similitud entre mis resultados y los del mundial de Fútbol... aunque tengo que decir que fue pura casualidad, o talvez un juego que me ha hecho mi propio inconciente. En realidad elegí a los semi finalistas en base a lo que JKR escribió en el libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Allí, ella dice que los dos países más fuertes de América de Sur son Perú y Argentina... y tenía ganas de acer un pequeño homenaje, como dije antes, a sudamérica. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**keith black evans:** jaja, me alegra que te paresca prometedor! Y espero que hayas revivido a tiempo para poder leer este capítulo! Saludos!

**Nat Potter W: **¿Así que te gusta la familia Potter? A mí también. Siento que después de tanto sufrir, Harry se merecía un poco paz y felicidad junto a Ginny. Y sí, les he dado un pequeño vistazo de la personalidad de Lily Luna, la cual dará mucho que hablar una vez en Hogwarts. En cuanto al cáliz, sí, era un Pensadero! Pero no puedo decir nada más al respecto... Lo siento mucho. Espero que te haya gustado la Final de Quidditch!

**Lunalu-chan:** ¿así que he inquietado a tu cabeza? Jajaja... veamos cómo puedo ayudarte. Sí, tienes razón en notar una similitud entre Albus Potter y Albus Dumbledore en su forma de escribir! Porque la existe... en cierta forma, esa obsesión por resolver los misterios que lo obliga a escribir una carta en medio de la noche, y el tener del otro lado un amigo con las mismas inquietudes que él... trae a la memoria la vieja relación de Dumbledore con Grindelwald, ¿no? ¡Bien observado!

**Harry Laos:** Oh... Zaira, es una muchacha muy inteligente, muy por encima del promedio. Es una chica muy observadora además, y analítica. Y rara vez actúa sin pensarlo antes dos veces... Pero te voy a decir algo que en realidad no debería... Y es que Zaira no visitó a Albus pensando en que lo ayudaría a recuperar su magia. Aquello fue un efecto colateral inesperado, que la tomó completamente por sorpresa, y en cierta forma, la inquietó. En cuanto a la hija de Scarlet... pues sí, hay posibilidades de que vaya a Hogwarts...

**Albem: **antes que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a mi historia! Y agradecerte por las lindas palabras que me dedicaste en tu review. ¿Así que te has leído las otras dos historias ya? ¡Oh, me siento halagada! A veces pienso que nadie nuevo querrá leer tantas historias... como que se aburrirán en el camino. Te cuento que no, aún nadie me ha ofrecido de publicarlas, jaja. No sé si mis historias están a la altura de ser publicadas... pero de todas formas, me alcanza con publicarlas por aquí y recibir los reviews! Lo hago simplemente porque me encanta escribir, y el mundo de JKR me abre una gama de posibilidades ilimitadas para la creatividad. Mmmm... has hecho una buena teoría con respecto a lo que dije del alma de Albus... lástima que no se me ocurrió a mi, jaja. No, lo que quise decir es algo mucho más simple... Albus tiene su alma entera, es decir, que no se rompió en dos pedazos por "matar" a una persona... pero eso no quiere decir que este intacta, es decir, que lo vivido en el Templo de Hades no haya dejado marcas sobre él. En cierta forma, la pureza e inocencia propia de un niño de doce años ha quedado borroneada por los eventos acontecidos... Albus nunca será el mismo, eso es algo que no se pone en duda. Pero es verdad lo que señalaste sobre el "desequilibrio" que supuso la intervención de Albus para prevenir el regreso de Grindelwald... hubo una muerte (Primus), pero ninguna vida nueva... pero no tocaré más este tema para no confundir y no cometer mi tipico error de irme de boca y contar algo que no debo! En cuanto a Harry... ¡Sí, está cometiendo los mismos errores que una vez le criticó a su Director! Y es que yo creo que uno pierde la objetividad cuando se trata de las personas que amamos. ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore se completamente sincero con un niño a quien adoraba y a quien le deseaba felicidad, aunque fuera tan solo por un breve período? ¿Y cómo puede Harry contarle toda la verdad a su hijo, sabiendo que de hacerlo, él querrá participar? En amor puede enceguecer algunas veces, ¿no crees? Y muchas veces cometemos terribles errores en nombre del amor. Al final, todo depende de lo que la otra persona quiera creer: Albus puede sentirse traicionado por su padre, puede sentir que Harry no confía en él, puede sentirse desafiado por las restricciones... o puede aceptar que todo lo que Harry hizo, con sus defectos y virtudes, fue por la pregunta es... ¿cuál de las dos posturas adoptará Albus? En cuanto a su relación con sus amigos... sí, le irá bien. Creo que inevitablemente, Albus tenderá a sentirse más cómodo con aquellos que puedan comprenderlo mejor (léase... Hedda y Scorpius), pero él tiene mucho cariño por Elektra y Lysander, ni que hablar por Rose, su prima favorita. Sí, Potter tiene en muy alta estima a sus amigos... Pero eso no quita el hecho que de no haber recuperado la magia, posiblemente nunca los hubiera visto de nuevo. No debes de olvidar que muchas de las decisiones que Albus toma son por orgullo. Te cuento que en general trato de subir un capítulo por semana... a veces tardo menos,y a veces un poco más. Pero espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Tierra sagrada

**Capítulo 6: Tierra sagrada**

—Gracias por invitarme, Albus —dijo Waman, sentado frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina que los Potter habían alquilado provisoriamente en Cuzco.

—Gracias por aceptar venir, Waman —le respondió Albus, sonriendo cómodamente. Por alguna extraña razón que Potter no sabía explicar, se sentía sumamente a gusto en presencia del joven mago descendiente de quechuas. Habían hecho una conexión amistosa aquella noche en el Estadio de Quidditch, y Albus no quería desaprovecharla.

Así, al día siguiente, le había escrito una carta, invitándolo a tomar el té a su casa y conversar un rato. Y Waman había aceptado gustoso.

—¿Y cuándo regresas a Londres? —preguntó Waman, mientras que tomaba una de las galletas que había hecho la madre de Albus para la ocasión y le daba un mordisco.

—Mañana —le respondió Potter, sin poder evitar sentirse afectado frente a aquella respuesta.

—¿Y la cara larga a qué se debe? —se burló Waman.

—No estoy seguro de querer irme todavía —confesó el muchacho inglés, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—Cuzco es hechizante, ¿no? —le dijo su compañero, risueño. Una luz de orgullo pareció brillar en sus ojos grises, y Albus pudo leer en aquella mirada el amor que Waman tenía por su tierra.

—¡Es que hay tanto de Perú que todavía no sé! Y tengo esta especie de obsesión, en la que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, necesito descifrarlo —le explicó Potter, mientras que apoyaba los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia Waman.

—Así que por eso estoy aquí, ¿eh? —dedujo inteligentemente el muchacho de piel morena, sonriendo divertido.

—En parte por eso—aceptó Potter—. Pero la mayor parte porque simplemente me caes bien —agregó. Waman meneó la cabeza, mientras que una risita se escapaba de sus labios.

—A ver… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —aceptó el desafío.

—Verás… Estuve leyendo sobre los Incas… —comenzó a decir Albus. Waman se acomodó mejor en la silla, para dedicarle toda su atención. —Y me quedé bastante sorprendido al leer que los _muggles_ y magos de aquella época convivían pacíficamente en el Imperio.

—Así era —coincidió Waman—. Era otro país en aquel entonces. Los magos y los _muggles_ trabajan juntos para la grandeza de un Imperio. Algo sin precedentes, y algo que dudo que vuelva a suceder jamás en ninguna sociedad.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo es que los españoles los derrotaron? Es decir… Estamos hablando de Pizarro, un simple _muggle_, enfrentándose contra el primer imperio que supo unir lo mágico con lo no mágico… —Albus disparó su primera y más importante pregunta.

Waman lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos y se llevó una mano al mentón, como si meditara qué responder, o mejor dicho, cómo responder.

—Debes entender primero que los Chamanes no eran guerreros. Sí, podían pelear, pero eso no los convertía en guerreros. Su magia, toda su existencia, era de carácter espiritual. Hablamos de hombres que vivían conectados con el mundo que los rodeaba, con la naturaleza, con la Madre Tierra, su adorada _Pachamama_… No eran magos violentos, y se oponían a la guerra —trató de explicarle Waman.

—Entonces no pelearon cuando Pizarro invadió Perú —sentenció apresuradamente Albus. Waman negó con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba equivocado.

—Nunca tuvieron la opción de elegir. Cuando los españoles llegaron a América, el Imperio estaba en una de sus peores épocas… Acababa de concluir una guerra interna entre los dos herederos al trono: Huascar y Atahualpa. Y finalmente, cuando Atahualpa logró la victoria, los españoles llegaron a Perú. El Emperador entró en pánico. Para él, aquellas armas desconocidas y letales que escupían fuego sólo podían ser obra de magia. Así que ordenó a todos los chamanes del imperio a ir a enfrentarse a Pizarro y sus hombres… _Solos._ Una lucha entre iguales, así fue cómo lo llamó el Emperador —le aclaró Waman, con cierto sarcasmo tiñendo las últimas palabras. Albus escuchaba en silencio, impactado por la historia. —Los chamanes eran poderosos, pero como te dije, no eran guerreros…. Y los hombres de Pizarro los superaban ampliamente. No está en la naturaleza de un chamán ser asesino… Pero lamentablemente, en una guerra, es matar o morir.

—Así que los envió solos a pelear contra Pizarro… ¿Y murieron todos? —preguntó Albus, todavía sin poder creer la historia. Waman sonrió melancólicamente.

—No, unos pocos lograron sobrevivir y escapar. Tuvieron que adentrarse en la selva y esconderse…

—De Pizarro —quiso cerciorarse Potter. Pero nuevamente, Waman negó con la cabeza.

—De Atahualpa. Volver a Cuzco hubiera sido considerado un deshonor, una deserción de la batalla. No, tuvieron que esconderse y esperar.

—Y sin los chamanes, el Emperador no tuvo otra opción que utilizar al ejercito _muggle_ para luchar —dijo Albus, y esta vez su compañero asintió, dándole la razón.

—Muchos creen que si _muggles_ y chamanes hubieran peleado juntos, habrían tenido más posibilidades de derrotar a Pizarro que por separado. Pero el Emperador confiaba en que los chamanes podrían solos… Confiaba en la magia para salvarlos a todos —comentó Waman.

—¿Y tú qué crees? — Albus hizo la pregunta personal.

—Pienso que la magia y los _muggles_ deben permanecer separados por el bien de ambos —sentenció el peruano.

Ambos permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Albus trataba de digerir la información que acaba de recibir. Casi podía imaginarse a los chamanes peleando en marcada desventaja, dejando su vida por proteger el Imperio… Un imperio que los había enviado a una muerte segura simplemente porque eran brujos. Un imperio que había esperado que "mágicamente" sus problemas se solucionaran.

No pudo evitar coincidir con Waman en que, definitivamente, el mundo mágico y el no mágico debían permanecer separados. Porque cuando confluían, cuando se entremezclaban, uno de los dos salía perdiendo, herido profundamente. El Imperio Inca era una prueba de ello.

—¡Al! —lo llamó repentinamente su hermana menor, Lily, entrando en la cocina. —Tienes otra visita—anunció la pelirroja, y desapareció rápidamente.

Detrás de ella, entró la figura alta y lúgubre de Hedda Le Blanc. Albus pudo comprobar que su amiga había crecido, pero que esencialmente, continuaba igual. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto, largo y pesado, que contrastaba de una forma aterradora con la palidez de su piel. Tenía el mismo caminar que la primera vez que Potter la había visto, como si flotara sobre el suelo, y sus movimientos eran rápidos y fluidos. Los ojos turquesas de Hedda se encontraron con Albus, y a pesar del aspecto frío que mostraba aquella muchacha, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Albus Severus Potter… Comenzaba a extrañarte —le dijo Le Blanc, en su voz musical. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, la recibió con un abrazo.

—Yo también te he extrañado —confesó Potter, mientras que se separaba de ella—. Déjame presentarse a un nuevo amigo que he conocido aquí en Perú. Él es Waman Ruka —hizo la introducción Potter.

Waman se puso de pie para saludarla. Y entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El muchacho peruano se veía tenso, y la sonrisa jovial que había mostrado previamente se había borrado por completo, para ser reemplazada por un claro gesto de rechazo. Sus ojos grises, intensos y penetrantes, miraban atentamente a Hedda, con clara desconfianza.

—Hola, soy Hedda Le Blanc —se presentó la susodicha. Y Potter notó que su amiga también había cambiado. Se había retraído, y repentinamente, se había convertido en aquella niña misteriosa y fría que había conocido tres años atrás.

Durante algunos incómodos segundos, Waman y Hedda permanecieron quietos, paralizados en sus lugares, mirándose fijamente, midiéndose mutuamente, desconfiados el uno del otro. Albus permanecía a un lado, expectante y temeroso de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar luego, sin comprender la extraña actitud que ambos invitados mostraban en ese momento.

—No deberías estar aquí… Tu gente tiene prohibido pisar tierras sagradas —escupió Waman, una de sus manos extendidas hacia un bolsillo donde Albus estaba seguro que guardaba su varita.

—¿Mi gente? —repitió Hedda, la voz gélida, capaz de erizar los pelos de la nuca. Su mano, delgada y de largos dedos, se deslizaba suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible, hacia donde ella guardaba su varita.

—Sí, tu gente. ¿Crees que no te reconozco? He visto suficientes vampiros como para reconocer a uno cuando se encuentra en la misma habitación que yo —respondió Waman, y su mano se introdujo rápidamente en el bolsillo de su túnica para tomar la varita. Hedda lo imitó velozmente. Y Albus supo que había llegado el momento de intervenir.

—No, espera —dijo Potter, interponiéndose entre ambos, y tomando fuertemente la mano de Waman por la muñeca, para evitar que sacara la varita. —Ella no es lo que crees—aseguró.

Pero Ruka no hizo ningún intento de liberarse. Su expresión parecía haber cambiado de la furia a la confusión, y su mirada aturdida estaba fija en Hedda, quien había sacado su varita y apuntaba amenazadoramente con ella al muchacho peruano.

—Puedes hacer magia —dijo atónito Waman. Ella asintió rudamente—. Suéltame, Albus. No voy a lastimarla —le prometió, volviendo a su actitud pacífica.

Albus dudó, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ruka, y supo que no mentía. Hedda, sin embargo, permaneció con la varita en alto, desconfiada.

—Hedda… Puedes bajar la varita ahora —le sugirió Albus. Ella frunció el ceño, y finalmente, bajó la varita.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Albus… Sólo quería pasar a saludar antes de irme de regreso a casa—explicó Le Blanc, con su mirada atenta en el chico inca. —Vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse la pálida muchacha.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Albus, quien todavía podía percibir la tensión que emanaba de Hedda.

—Entonces nos vemos en Francia —se despidió ella, y sin dirigirle una palabra a Waman, abandonó la casa.

Albus esperó a que Hedda hubiera salido de la casa y se hubiera alejado antes de increpar a Waman con la mirada, exigiéndole una explicación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Potter. Waman desvió la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así frente a tu visita —se disculpó el quechua.

—No era simplemente una visita. Hedda es mi amiga —lo corrigió Albus, molesto. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Waman. Una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Sabes acaso lo que es tu amiga? —preguntó Waman Ruka, desafiante. Albus se tensó frente a la pregunta.

—Sí, lo sé. Es hija de un vampiro —respondió Potter de igual modo. Waman negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es mucho más que eso, Albus. Lleva sangre negra en sus venas —lo corrigió.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —tuvo que confesarle.

Waman volvió a sentarse a la mesa, y Potter lo vio adoptar la misma expresión pensativa que un rato atrás había adoptado a la hora de explicarle la historia del Imperio Inca.

—Conozco a los vampiros de memoria, Albus. Sudamérica es tierra de vampiros, tierra de criaturas oscuras, seres nocturnos y terribles. Y si hay algo que he aprendido, es que los vampiros pueden parecerse a los seres humanos, pero _no_ son seres humanos —comenzó a explicarle Waman. Albus se sentó frente a él, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir. —Puedo reconocerlos con la misma facilidad con que tú puedes reconocerte a ti mismo en un espejo. Y no es su piel de mármol, ni sus movimientos rápidos y gráciles, ni la fatalidad de sus colmillos lo que los delata. Es su mirada, Potter. Una mirada que no es humana. Y tu amiga, Hedda, tiene la mirada de un vampiro —sentenció Waman.

—Pero no lo es. Su padre era un vampiro, pero su madre era una bruja. Y ella puede hacer magia. Tú mismo supiste que no era un vampiro cuando sacó su varita, ¿no es así? —negó Albus, dispuesto a defender a su amiga a toda costa.

—Supe que no era enteramente vampiro. Pero no importa… Una parte de ella lo es.

—Ella es una buena persona —insistió Potter.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario —aclaró Ruka—. Dime, Albus… ¿Cuántos hijos de vampiros conoces?

—Una— respondió sinceramente.

—Pues yo he visto muchos. Y ahora tú no lo puedes ver, porque todavía son jóvenes… Y ella es una niña. Pero cuando empiece a crecer, y alcance la madurez, lo verás —le advirtió Waman.

—¿Qué se supone que veré?

—Cómo la parte animal se apodera lentamente de ella.

—No. Eso no pasará —lo contradijo Albus, poniéndose estrepitosamente de pie.

—Sí, pasará. Y no podrás detenerlo, Albus. Lo lleva en las venas. Y lo puedo leer en su mirada —dictaminó su compañero.

Luego de un breve silencio que se sintió como una eternidad, Waman se puso de pie. Albus salió de sus pensamientos, y lo imitó. Ambos se miraron fijamente, casi como si quisieran leerse los pensamientos.

—Talvez no te guste lo que te he dicho, pero es la verdad, Albus. Y así como puedo leer la mirada de ella, también puedo leer la tuya —dijo Ruka.

—¿Y qué lees? —preguntó Potter. Waman sonrió tristemente.

—Veo a una buena persona con demasiadas ambiciones —respondió sinceramente. Albus frunció levemente el entrecejo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es eso malo?

—Todo depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—Del camino que elijas tomar, Albus —le dijo Waman, y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, en gesto afectuoso. Potter sintió la paz y la sinceridad reflejada en la mirada gris de Ruka. —Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo —devolvió el saludo. A pesar del sabor amargo de las palabras de Waman, Albus seguía sintiendo afecto por el muchacho.

Waman se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa, pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo, y giró a mirar nuevamente a Albus.

—Si puedes, recuérdale a tu amiga que éstas son tierras sagradas, tierras de Chamanes, y los vampiros tienen prohibido tocarla —dijo Ruka. Albus abrió la boca para objetar aquello, pero el quechua se le adelantó—. Sé lo que dirás: que tu amiga no es un vampiro. Pero de todas formas, mi consejo es que abandone Cuzco cuanto antes, y que de ser posible, nunca regrese… Porque el resto de los chamanes no se detendrán a hacer preguntas cuando la vean —le explicó.

—Le pasaré tu mensaje —le concedió Potter.

—Que tengas paz, Albus —se despidió finalmente Waman, y abandonó la casa.

Albus permaneció largo tiempo paralizado en su silla, digiriendo toda la información que su nuevo amigo había revelado en tan breve tiempo.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaba Hedda destinada a convertirse en una criatura desalmada y cruel? ¿Sería su parte racional, tan notoria en la Hedda que él conocía, devorada por su lado salvaje? ¿Crecería en ella la semilla oscura que había heredado de su padre?

La simple idea de que su amiga no tuviera la posibilidad de elegir lo trastornaba. El concepto de que era posible que alguien estuviera marcado desde el nacimiento como "malo" lo perturbaba sobremanera. Porque…, si así era con Hedda, ¿por qué no podía serlo también con él? El Sombrero lo había enviado a Slytherin, y hasta Waman le había señalado que en sus ojos se leía la ambición. ¿Qué diferencia había entre él y Hedda? ¿Por qué no podía él, Albus Severus Potter, estar marcado por el mal?

No. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que el destino de Hedda estaba decidido incluso desde antes que ella naciera. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que ni ella, ni él, carecían de control sobre sus vidas, sobre sus destinos.

Confiaba en Hedda porque la conocía. Y sabía que a pesar de su sangre, Hedda era una buena persona. Y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla cuando el momento llegara para decidir el camino que debía de tomar. El buen camino.

Aquella tarde en Perú, Albus se juró nunca contarle a ninguno de sus amigos lo que Waman le había dicho. Sabía que, eventualmente, Hedda lo increparía, exigiéndole saber el porqué de la reacción de Waman al verla. Y Potter estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad. Pero a ella y a nadie más. Protegería a su amiga como ella lo había protegido a él. Todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la charla que ambos habían tenido en medio de la noche, en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando Albus era atormentado en sueños por la "muerte" de Icarus Primus. Ella había escuchado su mayor secreto, su mayor debilidad y su mayor miseria. Y había sabido callar. Él haría lo mismo.

Hedda se merecía la oportunidad de elegir quién ser.

* * *

**Creo que este capítulo responderá algunas preguntas sobre Waman y su participación en la historia. Como podrán ver, en joven chamán le ha revelado una información más que relevante a Albus... Veremos qué decide hacer él con esa data. Tengo que decir que este capítulo toca uno de mis temas favoritos: la posibilidad de elegir. ¿Hasta qué punto somos dueños de nuestro propio destino? ¿Es posible que Hedda este marcada desde el nacimiento para seguir un determinado camino? ¿Está destinada a convertirse en una criatura oscura? ¿O puede elegir? Y de poder elegir... ¿qué elegirá? Creo que podría discutir horas al respecto de este tema... ¡Pero aguardaré a sus propias opiniones antes de dar la mia!**

**En cuanto a Albus... Creo que en este capítulo se deja entrever mucho del hombre en que se está convirtiendo. Particularmente quisiera remarcar un momento en la conversación con Waman, cuando le pregunta qué opina sobre la relación entre los magos y los muggles, sobre la posibilidad de que ambos puedan coexistir sabiendo de la existencia del otro. Nuevamente, tengo mi opinión al respecto, que he dejado por escrito en palabras de Waman Ruka, pero como siempre, los escucho a ustedes!**

**Por último, agradecer a Arcano, mi Beta de ortografía y gramática, de quien estoy aprendiendo mucho. Y a RoseBlack Malfoy, mi Beta de Narración e IC, quien me ayuda a perfeccionar esta historia día a día. ¡Gracias a ambos!**

**Como siempre, respondo sus reviews:**

**adrisstbdt:** ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Sí, yo también soy amante del deporte, y me divierte mucho poder escribir sobre Quidditch (aunque no sé si lo hago del todo bien!). En cuanto a Waman... Sí, es una persona amable. Es un chamán. Son personas naturalemente buenas. Pero en este capítulo has logrado ver un poco de su cara más agresiva... Y es de esperar, pues si los chamanes son criaturas naturalmente buenas, entonces los vampiros se convierten en criaturas naturalmente malas... Llevan años de enfrentamiento, y mucho rencor de por medio. Luego de siglos de muerte, los chamanes han llegado a un acuerdo con los vampiros: ellos no los cazarán en tanto los vampiros no pisen tierras sagradas. Por eso se enviolenta tanto al verla a Hedda. en cuanto al destino de Waman Ruka... Solo puedo decir que Waman no nació para ser Cazador del equipo de Perú. Pero sea cual sea, te puedo asegurar que su destino volverá a encontrarlo con Albus. ¿Así que irías a Tenochtitlan? Yo iría al Río de la Plata! Jaja... Sentí que América Latina se merecía un poco de mérito... No seremos lo mejor, pero tampoco lo peor! Jaja.

**Nat Potter W: **Mmm... ¿Te intrigué con el comentario sobre el destino de ambos? Bueno, como le respondí a adrisstbdt, solo puedo decirte que Albus y Waman volverán a verse... Pero habrá que esperar un tiempo para ello. En cuanto a mi comentario sobre la posibilidad de que lo detesten... Pues, no quiero entrar en detalles al respecto, pero supongo que este capítulo te dará una idea sobre ello. En cuanto a Harry... Creo que le debía esa charla padre e hijo. Desde que empecé la historia, la mayoría de las charlas que han tenido han involucrado temas serios... Hacía falta una charla trivial, tranquila, sentados ambos en una mesa relajados... Harry ha crecido mucho en los últimos, y ha aprendido mucho de sus propios errores... Ahora hay que ver si puede transmitir esa sabiduría a sus hijos.

**jjaacckyy:** Así que sos de México, ¿eh? Pues, cuando tuve que buscar los nombres para las escuelas americanas, traté de buscar lugares significativos. Creo que sin duda, Tenochtitlan fue el más acertado! A ver si este capítulo te ayuda a hacerte una opinión de Waman. ¡Quiero aclarar no que digo esto porque tienes que pensar mal de él! Al contrario, yo también tengo una buena primera impresión de él. Después de todo, es un hombre de paz, hijo de la Madre Tierra, protector de su pueblo. Espero que te haya gustado!

**maddie . sophie: **Yo también pienso que Waman y Albus pueden convertirse en grandes amigos... Pero no si Waman no es capaz de aceptar a Hedda. Albus puede hacerse cientos de nuevos amigos, pero siempre están primero Scorpius, Hedda, Ely, Lysan y Rose. Pero como bien señalaste, las puertas están abiertas para cualquier cosa ;) Sí, ha ganado Francia... Me resultó una decisión difícil, ya que mi corazón quería que ganara Perú... pero bueno, desde el principio yo tenía pensando que ganara Francia, jaja. Al menos Hedda estará feliz.

**G-annie: **¿Aí que ibas a a ir a Cuzco? Yo también estuve a punto de hacerlo el año pasado, pero al igual que vos, me quedé sin dinero para el viaje. Pero visitar Machu Pichu es una de mis cuentas pendientes! ¿Estudias medicina? ¡Yo también! Sí, es una carrera larga, agotadora, y definitivamente cara. Pero por suerte ya casi estoy terminando... :) Buena suerte! En cuanto a la victoria de Francia... Sí, no eras la única que quería la victoria de Perú. Pero lamentablemente Francia tiene un juego demasiado sólido. Pero no te preocupes, América se hizo escuchar en el mundial. En cuanto a los chamanes... He estado leyendo mucho últimamente libros sobre culturas aborígenes y civilizaciones pre-colombinas, y me sorprendió que casi todas tienen un punto en común muy fuerte: La Tierra. Y tiene sentido, después de todo, es la que nos da la comida, el aire que respiramos, un lugar donde refugiarnos. Y me encantó el término Pachamama, propio de la civilización incaica. Hace un año hice un viaje al norte de mi país (yo vivo en Argentina) y ahí la gente tiene mucho respeto por la Madre Tierra. En cierta forma, Waman se inspira en esa gente norteña que conocí durante el viaje. Me gustan las deducciones que haces porque, generalmente, suelen ser correctas. Sí, Waman desciende de una larga línea de chamanes. Los chamanes tienen un compromiso con la Tierra, y con los frutos de esa tierra. Para Waman, su tierra es Perú, y los frutos son la gente que habita allí. Pero eso es todo lo que te puedo decir! Jajaja, ¿crees que la historia tiene éxito? Yo estoy más que satisfecha con mis queridos lectores y sus reviews!

**Alfy Malfoy: **alguien parece decidida a forman una pareja, incluso a traves del odio! Jaja, me gusta tu persistencia. Al igual que le dije a G-Annie, tu concepto de Waman es bastante acertado. Waman es un chamán, y como tal, su destino está en Perú. Pero... ¿Por qué no podemos darle la espalda a nuestro destino? ¿Quién dice que todo está escrito? En cuanto a los Malfoy... Ya los verás! Muy pronto.

**Thorio2002: **Sí... Argentina perdió. Tengo que confesar que estuve tentada de llevarla hasta la final, pero hubiera sido puro ego mío. ¡Es que realmente deseaba que Argentina ganara el mundial de futbol! Jajaja. Pero no, necesitaba que llegara Perú. Y que ganara Francia. En cuanto a los chamanes... Pues, quedan muy pocos de ellos con vida en la actualidad. La mayoría han elegido refugiarse en la selva o en las montañas de los Andes, para estar en paz, conectados con la Madre Tierra. Solo unos pocos siguen junto al pueblo peruano, como fieles guardianes. El Presidente Ruka, abuelo de Waman, es un claro ejemplo.

**Harry Laos: **¡Te diste por vencido antes de tiempo con el encuentro entre Albus y Hedda! Como verás, el encuentro entre ambos estaba reservado para este capítulo. En cuanto al pensadero... ¿Las Reliquias? Oh, esos son recuerdos peligrosos para dejar en un pensadero. Draco... Es un personaje conflictivo. Sería para él muy fácil unirse al Mago de Oz, ¿no? Después de todo, Inglaterra nunca lo perdonó por ser un mortífago. Desde que la guerra terminó, Draco ha tenido que vivir exiliado en Francia. De seguro guarda algo de rencor hacia la gente de Inglaterra... ¿Pero crees que sería capaz de cometer el mismo error otra vez? Es decir, han pasado 20 años, y él ya no es el mismo niño cobarde y manipulable. ¿O si?

**Lunalu-chan: **Así que sos de Perú, ¿eh? Bueno, me alegra que a alguien perteneciente a dicho país le haya gustado mi descripción. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Scorpius y Ted... Sí, son familia. En realidad, Draco era primo de Tonks, lo que lo convertiría a Teddy y a Scorpius en una especie de primos segundos, o algo así... Pero no, no tienen relación entre ellos. No se conocen, ni saben absolutamente nada el uno de la vida del otro... Draco ha vivido en Francia desde la muerte de Voldemort, y Scorpius ha crecido también ahi... Claro que ahora que Scorpius es amigo de Albus es muy probable que empiecen a atar cabos... Y comiencen a conocerse.

**Albem: **Actualicé increíblemente rápido, ¿no? Es que estos capítulos llevan bastante tiempo desarrollándose en mi cabeza, así que cuando me senté a escribirlos... Simplemente salieron rápido! Sin duda Albus comprende que su padre lo ama, y que jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo. Pero Albus no comprender a la persona de Harry Potter. Harry nunca ha hablado con sus hijos para contarles verdaderamente lo que él tuvo que vivir durante su infancia. Sí, Albus sabe que un loco llamado Voldemort mató a sus abuelos y se obsesionó con su padre, hasta el punto en que causó mucho daño a la vida de Harry. Y luego, sabe que Harry lo derrotó. Y eso es todo. No sabe sobre los fracasos que hubieron de por medio. De las muertes, de los miedos que tu tuvo que soportar su padre. De los peligros que se enfrentó, y de las veces en que tuvo que elegir entre lo correcto, y lo fácil. Y el desconocer toda esa información impide a Albus ver que su padre no es perfecto y que los dos se parecen más de lo que creen. Oh, en cuanto a Waman... ¡Todo es posible! Waman tiene un destino por nacimiento... Pero nada esta escrito en tinta indeleble. Pero me alegra que le des un voto de fe, porque Waman Ruka es un buen muchacho. Harry y Ginny, bueno, ellos tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, y creo que eso es lo que cuenta. Harry no solo la ama, él esta orgulloso de la mujer que tiene al lado. Y creo que gran parte de lo que Ginny es se lo debe a su madre. ¿Así que vos también te unis a los fans pro James/Hedda? Oh, espero no partirles el corazón ;) En cuanto a Lily... Pues, sí, va a tener bastante protagonismo en la historia. He creado para ella un personaje que me encanta. Es una chica avispada, perspicaz, divertida, y sinvenguenza (en el buen sentido de la palabra). ¡Y habla tanto! A veces hasta me agota a mí como escritora con sus inagotables preguntas. Gracias por el review... y espero haber respondido todas tus dudas!

**Cygnus Malfoy:** responderé a este review por separado, si se me permite! Jajaja. Creo que Cygnus es bastante más centrado que su hermano, Malfoy-son, ;) Sí, supuse que esa había sido tu interpretación de Lily... "metiche" es un adjetivo que le cuadra a la perfección, ¿no crees? Oh, me encantaron tus observaciones del Imperio Inca, pero te me adelantaste! Toda esa se suponía que sería información que Waman le revelaría a Albus... Y que de hecho, vuelve la cuestión mucho más turbia. Pero qué se puede decir de América... Fuimos demasiado inocentes, intercambiando oro por baratijas. Demasiado tontos para confiar en los españoles, y demasiado brutos como para matarnos entre nosotros. Y parece que todavía seguimos sin aprender nada, ¿no? Siglos de la misma historia repitiéndose una y otra vez, y seguimos cayendo una y otra vez en los mismos errores. Pero bueno, hay que amar a los hombres con sus imperfecciones que los hacen tan humanos! En cuanto a Waman, sí, es muy suspicaz. Y es que él no es un mago cualquiera. Él es un chamán.

**Malfoy-son: **respondiendo a la pregunta que te quedó en el tintero... ¿Dónde están Scarlet y su hija? ¡Te estas adelantando a mi historia! ¿Te resulta muy cargada la historia? No te preocupes, yo puedo manejarlos... Al menos por le momento. Además, no todos los personajes estarán al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad? Solo espero que como lector no te resulte complicado seguir la historia. Coincido en que hay una íntima relación entre la magia y el mago. Y eso es lo que intenté reflejar en el capítulo "El origen de nuestra esencia". En cuanto al alma de Albus... El alma de Albus está entera, no se ha quebrado a la mitad por un acto de maldad, pero eso no quiere decir q este intacta, sino al contrario. Lo que to dije fue que estaba entera, pero que los eventos sucedidos durante el final de su segundo año le habían dejado marcas profundas. Ya lo verás más adelante. Espero que se haya entendido, sino no dudes en volver a preguntarme al respecto!

**KarsLovesKars: **¡Hola Karen! Bienvenida a mi historia. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste el final de "El Templo de Hades"! ¿Así que eres una fanatica de Scorpius Malfoy? Espero seguir viéndote por acá, y ojala pronto termines con TDH, y puedas empezar a leer esta historia! Saludos y estaré esperando tu opinión!

**Sin más, y habiendo respondido los reviews, me despido hasta la próxima entrega!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: St JeanBaptiste

**Capítulo 7: St. Jean-Baptiste**

Albus partió de Perú junto a su familia el día después de aquel encuentro tenso entre Hedda y Waman. De regreso en el Valle de Godric, Potter se dispuso a armar nuevamente su valija, pues al día siguiente partiría a Francia. Más concretamente a St. Jean-Baptiste, el pequeño pueblo donde habitaba su amiga.

Emocionado, guardó su ropa, su escoba de Quidditch y algunos libros, entre los cuales se encontraba _La Magia_, préstamo de Tessa Nott, quien últimamente ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar el libro, recordando la sensación que lo había abordado la primera vez que lo había abierto. Ese extraño sentimiento de desamparo, de incógnita, de verdadero desconcierto sobre el devenir de su vida. Aquellos días sin magia habían sido los peores de su vida. Y aquel libro, su único refugio. Estaba agradecido y, en cierta forma, en deuda con Tessa.

Mientras que guardaba aquel libro en su valija, Albus hizo dos juramentos para sí mismo: el primero, que saldaría su deuda con Tessa algún día. El segundo, que nunca volvería a perder su magia.

—Así que ya te vas —dijo Lily, desde el marco de su dormitorio.

—¡Por Merlín, Lily! Debes aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar —la retó Albus.

—¡Pero la puerta estaba abierta! —se defendió la pelirroja.

—Claro… —murmuró él, por lo bajo, mientras que continuaba guardando sus pertenencias.

—¿Volverás para tu cumpleaños? —inquirió Lily, mientras que se sentaba sobre su cama y lo observaba terminar de guardar sus pertenencias.

—Sí… Me voy sólo un par de semanas, hermanita —le recordó.

—Lo sé… Pero detesto cuando me quedo sola con James —confesó ella—. Siempre me gasta bromas pesadas cuando tú no estas.

Albus rió y se puso de pie. Caminó hasta su armario y, abriendo uno de los cajones, extrajo una caja de Sortilegios Weasley. Se trataba del regalo que el mismo James le había hecho para su decimosegundo cumpleaños. Y todavía quedaba mucho de su contenido sin usar.

—Si James llega a molestarte, puedes usar esto —le dijo Albus y, con un guiño, le entregó la caja de chascos. La cara de Lily pareció iluminarse mientras que recibía el regalo.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Albus —susurró ella, mientras que examinaba cuidadosamente el contenido de la caja.

—Lo sé —bromeó Potter, y continuó armando su valija.

Sabía lo peligrosa que aquella caja podía resultar en las manos de su hermana, pero en lugar de limitarlo, era una de las razones por las cuales se la estaba dando. Si alguien podía presentar batalla a James Potter con los instrumentos adecuados, ésa era Lily. James le llevaba años de ventaja cuando de chascos se trataba. Pero Lily contaba con un arma secreta muy poderosa: el deseo de venganza.

* * *

Sintió como si un gancho invisible tirara de su ombligo hacia arriba, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar vertiginosamente. A su lado, su padre tenía una de sus manos firmemente aferradas a su hombro, y en la otra cargaba una valija.

Tras lo que parecieron escasos segundos, Albus sintió que sus pies tocaban en suelo, y mareado como estaba, cayó de rodillas. Harry, en cambio, supo aterrizar con la gracilidad de quien ha viajado demasiadas veces en un Traslador.

—Buenos días, _monsieur_ Potter—saludó un hombre joven con marcado acento francés.

—Buenos días, Fouché —le devolvió el saludo Harry, con una inclinación educada de cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, _monsieur_ Potter, pero es cuestión de protocolos que le pida los papeles autorizando el viaje internacional —continuó Fouché.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Harry, e inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo una serie de pergaminos, marcados con el sello del Ministerio de Magia, autorizando el viaje.

—Gracias, _monsieur_ Potter —se despidió Fouché, devolviéndole los papeles—. Que disfruten de su visita a la bella Francia.

—Gracias a ti, Fouché—devolvió el saludo su padre.

Albus comprobó que el Traslador los había llevado hasta una amplia sala, que su padre le explicó era la Sala de Apariciones por Traslador del Ministerio francés. Al igual que el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, el de Francia también se encontraba escondido bajo la bellísima ciudad de París.

Albus y su padre salieron por la puerta señalada, y caminaron a través de un angosto pasillo hasta desembocar en un distribuidor, alrededor del cual se hallaban múltiples ascensores que los llevarían hacia la superficie.

El ascensor que Albus tomó lo llevó hacia un cuarto pequeño, cuya única puerta comunicaba con un angosto callejón, el cual a su vez desembocaba en una atestada calle parisina.

Albus ya había estado en París, de pequeño. Pero el recuerdo que guardaba de la ciudad no se asemejaba ni de cerca a lo que sus ojos encontraron aquel día. Su mirada se desviaban de un lado al otro, deseosa de poder captar toda la belleza que lo rodeaba. Desde las tiendas hasta la gente en la calles llamaban poderosamente su atención. No había nada de parecido entre Londres y París. Había en París un aire diferente, romántico y ostentoso. Se lo podía respirar, casi palpar. ¡Y el francés! No había idioma que sonara más lindo a los oídos de Albus que el francés. Mientras que transitaba aquellas clases, Albus se dijo mentalmente que le pediría algún día clases a Hedda.

—Es una linda ciudad, ¿no? —le leyó los pensamientos Harry, mientras que sonreía de lado.

—La más linda que conozco —confesó Albus, todavía embobado con el paisaje.

—La leyenda cuenta que en París vivían los mejores fabricantes de pociones de amor. Un día, un experimento salió mal, y una terrible explosión hizo que las pociones se evaporaran y se mezclaran en el viento… Por eso todo el mundo de enamora de París con solo respirar su aire —le contó Harry anecdóticamente.

Albus rió ante la historia. Era verdaderamente una forma muy poética de explicar la extraña sensación que lo invadía a uno cuando conocía París. Potter dudaba que verdaderamente hubiera una poción de amor sobrevolando la ciudad. Pero, sin duda, había _algo_ que hechizaba a los visitantes.

—Ven por aquí, Al —lo llamó su padre, mientras que doblaba en un oscuro callejón. Albus lo siguió hasta que ambos se adentraron tanto que el ruido de la calle pareció apagarse, y él y su padre se encontraron solos. —Sujétame fuertemente el brazo —le ordenó Harry, mientras que miraba atentamente a los lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando.

—¿Nos Apareceremos? —preguntó. Su padre asintió, y Albus no pudo esconder su felicidad. Le encantaba Aparecerse, y no podía esperar al momento de cumplir diecisiete y poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

Envolvió el brazo de su padre fuertemente con la mano y, segundos después, se sintió envuelto en un torbellino de colores y movimiento, acompañado de esa extraña sensación de que pronto se asfixiaría. Momentos más tarde sus pies tocaron el piso nuevamente, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaban muy lejos de París.

St. Jean-Baptiste tenía el aspecto de una típica campiña francesa. La entrada del pueblo estaba marcada por un arco de madera, sobre el cual se podía leer en letras grandes y ornamentadas el nombre del pueblo.

A los costados de la calle se alzaban grandes y lujosas casas, algunas de ellas muy antiguas, pero tan elegantes y atractivas como las más nuevas. Había aparcados en la entrada de los hogares autos caros y relucientes, que parecían recién salidos de la fábrica.

Albus no tardó en darse cuenta que St. Jean-Baptiste era un pueblo de familias adineradas. Rió para sus adentros al imaginarse la reacción que esas personas tendrían si supieran que tenían por vecinos a un puñado de magos.

En el centro del pueblo se alzaba una gigantesca fuente, y el agua cristalina caía parsimoniosamente, apenas salpicando el camino que la rodeaba.

Y detrás de aquella fuente, alzándose en una pequeña colina, se encontraba la casa de Jaques Le Blanc. Bastó una simple mirada para darse cuenta que se trataba de mucho más que una casa. Era, propiamente, una mansión. Posiblemente, la más grande y bella de todo el pueblo.

A pesar de ser una casa de brujos, la Mansión Le Blanc no desentonaba con el resto de las casas. Por el contrario, llevaba un típico diseño francés, con sus paredes blancas y altas; con balcones espaciosos, sostenidos por fuertes columnas; con su techo de teja oscura, y las terminaciones ornamentadas de todas las ventanas. Amplios ventanales iluminaban todas las habitaciones, y rejas de hierro cubrían elegantemente la entrada de la casa. Todo el camino que llevaba desde la calle hasta la entrada de la casa estaba enmarcado por los rosales más grandes y perfectos que Albus hubiera visto jamás. Enormes y brillantes rosas rojas resaltaban entre las espinas, incitándolo a tocarlas. Eran tan perfectas que Potter supo que debía de haber magia de por medio. Y con más razón, le parecieron una obra de sorprendente talento.

Fue su padre quien se animó a golpear a la puerta negra, inmensa, de hierro. El golpeteo suave resonó fuertemente en el interior de la casa, como si hubiera sido amplificado.

Para sorpresa de Albus, fue el mismísimo Jaques Le Blanc quien les abrió la puerta, con su característica sonrisa afable en el rostro.

—Los estábamos esperando para el té —anunció Jaques, mientras que estrechaba la mano de Harry.

—Es un placer conocer su casa, señor Le Blanc —respondió a la invitación Harry. Jaques aceptó el halago con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Pasen, por favor —les indicó Jaques, mientras que se hacía a un lado, para que pudieran entrar.

Si por fuera aquel lugar se asemejaba a una mansión, por dentro podría haber sido tranquilamente la casa de un rey. Todo en aquel lugar, desde un cuadro en la pared hasta una alfombra en el suelo, era exquisito. Una colección perfectamente armoniosa de objetos invaluables. Todo combinado a la perfección, dándole a cada habitación un aspecto elegante, casi soberbio.

—El joven Scorpius llegó hace unas horas —le dijo Le Blanc a Albus. Éste sonrió de felicidad al escuchar que su mejor amigo ya estaba allí—. Y también Elektra —agregó, logrando que la sonrisa de Albus se pronunciara aún más—. Están en el jardín trasero… Si quieres ir —lo invitó, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Gracias —dijo Albus, y sin pensar, corrió hacia la puerta que Jaques le señaló para salir al jardín.

Recién después de recorrer varios metros se percató de que Jaques y Harry se habían quedado atrás. Pero cuando giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia atrás, ninguno de los dos se encontraba a la vista.

Continuó el camino hacia el jardín sin poder evitar preguntarse a dónde habrían ido el señor Le Blanc y su padre, y de qué estarían hablando. Albus tenía un fuerte presentimiento que se trataba de algo relacionado con la Rebelión de los Magos.

—¡Potter! —gritó la voz de Scorpius, y Albus lo vio acercarse a toda velocidad montado en una escoba. Albus se cubrió la cara con los brazos a la espera de una colisión. Pero su amigo detuvo la escoba sin ninguna dificultad a escasos metros suyos.

—Fanfarrón —se burló Potter, mientras que lo miraba bajarse de la escoba.

—Lleva practicando toda la mañana para impresionarte —comentó Hedda, quien también montaba una escoba. —Por cierto, bienvenido a St. Jean-Baptiste, Albus.

Albus se sorprendió al verla en el aire. Sabía que su amiga amaba el Quidditch, pero la había visto muy pocas veces montada a una escoba. Hedda siempre se las había arreglado durante el primer año para ausentarse, con alguna buena excusa, a casi todas las clases de Vuelo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, sosteniéndose en el aire sin siquiera usar las manos.

—¡Ey, más despacio! —gritó una tercera voz, que Albus podría haber reconocido incluso con los ojos cerrados. No había nadie con una voz tan cálida y angelical como Elektra Cameron.

La rubia muchacha montaba también una escoba, pero tenía claras dificultades para manejarla correctamente. En cambio, sobrevolaba en zigzag el patio de Hedda, amenazando con chocar contra el césped en cualquier instante.

—¡Endereza en mango, Ely! —le gritó Scorpius, pero ya era tarde. La rubia había caído al piso.

Los tres de Slytherin corrieron hacia ella, preocupados. En cambio, se encontraron con que Elektra estaba tendida en el suelo, descostillándose de la risa.

—¡Wow! Es lo más divertido del mundo… ¡Otra vez! —pidió emocionada, mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Creo que por hoy ha sido más que suficiente —argumentó Hedda, sonriendo, mientras que se sacaba la escoba.

—Hola, Al… ¿Te dejaste crecer el pelo? —señaló Ely, mientras que lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

—Eh… Puede ser —dudó Albus. A decir verdad, no había sido algo intencionado. Sino que su cabello crecido era el resultado del descuido al que se había autosometido durante las semanas sin magia.

—Te queda bien —lo halagó Elektra, sonriendo. Albus sintió cierto calor en las mejillas al escuchar esas palabras, y desvió el rostro para que Cameron no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado.

—Pudiste avisar que tu casa era el Palacio de los reyes de Francia —comentó Albus, tratando de cambiar de tema, mientras que los cuatro caminaban hacia una pérgola, debajo de la cual dos elfos domésticos estaban preparando el té.

—Bueno, en realidad, perteneció a Luis V antes de que mis ancestros la compraran —dijo Hedda al pasar. Tanto Scorpius como Albus se rieron del comentario.

—Se te ha extrañado, Albus —le confesó Malfoy, mientras que pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Potter.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a contarnos ahora cómo fue que recuperaste tu magia, o planeas mantener el suspenso por mucho más tiempo? —le preguntó Hedda, mientras que se sentaban bajo la glorieta.

—Fue extraño… Todavía no llego de comprender qué sucedió —confesó Albus, mientras que bebía un sorbo de su tasa de té—. Pero creo que fue gracias a Zaira.

—¿La profesora? —inquirió Scorpius. Albus asintió.

—Vino a visitarme un día a casa, cuando faltaban cinco días para que se cumpliera el mes sin magia. Estuvimos conversando y, repentinamente, recuperé mi magia —relató brevemente Potter.

—¿Conversando sobre qué, Al? —insistió Ely, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Pues básicamente, ella vino a convencerme de que no había nada de malo en ser un _squib_ —bufó Potter. El sólo recordar aquella charla volvía a irritarlo. Tanto Scor como Hedda lo miraron como si no pudieran creen que alguien verdaderamente sugiriera algo así. Elektra, en cambio, miraba alternativamente a sus amigos, sin comprender.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —quiso que siguiera Scorpius.

—Pues… Comenzamos a discutir al respecto…, y me enojé… E hice estallar todas las ventanas de mi cuarto —explicó en pocas palabras Potter.

—Vaya… Un estallido de magia, como los que tenías de más niño —señaló observadoramente Hedda.

Los tres se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio. Fue Ely quien interrumpió los pensamientos de sus amigos de Slytherin.

—¿Qué es un _squib_? —preguntó finalmente Cameron, al ver que nadie acotaba nada al respecto.

—Un _squib_ es un hijo de magos que no puede hacer magia… Es decir, un hijo de magos que es _muggle_ —le explicó Scorpius.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con ser _muggle_? —saltó en defensa de sus orígenes la rubia.

—Nada… Simplemente que ser mago es mucho mejor —acotó Hedda, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O tú no crees lo mismo? —le preguntó de manera calculadora.

Ely pareció dudar, y tardó varios minutos en lograr formular una oración.

—Sí…, es mejor. Pero si no tuviera magia, igual podría llevar una vida feliz —respondió ella. Scorpius rió ante la respuesta.

—¿Realmente crees que después de conocer el mundo mágico, podrías volver a vivir en el mundo _muggle_? —le preguntó Malfoy, escéptico.

—Te olvidas de que yo he pertenecido más tiempo al mundo _muggle_ que al mágico… Y siendo sincera, me siento más parte de ése mundo que de éste —confesó Elektra, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues para nosotros no es así, Ely. El mundo mágico es todo lo que yo conozco. Es _mi_ mundo. Es a donde yo pertenezco —le explicó Albus.

—¿Y te expulsan del mundo mágico por ser _squib_? —quiso saber Elektra, quien comenzaba a molestarse con todo aquello. Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Fue Hedda quien respondió.

—No —dijo con sinceridad.

—Entonces no es el mundo mágico el problema… Es la magia —señaló inteligentemente la chica de Gryffindor.

—Es lo que somos, Ely. Somos magos —señaló Albus, a quien la actitud de Elektra comenzaba a molestarlo.

—¡Somos personas, Albus! ¿O te crees que el hecho de poder sostener una varita te convierte en mejor ser humano que un _muggle_? —estalló ella, de una manera que nunca antes le habían visto.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Somos mejores porque tenemos el poder para serlo! —le respondió en un brote de sinceridad Potter.

Elektra quedó paralizada en su lugar. Sus ojos negros abiertos como platos, como si estuviera viendo por primera vez a Albus. El horror y la indignación se vieron reflejados en aquella mirada. Fue recién con aquella mirada que Albus comprendió lo que acababa de decir. Pero ya era tarde.

—Me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu magia, Albus —le dijo Elektra, secamente. Había cierto desprecio en aquellas palabras. Para Potter, fue como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho.

—Ely… —quiso disculparse.

Pero ella no deseaba escucharlo. En cambio, se puso de pie y se alejó de ellos, hacia el interior de la casa, sin mirar atrás o emitir otro sonido.

Albus la vio alejarse y soltó un suspiro. Ella no lo entendía… Ella no había perdido su magia. No había sentido lo que Albus había tenido que vivir. Esa sensación de vacío, de desprotección, de vulnerabilidad, de debilidad. El sentirse como otra persona.

Sabía que había herido los sentimientos de su amiga; después de todo, los padres de Ely eran _muggles_. Y además, sus palabras habían sonado más crudas de lo que verdaderamente eran.

—Lo que quise decir es que la magia nos hace diferentes a ellos… Nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de hacer cosas con las que los _muggles_ solo pueden soñar… Es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar la magia —quiso explicarse Potter con Scorpius y Hedda. Se alegró de que ambos asintieran, dándole la razón.

—Quédate tranquilo, Al. Está enojada ahora, pero algún día lo entenderá —le dijo Hedda, sonriendo—. Talvez no lo dijiste con las mejores palabras… Pero tienes razón.

—Me alegro en serio de que hayas recuperado tu magia, compañero —le dijo Malfoy, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Y Potter se sintió reconfortado por aquel gesto. Sabía que había sido muy agresivo con sus palabras. Elektra era nueva en el mundo mágico. Y todo debía de resultarle demasiado abrumador. Se prometió que más tarde hablaría con ella, y aclararía el problema. Elektra terminaría entendiendo, eventualmente, que ella tenía la capacidad de hacer grandes cosas, que de ser _muggle_ le serían imposibles. _"Sí, ya lo entenderá"_ pensó Albus, mientras que tomaba otro trago de su taza de té.

* * *

**Lo sé! He demorado bastante con este capítulo, y pido perdón. La verdad es que lo había terminado de escribir hace varios días, pero estuve con algunos problemas en mi computadora y no pude mandarselo a mis betas hasta ayer! Así que aprovecho para agradecer la rapidez con que ambos, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy me respondieron. ¡Gracias!**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo... Como verán, llegaron las vacaciones en lo de Hedda Le Blanc. Notarán que todavía faltan Lysander y Rose en este capítulo... Pero tiene un motivo de ser. Deseaba que la charla que tuvieron sobre la magia y los muggles tuviera lugar entre los chicos de Slytherin y Elektra únicamente. Escucho sus opiniones al respecto!**

**Ahora, respondiendo los reviews:**

**Malfoy-son:** ¡Así que te gustó el capítulo anterior! Es un alivio... Es muy raro que me digas que un capítulo te ha encantado, jaja. Waman... Es un muchacho orgulloso de su tierra y de su gente. Pero no te olvides que su gente son los magos. Waman se siente también algo atrapado en su propia tierra. Es cautivo del destino que le ha tocado por ser Chamán. Y Hedda... Sí, es peligrosa! Lo que Waman dijo tiene cierta verdad, porque aunque Albus vea a una simple chica algo pálida, la realidad es que Hedda es mitad vampiro, y eso trae sus consecuencias. Oh, el libre albedrio... Sí, es verdad, somos libres. Pero al mismo tiempo somos prisioneros de nuestras propias elecciones. No hay nada marcado en el futuro de Hedda que ella misma no haya marcado... ¿se entiende? ¿Así que vas a escribir un FF? Bueno, avisame en cuanto lo tengas y me pego una vuelta para darte mi opinión... Aunque te advierto que soy una lectora sumamente exigente!

**G-Annie:** Los chamanes... Sí, son pacíficos, en general. Hedda, particularmente, despertó en Waman un odio arraigado por generaciones de enfrentamientos entre los chamanes y los vampiros. Para ellos, los vampiros no tienen alma, son criaturas oscuras y malvadas, y por lo tanto, no pueden pisar tierras sagradas. Han llegado a un acuerdo con los vampiros: los chamanes no los perseguirán y matarán en tanto ellos no entren a sus tierras sagradas. Pero vale señalar que los chamanes NO son hombres lobos (jaja, sería un plagio a Crepusculo). Últimamente me he encontrado con que Hedda es el personaje favorito de varios de los lectores... Para tranquilidad tuya y de los otros fans, quiero que sepan que nadie tiene el Destino marcado... Hedda se convertirá en lo que ella elija ser... El problema está en qué va a elegir cuando su lado vampiro despierte y ella comience a sentir en carne propia lo que es ser mitad vampiro. En cuanto al regreso a Hogwarts... Tendras que esperar algunos capitulos más! Pero ya no falta tanto, lo prometo.

**Nat Potter W:** Mmm... me gustó una palabra que usaste para describir el encuentro entre Hedda y Waman: intenso. Me alegra que te agrade Waman, porque a pesar de lo que dijo sobre Hedda, él no es un mal chico. Simplemente se guía por lo que siempre le enseñaron como correcto: cuidar las tierras sagradas de las criaturas malignas. La pregunta realmente sería ¿Es Hedda una criatura maligna?

**maddie . sophie:** ¿Así que confías en que Hedda permanecerá del lado de los buenos? Pues, es verdad que ella ha madurado más rápido que sus amigos, y en parte es porque desde pequeña se tuvo que enfrentar con su propia realidad, distinta al del resto de sus compañeros, y tuvo que saber aceptarla. No hay que olvidarse tampoco que Hedda tuvo un momento muy difícil hacia el final de "Los guardianes Negros" cuando se enteró sobre la verdad de su familia y se enfrentó cara a cara con la mayor enemiga de su familia: Brida Von Howlen. Hedda viene de una serie de eventos desafortunados que la han obligado a madurar antes de lo previsto. Obviamente, no puedo decirte cuál será la reacción de Le Blanc en el futuro si su lado vampiresco comienza a salir a la luz... Pero de seguro puedes imaginártelo ;) Y no debería decirte esto pero... Sí, Hedda y Waman volverán a encontrarse en el futuro... No creo que en este libro, pero talvez en la cuarta parte. En cuanto al mundo mágico y muggle... Yo también pienso que lo más seguro es que permanezcan separados. Dejar que los muggles sepan que la magia existe solo llevaría a problemas. Creo que inevitablemente todos caeríamos en el conformismo de buscar soluciones "mágicas" a los problemas.

**Adrisstbdt: **¿Te pareció corto el capítulo anterior? Puede ser... Es posible que estos primeros capítulos resulten un poco breve, porque en general, van a tratar de momentos muy puntuales de la historia. Pero prometo que a medida que la historia progrese los haré más largos porque tendré mucha más información para incluir en cada capítulo. Con respecto a Hedda... ella es diferente. Eso no la convierte en mala ni en buena. Simplemente la vuelve diferente. Pero Waman señaló algo que es innegable, y es esa diferencia que yace en Hedda, y que tarde o temprano, comenzará a pesarle. Habrá que ver entonces qué es lo que Hedda elije para ella misma, y si puede dominar la parte animal que todavía esta dormida dentro de ella. Y me alegra que sacaras también a colación a Albus, porque efectivamente, existe una increible similitud entre él y Hedda... Hedda conoce el mal, es verdad, lo ha vivido en carne propia al perder a sus padres, pero Albus... él cree conocer el mal, que es algo muy distinto, y a su vez, muy confuso para él. Porque quien no conoce bien las cosas, no conoce bien lo límites.

**Naluma5:** ¡Oh, Nívea! Jajaja, ¿por qué todos están tan negados con la idea de que Hedda sea mala? No es que lo sea... de hecho, ella no es mala. Simplemente, como dije en otro review, es diferente. Pero entiendo que le has tomado especial cariño porque le imaginas un futuro feliz junto a James... Mmm... ¿crees que James podría ser feliz junto a alguien como Hedda? Es solo una pregunta, eh! ¿Así que has escrito un fic de la tercera generación? Bueno, creo que tendré que darme una vuelta, jajaja. Saludos!

**Madrileño:** Sí, es verdad, hacía tiempo que no recibía un review tuyo... Pero se que de tods formas sigues leyéndome! Jaja. ¿Así que te reservas tus opiniones sobre Hedda? Eso no es justo, jajaja... Y en cuanto a la acción, pues vas a tener que esperar un poco. Esta es una historia en la cual se comienza a hilar una complicada red de conexiones entre los personajes, que eventualmente, va a llevar a mucha mucha mucha acción! Pero tomará algo de tiempo... Lo siento! De todas formas, espero que te guste el capítulo.

**KarsLovesKars: **¿Ya terminaste de leer todo? Wow, que velocidad! ¡Albus! Así que tu personaje favorito. Me alegra que lo hayas descripto como lo hiciste, porque señalaste algo fundamental el Albus: él es una buena persona con varias falencias. Es un muchacho ambicioso, sediento de reconocimiento y de grandeza, de opiniones fuertes y actitudes a veces que rayan con lo poco ético... Pero es bueno. Simplemente, como todo ser humano, no está excento de comenter errores, y de hecho, los comete. Y con respecto al resto de los personajes... Hedda y Elektra son exactamente lo que tú describiste... opuestos. Mientras que Hedda es el misterio, la oscuridad, el frío, Elektra es la inocencia, la luz, la calidez. Deteniéndome un instante en Hedda, quien parece haber acaparado todas las atenciones en el capítulo pasado... Diste un buen ejemplo, pues el padre de ella era un Guardián Negro, que eventualmente, se arrepintió de sus errores, y como último acto de redención, entregó la Joya de la Corona a su hermano, Jaques. Con ello abrimos una amplia gama de posibilidades para el futuro de Hedda: puede seguir junto a Albus, puede abandonarlo, puede traicionarlo, puede simplemente alejarse y desaparecer por el bien de todos, puede aprender a controlar su lado vampiro... Y de seguro podemos seguir enumerando muchas mas, ¿no crees? Sobre Waman... Debes entender que los chamanes y los vampiros llevan siglos de enfrentamientos en América del Sur. Waman tiene arraigado en su ser que los vampiros son criaturas desalmadas y que todo vampiro que se encuentre en tierras sagradas debe ser eliminado. No es nada personal con Hedda. Waman volverá a aparecer... Pero posiblemente en la próxima historia. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que direcciono mis tramas... Me gusta el suspenso, y me divierte darle al lector la oportunidad de especular al respecto de cómo continuará la historia, de quién es el malvado, qué es lo que buscan, dónde esta la respuesta correcta... Personalmente es lo que a mi me lleva a seguir leyendo. En cuanto al Mago de Oz... vas por buen camino con tu deducción. Gracias por tu review... me encantan los reviews largos! Me parecen re divertidos de leer!

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: **Sí, la Pachamama es la madre tierra para muchas culturas aborígenes, sobre todo de la zona de norte de Argentina, Bolivia, Perú... Todos los años, se hacen carnavales y fiestas en honor a la Madre Tierra, y se le pide que cuide a la gente, que les de salud y comida. Si has prestado atención, no dista mucho de la misión que tienen los mismos Chamanes. Ellos son como mensajeros de la Pachamama. Gran parte de la historia que yo creé en mi mente para los chamanes no llegué a ponerla en el capítulo anterior, porque sino se convertía en demasiado extenso y aburrido como para poder estar ocurriendo verdaderamente en una charla "amistosa". Pero sí, los pocos Chamanes que sobrevivieron tuvieron que esconderse en la selva y entre los muggles, y esperar a que la paz retornara a sus tierras. Jamás volverían a buscar establecer una simbiosis entre muggles y brujos como había existido en el Imperio Inca, pero si continuarían protegiendo a sus tierras sagradas, como Cuzco. En su exilio a la selva, los Chamanes se encontraron cara a cara con los vampiros, y una enemistad se creó instantáneamente entre ambos... Lo cual es bastante lógico, porque mientras que los chamanes representan la paz y la luz, los vampiros son la oscuridad y la maldad. Y después de siglos de enfrentamiento, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo: los chamanes habitarían sus amadas tierras sagradas, y los vampiros habitarían las selvas. Cualquiera que irrumpiera en las tierras de los otros, sería asesinado sin preambulos. Es así que los vampiros tienen prohibido pisar tierra sagrada incaica, y los chamanes tienen prohibido pisar la selva de los vampiros. Oh... eres la única que resaltó cómo la historia del Imperio Inca impactó sobre Albus. Ahora, más que nunca, Albus tiene cierto recelo contra los muggles. No es nada personal, porque de hecho, él conoce mucha gente muggle y los quiere... Pero ahora más que nunca Potter es conciente de las repercuciones que pueden provocar en el mundo mágico que los muggles sepan de su existencia. Talvez este capítulo aclare un poco más el modo de pensar de Albus... ¿Serías capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa a Hedda? ¿Cualquier error, decisión o acción? Interesante... ¿Crees que Albus y Scorpius también le perdonarían cualquier cosa? ¿Y Rose, Elektra y Lysander? Con respecto a Waman... no puedo decir mucho sobre lo que el futuro depara para él... Pero como ya he dicho en otros reviews, volveremos a verlo. Posiblemente no aparesca de nuevo en esta historia, pero de seguro lo hará en la próxima entrega de la saga (cuarta parte). Y el término "sangre negra"... Pues, me pareció un buen término para hablar de los vampiros. Y es que siempre me he imaginado que su sangre no puede ser igual que la de los humanos... debe de ser más oscura... Negra. Y hay parte de la sangre de Hedda que es negra... ¿Crees que Jaques Le Blanc es la única persona que mantiene a Hedda dentro de sus cabales? Pues entonces será mejor que el francés viva mucho tiempo, porque si Hedda llega a perder su parte lógica, su parte más centrada... De seguro puedes imaginarte lo que sucederá.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** antes que nada, pido perdón por mi error gramatical al hablar sobre vos! Jajaj, espero que sepas entender mi despiste! Me alegra que varios de los lectores coincidan en el punto sobre el libre albedrio... La posibilidad de poder elegir nuestro destino. Es en parte lo que nos convierte en seres humanos, ¿no? Pero como ya he dicho en otros reviews.. no hay que olvidarse de que uno consecha lo que cultiva... que son nuestras acciones HOY, las que determinan nuestro MAÑANA. Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo!

**jjaacckkyy: **Jajaja. Me alegra que te guste mi explicación "mágica" sobre la derrota de los Incas. Creo que de esta forma la historia se vuelve un poco más entretenida, ¿no te parece? Y si... Yo siempre voy a sostener que los muggles no pueden, ni deben, saber que la magia existe. Inevitablemente, caerían en la comodidad de esperar que todo se solucione con la magia... Tal como hizo Atahualpa. La magia debe quedar reservada para los magos. Y los muggles han sobrevivido hasta ahora sin magia, y podrán seguir adelante sin ningún problema sin ella. Waman es un buen muchacho abrumado por el mundo en el que vive y por las responsabilidades que caen sobre él simplemente por ser un chaman. Hay en él algo especial, distinto de otros magos: la capacidad de poder ver más allá de lo que está a simple vista. Recuerda que son magos espirituales los chamanes. Y él pudo ver en la mirada de Albus que es un muchacho con muchas ambiciones para una sola persona... Pero nuevamente, eso no lo convierte en alguien malo, simplemente en alguien humano, capaz de cometer errores.

**Habiendo respodido todas vuestras dudas, me despido.**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	8. Capítulo 8: La segunda oportunidad

**Capítulo 8: La segunda oportunidad**

Harry observó la ostentosa entrada de la mansión que los Malfoy tenían en Versalles, y a pesar de que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la de Inglaterra, sintió como una especie de viaje en el tiempo.

Nuevamente tenía diecisiete años. Recordó aquella única vez que había visitado la Mansión Malfoy en Inglaterra, atado de pies a cabeza, con el rostro hinchado y el pánico latiendo por sus venas. El peligro inminente pendiendo de un hilo sobre su cabeza. La amenaza de Lord Voldemort atormentándolo. Habían estado tan cerca de ser descubiertos…

Y entonces recordó, tan vívidamente que hasta le provocaba escalofríos, a la versión joven de Draco Malfoy. Estaba tan aterrado como él mismo. Recordó cómo sus miradas se encontraron y, a pesar de que su rostro estaba desfigurado por el hechizo de Hermione, Draco lo reconoció.

— _Hay algo ahí — susurró Lucius— . Podría ser la cicatriz, estirada, tensa… ¡Draco, ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees?  
__Harry vio ahora la cara de Draco cerca, justo al lado de la de su padre. Eran extraordinariamente parecidos, excepto que mientras su padre parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, la expresión de Draco estaba llena de desgano, incluso miedo.  
__-No lo sé –dijo, y se marchó hacia la chimenea donde su madre estaba mirándolos._

Lo había reconocido. Harry estaba seguro de ello.

Harry estaba convencido que la vida de Draco era el resultado de una serie de elecciones equivocadas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera habían sido tomadas por él mismo. Draco nunca había tenido la oportunidad de elegir libremente. Siempre había sido arrastrado por su padre u obligado por Voldemort a tomar una serie de decisiones que, en muchos casos, incluso creyó correctas.

Pero la vida había terminado demostrándole que se había equivocado. Había elegido mal. Una frase del profesor Dumbledore retumbó en su mente en ese instante: no son nuestras habilidades, sino nuestras elecciones las que no definen. Draco había elegido. Se había equivocado. Y había pagado caro por ello.

Pero Harry había aprendido algo más de su querido director. Y era que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Años atrás, Harry había intercedido en el juicio de los Malfoy, a favor de Draco y de Narcissa. Había conversado durante largas horas con el Wizengamot, tratando de explicarles que Draco se había unido a Voldemort bajo una situación límite. Un niño de dieciséis años forzado a obedecer a Tom Riddle si es que deseaba ver a su familia viva. Un castigo contra las fallas de su padre. Draco era una víctima más de la maldad de Voldemort y de la ambición de su padre, Lucius. Narcisa, por su parte, si bien seguía siendo una persona egoísta y fanática de la pureza de sangre, también había demostrado ser una madre devota. Y Harry podía apostar su vida a que era una mujer inteligente que no había regresado junto a Voldemort por voluntad propia y convicción, sino por miedo a las represalias que podrían caer sobre su familia. Y cuando las cartas se tuvieron que jugar, Narcissa le salvó la vida. Harry estaba en deuda por ello.

La mediación de Harry había logrado salvar a madre e hijo de la cárcel. Lucius Malfoy, por otro lado, no tuvo tanta suerte, y fue condenado a cincuenta años de prisión en Azkaban. Pero nunca llegó a cumplirlos enteros, pues falleció a los diez años de entrar.

Humillado y repudiado por la sociedad londinense, Draco Malfoy se había visto obligado a abandonar Inglaterra, instalándose en la mansión que su familia mantenía en Versalles, Francia. Allí, junto con su madre, se había asentado y encontrado algo de paz, lejos de la gente que lo odiaba y castigaba constantemente por sus errores.

Harry creía que su antiguo enemigo, poco a poco, había empezado a sanar sus heridas. Había conocido el amor en brazos de una mujer que era la antítesis de él. Y había formado una familia.

Pero algunas heridas no sanan fácilmente. Tanto Harry como Draco lo sabían, pues Malfoy cargaba todavía con la culpa de varias generaciones de errores. Y una deuda de vida con Harry Potter. Deuda que, algún día, tendría que saldar. No porque él, Harry Potter, fuera a exigírselo. Sino porque Draco Malfoy no se permitiría vivir para siempre sabiendo que se lo debía a su enemigo Potter.

Harry alzó su varita frente a la inmensa verja de acero que custodiaba la entrada a la mansión de Versalles, y esperó. Minutos más tarde, un elfo doméstico se apareció del otro lado de la verja.

— Señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó el elfo, educadamente.

—Vengo a ver a tu amo, Draco Malfoy —le respondió de igual modo Harry.

—¿A quién debo anunciar, señor? —preguntó nuevamente el elfo.

—A Harry Potter —respondió éste.

El elfo levantó momentáneamente la mirada, sorprendido. Inmediatamente volvió a bajar la cabeza, y con un chasquido, desapareció. Luego de escasos segundos volvió a presentarse, y las puertas de la entrada se abrieron para darle paso a Harry.

Potter siguió al elfo a través de los elegantes jardines de entrada, hasta la puerta de la mansión, la cual se abrió mágicamente a su paso. El elfo no emitió ningún sonido mientras que guiaba al invitado a través de los múltiples pasillos de la casa, hasta desembocar finalmente en una puerta labrada de madera clara. El elfo tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante, Tomy —le respondió desde el interior la voz de Draco Malfoy. El elfo llamado Tomy abrió la puerta, pero no entró. En cambio, le hizo una seña a Potter para que ingresara al despacho de su amo.

Nuevamente, Harry obedeció y, apenas puso un pie dentro del despacho, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—Tengo que confesarte que estoy sorprendido, Potter —le dijo Draco, desde su escritorio, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y firmando—. No termino de entender por qué diablos estás aquí.

—He venido a hablar contigo —le explicó Harry. Malfoy torció una sonrisa burlona.

—Siempre tan elocuente —se rió Malfoy en voz baja—. Sí, eso imaginé. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —inquirió Draco, mientras que levantaba la mirada y le indicaba con una mano que tomara asiento frente a él.

—¿Te gusta vivir en Francia, Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry. Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Potter? ¿O lo preguntas en serio? —respondió a su vez con otra pregunta. Harry sonrió.

—No, no me estoy burlando de ti —le aseguró. El rubio lo miró intensamente desde el otro lado del escritorio y juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho, mientras que se recostaba sobre su confortable silla.

—Sí…, me gusta vivir en Francia —respondió, tajante.

—¿Más que en Londres? —insistió Harry. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

—Sabes bien que no puedo vivir en Londres —le dijo Draco, su voz áspera, sus músculos tensos.

—No hay ninguna ley que te lo prohíba —acotó Potter, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquello sólo consiguió molestar aun más a su interlocutor. Y él lo sabía. Draco respiró hondo y una sonrisa irónica se posó en sus labios antes de responder.

—Te olvidas que el pueblo es la ley, Potter —dijo con desprecio.

Harry asintió, fingiendo que recién se enteraba de aquello.

—Todavía estás a tiempo, Draco —dijo repentinamente Harry. Malfoy alzó las cejas. —Estás a tiempo de corregir tus errores —insistió.

Draco siseó mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya es tarde para mí, Potter. No importa lo que haga, Londres siempre me verá como un condenado mortífago —le explicó Draco, y Harry creyó vislumbrar cierta melancolía en su mirada. — ¿O acaso tú no piensas igual?

—No —negó rápidamente Harry. Draco no pudo contener su risa sarcástica.

—¡Vamos, Potter! ¿Después de todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo vas a decirme que no me guardas rencor? —le preguntó Draco.

—Éramos unos niños, Malfoy… No sabíamos nada de la vida —intentó hacerle entender Harry. Nuevamente, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Y sin embargo, tú elegiste bien —insistió.

—Tú nunca tuviste la oportunidad de elegir por ti mismo —le dijo Harry pacientemente.

—Sí, la tuve, Potter. No te engañes a ti mismo —lo corrigió el rubio.

—Han pasado más de veinte años, Draco. Ya no soy el chico que te lanzó un _Septusempra_ en el baño de mujeres —recordó aquel terrible enfrentamiento en el cual Harry pensó que había matado a su enemigo. Ante aquel recuerdo, sorprendentemente, Malfoy rió.

—Vaya que has madurado, Potter —se burló Draco arrastrando las palabras, tal como Harry lo recordaba.

—Todos hemos crecido… Sé que tú también lo has hecho, Malfoy.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no sigo siendo la misma persona que era hace veinte años? —dijo Draco prepotente, endureciendo la voz.

—Porque hace dos años atrás, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Hogwarts, estrechaste mi mano en señal de paz—le recordó Potter.

Draco quedó en silencio al escuchar aquella respuesta. Él también recordaba aquella charla privada que había tenido con Harry, cuando los hijos de ambos se habían metido en problemas en la Casa de los Gritos. Una vez más, Harry Potter había sido el héroe. En aquel momento, preso del miedo por perder a su hijo, Draco había dejado el orgullo atrás, y había estrechado la mano de su mayor enemigo en señal de paz.

—Parece que sigo acumulando deudas contigo, Potter. No solo te debo mi vida, sino también la de mi hijo —señaló Malfoy, sarcástico como siempre—. ¿A eso has venido? ¿A cobrar?

—No… Vengo a ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad, Draco. Dices que hace veintiún años, yo elegí bien… Bueno, ahora tú puedes hacer la elección correcta —aclaró Harry.

Nuevamente, Draco guardó silencio. Pero Harry podía leer en su mirada que en su interior tenía lugar una batalla. Por un lado, aquello que le habían inculcado desde pequeño como _lo correcto_: la pureza de sangre, la supremacía de los magos, el poder como medio para lograr todo en la vida… Pero ya había tomado ese camino una vez. Y los resultados habían sido catastróficos.

Y por otro lado, su eterno enemigo, su némesis, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Harry Potter… Diciéndole que el no estaba destinado a ser por siempre el "mortífago". Ofreciéndole otro camino. La redención. La segunda oportunidad que él venía esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Harry? —dijo Draco, mostrándose más frágil y abatido de que Harry nunca lo había visto. Estaba exhausto. Potter supo que él también quería un poco paz.

—Quiero que te unas a la Orden del Fénix —le dijo Harry, seriamente.

—Pensé que la Orden del Fénix se había disuelto con la muerte de… Voldemort—dijo Draco, vacilando al pronunciar el nombre de quien alguna vez había sido el mago más temible.

—Pues ahora está de regreso —lo corrigió.

—¿Por qué? —Draco hizo la pregunta clave.

Y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Versalles, Potter titubeó. Por qué. Era una larga historia. Pero, sobre todo, era una historia confidencial. Si se la revelaba a Draco sin que éste fuera un miembro de la Orden, corría el riesgo de ser traicionado. Draco podría utilizar esa información con otros propósitos. Podría incluso ayudar al Mago de Oz. De hecho, aquello hubiera sido exactamente lo que Harry habría esperado del Draco Malfoy de dieciséis años.

Pero el Draco Malfoy que tenía allí, frente a él, era otra persona. Había tenido que pasar por todo un calvario para llegar a convertirse en el hombre que hoy era. Así que Potter decidió que correría el riesgo.

—Jura por tu hijo que revelerás nada de lo que te cuente —le exigió Potter, precavido, antes de hablar. Draco sonrió de lado, de forma cínica.

—Lo juro—dijo el rubio, haciendo rodar sus ojos. Harry negó con la cabeza ante aquella respuesta.

—Júralo con tu varita —le indicó con un gesto de cabeza. Draco frunció los labios, pero obedeció.

—Lo juro —volvió a decir mientras que sostenía firmemente la varita en la mano derecha. Varias chispas salieron del extremo de la misma.

Y durante la siguiente hora, los dos hombres tuvieron una larga charla en la que Harry le contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía sobre el Mago de Oz, y sobre la Rebelión que éste estaba organizando. Le contó sobre el Templo de Hades y sobre sus sospechas de que toda la conspiración que se estaba organizando en Londres, al mando de este Mago, se basaba en la ideología y pensamientos de Gellert Grindelwald. Hablaron sobre las sospechas que tenían de gente infiltrada no sólo en el Ministerio de Magia inglés, sino también en el italiano. Draco escuchaba atentamente, y cada tanto hacía alguna pregunta para aclarar sus dudas. Harry respondió a cada una de ellas, sin guardarse nada de la información que conocía.

—Y lo que sucedió en la Casa de los Gritos, aquella vez hace dos años… —recordó Draco, pensativo.

—Esos fueron los Guardianes Negros —le respondió Harry antes incluso de que llegara a formular su pregunta. Draco no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—¿Los Guardianes Negros? —repitió. Obviamente, Potter comprendió que alguien como Draco Malfoy estaba al tanto de quiénes eran los Guardianes Negros.

—Sí. Iban tras las Joyas de la Corona —agregó Potter.

—¿Y qué se suponen que son esas joyas? —quiso saber más Draco.

Harry suspiró, pues sabía que estaba a punto de empezar otra larga historia. Con paciencia, Potter le relató a su antiguo enemigo sobre la leyenda de la Familia de los Lancaster. Sobre la reina Marguerite, quien había robado la magia a todos los miembros de la familia para encerrarla en sus Joyas, y de esa forma concentrar todo el poder en una sola persona. De esa manera, Marguerite planeaba dominar el mundo mágico y el mundo _muggle_ al mismo tiempo. Volverse prácticamente invencible.

Tras otra hora escuchando la historia de la familia Lancaster y sus poderosas Joyas, Draco permaneció varios minutos sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Potter… ¿No se te ha ocurrido que la idea de esta tal Marguerite es muy parecida a la de Grindelwald, y por ende a la del Mago de Oz? —sugirió Draco.

—Explícate —le pidió Harry. Draco rodó los ojos, sacando a relucir su escasa paciencia.

—Algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero tú sigues igual de cuadrado que cuando tenías quince años, Potter —se mofó Malfoy.

—¿Vas a explicarme tu pensamiento o planeas seguir malgastando palabras? —replicó Potter, a quien todavía le disgustaba que Malfoy tuviera esa actitud soberbia.

—A lo que me refiero es que Marguerite planeaba usar su magia para reinar sobre Inglaterra. Pero no podía conformarse con el mundo mágico. _Necesitaba _controlar también a los _muggles_, a quienes sin duda consideraba inferiores —intentó explicarse lo más claramente posible Malfoy—. Y ahora aparece este Mago de Oz, que lleva como estandarte el lema _Por el Bien Mayor_… Y no sé si tú lo recuerdas, Potter, pero básicamente ese lema habla de la supremacía de los magos, de cómo los magos tienen la obligación, por ser superiores, de dominar el mundo _muggle_. A mis ojos, este Mago piensa igual que como pensaba aquella mujer loca —dedujo.

Harry meditó aquellas palabras. ¿Era posible que aquello no fuera una simple coincidencia? ¿Y si Brida trabajaba para el Mago de Oz? ¿Y si las Joyas de la Corona habían sido otro intento del Mago para tomar el control de Inglaterra? Después de todo, aquel había sido el objetivo con el cual las Joyas habían sido creadas.

—¿Crees que es posible que Brida Von Howlen trabajara para el Mago? —preguntó Potter, buscando con la mirada la aceptación de su compañero rubio.

—Pues…, suena muy factible. Primero intentó conseguir las Joyas, pero su plan fue descubierto y boicoteado. Así que, en un segundo intento, el Mago se lanza tras el Templo de Hades —recapituló los eventos Malfoy.

—Pero entonces… Los Guardianes y el Mago de Oz… —susurró Potter, la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared.

—Son la misma porquería con distinto olor, Potter —terminó su frase Draco, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

—Si Brida trabajaba para el Mago de Oz, entonces, sea quien sea, ese tipo debe de ser un Guardián —siguió repitiéndose Harry.

—Y lo que es peor, Potter… Cuenta con el apoyo de los Guardianes Negros—le señaló Malfoy—. Creo que esto es mucho más grande de lo que te imaginabas, Harry.

—Sí, lo es —tuvo que confesar Potter, sin poder esconder su preocupación.

—Tendremos que buscar más gente si queremos ganarles —le llamó la atención Malfoy.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y para sorpresa de Draco, esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tendremos? ¿Queremos? ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas la oferta? —le dijo Harry, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Ya, ya… Acepto sólo porque me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Weasley cuando se entere de que seremos _compañeros_ —rió Malfoy, maliciosamente.

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algunas cosas que talvez deberia de haberles contado desde el principio de la historia. Esta tercera parte se caracteriza porque transcurre en tres partes separadas:**

**Por un lado, estará Albus Potter y sus amigos, adaptandose lentamente a la nueva realidad que se les viene encima y madurando en el camino. Por otro lado, tendremos a Harry, y como de seguro han deducido con este capítulo, no estará solo, pues la Orden del Fenix esta de regreso. Y por último, tenemos a Darwin Cooper, que esta vagando por el mundo cumpliendo una misión del Mago de Oz. Cada tanto, saltaré de una a otra de estas realidades, como ha sucedido ahora. Pero se que todos ustedes son muy inteligentes y podrán seguirme sin problemas ;)**

**Aclarado esto, vuelvo al presente capítulo. Se que algunos estarán a favor y otros en contra. Pero bueno... Soy una persona que cree que la gente puede redimirse. Creo que el arrepentimiento sincero puede sanar hasta las más profundas heridas. Draco Malfoy está a punto de iniciar un largo y difícil camino de Redención y Perdón. Solo esperemos que no vuelva a equivocarse en el camino. **

**En cuanto a otros datos importantes del capítulo... Espero que después de leer esto todos entiendan la relación entre el Mago y los Guardianes. Para quienes aún no lo han comprendido, haré solamente una aclaración que quiero que todos se lleven de aquí: El Mago de Oz es un Guardián Negro. Se que muchos de ustedes ya habían llegado a esa conclusión, pero bueno... Quería dejarlo bien en claro con este capítulo. Y se plantea a su vez algo nuevo también... que Brida Von Howlen (LGN) trabajaba para él. Si vuelven al epílogo en el Templo de Hades, encontrarán que hay un momento en la charla entre Sergei y el Mago en el que el primero le señala que ya es su segundo fracaso: primero con Brida, y después con Primus.**

**¡Ah, un último comentario! El título de este capítulo, y el capítulo en sí, guarda una estrecha relación con un "one-shot" que escribí hace un tiempo sobre Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott después de la guerra. Pueden encontrarlo en mi Profile. Obviamente, la historia que transcurre en ese one-shot está relacionada con mi saga de Albus Potter. Corresponbde a los mismos personajes de Draco y Nott que he creado para la saga. A los que lo deseen, los invito a leerlo.**

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, gracias betas! Son lo mas! Arcano y RoseBlack-Malfoy... Me ayudaron mucho con este capítulo, así que espero que les guste el resultado final.**

**Y respondo sus reviews (me encantan asi que no duden nunca en dejarme un review! Me es muy alentador):**

**Ali Malfoy:** Antes que nada, bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado. ¿Te leíste todo en tres semanas? Wow, se nota que lees rápido. Por cierto, me encantó tu idea de traducir las historias. ¡Tenes mi autorización para hacerlo! No pude leer tu mail porque no te deja publicarlos en los reviews si escribis todo junto. Pero yo te dejo el mio para que me contactes y así empezamos a trabajar en la versión en inglés. ¡Gracias por la oferta! Es genial. Mi mail es: gabi_francos Hotmail . com (borrale los espacios y listo!)

**Silvers Draco:** Creo que no te vi antes por la historia, así que también te doy la bienvenida. Es interesante tu análisis sobre Albus Potter. Creo que hay algo sobre todo para resaltar y es el hecho de que él lucha por lo que ÉL cree correcto. Y es importante porque lo que Albus considera correcto no siempre coincide con lo que verdaderamente ES correcto. Y sí, Scorpius y Hedda son quienes mejor lo entienden porque, en cierta forma, son quienes más se le parecen. Scorpius proviene de una familia donde la pureza de sangre y la magia valían más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Pero él es conciente de a dónde los llevó ese pensamiento, y no está dispuesto a seguir esos pasos. Scor deja eso bien en claro desde el momento exacto en que decide hacerse amigo de Albus, hijo del hombre a quien su padre más odió. Creo que ya lo he comentado antes, pero vale la pena repetirlo, y es que Scorpius ve en Albus su propia salvación. Ve "el buen camino". Albus es su "salvavidas" en un mundo que guarda un gran rencor contra su familia (rencor por demás justificado… a pesar de que los hijos no deberían pagar por los errores de los padres). En cuanto a las elecciones… Creo que todos somos humanos, y como tales, estamos llenos de defectos y errores. La verdadera virtud del que se equivoca recae en ser capaz de reconocerse errado. Pero me alegra que trajeras a colación el tema de las "elecciones", porque básicamente, de eso trata esta historia. Todos los personajes que he ido presentando hasta ahora, comenzarán a tomar elecciones… Para bien o para mal.

**Adrisstbdt:** Sí, Albus está diciendo que se cree mejor que los muggles. Y como bien dijiste, no es "extraño" que se sienta así. La magia es su mundo, y es lo que lo convierte en "diferente" a la mayoría de las personas. Albus tuvo que probar en carne propia lo que significaba no tener magia durante un mes, y le resultó insoportable. Se sintió inferior al resto de las personas que conocía, como si el hecho de haber perdido la magia le hubiera quitado el derecho a pertenecer al mundo que conocía desde nacimiento. Pero lo que Potter no sabe distinguir es la sutil diferencia que existe entre tener una habilidad y no tenerla. Hay gente que tiene más habilidad para la pintura, otras para la matemática. Pero el pintor jamás considerará inferior "humanamente" hablando al matemático, ni viceversa. Y eso es lo que quería decir Elektra. Son todas personas, con distintas cualidades, pero personas al fin y al cabo. Y por ser personas, todas iguales. Ely es todavía una "novata" en el mundo mágico. No ha llegado a terminar de comprenderlo, y es demasiado inocente como para poder ver la maldad que se puede esconder detrás de la magia. Recién ahora ella comienza a ver que no todo es convertir alfileres en fósforos. Que hay mucho más. Años de magia, de conflictos, de prejuicios, de guerras, de maldad. Y escuchar a Albus decir algo así simplemente la impactó porque él es su amigo. Ohhh! Planté una semilla de duda con respecto a Tessa Nott, ¿no es así? Te dejo que lo pienses y me digas que piensas jaja.

**Naluma5: **¿Piensas que Albus fue demasiado brusco con Elektra? Sí, puede que tengas razón. En defensa de Potter, hay que decir que él no tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que Ely podía reaccionar de esa forma. En general, ella es una chica dulce y amistosa, que no acostumbra a pelearse. Y a su vez, pensó que todos los presentes estarían deacuerdo con él. Albus esta convencido de que lo que cree es correcto, y lo que le dice a Ely no lo hace con la intención de herirla, sino de convencerla de lo mismo. Pero sí, hirió a Elektra muy profundamente, porque ella le tiene una muy alta estima a Albus. De hecho, todos en el grupo lo tienen en cierta forma como punto de referencia, como líder. Y escucharlo decir palabras tan fuertes sobre los muggles le dolió porque en cierta forma, fue como si estuviera hablando de ella.

**KarsLovesKars:** jaja, no por favor! Me encantan los reviews, y me gusta cuando los lectores me dan una opinión detallada sobre la historia o los capítulos, porque me sirve como "evaluación" de mi trabajo. Albus y Lily… tengo que decir que Albus es un chico muy observador, que sabe leer muy bien a la gente. Y a Lily… la conoce desde que nació, y le pareció divertido que por fin ella pudiera vengarse de todas las bromas pesadas que su hermano le hizo de pequeña. Hay que decir que James es una persona con la cual se vuelve muyyyyy difícil convivir. Y sobre los tres de Slytherin… son de Slytherin, jajaja. Personalmente, no creo que en la casa defina las personalidades de sus miembros, sino a la inversa… Creo que son los miembros de la casa los que la definen. El Sombrero simplemente se encarga de unir personalidades parecidas. Pero el hecho de que sean de Slytherin no los hace malos, eh! ;)

**Mony-potter:** no te preocupes si no podes dejar reviews en todos los capítulos. Yo también soy lectora y entiendo que a veces no hay tiempo o uno no tiene nada que decir. Te aseguro que no me voy a enojar, jajaja. Albus y Hedda… ¿crees que podrían elegir mal? Es una teoría interesante, porque de todo el grupo, yo también comparto que son los más propensos, por su forma de pensar y de ver las cosas, de elegir mal. Y lo más interesante es que si algo así llegara a suceder, ambos estarían convencidos de que sus elecciones son "buenas". Como en la charla… Albus está convencido y de que tiene razón en que los magos son mejores que los muggles. Emite un juicio de valor que raya incluso con pensamientos que el mismo Voldemort alguna vez planteó. Pero hay que recordar que hay mucho más en Albus además de su amor por la magia. Es una persona fiel, tanto a sus amigos como a su familia, y la traición a sus ojos es uno de los peores pecados del hombre. En cuanto a Scorpius… él tiene algo que Albus no, y es que Scorpius Malfoy conoce el pasado de su padre con detalle. Sabe exactamente cómo fue su infancia, los errores que cometió y las consecuencias que éstos llevaron a la vida de Draco. Y ese conocimiento, le sirve de "guía" sobre el camino que sabe que no debe tomar. Pero no debes de olvidarte que la línea entre el bien y el mal no siempre es tan clara como uno cree. Como dije en otro review antes, Scorpius encontró su camino de "salvación" junto a Albus. Han establecido una relación de amistad muy intensa, que con los años irá creciendo de manera exponencial. Y sobre todo, Scorpius confía en Albus como líder. Confía en el juicio de Potter. En cuanto a Hedda y James… son una pareja que parece que se metió en la cabeza de todos mis lectores! Obviamente, no haré ninguna referencia sobre eso… Pero he de decirte que Jaques Le Blanc es para Hedda una parte fundamental en su vida. Es la persona que la hace sentirse humana. Pero eso no quita que otra persona no pueda ayudarla también!

**Malfoy-son:** ¿Así que hay cosas que quieres confirmar de la historia? Puedes preguntármelas si tienes ganas para aclarar tus dudas. Pero veo que la actitud de Albus no te ha gustado en lo más mínimo! Sí, fue un poco brusco con Elektra, pero debes entender que él está convencido de tener la razón, y solo quiere que Eliy abra sus ojos a la realidad. Pero le alegra que hayas notado que hay un aire de superioridad en sus palabras… porque así es.

**Jjaacckkyy:** ¡Tienes toda la razón! Por supuesto que el hecho de poseer una habilidad como es la magia no los convierte en mejores "personas". Son seres humanos iguales a cualquier otro. Pero para Albus, quien ha sufrido mucho mientras que no tenía su magia, la idea de perder lo que más ama de sí mismo sería convertirse en una persona inservible. Pero como también le dije a otro lector, Albus es mucho más que ese pensamiento!

**Maddie . sophie:** Sí, el Sombrero nunca se equivoca, ¿no? Albus pertenece al lugar donde está. Y creo que de a poco, él también empieza a darse cuenta de ello, y a aceptarlo y hasta sentirse orgulloso del lugar donde esta. En lo personal, creo que la casa de las serpientes ha quedado muy mal vista consecuencia de los sucesos relacionados con Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero no pienso que pertenecer a esa casa convierta a la persona inmediatamente en "mala". Es interesante que hayas mencionado los posibles caminos que podrían tomar Elektra y Albus, porque de eso se trata esta historia. De a poco, ir conociendo a cada uno de los personajes en profundidad, e ir siguiéndolos en el camino que eventualmente, los llevará para un lado o para el otro. Al fin y al cabo, todo depende de las elecciones que tomamos. En cuanto a Hedda en el equipo de Quidditch… mmmm, yo lo pondría bastante en duda. Sería demasiado sospechoso, pues tiene demasiado buenos reflejos como para que la gente no empiece a sospechar sobre la posibilidad de que haya algo "distinto" en ella. Y si hay algo que Hedda no quiere, es que la verdad sobre su "condición" se revele.

**Sandy0329: **¡Y si, así es! Me alegra que se haya notado, porque verdaderamente, la línea por la que se encuentra caminando Albus es extremadamente delgada. Y no se trata solo de Albus, se trata de todos. En lo personal, creo que Harry lo tuvo bastante fácil. Él nunca hubiera elegido el camino de Voldemort, porque este había matado a sus padres, y con ese acto, le había demostrado que su camino era el incorrecto. Pero para el resto de las personas, las decisiones son mucho más difíciles. Albus no ha tenido oportunidad de vivir la maldad tan crudamente como su padre, y Harry nunca ha compartido nada con sus hijos sobre Voldemort y la historia de largo enfrentamiento que hubo entre ellos. Así que, cuando menos conoce uno, más puede equivocarse.

**Mikaelita-cullen:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Oh, sí, Albus maduró muy rápido, especialmente como consecuencia de los eventos que le tocó vivir. ¡Oh, los comentarios sobre el futuro! Sí, todos me odian por ellos. Pero no los uso siempre, solamente cuando quiero señalar algo que es verdaderamente importante para el futuro. Momentos decisivos en las vidas de los chicos. Por ejemplo, cuando Hedda se amiga con Lancelot… Ese es un momento decisivo en la vida de ella. Y cuando Albus conoce a Waman, ese es otro momento. Entre Albus y Elektra existe una amistad particular, distinta a la de Albus con Hedda. Porque Albus ve en Ely a una chica frágil e inocente, a la que debe proteger y a la que debe de enseñarle la verdad del mundo mágico al cual ella no conoce. Lamentablemente, Albus se equivoca al pensar que Elektra no puede conocer el mundo por sí misma. Jajaja, en cuanto a Rose y a Scorpius… ¿Por qué todos se empecinan con esa pareja? Es increíble… Y sobre James, bueno la idea es ir de a poco conociendo un poco más a algunos personajes. Sabemos poco de James. Sabemos poco de Lily, de Hugo, de Teddy, y de varios personajes más. Pero espero poder desarrollarlos un poco más en esta historia ;) Fuiste muy acertada con Waman… Los sueños se le escapan y se siente cautivo de sus orígenes, de su destino. Es un personaje bastante complejo, con algunos miedos y resentimientos que todavía no se han visto, pero que prometo se conocerán eventualmente. Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** oh… Me gustó lo que dijiste jaja, sobre que Albus te recordaba a dos personajes de JKR, y que ambos habían peleado contra Dumbledore. Y sí, en cierta forma, es un pensamiento peligroso el de Potter… En cuanto a él y Lily, pues, ellos tienen una relación particular. En cierta forma han establecido una alianza contra James para devolverle sus bromas, y son muy compinches uno con el otro. Lily no se molesta en esconder que Albus es su hermano favorito. Y con respecto a la casa de Hedda… Pues nose si alguna vez lo comenté pero la familia Le Blanc es millonaria. Es una de las familias más antiguas y prestigiosas de toda Francia… Y que se está quedando si descendencia. Hedda es la última heredera.

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo,**

**G.**


	9. Capítulo 9: En privado

**Capítulo 9: En privado**

Cuando Rose y Lysander llegaron a la casa de Hedda se encontraron con un cuadro inesperado y peculiar: Elektra Cameron no le dirigía la palabra a Albus Potter. Más tarde, conversando con cada uno de ellos por separado, Rose y Lysander se enterarían de la charla por la cual estaban peleados.

—No puedo creer que dijeras algo así, Albus —le criticó su prima, sin resquemores.

—Oh, vamos, Rose… Tampoco es para tanto —salió Scorpius a defender a su amigo.

—¿Acaso tú te llamas Albus también? Porque si no es así, no entiendo por qué te has metido en una conversación que no te incumbe —estalló Rose, quien tenía poca paciencia cuando se trataba de Malfoy.

—Ya, tranquilos los dos —los atajó Lysander al ver que el rubio se disponía a responder—. No necesitamos otra pelea.

—Creo que deberías pedirle perdón, Al —sentenció Rose, volviendo nuevamente su atención a Potter. Éste la había estado escuchando en silencio, pero al oír estas últimas palabras, soltó un resoplido.

—Rose, no he hecho nada malo —se defendió Albus, con calma.

—La has ofendido —señaló Hedda, hablando por primera vez desde que habían empezado a discutir. Albus se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la voz musical de Le Blanc.

—Creía que tú pensabas igual que yo —le señaló Potter. Hedda lo miraba impasible.

—Sí… Pero aún así, debes aprender a medir tus palabras —le explicó con calma la pálida chica. Albus frunció el entrecejo.

—Al… Ely está muy mal. Sólo habla con ella —intervino nuevamente Lysander, quien oficiaba muy bien de mediador. Potter asintió perezosamente con la cabeza, y sin decir nada más a sus amigos, se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

La casa de Jaques Le Blanc era una inmensa mansión, y Albus tardó cerca de diez minutos en llegar a la habitación que su amiga Elektra Cameron ocupaba durante su estadía allí.

Permaneció unos segundos parado frente a la puerta cerrada. Agudizó su oído, intentando escuchar qué era lo que Elektra estaba haciendo en el interior. Para su sorpresa, no escuchó nada más que un suave y veloz aleteo que lo sorprendió. Y sin saber bien qué era lo que iba a decir, golpeó a la puerta.

Elektra Cameron le abrió la puerta. Llevaba el cabello rubio atado en un rodete, su rostro bronceado completamente despejado, sus ojos negros mirándolo con enojo y tristeza. Había estado llorando. Lo podía decir porque sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos y había surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Y a pesar de ello, Albus se sorprendió de lo bonita que se veía.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo Elektra, con una frialdad que Potter le desconocía—. Pensé que eras Rose. Pasa —lo invitó, mientras que regresaba hacia su cama, donde había estado recostada antes de que Potter tocara a su puerta.

Al igual que todas las habitaciones en la Mansión Le Blanc, la de Elektra era de inmensas proporciones, con una cama bellísima en el centro y un ventanal que se extendía desde el techo hasta el piso, a través del cual uno se abría camino hacia el balcón. Enfrentado a la cama, se ubicaba un escritorio de estilo antiguo completamente restaurado.

—¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó Albus, al ver que sobre el escritorio se desplegaban varios libros y una carta a medio escribir.

—No —respondió secamente ella.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Y nuevamente, todo lo que Albus pudo oír fue ese aleteo. Su mirada viajó por toda la habitación hasta llegar al techo de la misma, donde una pequeña y dorada _snitch_ revoloteaba de un lado al otro, buscando una salida hacia su libertad.

—Es la _snitch_ que te regalé cuando ganamos el partido contra Ravenclaw —recordó Albus, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que Elektra todavía la conservaba.

—Sí… Se me soltó hoy mientras que buscaba un libro en mi baúl, y no la he podido atrapar nuevamente —confesó la rubia, y Potter pudo ver que una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes. Eso tiene fácil solución —le dijo Potter, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo al respecto, Albus había tomado una escoba que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared.

Era un modelo viejo, de poca velocidad y vuelo bajo, pero excelente para usarla en aquella habitación. Como si tuviera un radar, la _snitch_ comenzó a revolotear de manera frenética por todo el dormitorio, percibiendo la persecución que pronto se desataría.

Albus trepó hábilmente a la escoba y pateando el suelo, despegó y flotó suavemente en el aire. Su mirada buscó rápidamente la _snitch_, localizándola en una esquina de la habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces, inclinó su escoba y se lanzó como un relámpago hacia la dorada pelota. Ésta, acorralada, no pudo escapar de las diestras manos de Buscador de Potter, siendo atrapada por segunda vez consecutiva por la misma persona.

Potter bajó suavemente de regreso al suelo, donde Elektra lo observaba en silencio con ojos brillantes. Extendió hacia ella la mano que mantenía atrapada a la _snitch_.

—De hecho, es tuya —señaló Cameron, en un susurro.

—No, yo te la regalé. Quiero que la conserves —negó Potter, y con su otra mano tomó una de las de Ely. Su piel tibia y suave le produjo una descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió desde su mano hasta la punta de los pies. Con delicadeza, colocó la _snitch_ en la palma de la mano de ella.

—Gracias —dijo casi inaudiblemente ella.

—No fue mi intención ofenderte, Elektra —habló finalmente del motivo que lo había llevado a visitarla. Inmediatamente, Cameron desvió la mirada. —No quiero que estemos así… Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? —insistió Albus. Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Nunca he puesto eso en duda —aseguró ella.

—¿Y qué es lo que has puesto en duda, entonces?

—Tu integridad —respondió sin vacilar ella. Y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La sinceridad de su amiga lo traspasó de lado a lado, dejándolo atónito en su lugar, sin palabras. —Yo no sé mucho de magia… De hecho, ignoro la mayor parte de la misma. Pero hay algo que sí sé… Y es que siempre que un ser humano se cree superior a otro, eso lleva inevitablemente a problemas y muerte.

—Elektra… No es lo que yo quería decir —trató de aclarar Potter. Ella levantó una mano, pidiéndole que callara.

—Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que quisiste decir. Pero tengo miedo que esa idea pueda alterar tu juicio con respecto a los _muggles_.

—Yo jamás lastimaría a un _muggle_ —dijo Albus, sorprendido de que la rubia frente a él pudiera pensar algo tan terrible de él.

—Eso lo dices ahora… Pero ¿y si con los años tu creencia de que eres mejor que ellos te convence de que _debes_ someterlos? ¿Y si terminas pensando que es "por su propio bien"? ¿Qué tu "superioridad" te obliga a gobernarlos?—le preguntó ella, sus ojos destellando en lágrimas.

—Yo nunca pensaría algo así, Ely —aseguró Potter.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? —dijo con voz temblorosa ella.

Albus la miró en silencio, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían por las mejillas sonrosadas de su rostro tan femenino y frágil. Frágil. Así era Elektra, inocente y frágil. Un ángel, hecha de pura bondad. Al lado de ella, se sentía una criatura inmunda y oscura. Ella era demasiado pura. Y mientras que la miraba Albus comprendió que Elektra sufriría mucho si una guerra se desataba. La dulce y tierna muchacha podría terminar partiéndose en cientos de pedazos si tuviera que ser testigo de lo abominable y cruel que una guerra puede ser.

Repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de protegerla. De envolverla en sus brazos y asegurarle que todo iría bien. Que él estaba con ella, y que nunca haría nada para lastimarla. Pero por alguna razón, se contuvo. Y todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue a tomarle una mano ente las suyas.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí —fue la respuesta final de Albus—. ¿Confías en mí, Ely? —le preguntó.

Ella tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas con la mano, en la cual todavía sujetaba la _snitch_. Sus ojos negros se entretuvieron unos instantes en el aletear acelerado de la pelota dorada.

Entonces, hizo lo que Albus no había podido hacer. Lo abrazó. Potter sintió su cuerpo cálido junto al de él, y una paz inexplicable lo envolvió. Puso su mano sobre el cabello rubio de ella, y lo acarició con dulzura.

—Confío en ti, Albus Potter. No me decepciones —susurró ella con su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

* * *

Aquella noche, Albus tardó bastante en dormirse. Dio varias vueltas en su cama, buscando la posición que le permitiera conciliar el sueño. Pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando. Tras varias horas de insomnio, Albus comenzó a sentir que el sueño lo asaltaba, de manera lenta y progresiva. Pero justo cuando sus ojos comenzaban a sellarse, le pareció escuchar que su puerta se abría.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pero la puerta estaba cerrada tal como él la había dejado. Con cierta desconfianza, Potter se puso de pie, caminó hacia la misma y la abrió. El pasillo externo, que comunicaba todos los dormitorios, estaba desierto. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas reflejándose sobre los brillantes y pulidos pisos. Confundido, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la cama, y entonces vio una figura sentada en ella. Sintió que el corazón se detenía en el pecho, mientras que sus manos palpaban los bolsillos de su pijama buscando inútilmente una varita.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —dijo Hedda, mientras que se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a la ventana, para que la luz nocturna le descubriera el rostro. Albus sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al reconocer los rasgos pálidos y fríos de su amiga.

—Cielos, Hedda… ¿Era necesario que hicieras eso? Podrías haber tocado a la puerta, ¿no? —se quejó Albus, mientras que regresaba a su cama. Hedda sonrió de manera socarrona.

—Sí, podría haber tocado. Pero entonces me hubiera perdido de tu expresión de terror al verme sentada en tu cama —se burló de él. Albus meneó la cabeza, pero también rió.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —le preguntó Potter.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué hacía ese chico peruano en tu casa, cuando te fui a visitar en Cuzco —preguntó ella sin preámbulos.

—Su nombre es Waman. Lo conocí durante la final de Quidditch y me pareció una persona interesante, así que lo invité a tomar algo a mi casa al día siguiente —resumió Potter, aunque sabía que no era a eso a lo que se refería su amiga. Hedda frunció el ceño.

—Es un chamán —argumentó ella.

—Pues sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Potter.

—Me di cuenta cuando trató de matarme —dijo irónicamente ella—. Mi tío Jaques me advirtió de que existe una gran rivalidad entre los chamanes y los vampiros en Sudamérica. Por lo visto, los chamanes consideran a los vampiros como demonios malévolos, a los que deben matar, y a su vez, los vampiros creen que la sangre de los chamanes los vuelve mucho más poderosos… Lo cual, es cierto —explicó Hedda—. Pero han llegado a un acuerdo entre ambos para evitar la continua matanza. Un acuerdo de "convivencia" que tiene una sola excepción…

—Los vampiros no pueden pisar tierras sagradas incas—dedujo Potter. Hedda asintió.

—Exacto. Si entran a las tierras chamanes, pueden ser asesinados por éstos. Y lo mismo sucede si los chamanes pisan los bosques de los vampiros —coincidió Le Blanc—. Así que supongo que tu nuevo amigo me confundió con un vampiro esa tarde.

—Así es —reconoció Potter. Hedda lo miró de manera suspicaz, percatándose de que su amigo le escondía algo.

—Te dijo algo más, ¿no es así? —insistió ella. Albus frunció los labios.

—Sí —aceptó Potter sabiendo que le sería imposible engañarla.

—Dímelo.

—Hedda, no tiene sentido…

—Lo quiero saber —volvió a insistir ella, seria.

—Pues bien… Dijo que podías no ser un vampiro _ahora_… Pero que, eventualmente, la sangre vampírica que corre por tus venas terminaría por dominarte —resumió Potter.

Hedda abrió los ojos asaltada por la información, y sin poder sostenerse sobre sus pies se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Potter pudo ver cómo su amiga se desmoronaba también por dentro.

—Hedda, no tiene que ser así, y tú lo sabes —le aseguró él—. Es tu elección.

—Sí… Es mi elección —repitió ella, como si quisiera volverlo real con solo repetirlo. Luego, se puso rápidamente de pie. —Gracias por contármelo…—hizo una pausa, como si dudara entre continuar hablando o irse—. Albus, necesito saber algo más —agregó ella, vacilante.

—Dime —la instó a seguir Potter.

—¿Sigues viéndome de la misma manera ahora que sabes esto? —le preguntó ella.

—Para mí siempre serás mi amiga Hedda, la que me salvó aquel día de Cardigan en un pasillo de Hogwarts —le respondió Albus. Hedda sonrió ante la respuesta.

—No quiero que lo sepan los demás —le pidió como último favor la pálida muchacha.

—Dalo por hecho —le concedió Albus, guiñándole un ojo.

Hedda permaneció unos segundo más de pie frente a él, sus ojos turquesas perforándolo de parte a parte. Había algo extraño en esa mirada, y Albus tardó en comprender que era miedo. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Le Blanc dejaba entrever su temor. Y resultaba extraño, porque era en su mayor fragilidad y vulnerabilidad donde Hedda se volvía más humana.

—No hay nada que temer —le susurró Potter.

Inmediatamente Hedda se tensó, y la fragilidad que había lucido segundos atrás se borró de su rostro como si se hubiera colocado una máscara encima. Su mirada se endureció y sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Ya lo sé —aseguró ella. Albus asintió con la cabeza, reconociendo que aquella conversación había llegado a su fin.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se encontró con que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Elektra había salido de su encierro y su enojo, y todos compartían un buen momento en el inmenso jardín de la Mansión Le Blanc, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Había algo que Albus tenía que reconocerle a sus amigos: eran fieles. Podían enojarse con él, podían incluso estar en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que Albus hacía o pensaba. Pero a pesar de todo, seguían allí para él. Eran indispensables. Personas en las que Potter se convencía cada día más que podía confiarles cualquier cosa, incluso su propia vida. Era un pensamiento reconfortante. Él podría haber cometido muchos errores, y de seguro cometería muchos más, pero había una cosa que había hecho bien y de la cual jamás se arrepentiría: elegir a sus amigos.

—Hedda nos va a mostrar la biblioteca de su tío y la sala de pociones, ¿quieren venir? —dijo repentinamente Rose, emocionada. Scorpuis ahogó una risa.

—Simplemente no puedes con tu genio, ¿verdad, Weasley? Tienes que correr hacia el primer libro que encuentras en tu camino como una rata de biblioteca —se burló Malfoy. Rose frunció el entrecejo.

—Que tú seas un ignorante no quiere decir que todos debamos serlo, Scorpius —le respondió tajante, y levantando en alto la frente, caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

—¡Vamos! Será divertido —insistió Elektra, mientras que su mirada iba alternativamente de Rose, que ya había entrado a la casa, a los tres varones, que se encontraban plácidamente tumbados en el césped.

—Yo paso… Estoy muy cómodo aquí como para levantarme —le dijo Lysander, quien se encontraba acostado, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza.

—Vamos, Ely, no los necesitamos —le dijo Hedda, con su clásica indeferencia—. Ellos se perderán de ver el laboratorio de mi tío.

—Ahí va otra rata de laboratorio —susurró Scorpius al oído de Albus, mientras que ambas muchachas, rubia y morena, se alejaban.

—Puedo oírte, Malfoy —gritó Le Blanc, burlonamente, mientras que se alejaba.

—Diablos, detesto que pueda hacer eso —refunfuñó Malfoy. A su lado, Lysander rió.

—Es divertido tener a alguien como Hedda en el grupo… —comentó Scamander.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Albus. Lysander se encogió de hombros.

—No sé… Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a las excentricidades y necesito que siempre haya algo raro a mi alrededor —le respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Lo dices por tu familia? —preguntó Scorpius, incorporándose un poco. Lysander abrió los ojos para mirar a sus amigos mientras que hablaba. Repentinamente, la charla se había vuelto seria.

—No me malinterpreten… Adoro a mi familia. Solo que a veces, creo que somos _demasiado_ raros —explicó Scamander. Albus rió fuertemente al escuchar eso.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué, no has prestado atención a mi familia? Todas las familias mágicas son un poco…, desequilibradas —trató de convencerlo Potter. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Lysander.

—No podrán venir a casa este verano, muchachos —confesó finalmente aquello que lo tenía preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Lysan? —le preguntó Scorpius, siendo cuidadoso en el tono.

—Pues, lo de siempre… Mis padres se irán de viaje una vez más, para comprobar si verdaderamente es posible volverse más locos de lo que ya están… Y quieren que Lorcan y yo los acompañemos —respondió Lysander abatido.

—¡Pero eso suena divertido! —argumentó Potter.

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó Malfoy, más cauteloso que Potter.

—No sé… Creo que a la India y a Malasia… —respondió Lysander, todavía inseguro al respecto.

—Lysander, conozco a tus padres, y puede ser que tengas razón en que no son las personas más cuerdas del planeta, pero sus viajes siempre aparentan ser de lo más divertido —recordó Albus. Luna, su madrina, siempre volvía de los viajes con las anécdotas más hilarantes que Potter hubiera escuchado jamás.

Lysander pareció también recordar algunas de esas historias, porque comenzó a reírse sólo.

—Sí… Son divertidos —confesó el muchacho de Gryffindor y soltó un suspiro. —Es sólo que quería que ustedes vinieran también a mi casa…

—Tranquilo, no faltarán ocasiones —le aseguró Malfoy, apoyando gentilmente una de sus manos en el hombro de Lysander. Éste asintió, aceptando aquello.

—¿Y conoceremos algún día la Mansión Malfoy de Versalles? —bromeó Scamander, volviendo en sí.

Scorpius volvió a recostarse en el suelo, los ojos entrecerrados, y las manos reposando plácidamente sobre su abdomen.

—Créeme Lysander, no quieres conocer mi casa —dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy.

—Vamos, ¿qué tan terrible puede ser? —insistió Lysan. Scorpius arqueó una ceja, en una expresión de ironía y superioridad que lo asemejaba intensamente a su padre.

—No puede ser peor que la Sala Común de Slytherin —aseguró Albus, tratando de convencer a su amigo. Malfoy rió.

—No… Al menos en mi casa no tendrás que lidiar con Portus Cardigan —respondió éste, haciendo referencia a su compañero de cuarto.

Los tres rieron juntos, y el clima pareció distenderse mientras que sus risas se esparcían por el jardín.

Scorpius no sabía que a setenta kilómetros de St. Jean-Baptiste, en la mansión de su familia ubicada en Versalles, Draco Malfoy preparaba sus valijas para volver al país que veinte años atrás lo había desterrado.

* * *

**¡No se pueden quejar! Estoy actualizando rápido, y los capítulos son bastante más largos de lo acostumbrado. :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo disfruté mucho de escribirlo. Fue como crear un momento íntimo entre Albus y sus amigos, un momento al que sólo él tuvo acceso. En este capítulo quedan reflejados algunos de los temores y de las debilidades más importantes de los chicos: Elektra y su dicotomía entre dos mundos, el mágico y el muggle. Hedda aterrada por un destino del cual quiere escapar, pero que cada día se le acerca más. Lysander conciente de la falta de unión que existe en su familia y abrumado por esa sensación de desequilibrio y desatención que lo rodea. Scorpius cargando con culpas y errores de su padre. No he tenido tiempo de crear un momento íntimo entre Albus y Rose, y en parte me alegro de ello, porque prefiero dejar la relación de ellos dos para abordarla aparte, en un capítulo propio de ellos. **

**Agradesco nuevamente a mis betas, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy. ¡No sé que haría sin ustedes! Y aprovecho para avisar que todavía faltan algunos capítulos antes de que Albus y los chicos regresen a Hogwarts. Espero que todo sepan entenderlo! :)**

**Por otro lado, les cuento que subí nuevas fotos al blog de algunos personajes. Encontré a la actriz perfecta para Scarlet Raven y para su hija Nina, entre otros cambios. Pero como siempre, acepto sugerencias!  
**

**¡Ah! Y tengo otra noticia. Gracias a la ayuda de Thorio2002, tengo ahora en mi computadora una versión en formato de "libro" de LGN y de TDH, con tapa, índice y todos los lujos. Todavía estamos terminando algunos detalles (perdón Thorio, te estoy volviendo loco, lo se!), pero en cuanto estén listos voy a subirlos al blog para que todos ustedes puedan descargarlo y tenerlo también, si es que lo desean.  
**

**Como siempre, las respuestas a los review:**

**adrisstbdt:** La gente cambia... Pero como bien señalaste, no toda la gente. No me imagino a Lucius Malfoy cambiando de bando. Tuvo la oportunidad tras la primera caída de Voldemort, y sin embargo, volvió a elegirlo cuando éste regresó. Lucius es el tipo de personas que nunca cambia. ¿Podrá cambiar Draco? Es una pregunta que deja abiertas una gran cantidad de incógnitas. ¿Podrá Malfoy trabajar con la Orden del Fénix? ¿Con Harry Potter? ¿O tomará nuevamente el camino fácil, traicionando a la Orden y a su propia conciencia? Es verdad que ya no tiene 16 años, y no está amenazado. Pero creo que lo fundamental que ha inducido su cambio es el hecho de que tiene una familia. Siempre imaginé que la infancia de Draco, si bien debe de haber sido muy cómoda y adinerada, fue también triste. Me lo imagino invadido por una sensación de soledad y de presión constante por parte de su madre. Preso de un maltrato verbal y valores aberrantes. Un niño malcriado y egoísta, que siempre se pensó intocable. Pero la realidad nos cuenta que lejos de intocable, su familia fue masacrada por la guerra. Su padre fallece en Azkaban, y él y su madre se exilian en Francia. Draco no tuvo una infancia feliz, y muy lejos estuvo de recibir todo el amor y la contención que un niño necesita. Dudo que quiera eso para Scorpius. A veces son los hijos lo que producen los cambios más importantes en sus padres. Pero volviendo a tu review, sí, el Mago es un Guardián, y uno muy poderoso. Pero qué mejor para enfrentar a una sociedad secreta que otra sociedad secreta! ¡La Orden del Fénix resucita de sus propias cenizas! Con respecto a que estás leyendo las historias de nuevo, te cuento que pronto tendré las versiones pdf en formato de libro de las historias para que ustedes puedan descargarlas y tenerlas en sus computadoras.

**GyH: **Te cuento que en general publico un capítulo por semana. Algunas veces, si estoy muy inspirada, llegó a escribir un capítulo cada cuatro o cinco días. Pero también he de confesar que en otras ocasiones tardo más de una semana. :) Pero siempre intento cumplir con los lectores, porque soy conciente de que si demoro mucho tiempo, la gente tiende a perderse en la hsitoria, o a olvidarse los eventos que sucedieron en los capítulos previos.

**Naluma5:** ¡Oh, sí! Será entretenido escribir sobre Ron y Draco en el mismo bando. Inevitablemente, tendrán cruces entre ellos, como es de esperar después de todos los rencores que han acumulado mutuamente durante su infancia-adolescencia. Hermione, por otro lado, es la mente fría del trío, y también es la mujer del grupo, así que será su trabajo mantener las aguas tranquilas. Pero si Harry puede trabajar con Draco, también va a poder Ron. Con respecto a la Orden del Fénix... Van a unirse muchas personas. Y sí, van a haber muertes a lo largo de la saga. No estoy segura de si habrá alguna muerte en esta tercera parte. Pero ya he decidido algunos personajes que, eventualmente, deberán morirse. Solo espero que no me odien cuando los mate! Si JKR pudo matar a Sirius y a Dumbledore, yo también tengo derecho de matar a algunos personajes ajajaja. Pero hablando en serio... Sería ilógico que no haya muertes durante una guerra. Soy más partidaria de los finales lógicos y reales más que de los finales felices y perfectos.

**silvers draco: **Sí, estoy actualizando rápido porque me encuentro en una buena racha de inspiración para escribir. Pero por favor, no se acostumbren jajaja, porque pronto voy a empezar de nuevo la facultad y ya no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre para escribir... :( En general, la mayoría ha encontrado este capítulo más "gustoso" que el anterior. Pienso que talvez a todos nos enterneció un poco descubrir en el último libro de JKR que en realidad los Malfoy eran simplemente una familia cobarde, pero al fin y al cabo, una familia. Y como toda familia, puso su propia seguridad ante todo. Tiene algo heróico esa actitud, aunque los medios utilizados no hayan sido los correctos. En cierta forma, siento lástima por la vida que le tocó a Draco. Escribir sobre Draco Malfoy es muy complicado, porque si bien ahora estamos frente a un adulto maduro, hay ciertos rasgos de su personalidad que no pueden evitarse al describirlo: su altanería, su ironía, su expresión de superioridad, la manera en que arrastra las palabras, etc. Pero hago lo posible para mantenerlo todo lo posible in-character. Por suerte, tengo una beta que me ayuda con eso ;)

**Harry Laos: **Draco fue una movida talvez no muy esperada, y por qué no, bastante loca. Pero Harry ha reclutado a Malfoy por una razón, y a su vez, sabe que Draco desea volver a casa después de tantos años de pagar sus culpas. Con respecto al reclutamiento... ¡Sí, ha empezado! Como expliqué en el capítulo anterior, esta historia transcurre en tres "dimensiones" paralelas: Albus, Harry y el Mago de Oz. Tres caras de la misma moneda: una guerra. Y sí, será una guerra violenta, y como le dije a Naluma, habrá muertes, dudas, traiciones, miedos, etc. Es una guerra, y como toda guerra, es capaz de sacar lo peor de la raza humana. Claro que también, saca lo mejor: el amor al prójimo, el perdón, la redención del culpable, el sacrificio por nuestros ideales, el compañerismo, etc. Será muy interesante escribir sobre la guerra, pero todavía más, escribir sobre el camino que nos lleva a ella.

**ali malfoy: **no te preocupes por traducir la historia rápido. Traducila en la medida que puedas o quieras, y yo espero hasta tener varios capítulos traducidos para empezar a publicarla, así te doy más tiempo. Y sobre los dibujo, ¡sería genial! Hace tiempo que estoy buscando alguien que sepa dibujar para que me ayude con las ilustraciones de los libros (sí, uno de los lectores me esta ayudando, y me ha pasado LGN y el TDH a pdf en un formato de libro increíble. Hubo un lector que se había ofrecido inicialmente a hacerme unos dibujos, pero creo que esta muy ocupado... ¡Así que te agradecería horrores que me ayudaras con dibujos, ajaja!

**Alfy-Malfoy:** jajaja, si, creo que todos veníamos esperando un momento como este. Recuerdo cuando leí el epílogo del libro 7, donde Harry ve a Draco en el andén 9 3/4 junto a su hijo Scorpius... Inmediatamente me pregunté cómo era que Draco había llegado hasta ese lugar, 19 años más tarde. Cien preguntas saltaron a mi mente: ¿por qué estaba libre? ¿qué habría sido de su vida? ¿Y de sus padres? ¿Seguía en Londres después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Guardaba rencor contra Harry? ¿Era feliz? Y en cierta forma, el capítulo pasado intentó darle respuestas a algunas de esas preguntas. Pero todavía falta mucho por decir del Draco de mi historia. Ahora, cuando preguntas sobre la posibilidad de que los Le Blanc se unan... ¿te refieres a la Orden verdad? ¿O te has sumado a la gente que prácticamente me obliga a que junte a Hedda con James o Albus? Jajaja, es una broma. Pero, como siempre, todo es posible!

**KarsLovesKars: **A mi me pasó algo parecido con Draco y su familia al final del séptimo libro. Sentí pena por ellos. Creo que Draco nunca fue conciente de lo que significaba ser un mortífago. Su padre le había inculcado desde el nacimiento que la magia solo era digna en manos de los magos sangre pura, y que el poder debía recaer sobre los poderosos, como ellos. Le enseñó que Voldemort había sido el camino hasta que Harry apareció. Y de hecho, la enemistad entre ambos se vio fuertemente alimentada por Lucius, quien aborrecía a Potter. Pero a fin de cuentas, Draco era solo un niño. Malcriado y cruel, pero un niño. Obligado a convertirse en adulto. Obligado a matar si no quería que sus padres perecieran. Yo no me olvido de que Draco bajó su varita cuando estaba con Dumbledore en la Torre. No iba a matarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Iba a aceptar su ayuda. Draco quería escapar de la pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba parado, ya era tarde. Has entendido perfecto todo lo del Mago. Tanto Brida como Icarus trabajaban para él. Pero tras dos fracasos, el Mago se ha dado cuenta de algo: necesita más gente para triunfar. Ha subestimado al enemigo, pero no piensa fallar una tercera vez. Antes de volver a atarcar, va a reclutar a ciertas personas que son de su particular interés. El Camaleón es uno de ellos. Y faltan más. Y no te equivocas con respecto a que la Orden va a poner en funcionamiento a varios personajes "relegados". Teddy y Victoire son un buen ejemplo. Con respecto a Dominique... ella todavía esta en Hogwarts, cursando su último año. Louis tiene la misma edad que James (están en cuarto año), Molly Weasley se encuentra en sexto año, al igual que Fred II. Esos son los más grandes de la familia Weasley. Pero de ellos, los únicos en edad para unirse a la orden son Teddy y Vicky, que terminó hace un año Hogwarts y se encuentra estudiando para ser Sanadora. Pero si tienes paciencia, de a poco irás conociéndolos a todos.

**mikaelita-cullen:** Me gustó la forma en que explicaste la relación entre el destino y nuestra libertad. En lo personal, yo soy partidaria de las que creen que todos venimos al mundo por una razón, y no existe ni un ser humano aquí que no tenga una razón de ser. Pero el hombre debe elegir libremente que camino tomar: si aquel para el cual fue creado y pensado, o aquel que le resulta más fácil, más comodo o incluso más gratificante. Sin libertad, no existiría la resposabilidad sobre nuestros actos. Ergo, no habría acciones buenas o malas. Y eso sería engañarnos a nosotros mismos. Cada uno tiene las riendas de su destino, pero eso también se convierte en un arma de doble filo, porque hasta nuestras acciones más insignificantes podrían tener repercusiones impensables sobre nuestro futuro. En cuanto a las parejas Sc/R y J/H, obviamente no responderé! Arruinaría toda la sorpresa, y son todos personajes que quiero demasiado como para hacerles algo así, jajaja. Y tus preguntas... Pues, te puedo decir que Zaira está en Londres actualmente. La historia de Scarlet la sabrás a su debido tiempo. por supuesto que no revelaré los nombres de los próximos reclutas, ni la identidad del Mago de Oz. Como verás, Albus y Elektra ya se amigaron. Y sí, Albus siempre será Albus, jaja. Sí, hay infiltrados en el Ministerio de Grecia, y sí, existe un Ministerio en Grecia, jaja. Waman es un personaje muy espiritual y que puedes dejar descansando por un tiempo, pues no planeo traerlo a colación en los próximos capítulos. Y si Lily y Nina se conoceran... ¿no crees que ya te dije bastante por hoy? Jaja. Travesura realizada.

**G-Annie: **Bueno, responderé también en dos partes tu review. Sobre el capítulo 7... ¿No te gusta Lily? Sí, ella puede tener también ese tipo de efecto. Es demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo? Explosiva. ¡Me sorprende que ninguno se esperara que Hedda viviera en una mansión! Después de todo, Jaques Le Blanc es uno de los Sanadores más famosos y ricos de Francia. Sus pociones sanadoras son demandadas en toda Europa ;) ¡Oh! Eres la primera que propone un posible reclutamiento de Jaques, o al menos no recuerdo que alguien más lo hubiera sugerido. Felicitaciones. Con respecto a Albus... él tiene un vínculo especial con la magia. Albus está convencido que todo el sentido de su existencia se basa en su capacidad para sostener una varita. Y no aceptaría vivir de otra forma que no fuera como brujo. En su favor, tengo que decir que es bastante "cool" ser mago, jaja. Y sobre el capítulo 8... ¿A quién no le gusta un Malfoy en camino a recuperar su alma y conseguir un lugarcito en el cielo? Jaja. Hubo varias personas que encontraron una similitud entre la charla Harry/Draco y las cartas Albus /Scorpius, y es verdad, se parecen. Simplemente me resultó divertido que padres e hijos pudieran parecerse tanto jaja. ¡Al fin te sorprendo con algo que no tenías previsto! La Orden... Es la única forma de prestar batalla. Harry no puede iniciar un reclutamiento en el Ministerio, porque no sabe quién está con él, y quién esta en su contra. Y además, sería hacer públicamente la existencia de corrupción en el Ministerio y de una revolución que podría llevar a la guerra. No, Harry tratará de manetener escondida la existencia de la Rebelión de los Magos todo el tiempo que sea posible. Eso le dará más margen para prepararse para la batalla. Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre lo que busca el Mago en el Ministerio de Italia... Pues, no puedo responderte mucho, pero puedo recordarte que uno de los Tres Ojos del Cerbero estaba escondido en el Departamento de Misterios italiano, donde oh casualidad, trabaja Rozzi como Inefable. El Mago de Oz viene tendiendo su tela de araña sobre Italia desde mucho antes que sobre Inglaterra.

**maddie . sophie: **Sí, leí tu mail. No recuerdo si llegué a respondertelo, porque cuando te lo iba a responder pensé "Mejor publico el capítulo y la sorprendo" jaja. Pero sí, Draco Malfoy vuelve a Londres. Será interesante de escribir sobre su regreso, porque Londres ya no el lugar que él dejó hace veinte años. Pero bueno, hay una frase que dice que cuando una persona tiene un "por qué" soporta cualquier "cómo". Veremos si la razón por la que Malfoy regresa a su tierra natal pesa lo suficiente como para soportar todo lo que ello significa. ¡Sí, Harry dirige la Orden del fénix! Creo que en cierta forma, es el más idóneo. En primera instancia me planteé la posibilidad de que fuera Kingsley. Pero luego recordé que es el Primer Ministro, y sería demasiado complicado que pueda cumplir con todo al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado... Creo que si Dumbledore viviera, hubiera elegido a Harry para dirigir la organización que él mismo creó. No, lo siento, pero Hedda no es apta para jugar Quidditch... Aunque tengo que confesar que yo también sueño a veces con meterlos a los tres (Albus, Scor y Hedda) en el equipo de Slytherin, jajaja. Como siempre, tienes mi mail para cualquier duda que te tengas al respecto de la historia.

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** No! El juramento lo agregué después por consejo de Arcano ;) Pero quedó bien, ¿no crees? Es verdad lo que dices... Le da una apariencia más de "Auror". Y el hecho de que le haga jurarlo por su hijo... Pues, todo padre sabe que nada vale más que su propio hijo. Los Malfoy tienden a generar esa mezcla de sensaciones y emociones dispares. Pero bueno, lo mismo sucedía con Snape, y en los últimos capítulos, cuando uno pensaba que ya no se podía odiar más a un personaje de ficción, descubres que estabas equivocado, y tu personaje más odiado se convierte repentinamente en un mártir. Para los Malfoy no es tan así... Pero yo estoy convencida de que Draco simplemente era un niño malcriado y cobarde, que se unió a Voldemort para cumplir los deseos de su padre, y repentinamente se encontró en una situación de vida o muerte, sin salida. Si hay algo que se debe reconocer a los Malfoy es que siempre antepusieron a su familia antes que cualquier otra cosa, antes incluso que Voldemort. Y Draco... Yo creo que actuó bajo bastante presión y temor. Eso no lo libera de toda culpa. Él mismo reconoce que es culpable de sus errores. Pero las situaciones en las cuales tuvo que tomar sus decisiones no fueron las más adecuadas. ¡Y es tan fácil equivocarse! Lo difícil es volver a empezar. Así que sí, Draco vuelve a Londres. Ya verás más adelante cómo resulta eso. Veremos si verdaderamente Draco Malfoy ha aprendido de sus errores. Sobre la similitud entre las cartas de Al y Scor, y la charla entre Harry y Draco, sí, es intencional. Quería que se notara lo parecidos que son padres e hijos. Y saltando también al one-shot "Una Segunda Oportunidad", sí... Son los mismos Draco y Theodore que habitan la saga de Albus Potter, solo que con veinte años menos. Sería como una especie de flashback. Y retornando a la historia... Hedda. Supongo que sí, podríamos decir que hay en ella una semilla de maldad. ¡Y no intentes justificarla solo porque es tu personaje favorito, Ceci! Me divierte que digas que le perdonarías cualquier cosa a Hedda... Que le das "carta blanca". ¡Recuérdalo! Porque yo no lo olvidaré cuando el momento llegue ;) Y nuevamente, has dicho algo interesante, que muchos parecen haber olvidado... El Amuleto. Sí, están unidos por ese trozo de metal mágico. Y no te das una idea de lo importante que eso será en el futuro para cada uno de sus siete dueños (sí, lo he hecho otra vez. Te he plantado la duda sobre el futuro!

**jjaacckkyy: **Sí, dicen que solo de los errores se aprende. Pues Draco ha cometido incontables errores en su vida, así que más le vale haber aprendido mucho de ellos. Ahora tiene la oportundiad de demostrar que él no es quien todos creen que es. Tiene la oportunidad de limpiar su nombre, y el de su familia. De pasar a la historia no como un traidor y asesino, como un mortífago, sino como un héroe, un luchador del bien, una persona buena. Al fin y al cabo... como diría Maximus en "The Gladiator": "_What we do in life_, _echoes in eternity_" (Lo que hacemos en vida resuena en la eternidad). Con respecto a la elección que tomó Harry con respecto a no contarle a sus hijos sobre su terrible pasado... Pues, nadie nos enseña a ser padres. Pero uno tiene que tener cuidado, porque a veces cuanto más empeño ponemos en evitar algo más lo precipitamos a que suceda. Harry creyó mejor que sus hijos no tuvieran que conocer toda la maldad y el dolor que lo había marcado durante su infancia, y no pudo ver que justamente esa "ignorancia del mal" que creó en Albus es lo que podría impulsarlo a tomar elecciones equivocadas. Nuevamente, es imposible saber hasta donde llegan nuestras decisiones. Sobre Hedda... Pues ella NUNCA se uniría a los Guardianes Negros. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda equivocarse.

**Nat Potter W:** jajaja, perdón por adelantarme! Prometo publicar de a un capítulo por vez! jaja. Sí, yo también leí por ahí que JKR dijo que Draco es malo, y que no hay más explicación que esa. Pero yo me niego a creer que un niño de dieciseis años puede ser malo. No en sus circunstancias. Sí, Brida y Primus trabajaban para el Mago, y el Mago es un Guardián. Pero ¡ojo! El NO es el Líder de los Guardaines. Crease o no, siempre hay alguien por encima de todos, jaja. A ver... Hasta ahora tú dirías que Harry reclutó a Scarlet (la chava que Harry fue a buscar a Perú jaja) y a Draco... Vas bien. Y Zaira... ¿Tu crees que Harry la invitará a la Orden? :)

**Bueno, he respondido todo (eso creo!)**

**Nos estamos leyendo (No duden en dejar reviews... crease o no, a los escritores nos gusta recibirlos jaja)**

**G.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Los otros

**Capítulo 10: Los otros**

La estadía en la casa de Hedda resultó ser una de las mejores vacaciones que Albus recordara. Los seis amigos contaban con una inmensa mansión que parecía estar completamente desabitada, a excepción de ellos, Jaques Le Blanc y los elfos domésticos.

Pero el padrino de Hedda permanecía la mayor parte del día en su despecho, y los elfos domésticos prácticamente no se hacían ver. Con lo cual, la casa entera y sus inmensos jardines quedaban a su completa disposición.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron allí hicieron de todo: jugaron al Quidditch, anduvieron a caballo, se adentraron en el bosque que lindaba con la mansión, organizaron carreras en escoba por los pasillos de la mansión, fabricaron pociones altamente explosivas y coloridas en el laboratorio del sótano, le jugaron bromas pesadas a los elfos domésticos, y por fin lograron olvidarse de todo lo que habían vivido durante el segundo año en Hogwarts.

Pero por las noches, cuando todos se iban a dormir, Albus se sentaba cómodo en su cama, y apoyado contra una pared, abría el libro que Tessa Nott le había regalado y continuaba leyéndolo. Se sentía sumamente atraído por ese libro, y con cada página que leía sus deseos de conocer más aumentaban gradualmente.

A través de las hojas de aquel libro, Albus fue conciente por primera vez de cuán espectacular e inabarcable era la magia. Y sobre cuánto había allá afuera que él ignoraba. Comenzaba a desarrollarse en él una sed de conocimiento que sólo experimentaba cuando se encontraba frente a un misterio de difícil resolución. Sólo que esta vez, no había misterio. Simplemente magia.

Faltaban todavía tres días para volver a casa cuando Albus por fin terminó de leer el libro. Y mientras que lo cerraba una extraña sensación lo invadió, mezcla de satisfacción y nostalgia. Había disfrutado con cada hoja que había leído, y ese libro le había enseñado más de todo lo que sus dos años en Hogwarts le habían aportado. No se trataba de conocimientos concretos, de hechizos o recetas de pociones. No, era mucho más profundo. Era la _esencia_ de las cosas. De la magia. De él. Albus sentía que ahora comprendía mejor el mundo que lo rodeaba. Y mientras más lo conocía, más se enamoraba de él. Pero a su vez, estaba esa tristeza por haber terminado. El vacío que queda después de que se ha terminado algo que uno hubiera deseado que durara eternamente. Deseaba más. Quería saber más. Hubiera deseado que aquel libro tuviera miles de hojas. Y se preguntaba dónde lo habría conseguido Tessa. ¿Podría conseguirle otro similar, algún libro para que Potter pudiera alimentar su sed de conocimientos?

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y, dejando el libro a un lado, se encaminó hacia la mesa que tenía en el dormitorio. Encendió una vela y se sentó frente a una hoja de pergamino. Durante los siguientes minutos permaneció allí estático, pensativo, con la pluma en mano, lista para escribir. Y entonces, luego de meditar con cuidado sus palabras, mojó la punta de la misma en la tinta y se dispuso a escribir.

_Tessa,_

_Espero no molestarte con esta carta, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.  
Quería contarte que he recuperado la magia. Por lo visto, era simplemente cuestión de esperar.  
Tu libro me ha sido de gran ayuda durante este verano, en especial la primeras semanas sin magia. Es un libro excelente, y encontré en él todas las respuestas a mi problema. Así que, nuevamente, quisiera agradecértelo.  
Ya he terminado de leerlo, así que si lo necesitas de regreso no dudes en pedírmelo. Aunque tengo que confesarte que me ha resultado un libro por demás interesante. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto dónde lo has comprado? Porque me gustaría tener un tomo para mi biblioteca personal.  
En fin, no quiero aburrirte más con mi carta. Espero que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones. Nos vemos en Hogwarts._

_Albus_

Albus releyó la carta algo inseguro de la misma. No quería sonar demasiado frío, pero al mismo tiempo, no contaba con la confianza suficiente como para escribir una carta más personal. Resignado y deseoso de que Tessa no se tomara a mal su carta, la enrolló y la selló, lista para enviarla.

Unos días atrás, Hedda les había mostrado la lechucería de la mansión, ubicada en el ala sur de la misma, en una de las torres. En el mayor de los silencios, Albus se escabulló en medio de la noche en busca de una lechuza que pudiera llevar su carta.

* * *

Lancelot Wence vivía en la mansión junto a la de Hedda. Si bien se trataba de una construcción más pequeña y menos suntuosa, seguía siendo una casa demasiado grande para las tres personas que la habitaban. Pintada de un color verde oscuro, parecía camuflarse con el bosque que crecía detrás de la misma.

Pero desde que habían empezado las vacaciones, Lancelot no había pisado aquella casa. Su mejor amigo, Frederick Ponce, lo había invitado a su casa, ubicada en la apartada Bulgaria. Allí había permanecido durante las primeras semanas y luego, junto a sus padres, había partido a un viaje hacia Turquía, Marruecos y Egipto.

Lancelot no acostumbraba a pasar tanto tiempo lejos de su casa en St. Jean-Baptiste. Menos de Hedda Le Blanc. Y si bien había disfrutado mucho su estadía en Bulgaria y su viaje familiar, deseaba volver a Francia y ver a su mejor amiga. Extrañaba las largas caminatas que solían dar por la tarde, adentrándose en el bosque del pueblo. Por las noches, cuando los _muggles_ dormían, ambos se montaban en sus escobas y salían a sobrevolar la zona. Podían pasarse horas así, montados sobre aquel palo de madera, con el viento despeinándolos, dejándose llevar por su instinto. A veces volaban en silencio, disfrutando simplemente la compañía del otro. En otras ocasiones tenían charlas largas y profundas, donde ambos se animaban a revelar lo más íntimo y sensible de su ser. ¡Cómo extrañaba poder conversar con alguien sin ningún tapujo!

Así que aquella tarde, cuando su padre detuvo el auto frente a su casa, Lancelot prácticamente saltó del mismo y se encaminó a paso rápido hacia la casa de su vecina. Tocó a la puerta y esperó algo inquieto, ansioso por el reencuentro.

Jaques fue quien salió a recibirlo. Aquello lo sorprendió pues, en general, era su amiga quien abría la puerta y lo recibía.

—Lancelot, muchacho, qué alegría verte después de tanto tiempo —lo saludó cordialmente Jaques, mientras que extendía una mano en su dirección.

—Señor Le Blanc, ¿cómo anda usted? —reaccionó Wence.

—Oh, no me quejo —bromeó el anciano, con un guiño de ojo—. Ven, pasa. ¿Buscas a mi sobrina? —preguntó luego, adivinando el motivo de la visita.

—Sí…, me preguntaba si estaba en casa —respondió Lancelot, mientras que entraba a la casa, y buscaba con la mirada a Hedda.

—Sí, está en el jardín con sus amigos —le respondió Le Blanc, mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Lancelot alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta.

—¿Sus amigos? —repitió, inquieto.

Jaques asintió con cabeza, y con una mano le señaló el camino hacia el patio trasero. Lancelot tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y, finalmente, se encaminó a través de los pasillos que él tan bien conocía.

Efectivamente, Hedda se encontraba en el jardín. La risa de ella alcanzó a Lancelot antes incluso de que pudiera verla con sus propios ojos. Una risa mágica, encantadora e hipnotizante. Wence la escuchó reír entre embelesado y atónito. Hedda no acostumbraba a reír de esa forma, tan libre y natural.

Y entonces, tras recorrer los últimos metros, la vio. Montaba en una escoba, con el pelo negro suelto y revuelto, y sus labios morados curvados en una sonrisa tan grande que parecía no caber en su rostro. Lancelot no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez tan feliz como en ese instante. Ni siquiera parecía inquietarse por el hecho de estar volando bajo el fuerte sol de la mañana, el cual solía incomodarla.

—¡Eso es trampa, Hedda! —gritó otra voz femenina, y Wence se percató de que su Le Blanc no estaba sola. Una muchacha rubia que se sostenía con dificultad sobre su escoba la miraba con cierto reproche, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¡Claro que no es trampa, Ely! ¿O no que tengo razón, Scorpius? —rió nuevamente Hedda, dirigiéndose esta vez al muchacho rubio que formaba parte de su equipo.

—Lo siento, Ely, pero tiene razón… Vale empujar al jugador del equipo contrario para sacarle la _quaffle_ —le explicó Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos, no dejes que te afecte… Igual les patearemos el trasero —comentó Albus Potter, mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda, alentándola.

—¿Es verdaderamente necesario que yo juegue? —se quejó Rose, motada en su escoba, estática en una esquina del campo que habían demarcado precariamente en el jardín.

—Quédate tranquila, Weasley, de todas formas no estás jugando —se mofó Scorpius, mientras que recibía un pase de Hedda, y se lanzaba contra el equipo contrario, formado por Elektra, Albus y Lysander.

Elektra intentó detenerlo, pero casi cae de su escoba. Por suerte, Lysander logró ayudarla y evitar la caída, pero eso terminó dejando solo a Albus, en un mano a mano contra su mejor amigo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, de manera desafiante, y una sonrisa sobrada se dibujó en los delgados labios de Malfoy, mientras que éste se lanzaba hacia la línea final, con Potter intentando detenerlo. Albus logró atraparlo de la manga de su camiseta, pero Scorpius resultó demasiado escurridizo y la tela se deslizó entre los dedos del morocho, liberando a su contrincante y permitiéndole marcar un punto.

—¡Ganamos! —gritó Hedda, y se abrazó con Rose, quien a pesar de quejarse continuamente sobre el Quidditch, lucía contenta de haber triunfado.

Lancelot quedó momentáneamente paralizada ante la escena. Nunca antes había visto a Hedda comportarse de esa forma con otras personas que no fueran él mismo o su padrino, Jaques Le Blanc. Aquel momento tan fresco entre Hedda y sus amigos lo hizo viajar en sus recuerdos hacia aquellos años previos a Hogwarts, cuando en el mundo sólo existían ella y él.

Recordó aquel verano antes de que él comenzara Hogwarts, cuando con once y nueve años, ambos armaron sus pequeñas valijitas y se dispusieron a escapar de sus hogares. No estaban dispuestos a separarse. Lancelot recordaba perfectamente esa sensación mezcla de miedo y soledad que había experimentado con la llegada de su carta para ir a Hogwarts. Era feliz en St. Jean-Baptiste. Pero sobre todo, era feliz junto a Hedda. ¿Cómo podría aguantar dos años completos sin ella?

En un acto de inocencia pura, ambos habían decidido huir hacia el bosque. El bosque detrás de sus casas era para ellos tierra conocida. Y había un lugar particular que Lancelot consideraba que les pertenecía: un claro en medio de bosque, despejado por donde se podía filtrar el sol y la luna y cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de tréboles inmensos. Ellos lo habían encontrado en su primera aventura por el bosque, y desde entonces, siempre lo visitaban. Era _su_ lugar. Y allí se escondieron aquel día en que escaparon. Y fue en aquel claro donde se prometieron que, sin importar lo que la vida le tuviera preparado a cada uno, siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Efectivamente, nunca llegaron a escapar más allá del claro pues, unas horas más tarde, los padres de Lancelot y Jaques los encontraron. Pero Lancelot todavía guardaba aquella promesa en la memoria, y esperaba que Hedda también.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, Wence decidió que ya había visto suficiente, e interrumpió el momento entre amigos con un fuerte carraspeo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Hedda detuvo inmediatamente su escoba y su mirada se fijó atentamente en el muchacho de expresión seria de pie a escasos metros de ella. Tardó varios segundos en descifrar que se trataba de su amigo de toda la vida, Lancelot Wence. Aquel verano había cambiado, y mucho.

—¡Lance! —exclamó, saltando ágilmente de la escoba y caminando con ese aire fantasmal sobre el suelo.

—No sabía que ibas a estar tan…, _ocupada_ —fue el primer comentario que recibió de Wence. Hedda frunció el entrecejo.

—Los invité a pasar un par de semanas aquí —explicó ella.

—Ya veo… —masculló el muchacho, su mirada dura—. Bueno, pasaré a visitarte cuando estés libre, entonces —sentenció, dándose media vuelta.

—No, espera —lo llamó Le Blanc, tomándolo por la muñeca.

Lancelot cerró inconcientemente los ojos ante el contacto. La piel fría de Hedda lo paralizó y hechizó, incapacitándolo de todo movimiento. Ella solía tener ese efecto sobre él.

—Ven, vamos adentro… Ahí podremos hablar más tranquilos —lo invitó Hedda, con una sonrisa que reservaba solo para él. Lancelot asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió a través de las escaleras y puertas hasta la biblioteca de la casa.

Conocía aquel camino de memoria. Siempre que Hedda quería conversar tranquila, elegía la biblioteca. Aquel lugar había sido testigo de algunas de las conversaciones más importantes de ellos. Había sido allí, al resguardo de aquel lugar, donde Hedda le había confesado, entre libros y pergaminos, que ella no era una chica común y corriente. En la biblioteca, Lancelot se había enterado del origen de Hedda, de la historia de sus padres.

—¡Así que ya estas de regreso! —comentó la pálida chica una vez que estuvieron solos, a puertas cerradas.

—Sí… —respondió monosilábicamente él. Podía sentir la mirada aguda de su amiga clavada en él, y lo incomodaba. A pesar de la confianza que había entre ellos, más confianza de la que Lancelot jamás había experimentado con una persona, seguía poniéndose incómodo ante la mirada turquesa de ella. Había algo en esa mirada que era capaz de penetrarlo, de escarbar profundo dentro de él. Y aquello lo atemorizaba, pues temía que Hedda pudiera ver dentro de él algo que no le gustara.

—Volviste antes de lo que me habías dicho en tu última carta —insistió Hedda en el tema.

—Decidí no visitar a Zafira —explicó brevemente Wence. Pudo ver por la comisura de sus ojos cómo Hedda fruncía el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente. Pero él, que la conocía tan bien, supo reconocer aquel gesto tan típico de ella cuando algo no le agrada. En este caso, Lancelot sabía que se trata de un "alguien".

Zafira Avery era una estudiante de Slytherin de sexto año, y la novia de Lancelot Wence desde hacía un año. Zafira se caracterizaba por ser sumamente bella por fuera, pero increíblemente desagradable por dentro. Y era de las pocas personas capaces de enervar a Hedda Le Blanc hasta el punto de sacarla de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué no fuiste? —preguntó ella, fingiendo indiferencia. Wence se encogió de hombros.

—No me sentía de ánimos para pasar otra semana fuera de casa. Extrañaba St. Jean-Baptiste… Y a ti —confesó Lancelot, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. Esta vez, fue Hedda la que se mostró incómoda con aquella mirada.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó ella? —rió Le Blanc. Lancelot torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Pues… Me dijo que era un cretino, un bueno para nada, el peor novio que jamás hubiera tenido, que nadie rechazaba una invitación de Zafira Avery y que me arrepentiría de haberla plantado —resumió la serie de insultos que habían llegado a él a través de una Howler. Hedda no pudo contenerse, y estalló en carcajadas, inundando toda la biblioteca con su mágico sonido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que terminaron? —quiso saber ella, una vez recuperada del ataque de risas. Wence negó con la cabeza.

—Eso pensé yo al recibir la Howler… Y decidí que lo mejor era no responderle. Básicamente, ignorarla —le explicó Lancelot, con aires de casanova—. A los dos días me llegó una carta de ella pidiéndome perdón por su "exabrupto", y prácticamente rogándome que no la deje.

—Así que sigues con esa… —se le escapó a Hedda, pero rápidamente cayó lo siguiente al ver la mirada de advertencia en Lancelot.

—Sé que tú no entiendes qué es lo que veo en Zafira… —comenzó Wence.

—¡No, claro que no! Es la chica más desagradable de todo el colegio, así que, por favor, dime que tienes un mejor motivo para estar con ella que el hecho de que sea bonita —le criticó Hedda. Lancelot sonrió de manera cómplice. —¡Oh, vamos! —estalló ella.

—Tranquila, sólo bromeaba… Sí, tengo una mejor razón para estar con ella—respondió antes de que su amiga comenzara a retarlo. Hedda alzó una ceja, a la espera de escuchar dicha razón. —No tengo por qué compartirla contigo, Le Blanc —rió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Hedda tomó uno de los almohadones que había en el sillón junto a ella y se lo lanzó a su amigo por la cabeza. Gracias a su habilidad como Guardián, Wence atrapó el almohadón sin inconvenientes. Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron.

—Yo también te he extrañado —confesó ella. Lancelot adoptó entonces una expresión seria.

Allí estaba Hedda, más alta que la última vez que la había visto, y más hermosa de lo que él se había esperado. Pero había algo más… Era ese aire jovial, casi infantil, que la rodeaba en ese instante. Se sorprendió al notarlo, pues su amiga se caracterizaba por ser demasiado madura y seria para su edad. Y sin embargo, Wence la había encontrado montada en una escoba a plena luz del día, las mejillas sonrosadas de calor y una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Era feliz. Se alegró de que así fuera, pues había estado todo el verano preocupado por ella. Hacia fines del año lectivo, muchos rumores habían recorrido los pasillos de Hogwarts con respecto a Albus Potter y sus amigos. Se decía que el Profesor Icarus Primus había secuestrado a los hermanos Potter y había intentado matarlos. Y que habían sido sus amigos, Hedda incluida, quienes habían alertado a la directora al respecto. Lancelot estaba convencido de que gran parte de aquella historia debía de ser verdad. Pero también sabía que había mucho más.

—Escucha… Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo… Cuando tus amigos se vayan —aclaró Wence.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Hedda, preocupada por el cambio de actitud.

—Es sobre lo que sucedió hacia el final del curso pasado… Con el Profesor Primus —aclaró. Inmediatamente, Hedda se tensó.

—No sé de qué podríamos hablar sobre eso, Lancelot… —mintió habilidosamente ella. Pero él la conocía demasiado bien, y supo que no era cierto.

—Piénsalo y lo hablaremos cuando todos se hayan ido —le aconsejó él. Luego, recorriendo los pocos pasos que los separaban, le dio un beso en la pálida mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa. —Nos vemos, Hedda… Por cierto, estás muy linda —le dijo, mientras que abandonaba la biblioteca.

Hedda agradeció que Lancelot hubiera abandonado inmediatamente el lugar tras decir esas palabras. De otra manera, la hubiera visto sonrojarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Permaneció largo rato sola en la biblioteca, pensando. Sabía que le sería muy difícil engañar a Lancelot. Eventualmente, él se daría cuenta de que ella le mentía. Y por otro lado, Hedda no quería mentirle. A pesar de lo que dijeran Albus y los demás, ella confiaba en Lancelot.

Abandonó la estancia con la decisión tomada. Cuando sus amigos se fueran, hablaría con Lancelot. Y le contaría lo mínimo e indispensable. Se guardaría para sí misma los detalles al respecto de los eventos, como, por ejemplo, la existencia del Templo de Hades y del Mago de Oz. Pero le confirmaría los rumores. En cierta manera, Hedda sentía que debía contarle, que debía informarlo sobre lo que estaba pasando. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, y una guerra se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. Y llegado el momento, Lancelot también tendría que elegir.

* * *

**¡Cap. 10 UP! **

**Espero que les guste... La idea del capítulo era mostrar un poco más de las relaciones de los chicos con otras personas... Lamentablemente me quedó demasiado largo como para poder continuar con más "interrelaciones", pero hay algunas cosas interesantes en este capítulo... **

**Gracias a Arcano por corregir todos mis errores (espero que no haya muchos horrores) ortográficos. RoseBlack Malfoy, gracias por la ayuda con la narrativa y las caracterizaciones... No sé si notaste que agregué tu sugerencia, y me encanta como quedó! Espero tu opinión al respecto.**

**Y como es costumbre en mi, respondo los reviews:**

**maddie . sophie: **Oh, sabía que el capítulo 9 traería a la luz mucho romanticismo por parte de los fanáticos Albus/Elektra jaja. Creo que en defensa de Ely, tengo que decir que Albus tiene una especie de sentimiento sobreprotector. Elektra no es tan frágil como él piensa, ni tan inocente como Potter quiere creer. Es una chica que tiene una visión distinta porque proviene de un lugar diferente al resto (lease: muggle). Pero ella inspira esa necesidad en Albus de protegerla... Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto, jaja. Sobre Hedda... Bueno, en general, sobre todos los chicos existe una amistad muy fuerte y en cierta forma mágica... Hedda no está sola. Si es así, es por su propia elección. Jajaja, ¿así que estuviste leyendo mi respuesta a otra lectora? ¡Que cosa, che! Draco es un caso muy particular... ¿realmente pondrías las manos en el fuego por él? ¿Apostarias todo a que él no va a traicionar a la Orden? Yo no estoy diciendo con esto que vaya a pasar, simplemente abro la puerta a una duda razonable, y que de seguro muchos de los personajes se harán... ¿Podemos confiar en alguien que ya nos traicionó una vez?

**KarsLovesKars: **Mmm... veo que también por acá desperté el deseo de un futuro Ely/Albus. Veremos si más adelante siguen pensando iguall... jajaja soy mala. Con respecto a las historias en pdf, no fui yo quien las convirtió, jaja. Le debo todo a Thorio2002, uno de los lectores, quien me ofreció convertirlas a formato libro pdf, y obviamente me encantó la idea. Estamos con los últimos detalles, pero creo que en poco tiempo las tendremos listas. En cuanto suceda, las subiré al blog para que todos puedan descargarlas! Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**mikaelita-cullen:** ¿Te gusta el personaje de Elektra? Si tengo que ser sincera, Elektra fue uno de los primeros personajes que creé en mi mente, y pensé antes cómo sería su final en esta historia que su entrada en escena jajaja. Pero desde el principio surgió como una chica muy fresca, muy agradable, y ciertamente inocente. Pero hay mucho todavía que no he llegado a contar sobre Elektra Cameron... y muchas cosas por pasar en torno a ella. En cierta forma, Albus se ha convertido en el centro de soporte del grupo, el pilar principal. Todos confían ciegamente en él... Es el que tiene más "vivencias" acumuladas, el más fuerte de todos, el que más los protege... No podemos olvidarnos que Albus los eligió como parte del Amuleto. Albus mantiene al grupo en pie... Y Ely no es la excepción. Ella ve en Albus al muchacho que, contrario a ella, ha crecido en medio de la magia y la conoce de una manera que ella no cree llegar a conocerla jamás... Y confía en él para que la guíe en un mundo que le resulta completamente extraño. Y sí, es posible que por tener esa fe ciega en su amigo Potter termine saliendo herida. Me agradó la comparación que hiciste con Zaira... Por cierto, habrá más de ella en esta tercera parte ;) Sobre Lysander... bueno, él es una persona que vive en u punto más equilibrado que sus padres. De toda la familia, el más equilibrado es en realidad Lorcan, su hermano mayor. Pero Lysander se debate en esa línea entre la "locura" de sus padres, y la "normalidad" del mundo. En general, tiene una postura bastante indiferente ante ello... Es decir, no suele afectarlo. Pero esta vez lo tocó porque se trataba de la primera vez que sus amigos visitarían a su familia. En fin... Trataré de mostrar un poco más de ellos (los Scamander) para que puedan conocerlos mejor! No son una mala familia, simplemente son una familia distinta.

**RoseBlack Malfoy: **¡Me encanta que a pesar de ser mi beta sigas dejandome reviews! :) Aunque no tengas mucho para decir (no siempre tenes que dejarme reviews largos, acepto también cuando son cortos jaja). Sí, es verdad... Aunque yo bromeo con que todavía no quiero formar parejas, tengo que confesar que mientras que escribía la escena entre Albus y Elektra el capítulo pasado no pude evitar darle un toque romántico. Creo que le daba un aspecto más "real"... Después de todos, las relaciones humanas pueden ser confusas, ¿no es así? Oh, Hedda... Ella tiene una coraza que la rodea y le impide ser "normal". Tiene tanto miedo a equivocarse, a ser descubierta, a ser discriminada, a tomar el camino equivocado, que termina convirtiéndose en una persona fría e impersonal. Pero le divierte que digas que, a pesar de todo, mantienes carta blanca para Hedda. Y te diré algo... Espero que tengas algunas cartas blancas para más personajes, pero a lo largo de esta saga verás muchos errores... Algunos difíciles de perdonar.

**Nat Potter W: **Es verdad... En general trato de no atrasarme mucho, porque se que esta es una historia con muchos personajes y muchos datos, y que a veces puede ser difícil de seguir... Pero a veces es difícil, porque tengo que estar muy atenta a no cometer errores, porque después no puedo volver para atrás y corregir capítulos que publiqué hace demasiado tiempo. Con respecto a la Orden... Sí, Albus será la cabeza de la misma, el lider por llamarlo de alguna forma. Y con respecto a Zaira... Hay más de un motivo para que ella esté en la Orden, más allá de que ayudó a Albus a recuperar su magia. No te olvides que es una de las Auroras en quien Harry más confía, y además ella fue su aprendiz, ¿les había dicho eso antes o acabo de revelarlo? ;)

**adrisstbdt: **Jajaja, la snitch... Desde el momento en que Albus se la regaló supe que debía de usarla más adelante en alguna escena como esta. ¿Quedó linda, no es así? Supongo que nunca sabremos si se escapó o si elektra la dejó escapar intencionalmente. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que Ely no es tan frágil como Albus piensa. Hay una frase que me encanta que dice: Dale al hombre un "por qué", y soportará cualquier "cómo". Si Elektra tiene un motivo por el cual pelear, por el cual sacrificarlo todo, no lo dudará ni un instante. Oh, Lysander... El ama a su familia, y en cierta forma, le divierte que no son una familia "normal". Pero a veces uno necesita un poco de tranquilidad... de estabilidad, ¿no? Pero... ¿qué te hace pensar que Scorpius ya no va a vivir en Francia? jaja.

**jjaacckkyy: **mmm... ¿crees que Elektra podría mantener a Albus por el buen camino? ¿O sería al reves, y Albus terminaría arrastrando a Ely por el "mal camino"? Es para pensarlo, ¿no? Hay lazos que nos unen demasiado fuerte a algunas personas... Lo suficientemente fuertes como para tomar decisiones equivocadas. Draco Malfoy es un ejemplo. Con respecto a Tessa... Ella es parecida y al mismo tiempo muy distinta a Elektra... Pero, ¿por qué habría de Albus tener que elegir entre ellas dos? ¡Hogwarts está lleno de chicas esperando a enamorarse de un Potter! Jaja.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Con respecto a tu comentario sobre la posibilidad de cada uno de elegir su camino... Te invito a leer el capítulo 10 de "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin". La historia son todos one-shots que se pueden leer por separado, así que no te preocupes si no lees los anteriores... Pero ese capítulo trata sobre las elecciones de cada uno. Es mi visión al respecto. ;) Gracias por el review.

**Ali malfoy: **Quiero agradecerte por el trabajo que hiciste con la traducción del primer capítulo de LGN. A decir verdad, todavía no he tenido mucho tiempo para mirarlo y ver cómo ha quedado, pero de todas formas es algo difícil de hacer, y lo hiciste rapidísimo. ¡Gracias! Y en segundo lugar, también te agradezco los dibujos que me enviaste. Voy a subirlos al blog para que todos puedan verlos!

**G-annie: **Sobre Rose... Creo que ella y Albus tienen una relación particular. Se conocen desde nacidos, y tienen una confianza suficiente como para decirse todo en la cara sin miedos a lo que el otro pueda pensar. Y creo que Rose es el tipo de persona que cuando algo no le agrada te lo dice. Y no, no le agradó el comentario. Eventualmente, lo conversará con Albus. ¿Así que empezaste Medicina? Te deseo la mejor de las suertes... Es una carrera larga y dificil, pero muy satisfactoria... Que puedo decirte, yo la adoro! Jaja.

**Atra Rosae: **Antes que nada, te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Yo también deseaba seguir la historia... Ese epílogo 19 años más tarde me dejó con demasiadas ganas de más! Y mi mente es siempre un hervidero de pensamientos e ideas, así que decidí que lo mejor era sacarlas de ahí y ponerlas por escrito. Y por suerte, le gustó a bastante gente :) Con respecto a tu review... Draco Malfoy. Sí, yo también creo que viene esperando hace tiempo esta oportunidad. Pero contrario a vos, no creo que él nunca quisiera ser Mortífago. sí pienso que él nunca comprendió lo que ser mortífago significaba verdaderamente. Pero en un principio se sintió feliz, incluso honrado de ser elegido por Voldemort. Más tarde comprendió que solo se trataba de un castigo para sus padres, y que se habían convertido en esclavos de Riddle. Sobre Scarlet... Puedo decirte que es una mujer que solía vivir en Inglaterra, pero que tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con el Ministerio, y se exilió a Perú con su hija. Si ha vuelto es solo por Harry. ¿Piensas que Zaira tiene algo oscuro? Bueno, es un personaje algo particular... Es poco lo que sabemos de ella, más allá de que fue aurora y cometió un error que le valió la vida a un niño pequeño, que luego de eso abandonó el Cuartel, y que ahora ha vuelto tras la muerte del hombre de su vida, Jacob Malone... Del resto de su vida... no sabemos nada, ¿no? Es sospechoso. Sobre una charla entre Harry y Albus contándole sobre sus vivencias adolescentes... No, lo siento, no sucederá, al menos no por ahora. Y es que Harry es cabeza dura, y eso es algo que no cambió con los años. Esta convencido de que le hace un bien a sus hijos escondiéndoles su pasado... Y hasta que los hechos no muestren lo contrario, no cambiará de opinión. Y Albus... Sí, puede ser que tenga cierta similitud con Riddle en referencia a su deseo de conocimiento y ambición de éxito. Pero Riddle siempre tuvo el alma corrompida, incluso desde niño... No es el caso de Albus. Y sobre James y su banda... Pues, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza al mayor de los Potter es dificil hacerlo cambiar de parecer ;)

**wiccauchiha:** ¡También te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Me encanta que llegue gente nueva :) ¿Lo leiste todo en dos días? Vaya... creo que es un tiempo record jaja. Me divierte escribir sobre personajes que no sean perfectos, porque creo que eso los hace más reales. Si Albus fuera el típico héroe perfecto, no sería divertido leer sobre él. Si Scorpius fuera igual a su padre, sería demasiado predecible. Y si Draco no aceptara la segunda oportunidad que Harry le da... entonces sería un estúpido. Creo igual que vos sobre Draco y sus "elecciones"... Y sí, estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore en aquella torre... Y eso pudo haber hecho toda la diferencia. Con respecto a Hedda... Yo también espero que tome el camino correcto, pero no puedo asegurarlo jaja. Y primero... ¿de dónde se les ocurre un Scorpius/Lily? Y segundo, ¿por qué no les gusta? Jaja.

**Saludos a todos, y no sean malos lectores y dejen reviews! Jaja.**

**G.  
**


	11. Capítulo 11: Intercambio de ideas

**Capítulo 11: Intercambio de ideas**

La noche antes de regresar a su casa, Albus estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando sintió un golpeteo en la ventana. Incorporándose inmediatamente de la cama, varita en mano, Potter se encaminó hacia la misma sólo para comprobar que se trataba de una lechuza completamente negra e inquieta, que revoloteaba y picoteaba una y otra vez el vidrio para que le abrieran.

Sorprendido, y sin reconocer al ave, Albus le abrió al comprobar que llevaba una carta atada a la pata. La lechuza entró como una flecha a través de la ventana y comenzó a sobrevolar toda la habitación a una altura tal que Potter no lograba atraparla.

— ¡Ey, tú, baja de una vez! —le gritó Albus, mientras que se trepaba a una silla intentando alcanzarla.

La lechuza se encontraba cómodamente apoyada en una de las inmensas vigas de madera que formaban el techo de la habitación, y por más que Potter intentara estirarse, no lograba alcanzarla. En cambio, su silla pareció perder la estabilidad y una de sus patas se rompió bajo su peso.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su rostro golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo, rompiéndole la nariz. Un líquido espeso y caliente comenzó a mancharle la cara y a escurrirse hasta su boca, dejándole un intenso sabor metálico.

—¿Qué pasó? —entró repentinamente en su habitación Scorpius Malfoy—. ¡Diablos, Potter! —exclamó al verlo tendido en el suelo, con sangre derramada por todo el rostros.

—Tranquilo, no es nada grave… Sólo mi nariz—se apresuró a decir Albus, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, algo avergonzado de que su amigo lo viera en ese estado. Buscó la varita en su propio bolsillo y, apuntando a su nariz, pronunció —_Episkey_ —Se escuchó un "crack", y la nariz de Potter dejó de sangrar.

—¿Qué pasó, Al? —preguntó Scorpius, recorriendo la habitación con los ojos, tratando de comprender la escena que acaba de presenciar—. Escucho un fuerte ruido y cuando vengo, te encuentro tendido en el suelo, rodeado de pedazos de madera y con la nariz sangrando —satirizó el rubio. Scorpius Malfoy ocupaba el dormitorio ubicado junto al de Albus Potter, lo cual explicaba el por qué de su rápida aparición al escuchar el golpe.

—Esos pedazos de madera solían ser una silla… Estaba trepado a ella cuando ésta decidió partirse al medio sin previo aviso —se quejó Potter, pateando un pedazo de silla cercana. Malfoy rió por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué hacías arriba de una silla, Potter? —siguió burlándose el rubio.

—Intentaba atrapar esa maldita lechuza escurridiza —señaló Albus al ave, que miraba toda la escena desde la viga del techo.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se encontraron con la lechuza, y la sorpresa lo inundó, tanto que hasta Albus pudo notarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Potter, preocupado. Scorpius torció levemente la cabeza, con la mirada todavía fija en el ave.

—Esa es _Poo_ —afirmó Malfoy, tras mirarla durante un largo rato.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Potter, a quien el nombre no le sonaba en lo más mínimo. Los ojos grises de Scorpius se posaron nuevamente en el morocho, y había cierta dureza en ellos.

—_Poo_ —repitió—. Es la lechuza de Tessa —aclaró.

Y por alguna razón, Albus sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al escuchar aquello. No sólo porque la muchacha de Ravenclaw le había respondido más rápido de lo que él se había esperado, sino porque su mejor amigo lo miraba amenazadoramente, casi como un animal a punto de devorar su presa.

—Oh… —fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Potter, e instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué hace la lechuza de Tessa aquí, Albus? —le preguntó Scorpius en un tono que no daba lugar a mentiras.

—Supongo que traer una carta —intentó evadir la pregunta Potter. Pero Malfoy avanzó hacia él, los puños apretados como si estuviera conteniéndose de golpearlo, y Albus supo que debía de agregar algo inmediatamente—. Le escribí una carta pidiéndole un favor —agregó, sabiendo que aquello despertaría la intriga en su amigo, calmándolo momentáneamente.

—¿Qué favor? —se sorprendió Malfoy, alzando las cejas y relajándose momentáneamente.

—Verás… Antes de terminar el año en Hogwarts, Tessa se me acercó una tarde para hablar. Por lo visto, sabía que yo no podía hacer magia en ese momento —aclaró Albus, y aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una mirada significativa a Malfoy.

Repentinamente, los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora Scorpius era quien lucía incómodo bajo la mirada reprochante de su amigo. Y Potter aprovechó el instante de inseguridad de su amigo para continuar con la historia. —Sé que tú no le contaste nada al respecto —agregó, pudo ver como Scorpius dejaba salir el aire que había quedado provisionalmente atrapado en sus pulmones—. Pero ella es más inteligente de lo que piensas, y lo dedujo sola. La cuestión es que se acercó a mí para hablar y para darme… Esto —continuó su historia, mientras que tomaba del escritorio el libro _"La magia: el origen de nuestra esencia"_.

Extendió el libro en dirección a Scorpius y éste lo tomó sin comprender bien de qué se trataba. Sus ojos, sin embargo, destellaron con una luz especial al ver el título del libro. Albus supo instantáneamente que aquella no era la primera vez que Malfoy se encontraba frente a aquel libro.

—Lo conoces —aseveró Potter. Scorpius recuperó inmediatamente la compostura, adquiriendo su característica expresión soberbia y asintió con la cabeza, con un movimiento seco. —¿De dónde? —insistió Albus. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—De niños, con Tessa solíamos meternos en la biblioteca de su padre… Buscábamos los libros que nos parecían más interesantes, y soñábamos con el día en que podríamos tomarlos de aquellas estanterías y ver qué es lo que tienen dentro —recordó Scorpius, con expresión soñadora.

—¿Y por qué no los tomaban en ese momento? —inquirió Potter, alzando una ceja. Scorpius rió sarcásticamente.

—No conoces a mi tío Theodore —argumentó éste, sonriendo mordazmente—. No puedes tomar uno de sus libros sin su permiso. La biblioteca está hechizada para que así sea —aclaró—. Pero él siempre nos prometió que podríamos leer todos los libros que quisiéramos cuando llegáramos a la edad de aprender lo que había en ellos.

—Parece que Tessa llegó a esa edad —comentó Albus. Malfoy asintió.

—Entró a Hogwarts, ¿cierto? Supongo que once es la edad para empezar a aprender —coincidió el rubio. Luego, despegó la mirada del libro, y la fijó en Potter. —¿Lo has leído? —le preguntó, con ansiedad.

—De principio a fin —fanfarroneó Albus.

—¿Y qué te pareció? —insistió Scorpius, deseoso por saber más.

—El mejor libro que he leído en mi vida, Malfoy —confesó el morocho, y vio cómo los ojos de Scorpius brillaban, ávidos por recorrer aquel libro.

—No puedo creer que Tessa lo haya compartido contigo antes que conmigo —se quejó, visiblemente celoso.

—Me lo dio porque pensó que podría ayudarme a recuperar mi magia —le explicó Al.

—¿Y sirvió?

—Ciertamente me ha aclarado muchas cosas… No sé si tuvo algo que ver con que yo tenga mi magia de nuevo conmigo… Pero sí puedo decir que ese libro es sumamente…, _revelador _—siguió tentándolo Potter—. En fin, le escribí una carta a tu prima agradeciéndole el préstamo y diciéndole que puede tenerlo de vuelta cuando lo desee —volvió a la charla inicial.

—¡No se lo puedes devolver, Al! —exclamó repentinamente Scorpius, sujetando fuertemente el libro entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque yo también quiero leerlo… Llevo años esperando para leerlo —explicó Malfoy.

—Pues ya le he dicho que lo he terminado de leer… Pero si ella no me lo pide de regreso en la carta, entonces puedes tenerlo y leerlo —dijo Albus—. Ahora…, ¿me ayudas a bajar ese pajarraco de ahí arriba? —le pidió Potter, exasperado por el ave. Scorpius torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Te enseñaré un pequeño truco —le dijo, guiñando un ojo. Y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna, como si intentara hacer dormir a un bebé.

Inmediatamente, _Poo_ bajó del techo y se posó gentilmente sobre el hombro de Scorpius, quien sin dejar de tararear, le quitó la carta de la pata.

—Listo. Aquí tienes —dijo, extendiendo la carta hacia Albus.

_Albus,_

_¡Me alegró mucho recibir tu carta! Comenzaba a preguntarme qué sería de tu vida. Y me alegra aún más saber que tienes tu magia de regreso. Yo siempre supe que la recuperarías… A veces solo se necesita un poco de fe. _

_En cuanto al libro, puedes devolvérmelo en Hogwarts cuando nos volvamos a ver. Yo no tengo ningún apuro. ¿Verdad que es un libro de lo más interesante? Cuando lo leí también me pareció así. Creo que no tengo palabras para describir lo que pensé cuando terminé de leerlo, pero seguramente coincidirás conmigo que "fabuloso" le queda extremadamente corto. Lamentablemente, no sabría decirte dónde puedes comprar un tomo igual, ya que yo lo he heredado de mi padre. Pero veré si logro averiguarte algo._

_Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones? Espero que bien. Scor me comentó que visitarían a Hedda en Francia. Pues talvez puedas hacerte unos minutos y pasar por Italia a visitarme. ¡Es una broma!_

_Nos vemos en Hogwarts._

_Cariños,_

_Tessa_

—¿Pasar a visitarla? —repitió Scorpius tras terminar de leerla. Miró a Albus de manera significativa, con una de sus cejas alzadas.

—Es una broma, Scor —comentó Albus, restándole importancia. Pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. ¿Era una broma o una indirecta?

—Ojala que Tessa pueda averiguar donde conseguir otra copia del libro —dijo Malfoy—. Mientras tanto, yo me quedaré con éste hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts —agregó, levantando el libro "La Magia" en el aire, como si se tratara de un trofeo.

—En realidad, no estoy buscando una copia… Estoy buscando otros libros —le confesó Potter.

—¿Qué tienes en mente ahora? —preguntó Scorpius, quien conocía a su amigo cuando algo se le ponía en mente.

—Nada… Simplemente quiero saber más —argumentó Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te desvelas más pensando en qué hacía tu padre en Perú? —Scorpius sacó a colación un tema que Albus venía deseando hablar con su rubio amigo desde el primer día en casa de Hedda, pero que nunca había encontrado el lugar ni la ocasión para hacerlo.

—¿Leíste mi última carta al respecto? —inquirió Albus. Malfoy asintió. —¿Qué piensas sobre lo que te escribí?

—Creo que es… Ingeniosa —confesó Malfoy, sentándose más cómodamente en la cama de Potter—. ¿Intentas plantear la posibilidad de que el Mago de Oz y los Guardianes se conozcan?

—Algo así… A lo que me refiero es que esta Rebelión no se trata únicamente de Inglaterra. Pienso que involucra mucho más allá… Y me cuesta creer que hace dos años nos enfrentamos con Brida y su búsqueda de las Joyas para alcanzar el poder y gobernar el mundo, y un año después, surge este Mago de Oz, con un objetivo que parece prácticamente el mismo. No pueden ser dos casos aislados, _tienen_ que estar relacionados —trató de darse a entender Potter.

—Pienso igual —coincidió Scorpius, y poniéndose de pie, comenzó a deambular por la habitación.

—Talvez los Guardianes y el Mago tengan alguna especie de acuerdo mutuo…

—No… —lo contradijo Scorpius—. Los magos oscuros no funcionan de esa forma.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He escuchado toda mi vida al respecto. ¿Te olvidas que mi padre fue un mortífago? —ironizó Scorpius—. Los magos oscuros trabajan para ellos mismos… ¿Por qué habrían los Guardianes Negros, la mayor organización secreta de magia negra de toda Europa, negociar con el Mago de Oz? ¿Qué puede tener un simple hombre, por más poderoso que sea, para ofrecer a semejante sociedad? —preguntó retóricamente—. No… Ambas buscan lo mismo. Piénsalo: primero Brida, una Guardiana, buscando las Joyas de la Corona… ¿Para qué?

—Para gobernar Inglaterra —respondió Albus, en su susurro. Comenzaba a entender a dónde quería llegar su amigo.

—Y luego, el Mago de Oz, buscando el Templo de Hades… ¿Para qué?

—Para lo mismo… Diablos, ¿cómo no lo vimos antes? No se trata de dos sociedades secretas buscando lo mismo… ¡Se trata de la misma sociedad, con dos Mensajeros distintos! —comprendió Albus, llevándose ambas manos a los cabellos y aferrándolos fuertemente.

—Exacto —sonrió Scorpius con un gesto de superioridad.

—El Mago de Oz es un Guardián Negro —resumió Albus, sus pupilas dilatadas de la emoción que le sigue a la comprensión.

—Es el plan perfecto. De esa forma, los Guardianes Negros pueden permanecer en las sombras, mientras que el Mago de Oz se convierte en la cara visible de la Rebelión los Magos —continuó develando Malfoy.

—Así como Brida Von Howlen lo fue antes que él… —recordó Potter.

—O quien sabe… Talvez ella también trabajaba para el Mago de Oz antes que nosotros supiéramos siquiera que existía —sugirió Scorpius.

—Scorpius… ¿crees que el Mago sea el jefe de los Guardianes Negros? —preguntó Potter, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—No —dijo Malfoy, completamente convencido—. Es demasiada exposición… Creo que el Mago de Oz responde a alguien más poderoso incluso que él, alguien que desea permanecer escondido mientras se desata la rebelión.

—Eres conciente que si lo que estamos pensando es cierto entonces no se detendrán con Inglaterra. Seguirán hasta controlar toda Europa —le señaló Potter.

—Ojala tu padre lo pueda detener antes, Al —rezó Malfoy, y Albus pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos grises.

Parte de él compartía ese miedo. Esa incertidumbre. Esa extraña sensación de reconocerse pequeño, diminuto, frente a la inmensidad de lo que yace ante uno. La sociedad secreta más antigua de Europa ponía en marcha el plan más ambicioso que cualquier mago pudiera imaginar: dominar todo el continente europeo. Y el Mago de Oz era quien lideraba dicho plan en Inglaterra. ¿Sería la potente isla la primera en caer? ¿Sería Inglaterra, potencia mágica en Europa, la primera en ser dominada? Tenía sentido. Si Inglaterra caía bajo el poder del Mago, entonces lograr el dominio de los otros países se convertiría en un juego de niños. Talvez Francia, España y Rusia podrían resultar contrincantes difíciles de derrotar. Pero Albus no dudaba de que, si podían con Inglaterra, podrían con ellos también.

Y a la par que este miedo se apoderaba de él, otra sensación bastante contradictoria comenzaba a brotar en su mente: la conciencia de que se trataba de un plan brillante. El saber que enfrentarse al Mago de Oz equivalía enfrentarse a un hombre inteligente y astuto. Una persona paciente, que había esperado el momento exacto para dar el golpe. Un hombre que de seguro llevaba años, talvez décadas, esperando ese momento, esa oportunidad de tomar control de Inglaterra. No pudo evitar pensar que mientras que todo el pueblo inglés se dormía en los laureles de victoria contra Voldemort, un nuevo mago se alzaba en la oscuridad sin ser notado. Y mientras que todos se confiaban en la paz que los había acompañado durante los últimos veintiún años, el Mago lentamente iba tendiendo su tela de araña, tela que alcanzaba incluso las profundidades mismas del Ministerio de Magia, al cual había tenido acceso ilimitado para hacerse de uno de los Ojos del Cerbero. Conciente de todo ello, Albus sólo podía sentir una cosa además de miedo: _admiración_.

* * *

**Este capítulo es más que todo un capítulo de transición en la historia que necesitaba escribir para aclarar algunas cuestiones futuras. Se que para ustedes puede llegar a resultar un poco repetitivo el tema de Mago de Oz = Guardián Negro, pero para los chicos no lo es... De hecho, es un concepto que acaban de incorporar, y que cambia todas las fichas del juego.**

**Por otro lado, hay varias cosas interesantes para rescatar de este capítulo más allá de la charla obvia. Los invito a buscar!**

**Cambiando de tema TENGO UN ANUNCIO! He publicado en mi blog las versiones PDF de "Albus Potter y los Guardianes Negros" y "Albus Potter y el Templo de Hades". Son obra y arte de mi fabuloso editor, Thorio2002, así que muchas gracias a él por su invaluable trabajo. A mi punto de vista, dos piezas de arte ;) Les comento algunos detalles sobre las versiones PDF... Al final de las mismas van a encontrar un "bonus track" como a mí me gusta llamarlo, jajaja. Hay un one-shot escrito por mi, relacionado con la historia, y a su vez, hemos incorporado tres capítulos de la historia "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin" que creemos que servirán para comprender mejor a algunos de los personajes de esta historia! Así que ya pueden descargarlo desde mi blog. Para los que no lo conocen, pueden encontrar el link en mi "Profile".**

**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a los betas Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy... Me saco el sombrero con ustedes, chicos!**

**Y respuestas a los reviews:**

**Atra Rosae: **Albus, Albus... Es un muchacho complicado, dividido entre lo que le han enseñado y lo que él aspira. Pero básicamente, tú señalaste una diferencia radical entre Albus y Riddle... Su alma. A Voldemort jamás le importó su alma, nunca le dio un valor preciado, más allá del medio que encontró para volverse "inmortal" fragmentándola. En cambio, Albus aprecia su alma, temió incluso que estuviera rota cuando su magia se fugó de él... Albus sabe que lo valioso del ser humano como tal radica en su alma. Esa es una lección que sí a aprendido de su padre ;) Con respecto a James... Sí, es muuyyy cabeza dura, pero no diré más que eso. Tendrás que esperar a volver a Hogwarts para saber más sobre su banda de música. Lancelot... Préstale atención. Es uno de los personajes secundarios importantes. Al igual que Tessa... Su relación con Albus... Por el momento es la chica que le prestó el mejor libro de su vida, jaja.

**jjaacckkyy: **Jajaja, ustedes piden que empiece a poner "romanticismo", entonces yo pienso empezar a poner "confusión" en mi historia! Hedda y Lancelot tienen una relación muy particular, muy cercana y muy íntima. Pero porque James y no Lancelot, eh? Jajaja. Con respecto a Albus arrastrando a Ely por un camino malo... Es simplemente una situación hipotética que planteé. No quiere decir que verdaderamente vaya a pasar! Pero creo que vale la pena pensarlo, ¿no? Es decir... ¿quién podría ejercer más influencia sobre quien?

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: **Como dije en otro review, Hedda y Lancelot tienen una relación muy particular, forjada en la inocencia de la niñez. Están unidos por un vínculo muy fuerte y a la vez completamente distinto al que une a Hedda con sus amigos. Hedda y Lancelot forman un universo aparte, o al menos, así le gusta pensarlo a él. Y me gusta la teoría que planteaste sobre la posibilidad de que Lancelot cambie por Hedda... O bien que ella cambié por él. No te olvides que hicieron un pacto de amistad eterna ;) Y Hedda, al menos, es una mujer de palabra. De Lancelot todavía no lo sabemos, pues no hemos podido conocerlo a fondo... Pero ya veremos a dónde los lleva esa amistad. ¿Te gustó el recuerdo? Apenas leí tu revisión de capítulo supe que era una idea excelente! Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente ese "recuerdo" que puse en el capítulo... Y creo que quedó bastante bien, ¿no?

**maddie . sophie: **¡Si! Los personajes estarán a punto de sorprenderte a lo largo de esta historia, fundamentalmente porque con este curso planeo crear esa trancisión entre los "niños" que son, y los "adolescentes" en los que se están convirtiendo. Y con ese paso de maduración comenzarán a surgir muchas inquietudes, dudas, miedos, virtudes, defectos... Sumado al hecho de que ellos saben que el peligro está cerca, y que no podrán ser indiferentes ante una guerra. Tienen que elegir. Y sí, también estas en lo correcto al pensar que la relación Hedda/Lancelot traerá muchos problemas a esta historia... Muchos. ¿En serio no te gusta Albus/Tessa? Lo pregunto simplemente porque no sé que te ha hecho la pobre de Tessa para que la odies tanto! Apenas ha aparecido en esta historia, jaja. Veo que confías en que Elektra va a crecer y fortalecerse con los años... Espero que así sea, o de lo contrario, va a sufrir mucho.

**wiccauchiha: **¿Soy la primera en recibir un review tuyo? ¡Gracias! Me siento halagada. Con respecto al capítulo pasado... La idea era mostrar una Hedda más frágil, más humana... Mostrar que ha logrado desarrollar la confianza necesaria como para sentirse cómoda y ser ella misma frente a sus amigos. Y sobre lo que Hedda planea contarle a Lancelot, pues sí, va a ser MUY importante en la historia. ¿Qué papel ocupará Lancelot en la guerra? Jaja, lo siento, no puedo decirlo. Pero es demasiado cercano a Hedda como para quedarse al margen. Me alegra que recordaras aquel capítulo en TDH donde digo que la amistad entre Hedda y Lancelot va a traer importantes consecuencias en el futuro, porque así será... Son demasiado cercanos como para permanecer indiferentes frente a lo que le pasa al otro. Sobre Lily... Por el momento es simplemente una niña curiosa. Scorpius es bastante hostil e introvertido, y Lily siente curiosidad por saber más de él, de su vida... Pero no voy a decir nada respecto a las parejas. Tendrán que esperar! Solo puedo decirte que NO va a ser un Albus/Scorpius. No tengo nada contra los slash, pero yo personalmente no sé escribirlos, y soy más partidaria de las parejas heterosexuales :)

**Naluma: **jajaja pobre Lance! ¿Y quien dijo que Hedda es de James? Hedda es mi personaje, jaja. Pero sí, se puso colorada la pobre! Y es que no está acostumbrada a recibir halagos de ese tipo (vamos, fue un piropo!). Como seguramente viste en este capítulo, Tessa no se tomó mal la carta de albus, sino todo lo contrario. Así que habrá que ver como continua esto...

**silvers draco: **Lancelot... Advertí en aquel capítulo en LGN que sería un personaje difícil de analizar, e incluso comprender. Lancelot es esa persona dividida en dos, entre el mundo y Hedda. Ella es para él muy muy importante, y hay todavía mucho que no se llega a entender de la historia entre ellos. Pero me gusta que señalaste algo interesante, y es que Wence sienta celos de Albus y los demás amigos de Hedda. Algunas personas tienden a ser muy posesivas con la gente que quieren... Y los celos son peligrosos...Veo que también te abres a la posibilidad de un futuro Hedda/Lancelot, pero como pueden imaginarse, no voy a hablar de eso ahora! Jajaja, sí pobre Albus... Todos quieren emparejarlo con Ely o Tessa como si fueran las únicas chicas disponibles!. Ya verán... jajaja. Con respecto a tu duda sobre Scorpius... ¡Yo nunca dije que los Malfoy volvían a Inglaterra! ¿O sí? Creo haber dicho que Draco partía para Londres, nada más ;)

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, eventualmente Lancelot tenía que aparecer, después de todo es su vecino. Y sí, Hedda se sonrojó. Pero creo que es comprensible, ya que estamos entrando en una edad muy particular de los chicos, donde las mujeres tienden a sonrojarse con increíble facilidad jaja. ¿Crees que Lancelot será más fuente de problemas que de alegrías? Buenos, en cierta forma, puede que tengas razón... Ya veremos cómo evoluciona, jaja. Pero es comprensible que no te agrade el personaje. Desde le instante en que lo creé supe que habría gente a quien no le agradaría... Es un personaje, en cierta forma, desagradable. Pero tiene sus cosas buenas también... Quiere mucho a Hedda, por ejemplo.

**Hp:** gracias por el review. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que disfrutes también de este nuevo capítulo.

**Malfoy-son:** se que además tengo un review de Cygnus Malfoy, pero responderé por separado, jajaja. Oh, no me digas que vos también te sumas a la epidemia de las parejas! Jajaja. Pero hablando en serio... Primero quiero aclarar que todavía no he armado ninguna pareja en la historia (aunque sí en mi mente... Y muchas parejas jaja). Pero creo que las relaciones se tienen que construir de a poco. Y los chicos están entrando en esa edad en la cual comienzan a mirar a las personas del sexo opuesto con otros ojos. De ahí a que haya alguna pareja puede pasar muuuccchhhooo tiempo. ¡Pero me estás emparejando a Albus con todas las mueres que hay! Ely, Hedda... jaja.

**sevsnape:** ¡Gracias, gracias y de nuevo gracias! No sabes lo lindo que es recibir palabras como las tuyas. Como siempre digo, uno escribe para que la gente te lea, así que saber que hay personas allá afuera, en algún lugar, siguiendo mi historia me pone muy muy feliz :) Todos pueden quedarse más que tranquilos porque no planeo abandonar la historia a mitad de camino. Tengo muchas ideas en mi mente, y ya tengo escrito el final de esta historia (me falta escribir todo lo que va entre medio, jajaja... En mi mente, ya decidí como quiero que termine cada personaje, ya sé quienes van a morir, quienes van a sobrevivir, quienes van a pelear en la guerra, quienes van a huir, quienes estarán del lado de la Orden del Fénix, y quiénes del lado de La Rebelión de los Magos... Quienes terminarán juntos, y quienes terminarán solos! No puedo simplemente tirar todo eso a la basura, ajjaja. No, definitivamente tengo que escribirlo. Con respecto a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny... Pues, no puedo responder a tu pregunta sobre si van a morir o no... Pero puedo decirte que yo también soy tradicionalista ;) Sobre la posiblidad de Blaise Zabini como el Mago de Oz... ¡Obviamente no voy a responder a eso! Jaja

**G-annie: **Pobre Lancelot... Nadie tiene fe en él! Pero es comprensible, no da una buena primera impresión. Zafira... él tiene un buen motivo para estar con ella. En realidad, tiene dos buenos motivos. Pero no voy a revelarlos ahora, claramente, jaja. Sobre él y Hedda... Sí, tienen una infancia muy tierna juntos. Compartieron momentos muy lindos y llenos de inocencia. Lástima que los dos han perdido esa inocencia con el paso de los años... Me gusta lo que propones sobre Zafira y su familia... la posibilidad de que sean "malos". Pero claramente existe una tensión importante entre Zafira y Hedda... Y Lancelot no puede tenerlas a las dos, jaja. Sobre Elektra... sí, es verdad, no sabemos mucho de ella, pero la idea es justamente que esta tercera parte le sirva al lector para conocer más sobre los personajes, especialmente sobre aquellos que no son los principales. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Rose Watson:** Jajaja, sí soy argentina. Antes que nada, bienvenida a la historia. Y siento mucho decir esto, pero verdaderamente me alegra que no tengas la menor idea de con quién termina cada uno de los personajes! Jajaja. Eso hace también divertida la historia. De lo contrario, sería demasiado predecible y no sería divertida de leer. Pero seguramente la segunda parte de la historia, e incluso esta tercera parte, te ayuden a ir definiendo un poco las parejas. Sobre tus pedidos... 1) Parejas. Tendrás que esperar un poquito! No mucho, pero si un poco. 2) Actualizaciones. En general, actualizo rápido. Soy de subir un capítulo por semana, a veces un poco antes, a veces un poco después. Pero en general, intento cumplir para que la gente no se pierda en la historia. Así que espero verte más seguido por acá! Saludos.

**Cygnus Malfoy:** Draco, Draco, Draco... Veo que desperté un área muy sensible en los lectores con Draco Malfoy. Creo que muchos, como yo, necesitabamos creer que había en él todavía una pizca de humanidad para redimirse. Y me alegro de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad, al menos en mi historia. Ahora solo resta ver qué hace con esa oportunidad... Después de todo, es Draco Malfoy. Y Harry... bueno, las personas no son brillantes y capaces de deducir y hacer todo solos. Sobre la deducción de la relación entre el Mago de Oz y los Guardianes... En realidad es un momento que intenta reflejar la complementareidad que hay entre Harry y Draco, y como sus formas de razonar funcionan bien juntas. No es trabajo solo de Draco la deducción, sino que es un trabajo en conjunto. Siempre pensé que si Harry y Draco no hubieran sido enemigos, podrían haberse llevado muy bien.

**Lord Zanator:** Antes que nada, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Gracias por dejarme un review, ya que siempre me ponen de buen humor! Mmm... Sí, puede ser que aparenten estar apareciendo algunas parejas... Se trata en realidad de un poco de interacción adolescente... de las hormonas que empiezan a despertarse, y de cómo de a poco, uno empieza a tomar conciencia del otro sexo. No quiere decir que por eso las parejas que parecen vislumbrarse se formen eventualmente... o bueno, talvez sí, jaja. ¡Y Rose todavía no sale con Scorpius! Pero no creo que Ron pueda reaccionar a favor de algo así, ¿no crees? Todavía sigue detestando a Draco... jaja. Alguna gente nunca cambia.

**Bueno, gracias a todos, y por favor no duden en dejar reviews! Prometo actualizar más rápido si lo hacen!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	12. Capítulo 12: La condena

**Capítulo 12: La condena**

A la mañana siguiente, Albus empacó sus cosas, listo para volver a casa. Su padre le había avisado que pasaría a buscarlo poco después del mediodía, y que también volverían con ellos Rose y Lysander.

Los padres de Elektra llegarían probablemente a la tarde, ya que eran _muggles_ y carecían de medios de trasporte tan rápidos y eficaces como Trasladores o Aparición Conjunta. Harry les había ofrecido medios mágicos para buscar a su hija, pero ellos habían argumentado que preferían viajar en un ferry y luego en coche. Si bien apoyaban el hecho de que su hija fuera una bruja, ellos aún no se sentían preparados para sujetarse a una botella vieja y trasportarse mágicamente a Francia.

A Scorpius, en cambio, lo pasaría a buscar su madre durante la mañana. Ninguno se sorprendió cuando Astoria Malfoy se Apareció temprano aquel día en la puerta de la mansión Le Blanc. Después de todo, la familia de Scorpius vivía dentro de Francia también, y les bastaba con la Aparición para buscar a su hijo.

Albus encontró a la madre de Scorpius igual de extraña que aquella tarde en el andén 9 ¾. A simple vista, se podía apreciar a una mujer aristocrática y refinada. Y sin embargo, cuando sus labios se curvaban para hablar su rostro adquiría una expresión de inconmensurable dulzura y bondad. Posiblemente fuera su mirada lo que mejor la delataba como una buena mujer. Era la mirada de una madre amorosa, de una persona amistosa y sin prejuicios. Albus encontró aquello sumamente inquietante, pues Scorpius se había cansado de contarle sobre el pasado de la familia Malfoy como "sangre-pura" y "oscura". Pero Astoria parecía haber llegado a la familia como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, un poco de paz en medio de la guerra, un bálsamo para el alma herida de su esposo.

Scorpius no pareció sorprenderse por el hecho de que su padre no hubiera acudido también a buscarlo, y ni siquiera preguntó al respecto. Pero incluso de haberlo hecho, toda la información que habría recibido era que su padre se encontraba fuera de casa por cuestiones de trabajo. Draco le había dejado dicho a su mujer explícitamente que no deseaba contarle nada a Scorpius hasta que no hubiera acudido a la primera reunión con la Orden del Fénix. Era razonable: no quería decepcionarlo si después la Orden no lo aceptaba como miembro.

Varias horas más tarde, fue el turno de Harry Potter de tocar a la puerta de la Mansión. Nuevamente, Jaques lo recibió con su habitual afabilidad.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás, muchacho? —lo saludó Jaques, estrechando amistosamente la mano del susodicho—. Te ves un poco cansado —señaló.

Y no era para menos. Albus también pudo notar, incluso desde la distancia, la mirada cansada y las profundas y oscuras ojeras que rodeaban los ojos verdes de Harry.

—Un poco sobrepasado por el trabajo, Señor Le Blanc… Nada fuera de lo cotidiano —bromeó Harry, restándole importancia. Le Blanc asintió, comprendiendo que su invitado no deseaba hablar el tema frente a los niños.

—Supongo entonces que se lleva a tres polizones, ¿verdad? —dijo Jaques, lanzando una mirada cómplice a Albus, Rose y Lysander.

—Si están listos para volver a casa… —agregó Potter—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó a los chicos.

—Sí… —gruñeron por lo bajo los tres. Ninguno deseaba dejar la casa de Hedda. Era como abandonar un parque de diversiones completamente a su disposición. Allí habían sido libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

—Espero que no le hayan causado ninguna molestia —comentó Harry, dirigiéndose a Jaques. Este se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Todo lo contrario. Ha sido un verdadero placer —le respondió. Harry sonrió y volvió a estrechar la mano de Jaques, despidiéndose.

—Nos vemos, señor Le Blanc —lo saludó.

—Lo mismo digo, Harry.

Y Potter partió con Albus, Rose y Lysander siguiéndolo. Esta vez, había un auto aparcado junto a la verja de la casa, esperándolos. Harry se subió en el asiento del conductor y Albus ocupó el lugar de acompañante, mientras que Rose y Lysander se acomodaban en la parte de atrás.

—¿Auto nuevo? —bromeó Albus, notando lo lujoso que se veía aquel vehículo por dentro.

—Auto prestado —le respondió Harry, con un guiño.

—Vaya que tienes buenos amigos en Francia—insistió su hijo, riendo. Harry lo acompañó con la risa.

—La hermana de Fleur trabaja en el Ministerio de Francia, y me lo consiguió para venir a buscarlos… Me iba a ser muy difícil Aparecerme arrastrándolos a los tres con sus valijas —le explicó Harry.

—¿Sabes algo de mis padres, Harry? —preguntó Lysander, desde el asiento trasero. Albus pudo ver que su padre hacía una mueca extraña, de incomodidad.

—La verdad es que yo no pude hablar con ellos, Lysan… Fue Ginny quien habló ayer con tu madre —respondió Harry.

—¿Y sabes por qué no pudo venir a buscarme? —insistió Lysander, dejando entrever cierto enojo.

—Está muy ocupada con el trabajo, muchacho… —lamentó Potter, con una sonrisa compasiva. El joven Scamander simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta, y durante el resto del viaje, permaneció en silencio, ocupado en su cuaderno de dibujos, que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

Igual que cuando habían hecho el viaje de ida a St. Jean-Baptiste, Harry los llevó de regreso hasta el corazón de París. Allí, estacionó el auto y los cuatro caminaron hacia el mismo callejón oscuro y desierto que Albus recordaba de la ocasión anterior. Harry tocó el timbre de la última puerta del callejón, y esperó.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —respondió una voz femenina, en francés.

—Vengo al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos —respondió Potter, en un precario y mal pronunciado francés.

—¿Qué motivo lo trae?

—Tengo un Traslador reservado para viajar a Londres en quince minutos —respondió pacientemente Harry.

—¿Cuántas personas? —insistió la voz femenina.

—Cuatro.

—¿Sus nombres?

—Harry Potter, Albus Potter, Lysander Scamander y Rose Weasley —respondió.

—Por favor, revise el buzón—le indicó la voz.

Harry metió su mano en la rendija de la puerta por donde habitualmente se pasan las cartas. Allí, palpó unas tarjetas, y las extrajo. Se trataba de cuatro credenciales, cada una de ellas con un nombre inscripto. Potter distribuyó las respectivas credenciales a cada uno de los chicos, y les indicó que se las colgaran de sus ropas.

—Recuerden llevar siempre visibles las credenciales durante su estadía en las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia para evitar inconvenientes —les recordó la voz femenina—. Que tengan un buen día —se despidió, seguidamente se escuchó un clic y la puerta delante de ellos se abrió.

—Vamos, chicos, que estamos un poco justos de tiempo —los apuró Harry.

Albus fue el primero en entrar. Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, se encontraron con que la puerta comunicaba directamente con un ascensor que, al contrario de lo esperado y de manera similar a como ocurría en el Ministerio de Londres, estaba diseñado para ir bajo tierra en vez de subir.

Luego de descender varios metros el ascensor se detuvo, y sus puertas se abrieron para dar lugar al Departamento de Transportes.

Harry no perdió tiempo y se abrió camino entre la gente hacia la puerta que sabía que lo llevaría a la Sala de Trasladores. Albus, Rose y Lysander lo seguían unos pasos más atrás, arrastrando sus valijas.

—¡Señor Potter! Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo —dijo aliviado Fouché, el mismo hombre que los había recibido dos semanas atrás a Harry y a Albus.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Harry. Fouché chequeó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Cinco minutos, y cuarenta y cinco… Cuarenta y cuatro segundos… Y sigue bajando —le respondió el francés.

—Diablos —maldijo Potter sorpresivamente.

Albus lo miró sorprendido, sin comprender a qué se debía el exabrupto. Después de todo, habían llegado a tiempo… O eso creía.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Pierre? —le preguntó repentinamente Harry al francés. Pierre Fouché alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter —aseguró, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Harry tenía para decirle.

—¿Le podrías entregaar este sobre a Gabrielle Delacour de mi parte? Trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —le pidió Harry, mientras que sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—¿Gabrielle Delacour? ¿La conoce, señor? —inquirió Fouché, su mirada repentinamente distinta.

—Sí… Es familiar mía —respondió Harry, alzando una ceja, algo confuso. — ¿Puedes dárselo, Pierre? —insistió Harry.

—Eh… Yo… Ella… No sabría… —comenzó a decir nervioso el francés.

—¡Pierre! No tengo tiempo, mi Traslador está a punto de salir… ¿Puedes entregarle el sobre, si o no? —lo apuró Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí… Sí, señor Potter —afirmó finalmente Pierre, tomando la carta con manos temblorosas—. Hoy mismo se lo entregaré.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer, señor —dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que puedes llamarme Harry—dijo Potter. Fouché rió nervioso.

—Sí, señor…—se disculpó Pierre innecesariamente. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

—Bien… ¿Cuál es mi Traslador? —preguntó Potter, mirando alrededor.

—La caja de cartón que está ahí —le señaló Pierre.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos pronto, Fouché —se despidió Harry.

—¡Si, señor! Y no se preocupe por el sobre… Está en buenas manos.

—Estará en buenas manos cuando llegue a Gabrielle, Pierre —le dijo Harry riendo, mientras que caminaba hacia la caja. Nuevamente, Fouché rió nervioso.

—¿De dónde lo conoces, papá? —preguntó Albus, una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente como para que el francés no pudiera oírlos.

—He viajado mucho a Francia en los últimos años, y Pierre Fouché siempre me recibe en el Departamento de Transportes —le explicó Harry—. Bien, todos agárrense fuerte de la caja… —pidió luego.

Los tres chicos obedecieron inmediatamente. Cada uno tomó con una mano su valija, y con la otra un borde de la caja de cartón vieja y sucia. Segundos más tarde, Albus volvió a sentir como si alguien lo tomara con un garfio del ombligo y tirara de él hacia arriba. Poco después, se encontró desplomado en el suelo, con Rose y Lysander a su lado. Harry, mágicamente, había logrado mantenerse en pie.

—¿Cómo haces para no caerte? —preguntó Albus, mientras que se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo de los pantalones.

—Con los viajes empiezas a aprender solo cómo hacer para no caerte —le explicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero hay algo que nunca he aprendido… Y es cómo viajar por las redes flú sin que las chimeneas me escupan, literalmente, en el suelo —le susurró al oído, como si se tratara de un secreto. Albus sonrió, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz de que su padre hubiera compartido una confidencia con él. Un defecto suyo.

—¡El Valle! —gritó repentinamente Rose, exaltada. Recién entonces Albus se dio cuenta de que se habían trasladado directamente hasta el Valle de Godric.

—Sí… Conseguí un Traslador directo —explicó el padre de Albus, satisfecho con los resultados de su plan de regreso.

—¿Están mamá y papá en casa? —preguntó Rose, feliz de estar de vuelta en casa.

—Sí… Están esperándote a ti y a Lysan —le respondió.

Ambos chicos sonrieron pues sabían lo que ello significaba: comida. Mucha comida esperándolos. Ambos salieron disparados calle arriba, hacia donde Ron y Hermione tenían su casa.

Albus y Harry quedaron entonces solos. En silencio caminaron hasta la casa, ubicada a menos de una manzana del sitio donde se habían Trasladado.

—¿Qué tal el verano en lo de Hedda? —preguntó su padre, tratando de entablar una conversación.

—Increíble… Hedda tiene la casa más increíble que haya visto jamás —le comentó Albus.

—¿Ocasionaron muchos problemas al señor Le Blanc? —le preguntó su padre, sonriendo.

—Para nada… De hecho, prácticamente no lo vimos en las dos semanas —reflexionó Albus.

—Jaques Le Blanc es un Sanador muy reconocido. Sus pociones mágicas son solicitadas por toda Europa… De seguro es un hombre muy ocupado —le explicó Harry.

—Sí… Como tú —lanzó el primer golpe Albus. Harry fingió no comprender lo que su hijo decía, y éste se dispuso a disparar nuevamente—. Papá… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en Perú? —hizo la pregunta que lo carcomía desde hacía semanas.

—Cuestiones de trabajo, nada interesante —escapó de la pregunta su padre—. Llegamos —anunció, deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa.

Padre e hijo se miraron unos instantes. Albus supo que su padre le mentía. Y Harry supo que su hijo lo había descubierto. Pero entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió y James salió de la casa disparado hacia Albus.

—¡Eres una serpiente traidora! —le gritó James. Y por un instante, Albus pensó que iba en serio. Luego vio la sonrisa en los labios de su hermano y se tranquilizó. Recién entonces notó que James Potter estaba rapado. Todo su tupido y largo cabello había desaparecido, para ser reemplazado por apenas unos centímetros de pelo negro que le decoraban la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Albus, sin poder contener la risa.

—Lily Luna Potter. Eso me pasó —le respondió James, tratando de aparentar estar ofendido. Pero no podía esconder la sonrisa divertida que le decoraba la cara.

—Parece que por fin alguien te plantó batalla —le dijo irónicamente Al.

—Tú la ayudaste, ¿verdad, alimaña venenosa?

—No tengo la menor idea de qué hablas, James —mintió Albus descaradamente. James rió con ganas.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, hermano —le dio la bienvenida finalmente, encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no hay rencor entre nosotros?

—Ni lo sueñes, Potter… Vas a pagar por cada pelo que Lily me quitó —le advirtió su hermano mayor, y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa. —Y también vas a pagar por ese paquete que me envió Hedda —agregó. Albus alzó las cejas, sin comprender.

—¿De qué paquete hablas? —preguntó Albus, confuso. James lo miró unos instantes como si quisiera comprobar si estaba mintiendo.

—¡Hedda le mandó un paquete lleno de banderas, muñecos de Quidditch y póster de Francia! —respondió entonces la voz de Lily Potter, desde una ventana en la planta alta.

—¡Ahí estas, niña escurridiza! —gritó James, al descubrirla, y se lanzó nuevamente hacia el interior de la casa, en busca de su hermana.

—¡Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Al! ¡Necesito ayuda! —exclamó Lily entre risas antes de desaparecer del marco de la ventana para esconderse nuevamente de su hermano mayor.

Aquella misma noche, Albus conversó con Lily al respecto de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia. Fue así que se enteró de la batalla campal que se había desatado en la casa del Valle entre sus dos hermanos. Provista del Surtido Weasley que Albus le había dado antes de irse, Lily le había devuelto a su hermano todas las bromas pesadas que éste le había hecho durante los últimos años.

La última de ellas, y seguramente la peor, fue cuando Lily cambió el shampoo de James por una Poción Pegajosa. Como consecuencia de ello, James se había visto obligado a cortarse todo el cabello, ya que este se encontraba pegoteado y arruinado.

Albus supo que aquello no iba a quedar así. James buscaría la revancha, y esta vez iría también contra Albus.

Y esa noche, el segundo varón Potter escribió una carta a su tío George pidiéndole sí podía mandarle algunos de sus productos. No deseaba estar desarmado cuando James atacara.

* * *

Albus recordaría la siguiente semana como una de las más divertidas de su vida. Resultó que las provisiones que Albus le había pedido a George Weasley llegaron a la mañana siguiente, en una inmensa caja que llevaba un cartel de "Feliz Cumpleaños por adelantado, y bienvenido al mundo de la diversión". Aquel había sido el primer pedido oficial que Albus le había hecho a su tío.

Armado con toda clase de productos Weasley, Albus decidió unirse a su hermana, y entre los dos se enfrentaron a James. Superado en número, James se vio obligado a pedir ayuda.

Fue así que dos días después del regreso de Albus, Alexander Domich, uno de los mejores amigos de James, llegó a la casa del Valle. Y entonces las cosas se equipararon.

En medio de todo aquel descontrol, Albus prácticamente se olvidó de todas las preocupaciones y preguntas que se había traído con él desde la casa de Hedda. Y prácticamente se había olvidado de aquel cáliz que su padre guardaba en su despacho, hasta la noche previa a su cumpleaños número trece.

Era entrada la noche y Albus se despertó en medio de la oscuridad, sintiéndose sediento. Adormecido, se levantó de la cama y caminó escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina, en busca de un vaso de agua.

La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Potter llegó a la cocina y comprobó en el reloj que colgaba de la pared que eran las tres de la mañana. Bostezó, cansado, y se sirvió rápidamente el vaso, listo para regresar a la cama.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Instintivamente se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser visto, y espió por el borde de la misma en dirección al ruido.

Harry Potter acaba de salir de su despacho y, a pesar de la oscuridad, Albus notó la expresión preocupada que lucía su rostro. En silencio, su padre subió las escaleras, retornando a su dormitorio.

Albus permaneció unos segundos más allí, sintiéndose repentinamente despierto. ¿Qué hacía su padre despierto a las tres de la mañana? Y más importante… ¿Por qué estaba en su despacho? Incapaz de irse a dormir sin encontrar respuesta a dichas preguntas, Albus se encaminó hacia el despacho de su padre.

Si había un defecto en Harry Potter era su desorden y su descuido. No sólo había dejado la puerta de su despacho abierta, sino que al entrar en el mismo, Albus se encontró con que su padre había dejado sobre el escritorio el cáliz dorado.

Al igual que la última vez que lo había visto, un brillo parecía irradiar desde le interior de la copa, donde una sustancia de consistencia gaseosa ondulaba de manera hipnotizante. Sólo que esta vez, Potter notó una diferencia. Podía ver _algo_. No era una imagen muy clara, pero allí estaba, debajo de aquel humo gris, algo difuso. Albus se aproximó más al cáliz en un intento de poder descifrar qué era lo que yacía en el fondo del mismo.

"_Si tan solo pudiera correr todo ese humo…"_ pensó Potter, e inconcientemente acercó su mano al interior del cáliz, esperando poder sacar aquel humo gris.

Fue instantáneo. Apenas sus dedos rozaron el humo, Albus supo que había hecho una estupidez. Sintió cómo el cáliz lo absorbía y, en un remolino de colores, se sintió caer varios metros, hasta que finalmente, sin saber cómo, terminó sentado en una silla.

Confundido, y algo mareado, Albus trató de enfocar sus ojos y reconocer dónde se encontraba. Una simple mirada bastó para saber que no estaba en su casa. Se preguntó si el cáliz sería una especie de Traslador.

La primera impresión de Albus fue que se había trasladado a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Pero casi inmediatamente descartó aquella idea. La habitación donde se encontraba estaba diseñada como si se tratara de un auditorio elevado, en cuyo centro lo único que se podía ver era una silla con cadenas. Y mientras que su mirada recorría un poco más la habitación el terror comenzó a inundarlo. No estaba solo. Cerca de cincuenta personas se encontraban sentadas, en un silencio absoluto, algunas filas por debajo de él. Se preguntó si alguno de ellos se habría percatado de que él estaba ahí, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. Nadie parecía notar que un muchacho de trece años se encontraba sentado detrás de ellos. Era como si él fuese un fantasma.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas intervenido por esta basura humana —se quejó en voz baja uno de los hombres, no muy lejos de él. Albus sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrerle el cuerpo al reconocer la inconfundible voz de su tío Ron.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa, quien había hablado no era su tío Ron, sino una versión veintiún años más joven de él.

—Ya te lo expliqué cientos de veces, Ron… —dijo con voz cansada el muchacho junto a él, de cabello oscuro. Y mientras que giraba su cabeza en dirección a Weasley, Albus pudo reconocer sin ningún problema a su padre.

Se impresionó al verlo. Era como verse a él mismo en el espejo. Comprendió por qué todo el mundo insistía tanto en que se parecían. La diferencia radical estaba en que el Harry Potter de diecisiete años frente a él usaba unas características gafas, que Albus no necesitaba.

—¡Shh! Cállense que ahí lo traen —les anunció Hermione. Y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su tía tenía la misma personalidad mandona que él conocía.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió y dos hombres altos y corpulentos, vestidos de aurores, entraron en la sala trayendo a rastras a una tercera persona.

Albus sintió lástima por dicha persona. Se notaba a simple vista que el hombre ni siquiera ejercía resistencia. Los aurores lo arrastraban como si se tratara de una bolsa inerte y pesada. Como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida. El hombre vestía una túnica negra, sucia y rota, y parecía que llevaba días, talvez meses, sin cambiarse. Llevaba la cabeza gacha, como si se encontrara inconciente o demasiado débil para poder incorporarse por sí mismo. Lo único que Albus le veía era el cabello rubio, largo y enmarañado, cayéndole de manera desprolija sobre la cabeza.

—Cielo santo… Cada día está peor —ahogó un lamento Hermione, visiblemente impactada por la imagen lastimera que daba aquel hombre.

Los aurores sentaron al hombre en la silla ubicada en el centro del Auditorio, y mágicamente las cadenas se aferraron a las muñecas y los tobillos del muchacho, inmovilizándolo. Albus encontró aquello una medida innecesaria. Quedaba claro a simple vista que aquel hombre no podía dar ni dos pasos sin desplomarse al suelo.

Entonces el hombre levantó la cabeza, y Albus sintió como si una daga se clavara en su pecho al verle el rostro.

Scorpius Malfoy lo miraba desde aquella silla. Era una mirada gris y vacía, carente de toda emoción, como la mirada de un hombre que se ha resignado a morir. La piel estaba adherida a los huesos de su cara, en claro signo de que había perdido mucho peso en el último tiempo, y había perdido todo rastro de color, adquiriendo un aspecto blanquecino y enfermizo.

—Muy bien… Terminemos esto. Gretel, ¿Me repites qué caso es éste? —habló una voz grave y que denotaba autoridad. Albus reconoció también aquella voz. Sentado en la primera fila, luciendo una túnica elegante, se encontraba Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia.

—Legajo número 129666, Diciembre, 1998 —leyó una voz femenina que Albus no supo reconocer, pero tampoco le interesó. En cambio, otro detalle había llamado su atención. Diciembre, 1998. ¿Había viajado en el tiempo? ¿Pero si estaba en el año 1998, entonces qué hacía Scorpius ahí?

—Retomamos entonces el Juicio del Ministerio de Magia contra Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, por los crímenes cometidos como mortífago durante la Segunda Guerra liderada por Lord Voldemort —anunció Kingsley de manera que todo el auditorio pudiera oírlo.

Albus sintió que volvía a respirar al escuchar aquello. No, ése no era Scorpius. Era su padre, veintiún años atrás.

—Durante estos últimos dos días hemos escuchado varias declaraciones, incluida la del acusado y la de varios de los aquí presentes —repasó Kingsley, y su mirada se posó momentáneamente en Harry Potter. Una mirada que denotaba confusión.

Albus se sorprendió ante aquello. ¿Su padre había sido testigo en la causa contra Draco Malfoy? Se preguntó si habría atestiguado a favor o en contra… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en que había una gran probabilidad de que hubiera sido en contra. Sabía que su padre y Draco Malfoy habían sido enemigos en Hogwarts. En cierta forma era extraño pensar que su padre podría haber atestiguado en contra del padre de su mejor amigo.

—Ahora ha llegado la hora de votar y decidir al respecto. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más antes de la votación? —preguntó el Ministro, mirando a la gente sentada detrás de él. Nadie mostró intenciones de querer hablar. El ministro giró entonces su mirada hacia Draco Malfoy. —Señor Malfoy, ¿algo que quiera decir antes de que votemos? —le preguntó gentil, pero distante.

Draco pareció vacilar ante la pregunta. Albus podía leer la duda y el miedo en él. Se compadeció por el padre de Scorpius. Después de todo, era sólo un muchacho de diecisiete años, agazapado y encadenado frente a cincuenta personas que lo miraban con odio y rencor.

—¿Qué pasó… —intentó hablar Draco, pero la voz se le cortó. Carraspeó, y trató de humedecerse los labios resecos para terminar la pregunta. —¿Qué pasó con mis padres? —formuló finalmente la pregunta.

Un murmullo general le levantó entre los presentes. Potter vio cómo algunas de las personas del jurado cruzaban miradas de enojo y reproche, como si consideraran que aquella era una pregunta absurda, incluso inadecuada.

—Tu padre ha sido condenado a cumplir cincuenta años en Akzaban, muchacho —se compadeció de él Kingsley.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron grandes y aterrados. Albus pudo ver que Malfoy tardaba en recuperar la compostura para hablar.

—¿Y mi madre? —volvió a preguntar, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Aún no ha tenido lugar su juicio —le respondió el ministro.

—Ella es inocente… Por favor, ella nunca quiso… Ella odiaba a… Voldemort—balbuceó Draco, en un esfuerzo desesperado por ayudar a su madre.

—Eso lo veremos durante su juicio, Draco —le aclaró Kingsley—. De todas maneras, tus palabras serán consideradas como una declaración a su favor —lo tranquilizó, al ver la expresión desesperada de Malfoy. Éste asintió, y ya no dijo nada más. —Muy bien, votemos. Los que consideren al señor Malfoy culpable… Levanten las manos —pidió el ministro.

A pesar de que Albus ya conocía cómo terminaba aquella historia, sintió que el corazón se le comprimía de la intriga mientras que veía las manos alzarse en el aire. Vio cómo Draco Malfoy cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, sin querer ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Nuevamente, sintió pena por él. Su vida se decidía en aquel momento, en manos de otras personas.

—Gretel… ¿Cuántas manos para culpable? —preguntó Kingsley a su asistente.

—Veintiún personas, señor —le respondió, mientras que repasaba el conteo.

—Aquellos que votan por la inocencia del señor Malfoy, levanten sus manos —pidió nuevamente Kingsley.

Albus vio cómo su padre levantaba la mano al escuchar el pedido del Ministro, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Su padre pensaba que Draco era inocente, y aquello de seguro quería decir que había atestiguado a su favor. Se sintió orgulloso al ver la mano de su padre alzarse en el aire.

A su lado, Hermione también levantó la suya. Pero Ron se mostraba reticente, y fue necesario que tanto Harry como Hermione le lanzaran una mirada significativa para que éste levantara su mano, no sin antes soltar un sonoro bufido. La última mano en levantarse fue la del mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

—¿Cuántos votos, Gretel? —volvió a preguntarle Shacklebolt.

—Veinticuatro, señor —anunció Gretel, sin poder esconder la sorpresa ante el veredicto. Un suave murmullo brotó nuevamente entre la gente. Recién entonces, Malfoy entreabrió los ojos, como queriendo comprobar que lo que oía era cierto.

—Los que se abstienen de votar, levanten sus manos —pidió por última vez el Ministro. Cinco manos se levantaron en el aire. —¿El recuento final, Gretel?

—Veintiún votos por culpable, veinticuatro votos por inocente, y cinco abstinencias, con un total de cincuenta votos, señor Ministro. Todos los presentes han votado —anunció Gretel.

—Señor Malfoy… —lo llamó el Ministro, tras escuchar el conteo final. Por primera vez, Albus pudo ver un destello de esperanza en los ojos de Draco. —Hemos votado, y por mayoría, usted ha sido declarado inocente —dictaminó Shacklebolt. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy, y algo de color subió a sus mejillas, revitalizadas. —Queda usted en libertad, señor Malfoy. Pero bajo algunas condiciones —se apuró a aclarar el Ministro, y tomó una hoja delante de él para leer en voz alta—. Deberá pagar una multa equivalente al monto de 100.000 galeones por los daños provocados al mundo mágico… Todas las propiedades y dinero que posea en Inglaterra quedarán bajo vigilancia del Ministerio de Magia, y una vez al año deberá presentarse en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para rendir cuentas de sus actividades. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con estas medidas, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, señor Ministro —le aseguró Draco. Se podía ver a simple vista que el muchacho hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí en ese instante.

—Es usted entonces un hombre libre —le dijo Kingsley, y con un chasquido de dedos, las cadenas que lo sujetaban se liberaron—. Los aurores lo escoltarán hasta un cuarto donde encontrará ropa para cambiarse, y luego podrá irse.

Los mismos hombres que lo habían arrastrado hacia el interior del auditorio se acercaron a él, y tomándolo de los brazos, lo levantaron y lo llevaron hacia la habitación que el Ministro había señalado. Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Draco, las personas que componían el jurado comenzaron a conversar entre ellos.

—Espero que no te hayas equivocado con Malfoy, Harry… Porque de lo contrario, acabas de dejar libre a un mortífago —le señaló Ron, todavía molesto con el veredicto.

—Yo también lo espero —murmuró Harry, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la cual Draco había desaparecido.

Albus sintió que repentinamente, una fuerza desconocida lo tomaba por la espalda y tiraba de él. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba de regreso en el despacho de su padre, con el cáliz frente a él.

* * *

**Uf! Por fin pude actualizar! Cada vez que trataba me daba un error... Gracias G-annie! Me diste la solución!**

**Como verán, este capítulo trae de regreso una duda que muchos de ustedes tenían... ¿Qué pasó con el Pensadero de Harry? Jaja, bueno, acá tienen la respuesta. Albus simplemente no podía con su genio... Tenía que tocar el humo. Y quiero llamar la atención hacia el recuerdo al cual fue "trasladado"... Nótese que el último recuerdo que Harry había examinado antes de abandonar su despacho fue el juicio de Draco Malfoy... Lo dejo para que ustedes piensen al respecto.**

**Creo que es un capítulo que arroja mucha información respecto a muchas cosas, pero en especial referente a la familia Malfoy. Recuerdo que algunos me preguntaron en dónde vivían los Malfoy y por qué no usaban la mansión de Inglaterra. La respuesta está en este capítulo: la mansión Malfoy quedó bajo "administración" del Ministerio de Magia luego del juicio de Draco. Desde entonces, Draco no ha podido hacer uso de ella, ni de sus propiedades y/o pertenencias en Inglaterra. Por suerte, la familia Malfoy siempre supo invertir en el exterior, y fue eso lo que los mantuvo a flote tras la guerra.**

**Seguramente surgan algunas dudas sobre este capítulo... Los invito a preguntar todo lo que quieran! Prometo responder en la medida de lo posible. Pero prometo más, mucho más, sobre Draco y sobre más personajes que todavía no sabemos qué fue de ellos despues de la Guerra. **

**Con respecto a los PDF de las historias "Albus Potter y Los Guardianes Negros" y "Albus Potter y el Templo de Hades", me olvidé de decirles que pueden encontrarlos en la sección "Saga Albus Potter", y allí, haciendo click en el link de cada historia, encontrarán al final de la página otro link para descargarlo! ¡Después díganme qué les parecieron! ¿Les gustan? :)  
**

**Antes de olvidarme, agradezco a mis betas favoritos, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy, sin quienes esta historia no sería la misma.**

**Y ahora, como ya es tradición, respondo reviews:**

**maddie . sophie:** sí, admiración. Ojo, no debe de ser mal interpretada, porque con ello no quiere decir que Albus tiene de ídolo al Mago de Oz. Simplemente hace referencia a la capacidad de Albus para poder reconocer a alguien habilidoso e inteligente cuando lo tiene delante... A un digno contrincante. Ello podría convertirse en una buena virtud por parte de Albus... No menospreciar nunca al enemigo. Ya sabes lo que dice la frase "manten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca". Sobre Tessa... ¡Claro que pueden ser buenos amigos! Tienen personalidades muy compatibles... ambos son inteligentes y obsesivos, ambos disfrutan de la compañía del otro... ¡Yo nunca dije que fueran a ser pareja! Jaja. ¿Así que tenes un sexto sentido que te avisa cuando actualizo? Jajaja, No te preocupes, creeme que escuché cosas mucho más locas jaja ;) Ah, y después contame que te pareció el PDF!

**RoseBlack Malfoy: **mi queridísima beta... Me gusta como vas hilando toda la información. Sí, definitivamente Albus siente admiración por el Mago. Pero como bien señalaste, es una admiración que nace desde la observación objetiva (y en cierta forma, envidiosa) de tener frente a uno a alguien que supone un desafío... Un "digno adversario". Albus es un muchacho inteligente, obsesionado con resolver problemas y develar misterios, que "necesita" saberlo todo... Y el Mago de Oz es, hasta ahora, el misterio más grande que se le ha presentado. Un hombre sin cara, capaz de hilar unas de las conspiraciones más grandes contra el mundo mágico que Albus conoce... un hombre malvado, pero también brillante a su manera... ¿Cómo no va a sentir admiración por él? Claro que uno nunca sabe a dónde lo puede llevar, como bien señalaste... Pero ya lo iremos descubriendo. Con respecto a Theodore Nott... Es un personaje que, en realidad y al menos por el momento, solo existe en mi historia a través de otros personajes... de su hija Tessa, de Scorpius, del mismo Draco. Pero prometo que te irás enterando de algunas cosas más sobre él... Por el momento, te cuento que, al igual que Draco, él también fue encontrado inocente por el Wizengamot (aunque si leíste mi one-shot ya lo sabes!). Me alegra que te guste el equipo Malfoy-Potter, tanto en su versión adulta de Harry y Draco como en la versión adolescente de Albus y Scor... Porque es un duo para el cual tengo muuuchhhooosss planes! jaja.

**silvers draco:** ajajja, Sí, Tessa contestó... ¿Cómo no iba a contestarle? Jajaja... Con respecto a si es una indirecta o no... Bueno, lo dejo para que se descubra más adelante en la historia. Pero me alegra que notaras la actitud de Scorpius, y aprovecho para aclarar que no es una actitud de celos "masculinos", porque él sienta algo por Tessa. No, es simplemente celos de "hermano mayor", como bien señalaste!

**wiccauchiha: **Sí, la idea del capítulo era aclarar algunas dudas que podían seguir flotando por ahí, y sobre todo, cerrar el tema con Scorpius y Albus. Ahora ellos estan seguros de que el Mago de Oz es un Guardián (y no se equivocan). Oh, Lancelot... ¡claro que es egoísta! Jaja, ¿quién no ha sido un poco egoista cuando se trata de las personas que más apreciamos? Hedda es para él muy importante... Y él también es muy importante para Hedda. Es interesante lo que señalaste sobre que Hedda no es tan "libre" con él como con sus amigos, porque es posible que así sea. A ellos los une una amistad que viene desde la más tierna infancia... Pero en los últimos años cada uno ha tomado un camino distinto y que de a poco, los está separando. ¡Veo que ya armaste todas las parejas de la historia! Me da pena Lysander... Nadie le busca novia, jaja.

**Lord Zanator: **Oh! ¿Draco enseñanado Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? Mmm... Es interesante, pero por una vez en mi vida, voy a responder a una pregunta con completa sinceridad, jaja. No, Draco no será profesor de DCAO. Lo siento... Pero te aseguro que él encontrará su propia manera de redimirse de su oscuro pasado. Y sobre Ron prohibiéndole a Rose juntarse con Scorpius... Pues, si eventualmente decido juntarlos, haré el capítulo, lo prometo! Jaja.

**adrisstbdt: **¿Cortito? Bueno, espero que este te haya parecido lo suficientemente largo! Jajja. Oh, Scorpius y Tessa... Sí, son celos fraternales. Para Scorpius, Tessa es como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Y la protegerá siempre, con uñas y dientes, porque eso es algo que ha aprendido de su padre: lo primero es la familia. ¿Descargaste la versión PDF de los otros dos libros? ¿qué te parecieron? ¡Estoy ansiosa por escuchar opiniones!

**jjaacckkyy: **Como dije en otras respuestas a los reviews... Sí, Scorpius es celoso, pero son celos de "hermano mayor", aunque técnicamente no lo sea. Con respecto a sí Tessa le envió una indirecta a Albus... Lo dejo a tu criterio! Jaja. Me encantó tu explicación sobre por qué piensas que Hedda se quedaría con James y no con Lancelot... ¿crees que a las mujeres nos gusta que nos lleven la contra? Jaja. Pues ya veremos qué prefiere Hedda...

**mikaelita-cullen: **oh... no fuiste la única que notó esa actitud celosa por parte de Scorpius... Pero por el momento, me siento bastante segura de afirmar que son solo celos protectores de "hermano mayor", y no se trata de algo más... No, Scorpius nunca podría fijarse en Tessa como una mujer de quien sentirse atraído. Pero la quiere demasiado como para no cuidarla, incluso de su mejor amigo. Me gusta como entendiste a Albus... Miedo y admiración no tienen por qué ser incompatibles, y tampoco tienen porque significar algo malo. Se trata simplemente de un muchacho inteligente que se encuentra frente a un plan maestro, y no puede hacer otra cosa más que reconocer lo brillante que fue la persona que ideó todo aquello.

**ali malfoy: **hola ali! No te preocupes si no podes comentar en todos los capítulos. Como siempre digo, me alcanza con saber que siguen ahi, del otro lado, leyendo mi historia! Con respecto a la traducción, no te preocupes tampoco. Hacelo tranquila, total no hay apuro. ¡Gracias por toda la ayuda!

**sevsnape: **¿Algo en contra de los españoles? Jaja, no claro que no! La mitad de mi familia viene de España! Creo que ya pasaron muchos años y demasiadas muertes como para seguir pensando en rivalidades entre continentes, jaja. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo ningún prejuicio ni nada en contra de ninguna nación. Amo mi país, porque es el lugar donde nací y que me dio todo lo que tengo hoy (con sus cosas buenas y malas), pero respeto también a todos los demás países, porque seguramente cada persona se siente igual que yo respecto a su tierra. Ahora, volviendo a la historia, jaja... ¡los padres de Lancelot! ¡Nadie había preguntado por ellos hasta ahora! Ya sabrás más sobre la familia Wence ;) Con respecto a las parejas... ¿por qué siempre termino hablando de esto? Jaja... Bueno, yo soy de las que piensan que trece años es muy temprano para empezar a hablar de "relaciones amorosas" propiamente dicho. Pero eso no quita que no pueda haber algunos momentos "interesantes". Con respecto al cuarteto de oro, gracias por entender... Simplemente quiero que sepas que nada de lo que yo haga en mi historia lo escribo porque sí. Todo tiene una razón de estar ahí, o al menos eso intento. No mato personajes porque sí, sin ningún fundamento. Ya lo verás más adelante... :)

**Cumpliendo con mi parte, espero más reviews para responder!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	13. Capítulo 13: Cumpleaños número trece

**Capítulo 13: Cumpleaños número trece **

Albus despertó a la mañana siguiente del mismo modo que lo hacía todos los años en su cumpleaños: con Lily y James saltando sobre cama. Este verano, Alex Domich se había sumado también al revuelo.

—¡Felices trece, hermano! —gritó James, mientras que lo empujaba de la cama, ayudado por Alex.

Albus sintió su rostro golpear contra el suelo, y se encontró incapaz de incorporarse debido a que se había enredado con las sábanas.

—¡Qué brutos que son! —los retó Lily.

—Vamos, si tú también ayudaste —mintió Alex, sonriendo de manera encantadora.

—¡No es verdad! Albus, te juro… —se apuró a aclarar Lily, mientras que lo ayudaba a pararse.

—Tranquila, te creo, Lily… —fue lo primero que logró articular Albus, mientras que pestañaba varias veces para despertarse. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y sonrió ante los presentes.

—Ten mi regalo —le dijo su hermana acelerada, tomando un paquete que había dejado junto a la puerta del cuarto de Albus.

—Lily, no era necesario. Tú ni siquiera tienes dinero —le dijo Albus sorprendido.

—Ya lo sé… Mamá lo pagó, de todas formas. Pero yo lo elegí —le explicó la pelirroja.

Albus abrió el paquete y se encontró con una bellísima túnica gris, completamente nueva.

—Yo quisiera tener hermanas que me hicieran regalos como ese —bromeó Alex. Lily se sonrojó ante el comentario, y chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

—Gracias, Lily. Es justo lo que ando necesitando —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

—Sí, mamá dijo lo mismo —comentó Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo que todos los presentes rieran.

—En cuanto a mi regalo… Pues tenía pensado darte unas nuevas provisiones de Sortilegios Weasley, pero como tú los conseguiste por tu cuenta, decidí regalarte otra cosa —le dijo James, y acto seguido, sacó una caja delgada y larga de uno de sus bolsillos, envuelta de manera desprolija en papel de regalo.

Por la forma, Albus pensó que se trataba de una varita mágica, lo cual le pareció bastante absurdo ya que él tenía su propia varita, a la cual le había tomado un gran cariño.

Pero al abrir el paquete comprobó que se había equivocado. No era una varita. Era una pluma de águila, cuyo único rasgo distintivo era su color verde.

—Algo me dice que esto no es una pluma común y corriente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Albus antes de animarse a tocarla. James y Alex cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

—No, no lo es. Es un invento nuevo que hemos hecho con Alex… —le explicó James.

—¿Y en qué consiste exactamente? —insistió Albus, quien conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para fiarse de aquella vaga respuesta.

—¿Conoces las vuelaplumas? —le preguntó repentinamente Alex.

—Sí… ¿Es una de ellas? —preguntó Albus emocionado. Siempre había querido una, pero su padre, por alguna razón que Albus desconocía, las detestaba.

—No, es mucho mejor. Es una pluma inteligente —le explicó James—. Una vez que toque tus dedos sólo tú podrás usarla, Albus. La pluma escribirá lo que tú le digas… O lo que tú pienses. Toda la información que tú incorpores en tu pequeña cabecita podrá ser utilizada por tu pluma para hacer, por ejemplo, tu tarea.

—Vaya. Eso suena… Fabuloso —tuvo que confesar Albus. James y Alex sonrieron alagados. —¿Lo hicieron ustedes solos?

—Con algo de ayuda de Louis y Lorcan, claro —aclaró James.

—James… ¿De dónde sacas el dinero para este tipo de experimentos? —habló repentinamente Lily, sus ojos curiosos examinando la pluma nueva de su hermano.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, pequeña —la mandó a callar el mayor de los Potter—. Bajemos a comer —sugirió luego, cambiando rápidamente de tema y encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Albus se incorporó rápidamente de su cama y lo alcanzó hacia la mitad de las escaleras.

—Es George, ¿no? —le preguntó Albus en un susurro a su hermano. Éste alzó una ceja, como si no entendiera lo que le estaban diciendo. —Tu benefactor… Él que te da el dinero para tus experimentos… Es el tío George —insistió.

—No sé de qué experimentos estás hablando, Albus —mintió James, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. Albus rió, convencido de que efectivamente su tío George era quien incentivaba aquellos inventos.

Albus tenía que reconocerle algo a James, y eso era su creatividad. Era un muchacho que siempre veía más allá de las cosas, que siempre veía algo para mejorarle a las cosas. El único defecto es que su inteligencia era siempre aplicada a fines pocos prácticos, como juguetes o guitarras mágicas. Sin embargo, aquella pluma que le había regalado a Albus… Eso era diferente. Era el primer invento que podía tener un impacto masivo, alcanzando a toda la población mágica. Sí, había que reconocerlo: cuando James se lo proponía podía ser simplemente brillante.

Pero su trabajo no era individual. Si bien era el cabecilla de su grupo, y sin duda la mente maestra en todo, James no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban tres muchachos igual de traviesos y, al mismo tiempo, completamente distintos.

Alex Domich era uno de ellos. Alex era el tipo de persona que naturalmente cae bien a la gente. Siendo hijo de _muggles_, Alex había crecido hasta los once años sin saber que existía la magia. Y la carta de Hogwarts fue el comienzo de lo que él recordaría como la mejor época de su vida.

Alex provenía de una historia familiar triste y misteriosa. Su madre era _muggle_, y su padre… Pues él no sabía quién era su padre. Su mamá nunca hablaba de él, y todo lo que Domich sabía era que, quien quiera que fuera, los había abandonado a ambos antes incluso de que él naciera.

Originaria de Irlanda, la señorita Domich se había visto obligada a trasladarse a Inglaterra en búsqueda de trabajo cuando todavía estaba embarazada de Alexander. Allí había conseguido un puesto en un restaurante, como mesera, y trabajaba duro desde entonces para llevar la comida a la casa.

Alex había crecido rodeado de soledad. Los niños en el colegio no querían jugar con él, pues lo encontraban "extraño". Pero el joven Domich no se perturbaba por ello, pues él sabía que los niños tenían razón. Era extraño. Y la confirmación de ello llegó una mañana junto a un hombre torpe pero amable, llamado Neville Longbottom.

El Profesor Longbottom, como éste se presentó, era un mago. Y la razón de su visita era para informarle que él, Alenxander Domich, también era uno. A continuación, Alex se vio inmerso en la historia más entretenida e irreal que jamás hubiera escuchado en su vida. Según Neville existía un mundo, escondido a los ojos de los _muggles_, donde reinaba la magia. ¡Había incluso un Ministerio! ¡Y una escuela! Y él estaba invitado a formar parte de ese mundo.

—Se llama Hogwarts —le dijo Neville, y sus ojos brillaron de emoción al pronunciar aquel nombre.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos dinero —intervino la madre de Alex, en un claro gesto defensivo. Había escuchado al señor Longbottom en silencio, y Alex la había notado nerviosa todo el tiempo. Pero fue en aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con cierto temor, que Alexander notó que algo no andaba bien con su madre.

—No se preocupe, señora Domich. Nosotros estamos preparados para casos como los de su hijo, y existen becas para los niños que no cuentan con el dinero para afrontar su educación mágica —le explicó Neville, con una sonrisa bonachona.

—Nosotros no necesitamos la limosna de nadie, señor Longbottom —estalló inesperadamente la madre de Alex.

—Yo no quise decir eso… —intentó defenderse Neville.

—Se perfectamente lo que la gente como usted hace con la gente como nosotros, y no voy a permitir que jueguen con mi hijo. Así que si me disculpa, le voy a pedir que se retire —lo invitó a irse la señorita Domich, enojada.

Neville vaciló y, finalmente, ante la mirada alterada de la madre de Alex, se puso de pie. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y la dejó sobre la mesa, frente a Alexander.

—Si cambian de opinión, pasaré nuevamente por aquí en un par de días —se despidió Neville, y sus ojos se cruzaron la mirada esperanzada de Alex.

—Adiós, profesor —se despidió Alex. Y éste se fue.

—Magos… Se creen los dueños del mundo —refunfuñó por lo bajo la señorita Domich, fuera de sí.

—Tú… ¿Tú sabías que existían? —se sorprendió Alexander, al entender las palabras de su madre. Ésta, al escuchar la pregunta, palideció.

—Sí —le respondió finalmente ella, sin entrar en detalles. Alex se sorprendió ante la respuesta. ¿Su madre, una mujer común y corriente, sabía que el mundo mágico existía? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts —dijo Alex, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose por primera vez a su madre, a quien amaba y respetaba profundamente.

—Pero Alex… Nosotros no pertenecemos a ese mundo…—trató de hacerlo entrar en razón ella, sorprendida con la reacción de su hijo.

—Sí pertenecemos. El Profesor Longbottom acaba de invitarnos a pertenecer. Y yo voy a aceptar su oferta cuando regrese en dos días, mamá —fue el turno de enojarse de Alexander. Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Alex se tranquilizó al ver que una sonrisa se unía a éstas.

—Es increíble cuánto has crecido —le dijo ella, y repentinamente lo abrazó.

Dos días más tarde, Alexander caminaba junto a su madre y a Neville Longbottom por Diagon Alley, buscando todo lo necesario para asistir a Hogwarts. Fue durante esa visita al callejón que Neville se encontró con Luna Lovegood, y Alex conoció por primera ver a Lorcan Scamander, muchacho de quien luego se convertiría en íntimo amigo.

Un mes más tarde, Alexander llegaría Hogwarts lleno de intriga y dudas, y sería sorteado, tras largos minutos de meditación por parte del Sombrero, a Gryffindor. Y allí conocería a las tres personas que harían de su estadía en el colegio de magia una diversión eterna: James Potter, Louis Weasley y Lorcan Scamander.

Alexander se convertiría en el muchacho carismático del grupo. El favorito de los profesores, aquella persona a quien todos adoraban y que de una forma u otra, siempre lograba salvarse de los castigos. Era el más aplicado al estudio, también. Y uno de los más inteligentes. Había sido idea de James mejorar la vuelapluma, pero habían sido los cálculos y hechizos maestros de Alexander los que la habían perfeccionado en realidad.

Y mientras que Albus desayunaba aquella mañana junto a sus hermanos y Alexander, se encontró con que Alex también ejercía ese encanto sobre su familia y sobre él. Inevitablemente, Alexander Domich le caía bien a todos, pero muy especialmente a Lily, quien no paraba de atosigarlo con cientos de preguntas.

—Chicos, voy a necesitar que me ayuden a preparar la casa para las visitas —les pidió Ginny, mientras que les servía a cada uno varias tostadas untadas con mermelada.

—¿Quiénes vienen, mamá? —preguntó Albus.

—Vienen Andrómeda y Teddy…

—¡Sí! —interrumpió Lily, quien adoraba a Ted Lupin, el ahijado de su padre.

—Ron y Hermione, con los chicos…

—¡Sí! —volvió a festejar Lily, a quien se le sumó Albus.

—Luna, Rolf y los chicos no podrán venir ya que están de viaje…

—¡No! —y al grito previo de los dos hermanos menores se sumaron James y Alex.

—Si van gritar por cada persona que enumere estaré hasta mañana para nombrarlos a todos. Recuerden que somos una familia numerosa —les pidió Ginny, pacientemente. Todos asintieron y guardaron silencio. —Vendrán también los abuelos, la familia de Percy, la familia de George… Hagrid y Neville dijeron que tratarían de venir… Están muy ocupados con Hogwarts…

—¿Qué hay de Bill y Fleur? —preguntó James, a quien en realidad le interesaba la visita de su primo Louis.

—No, ellos están en Francia, visitando a Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur, así que no podrán venir. Tampoco puede venir Charlie… Te manda saludos, Albus, y te pide perdón, pero una de las dragonas ha tenido cría y lo necesitan para controlarlos —le explicó Ginny.

Pero Albus ya no estaba escuchándola. El nombre de Gabrielle le había traído algo a la memoria: un sobre. Su padre, en el Ministerio de Francia, le había dado una carta a Fouché para que éste le entregara a Gabrielle Delacour. ¿Tendría todo aquello algo que ver con la visita de Bill y Fleur? ¿O sería simplemente pura casualidad? Albus se anotó mentalmente aquella pregunta para seguir investigando más tarde.

Durante el resto del día, Albus, James y Alex se dedicaron a armar una larga mesa en el jardín donde pudieran caber todos los invitados al cumpleaños número trece de Albus.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Andrómeda y Teddy. Andrómeda lucía igual que siempre: su bello rostro, de aspecto aristocrático, apenas surcado por arrugas, y su cabello recogido prolijamente en un peinado. Vestía una túnica elegante y suntuosa de color lila que le sentaba perfecta.

Junto a ella, Teddy daba la apariencia de salido de un reformatorio. Su pelo azul, despeinado y largo, sumado a la campera de cuero y los jeans rotos le daban un aire rebelde y divertido.

Lily fue la primera en recibirlos, lanzándose en brazos de Teddy y dejando que éste la levantara en el aire y la hiciera girar hasta marearse.

—Cada día más alta, Lily —la felicitó Ted, con un guiño—. ¿Está Albus en casa?

—Sí, ya te lo busco —se apresuró Lily, y salió corriendo hacia el parque. Minutos más tarde volvía a entrar arrastrando a Albus detrás de él.

—¡Albus Severus Potter! —lo saludó Ted, y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Al.

—Gracias, Ted… Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos —le devolvió el saludo Albus, feliz de reencontrarse con Lupin.

—Albus, cariño, feliz cumpleaños —lo saludó educadamente Andrómeda, con un beso en cada mejilla. —Ten, un regalo de parte de los dos—y le entregó un paquete.

Albus se encontró con que se trataba de un diario personal. Sus tapas estaban forradas en cuero, y en la primera hoja, escrito prolijamente en pluma, estaban las siguientes palabras:

_Para que puedas escribir todo lo que atarea tu inquieta mente.  
Te quieren,  
Andrómeda y Ted._

—Me viene perfecto… Gracias —les dijo sinceramente Albus. Pues ahora que tenía la pluma inteligente, solo le faltaba dónde poder escribir sus pensamientos más importantes. Y qué mejor que un diario personal para ello.

—Me alegro que te guste… Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a ayudar a Ginebra, que de seguro está sobrepasada de trabajo —indicó la señora Tonks antes de partir rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Yo voy contigo, Andrómeda! —exclamó Lily, mientras que corría detrás de ella.

Teddy y Albus quedaron entonces solos.

—¿Estás ocupado o podemos sentarnos a conversar un rato? —le preguntó Ted, con una sonrisa.

—Claro —aceptó la oferta Potter, mientras que lo guiaba hacia la sala de estar. Ambos se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones, enfrentados. —Así que… ¿Cómo te trata el Ministerio de Magia? —disparó la primera pregunta de la charla Albus. Teddy frunció levemente los labios.

—Pues, no es fácil. Hace ya casi un año que estoy peleando por la aprobación de una nueva Ley para los Hombres-Lobos… No sé si te conté algo al respecto… —dijo Lupin.

—Sí… Te escuché hablar sobre ello con papá la Navidad pasada —se apuró a avisarle Albus. Ted asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, todavía estoy dando vueltas con lo mismo… McKenzy, mi jefe, es un maldito fanfarrón, y no entiendo cómo ha llegado al puesto que ocupa en el Departamento. Siempre encuentra una buena excusa para no aprobar mi proyecto, pero yo sé que en realidad todo se debe a que él detesta a los hombres lobos —le contó Teddy, indignado.

—¿Y sí o sí la Ley debe pasar por McKenzy para ser aprobada? —preguntó Albus, interesado.

—No… Puedo pedir una aprobación directa del Ministro de Magia… Pero Shacklebolt podría tardar años en leer mi proyecto de ley con todo el trabajo que tiene. E incluso si lo hace, no creo que quiera desacreditar al jefe del Departamento —le respondió Ted, resignado.

—Tiene que haber alguna solución… —insistió Albus. Ted se encogió de hombros.

—Ya le encontraré solución, Al, no te preocupes —le dijo finalmente—. Hablemos de ti… Harry me contó que estuviste de viaje por Francia —cambió de tema Lupin.

—Sí, fue muy divertido. Estuvimos en la casa de una amiga, Hedda —le contó Albus

—¿La muchacha pálida que vino el verano pasado aquí? —preguntó Ted.

—La misma… Vive con su tío en una mansión inmensa en St. Jean-Baptiste.

—¡Oh, yo estuve ahí con Victoire! Es un pueblo bellísimo, donde viven muchos magos. Tu amiga debe de tener mucho dinero para afrontar vivir en un pueblo como St. Jean-Baptiste —comentó Teddy.

—Su tío es un Sanador reconocido… Se llama Jaques Le Blanc.

—¡Estás bromeando! ¿Jaques Le Blanc? ¡Por Merlín! Ese hombre es una eminencia en la medicina mágica. Si Victoire se entera que lo conoces se muere… Es su ídolo —le confesó Teddy, riendo.

—¿Cómo andan las cosas con Vicky? —cambió de tema esta vez Albus. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en los labios de Lupin al escucharla.

—Sé que va a sonar increíblemente cursi, pero nunca fui tan feliz como con ella —le respondió Ted.

—Sí… Suena asquerosamente cursi —le dijo Potter en broma. Ted estiró un brazo recorriendo la distancia que lo separa de Albus, y lo golpeó amistosamente en la cabeza.

—Ya verás, mocoso… Algún día te enamorarás y entenderás de lo que hablo —vaticinó Lupin.

—¿Piensas casarte con ella?

—Sí —confesó Ted, en un susurro, dejando a Albus boquiabierto.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente.

—Vaya… Pronto tendremos pequeños Teddies dando vueltas por aquí —rió Potter. Ted lo acompañó, aunque algo nervioso.

—No sé si debo ser padre, en realidad… —dejó escapar Lupin.

—¿Por qué dices algo así? —le preguntó Albus, extrañado.

—Verás… yo soy una mezcla extraña… Mitad metamorfomago, mitad hombre lobo… Y Victoire lleva en su sangre genes de veela… Tengo miedo de lo que la combinación de todo eso pueda dar —le dijo Ted, revelando por primera vez uno de sus mayores temores.

—Ted… No hay nada malo en ti —le aseguró Potter. Pero Lupin se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No digo que haya algo malo en mí. Simplemente digo que a veces, pues… No me siento enteramente humano.

—Eso es una tontería —negó Albus.

—No, no lo es. Es lo que soy, Albus. Soy mitad lobo… No puedo escapar de eso —le dijo Ted, serio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que eres mitad lobo? —trató de convencerlo de lo contrario Potter. Una risa irónica escapó de los labios de Lupin.

—Porque lo siento con cada luna llena, Al. Cada noche que hay luna llena me despierto hambriento… Y solo hay una cosa que puede calmar mi hambre… Sangre. _Necesito_ comer carne cruda para poder sentirme saciado y no volverme loco —le confesó en un susurro Lupin—. Y eso es solo una de las varias razones por las que sé que soy mitad lobo.

—Pero… tú eres una buena persona, Ted—fue todo lo que Albus pudo argumentar, algo aturdido ante la confesión.

—Ya lo sé. Yo no digo que soy malo, Albus. Simplemente digo que hay en mi naturaleza algo más oscuro que el resto de las personas, algo que yo he aprendido a comprender y dominar —aclaró Lupin.

Albus asintió, sin nada que decir al respecto. Durante algunos segundos, ambos quedaron en silencio, pensativos. Fue Ted quien se animó a hablar nuevamente.

—¿Estás con ganas de volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó repentinamente, volviendo a su tono de voz amistoso y jovial.

—Bastante —reconoció Potter, alegre también de que Ted hubiera cambiado de tema.

—Tercer año… Eso quiere decir nuevas materias, ¿no es así?

—Sí… elegí Aritmancia, Estudio de Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —le conto Al.

—Oh… Tendrás clase con Hagrid —advirtió Ted, divertido—. ¿Y cuál es tu materia preferida? Si es que la tienes…

—Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —respondió apresuradamente Albus. Ted alzó las cejas.

—En mi época la daba Zaira Levington… Una mujer hermosa e inteligente, combinación poco frecuente —bromeó Lupin.

—Sí, yo también la tuve en el primer año, pero ahora trabaja...

—Para tu padre —lo interrumpió Lupin—. Sí, me enteré que últimamente no tienen mucha suerte con los profesores de DCAO. Pero posiblemente este año cambien las cosas… —predijo Lupin, con una mirada cómplice.

—¿Tú sabes algo al respecto? —inquirió Potter, interesado.

—No tengo permitido decirte nada… Pero quédate tranquilo. Se trata de una excelente persona, y de seguro te encantará cuando lo conozcas —le dijo Lupin.

Albus estaba a punto de replicar cuando repentinamente, se escuchó un chasquido en la chimenea junto a ellos, una serie de golpes, y luego de unos segundos Harry Potter fue escupido frente a ellos, desplomándose en el suelo, cubierto de hollín.

—No entiendo por qué las chimeneas siguen haciendo eso conmigo —se quejó Harry, mientras que se ponía de pie y se sacudía las cenizas de la túnica de trabajo. —¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo! —lo saludó al percatarse de su presencia—. Hola, Teddy —agregó con una sonrisa al ver a su ahijado.

—Hola, Harry… Linda forma de entrar a la casa —se rió Lupin.

—Muy gracioso… Les recomiendo que nos movamos de aquí, ya que Ron venía detrás de mí, y en cualquier momento, llegarán también Hermione con los niños… —les advirtió Harry.

Siguiendo su consejo, Ted y Albus se trasladaron hacia el jardín, donde transcurriría el resto de la velada.

Los invitados hicieron su aparición tal como Harry había predicho, y luego de la llegada de la familia de Ron y Hermione, vino una seguidilla de apariciones por la chimenea y de golpes en la puerta. Cerca de una hora más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, dispuestos a celebrar el cumpleaños número trece de Albus.

Fue una comida alegre, llena de risas y anécdotas. Lily y Hugo hablaban con Lucy, la hija de Percy, a quien atosigaban de preguntas sobre Hogwarts. Junto a ellos, Roxanne, la menor de los cuatro, escuchaba en silencio, pues todavía le faltaba un año para recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Molly Weasley se encontraba discutiendo con Fred, posiblemente sobre algún tema relacionado con el reglamento de Hogwarts. Por su parte, James y Alex se habían sentado junto al tío George y conversaban por lo bajo, seguramente sobre la pluma inteligente que habían fabricado recientemente.

Hacia entrada la noche, Neville hizo su aparición con Hannah, su mujer, y tomaron asiento cerca de Harry y Ron. Hagrid mandó una carta a Albus disculpándose por no poder presentarse y un paquete que contenía unos pastelitos hechos por el propio Hagrid.

Hacia el final de la velada, Ginny trajo un enorme pastel de chocolate con el escudo del equipo favorito de Quidditch de Albus: The Puddlemere United.

—¡Pide un deseo, Albus! —gritó Lily, desde la otra esquina de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada, mientras que Ginny colocaba el inmenso pastel frente a él.

Y mientras que Albus observaba atentamente la única vela que yacía vacilante sobre el pastel, se tomó unos instantes para pedir su deseo.

"_Deseo que tengamos paz" _pidió mentalmente, antes de soplar la velita.

Años más tarde, Albus recordaría aquel momento como una de las tantas ironías en su vida. Pues su deseo jamás llegaría a cumplirse.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capítulo... Prometo que pronto vamos a volver a Hogwarts. Pero antes quería crear algún momento entre Albus y Ted, ya que hasta ahora no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.**

**También aprovecho este capítulo para presentar un poco más en profundidad a Alexander Domich, el amigo de James. Tengo ganas de aprovechar esta tercera parte en general para poder desarrollar algunos personajes que hasta ahora solo han permanecido en el trasfondo de la historia y de quienes no se sabe mucho... Quiero abordar un poco a todos los descendientes Weasley, que de a poco se los vaya conociendo un poco más. Obviamente, Teddy Lupin guarda un lugar especial en mis pensamientos ya que tiene su propio fanfiction, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo más participe de esta historia también. Y por supuesto, también quiero contar un poco más sobre personajes como Tessa Nott, Circe Zabini, Portus Cardigan, Dimitri Kurdan, Taurus Zabini entre otros...**

**Bueno, no quiero desvariar más! Agradezco como siempre a Arcano y a RoseBlack Weasley por ser mis Betas favoritos. ¡Y también aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que estuvieron por el blog y le dieron un vistazo a las versiones PDF de las historias !**

**Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews:**

**jjaacckkyy:** ¿Draco es uno de tus personajes favoritos? Interesante, jaja. Yo siempre lo detesté en la serie de JKR, pero cuando me tuve que sentar a escribir sobre él, y empecé a entenderlo un poco más... Creo que terminé encariñándome con él, en gran parte porque sentí mucha lástima por él. Con respecto a Luna... ¿Crees que Harry la pueda dejar afuera de la Orden? Jajaja, sí va a estar. Pero no puedo decir mucho más sobre eso!

**G-annie: **sí, publiqué! Y todo gracias a ese excelente dato que me dejaste en el review pasado! Hacía a varios días que venía tratando de actualizar y no podía! Pero bueno, por ahora podríamos decir que es un problema solucionado. Sí, fue una semana muy divertida para ellos, y verdaderamente serán de los pocos momentos tan divertidos que tengan de ahora en más... Creo que tanto Albus como James se permitieron ser unos niños inocentes durante estas vacaciones. Y que bueno también que hayas resaltado la importancia de que Harry estaba revisando "ese" recuerdo puntualmente, porque sí, efectivamente, estaba asegurándose de haber tomado la decisión correcta con Draco.**  
**

**maddie . sophie:** ¿En serio? ¿Capítulo favorito? Gracias! Me alegra que te haya parecido un Draco vulnerable, porque esa era la idea general que yo deseaba dar de él. Una marcada diferencia entre el chico altanero y narcisista que estamos acostumbrados a ver en los libros de HP. Con respecto a Albus, sí, él tiene a su padre en muy alta estima. Para él, Harry Potter es un héroe sin defectos. Y en cierta forma, eso también esta determinando muchas de las decisiones de Albus. Seguramente, si Harry hablara con él y le contara un poco más sobre su pasado, sus debilidades y sus miedos... Sobre los errores que comentió, creo que Albus dejaría de verse a sí mismo tan distinto de su padre y dejaría de buscar siempre estar a la altura del "héroe". Pero bueno... hasta ahora eso no ha pasado. ¡Oh, el sobre de Gabrielle! Que bueno que lo notaste... Pero obviamente, no voy a decirte qué lleva! Prometo que pronto regresarán a Hogwarts! Lo prometo!

**mikaelita-cullen:** Sí, Lysander es uno de los personajes más tiernos de toda la historia. Hay una dulzura y una inocencia en él que adoro. Sobre sus padres... Ellos estan ocupados, haciendo algo importante fuera del país. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir! Con respecto a Astoria... Si, con ella intenté crear una buena compañera para Draco. Creo que después de todo lo que pasó en el séptimo libro de HP, Draco no podía terminar con una mujer como Pansy Parkinson. Y en Astoria encontré la oportunidad de crear una mujer que sea para él un poco de paz en medio de la tormenta :) Por cierto... ¡Muchas preguntas! Jajaja. No puedo decirte qué dice la carta de Harry a Gabrielle... Pero es importante. Y sí, Pierre está enamorado de ella. Como ya te dije antes, Luna y Rolf estan ocupados por el momento. Waman no volverá a aparecer por el momento (tengo planes para el futuro con Waman). ¿Dónde está Cooper? Ya lo verás. Lily es buena bromista... Pero nadie supera a James ;) Tessa es una buena chica que ha encontrado en Albus a un buen chico... ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a decirte quién es el Mago de Oz! Jajaja... Creo que he respondido en la medida de lo posible. Saludos!

**Nat Potter W:** Sí, a mi también me gusta escribir de la familia Potter. Siempre lamenté mucho que Harry no tuviera a sus padres ni a algún hermano con quien compartir el tiempo y las aventuras. Así que me estoy dando el gusto con sus hijos! Con respecto al recuerdo que elegí para que Albus vea en el pensadero... Está más relacionado con Harry en sí que con Albus. Porque era Harry el que estaba mirando "ese" recuerdo antes de que su hijo. Y me pareció un recuerdo que aclararía algunas cosas con respecto al Draco de mi historia. :)

**Atra Rosae:** Sí, claro que Malfoy fue un mortífago. Simplemente se liberó de Azkaban gracias a Harry, quien dio testimonio a su favor. No sé si te acordas, pero en LGN, en el segundo capítulo, Harry tiene una charla con Kingsley que transcurre pocos días después de terminada la Batalla en Hogwarts. En esa charla, Kingsley le muestra a Harry una lista de las personas "sospechosas" de ser mortífagos que iban a ser enjuiciadas. Y en ese momento cuando Harry lee el nombre de Draco y Narcissa le explica al Ministro que quiere atestiguar a favor de ellos porque sabe que ninguno de los dos quería colaborar con Voldemort. En sí, creo que a Harry le gusta siempre pensar lo mejor de las personas... Y pienso que lo aprendió de Dumbledore. Con respecto a Lily... Prometo que pronto estaremos de regreso en Hogwarts y podrán conocerla un poco más.

**adrisstbdt:** Mmm... Lysander. Lo que más lo afecta no es el hecho de que su familia sea rara, sino como eso impacta en su vida. Lysander está entrando a la adolescencia, y comienza a ver que sus padres no son perfectos. Comienza a sentir la ausencia de éstos, y lo que más lo molestó de toda la situación fue que él quería que sus amigos pudieran visitar su casa en el verano y conocer a su familia... Y no pudo hacerlo porque Luna y Rolf organizaron un viaje... Importante. Ahora Lysander empieza a sentir mucho más el impacto que tiene el estilo de vida de sus padres sobre él. El juicio... Sí, de no haber sido por Harry y sus amigos Draco no se habría salvado. Y eso es un detalle más que importante, porque muestra que a pesar de que Harry atestiguó a su favor, la gente sigue considerando a Malfoy como un mortífago.

**sevsnape:** Oh, Fouché... Pobre hombre. Jaja, no no oculta nada, simplemente está perdidamente enamorado de Gabrielle. Sobre James... Te aseguro que dentro de pocas semanas va a tener toda su cabellera de regreso ;) Y con respecto a por qué Harry mira el recuerdo del juicio de Draco... Hay muchas razones. La primera, es para asegurarse de que hizo lo correcto al ayudarlo, y que ahora está haciendo lo correcto al invitarlo a pertenecer a la Orden. Y la segunda, porque le permite ver cómo reaccionaron los presentes ante la "inocencia" de Draco. Por ejemplo, Ron quien no quería ayudarlo, Kingsley quien vota por su inocencia solo porque confía en Harry... Mucha gente confió en Harry para con Draco... Y Potter quiere estar seguro de que hizo y está haciendo lo correcto.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Espero que también te guste este cap! Lamentablemente, para ver la reacción de la Orden vas a tener que esperar un poco más... Pero prometo un capítulo para ello ;)

**silvers draco:** Harry... siempre pensé que uno de sus mayores defectos era que no pensaba antes de actuar. Pero creo que durante el último libro de JKR, Harry fue madurando y modificando esa actitud. Y creo que con los años ha logrado perfeccionarse aún más. Hoy es un hombre mucho más maduro y menos impulsivo. Pero como bien señalaste, no ha aprendido a mentir. Sobre Pierre Fouche... Sí, simplemente está enamorado de Gabrielle (lo cual no es difícil de imaginar). Sobre James... Siempre me divirtió en los libros de JKR cómo los nombres parecían guardar una importante relación con las personas... Y pensé que con el hijo mayor de Harry debía de suceder lo mismo. Sobre "disfrutar la diversión porque después los momentos serán escasos"... Lo dije haciendo referencia a que una guerra se viene en camino, no al hecho de que la familia Potter va a separarse... aunque tampoco te puedo asegurar que eso no vaya a pasar! Sobre el juicio... que bueno que se notó las distintas reacciones que tuvieron Harry, Hermione y Ron porque eso va a determinar también cómo van a reaccionar cuando se enteren que Draco está en la Orden. Sobre el recuerdo... Como dije en otro review, Harry se quiere asegurar de estar haciendo lo correcto con Draco. Y sobre la reunión con la Orden... No, todavía falta un poco más para que suceda. Sobre quién sacó a Albus del pensadero... Nadie. Simplemente el recuerdo terminó ahí, y el pensadero solo lo sacó.

**ali malfoy:** Jajaja perdón perdón! No es mi intención dejar los capítulos en el aire, lo juro! Pero trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible para no generar tanta incógnita, jaja. Gracias por trabajar en las traducciones!

**Malfoy-son:** Ya estaba extrañando tus reviews! ¿No te gustó el capítulo de la Condena de Draco? Sí, entiendo lo que quisiste decir... Te hubiera gustado que hubiera más información. Te cuento una confidencia mía: originalmente, ese capítulo contenía toda una escena en la que Harry atestigua a favor de Draco, y se produce un gran revuelo entre el jurado... Y recién después ocurre la sentencia. Pero era un capítulo muy largo, y me pareció que el testimonio de Harry en sí no hacía a la historia... Creí que bastaba con saber que él había ayudado a Draco y a Astoria. Además, preferí guardar parte de ese material para otro capítulo futuro... Pero puede ser que lo haya recortado demasiado. Sobre Astoria... No te olvides que es una buena mujer, pero que viene de una familia como la de Draco, y para los ingleses, Astoria también es una "bruja oscura". La obsesión de Scorpius por la sangre y los mortífagos no viene tanto de lo que se le enseñó en su casa, sino de lo que sabe que sucedió en el pasado. A diferencia de Albus, Scorpius sí conoce todo el pasado de su padre. Sabe que él fue un mortífago, y los ideales que ello representaba. Sabe que su apellido en Inglaterra es sinónimo de mala palabra... Que la gente los mira como si fueran basura que no merece estar en libertad... Y en cierta forma, Scorpius siente que es su resposabilidad saldar las deudas pendientes de su familia con la sociedad, y limpiar el nombre Malfoy. Y sobre las parejas, jajaja... La verdad es que comienza a divertirme que todos opinen sobre las posibles parejas. Yo ya tengo planeado y escrito en un cuarderno mío cómo va a terminar cada uno de los personajes, así que ya sé quién termina con quién. Recién ahora comienzo a meter un poco de romance en la historia, así que creo que inevitablemente eso va a llevar a especulaciones de los lectores, lo cual, a pesar de que yo bromee, me encanta! Bueno, me ha quedado larga la respuesta... Pero espero haber aclarado tus dudas.

**kate black evans:** No te preocupes si no podes comentar en todos los capítulos! Obviamente que a mi me encanta recibir reviews porque son el mejor estímulo para una escritora, pero entiendo que uno a veces no tiene tiempo para ponerse a escribirlos. Me alcanza con saber que todavía seguís del otro lado leyéndome! :) Y espero que te guste también este capítulo! Saludos.

**KarsLovesKars:** Mmm... Draco. yo soy de las personas que lo destestó a lo largo de toda la saga de JKR. Pero cuando me puse a escribir esta historia, empecé a buscarle la vuelta, y terminé sintiendo también pensa por él. Creo que es una víctima de una serie de malas decisiones, muchas de ellas tomadas por otras personas y no por él mismo. Así que decidí darle la oportunidad de demostrar que puede ser diferente. ¿Tríos amorosos? Jajaja, cada vez vienen con más! Pero me parecieron divertidas tus propuestas... El tiempo dirá si estabas en lo cierto o si simplemente estabas delirando, jaja. Oh... Albus y Harry... Los dos son pésimos mentirosos, pero saben leer muy bien a la otra persona... Fue un momento intenso ese cruce de miradas. ;)

**Sin más, y como siempre me despido y espero más reviews! Jaja.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	14. Capítulo 14: La Selección

**Capítulo 14****: La Selección**

El 1 de Septiembre, Albus subió al Expreso de Hogwarts junto con Rose. Delante de ellos, corriendo emocionados por el pasillo del vagón, iban Lily y Hugo.

—¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Al! —se despidió Lily, mientras que se metía en uno de los compartimientos vacíos con Hugo.

—Creo que eso quiere decir que no nos quieren con ustedes… —señaló Rose, atónita.

—Lo siento, hermana, pero si nos ven con estudiantes más grandes ninguno de los nuevos chicos querrá entrar en nuestro compartimiento —le explicó Hugo, levemente sonrojado. Apenas terminó de decir aquello, el pelirrojo miró a su prima Lily, como si quisiera asegurarse que había dicho lo correcto. Para su alivio, Lily le sonrió y asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

Rose estaba a punto de quejarse al respecto, pero Albus la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró con él hacia otro vagón, lejos de sus hermanos.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar? —se quejó Weasley, una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en otro compartimiento vacío.

—Vamos, Rose, déjalos tranquilos… Es su primer viaje en el Expreso. Además, no íbamos a entrar todos en un solo compartimiento —le explicó Albus, pacientemente. Rose no tuvo oportunidad de refutar aquella teoría, pues en ese instante la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y Elektra Cameron entró, más bronceada de lo que Albus jamás la había visto.

—Parece que alguien estuvo tomando sol… —bromeó Weasley al verla.

—¡Oh, los extrañé tanto! —saludó ella, envolviéndolos en un caluroso abrazo.

—Me están empalagando —dijo una voz misteriosa y suave detrás de ellos. Los tres giraron para encontrarse con Hedda Le Blanc. Nuevamente, el contraste entre la blancura de ésta y el color dorado de Elektra era impresionante.

—Tranquila, también te extrañé a ti —le dijo Ely, con una sonrisa amistosa. Hedda le devolvió el gesto mientras que entraba su valija al compartimiento

—¿Listos para volver Hogwarts por tercera vez? —bromeó la pálida niña mientras que se sentaba.

—Nunca estuve más listo… —dijo Lysander, mientras que entraba también al compartimiento.

—Lysan… ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó asustada Rose, al percatarse que el muchacho llevaba completamente vendado su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Hablas de esto? —preguntó, mientras que levantaba el brazo para que todos pudieran verlo—. Fue un pequeño accidente que tuve en Nueva Delhi, mientras escapábamos de una tribu local con mi familia —les contó Scamander, como si aquello fue irrelevante—. ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños, Al?

—Bueno, lamentablemente no hubo ninguna tribu asesina que quisiera matarme, pero de todas formas fue divertido —bromeó Potter, y sus amigos rieron con él.

—¿Hay lugar para uno más, o están muy divertidos sin mí? —preguntó Scorpius Malfoy, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Ya nos preguntábamos dónde te habrías metido… El tren está a punto de ponerse en marcha —anunció Hedda, mientras que se asomaba por la ventanilla. Todos hicieron lo mismo, listos para despedirse de sus familias.

Fue así que nadie notó la extraña expresión que se había apoderado de Albus Potter ante la llegada de su mejor amigo. Y es que ver a Scorpius nuevamente le había traído de regreso a la memoria aquel viaje en el tiempo que había hecho a través del cáliz de su padre, donde había visto a Draco Malfoy durante su juicio. El parecido entre padre e hijo era chocante, hasta el punto de rozar lo inverosímil.

—Al… ¡Ahí están tus papás! —lo llamó Rose, desde la ventana, haciéndolo volver en sí.

Albus se asomó por la ventanilla y los pudo ver. Era la primera vez que sus padres quedaban solos en la Plataforma 9 ¾, sin ninguno de sus tres hijos. La más pequeña, Lily, también partía ahora. Y Potter pudo ver las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de su madre mientras que sacudía su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de sus tres retoños.

—¡Nos vemos en Navidad, mamá! —gritó Lily, desde la ventana del vagón contiguo.

—¡Nos vemos, cariño! ¡Y cualquier cosa que necesites busca a tus hermanos! —le gritó Ginny, mientras que el tren comenzaba a moverse.

—¡Sí, claro! —rió Lily, mientras que se despedía de su madre. Y entonces, el andén se perdió de vista. Estaban camino a Hogwarts.

Albus se sentó en uno de los asientos y la ansiedad por llegar a Hogwarts comenzó a invadirlo.

—Este año será divertido… ¿Quién creen que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó repentinamente Lysander, con su característico positivismo.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que será un hombre y no una mujer? —inquirió Hedda, interesada en el tema.

—Es un hombre —les dijo Albus. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

—¿Sabes algo al respecto? —preguntó Scorpius, en un susurro, como si se tratara de un secreto.

—No mucho… En mi cumpleaños estuve hablando con Teddy, quien parece conocerlo… No me dijo nada interesante, solo que es una buena persona y que me va a caer bien cuando lo conozca —les contó Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo quería que volviera Zaira… —lamentó Elektra.

—No, Zaira no va a volver. Ahora trabaja para el Cuartel de Aurores —le recordó Rose, aunque también con cierta tristeza.

—Talvez el cambio sea para mejor… Es decir, ¿qué puede ser peor que Primus? —dijo irónicamente Lysander. Y todos rieron, Albus incluido.

El haber recuperado su magia le había traído también algo de paz interior. Y había borrado la culpa que lo había atormentado los días posteriores a los eventos en el Templo de Hades. Recién ahora podía hablar de Icarus Primus sin sentir cierta inquietud interna.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habían abandonado la plataforma 9 ¾ cuando Lysander propuso un partido de Póker. Aquel juego de cartas _muggle_s se había convertido en una especie de ritual entre ellos. Y durante las siguientes horas, los seis se mantuvieron inmersos en el juego, ajenos al resto del mundo.

Ya estaba por anochecer cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo en Hogsmeade, y los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del mismo. Albus y Rose decidieron entonces ir a buscar a sus hermanos menores para asegurarse que todo andaba en orden.

Los encontraron juntos, como era de esperar, y en compañía de nada menos que de una de sus primas, Lucy.

—¡Nos vemos adentro, chicos! —se despedía de ellos Lucy Weasley, la hija menor de Percy y Audrey. Ella había entrado a Hogwarts el año anterior, y había sido sorteada a Hufflepuff.

—¡Ojala vengan para Ravenclaw! —gritó otra voz alegre que Albus reconoció al instante. Tessa Nott. La muchacha de abundante cabellera ondulante y ojos negros y alargados se despedía en ese momento de Lily y Hugo, para seguir su camino hacia los carruajes, junto con Lucy y Circe Zabini.

—Lily… —la llamó Albus, y la pelirroja giró emocionada hacia su hermano.

—¡Al, no sabes! Lucy nos presentó durante el viaje a sus amigas Tessa y Circe. Son fantásticas… —comenzó a contarle emocionada su hermana.

—Ya lo creo… Pero ahora tienes que buscar a Hagrid —le recordó Albus. Lily adquirió rápidamente una expresión seria.

—Sí, lo sé… Subiré a los botes, recorreré el lago y finalmente entraré por las mazmorras a Hogwarts… Nos formarán en una fila por orden alfabético y luego, con mucha expectativa, entraremos al Gran Salón donde… —empezó a relatar sistemáticamente la pequeña pelirroja.

—¿Le contaste todo lo que pasa? —le reprochó Rose a Albus.

—¡Si no se lo contaba terminaría por volverme loco! No te das una idea de lo insistente que puede ser, Rose —se defendió Potter. Hugo, junto a Lily, rió divertido.

—¡Todos los alumnos de primer año por aquí! —se escuchó tronar la voz de Hagrid, y entre la multitud, Albus pudo distinguir su inmensa figura.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamó Lily, exaltada, y tomando a Hugo por la muñeca, lo arrastró hacia Hagrid.

—Por Morgana… Estos chicos me van a causar terribles dolores de cabeza —comentó Rose, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia los carruajes que los llevarían al colegio.

Albus la siguió, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a sus amigos. Pero repentinamente sus ojos se detuvieron en otra cosa.

Una criatura espantosa se encontraba aferrada a uno de los carruajes. Se asemejaba a un caballo alado, pero Albus supo que algo tan horrible como ese animal no podía ser un caballo. Se trataba de un animal raquítico y fantasmagórico, de un color negro espeluznante. Sus alas, como las de un murciélago, se encontraban plegadas a ambos lados del cuerpo, y sus ojos, blancos y brillantes, parecían ciegos. Pero el caballo giró su cabeza hacia Potter, y sus ojos blancos y sin pupilas se fijaron en él… Y Albus supo que podía verlo.

—Al… ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Rose con suavidad.

—Rosie… ¿Tú puedes verlo? —le preguntó Potter, señalando al animal que tiraba del carruaje. Weasley siguió la dirección de su dedo, la cual apuntaba hacia el espacio vacío delante del carruaje.

—No… No puedo verlos —le confesó ella. Albus la miró sin poder esconder cierta preocupación, pero ella le sonrió—. Tranquilo… No hay nada de malo en que puedas verlos —le aseguró ella.

—¿Verlos?

—Sí… Los thestrals tiran de todos los carruajes de Hogwarts —le explicó Rose. Albus giró entonces en búsqueda de otro carruaje, y efectivamente, allí vio a otro de los caballos fantasmas.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman?

—Thestrals —repitió ella.

—¿Y por qué yo puedo verlos? —preguntó Albus, y mientras que formulaba aquella pregunta, supo que la respuesta no sería agradable. Rose frunció levemente los labios, incómoda.

—Porque tú has visto la Muerte, Al —le explicó ella de manera condescendiente.

—¡Rose, Albus! ¡Vamos que llegaremos tarde! —los llamó Hedda, desde otro de los carruajes. El resto de sus amigos ya se encontraban arriba.

Lanzándole una última mirada al animal, Albus trepó al carruaje. Inevitablemente, a medida que éste avanzaba por el camino que los llevaría a Hogwarts, Albus se veía tentado de mirar por la pequeña ventana, a través de la cual podía observar al thestral arrastrándolos.

—Son aterradoramente bellos, ¿no crees? —le susurró Hedda, sin que nadie pudiera oírlos.

—Tú también los puedes ver —se emocionó Potter. Era un alivio saber que él no era el único allí que podía verlos. Hedda asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre los vi —le confesó ella.

—¿A quién…? —preguntó Albus, pero se detuvo antes de terminar la pregunta.

—¿A quién vi morir? —la terminó su amiga. Potter asintió. —No lo sé… Debía de ser demasiado pequeña para recordarlo. Pero la primera vez que me crucé con un thestral tenía cinco años… Y ya podía verlos entonces —le contó ella. Y durante el resto del viaje, Albus no pudo quitar los ojos de encima del thestral.

Llegar a Hogwarts fue increíblemente renovador. Sus torres alzándose contra la oscuridad nocturna y sus cientos de ventanas lanzando destellos de luz sobre el paisaje campestre y salvaje que lo circundaba le daba una apariencia aún más mágica, si ello era posible. Para Albus divisar a Hogwarts, incluso a la distancia, era como volver a ver a un viejo amigo a quien se quiere y se extraña. Una sensación de nostalgia y añoranza comenzó a gestarse dentro de él, y el deseo de llegar de una vez por todas terminó por dominarlo, impacientándolo.

El Gran Salón lucía exactamente igual que el año anterior. Sus cuatro mesas grandes y largas se ubicaban paralelas unas a otra, todas ellas enfrentadas a una mesa mayor, ubicada al final del Salón, donde ya los esperaban los profesores.

La Profesora McGonagall se encontraba sentada en el asiento central, lugar que le correspondía como Directora de Hogwarts.

Ubicado a la derecha de McGonagall Albus pudo distinguir al Profesor Slughorn, cada año un poco más gordo y cansado, pero todavía en pie para dictar la clase de Pociones; el Profesor Flitwick, igual a como el padre de Albus lo había descrito antes incluso de que Albus llegara a Hogwarts, se encontraba sentado junto a Slughorn. Junto a él, como siempre solía ser, se encontraba la profesora Sinistra, de Astronomía. El último lugar a la derecha quedaba reservado para Hagrid, quien solía llegar más tarde pues escoltaba a los estudiantes de primer año desde Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts, donde tomaba el mando Neville Longbottom.

A la izquierda de la directora se encontraba sentado el Profesor Spike Gray, quien dictaba Transformaciones. De estatura media y calvo, el Profesor Gray era estricto pero gentil. Y actualmente regía como Jefe a la Casa Gryffindor. Albus se sorprendió al comprobar que había dos asientos vacíos junto al profesor Gray. Uno, sin duda, pertenecía a Longbottom, profesor de Herbología. Y el otro, debía de ser el lugar del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero no había señales que dicha persona fuera a aparecer esa noche.

—Hola, Potter —lo saludó repentinamente una voz femenina. Albus giró para encontrarse con Chelsea Whitestone, estudiante de sexto año de Slytherin, con quien había compartido el equipo de Quidditch el año previo.

—¡Chelsea! ¿Cómo has estado? —le devolvió el saludo Potter.

—Excelente… Tengo algunas buenas noticias para contarte —le comentó la muchacha de manera orgullosa. —Hablaremos más tarde… El Sorteo empezará en cualquier momento —se percató ella, y con una sonrisa, se fue a sentar junto a Kayler Rasmus, otro jugador del equipo, y compañero de curso de ella.

—Mmm… Así que Chelsea quiere hablar contigo, ¿eh? —dijo Scorpius, fingiendo un tono innecesariamente meloso. Albus chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario. Estaba convencido que si Chelsea quería hablar con él era porque tenía algo importante para decirle.

—¡Ahí vienen! —les avisó Hedda, mientras que se estiraba en su asiento para poder ver mejor a los nuevos estudiantes.

Las puertas del Gran Salón se habían abierto, y Neville Longbottom entraba por las mismas, con una cincuentena de niños caminando nerviosamente detrás de él. Albus pudo reconocer sin inconvenientes la cabellera roja de su hermana, quien lejos de lucir nerviosa, parecía ansiosa. Varios lugares detrás de ella, y entre los últimos estudiantes, aguardaba Hugo, quien estaba pálido como un fantasma.

—Tu primo está tan blanco que podría ser hermano de Hedda —comentó Malfoy, algo preocupado.

—Está nervioso —explicó Potter, quien conocía a Hugo. De todos los Weasley, Hugo era posiblemente el más tímido y callado. Delgado y alto, Hugo se parecía mucho a su padre.

—Pareciera que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento —señaló Hedda. Pero Albus sabía que eso no pasaría. Hugo estaba hecho de un material mucho más resistente de lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

Como siempre, Neville colocó al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre un taburete, y esperó a un lado. Un silencio inmediato se esparció por todo el Salón, y tras unos segundos de suspenso, el Sombrero habló.

_A Hogwarts llegáis llenos de emoción,_

_A la espera de hacer una buena elección._

_Cuatro casa encontraréis entre las torres de este lugar_

_A cualquiera de ellas, yo te puedo sortear._

_Es lo que hay en tu interior, lo que a mí me guiará._

_Pero más allá de lo que pienso, tú puedes objetar._

_Así que piensa, joven hechicero,_

_En qué Casa recorreréis vuestro sendero._

_Gryffindor, casa de guerreros,_

_De valientes hechiceros,_

_Gran espíritu, temple de acero,_

_Encontraréis aquí un lugar sincero._

_Ravenclaw, casa de ilustrados,_

_Aquí encontrarás lo que tu mente siempre ha ansiado,_

_En inteligencia no superarás jamás_

_Al águila, animal sagaz._

_Slytherin, casa de soñadores,_

_En ellos verás un sin fin de ambiciones,_

_Astutos y sutiles,_

_Para las serpientes nunca hay límites._

_Hufflepuff, casa de labradores,_

_A fuerza de esfuerzo, habrá vítores._

_No temerás a trabajar, _

_Si lejos tú deseas llegar._

_Pero recuerda, recién llegado,_

_Que todos aquí son respetados,_

_y cuando llegue el momento apropiado,_

_Los cuatro juntos harán lo adecuado._

_Cuatro Fundadores, cuatro valores, cuatro colores,_

_Forman las casas de esta Institución, _

_Pero no olvides que al momento de la verdad,_

_Todo se trata de la misma unidad._

—Vaya… Muy interesante —señaló Hedda, mientras que aplaudía con la multitud a la canción del Sombrero.

—¿Qué fue lo interesante? Todos los años hace una canción nueva —le recordó Scorpius.

—Sí… Pero esta vez ha dado un mensaje distinto… No se trató solo de describir a cada casa, sino que esta vez se tomó la molestia de hacernos notar que, a pesar de todo, somos todos iguales… Somos una misma unidad—le explicó la pálida chica.

—Parece que el Sombrero también está al tanto de la guerra que nos espera… —susurró Albus.

—¡Que comience la selección! —dijo finalmente McGonagall.

—Ascott, Christian —leyó el primer nombre Neville, y el muchacho llamado Christian se adelantó para sentarse y colocarse el Sombrero.

—¡RAVENCLAW! —gritó el Sombrero, y Christian corrió a unirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

A continuación, pasaron cerca de veinte chicos antes de que le llegara el turno a Lily de sentarse en la silla. La pequeña pelirroja recorrió los metros que la separaban del Sombrero a los saltos, mientras que todas las miradas del Salón se posaban en ella.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó el profesor Longbottom una vez que se hubo sentado en el taburete.

—Sí, tío Neville —le respondió Lily, en un susurro. Neville le guiñó un ojo, y colocó el Sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Albus miró expertamente mientras que la cabeza de su hermana se cubría en la tela negra y vieja que componía al Sombrero Seleccionador. Segundos más tarde, éste gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Sí! —escuchó gritar a James entre los alaridos provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lily salió radiante de debajo del sombrero, con una sonrisa que no cabía en su pequeño rostro y, rebosante de alegría, corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde su hermano le había hecho un lugar junto a él.

Albus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al ver a Lily sentada en otra mesa. Había guardado las esperanzas de que, siendo él su hermano favorito, Lily elegiría ir a Slytherin.

—Raven, Nina —llamó Neville a la siguiente niña en la fila.

La niña llamada Nina caminó hasta el Sombrero luciendo también ansiosa. Había una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, como si todo lo que la rodeaba le resultara increíble. Albus pensó que de seguro se trataba de una hija de _muggles_ que recién se encontraba con el mundo mágico.

Neville colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la Nina, y todos guardaron silencio, a la espera de la decisión. Pero todos esperaron durante cerca de cinco minutos hasta que por fin, el Sombrero pareció decidirse.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —volvió a aclamar. Y la mesa dorada y roja estalló nuevamente en aplausos.

Nina abandonó el taburete y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Lily ya le había hecho un lugar para que ocupara junto a ella. En el camino, Nina lanzó una mirada curiosa hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y Albus pudo verla más de cerca.

—Por Merlín, ¿has visto el color de los ojos de esa niña? —exclamó Malfoy.

—Violetas —reconoció Albus, igual de sorprendido. Jamás había visto ese color de ojos en su vida.

Potter siguió a Nina Raven con la mirada hasta que ésta se sentó junto a su hermana y ambas comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Su atención recién volvió a la Selección cuando escuchó el nombre de Hugo pronunciado por el profesor Longbottom.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —fue la decisión final del Sombrero tras tocar la cabeza de su primo.

Y extrañamente, Hugo lucía aliviado ante la elección. Como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, caminó hacia la mesa del tejón, donde Lucy lo esperaba, contenta de tener otro Weasley en Hufflepuff.

—Ahora que la Selección ha terminado, quisiera dedicarles unas breves palabras antes de que el hambre los domine. A los nuevos estudiantes, les damos cálidamente la bienvenida a Hogwarts, y esperamos que se sientan como en casa. A los viejos estudiantes… A menos que las vacaciones hayan borrado su frágil memoria, estoy segura de que todos recuerdan las reglas. Al concluir la cena, los Prefectos deberán guiar a sus respectivas casas hacia las Salas Comunes. Mañana por la mañana, se les entregarán los horarios de este año. Espero que todos hayan descansado, porque les esperan varios meses aquí adentro —anunció la Directora ante la mirada ansiosa y hambrienta de los presentes—. Este año tendremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que, lamentablemente, hoy no ha podido llegar pero que conocerán mañana. Ahora sí… ¡A comer!

Y con aquellas palabras, Minerva levantó su varita y las mesas se llenaron automáticamente de alimentos. Sin hacerse esperar, los alumnos se lanzaron sobre los platos y se dispusieron a devorar todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

Unas horas más tarde, la cena de bienvenida había terminado y Albus se encaminaba junto con sus amigos hacia las mazmorras, agotado y deseoso de acostarse.

—¡Al! —lo llamó repentinamente su hermana Lily, mientras que se abría camino entre los estudiantes de Slytherin para llegar a él.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué haces acá? —dijo Albus, mientras que buscaba con la mirada al grupo de Gryffindor.

—¡Quedé en Gryffindor! —le dijo ella emocionada.

—Sí… Ya me di cuenta, Lil —respondió irónicamente él. La sonrisa pareció vacilar en los labios de la pelirroja.

—Seguiremos llevándonos bien aunque estemos en casas separadas, ¿verdad? —le dijo en voz baja Lily, para que nadie más escuchara. Albus no pudo evitar sentirse sensibilizado ante aquellas palabras. Sabía lo que Lily sentía en ese momento, pues él había pasado por lo mismo en su primer año, cuando él y James se habían distanciado a causa de las Casas.

—Claro que seguiremos llevándonos bien, Lil. ¿O piensas cambiarme por James? —bromeó Albus, mientras que le despeinaba el cabello. Ella rió, relajada.

—¡Lily, vamos! —la llamó repentinamente Nina, la muchacha de los ojos violetas.

—Nos vemos mañana, Albus —se despidió Lily, mientras que se apuraba a alcanzar a Nina.

—Nos vemos, Lil —dijo Albus mientras que veía a ambas chicas correr escaleras arriba en búsqueda del grupo de Gryffindor.

—Vaya… ¿No es encantador, Taurus? —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Cardigan detrás de él.

—Completamente adorable —respondió de igual forma Taurus Zabini. Albus giró para encontrarse frente a frente con dos de sus compañeros de curso, y enemigos.

—Por Merlín que eres blando, Potter… Casi vomito escuchándote hablar con la enana de tu hermana —siguió provocándolo Cardigan.

—Por la cara que tienes diría que te tragaste el vómito… Ah, no, disculpa, siempre tuviste la misma cara —arremetió Potter, desafiante. E inmediatamente pudo ver como la mandíbula de Portus Cardigan se tensaba.

—¿Por qué no te haces un favor a ti mismo y te cambias a Gryffindor, Potter? Los dos sabemos que tú no tienes madera para estar en Slytherin —lo amenazó Portus, dando un paso al frente.

—Verás, Cardigan… Yo no opino lo mismo —lo contradijo Albus, manteniendo un tono de voz casual y tranquilo, capaz de enervar a sus contrincantes—. Yo pienso que estoy hecho exactamente a medida para Slytherin —agregó con cierto orgullo—. Así que si se sienten incómodos con mi presencia… Pues de seguro encontrarán algún lugar en… Pensándolo mejor, no creo que nadie los acepte, así que mejor quédense donde están —terminó la frase Potter.

—Cuida tus palabras, Potter… Parece que no te das cuenta de con quién te estas metiendo —siseó Taurus, su mirada gélida sobre Albus.

—Creo que eres tú el que no sabe con quién se está metiendo aquí —retrucó Potter, avanzando un paso hacia Zabini.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —estalló Taurus.

—Albus Severus Potter. Es un nombre que te conviene recordar —dijo Albus, finalmente enojado.

—¿Todo en orden por aquí, muchachos? —intervino a tiempo uno de los prefectos de séptimo año.

—Sí… Todo en orden —mintió Potter, con una sonrisa burlona hacia Cardigan y Zabini.

—Bien. Será mejor que se apuren o se perderán de escuchar la contraseña nueva—los apremió el prefecto.

Con un último cruce de miradas, Albus continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Llegando a la Sala Común, se encontró con Hedda y Scorpius, que lo estaban esperando.

Albus no les dijo nada sobre el cruce de palabras que había tenido con Portus y con Taurus minutos atrás. Para él, se trataba de algo personal.

Cardigan había puesto en duda su pertenencia a Slytherin desde el primer momento. No le había dado nunca la oportunidad de mostrarse digno de sí mismo. Y ahora, Albus no estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad a él. Si Cardigan quería crear una rivalidad entre los dos, entonces Potter estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desafío. Se aseguraría de que Cardigan, y todos en Slytherin y en Hogwarts, conocieran su nombre.

* * *

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que no es mi culpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar... Simplemente había un problema en que no me permitía subir nuevos capítulos. En fin.. Ya lo han solucionado! :)**

**Pido perdón porque no voy a responder reviews en este capítulo porque sino voy a tardar mucho más en actualizar. Pero prometo responder todas las dudas en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Y espero que estén contentos! Porque volvimos a Hogwarts!**

**Saludos.**

**G.  
**


	15. Capítulo 15: Regreso a Grimmauld Place

**Capítulo 15: Regreso a Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter no acostumbraba a visitar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Había heredado aquella casa de una forma que le desagradaba profundamente, y había vivido en ella solo en dos ocasiones. La primera había sido durante aquel terrible año en que él, Ron y Hermione se dispusieron a buscar los Horrocruxes. Y la segunda, luego de derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Agobiado por el mundo mágico, Harry había encontrado refugio en Grimmauld Place. Y si bien aquel lugar siempre estaría colmado de recuerdos de personas que ya no estaban con él, Potter puso todo de sí mismo para mejorar el aspecto del lugar. Y con ayuda de Kreacher, eventualmente, lo consiguió.

Aquel lugar había guardado desde entonces nuevos recuerdos, alegres y divertidos. Harry había pasado en aquella casa sus primeros años de matrimonio con Ginny, hasta que ésta quedó embarazada de James y ambos decidieron que el Valle de Godric sería un mejor lugar para criar a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, Harry se había negado a vender la casa que había heredado de Sirius, su querido padrino. En cierta forma, aquella casa era lo único tangible que le quedaba de él.

Así que aquella tarde, cuando abrió la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sintió que la historia volvía a repetirse. Una vez más, aquella casa se convertía en refugio de la Orden del Fénix, al menos por aquel día.

Sintió la mano suave de Ginny posarse sobre su hombro, y una calidez lo invadió, tranquilizándolo.

Ambos entraron en la casa, la cual a pesar de estar deshabitada se encontraba impecable. Seguramente era trabajo del viejo Kreacher. Harry sonrió al pensar en el elfo doméstico. Otra extraña adquisición no deseada, que con el tiempo había demostrado ser un leal compañero. Kreacher era una prueba de que, a veces, hay que saber dar una segunda oportunidad.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, y Potter se dirigió hacia la estantería donde guardaba un antiguo y fuerte whisky de fuego. Tomó la botella, dos vasos, y se sentó a la mesa frente a su esposa. Sin decir una palabra, sirvió los dos vasos y le extendió uno a Ginny, quien lo tomó en silencio.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa.

—Por la Orden del Fénix —sugirió Harry.

Ginny asintió, y alzó su vaso en dirección a su esposo antes de beber de un sorbo su contenido. Harry la imitó, y al igual que siempre le sucedía, sintió el whisky quemarle la garganta. Era una sensación extraña y, en cierta forma, renovadora.

—Espero no haberme equivocado —confesó Harry a su esposa. Ginny extendió una mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la de Harry, aferrándola fuertemente.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos podría… traicionarte? —preguntó precavidamente ella.

—No —respondió sin vacilar Potter.

—¿Entonces en qué podrías haberte equivocado al convocarlos? —insistió Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios.

—Talvez los estoy sentenciando a morir con mi invitación —dijo Potter.

—Todos los que vengan a tu llamado, lo harán por voluntad propia. Y todos saben lo que significa unirse a la Orden del Fénix —trató de hacerlo razonar la pelirroja.

—Sí… —susurró Harry, y volvió a servirse medio vaso de whisky mientras esperaba.

Alguien golpeó tres veces a la puerta, tal como Harry les había dicho a los invitados que debían hacer para ser reconocidos. Ginny se apresuró a ir a abrir la puerta y, minutos más tarde, volvía a entrar en la cocina junto a Ron y Hermione.

—Vaya… Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar —confesó Hermione, y por la expresión de su rostro Harry supo que su amiga estaba viajando entre sus recuerdos hacia aquella vez en que, sentados los tres allí, planearon entrar de encubierto al Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Cómo estas, compañero? —lo saludó con una palmada en la espalda Ron, y tomó un vaso para servirse también un trago. —Es como vivirlo todo de nuevo, ¿no? —ironizó Weasley con una sonrisa amarga.

—A veces realmente me pregunto si podré tener paz algún día —suspiró Potter, sinceramente.

En ese momento volvieron a escuchar un golpeo en la puerta principal y, nuevamente, Ginny fue a atender. El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley entraron en la casa, acompañados por Charlie. Molly no se demoró en envolver tanto a Ron como a Harry en un abrazo maternal, mientras que les daba un cálido beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Es extraño volver a estar todos aquí —susurró Molly, mientras que los dejaba libres.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo Harry a los tres, con una sonrisa sincera.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, muchacho. Es donde se supone que debemos estar —aseguró Arthur.

—¿Has hablado con el resto, papá? —preguntó Ginny.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Todos tus hermanos vendrán —le aseguró su padre, con una sonrisa amorosa. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos los Weasley, a excepción de Bill, estaban allí. George había llegado junto a Angelina minutos después que sus padres. Y detrás de ellos, hicieron su llegada Percy y Audrey.

Todavía estaban terminando de acomodarse cuando unas chispas verdes revolotearon en la chimenea de la cocina y, segundos después, Andrómeda Tonks salió disparada con gracilidad de la misma.

—Buenas noches —saludó a todos con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, mientras que se limpiaba las escasas cenizas de su túnica. Andrómeda lanzó una mirada rápida al lugar, y sus labios se fruncieron en un inconfundible gesto de rechazo. —Por Morgana, cómo detesto este lugar—dijo en voz alta, mientras que se sentaba a la mesa junto a Molly.

—Gracias por venir, Sra. Tonks —se acercó Harry para agradecerle personalmente. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Harry —le dijo ella, con una palmada suave en la mano. —Teddy viene en camino. Sí, ya sé lo que dirás… Pero simplemente no pude convencerlo de que no venga. Es tan cabeza dura como era su madre —se apuró a explicar Andrómeda, con cierta nostalgia.

Minutos más tarde, Ted Lupin irrumpía en la cocina a través de la chimenea, junto con Victoire Weasley.

—¿Qué hace Vicky aquí? —preguntó repentinamente Molly, mirando alternativamente a Ted y a Harry en la espera de una respuesta.

—¡No me lo preguntes a mi Molly! —estalló Lupin, visiblemente molesto—. Yo tampoco quería que viniera.

—¡Ya soy mayor de edad! No necesito del permiso de ninguno de ustedes para estar aquí… Excepto el tuyo, tío Harry —dijo Victoire, casi en un ruego hacia Potter.

—Oh… A Fleur no le va a gustar esto —comentó Ginny por lo bajo.

—¡Por favor, tío Harry! —siguió pidiendo Vicky. Harry suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Bill tocaba a la puerta de Grimmauld Place en ese preciso instante. Pero no venía solo. Además de su esposa Fleur, lo acompañaba otra muchacha, también de cabellera platinada y brillantes ojos claros. Harry la reconoció al instante, a pesar de que hacía años que no la veía: Gabrielle Delacour lucía exactamente igual que su hermana. Se alegró de que Fouché, efectivamente, le hubiera entregado la carta.

—Perdón por la demora, Harry… Es que perdimos nuestro primer traslador desde París, y tuvimos que esperar al siguiente —explicó Bill, quien lucía agitado por el apuro.

—Llegan justo a tiempo —le aseguró Harry, con una sonrisa amistosa.

—_Ggracias_ por la _cagta_ de invitación, _Haggy_ —habló con su marcado acento francés Gabrielle.

—Gracias por aceptar, Gabrielle —le respondió educadamente Potter. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Victoire? —estalló repentinamente Fleur, al notar la presencia de su hija mayor.

—¡Yo también quiero participar! —respondió Victoire, sin echarse atrás. Harry se sorprendió de lo parecidas que eran ambas mujeres.

—Bill… dile algo, _pog favog_ —exclamó Fleur hacia su esposo.

—¿Y qué esperas que le diga? Ya no puedo prohibirle que este aquí —respondió Bill, quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, aceptaba el hecho de que su hija era una adulta.

—Es sólo una niña… —argumentó Fleur, insistente.

—¡Tengo la edad que tenían ustedes y los tíos cuando se unieron a la Orden! —insistió Victoire, desafiante.

—¡Y _égamos_ unos niños! —dijo Fleur, casi entre lágrimas.

—Pues yo no lo soy… Toda mi familia está aquí, y mi novio. Así que no me iré a ningún lado —declaró Vicky y se sentó tercamente en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

Chispas brotaron en ese instante de la chimenea de la cocina, y una serie de figuras comenzaron a brotar de la misma.

La primera fue el cuerpo esbelto de Zaira Levington, quien todavía vestía su uniforme de aurora. Llevaba los bucles rubios recogidos en una coleta rápida y se podían observar amplias ojeras enmarcando sus cansados ojos ambarinos. Detrás de ella, hicieron su entrada otras dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, también vestidos de aurores.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, de cabello muy corto, negro azulado, y rostro afilado. Su nariz puntiaguda y sus labios delgados le daban un cierto aspecto de hada del bosque. Pero era la dureza de su mirada y la rigidez de su cuerpo la delataban como una mujer fuerte y determinada.

El hombre debía de ser el doble de tamaño que ella. Alto y corpulento, sus ojos verdes resaltaban entre sus facciones toscas. Parado detrás de ambas muchachas, lucía como una especie de guardaespaldas, feroz e imprevisible.

—Señor Potter —saludó Zaira, y detrás de ella, ambos hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Bienvenidos a los tres —les devolvió el saludo Harry. Sabía que el resto de los presentes que no conocían a los recién llegados y estaban esperando que los presentara. Pero Harry sabía que todavía faltaba gente por llegar, muchos de ellos desconocidos. Esperaría a que todos ellos estuvieran allí antes de hacer presentaciones formales.

—El Ministro me ha pedido que le informe que vendrá, señor Potter. ¿Es seguro que haga su entrada ahora? —preguntó respetuosamente el hombre vestido de auror.

—Sí, Kevin. Completamente seguro —le dijo Harry. Kevin volvió a tirar polvos flú en la chimenea, y sin decir otra palabra, se metió dentro de la misma y desapareció.

Las chispas no habían terminado de esfumarse de la chimenea cuando tocaron a la puerta de entrada. Nuevamente, Ginny acudió a recibir a los invitados. Y esta vez volvió con Luna y Rolf.

—¡Oh, parece que estamos todos! —comentó Ginny, mientras que veía a los Weasley aglutinados en la cocina, junto con Andrómeda, Teddy y dos auroras.

—En realidad… Todavía falta bastante gente —confesó Harry. Pero no llegó a terminar de decir aquellas palabras cuando nuevas chispas verdes salpicaron la chimenea, y la figura de un hombre alto y anciano apareció en ella. Llevaba puesta una túnica gris de viaje, que hacía juego con las canas blancas y grises que bañaban su cabello y barba. Jaques Le Blanc salió elegantemente de la chimenea y sonrió con la calidez de quien se siente a gusto en un lugar, a pesar de nunca antes haber estado allí.

—Parece que tu tertulia tiene más éxito del que me comentaste cuando estuviste en mi casa, Harry —rió Jaques, mientras que estrechaba la mano de Potter.

—Más del que yo esperaba, señor Le Blanc —coincidió Harry.

—Excelente —dijo Jaques, y se sentó en uno de los pocos lugares que aún quedaban libres.

Al escuchar el nombre de Jaques, Victoire se removió inquieta en su asiento y susurró rápidamente algunas palabras emocionadas al oído de Teddy, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras que se le escapaba una risita divertida. Junto a él, Vicky lucía sonrojada y nerviosa, y su mirada se posaba de soslayo en el señor Le Blanc, como si no pudiera creer que ambos se encontraran en el mismo lugar. Había veneración y asombro en su mirada azul, y Jaques lo notó, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

La puerta volvió a sonar cinco minutos más tarde, y Ginny se puso de pie una vez más. Pero Harry le hizo un gesto de que se quedara en la cocina y, en cambio, fue él quien se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa a recibir al nuevo invitado.

—Scarlet, me alegra volver a verte —dijo Harry antes incluso de haber abierto del todo la puerta. Scarlet Raven le devolvió una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —le preguntó, mientras que se bajaba la capucha de su túnica y entraba a la casa.

—Eres de las pocas personas que faltan… Y supuse que no usarías las Redes Flú —se explicó Potter, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya sabes… Me gusta Aparecerme —rió Scarlet.

—Sí, lo sé —coincidió Potter.

Ambos entraron en la cocina para encontrarse con que el mismísimo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt se encontraba allí, aguardándolos, con el auror parado junto a él.

—Buenas noches, Harry. Espero no haberme demorado demasiado —se disculpó educadamente el Ministro, mientras que estrechaba la mano del Jefe de Aurores.

—No, Kingsley… Todavía falta una persona —lo tranquilizó Potter.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó en un susurro Ron, sorprendido.

—Sí… —dijo evasivamente Potter.

Pero luego de quince minutos sin que nadie más apareciera, Harry comenzó a preguntarse si, talvez, no se habría equivocado con esta última persona.

—Bien… Supongo que podemos empezar… —concluyó Potter, con un suspiro—. Creo que lo mejor será presentarnos… Zaira, ¿empiezas? —le pidió gentilmente.

—Claro… Soy Zaira Levington, aurora —se presentó ella al resto de la gente, aunque la mayoría ya la conocía.

—Mi nombre es Morgana Winchester, aurora —dijo la chica a su lado, de cabello corto.

—Soy Kevin Smith, auror —gruñó el hombre fornido junto a ella.

Pero el resto de los presentes no llegaron a presentarse. Chispas verdes y una nube de hollín salieron despedidas de la chimenea, tomando a todos por sorpresa y provocando que varias personas sacaran sus varitas.

Draco Malfoy se incorporó en medio de la nube de hollín con el cabello rubio lleno de cenizas que rápidamente se sacudió. Vestía elegante, con una túnica negra y costosa, y todavía lucía la misma expresión de superioridad que Harry recordaba de cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts. Pero algo había cambiado en él. Y el hecho de que se encontrara allí de pie frente a tanta gente que lo detestaba era la prueba de ello.

—¿Qué diablos…? —exclamó Ron, reaccionando antes que cualquier otra persona en el lugar.

—Hola, Weasley… ¿Me extrañaste? —le respondió Malfoy de forma socarrona. Aquello fue demasiado para Ron, quien sacó su varita y apuntó directamente contra Draco.

—Hurón asqueroso, mal nacido voy a… —lo amenazó Ron, abalanzándose sobre él.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo —intervino oportunamente Harry, atajándolo a medio camino—. Yo lo invité, Ron.

—¿Qué? —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, tomados por sorpresa.

El clima se podía percibir tenso y, en cierta forma, Harry se sintió culpable. Él había decidido no compartir su decisión de invitar a Malfoy a la Orden del Fénix con sus dos mejores amigos. Y él siempre compartía toda la información con ellos. Podía leer la confusión en la mirada de Hermione y el enojo en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

—Harry, ¿te has vuelto loco? —preguntó finalmente Weasley.

—No, Ron. Lo necesitamos —resumió Harry, tratando de no elevar la voz. Weasley alzó las cejas, atónito ante la respuesta.

—¿Lo necesitamos? ¡Es un maldito mortífago, Harry! —dijo finalmente aquello que punzaba por salir.

—Y ya fue juzgado por ello —insistió Potter. Ron bufó exasperado.

—Es increíble… Después de todo lo que nos hizo, tú insistes en darle una segunda oportunidad —escupió Ron, sin molestarse siquiera en esconder su enojo, y sin decir más, se volvió a sentar junto a su esposa. Harry le lanzó una última mirada a su amigo. Sabía que estaba furioso, pero confiaba que con el tiempo el enojo pasaría y Ron terminaría comprendiendo su decisión.

—Gracias por venir, Draco —le dio la bienvenida Harry.

—Todo sea por poder disfrutar del inconfundible placer de trabajar con Weasley —volvió a burlarse Malfoy. Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y Draco comprendió que no era momento para hacer esas bromas. Ron parecía estar a punto de golpearlo en la cara.

—Ahora sí, estamos todos... —dijo Potter. Luna levantó la mano en el aire, como si fuera una niña que se encuentra frente a un profesor y desea manifestar una duda. —¿Qué sucede, Luna? —le preguntó Harry.

—¿Hagrid y Neville no vendrán? —inquirió Luna, con sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa.

—No, hoy no vendrán… Están en Hogwarts.

—Pero forman parte de todo esto, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Luna. Harry sonrió.

—Si, forman parte de _todo esto_ —rió Potter—. Aprovecho entonces para darles formalmente la bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix —agregó luego seriamente Potter a todos los presentes—. Algunos de ustedes ya saben el motivo de esta reunión. Inglaterra, y posiblemente toda Europa, está en peligro —explicó Harry, y lanzó una mirada a Ron.

Éste carraspeó fuertemente, y lanzando una última mirada de odio contenido hacia Malfoy, se puso de pie dispuesto a hablar.

—Hace cerca de tres meses, llegó al Cuartel de Aurores una nota que decía _"Ha llegado el momento de la Rebelión de los Magos. Es hora de restaurar el Bien Mayor. El cambio se avecina. Prepárense."_ —recitó Ron, con voz formal, como cuando daba un informe sobre uno de los casos en el departamento de aurores—. La nota se encontraba firmada bajo el nombre de El Mago de Oz.

—¿Y quién es este tal Mago de Oz? —preguntó Arthur.

—No sabemos quién es este hombre, pero estamos convencidos de que ha estado involucrado en dos eventos importantes en los últimos dos años —intervino Zaira—. El primero fue el intento de apoderarse de las Joyas de la Corona por parte de Brida Von Howlen, quien creemos que trabajaba para el Mago. Y el segundo evento fue hace apenas unos meses, cuando Icarus Primus, bajo órdenes del Mago, intentó abrir el Templo de Hades y traer de regreso a Grindelwald —explicó brevemente la aurora.

—El Mago tiene un plan. Está decidido a derrocar al Ministerio y gobernar este país. Y no está solo… Él es un Guardián Negro —agregó Ron.

Varias de las personas presentes dieron un respingo al escuchar aquello, visiblemente sorprendidas y hasta preocupadas. Scarlet Raven dirigió una mirada fugaz a Harry, y éste creyó ver cierto miedo en aquellos ojos violáceos. Pero la mayoría de los presentes ignoraba quiénes eran los Guardianes Negros, y por qué era tan importante que el Mago fuera uno de ellos.

—¿Y qué _quiege decig_ que es un _Guagdián Neggo_? —preguntó Fleur lo que muchos se preguntaban internamente.

—Los Guardianes Negros son una antigua sociedad secreta que se dedica a "proteger" la magia negra. Creen que es la máxima expresión de poder de un mago, y como tal, tiene que ser guardada por aquellos que sean capaces de apreciarla. Han esperado durante siglos en silencio el momento oportuno para tomar el poder… Y creo que al fin lo han encontrado —le respondió Harry.

—Y este Mago es uno de ellos —repitió Bill, visiblemente molesto con el concepto de lo que ser un Guardián Negro significaba.

—Sí… Y debe de ser uno importante. Le han dado una misión grande —dijo Potter.

—Inglaterra —dijo Scarlet, con cierto veneno. Harry asintió con la cabeza y un murmullo se alzó entre los presentes.

—Debemos detenerlo —dijo George Weasley, poniéndose de pie. Varios de los presentes exclamaron de igual forma.

—Por eso estamos aquí. Es por eso que la Orden del Fénix está de regreso —coincidió Potter, tratando de calmarlos a todos—. Pero no es tan fácil. El Mago tiene gente infiltrada en nuestro Ministerio de Magia—y mientras que decía esto su mirada se dirigió hacia Kingsley, quien había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo.

—Ya sabes que estoy contigo desde el principio, Harry. Y tienes mi autorización para dar vuelta todo el Ministerio de Magia si es necesario para encontrar a los traidores —habló el Ministro, con su característica voz profunda y calmada. Harry asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

—También sabemos que hay gente metida en el Ministerio Italiano, y posiblemente también en Grecia —continuó contándoles Potter.

—Yo me estoy encargando de eso —intervino rápidamente Zaira.

—Pero necesitarás ayuda —agregó Potter rápidamente—. Morgana… ¿Crees poder trabajar con Zaira sobre ello? —preguntó entonces a la muchacha de cabello corto junto a Zaira. La aurora se enderezó inmediatamente en su lugar, orgullosa de haber sido elegida.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. Cuente conmigo —aceptó el desafío Morgana con una sonrisa, incapaz de esconder su felicidad.

—Perfecto. Entonces están juntas en eso —decretó Harry—Luna, Rolf… ¿Ustedes pudieron averiguar algo durante las dos semanas en Alemania? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la despistada pareja, a quienes les había asignado la misión de viajar al país que Potter consideraba que guardaba más información sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

Luna y Rolf habían tenido un verano agitado. Aprovechando que Lorcan se encontraba con la familia de Louis, y que Lysander había ido a visitar a Hedda, la pareja había hecho un viaje fugaz durante aquellas dos semanas hacia Alemania bajo pedido de Harry. Tras la visita a Alemania, la familia entera había viajado a la India y a Malasia por trabajo de Luna y Rolf. Y Harry no había tenido tiempo de preguntarles al respecto en el ínterin.

—No mucho… La gente allí es muy reservada, y más cuando se trata de Grindelwald. El recuerdo de lo que él hizo todavía está fresco en la memoria de muchos de los alemanes, y no tienen ganas de hablar de ello —explicó Rolf, encogiéndose de hombros, desaminado.

—Pero logramos contactarnos con una pareja que habíamos conocido hace tres años, durante un trabajo de ingestación en los lagos de la ciudad de Bonn. Parecen dispuestos a ayudarnos—agregó Luna, alegre. —Ella es periodista y trabaja para el diario local, y él es investigador de fauna mágica. No saben mucho más de lo que nosotros ya sabemos sobre Grindelwald. Aunque…—pareció recordar Luna con cierto aire soñador —Nos contaron algo que me pareció bastante interesante… —recordó la rubia.

—¿Qué cosa, Luna? —la instó a seguir Potter.

—Bueno… Parece que Grindelwald tenía un libro, una especie de diario íntimo, donde solía anotar todos sus pensamientos y sus planes sobre cómo dominar Europa. Dicen que allí escribió también mucho sobre magia negra… Magia que nosotros ni siquiera conocemos —le contó Luna.

—¿Qué pasó con el libro? —preguntó Hermione, interesada. Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie lo sabe. Después de que Grindelwald fuera derrotado y encerrado, el gobierno alemán buscó ese libro por todas partes con la intención de destruirlo. Pero nunca lo encontraron —sentenció la rubia. Hermione frunció levemente el ceño, con cierta desconfianza.

—Necesito que averigüen más al respecto. Si ese libro existe, tenemos que saber dónde está —les ordenó Harry a los Scamander. Ambos asintieron, aceptando la misión.

—Nos comunicaremos con los Von Houssen… Ya saben, la pareja alemana. De seguro ellos nos pueden ayudar —sugirió Rolf.

—De acuerdo… Pero tengan cuidado. No sabemos cuánto podemos confiar en ellos—les advirtió Harry.

Tanto Luna como Rolf asintieron nuevamente y cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Rolf y Luna habían llegado a un grado de entendimiento tan elevado que una mirada bastaba para expresar sus pensamientos.

—Debemos descubrir el alcance que tiene esta "Rebelión de los Magos" —insistió Potter, dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes.— Entiendo que talvez esto supera un poco lo que ustedes se esperaban encontrar al venir aquí… Y comprenderé si alguno no quiere unirse a la Orden. Los he llamado porque confío en cada uno de ustedes y sé que no me van a traicionar. Pero también soy conciente que no es una decisión fácil. Una guerra está en camino… Y muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos vivido en carne propia lo que eso significa. Así que si alguno no desea pasar por todo eso una vez más, es libre de decirme que no —dijo Harry con completa sinceridad.

—Los que se quieran unir a la Orden del Fénix, deberán firmar este pergamino —intervino en ese instante Hermione, mientras que dejaba una hoja y una pluma sobre la mesa de la cocina. El nombre de Harry, así como el de Ginny, Ron y Hermione ya figuraban en el pergamino, escritos por ellos mismos.

Un silencio pareció caer sobre los presentes, como si se tratara de una extraña reverencia hacia el pergamino que yacía frente a ellos. Kingsley Shacklebolt fue el primero en ponerse de pie y escribir su nombre debajo del de Hermione.

Detrás de él marcharon los tres aurores: Kevin, Morgana y Zaira. Y a continuación, una fila se estableció en la que todos se disponían a escribir sus nombres. Cerrando la fila, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, serio y pensativo.

Una vez terminado el proceso y habiendo firmado todos los presentes, Harry sostuvo en su mano el pergamino y lo miró atentamente. Eran muchos nombres. Talvez no suficientes como para hacer frente a una guerra contra el Mago. Pero sí eran demasiados nombres de personas a quienes él quería. Suspiró mientras que enrollaba el papel y lo guardaba en un bolsillo interno de su túnica. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos de ellos quedarían vivos para el final de aquella guerra.

—Bueno, ahora sí… Bienvenidos —repitió Harry con una sonrisa algo vacilante. Varios de los presentes rieron ante el comentario.

—Harry… ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó suavemente la voz de Audrey, la esposa de Percy. Se trataba de una mujer callada y tranquila, que inspiraba mucha paz a su alrededor. Potter se sintió conmovido con la dulzura y la entrega con que ella hacía la pregunta, confiando plenamente en él.

—El plan es prepararnos —le respondió, repentinamente sintiéndose más fuerte y decidido. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad para con las personas allí presentes. Una guerra caería sobre ellos sin misericordia. Y _debían_ estar listos para ella. —Cada uno desde su lugar colaborará en la medida que pueda. Gabrielle… —llamó entonces a la hermana de Fleur. La mujer rubia asintió ante el llamado, feliz de ser tenida en cuenta—. Tú eres nuestra fuente en el Ministerio de Francia. Todavía no sabemos si el Mago ha logrado infiltrarse allí. En cierta forma, lo dudo, pero sería bueno que averiguaras al respecto.

—No hay _pgoblema_, _Haggy_ —aceptó Gabrielle Delacour, acentuando su cautivadora sonrisa.

—Señor Le Blanc… También nos sería de ayuda lo que usted pueda averiguar también sobre la situación de su país —pidió cordialmente a Jaques. Este asintió con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Harry… —habló repentinamente Charlie Weasley, llamándole la atención—. No sé si tiene algo que ver, pero las cosas están un poco revueltas en Rumania. El Este europeo parece ser un huracán… Hay constantes rumores sobre una posible revolución en Rusia. —le informó.

—No me sorprendería… No sería la primera —comentó Percy.

—Pero puede que tenga relación con el Mago —intervino Hermione. Harry pudo leer en su rostro la misma expresión que su amiga siempre mostraba cuando descubría algo inquietante—. Brida Von Howlen y los otros Guardianes que intentaron apoderarse de las Joyas habían escapado de Vorkuta… Y eso es jurisdicción rusa —se explicó mejor—. Es posible que el Mago haya movido algunos de sus hilos para liberarlos aquella vez.

—Y es posible que lo esté haciendo nuevamente —comentó Zaira—. Recuerden que Octavius Genrich se encuentra nuevamente encerrado allí —le recordó su aprendiz.

—Charlie… ¿Puedes averiguarnos un poco más al respecto? —le pidió Potter al hermano de su esposa.

—Por supuesto —respondió éste.

—¿No deberíamos entrenarnos? —preguntó repentinamente Victoire, llamando la atención de los presentes. La muchacha se sonrojó levemente, pero continuó hablando. —Quiero decir… Entrenamiento de batalla… Para la guerra —aclaró.

—Sí, debemos. Para eso traje a Scarlet con nosotros —aseguró Harry sonriéndole cálidamente. Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia la susodicha, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en un rincón de la habitación en silencio. —Scarlet es una de las mejores duelistas que he conocido en mi vida… Con ella y con Ron nos encargaremos del entrenamiento de duelo. —les comunicó Harry.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos el resto mientras tanto? —preguntó George, ansioso.

—El resto es importante que estén atentos. Muchos de ustedes trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia. No sabemos ni quiénes son los espías del Mago, ni en qué departamentos trabajan. Sospechamos que seguramente debe de haber alguno en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero podría haber muchos más. Así que todos debemos ser precavidos. Nadie debe saber que la Orden está de regreso —los previno Potter.

—¿Dónde será el Cuartel? ¿Aquí de nuevo? —preguntó Bill.

—Pues… —vaciló Harry. Todavía no había terminado de definir ese punto.

No confiaba en Grimmauld Place como cuartel secreto para la Orden. Al menos, no por segunda vez. Había muchas personas dando vueltas por ahí que conocían de su existencia. Y muchos sabían que era propiedad de Harry Potter. Si alguien sospechaba que la Orden del Fénix estaba de regreso, el primer lugar al que irían a buscarlos sería allí. Era demasiado riesgoso.

—Si me permites un consejo, Harry… —intervino Arthur, amablemente—. No creo que este sea el lugar más acertado.

—Sí… Es demasiado riesgoso —coincidió Harry, descartando definitivamente aquella opción. —Sería el primer lugar al que vendrían a buscarnos.

—Exacto —le dio la razón el señor Weasley.

—Pero no tenemos muchas otras alternativas… A menos que alguno de ustedes tenga alguna sugerencia —propuso Potter.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy, a su lado, carraspeó. Instintivamente, todos giraron para mirarlo.

—Yo puedo ofrecerte un lugar, Potter. Posiblemente el último lugar al que te irían a buscar… —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—¿Y cuál sería ese lugar, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—La Mansión Malfoy de Wiltshire —respondió el rubio.

Harry tuvo que aceptar que era una idea brillante. Se trataba de un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para poder recibir a todos los miembros de la Orden, y lo suficientemente alejado como para no llamar la atención. Y además, era propiedad Malfoy. Eternos enemigos de la Orden del Fénix. Familia de magos oscuros. Era verdad: jamás los buscarían allí.

A su lado, Hermione se sacudió levemente ante el nombre del posible lugar que sería destino de La Orden del Fénix. Potter recordó entonces los recuerdos que la Mansión Malfoy despertaba en su mejor amiga, y también en Ron. El pelirrojo la miró intensamente, listo para abrazarla ante el menor gesto de debilidad. Pero Hermione se recompuso rápidamente y su mirada se encontró con la de Harry.

Potter intentó transmitir a través de aquella mirada silenciosa la pregunta que tenía en mente: ¿Te parece bien? Si bien la Mansión le parecía un lugar excelente para el nuevo Cuartel secreto, no estaba dispuesto a someter a Hermione a volver al lugar donde había sido cruelmente torturada.

Hermione sonrió levemente, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry que todo lo decía, asintió. Ella también estaba de acuerdo. Una vez más, Potter se sorprendió de la fortaleza y entereza de su amiga. A su lado, Ron soltó un fuerte bufido, dando a entender que él estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión. Pero Harry sabía que la negativa del pelirrojo se debía a que había sido Draco Malfoy quien había propuesto el lugar. Esta vez, lo ojos verdes de Harry buscaron los azules de Ron, y al encontrarse, este meneó levemente la cabeza, mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco resignado. Harry le agradeció mentalmente.

—Es perfecto —confesó finalmente Harry, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Hay solo un problema —señaló Draco, frunciendo levemente los labios. Harry le dio una mirada incitándolo a continuar y Malfoy chasqueó la lengua—. Verás, Potter… Técnicamente, la Mansión Malfoy no me pertenece. Te olvidas que el Ministerio de Magia se apoderó de ella tras mi juicio, hace veinte años —dijo burlonamente.

—Eres una maldita rata mentirosa y convenida… —murmuró Ron, mientras que se ponía de pie nuevamente dispuesto a golpearlo. Hermione lo detuvo como pudo, ayudada por George y Percy.

—El Ministerio no te quitó la propiedad, Draco —aclaró Potter.

—Oh, cierto. Creo que las palabras que utilizaron fueron… "Queda bajo la administración del Ministerio de Magia" —recordó irónicamente el rubio. Harry sonrió de lado. Por alguna razón, aquella ironía en Malfoy que alguna vez había logrado sacarlo de quicio ahora se le antojaba cómica. Se sorprendió de lo que madurar podía hacer en una persona.

—Señor Ministro… ¿Cree que podemos encontrarle una solución al problema del señor Malfoy? —preguntó con igual ironía Harry a Kingsley. El Ministro rió al escucharlo, y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione.

—No sé… Hermione es la especialista cuando de cumplimiento de leyes se trata. ¿Crees que es legalmente posible devolverle la administración de sus propiedades al señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Shacklebolt.

—Pues… ¿Te has presentado a las auditorias en los últimos veinte años, Malfoy? —inquirió Hermione al rubio.

—A cada una de las ellas, Granger. Y siempre me han negado mi pedido de recuperar el poder administrativo —le respondió Draco, no sin cierto resentimiento. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida.

—Qué extraño… Generalmente las propiedades vuelven a manos de sus dueños en el curso de los primeros cinco años si estos cumplen con los requisitos de buena conducta y cumplimiento de los otros castigos —explicó la esposa de Ron. Draco sonrió ante el comentario.

—Parece que la ley no se ejerce a todos por igual, Granger —exclamó Malfoy con sorna.

—Puedo solucionarlo. Pero necesitaré que me firme algunos papeles, señor Ministro—aseguró ella, dirigiéndose esta vez Kingsley.

—Entonces está hecho —aceptó el Ministro sin vueltas.

—Vaya… Ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix tiene sus beneficios —rió Malfoy, mientras que se recostaba plácidamente en una silla.

* * *

**Bueno, creo no equivocarme al decir que este es posiblemente uno de los capítulos más esperados. Personalmente, estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados. La razón por la cual tardé tanto en actualizar fue que constantemente se me ocurrían nuevos cambios que podía hacerle, cosas que podía mejorar, cosas que era mejor omitir (al menos por el momento). Gracias a mis betas, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy, quienes me han ayudado muchísimo con este capítulo. Sus consejos, correcciones y sugerencias han sido de muchísima utilidad.**

**Como seguramente lo habrán notado, este capítulo abre una gran cantidad de caminos para la Orden del Fénix... Francia, Rumania, Alemania, Inglaterra... Habrá mucho para contar sobre ellos, y espero que sepan tenerme paciencia, porque de ahora en adelante, los capítulos se tornaran bastante más complejos y elaborados... Y para ello necesito tiempo! Así que es posible que las actualizaciones tengan lugar un poco más espaciadas de lo que están acostumbrados... De todas formas, haré lo posible por no retrasarme innecesariamente.**

**Nuevamente, me disculpo por no poder responder los reviews. Los he leído todos, y prometo que en cuanto tenga más tiempo libre los responderé uno por uno... Pero actualmente estoy llena de cosas para hacer, con muchos exámenes y obligaciones, y se me hace prácticamente imposible responder, pues me toma mucho tiempo. Prefería subirles el capítulo ahora y disminuir la ansiedad en ustedes jajaja.**

**Y me despido con una última pregunta (por favor, sean sinceros!)... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	16. Capítulo 16: Desequilibrada

**Capítulo 16****: Desequilibrada**

Albus despertó a la mañana siguiente gracias a que Scorpius Malfoy lo sacudió con brusquedad, obligándolo a levantarse. Potter se vistió apresuradamente, y con la corbata todavía desatada colgando del cuello, salió del dormitorio.

—¡Los estaba esperando! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —los regañó Hedda, quien los aguardaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

—Albus se negaba a levantarse —rió Scorpius.

—¿Tuviste una mala noche? —inquirió Hedda, preocupada, mientras que salían de la Sala Común y se apresuraban camino al comedor.

—Algo así… Me costó dormirme —respondió evasivamente Potter.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con la discusión que tuviste anoche con Cardigan y Zabini? —insistió Le Blanc. Albus la miró atónito.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —le preguntó, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa.

—Escuché a Taurus contándole a Dimitri Kurdan mientras que los esperaba en los sillones —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te peleaste con esos dos y no me dijiste nada? —le criticó Malfoy.

—No, no me peleé. Simplemente vinieron a provocarme ayer por la noche cuando salimos de Gran Salón —aclaró Potter.

—Eso no fue exactamente lo que Zabini le dijo a Kurdan —comentó Hedda de manera cauta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —la instó a contar Potter.

—Que tú los amenazaste —respondió Hedda, encogiéndose de hombros, como quien simplemente pasa un mensaje. Albus no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar aquello.

—Esos dos gusanos… Están tratando de poner a Dimitri en mi contra —razonó Albus.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó Scorpius, a quien actitudes como esas lo enervaban.

—Nada —respondió simplemente Potter.

—¿Nada? —repitió Hedda, sorprendida.

—Sí, nada.

—¿Dejarás que pongan a Dimitri en tu contra? —le preguntó Malfoy, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No es necesario que yo intervenga. Dimitri no se unirá a ellos —aseguró Albus.

—¿Qué hace estar tan seguro? —preguntó Le Blanc, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que ya les dio la espalda una vez, ¿recuerdan? —les explicó Potter.

Un año atrás, durante el banquete inaugural, Dimitri Kurdan se había acercado a Albus Potter con el objetivo de hacer las paces. Y Potter lo había perdonado. Ahora estaba seguro de que Dimitri estaría con él si un enfrentamiento se declaraba contra Cardigan y Zabini.

Al entrar en el comedor se encontraron con que prácticamente todos los alumnos ya estaban allí. El Jefe de cada casa se encontraba repartiendo los horarios anuales en ese preciso momento.

Albus, Scorpius y Hedda tomaron asiento y se sirvieron un vaso de jugo de calabaza y unas porciones de tarta mientras esperaban a que Slughorn llegara junto a ellos.

—¡Potter, mi muchacho! —lo saludó Horace apenas estuvo junto a Albus—. ¿Qué tal han estado tus vacaciones? Le envié una carta a tu padre por su cumpleaños, ¿sabes si le llegó? —inquirió mientras que le entregaba su horario.

—Pues, no sabría decirle, Profesor. Mi padre recibe demasiadas cartas para su cumpleaños… —reconoció Albus.

—Oh, claro, claro. Es de esperarse. De todos modos, mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas, ¿lo harás?

—Por supuesto, profesor —le aseguró Potter, sin prestar mucha atención al pedido.

—Señorita Le Blanc y Señor Malfoy… Aquí están los horarios de ambos —continuó repartiendo el profesor—. ¿Cómo está su tío, señorita? —preguntó luego, dirigiéndose a Hedda.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió brevemente Hedda, con una sonrisa artificial.

—He leído su último libro sobre pociones medicinales… Sublime verdaderamente —reconoció Slughorn.

Hedda simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante el comentario. Contrario a Albus, Hedda carecía absolutamente de diplomacia.

—Por cierto, señor Potter… Señorita Le Blanc… Es muy posible que yo festeje algunas reuniones durante éste año, y me encantaría poder contarlos entre mis invitados —les dijo Slughorn antes de alejarse.

—Sí, señor… Ahí estaremos —respondió por los dos Potter, al ver que su amiga permanecía en completo silencio.

—¡Maravilloso! —dijo Slughorn, y continuó repartiendo horarios.

—¿Y eso a qué se debió? —preguntó Hedda, quien detestaba las fiestas.

—Mi padre me ha contado del profesor Slughorn. El profesor tiene como hobbie coleccionar a personas importantes del mundo mágico… Y en nuestro caso, supongo que le interesamos por nuestras familias —le contó Albus lo que sabía.

—Bueno, por fin ser hijo de mortífago me ha traído un beneficio… ¡Me he salvado de las reuniones de Slughorn! —bromeó Malfoy, a quien el hecho de haber sido completamente ignorado por el profesor no parecía haberlo afectado.

—¡Hedda! —llamó repentinamente la voz de Lancelot Wence. El muchacho de quinto año de Slytherin caminaba decididamente hacia ellos.

—¡Lance! —le devolvió el saludo la pálida chica, con una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? Hay algo que quiero consultar contigo… —le pidió Wence.

—Claro… Ya vuelvo —les dijo a sus amigos, y antes de esperar la respuesta, se levantó y se alejó con Lancelot.

—Ese tipo sigue sin caerme bien —gruñó Scorpius mientras que seguía observando el horario.

—A mi tampoco… Lo tolero solo porque Hedda le tiene aprecio —coincidió Albus.

—La verdad es que no llego a comprender qué hay entre ellos dos… —dijo Malfoy, pensativo, con su mirada fija en ellos.

Albus les prestó más atención. Estaban varios metros lejos de ellos, sentados en un sitio apartado de la mesa, donde nadie podía oírlos. Y a pesar de que detestaba a Lancelot Wence, había algo en la mirada de éste hacia Hedda que era innegable: adoración.

—Por cierto… Terminé de leer el libro —le dijo Malfoy en voz baja, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—¿Qué libro? —tardó en reaccionar Potter. Malfoy alzó las cejas de manera significativa. —¡Oh, _La Magia_! —recordó finalmente Albus—. ¿Y qué te pareció?

—Pues… Revelador —confesó Scorpius, con un brillo particular en sus ojos grises. Era exactamente la misma sensación que Albus había tenido tras leerlo. —Puedes tenerlo de regreso cuando quieras —aclaró el rubio.

—Sí… Debería devolvérselo a tu prima —comentó Potter.

—Puedo dárselo yo si quieres… —sugirió Malfoy.

—¡No! —se apuró a negarse Albus. Malfoy lo miró extrañado. —Quiero decir… Si tú se lo das sabrá que te lo presté —aclaró apresuradamente.

—Está bien, compañero… Como tú digas —le concedió Scorpius, meneando levemente la cabeza, y continuó mirando su horario. —Hoy empezamos con Transformaciones.

—Eso no le va a gustar a Hedda… —comentó Albus.

—¿Qué cosa no me va a gustar? —preguntó la pálida chica, visiblemente molesta.

—Transformaciones —se apuró a aclarar Albus, quien no comprendía por qué su amiga estaba tan enfadada. Hedda gruñó y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, sin esconder su mal humor.

—Es solo una hora, Hedda…—le dijo Malfoy, cauteloso.

—¡No estoy molesta por Transformaciones! —estalló Le Blanc, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Varias personas a su alrededor giraron a mirarla.

—¿Qué te pasa entonces? —preguntó Albus, a quien el mal humor de su amiga comenzaba a contagiársele.

—¡Me pasa que Lancelot vino a pedirme ayuda para elegir un regalo para la descerebrada de su novia! —gruñó con los dientes apretados, mientras que pinchaba violentamente una tostada.

—Y eso es malo porque… —se animó a preguntar Malfoy, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡Porque la detesto! —dijo Hedda, clavando su mirada feroz en el rubio—. ¿Pueden imaginarme a mí en un local de ropa intentando elegir algo que pueda gustarle a Zafira Avery para su cumpleaños? —ironizó ella.

Y Potter no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Definitivamente era algo imposible de imaginarse. Hedda, la muchacha con menos glamour y menos coqueta que él conociera, comprando en algún local de moda para una de las personas que más aborrecía en toda la escuela. La idea era simplemente absurdo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Albus, divertido ante la reacción que estaba teniendo su amiga.

—Le dije que le comprara un libro, a ver si de esa forma empieza a parecerse un poco más a un ser humano y un poco menos a una ameba —dijo Le Blanc, todavía enfada.

—Eres genial, Hedda —comentó Scorpius, mientras que se colgaba la mochila al hombro y se ponía de pie.

Los tres partieron entonces hacia la clase de Transformaciones, con una Hedda bastante malhumorada. Y para lamento de Malfoy y Potter, la clase de Transformaciones no hizo más que incrementar su mal humor. Incapaz de poder transformar su manzana en una planta pequeña, Hedda se alteró y tiró la manzana al suelo, haciéndola pedazos. Y durante el resto del día, Albus y Scorpius tuvieron que tolerar escucharla refunfuñar por lo bajo sobre lo inútil que transformaciones, y sobre lo inútil que era Zafira Avery.

Estuvieron tan ocupados durante todo el día, que recién hacia la cena Albus pudo cruzarse con sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Rose, Lysander y Elektra conversaban animadamente con otros de sus compañeros de curso en la mesa de los leones. Lysander parecía estar representando algo, pues gesticulaba y se movía de forma muy exagerada.

—Hola… ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Albus cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—¡Del nuevo profesor de Defensa! —le respondió animadamente Elektra.

—¿Tuvieron con él? —preguntó Scorpius, intrigado.

—Sí, hoy a la tarde tuvimos la primer clase —le respondió Rose, con ojos de ensueño.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —preguntó Albus, ansioso.

—¡Increíble! —se apuró a decir Lysander.

—¡Fue una de las mejores clases que he tenido en mucho tiempo! —agregó Rose.

—¡Es tan habilidoso y simpático! —le comentó Elektra.

—¡Y es ciego! —dijo finalmente Scamander lo que volvía todo aquello aún más impresionante—. Pero no lo parece… Tendrían que verlo moverse… —comenzó a decir Lysander, mientras que intentaba imitarlo, realizando movimientos rápidos y ágiles con la varita.

—¡Diablos! He perdido toda mi mañana con una estúpida manzana mientras que ellos tenían la mejor clase de la historia —bufó Hedda, y enfadada, se fue a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Y a ella qué le pasa? —preguntó Rose, cambiando de tema.

—Está de mal humor porque Lancelot le pidió que lo ayude a elegir el regalo de Zafira Avery —explicó rápidamente Scorpius, agotado de la situación.

—Oh… —dijeron al unísono Rose y Elektra, como si aquello lo explicara todo. Albus cruzó una mirada con Lysander, y éste le devolvió el mismo desconcierto que Potter sentía en ese momento.

—¿Hay algo que ustedes sepan que nosotros no? —preguntó Potter.

—Pues… No, simplemente lo obvio —le dijo Rose.

—Verás, Weasley… Llevo todo el día escuchándola bufar y gruñir y maldecir, y si fuera tan obvio para mí, ¡ya lo habría solucionado! —exclamó Malfoy, enojado.

—¿Qué no se dan cuenta que algo pasa entre esos dos? —señaló Elektra, riendo.

—¿Entre Hedda y Wence? —quiso asegurarse Albus. Rose y Elektra asintieron. —Si, bueno… Son amigos desde hace tiempo.

—No, Al… Es mucho más que eso. Creo que se gustan —dijo Rose, y a su lado, Ely asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

—¡Claro que no! Simplemente es que Hedda detesta a Avery —aseguró Potter.

—Bueno, eso también. ¿Pero quién no detesta a Avery? ¡Esa chica es aborrecible! —comentó Weasley.

—Sí, pero es bonita —comentó Scorpius.

—Es verdad —coincidió Lysander.

—¡Ya cállense! —les dijo Elektra, mientras que golpeaba con el codo a Lysander.

—Se los aseguro… Más allá de todo lo que Hedda pueda odiar a Avery, detrás de todo esto hay algo más —insistió Rose.

—¿Y qué te da tanta seguridad al respecto? ¿Tu experiencia con el amor? —se burló Malfoy. Inmediatamente las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaron hasta el punto de que se confundían con su cabello.

—Bueno, nosotros vamos a nuestra mesa —se apuró a decir Albus, al ver que su prima amenazaba con estallar, y arrastró a Scorpius con él. —¿Es necesario que la trates de esa forma? —le preguntó a su amigo, mientras que se alejaban.

—Pues no. Pero es divertido. ¿Has visto cómo se puso? Por un instante pensé que me golpearía en la cara —rió Scorpius, mientras que se sentaba en la mesa, junto a Hedda.

—Oh, te habría golpeado seguramente si yo no te hubiera arrastrado fuera de allí —le advirtió Albus.

—Si me disculpan… Me iré a dormir. No tengo hambre —dijo Le Blanc, mientras que se levantaba de la mesa sin haber tocado su plato. Ni Scorpius ni Albus se atrevieron a detenerla. Si algo habían aprendido en los últimos años era que cuando Hedda estaba de mal humor, era mejor dejarla sola.

Quince minutos más tarde, Albus entraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin para encontrarse con que Hedda no estaba durmiendo, sino sentada en una de las mesas jugando sola al ajedrez.

—Pensé que tenías sueño —comentó Albus, mientras que se sentaban en la mesa.

—Nunca dije que tuviera sueño —le respondió ella, de manera autómata, con la vista fija en las fichas de ajedrez. Un alfil blanco acababa de destruir a uno de sus peones negros.

—Dijiste que te ibas a dormir.

—Intenté dormir. Pero no tengo sueño —le explicó la pálida chica, e hizo que su caballo negro aplastara al alfil blanco.

—¿Te cuesta dormir? —se interesó Albus. Hedda levantó la mirada del tablero por primera vez. Sus ojos turquesas se clavaron en Albus de manera acusante.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —retrucó ella, suspicaz. Albus se sintió incómodo ante la pregunta de su amiga, y sabiendo que Hedda lo descubriría si mentía, optó por decirle la verdad.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez que tus problemas para dormir podrían estar relacionados… —empezó a formular la pregunta Potter.

—¿… Relacionados con mi "condición"? —lo interrumpió Hedda, finalizando la frase. Potter asintió. —Sí, lo he pensado, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Es quien soy —comentó Hedda, con resignación.

—No, no es así —la contradigo Albus—. No es quién eres, Hedda. Es una parte de ti, pero solo una parte—le aseguró él. Hedda rió con ironía.

—Tu amigo Ruka no piensa igual —sacó a colación Le Blanc. Por lo visto, Waman Ruka había hecho una herida profunda en ella.

—Pues Ruka se equivoca. Él no te conoce como yo —insistió Potter.

—Conoce a otras como yo.

—Pero no son tú —dijo Albus. Hedda asintió dubitativa, haciendo que Potter soltara un suspiro de desesperación—. ¿Recuerdas a Ted Lupin, el ahijado de mi padre?

—¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? —preguntó Le Blanc, descolocada.

—¡Solo responde!

—¡Sí, lo recuerdo! —comenzó a molestarse Hedda.

—¿Te pareció un muchacho normal? —le preguntó Albus.

—Pues… Sí, supongo.

—Es mitad hombre-lobo —le confesó él. Hedda abrió grandes sus ojos, sintiéndose asaltada por aquella información. —Y sí, la vida no ha sido fácil para Teddy. Y sí, él mismo me confesó que es una batalla diaria, en especial durante la luna llena. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? ¡Él no se rinde!

—No es lo mismo… —susurró Hedda.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Su padre era humano.

—Tú eres humana.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó retóricamente Hedda, clavando nuevamente su penetrante mirada en Albus.

Aquella mirada lo tomó por sorpresa, y durante un instante, Albus se preguntó a sí mismo qué era su amiga. Se parecía a un ser humano. De hecho, era idéntica a cualquier ser humano. Y sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella. ¿Eso la convertía en menos persona? No.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Albus finalmente. Hedda esbozó una sonrisa triste, y Albus supo que no le creía.

—Hasta mañana, Al —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, y Potter sintió el frío de sus labios sobre su piel.

La vio desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las mujeres, y durante los próximos minutos, Albus permaneció estático en su lugar, pensando. Todavía tenía fresca en la memoria la charla que había tenido con Teddy, el día de su cumpleaños, cuando el ahijado de Harry le confesó que durante las noches de luna llena se despertaba hambriento de sangre. Teddy tenía más fuerza de la normal, y era capaz de correr a una velocidad que superaba a cualquier ser humano. Había escuchado de su propia boca que durante la luna llena se sentía diferente. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Teddy había logrado encontrar el equilibrio entre quién era por naturaleza, y quien quería ser por elección.

Albus se preguntó si su amiga tendría la misma oportunidad, y si de tenerla, podría aprovecharla. Desde aquella charla en St. Jean-Baptiste, cuando Potter le contó lo que Waman le había dicho sobre los hijos de vampiros, Hedda había cambiado. Había cierta inseguridad en ella, cierto temor que antes no estaba. La muchacha pálida de fuerte carácter parecía estar vacilando frente a su mayor debilidad. _"Todos tenemos algo dentro de nosotros a lo que temer"_ pensó Albus. Pero ella estaba dejándose vencer por sus temores.

Albus se preguntó si talvez a veces, por querer evitar algo, uno no termina colaborando para que ello pase. Él, en su intento de proteger a Hedda, de ayudarla, le había revelado la oscura predicción de Waman sobre su futuro. Y ahora, esas mismas palabras, la estaban desequilibrando. A ella, que siempre había sido tan centrada, tan objetiva, tan lógica. Por primera vez, sus sentimientos más viscerales comenzaban a dominarla. Aquel día había perdido la calma con gran facilidad, así como también el control sobre su humor. Y no había hecho el menor intento por volver en sí. Potter temía que Hedda se estuviera dando por vencida antes de tiempo.

La última pregunta de su amiga retumbó en su mente, como un eco: _¿Lo soy?_

Comprendió que Hedda se encontraba en un momento decisivo de su historia. Aquello sobre lo cual había fundado toda su personalidad comenzaba a tambalearse ante una simple y casi absurda pregunta: ¿Soy humana? Y no importaba cuánto Albus quisiera convencerla de que, efectivamente, ella era humana. Si Hedda no lo creía por si misma, nadie la convencería de lo contrario. Y ese pensamiento equivocado podía convertirse en el mayor error de Hedda.

—¡Albus! —le gritó repentinamente Scorpius sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué? —reaccionó el morocho.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, compañero? Te llamé por tu nombre cinco veces sin recibir respuesta —le dijo Malfoy, alzando las cejas.

—Nada… Estoy cansado. Ha sido un día largo —mintió Albus. Scorpius lo miró atentamente, y tras unos segundos, asintió.

—Sí… Vamos a dormir de una vez —sugirió el rubio, con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

**Antes que nada, agradezco todos los reviews que recibí con el capítulo pasado y pido perdón por haberme demorado tanto este! No era mi intención, pero estuve sin internet en mi casa... Y bueno, se complicó más de lo que yo esperaba.**

**Pero bueno, acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo, volviendo un poco a Albus y compañía en Hogwarts... Es un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero prometo que de ahora en más tendrán capítulos largos de sobra! Confíen en mi!**

**En segundo lugar, pido perdón a mis queridos betas, a quienes no pude enviarles este capítulo para que me lo revisaran... Pero como siempre, si encuentran algún error garrafal que deba ser modificado, no duden en avisarmelo! Ustedes son mis segundos ojos!**

**Ahora, lo prometido es deuda (era así el refrán?)... Respondo reviews del último capítulo:**

**Mony-potter: **Oh... Raven. Tengo muchos planes para ella, eso te lo puedo asegurar! Pero por el momento, le he delagado una tarea por demás importante: entrenar a la Orden del Fénix. Scarlet tiene algunas cualidades que la hacen excelente para el Duelo, y algunos trucos que sería bueno que enseñara al resto del equipo ;) Pero sí, Raven es muy valiosa para Harry pero no por lo que ella pueda aportar a la Orden, sino como persona. Recuerda que la Orden del Fénix no siempre estuvo conformada por los magos más capaces, sino por aquellos de más confianza! ¿Pensas que le doy mucha importancia a Cardigan y Zabini? ¡Pero si son importantes! Sí, se toman muy a pecho a Albus... En primer lugar, porque éste y sus amigos los hicieron quedar como tontos en el primer año, y desde entonces no han tenido oportunidad de vengarse... Pero bueno, el tiempo dirá si consiguen o no esa oportunidad, no?

**Arcano:** gracias por dejarme el review avisándome! Yo también estuve con problemas, y no pude enviarte el capítulo para que lo betearas. Pero obviamente, si encontrás errores, no dudes en avisarme que los corrijo aunque esté publicado! Saludos y espero que hayas tenido unas lindas vacaciones.

**sevsnape:** gracias por el review! Casi me sonrrojo de leerlo. Me alegra que te haya gustado como quedó el capítulo, porque la verdad es que tomó mucho trabajo e incontables revisiones para que quedara listo! Oh... Scarlet. Tuvo una reacción bastante peculiar cuando escuchó hablar de los Guardianes, no? Pues sí, ella los conoce. Ya lo verás... Con respecto al padre de Nina, su hija... Tampoco puedo decir mucho sobre eso por ahora, pero pronto revelaré más información respecto a él. ¿Crees que las personalidades de los personajes están bien conservadas? Porque tengo que confesar que uno de mis mayores miedos en el capítulo pasado era no poder representarlos fielmente como JKR los creó... Eran muchos personajes de los "viejos". Y sobre el resto de los "ex-miembros" de la Orden que por ahora no han aparecido... Algunos de ellos están demasiado viejos y cansados para volver a pasar por otra guerra. Después de todo, ta estuvieron en dos de ellas. Pero sobre algunos aún no he decidido su destino. ¡Sí, has dado en la tecla! Dos datos importantes del capítulo son, efectivamente, Vorkuta y el diario secreto de Grindelwald. ¡Felicitaciones!

**Alfy Malfoy**: ¿Así que esperabas mucho el capítulo pasado? Pues bueno, solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena ;) Con respecto a la Mansión Malfoy... Primero habrá que hecharle un vistazo antes de dar el "sí" definitivo... Hay un largo camino por delante para la Orden! Gracias por el review!

**Jako1892:** Si no me equivoco, creo que es el primer review que me dejas, así que te doy formalmente la bienvenida a mi historia! Y gracias por comentar al respecto! ¿En serio lo crees uno de los mejores capítulos que leíste? Vaya... ¡gracias! Estaba tan nerviosa con el capítulo pasado... jaja. Sí, Harry nunca estuvo solo durante la saga de JKR, y tampoco quiero que lo esté ahora. Creo que después de tantos años y de tantas aventuras se ha ganado mucha gente fiel junto a él. Con respecto a la "cantidad" de personas que integran la Orden... Bueno, son en general muchos Weasleys y sus familias... No podían quedar afuera verdad? Y también algunos personajes nuevos que tienen funciones bastantes espécificas que cumplir... Pero nunca he dicho que estuvieran en ventaja numérica con respecto a la Rebelión! Jajaja... Eso habrá que verlo con el correr de la historia ;) Con respecto a los personajes por los que me preguntaste... Sobre Waman, lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperar un tiempo, ya que no planeo hacerlo aparecer por el momento. Waman es un plan a futuro! Pero con respecto a Lysan y Lorcan... Todavía hay mucho para contar de ellos, así como también de Lancelot... Prometo más sobre ellos en los próximos capítulos.

**xOgnAdOrA:** Tengo que confesar que yo siempre odié a Draco... también hasta el séptimo libro. Recién ahí me atreví a mirarlo con otros ojos. Creo que si bien él es culpable de gran parte de sus errores, también es una víctima de las cirscuntancias. ¿Así que estuviste también por LGN? Te pido perdón si no lo recuerdo... Es que tengo un poco de mala memoria! Jaja. Pero no te preocupes si no podes dejar siempre reviews... Me alcanza con que cada tanto me avises que estás por ahí leyendome jaja. ¿Así que te gusta la personalidad de Albus? Me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme cómo iba a ser Albus Potter... Porque después de todo, él iba a determinar el resto de la historia. Pero estoy bastante conforme con el resultado... Me gustan los personajes imperfectos, lo más cercanos a la realidad que se pueda. Sobre Hedda y Teddy... Me gustó tu comentario al respecto. Coincido en que, si llegaran a conocerse mejor, se llevarían muy bien. Después de todo, tienen mucho en común. ¡Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap!

**Adrisstbdt:** Sí, yo también hecho de menos a la vieja generación... Por eso disfruto tanto de esta tercera parte, donde me puedo dar el gusto de escribir un poco más sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione aunque ya estén grandes. ¿No te imaginabas a Scarlet? Bueno, es una integrante por demás importante, así que mantente atenta a ella ;) Luna y Rolf... Ellos tienen una misión por demás importante... Y Gabrielle, al igual que Jaques, son los espías de la Orden en el Gobierno francés. Sobre Morgana y Kevin... ¡Que buena memoria! Sí, son los mismos que acompañaron a Harry aquel día a la Casa de los Gritos para luchar contra Brida. Como verás, son los aurores de confianza de Harry, junto con Zaira que es como una sobrina para él. Como siempre, gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo te guste también. No es tan emocionante como el anterior, pero tiene bastante "condimento adolescente".

**silversdraco:** me alegra que te haya llamado la atención lo del diario de Grindelwald, porque definitivamente es importante. ¿Dónde se encuentra? Bueno, Harry se pregunta lo mismo... Con respecto a la Mansión Malfoy... Bueno, consideré que sería un lindo detalle, y por demás irónico, que Draco ofreciera como Cuartel de la Orden la misma casa que alguna vez fue guarida de Voldemort y sus mortífagos... ;)

**Atra Rosae:** ¡Hola! jajaja, ¿todavía intentando reconocer al Prof. de DCAO? Espero haberles dado algunas pistas con este capítulo... Aunque solo servirá de guía si es que has leído mi otro FF, "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", jaja. Sí, son muchos caminos, muchos lugares, y muchos problemas... Y también, muchos enemigos, la mayoría de ellos desconocidos. Ron... Simplemente no tolera a Draco. Es una cuestión de piel. Pero confía en Harry, a quien quiere como a un hermano. Y lo va a acompañar siempre, incluso aunque crea que está cometiendo un error... Después de todo, para eso son los amigos, no? ¿Así que te gustó la idea de la Mansión Malfoy como cuartel de la OdF? Me alegro... No se porqué, pero apenas empecé a escribir esta tercera parte y decidí que la Orden tenía que "renacer" de sus cenizas... El primer lugar que pensé como cuartel fue la vieja casa de Draco. Jajaja. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Saludos!

**Sirius314:** Creo que no nos hemos cruzado antes... Así que primero que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a mi historia. Y en segundo lugar, quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y dejarme un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia. ¡Y espero seguir viéndote por acá!

**Malfoy-son:** ¿Me estas llamando loca? Jaja, es una broma ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado... Últimamente te has vuelto muy difícil de complacer jaja. Con respecto a la expresión "Morgana"... Sería un análogo, como bien dijiste, a "Por todos los demonios" "Dios mío", o bien según la entonación "Demonios"... Así que sí, estabas bastante en lo correcto con tu interpretación. Con respecto a la Aurora que se llama "Morgana"... ¡Me gusta el nombre! Tiene cierta maldad en su origen (la enemiga de Merlín), y por eso me parece divertido que la chica, llevando ese nombre, sea Aurora. Son bromas internas que creo para mi propia diversión jaja.

**jjaacckkyy:** jajaja me gustó la palabra que elegiste para empezar el review... "Wow". No, lamento darte la mala noticia que esta no será una guerra que afecte solo a Inglaterra... Los Guardianes Negros están detrás de todo esto... Y ellos no se detendrán hasta tomar control de todo Europa. Inglaterra es solo el comienzo. Jaja, sí, la última frase de Draco crea una falsa diversión y distención en el ambiente... Me pareció divertido.

**kate black evans:** Jajaj, Draco. Tengo que confesar que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con él. Es un personaje que me permite jugar un poco con la ironía y la maldad sin llegar a ser verdaderamente "malo"... Al menos por ahora. Pero creo que tiene cierta combinación entre la maldad con la que creció y la bondad que de a poco fue creciendo en él en su camino hacia la redención... Es la combinación perfecta para divertirme un rato jaja.

**Heart of Melon:** Jajja, sí, yo también tuve un deja vu con lo del pergamino que Hermione les hace firmar... De hecho, la idea se me ocurrió al recordar que ella lo había hecho con el ED en el quinto libro... Y se me hizo que la Hermione que JKR creó seguiría teniendo el mismo comportamiento precabido que en aquellos años. Obviamente, el pergamino está hechizado. McGonagall está ocupada en Hogwarts yademás, ya está muy mayor para las misiones de la Orden. Pero eso no quiere decir que no participará de la misma, aunque mucho menos activa que el resto de los miembros.

**Freya25F:** Oh, Malfoy... Veo que ha llamado bastante la atención en mis lectores jajaja. Sobre si se puede o no confiar en él... ¿tú que piensas? Yo obviamente no voy a responder esa pregunta... Pero te dejo especular al respecto! Por cierto, creo que nunca antes te respondí un review, así que aprovecho ahora para agradecerte en detenerte a leer mi historia, y me alegro que esa amiga tuya me haya recomendado! Jaja.

**Markov:** Jajaja, suele pasar que la Universidad nos absorbe y nos olvidamos de lo que sucede a mi alrededor... Yo con mucha frecuencia tengo dificultades para poder actualizar esta historia... Pero bueno, uno hace lo que puede. Gracias por el review, y perdón por la demora!

**Adriana Potter Weasley:** perdón, pero no recuerdo si me habías dejado un review antes, así que por las dudas, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y te agradesco el review. Espero no haberme demorado demasiado, pero estuve con muchos problemas para actualizar. En fin, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado! Saludos.

**mikaelita-cullen:** jajaja, ¡Por fin respondo reviews! Perdón, perdón! Pero estuve muy ocupada. Jajaja, Draco... Sí, creo que lo he modificado un poco con los años. Supongo que ha madurado lo suficiente como para poder usar la ironía con disimulo y en los momentos correctos jaja. Oh, Vicky... Es digna hija de su madre. Cabeza dura hasta último momento... Pero bueno, ahora está adentro de la Orden... Veremos a dónde la lleva todo esto.

**Rose Black-Malfoy:** ¡Perdón que no te mandé el capítulo antes para que lo betearas! Por favor, no te enojes... Es que ya estaba muy atrasada con la actualización, y no tenía internet para enviartelo... Así que me escapé a la casa de una amiga para poder subirlo y no seguir demorá respecto al capítulo anterior, ¿notaste que hice las modificaciones que me sugeriste? Y quedaron geniales... ¡gracias! Oh, Scarlet... Sí, ella sabe de los Guardianes... Sabe a lo que se están enfrentando. Sabe que no será fácil, y que posiblemente, se trate de una condena de muerte... Pero en fin, ella tiene una deuda con Harry. Y planea pagarla.

**Nat Potter W:** Me alegro que te haya resultado claro el capítulo, porque tenía miedo de que fueran muchos personajes juntos, y mucha información toda al mismo tiempo y que no resultara fácil de comprender. Pero por lo visto, quedó bastante bien :) Con respecto a Neville, quedate tranquila que es un personaje que no puede faltar en la Orden. Simplemente está ocupado en Hogwarts... La razón por la que incluyo también a la antigua generación es porque les tengo demasiado cariño como para dejarlos a un lado! Jaja.

**maddie . sophie:** Veo que más de una se ha encariñado con Draco... ¿Confías en él? Sobre la posibilidad de muerte de alguno de los personajes... Lamento decirte esto, pero lamentablemente, algunos de ellos van a morir. Pero confía en mi cuando te digo que no habrá muertes injustificadas!

**G-annie:** Jajjaa, ¡gracias! Fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, y tenía tanto miedo que no les gustara! ¿Así que la Medicina te está consumiendo? Bueno, ya somos dos! Al menos sé que no estoy sola! Suerte con el estudio y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Manuel Canabal:** ¡Bienvenido a mi historia! Me alegra que te guste... Ojalá te guste también como termina el Segundo Año de Albus y espero verte por aquí pronto! Saludos.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de responder ningún review. Cualquier duda o pregunta no duden en mandar otro review! Jajaja, yo feliz de recibirlos**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	17. Capítulo 17: La Guerrera Perdida

**Capítulo 1****7: La Guerrera Perdida**

Yokohama se había convertido, en las últimas décadas, en una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón. Abrumada por la tecnología y la electrónica, la ciudad había crecido a pasos agigantados tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, para convertirse en una selva de cemento, con edificios tan altos que era imposible apreciarlos desde el suelo y con un puerto junto al mar que la convertía en una ciudad privilegiada para el comercio marítimo.

Allí, en las entrañas de una de las ciudades japonesas más grandes, se alzaba la Morada de Hamasaki. Una milenaria construcción, rodeada por una de las escalinatas más largas que uno pudiera imaginarse, y resguardada por un alto paredón de ladrillo, cemento y magia. Sin embargo, la Morada no era impenetrable. El problema no era entrar. El problema era salir.

En aquella construcción japonesa vivía uno de los magos más respetados en todo Oriente. Shiro Hamasaki era uno de los últimos Samurai entrenado directamente por Iroshi, el mayor maestro samurai que Japón hubiera visto en toda su historia. Shiro se había convertido en su aprendiz cuando apenas tenía cinco años, e Iroshi le había enseñado el legendario arte de la batalla samurai. Pero más importante aún, Shiro Hamasaki era el mejor fabricante de espadas mágicas de todo Japón, y posiblemente, de todo el mundo. Sus espadas, capaces de cortar hierro con la misma facilidad que una hoja de papel, eran invaluables, y muy requeridas. Eran una verdadera obra de arte. Las espadas de Hamasaki, como las varitas, no podían ser utilizadas por cualquier mago de manera indiferente. Hamasaki debía de fabricarlas específicamente para el mago que la solicitara, y esa espada jamás funcionaría mejor que en las manos de aquel para quien había sido creada. Pero Shiro Hamasaki era un hombre sabio, y sabía que sus espadas era un arma letal en manos equivocadas. Nadie conseguía una espada de Shiro Hamasaki si no se convertía antes en su aprendiz y lograba ser nombrado Samurai.

Pero no cualquier mago estaba destinado a ser Samurai. Shiro Hamasaki no desperdiciaba su tiempo en enseñar el arte más antiguo y valorado de Japón. Todos los años, las puertas de la Morada se abrían para jóvenes magos con intenciones de iniciar su entrenamiento. Pocos eran seleccionados por Hamaski. Y de esos privilegiados, solo la mitad terminaba su entrenamiento.

Y es que el entrenamiento de Hamasaki es un camino arduo y dificultoso. Un camino espiritual y mágico. Según el propio Hamasaki, las personas no aprenden a ser samurai, las personas se _convierten_ en samurai.

Así que aquella tarde, mientras que subía las escalinatas de piedra, Darwin Cooper no pudo evitar sentirse dominado por el miedo. Sí, él era un cobarde. Y no sentía vergüenza de serlo. Su cobardía lo había mantenido vivo y fuera de Azkaban durante los últimos veinte años. Pero como buen cobarde, Cooper era también un hombre precavido. Jamás hubiera puesto siquiera un pie en aquel lugar si el Mago de Oz no se lo hubiese ordenado. Porque Cooper sabía que, si algo llegaba a salir mal, él terminaría muerto.

A medida que transitaba aquella escalinata, sintió que lo observaban, que lo medían. Dubitativo, Cooper golpeó finalmente la inmensa puerta de la Morada.

Un muchacho joven abrió la puerta. Lucía una expresión seria y madura, y llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y simple, atada con un cinto a la altura de la cintura. El muchacho de aspecto oriental lo miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo en detalle.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el muchacho, en japonés.

—Solo hablo inglés —le respondió Cooper, sin comprender lo que le había dicho, y deseando que el chico lo entendiera.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, esta vez en inglés.

—Mi nombre es Icarus Primus —Cooper usó un nombre falso—. Estoy buscando a Naomi Mitsumoto —agregó luego.

Inmediatamente la cara del muchacho cambió. Su expresión, antes seria e indiferente, era ahora de sorpresa y miedo.

—Ella ya no vive aquí —le respondió rápidamente el chico, y sin darle tiempo a hacer otra pregunta, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Pero Darwin Cooper ya sabía eso. Él ya sabía que Naomi Mitsumoto ya no formaba parte de los aprendices de Hamasaki. Y era por esa razón que él se encontraba en Japón.

Naomi Mitsumoto era lo que muchos considerarían una traidora. Y los magos Samurai guardaban un nombre especial para personas como ella: Guerreros Perdidos.

Naomi había llegado a la Morada de Hamasaki cuando apenas tenía meses de vida, abandonada por su madre, una mujer _muggle_ que se había enamorado de un mago, y éste la había dejado tras enterarse de su embarazo. Shiro Hamasaki, apiadado de la pequeña criatura, la adoptó como una más de sus aprendices, y a medida que Naomi crecía, un vínculo intenso se desarrolló entre ambos. Rápidamente, Naomi demostró ser la mejor aprendiz que Hamasaki jamás hubiera tenido, y emocionado por lo rápido que progresaba su aprendiz, Shiro la convirtió en su predilecta.

Pero el corazón de Naomi guardaba una herida profunda y dolorosa, y en su amor casi paternal, Shiro fue incapaz de ver como esa herida iba expandiéndose de a poco y oscureciendo lentamente el alma de Naomi.

Herida por el abandono de sus padres, Naomi empezó a alimentar dentro de ella un rencor que con los años se convirtió en odio y, finalmente, en sed de venganza. Movida por el dolor, Naomi se juró a sí misma que se esforzaría por ser la mejor Samurai que Japón jamás hubiera conocido, y que entonces buscaría a sus padres. La joven Mitsumoto confiaba en que la venganza traería paz a su alma y cura para sus heridas.

Fue así que Naomi esperó pacientemente a la noche del Nombramiento, noche en la cual Shiro Hamasaki finalmente la nombraría guerrera samurai y le entregaría su espada mágica. Aquel día coincidiría con su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Aquella noche, Naomi recibió su espada samurai de manos de su Maestro, y dos horas después, abandonó la Morada para nunca regresar.

A la mañana siguiente, los cadáveres de los padres de Naomi fueron encontrados en las escalinatas de la Morada. Habían sido asesinados a mano de una espada samurai. Shiro Hamasaki supo en ese instante que Naomi se había perdido para siempre. Pasaría a formar parte de los Guerreros Perdidos, y Hamasaki estaba convencido de que Naomi jamás regresaría a la luz. Su alma se había ensombrecido y manchado con sangre.

A partir de aquel día, Naomi Mitsumoto sería conocida en todo Japón como la Samurai más letal y peligrosa, y como una asesina a sueldo. Y era esa la razón por la cual ella se convertía en una de las personas que el Mago de Oz deseaba para su Guardia.

Así que conociendo aquella historia, cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él, Cooper no volvió a golpearla. En cambio, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a descender la larga escalinata. Caminó en silencio por las calles de Japón, preguntándose si su plan habría funcionado. Esperaba que así fuera. De lo contrario, estaría en graves problemas.

Y mientras que giraba en una esquina y se internaba en el callejón donde había alquilado una habitación, sintió que lo estaban siguiendo. Por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. No se detuvo ni aceleró el paso. Continuó caminando tranquilo, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su plan había funcionado.

Darwin entró al hotel _muggle_ donde se estaba hospedando, y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, donde estaba su habitación. Se trataba de un hotel modesto, cuyas habitaciones contaban con lo mínimo indispensable. Una cama se alzaba en el centro de la misma, y junto a ella había una pequeña mesa de luz. Había una sola ventana, que se encontraba firmemente cerrada. Darwin caminó hacia la misma y la abrió. Asomándose por ella pudo ver debajo de él el callejón por el cual había caminado minutos atrás. Estaba seguro de que lo habían seguido. Y sin embargo, el callejón estaba vacío. Aún así, Cooper confió en que su plan había funcionado, y dejó la ventana abierta mientras que iba al baño para mojarse el rostro.

Abrió la puerta del diminuto baño de la habitación y entró en el mismo. Se observó durante unos segundos en el espejo, notando cómo su aspecto tan elegante y aristocrático había decaído en los últimos meses. Se mojó la cara con agua fría, tratando de calmarse, y tomando una amplia bocanada de aire, se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

No había terminado de cruzar el marco de la puerta del baño cuando sintió el filo de una espada rozándole el cuello, justo por debajo de su mentón.

—No es muy inteligente de tu parte dejar esa ventana abierta… Visitas indeseadas pueden entrar por ahí —le dijo una voz ladina de mujer, con un extraño acento que él reconoció como japonés.

—Tú no eres una visita indeseada —le respondió Cooper, con una sonrisa de lado. La mujer soltó una risa sin humor.

—Así que fue a propósito —comentó, divertida.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Bastante… A simple vista parecías un pobre infeliz —lo menospreció ella.

—Créeme, Naomi… Soy mucho más que eso —le aseguró Cooper, y giró el rostro para mirarla.

Naomi Mitsumoto era una joven muchacha dueña de una belleza salvaje y malévola. Su cabello, negro y lacio, se encontraba atado en un rodete alto, al mejor estilo japonés. Tenía la mirada de una mujer que no conoce el miedo, y que se sabe mejor que su oponente. Una mirada gris y desalmada. Sus delgados labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso y llamativo, y se curvaban en ese momento en una sonrisa sádica y provocadora. Su cuerpo delgado y ágil vestía un ostentoso kimono rojo, que desentonaba completamente con su aspecto agresivo y con la espada samurai que sostenía firmemente, todavía rozando peligrosamente el cuello de Darwin Cooper.

—¿Qué hacías en la Morada de Hamasaki? —le preguntó Naomi.

—Te buscaba a ti —respondió sinceramente Cooper.

—Hace ya más de un año que no vivo allí —insistió ella, desconfiada.

—Lo sé —coincidió Cooper—. Pero supuse que lo mantenías vigilado —explicó. Naomi lo miró intensamente, y apretó un poco el filo de la espada contra la piel de Darwin.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó, seria.

—Vengo a hacerte una invitación —le dijo Cooper—. Pero te agradecería que sacaras tu espada de mi cuello… No es muy cómodo hablar cuando amenazan con degollarte —ironizó. La muchacha sonrió, y para sorpresa de Cooper, enfundó su espada.

—Te escucho —lo invitó a hablar Naomi.

—Gracias —dijo Cooper, mientras que se pasaba instintivamente una mano por el cuello—. Antes déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿Les preguntaste a tus padres por qué te abandonaron antes de matarlos? —inquirió.

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de los labios de Mitsumoto, y su mano presionó el mango de la espalda, lista para desenfundarla nuevamente.

—Sí… Mi padre dijo que no estaba listo para tener un bebé, y mi madre dijo que no estaba lista para criar a una bruja —respondió ella, visiblemente molesta por la pregunta.

—Eso debió doler —dijo Cooper, aunque su voz era desapasionada. Naomi bufó ante aquellas palabras.

—Dolor es lo que ellos sintieron antes de morir… Ninguno de los dos era digno de ser mis padres —pronunció con odio Mitsumoto.

—Tu padre era un mago cobarde, y tu madre era una _muggle_ vulgar —siguió provocándola Cooper.

—Qué puedo decir. Uno no elige a sus padres —comentó irónicamente ella.

—Y sin embargo, mira en lo que su hija se ha convertido… La asesina más temida de Japón —señaló Darwin. Ella asintió, aceptando lo que consideraba como un cumplido. —Pero tú te mereces más que eso, Naomi. Tienes la capacidad de ser mucho más que una simple asesina a sueldo —agregó Cooper.

—¿Eso es lo que vienes a ofrecerme? —lo instó a responder Naomi. Cooper asintió gravemente.

—Vengo a invitarte a que te unas a un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que estará en manos de los fuertes, de los poderosos, de los magos que verdaderamente se lo merecen —comenzó a contarle Cooper.

—Suena interesante… —confesó ella.

—¿Has escuchado hablar alguna vez de Gellert Grindelwald? —le preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Él creía en la supremacía de los magos. Creía que los magos eran naturalmente superiores al resto de los seres humanos. Y es esa superioridad la que nos obliga, nos da la responsabilidad, de controlar este mundo. Piénsalo un instante… Imagínate un mundo en el cual los magos estén al mando. Donde ya no tengamos que vivir escondidos, donde podamos usar nuestra magia sin limitaciones, donde la gente vulgar como tu madre o débil como tu padre quede subordinada a nuestra superioridad…

—¿Hablas de revelarnos? —inquirió ella, interesada.

—Exacto. Hablo de una Rebelión, Naomi. Hablo de recuperar el lugar que nos pertenece —le respondió él, seriamente.

—¿Cuántos son los que están contigo?

—Más de los que te imaginas.

—Habrá muchos magos que se opondrán al cambio —señaló Naomi inteligentemente.

—Sin duda… Para eso te necesitamos a ti —explicó Cooper—. Tú te encargarás de entrenar a nuestro ejército. Todo mago que se oponga a la Rebelión será eliminado por los nuestros.

—Habrá muchas muertes —dijo Naomi, con cierto placer.

—A veces se requieren sacrificios para conseguir lo que uno busca —señaló Cooper, despreocupado.

—Ya lo creo —coincidió ella—. ¿Qué pasará con los _muggles_?

—Tú sabes cómo son los _muggles_… Son demasiado débiles y simples. Serán fácilmente sometidos por la Rebelión, y entonces ocuparán el lugar que les corresponde.

—Y está Rebelión, ¿la lideras tú? —preguntó Naomi sarcástica. Cooper sonrió de lado.

—No, yo soy solamente un mensajero.

—¿Y ante quién respondes?

—Él se hace llamar Mago de Oz —le dijo Darwin.

—Y te ha mandado hasta aquí para convencerme de unirme a él y entrenar a su ejército—señaló Mitsumoto despectivamente.

—Es mucho más que eso. Él quiere que tú formes parte de la Guardia de Oz… De aquellos magos privilegiados que liderarán la Rebelión —le explicó Darwin.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —preguntó Naomi, desafiante. Cooper acentuó su sonrisa.

—Lo que quieras —le aseguró.

—Quiero la Morada de Hamasaki —respondió rápidamente ella.

—Es tuya —aceptó Cooper.

—Oh, no he terminado —aclaró Naomi, y Darwin pudo ver un destello maníaco en su mirada. —Quiero a todos los Samurai muertos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Darwin, burlón.

—Sí… Quiero conocer a ese tal Mago de Oz en persona —exigió Mitsumoto.

—Nadie lo conoce en persona —le negó Cooper.

—Entonces mi respuesta es no —dijo ella desde la ventana—. Dile a tu jefe que si me quiere en su Rebelión, tendrá que pedírmelo cara a cara —reclamó Naomi.

Darwin suspiró, mientras que pensaba qué hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la muchacha, y pudo ver la determinación en aquella mirada. Naomi no daría el brazo a torcer. No aceptaría jamás unirse al Mago de Oz sin antes conocerlo.

Temeroso, Cooper abrió el único bolso que había llevado con él para el viaje, y con cierto esfuerzo, extrajo un espejo de gran tamaño. Se trataba del mismo espejo que había estado previamente colgado en la Casa Nº7 de Sundown. Darwin lo apoyó contra una de las paredes, y con su varita, golpeó suavemente el marco de bronce y oro.

Su reflejo desapareció mientras que una nube de humo se revolvía en el espejo. Cuando la misma se esfumó, Cooper se encontró frente al Mago de Oz. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral mientras que miraba a aquella figura masculina, vestida con una túnica roja y la capucha hechizada de manera que fuera imposible verle el rostro.

—Señor… —dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras que inclinaba la cabeza.

—Darwin, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el Mago, exasperado.

—He encontrado a Naomi Mitsumoto, señor —le comunicó Cooper.

—Bien… ¿Y qué te ha dicho, Darwin? —inquirió el Mago en un tono de voz neutro y frío.

—Le he dicho que quiero conocerlo —intervino en ese instante Naomi, mientras que se acercaba al espejo, de manera que pudiera verla. Se escuchó una risa proveniente de debajo de la capucha del Mago.

—Imaginé que serías difícil de convencer, muchacha —comentó el Mago, divertido. Naomi sonrió de lado, de manera suspicaz.

—Así que tú eres el Mago de Oz —dijo ella.

—Sí, yo soy —coincidió él.

—Quiero ver tu cara —exigió ella, sin ningún signo de temor.

—Primero únete a mi Guardia, y después podrás conocerme —accedió a medias el Mago.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? —insistió Naomi.

—Darwin te traerá hasta mí —respondió evasivamente el Mago.

—¿Y cómo sé que cumplirás?

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Naomi. Y te doy mi palabra de que podrás verme la cara si te unes a mi Rebelión —le aseguró él.

Naomi pareció vacilar unos instantes. Pero había algo en aquel hombre reflejado en el espejo, algo en su voz, que la había convencido desde la primera palabra. Era la voz de alguien que no vacila, que no siente miedo. Alguien seguro de sí mismo, alguien convencido de que triunfará. Alguien como ella.

—Acepto —dijo finalmente Mitsumoto. El Mago de Oz asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos pronto, entonces —dijo, y su figura se esfumó del espejo.

* * *

**No es un capítulo tan largo como los anteriores, pero creo que trae a la historia a un nuevo personaje por demás interesante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de Darwin Cooper... Y me pareció que sería bueno mostrar que, al igual que Harry, el Mago de Oz también sigue buscando a sus seguidores...**

**Personalmente, siempre me resultó muy interesante la cultura japonesa, y al igual que me sucedió con los chamanes, siempre pensé que había cierto encanto "mágico" en los samurai. Así que decidí crear mi propia versión de ellos... Guerreros mágicos. Espero que les guste... Y acepto críticas, propuestas, modificaciones, etc...**

**Una vez más, agradezco enormemente a Arcano y a RoseBlack Malfoy por sus ayuda incondicional, sobre todo con este capítulo!  
**

**Como siempre, responderé los reviews:**

**Alfredoi:** ¡Sí, tenías razón! Me olvidé de responder tu review en el capítulo pasado. Te pido perdón... Es que últimamente estoy con muchos problemas en mi computadora y con el servicio de internet, y trabajo desde distintos lugares, respondiendo los reviews de a poco y guardándolos para después subirlos al capítulo... Y era factible que en el proceso me olvidara de responderle a alguien. Pero bueno, gracias por avisarme, así puedo responderte ahora. Con respecto a los errores que señalaste... Sí, yo también noté al releer los capítulos que había varios errores. Pero es que tuve algunos inconvenientes con mis Betas (no pude enviarles algunos de mis capitulos) así que hay algunos capítulos que no han sido revisados por ellos. ¿Así que te hiciste una cuenta en ? Genial... Así vas a poder recibir en tu mail los avisos de cuando actualizo la historia! :) Con respecto a la foto de Albus que me enviaste... Todavía la tengo en mi computadora, pero como estoy con muchos problemas, no he tenigo tiempo de agregarla al blog... Pero lo haré en cuanto pueda! Por cierto... ¡Gracias por defender mis capítulos! Jaja... Entiendo que muchas veces algunos de mis capítulos pueden volverse un poco pesados o repetitivos para leer... O incluso pueden parecer "de transcisión". Pero la realidad es, como vos señalaste, que ninguno lo es verdaderamente. Soy de las que creen que no se puede saltar de "evento" en "evento", sino que una historia se tiene que "conducir" de una situación a otra... Y creo que vos entendiste eso muy bien! ¡Gracias!

**llp:** ¡Gracias por el review! Y te doy formalmente la bienvenida a mi historia. Me alegra mucho que te guste... Y sobre el pedido de hacer un FF de James Sirius... Pues, al verdad que por me momento estoy bastante saturada con el el Albus, y con Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin ( que ahora que recuerdo hace mucho que no actualizo...) Pero en cuanto tenga un lugar veo si se me ocurre algo para escribir! Saludos.

**Linda Tonks:** Jajaja, ¿queres saber más sobre el profesor? Bueno, si tenes ganas y tiempo, te invito a leer un capítulo de "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", mi otro FF. Es el capítulo 7, y se llama "Ver más allá". Podes leerlo sin necesidad de leer el resto de la historia, ya que son one-shots. Ahí vas a poder conocer al Prof. de DCAO!

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Ya terminaste la segunda parte? Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, y ojalá esta tercera parte cumpla con tus expectativas. Espero ansiosa tu próximo review!

**Malfoy-son:** ¿Crees que Hedda es la enamorada y que Lancelot solo la ve como su hermana pequeña? Interesante propuesta... Aunque me cuesta decirte que sí. Jajaja. No, no podría decir que Hedda esta enamorada de Lancelot. Lo que sí podría decirte es que ella está entrando en una edad en la cual es muy fácil confundir sentimientos, y donde uno empieza a descubrir cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas sobre una persona. Lancelot, en cambio, ya ha pasado por toda esa etapa. No quiero decir con esto que sea un chico maduro, pero sí es una persona segura de sí misma y de lo que quiere. A partir de esto dejo que hagas tus propias conclusiones. Y sobre tu otra duda... el nuevo profesor. Oh, sí, es ciego. Y no, no tiene ningún tercer ojo. El es... diferente. Como dije a otra lectora, si quieres saber más sobre el nuevo profesor, te invito a leer el capítulo 7 "Ver más allá" de Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin. Puede leerse en forma aislada, sin necesidad de leer los otros capitulos, ya que son una serie de one-shots. El nuevo profesor de DCAO viene de ese capítulo. Gracias por el review... hacía mucho tiempo que no eras tan bueno conmigo! Jajaja... Ahora, ¿por qué habrías de odiarme si Hedda y Lancelot están juntos?

**Alfy Malfoy:** Oh, Hedda... Ella está tan angustiada con su "naturaleza" que no logra ver que, después de todo, no es tan distinta al respeto de los seres humanos, ¿no? Pero bueno, ¿quién no ha pensado alguna vez que nuestros problemas son más graves que los del resto? ¿Quién no se ha sentido alguna vez diferente al resto? ¿Quién no ha temido alguna vez a ser discriminado simplemente por ser diferente? Es curioso, porque en realidad, son esas pequeñas cosas que nos diferencian del resto las que nos hacen especiales :) Pero bueno, hay que reconocerle a Hedda que ella tiene algo que el resto no tienen: un lado animal. Una mitad salvaje. Una mitad maligna.

**Arcano:** ¿Qué haría yo sin vos? Hiciste maravillas con este capítulo! Gracias. Sobre los apuntes "filosóficos" del capítulo pasado... Bueno, creo que a medida que voy avanzando en esta historia, inevitablemente me empiezo a cuestionar algunas cosas "existenciales"... La diferencia entre el bien y el mal... La posibilidad que tiene uno de elegir su camino, o si verdaderamente somos solo muñecos marcados por el destino sin otra opción que seguir el camino señalado... Los límites del hombre, como ser humano en sí. ¿Hasta donde podemos llegar por amor? ¿Y por odio? ¿De qué somos capaces con tal de cumplir nuestras ambiciones? Y por supuesto... La eterna pregunta de... ¿Quién soy yo? Me parece interesante abordar algunos de estos temas a lo largo de esta tercera parte porque, en cierta forma, son las preguntas a las cuales los chicos se están enfrentando.

**sev snape:** Bueno, creo que la famosa frase de Dumbledore de "no son nuestras habilidades, sino nuestras elecciones, las que nos definen" marcó a Harry Potter profundamente. Y siempre me imaginé que, el día que él tuviera hijos, esa sería una lección que se aseguraría de enseñarles. Y pienso que Albus, siendo el más analítico e inteligente de los tres hermanos, es quien mejor ha entendido esa frase. Y esta convencido de que es verdad... Sobre las parejas, empezaré por Hedda. Es una chica complicada, y creo que sin importar quién fuera la novia de Lancelot, ninguna estaría verdaderamente a la altura de lo que ella cree que es "indicado" para él. Y sobre Scor y Rose... Siempre pensé que la génetica es más poderosa de lo que uno se imagina. Y en este caso, el enfrentamiento entre Draco y Ron se ha trasladado también a sus hijos. Te pido perdón por no podes publicar este capítulo en 12/5... Me habría encantado haber llegado par tu cumpleaños, pero como dije antes, estuve con muchos problemas con mi computadora. De todas formas, feliz cumpleaños! Este capítulo te pertenece! ;)

**silvers draco:** Me alegra que recordaras el summary de esta historia, porque el capítulo anterior es un claro ejemplo de lo que planteé en él. Desequilibrada hace, tal como dijiste, referencia a Hedda Le Blanc y su conflicto interno, que se está llevando lo mejor de ella. Sobre ella y Lancelot... No voy a confirmar ni desmentir lo que planteas, pero sí puedo decir que la relación entre ellos dos es distinta e intensa. Todas las relaciones de Hedda son intensas. Albus, Albus... Mmm, creo que esa seguridad sobre sí mismo es más una apariencia que una realidad. ¿Así que estuviste por "Memorias"? Así que ya conoces al Prof. de DCAO. Me pareció un agregado "interesante" para la historia, ¿no crees? Algo... distinto. Por el momento, él no forma parte de la Orden. Sobre Ted, él trabaja en el Depto. de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Más específicamente, ahora está trabajando en una reforma sobre la Ley de Hombres Lobos, con el objetivo de mejorar su calidad de vida y sus oportunidades laborales. Pero recién hace un año que entró al Ministerio. Antes estuvo durante dos años viajando por el mundo en busca de criaturas mágicas exóticas y de aventuras, jaja.

**maddie . sophie:** ¿Conoces al nuevo profesor? Vaya, supongo entonces que estuviste leyendo "Memorias", jaja. Slughorn... Pues, simplemente creo que es un viejo de costumbres. Si durante tantas generaciones organizó su famoso club "exclusivo", ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo ahora también? Me divierte la comparación que hiciste de James/Hedda/Lance con James/Lily/Severus... Pero Lancelot no ha tenido una vida tan sufrida, y Hedda no lo ve enteramente como un amigo... Sino no se habría puesto de esa forma, ¿no crees? Como dije en otro review, Hedda es un personaje intenso, y vive las relaciones interpersonales de esa forma. Ya veremos cómo se resuelve todo!

**jjaacckkyy:** Oh, parejitas... Jajaja, tienen trece años, muy chicos aún para "consolidar parejas". Pero bueno... Podríamos empezar por "conocerse", jaja. Tengo que confesar que tenía mis dudas sobre si sería adecuado o no iniciar todo el tema de "amores adolescentes" en esta tercera parte, o si sería mejor esperar hasta la cuarta parte. Pero ahora que he empezado, pues... ¡me gusta! Jajaja. Ya veré cómo resuelvo todo en tiempo y forma jaja. Sobre Hedda... Como bien dijiste, ella necesita confiar en sus amigos, ahora más que nunca. Solo así logrará tomar las decisiones correctas.

**Heart of Melon:** Hedda, Hedda.. Sí, a veces también me parte el alma a mí. Es que para ella, su parte animal supera en mucho su parte humana. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar un poco más a Albus comprendería que es tan humana como cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero solo si ella también lo cree... De lo contrario, su mitad vampiro se llevará lo mejor de ella.

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** jajaja, así que crees que hay algo más que amistad entre Hedda y Lance? Pues, te haré una confesión, solo porque sos mi beta... ¡Yo también lo creo! Sobre la humanidad de Hedda... Veo que ha sido algo que llamó mucho la atención a los lectores. Hedda tiene en ella una dualidad, frente a la cual, puede seguir dos caminos: hacer como Teddy, y conseguir un equilibrio entre ambas "mitades" que conviven en ella, o dejar que una de las dos termine por dominarla... Con lo cual, lo más factible es que, de elegir la opción dos, su mitad salvaje, animal, sea la que triunfe.

**adrisstbst:** Ah! Benditas y malditas hormonas! Jaja. Buena pregunta... ¿A Hedda realmente le gusta Lancelot Wence? Personalmente, encuentro incluso difícil aceptar que mis niños están creciendo y que de hecho pueda gustarles alguien! Jaja. ¿No te gusta la pareja? ¿Por qué? De todas formas, todavía no está nada dicho, ¿no crees? Oh, Scorpius... Es un muchacho complicado, y disfruta tanto de ver cómo Rose Weasley frunce el ceño! Jaja. Y por último, Albus... Me gustaría destacar algo de lo que escribiste porque de hecho, creo que tienes razón! La gente no se despierta un día y dice "oh, estoy enamorado de alguien". Y Con Albus es lo mismo. Además, todas estas emociones son completamente nuevas para él... Y lo que siente por Tessa le resulta bastante confuso.

**mikaelita-cullen:** Uf... Empiezo a asustarme porque no sos la primera que me amenaza con una maldición imperdonable! Creo que por mi propia salud voy a tener que actualizar más rapido! Jaja. Es una pregunta interesante la que Hedda le hizo a Albus... ¿Crees que soy humana? ¿Crees que hay en mi algo que se parezca a ti? ¿Crees que puedo ser como todos los demás? Y es curioso que se pregunte eso porque creo que, en cierta forma, todos los chicos atravesarán durante los próximos años por momentos que los harán dudar de sí mismos, por situaciones o condiciones propias que los harán sentirse diferentes al resto de la gente... Pero Hedda es la primera en experimentar esta sensación de miedo ante la posibilidad de convertirse en alguien que no desea ser... Y lo interesante es que el poder de elegir está en ella. Con respecto al nuevo profesor... Si quieres saber más de él, lo puedes conocer en mi otro ff, Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin. Aparece en el capítulo 7 "Ver más allá". Podes leerlo sin necesidad de leer los otros capítulos, ya que son todos one-shots. Sobre Lily, Hugo y Nina, la hija de Scarlet, todavía no he tenido muchas oportunidades de introducirlos en la historia. Personalmente, siento mucho ternura cuando pienso en Hugo y tengo ganas de poder mostrar un poco más de él en esta tercera parte. Sobre Nina, ya sabremos algo más. Y Lily... Bueno, ella es explosiva, así que de seguro la verás por ahí.

**Atra Rosae:** Jajaja, sí, le atinaste al nombre! Felicitaciones. el neuvo prof de DCAO es un personaje que vino a mi mente mientras que planeaba la vida de Teddy para el ff "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", y apenas lo imaginé como amigo de Ted, supe que eventualmente tendría que incluirlo también en la saga de Albus Potter. Es uno de mis personajes mas... Extraños, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de desarrollarlo en su plenitud. Pero se trata de un muchacho joven y con mucha carisma. Y, obviamente, es ciego. Con respecto a Hedda, coincido en que esta crisis existencial por la que está atravesando es una prueba de que ella es más humana de lo que piensa. El simple hecho de que tema convertirse en vampiro es un ejemplo de lo mucho que ella valora su humanidad, su racionalidad. Pero hay algo que Hedda no puede ver en este momento... Y es que ella tiene la oportunidad de elegir quién quiere ser. Sobre la charla entre Ted y Hedda... Yo también la pensé jaja. De hecho, originalmente mi idea era que la charla que Albus tiene con Ted durante su cumpleaños, ocurriera en realidad entre Teddy y Hedda. Pero luego me pareció más correcto postergar un tiempo la charla... Darle la oportunidad a Hedda de verlo por sí misma. Sobre Slug... Posiblemente muestre alguna de sus reuniones, pero todo depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando la historia, porque hasta el momento voy escribiendo más capítulos de los que tenía planeados! Jajaja Creo que esta tercera parte será más larga de lo que yo pensaba... :)

**kate black evans:** Pues... Definitivamente Hedda es humana. Pero también es vampiro, en cierta forma. Es ambas cosas, y al mismo tiempo, ninguna de las dos. Como dije en otro review, eventualmente ella tendrá que tomar una elección: o buscar el equilibrio entre sus dos mitades, o ceder ante una de las dos... Lo cual probablemente signifique ceder ante su mitad animal, la más fuerte, la más difícil de domar. El tiempo dirá cuál es su elección... Solo esperemos que no se equivoque!

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	18. Capítulo 18: El profesor ciego

**Capítulo 18****: El profesor ciego**

La mañana del primer martes de clase, Albus se despertó especialmente emocionado. Aquella tarde tendría la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el nuevo profesor.

Hasta el momento lo único que sabía de él era que sus clases eran espectaculares, y que era ciego. Albus había pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de imaginarse como era posible que alguien ciego pudiera ser un profesor, en especial de esa materia. No era que tuviera nada personal contra la ceguera, simplemente no entendía cómo hacía el hombre para pelear contra las artes oscuras si no podía verlas. Algo de todo ese asunto no terminaba de cerrarle.

Así que aquella mañana, Albus se despertó especialmente contento y ansioso, y mientras que abandonaba su cuarto en compañía de Scorpius para ir a encontrarse con Hedda, deseó que la primera parte de la mañana se pasara lo más rápido posible.

Para alivio de Potter, la mañana resultó bastante llevadera, pero también sumamente difícil. Las primeras horas estaban ocupadas con una de las materias nuevas que Albus había elegido: Aritmancia.

La clase la compartían con los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, de los cuales aparentemente todos habían elegido tomar la clase más complicada y mentalmente agotadora de todo Hogwarts.

La asignatura era dada por la profesora Séptima Vector. Se trataba de una mujer adulta, que tenía el cabello teñido con abundantes canas, y cuya primera impresión era la de una mujer inteligente. Potter descubrió que no se encontraba en lo equivocado. La profesora Vector era una calculadora humana, con una gran capacidad para cuentas mentales, lo cual la convertía en la mujer ideal para dar una materia como Aritmancia.

Durante aquella clase, Albus descubrió que había en la Artimancia un poder que él desconocía completamente de la magia. La capacidad de poder comprender ciertas realidades, de predecir el futuro a partir de los números. Lo encontró sumamente interesante, pero también muy complicado e increíblemente meticuloso.

Y no se sorprendió al descubrir que su amigo Scorpius tenía una habilidad nata para la materia. Siendo una persona con una gran capacidad de concentración y abstracción, Malfoy se convertía en el estudiante ideal para la materia: era capaz de hacer caso omiso a la realidad que lo rodeaba cuando se sumergía en los cálculos. Y contaba también con una gran rapidez mental para resolver problemas matemáticos. Hacia el final de la clase, Scorpius había ganado quince puntos para la casa de Slytherin gracias a su excelente desempeño.

Así que mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, había un clima por demás alegre entre los tres chicos de Slytherin. Hedda parecía haber dejado atrás su enojo y mal humor del día anterior, y en cambio, lucía más animada y conversadora. Sin embargo, Potter podía notar cierta tristeza en su mirada, como si los miedos que la habían dominado cuando él la había conocido tres años atrás hubieran vuelto a ella.

Estaban bajando las escaleras principales cuando Albus escuchó unas risas delante de él, y vio a su prima Lucy conversando con Tessa y Circe sobre algo que seguramente les resultaba cómico. Se detuvo a mirar la extraña combinación que hacían las tres chicas juntas.

Lucy era una muchacha alegre, aunque muchos de sus primos no hubieran llegado a descubrirlo. Pero había un detalle del cual todos los primos estaban concientes: Lucy Weasley vivía bajo la sombra de su hermana mayor. Molly era el vivo retrato de su padre Percy: excelente estudiante, la mejor de su clase, había sido seleccionada a Ravenclaw, y allí había sido nombrada Prefecta, y aspiraba a ser el Premio Anual del año siguiente. Lucy, en cambio, era una niña despistada y torpe, que encontraba mucho más entretenido un partido de naipes explosivos que un libro de Historia de la Magia. Recién en Hogwarts Lucy había logrado encontrar su propio lugar en Hufflepuff. Y por primera vez, se había permitido la libertad de ser quien ella era verdaderamente, y no quien se esperaba que fuera. No era tan inteligente como Molly, y ella sabía que nunca lo sería. Molly aspiraba a ser la primera mujer Ministro del nuevo siglo. Lucy aspiraba a crear su propia revista para brujas.

Pero la vida tiene a veces ciertas vueltas incomprensibles, y sorpresivamente Lucy había encontrado a sus dos mejores amigas en la casa que siempre había detestado: Ravenclaw. Y ahora eran inseparables.

Circe Zabini, por su parte, había sido una especie de "revolución" familiar. Contrario a todas las apuestas, Circe no había ido a la casa a la cual tradicionalmente había pertenecido toda su familia. En vez de terminar en Slytherin, Circe había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw. Albus no terminaba de decidirse sobre si Circe le caía bien o no. Se trataba de una chica demasiado extraña y contradictoria. Era divertida al igual que su prima Lucy, pero había cierta malicia en sus bromas, y una increíble dosis de ironía en sus palabras. Por alguna razón, Albus veía en Circe a esas mujeres que no conocen el "no" como una opción.

Tessa había sido otra heredera que había ido contra la tradición familiar. Hija de Theodore Nott, antiguo compañero de Draco Malfoy y de su propio padre, Tessa tampoco había sido seleccionada a Slytherin. Pero lejos de sentir que había roto una tradición, tanto Tessa como su padre habían vivido su selección a la casa de Ravenclaw como un "alivio". Así al menos se lo había expresado ella durante una charla en el tren de Hogwarts, en año anterior. Tessa tenía un aire rebelde y desaliñado en su aspecto, que la volvían una persona atractiva. Albus la encontraba muy sociable y agradable. Pero Potter había comenzado a tenerla en gran estima tras la serie de eventos que habían acontecido durante el final de su segundo año. Tessa había demostrado ser una persona inteligente, y por sobre todo, temeraria. Se había arriesgado a ir a hablar con Potter sin siquiera saber cuál sería la reacción de éste. Y le había prestado una ayuda que ni ella misma parecía conciente de lo importante que había sido para Albus. Todo ello, hacía que él la viera ahora con otros ojos.

Albus se detuvo unos segundos más en Tessa. Desde donde se encontraba, solo podía verle la espalda. El cabello castaño y ondulado le caía revuelto sobre la espalda, dando ese aire mediterráneo exótico y distinto. Se preguntó si sus ojos seguirían igual de negros y curvos que como él los recordaba… E inmediatamente se sonrojó ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué importaban los ojos de Tessa Nott?

Pero como si ella hubiera percibido la mirada giró su cabeza en ese preciso instante, y entonces Albus pudo ver que, efectivamente, sus ojos seguían igual de negros que como él los recordaba. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Tessa sonrió. Acto siguiente, se despidió de sus amigas y, para sorpresa de Potter, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Hola! —los saludó cuando llegó junto a los tres chicos de Slytherin.

—Tessie, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó Scorpius, con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Muy bien… Te extrañamos este verano que no viniste a visitarnos. Mi padre dijo que más te vale ir a verlo en las vacaciones de Navidad o no recibirás regalo —bromeó la muchacha. Scorpius rió ante el comentario.

—Le escribiré para decirle que lo visitaré y que necesito una escoba nueva —continuó con el juego Malfoy.

—¿Y ustedes, chicos? —preguntó ella hacia Hedda y Albus, pero su mirada se fijó en el segundo.

—Una vacaciones tranquilas… Tanto Hedda como yo fuimos a ver la final de Quidditch —resumió Albus.

—¡No! ¿Hablas en serio? —exclamó emocionada Nott—. Yo me moría de ganas de ir… Debe de haber estado increíble.

—Sí, lo estuvo. ¿No es cierto, Hedda? —dijo Potter, dirigiéndose hacia su pálida amiga. Hedda lucía, para sorpresa de Albus, una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con cierta ironía Le Blanc—. Si me disculpan, yo tengo hambre, así que seguiré mi camino —se despidió con la primera excusa que encontró y dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice que Albus no supo interpretar. Había bajado un par de escalones cuando giró para mirarlos nuevamente, y esta vez, su mirada se posó en Malfoy. —Scorpius, ven a comer conmigo—lo llamó sin darle lugar a réplica. Scorpius lanzó una última mirada a su prima y su mejor amigo, y de mala gana siguió a Le Blanc hacia el Gran Salón.

—Así que… ¿Scorpius acostumbra a visitar a tu familia en vacaciones? —preguntó Albus, algo incómodo con el silencio.

—Oh, sí… Siempre. Mi familia y yo vivimos en Siracusa, junto al mar Mediterráneo. Tenemos unas playas bellísimas allá —le contó Tessa, animadamente.

—Siracusa… Eso suena lejos —comentó Albus, sorprendido. Se había imaginado que la familia Nott vivía en Inglaterra.

—Sí… Mi abuela paterna era italiana —explicó brevemente ella. Pero Albus notó que le escondía algo. No se atrevió a preguntar más al respecto, pero estaba seguro de que existía un mejor motivo para que Theodore Nott viviera en Italia.

Recordó entonces que también Scorpius y su familia vivían en el exterior, más específicamente en Francia. ¿Se habría visto obligado el padre de Tessa a escapar de Inglaterra tras la caída de Voldemort?

—Así que conociste a mi hermana —cambió hábilmente de tema Potter, pero se anotó mentalmente aquella pregunta.

—¡Lily! Es… Distinta a ti —aceptó el nuevo tema de conversación ella. Albus alzó las cejas ante la respuesta, sorprendido.

—¿Es eso bueno o malo?

—¡No! No me refería a eso… Quise decir que ella es tan explosiva y graciosa…—trató de explicarse apresuradamente Tessa.

—¿Y yo no soy explosivo y gracioso? —la interrumpió Albus, riéndose. Tessa se golpeó suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Oh, por Merlín, soy tan mala con las palabras —se disculpó Tessa también riendo.

—Sí, lo eres. Pero te sienta bien —se le escapó a Potter. Instantáneamente Nott dejó de reír y lo miró seriamente. Albus carraspeó, notando que sus palabras habían cortado el clima relajado. —Entonces… Supongo que Lily te cae bien —retomó el tema original.

—¡Sí! Es encantadora. Creo que nos divertiremos mucho en Hogwarts con ella —respondió rápidamente Tessa.

—No lo dudo… —coincidió Potter.

—¡Ey, Tessa! ¿Vienes a comer? —preguntó Circe, desde el pie de las escaleras.

—¡Si, ahí voy! —le respondió Tessa. Giró a mirar nuevamente a Potter. —Tengo que irme…

—Sí… Yo también —coincidió Albus—. ¿Bajamos juntos? —sugirió, sin saber bien por qué. Tessa asintió, y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Claro… Los dos vamos al mismo lugar, ¿no? —no pudo evitar hablar la muchacha de Ravenclaw.

—Por cierto, todavía tengo tu libro —recordó Potter mientras que bajaban hacia el Gran Salón.

—Sí… No te preocupes, me lo devuelves en la próxima charla, ¿te parece? —propuso Tessa.

—Sí, me parece —aceptó gustoso Potter. Ambos se separaron al entrar en el Gran Salón, y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas mesas.

Apenas se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin Albus notó la mirada penetrante de Scorpius sobre él. Hedda también lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, como si algo en todo aquello le resultara cómico.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Albus a sus amigos, al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

—No, nada —respondió Le Blanc, fingiendo ignorar a qué se refería, y retomando su comida. Scorpius en cambió, gruñó una serie de palabras incomprensibles, pero que Albus interpretó como "no".

Pero Potter se encontraba de buen humor aquella mañana, así que ignoró el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, y se dispuso a comer. Estaba sumergido en su almuerzo cuando su mirada recorrió la mesa de los profesores, curioso por encontrar al profesor nuevo.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba. Sentado en la mesa, un muchacho que no debía de tener más de veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, y conversaba animadamente con Hagrid. Albus cayó en cuenta de que usaba gafas negras a pesar de encontrarse dentro del castillo. Supuso que lo que le habían dicho sus amigos de Gryffindor era verdad: el nuevo profesor era ciego. Pero había en él una energía que sorprendía, y al mismo tiempo intrigaba. Y su rostro le resultaba conocido… Sentía que había visto a ese hombre antes, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde. Potter consultó su propio reloj para constatar cuánto faltaba para la clase de la tarde. Veinte minutos… Pero sentía que no podía esperar.

—¿A quién miras? —le llamó la atención Hedda, haciéndolo volver a la mesa.

—Al profesor nuevo —respondió Albus, apartando la mirada del joven rubio, quien en ese momento, se reía de algún chiste de Hagrid.

—Oh, sí… Yo también lo noté… _Las gafas negras _—señaló Le Blanc. Pero lejos de sonar despectivas, aquellas palabras habían sonado como un halago por parte de la pálida chica.

—Me pregunto cómo serán sus clases… Todos dicen que es fabuloso —comentó Malfoy recuperando el habla.

—Sí… Lástima que este año no compartiremos la clase con Gryffindor —lamentó Potter.

—Bueno, seguimos teniendo Pociones juntos —dijo Hedda, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí… Y ahora tendremos Ciudado de Criaturas Mágicas con ellos —recordó también Scor.

—Vale… —aceptó Albus—. ¿Terminaron de comer? Quiero llegar temprano.

—Te pareces a la tragalibros tu prima, Potter —bromeó Malfoy, mientras que se ponía de pie, listo para volver a clases.

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras quedaba en el tercer piso. Para cuando Albus, Scorpius y Hedda llegaron allí, ya esperaban en la entrada Dimitri Kurdan y otra muchacha, de piel morena, de su mismo curso.

Su nombre era Dorotea Pickott. Albus prácticamente no había tenido trato con ella. Era una chica callada y poco sociable. Sus únicas amigas en Hogwarts eran las otras tres chicas, aparte de Hedda, que estaban en tercer año de Slytherin. Había en Dorotea un cierto aire gitano, lo cual había suscitado varios rumores en torno a ella.

Dorotea interrumpió su charla en cuanto vio a los tres acercarse por el pasillo, y argumentando que buscaría a sus amigas, desapareció. Dimitri, en cambio, sonrió y se acercó a Albus.

—¡Al! —lo saludó mientras que estrechaban manos. Potter le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Dimitri? —le preguntó de manera diplomática, pero mirándolo de manera significativa.

—Bien—respondió Kurdan, su sonrisa algo vacilante—. Cuando tengas un momento me gustaría poder hablar contigo… A solas —agregó. Hedda frunció la frente y apretó los labios en un claro gesto de desagrado. Scorpius, por su parte, no pudo contenerse.

—¿Te molesta nuestra presencia?—lo increpó Malfoy.

—No, Scorpius, no es eso —se apuró a disculparse Kurdan, visiblemente asustado de que sus palabras hubieran ofendido a Scorpius—. Es solo que… —pero se detuvo en la mitad de su frase, dubitativo.

—Dimitri, no tienes por qué preocuparte por Scorpius y Hedda —le aseguró Albus, tratando de convencerlo para que hable.

—Portus y Taurus vinieron a hablar conmigo ayer —le contó Dimitri lo que Albus ya sabía. Pero Potter fingió sorpresa e ignorancia.

—¿Qué querían? —preguntó Potter.

—Convencerme de que no eres digno de estar en Slytherin, Potter —susurró Dimitri, como si temiera que las paredes pudieran escucharlo—. Ellos no saben que yo… Pues, que me caes bien —explicó, sin saber bien cómo describir la relación que tenía con Albus.

Pero lo que más le intereso a Potter fue el hecho de que, detrás de aquellas palabras, se escondía un deseo. El anhelo más profundo de Dimitri: caerle bien a Albus Potter. No creía que Dimitri pensara que existía una posibilidad de que ellos dos fueran amigos. Albus ya tenía amigos, y nadie más cabía en el grupo. Pero Dimitri Kurdan era un muchacho inteligente, y además, cobarde. Dimitri había reconocido a Albus como el más fuerte, y sabía que Cardigan llevaba las de perder. Y como buen estudiante de Slytherin, Dimitri Kurdan quería pertenecer al lado triunfador.

—¿Y tú qué les dijiste cuando intentaron ponerte en mi contra? —preguntó hábilmente Potter. Dimitri tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Que debía pensarlo —respondió.

—¿Y lo has pensado?

—Sí. Me quedo contigo, Albus —respondió sin vacilar Kurdan. Albus sonrió astutamente ante la respuesta.

—Eso pensé —lo felicitó Albus—. Ahora quiero te vayas con Cardigan en este preciso instante —le ordenó, serio. Kurdan pareció asustarse al escuchar aquello.

—Pero yo… —intentó argumentar.

—Sí, ya sé que estás conmigo. Pero ellos no lo saben. Así que irás, y les dirás que lo pensaste, y que los eliges a ellos. Tú serás mi espía, Kurdan —le explicó Albus. El rostro de Dimitri pareció iluminarse ante la respuesta.—¿Puedes hacerlo o es demasiado para ti? —le preguntó Albus. Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Era la mejor oferta que Dimitri podría haber esperado. Por un lado, elegir a Potter significaría quedarse solo en Hogwarts, ya que nunca pertenecería al grupo de amigos de este. Pero de esta manera, podría seguir juntándose con sus "amigos" de Slytherin, y al mismo tiempo, estar cerca de Albus. Era simplemente…

—Perfecto —aceptó Kurdan, con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro—. Acepto —y diciendo esto, se alejó en busca de Cardigan y Zabini.

Scorpius esperó a que Dimitri desapareciera del alcance de su vista para volver a hablar.

—¿Confías en ese Kurdan? —le preguntó a Albus en voz baja, de manera que solo él y Hedda pudieran oírlo.

—Yo no. Obviamente Dimitri es del tipo de personas que se vende al mejor postor —comentó Hedda, visiblemente asqueada.

—No me traicionará —aseguró Albus. Scorpius rió de manera sarcástica.

—¿Realmente piensas que porque lo perdonaste hace un año atrás ahora es tu perro fiel? —ironizó el rubio.

—No… Creo que no me traicionará porque yo soy el mejor postor —le respondió Albus con una sonrisa socarrona. Hedda meneó suavemente la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, yo lo mantendría vigilado —sugirió ella.

No pudieron continuar la charla. En ese momento, cuatro chicas de su edad, vestidas con el uniforme de Slytherin caminaban por el pasillo. Dorotea se encontraba entre ellas, siempre con su aspecto tranquilo y silencioso, casi como si no estuviera allí.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta del aula se abría dándoles paso. Albus sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de la emoción. Deseaba conocer al muchacho rubio y ciego que había visto riendo con Hagrid.

Potter entró al aula junto con sus amigos para descubrir que, una vez más, todo había cambiado. En esta ocasión, el aula estaba vacía, y las ventanas sin cortinas, permitiendo que la luz se filtrara sin límites. Albus miró atónito a su alrededor, sin comprender muy bien por qué el lugar se encontraba completamente desértico. Un murmullo comenzó a extenderse entre los alumnos, a los cuales ya se les habían sumado Dimitri, Taurus Zabini y Portus Cardigan.

Y entonces, el profesor rubio ingresó al aula, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tenía un bastón en su mano izquierda, pero éste parecía servirle de cualquier cosa menos de guía. El hombre caminaba con la ligereza y la facilidad de quien goza de una perfecta visión. Y se movía tan cómodo y con tanta precisión que Albus llegó a pensar que era mentira, y que el hombre sí veía. Lo único que lo delataba como un ciego eran los anteojos negros.

—Tomen asiento, muchachos —pidió el nuevo profesor, de manera afable y relajada. Albus se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo sabía que estaban allí? Y además, ¿Cómo sabía que estaban de pie?

—No hay sillas, profesor —comentó Dimitri, educadamente.

—En el piso entonces —insistió el profesor. Confundidos, todos obedecieron. El hombre esperó a que el último se sentara antes de pararse firmemente frente a ellos, dispuesto a hablar. —Mi nombre es Thomas White, y seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Es la primera vez que trabajo de profesor, así que supongo que sabrán tenerme paciencia… Y sé que no soy lo que la mayoría se esperaría como profesor de esta matería. También sé que están corriendo varios rumores por Hogwarts acerca de mí y me mi tendencia a usar gafas negras, así que si alguno tiene ganas de hacerme una pregunta al respecto, es ahora o nunca —los invitó amistosamente a preguntar sobre su condición.

—¿Es usted ciego, profesor White? —aceptó la propuesta Dorotea, tomando por sorpresa a todos. Varias de sus amigas le dirigieron una mirada de reproche por lo brusca e inapropiada de su pregunta. Pero para sorpresa de Albus, el profesor White simplemente sonrió divertido.

—Sí, técnicamente soy ciego. Uso este bastón para guiarme cuando no puedo ver —explicó mientras que levantaba en alto el bastón. —Pero en este momento, no lo necesito.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —la pregunta salió de los labios de Albus antes de que éste se diera cuenta. Thomas fijó unos segundos la mirada en él, y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Una vez más, Potter tuvo la sensación de que se conocían.

—Por la magia. No puedo ver como _ustedes_ ven, pero puedo ver de otra forma… Puedo ver la esencia de las personas, su energía interior, su alma, y la manera en que impacta en el mundo que nos rodea. Y los magos tienen una energía bastante particular e increíblemente luminosa. De hecho, ustedes están tan iluminados en este momento que me están encegueciendo —bromeó con su condición el profesor White.

Varios en la sala rieron, Albus incluido. Era claro a simple vista que Thomas White no tenía ningún complejo con su "ceguera".

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —los invitó nuevamente White. Albus estaba convencido de que el resto de sus compañeros, al igual que él, tenían miles de preguntas agolpándose en su mente. Pero nadie se animó a seguir preguntando al respecto. —¿Nadie va a preguntarme si puedo ver en la oscuridad? ¿O si soy capaz de ver a través de las paredes? —formuló aquellas preguntas en forma de broma, provocando más risas entre los alumnos. —Bien, veo que ninguno de ustedes tiene esas inquietudes... Por las dudas, la respuesta es siempre "no". Ahora, si tienen ganas, me gustaría empezar con la primera clase… —propuso.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Albus disfrutó de la mejor clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras desde la partida de Zaira Levington. El profesor White era no solo una persona graciosa y amable, sino también un mago increíblemente habilidoso. Durante la primera hora, los dispuso en parejas a practicar los maleficios y hechizos de defensa que habían aprendido durante los dos años previos. Y durante la segunda hora, les enseñó algo que hasta entonces nadie les había enseñado: aprender a moverse durante un duelo.

Thomas White era excelente con su varita mágica, pero también era sumamente ágil y escurridizo. Les explicó que muchas veces durante un duelo uno no goza con el tiempo necesario para poder contraatacar con un hechizo. La respuesta en esos casos tiene que ser física: debemos evitar que el hechizo nos golpee. Moverse, esquivar, saltar, correr, adelantarse hasta acorralar al contrincante… Son todas técnicas que un buen duelista debe aprender si desea ganar.

Así que durante los siguientes sesenta minutos, Albus se turnó con Scorpius para intentar evadir, sin varita, los hechizos que se lanzaban mutuamente. Siendo Buscador, Potter tenía una habilidad nata para escapar, y excelentes reflejos. Hacia el final de la clase, Scorpius le lanzó un hechizo y Albus tuvo que tirarse literalmente al suelo para poder escapar del mismo.

—¡Bien hecho, Albus! —lo felicitó repentinamente White, parado detrás de él—. Que sean 10 puntos para Slytherin, ¿te parece? —le dijo mientras que se alejaba a ver a otra pareja trabajar.

—¿Tú le dijiste tu nombre? —le preguntó de repente Malfoy, receloso.

—No —respondió Al.

—¿Y entonces de dónde te conoce?

—No lo puedo recordar —dijo Potter, ausente. Su mirada estaba fija en Thomas White buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que le trajera de regreso a la mente de dónde le sonaba tan conocido aquel jovial profesor.

* * *

**Me he retrasado más de lo acostumbrado, pero sigo teniendo problemas con la conexión a internet en mi casa... Supuestamente repararán el problema esta semana, pero no quería seguir retrasándome con la historia!**

**Les presento en este capítulo a uno de mis personajes más... "diferente", podría decirse. Thomas White es un personaje que nació en mi historia "Memoria de Ted Remus Lupin". Estaba tratando de imaginarme cómo podían ser los amigos de Hogwarts de Teddy, y de repente, Tom vino a mi mente. Un muchacho carismático, de familia _muggle_ y además, ciego. Me gustó la idea de poder ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva... Ver más allá de lo que nos muestran los ojos. Ver lo que son las personas en su más intrínseca realidad. Y Thomas White fue mi oportunidad de "Ver más allá".**

**A los que estén interesados en saber más de él... Pueden darse una vuelta por mi ff "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin", y buscar el capítulo 7 "Ver más allá". Se puede leer solo, sin necesidad de leer los otros capítulos, ya que se trata de una historia compuesta por one shots separados uno de otro.**

**A mis beta readers les pido perdón por no haberles enviado este capítulo para que lo revisen antes de publicarlo! Soy terrible, lo sé. Pero como siempre, si encuentran algún error o algo para cambiar, me avisan!**

**Y a mis lectores, pido perdón porque esta vez no voy a responder los reviews... Los responderé en el próximo capítulo, lo prometo!**

**Gracias a todos, y espero que les guste este capítulo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	19. Capítulo 19: Guerra de Cazadores

**Capítulo ****19: Guerra de Cazadores**

A medida que los días transcurrían en Hogwarts, Albus volvía a sentirse nuevamente él. Había tenido un año difícil. Todavía se despertaba algunas noches, empapado en sudor, con pesadillas que transcurrían en el Templo de Hades. En ellas, Albus no lograba detener a Icarus Primus, y Grindelwald regresaba de la muerte para desatar una guerra sangrienta y devastadora.

La experiencia de haber perdido su magia tampoco le había resultado gratificante. Si bien en un comienzo Potter había creído que "valía la pena" estar sin magia un mes por detener a Primus, a medida que los días fueron pasando el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él y a trastornarlo.

Así Potter había descubierto su mayor temor: perder su magia. Un mes le había bastado para saber que no podía vivir sin ella. Y había impactado de una manera tan fuerte en él que su persona completa se había visto modificada. No era el mismo Albus Potter que un año atrás había empezado su segundo año en Hogwarts. Había madurado a pasos agigantados, y su personalidad de a poco comenzaba a definirse y a diferenciarse del resto. Pero Hogwarts actuaba como un bálsamo para él, calmándolo y haciéndolo olvidar, al menos por unos instantes, de todo. En esos momentos, mientras disfrutaba de su tercer año, Albus se permitía más que nunca ser un muchacho de trece años.

Disfrutaba de estar en el colegio. Un mes sin magia le había enseñado a valorarla más que nunca. Y ahora, aprovechaba cada instante para incorporar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Pero había días en que no podía evitarlo y su genio lo vencía. Entonces su mente comenzaba a desvariar sobre el Mago de Oz y la Rebelión. Se preguntaba dónde se encontraba en ese momento el Mago y qué estaría haciendo. Qué había sido de Darwin Cooper, quien todavía permanecía fugitivo de la justicia londinense. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en ese momento su padre… ¿Tendría algún plan acaso para enfrentarse al Mago de Oz? ¿Habría descubierto ya la relación entre éste y los Guardianes? Algo le decía que sí. Albus estaba convencido de que su padre era un hombre inteligente, y que si había alguien capacitado para hacer frente a esta nueva guerra, ese era Harry Potter.

Pero incapaz de contener su curiosidad y sus deseos de saber más, Albus comenzó a sentirse abrumado por tantos pensamientos y conjeturas entremezcladas en su mente. Fue así que a una semana de llegar a Hogwarts, Potter sacó el diario íntimo que Teddy y Andrómeda le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, y se dispuso a comenzar a escribirlo. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar… Y entonces, recordó que contaba también con otro regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para lo que él se proponía: la pluma inteligente que James había fabricado.

Buscó la delgada y larga caja donde se encontraba guardada la pluma y la abrió. La observó con cuidado. Todas las hebras de aquella pluma de águila perfectamente alineadas. Descubrió entonces un detalle del cual no se había percatado aquella mañana de su treceavo cumpleaños: James había gravado el nombre "Albus Severus Potter" en la caña central de la pluma. Sonrió agradecido del regalo y cuidado y cierto temor extendió sus dedos hacia la pluma. Apenas la tocó sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Y supo que a partir de aquel momento nadie más que él podría usarla.

Todas las noches antes de irse a dormir Albus se recostaba en su cama, cerraba las cortinas, y con su pluma inteligente frente a él comenzaba a desenredar sus pensamientos a medida que veía a la pluma moverse por sí sola, transcribiendo sus pensamientos al papel.

Potter decidió empezar el relato en su diario de la manera más ordenada y cronológica posible. Quería que el diario fuera para él una Crónica de los eventos que seguramente acontecerían durante la guerra. Así que consideró que el momento más correcto para iniciar su relato era en su primer año de Hogwarts.

Así, fue anotando todos los datos que recordaba y que le resultaban relevantes. Escribió largas horas sobre las Joyas de la Corona y sobre la casa de Lancaster. Agregó también muchas de sus deducciones y de sus hipótesis sobre dónde creía que podían de encontrarse. Anotó también sus dudas… ¿Sabría su padre dónde estaban escondidas? ¿Sabría que el Mago de Oz las deseaba como medio para poder alcanzar su fin? ¿Estaba Harry Potter buscándolas?

Relató también la serie de eventos ocurridos el año anterior… Sus sospechas sobre Icarus Primus que más tarde resultaron acertadas. Escribió todo lo que sabía del Templo de Hades, del Magos de Oz y Grindelwald. Anotó al margen que debía investigar más al respecto de ese hombre llamado Gellert Grindelwad… Si la Rebelión de los Magos se basaba en su ideología, entonces para poder comprenderlos Albus debía primero comprender al hombre en el cual se inspiraban.

Se aseguró de escribir todas sus dudas sobre el Mago de Oz, y sus sospechas sobre quién podía ser, su relación con el Ministerio inglés pero también con el italiano. Anotó también lo poco que conocía de Darwin Cooper, pues hasta el momento él era el único mago que Albus sabía que formaba parte de la Rebelión. Tuvo cuidado en escribir sus dudas respecto a la posible asociación existente entre el Mago de Oz y Brida Von Howlen. Y de ello dedujo que si Brida había formado parte de la Rebelión también debía de formar parte su compañero Octavius Genrich, quien ahora se encontraba encarcelado en Vorkuta.

Y dedicó un apartado especial para anotar los datos más importantes que había extraído del libro "La Magia" que Tessa le había prestado. Y también se propuso a escribir sobre los conocimientos que había adquirido hasta el momento sobre la magia y hechicería y que consideraba importantes.

De a poco, Albus comenzaba a descubrir lo interesante y mágico detrás de cada materia. Así, había aprendido a apreciar materias que antes le habían resultado intrascendentales, como Herbología.

Era así que todos los miércoles Albus se levantaba preparado para recorrer el camino que lo separaba de los invernaderos, donde se sentaba cerca de Neville para escuchar lo que éste tenía para enseñarles y para aprovechar a charlar con el hombre que, además de ser su profesor, era también su padrino.

Disfrutaba también de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a cargo del semigigante padrino de su hermana, Hagrid. Las clases resultaban siempre una caja de sorpresas en el sentido más fiel que uno pudiera imaginarse. Algunas veces tenían el placer de encontrarse con criaturas delicadas y bellas como unicornios, pero otras se veían cara a cara con animales capaces de asustar hasta al más valiente. Albus estaba ansioso por ver a los hipogrifos. Había escuchado varias veces historias sobre Buckbeak, el hipogrifo sobre el cual Sirius Black había escapado una vez de Hogwarts. Pero Hagrid había aprendido de la experiencia y los hipogrifos eran animales que recién se estudiaban en cuarto año.

Pero una de las felicidades más grandes de Potter llegó hacia fines de septiembre. Se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en la Sala Común, en compañía de Hedda y Scorpius, cuando Chelsea Whitestone se le acercó. Lucía una sonrisa radiante, como si nada malo en el mundo pudiera pasarle. Aquello fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Albus. Chelsea no era la mujer más positiva que conocía.

—¿Estás ocupado, Potter? —le preguntó Chelsea, y sin esperar respuesta se sentó en la silla que había frente a él.

—Pues ya no —respondió Albus, mientras que dejaba la pluma y apartaba la atención de su tarea. Chelsea sonrió de lado. —Tú tenías algunas buenas noticias para darme, ¿no es así? —recordó Albus el breve intercambio de palabras que habían tenido la noche que llegaron a Hogwarts, previo a la selección.

—Así es —le dio la razón ella, pero no siguió hablando. Albus sabía que estaba generando expectativa sobre el tema.

—¿Vas a contarme? —preguntó eventualmente el morocho.

—Soy la nueva capitana del equipo de Slytherin —respondió ella, con cierto aire de superioridad que parecía ser compartido por varios miembros de su casa.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó Albus, verdaderamente contento por la noticia. Chelsea asintió, aceptando sus palabras de aliento.

—Todavía no he terminado… Te quiero como Buscador de mi equipo —agregó Chelsea.

—Gracias… Pero, ¿no debo antes pasar por una prueba de selección? —inquirió Potter, dubitativo.

—No, tú no, Potter. Estás adentro. Soy la capitana y hago mis propias reglas —dijo Whitestone, sin dejar lugar a réplicas—. Haremos la selección del resto del equipo la semana que viene. Te espero en el campo, Albus.

—Allí estaré —aseguró éste, feliz de conservar su puesto en el equipo. —¡Ey! ¿Quién es el capitán de Gryffindor? —se acordó de preguntar Albus antes de que Chelsea se fuera.

—Tu primo Weasley —le respondió Chelsea, y Potter pudo vislumbrar cierta preocupación en su mirada. La muchacha sacudió su cabeza, apartando los pensamientos respecto a Fred Weasley. —Pero quédate tranquilo, Potter. Este año, la copa es de Slytherin —y guiñando un ojo cómplice, se alejó.

—¡Eres un tipo con suerte, Albus Potter! Se nota que Chelsea te tiene mucho aprecio para aceptarte en el equipo sin siquiera ver a otros postulantes —comentó Malfoy, con una sonrisa pícara.

—No hace falta ver a otros postulantes, Scor. Albus es el mejor —aseguró Hedda, sin levantar la vista de sus tareas de Pocines.

—¿Han pensado en presentarse ustedes este año? Heros Morgan se egresó el año pasado, así que hay un puesto libre de Cazador, y los dos son excelentes —sugirió Albus a sus amigos, emocionado. La simple idea de que sus amigos estuvieran en el equipo le resulta extremadamente divertida.

—Lo siento, yo paso —respondió Hedda.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Albus. Ésta frunció levemente los labios, y miró a su alrededor antes de responder.

—No puedo jugar Quidditch porque la gente podría empezar a sospechar sobre mi "condición" —explicó Hedda en un susurro.

—¿No estás siendo un poco exagerada? —dijo Scorpius, alzando las cejas ante la respuesta. Hedda lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedo volar sin mis manos y no me caigo. Tengo reflejos tan buenos que jamás pierdo una quaffle. ¿Te parece que eso no haría sospechar, sumado al hecho de que tengo el aspecto de una persona muerta? —exclamó Le Blanc.

—Esta bien… No haré más preguntas —respondió Scorpius, sorprendido por el exabrupto de su amiga.

—¿Y tú, Scorpius? —trató de calmar las aguas Potter. Scorpius se removió incómodo en su asiento ante la pregunta.

—No, no me presentaré —respondió el rubio, mientras que fingía volver a sus tareas de clase.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú no tienes ninguna excusa —insistió Albus. Scorpius rió amargamente.

—Sí… Salvo el hecho de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para el equipo —respondió Malfoy, evadiendo la mirada de Albus.

—¡Oh, por Merlín, Scor! Te he visto volando en tu escoba durante las dos semanas que estuvimos en lo de Hedda y eres excelente —argumentó a su favor Potter.

—Pero Whitestone estará más que exigente este año. Quiere ganar la Copa a toda costa… —siguió negándose el rubio.

—Pues entonces demuéstrale que tú vales el lugar —le dijo Albus, con convencimiento.

—Creo que Albus tiene razón. Deberías ir a la prueba de selección la semana que viene —dijo Hedda.

—No sé… —siguió dudando Malfoy.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarte? —le dijo entre risas Potter. Scorpius sonrió nervioso.

—Hacer el ridículo frente a toda la casa de Slytherin —respondió con sorna.

—No lo harás —le aseguró Albus, mientras que posaba una mano amistosa sobre su hombro. Scorpius asintió aunque no del todo seguro. Tenía siete días para prepararse para la prueba.

* * *

Slytherin se había convertido en un hervidero de emociones. Tras el torneo anterior en el cual el equipo de Quidditch había estado más cerca que nunca de la victoria, todos los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados con este nuevo ciclo escolar y la posibilidad de ganar la Copa.

Influidos por tales emociones gran parte de los estudiantes de Slytherin se habían inscripto para formar parte del equipo. Chelsea Whitestone no le había asegurado el lugar a nadie en el equipo, a excepción de Albus. El resto de los jugadores tendría que lucirse sobre sus escobas para demostrar que, efectivamente, merecían el puesto más que el resto de sus contrincantes.

Así que el viernes por la tarde, cuando Albus acudió al campo de Quidditch, se encontró con que prácticamente toda la casa de Slytherin estaba allí presente. Y como si fuera poco, también había varios estudiantes de otras casas, entre ellos el propio Fred Weasley junto a James. Eran los únicos jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor presentes en las gradas, y Albus estaba seguro de que se encontraban ahí para evaluar a la competencia.

Entre las gradas Potter pudo distinguir a Hedda Le Blanc junto con sus amigos de Gryffindor, Lysander, Rose y Elektra. Al notar que Scorpius no estaba entre ellos su mirada se dirigió hacia los alumnos que estaban a punto de probarse. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba allí, con su escoba en mano, y una expresión seria y tranquila.

—Potter, ven conmigo un segundo —lo apartó de la gente Chelsea. La capitana lucía emocionada y ansiosa. —Tenemos mucha gente hoy aquí, así que será largo y necesitaré de tu ayuda, ¿si?

—Por supuesto —se sintió halagado Albus de que lo tuviera tan en cuenta para la selección del equipo.

—Y asegúrate de hacerme saber si alguno de los que se presenten hoy te ha llamado poderosamente la atención —agregó Chelsea con un guiño de ojo—. ¡Muy bien, empezaremos! —gritó luego en dirección a las personas que se agolpaban en el campo para participar de la prueba. —Primero iremos con los puestos de cazadores… —indicó.

Los alumnos de Slytherin dispuestos a competir dieron un paso al frente, entre ellos Scorpius. Éste y Albus cruzaron entonces una mirada, y sonrieron. Potter alzó su dedo gordo en señal de que todo estaba en orden y Malfoy asintió agradecido.

Chelsea eligió al azar a seis de los diez participantes para que empezaran. Había solo dos lugares libres en el equipo, ya que Whitestone también jugaba de Cazadora.

Scorpius quedó en un equipo junto a Zafira Avery, y un chico de quinto año. En otro equipo se encontraba Kayler Rasmus, estudiante de sexto año que había formado parte del equipo de Slytherin el año previo, y que Albus apostaba que conseguiría un lugar también este año. Junto a él había un chico de segundo año, y para sorpresa de Potter, estaba también Portus Cardigan.

Albus guardó silencio mientras que el equipo de Scorpius subía a sus escobas para enfrentarse al equipo donde se encontraba Portus Cardigan.

—Muéstrenme lo que tienen para ofrecer —los desafió Chelsea, con una sonrisa provocadora, y lanzó la quaffle en el aire.

Inmediatamente Kayler Rasmus tomó posesión de la misma y se enfiló hacia los postes del equipo contrario. El muchacho de quinto año del equipo de Scorpius intentó detenerlo pero le fue imposible, y en pocos segundos Rasmus había hecho una anotación.

—Kayler es excelente —susurró Chelsea de pie junto a Albus mientras que observaban a los jugadores. Potter simplemente asintió, demasiado preocupado por su amigo.

Fue el turno del equipo de Malfoy de sacar, y el mismo muchacho que había perdido contra Rasmus tomó la quaffle y se lanzó hacia los postes. Pero tenía poco dominio de sí mismo a grandes velocidades, y Cardigan no tuvo inconvenientes en quitarle la pelota y prácticamente derribarlo de la escoba.

Ahora, Portus tenía la pelota roja en sus manos y se dirigía directamente hacia el poste central. Albus pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de Malfoy mientras que se aferraba con fuerza el palo de su escoba y se inclinaba hacia delante para forzar su escoba a velocidades inverosímiles. Cardigan ni siquiera lo vio venir cuando Scorpius le arrebató la quaffle desde abajo, y sin nadie que lo detuviera, Malfoy encestó en los aros del equipo de Kayler y Portus.

—Ese muchacho es tu amigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Chelsea, con la mirada fija en Scorpius.

—Sí, su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy—le respondió Albus.

—Es bueno —reconoció Whitestone, y continuó mirando el partido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el chico del equipo de Scorpius había demostrado estar muy por debajo del nivel necesario para formar parte del equipo. Por otro lado, en el equipo contrario, el muchacho de segundo año ni siquiera había logrado tocar la quaffle.

Chelsea hizo sonar el silbato e indicó al chico de quinto año del equipo de Scorpius y al muchacho de segundo año del equipo de Rasmus que bajaran de sus escobas, pues estaban fuera. E indicó a otros dos de los jugadores que estaban esperando su turno que entraran uno para cada equipo.

Pero la realidad era que, diez minutos después, Chelsea había despachado también a esos dos estudiantes, y había indicado a los últimos dos que restaban, una mujer y un varón, que subieran a sus escobas y se prepararan para audicionar. Y estos dos también demostraron estar por debajo del nivel que Chelsea buscaba, y fueron despedidos cinco minutos más tarde.

De esa forma se habían reducido los posibles jugadores a cuatro postulantes: Scorpius Malfoy, Portus Cardigan, Kayler Rasmus y Zafira Avery.

Albus estaba convencido de que Chelsea volvería a elegir a Rasmus como parte del equipo, así que realmente solo quedaba un lugar para Scorpius. Y para conseguirlo, debía probarse mejor que los otros dos competidores. Una de ellos, Zafira, ya había probado el año anterior ser lo suficientemente buena como para entrar al equipo.

El momento clave llegó cerca de veinte minutos desde de iniciada la selección de Cazadores. Zafira poseía la quaffle y había logrado evadir a Rasmus. Su camino estaba prácticamente libre hacia los aros, pero entonces, Portus sobrevoló por encima de ella y descendiendo, le bloqueó el camino. Acorralada por su contrincante, Zafira se había visto obligada a desviarse del camino, y antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión sobre qué camino seguir, Kayler se le había acercado por la derecha y la había empujado contra las gradas. Avery colisionó fuertemente contra las mismas y si bien logró permanecer sobre su escoba, dejó caer la quaffle.

Scorpius había sido testigo de aquel ataque que habían hecho Portus y Kayler contra Zafira y, anticipándose a lo que ocurriría, se había mantenido expectante hasta el instante en que Avery, aturdida, perdió la quaffle. Y entonces, antes de que Rasmus o Cardigan supieran dónde se encontraba la bola roja, Scorpius se lanzó hacia el césped donde la pelota aguardaba pacientemente a ser recogida. La tomó fuertemente entre sus manos y sin vacilar se lanzó hacia los aros.

Sintió entonces un sonido parecido a un silbido sobre él. Conocía ese ruido: era el sonido producido por el viento cuando se cuela por las ropas de un jugador. Alzó la mirada y efectivamente comprobó que Portus Cardigan se encontraba volando encima de él, intentando seguramente la misma técnica que había usado con los otros jugadores. Su instinto lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Kayler persiguiéndolo. Lo estaban acorralando.

—Voy a romperte todos los huesos, Malfoy —lo amenazó Cardigan, con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios.

—Incluso con todos los huesos fracturados te voy a ganar, Cardigan —le respondió desafiante Malfoy.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Portus, y sus músculos se tensaron. Solo quedaban ellos tres en juego, y dos lugares libres en el equipo. La siguiente jugada sería decisiva.

Así que Malfoy hizo algo que sabía que sería arriesgado, pero que era su única oportunidad. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas enderezó el palo de la escoba, frenando abruptamente en el aire. Desconcertados, ni Cardigan ni Rasmus llegaron a detenerse a tiempo. Y esos escasos segundos de ventaja supusieron toda la diferencia. Habiéndolos evadido, Scorpius tenía el camino libre hacia los aros. Agudizó la mirada y estirando su brazo lanzó la quaffle, la cual entró por el poste izquierdo.

—¡Sí! —festejó Albus desde el suelo la jugada arriesgada, pero magistral, de su mejor amigo. Chelsea le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—¿A quienes elegirías tú, Potter? —preguntó ella.

—Ya sabes a quienes, Chelsea —respondió evasivamente Potter, pero sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la capitana dejando bien en claro su elección. Chelsea asintió, y sin apartar la mirada, sopló el silbato para dar por finalizada la prueba.

Scorpius, Portus y Kayler aterrizaron suavemente frente a Chelsea y Albus. Los tres lucían cansados con sudor rodándoles por la frente. Cardigan tenía su mirada clavada en Malfoy, como si quisiera destriparlo en ese preciso instante.

—Los tres son buenos, pero lamentablemente solo hay dos lugares libres. Kayler definitivamente sigues siendo uno de los mejores cazadores de Hogwarts. El puesto sigue siendo tuyo —le dijo Chelsea a su compañero de curso. Éste festejó con un puño en el aire, y luego se alejó hacia los vestidores para bañarse y cambiarse. —El otro puesto he decidido dárselo a Scorpius Malfoy —agregó Chelsea rápidamente, sin dar tiempo a crear tensión ni expectativa sobre la respuesta.

Scorpius lucía atónito. Su mirada viajó instintivamente desde Chelsea hacia Albus, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa que intentaba decir "yo no tengo nada que ver". Sorpresivamente el primero en reaccionar fue Portus Cardigan.

—Esto es basura, Whitestone —exclamó Cardigan, enfadado. Chelsea alzó las cejas en un claro gesto de asombro y desagrado. —Lo has elegido a él porque el imbécil de Potter te lo dijo —escupió encolerizado.

—Lo he elegido porque te pateó el trasero allí arriba con el último punto, Cardigan —lo corrigió Chelsea—. Y de todas formas, yo elijo como se me da la gana a mis jugadores. Ahora, lárgate de mi campo —le ordenó.

Cardigan parecía estar a punto de estallar, algo bastante frecuente en él. Una expresión despectiva y de superioridad se plantó en su rostro e, imprevisiblemente, escupió al suelo frente a Whitestone y luego se marchó.

—Es un maldito —insultó Potter por lo bajo.

—Da lo mismo… Nunca entrará al equipo de Quidditch mientras que yo sea capitana. Nadie me escupe y sale ileso —prometió vengarse Whitestone con cierta malicia. —Scorpius, puedes ir a los vestidores. Bienvenido al equipo.

—Gracias, Chelsea —reaccionó finalmente Malfoy, incapaz de poder esconder su felicidad.

—Felicitaciones —le dijo Albus, mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda y lo acompañaba hacia los vestidores.

—No lo hubiera logrado sin ti —aseguró Malfoy. Albus rió divertido al escuchar aquello.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver, Scor. Fue todo tuyo —le dijo Potter.

Estaban llegando a los vestidores cuando escucharon un gran griterío proveniente de un rincón del campo de Quidditch.

Zafira Avery se encontraba gritando y despotricando contra todas sus amigas que intentaban consolarla por haber quedado fuera del equipo. Pero Zafira parecía fuera de sí, mientras que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Por Merlín, qué melodramática que es —se escuchó la voz musical de Hedda cerca de ellos. Albus giró para comprobar que Hedda, junto con los tres de Gryffindor, habían descendido al campo.

—¡Felicitaciones! —exclamó Lysander mientras que envolvía en un fuerte abrazo a Malfoy.

—¡Estuviste increíble! —acotó Elektra, fascinada con el Quidditch.

—Sí, te luciste, Scorpius —confesó Hedda, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios violáceos.

—Gracias… —les dijo Malfoy. Notó que Rose permanecía callada, con un aire reticente. —¿Tú no vas a felicitarme, Weasley? —la provocó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. Rose bufó.

—¿Desde cuando es meritorio que no te hayas matado allí arriba para demostrar que mereces pertenecer a un estúpido equipo que piensa que lo único importante son unas estúpidas pelotas y un estúpido juego? —le recriminó Rose.

—Vaya… Nunca había escuchado usar tantas veces la palabra "estúpido" en una misma oración —comentó Lysander, conteniendo la risa.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Albus, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo por no explotar en carcajadas.

—Pues me alegro que te preocuparas por mi salud, Rose —siguió provocándola Scorpius. Rose rodó los ojos.

—Eres un caso perdido —masculló la pelirroja.

—¡No me digas que no es tan grave, Lancelot! ¡Bien sabes que quería entrar! —se escuchó repentinamente los gritos desaforados de Zafira.

Lancelot Wence se le había acercado para tratar calmarla. Pero Zafira parecía desquiciada. Su enojo la estaba superando, transformándola en una persona aterradora.

—Habrá otras oportunidades, Zafira… —le decía Wence, quien parecía estar a punto de perder también la paciencia.

—¡Fue injusto! Me derribaron a propósito porque sabían que yo era mejor que ellos —siguió quejándose Avery. —Y Whitestone… ¡Esta celosa de mí porque soy mucho más bonita que ella y juego mucho mejor!

—¡YA BASTA! —le gritó Lancelot, superado por la situación. Zafira se estremeció ante el grito, y sorpresivamente, dejó de hablar. —Por las barbas de Merlín, Zafira… ¡No es tan grave como para armar semejante escándalo! —le criticó su novio, molesto.

—Creí que me entenderías… —masculló Zafira, encogida delante de Lancelot.

—Claro que te entiendo. Estas molesta, y yo también lo estaría en tu lugar. Pero no es digno de una Slytherin andar lloriqueando y armando berrinches por ahí. Así que si tienes ganas de llorar y gritar, vuelve a tu dormitorio y enciérrate ahí hasta que se te pase. Yo ya no puedo escucharte llorar. ¡Me tienes cansado! —le espetó Wence, y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y volvió hacia donde estaban el resto de los alumnos aguardando para que Chelsea los evaluara.

Zafira permaneció paralizada varios segundos en su lugar y luego, frunciendo el ceño, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a Hogwarts. Con una seña las chicas que estaban con ella la siguieron cual perros falderos.

—Es increíble como una chica tan bonita puede resultar tan repugnante —comentó Lysander.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Hedda.

—¿Estás celosa de Avery, Le Blanc? —le preguntó Scorpius de manera ponzoñosa.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? —estalló precipitadamente Hedda. Albus notó que sus mejillas adquirían un poco de color, algo que resaltaba notoriamente en su piel blanca.

—Por ninguna razón… —bromeó Malfoy.

—Eres mucho más agradable que ella —aseguró Rose.

—Y más bonita —agregó Elektra. Hedda las miró confundida.

—Gracias… —balbuceó la chica pálida.

—¡Potter! ¡Vuelve aquí que todavía no terminamos! —le gritó entonces Whitestone.

—Debo volver a la audición. ¿Nos vemos más tarde en la Sala de Menesteres? —sugirió.

—¡Sí! —aceptaron todos al unísono.

—Scor… —lo llamó personalmente Potter. Los ojos grises de Malfoy se enfocaron en Albus. —Te felicito, compañero —volvió a decirle. Scorpius sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

* * *

**Nuevamente volví a retrasarme porque sigo con problemas con la conexión a internet y no me permitía abrir mi cuenta en .**

**Pero al menos tuve tiempo suficiente como para escribir este capítulo que en lo personal me resultó muy divertido. Adoro el Quidditch y porque me gusta tanto siempre me siento insegura escribiendo al respecto. Así que espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo!**

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que respondere los reviews (espero no olvidarme de nadie! Si es así, avisenme!):**

**Nitmi: Como siempre, te doy la bienvenida a mi ff. Espero que te guste y ojalá sigamos en contacto a lo largo de esta historia! Sobre tu review... ¡Gracias! Me sentí muy halagada de que dijeras que te parecía uno de los mejores que habías leído de la 2da generación. Y sobre el título de esta tercera parte... Estuve mucho tiempo meditándolo porque, a diferencia de las otras dos historias, en esta historia es un período de transcisión, de búsqueda, de prepararse para lo que se está por venir. Y me pareció que "Era del Reclutamiento" se aplicaba bastante bien a dicha idea. Sobre Albus y Hedda... Creo que la razón por la cual la gente los quiere tanto es porque son personajes muy "humanos", muy reales. Personas que tienen virtudes pero también están repletos de defectos, secretos y sombras. Sobre el futuro de Albus... Solo puedo decirte que es el tipo de persona que "necesita" el reconocimiento, quiere que los demás lo miren como alguien inteligente, alguien poderoso... Alguien a quien respetar. ¿No te gusta Elektra? Bueno, al fin alguien que no se queja de que Albus no esté perdidademente enamorado de ella! Pero... ¿piensas que voy a matarla? Interesante, aunque no puedo responderte si es cierto! Gracias por el review y ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

**wixi22: Te doy la bienvenida a la historia y espero que te guste! Ultimamente estoy demorando más de lo acostumbrado para actualizar... Por lo general subo un capítulo por semana, aunque no he podido cumplir con ello en los últimos tres capítulos... Me estoy atrasando por problemas técnicos. Pero pronto volverá todo a la normalidad. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Hctor: gracias por el review! A vos también te doy la bienvenida a mi saga. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las dos historias anteriores y espero cumplir con tus expectativas sobre esta tercera entrega. Ojala nos sigamos leyendo por acá! Saludos.**

**Ely Potter: ¿Embriagantes? Vaya, nunca había escuchado antes esa palabra aplicada a mis historias, jaja, pero me encanta! Gracias. Draco es uno de mis personajes más profundos en esta tercera entrega... Junto con Hedda y Albus. Con Draco siento que JKR dejó mucho por decir... Muchas hojas en blanco que llenar. Y me divierte imaginarme una segunda oportunidad para alguien tan "Slytherin" como él. Pero veremos como funciona. Por el momento, Draco no le ha comentado nada a su hijo. ¡Empeizo a divertirme con las propuestas de parejas! ¿Albus con Elektra o Tessa? PArece que todos se inclinan por ese lado... Sobre la posibilidad de un Lily/Scor... Tengo que confesar que me resulta de lo más interesante para escribir. Creo que tiene mucho material esa pareja... Pero no puedo responderte si terminarán juntos o no. ¡Y todos se empecinan en James y Hedda! Vamos, James es un "potencial mujeriego"... ¿Creen que Hedda podría enamorarse de un hombre como él? ;) Y sobre la maldición del puesto de DCAO... Eso se terminó con Voldemort. Hasta ahora simplemente lo que hubo fue mala suerte con la búsqueda de un profesor jajaja. Esperemos que Tom White tenga mejor suerte.**

**Jako1892: Sí, Thomas es algo bastante fuera de lo común... Pero interesante, no crees? Sobre la posibilidad de que Hedda charle con Teddy... originalmente, la charla que Albus tiene con Ted yo la había escrito entre Hedda y Lupin. Pero después me arrepentí poporque me parecía que no era todavía el momento de tener esa charla, si es que algún día la escribo. Pero sí, sería bueno para ella poder charlar con Ted y escuchar su historia.**

**sev snape: Oh... Thomas White sería una muy buena adquisición para la Orden del Fénix... Pero no puedo decirte si Harry está dispuesto a reclutarlo. Sobre Albus y sus amores... Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho sobre las miradas, pero yo pienso que existe una energía muy particular en los ojos de las personas, y que a veces, basta una mirada. Sobre los ojos de Tessa Nott... Son ojos particulares, ya lo verás. Dimitri... varias personas lo encontraron parecido a Colagusano. Pero hay que señalar que la "amistad" que lo une con Cardigan y Zabini no es ni un tercio de lo que Colagusano era para Los Merodeadores. Y él sabe que ni Cardigan ni Zabini lo consideran un verdadero amigo. Él es un muchacho que simplemente intenta permanecer del bando triunfador ;) Sobre Nott... Dudo que él llegue a formar algún día parte de la Orden del Fénix. La personalidad y la historia que yo le cree al personaje de Theodore Nott hacen muy poco factible esa opción...**

**Freya25F: ¡Por favor, no cambies esa frase nunca! ¿Que mejor que leer siempre el review que empieza con "me encanta"? Jaja. Thomas White es un personaje que salió de mi lado más filosófico y soñador... La existencia de un alma, una energía vital, y la posiblidad de poder percibirla. Tom es una persona excepcional en más de un sentido... ya lo verás. Detesto que se piense que pertenecer a Slytherin encasillaba a las personas en "malas", porque la gente no "nace" buena o mala, la gente se "hace" buena o mala. Pienso que, simplemente las casas señalan una serie de caracteristicas de las personas, pero que no las convierte ni en mejores o peores... simplemente distintas. ¡Así que no te sientas mal si perteneces a Slytherin! **

**Kate black evans: Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado Thomas. Tengo que confesar que tuve mis dudas sobre si debía o no incluirlo en esta Saga de Albus Potter. Pero siendo el mejor amigo de Ted me pareció que debía de estar también aquí! Espero que disfrutes también de este capítulo.**

**jjaacckkyy: Tensión romántica... ¿tu crees? Jajaja. Me gusta experimentar con mis personajes, y crearles situaciones nuevas y desconocidas. Las relaciones amorosas se incluyen dentro de esas situaciones. Al principio creía que los chicos eran demasiado... Chicos. Pero creo que puedo empezar a jugar un poco con los sentimientos y los efectos que el romance tiene sobre las personas, ¿no crees? Aunque no prometo nada fructífero! Veo que Thomas ha tenido muy buen impacto sobre los lectores. Me alegro mucho! Y Dimitri... Yo no me apuraría a juzgarlo. Sí, es cobarde y tiene algo de traidor, pero Albus es mucho más suspicaz y astuto de lo que era el padre de Harry, Sirius y Remus. **

**Malfoy-son: ¿No tienes nunca duda, queja o teoría descabellada? Wow... Estoy anonadada, jajaja. ¿Has descubierto hacia donde se dirige esta tercera parte? Jajaja, es una historia que va transcurriendo en forma bastante lenta, pero creo que de a poco empieza a dejar entreveer algunas cuestiones importantes... Se empieza a marcar el camino no solo de Albus Potter, sino también de sus amigos. Y espero que con los sucesivos capítulos también se pueda percibir que la nueva Orden del Fénix es muy distinta a su antecesora. Por cierto... ¡Me encantaría conocer tu teoría sobre cómo termina este fic! Quien dice... Talvez hayas dado en el clavo.**

**Mikaelita-cullen: No te preocupes si no has leído "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin". La idea es que los lectores puedan conocer a Thomas sin necesidad de tener que leer el otro fic (aunque claro que ayuda a comprender todo más rápido y más fácilmente). De a poco voy a ir contando un poco más sobre él. Sobre Tessa y Albus... Ha sucedido algo muy particular entre ellos dos: se han conectado. Tessa no es verdaderamente conciente de lo importante que fue para Albus el libro que le prestó... Ni tampoco es conciente de las consecuencias que eso traerá para el futuro de Potter. Pero Albus sí es conciente. Sabe que ese libro fue crucial para sobrevivir el mes sin magia. Y eso ha creado un cariño especial hacia Tessa, pues fue ella quien le brindó alivio en su momento más desesperante. Sobre Scorpius... Todavía queda mucho por decir con respecto a lo que él piensa de la relación "Tessa/Albus". ¡Por Merlín, nunca imaginé que Dimitri trayera a la memoria de todos mis lectores a Colagusano! Aunque, claro, es entendible. Pero como ya he dicho en otros reviews, Dimitri puede ser un cobarde... Pero no le conviene traicionar a Albus. Y por otro lado, Albus es lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto como para no confiar plenamente en Dimitri. Él no se va a dejar engañar por Dimitri Kurdan. ¡Cuantas preguntas que has dejado expresadas! Sobre la conexión Thomas-Albus... Ya te enterarás. Sí, Albus va a enterarse de la razón por la cual la familia Nott vive en el exilio. Sobre los de Gryffindor... ¡No tengo tiempo para escribir sobre todos los personajes! Jajaja. La Orden entrará pronto en acción... Jaques Le Blanc sigue viviendo en su casa en St. Jean-Baptiste, por lo cual Victoire no ha tenido oportunidad de atosigarlo. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de si James ha logrado convertir el resto de los instrumentos musicales en ****mágicos... ¿tú que crees?**

**adrisstbdt: Jajaja, ¿en serio te gusta que salte de un personaje a otro con cada capítulo? En lo personal, me pareció una forma distinta de escribir en comparación con las otras dos historias. Me permite mostrar un poco lo que sucede más allá de Albus Potter... Y me resulta más divertido. Pero tengo miedo de que, por momentos, resulte demasiado complicado para leer y algo confuso. Sobre Hedda... Ella es muy perspicaz, y obviamente ha notado que algo pasa entre Albus y Tessa. Pero he de aclarar que Hedda no es una mujer "romántica" jaja. Jajaja, ¿por qué a todos les gusta más Elektra que Tessa? Necesito que alguien me de una buena explicación! Jajaja. Sobre Thomas, voy a hacerte una confesión: él es muyyy guapo.**

**Lunalu-chan: ¡Oh, veo que te acordas los nombres de todos los amigos de Teddy! Son un grupo muy lindo, donde se han fusionado muchas personalidades distintas... los mellizos Rick y Felicity, Thomas White y por supuesto Teddy Lupin. Todavía no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir más sobre los amigos de Ted en el fic "Memorias", pero te puedo asegurar que ellos son verdaderamente como "hermanos" para Lupin. Si tengo algo de tiempo y de inspiración pronto ´terminaré un nuevo capítulo para Memorias! **

**Alfy: Muy buena tu pregunta... ¿De dónde piensas que Thomas White conoce a Albus Potter? Dejo esa pregunta abierta para que la responda quien lo desee! Jaja.**

**maddie . sophie: ¡Oh, sí, lo sé! Me demoré demasiado en subir este capítulo. Pero juro que no ha sido mi culpa. Tengo este capítulo escrito desde hace una semana, pero lamentablemente no tenía internet en mi casa, y tuve que ir a otro lugar para poder subirlo. Sobre Thomas... ¡Si, yo también quisiera tener a alguien como él de profesor! Es una persona encantadora. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que al menos calme tu sed de lectura!**

**KarslovesKars: No te preocupes si no podes dejar un review en todos los capítulos. Como siempre digo, me basta con saber que siguen del otro lado leyéndome! Sobre Hedda... Estoy deacuedo contigo de que es una muchacha inteligente. Pero también tengo que decir que es muy fácil equivocarse y alejar la vista del camino correcto. Con mucho esfuerzo, Hedda logrará ser quien ella desee ser. Sobre Naomi... Ella es un personaje duro. Le ha tocado vivir una vida triste y dolorosa. Pero a diferencia de otras personas, ella no pudo dejar todo eso atrás y sanar sus heridas. Buscó venganza de la manera más cruel que pudo encontrar, y ello solo logró abrir más sus heridas, marcándola para siempre.**

**Manuel Canabal: A mi también me encanta escribir sobre charlas personales entre Albus y algún otro personaje... Creo que son las charlas más fructíferas y que más ayudan a entender más profundamente a los distintos personajes. Sobre las versiones pdf... fueron hechas por uno de los lectores, así que todo el mérito se lo lleva Thorio! Y la idea original era hacer una tapa y una contratapa para poder imprimirlas. Pero otro de los lectores se había ofrecido a hacer los dibujos, y todavía no los ha terminado. LAmento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para este capítulo. Por lo general, subo un capítulo por semana... Pero útilmamente internet no funciona como debería en mi casa, y se me ha complicado actualizar.**

**Heart of Melon: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la inclusión de Thomas en la historia! Como dije en otro review, al principio tenía mis dudas sobre si debía o no agregarlo a esta historia, pero al final creo que tomé la decisión correcta. Oh, Albus... Está creciendo, y TEssa ha despertado en él algo nuevo y distinto... Lo ha ayudado en su momento más difícil de la forma más inesperada. Sobre "Memorias"... Lamentamente estoy estancada. Últimamente no he estado muy inspirada, y no puedo terminar el capítulo siguiente. Pero trataré de actualizar lo antes posible... En cuanto termine de escribir el capítulo, claro! **

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Hogar, dulce hogar

**Capítulo 20****: Hogar, dulce hogar**

Hacía veinte años que no pisaba aquel lugar. Veinte largos años de exilio, lejos del país que siempre había considerado su hogar. Solo en pocas ocasiones había regresado, y en cada una de ellas, la gente le había hecho sentir que ya no era bienvenido. Incluso en ese momento, mientras que caminaba por los pasillos de aquella Mansión, la gente que lo acompañaba lo hacía sentir incómodo. Rió para sus adentros ante la ironía de sentirse incomodo y fuera de lugar en su propia casa. La casa que lo había visto nacer y crecer. La casa donde él mismo había firmado su propio destino. La misma casa que lo había condenado a la vida que hoy llevaba. Un sabor agridulce ciertamente.

Sin embargo, había poco parecido entre aquel lugar abandonado y la hermosa mansión que alguna vez había pertenecido a su familia. Se notaba que el Ministerio de Magia había dejado la casa a su libre evolución durante aquellos años. Así, las malezas habían invadido los bellos jardines, devorando los rosales y jazmines, y reemplazándolos por hiedras venenosas y espinas. La imponente imagen que despertaba la mansión vista desde afuera había decaído sobremanera. La pintura se descascaraba por todas partes, varias ventanas se encontraban rotas, y las tejas del techo levantadas. El agua y la humedad habían hecho estragos sobre las paredes y todo tipo de hongo había crecido sobre ellas.

El interior de la casa no era mucho más prometedor. Telas de araña se entretejían en todas las direcciones, armando un intrincado y pegajoso laberinto. Los muebles, alguna vez lujosos y caros, lucían ahora carcomidos por termitas y humedad, cubiertos en polvo y olvidados en los rincones. Había una gruesa capa de mugre que cubría cada centímetro de aquel lugar, y murciélagos, ratas e insectos habitaban todas las habitaciones de la mansión.

Draco Malfoy suspiró deprimido al comprobar en lo que se había convertido la prestigiosa y ostentosa Mansión Malfoy.

—Este lugar necesitará un poco de limpieza… —susurró Molly Weasley, mientras que pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre la superficie de lo que parecía ser un espejo cubierto de tierra.

—¿Un poco de limpieza? Sería más fácil tirar todo este chiquero abajo y empezar desde cero —comentó despectivamente Ron.

—Supongo que tú tienes experiencia con chiqueros, Weasley. Después de todo, has vivido toda tu vida en uno —disparó Draco. Ron se preparó para responderle, pero Harry lo tomó del brazo, conteniéndolo.

—¿Cómo puede ser que confíes en él? —le susurró Ron a su mejor amigo.

—Porque creo que la gente puede cambiar, Ron—le repitió por doceava vez Potter.

—La gente sí. Malfoy, no. —lo contradijo Weasley. —Además, este lugar es horripilante…

—No es momento de discutir —le pidió Harry, quien venía escuchando las quejas de Ron sobre la incorporación de Draco desde el día que se habían reunido en Grimmauld Place—. ¿Por qué mejor no nos dividimos en grupos y terminamos de revisar el lugar? —propuso Harry.

—Vamos, Hermione —le indicó Ron, visiblemente ofendido, mientras que tomaba por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a la cocina.

—Nosotras revisaremos la planta baja —sugirió Ginny, haciendo referencia también a su madre, Molly. Harry asintió.

—Nosotros vamos a la planta alta, entonces —dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a Draco. Este apenas gruñó, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Los escalones de madera crujieron bajo sus pasos amenazando con romperse y dejarlos caer. Flanqueando las paredes de aquella escalinata, Draco pudo ver la conocida sucesión de cuadros en los cuales estaban representadas todas las generaciones familiares que habían habitado la mansión Malfoy.

Se detuvo al final de la escalera, donde se encontraba el último cuadro, también cubierto de suciedad. Con la manga de su túnica, limpió la superficie del cuadro.

Lucius Malfoy le devolvió la mirada desde la pintura. A su lado, se encontraba Narcissa, hermosa, joven y etérea, con su eterna expresión de superioridad grabada en el rostro.

—Ya era hora que volvieras, Draco. Es una vergüenza que permitieras que todo esto sucediera —le recriminó duramente Lucius, lanzando una mirada hacia la casa.

Draco simplemente torció una sonrisa de lado y una risa amarga escapó de sus labios mientras que seguía su camino hacia el primer piso de la casa.

—¡No te vayas cuando te estoy hablando, Draco! ¡Soy tu padre y has de respetarme! —le gritó Lucius desde la pintura, furioso. Draco detuvo inmediatamente su caminata, y giró lentamente sobre sus talones. Su mirada gris y fría se clavó nuevamente en la pintura.

—Tú no eres mi padre, eres una simple pintura. Mi padre está muerto —le dijo casi en un susurro, sus palabras temblando de la ira contenida. El Lucius de la pintura pareció quedarse paralizado de la sorpresa ante la respuesta, y Draco aprovechó ese instante para continuar su camino.

Harry observó todo el intercambio de palabras como un intruso que mira a través de la cerradura de una puerta. Repentinamente, se sintió testigo de un momento íntimo de la vida familiar de Draco Malfoy. Y algo dentro de él le dijo que de seguro la vida de su enemigo había sido una sucesión de momentos como ese. Mientras que seguía a Malfoy por el primer piso, Harry sintió pena por él.

Draco se detuvo repentinamente frente a una puerta, y su mirada pareció perderse durante unos instantes. Harry se acercó a su nuevo compañero y espió por sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta que éste observaba.

Sobre aquella madera carcomida y hedionda, había pegado un cartel donde letras esculturales decían _"Esta habitación pertenece a Draco Lucius Malfoy"_.

—¿Éste era tu dormitorio? —preguntó Harry. Draco simplemente asintió. Harry estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero, repentinamente, Draco lo empujó hacia atrás con cierta violencia.

—No te atrevas a entrar ahí, Potter —le dijo Malfoy, encolerizado. Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la reacción.

—Hemos de revisar todas las habitaciones de la casa, Draco —le recordó Potter.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que hacer como Auror, Potter. Esta es _mi_ habitación, y ni tú ni nadie va a entrar en ella sin mi permiso —insistió Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco en ese instante, y entonces lo comprendió. Aquel dormitorio era todo lo que Draco Malfoy tenía de su antigua vida. Su casa en todo su esplendor se había venido abajo. Su familia estaba desmembrada, con su padre muerto y su madre exiliada. La Orden del Fénix se encontraba en ese preciso instante revolviendo cada centímetro de aquel lugar. Toda la privacidad, todo el mundo que alguna vez le había pertenecido solo a él, Draco Malfoy, ya no existía. Su habitación, tal como él la había dejado veinte años atrás, era todo lo que le quedaba de su pasado. Y no quería que nadie irrumpiera en ella.

—Hay que entrar a revisarla, Draco —insistió con mucho cuidado Potter, sabiendo lo delicada que era aquella situación.

—Yo lo haré —respondió Draco. Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Sabes que yo también necesito comprobar que todo está bien ahí adentro —le explicó Potter. Draco bufó y se movió inquieto en el pasillo, debatiéndose al respecto. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se detuvo y miró fijamente a Potter.

—Entrarás pero no tocarás absolutamente nada, Potter —puso como condición el rubio. Harry asintió, aceptando la condición. —Si no cumples, juro que te arrepentirás —lo amenazó.

Draco posó su mano sobre el picaporte y tras unos instantes de suspenso, lo giró y abrió la puerta. El hedor a encierro y humedad los asaltó desde el interior del dormitorio. La apertura de la puerta había provocado una corriente de aire, y ésta había levantado la tierra que cubría toda la superficie del lugar. Harry tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con el brazo para evitar que el polvo entrara a sus vías aéreas.

El cuarto de Draco se encontraba completamente decorado con los colores de Slytherin. En el centro del mismo se alzaba una inmensa cama, con doseles verdes cubriéndola. Un gigantesco ventanal dejaba entrar la luz nocturna, alumbrando precariamente las cortinas raídas y sucias. Sobre el escritorio todavía se podían observar viejos libros de Hogwarts, unos cuantos pergaminos donde se leían tareas a medio terminar, un tintero seco, plumas desmechadas que ya no servían para escribir, y una foto.

Harry jamás había pensado que detrás del molesto y odioso Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts se escondía un ser humano. Una persona con familia, con amigos y con problemas. Aquella foto era una prueba de ello.

Draco se encontraba en el centro de la imagen, rodeado de un puñado de chicos vestidos con el uniforme de Slytherin. Los críos de la foto no podían tener más de catorce o quince años. Y allí estaban todos, congelados en su adolescencia. Reconocía a cada uno de esos rostros, algunos de los cuales siempre había detestado. Ahí estaban Crabbe y Goyle, uno a cada lado de Malfoy, como si fueran sus inmensos guardaespaldas. Pansy Parkinson permanecía no lejos de allí, cuchicheando con Daphne Greengrass. Sentados en el suelo, delante de Draco, se encontraban Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

Draco tomó la foto y al igual que había hecho con el cuadro de sus padres en las escaleras, limpió también el vidrio que resguardaba la foto.

—Pensar que esta es la última foto en la que estamos todos juntos. Ese mismo verano me convertí en Mortífago —suspiró Malfoy. Nuevamente, Harry fue testigo en ese instante de cómo Malfoy se quebraba ante él, y permaneció en silencio respetuosamente. —Jamás pensamos que las cosas terminarían tan mal para nosotros—confesó con amargura.

Y tenía razón. Todos los adolescentes de aquella foto habían terminado mal, de una u otra forma.

Crabbe había terminado muerto, asesinado por su propio fuego descontrolado e infernal. Pero de haber sobrevivido, su destino habría sido muy similar al de su amigo Goyle.

Gregory Goyle había sobrevivido a la Batalla en Hogwarts solo para enfrentarse a un Wizengamot que no tuvo piedad con él. Marcado por Voldemort en su antebrazo izquierdo, Goyle fue encontrado culpable de "mortífago", de conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia y colaboración en múltiples asesinatos y torturas. Su sentencia resultó en veinte años en Azkaban. Pero, al igual que muchos de los prisioneros, nunca llegaría a cumplirla. Fallecería doce años más tarde.

Tanto Blaise Zabini como Pansy Parkinson intentaron escapar tras la caída de Voldemort, temerosos del castigo que los aguardaba. Pero Pansy no había llegado muy lejos, y dos semanas después de terminada la guerra, fue capturada por un grupo de Aurores en Portugal, intentando subir a un barco muggle que la llevaría a Estados Unidos.

Parkinson tuvo, sin embargo, un mejor destino que Goyle. Jamás había sido tatuada con la Marca Tenebrosa, y si bien había apoyado a Lord Voldemort y había colaborado de manera indirecta con su dictadura, el Wizengamot carecía de pruebas suficientes para condenarla a Azkaban. Había solo algunas confesiones desesperadas por parte de otros detenidos que la relacionaban con los crímenes de Voldemort, y el Wizengamot decidió multarla con una importante suma de galeones por "daños contra la humanidad" y se le concedieron tres días como fecha límite para abandonar Inglaterra y nunca más regresar. Bastó solo un día para que Pansy desapareciera sin dejar rastros. Y pasaría un año completo hasta que Draco recibiera una carta de ella donde le informaba que estaba viviendo, o mejor dicho sobreviviendo, en Estados Unidos.

Blaise Zabini logró evadir a los Aurores durante más tiempo. Para cuando fue capturado, Draco ya había sido juzgado y encontrado inocente. Al igual que Pansy, Zabini tampoco había sido marcado por Voldemort. Pero las confesiones de otros mortífagos contra Blaise eran mucho más contundentes que las que había contra Pansy. Y el hecho de que se hubiera escapado del país daba más que motivos para creer que era culpable. Tras un largo debate, finalmente se lo condenó a cinco años en Azkaban. Zabini cumplió con su condena, y pasados los cinco años emigró a Italia, donde todavía se encontraba radicado. Draco no volvió a hablar con él nunca después de la Guerra. Nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos y Zabini parecía guardarle cierto rencor por haberse salvado de Azkaban.

Nott fue quien salió mejor parado de toda la situación. Si bien su padre era uno de los mortífagos más temibles entre las líneas de Voldemort, Theodore se había negado desde un principio a unirse al Lord Oscuro. Su padre había intentado convencerlo por todos los medios posibles, incluso amenazándolo y en varias ocasiones torturándolo con maldiciones.

Pero Nott era, posiblemente, el más inteligente de su camada. Y cuando le llegó el momento de elegir le dijo que no a su padre. No era una cuestión de nobleza, como él aclararía más tarde ante el Wizengamot, sino más bien una cuestión de supervivencia. Sus mayores posibilidades de salir con vida de aquella guerra eran si lograba mantenerse neutral. Pero su padre se enfureció ante su elección, y preso de una locura y fanatismo descontrolados amenazó a Theodore con que, de no unirse a Voldemort, él mismo lo asesinaría. Sin otra alternativa Theodore abandonó su hogar y se dispuso a vagar por Europa escapando de su padre. Pasaría así un año completo a la espera de lo que él consideraba inevitable: la derrota de Voldemort. Pero cuando dicho momento llegó, Nott tuvo que enfrentarse a un nuevo problema: el Wizengamot.

Siendo hijo de mortífago, estudiante de Slytherin, y amigo de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Parkinson, todo el mundo mágico lo creía también un seguidor de Riddle. Theodore tuvo que pasar por un largo y exhaustivo interrogatorio sólo para comprobar que, a pesar de que no tenían pruebas contra él, el Wizengamot seguía sin creerle.

Finalmente Nott tomó una decisión arriesgada pero que sabía que era la única manera de que le creyeran: pidió que se le tomara declaración bajo los efectos del Veritaserum. Sabía que, una vez que estuviera bajo los influjos de la poción, el Wizengamot no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de preguntarle también por su padre, a quien también habían capturado y se encontraba esperando su juicio. Pero aquella era su única oportunidad de salvarse, aún cuando ello significara atestiguar contra su propio padre.

Sabiendo que esa elección lo atosigaría el resto de su vida Theodore Nott aceptó prestar declaración bajo el influjo de la poción de la verdad. Y gracias a ello, salió en libertad. Su padre, en cambio, fue encontrado culpable, y enviado a Azkaban bajo una condena perpetua. Fallecería tras nueve años de prisión maldiciendo a su hijo. Y Theodore terminaría asentándose también en el exterior, puntualmente en Siracusa, Italia, donde tenía familiares por parte de su madre. Y allí conocería eventualmente a una italiana llamada Silvia que se convertiría más tarde en la madre de su única hija, Tessa.

En cuanto a las hermanas Greengrass, la guerra no había impactado directamente sobre sus vidas. Pero no por ello habían salido victoriosas. Siendo una familia sangre pura y perteneciente durante varias generaciones a Slytherin, la sociedad mágica inglesa las miraba con cierto recelo. Dudas y rumores comenzaron a rondar a la familia y los padres de Daphne y Astoria supieron que la vida ya no sería igual en Inglaterra. Todas las familias con las que solían frecuentar se encontraban destruidas por Lord Voldemort y por la deshonra. Así que, en cuanto se demostró su inocencia, la familia entera emigró a París.

Poco tiempo después, Draco y Narcisa los seguirían, asentándose en Versalles. Solos, en un país que no les era propio, las familias Greengrass y Malfoy establecieron rápidamente una amistad. Y Draco no tardó en fijarse en Astoria.

Astoria era la hermana menor de Daphne Greenglass. Daphne había sido compañera de clase de Draco en Hogwarts. Pero a pesar de la poca diferencia de edad que se llevaban, Astoria y Daphne eran completamente distintas, casi como si pertenecieran a dos realidades opuestas.

Daphne era una típica mujer aristocrática a la cual Malfoy estaba acostumbrado. Draco la encontraba sumamente parecida a su propia madre, Narcissa. Para el momento en que Draco se reencontró con las hermanas en Francia, Daphne todavía atravesaba un momento difícil y doloroso: su mejor amiga, Pansy, estaba esperando a ser juzgada. Daphne nunca terminaría de recuperarse de aquel golpe, aún cuando Pansy fue encontrada inocente. El exilio obligado de su amiga en otro continente terminó por devastarla. Daphne se convertiría entonces en una muchacha triste y sin luz, y tardaría muchos años en recuperar su felicidad.

Pero en medio de todo ese caos, Draco había conocido a Astoria. Malfoy acostumbraba a comparar a Astoria con una muñeca de porcelana. A primera vista, se trataba de una muchacha hermosa pero fría y distante. Y sin embargo, bastaba con una sonrisa para que todo cambiara y la muñeca de porcelana se convirtiera mágicamente en un ángel. Su ángel. Astoria se convirtió rápidamente en un pilar fundamental para Draco. Carcomido por miedos, rencores, culpas y arrepentimientos, Malfoy había encontrado algo de paz en los brazos cálidos de Astoria Greengrass. Y pronto se había enamorado de la única mujer que conseguía robarle una sonrisa. Junto a ella Draco había aprendido que no se puede cambiar el pasado, pero sí el futuro. Había dejado atrás muchos de los defectos que lo habían llevado a equivocarse una vez. Y junto a ella, había empezado a sanar las heridas de guerra que le rasgaban el alma. En Astoria, Draco había encontrado la tan ansiada paz que todos buscan pero que pocos encuentran.

Pero había algunas cuestiones del pasado que ni siquiera Astoria podía reparar ni atenuar. Y esa era la razón por a cual Draco se encontraba allí, en su vieja casa de la infancia, junto al hombre que durante años había odiado y envidiado.

Draco sacudió abruptamente la cabeza, alejando los recuerdos que esa foto le había traído a la mente. Volvió a dejar el cuadro en la mesa y giró a mirar a Harry.

—¿Encontraste algo que te parezca peligroso para la Orden? —preguntó Malfoy con sorna, tratando de esconder la amargura y tristeza que lo había asaltado al ver la foto.

—No sé… Dime tú donde escondes todas esas cosas "oscuras" que uno esperaría encontrarse en la Mansión Malfoy —bromeó Potter. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los labios de Draco.

—Los dos sabemos que tu Departamento de Aurores revisó esta casa de punta a punta cuando yo me fui de Londres —le recordó Malfoy.

—Los dos sabemos que de seguro existe un lugar secreto en este dormitorio que mis aurores no lograron encontrar —insistió Harry.

—Vaya que eres cabeza dura, Potter. Uno pensaría que al rajarte la frente mejorarías… Pero no. Sigue siendo dura como una piedra —dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

Harry sonrió ante la broma que, veinte años atrás, habría terminado con un duelo de magia. Potter recordó entonces algo que venía revolviéndose en su mente. Una pregunta que hacía años que quería hacerla.

—Aquella noche que nos trajeron a Ron, Hermione y a mi aquí… Tú me reconociste, ¿no es así? —hizo finalmente la pregunta. Draco pareció tensarse en su lugar, y desvió la mirada hacia su ropero.

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora, Potter? Pasó hace más de veinte años —señaló evasivamente Malfoy.

—¿Me reconociste, si o no? —insistió Harry negado a dejar pasar aquello. Draco levantó la mirada y sus ojos grises se clavaron en Potter. Harry leyó la respuesta en aquella mirada, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, lo había reconocido. —¿Por qué no me entregaste esa noche? Te habrías librado de todo en un instante… —quiso seguir sabiendo. Draco rió con ironía.

—¿Liberarme? Vamos, Potter, tú conocías a Riddle mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Piensas que si te hubiera entregado a él todo habría terminado allí? —Preguntó de manera retórica Malfoy—. No, claro que no. Si tú hubieras muerto esa noche, mi familia y yo seguiríamos siendo sus esclavos hoy—dijo con cierta amargura. Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos, el cual Potter aprovechó para analizar aquellas palabras. A sus oídos le resultaban increíblemente reveladoras.

—¿Creías entonces que yo podía vencer a Voldemort? —preguntó finalmente Harry. Nuevamente, Draco rió con sarcasmo.

—No. Siempre creí que él terminaría matándote —le respondió Draco con brutal sinceridad—. Pero aún así, seguías siendo la única alternativa. Al menos no me equivoqué en eso.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo te ayudaría a ti y a tu familia después de derrotar a Voldemort? —insistió Potter. Ahora que habían empezado esa charla, él estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de la misma. Draco alzó las cejas de manera burlona.

—Nunca pensé que tú nos ayudarías, Potter —confesó el rubio—. Pero de todas formas, teníamos una sentencia de muerte segura con Voldemort. Y entre él y tú… Pues tú siempre fuiste más flojo, Potter, así que de seguro tendríamos mejor suerte contigo —dijo de manera socarrona. Potter frunció el entrecejo ante aquella respuesta, y el gesto no pasó desapercibido a Malfoy. — ¿Pensaste que la razón por la cual no te había delatado era más "noble"? Siento decepcionarte, Potter, pero en ese tiempo, todo lo que yo hacía o pensaba era en función de lo mejor para mí y para mi familia —le dijo Draco, sin rastros de arrepentimiento.

—Todos protegemos primero a los nuestros, Draco. No hay hada de lo cual decepcionarse —le respondió Harry, con sinceridad.

Él y Draco habían sido muy distintos de adolescentes, y seguían siéndolo todavía. Pero ahora, Harry lo entendía mejor. Sí, Malfoy era una persona egoísta. ¿Pero quién era él para juzgarlo? ¿No habría hecho Harry cualquier cosa por sus padres si éstos hubieran estado vivos? ¿No lo haría ahora por sus hijos y por Ginny? Draco había actuado siempre en pos de su familia, aunque ello supusiera actual en contra del mundo. Y sí, se había equivocado y había pagado por ello. Había llegado el momento de dejar el pasado atrás, donde pertenecía, y continuar hacia delante.

Potter se dispuso entonces a continuar con la inspección del lugar, y comenzó a revisar el ropero del dormitorio, en busca de algo que pudiera resultar "perjudicial" para la Orden del Fénix. Repentinamente, escuchó el ruido de madera rota detrás de él, y cuando giró para comprobar de dónde provenía, se encontró con que Draco había hecho un hueco en el piso de madera, revelando un escondite secreto. Durante los siguientes minutos, Malfoy pronunció varios hechizos en voz baja, casi inaudible, mientras que movía su varita sobre el escondite en el suelo. Harry reconoció la gran mayoría de las palabras que Draco murmuraba: algunas eran hechizos protectores, otros eran hechizos de camuflaje, algunos eran hechizos de escudo y había también varias maldiciones. Para cuando terminó de revertir todos los hechizos y maleficios, Harry vio que dentro del escondite se aglutinaban varios objetos empolvados y sucios.

—Creo que buscas esto… —se bufó Malfoy, señalando los objetos de magia negra que se escondían en el hueco del piso. Harry sonrió.

—Gracias —le dijo Potter, mientras que se acercaba al hueco. Con su varita hizo levitar los objetos y los colocó sobre la cama, para inspeccionarlos con más detalle. Había frascos de pociones, libros y cajas cerradas cuyo contenido Potter desconocía. Junto con Draco, se dispusieron a revisar uno a uno cada uno de los objetos, en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Malfoy rompiera repentinamente el silencio.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Draco, de improvisto.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió con una pregunta el morocho.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaste a mi y a mi madre en el juicio? —había llegado el turno de Malfoy de hacer las preguntas que lo atormentaban desde hacía veinte años.

—Porque tú no querías matar a Dumbledore —explicó brevemente Harry. Draco detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendido por la respuesta. —Te uniste a Voldemort sin saber verdaderamente lo que eso significaba, Draco. Tu padre te había enseñado que ese era el camino correcto, y cuando te llegó el momento de elegir seguiste sus consejos, y te equivocaste. Y para cuando caíste en cuenta de ello, ya era muy tarde. Estabas demasiado metido —le explicó Harry. Draco simplemente lo miraba, sin hacer gesto alguno. —Pero aquella noche en la torre… Estuviste dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Dumbledore. A abandonar a Voldemort. ¿No es así? —inquirió Potter. Draco carraspeó antes de responder.

—Era una oferta interesante —respondió con fingida indiferencia.

—Era la mejor oferta que te podrían haber hecho en ese momento. Si Dumbledore hubiera sobrevivido, él se habría encargado de protegerte… Y habría protegido también a tu familia —aclaró Harry. Draco evadió nuevamente la mirada verde de Potter.

—¿Y por qué ayudaste a mi madre? —volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Porque ella mintió por mí —le respondió Harry—. Le dijo a Voldemort que yo había muerto cuando no era cierto porque quería que la batalla terminara y poder ir a buscarte a Hogwarts —especificó. Draco asintió ante la respuesta, y nuevamente, un silencio algo tenso se extendió entre ellos.

—Tengo una deuda de vida contigo, Potter —dijo abruptamente Malfoy.

—No me debes nada, Draco —le aseguró Harry, pero este negó fuertemente con la cabeza, y una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en su rostro.

—No lo entiendes, Harry. Esto no es algo que tú puedas elegir. Es una deuda de vida. Es un lazo mágico —insistió Malfoy. Harry comprendió a lo que se refería su compañero. Pues, años atrás, él había sido testigo de cómo funcionaban las deudas de vida. En aquella ocasión, lo había comprobado con Colagusano.

—Yo no te he pedido que te unas a la Orden del Fénix porque tienes una deuda conmigo, Draco —quiso aclarar Potter.

—Lo sé. Eres demasiado honesto como para hacer algo así —ironizó Malfoy de manera despectiva.

—Estás aquí porque creo en que ya no eres la persona con quien estudié en Hogwarts —agregó Harry.

—Tus amigos no parecen coincidir contigo —señaló Draco.

—Dales tiempo… Ya lo entenderán —aseguró Potter.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, recordando aquellos años en los cuales se habían odiado con una intensidad desmedida. Épocas en las cuales se habrían atacado sin motivo ante cualquier excusa. Draco rió para sus adentros al comprobar lo irónicas y impredecibles que pueden ser las vueltas de la vida. Allí estaba él en su viejo dormitorio con su viejo enemigo revolviendo sus viejas pertenencias. Traicionando todo lo que su padre le había inculcado. Eligiendo el camino que alguna vez había aborrecido y despreciado. Y una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de él: la sensación de estar haciendo, por una vez en su vida, lo correcto.

—Gracias, Potter —dijo Malfoy, casi al pasar, sin levantar la mirada de la caja que estaba examinando. Pero notó que Potter lo estaba mirando.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Malfoy. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos —le dijo Harry. Y continuaron revisando los objetos oscuros que alguna vez habían sido propiedad del joven y malcriado Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**¡He recuperado internet en mi casa! Lo que significa que podré actualizar más seguido... ¡Urra!**

**Rose BlackMalfoy, y Arcano, les pido perdón por no haberles enviado los últimos capítulos para que los revisen antes de publicarlos, pero con todos los problemas que tenía para publicar no me alcanzaba el tiempo para hacer todo. Pero les prometo que desde ahora volveré a enviarles todo en tiempo y forma. ¡No saben lo que los necesité con este capítulo!**

**Con respecto al capítulo... Es un capítulo que intenta contar un poco qué fue lo que sucedió durante el tiempo entre que termina el séptimo libro de JKR, y empieza mi primera parte con LGN. Básicamente, es un rápido pantallazo a la vida de los estudiantes de Slytherin, y qué fue de cada uno de ellos. Volveré en varias ocasiones a algunos de los personajes para contar más detalles sobre lo que ha sucedido durante estos últimos veintiún años en sus vidas, pero por el momento creo que este capítulo les brinda mucha información.**

**Por otro lado, también habrán comprobado que están revisando la Mansión para ver si es adecuada como Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.**

**Como siempre, si tienen dudas, preguntas, críticas o comentarios, no duden en mandarme un review y serán respondidas!**

**Y por supuesto, las respuestas del capítulo pasado:**

**silvers draco: **perdón! ¿En serio me salteé de responder tu review? Juro que no fue mi intención! Sobre Malfoy, sí, consiguió entrar en el equipo. Y su familia... Pues todavía no lo sabe, pero se lo tomarán muy bien. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy adora el Quidditch. Oh, Hedda... Ella simplemente no puede disimular cuando alguien no le agrada. Y Zafira es ese tipo de mujeres que suele caer mal. Te puedo asegurar que Zafira Avery no se tomará con calma haber quedado fuera del equipo. Sobre Chelsea, ella se encuentra en sexto año.**  
**

**Malfoy-son: **meresco un premio por actualizar tan rápido esta vez! ¿Qué duda tienes? Porque no entendí... ¿es sobre por qué escribí el capítulo anterior? en realidad, la idea del capítulo era mostrar que los chicos están más distendidos, más "adolescentes", y no tan adultos. Poder mostrar que, al menos durante algunas horas, todos se olvidaron de que hay una guerra por delante, y se limitaron a disfrutar del Quiddiitch. Es algo que no podrán hacer con tanta frecuencia en el futuro. Y por otro lado, el capítulo 19 traerá importantes repercusiones, en especial con lo que respecta a Zafira y a Cardigan.**  
**

**Nitmi: **El Diario... Eres una de las pocas que le prestó atención a tan IMPORTANTE detalle. Y sí, el Diario de Albus Potter será importante en el futuro. ;) Sobre Chelsea... Me pareció que se merecía ser capitana después de lo que le hice en TDH, dejándola fuera del equipo. Y me pareció muy interesante tu comparación entre el miedo de Albus a perder su magia y el miedo de Voldemort a perder la vida... Interesante, muy interesante. Claro que son muy diferentes el uno del otro... Pero ahí has encontrado algo que tienen en común!

**Rose Black-Malfoy: **No, Ceci, perdón, pero no te lo mandé! Estaba tan preocupada por publicar que me olvidé completamnte de enviártelo a vos y a Arcano, el otro Beta. Pero estate atenta porque pronto te voy a mandar para que me revises el capítulo 21 a ver qué opinas! Sí, tenes razón en que el capítulo 19 "aligera" la trama, porque esa era la idea. ¡Otra que se percató del Diario! Genial. Y sí, en algún momento les dejaré pegarle un vistazo a lo que Albus escribe. ¡Así que Lancelot comienza a agradarte! Sos la primera que me dice eso... Jaja.

**Sev snape: **El libro "La Magia" no solo va a ser importante, si no que es la puerta de entrada a muchos cambios que ocurrirán en la vida de Albus y de sus amigos. Ya lo verás! Con respecto a Quidditch, me alegra que te haya gustado la elección que hice de Chelsea. En lo personal, me parece que es un buen personaje para ser capitana de un equipo. Tiene una personalidad fuerte y es una líder nata. Pero veremos si puede lograr que el equipo de Slytherin juegue en equipo. ¿así que crees que en el futuro Cardigan y Zabini podrían unirse a Los Guardianes Negros? Bueno, es una teoría interesante, aunque no es fácil entrar al selecto grupo de personas que conforman los Guardianes. Pero es verdad que ellos podrían brindar mucha información sobre Albus y compañía. ¿Y sigues convencido de que Blaise es el Mago? Bueno, algún día sabremos si estabas en lo correcto... o no. Sobre la posibilidad de que Harry reclute gente de la Morada de Japón... No lo creo. Lamentablemente, Harry no termina de conocer el alcance que el Mago tiene de sus reclutas. Pero más allá de eso, solo personas que son de entera confianza para Harry forman la Orden. Nuevamente, son un grupo selecto! Y sobre la cantidad de capítulos que quedan... ¡Pues quedan muchos! Más de los que yo imaginé cuando empecé a escribir esta historia. Será la más larga que haya escrito hasta el momento.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** ¡Sí, tanto tiempo! Me alegra tenerte de regreso ;) Y sobre la pregunta... Sí, Thomas White es amigo de Teddy, y de hecho, tiene la misma edad. Fueron compañeros en Hogwarts. Y no, no forma parte de la Orden del Fénix, al menos por el momento.

**Atra Rosae:** Jajajja, sí, Thomas y Albus se conocen de algún lado. Pero Albus no puede recordar de dónde... Dale tiempo, tarde o temprano lo recordará. Sí, Albus ha quedado marcado en cierta forma por la "pérdida de la magia" que sufrió momentáneamente. Le ha permitido mirar al mundo desde otra perspectiva, y como consecuencia de ello, apreciar más la forma que él, como mago, tiene de mirarlo. Ha sido un gran salto en su proceso de maduración, y lo ha cambiado ciertamente. Pero como bien dijiste, no deja de ser un crío de 13 años! Sobre Scorpius... ¿Por qué no quería entrar al equipo? Pues, la realidad es que sí quería entrar, pero necesitaba de ese pequeño empujón que le dieron sus amigos para animarse a audicionar. Scor es una gran persona, pero vive bajo la sombra oscura de su pasado familiar. Y sobre cuándo se enterarán los chicos de que Draco forma parte de la Orden... Pues, ellos todavía ni siquiera saben que la Orden está de regreso! Todavía hay mucho por descubrir.

**Heart of Melon:** ¡Yo también adoro el Quidditch! Pero no sé porque siempre me siento insegura cuando escribo los capítulos donde hay Quidditch... Sobre la Copa de este año... Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede! Jajaja, no puedo decirte quién va a ganar, pero sí puedo decirte que será divertido el proceso hacia la final. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, este año va a ser más largo que los libros anteriores. Voy por el capítulo 20 y todavía me queda tanto por escribir antes de llegar al final de esta historia! Pero espero no aburrirlos en el camino. Y sobre tu pregunta de Naomi, la samurai, sí, va a ser un personaje importante en la revelión. Ya lo verás.

**maddie . sophie:** ¿Así que deseabas que Scorpius se uniera al equipo? Bueno, deseo concedido. Me pareció que sería divertido que Scorpius y Albus pudieran compartir el Quidditch, ¿no crees? Sobre Scor/Rose... Lo siento, no puedo prometerte nada. Intentaré que, sea cual sea el final de ellos dos, no me odies. Pero no puedo promerte un final feliz! Jaja.

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Realmente éste te parece el mejor de los tres libros? ¡Que felicidad! Es, sin duda, el que más trabajo me está dando. Sobre tu problema con la cuenta, te respondí al mensaje que me enviaste, ¿te llegó? Cualquier cosa, si seguis teniendo problemas avisame... Aunque yo no soy mu buena con la tecnología así que nosé si voy a poder ayudarte, jajaja. Pero haré mi mejor intento. Suerte!

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, ya sé que tenías ganas de saber quiénes más estarían en el equipo de Quidditch. A decir verdad, Scorpius no iba a estar cuando me imaginé la historia por primera vez. Pero después, a medida que fui escribiéndola, cambié de oponión. Y como es mi historia, ¡puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana! Jajaja. Pero no, Hedda no formará parte del equipo, eso es algo que tengo bastante decidido. Oh, Zafira... Tengo que confesar que yo también la detesto. Nunca pensé que diría algo así de uno de mis personajes, pero es verdad... He creado el prototipo de mujer que me parece repugnante. Jajaja, me has dado varios buenos motivos para que Albus y Ely estén juntos, pero... ¿por qué no Tessa? Sigues sin convencerme, lo siento.

**mikaelita-cullen:** ¿En serio te gustó como relaté las escenas de Quidditch? Pues gracias. Siempre me siento insegura cuando escribo sobre Quidditch porque tengo miedo que los lectores no entiendan lo que intento expresar! Jajaja. Sobre Scorpius, podríamos decir que es un muchacho que tiene cierta inseguridad, pero que una vez pasado el momento, si afianza muy bien sobre sí mismo. Tiene un gran dominio de sus emociones, lo cual le permite que los nervios no le jueguen en contra!. ¿Así que tienes la sensación de que Lancelot se unirá primero al Mago y después volverá al camino del bien? Es interesante... Pero obviamente, no te diré si es correcta o no!

**jjacckkyy:** Jajaja, sí, me permití mi momento de reflexión para dejar libres los pensamientos de Albus Potter. Cada tanto es divertido permitirse divagar sobre las cuestiones de la vida, ¿no crees? Sobre Hedda... Pienso que ni siquiera ella es capaz de entender qué es lo que siente por Lancelot. Solo sabe que Zafira no es una buena compañía para su amigo. Pero bueno... veremos en qué evoluciona esto!

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Mujeres

**Capítulo 21****: Mujeres**

El ingreso de Scorpius al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin fue recibido de forma grata por todos sus amigos, e incluso por personas que Albus no se hubiera imaginado. Entre dichas personas se encontraba su hermano James, quien a la mañana siguiente a la selección se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para felicitar a Malfoy por su desempeño, y para informarle que no tendría piedad con él cuando se enfrentaran sobre las escobas.

El puesto libre que había dejado Hamilton Knight de Cazador del equipo de Gryffindor había sido ocupado por un estudiante de sexto año llamado Michael Ulrich.

Era poco lo que sabía de Ulrich más allá de que se trataba de un muchacho poco talentoso. Albus encontraba aquello bastante desconcertante, pues le parecía sumamente extraño que Fred Weasley no hubiera encontrado a alguien mejor para el puesto libre de Cazador. Su intuición le decía que había algo raro detrás de todo aquello. Pero Albus no dejó que aquellos presentimientos le alteraran su confianza en su mejor amigo. Y, sobre todo, en que Chelsea Whitestone sería una mejor capitana que Heros Morgan.

Así que el domingo por la tarde, antes de empezar nuevamente la semana de estudio, tanto Albus y sus amigos como James y los suyos organizaron una reunión en la Sala de Menesteres para divertirse y relajarse.

El grupo de James estaba compuesto exclusivamente por hombres: Louis Weasley, Lorcan Scamander y Alexander Domich. James, Lorcan y Louis se conocían desde que eran pequeños, y habían compartido ya cientos de aventuras antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Alex fue la última incorporación al grupo, durante el primer año en el colegio. Siendo hijo de muggles, Alex desconocía mucho de lo referente al mundo mágico, y los chicos no tardaron en incorporarlo y ayudarlo. Pronto descubrieron que hacían un equipo perfecto: James y Louis eran los que ideaban gran parte de los planes, Alex y Lorcan eran las mentes brillantes que los ponían en funcionamiento. Así los cuatro se habían ganado rápidamente la fama de alborotadores. Harry Potter solía reírse al escuchar dichos comentarios, y muchas veces murmuraba por lo bajo que era todo culpa de los nombres que había elegido para su primogénito. Lo cierto es que James se había convertido en una especie de líder, con una gran capacidad e ingenio para idear travesuras. Louis era un bromista nato, que siempre secundaba a Potter en sus ideas más delirantes y que encontraba el sentido de su vida en la pura diversión. Lorcan, por su parte, era descrito por el propio James Potter como _"la mente fría del grupo, que sabe como sacarnos de los aprietos cuando cunde el pánico"_. Lo cierto era que Scamander era dueño de una inagotable paciencia y tranquilidad, que conservaba incluso en las situaciones más desesperantes. Y por último, Alexander era el broche de oro. Dueño de un carisma excepcional, capaz de conquistar al profesor más reacio, Alex era el miembro más responsable y centrado del grupo, y quien solía salvarlos de gran parte de los castigos gracias a su personalidad encantadora.

En compañía de ellos cuatro, la diversión estaba asegurada. Fue por esa razón que Albus se alegró de que todos estuvieran allí esa tarde de domingo. Entre cervezas de manteca robadas de Honeydukes y bromas de lo más descabelladas, todos rieron durante largas horas escondidos en la Sala de Menesteres.

Había pasado ya gran parte de la tarde cuando, repentinamente, James carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Me escuchan un segundo? —pidió el mayor de los Potter, fingiendo una seriedad que desentonaba notoriamente con la sonrisa de sus labios. James se paró sobre una de las mesas, quedando por encima del resto de los presentes.

Todos hicieron silencio, siguiéndole la corriente. Elektra dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo, mientras que hacía un esfuerzo por mostrarse seria y atenta. Hedda por su parte rodó los ojos, en claro gesto de intolerancia.

—Albus, hermano, ven aquí —lo llamó James, desde la mesa. Sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, Albus se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia su hermano, quien le tendió una mano para que subiera también a la mesa.

—James… ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó en un susurro una vez junto a él. James le guiñó un ojo y volvió su atención hacia el resto de los presentes.

—El año pasado, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, yo le pedí un favor a este muchacho que esta parado junto a mí —comenzó a relatar de manera solemne James. Frente a él, Alex, Louis y Lorcan comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. —Le pedí que trajera de contrabando algo aquí, a Hogwarts… ¿Lo recuerdas, Albus Severus Potter? —le preguntó con exagerada seriedad. Albus hizo un esfuerzo por no reír, y asintió con igual solemnidad. —Aquel día él no era conciente de la contribución que estaba haciendo a la humanidad… —dijo James, mientras que meneaba la cabeza, conmovido. Louis tuvo que meter la cabeza en una almohada para ahogar la risotada que había escapado de sus labios ante aquella frase. —Damas y caballeros, hoy quiero agradecer formalmente a este hombre junto a mí… Porque sin él, hoy no sería posible que los _Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda _ estén en Hogwarts —y diciendo esto, extendió una mano hacia su hermano, en signo de agradecimiento actuado. Nuevamente, Albus le siguió el juego y estrechó su mano.

—Perdón, pero… ¿Qué se supone que son _Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda_? Y Albus… ¿Tú entraste a Hogwarts algo ilegal? —reaccionó primera Rose Weasley.

—Vaya, me sorprende que la pregunta sobre los Caballeros haya venido antes que tu contrabando, Al —le susurró James en broma a su hermano. Albus sonrió ante el comentario, pero Rose frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, en claro gesto de desagrado.

—James…—dijo a forma de advertencia la pelirroja. James extendió una mano en su dirección, pidiéndole silencio.

—Por favor, Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda… De pie —pidió James. Inmediatamente Louis, Lorcan y Alex se levantaron de sus asientos y adoptaron una postura rígida, como si llevaran puesta una armadura. —Aquí nos tienes, primita… Los cuatro Caballeros.

—Eso supuse… —masculló Rose, meneando la cabeza. Su mirada se encontró con Albus— ¿Metiste algo a Hogwarts en contra del reglamento? —le preguntó directamente a él.

—Bueno… En realidad no sabemos si va en contra del reglamento, porque no se especifica al respecto… —empezó a defenderse Albus, pero Rose frunció aún más su entrecejo, y Potter supo que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad—. Metí una guitarra entre mi ropa —le respondió rápidamente. Rose alzó las cejas sorprendida ante la respuesta, pues seguramente se esperaba otra cosa más terrible.

—¿Una guitarra? —reaccionó entonces Scorpius, interesado.

—Y no cualquier guitarra, joven Malfoy… Una _mágica _—le respondió James.

—¡No puede ser! Esas cosas salen una fortuna… —habló Lysander, su mirada brillando de emoción.

—No la compré… La fabriqué. De hecho, lo hicimos entre los cuatro —aclaró James, señalando a sus amigos y miembros de la banda.

—¿Y para qué querías entrar la guitarra aquí? —preguntó Rose.

—Prima… ¿No escuchaste toda la introducción que hice? Sin guitarra, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda no podrían existir —le recordó el mayor de los Potter. Hedda rió de manera sarcástica al escuchar eso.

—Por Merlín, James… No me digas que todo eso de los Caballeros es una banda de música —se burló ella. James acentuó más su sonrisa al escucharla.

—No, no es una banda de música… Es _la_ banda de música —la corrigió James.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó Elektra, verdaderamente emocionada con la idea—. ¿Y tienen más instrumentos o solo la guitarra? —preguntó, interesada.

—Yo toco el piano —respondió Louis, con un guiño hacia Elektra.

—¿Y cómo trasladaste un piano a Hogwarts? —insistió Elektra, asombrada.

—No lo trasladamos. Era demasiado trabajo. Traje un teclado eléctrico en su lugar —dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sigue siendo algo grande, ¿no crees? —intervino Hedda, a favor de su amiga rubia.

—Claro, por eso lo encogí al tamaño de un libro —explicó Louis como si fuera obvio.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó Lysander a su hermano y a Alex. Repentinamente, sus ojos parecieron abrirse, como si acabara de comprender algo. —¡Tú tocas la batería! —exclamó, señalando a su hermano mayor. Lorcan asintió afirmativamente. —¿La trajiste?

—Por supuesto. Fue la más difícil de modificar para que funcione aquí —respondió Lorcan.

—¿Y tú, Alex? —le preguntó Scorpius, fascinado con la brillante idea de James y sus amigos.

—Toco el bajo, hermano. Deberías escuchar cómo suena con las modificaciones que le hicimos… Es de otro planeta —dijo Alex con pasión en sus palabras.

—Están locos —dijo Rose, pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro. Albus conocía esa sonrisa: Rose la lucía siempre que algo la impresionaba. Y no era para menos: el trabajo de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda era una pieza asombrosa de magia.

—¿Cuándo podremos escucharlos tocar? —preguntó Ely, ansiosa.

—En la fiesta de Halloween. Será nuestra presentación oficial —le respondió James, complacido con el efecto que había generado.

Durante la siguiente hora, todo lo que hablaron fue de música. Rose los atosigó a preguntas sobre cómo habían hecho para convertir instrumentos de música muggles en mágicos. Les preguntó por cada detalle, cada hechizo y transformación que habían realizado. Y cuando sus preguntas se le agotaron, el resto de los chicos comenzó a preguntar sobre las canciones que tocarían, si eran escritas también por ellos, sobre los ensayos, sobre el nombre que habían elegido para el grupo y demás banalidades propias de adolescentes entusiasmados.

—Así que tú lo ayudaste… —le dijo repentinamente Rose a Albus. Éste se encontraba sentado algo alejado del resto, y no había visto venir a su prima, por lo cual las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—No me dejó muchas alternativas —dijo en su defensa Albus, con una sonrisa cómplice. Rose se sentó junto a él.

—Es brillante, ¿no lo crees? —reconoció la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo es —coincidió Albus.

—Si tan solo pusiera el mismo empeño en el estudio… Sería el mejor —aseguró Rose. Albus rió ante el comentario.

—Suenas a mi madre —comentó a manera de burla.

—Es en serio… Jamás pensé que James podía hacer este tipo de magia —confesó Weasley.

—A veces la gente puede sorprenderte, Rose —señaló Albus. Repentinamente, a Rose la sonrisa se borró de los labios. Albus notó que su prima parecía inquieta, como si quisiera decirle algo y estuviera pensando cómo. —¿Qué sucede? —la instó a hablar Albus, en un tono de voz más bajo.

El resto de los presentes no parecía percatarse de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar entre los primos, demasiado ocupados charlando sobre la fiesta que los _Caballeros_ planeaban para Halloween.

—Tú me sorprendes a veces, Albus… Y no siempre en una buena manera —le confesó Rose sin tapujos. Albus alzó la ceja, sorprendido ante la respuesta de su prima favorita.

—¿A qué te refieres, Rose? —insistió en saber. Weasley se removió algo inquieta en su sillón.

—Desde que sucedió todo aquello del Templo estás algo… Distinto —explicó Rose, usando palabras políticamente correctas. Potter asintió silenciosamente, a la espera de que continuara. —Te conozco desde que somos críos, Albus. Y tu reacción cuando perdiste la magia, pues… Me dio un poco de miedo. Estabas tan distante, tan ausente… Te aislaste solo, dejaste de responder nuestras cartas, no querías recibirme en tu casa. Me preocupé, y mucho… —le explicó la pelirroja.

—Siento si te lastimé en alguna manera, Rose. No fue mi intención. Pero debes entender que si yo no tenía mi magia, entonces no quería pertenecer al mundo mágico —le confesó Albus. No había hablado sobre ello con sus amigos hasta el momento. Era la primera vez que le confesaba a alguien los planes que había ideado durante el verano sin magia. Su plan de abandonar el mundo mágico, y con éste, a su familia y amigos.

—¿No te parece un poco extremista? —sugirió Weasley, sorprendida del impacto que la falta de magia había tenido sobre su primo. Albus frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—No, no me lo parece —aseguró él—. Rose, toda mi vida he soñado con llegar a Hogwarts, con poder demostrarle a mi padre, y a todos, que yo puedo ser como él… O incluso mejor. He crecido entre magia y entre magos. Y sin magia… Simplemente no podía tolerar la idea de permanecer en un mundo al cual, técnicamente, ya no pertenecía. Habría sido una tortura para mí verlos a ustedes terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts mientras yo iba a un colegio _muggle_… Vivir rodeado de magia sabiendo que no podía realizarla… ¡Más aún cuando alguna vez lo había hecho! Habría sido una verdadera tortura —trató de hacerle entender Albus. Pero Rose lo miraba atónita, como si aquello le pareciera un delirio.

—Somos tus amigos, Albus… ¿Nos ibas a hacer a un lado de tu vida así de fácil? —se sorprendió ella. Albus rió amargamente.

—No habría sido fácil… Pero habría sido lo mejor —le respondió Potter, convencido.

—Es decir, que habrías abandonado a todas las personas que te quieren simplemente porque no podías hacer magia —ironizó ella, comenzando a enojarse—. ¿Tan importante es para ti la magia? —replicó antes de que él pudiera hablar.

Albus la miró unos segundos directamente a los ojos. Podía leer cierta decepción en la mirada de su prima, y aquello lo lastimaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que Rose no entendiera lo terrible que habría sido para él seguir viviendo en el mundo mágico cuando él ya no podía disfrutarlo?

Por un instante, vaciló. ¿Tenía razón Rose? ¿Le había dado demasiado valor a su magia cuando la perdió? Albus se preguntó a sí mismo si, de no haberla recuperado, habría cumplido con su plan de abandonar el mundo mágico. Fuera de contexto le costaba analizar la situación de manera objetiva.

—Mi familia y mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo, Rose. Daría cualquier cosa por ustedes. Pero no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros si yo nunca hubiera recuperado mi magia —respondió con sinceridad Potter. Rose asintió, pensativa.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que consideres a los _muggles_ como personas inferiores a los brujos? —disparó sin miramientos Rose. Había usado un tono de voz bastante duro y hasta ofendido. Albus comprendió que su prima se refería a aquella pelea que él había tenido con Elektra durante las vacaciones en St. Jean-Baptiste.

—Sabes que yo no pienso así —se defendió Potter, sintiéndose a su vez ofendido por la pregunta. Rose alzó una de sus cejas de manera significativa.

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir aquel día, Al? Porque algunas veces me desconciertas —le pidió que se explicara Rose.

—No pienso que los _muggles_ sean inferiores… Simplemente que los magos somos mejores —trató de hacerle entender Albus. Rose rió sarcásticamente.

—¡Por Merlín, Albus! ¡Es lo mismo! —le dijo ella.

—No, no lo es. Porque yo no considero que los _muggles _ son tontos y no sirven para nada. Simplemente creo que los magos tenemos habilidades que nos hacen más capacitados —insistió Potter.

—¿Capacitados para qué? ¿Para gobernar? —preguntó Rose, y Albus notó que era una pregunta tramposa. Sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso, y no le gustó.

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho, Rose —le advirtió el morocho.

—Mejor que no las hayas dicho, Albus. Porque creo que los dos sabemos quiénes son los que piensan así —respondió Weasley sin amedrentarse.

Sí, Albus sabía quiénes eran. La Historia de la Magia estaba plagada de magos oscuros que habían basado sus políticas en la creencia de que los magos eran quienes debían gobernar porque sus capacidades así los habilitaban. Sin ir más lejos, había sido el propio Gellert Grindelwald quien había esgrimido aquella bandera para liderar una revolución en Europa. Grindelwald había impuesto con más fuerza que cualquier otro mago antes la creencia de que los magos, por su naturaleza superior, no sólo tenían la capacidad de gobernar Europa, sino que tenían la responsabilidad de hacerlo. _Debían_ tomar control, a la fuerza si era necesario, _por el bien mayor._ Solo gobernados por los magos los _muggles_ podrían vivir bien, ya que éstos no estaban plenamente capacitados para autogobernarse. Y ahora, pisándole los talones, se hallaba una nueva guerra, liderada por el Mago de Oz quien, además de ser un Guardián Negro, compartía la vieja creencia de Gellert e incluso planeaba llevarla adelante. Así_, La Rebelión de los Magos_ se basaba en la misma frase que ochenta años atrás había sido ideada por Grindelwald: Por el Bien Mayor.

—Si yo pensara de esa forma, no habría perdido mi magia tratando de detener a Grindalwald —respondió tajante Albus. Rose se sonrojó levemente ante la respuesta.

—Solo quiero que veas la magnitud que tus palabras pueden tener, Albus —le explicó ella, tranquilizando las aguas—. La mitad de mi familia es _muggle_. Y yo no pienso que soy mejor que mis abuelos porque puedo hacer volar objetos. Mi abuela es capaz de tejerte un sweter en un día, y yo no puedo siquiera sostener las agujas. Pero eso no la convierte en mejor persona que yo. Simplemente nos convierte en dos personas diferentes —aclaró Weasley. Y le sonrió con cariño.

Albus sabía que su prima no estaba intentando agredirlo ni ofenderlo. Estaba preocupada. Y era comprensible. Él también estaba preocupado. Los tiempos empezaban a cambiar, y ellos también. La guerra en cierta forma comenzaba a definirlos como personas. Rose simplemente quería ayudarlo.

Potter le devolvió la sonrisa a sabiendas de que aquella charla era un reflejo de los miedos de su prima. Miedos que él también experimentaba. Una nueva pregunta comenzaba a flotar en su mente… ¿A dónde los llevaría la guerra a cada uno de ellos? Albus esperaba que fuera donde fuera, terminaran juntos.

* * *

Septiembre había llegado a su fin cuando Albus volvió a tener un encuentro con Tessa Nott.

Potter entró en la biblioteca junto con Scorpius para hacer las tareas que tenían pendientes de Pociones. Hedda, la mejor de todos en dicha materia, ya había terminado las suyas pero se había negado a prestárselas para que ellos pudieran copiarlas. Enfadados, Albus y Scor habían abandonado la Sala Común de Slytherin dejando a su pálida amiga sola adelantando tareas para otras asignaturas.

Tras un mes de clase y muchas tareas, Albus se encontró con que la Biblioteca estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, en especial aquellos que cursaban quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Habían recorrido varios sectores buscando alguna mesa vacía pero era inútil. Todo estaba repleto. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando escucharon que alguien les chistaba en voz baja.

Albus giró la cabeza para comprobar que era su hermana menor, Lily. La pelirroja les hizo un gesto para que ambos se acercaran a donde ella se encontraba buscando un libro en la sección "Encantamientos".

—Albus, ¿me puedes ayudar? No alcanzo aquel libro de allá arriba —le pidió su hermana, señalando una de las estanterías más altas.

—¿Para qué tienes una varita, Lily? —le criticó Albus, divertido. Lily se sonrojó levemente.

—Todavía no sé hacer el hechizo _Wingardium Leviosa _—confesó la pelirroja en un susurro.

—Ten —dijo repentinamente Scorpius, quien se había estirado lo suficiente como para alcanzar con la mano el libro. Lily lo miró durante unos segundos antes de tomar el libro de las manos del rubio.

—Gracias —susurró nuevamente la menor de los Potter.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con el hechizo, Lily? —le preguntó Albus.

—¿Qué hechizo? —preguntó Lily, despistada.

—_Wingardium Leviosa_ —le recordó su hermano, algo confuso.

—¡Ah, claro! —reaccionó Lily, sacudiendo levemente su cabellera roja y quitando la mirada de Scorpius. —No, gracias… Nina me va a ayudar con eso —le explicó.

—¿Quién es Nina? —preguntó Albus, haciendo memoria.

—Una chica menuda, de pelo castaño…, ojos violetas —agregó Lily la característica más distintiva.

—¡Oh, sí! Ahora la recuerdo. Nunca había visto unos ojos así —confesó Albus, sorprendido. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que él tampoco había visto ojos como esos.

—Sí, pues… Nos estamos yendo a practicar a la Sala Común —explicó Lily.

—¿Tienen una mesa para cedernos si se van? —preguntó Scorpius, entusiasmado. Lily se mordió el labio inferior, afligida.

—No… Acabamos de cedérsela a Lucy y sus amigas de Ravenclaw —le respondió la pelirroja, apenada.

—¿Lucy Weasley? ¿Nuestra prima? —quiso aclarar Albus. Su hermana asintió. —Talvez nos pueda hacer un lugar… —sugirió Potter, en dirección a Malfoy. Conocían a las amigas de Ravenclaw: se trataba de Tessa y Circe. Y de seguro ninguna de ellas tendría problemas en compartir mesa con ellos.

—Están al final de esta estantería, a la derecha… Cerca de la sección de Herbología —explicó la más joven de los Potter. Y despidiéndose con la mano, se alejó para reunirse con Nina Raven. La chica la esperaba al final de la estantería. Albus se sintió algo intimidado al notar que la chica lo miraba fijamente. Había una intensidad en aquellos ojos que Potter no recordaba haber visto en nadie más. Sus miradas se encontraron y entonces Nina se sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Y sin decir una palabra, abandonó la biblioteca junto a Lily.

Potter tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, y junto a Scorpius caminaron hacia el final del pasillo señalado por Lily, encontrando a su derecha la mesa ocupada por Lucy, Circe y Tessa.

Fue Circe quien notó primera la llegada de los muchachos. Levantó la mirada del libro de Herbología que se encontraba leyendo, y los miró alternativamente a uno y al otro antes de sonreír suavemente.

—¿Buscan algo, serpientes? —bromeó Circe, siseando las palabras. Lucy y Tessa levantaron sus cabezas y sonrieron al notar con quienes estaba hablando su amiga.

—Buscamos lugares… ¿tienen alguno para cedernos? —pidió Albus amablemente.

—¡Claro, primo! Con una condición… —dijo Lucy, y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Scorpius, precavido.

—Necesitamos ayuda con nuestras monografías sobre la Mandrágora —explicó Tessa mirando a Potter.

—Nosotros tuvimos que escribirla también el año pasado… Podemos ayudarlas —respondió Albus antes de que Scorpius llegara a dar su opinión. El rubio alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

—¡Yo no necesito ayuda! Ya terminé el mío —aseguró Lucy, satisfecha.

Lucy era la segunda hija de Percy Weasley, y hermana menor de Molly. Pero ambas eran muy diferentes. Molly siempre había sido la hija ejemplar, la mejor alumna, la Prefecta, y la que seguramente se convertiría en Premio Anual. No había recibido nunca un castigo, y era increíblemente respetuosa de las reglas y de las autoridades.

Lucy, en cambio, era una historia completamente distinta. Era una muchacha despistada, torpe y distraída. Odiaba leer, y en cambio, disfrutaba de ir al laboratorio de George Weasley, su tío. Allí, junto a Roxanne, su prima menor, solían investigar y hacer sus propias mezclas, las cuales en general terminaban en explosiones coloridas.

Albus estaba convencido que lo mejor que le podría haberle pasado a Lucy Weasley era haber ido a Hufflepuff. Allí, ella podía ser ella misma, sin tener que cumplir con el mismo camino recorrido por su hermana.

—Yo no sé si agregarle algunos datos más que he encontrado en este libro sobre los efectos adversos que el llanto prematuro de la mandrágora puede producir… —comentó Tessa, dubitativa.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —pidió Albus, mientras que se sentaba en una silla junto a ella. Tessa asintió, mientras que tragaba saliva algo nerviosa.

—Entonces supongo que tú me puedes ayudar a mí, Scorpius —sugirió Circe, guiñándole un ojo. Malfoy sonrió de lado, mientras que se sentaba junto a la hermana menor de su compañero de curso, Taurus Zabini.

—Te advierto que no soy bueno rn Herbología —le dijo Malfoy, mientras que tomaba la monografía—. Pero al menos disfrutarás de mi compañía —bromeó, y a continuación se dispuso a leer la monografía de Circe.

Albus permaneció los siguientes quince minutos leyendo las catorce hojas que Tessa había escrito sobre la mandrágora. Él recordaba haber escrito solo diez hojas, y con un gran esfuerzo. Se sorprendió al leer información en aquella monografía que él desconocía sobre las propiedades de la planta. Tras terminarla, soltó un suspiro.

—Es excelente… —dijo Potter, sonriéndole.

—¿No crees que sea necesario agregar esos datos extra? —preguntó la chica de Ravenclaw, dubitativa.

—Si tú los crees necesarios… —comentó Albus, a sabiendas que no lograría convencerla de lo contrario.

—Sí, creo que lo agregaré —dijo Tessa, y tomando una pluma, se preparó para escribir.

Albus extrajo entonces su libro de Pociones y se preparó para hacer la tarea. Cada tanto, levantaba la mirada y observaba a Tessa. La chica escribía inclinada sobre el brazo izquierdo, con la pluma sostenida en su mano derecha. Lucía una expresión concentrada, con el ceño levemente fruncido y se mordía la lengua suavemente. Albus la encontró muy graciosa en aquella pose.

Junto a ellos, Scorpius buscaba en un libro de Herbología algunos datos más para agregarle al trabajo de Circe, el cual contaba con ocho hojas para aquel entonces.

Repentinamente, un trozo de pergamino se deslizó sobre el libro de Pociones de Potter, tapando el texto que él se encontraba leyendo. Se trataba de un papel plegado al medio. Con curiosidad, Albus lo tomó y lo abrió para comprobar que había una nota en su interior.

_Me enteré que Scorpius y tú estarán juntos en el Equipo de Quidditch.  
¡Felicitaciones!_

Se encontraba escrito en la letra de Tessa. Albus levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Nott también lo estaba mirando, con una sonrisa cómplice. Tomando su pluma, Potter se dispuso a contestarle.

_Sí… Este año ganaremos la Copa sí o sí._

Le pasó el papel a Tessa por sobre la mesa. Ésta lo tomó, leyó la nota y sonrió de manera burlona mientras que mojaba su pluma para retrucar el mensaje.

_Yo no estaría tan seguro. El año pasado no pudieron con nosotros._

Y pasó el trozo de pergamino de nuevo hacia Albus.

_Este año lo tenemos a Scorpius de Cazador. Es imbatible._

Tessa leyó nuevamente la respuesta, y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más, mientras que dejaba escapar una suave risita entre sus labios.

_Y este año Ravenclaw me tiene a mí de Cazadora. Y también soy imbatible._

Albus leyó el mensaje y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. Levantando la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Nott, quien le sonreía orgullosa de sí misma. Potter se sintió sorprendido y alegre de enterarse que la chica de Ravenclaw sabía jugar Quidditch. Por alguna razón, aquello le pareció atractivo.

_Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede en el campo, Nott… Pero quiero que sepas que no te tendremos piedad._

Nott leyó la broma de Albus y alzó las cejas, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

_Quédate tranquilo, Potter, no la necesitamos. Este año, la Copa es de Ravenclaw.  
Por cierto… ¿Todavía te interesa conseguir una copia del libro "_La Magia"_?_

Albus leyó aquella pregunta y sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. Prácticamente se había olvidado del pedido que le había hecho a Tessa. Se sintió halagado de que ella no lo hubiera olvidado, sino que incluso le hubiera averiguado al respecto.

_¡Claro que sigo interesado! ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirlo?_

Le pasó rápidamente la respuesta por sobre la mesa, ansioso por leer dónde podía ir a buscar más información al respecto de la magia. Sintió que Tessa tardaba siglos en responderle y pasarle el pergamino por la mesa para que él lo leyera.

_No estoy segura de si conseguirás el mismo libro, ya que se trata de una copia muy antigua que viene como herencia familiar. Pero ha__y un lugar en Hogsmeade llamado "_La Librería de Alejandría_". Se trata de una de las librerías más antiguas que hay en Inglaterra. Si existe una copia de "_La Magia_" en algún lugar, entonces es allí._

Albus leyó el mensaje y lo anotó mentalmente. Aquello tenía lógica. Hogsmeade era uno de los pocos pueblos puramente mágicos que quedaban en Inglaterra, y sumado a ello, era también uno de los más antiguos. Si quería encontrar más libros como aquel que le había prestado Tessa, _La Librería de Alejandría_ sonaba como el lugar correcto para ir a buscar.

—Gracias, Tessa —susurró Albus en voz alta, tras terminar de leer el mensaje. Tessa asintió, sonrojándose levemente. —¿Quieres que te devuelva tu copia ahora? —sugirió repentinamente Potter, en un susurro para que el resto no pudieran escucharlo. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero no quería que el resto oyera esa pregunta.

—Sí, claro —aceptó Nott tras un instante de vacilación. Ambos se pusieron de pie, e inmediatamente, las miradas de los otros tres chicos se posaron en ellos.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Malfoy, alzando las cejas.

—Albus tiene que devolverme un libro que le presté —explicó brevemente Tessa, y sin darle tiempo al resto para que objetara tomó a Potter de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de la mesa.

Albus sintió el contacto de la mano de Tessa Nott con la suya y un escalofrío, que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiental, lo recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta los pies. Como si fuera incapaz de moverse por sí mismo, Potter se dejó arrastrar todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

—Bueno, desde aquí creo que te toca guiar a ti —se rió Tessa.

—Claro —balbuceó Albus mientras que comenzaba a descender las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Tessa caminaba junto a él con una expresión tranquila y alegre en el rostro. Miraba a su alrededor a medida que recorrían los pasadizos como si nunca antes los hubiera transitado. Cada tanto, cruzaban una mirada y ella le sonreía.

—Es extraño tener la Sala Común en un lugar tan oscuro y húmedo —comentó repentinamente la chica. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Al tiempo te acostumbras… Hasta termina resultándote agradable. Siempre está fresco y silencioso. Y tiene muchos pasillos secretos y cosas divertidas —le respondió Potter.

—Algún día puedes mostrármelos… No conozco mucho de las mazmorras. Me dan un poco de miedo —confesó la chica y tembló levemente. Albus rió.

—¿Miedo? A mí me daría más miedo vivir en una torre que se eleva cientos de metros sobre el suelo —se burló el morocho.

—Vaya, y tú te haces llamar jugador de Quidditch teniéndole miedo a las alturas —le replicó inteligentemente Nott.

Albus rió ante el comentario. Por alguna razón, Tessa tenía ese efecto en él: lo relajaba, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, lo hacía reír.

—Mi padre siempre me cuenta anécdotas de su época en Hogwarts… Y la mayoría transcurren en estos pasillos —comentó repentinamente Tessa, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Le gustaba pertenecer a Slytherin? —se animó a preguntar Albus.

Conocía parte de la historia de Tessa, pero no la versión completa. Sabía que su padre había pertenecido a Slytherin, y había sido compañero y amigo de Draco Malfoy. Sabía que tras la guerra se lo había encontrado inocente, pues él nunca se había unido a Voldemort. Pero no había sucedido lo mismo con el abuelo de Tessa, quien había terminado en Azkaban.

—Sí, eso creo… Pero no tuvo una vida fácil en aquel entonces —le respondió Tessa, pensativa.

—Bueno, creo que nadie la tuvo por aquellos tiempos —coincidió Albus. Tessa asintió.

—Slytherin fue su hogar… Bueno o malo, pero hogar al fin y al cabo, ¿no? —dictaminó Nott finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí… —coincidió Albus.

No pudo evitar sentirse identificado con Theodore Nott, padre de la muchacha que caminaba en ese entonces con él. Ambos habían pertenecido a Slytherin. Y a pesar de todo lo que ello simbolizaba, a pesar de lo que se pensaba de la gente de dicha casa, ambos habían llegado a tomarle cariño. Hogwarts era una gran casa, pero para Albus, Slytherin era su hogar.

—Llegamos —dijo Potter finalmente, deteniéndose frente a una pared de piedra, enmarcada por un arco, que conducía hacia el interior de la Sala.

—Te espero aquí —dijo Tessa.

—No, pasa —le pidió Albus. No sabía si aquello estaba permitido, pero no pensaba dejar a Tessa esperando sola afuera, pues le parecía de mala educación. Nott pareció incomodarse ante la propuesta. —Prácticamente no hay nadie adentro… Están todos en clase o en la biblioteca —argumentó Albus. Finalmente, Tessa accedió.

Ambos entraron en la Sala Común la cual se encontraba, efectivamente, vacía a excepción de una docena de alumnos. Algunos de éstos levantaron sus cabezas al verlos entrar, pero ninguno dijo nada. En gran parte, porque varios de ellos eran de años más bajos que Albus. Y en parte porque Potter se había ganado cierta reputación y respeto durante los últimos años, tanto por su puesto de Buscador en el equipo de Quidditch como por los rumores que circulaban. La gente todavía no terminaba de conocer la verdad detrás de la desaparición de los hermanos Potter y el Profesor Primus. Esto, sumado a los rumores iniciales sobre la posibilidad de que Albus fuera un "futuro mago oscuro", había aumentado el temor y, por ende, el respeto hacia él.

—Sígueme —le pidió Albus, y esta vez fue él quien la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el dormitorio que compartía con los otros estudiantes de tercer año. Sintió cómo la mano de Tessa se tensaba inicialmente ante el contacto, para luego sujetarse fuertemente a la suya.

Albus tardó algunos minutos en encontrar el libro de Tessa, pues lo había escondido en las profundidades de su baúl.

—Gracias —volvió a decirle Potter mientras que le devolvía el libro. Tessa sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Me alegro que te haya servido —le dijo Nott. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y por un instante ninguno supo qué decir—. Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no pertenezco aquí —dijo Tessa repentinamente, desviando la mirada. Albus notó que la chica se sentía incómoda, y lo atribuyó al hecho de que se encontraba en una sala común que no era la suya.

—Vamos —aceptó Albus, y la guió nuevamente hacia la salida de la Sala. —De nuevo gracias, Tessa —le dijo Potter mientras que la despedía.

—Siempre es un placer, Albus —le dijo ella, seria. Y al igual que había hecho otras veces, se despidió con un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Albus esperó hasta verla desaparecer al final de pasillo para volver a entrar a la Sala Común. Al hacerlo, se encontró con que Hedda Le Blanc lo esperaba del otro lado, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hacía Tessa Nott aquí? —inquirió la pálida chica, con sorna.

—Vino a buscar un libro que me había prestado —respondió de manera evasiva Potter. Hedda lo taladró con la mirada, y Albus comprendió que ella se había dado cuenta de que le escondía algo.

—Claro… Me imagino —se rió Hedda en un tono algo meloso poco común en ella, y sin decir nada más, se alejó sin darle la oportunidad a Albus de explicarse.

Sin embargo, Potter se lo agradeció. Porque de haberse quedado, él no habría sabido qué explicación darle. ¿Había ido Tessa hasta allí solo para buscar un libro? ¿Era ése el verdadero motivo por el cual él le había sugerido ir a buscar el tomo? ¿O realmente era que había deseado tener un momento a solas con ella, lejos del resto de la gente?

Confundido y sin saber qué pensar, Albus se dispuso a retomar su tarea.

* * *

**Como habrán notado, este capítulo se llama "Mujeres" porque se centra, básicamente, en dos conversaciones que Albus tiene que dos mujeres. La primera es la charla con Rose, su adorada prima. Creo que encontrarán muchas cosas interesantes en esa charla... Es la primera vez que Albus se anima a compartir sus sentimientos respecto a su "pérdida de magia"... Y es también la primera vez que Rose le señala algunas cosas del comportamiento de Albus que no le agradan. **

**Con respecto a la segunda charla... Es una charla mucho más distendida, quizás más adolescente, entre Tessa y Albus. Talvez esto ayude a conocer un poco más al personaje de Tessa Nott, y a saber qué fue lo que sucedió con su familia tras la guerra. **

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Espero ansiosa sus opiniones... Se que este capítulo despertará muchas opiniones encontradas, y talvez algunas preguntas... :)**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todos porque este ff ha llegado a los 300 reviews, y lo ha superado! Estoy muy feliz! :D ¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme a lo largo de estos 21 capítulos! Y ojalá sigan estando allí por muchos más...  
**

**Respondiendo ahora los reviews del capítulo pasado:**

**maddie . sophie:** Te confesaré algo... Yo también sentí pena por los chicos de Slytherin cuando escribí el capítulo 20. Antes de empezar esta saga, me puse a imaginar cuál podría haber sido el final de cada uno de los personajes de JKR, al menos los más importantes. Y la verdad es que... No todos pueden tener un final feliz. No sería real, ni tampoco tendría sentido. Todos nuestros actos conllevan una responabilidad. Lamentablemente, si actuamos equivocadamente, las consecuencias serán también malas. Con los chicos de Slytherin... Intenté darles una historia lo más real posible acorde a sus actos... Pero de todos modos me generó cierta melancolía darles estos finales, aunque sigo pensando que son los correctos. Con respecto a Draco... Yo creo que siempre tenemos otra opción... aunque a veces las oportunidades nos lleguen más tarde de lo esperado. Y sobre Astoria... Recuerdo que una vez leí que JKR había dicho que ella no quería que Draco se casara con Pansy Parkinson porque le parecía el prototipo de mujer egoista, fría y, básicamente, mala. En cambio, lo terminó casando con Astoria. Y cuando leí eso, inmediatamente me imaginé a Astoria como todo lo contrario a Pansy. Sobre Theodore Nott... Todavía queda mucho por decir de su historia. Sí, logró sobrevivir... Pero a veces no es fácil sobrevivir. Al menos, no lo fue para él.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Sí, ciertamente ha sido un capítulo de conexión entre Harry y Draco. Coincido en que fue un momento que les permitió, a ambos, comprender mejor al otro. Eso no quiere decir que compartan las elecciones que tomó el otro, simplemente que ahora entienden por qué. Y lo respetan. Ambos saben que tomar decisiones en época de guerra no es fácil. Que la diferencia entre el bien y el mal no siempre es tan clara... Y que equivocarse es muy fácil, más de lo que parece. Pero reparar esos errores, no lo es.

**Atra Rosae:** Siempre me divierte, y creo que resulta también divertido y entretenido para el lector, escribir sobre lo que sucedió con los distintos personajes de JKR después del séptimo libro. Saber qué fue de ellos después de la guerra... Que ha sido de sus vidas durante estos últimos veintiún años. Y me alegra ver que vos pensás igual! :) Sobre la Mansión Malfoy... Creo que después de las guerras, queda dentro de las personas un dolor y un rencor difícil de sanar. Es un sentimiento que los impulsa a querer terminar con todo aquello que les recuerde a la guerra... Y en cierta forma, querer vengarse de aquellos que les causaron ese dolor. Y eso fue lo que sucedió con la Mansión: es un intento de hacer pagar a la familia Malfoy con aquello que es más valioso para ellos: su hogar. Sobre la relación entre Harry y Draco... Coincido en que no podría llamarse "amistad", pero al menos podemos decir que ambos han madurado lo suficiente como para dejar atrás su enemistad de la infancia, y para comprobar que no son tan distintos como pensaban. Y sobre tu pregunta... ¿dije yo alguna vez que Scorpius se iría a vivir a Londres? Porque no recuerdo haber dicho en algún momento eso... Jajaja. Y sobre Astoria, ella aparecerá eventualmente en la historia, lo prometo.

**Malfoy-son:** Coincido con vos en que fue elección de Draco seguir a Voldemort. Como dije en otro review... Siempre tenemos otra opción. Y como dijo un viejo personaje alguna vez "Hay que elegir entre lo correcto, y lo que es más fácil". Draco nunca dejará de ser el muchacho engreído y altanero, lleno de sarcasmo y que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. No es eso lo que cambió en él... Es otra cosa, es la capacidad de poder ver más allá, de tener autocrítica, de saber reconocer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal.

**Lourdes:** ¡Bienvenida! Yo también me alegro de tener internet de regreso! Con respecto a mis historias... ¡Me encanta crear nuevos lugares y nuevos personajes! Siempre me he interesado mucho por las distintas culturas, y en esta historia he encontrado la oportunidad de hablar un poco de cada una de ellas... Muchas veces mi mente empieza a delirar y tengo que contenerla un poco, pero la realidad es que me gusta escribir, y mucho. Y me encanta que haya gente en algún lugar que lee lo que yo hago, y también lo disfrute! Así que espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Mikaelita-cullen:** Me gustó tu reflexión sobre Draco. Así como alguna vez Draco actuó "equivocadamente" en pos de su familia, hoy elige un camino diferente también por ellos. Por Astoria y por Scorpius. Él tiene una herida grande todavía, que no ha sanado en veinte años, y que no sanará nunca si él no hace algo para redimirse. La culpa y el remordimiento son sentimientos muy poderosos. Sobre Harry... Yo sentí que en el último libro, sobre todo en los últimos capítulos, él madura a pasos agigantados. Y creo que ese proceso de maduración y aprendizaje continuó durante los siguientes veinte años. Aprendió que no se puede juzgar a la gente sin conocerla, que a veces hay que confiar ciegamente, que los humanos se equivocan (incluso los humanos como Dumbledore), y que ante todo, hay que saber perdonar... Y perdonarse a uno mismo. Y en cuanto a Ron... ¡Es Ron! No puedes esperar que acepte a Draco tan fácilmente. Pero sí acompañará a Harry en lo que sea que les depare el destino.

**jjaacckkyy:** Es muy triste la vida que le tocó a los chicos de Slytherin después de la guerra. Pero como dije antes... Todo acto conlleva una responsabilidad. Todo tiene sus consecuencias. Si aceptamos tomar un camino estamos aceptando también las consecuencias que ese camino nos traiga. Pero es humano equivocarse, y más humano aún es querer cambiar. Nadie quiere sufrir... Todos actuamos en busca de la felicidad, aunque a veces nos equivoquemos sobre dónde hay que buscarla.

**Herart:** Te doy formalmente la bienvenida a mi ff, y te agradesco el review! Y te pido perdón por los desvelos que te causé! Jaja. Sobre el pensamiento de Harry de que muchos de la nueva Orden morirán a lo largo de esta guerra... Pues, es un pensamiento triste, sí, pero no deja de ser un pensamiento real. No existe Guerra sin muertes. ¿Así que estás dispuesto a ceder a los nuevos aurores y al señor Le Blanc? Nunca se sabe en qué podría terminar convirtiéndose cada uno de ellos... Imagínate que Kingsley era solo un simple auror, y terminó siendo el Ministro de Magia... Esta historia podría darte algunas sorpresas sobre los personajes menos esperados, ;) Y sobre por qué Harry permitió que Victoire estuviera en la Orden... No iba a poder evitarlo. Vicky es mayor de edad, es la novia de Teddy, y es la hija de Bill y Fleur. Todas las personas que ella ama están en la Orden. Ella nunca hubiera aceptado un "no" como respuesta.

**sev snape:** ¡Gracias por los halagos! ¿Así qu la habitación de Draco te pareció similar a la de Regulus? No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo mensionas, tiene sentido. Esos dos personajes son muy parecidos, ¿no crees? ¿Así que planté una semilla de duda en tu hipótesis de que Blaise es el Mago de Oz? Bueno, ya veremos qué ha sido de la vida de Blaise Zabini... Talvez eso te ayude aclarar tus dudas, y termine por confirmar o refutar tu teoría ;) Sobre tu pregunta... No la entendí. ¿Quieres saber si en esta historia los chicos tendrán que buscar algo, algún objeto valioso o algo por el estilo? Lamento decepcionarte, pero no... Esta historia es... Distinta a las dos anteriores. Sobre el resto de los miembros del ED... algunos volverán a aparecer, pero no todos ellos.

**Heart of Melon:** ¡Wow! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, jaja. Veo que todos coinciden en que les gustó saber qué había sido de Draco y sus amigos tras la caída de Voldemort. En mi dormitorio tengo un cuaderno donde cada tanto voy escribiendo sobre los distintos personajes que JKR nos presentó en su libro, y sobre el futuro que yo me imagino para cada uno de ellos después de la guerra. Es divertido y además me sirve para poder continuar esta saga... Y eventualmente, la idea es ir contando qué ha sido de cada uno de ellos (según mi humilde versión, claro). Eres la primera que nombra la "deuda mágica" que Draco tiene con Harry. Es una deuda de vida, por cierto... Pero más allá del lazo mágico de esas deudas, es más bien una deuda de honor para Draco. Es algo que le pesa en la conciencia, algo que no lo deja tranquilo... Sentir que le debe su vida a otra persona, y nada menos que a Harry Potter. Draco quiere saldar esa deuda por él mismo, porque no puede soportar la idea de deberle algo a alguien.

**Little Mess:** Draco... A su modo, Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo. Se mantuvo vivo, y mantuvo viva a su familia. No tomó las mejores decisiones, es verdad... Pero al menos es conciente de ello. Veo que también te has sumado a esa manía que tienen mis lectores de emparejar a mis personajes! Jajaja. Supongo que este capítulo lanzará un poco de luz sobre el futuro de Albus Potter. Con respecto a Hedda... Me guardaré mis comentarios para el futuro, pero tengo varios planes para ella. Pero, ¿por qué todo el mundo sueña con que Rose y Scorpius terminen juntos?

**adrisstbdt:** ¡Yo también cambié mi oponión sobre Draco Malfoy tras leer el último libro! Jajaja, creo que a muchos nos pasó lo mismo. Pienso que no nos veíamos venir esa realidad de Draco. Veo que también te gustó saber qué pasó con el resto de los chicos de Slytherin, aunque no se tratara de lo que se puede llamar "final feliz". Pero bueno, soy de las que cree que las historias son más interesantes cuando son reales. En cuanto a Astoria... Yo tampoco creo que su matrimonio sea una "formalidad sangre pura". Pienso que Draco ha pasado por demasiado con respecto al temita "sangre pura" como para casarse también por ello. Creo que cuando le llegó el momento de elegir, eligió por lo que más necesitaba en una compañera: Paz.

**G-annie:** uhh! Muchos reviews juntos! Jaja. Iré respondiendo de a poco, ¿te parece? Cap 16: horace... Pobre hombre, es un viejo de hábitos! Veo que también empezaste a ver "amor" entre los chicos... Qué puedo decir al respecto, ¡son las hormonas! Sobre la charla entre Albus y Hedda... Pues, ella es una chica difícil de convencer. Tendrá que darse cuenta por sí sola de lo que Albus intenta convencerla. Cap 17: Sí, me he paseado un poco por todos los contienentes, ¿no? Sobre la película "La Ola", ¡Yo también la vi! Y me pareció por demás interesante, con una teoría muy fuerte... Parece que después de todo, el fanatismo es algo que se le da muy bien a los seres humanos, ¿no? Cap 18: ¡Thomas! Sí, es un amigo de Ted desde la infancia... Pero Albus todavía no lo sabe, o al menos no lo recuerda. Es increíble cómo una persona puede recordar tan bien aquellas cosas que le interesan y olvidarse de otras que considera triviales, ¿no? Cap 19: Sí, este será un fic mucho más largo que las dos historias previas... ¡Es que tengo tanto por contar antes de poder empezar la cuarta parte! Ojalá no se vuelva demasiado tedioso. Sobre Albus, ¿crees que él podría convertirse en un buen capitán? Tengo que confesar que al principio no planeaba poner a Scorpius en el equipo, ni tampoco a Hedda. Pero luego me arrepentí con Malfoy... No sé, algo me dijo que él debía estar en el equipo, jaja. Sobre Zafira... Sí, ella es el prototipo de mujer desagradable, ¿no crees? Cap 20:Sobre tu pregunta con respecto a diario de Albus... ¡Ya recibirás noticias al respecto! Solo tienes que ser paciente... Créeme, no me he olvidado del diario ;) En cuanto a la visita a la Mansión Malfoy... Hermione es una chica fuerte. La mansión le trae algunos recuerdos que obviamente preferiría no tener, pero ella es más fuerte y sana más fácil de lo que Ron y Harry creen. Ella estará bien.

**ely potter:** ¿Verdad que el Quidditch es excelente para alivianar los momentos tensos? Ese capítulo fue como un pequeño recreo entre tanta guerra. Yo también soy una adicta a las segundas oportunidades... Posiblemente sea porque estoy convencida que en algún momento voy a equivocarme, y me gustaría que me dieran una segunda chance cuando eso suceda, jaja. Pero pienso que lo mejor de cada uno puede salir a la luz si uno les da la oportunidad. Oh, eres una fanática de Albus /Elektra... Bueno, espero que no me odies con este capítulo. Pero lamentablemente, tengo otros planes para Albus. Con respecto al futuro amoroso de Hedda... ¿Pensaste que iba a decirte algo, no? Te equivocaste, jaja. No pienso hablar sobre ella, tendrán que esperar. Pero si me gustaría remarcar un comentario que hiciste sobre Lancelot... La razón por la cuál el podría estar con Zafira, pues me parece interesante. Me refiero a la posibilidad de que el padre de ella, (Avery) forme parte de la Rebelión de los Magos y Lancelot esté con ella por interés... Es una buena teoría... Pero no puedo decir mucho más!

**silvers draco:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el Draco maduro que he descripto! La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo on las repercusiones que el "Draco maduro" de mi saga podía tener sobre los lectores... Tenía miedo que no fuera a agradarles, o que ustedes no coincidieran con mi punto de vista sobre la vida que le tocó vivir a Draco. Pero hasta el momento veo que ha tenido buenas repercusiones, lo cual me tranquiliza bastante!

**Freya25F:** ¿Enamorando de Draco Malfoy? Uf, eso es algo que no me veía venir! Sobre tu deseo de que Ron respete a Malfoy... Pues, mucha agua va a tener que pasar debajo del puente antes de que Ron pueda siquiera mirar a Draco sin querer golpearlo en la cara jaja. Pero yo no me daría por vencida! Sobre "Memorias de Ted"... Estoy bloqueada! No he tenido la inspiración suficiente como para escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero veré que puedo hacer durante esta semana... Tengo una idea rondando mi cabeza loca...

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Así que ya puedes decir que esta tercera parte es tu favorita? ¡Genial! Porque todavía no has visto la mejor parte ;) Tengo grandes planes para el final de este tercer libro, jajaja. ¡Sí, me contaste de tu prima! Me alegra mucho saber que hay más gente ahí que lee mis historias. Y decile que cuando quiera que puede hacerme todas las preguntas que desee (aunque no voy a responderle con quién termina Albus! Talvez termine quedándose solo... Jajaja). Gracias por el review, y mandale mis saludos también a ella! Por cierto, ¿pudiste actualizar la historia?

**wixi22:** Sí, lo sé... Yo también tuve esa sensación de que Scorpius debía pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch... Pero me resistí hasta el capítulo pasado. Claro que ahora no me arrepiento... Fue una buena idea. Sobre el capítulo pasado... La Mansión está un poco venida abajo (por no decir del todo), así que va a necesita de mucho trabajo antes de que alguien pueda habitarla. Pero sin duda sería el lugar perfecto para el Cuartel.

**Cygnus Malfoy:** veo que hemos vuelto a viejas costumbres, ¿eh? Jajaja, me divirtió leer tu descripción de Draco. Y creo que tienes razón: era un niño mimado, malcriado y cobarde, pero también hay que reconocerle que no le tocó la mejor de las vidas... Cometió muchos errores, y ahora es tiempo de remediarlos. Veremos qué es capaz de hacer, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto pueden cambiar las personas?

**Nitmi:** ¿Ron y Draco amigos? ¿Hermione y Draco amigos? Creo que pides demasiado! Muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos como para poder ser amigos... Y hay algunas cosas que posiblemente nunca se perdonen unos a otros. Pero talvez algún día logren dejar atrás el pasado, y al menos llegar a un "cordialidad" entre ellos. Mientras tanto, habrá que ver cómo se las arreglan para estar juntos en la Orden del Fénix. Por cierto, ¡me encantaron las portadas para los libros que me mandaste! Estoy ansiosa por que me envies las versiones finales así puedo mostrárselas a mi "editor" Thorio, jajaja.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie! Si me olvidé de alguien, por favor avisenme!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	22. Capítulo 22: Música para mis oídos

**Capítulo 22: Música para mis oídos**

Por alguna razón que escapaba al entendimiento de Albus, la fiesta "secreta" que _Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda_ organizaban para Halloween pronto fue de público conocimiento. Todos los estudiantes, desde los alumnos de primero hasta los de séptimo, estaban al tanto de ésta. Y Potter comenzaba a preguntarse cómo harían los alumnos para llegar a la Sala de Menesteres sin ser descubiertos por los profesores. Por su parte, James le había ofrecido tener la Capa de Invisibilidad para aquel día, con lo cual, Albus esperaba poder llegar sin problemas junto a Scorpius y Hedda.

Aquella tarde, dejaron todo preparado antes de bajar al Banquete que se ofrecería en el Gran Salón. Albus sacó de su baúl la túnica gris que Lily le había regalado para su cumpleaños, y la dejó estirada sobre su cama. Por su parte, Scorpius había elegido una túnica color aguamarina que lucía sumamente costosa. Estaban todavía resolviendo los últimos preparativos cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Portus, Taurus y Dimitri entraron.

—Vaya… Parece que alguien planea salir hoy, ¿eh, muchachos? —ironizó Portus, como si fueran amigos. Albus le lanzó una mirada de soslayo e, ignorándolo, continuó preparando sus cosas.

—Linda túnica, Malfoy —siguió molestándolos Taurus Zabini, mientras que se acercaba a la cama de Scorpius e intentaba tomar la prenda en sus manos. Inmediatamente, Malfoy reaccionó, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—No toques mis cosas, Zabini —le espetó Scorpius, con voz calma pero que denotaba su poca paciencia. Zabini y Cardigan cruzaron una mirada burlona.

—Dime, Scorpius… ¿Tu padre te compró esa túnica con el dinero que le robó a nuestras familias? —le dijo Zabini ponzoñosamente. Scorpius se detuvo en seco, y Albus notó que su respiración se aceleraba.

—Mi padre no es un ladrón, Cardigan. Si tu familia perdió todo lo que tenía, él no tiene nada que ver —escupió Scorpius con furia mal contenida. Potter vio que los tendones de sus manos comenzaban a marcarse sobre la piel, signo de que su amigo tenía todos los músculos contraídos, listos para atinar un golpe de ser necesario.

—No, es verdad… Él no es un ladrón, simplemente es un traidor. De seguro que mientras se escondía detrás de tu abuelo aprovechó para sacar algo de plata de las cuentas de nuestras familias —siguió provocándolo Portus.

Aquello fue el detonante. Scorpius ni siquiera pensó en sacar la varita. Directamente se lanzó sobre Cardigan, dispuesto a golpearlo. Albus reaccionó a tiempo, y tomándolo por la espalda intentó contenerlo. Dimitri intervino en ese instante, interponiéndose entre Portus y Scorpius.

—¿Toqué un punto sensible, Scorpius? —rió Cardigan, disfrutando el momento.

—Cállate, Cardigan —le gritó Potter, enfadado—. Tú y toda tu familia vienen de una larga generación de inútiles. No me sorprendería que tu abuelo haya perdido todo su dinero intercambiándolo por oro _leprechaun_. —le espetó. Portus se tensó ante el insulto, pero su sonrisa no vaciló.

—Nos vemos en la fiesta, Potter —gruñó Portus, disfrutando de la reacción que había provocado, y secundado por Zabini salió de la habitación.

Dimitri Kurdan, en cambio, permaneció dentro del dormitorio, todavía paralizado en el sitio en el cual se había puesto para evitar que Scorpius golpeara a Portus. Albus esperó unos segundos prudenciales antes de soltar a Malfoy. Éste se sacudió molesto al encontrarse libre, y se acomodó la túnica y el cabello con cierta brutalidad. Tenía la respiración acelerada y los puños apretados, y antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera hacer algo, Scorpius encestó un puñetazo contra la puerta por la cual Cardigan y Zabini había salido. Su puño rompió la madera, dejando un hueco en el lugar y lastimando los nudillos de Malfoy.

—¡Tranquilo! —lo trató de calmar Albus al ver la sangre que salía de la mano, y que a pesar de ello, éste se disponía a golpear de nuevo.

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice, Potter! —le gritó Malfoy, fuera de sí.

—Albus tiene razón, Scorpius… Esto es exactamente lo que ellos buscan —intervino Dimitri, tímidamente. Malfoy clavó su mirada gris en el muchacho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —exigió saber el rubio. Dimitri tragó nervioso, y su mirada se desvió instintivamente hacia Albus.

—Intentan provocarlos. Saben que no pueden llegar directamente a Albus… Ya lo han intentado antes y no ha funcionado como ellos esperaban. Así que han cambiado de plan —explicó Kurdan.

—¿Y cuál es el nuevo plan, Dimitri? —le preguntó Albus en un tono amable, pero que instaba a responder con sinceridad.

—Van por tus amigos, Albus —respondió Dimitri, desviando la mirada. Potter abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendido con la respuesta. A su lado, Scorpius rió sarcásticamente. —Intentarán desestabilizar al resto del grupo… Empezando por ti, Scorpius.

—¿Acaso piensan que soy el más débil? —explotó innecesariamente Malfoy.

—No —se apuró a aclarar Dimitri.

—Van por ti porque tienen por dónde atacarte, Scor. Saben que tu historia familiar es un punto débil en ti —intervino Potter, reflexivo. Malfoy sacudió violentamente la cabeza desparramando su cabello rubio por todo su rostro. —No dejes que lleguen a ti, Scorpius.

—Eso trato, Albus —gruñó Scorpius, mientras que recorría la habitación como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado.

—Dimitri… ¿Irán hoy a la fiesta? —preguntó Albus dirigiéndose al tercero en cuestión. Kurdan asintió silenciosamente. —Y planean seguir provocándonos, ¿no es así?

—Eso creo —coincidió Dimitri.

—Bien… Los estaré esperando —dijo Malfoy. Albus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Gracias, Dimitri —dijo entonces Potter, despidiendo de esa forma a Kurdan.

Éste entendió el mensaje, porque con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió. Había puesto la mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando pareció recordar algo y giró a mirar a Potter nuevamente.

—Tengan cuidado con Zafira Avery —les advirtió Kurdan.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Albus sorprendido con la advertencia.

—La he visto conversando con Portus varias veces esta semana… Él no me ha comentado nada pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto —explicó Kurdan.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —aceptó educadamente Potter. Y Dimitri abandonó la habitación.

Scorpius aprovechó la salida de Dimitri para descargar nuevamente su enojo sobre una de las mesas de luz de la habitación, tumbándola al suelo y destrozando el candelabro que yacía sobre la misma.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Scorpius! —le criticó Albus quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Esto es exactamente lo que ellos buscan!

—Te juro que si Cardigan o Zabini se me acercan en la fiesta voy a… —amenazó Malfoy.

—No vas a hacer nada —le advirtió Potter. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido con la respuesta de su mejor amigo. —Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que ellos, Scor... —comentó Albus, mientras que se sentaba pensativo en su cama.

—¿Y ahora en qué piensas? —le espetó Malfoy, mientras que lo imitaba y se sentaba en su cama, quedando ambos enfrentados.

—En Zafira Avery —respondió Albus—. No me gustaría que ella se alíe con Cardigan.

—¿Y por qué habría ella de ayudar a Cardigan? —inquirió el rubio, confundido.

—No lo sé… Pero será mejor que estemos atentos. Esto no me gusta… —repitió Potter.

* * *

Aquella noche, la Sala de Menesteres lucía la clásica decoración de Halloween de todos los años. Pero algo era diferente: ocupando toda una esquina del salón había un escenario donde largas cortinas rojas y doradas caían cubriéndolo y escondiendo lo que yacía detrás.

Para cuando Albus llegó junto a Scorpius y a Hedda, el lugar ya se encontraba repleto de estudiantes. Potter nunca había asistido a una fiesta de Halloween con tanta concurrencia. Había tanta gente que los tres chicos tardaron cerca de quince minutos en cruzar el salón hacia los sillones donde se encontraban sentados Rose, Ely y Lysander.

—¡Albus! ¡Mira los lugares privilegiados que nos consiguieron nuestros hermanos! ¡Somos VIP! —bromeó Lysander cuando los vio venir.

Potter rió ante el comentario, pero tuvo que reconocer que verdaderamente se trataba de una buena ubicación para disfrutar del espectáculo que _Los Cabelleros de la Mesa Redonda_ darían en breve.

—Llegan justo a tiempo… Louis me dijo que el recital empieza a las ocho en punto —les comunicó Elektra, mientras que comprobaba en su reloj de pulsera que sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

—¿Louis te dijo? —preguntó Albus sorprendido pues no sabía que Elektra fuera amiga de su primo. La chica rubia simplemente se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta y fingió no escucharlo.

—¿Saben qué canciones van a cantar? —preguntó Scorpius, a quien el mal humor de horas atrás parecía habérsele pasado.

—Seguramente música de troll… Dudo que James sea capaz de hacer algo mejor que eso —se burló maliciosamente Hedda.

—Algo me dice que estás a punto de llevarte una sorpresa, Hedda… —rió Albus, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. Hedda no tuvo tiempo de objetar.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano, Scorpius? —preguntó Rose, señalando el vendaje que cubría la mano derecha de Malfoy.

—Eh… Nada —mintió Malfoy, evadiendo la mirada de la pelirroja.

Rose abrió la boca para insistir, pero en ese instante las cortinas del escenario se descorrieron y todas las luces del salón se apagaron. Un silencio expectante se extendió entre todos los presentes. Y entonces, Albus escuchó el sonido suave y armonioso de una guitarra brotar desde la oscuridad y resonar en toda la Sala de Menesteres. Todo el escenario se iluminó en ese instante, y los alumnos que hasta el momento se habían mantenido callados explotaron en gritos, vítores, silbidos y aplausos mientras James, Lorcan, Louis y Alex hacían su aparición en el escenario, tocando una canción que Albus no conocía pero que le resultaba increíblemente pegadiza.

Albus sintió la emoción brotando dentro de él y no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlos tocar. Junto a él, Rose y Elektra gritaban emocionadas, mientras que saltaban en sus lugares. Lysander se había parado sobre una silla para observar mejor el espectáculo mientras que sostenía con cierta dificultad un cuaderno y una pluma. Albus imaginó que su amigo estaba dibujando a _Los Cabelleros de la Mesa Redonda_ en su primer show en vivo. Scorpius, manteniendo su clásica compostura, se había acomodado cómodamente en una silla y lucía una sonrisa complacida, como quien disfruta del momento. Solo Hedda lucía una expresión extraña, mezcla de confusión e indignación, que Albus encontró muy divertida.

—Te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa —le gritó al oído para que su amiga pudiera oírlo por sobre el estruendo que los rodeaba. Le Blanc torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Me equivoqué —dijo Hedda repentinamente. Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que su amiga estuviera reconociendo que se había equivocado en algo respecto a James. —No suena a música troll. En realidad, se parece más al grito de una banshee —agregó irónicamente la pálida muchacha. Albus meneó la cabeza, resignado.

—Nunca vas a reconocer que te equivocaste, ¿verdad? —rió Potter. Hedda sonrió con sorna.

—Jamás —asintió Hedda y le guiñó un ojo.

Pero la realidad fue que durante la siguiente hora, todos disfrutaron al ritmo de los _Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda_. Para su última canción, James y sus amigos eligieron hacer un _cover _de una de las canciones más famosas de los Weird Wizards que hablaba sobre Halloween. Y entre aplausos y silbidos, los chicos se despidieron del escenario, agotados pero contentos.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? —preguntó Louis, mientras que saltaba por encima de uno de los sillones y caía sentado junto a Elektra.

—¡Fue genial! —le respondió la rubia, radiante. Louis le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¡Nívea! —gritó James, mientras que se abría camino entre los estudiantes, sobre todo las mujeres, para llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Pues… Salvo por la sangre que salió de mis oídos, creo que el resto estuvo bastante bien —se burló con malicia Hedda, quien odiaba el apodo que James le había dado. El mayor de los Potter alzó las cejas y rió ante el comentario.

—Vaya que soy capaz de tocar un punto sensible en ti, Le Blanc… Eres capaz de sangrar por mi —remató James. Hedda frunció el ceño, y sorprendentemente, se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Ey, ustedes dos! Vuelvan aquí que hay cosas que hacer todavía —los llamó Alexander, desde la parte trasera del escenario.

—Alex no sabe relajarse y disfrutar, ¿verdad? —suspiró Louis, mientras que se levantaba del sillón.

—Vamos… Seguro quiere retocar algo de los instrumentos. Es un maldito perfeccionista —dijo James, dándole una palmada a su primo para incentivarlo a caminar—. En un rato volvemos… No nos extrañen —agregó con un guiño de ojo, y se alejó hacia el escenario.

—Que persona tan engreída —gruñó Hedda mientras que lo observaba alejarse.

—Estas enojada porque fue más rápido que tú para responderte —la provocó Rose divertida.

—¡Oh, cállate Weasley! —rió Le Blanc, mientras que le lanzaba un almohadón que había junto a ella. Rose atajó el almohadón entre risas.

—Tengo sed, ¿ustedes no? —comentó Elektra, mientras que buscaba con la mirada la barra donde se servían las bebidas. La localizó en la otra punta de la Sala de Menesteres.

—Sí… Pero no estoy dispuesta a atravesar esa multitud de personas para conseguir un zumo —Hedda se negó a moverse de los asientos privilegiados que tenían.

—Ustedes que son hombres podrían ir a buscarnos las bebidas, ¿no creen? —les dijo Rose a los chicos.

—Algo me dice que no me lo estás pidiendo, sino que me lo estás ordenando, Rosie —se rió Lysander, mientras que se ponía de pie. Weasley asintió con una sonrisa.—Vamos —dijo Lysander a Albus y a Scorpius. El segundo alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le espetó Malfoy, sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, habla en serio. —le dijo Albus mientras que lo empujaba para que se pusiera de pie. Scorpius rodó los ojos y, arrastrando sus pies, se dispuso a caminar junto a Potter y a Scamander hacia la zona de bebidas.

El lugar se encontraba atestado de alumnos, y Albus encontró sumamente dificultosa la caminata hasta la barra. Pero a mitad de camino Potter divisó a pocos metros a su prima Lucy, quien conversaba animadamente con Tessa Nott. Lucy pareció captar la mirada de Albus, pues le devolvió una sonrisa y levantó una mano en el aire, llamándole la atención e invitándolo a acercarse.

—¡Al! —gritó Lucy, entre la gente, mientras que sacudía su mano en alto—. ¡Vengan! —los invitó.

Lysander fue el primero en reaccionar y, encogiéndose de hombros, cambió el rumbo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Lucy y Tessa. Albus cruzó una mirada con Scorpius, quien nuevamente rodó sus ojos antes de encaminarse hacia las chicas.

—¡El recital estuvo increíble! ¿No creen? —comentó alegremente Tessa en cuanto llegaron junto a ellas.

—Sí… Muy bueno —reconoció Albus, quien por alguna razón no podía evitar sonreír frente a ella.

—¿Tú sabias que James y Louis tenían una banda de música? —le preguntó Lucy en un tono que aparentaba ofensa.

—Algo así… —evitó responder Albus.

—¡No seas mentiroso! La Navidad pasada James nos lo contó a los dos y tú lo ayudaste a traer los instrumentos a Hogwarts —intervino repentinamente Lily.

Junto a ella, hizo su aparición la niña de ojos violetas llamada Nina. Las miradas de Nina y Albus se cruzaron. Albus sentía curiosidad por aquella chica de la que no sabía absolutamente nada. Pero ella y Lily parecían haberse hecho buenas amigas, pues estaban siempre juntas. Nina le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y tímida, y luego desvió la mirada.

—¿Dónde compró su guitarra? Siempre quise una… —comentó Tessa con cierto aire soñador.

—Es una guitarra _muggle_ —le respondió Lily.

—No puede ser. Los objetos _muggles_ no funcionan en Hogwarts —la contradijo Tessa.

—James la convirtió en una guitarra mágica —aclaró Albus, retornando a la conversación. Tessa abrió grandes sus ojos negros, completamente sorprendida con aquello.

—¿En serio? Vaya… —tuvo que confesar Tessa.

—Perdón que tardé tanto, pero había demasiada gente esperando por algo para tomar —suspiró Circe, quien llegaba en ese instante con varios vasos de zumo en la mano.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció educadamente Scorpius, mientras que tomaba los vasos de las manos de Circe y los colocaba sobre la mesa. Zabini le dedicó una larga e intensa mirada, como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Gracias —dijo Circe tras unos segundos.

—Oh… ¡Bebidas! Casi lo olvido. Debemos ir por las bebidas de las chicas —recordó repentinamente Lysander, golpeándose suavemente la frente.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Lucy, entre sorprendida y decepcionada de que tuvieran que irse.

—Podemos quedarnos un rato más —sugirió Albus, quien todavía no tenía deseos de irse. Lysander le lanzó una mirada no del todo convencido. —O puedes ir tú a buscar las bebidas… —bromeó Potter.

—¡Lucy puede acompañarte! —propuso abruptamente Tessa antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo. Y acto seguido, empujó a su amiga de cabello corto en dirección a Lysander. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, y con un gesto le indicó el camino hacia la barra de bebidas. Lucy, completamente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, se alejó caminando con Lysan.

En ese instante, Albus notó que Lily lanzaba una mirada perspicaz hacia Tessa y luego se inclinaba hacia Nina para susurrarle algo al oído. Nina dejó escapar una risa divertida y nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Albus a su hermana. Lily se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No, absolutamente nada.

—Me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí sentada. Scorpius, ¿tienes ganas de bailar? —declaró repentinamente Circe tomando a Malfoy completamente desprevenido.

—Eh… Bueno —aceptó la extraña invitación Scorpius.

Circe torció sus labios en una sonrisa de lado y. sin esperarlo, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la pista de baile. Algo confundido, Malfoy la siguió.

—Así que preparándose para el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, ¿no? —retomó la charla Tessa. Albus asintió. —¿Ya empezaron a entrenar?

—No, aún no—confesó Potter. Tessa meneó la cabeza burlándose de él.

—Así no van a conseguir ganarnos, Potter —lo provocó la morocha. Albus rió sarcásticamente.

—No necesitamos entrenar para ganarles a ustedes, Nott… Para nosotros, Ravenclaw es un juego de niños —le retrucó Albus.

—¡Oh, vamos! Si el año pasado les ganamos con los ojos cerrados —rió Nott, y Albus rió con ella, sin saber bien por qué. Durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos dejaron de reír.

—Nosotras vamos a buscar a Hugo…—se escuchó la vocecita de Lily, y acto seguido, ella y la silenciosa Nina desaparecieron. Tessa y Albus quedaron solos.

—Será divertido jugar contra ti —comentó Tessa repentinamente. Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido por el comentario. —Quiero decir… En general es divertido estar contigo, y bueno… —Tessa intentó explicarse de manera acelerada, como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. Nerviosa y sin saber cómo terminar la oración, Nott se mordió el labio inferior. Albus encontró aquel gesto encantador.

—Yo también me divierto contigo, Tessa —admitió Potter con una sonrisa.

Y nuevamente, sus miradas se encontraron. Había una transparencia en la mirada negra y profunda de Tessa que le resultaba cautivante. Era como sumergirse en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro e interminable. Albus estaba convencido de que podía leer la mente de la muchacha a través de sus pupilas. Y lo que leía en ese momento le gustaba.

Pero entonces, una serie de gritos se alzaron entre la multitud, y repentinamente, Albus sintió la pieza del Amuleto en su cuello calentarse. Instintivamente, giró la cabeza en dirección a los gritos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nott sin comprender la reacción.

—Algo esta pasando… Ven conmigo —le pidió mientras que se ponía rápidamente de pie y caminaba hacia el sitio donde se encontraban aguardándolos Rose, Elektra y Hedda.

A medida que avanzaba entre la gente, notó que Scorpius también dejaba la pista de baile y caminaba hacia el mismo lugar. Supuso que su amigo también había sentido el Amuleto calentarse, señal de que alguno de ellos estaba en peligro.

Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y claros a medida que se acercaban a su fuente, y a pocos metros de llegar a los sillones desde donde habían observado el recital, Albus fue capaz de distinguir la voz de quien gritaba.

Era Zafira Avery.

—¡Eres una maldita arpía! ¡Siempre supe que estabas celosa de mí, Le Blanc! —la escuchó gritar furiosamente.

Albus comprendió entonces por qué el Amuleto se había calentado: Zafira parecía estar discutiendo con Hedda. Pero la gente se había agolpado alrededor de la pelea, y Potter encontraba muy dificultoso abrirse paso para llegar.

—Cálmate, Avery… Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —dijo la voz fría e impasible de Hedda Le Blanc, en un tono mucho más bajo que Zafira.

—¡No voy a calmarme hasta que admitas que fuiste tú la culpable! —siguió gritando fuera de control Zafira.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —insistió Hedda.

Albus, con Tessa junto a él, logró abrirse camino entre la gente y ver lo que estaba pasando. Hedda, Rose y Elektra se encontraban sentadas en los sillones donde él las había dejado, y frente a ellas se encontraba una encolerizada Zafira Avery.

Antes de que Potter lograra llegar junto a ellas, Zafira sacó repentinamente su varita y lanzó un maleficio hacia Hedda. Albus supo que no llegaría a detenerla mientras que buscaba su propia varita entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—_¡Impedimenta!_

—_¡Desmaius!_

Escuchó gritar a dos voces. El maleficio de Zafira fue repelido a mitad de camino y ésta salió disparada varios metros hacia atrás para desplomarse en el suelo, semiinconsciente.

Potter giró instintivamente hacia Hedda, pero la muchacha se encontraba paralizada, todavía sin poder creer que Avery había intentado atacarla. Junto a ella, Rose y Elektra sostenían firmemente sus varitas en alto en una actitud protectora.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Potter mientras que llegaba junto a ellas. Detrás de él, Scorpius y Lysander se abrían camino también.

—Sí… Chicas, gracias —pronunció una Hedda bastante aturdida.

—No fue nada… Ya no podía soportar escuchar sus gritos —bromeó Rose, mientras que guardaba nuevamente su varita.

—No, en serio… Gracias —repitió Le Blanc, dirigiéndole una mirada a cada una.

—Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? Para rescatarte de las mujeres locas que deambulan por Hogwarts —le dijo Elektra, también tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…—comentó Malfoy, lanzando una mirada alrededor. Varias chicas de Slytherin se agolpaban en ese momento junto a Zafira, ayudándola a incorporarse. El _Desmaius_ no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconciente, pero sí para aturdirla.

—Sí, mejor irnos antes de que Avery vuelva recargada —coincidió Lysander.

Hedda asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se puso de pie. Lucía rígida y distante, como si todavía no lograra descifrar lo que acababa de suceder. Ely y Rose se pararon una a cada lado, como si fueran guardaespaldas.

Potter giró entonces para mirar a Tessa, quien había permanecido al margen de la situación, como una observadora más. Ésta le sonrió al verlo.

—Debo irme… Lo siento —se disculpó Albus, sin saber bien por qué se estaba disculpando. Tessa sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No importa… Nos vemos un día de estos por los pasillos —le propuso ella. Albus asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero esta vez fue él quien se inclinó hacia Tessa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos, entonces —aceptó Potter, y se alejó en dirección a sus amigos que ya se encontraban junto a la puerta de salida.

Mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta, Albus pudo ver entre la multitud a Portus y a Taurus. Ambos sonreían satisfechos y conversaban animadamente con un grupo de estudiantes, en su mayoría de Slytherin, entre quienes se encontraba también Dimitri Kurdan. Potter frunció el ceño inconcientemente. Había algo en ese grupo que no le gustaba. Algo en la forma en que Cardigan y Zabini sonreían… En la manera en que hablaban… Como si estuvieran entusiasmados por algo. Se anotó mentalmente que al día siguiente conversaría con Kurdan al respecto. Tenía la leve sospecha de que ese grupo estaba involucrado en lo que acababa de suceder entre Hedda y Zafira.

A mitad de camino hacia las Salas Comunes, Albus, Scor y Hedda se separaron de los chicos de Gryffindor con la promesa de reunirse al día siguiente. Durante el resto del recorrido, los tres chicos de Slytherin caminaron en silencio, meditabundos. Sólo cuando estuvieron bajo el resguardo de la Sala Común, Scorpius se animó a romper el silencio.

—Fueron ellos —siseó furioso Malfoy—. Fueron Cardigan y Zabini.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé —coincidió Potter.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Hedda, quien lucía algo ausente.

—Ellos estuvieron provocando a Scorpius antes de la fiesta. Y Dimitri nos advirtió que Portus y Taurus habían estado hablando mucho con Avery… Seguramente ellos tienen algo que ver con el hecho de que ella te haya atacado —le explicó Albus. Pero para su sorpresa, Hedda negó enérgicamente.

—No se trata de Taurus y de Portus, Albus. Se trata de Lancelot —lo contradijo ella. Potter abrió grandes los ojos. —Lancelot me dijo hace unos días que después de lo que había sucedido el día de la Audición para el equipo de Quidditch ya no quería estar más con Zafira… Me dijo que estaba buscando la manera de terminar con ella —continuó Hedda.

—Bueno… Parece que ya encontró la manera —rió sarcásticamente Scorpius.

—Y también parece que ella te culpa a ti —dedujo Potter. Hedda asintió.

—Esa mujer está completamente loca —comentó Malfoy, mientras que rodaba los ojos. Hedda frunció los labios.

—Pues estuvo bastante acertada con algunas cosas de las que me gritó… —dejó escapar Le Blanc.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Potter.

—Pues… Que soy la persona más fría y desalmada que existe, y que estoy maldita por dentro… Y que yo arrastro a toda la gente a mí alrededor hacia mi infelicidad —resumió Hedda, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya… No quiero imaginarme lo que debe ser estar alrededor de Avery si tú eres la "infelicidad" —bromeó Malfoy. Hedda sonrió vagamente.

—Vamos, no puedes tomarte en serio nada que salga de los labios de Zafira Avery —insistió Albus.

—No, claro que no. Como si me importara lo que dice esa _ameba_… —rió también Le Blanc, relajándose levemente. Pero Albus notó que todavía estaba algo resentida por dentro. —Estoy cansada. Fue una noche larga… Nos vemos mañana, chicos —se despidió Hedda, y se fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Scorpius y Albus se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio de los varones. No había nadie allí. Todos debían de seguir todavía en la fiesta. Potter recién se había terminado de meter en la cama cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy alzarse en la oscuridad.

—Albus… ¿No te llamó la atención que Hedda no llegara a sacar su varita? —comentó Scorpius, extrañado—. Es decir… Tiene los mejores reflejos que he visto en mi vida, y sin embargo, Rose y Elektra reaccionaron antes que ella.

—Sí…, es extraño —reconoció Potter.

—¿Crees que verdaderamente se haya sentido afectada por las palabras de Avery? —volvió a preguntar el rubio. Albus vaciló antes de responder.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo finalmente lo que pensaba.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste! No se pueden quejar, es un capítulo muy largo! Y además, estoy actualizando rapidísimo!**

**Este capítulo nos deja ver un poco más cómo está la situación en Hogwarts... Veremos qué datos obtiene cada uno de ustedes a partir de este capítulo!**

**Como siempre, gracias a mis betas, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy! No podría publicar tan rápido sin su ayuda.**

**Como siempre, las respuestas a los reviews:  
**

**Heart of Melon: **¿Te gustan Tessa y Albus? Creo que sos una de las primeras que pone un voto de fe en esa pareja! Pero tengo decir que a mí también me gusta... Me divierten, son dos niños convirtiéndose en adolescentes y descubriendo un mundo nuevo que no conocían hasta entonces. Supongo que el tiempo dirá que tan lejos pueden llegar... Quien sabe, talvez nunca lleguen siquiera a convertirse en una verdadera pareja, ¿no? Por otro lado... Sí, Albus tiene algunos pensamientos un poco turbios, por llamarlos de alguna forma, pero eso no lo convierte en una mala persona. Simplemente es un muchacho cuestionándose sobre la realidad que le toca vivir... Eventualmente crecerá y tendrá que tomar una postura al respecto. Pero como bien dijiste, él no está solo.

**wiccauchiha:** No te preocupes por no poder comentar todos los capítulo. Prometo no enojarme! Jajaja. Sobre Draco... Solo intento mostrarlo un poco más humano. Es mi visión de él y su familia... Talvez me equivoco, claro. Pero por ahora todos se han mostrado bastante deacuerdo! Sobre la charla de Rose y Albus... Sí, ella tiene miedo. Albus es su mejor amigo. Han crecido juntos, y nunca se han guardado nada el uno sobre el otro. ¿Crees haber visto un Lilyi/Scorpius? ¿En serio? Jaja.

**adrisstbdt: **Si, la charla de Albus y Rose fue muy "entre familia", ¿verdad? Elektra nunca va a entender el sentimiento de Albus al perder su magia, porque ella conoce otra vida... Una vida sin magia que le resulta igual de feliz. Rose, en cambio, puede entender lo importante que es la magia para su primo, pero no lo comparte. Sabe que Albus está dándole un valor por sobre el que debería recibir su magia, y eso la atemoriza. ¿Así que no te preocupa la relación Albus /Tessa porque piensas que ella solo sera su "primer novia"? Jajaja, interesante teoría. Te he dado el gusto de ver a James tocando la guitarra! Y prometo dentro de poco darte el gusto de ver a Scorpius en un verdadero partido de Quidditch. ¿A vos también te resultó raro el momento entre Scorpius y Lily? Jaja.

**HPLilius:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! Me alegra que te guste cómo viene desarrollándose por el momento. Así que sos una fanática de Lily/Scorpius. Es una idea interesante, y a mí también me resultan una pareja... divertida, por llamarla de alguna forma. Sobre las otras parejas que propusiste... Bueno, veo que tengo otra lectora que se suma a la pareja James/Hedda... Increíble. Aunque tu pedido de un Albus/Nina... Jajaja, es mucho pedir me parece! No creo que la edad sea un problema verdaderamente... Después de todo, solo los separan dos años, y eso no es tanto. Es solo que nunca había pensado que la relación de Albus con Nina podía convertirse en algo amoroso, jaja. Con respecto a tu pregunta... No, Lily no sabe jugar Quidditch. Al menos no lo hace bien. Sabe volar, sí. Puede jugar para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? Jamas! Lo siento. Lucy Weasley es una de mis "Weasley" favoritas... Y verás mucho de ella. Quisiera poder mostrar un poco más de todos los primos de Albus, pero lamentablemente son demasiados como para que pueda escribir de todos ellos! Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre Dominique, Molly, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred II... Son personajes que si bien he nombrado, es poco lo que logré desarrollar sobre ellos en esta historia. Pero haré lo posible por integrarlos, al menos en forma gradual.

**Maddie . sophie:** ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, porque en el review me dijiste que hacía tiempo que venías esperando noticias sobre los "Caballeron de la Mesa Redonda". Con respecto a tu comentario sobre la charla de Albus y Rose... Sí, ella no tiene pelos en la lengua. Jamás se va a guardar algo que tenga para decir, menos con Albus. Hay años de confianza extrema entre ellos dos. Y si Albus no comparte algo con su prima no es porque no confíe en ella, sino porque sabe que Rose posiblemente lo criticará o lo regañará si está a punto de cometer un error. Y algunas veces no tenemos ganas de escuchar que estamos equivocados, ¿no? Sobre el Diario de Grindelwald... La verdad es que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si alguna vez existió, o si solo es un mito. Pero lo cierto es que, si existe, el Mago de Oz querría tenerlo en su posesión, ¿no crees? Tengo que decirte que no eres la única que creyó ver un Lily/Scorpius... Pero también tengo que decir que mis lectores parecen ver posibles parejas en todas partes! Jajaja.

**Freya25F: **Creo que disfrutarás mucho de Draco a lo largo de esta tercera entrega, porque planeo muchas cosas para él. Ojalá te guste el personaje que he creado para el Draco Adulto. Sobre los chicos... bueno, las hormonas empiezan a despertarse. ¡Y eso siempre es divertido! ¡Y por fin alguien que no está convencida de que Scorpius terminará con Rose y Albus con Elektra! Jajaja... Todos parecen determinados a juntarlos a esos dos con esas chicas, y yo en cambio tengo unos planes algo distintos...

**Manuel Canabal: **¡Lo siento mucho! Decile a tu prima que no me odie por no juntar a Albus con Elektra. Me llegó tu inbox de que habías logrado publicar el capítulo! Me alegro mucho que por fin lograras solucionar tu problema, y espero haber sido de ayuda aunque lo dudo, jaja. ¿Tessa parecida a Cho Chang? Oh, por dios, no digas eso! Detesté a Cho Chang durante toda la serie de Harry Potter, jajaja. Y adoro a Tessa Nott... ¡No quiero que se parezca a Chang! Con respecto a la tercera parte en general... ¡Sí, va a ser mas larga que las otras dos entregas! Y sobre las versiones en "formato PDF" de los otros dos libros... ¡Estan en el blog de la Saga! Podes encontrar el link en mi perfil, y descargarlos desde ahí! Y es completamente gratis, jajaja ;)

**Ely Potter: **¡Llegó Halloween! Y la banda tocó... Y bueno, otras cosas sucedieron también, jaja. Pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado de todas formas. Sobre las admiradoras... Solo dale tiempo y verás que las mujeres los volverán locos. Sobre la charla entre los de hecho, la tiene en muy al primos... Albus respeta mucho la opinión de Rose, y de hecho, la tiene en muy alta estima. Pero Albus pasó por un momento muy traumático cuando perdió su magia, y eso le permitió ver las cosas de una manera distinta. Claro que tener estas conversaciones con Rose lo hacer caer en cuenta de que a veces se pasa de la raya... Sobrepasa el límite de lo correcto. Pero bueno... Para eso esta Rose. Oh... También piensas que Lily está interesada en Scorpius, ¿eh? Sobre los nombres... A lo largo de la saga de JKR, siempre me pareció que los nombres de las personas tenína un significado especial. Y personalmene, lo comparto al 100%. Y me gusta respetarlo también en mi historia ;) Sobre Albus... Él carga, como dijiste, con dos nombres muy especiales. Y sí, su padre le ha contado la importancia de esos nombres... Pero Albus no conoce la historia completa de Snape y de Dumbledore. No conoce sus debilidades y sus caídas... Aunque sería bueno que Harry se lo mencionara, no crees? Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Scorpius siente celos de la relación que Albus está estableciendo con Tessa... No puedo responder por ahora, pero prometo que eventualmente encontrarás tu respuesta.

**Gabriela .M: **Bienvenida a mi historia! Y gracias por las palabras de aliento! Se siente increíblemente bien que la gente te diga que disfruta de lo que escribes! :) Y sí, si bien Albus se parece físicamente a Harry, por dentro son dos personas completamente distintas, que han crecido en condiciones diferentes, y que han vivido vidas muy distintas. Espero seguir viéndote por acá, y ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**jjaacckkyy: **Albus, Albus, Albus... Es muy difícil tratar de entender a una persona como él. Porque, básicamente, es bastante ambivalente, ¿no crees? Pero bueno, todos los seres humanos lo somos! Como verás, la relación entre Albus y Tessa se vuelve cada vez más cercana. Sobre Lily y Scorpius... Veo que coincides con muchos otros lectores, jajaja. Pero no voy a hablar al respecto. Talvez sea pura imaginación de los lectores...

**Little Mess: **¿Tu favorito? ¡Wow! Algún día voy a hacer una encuesta sobre cuál es el capítulo favorito de mis lectores... ¡A ver qué capítulo gana! Jaja. ¿Piensas que Lancelot va tras los mismos pasos que Draco Malfoy? Interesante... Talvez cambies de opinión en el transcurso de esta historia. ¡Por fín la gente comienza a estar a favor de la pareja Albus/Tessa! Ya me estaba sintiendo mal al respecto jajaja. Sobre Albus... Todavía no ha terminado de tomar conciencia de lo importante que verdaderamente es para él la magia... Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo hará! ¿Así que piensas que yo estaría en Ravenclaw o Slytherin? Jajaja, tranquila, no me lo tomé a mal, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? No soy de las que creen que Slytherin es sínonimo de mala persona. Y tengo que decir que yo también creo que, de existir Hogwarts, yo habría terminado en alguna de esas dos casas... Aunque claro, es solo un presentimiento personal, jaja. ¡Y muchas gracias por recomendarme! Ojalá le guste a tu amiga!

**Atra Rosae: **Jajaja, en tu favor, tengo que decir que Draco pasa bastante tiempo en Londres... Pero no, él y su familia no volverán a Inglaterra, al menos por el momento. Coincido en que el tener habilidades diferentes no otorga el derecho o deber de gobernar sobre quienes no lo poseen... Y Albus también lo comprende. Pero él todavía es muy chico para comprender que la vida no se termina con la magia, y que hay mucho más ahí afuera. Me alegra que te gustara el momento de confianza que se creó entre Tessa y Albus... Creo que abrirá muchas puertas en el futuro, claro que no puedo contarte al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado la banda en este capítulo!

**Alfy-Malfoy: **¿Realmente crees que Albus se piensa superior a los muggles? Bueno, es un punto de vista completamente aceptable... Albus deja mucho que pensar en su charla con Rose. Pero veremos a dónde lo llevan los años. Sobre él y Tessa... Hay algo, ¿no? Jaja**  
**

**Malfoy-son: **Con respecto a tu comentario sobre lo que JKR había dicho en la entrevista acerca de Pansy Parkinson... Yo no me refería a que Rowling había dicho que Astoria era lo opuesto a Pansy. Lo que quise decir era que JKR explicó que Draco no se había casado con Pansy porque después de todo lo vivido, Malfoy no podía terminar con un personaje tan estúpido y malo como Parkinson. Y en cambio, se casó con Astoria. Muchos especularon que el casamiento era en realidad solo una fachada... Una cuestión de "unir familias sangre pura". Bueno, yo me opongo a pensar algo así. Me gusta creer que Draco aprendió su lección, y que no se casó con Astoria porque estaba obligado a hacer por simple "apariencia", sino que se casó por amor. Porque encontró en ella lo que nunca habría podido encontrar en alguien como Pansy. Posiblemente muchos no estén de acuerdo con mi punto de vista... Pero bueno, esta es mi historia, jaja. Y básicamente, yo escribo lo que se me da la gana, ¿no crees? Jajaja. Con respecto a tu pedido... ¿realmente quieres ver a Lily y a Rose pelear por Scorpius Malfoy? Jajaja, tengo que reconocerte que sería divertido.

**Marian: **¡Bienvenida y gracias por las palabras! ¿Otra fanática de la pareja Lily/Scorpius? Sabes que no puedo decirte si eso va a suceder o no... Sería un terrible spoiler! Pero puedo invitarte a que sigas leyendo mi historia para enterarte, jaja. Pero fue divertido leer toda tu explicación de por qué Lily y Scorpius tienen que terminar juntos! Jaja.

**mikaelita cullen: **Creo que usaste la palabra perfecta para describir a Tessa... "fresca". ¿Así que te gusta el personaje de Alex? Bueno, tengo que decirte que todavía queda mucho por decir de la vida de Alexander Domich. Solo tienes que esperar. Sobre Nina, sí... Físicamente, es muy parecida a su madre. Pero cuando de personalidades se trata, son dos personas muy distintas. Scarlet es fría, y seria, y dura. La vida la ha marcado y ella guarda mucho rencor. Nina es frágil, tímida y suave. Es como una muñeca de cristal... Con respecto a la charla de Albus con Rose... Sí, podría decirse que, como Rose señaló, Albus tiene algunos pensamientos un tanto preocupantes. Pero como bien dijiste, Albus es demasiado... Explosivo. Quiere ser el mejor y quiere demostrar que es el mejor, y a veces no es muy conciente de a dónde lo llevan algunos de sus pensamientos. Ahora, tus preguntas... Sobre la Orden, pronto tendrás noticias. No, Scor no sabe dónde está su padre. Cooper esta viajando... Su reclutamiento aún no ha terminado. Como verás, Cardigan y Taurus no están tan tranquilos como creías! Y Supongo que tu pregunta sobre la relación entre Hedda y Zafira queda también respondida con este capítulo. ¿Si puedo matar a Wence? Bueno, yo puedo matar a cualquier personaje en esta historia... Pero por el momento creo que lo mantendré vivo. Y no! No voy a regalarte a Lysander! ¿Por qué Tessa y no Elektra? Bueno, llámalo instinto... Algo me dice que así tiene que ser. ¿Circe antípatica? Jajaja, sí es verdad, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas.

**Silvers draco:** ¿Capítulo de transición? Pero si fue un capítulo determinante para continuar la historia! Jajaja. Como verás, los Caballeros tuvieron mucho éxito en su primera presentación para Halloween. Ojalá sigan con la misma suerte. ¿Así que tuviste una especie de deja vú a cuando Herm le hablaba a Harry sobre el libro del Príncipe? Es una buena comparación! ¡Si, ya se que me pasé muchos capítulos diciéndoles que no armaran parejas y ahora las estoy creando yo! Que puedo decir... Terminaron ganándome! Jaja.

**LilyEvansTheBest:** ¡Bienvenida también a esta historia! Parece que todas las fanáticas de Lily/Scorpius llegaron juntas! ¿Acaso tienen un imán entre ustedes? Jajaja. Yo también siempre disfruté de la pareja de Lily Evans y James Potter. Había en ellos un amor lo suficientemente puro como para dar la vida por el otro... Algo raro de encontrar. ¿Piensas que Lily y Scorpius podrían ser como ellos dos? Bueno, es una posibilidad, no digo que no... Pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar! Porque no voy a responder esa pregunta ahora... ¿Una Rose castaña? La verdad es que desde el primer día siempre imaginé que Rose iba a ser pelirroja. No así con Hugo... A él si lo imaginé con cabello castaño. No me preguntes por qué... Es mi loca imaginación!

**Amy:** ¡Acá llegó a Banda de James! Ojalá la hayas disfrutado. Veo que cada vez se suman más personas a la pareja Lily/Scorpius... Como digo siempre, no voy a decir ni si ni no a esta pareja. Aunque reconozco que me resulta divertida, y diferente a las propuestas usuales!

**DominiqueLilyVictoire:** Por tu nick asumo que tus personajes favoritos son Dominique, Lily y Victoire, ¿verdad? Veré si puedo hacer un lugar en esta historia para hablar un poco más de Dominique. Como siempre digo, me encantaría poder escribir más sobre todos los primos Weasley... Pero lamentablemente, no puedo hacer todo al mismo tiempo. Aunque te aseguro que escribiré de ella en algún punto de la historia. Nuevamente, otra aficionada a la pareja Lily /Scorpius! Parece que se van multiplicando ustedes! Sobre Vicky y Teddy... ¡Sí! Esa es una pareja que puedo afirmar sin problemas. Ellos dos estan juntos, y planeando permanecer juntos por mucho más tiempo.

**Como siempre, espero no haberme olvidado de nadie!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	23. Capítulo 23: Aullidos

**Capítulo 23:**** Aullidos**

Teddy agudizó su mirada para penetrar en la oscuridad de aquel bosque. La noche bañaba de negro los árboles, creando figuras fantasmagóricas y terroríficas. Pero Lupin no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a eso. Sus sentidos estaban buscando otra cosa, atentos en percibir el menor sonido, o el más tenue olor que pudiera ayudarlo a descifrar el siguiente camino a tomar.

—No tienes la menor idea de dónde estamos, ¿verdad? —comentó detrás de él una voz arrastrando las palabras.

Ted no le prestó atención. Harry le había advertido que Draco Malfoy podía llegar a ponerse inquieto o molesto durante el viaje. Y además, Ted no deseaba pelear con él. No con Draco Malfoy. Después de todo, eran familia. Aunque nunca se hubieran conocido formalmente, ni hubieran conversado al respecto. Ted lo sabía, pues había visto varias veces a su madre cuando ésta iba a visitar a Andrómeda.

Lupin avanzó unos pocos pasos en la oscuridad prácticamente sin hacer ruido, y entonces, lo vio. Era un arañazo, profundo y reciente, en la corteza del árbol a su derecha. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Es por aquí, señor Malfoy —le dijo respetuosamente Ted. Draco asintió silenciosamente, y sosteniendo su varita encendida en alto, caminó detrás de Lupin.

Hacía ya dos horas desde que se habían internado en aquel frondoso bosque. Y dos días desde que habían emprendido el viaje hacia el sur de Inglaterra en búsqueda de una de las manadas más grandes de Hombres Lobos que quedaban en el país.

Harry les había designado esa misión a ellos dos. Ted sabía por qué lo había elegido a él, después de todo, su padre había sido un hombre lobo. Él tenía muchos rasgos y características que lo asemejaban a uno. Trabajaba en pos de ayudar a los licántropos. Todo ello lo hacía pensar que seguramente él, Ted Lupin, tendría muchas más oportunidades de conversar con la manada, pero sobre todo, de ser escuchado. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era por qué Draco Malfoy estaba allí.

—¿Por qué aceptó la misión, señor Malfoy? —preguntó repentinamente Ted. Se había cansado de caminar en silencio. Y la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Detrás de él, Draco rió.

—No sabía que tenía la opción de negarme —comentó sarcásticamente Malfoy.

—Siempre existe esa opción —lo contradijo educadamente Ted, girando suavemente sobre sus talones para mirar a su acompañante a los ojos—. Harry sería incapaz de obligar a alguien a hacer algo contra su voluntad.

—Claro, me olvidaba… San Potter —volvió a reír por lo bajo Draco. Pero Ted se sorprendió que esta vez, no hubiera burla ni ironía en sus palabras. Sorprendentemente, era solo un comentario amable. —No estoy acostumbrado a que me den la opción de elegir, muchacho —agregó Malfoy, con cierta amargura.

—Pues ahora puede hacerlo —le dijo Ted, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. Draco levantó la mirada y durante unos instantes se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera ver a través de él. —¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada… —dijo rápidamente el rubio, mientras que desviaba sus ojos grises.

—Tú conociste a mis padres, ¿verdad? —finalmente, Ted soltó la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que había visto por primera vez a Draco en la reunión de Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy pareció paralizarse por un instante en su lugar. A la escasa luz de su varita mágica, Ted pudo ver cómo el hombre perdía todo rastro de color en su cara y sus ojos se dilataban sorprendidos. Duró solo unos segundos, pues inmediatamente, Draco recuperó la compostura. Pero Ted era muy buen observador, y lo había notado.

—Sí, vagamente... A tu padre. Fue profesor mío en Hogwarts —respondió evasivamente el rubio.

—Mi madre era tu prima… ¿Lo sabías? —insistió Lupin.

—Sí, lo sabía —respondió Draco, tragando saliva. Ted notó que el hombre junto a él se sentía incómodo con aquella conversación.

—Eso nos convierte en una especie de… ¿primos segundos? —sugirió Ted a manera de broma. Malfoy torció una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—Supongo que algo así… —aceptó Malfoy.

—¿Alguna vez la conociste?

—¿A quién?

—A mi madre —volvió a atacar Lupin.

—No —dijo de forma tajante Draco.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo porque mi familia siempre fue muy cretina —respondió Malfoy, volviendo a la seguridad que le brindaba la ironía.

—Sí, verdaderamente lo fue —coincidió sorpresivamente Ted.

Draco lo miró, atónito. No había reproche ni enojo en sus palabras. Era tristeza. Malfoy lo observó en detalle, como había hecho segundos atrás. Podía distinguir rasgos de herencia Black en el muchacho. Su nariz respingada y delgada… Su porte alto y aristocrático… La primera vez que lo había visto el muchacho llevaba cabello de color azul. Pero aquel día, en cambio, lucía un color negro azabache que Draco encontró sumamente familiar. Tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta que le recordaba al cabello de Bellatrix Lestrange. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante el recuerdo.

Bellatrix… Hacía años que no se permitía pensar en ella. Su tía lunática. La mujer que había convertido gran parte de su adolescencia en un infierno. Sus entrenamientos agotadores, sus castigos impiadosos, sus impulsividades, su locura. Y a pesar de todo, su madre la quería. Draco encontraba difícil el concepto de que su madre, tan correcta y educada, fuera hermana de alguien como Bellatrix. Pero Narcissa siempre le decía que uno no puede elige a su familia… Y Draco siempre solía pensar (pero nunca se lo había dicho) que se equivocaba. Narcissa había elegido a su familia. Había elegido a Bellatrix en lugar de elegir a Andrómeda. Y, a criterio de él, ella se había equivocado.

En ese preciso instante, mientras que Draco caminaba junto a Ted por el Bosque del Sur, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de ellos si Narcissa hubiera elegido a Andrómeda. ¿Habría sido él amigo de Nymphedora Tonks? ¿Habría sido él padrino de Ted Lupin en lugar de Harry Potter?

Entendía completamente porqué el muchacho consideraba a la familia Black como una "familia cretina". Habían abandonado primero a su abuela, después a su madre… Y ahora a él. Y se sorprendió de lo intensos que podían ser algunos aspectos de las personas, algunas características de sus personalidades. Lo intenso que había resultado el orgullo de su madre Narcissa, quien incluso después de la Segunda Guerra, fue incapaz de recomponer y reunir nuevamente a la familia. En cierta forma, Draco reconocía también su culpa. Él sabía que Ted Lupin existía. Y jamás lo había buscado. Jamás había intentado conocerlo. Pero había una sutil diferencia entre él y su madre: no era el orgullo lo que lo mantenía alejado de Andrómeda y Ted. Era el miedo y la vergüenza.

Ted se detuvo abruptamente frente a él. Malfoy se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi chocó contra el muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Teddy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que hiciera silencio. A lo lejos, un aullido se alzó en medio de la silenciosa y oscura noche, agudo y rasgado. El aullido de un lobo.

—Estamos cerca —le anunció Ted, tenso.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso? —quiso certificarse Malfoy, mientras que agudizaba la vista. A su lado, Lupin rió por la bajo.

—No te gustan los bosques, ¿verdad? —comentó Teddy divertido. Draco apretó fuertemente los labios.

—No, no me gustan —confesó Draco, sin saber bien por qué hablaba de ello con aquel crío.

—¿Algún motivo en particular? —insistió Ted, quien intentaba relajarlo un poco. Draco sonrió de lado.

—Tú estudiaste en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Draco. Había cierta ironía en sus palabras.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo con cierto orgullo Lupin.

—¿Alguna vez te impusieron como castigo ir al Bosque Prohibido? —preguntó nuevamente Malfoy. Teddy negó con la cabeza. A su lado, el hombre rubio rió de forma sarcástica. —Pégate una vuelta por ahí entonces, y luego vuelve a preguntarme por qué no me gustan los bosques —se burló Draco. Sorpresivamente, Ted rió.

—Sin embargo, he visitado muchos bosques, señor Malfoy… —le advirtió Ted, todavía con a risa bailoteando en sus labios.

—¿Ah, si? —se interesó Draco. Por alguna razón, la vida de aquel muchacho le resultaba interesante. Deseaba saber más sobre Ted Remus Lupin.

—Estuve casi dos años viajando por el mundo… —empezó a contar Teddy. Esta vez, fue el turno de Malfoy de reír.

—¡Oh, déjame adivinar! Recorriste lugares inhóspitos y conociste peligros inimaginables… —comenzó a satirizar Draco.

—¡Pues sí! —aseveró Lupin, algo vacilante.

—Muchacho, tu generación no tiene idea de lo que es el peligro —comentó Malfoy—. Y tienen suerte de que así sea… Yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder llevar una vida sin peligro—agregó.

—Y sin embargo, estás en la Orden —le señaló astutamente Ted. Draco le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—Vaya que eres suspicaz, Lupin —ironizó Draco, pero Ted pudo leer que lo decía con buenas intenciones.

—¿Por qué se unió a la Orden, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Lupin, animándose nuevamente a hacer una pregunta personal. Draco pareció vacilar ante la pregunta.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que no soy la misma persona que alguna vez fui? —dijo repentinamente Malfoy.

—Sí, le creo, señor Malfoy —le confesó Ted, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por primera vez, Draco no sintió el impulso de desviar la mirada. Extrañamente, se sentía cómodo.

Un crujido en las cercanías hizo que el momento de confianza entre ambos se quebrara. Inmediatamente, ambos aferraron fuertemente sus varitas en alto, atentos a cualquier peligro.

Y entonces, salido de en medio de la oscuridad, un haz de luz roja sobrevoló el aire en dirección a Teddy. Malfoy reaccionó a tiempo y empujó al muchacho a un lado, logrando así evitar el hechizo, pero terminando ambos tumbados en el suelo.

—No se muevan —gruñó una voz áspera, como si fuera pronunciada por alguien que hacía mucho tiempo no hablaba.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Draco podía escuchar las pisadas de varias personas que en esos instantes salían de entre la oscuridad para rodearlos. Un pie se posó sobre su espalda, obligándolo a permanecer de cara contra el suelo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —volvió a preguntar la voz masculina y tosca.

—Estamos buscando a Henry Quint —habló Ted.

Draco se sorprendió de lo serena que sonaba la voz del muchacho a pesar de que se encontraban en una situación por demás peligrosa. Pero Teddy estaba tranquilo. Había esperado muchos años para poder concretar aquel encuentro. Y sorpresivamente su momento había llegado en vísperas de una guerra. Ted pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente ante el nombre que acaba de pronunciar.

—¿Quién eres, muchacho? —habló por tercera vez el hombre a quien Teddy no podía ver.

—Sólo responderé esa pregunta al señor Quint —exigió Lupin, seguro de sí mismo.

—Él te la está haciendo, chico —le respondió nuevamente la voz ronca, esta vez dejando entrever cierto humor. Por lo visto, la osadía de Teddy le había resultado divertida.

Repentinamente, Ted sintió una mano vigorosa que lo levantaba del suelo, y se encontró frente a los ojos más negros que jamás hubiera visto. Tardó en reconocer el resto del rostro, enmascarado detrás de una abundante y desalineada barba. El cabello, igual de negro, le caía enrredado y sucio a ambos lados del rostro, dándole un aire salvaje. A simple vista, inspiraba miedo. Pero Ted sabía, o al menos creía saber, quién era Henry Quint. Y si todo salía como lo planeado, no había razones para temerle. O al menos eso esperaba.

—Mi nombre es Henry Quint… ¿Quién eres tú? —repitió Quint, torciendo una sonrisa en su peluda cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin… —respondió él, haciendo una pausa a la espera de que su nombre fuera reconocido por Henry. Y efectivamente, lo fue. La sonrisa burlona pareció vacilar unos instantes en los labios de Quint. —Creo que conoció a mi padre, señor Quint —agregó entonces Ted, respetuosamente.

Inmediatamente, Henry Quint hizo una seña para que los liberaran a ambos. Draco pudo entonces levantarse del suelo y observar a su alrededor. Ted se encontraba frente a un hombre alto y robusto que lucía ropa andrajosa y sucia, y en ese preciso instante parecía desconcertado. Alrededor de ellos, varias personas de aspecto similar observaban confundidas el cuadro.

—Sí, lo conocí… Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, muchacho —le recordó Quint, y Ted pudo leer la tristeza en sus palabras.

—Sólo quiero hablar con usted, señor Quint. Por favor… —le pidió, casi suplicó, Teddy.

Henry frunció el entrecejo, meditativo. Pero tras unos minutos, finalmente asintió con la cabeza, y sin decir una palabra más, comenzó a caminar hacia las profundidades del bosque. El resto de las personas lo siguió sin vacilar.

Draco lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Ted. Éste lo miraba intensamente, y pudo leer en sus ojos no solo un deseo, sino una verdadera necesidad. Una necesidad profunda e ineludible. La necesidad de conversar con Henry Quint. Draco asintió silenciosamente, y junto a Teddy comenzaron a seguir al grupo.

Caminaron veinte minutos en silencio. Solo sus pisadas resonaban en la negrura de aquel bosque. La gente junto a ellos no les hablaba, ni siquiera los miraba. Y Draco podía percibir sin dificultad la razón por la cual los ignoraban. Se podía respirar en el aire. Y él conocía ese olor invisible. Miedo.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, Lupin —le susurró por lo bajo Malfoy. Estaban sumergidos en las profundidades de aquel bosque y Draco no tenía la menor idea de cómo escapar de allí. Pero Ted ni siquiera se gastó en responderle. Parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente llegaron a la ladera de una montaña, donde el bosque se volvía más frondoso, y las malezas dificultaban el caminar. Henry Quint se detuvo entonces, y sacando su varita, apuntó hacia la roca maciza de la montaña, y ésta se abrió en dos, como si se tratara de una puerta. Detrás de la roca podía vislumbrarse un camino zigzagueante enmarcado por brillantes antorchas.

La gente comenzó a encontrar en la cueva secreta hasta que solo quedaron afuera Ted, Draco y Henry Quint.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó entonces Henry, dirigiéndose a Draco.

—Su nombre es Draco Malfoy —respondió Lupin.

E inmediatamente, Malfoy pudo percibir cómo la expresión del hombre cambiaba al escuchar su nombre. Era la expresión de desconfianza que siempre recibía.

—¿Por qué viene contigo, Ted Lupin? —le preguntó respetuosamente Quint.

—Es mi compañero —respondió Ted nuevamente.

—¿Confías en él? —insistió Quint, clavando sus punzantes ojos negros en Draco. Éste le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear.

—Claro que confío en él… Somos familia —respondió sorpresivamente Ted, llamando la atención no solo de Quint, sino también de Draco.

—Con eso me basta, entonces —aceptó la respuesta Henry, y sonrió mientras que les indicara que ingresaran a la cueva.

Ted y Malfoy siguieron al hombre a través del pasillo escavado en la base de la montaña. Se trataba de un túnel largo e iluminado por múltiples antorchas que dibujaban figuras fantasmagóricas contra la piedra de las paredes. Luego de unos minutos, el túnel desembocó en un amplio salón oval, del cual surgían otros múltiples túneles. Quint continuó caminando a través de uno de los pasadizos de la derecha, para luego doblar nuevamente hacia la derecha. Luego de unos minutos en aquel laberinto de piedra, Ted dejó de intentar recordar el camino de regreso. Era simplemente imposible.

Finalmente, Henry se detuvo ante una puerta al final de uno de los pasillos y la abrió cediéndoles el paso hacia el interior. Draco se sorprendió de encontrarse ante lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. Había una cama algo desvencijada, una mesa con dos sillas en una esquina, varias pilas de libros en el suelo amontonados contra una de las paredes y un caldero de tamaño mediano alrededor del cual se encontraban una veintena de frascos con ingredientes para fabricar pociones.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —les indicó Henry las únicas sillas que había en la habitación—. Enseguida regreso —anunció luego, y cerrando la puerta, los dejó solos en el interior del lugar.

Draco se sintió repentinamente prisionero, y su faceta desconfiada y cobarde comenzó a susurrarle mentalmente que talvez habían sido demasiado confiados con Henry Quint. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus temores a Teddy, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, y Henry reingresaba en la misma, trayendo consigo una silla. Colocó la silla frente a las otras dos que ya había junto a la mesa y se sentó. Ted ocupó inmediatamente otra de las sillas, y Malfoy fue el último en ocupar su lugar.

—Disculpen que los haya traído hasta aquí… Pero el bosque no es seguro para quienes no lo conocen —les explicó Henry. Draco asintió ante la explicación al ver que Ted no daba señales de querer hablar. —Así que tú eres el hijo de Remus —retomó Quint la charla desde donde la habían dejado en el bosque. Ted pareció reaccionar ante el nombre de su padre.

—Sí, soy yo —volvió a decir el hijo de Remus Lupin. Henry sonrió de manera melancólica.

—Te pareces a él… Sí, te pareces bastante a él —agregó el hombre perdido en sus propios recuerdos—. Tu padre era un gran hombre, muchacho. El destino fue muy injusto con él —escupió algunos de sus rencores en voz alta.

—Gracias, señor —agradeció las palabras del hombre lobo frente a él. Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, muchacho? —preguntó Quint. Parecía abrumado y preocupado al mismo tiempo—. ¿Acaso tú eres…? —no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Pero Ted supo a qué se refería. Sonrió con cierta ironía ante la pregunta.

—No, no soy un hombre lobo… Pero tampoco se puede decir que soy un hombre común y corriente —agregó Lupin. Quint le sonrió de forma paternal.

—Ya veo… Eres único, chico —dijo Henry, amistosamente. Ted le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. —Pues si no eres un hombre lobo, supongo que entonces no has venido a unirte a nuestra manada, ¿verdad?

—No, señor, no he venido a eso… He venido a pedirles que se unan ustedes a la nuestra —le explicó Ted. Quint arqueó levemente sus espesas cejas, en un claro gesto de confusión.

—Necesito que seas más claro, Ted Lupin —le pidió Henry, mostrándose algo receloso.

—Vengo a invitarlo a que forme parte de una manada que creo que ya conoce, señor Quint… Se llama Orden del Fénix —le respondió Lupin. Los ojos de Quint se dilataron ante la sorpresa. Y Draco supo que Henry Quint conocía a la Orden.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó instintivamente el hombre lobo.

—Porque se viene una guerra.

—Y ustedes temen que nosotros nos unamos al bando contrario —reaccionó a la defensiva Henry. Ted negó con la cabeza.

—No, no tememos eso. Sabemos quiénes son ustedes. Sabemos que son buenas personas… Y por eso hemos venido a pedirles ayuda —aclaró Ted, con completa calma y dominio de sí mismo.

Draco escuchaba aquel intercambio de palabras en silencio, como un intruso. Pero prefería mantenerse así. Ted Lupin parecía mucho más capacitado para poder tratar con los hombres lobos. Posiblemente se debiera a sus orígenes paternos. O talvez fuera porque hacía ya casi dos años que luchaba dentro del Ministerio de Magia para conseguir la aprobación de una nueva ley para los hombres lobos. Pero lo cierto era que Malfoy estaba sorprendido que aquel muchacho capaz de cambiar el color de su cabello a tonos descabellados fuera también capaz de manejar una situación como esa.

—Muchacho, no te lo tomes a mal… Pero mi gente y yo hace tiempo que rompimos lazos con la comunidad mágica. ¿Por qué habríamos de reestablecerlos ahora? —le fue completamente sincero Henry.

—Porque nosotros no hemos roto lazos con ustedes, señor—le aseguró Ted con cierta dureza en su voz. Repentinamente, Lupin abrió su túnica y extrajo un pilón de hojas abrochadas entre sí que lanzó sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Quint, mientras que tomaba entre sus manos las hojas, todas ellas escritas por una letra prolija y dedicada.

—Es la prueba de que nosotros no nos hemos olvidado de los hombres lobos —le increpó Ted.

Draco estiró el cuello para intentar leer lo que había escrito allí, pero Quint lo mantenía sostenido en sus manos, lejos de su alcance. Durante los siguientes minutos, el hombre lobo fue pasando las hojas rápidamente, con sus ojos recorriendo las palabras de a saltos. Al terminar de ojear todos los papeles algo en su expresión había cambiado.

—Es imposible… Nunca aceptarán una ley así —susurró Quint, mientras que zarandeaba el pilón de hojas delante de ellos.

—Nosotros no nos detendremos hasta lograr que lo acepten, señor —le aseguró Lupin.

—¿Por qué hacen esto por nosotros? —preguntó Henry, completamente desorientado.

—Porque es lo correcto, señor. Es lo que corresponde —fue la breve respuesta de Ted.

Quint no supo que responderle, y en cambio permaneció cayado, su mirada retornado continuamente hacia las hojas que todavía sostenía. Ted cruzó entonces una mirada con Draco. Y éste comprendió que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

—Señor Quint… Estamos hablando de una guerra distinta a todas las anteriores. Hablamos de algo que escapa a Inglaterra… Algo más grande que lo que la Orden del Fénix puede manejar por sí sola —intervino Draco.

—Me están pidiendo que decida el destino de mi manada en quince minutos… —balbuceó Quint, incapaz de pensar y tomar una decisión.

—No debe darnos una respuesta ahora. Piénselo. Consúltelo con aquellos en quienes más confía. Y luego, háganos sabes su decisión —le propuso Malfoy de manera diplomática. Quint asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la oferta—. Estaremos esperando su respuesta, Quint —agregó Draco.

Malfoy lanzó una mirada entonces a Ted indicándole que era momento de irse. Ambos se pusieron de pie. Henry Quint tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar e imitarlos. En silencio, los guió a través de los laberínticos pasillos hacia la salida de la guarida en la montaña.

—Adiós, señor Quint. Fue un placer conocerlo —se despidió cortésmente Teddy. Quint sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—El placer fue todo mío, Ted Lupin —le aseguró el hombre mientras que volvía a meterse en la cueva, y las piedras se cerraban detrás de él.

Draco y Ted comenzaron a caminar de regreso a través del bosque, sumergidos en completo silencio. Habían recorrido solo unos metros cuando Malfoy ya no pudo aguantar la intriga, y rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué eran esos papeles, Lupin? —le preguntó el rubio. Ted sonrió de lado con cierta amargura.

—Es la reforma para la Ley de Hombres Lobos sobre la cual estoy trabajando desde hace ya bastante tiempo… —le respondió Lupin, visiblemente abatido.

—Vaya… Eso fue un golpe inteligente —dijo en voz alta Draco. Teddy levantó instantáneamente la mirada para posarla en su compañero.

—¿Lo crees? —le preguntó como si se tratara de un niño que busca seguridad en las palabras de un adulto.

—Pues sí… Lo hiciste tragarse sus propias palabras —le reconoció Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros. Mentalmente, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una jugada muy astuta, digna de un Black. Pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Crees que dirá que sí? —le preguntó Lupin, desalentado. Draco suspiró.

—No lo sé, Lupin… Cada uno cuida a los suyos como puede —respondió Malfoy con sinceridad. Y esta vez, fue Ted quien no pudo evitar pensar que aquel era un pensamiento digno de un Black.

* * *

**No sé por qué, pero siempre me siento muy cómoda escribiendo sobre Ted Lupin. Y me encantó podes escribir este capítulo. Siempre pensé que Teddy debía reencontrarse con su familia Black... O lo que queda de ella. Soy de las personas que creen que los lazos de sangre son muy fuertes. Y me gusta pensar que la familia, a pesar de sus defectos, siempre será nuestro hogar, nuestro lugar de pertenencia. Y me parece que había llegado el momento de que la sangre volviera a encontrarse, aunque hayan pasado muchas generaciones y muchas muertes.**

**Sobre el contenido del capítulo... Pues dejaré que cada uno de ustedes haga sus propias especulaciones y formule sus propias opiniones.**

**Como siempre, gracias a Arcano y a RoseBlack Malfoy. Espero que les guste el resultado final! He tenido en cuenta sus opiniones no solo para este capítulo, sino también para el porvenir de esta historia. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que lloraron cuando Remus Lupin murió. **

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**Mikaelita-cullen:** ¡Sí! Estoy actualizando super hiper rápido. ¡Es que estoy inspirada! Mi mente es un torbellino de información y me quiero asegurar de escribirlo todo antes de que todo se me olvide, jaja. Haré una pequeña confesión en este review: Yo también odio a Zafira Avery. Y te diré algo más: si la odias ahora, no quiero imaginarme cuánto la detestarás con los años. Porque lamentablemente, Zafira se convertirá en esas mujeres imposibles de querer jaja. Sobre una charla entre Hedda y Teddy... Sí, yo también quiero que esa charla tenga lugar, pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar (y bastante) para que suceda! Pero sin duda Teddy podría ayudarla mucho con sus miedos. Y por cierto... ¿realmente crees que voy a responderte si Lucy gusta de Lysander? Jaja.

**jjaacckkyy:** ¡Sí, crecen! Y no puedo creerlo... Siento que fue ayer que los vi nacer en LGN jajaja. Y ahora ya son unos adolescentes repletos de hormonas... Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. ¿Piensas que Lily y Circe gustan de Scorpius? Bueno, hay que reconocer que Malfoy es apuesto jajaja. Sobre Hedda, ella se encuentra en un momento sensible. Normalmente no le prestaría atención a Zafira. Pero actualmente se encuentra más vulnerable que nunca.

**wiccauchiha:** ¡Gracias por las palabras que me dijiste en el review! Soy bastante insegura con lo que escribo, así que siempre me viene bien que alguien me diga que le gusta lo que hago. Como dije en otro review, Hedda está sensible. Está en una encrucijada en su vida... Un momento decisivo en la vida de todos los adolescentes: definir nuestra identidad. Saber quiénes somos, de qué somos capaces, hacia dónde vamos. Sobre Rose y Elektra, pues, son Gryffindor! ¿Cómo no iban a ayudar a su amiga en un momento de peligro? Sobre las parejas... Yo no he tenido oportunidad de leer mucho sobre Lily/Scorpius, pero últimamente es una pareja muy demandada entre mis lectores, jaja. Sobre Albus/Tessa yo soy muy imparcial, porque simplemente adoro a Tessa. Ustedes no han tenido todavía la oportunidad de conocerla en profundidad, pero estoy segura de que les agradará. Y Lucy/Lysander... Bueno, no eres la primer persona que sugiere esta pareja, aunque a decir verdad no han tenido mucha interacción en la historia, ¿no? Espero que este capítulo haya saciado tus deseos de saber qué está pasando con la guerra!

**Manuel Canabal:** Jaja, sí comprendí a qué te referías cuando comparaste a Tessa con Cho Chang... Crees que ella será la primera novia, pero nada más que eso. Y no eres el único que lo piensa. Lamentablemente, tendrás que esperar para ver si tienes razón... ¡Y espero que tu prima no se enoje! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo... Me gustaba la idea de que Albus no estuviera presente en el lugar donde ocurría la pelea, pero que pudiera sentirlo a traves del Amuleto. Creo que fue un ejemplo muy claro de cómo funciona este artefacto mágico y de lo importante que puede convertirse en el futuro si una guerra se desata ;) ¿Te pareció ver un Elektra/Louis? Jajaja, no voy a decir nada al respecto... Pero serían una pareja muy tierna. Sobre el número de capítulos que tendrá la historia... No estoy segura, pero posiblemente llegue a 40 capítulos... Talvez un poco menos, talvez un poco más. Últimamente los capítulos me quedan más largos de lo que estoy acostumbrada! Y con respecto al blog estuve muy ocupada últimamente y no pude actualizar. Pero voy a tratar de hacerlo dentro de poco. ¡Tengo algunas fotos de personajes nuevos para publicar!

**maddie . sophie:** ¿Louis y Ely? ¿Así que no te lo esperabas? Bueno, veremos qué nos dice el tiempo sobre esa posible pareja, aunque coincido nuevamente en que me resultan adorables. Veo que vos también proponés un Lucy/Lysander, claro que todavía no se sabe mucho de ellos dos juntos, ¿no? Así que culpas a Lancelot del enfrentamiento entre Hedda y Zafira, ¿verdad? En cierta forma, podría decirse que es culpable. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que Wence nunca guarda malas intenciones con Hedda, y nunca hace algo con el objetivo de lastimarla. Zafira simplemente necesitaba una persona a quien culpar por su ruptura con Lance. Ella es demasiado engreída como para aceptar que él simplemente no la aguantaba más. ¡Amuletos! Fueron una buena adquisición para Albus, ¿verdad? Y Zaira se los regaló en el momento indicado, justo antes de que la guerra se desatara... ;) Y sbbre la gente que busca atacar a Albus y a sus amigos, puedes quedarte tranquila. Albus no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**Gabriela Sly . Black .M:** ¡Por fin alguien que no piensa que Albus estará con Tessa solo pasajeramente! ¿Así que piensas que hay algo más allí? Mmm... Sobre Hedda. Como dije en otros reviews, Hedda está pasando por un momento muy delicado, donde está muy frágil y sensible. Así que sí, se ha tomado en serio las palabras de Zafira, no porque ella se las haya dicho, sino por lo que dijo. Sobre tu segundo review... No las piedras que forman los ojos del Cerbero son simplemente piedras preciosas. No representan las casas de Hogwarts (sino Hufflepuff me habría quedado afuera!). Sobre tu pregunta si Nina y Albus se van a encontrar fuera de Hogwarts... Pues, en algún momento sí. Ella es muy amiga de Lily, así que posiblemente se encuentren... Aunque tú te referías a la posibilidad de que Albus pudiera cruzarse a la madre de Nina. Con respecto a eso, solo puedo decirte que Scarlet y Albus van a conocerse, pero bajo las circunstancias menos esperadas! Y sí, Scarlet será importante en la Orden del Fénix. Sí, Zaira seguirá apareciendo en este tercer libro. Yo también me he encariñado con ella! Jaja. Y los estallidos de magia de Albus también son importantes... él esta tratando de controlarlos, pero para poder hacerlo, necesita tener un increíble dominio sobre su magia. Y si llega a ese dominio... Pues, imagínate el mago en el que podría convertirse con esa habilidad!

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Creo que en este punto de la historia ya nadie duda que algo sucede entre Albus y Tessa, no? Jaja. ¿Te gusta el personaje de Hedda? Es interesante, porque cuando la inventé, temía que no le agradara a los lectores por se un personaje nuevo... Pero por lo visto la han recibido muy bien! Jaja.

**adrisstbdt:** En realidad, el plan de Cardigan es destruir a Albus. Y se ha dado cuenta de que para conseguirlo, primero tendrá que fragmentar a la gente que lo rodea. Y ha empezado por aquellos que tienen más "puntos débiles"... Scorpius y Hedda. Sobre la posibilidad de que el grupo de amigos de Albus se separe... Siempre existe la posibilidad, así que no puedo prometerte que nunca vaya a pasar. Lo siento! Cambiando de tema, veo que te has babeado con James! Jajaja. Y veo que también has especulado sobre nuevas parejas... ¿Louis y Ely? ¿Lucy y Lysander? Así que crees que Lysan tiene que estar con una super mega chica de pareja, jaja. Bueno, veremos que tal resulta Lucy, ¿te parece? ¡Y también te has descargado un poco con Zafira Avery! Jajaja, parece que tu review tuvo un poco de todo!

**Atra Rosae:** Bueno, parece que hay algo en lo que todos coinciden: Todos odian a Zafira Avery. Sobre Scorpius, sí, perdió la paciencia con mucha facilidad. Pero es que Cardigan supo exactamente dónde golpearlo. Lo mismo sucedió con Hedda... Claro que las mujeres somos más sensibles, así que Hedda tardará más tiempo en olvidarse de esas palabras. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a Nina... ¡Es una chica tímida! Ha vivido prácticamente toda su vida en una casa en medio de las montañas de Perú, con lo cual le resulta muy difícil interaccionar con personas. Lily se ha convertido en su salvavidas en Hogwarts. Mientras que Nina es tímida y callada, Lily es completamente lo opuesto.

**silvers draco:** Sí, es verdad, Scorpius y Hedda son los más suceptibles por sus pasados. Scorpius carga con los pecados de su familia... Sus padre y abuelos mortífagos y traidores. Un largo árbol genealógico de cobardes, traidores y magos oscuros. Es mucho peso para alguien que quiere empezar desde cero y con el pie derecho. Y Hedda... Ella carga con su herencia de sangre. Sus padres fueron magos oscuros, y aún más, fueron Guardianes Negros (aunque después se arrepintieron, claro). Y ella carga con el miedo de que alguien descubra que no es enteramente humana.

**Marian:** "Spoiler" quiere decir "arruinar" o "hechar a perder". Es cuando se revela información sobre lo que sucederá más adelante en la historia y se arruina el suspenso o bien el argumento de la historia. Es como si JKR hubiera revelando que Dumbledore se moría en el sexto libro antes de publicarlo... Habría hechado todo el libro a perder. ¿Entiendes? Hay algunos spoilers que no son tan terribles, y simplemente cuentan algo que sucederá en la historia, un adelanto, pero que no son tan significativos para la trama de la misma.

**HpLilius: **Sí, creo que yo también coincido con vos en que Albus y Nina quedarían mejor como amigos que como novios... Simplemente no me convencen como pareja. Fue un capítulo muyy adolescente el anterior, ¿verdad? Sí, es una lástima que Lily no sea buena en el Quidditch, pero en cambio será muy buena en otros aspectos. Sobre Lucy, prometo mostrar más de ella... De los primos de Albus, junto con Louis y Hugo son quienes más van a aparecer. Tengo que confesar que no he leído mucho de Lily/Scorpius... Pero es una propuesta muy interesante ;)

**Harumi-Hyuga:** ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Jajaja, me reí mucho cuando la llamaste trilogía. Me hiciste caer en cuenta de que ya voy por el tercer libro! (más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado!). Sí, yo también pienso que los nombres son determinantes en las personalidades de mis personajes. Y Albus no es la excepción. Veremos por donde lo llevan sus decisiones! Sobre Harry... él siempre quiso tener una charla con Albus, pero la ha postergado todo este tiempo porque cree que es muy joven para conversar de "adulto a adulto". Aunque talvez está cometiendo el mismo error que cometieron con él alguna vez... Sobre la pareja Scorpius/Rose, creo que a todos les divertiría ver la reacción de Ron si eso sucediera! Jaja. Me alegra que te guste el Draco que he creado para esta historia. Me gusta imaginarlo como un Malfoy más maduro y más reflexivo. Aunque talvez me estoy equivocando! Jaja.

**DominiqueLilyVictoire**: Jajaja, bueno, no puedo prometerte nada sobre Lily y Scorpius... Solo espero que de todas formas sigas leyendo esta historia, al menos hasta enterarte si efectivamente terminan juntos! Pero sí puedo darte algunos lindos momentos entre Teddy y Victoire!

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	24. Capítulo 24: El Infiltrado

**Capítulo 24****: El Infiltrado**

_Inevitablemente creo que se ha creado una enemistad que divide las aguas entre Cardigan y yo. __Y durante la fiesta de Halloween que organizó James lo terminé de comprobar. _

_Ya no se trata simplemente de una rivalidad entre él y yo. Esto se ha extendido mucho más allá. Involucra a mis amigos, y por lo visto, también involucra a los "amigos" de Portus Cardigan._

_Creo que Cardigan se siente sumamente intimidado y amenazado por mí. Ha creado todo un fantasma a mi alrededor del cual se ha convencido a sí mismo y al resto de que es real. Yo no planeo decirle que se equivoca, pues en cierto grado me conviene. He llegado a la conclusión de que verdaderamente es mejor que hablen mal de ti a que no hablen en absoluto. Y creo que eso es lo que Cardigan está haciendo conmigo._

_Tengo la sospecha de que__ ha conseguido un grupo de seguidores, gente a quienes ha convencido que yo no soy de fiar… Que no pertenezco a Slytherin, o mejor dicho, que no pertenezco ni siquiera a Hogwarts. ¡Que estupidez! ¿Cómo no voy a pertenecer yo a Hogwarts? O mejor aún… ¿Cómo no voy a pertenecer a Slytherin? Soy tan parte de esta casa como cualquiera de mis compañeros. ¡O incluso más! Después de todo, yo puedo hablar _pársel.

_De todas formas, lo que importa es que hay gente que le cree. Personas que lo siguen. Gente que cree ese viejo rumor que alguna vez se dijo de mi que yo había sido seleccionado a Slytherin porque tenía "la sangre negra". Increíble… Esa fue la mejor explicación que encontraron para que un Potter terminara en la casa de las serpientes. Pensar que todo esto se originó simplemente por mi apellido… He sido marcado desde el primer día sólo por llevar el mismo apellido que _El Elegido_. _

_Pero ahora, mi principal preocupación es descubrir quiénes están detrás de todo esto. Sospecho que lo sucedido anoche entre Hedda y Zafira tiene que ver con Cardigan. Creo que fue él quien logró convencerla de que Hedda era la culpable de su ruptura con Lancelot. ¿A cuántos más habrá convencido de oponerse a mis amigos y a mí? ¿Y cuántos habrán sido lo suficientemente manipulables como para creerle?_

_Hoy planeo conversar con Dimitri Kurdan. Él estaba ayer con ellos. De seguro tiene más información. También recuerdo haber reconocido a un muchacho de segundo año, y a estudiantes de quinto, una mujer y un varón. Todos de Slytherin. Necesito saber sus nombres. Quiero conocerlos a cada uno de ellos. _

_Yo nunca quise hacerme enemistades. Solo quería venir a Hogwarts. Pero parece que uno no puede pasar por este castillo sin hacerse varios amigos y algunos enemigos. En fin, si éste es el juego que quieren jugar, entonces vamos a jugar. No tengo problema en que se metan conmigo. Pero Cardigan ha ido demasiado lejos metiéndose con Hedda. Y si se ha metido con ella, puede hacerlo con cualquiera de las personas que aprecio en este lugar. Y no voy a permitírselo. Si he de tener enemigos, quiero saber todo de ellos. Quiero conocerlos mejor que sus propios amigos. _

—Albus… ¿qué estas haciendo? —le preguntó repentinamente Scorpius, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La vuelapluma inteligente que James le había regalado para su cumpleaños detuvo inmediatamente su escritura.

—Estoy escribiendo, Scor —respondió Albus algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó su amigo mientras que se inclinaba sobre él para leer lo que había escrito en el diario.

Inmediatamente Albus cerró el cuaderno que Andrómeda y Ted le habían dado para su cumpleaños. Malfoy alzó las cejas, atónito.

—¿No puedo leerlo? —le preguntó el rubio, mientras que terminaba de acomodarse su corbata para bajar a desayunar.

—No, claro que no. Son mis pensamientos, Scor. Sería como meterte en mi mente —le explicó Albus como si fuera obvio.

—Vaya, estás loco, Albus —rió Malfoy, mientras que meneaba suavemente la cabeza, dejando que los cabellos rubios se despeinaran.

—Me sirve para ordenar mi cabeza… Esta pluma es genial. Yo sólo tengo que pensar, y ella se encarga de grabar todo por escrito en el papel —le comentó Potter, mientras que guardaba la pluma y el diario en su baúl bajo un hechizo candado.

—¿Tan importantes son tus pensamientos que los guardas bajo llave? —se burló de él Scorpius.

—Por supuesto. Ahí he escrito prácticamente todo lo que me ha sucedido durante los últimos tres años. Hablo de Brida Von Howlen, de las Joyas de la Corona, de los Guardianes Negros… Del Mago de Oz y su Rebelión —empezó a explicarle Albus.

—¿Alguna vez escribes sobre nosotros? —le preguntó Scorpius, mientras que bajaban las escaleras

—Obviamente —le respondió Potter sonriendo.

—Déjame adivinar lo que has escrito… _"Hoy he conocido a Scorpius Malfoy, el muchacho más inteligente y apuesto de todo Hogwarts. Sólo espero que me acepte como su amigo"_ —satirizó Malfoy en tono burlón, como si recitara una poesía.

—Eres un maldito engreído, ¿lo sabes? —rió Albus. Scorpius se sumó a la risa de su amigo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó una voz fría detrás de ellos. Albus giró para encontrarse con el rostro pálido de Hedda, más pálido incluso de lo que era costumbre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —fue la primera reacción de Potter.

—Sí —respondió ella monosilábicamente.

—¿Dormiste? —insistió Potter. Hedda le clavó una penetrante mirada que Albus supo interpretar como que no quería hablar al respecto.

Aquel día mientras desayunaban, el ambiente se podía percibir tenso en la mesa de Slytherin. Zafira Avery se encontraba sentada allí para cuando ellos llegaron, con su grupo de amigas rondándole alrededor como si se tratara de la abeja reina. Sólo al verlos aproximarse ésta dejo de hablar y clavó su mirada ácida en Hedda.

—Vaya… Si sólo las miradas pudieran matar —bromeó Scorpius por lo bajo, mientras que se sentaban lo más lejos posible de Zafira para evitar conflictos. Hedda frunció sus labios ante el comentario.

—¿Hedda? —llamó repentinamente una voz detrás de ella. Albus sintió que la sangre le hervía simplemente al escuchar a Lancelot Wence. En cierta forma, gran parte del conflicto del día anterior era culpa de éste por haber entrometido a Hedda en su relación con Avery.

—Lance, creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar… —comenzó a decir Le Blanc, sintiendo todavía la mirada de Zafira sobre ella.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió ayer —dijo él haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga y sentándose frente a ésta—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Albus pudo notar que estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

—Sí, no me pasó nada —aseguró Hedda, restándole importancia al asunto. Lancelot meneó la cabeza, visiblemente afectado.

—No sé cómo pudo pasar algo así —dijo Wence.

—Lancelot, no es tan grave —trató de tranquilizarlo ella.

—Sí, lo es. Lo siento mucho, Hedda… —se disculpó sorpresivamente. Hedda no supo que decir y simplemente asintió. —Prometo que no volverá a suceder nada por el estilo —comentó mientras que se ponía de pie. Y antes de que Hedda pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, Lancelot se alejó a paso acelerado.

—Bueno, eso fue raro —comentó Scorpius, mientras que se servía una porción de tarta de manzana. Pero Hedda no lo escuchaba. Su mente parecía estar en otro lugar, pues jugaba con el plato sin comer lo que había en él.

Durante el resto de la mañana los chicos tuvieron que concentrarse en la complicada tarea que el profesor Spike les había dado en Transformaciones.

Albus estaba convencido que no existía mejor materia que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero también tenía que confesar que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, comenzaba a tomarles cierto gusto a todas las demás. Había encontrado algo valioso en cada una de las materias a las cuales acudía, y ello las convertía en un buen motivo para asistir, estudiar y aprender.

Hedda, sin embargo, tenía un problema personal con Transformaciones. Simplemente la superaba, y era incapaz de resolver los intrincados hechizos sin perder la paciencia en el camino.

De los tres, Scorpius era quien mejor comprendía y más rápido aprendía los hechizos de Transformaciones. En general, Malfoy pasaba la primera mitad de la clase intentando descifrar el hechizo transformador, y la segunda mitad intentando explicárselo a Hedda.

—Esto es inútil. Nunca voy a saber hacer estas cosas. Y de todas formas, yo quiero ser Sanadora —dijo aquel día Hedda, mientras que se daba por vencida con su tarea de transformar un puñado de arroz en un montón de plumas.

—Créame, señorita Le Blanc, no existe ninguna profesión donde el arte de la Transformación no sea necesario —le dijo el profesor mientras caminaba por detrás de ella. Hedda rodó sus ojos.

—Así que Sanadora, ¿eh? Interesante —comentó Scorpius a su lado, quien ya había logrado convertir todo su arroz en unas suaves y blancas plumas de ave.

—Sí… Ya sabes, mi tío Jaques es Sanador, y he crecido toda mi vida viéndolo trabajar de eso. Tiene mucho de Pociones, y yo adoro Pociones —explicó Le Blanc, y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse momentáneamente ante el recuerdo de su padrino—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Scor?

—Eh… —balbuceó éste, incómodo—. No lo sé… Creo que me dedicaré a administrar los negocios familiares —respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros. Hedda lo miró intensamente unos segundos.

—No tienes que hacer eso si no quieres, Scor —le dijo ella, sorprendentemente. Albus levantó la mirada de su pila de arroz y la fijó en sus amigos.

—No es que tenga mucha opción… —lamentó Malfoy.

—Claro que la tienes. ¡Es tu vida! Haz con ella lo que te plazca —le dijo Le Blanc, con una sonrisa cálida. Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso suena divertido —comentó el rubio.

—Claro que sí —coincidió Hedda.

Albus sonrió internamente. No sabía por qué, pero aquel comentario tan inocente y espontáneo de su amiga lo había alegrado. _Haz con tu vida lo que te plazca_. Se sintió repentinamente aliviado de saber que en algún lugar de su inconciente, Hedda sabía que existía otra opción. La opción de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. La opción de elegir.

Sintiéndose renovado con este pensamiento, Albus volvió a alzar su varita para lanzar el hechizo, y para su sorpresa, consiguió convertir la mitad de su arroz en plumas blancas. No eran tan lindas como las de Scorpius, pero eran plumas al fin y al cabo. Esta vez, sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

Pasarían varios días hasta que Albus finalmente encontrara el momento de hablar con Dimitri Kurdan. Durante la cena de aquel día, Potter había deslizado sigilosamente un pedazo de pergamino por debajo de la mesa hacia Dimitri. En éste le decía que se encontrarían a la medianoche en la Sala Común, cuando todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

Así que aquel día, Albus le avisó a Hedda y a Scorpius que se quedaran con él en la Sala Común fingiendo que todavía tenían deberes por hacer. Esperaron sentados junto a la chimenea hasta que el último alumno partió hacia su dormitorio, y recién entonces cerraron sus libros y abandonaron la farsa.

Dimitri bajó por las escaleras diez minutos más tarde. Lucía nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Caminaba a pasos cortos y silenciosos, como si temiera que alguien se despertara y lo descubriera.

—¿Tuviste algún problema para venir con Cardigan y Zabini? —le preguntó Albus apenas llegó junto a ellos y se sentó en la mesa.

—No, están dormidos —le aseguró Dimitri.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre lo que sucedió en la Fiesta de Halloween? —preguntó rápidamente Potter, quien quería hacer ese encuentro clandestino lo más breve posible.

—Cardigan lo organizó —le aseguró Kurdan—. Les dije que debían cuidarse de Avery —agregó luego, a modo de sabelotodo.

—Sí, ya. Ahora habla —lo apuró Malfoy, quien no tenía mucha paciencia para gente con Dimitri.

—Parece ser que Zabini escuchó una charla que Hedda y Lancelot tuvieron en la lechucería unos días antes de la fiesta —comenzó a explicar Kurdan, mientras que lanzaba una mirada hacia Le Blanc.

—Sí, es verdad… Tuve una charla con él en la lechucería en donde me decía que iba a dejar a Avery —afirmó Hedda. Kurdan asintió ante el comentario.

—Pues, parece que Cardigan manipuló un poco la información. Esperó a que Lancelot efectivamente rompiera con Zafira, y entonces se le acercó para contarle que habías sido tú quien lo había incitado a terminar con ella —explicó Dimitri.

—Oh, ese maldito bastardo… —comenzó a maldecir Hedda, enfurecida. Kurdan, quien no la conocía como Albus y Scorpius, retrocedió varios centímetros en su silla acobardado por la expresión salvaje y rabiosa de la chica.

—¿Y qué sucedió entonces? —lo instó Albus a que continuara la historia.

—Pues Portus la convenció de que todo esto era culpa de Hedda y la puso en contra de ella. Y por lo tanto, también la puso en contra de ustedes dos —agregó señalando a Albus y Scorpius.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora está con Zabini y Cardigan —resumió Potter.

—Algo así —afirmó Dimitri.

—¿Quiénes más están con él? —le exigió saber Albus.

—Patrick Douglas, un muchacho de segundo año… Olivia Campbell y Morfeo Reech, de quinto… —comenzó a enumerar Dimitri.

—Sí, los ví con Cardigan el día de la fiesta conversando muy cómplicemente —recordó Potter.

—Pues ha logrado convencerlos a los tres de que tú no deberías estar en Slytherin… Les ha metido en la cabeza como que es un deshonor para la Casa de Salazar que el hijo de Harry Potter esté en ella, y que no pueden permitirte tomar el control de este lugar porque no eres digno de pertenecer aquí —resumió en pocas palabras el infiltrado.

—Por Merlín, nunca escuché tantas estupideces juntas —rió Scorpius, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Y logró convencerlos de algo así? —preguntó Hedda, atónita.

—Bueno, no es muy difícil… La mayoría de ellos vienen de familias adineradas, sangre pura… Y varios de ellos son familiares de exmortífagos que odian a Harry Potter —les recordó Dimitri, con cierta timidez.

—Tiene un buen punto —aceptó Malfoy.

—Dices que hay varios familiares de exmortífagos, pero yo solo sé de Cardigan y de Zabini… —recordó Albus aquella primera charla en primer año donde Cardigan había revelado su parentesco con Antonin Dolohov.

—Olivia Campbell… Su abuelo era Amycus Carrow —respondió Kurdan.

—¿Carrow? Pero si él y su hermana fueron condenados a cincuenta años en Azkaban. Todavía están allí pudriéndose —interrumpió rápidamente Scorpius.

—Pues parece que tuvo tiempo de dejar embarazada antes a Priscilla Cartier, la abuela de Olivia, quien pertenece a una importante familia francesa… —comentó Kurdan.

—Bueno, necesito que me averigües todo sobre estas personas, Dimitri. Quiero conocer a todos los miembros de sus respectivas familias, sus ideologías, sus habilidades mágicas, sus puntos débiles… Todo —le pidió, casi exigió, Potter. Dimitri asintió como si se tratara de un soldado cumpliendo una orden de su superior. —En cuanto tengas algo más de información, nos volvemos a reunir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto, Potter. Hasta entonces —respondió obedientemente Dimitri, y sin decir nada más, se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

—Detesto las ratas como Kurdan… —susurró por lo bajo Malfoy.

—Yo también. Pero hay que confesar que son muy útiles —dijo Hedda. Y Albus coincidió con ella.

* * *

Albus había llegado a una conclusión: Thomas White era brillante. Albus nunca había visto moverse a alguien con tanta fluidez y liviandad como ese hombre.

Todas las clases, el profesor White iniciaba la lección cumpliendo con el programa del libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero su manera de enseñar distaba mucho del método propuesto por el libro. Lejos de sentarse en bancos a leer sobre criaturas oscuras, White las traía a las clases para que los alumnos pudieran _verlas_. Pero sobre todo, para que aprendieran a enfrentarlas.

Aquel día, el profesor White había redecorado completamente el aula del tercer piso. Al cruzar la puerta, Albus se encontró con que la clase se había dividido en dos mitades. En una mitad se encontraba el Profesor White, con su radiante sonrisa y sus anteojos negros, esperándolos ansiosos en un lugar completamente vacío, pero que conservaba el aspecto real de la habitación.

La otra mitad de la clase, en cambio, parecía haberse convertido en una especie de bosque, repleta de árboles con huecos en sus troncos, piedras que formaban cuevas, pastizales que llegaban en algunos lugares hasta las rodillas de los estudiantes. Albus notó que había varios charcos rojos de aspecto sanguinolento esparcidos por el bosque, a veces manchando las piedras y los troncos.

—Por aquí muchachos —los llamó Thomas para que se acercaran a la mitad de la clase que conservaba su aspecto cotidiano—. ¿Les gusta lo que hice con la decoración del lugar? —bromeó el hombre. Varias de las chicas rieron ante el comentario.

—Profesor, ¿para qué es este… bosque? —preguntó Dorotea Pickott, quien siempre se atrevía a hacer las preguntas que nadie más hacía.

—Este bosque, señorita Pickott, es indispensable para la clase de hoy —respondió el profesor de manera intrigante.

—¿Y de qué es la clase, profesor? —preguntó Dimitri en ese momento.

—Pues por qué no lo averigua usted, señor Kurdan —le indicó Thomas, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Dimitri avanzara hacia el límite entre el lugar donde se encontraban ellos y donde comenzaba el bosque.

Dimitri tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente en dirección al bosque cuando escuchó que detrás de él, el profesor White carraspeaba. Giró a mirarlo.

—Talvez quieras sacar tu varita, Dimitri —le sugirió el profesor con una sonrisa divertida, como si se tratara de un niño que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

Más nervioso aún, Dimitri sacó su varita con manos temblorosas. Llegó hasta el borde que lo separaba del bosque y, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire, se preparó para dar el paso con el cual cruzaría el límite entre las dos mitades de la clase. Apenas terminó de cruzar, Albus lo escuchó dar un respigo.

—Tranquilo, Dimitri. Lo que acabas de sentir es porque atravesaste un escudo de seguridad que separa las dos mitades de la clase —le explicó Thomas, su sonrisa acentuándose minuto a minuto. Albus se pregunto cómo era que un hombre ciego podía ver con tanto detalle.

Dimitri avanzó lentamente, su varita apretujada en la mano que se sacudía miedosa. Albus lo miraba fijamente al igual que el resto de la clase. Repentinamente, uno de los troncos pareció sacudirse. Dimitri se sobresaltó, e inmediatamente alzó la varita en dirección al árbol. Pero en ese mismo instante, las malezas detrás de él se sacudieron, y soltó un grito de sorpresa y temor mientras que apuntaba con su varita hacia su tobillo.

—_Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Kurdan, en pánico, apuntando hacia lo que fuera que lo había aferrado de una de las piernas y tironeaba de él hacia las malezas. Albus lo podía ver forcejear contra una criatura que ellos no podían ver.

Desesperado, Dimitri volvió a lanzar un hechizo, esta vez golpeando a la criatura, la cual soltó un chillido agudo. Kurdan no esperó a ver lo que sucedía luego. Sin perder tiempo, se encaminó de regreso hacia la mitad de la clase donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Recién entonces, la criatura que se había movido inicialmente en el tronco de uno de los árboles se animó a salir del hueco del mismo y comenzó a correr a Dimitri.

Dimitri prácticamente saltó para llegar al otro lado de la barrera mágica que Thomas White había puesto para separar la clase. Detrás de él, la criatura golpeó contra el escudo como si fuera una pared invisible y comenzó a gruñir de otro lado, levantando una maza en dirección a Kurdan.

Albus tardó varios minutos en comprender qué era lo que veía. Se parecía a un enano, pero definitivamente no era un enano. Era más pequeño y más diabólico. Llevaba una maza en la mano, la cual alzaba en gesto amenazante, y lucía un puntiagudo gorro rojo sobre su cabeza deforme.

—¡Gorros Rojos! —exclamó Albus, comprendiendo finalmente.

—¡Exacto! —le dio la razón Thomas en un tono alegre—. Albus, ¿me puedes decir qué son los Gorros Rojos? —le preguntó entonces el profesor.

—Son criaturas que se parecen a enanos, y que se sienten atraídos por la sangre —respondió Potter lo único que sabía de aquellos pequeños monstruos.

—Perfecto… Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Los Gorros Rojos viven escondidos en huecos o entre plantas donde no puedan ser detectados, y son atraídos por la sangre pero no por cualquier sangre… Sangre humana. Entonces, dime Hedda, ¿qué es lo peligroso de los Gorros Rojos? —desvió entonces la atención hacia la pálida muchacha.

—Que intentarán atacarte para conseguir tu sangre —respondió Hedda, no muy segura de sí misma.

—¡Claro! Otros cinco puntos. Estos pequeños muchachos van a tratar de atacarlos cuando ustedes estén más distraídos. Intentarán golpearlos con esas mazas para dejarlos inconcientes y así conseguir su sangre —habló Thomas hacia el resto de la clase. Luego, giró hacia donde se encontraba Dimitri—. Estuviste muy bien, muchacho. No son fáciles de evadir. Te mereces unos cinco puntos por haberte metido ahí sin la menor idea de lo que te esperaba —rió Thomas.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo un agitado Kurdan, mientras que se alejaba del bosque para sentarse y recuperar el aliento.

—Bien… ¿Quién sigue? Todos tienen que pasar —dijo el profesor White hacia el resto de la clase.

—Yo quiero —dijo sorpresivamente Dorotea, con su aire indiferente y extraño.

—Genial… Es todo tuyo. Si te encuentras en problemas, vuelve hacia aquí. Ellos no pueden atravesar el escudo, como habrán notado —le indicó Thomas.

Dorotea cruzó la barrera mágica y se introdujo entre las malezas con la varita firmemente sujeta, y sus ojos de gitana agudizados para localizar a los Gorros Rojos. Efectivamente, consiguió paralizar al primero de ellos que intentó atacarla, pero demasiado entretenida con su victoria no se percató de que otro se le había acercado hasta que se le colgó de la espalda intentando derribarla. Dorotea soltó un grito de desesperación, e inmediatamente, el profesor White entró en el bosque y con un ágil movimiento de varita logró también paralizar al Gorro Rojo que la había aprisionado.

—Muy bien, Dorotea. Casi lo consigues —la felicitó mientras que la guiaba de regreso hacia la zona segura de la clase.

Uno a uno, todos los alumnos fueron pasando por turnos. La mayoría lograba derribar al primer Gorro Rojo que los atacaba. Varios, entre ellos Scorpius y Cardigan, consiguieron derribar a dos antes de éstos los tomaran por sorpresa y el profesor tuviera que intervenir. Solo Hedda consiguió derribar a tres antes de ser derrotada por un cuarto. Y Albus fue el único que consiguió vencer a los cinco Gorros Rojos que se escondían en el bosque, ganando así otros cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Hacia el final de la clase, todos se sentían completamente agotados por haber luchado contra los Gorros Rojos. Pero igual que todas las clases de Thomas White, había sido una experiencia increíble.

Cuando tocó el cambio de clase, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie con dificultad, y salieron del aula sintiendo que todo el cuerpo se quejaba del esfuerzo realizado. Albus tardó más que el resto en juntar su mochila y levantarse, pues había sido el último en hacer la prueba y todavía se sentía cansado.

—Albus, necesito un poco de ayuda para capturar a estos Gorros Rojos y llevarlos de regreso al Bosque… ¿Podrías ayudarme? —le pidió repentinamente el Profesor White. Albus miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no quedaba nadie más en la clase.

—Claro… —le respondió Potter, a pesar de que se sentía increíblemente agotado.

—Tranquilo, podemos esperar unos minutos para que te recuperes —le comentó White amablemente, mientras que se sentaba junto a él.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo sinceramente Albus.

—Es raro que me llames profesor, ¿sabes? —rió repentinamente Thomas.

—¿Lo dice por qué es un hombre joven? —intentó adivinar Potter. Thomas volvió a reír.

—No, lo digo porque es extraño ser tu profesor, Albus —insistió White. Albus alzó las cejas, sin comprender. —No te acuerdas de mi, ¿verdad, muchacho? —le preguntó.

—Pues… Su cara me suena conocida, como si nos hubiéramos visto antes —confesó él.

—Sí, lo hicimos. Nos vimos casi todo un verano, hace siete años atrás. Pero supongo que eras muy pequeño para recordarlo… —le respondió Thomas.

Albus supo que su cara reflejaba completa confusión por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el hombre frente a él. Trató de hacer memoria, viajar en el tiempo hacía el verano siete años atrás… Él solo tenía seis años en aquél entonces. Habían viajado a Francia aquel año, porque su padre tenía que hacer algunas cuestiones de trabajo allí… Y después habían pasado el resto del verano en el Valle, con Teddy que acostumbraba a visitarlos prácticamente todos los días por aquellos años…

—¡Teddy! —relacionó finalmente Albus. A su lado, Thomas sonrió, dándole a entender que había dado en la tecla—. ¡Tú eras el amigo de Teddy que pasó aquel verano con nosotros!

—Ese mismo que recuerdas… Soy yo —afirmó el profesor White.

—Ahora entiendo… Teddy me dijo el día de mi cumpleaños que él conocía al nuevo profesor, y que estaba convencido que me caería bien —recordó Potter, sintiéndose repentinamente tonto por no haber hecho aquella deducción antes.

—¿Y que tal? ¿Te caigo bien, Potter? —se burló de él Thomas. Albus no pudo evitar acompañarlo en la risa.

—No puedo creer que demoré tanto tiempo en unir los cabos… —confesó el morocho.

—Yo en cambio te reconocí el primer día —le dijo Thomas.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó a hacer la pregunta pero se detuvo en el camino.

—¿Cómo me di cuenta que eras tú si no puedo ver? —terminó la pregunta el profesor. Albus se sorprendió de que no pareciera ofendido por la pregunta, sino que por el contrario, parecía divertido ante la situación.

—Pues sí… Me preguntaba eso —aceptó Albus.

—Pensé que había quedado claro la primera clase… Yo no veo como tú, Albus, pero veo a mi manera. Veo la energía de la gente, de las criaturas, y sobre todo, veo la magia. En este momento, puedo ver todo este salón gracias a la magia que emana de ti —le volvió a explicar con infinita paciencia Thomas.

—¿Sólo con mi magia? —se sorprendió Potter. El profesor arqueó las cejas por sobre sus gafas negras.

—No te menosprecies, muchacho. No te das una idea de la energía que hay en ti… Es diferente. Intensa y distinta —le contó White—. Bueno, ¿ya te recuperaste lo suficiente como para ayudarme? —cambió rápidamente de tema el profesor, antes de que Albus pudiera hacer más preguntas.

—Sí, claro—aceptó Albus sin réplicas, mientras que se ponía de pie listo para derribar nuevamente a los Gorros Rojos.

* * *

**Me he demorado un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero por fin aquí llega el capítulo 24. Espero que lo disfruten. El capítulo comienza con un extracto del diario de Albus... Muchos de ustedes me habían preguntando si podrían leer lo que Potter escribía. Aquí está la respuesta.  
**

**Creo que la charla entre Tom White y Albus es sumamente provechosa. Aclara al menos uno de los interrogantes que se ha sembrado a lo largo de esta tercera historia: quién es Tom y cuál es su relación con Albus y su familia. **

**Como siempre, agradezco muchisimo a mis betas Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy, sin quienes esta historia no sería posible.**

**Y respondo los reviews:**

**adrisstbdt:** Jaja, si, sería imposible complacer a todos en lo que parejas respecta. De todas formas, yo decidí cómo serían las parejas desde el primer capítulo de LGN, y no hay forma de que alguien pueda convencerme de que lo modifique. Se con quién quiero que termine cada personaje... Y sé cuales de ellos terminarán solos... Es más, algunos de los personajes podrían morir en el camino, ¿no crees? ;) Pero confío en que mis lectores sabrán comprender mis decisiones con respecto a cada personaje. Al final, verán que todo tenía un sentido (espero!). Sobre Teddy y Draco... Siempre pensé que era muy triste que Ted no tuviera familia. Y creo que parte de este camino hacia la redención de Malfoy incluye también reconstruir los lazos familiares. Cambiando de tema... ¡Sí! Vi las Reliquias 2. ¡Me encantó! Volví a llorar como con el libro (soy una llorona sin remedio), y me provocó cierta nostalgia haber llegado al final... Después de tantos años, es raro que ya no quede nada más por esperar (ni un libro, ni una película). Pero bueno, al menos me queda mi historia! Jaja.

**maddie . sophie:** ¿Así que logré reunir a tus dos amores en un mismo capítulo? Pues, me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Creo que de la charla entre Ted y Draco saldrán muchas cosas productivas. Sobre una posible charla entre Ted y Hedda... Como he dicho antes, tendrá que esperar, pero sigue siendo una excelente idea. ¿Quién mejor que Ted Lupin para hablar sobre un estigma de sangre? Sobre la posibilidad de que haya muertes en esta historia... Lo siento mucho, pero las habrá. No existe guerra sin muerte... Sería muy ilusorio si todos sobrevivieran, ¿no crees? Pero te comprendo, a mi también me resulta difícil... En especial cuando escribo sobre los personajes que ya sé que morirán en el futuro...

**jjaacckkyy:** ¿Quién es Henry Quint? Interesante pregunta. Y aunque no lo creas, ¡la responderé! Henry es un viejo amigo de Remus Lupin, de la época en que éste trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix infiltrándose entre los hombres lobos. Es un buen hombre, que después de terminada la guerra formó su propia manada con los hombres lobos "buenos", y se refugió en el bosque, lejos de toda la civilización que para aquel entonces los discriminaba y mucho. La historia de Henry Quint es muy interesante, pero lamentablemente esto es todo lo que te puedo contar de él por ahora. Espero que sirva!

**Alderamin Gates :** Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, porque creo que no te vi antes por acá, ¿no? Bueno, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Espero seguir viéndote por acá!

**Heart of Melon:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Sobre tus preguntas: El personaje de Astoria es uno que planeo desarrollar a lo largo de esta saga. Lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo en esta tercera parte y no creo que llegue a hacerlo antes de terminarla. Pero puedo asegurarte que escucharás hablar de ella más adelante. Con respecto a una posible charla entre Albus y Draco... Es algo que siempre me planteo mentalmente, pero creo que todavía no es el momento. Antes tendrá que ocurrir una charla entre Scorpius y Draco muy importante. ¡Y sí, vi la nueva película de Harry! Y como dije en otro review, me encantó y la disfruté muchísimo, pero también me provocó cierta tristeza saber que después de tantos años había llegado el final.

**Manuel Canabal:** Siempre tuve cierta atracción hacia la familia Black... De hecho, le dediqué el primer capítulo de la historia de Teddy. Me parecen una familia por demás interesante, ¿no crees? Jajaja, en realidad no puedo decirte con exactitud la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá la historia porque aún no la he terminado de escribir (obviamente). Pero en función de lo que planeo escribir, creo que efectivamente serán cerca de 40 capítulos... Talvez mas o talvez menos. ¿Así que los capítulos que más te gustan son los de Albus y sus amigos? Que bueno, porque hasta ahora venía muy tranquilo el tema en Hogwarts, pero pronto empezarán a caldearse las aguas también por allí.

**Mikaelita-cullen:** Me gustó algo que dijiste en tu review... Sobre que Ted y Draco son el reencuentro de algo que se había roto hace mucho. Creo que reflejaste a la perfección la intención del capítulo pasado con esas palabras. Reencuentro. Pero no quieras justificar a Draco! Jajaja, él también es culpable del abandono que sufrió Ted por parte de los Black. Nunca se preocupó por conocerlo, y recién ahora cae en cuenta de su error. Pero talvez todavía están a tiempo para salvar ese lazo...

**Herart:** hacía bastante que no nos veíamos por acá, ¿verdad? Oh, Teddy... él es un buen muchacho que desea hacer algo en honor a sus padres. Él conoce la razón por la que ellos murieron, y está dispuesto a defenderla con su vida de ser necesario. Pero ante todo, es también un niño buscando el reconocimiento de sus padres, padres que no están allí para él. ¿Y qué mejor manera de conseguir ese reconocimiento, de rendir homenaje a su padre, que cambiando de una vez por todas las leyes sobre los Hombres Lobos? Jajaja, me alegra que te hayas podido adaptar a leer solo un capítulo por semana. Se que es difícil ( a mi me ha pasado con historias que he leído) pero confío en que podrás disfrutarlo! Sobre Nina... Ella es como una muñeca de porcelana... Increíblemente frágil. Es tímida y reservada, y a pesar de ser una bruja de familia de magos ha vivido aislada durante casi toda su vida, por lo cual hay muchas cosas del mundo mágico que desconoce y ante las cuales se sorprende como si ella nunca hubiera visto magia antes. Y Scarlet, bueno, ella es completamente lo opuesto... Ahora. No siempre fue así. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, jaja.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** ¿En serio Hedda podría llegar a ser uno de tus personajes preferidos? Me siento muy halagada, porque Hedda es 100% mi creación, jjajaja. No puedo decir lo mismo de Albus o de Scorpius... Después de todo, ellos fueron creados por JKR. ¡Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo pasado! Creo que tanto Ted como Draco tienen a su manera un poco de sangre Black.

**Gabriela Sly . Black . M:** Sí, es verdad, Remus iba de misiones en la época de Voldemort con los hombres lobos pero nunca tuvo éxito. Pero a mí siempre me gusta pensar lo mejor de las personas... Y Henry Quint es un ejemplo de ello. Un ejemplo de lo bueno que hay dentro de cada ser humano. sí, él y Remus se conocieron durante la época de la guerra contra Voldemort, pero eso es todo lo que puedo revelear por el momento. Más adelante comprenderás mejor quién es Henry Quint. Oh, Draco, Draco... él siempre será en el fondo la misma persona desconfiada y escurridiza. Es parte de él, es algo que no puede cambiar. Pero puede hacer el esfuerzo por controlarlo... Sobre Ted, por el momento el trabaja para la Orden como contacto con los hombres lobos. Pero obviamente no puedo responder tu pregunta sobre cuál será el desenlace de esta guerra, jaja.

**Atra Rosae:** Creo que de todas las muertes que ocurrieron en HP, la que menos entendí fue la de Tonks y Remus... Talvez sea el hecho de que me resultó increíblemente inesperada... Pero bueno, comparto tu sensación de dolor ante la perdida de los dos padres de Ted. Sobre la familia... Bueno, no podemos elegirla, ¿verdad? Y puede ser que esté llena de defectos y problemas, pero al fin y al cabo, es nuestra sangre. Es quienes somos. De dónde venimos. Es el lazo más claro que tenemos con otros seres humanos. Supongo que nunca sabremos qué habría sucedido si Narcissa hubiera elegido a Andrómeda en lugar de Bellatrix, pero no hay que olvidar que cuando Narcissa tomó esa decisión era jóven y tenía otros ideales... los mismos que Bellatrix. Sobre tus preguntas, responderé en la medida de lo posible: Sí, Teddy y Scorpius se conocerán eventualmente. ¡No voy a responderte si Henry Quint aceptará la propuesta! Y sí, planeo seguir en algún momento libre con el fic de Teddy, jaja. ¡Sí! Vi la parte 2 de las Reliquias, y me encantó. Lástima que ya haya llegado el final... Voy a extrañar a Harry.

**Drachen Sonne:** ¡Gracias! Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, y te agradesco nuevamente tu review. Me pone muy feliz que consideren a esta historia como una posible continuación. Jajaja, con respecto a quién terminará con Scorpius... ¿por qué tiene que disputarse entre Lily y Rose? Quien te dice que no sea otra chica quien lo conquiste... Veo mucha ansiedad porque comience la batalla, pero lamentablemente vas a tener que esperar un poco más! Solo un poco. Sobre la cantidad de libros que planeo escribir... Originalmente planeé que fueran 7, pero no sé si llegaré a contar toda la historia en siete libros, jajaja. Todo depende de la inspiración que tenga y del apoyo de mis lectores para continuar con esta saga!

**Yukime Hiwatari:** ¡Comenzaba a extrañarte! Hacía mucho que no te veía por acá... Me has dejado respuesta para todos los capítulos que te perdiste! Trataré de responder a todas tus dudas. Lo siento, no he visto los Teen Titans, jajaja, pero parece que Scarlet coincide en el nombre del personaje que nombraste! Sobre las escuelas en América... ¡Hay varias y todas son muy buenas! Harry no quiso menospreciar al Instituto de Salem (el mejor de todo América), simplemente quiso señalar que Nina pertenecía a Hogwarts. Ya lo entederás... Cap 2: Sobre Zaira y su capacidad de "enterarse de todo"... Bueno, en realidad, Harry le contó sobre el mal momento que estaba pasando Albus, y ella tiene una especie de debilidad por él. Cap 3: ¿Venecia? ¿Por qué creíaste que el Ministerio italiano estaría en Venecia? La verdad es que elegí Roma porque es la capital de Italia y la ciudad más antigua. Sobre Sicilia... Tengo otros planes para esa ciudad. La estoy guardando para otra cosa... Cap 4: Jajaja, Lily... Es una niña muy observadora, ¿no crees? estoy segura de que disfrutarás mucho con ella en esta historia. Y sí, el Caliz es un Pensadero, pero Albus aún no lo sabe. Cap 5: Ruka es el retrato ideal de como yo imagino a los chamanes del Imperio Inca. Estoy convencida de que existen otros deportes en el mundo mágico además del Quidditch. Y sino, siempre podemos inventarlos ;). Cap 6: Hedda... Veo que llegaste finalmente al momento en que las cosas se ponen tensas en Perú. A partir de aquí, Hedda se enfrentará a su peor fantasma: ella misma. Será un camino largo hasta que Hedda termine de descubrirse a ella misma, y finalmente elija quién quiere ser: si la mitad humana o la mitad animal. Como dije en el Summary, esta historia se basa pura y exclusivamente en "decisiones" que pueden cambiarlo todo. Sobre Waman, lamentablemente vas a tener que esperar y mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarte con él... Pero eventualmente volverá a aparecer. Cap 7: ¡Pobre Albus! Lo has acribillado en este review! Debes de entender que Albus no es una mala persona, y no odia a los muggles... Simplemente ha vivido una experiencia muy traumática al perder su magia, y eso hace que ahora considere que el hecho de tenerla lo convierte en alguien... "especial". Cap 23: ¡Pf! me alegro que no me hayas dejado un review en cada capítulo, porque de lo contrario nunca terminaría de responderte, jajaja. Sobre Albus... Creo que por primera vez esta empezando a experimentar el efecto de las hormonas, y Tessa es quien acapara toda su atención. Pero veo que también han llamado tu atención otras parejas... No comentaré al respecto porque arruinaría lo que está por venir, pero creo que el amor será una especie de bálsamo en época de guerra. ¿Así que pensaste que la profe sería Scarlet Raven? Bueno, técnicamente ella será profesora, pero de la Orden. En Hogwarts Tom se ha hecho cargo de DCAO y con mucho éxito... Espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Kate black evans:** ¡Me alegra verte por acá de vuelta! Y ojalá te guste el camino que esta tomando el fic. Creo que a medida que la saga avance, en cada historia las cosas se irán volviendo más oscuras y complejas porque creo que los propios personajes también irán creciendo y cambiando constantemente. Sobre Draco... Es una de mis mayores dudas en esta historia porque no sabía cómo iba a repercutir en los lectores la introducción de un Draco Malfoy "bueno"... Un Malfoy con intenciones de redimirse. Pero parece que ha tenido un buen recibimiento :)

**A. S. P.:** Bienvenida a la historia! Creo que no te había visto antes por aquí. Jajaja, Veo que también sos de las que apoyan las parejas Rose/Scorpius y Hedda/James. Pero como he dicho antes... Yo ya he decidido el final para cada personaje, jajaja, y no voy a contarlo antes!

**Harry Laos:** Vaya que se me ha hecho larga esta historia, ¿verdad? Me recuerda a cuando leí el quinto libro de Harry Potter que sentía que Harry nunca llegaba a Hogwarts, jajaja. Pero es que tengo mucho por contar antes de que los chicos empiecen sus clases... Y será una historia de por sí más larga que las dos entregas anteriores. ¿Así que escribes tu propia historia? Bueno, si algún día la pasas a la computadore me gustaría leerla... Siempre me pego una vuelta por las historias de mis lectores, aunque nunca tengo mucho tiempo para dejar un review, jaja. Sobre Albus... No desesperes. Él no es Grindewald... Es solo un muchacho confundido que intenta conocer todo lo que puede, que quiere ser el mejor mago, que quiere salir de detrás de la sombra de su padre... No es un chico malo, simplemente es un chico que puede llegar a tomar un camino malo. Pero eso habrá que verlo con el tiempo.

**Jako:** Creo que nunca antes te había visto por aquí, así que por las dudas te doy la bienvenida a mi FF! Trató de actualizar lo más rápido posible... Pero hay veces en los que me trabo un poco en alguna parte de la historia, o tengo problemas para enviar los capítulos a mis betas para que los revisen antes de publicar y eso hace que me demore un poco más. Pero si puedo, intento subir un capítulo por semana. Yo también siempre me pregunté que había sido de la vida de Lupin durante aquellos años que transcurrieron después de que dejara su puesto de profesor en Hogwarts, y he creado esta versión propia sobre su posible destino durante esos años. Henry Quint es un amigo que Remus se hizo mientras que se infiltraba entre los hombres lobos bajo órdenes de Dumbledore. Pero todavía queda mucho por contar de esa relación... Sí, creo que esa misión fue de más ayuda para Draco que para Teddy. Ted es una persona de muy buen corazón que no conoce el rencor y la venganza, y ha aceptado sin réplicas la vida que le tocó vivir. Incluso ha aceptado a Draco a pesar de que él y su familia le dieron la espalda durante todos esos años. Y en parte es porque Ted sueña con tener una familia que le sea propia... su sangre. Sobre tu duda con la guerra... Por ahora es una guerra silente. Cada bando esta moviendo hilos invisibles y preparándose. Sobre si Naomi aceptó unirse al Mago... ¿tú que crees?

**aTeNeA Halywell :** Te doy también la bienvenida a esta historia y te agradesco tu review! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Nitmi:** ¡Hacía tiempo que no te dabas una vuelta por acá! Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, y pido disculpas si es que encontraste alguna falta ortográfica... Suele pasar que uno lee y vuelve a leer algo y no encuentra ningún error, y a veces otro lo lee y encuentra muchísimos!

**sev snape:** Cap 21: ¿así que piensas que Albus sería capaz de unirse a la Rebelión? Es una posibilidad... De seguro el Mago de Oz puede ofrecerle toda la grandeza que él busca... Pero aún así, es Albus Potter... Sobre tu inquietud respecto a los ojos de las Raven... Sí, tienen una particularidad, pero tardarás un tiempo en conocerla... Por cierto, pareces convencido de que Elektra va a morir! ¿Por qué? Jaja. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a los objetos escondidos en el dormitorio de Draco... No, ninguno tendrá particular importancia. Eran simplemente cosas que él guardaba de adolescente. Algunas eran objetos de magia negra, pero nada grave. Cap 22:Jajaja, sí, las hormonas siempre se despiertan antes en las mujeres que en los hombres... O al menos nosotras lo demostramos más! Creo que fue un detalle divertido que todos terminaran dejando solos a Tessa y a Albus, ¿no crees? Pero pareciera que la única que realmente lo hizo intencionalmente fue Lily... ¿Así que tu pareja 10 son Hedda y James? Bueno, veremos qué piensa la historia al respecto! Jaja. Sobre Dimitri... Como ves se ha convertido en el intruso ideal. Es demasiado cobarde como para traicionar a Albus... Pero de todas formas, creo que Potter debería cuidarse, ¿no? Cap 23: veo que estás seleccionando tus capítulos favoritos! Me alegro de que este se encuentre entre los mejores a tu punto de vista porque a mi también me gusta mucho. Ojalá la manada acepte la propuesta de Harry como tú dices... Porque realmente serían de mucha ayuda en esta guerra.

**diane potter: **¡Te doy también la bienvenida a mi historia! Tengo muchos lectores nuevos hoy! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, porque los fanáticos de Ted siempre son los más exigentes! Sobre tu pedido de escribir más sobre Rose/Scorpius... Pues, no son una pareja así que no puedo escribir sobre ellos juntos como pareja, pero sí como parte del grupo de amigos de Albus. ¿Hedda/Albus? Vaya, eso no lo había escuchado mucho antes... Nuevamente, gracias por el review!

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Filadelfia

**Capítulo 25:**** Filadelfia**

Darwin Cooper golpeó la puerta de acero con los nudillos, y esperó. Estaba nervioso. Pero al menos, en esta visita, no tenía miedo. Al menos a esta persona la conocía. No se podía decir que eran amigos. Pero sí se podía decir que eran cómplices. O alguna vez lo habían sido.

La puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente como para que un ojo pudiera escudriñar por la abertura.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó el hombre desde detrás de la puerta.

—Mi nombre es Darwin Cooper… —comenzó a decir éste.

—Fuera de aquí —le espetó el hombre cortando su discurso, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Darwin colocó un pie en la hendidura, impidiendo que pudiera cerrarse.

—… Y vengo a ver a Duncan Ford —terminó su frase Cooper. Los ojos del hombre detrás de la puerta se dilataron al escuchar el nombre.

—Aguarda aquí un instante —le indicó con precaución.

Darwin quitó su pie de la puerta y le permitió cerrarla. Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta se abría completamente frente a él, invitándolo a pasar.

—Por aquí, señor Cooper —le dijo el hombre que lo había recibido. Se trataba de una figura alta y corpulenta vestida con una túnica negra.

Lo guió a través del edificio, que simulaba ser una fábrica abandonada, hacia el subsuelo. Allí, golpeó tres veces a la puerta de madera.

—¡Adelante, Hill! —le gritó una voz socarrona desde el interior. El hombre llamado Hill abrió entonces la puerta—. Dile a nuestro invitado que pase, Hill —dijo nuevamente la voz desde el interior a la cabeza asomada de Hill. Éste asintió.

—Puede pasar, señor Cooper —repitió el mensaje a Darwin, quien esperaba de pie detrás de él. Éste asintió con la cabeza y se abrió paso a través de la puerta.

Un hombre de su misma edad se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio macizo de hierro, iluminado por una lamparita que colgaba amenazante del techo. Sobre la mesa yacían varias bolsas negras, de las cuales el hombre iba sacando progresivamente monedas de oro y billetes verdes. Dinero. _Mucho dinero_, pensó Darwin.

Duncan Ford lucía el cabello rubio más largo de lo que él recordaba, y lo llevaba en ese momento atado en una coleta. Su piel bronceada por el sol contrastaba notoriamente con el blanco impoluto de sus dientes. A pesar de los años, Duncan seguía siendo un hombre apuesto.

Apenas Darwin cerró la puerta detrás de él, Duncan levantó la cabeza de la pila de billetes y lo miró. Luego de unos largos segundos de análisis detallado, Duncan Ford sonrió.

—¡Darwin! —exclamó finalmente, mientras que se ponía de pie y abría ampliamente sus brazos, dándole la bienvenida e invitándolo a un abrazo. Cooper sonrió.

—Tanto tiempo, Duncan —aceptó el saludo Darwin, mientras que se abrazaba fraternalmente con el hombre. Sabía, sin embargo, que aquello era sólo un gesto de amistad, pero que no escondía detrás el verdadero sentimiento de la misma. Duncan Ford no tenía amigos. Ni tampoco Darwin Cooper.

—Me has tomado por sorpresa con tu visita, mi querido Cooper… ¿Pasó algo en Londres? —le preguntó Ford invitándolo a tomar asiento en la silla junto a él.

—He tenido que abandonar Londres —confesó Darwin, con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios. Duncan rió estruendosamente.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Potter te pegara una buena patada en el…—bromeó Ford.

—No fue Potter, Duncan… Es decir, el Ministerio me está buscando bajo la acusación de traición y complot contra el actual gobierno. Pero me fui porque tenía trabajo que hacer —aclaró Cooper.

—Ya veo… —comprendió rápidamente Ford a qué se refería.

Darwin conocía muy bien a Ford. Habían estudiado juntos en Hogwarts, y habían sido buenos amigos en aquella época. Durante la Segunda Guerra, ambos habían colaborado de una manera u otra con Voldemort. Pero Darwin siempre había sido mucho más cuidadoso, y en cierta forma, más cobarde. Y fue gracias a ello que tras la caída de Voldemort el Ministerio no logró encontrar pruebas suficientes para culparlo, y quedó libre.

Duncan, por su parte, se vio más comprometido. Sólo se lo había logrado asociar a algunos crímenes menores, pero ello había bastado para que se ganara cuatro años en Azkaban. Tras cumplir su sentencia, Duncan había abandonado Londres y se había refugiado en Pensilvania, más puntualmente, en Filadelfia, donde todavía se encontraba. Allí había encontrado un trabajo perfecto para él.

En Filadelfia, Duncan Ford conoció a una figura bastante turbia y misteriosa… Darius Roller. Éste hombre no era nada más y nada menos que un mafioso, pero no cualquier mafioso, sino el más importante de todo Estados Unidos. Bajo el mando de Roller, Duncan encontró un trabajo perfecto para él: saldar cuentas. Así, Duncan consiguió trabajar en aquello con lo que más disfrutaba: torturar a las personas y sacarles toda la información que pudiera serle útil. Había desarrollado las formas más ingeniosas y terribles de tortura, aprendiendo maleficios sumamente dificultosos y adquiriendo un elevado nivel en Legeremancia.

Fue bajo estas circunstancias que, veintiún años después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, Duncan y Darwin volvían a encontrarse en aquel viejo edificio en el corazón de Filadelfia. El Mago de Oz quería a Duncan Ford en su Guardia. Y era labor de Darwin Cooper conseguir que éste dijera que sí.

—¿Vas a contarme qué tipo de trabajo estás realizando? —preguntó finalmente Duncan, curioso.

—Estoy trabajando para un rebelión, compañero —le dijo Darwin, complacido con la pregunta. Ford alzó sus cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Una rebelión? —expresó su sorpresa.

—Ha llegado nuestro momento, Duncan. La oportunidad de vengarnos de Potter y de todos esos inútiles que controlan Inglaterra… Una Rebelión secreta se está alzando en Europa, liderada por un hombre llamado Mago de Oz —siguió contándole Cooper, entusiasmado con la reacción de su compañero—. Ha logrado reclutar más gente de la que puedes imaginarte… Magos y brujas de todas partes de Europa, todos con un solo objetivo: rebelarnos.

Darwin hizo una pausa para comprobar el efecto de sus palabras. Duncan lo miraba atentamente, su expresión seria, sus ojos enfocados en él. Tenía su completa atención. Podía leer la codicia en aquellos ojos, podía leer la oportunidad que Ford veía en todo lo que él le estaba contando.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y leíamos sobre Grindelwald? — preguntó repentinamente Cooper.

—Claro que sí… Ése sí que era un loco brillante —recordó con fingida nostalgia Duncan.

—Vamos a hacerlo realidad, Duncan. Vamos a hacer realidad el plan de Grindelwald —Darwin soltó la frase que sabía que terminaría de convencer a su compañero.

—Es imposible, Darwin… Nunca podrán contra toda Europa —lo contradijo Ford, pero había en sus palabras una vacilación. La duda de quien quiere que lo contradigan, que le digan que está equivocado.

—Créeme, Duncan... Nunca antes tuvimos mejores oportunidades que ahora —le aseguró Cooper—Hemos logrado infiltrar Rebeldes en el Ministerio de Londres… Tenemos gente en algunos de los departamentos más importantes… En el de Misterios, en de Coordinación Mágica Internacional, ¡Incluso hemos logrado que uno de los nuestros llegue al puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas!

—Interesante… ¿Y en el Departamento de Seguridad? —inquirió Duncan maliciosamente. Cooper se removió incómodo por la pregunta.

—Estamos trabajando en eso —respondió evasivamente. Ford sonrió sarcásticamente al escucharlo. —Pero eso no nos ha impedido infiltrarnos en el Ministerio de Italia —arremetió luego.

—No es muy difícil entrar a Italia, mi viejo amigo. Es el país más corrupto de toda Europa —lo menospreció Ford. Esta vez fue el turno de Darwin de sonreír.

—Pero ahora es nuestro —le aseguró Cooper. Ford arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Tu Rebelión ha tomado control de Italia? —quiso asegurarse.

—Los Guardianes Negros han tomado control de Italia —corrigió Cooper. La expresión de Duncan pareció enseriarse al escuchar sobre los Guardianes.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente tu relación con ellos? —quiso saber más Ford. La sonrisa en los labios de Cooper se acentuó.

—El Mago de Oz es un Guardián, Duncan —le respondió feliz de poder revelar esa información que lo hacía sentir superior a su viejo compañero de Hogwarts—. Y uno muy importante.

Ford se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, pensativo. Repentinamente, su mirada se clavó en Cooper. Y éste supo lo que estaba haciendo. No opuso resistencia. Rápidamente, todas sus barreras mentales se quebraron ante la increíble habilidad de Ford y lo pudo sentir metiéndose en su mente, intentando ver si aquello que le decía era verdad. Tras unos instantes recorriendo su mente, Cooper sintió que le la conexión se rompía y Duncan comenzaba a reír como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

—No me estas mintiendo, mi querido amigo —exclamó Ford repentinamente, entre risas.

—No, no te miento —insistió Cooper, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eso es… Asombroso —tuvo que confesar Ford, mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación, inquieto. Se detuvo repentinamente, y giró hacia Darwin. —Has venido a pedir mi ayuda, ¿no es así? —preguntó, no sin cierta altanería.

—Sí —confesó éste sin preámbulos.

—Lo sabía… Desde el momento en que tocaste a esta puerta supe que debía de haber un buen motivo para que tú hubieras abandonado la comodidad de Londres y te hubieras arrastrado hasta aquí —habló más para sí mismo que para Cooper.

—El Mago de Oz piensa que tienes mucho potencial, Ford. Ha escuchado hablar de tus… _habilidades_. Y las quiere para su Rebelión —le explicó más claramente Cooper. Ford sonrió de lado, una sonrisa ladina y socarrona.

—Oh, pero yo ya tengo alguien que paga por _mis habilidades_… Y de hecho, paga muy bien, Darwin—exclamó Ford irónicamente.

—El Mago de Oz puede duplicar cualquier precio que estés recibiendo, Duncan… De hecho, te dará lo que pidas —le aclaró Cooper.

—Bueno, entonces creo que no hay mucho más que discutir… ¿Puedo arreglar mi valor con este Mago de Oz personalmente? —preguntó Ford educadamente. Pero Darwin sabía que aquello no era una verdadera pregunta, sino una verdadera exigencia.

—Por supuesto —aceptó la condición. Después de todo, ya lo había aceptado antes con Naomi.

—Quien lo hubiera dicho, Darwin… La última vez que estuvimos juntos en algo fue dentro de una celda en Azkaban, ¿recuerdas? —comentó Ford, con cierto rencor filtrándose en sus palabras—. Claro, tú saliste rápido de allí, así que talvez no lo recuerdes.

—Nadie que haya pasado al menos una hora dentro de Azkaban podría olvidarlo jamás —respondió Cooper, sin dejarse intimidar por su compañero. Ford sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre fuiste un hombre astuto, Darwin.

—Y tú siempre fuiste un hombre osado, Duncan —retrucó Cooper. Duncan lanzó una risotada al aire, dejando entrever que Azkaban había logrado dañar parte de su cordura en cuatro años. —¿No crees que Darius Roller se vaya a enojar cuando lo abandones? —cambió de tema rápidamente.

—Es posible —confesó Ford, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—¿No temes de las represalias que pueda llegar a tomar?

—No —respondió de manera tajante—. Conozco a Roller y su manera de trabajar. Seguramente no le agradará que lo abandone, pero él sabe muy bien que le conviene tenerme de amigo y nunca de enemigo. Soy un hombre complicado, Darwin… La gente puede llegar a tenerme miedo —ironizó Duncan—. De todas formas, quiero creer que contaré con la protección de este Mago de Oz, ¿no es así?

—Así es —coincidió Cooper.

—Además, ya estaba con ganas de volver a Inglaterra. La vida en Filadelfia se ha vuelto bastante monótona —agregó— . Cuéntame un poco, Darwin. ¿Cómo están las cosas en mi querida Inglaterra?

Durante la siguiente hora, Darwin y Duncan conversaron sobre la situación actual de su país. Hablaron del Ministerio de Magia y del gobierno de Shaklebolt, de Harry Potter y sus Aurores, del Mago de Oz y su Rebelión. Duncan Ford recolectó la mayor cantidad de datos que le era posible, asegurándose de conocer cada detalle de lo que había sucedido durante los últimos años.

—¿Cómo conociste al Mago? —le preguntó repentinamente Duncan.

—Fue hace tres años… En realidad, recién conocí al Mago en persona hace dos años —se corrigió Darwin.

—¿Cómo es eso? —quiso saber más Ford.

—Tres años atrás recibí una visita, un hombre que se presentó bajo el nombre de Octavius Genrich. Él fue quien me habló por primera vez del Mago de Oz y quien me dijo que éste me quería reclutar para su Rebelión—aclaró la confusión Cooper.

—¿Por qué habrían de querer reclutarte a ti, Cooper? —preguntó Duncan, con cierto desprecio. Esta vez, fue el turno de Darwin de sonreír de manera altanera.

—Porque yo conozco todos los secretos que se esconden en el Ministerio, Duncan. Hasta el año pasado, dirigía la Junta del Colegio Hogwarts. Pero más importante, conozco a todos aquellos que secretamente desean el final del gobierno de Kingsley Shaklebolt —explicó orgulloso de si mismo.

—Como he dicho antes, siempre fuiste muy astuto —le festejó Ford.

—Octavius necesitaba de mi ayuda para ingresar, junto con cuatro vampiros, a Inglaterra sin ser detectados. Pero más importante aún, necesitaban un lugar donde esconderse una vez que estuvieran adentro —continuó explicando Cooper. Ford comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Darwin! ¿Vas a decirme que fuiste tú el responsable de Aquelarre de vampiros que mató a la familia Austen hace unos años atrás?—comentó le rubio completamente escéptico. Pero la mirada seria de Cooper lo hizo vacilar.

—Yo simplemente conseguí hacerlos entrar por Escocia sin ser detectados por el Ministerio de Seguridad, y luego les facilité una vieja casona _muggle_ ubicada en medio de Londres —respondió Darwin orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Y sin embargo, todavía no conocías al Mago en aquella época… —se burló Ford quien siempre era capaz de encontrar el punto débil en su rival. Darwin no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante el comentario mal intencionado de su compañero.

—No era necesario. Genrich me transmitía todo lo que yo debía saber —se defendió a sí mismo Cooper. Pero apenas lo dijo comprendió lo patético que ello sonaba.

—Ya… Ahora cuéntame cómo lo conociste finalmente—insistió Ford.

—Genrich y sus vampiros fracasaron en la misión que el Mago les había dado, y fueron capturados por Harry Potter y deportados de regreso a Rusia, donde los encarcelaron en Vorkuta… Y fue entonces cuando el Mago me buscó a mí—explicó Cooper, sin dar muchos detalles.

Lo cierto de la historia era que, tras la captura de Octavius Genrich, el Mago le había enviado una carta a Darwin Cooper, citándolo en la misma casa abandonada que éste había conseguido como escondite para los vampiros. La casa número 7 de Sundown. Allí, se había encontrado ante un espejo. Y en éste, se había encontrado con el Mago de Oz por primera vez.

A partir de aquel día, Darwin continuaría concretando los siguientes encuentros en la misma casa, siempre frente al espejo mágico. Sólo una vez se había encontrado cara a cara con el Mago de Oz. Pero aquel único encuentro había bastado para infundir dentro de Cooper un respeto y un temor inusitados.

Darwin recordaba cada detalle de aquel día en el cual se encontró con que el Mago lo esperaba en carne y hueso dentro de la casa número 7. Se hallaba sentado en una amplia y mullida silla que desentonaba completamente con el decorado decrépito del lugar. Cooper supuso que el Mago la había traído consigo. Llevaba puesto, como siempre, su larga túnica roja. La capucha le cubría la cabeza, y un hechizo mantenía a oscuras el interior de la misma, impidiendo que se viera el rostro del Mago. Pero a pesar de no verle el rostro, Cooper podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos clavados en él, analizándolo en cada detalle.

—Señor… —musitó Darwin, atónito de encontrarse con el Mago en aquel lugar.

—Darwin… Te estaba esperando. Tengo una misión para ti —le dijo la voz grave y desapasionada del Mago.

Y aquel día, el Mago le delegó la búsqueda de un hombre llamado Icarus Primus. Debía encontrarlo, y traerlo a Inglaterra. Pero no sólo eso: debía conseguir que Primus entrara en Hogwarts de alguna forma. El objetivo era claro. El Mago de Oz quería recuperar los Tres Ojos del Cerbero para abrir el legendario Templo de Hades.

Para sorpresa de Cooper, el Mago ya tenía en su poder dos de los Tres Ojos. Faltaba uno solo. Y según sus investigaciones, éste debía de encontrarse en algún lugar de Hogwarts. La misión de Cooper era encontrar a Icarus Primus. Y la misión de Primus era encontrar el Tercer Ojo escondido en Hogwarts.

Pero el plan había fracasado, Primus había muerto antes de revivir a Grindelwald. Y todo aquello significaba una sola cosa: Darwin había fallado. Para su sorpresa, el Mago de Oz le había perdonado aquella falta, pero a cambio le había encargado una nueva misión, más difícil que la anterior.

Él, Darwin Cooper, debía de reclutar a los magos más peligrosos y lunáticos de todo el mundo para formar La Guardia de Oz. Un grupo de élite conformado por aquellos con habilidades únicas y letales. Aquellos encargados de proteger directamente al Mago, y de liderar la Rebelión. Magos como Stefano Rozzi, Naomi Mitsumoto y Duncan Ford. Y hasta el momento, Cooper no había fallado. Había conseguido reclutar a tres de los cuatro brujos que el Mago quería para su Guardia. Y por eso se encontraba con vida.

Pero todavía faltaba uno. Darwin lo había dejado para el final intencionalmente, pues sabía que sería el más difícil de conseguir. No porque éste fuera a decir que no a su propuesta, sino porque se encontraba encarcelado en una de las prisiones más seguras e impenetrables de toda Europa: Vorkuta.

Sólo le faltaba una persona para cumplir su misión, y Cooper encontraba bastante irónico el hecho de que esa persona fuera la misma que, tres años atrás, lo había reclutado a él. El cuarto integrante, el último eslabón de su misión: Octavius Genrich.

* * *

**¡Capítulo 25 UP! :)**

**Estoy muy contenta con este capítulo. Agradezco especialmente a mis betas en esta ocasión. Arcano, tus correciones son infalibles. Rose BlackMalfoy, tus sugerencias son perfectas. Espero que les guste el resultado final!**

**A mis queridos lectores, les presento a Duncan Ford. Originalmente, Duncan era un personaje que tenía preparado para la cuarta parte de esta Saga, o incluso para la quinta parte. Siempre planeé que fuera parte de La Guardia, pero originalmente lo iba a introducir en la historia de otra forma. Pero me pareció más correcto que hiciera su aparición en esta tercera parte. Después de todo, es la Era del Reclutamiento ;)**

**Con respecto a Darwin... Es un personaje que ha ido madurando de a poco a lo largo de esta tercera parte. La primera vez que Albus lo vio, su impresión fue la de un hombre de la aristocracia, como si fuera parte de la nobleza mágica. Altanero, poderoso y carismático. Pero tras el fracaso de Primus, Cooper tuvo que comenzar de vuelta desde cero con el Mago de Oz, y su confianza y poder se vieron quebrantados por el miedo de morir. Ahora, que su misión comienza a llegar al final, podemos ver de nuevo al viejo Cooper confiado y engreído. El aristocrático.**

**Pero todavía falta una pieza muy importante...**

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**adrisstbdt:** Jajaja, quédate tranquila. ¡Muy pronto tendrás tu ansiado partido de Quidditch! Prometo que a partir de este punto la historia irá avanzando con mayor velocidad. Ya he creado el clima y escenario inicial sobre el cual basar el resto de la historia. Sobre Albus y su diario... ¿te gustaría saber qué escribe sobre sus amigos? Prometo que tendrás ocasión de enterarte... Y talvez sirva para poder conocer un poco más a cada uno de ellos. Hedda... Bueno, creo que el capítulo pasado sirvió para demostrar que Hedda se encuentra en una encrucijada entre lo que quiere ser y lo que cree que será. Su charla con Scorpius no es otra cosa que una prueba de cuánto ella desea tener control sobre su vida. Sin embargo, no podría decirse que ya ha superado todo el rollo de "miedo a convertirse en vampiro". Hedda es una chica fluctuante en especial con lo que respecta al estado de humor... Le tomará mucho tiempo poder superar verdaderamente sus miedos. Y todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar este año.

**maddie . sophie:** Sin duda Albus debe sser cuidadoso con Dimitri. Es el tipo de persona que nadie querría tener como amigo, pero todos aprecierían tenerlo de su lado. No es casualidad que Tom y Teddy se parescan, sobre todo en lo que respecta a aceptar la vida que les ha tocado vivir sin rencores. Ambos se han apoyado mutuamente para poder superar todas las pruebas que la vida les ha impuesto. Son un equipo. Ted jamás se habría convertido en el hombre que es hoy sin Tom, y viceversa.

**Heart of Melon:** ¿así que odias a Kurdan? Es interesante, porque es un personaje que prácticamente no ha hecho nada... Y sin embargo, ha logrado conseguirse el odio de muchísimos lectores! Creo que se debe a que es una rata. Sobre tu pregunta... ¿qué tiene de diferente la magia de Albus? Bueno, técnicamente, no hay dos personas iguales, por lo que tampoco lo son la magia que llevan dentro. Pero lamentamente no puedo decirte qué es lo que Thomas ve. Oh, sobre el final de la película... Pues sí, Albus podría haber elegido Gryffindor también en mi historia. Pero a último momento, recordó que Slytherin no era tan malo... Y fue lo que bastó para que el Sombrero decidiera que era ahí a donde pertenecía. Claro, esta es mi versión!

**EscritoporRowling:** ¡Gracias por el review! Te doy formalmente la bienvenida a esta historia y espero que la disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo al escribirla. No te preocupes si no podes dejar un review en todos los capítulos... Comprendo que no es fácil y que uno está a veces muy ocupado. Me pasa todo el tiempo! ¿Scorpius y Lily? Bueno, parece que en esta historia han aparecido muchísimos seguidores de esa pareja! :)

**Kate black evans:** Sí, es verdad. En el capítulo anterior damos pie a lo que futuramente podría convertirse en un enfrentamiento en Hogwarts entre Albus y Cardigan... Si bien ambos son de Slytherin, es muy posible que el resto de las casas también se vieran involucradas, ¿no crees?

**mikaelita cullen:** DCAO siempre fue mi materia favorita... Posiblemente porque fue una de las materias que JKR siempre le dio más protagonismo. Pero aún así, me gusta el concepto de la materia. Y creo que Thomas es el profesor ideal, pues representa todo lo contrario a la Magia Negra. Veo que también notaste ese comentario final sobre la magia de Albus. Sin duda un mago habilidoso tenderá a querer utilizar sus habilidades al máximo. Y Albus no solo es habilidoso, sino que también es ambicioso. Ansía ser el mejor, aprender más sobre la magia, demostrarle al mundo que él es mucho más que el hijo de Harry. Planteaste una buena pregunta... ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Albus por su magia? Lamento no poder responderla yo... Pero talvez alguno de los lectores se anime a dar su opinión al respecto! ;)

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Hedda es uno de los personajes de los cuales me siento más orgullosa. Con ella he conseguido un equilibrio que me agrada... Tiene sus cosas buenas, pero también tiene sus defectos que la hacen real y querida. Siempre tengo que cuidarme mucho cuando escribo sobre ella porque es también uno de mis personajes favoritos y no quiero que eso altere la forma en que escribo esta historia. Sobre tu pedido de un poco de amor... ¡Vamos, el amor está en el aire! Solo que todavía hay muchos temores entre ellos...

**Atra Rosae:** Oh, Albus... Sí, tiene un parecido a Harry, pero al mismo tiempo es muy diferente. Comparto con vos lo que dijiste de que Albus tiene una forma bastante retorcida de hacer las cosas... Pero en mi opinión, Albus a veces hace cosas malas para obtener algo bueno... Cosas que pueden parecer "buenas", pero que en realidad estan equivocadas. Y lamentablemente, aunque adoro a Albus, tengo que decir que "el fin no justifica los medios". Harry jamás habría utilizado a Kurdan de la manera que Albus lo hace. Pero nuevamente, esto no quiere decir que Albus sea "malo". Yo no creo que las personas "sean" malas. Creo que las personas se "hacen" malas. ¿Se entiende la diferencia? Si la vida de Tom Riddle hubiera sido distinta, posiblemente Voldemort nunca hubiera existido.

**KarsLovesKars:** Rencor... Es una palabra un tanto fuerte para usar, pero ejemplifica bastante bien los sentimientos de Albus. Creo que en cierta forma él guarda cierto rencor hacia su padre... Porque sabe que éste no es completamente sincero con él, y porque no le ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que Albus es capaz. Y sobre su comentario de que él es mas Slytherin que cualquiera ahí... Pues es una reacción de defensa, y una confesión de lo más profundo de su corazón. Albus es el tipo de persona que no le gusta que le digan que no puede con algo... Dile que no puede hacer algo y él se empecinará en demostrarte que estabas equivocado. Slytherin es lo mismo... Si alguien le dice que él no pertenece ahí, Albus encontrará todas las razones y explicaciones existentes de que sí pertenece. Y terminará sintiéndose más parte de esa casa de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido si Cargidan no hubiera comentado al respecto.

**diane potter:** Con White encontré la posibilidad de poder hablar de los personajes desde otro punto de vista... Una visión más profunda de ellos. Tom es capaz de ver en Albus algo que el resto de la gente no llega a ver, y eso es lo que hace la charla entre ellos tan interesante, y también es la razón por la cual se llevan bien... Con el seguir de los capítulos lo comprenderás mejor!

**Kopite:** Antes que nada te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Lamentablemente, no me llegó el mail que me enviaste, pero te agradecería que me lo volvieras a enviar porque tengo muchas ganas de saber cuáles eran esas sugerencias y apreciaciones que tenías, aunque fueran sobre LGN. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de los reviews es que puedo aprender de las opiniones de mis lectores... Saber qué fue lo que más les gustó, qué cosa les pareció mala o floja... Etc. ¡Oh, no, ahora voy a ser yo la que va a estar intrigada por conocer tus conjeturas sobre la historia! Solo espero que esta tercera parte esté a la altura de las expectativas. En general, trato de subir un capítulo por semana. Algunas veces logro subir antes, y otras me atraso algunos días. Pero maso menos es un capítulo por semana...

**sev snape:** Jajaja, ¿así que Dimitri te parece un Colagusano regargado? Bueno, entiendo por qué lo dices... Es el traidor de esta historia. Pero en cierta forma creo que Kurdan es más inteligente y más astuto que Colagusano. Y él no tiene una amistad con Cardigan y Zabini como Colagusano tenía con los Merodeadores. Pero definitivamente coincido en que Dimitri no es una persona que yo elegiría para tener como amigo. Oh, Lance... Sí, es un personaje extraño, jaja. Como Hedda, Lancelot también se debate entre dos mitades de sí mismo... La parte que él es cuando está con Hedda, y la parte que él es con el resto del mundo. Pero confío en que llegarás a comprenderlo mejor a medida que la historia avance, y posiblemente, algunos lectores lleguen a sentir cariño por él. Sobre la posibilidad de Thomas en la Orden... Solo puedo decir que al menos por ahora no forma parte de ésta.

**silvers draco:** Me alegra que muchos de los lectores cayeran en cuenta del "haz lo que te plazca" de Hedda, porque ciertamente muestra el anhelo más grande que hay dentro de ella: poder elegir. En cierta forma, Hedda siente que si Draco puede elegir, entonces ella también podrá. Sobre Lancelot... ¿por qué no te gusta? Como dije en otro review, Lancelot es también una persona dividida en dos y debatiéndose por qué mitad ser. Sobre Albus... Sí, es verdad, le tengo mucho cariño. Pero no te preocupes, él no es infalible. DCAO es su "fuerte", pero eso no lo convierte en invencible. Sí puede pasar que Albus tenga una falsa seguridad respecto de sí mismo que lo haga sentir que es más fuerte de lo que piensa, y lo pueda llegar a cometer errores.

**jjaacckkyy:** Tom es capaz de ver a Albus de una forma distinta al resto. Tom ve a Albus por lo que él "es". Y sí, ve algo distinto en él al resto de las personas... Pero nuevamente, llegamos al punto donde no puedo seguir respondiendote! Lo siento.

**ReyAlex:** te doy la bienvenida formal a esta historia y espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Leí tu mensaje y te lo respondí. Concuerdo con vos respecto al hecho de que ser ciego no convierte a Tom en una persona inferior. Él es una mago distinto del resto, pero no por eso es menos capaz. Sobre la relación entre Ted y Draco... Pues, todavía no puede siquiera llamarse relación. Creo que como primera charla, fue muy fructifera, pero también quedaba claro lo incómodos que ambos se sentían y lo difícil que les resultaba conversar algunos temas del pasado. Pero sí, este podría ser el inicio de una re-unión familiar :).

**Manuel Canabal:** Tengo que confesar que me fue muy difícil escribir el fragmento del diario de Albus porque suponía meterme en su mente y revelar algunos de sus más íntimos y oscuros pensamientos. Creo que eso es lo que convierte esos fragmentos en piezas tan valiosas de la historia: permite ver los hechos desde los ojos de Albus Potter. ¿En serio piensas que escribo parecido a JKR? Bueno, si es así, no fue intencional, jajaja. Supongo que es consecuencia de haber leído sus libros durante tantos años. ¿Así que deseas un duelo mágico? Solo puedo decirte que verás algo por el estilo en esta tercera parte, pero como siempre digo, habrá que esperar!

**Yukime Hiwatari:** mmm... Así que crees que el pensamiento de Albus se parece al de Gellert, Dumbledore y Voldemort. Interesante, muy interesante... Hedda, Hedda... bueno, ella es una adolescente con problemas algo distintos a los de la mayoria, pero que no dejan de ser cuestiones típicas de la edad. ¿qué adolescente no se ha cuestionado sobre su "identidad", sobre quién es y quién quiere ser? En ella toma un caracter mucho más intenso, ya que hablamos de ser humana o vampira. Pero es algo que deberá resolver con el seguir de los años. Me gustó lo que dijiste de Dimitri... No hay que olvidar que es un Slytherin, y querrá ganar a toda costa. Eso es lo que lo mantiene por ahora con Albus... Pero si en algún momento Potter lleva las de perder, Dimitri no vacilará en cambiarse de bando. Sin duda Albus querrá saber más sobre lo que Tom ve en él... Sobre su magia. Pero por ahora, tiene algunos otros problemas en mente... Y pronto llegarán nuevos! Jajaja, sí, calculo que será 40 capítulos, pero también es posible que sean menos, o incluso mas! La verdad es que la historia se extendió más de lo que yo originalmente había pensado. Y algunas cosas que en realidad tenía planeadas para la cuarta y quinta parte decidí incluirlas en esta tercera parte porque me parecía que quedaría mejor... Pero espero no aburrirlos con tantos capítulos!

**wixi22:** Sobre tu pregunta de la Banda de James... ¿si le veo futuro? Si te refieres a si lograrán hacer una segunda presentación, mi respuesta es ¡sí, por supuesto! Ahora, si tu pregunta es sobre la posibilidad de que James y comañía se dediquen a la música profesionalmente, lamentablemente no puedo responderte! Por el momento es simplemente un hobbie adolescente, algo de lo cual disfrutan y con lo que se divierten a lo grande. Pero no puedo decirte si efectivamente ellos serán músicos cuando sean grandes.

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


	26. Capítulo 26: En busca de la victoria

**Capítulo 26****: En busca de la victoria**

La mañana del tercer sábado de Noviembre Albus se despertó especialmente emocionado. Aquel día era el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch, y como todos los años, Gryffindor y Slytherin serían los primeros equipos en enfrentarse.

La emoción se podía percibir palpitado en el aire toda la semana. Chelsea Whitestone se había mostrado particularmente inquieta y nerviosa. Buscaba a sus jugadores por los pasillos durante los recreos para repasar algunas de las jugadas que habían estado entrenando durante los últimos meses. Albus comenzaba a sentirse perseguido por Chelsea, quien lo buscaba a él más que a ninguno de los otros jugadores.

—Potter… Recuerda, Lesley Honey es muy buena para manejarse a altas velocidades, pero su debilidad es…—le recitaba en voz baja Chelsea mientras que caminaban hacia la clase de Pociones.

—Su lado izquierdo —la interrumpió Albus—. ¡Ya me lo has repetido quince veces, Chelsea! —exclamó luego. Chelsea sonrió satisfecha.

—Solo quería comprobar que habías captado el mensaje —le explicó ella.

—Pues sí, quédate tranquila. Lo capté —le aseguró él. Chelsea detuvo abruptamente su caminata, y tiró del brazo de Albus arrastrándolo hacia un costado del pasillo.

—Hace cuatro años que estoy en el equipo de Slytherin… Y no hemos logrado ganar esta copa ni una sola vez. Yo solía culpar a Heros Morgan de nuestros fracasos… Pero la verdad es que no es un trabajo fácil el de capitana —confesó repentinamente la muchacha—. Y lo cierto es que… Quiero ganar, Potter. Es mi última oportunidad.

—Tranquila, Chelsea. Vamos a ganar, te lo prometo —la consoló Albus. Chelsea asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

—Excelente… Ahora, debo buscar a Burich. Escuché que se lastimó una de sus manos durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…—dijo Chelsea frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Y antes de que Albus pudiera hacerle siquiera una pregunta, desapareció de su vista.

Aquella rutina de Chelsea se había repetido durante toda la semana, así que cuando el sábado llegó finalmente, Albus se sintió aliviado. Al menos ya no tendría que lidiar con Whitestone persiguiéndolo por todo Hogwarts.

Scorpius, en cambio, era un nudo de nervios. Albus lo encontró temprano aquella mañana sentado sobre el borde de su cama, la cabeza inclinada entre sus piernas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Potter en un susurro para evitar despertar a sus compañeros.

—¿A ti te parece que estoy bien? —le respondió mordazmente Scorpius, mientras que levantaba levemente la cabeza. Albus notó que estaba pálido, casi verdoso, como si estuviera verdaderamente enfermo.

—Vaya… Los nervios te están jugando una mala pasada, ¿eh? —trató de relajar el clima Albus. Malfoy le clavó su mirada gris dándole a entender que claramente no le había resultado gracioso en lo más mínimo.

—No sé si puedo hacer esto, Al —susurró repentinamente Scorpius mientras que se ponía de pie, tembloroso.

—¡Claro que puedes! Vamos, Scor… ¡Acuérdate de mi primer partido el año pasado! Creí que iba a morirme antes de llegar al campo —le recordó Potter.

—Pero yo no soy como tú, Albus —lo contradijo Scorpius. Potter respondió a ello con una risa ahogada.

—Scorpius, deja de decir tonterías. No tengo tiempo para escucharlas porque hoy jugaremos un partido… Los dos. Así que termina de cambiarte así bajamos a desayunar temprano —le ordenó el morocho mientras que abría su propio baúl y buscaba su querido uniforme de Buscador.

Albus tomó con sumo cuidado la Nimbus 3001 que guardaba prolijamente en un compartimiento especial de su baúl y la observó con cuidado durante unos segundos. Volvió a sorprenderse, como siempre lo hacía, con la perfección y belleza de cada detalle de esa escoba. Agradeció mentalmente que sus padres se la hubieran regalado para su cumpleaños número doce. Sin duda, había sido el mejor regalo que le hubieran dado sus padres en toda su vida. A continuación, buscó también los guantes especiales para Buscador que el propio Scorpius le había dado para dicho cumpleaños. Se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse sobre todo porque sabía que Scorpius estaba nervioso y no quería apurarlo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Albus mientras que terminaba de acomodarse el traje verde y plata.

Scorpius se encontraba de pie frente a uno de los espejos de la habitación. Observaba con sumo detalle su reflejo, analizando cada detalle de lo que éste le devolvía. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Cazador, con su apellido escrito en plata en la espalda. Había un brillo particular en su mirada gris. Albus reconoció sin dificultad aquel brillo: Scorpius Malfoy estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Vamos, tengo hambre —habló finalmente el rubio quitando la mirada de su reflejo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Albus puso los ojos en blanco, y con un suspiro divertido, siguió a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

—¡Por fin aparecen! Hace casi media hora que estoy esperándolos —comentó la voz melodiosa de Hedda al verlos aparecer por las escaleras. Lucía nerviosa, incluso más nerviosa que Malfoy.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Albus mientras que se encaminaban hacia el Gran Salón.

—No… Bueno, sí. Es decir… ¡Es el primer partido de Scorpius! —le susurró ella en voz baja para que el susodicho no la escuchara. Potter no pudo evitar acentuar aún más su sonrisa al escuchar dicha respuesta.

—Tranquila, lo hará bien —le respondió Albus.

—¡Claro que lo hará bien! —coincidió enfáticamente Le Blanc. Luego, giró a mirar a Scorpius. —Mas te vale que derribes a Potter de su escoba —le ordenó repentinamente. Albus carraspeó sonoramente llamándole la atención. —Me refiero a tu hermano —aclaró Hedda en dirección a Albus.

—Eso imaginé… —dijo Albus, y nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahí están ustedes dos! —exclamó repentinamente otra voz femenina. Chelsea Whitestone, más pálida que nunca, corría hacia ellos. —¿Por qué tardaron tanto en bajar? ¿Se encuentran bien? —se apresuró a preguntar una vez que estuvo junto a ellos.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan apurado hoy? —preguntó Malfoy a su mejor amigo, quien se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta.

—Vamos, vayan a desayunar de una vez y después vengan a los vestuarios —les ordenó Chelsea, y acto seguido, continuó su caminata acelerada a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts en búsqueda de sus otros jugadores.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Salón, Albus se encontró con que gran parte de los estudiantes habían madrugado aquel día. Las mesas estaban prácticamente repletas, y los estudiantes conversaban animadamente y hacían sus apuestas sobre el partido que pronto se disputaría entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Apenas Albus y Scorpius se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin la mayoría de los alumnos allí sentados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudirlos y alentarlos para el partido.

Derek Adams y Scott Burich, ambos Bateadores del equipo, ya se encontraban sentado a la mesa devorando todo lo que había a su alcance.

—¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! ¡Vengan aquí! —los invitaron a sentarse junto a ellos.

Albus ocupó el lugar frente a Scott, y junto a él se sentó una silenciosa y nerviosa Hedda. Scorpius, en cambio, ocupó el lugar que quedaba libre junto a Derek Adams.

—¿Nervioso, Malfoy? —le preguntó Derek, mientras que lo codeaba amistosamente.

—Un poco —respondió Scorpius, y Albus pudo ver que los miedos volvían a abordarlo a medida que se acercaban cada vez más al momento decisivo.

—Sí, es comprensible… Recuerdo que antes de mi primer partido estaba tan nervioso que me desmayé en los vestuarios —recordó Scott, riendo.

—Tuve que golpearte en el estómago para despertarte —agregó Derek, entre risas.

—Muchachos, no me están tranquilizando —confesó Scorpius, pálido. Tanto Scott como Derek rieron con el comentario, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

—Nosotros vamos yendo. Los esperamos en los vestuarios… Scorpius, no te desmayes que te necesitamos —comentó Derek mientras que se ponía de pie. Los dos Bateadores salieron del Gran Salón acompañados por aplausos y silbidos provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, tú lo harás bien —le aseguró Hedda sentada frente a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró Malfoy, mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con la comida en su plato.

—Porque eres Scorpius Malfoy… Y no te intimidas fácilmente, ¿recuerdas? —le respondió ella como si fuera obvio. Scor levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de su pálida amiga.

—Sí… Tienes razón —reconoció Malfoy, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Ey, serpientes! —escucharon la voz alegre de Elektra Cameron detrás de ellos—. Prepárense para perder —rió la muchacha mientras que se sentaba junto a Albus. Junto a ella llegaron Rose y Lysander.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Ely. Slytherin tiene el mejor equipo de la historia de Hogwarts —bromeó también Hedda.

—Pues Gryffindor tiene ahora a Louis —les contó Lysander, encogiéndose de hombros. Albus sintió como si alguien le acabara de lanzar un balde de agua fría.

—¿Louis? ¿Louis Weasley es el nuevo Cazador de Gryffindor? —preguntó Potter, atónito.

—Sí… —respondió Lysan, mientras que se estiraba sobre la mesa para tomar un pastelito de chocolate.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, Lysander? —se enojó repentinamente Albus. Scamander lo miró sorprendido, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Tranquilo, Al… Fred lo mantuvo en secreto todo este tiempo. Nos enteramos hoy a la mañana —intervino Rose, quien no podía comprender la pasión que generaba el Quidditch en algunas personas.

Albus asintió silenciosamente, tratando de contener sus emociones. Louis estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor. Esas eran malas noticias. Su primo no solo era excelente jugador, sino que era íntimo amigo de James. Ambos jugaban juntos al Quidditch desde que Albus tenía recuerdos. Se conocían a la perfección. Y juntos, eran increíbles. Aquello no estaba bien para el equipo de Slytherin.

—Scorpius, tenemos que ir yendo —reaccionó Albus finalmente, tomando a su amigo de la muñeca y forzándolo a levantarse de su asiento.

—¡Suerte! —gritó Elektra, mientras que se alejaban. Los estudiantes de Slytherin los aplaudieron al igual que habían hecho con Scott y Derek cuando los vieron abandonar el Salón.

—Albus, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Malfoy una vez que se hubieron alejado del resto del grupo.

—Louis está en el equipo —respondió escuetamente el moreno, mientras caminaba a paso acelerado hacia los vestidores de Slytherin.

—¿Y esas son malas noticias?

—No, son pésimas noticias —lo corrigió Potter. Malfoy no volvió a hablar en todo el camino hasta que llegaron a los vestidores.

Todo el equipo se encontraba allí cuando Albus abrió la puerta de sopetón. Chelsea interrumpió sus palabras al verlos entrar.

—Llegan tarde —comenzó a retarlos.

—Chelsea, Louis Weasley es el nuevo Cazador de Gryffindor —la interrumpió Potter.

—No… Es Michael Ulrich… Estoy segura —lo contradijo Chelsea. Albus sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No, es Louis. Lo mantuvieron en secreto hasta hoy para que nosotros no pudiéramos prepararnos—le explicó Albus.

—¿Prepararnos para qué? —preguntó Wence, exasperado.

—Conozco a Louis, y conozco a mi hermano James. Por separado, ambos son buenos Cazadores. Pero juntos… son imbatibles. Nunca he visto a dos personas complementarse tan bien sobre una escoba —continuó explicándose Potter.

Todo el vestuario se sumergió en silencio. Habían entrenado tanto… Se habían esforzado tanto. Y deseaban ganar la Copa con todas sus ansias. Pero más aún, deseaban derrotar a Gryffindor.

—Nosotros podemos contra ellos —habló repentinamente Chelsea, con una seguridad y una energía que Albus nunca le había escuchado—. Somos el mejor equipo que hay en Hogwarts. Nos merecemos ganar. Y vamos a ganar.

—¡Si! —gritaron con voz ronca Scott y Derek.

—Kayler, tú te encargarás de Louis Weasley. Yo me encargaré de Fred Weasley… Y Scorpius, tú irás detrás de James Potter. No debemos dejar que armen ninguna jugada juntos…Debemos bloquearlos antes de que puedan organizarse y lanzar contra nuestros aros. Derek, Scott… No duden en derribarlos de sus escobas si es necesario. Lancelot, mantente atento a todos los movimientos que hagan porque intentarán engañarte. Albus… Atrapa esa maldita snitch apenas la veas. Hoy vamos a ganar limpio y rápido, ¿entendido? —ordenó rápidamente Whitestone.

Un grito de euforia se alzó en entre los jugadores de Slytherin. Repentinamente, y sin saber bien por qué, Albus se sentía optimista. Sentía que podía contra todo y contra todos. Iban a ganar… Lo podía sentir. Iban a ganarle a Gryffindor.

* * *

Albus sintió un dolor intenso en su brazo derecho. Estaba acostado, pero no sabía dónde ni cómo había llegado a una cama. Confundido, abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder aclarar su visión borrosa.

Lo primero que vio fue a Scorpius Malfoy, sentado junto a él. Tenía el cabello rubio pegado al rostro sudoroso y una sonrisa radiante dibujada en sus delgados labios. Y llevaba puesto el uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin.

—¡Despertaste! —gritó repentinamente Malfoy al verlo abrir los ojos—. ¡Chelsea, despertó! —gritó nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia los pies de la cama de Albus.

Potter estiró la cabeza con dificultad y pudo ver que había un grupo de gente a pocos metros de su cama. Ante la llamada de Scorpius, todos se abalanzaron contra él.

—¡Potter! —gritó Chelsea al llegar junto a su cama. Albus no pudo interpretar el tomo de su voz. Una extraña mezcla entre felicidad y miedo.

—¿Qué pasó? —se animó a preguntar Albus, confundido, mientras que intentaba sentarse en la cama. Comprobó entonces que el brazo que tanto le dolía se encontraba enyesado dificultándole los movimientos. Derek y Scott, los Bateadores del equipo, se acercaron y lo ayudaron a sentarse sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Pasó que estás completamente demente, Potter! —le dijo Whitestone en el mismo tono que había utilizado antes. Albus miró confundido a su mejor amigo Scorpius.

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? —le preguntó Malfoy alzando las cejas.

Albus cerró momentáneamente los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria. Recordaba la charla en los vestidores y las palabras de aliento de Chelsea hacia todos los miembros del equipo.

Recordaba haberse subido a su Nimbus 3001, y sobrevolar el campo de Quidditch bajo el rugido feroz de los estudiantes en las gradas. Recordaba al Profesor Wood liberando las bludgers y la snitch. Y recordaba el silbido que había dado inicio al partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Pero después, los recuerdos se volvían turbios.

—Recuerdo cuando empezó el partido… —confesó Potter finalmente tras algunos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y recuerdas que durante los primeros veinte minutos Gryffindor nos atacó sin piedad y puso el marcador 100 a 0? —le preguntó Kayler Rasmus, Cazador del equipo.

El recuerdo vino a su mente. Podía verlo como si se tratara de una película. Fred, James y Louis eran imparables. La quaffle fluía entre ellos como si tuviera una especie de imán hacia sus manos.

—Sí… Recuerdo —afirmó Albus lentamente—. Y recuerdo que pedimos un minuto de tiempo muerto…

—Sí, así es. Y a Scorpius se le ocurrió un nuevo plan de juego, ¿recuerdas? —lo incentivó a seguir Kayler.

—Atacar —recordó nuevamente Albus. Lentamente, su memoria volvía en sí.

Habían cambiado la táctica a mitad de camino. En lugar de dedicarse a bloquear las jugadas de Gryffindor, Malfoy había propuesto generar jugadas propias, lanzarse al ataque contra los aros de Gryffindor… A todo o nada.

—Dimos vuelta el partido —siguió recordando Albus. Tras veinte minutos, Slytherin había logrado poner el marcador 110 a 120, a favor de Slytherin.

—Pero entonces pasó algo… —intervino Chelsea de manera incisiva. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio a la espera de que Albus recordara nuevamente.

Y entonces la última pieza del rompecabezas vino a su mente. Leslie Honey, la Buscadora de Gryffindor, había divisado la snitch antes que él. La imagen le resultaba ahora clara en su mente: Leslie sobrevolando el campo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra el suelo. Y a solo escasos metros de ella, la brillante y dorada pelota aleteando desenfrenadamente en un intento de escapar de aquella persecución.

Iban a perder. Albus recordaba eso. Recordaba la sensación que lo había invadido en el pecho al ver aquella imagen. Slytherin iba a perder, e iba a ser culpa suya. Después de todo el esfuerzo del equipo, después de cómo habían revertido el partido… Slytherin iba a perder por culpa de Albus Severus Potter. Pero Albus no se podía permitir aquello. No él.

—Me tiré de mi escoba, ¿verdad? —preguntó dubitativo Potter al resto del equipo. Y entonces, Chelsea comenzó a reír.

—¡Sí! Te dije que eres un maldito desquiciado —le respondió ella entre risas. Y Albus no pudo evitar acompañarla en las risas. Lo recordaba perfectamente, y sin embargo, todavía le resultaba ilusorio que él hubiera hecho aquello.

A seis metros del suelo, y sabiendo que nunca lograría atrapar la snitch antes que Leslie Honey, Albus había hecho una maniobra desesperada: se había tirado de la escoba. Y mientras caía sin freno hacia el suelo, su mano había aprisionado la snitch. Pero luego, su cuerpo había golpeado contra el suelo y él había perdido completamente la conciencia.

—La había atrapado… —balbuceó Albus.

—En realidad, la dejaste escapar cuando te desmayaste tras el golpe… ¡Pero no importa! La snitch es de quien la atrapa primero—le explicó Scorpius emocionado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—¡Ganamos, Potter! —gritó Chelsea, fuera de sí. Y el resto del equipo se le sumó con gritos de euforia.

Albus tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Confundido, y todavía algo dolorido, le constaba creer que verdaderamente habían ganado. Habían derrotado a Gryffindor una vez más.

—¡No pueden gritar de esa manera aquí! —exclamó repentinamente una voz femenina.

Albus se sorprendió al reconocer aquella voz. Era Cho Chang, la Sanadora que lo había atendido en San Mungo tras su enfrentamiento con Primus en el Templo de Hades.

—Perdón, Sanadora Chang —se disculpó educadamente Derek.

—Será mejor que abandonen la enfermería, muchachos. El señor Potter podrá ir a la Sala Común de Slytherin en algunas horas, pero mientras tanto necesita descansar —explicó pacientemente Cho.

—¡Nos vemos en la Sala Común, Potter! —se despidió Chelsea—. ¡Bien jugado! —agregó antes de salir de la Enfermería. El resto del equipo la siguió, dejando atrás únicamente a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Usted también debe irse, señor Malfoy… —le advirtió Cho Chang, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero Sanadora, le juro que voy a quedarme en silencio —le rogó Scorpius con fingida inocencia. Cho frunció el entrecejo dando a entender que no haría excepciones por nadie. Malfoy bufó sonoramente.

—Esta bien… Nos vemos en unas horas, Al —se despidió con desgano el rubio. Cho Chang esperó a que Scorpius abandonara la Enfermería antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Albus? —le preguntó la sanadora, mientras que se inclinaba sobre su brazo herido para revisarlo.

—Bien… Duele un poco —confesó Albus conteniendo el grito de dolor que le había provocado la sanadora al moverle el brazo quebrado.

—Sí, eso supuse… Pero te he visto en peores condiciones —agregó ella, con un guiño cómplice. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Señora Chang, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero… ¿qué hace en Hogwarts? —Albus formuló finalmente la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde que la había visto.

Rápidamente, Cho Chang se incorporó y giró dándole la espalda. Albus supo que su pregunta la había puesto incómoda. La sanadora se dirigió hacia un gigantesco mueble donde guardaba cientos de pociones de lo más variadas.

—Pensé que era bastante obvio, Albus… Estoy trabajando —respondió ella evitando el contacto visual mientras que revisaba entre los frascos de pociones.

—Pero usted estaba trabajando en San Mungo… —comentó Potter, a quien aquella respuesta no lo convencía.

Cho tomó uno de los frascos y se acercó nuevamente hacia Albus. Sin pronunciar palabra, sirvió el contenido del mismo en un vaso y se lo extendió para que lo bebiera.

—Me gusta más Hogwarts —respondió ella escuetamente—. Ahora bebe esa poción reparadora de huesos —dijo de manera tajante, dando por cerrado el tema de conversación.

Albus aceptó en silencio, y bebió del vaso que ella le había dado. Un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta provocándole escozor. Pero sólo segundos más tarde, empezó a sentir que el dolor iba se calmando.

—Estarás como nuevo para mañana —le explicó Cho, mientras que guardaba nuevamente el frasco en su lugar—. Ahora puedes irte —anunció a continuación.

—Pensé que debía quedarme aquí descansando… —le recordó Potter. La sanadora negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No es necesario. Ya te encuentras bien —le dijo Cho, y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en sus labios. Seguía nerviosa, y Albus podía notarlo.

—Gracias… —dijo Potter, confundido.

—Adiós, Albus —se despidió precipitadamente la sanadora, y antes de que Potter pudiera decir algo más, se escabulló hacia su oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Albus se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y abandonar la Enfermería. Encontraba aquella charla y el comportamiento de Cho Chang de lo más desconcertante. La había notado nerviosa y evasiva, como si no quisiera hablar sobre el motivo que la había llevado hasta Hogwarts. Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de regreso a la sala común, Albus tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que Cho Chang no estaba en Hogwarts simplemente "trabajando". Algo más la había llevado hasta allí… O talvez _alguien_ más.

—¡Albus! —escuchó repentinamente su nombre. Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al levantar la mirada y comprobar que era Tessa Nott quien le hablaba.

—¡Tessa! ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza como respuesta. Ella rió ante la pregunta.

—Vengo de la biblioteca… ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella, y su mirada se desvió hacia el vendaje que le cubría el brazo derecho.

—¿Por esto? —preguntó retóricamente mientras que levantaba un poco el brazo vendado—. Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada… Mañana estaré como nuevo —repitió las palabras de Cho Chang.

—Entonces creo que tengo que felicitarte por el triunfo… Aunque hayas perdido la conciencia por él —bromeó ella. Albus rió divertido.

—Acéptalo… Tienes miedo porque le ganamos a Gryffindor y ahora siguen ustedes —la provocó Potter.

—¡Oh! Mira como tiemblo de miedo, Potter —le retrucó ella, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire como si estuvieran temblando.

—Admítelo… Te sorprendimos con nuestro juego —insistió Albus, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

—Tú me sorprendiste —confesó repentinamente Tessa.

Potter quedó paralizado ante aquella confesión. Durante un instante, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Albus sintió que se perdía en las profundidades de aquellos ojos negros mediterráneos. Pero entonces, Tessa carraspeó y dio un paso atrás, y la conexión se perdió.

—Slytherin debe de estar festejando como nunca —retomó el tema de conversación inicial la muchacha.

—Supongo… Todavía no pude ir a la sala común —respondió Albus, algo aturdido todavía.

—Oh, perdón, te estoy entreteniendo aquí y de seguro tú quieres ir… —comenzó a hablar apresuradamente Tessa. Albus puso su mano sobre la boca de ella, haciéndola callar.

—Estoy bien aquí —le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras que le destapaba la boca. Pudo ver que Nott se sonrojaba frente a él, y aquello lo alegró aún más. —Déjame acompañarte hasta tu sala común —le pidió Potter. Tessa pareció vacilar, pero ante la mirada fija de Albus, terminó asintiendo y aceptado su compañía.

—¿Estás contento en Slytherin? —le preguntó repentinamente Nott.

—Sí, lo estoy —le respondió él con sinceridad.

—He escuchado por ahí que hay algunos estudiantes de Slytherin que no te quieren en la Casa… —le confesó ella. Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que aquella noticia hubiera llegado hasta los oídos de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

—No todos se sienten cómodos con mi presencia allí —aceptó Potter—. Se podría decir que no soy lo que se espera de un Potter —ironizó a continuación. Tessa rió amargamente con el comentario.

—Sé a lo que te refieres… Mi padre y yo hemos pasado por lo mismo —le dijo Nott.

—Al menos tu padre fue a Slytherin… Tú en cambio rompiste completamente con la tradición familiar—señaló Albus. Tessa sonrió de lado.

—Mi abuelo no le habría dejado otra alternativa. Si mi padre no hubiera sido seleccionado a Slytherin, mi abuelo lo habría desheredado —le explicó Tessa.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Albus. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre y mi abuelo nunca se llevaron bien… Pensaban distinto, ¿sabes? Mi abuelo había crecido bajo la sombra de Tom Riddle... Siempre alabándolo, obedeciéndolo ciegamente con una devoción y fanatismo que rozaba la locura —comenzó a contarle Nott.

—Pero tu padre fue distinto. Él nunca se unió a Riddle —señaló Albus en defensa de la familia de Tessa.

—Mi padre creció viendo como Voldemort había arruinado a su familia, a su padre… Y supo desde el principio que Riddle estaba condenado a fracasar —agregó ella. Tessa hizo un breve silencio, como si estuviera meditando qué decir a continuación. —El día que mi padre se negó a unirse a Voldemort mi abuelo intentó matarlo —le confesó el secreto más oscuro y doloroso de su pasado familiar.

Albus la escuchó anonadado. Permaneció en silencio, respetuoso de su compañera. Ninguno de los dos detuvo la caminata, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro. Simplemente siguieron caminando, haciéndose mutua compañía.

—Mi padre no cumplió con lo que se esperaba de un Nott, ¿sabes? —volvió a hablar Tessa tras unos minutos de silencio.—Y eso le salvó la vida… Pero la gente es incapaz de verlo. Para Inglaterra mi padre siempre será un Nott —exclamó Tessa con cierto rencor.

—No debe importante lo que piense la gente. Tú sabes quién es tu padre, y sabes quién eres tú. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, Tessa —habló finalmente Albus.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y recién entonces Tessa se animó a mirarlo a los ojos. Potter notó que había algunas lágrimas acumuladas y sintió deseos de estirar la mano y secarlas. Pero se contuvo, y en cambio se limitó a mirarla y a sonreír.

—Que disfrutes de tu victoria, Albus… Te la mereces —se despidió Tessa. Y como era de costumbre, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Albus se encaminó entonces de regreso hacia las mazmorras. Inconcientemente, su mano viajó hasta la mejilla donde Tessa había depositado su beso. Y se preguntó qué sabor tendrían los labios de Tessa Nott…

* * *

**Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Estamos de regreso en Hogwarts y de nuevo con Quidditch. Esta vez he decidido encarar el partido desde uan perspectiva distinta... Así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**He incluido también en el final un detalle "romantico" para todos aquellos que se quejan que a esta historia le falta amor, jajaja.**

**Y también he sembrado algunas "dudas" en este capítulo... Los invito a buscarlas!**

**Agradezco una vez más a mis betas, Arcano y Rose BlackMalfoy. No sé que haría sin ustedes.**

**Y como siempre, respondo los reviews:**

**mikaelita-cullen: **Sí, la Guardia de Oz es muy heterogénea, y eso tiene una razón de ser... El Mago está buscando a distintas personas, cada una de ellas con una cualidad particular... No voy a decirte cuál es, pero están implícitas en los capítulos respectivos a cada personaje. Sobre Cooper, sí, él es el tipo de personaje a quien se le delega el trabajo sucio. ¿Así que piensas que le espera un destino más oscuro y desafortunado del que él espera? Pues, ya veremos! Es interesante la comparación que hiciste entre Albus Potter y Albus Dumbledore... Y nuevamente, dejas una pregunta picando en el tintero... No solo es importante hasta dónde Albus es capaz de llegar, sino como bien dijiste, si será capaz de dar un paso atrás. Lamentablemente, yo no puedo responder esa pregunta... Pero estoy segura de que cada uno sacará sus propias conclusiones.

**Atra Rosae:** Sí, Duncan fue más fácil que Naomi, pero también se debe a que Cooper ya lo conocía desde antes, y eso facilitaba las cosas. Darwin es un gran manipulador. ¿Cómo van a entrar a Vorkuta? Bueno, yo me preocuparía más por cómo planean salir de allí... Jajaja. Coincido con vos en que Albus se encuentra algo perdido... Y eso en cierta forma es normal. Es un niño entrando en la adolescencia, lo cual naturalmente genera muchas dudas e inseguridades. Y a ello hay que sumarle que la vida no ha sido sencilla para él el Hogwarts durante los últimos dos años, ¿verdad? Él sabe que una guerra se viene en camino, y tarde o temprano tendrá que elegir de qué lado desea pelear.

**Heart of Melon: **Jajaja, ¿sadicos y chiflados? Bueno hay que estar un poco de las dos cosas para seguir a alguien como el Mago de Oz, ¿no crees? ¡Y eres de las primeras personas que nota la "ironía" que existe detrás del nombre del Mago! Jajaja, ¡Te felicito! Obviamente, tiene una explicación lógica. Pero tendrás que esperar para conocerla. Lamentablemente no puedo responder si conoces o no quién es el Mago, porque sería un terrible spoiler, jajaja.**  
**

**kate black evans:** Jajaja, sí, más gente mala. Estoy tratando de equiparar los dos lados... He sumado muchas personas a la Orden del Fénix, ¿no crees? Jajaja. Gracias por el review y nos estamos leyendo!

**ReyAlex:** Sí, creo que el capítulo pasado fue muy "esclarecedor" sobre cómo se ha ido desarrollando esta Rebelión, y permite al lector comprender mejor la historia. Lamentablemente, no sucede lo mismo con la Orden del Fénix, quien no sabe a ciencia cierta la magnitud de lo que se enfrenta. Sin embargo, creo que deberías poner tu voto de confianza en al Orden... Ha logrado superar dos Guerras, talvez consiga superar una tercera... Talvez.

**maddie . sophie:** Naomi... la inventé una noche en la que estaba especialmente inspirada. Necesitaba tener una "Bellatrix" en mi historia... Y así nació Naomi, un personaje completamente trastornado con un pasado que la ha carcomido por dentro. Con respecto a Cooper... Bueno, vas a tener que esperar un poco antes de saber si finalmente logra liberar a Octavius de Vorkuta... Trabajo difícil, no crees?

**adrisstbdt:** Duncan es el tipo de villano "encantador" ajjajaja. No sé si se entiende a lo que me refiero... Es el tipo de persona que incluso en el papel de "malo" resulta agradable. Originalmente el capítulo pasado era más breve y menos detallado sobre la historia de cómo se formó al Rebelión y de cómo Darwin conoció al Mago. Pero mi beta Rose BlackMalfoy me sugirió que contara un poco más detallada esa historia ya que iba a resultar muy interesante para los lectores, y por lo visto no se equivoco! ¿Sacar a Octavius de Vorkuta? Bueno, es un trabajo muy, muy, muy dificil... ¿Cómo va a terminar esta tercera parte? ¿Así que te gustaría que fuera con un poco de acción? Mmm... No puedo prometerte nada. Como siempre digo, yo empiezo las historias de atrás para adelante... Siempre empiezo pensando en cómo quiero que terminen, por lo cual yo ya conosco el final de esta historia desde que empecé con el primer capitulo. Pero vos vas a tener que esperar para conocerlo, jaja.

**ely potter:** Sí, por el momento la Guardia estará formada por cuatro magos... Si consiguen a Octavius, claro. Y no, todavía no se han confirmado a los hombres lobos como parte de la orden. El diario de Albus... Sí, es importante. No solo guarda mcuha información valiosa, sino que tiene la particularidad que Albus lo escribe con su pluma inteligente... una pluma capaz de descifrar algunos pensamiento que ni él es conciente de que tiene... Ya lo verás en el futuro.

**sev snape:** Jajaja, me divertí con las semejanzas que encontraste entre los miembros de la Guardia y los miembros de la Orden. ¿Así que Scarlet y Naomi? No dudo de que esa sería una pelea digna de ver... Genrich, él tiene una historia que ustedes todavía no conocen, pero que pronto la introduciré, al menos un fragmento para que puedan comprender mejor por qué el Mago lo quiere en su Guardia. ¿Thomas y Rozzi? Pues técnicamente Tom no está en la Orden del Fénix... Nuevamente, todavía hay una parte de la historia que no he llegado a contarles pero que de seguro aclarará muchas dudas. Me alegra que hayas señalado algo interesante... Rozzi era apodado "El Camaleón". Es verdad que Tom sería de mucha ayuda para poder reconocer a las personas incluso aunque su aspecto sea diferente... Pero lamentablemente, él no forma parte de la Orden. Pero de todas formas tengo que felicitarte porque han sido una asociaciones muy ingeniosas.

**silvers draco:** Sí, Duncan solo fue condenado a cuatro años en Azkaban. Lamentablemente no contaban con suficientes pruebas para encarcelarlo por más tiempo. Eres de las primeras personas que se da cuenta de mi "tendencia" a derivar a la filosofía y la psicología en mis historias. Creo que las personas somos mucho más complejas de lo que se ve a simple vista... Y me gusta desvariar un poco al respecto jaajja. Tu descripción de Albus es bastante acertada... la serenidad y habilidad de Dumbledore, pero la ambicion de Voldemort... Una descripción bastante acertada, aunque puede llevar a conclusiones erradas.

**Malfoy-son:** Es verdad que esta historia lleva otra "intensidad" a las dos anteriores... Pero también se debe a que estoy madurando en mi escritura y estoy probando nuevos desafíos. En lo personal, estoy disfrutando mucho de escribir esta tercera parte porque es la que me ha permitido profundizar con mas detalle en los personajes, a pesar de que no tiene tanta "acción" como las anteriores... Y eso que yo adoro la acción. Pero cada tanto puedo sorprenderte con un capítulo como el anterior ;) Coincido en que los Guardianes no necesitan propaganda. Y no es eso lo que busca Cooper. Él es un hombre manipulador que sabe las palabras exactas que debe decir para convencer a la otra persona... Y sabe que Duncan jamás podría decirle que no a un Guardián Negro. ¿Se entiende?

**Aide:** No me llegó tu mail porque tenes que escribirlo con espacios entre las palabras y el arroba para que se publique en el Review. Te cuento que de todas formas no envio los capítulos por mail (me volvería loca si tuviera que hacerlo con cada lector ajajaja), pero actualizo todas las semanas acá en .!

**Ashamtly** : Primero, te doy formalmente la bienvenida a mi saga, y espero que te guste! ¿Tres días? Eso si que es leer rápido, jajajaja. ¿Cuándo empezará la guerra? Es una pregunta que lamentablemente no puedo responderte… Vas a tener que esperar para enterarte. Sobre tu duda de si Albus permanecerá ignorante a la Orden del Fénix… Bueno, él es un muchacho muy inteligente y sumamente curioso… Eventualmente querrá saber qué es lo que está haciendo su padre para detener esta guerra. Sobre la magia de Albus… Sí, las fugas de magia que solía tener antes son importantes… Pero nuevamente, no puedo responderte por qué.

**Manuel Canabal:** Sí, definitivamente Cooper comienza a tener confianza nuevamente en sí mismo. Fundamentalmente porque ha tenido mucho éxito últimamente, y eso lo ha hecho recuperar su actitud altanera que había perdido tras el fracaso en el Templo de Hades. Duncan… Es un hombre muy particular y increíblemente cruel. Ya lo verás. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Sí, 400 reviews… Son más de los que jamás imaginé!

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	27. Capítulo 27: Noticias internacionales

**Capítulo 27:**** Noticias internacionales**

Zaira tuvo que esconderse detrás de una de las estatuas del jardín para evitar que el maleficio la golpeara. Escuchó el crujir de la piedra detrás de ella, y sin esperar a que su enemiga volviera a atacar, salió de su escondite y lanzó un maleficio a ciegas mientras que corría en búsqueda de otra estatua que pudiera servirle de escudo.

—¡Ay! —escuchó la queja de su contrincante, e inmediatamente se detuvo.

Victoire yacía en el suelo, una mano apoyada sobre su antebrazo derecho donde el hechizo de Zaira había rasgado la túnica.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó amablemente Zaira, mientras que se acercaba a ella.

—Sí… Me tomaste desprevenida —confesó Vicky, con algunas lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

—Eso _jamás_ debe pasar, señorita Weasley —intervino una voz femenina que denotaba autoridad. Scarlet Raven se acercaba en esos instantes hacia ellas, con el ceño levemente fruncido y grandes zancadas. —_Jamás_ puedes estar desprevenida.

—¡Fue solo un segundo! —se defendió Victoire, a quien no le gustaba ser regañada.

—Es todo el tiempo que se necesita para matar a una persona —le dijo duramente Scarlet.

Victoire abrió la boca para replicar nuevamente pero Raven le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que la obligó a guardar silencio.

—Ve adentro y pídele a tu madre que te cure esa herida —le ordenó Scarlet, y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que abandonara el jardín e ingresara a la Mansión Malfoy.

Victoire se puso de pie sin replicar y alzando la cabeza de forma orgullosa se encaminó hacia la casa en silencio. Zaira esperó a que la chica estuviera lo suficientemente lejos antes de hablar.

—Ha mejorado mucho desde que empezamos el entrenamiento —comentó Levington a favor de Victoire. Scarlet soltó un resoplido.

—No es suficiente, Zaira. No basta con ser bueno en un duelo. Debes ser mejor que tu oponente… Y tú lo sabes —le respondió Raven.

—Es demasiado joven todavía —insistió Zaira. Scarlet la miró intensamente desde la profundidad de sus ojos violetas.

—Lo sé… Y es justamente por eso que no quiero que la maten en la primera batalla —suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza suavemente, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. —Será mejor que vayamos entrando a la Mansión. La reunión debe de estar por empezar —le recordó. Zaira asintió y torció una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

Scarlet Raven se ocupaba casi tiempo completo del entrenamiento de la Orden del Fénix. Harry y Ron habían estado muy ocupados en el Ministerio como para poder ayudarla, pero la realidad era que Scarlet no necesitaba ayuda. Zaira lo había comprobado durante esos meses de convivencia en la Mansión Malfoy.

Scarlet era el tipo de mujer que a simple vista podía resultar sumamente intimidante. Llevaba el cabello corto porque decía que de ese modo no le molestaba cuando debía batirse a duelo, y sus ojos violetas, únicos y hechizantes, destilaban dureza y frialdad.

Pero Zaira había aprendido también que aquello era solo una máscara. Y lo sabía porque ella llevaba la misma máscara desde el día que Jacob Malone había muerto.

Había entre ellas dos una conexión especial, distinta al del resto de los miembros de la Orden. Zaira se sentía identificada en Scarlet. Y a pesar de que Raven nunca lo había confesado, Zaira sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Talvez fuera el hecho que ambas habían perdido al hombre que amaban. O que ambas fueran excelentes duelistas y compartieran la pasión por el combate. Lo cierto era que entre ellas se había creado una amistad un tanto extraña, pero agradable. Zaira se sentía cómoda junto a Scarlet, pues con ella no debía fingir que todo estaba en orden, que ya había superado su duelo interno y que era feliz. Con Scarlet se podía permitir no tener que hablar o que sonreír. Podía sacarse esa máscara que había creado para que el resto del mundo no conociera su dolor.

Así que mientras que caminaban de regreso a la Mansión, ninguna de las dos sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras absurdas. Simplemente se limitaron a caminar, en una compañía silenciosa.

La Mansión Malfoy había mejorado mucho en el último tiempo desde que Harry había decidido convertirla en el Cuartel secreto de la Orden del Fénix. Hermione había acelerado todo el papeleo para que la casa volviera a ser propiedad legítima de Draco Malfoy, lo cual había resultado sumamente complicado. Harry no quería que se levantaran sospechas sobre la persona de Draco, así que Hermione había tenido que trabajar con mucho cuidado para conseguir que la vieja propiedad de los Malfoy volviera a manos de su heredero. Una vez que hubo recuperado su propiedad (y parte de su orgullo) Draco accedió a revelar a Harry todos los hechizos protectores que había sobre la construcción.

Durante una semana, Harry había trabajado con la ayuda de Bill Weasley y Hermione para reforzar todas las barreras y agregar nuevos hechizos sobre la Mansión. El resto del equipo había colaborado con la limpieza y la reparación de la casa para convertirla en un lugar habitable.

Hermione también había conseguido, a pedido de su amigo Potter, un pase libre para Draco Malfoy que lo habilitaba a entrar y salir de Inglaterra a su gusto. Ron había criticado mucho aquella decisión de Harry, argumentando que no podían confiarle tal libertad a alguien tan escurridizo y cobarde como Malfoy. Pero nuevamente, Potter había puesto un voto ciego de fe en su antiguo Némesis, y le había dado el pase libre. Después de todo, era necesario. Draco debía de viajar continuamente entre Inglaterra y Francia para cumplir con su parte en la Orden e investigar si la Rebelión de los Magos se extendía hacia los países vecinos. Hasta el momento, Draco no había fallado en ningún punto del acuerdo. Cumplía siempre con las fechas de partida y de regreso que Harry le estipulaba, y siempre traía con él valiosa información.

Scarlet Raven, por su parte, se había instalado definitivamente en la Mansión Malfoy a pesar de que poseía una casa que le era propia. Pero nadie presentó objeción a ello. La mayoria porque no sabía que Scarlet tenía una propiedad en Londres. Y los pocos que lo sabían también eran concientes de que aquella casa cargaba demasiados recuerdos para Raven. Así que Scarlet residía de forma permanente en la Mansión y allí entrenaba por turnos a los miembros de la Orden. Zaira se había ofrecido a ayudar con el entrenamiento siempre que se encontraba en Londres.

Aquella noche, había sido el turno de Victoire Weasley. Victoire era una de las alumnas que más tiempo y dedicación requería por parte de Scarlet. Había terminado Hogwarts hacía poco más de un año, y nunca antes había participado de un verdadero duelo. Pero Vicky era orgullosa y no se permitía a sí misma los fracasos. Aquello la había convertido también en una de las mejores alumnas y quien más había progresado en el último tiempo. Y a pesar de que Raven no acostumbraba a expresar sus sentimientos, la realidad era que estaba orgullosa de Victoire Weasley.

Para cuando Scarlet y Zaira llegaron a la sala de reuniones de la Mansión se encontraron con que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya estaban allí adentro. Toda la familia Weasley, incluido Charlie, se encontraban presentes. También habían asistido Luna y su esposo Rolf, así como Kevin Smith, el auror que se encargaba de la protección del primer Ministro. Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado en un rincón, silencioso, la mirada vagando por la habitación con indiferencia. Ted se encontraba sentado junto a él. Pero todavía faltaba Harry para poder empezar.

—Buenas noches —saludó respetuosamente Scarlet a los presentes en la sala. La gran mayoría le devolvieron el saludo. Buscó con la mirada y descubrió que Victoire todavía no se encontraba en la sala. De seguro seguía curándose la herida con su madre.

—Kevin, ¿sabes algo del señor Potter? —le preguntó Zaira a su compañero de trabajo mientras que se sentaba junto a éste.

—Cuando yo me vine para acá todavía seguía en una reunión con el Ministro —le respondió Kevin, su voz grave llenando la sala.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Había cierta tensión y mucha expectativa en aquel lugar. Todos parecían ansiosos por contar lo que habían descubierto… O talvez, lo que _no_ habían descubierto.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y Victoire entró acompañada de su madre. Llevaba un vendaje sobre su antebrazo derecho pero carecía de cualquier signo de dolor en su rostro. Scarlet no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen estoica de la muchacha. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía su edad.

Harry llegó junto con Ron y Hermione cerca de veinte minutos más tarde. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del morocho al ver que todos ya se encontraban allí reunidos.

—Buenas noches —hizo un saludo general para todos los presentes—. Lamento llegar tarde, pero con Ron tenemos algunas novedades… —les informó Harry mientras que se derrumbaba agotado sobre una de las sillas del salón.

—Encontramos al Inefable que robó el Ojo del Cerbero del Departamento de Misterios —les informó Ron sin preámbulos. Un susurro se esparció entre los presentes y varias miradas inquietas se fijaron en Ron.

—¿Quién fue? —se animó a preguntar Zaira Levington de manera tajante.

—Donald Jinx —respondió Ron.

—¿Jinx? —repitió Kevin, sorprendido.

—Nosotros tampoco estamos muy convencidos. El señor Fazio, jefe del Departamento de Misterios, lo reportó hoy a la tarde como posible sospechoso. Ya lo hemos tomado bajo custodia y se encuentra momentáneamente encerrado en una de las celdas del Ministerio de Magia… Planeamos interrogarlo con más detalle mañana —les contó Harry sin muchas expectativas.

—No pareces muy convencido, Potter —comentó repentinamente Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo estoy. Intentamos interrogarlo hoy por la tarde, pero se niega a colaborar… —balbuceó Potter, confundido consigo mismo.

—¿Probaron con Veritaserum? —preguntó Scarlet con su tono grave y desapasionado.

—Hay un reglamento para poder usar Veritaserum —le recordó Hermione. Scarlet chasqueó la lengua, como si aquello le resultara irrelevante. —No podemos interrogarlo bajo los efectos del Veritaserum si él no accede antes. De lo contrario, todo el interrogatorio se invalida —insistió Hermione.

—Pero vamos a necesitarlo. Sin el Veritaserum su historia es confusa y por momentos contradictoria… —explicó Ron.

—¿No han pensado que talvez Jinx sea solo un chivo expiatorio a quien intentan inculpar por algo que no hizo? —propuso Malfoy como si fuera obvio.

—Sí, lo hemos pensado. Talvez alguien le modificó la memoria para hacerlo creer que él robó el Ojo, o incluso es posible que esté bajo los efectos de un Imperio… Pero no podemos descartarlo como sospechoso hasta que lo interroguemos a fondo —coincidió Harry con la propuesta de Draco. El rubio asintió silenciosamente. —Les informaremos si averiguamos algo más al respecto… Ahora, Teddy, Draco… ¿Ustedes tienen alguna novedad?

—Logramos contactarnos con Herny Quint —le respondió rápidamente Ted. Su mirada se cruzó con Draco y éste le devolvió una sonrisa de aliento.

Algo extraño había pasado durante aquel viaje en búsqueda del hombro lobo llamado Quint. Draco había interaccionado por primera vez con Ted Remus Lupin, uno de sus pocos familiares vivos y de quien sabía prácticamente nada hasta ese momento. Y sorprendentemente, el muchacho le había caído bien. Un lazo se había creado entre ellos durante ese viaje. Un lazo que no llegaba a ser una amistad, pero que comenzaba a convertirse en confianza. Un lazo de familia.

—¿Y cuál fue su respuesta ante la propuesta de unirse a la Orden? —insistió ansiosamente Harry. Ted titubeó, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta. Draco supo que el muchacho temía decepcionar a su padrino con su respuesta.

—Dijo que iba a pensarlo —intervino Malfoy al ver que Ted no respondía—. Pero creo que eventualmente dirá que sí.

—Perfecto —aceptó la respuesta Potter, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia su ahijado. Lupin sonrió y lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento hacia Draco Malfoy.—Zaira, ¿novedades? —preguntó Potter a la muchacha rubia. Levington carraspeó levemente aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hemos investigado en Grecia… El Ministerio parece estar limpio pero todos sabemos que las apariencias engañan —explicó Levington no muy complacida—. No se puede decir lo mismo del Ministerio italiano… Es un verdadero nido de ratas. Nunca había visto tanta corrupción y desfachatez junta —confesó—. Todavía quedan resabios de la dictadura de Belucci…

—Han pasado muchos años ya… —señaló Harry, sorprendido.

—Veintidós años, de hecho —especificó Hermione.

—Pues todavía quedan algunos seguidores de Belucci en el Ministerio, y se corren rumores sobre un posible golpe de estado a manos de algunos de los personajes más oscuros del país —siguió informándoles Zaira.

—¿Crees que el Mago de Oz está detrás de esto? —le preguntó Bill Weasley, sin preámbulos. Zaira meditó unos instantes la pregunta.

—Pues en cierta forma es posible que esté involucrado. Pero creo que en este caso quienes se encuentran directamente trabajando en el Ministerio italiano son los Guardianes Negros —especificó ella. Nuevamente un murmullo recorrió la habitación.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Morgana en este momento? —preguntó Harry, visiblemente preocupado por la compañera de Zaira.

—Está vigilando en Roma… Tratando de averiguar dónde se esconden los Guardianes —respondió obedientemente Zaira.

—Bien —aceptó Harry con un gesto de cabeza—. Zaira, tú te quedarás unas semanas en Londres para no levantar sospechas con tu ausencia. Kevin, ¿puedes viajar a Roma para acompañar a Morgana? No me gusta que ninguno de nosotros esté solo —pidió Potter. Kevin asintió enérgicamente.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter —respondió sin vacilar.

—No quiero que ninguno se la juegue de héroes… Ante el menor peligro, regresarán a Londres inmediatamente. Esto recién empieza y debemos ser cautos con nuestros movimientos, ¿entendido? —le indicó Potter a Kevin, pero sus palabras iban también dirigidas al resto de los presentes. Todos asintieron silenciosamente.

La puerta de la Sala se abrió en ese instante y Neville Longbottom entró por ella. Lucía cansado y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—Lamento llegar tarde, Harry —se disculpó Neville, mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—No tienes que disculparte, Neville —le aseguró Potter con una sonrisa amistosa. Se alegraba de ver a su amigo. Éste asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los pocos lugares que quedaban libres.

—¿Cómo está todo en Hogwarts, Profesor Longbottom? —le preguntó cordialmente Zaira una vez que éste se hubo sentado.

—Muy bien, Zaira. Te alegraría saber que el nuevo profesor de DCAO es muy bueno y los alumnos parecen estar muy felices con él —le comentó Neville, quien conocía a Levington y sabía que cuando ella preguntaba por Hogwarts en realidad preguntaba por el puesto que, dos años atrás, ella había abandonado.

—¡Tom! —exclamó Teddy, sonriente—. ¡Es mi amigo, Tom! —insistió, feliz de escuchar que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como profesor.

—Siempre fue un excelente alumno cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, y ahora ha demostrado ser también un buen profesor… Un profesor algo fuera de lo común y poco ortodoxo, pero excelente —insistió Neville.

—Harry, ¿has pensado que talvez Thomas podría…? —le preguntó Hermione por lo bajo, sin que el resto pudiera escucharla, demasiado ocupados hablando de Hogwarts.

—No —negó rotundamente Harry antes incluso de terminar de escuchar su propuesta.

Pero sabía lo que Hermione quería pedir. Y él debía de reconocer que su amiga no se equivocaba. Sí, Thomas White podría ser increíblemente útil como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Pero ya había demasiadas personas jóvenes en la Orden como para seguir agregando más gente. Demasiada gente con muchos años de vida por delante… Años que podían perder si formaban parte de la Orden. No, definitivamente no. No podía quitarle también la vida a Thomas White.

—En fin, este fin de semana los chicos harán su primer visita a Hogsmeade y…—contaba en ese momento Neville a los presentes.

—¿Hogsmeade? —lo interrumpió Scarlet, preocupada.

—Sí… —repitió Longbottom, confundido por la reacción.

—Harry, ¿no crees que deberíamos vigilar Hogsmeade mientras que los alumnos están allí? Es un lugar demasiado tentador para alguien como el Mago de Oz —insistió Scarlet cambiando su atención hacia el morocho.

—Creo que Raven tiene razón… Nunca sabemos cuándo puede ser el primer ataque del Mago, pero un Hogsmeade repleto de niños hijos de magos suena como una buena opción —estuvo de acuerdo Draco. Harry los miró a cada uno alternativamente antes de responder.

—¿Zaira puedes cubrir Hogsmeade durante las visitas de Hogwarts? —le preguntó Potter a su aprendiz.

—Necesitaré ayuda… Es muy grande para cubrirlo sola —le respondió ésta. Harry miró entonces a Scarlet. Ésta alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y durante unos instantes, Potter creyó ver vacilación en su mirada. Pero solo por unos instantes.

—Yo iré con ella —aceptó Raven, seria. Ambas muchachas cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry a su vieja amiga Scarlet. Luego de unos segundos, Harry retomó el hilo de la reunión. —Neville, ¿qué tal se ha incorporado Cho Chang a Hogwarts? —retomó la charla con el recién llegado.

—Excelente. Madame Pomfrey ya esta muy grande para hacerse cargo ella sola de la Enfermería, así que cuando Cho llegó ella la recibió agradecida —respondió Longbottom.

—Me alegro que así sea… Cuanta más gente de la Orden haya dentro de Hogwarts, mejor —señaló Harry.

Hacía unas semanas, Harry había tenido una reunió privada con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Durante aquella reunión Hermione sacó a relucir que la Orden no contaba con ningún Sanador entre sus miembros, y que uno de ellos podía llegar a ser útil llegado el momento de enfrentarse al Mago.

Así que Harry había acudido a Cho Chang, su antigua novia, quien se había convertido en una de las Sanadoras más prestigiosas de San Mungo, y además, una persona de su confianza. Al principio, Ginny había puesto cierta resistencia a incluir a Cho en la Orden del Fénix, pero luego Harry la convenció recordándole cómo Cho había atendido, y posiblemente salvado, a Albus tras el enfrentamiento en el Templo de Hades.

Potter la había visitado en el Hospital San Mungo y bajo un Juramento de Confidencialidad, le había contando la serie de eventos que se habían desencadenado durante los últimos años a escondidas de toda la comunidad. Cho le confesó que ella sospechaba que algo andaba mal desde el día que Albus había sido internado. Y sin vacilar aceptó unirse a la Orden del Fénix para pelear contra la Rebelión de los Magos.

Como primera misión, Harry le había propuesto incorporarse al equipo de salud de Hogwarts. Minerva había accedido a aceptarla dentro del Colegio, pues también creía que cuantos más miembros de la Orden estuvieran allí, mejor protegidos se encontrarían los estudiantes.

—Charlie… ¿Qué noticias traes de Rumania? —le preguntó Potter al segundo hermano Weasley. Charlie Weasley se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Algo raro está pasando en Rusia, Harry —anunció Charlie, convencido—. Me comuniqué con el hombre del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de Rusia que tú me dijiste… Krauss Solcoff—le informó Charlie. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo ver que Scarlet se tensaba al escuchar aquel nombre tan conocido para ella—. Me encontré con él hace un par de semanas en Moscú y me dijo que están desapareciendo personas… Personas importantes. Hace tres semanas desapareció Caterina Fridchesten, una importante periodista rusa. ¿Quieren saber lo último que escribió? —preguntó de manera retórica, y lanzó un periódico sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Harry se inclinó para mirar la tapa del periódico. No podía leer lo que decía porque estaba escrito en ruso, idioma que él no conocía. Pero sí podía ver la foto de la portada. Se trataba de un hombre muy entrado en edad, de cabellos largos y ondulados peinados prolijamente en una coleta. Apenas dejaba crecer su barba en forma de candado alrededor de su boca. Sus labios delgados se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, casi sarcástica, como si estuviera riéndose de ellos. Y sus ojos oscuros y profundos miraban desde el papel con una intensidad y una maldad inhumana… Como si se trataran de los ojos de alguien que ha perdido su alma.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —preguntó Ron, también inclinado sobre el periódico y observando la misma imagen que Harry.

—Su nombre es Sergei Romanoff —respondió Charlie—. Y pertenece a una de las familias oscuras más antiguas y poderosas de Rusia. Su familia y él participaron del golpe de estado contra el Ministerio de Rusia de 1933, liderado por Brida Von Howlen… Él era un hombre joven en aquel entonces, pero tan oscuro como cualquiera de sus familiares. Tras la caída de la dictadura en 1947, Sergei logró destruir toda la información que lo involucraba con Von Howlen y con la Dictadura. Sin información suficiente como para encarcelarlo en Vorkuta, el Ministerio ruso tuvo que conformarse con exiliarlo hacia Rumania y obligarlo a pagar una gigantesca suma de dinero por los daños causados por él y su familia.

—Vaya, eso me recuerda a mi historia… —comentó por lo bajo Draco, con cierta ironía.

—¿Qué dice el artículo? —preguntó Ginny, ansiosa.

—En este periódico, Caterina escribe que Romanoff ha juntado una gran cantidad de seguidores y que planea un nuevo ataque contra el Ministerio… Escribe también que le han informado que Sergei Romanoff ya no se encuentra exiliado en Rumania, sino que ha logrado volver a Rusia sin ser descubierto —le respondió Charlie, la mirada turbia.

—Pues entonces queda claro que Sergei la mandó a matar para hacerla callar —comentó George.

—Muy posiblemente —coincidió Charlie.

—¿Y qué está haciendo el Ministerio Ruso al respecto? —preguntó Arthur Weasley, preocupado.

—No mucho… Buscar a Sergei en Rusia es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Es prácticamente imposible de rastrear —explicó Charlie.

—Harry, esto es grave —señaló Hermione inquieta—. Y definitivamente, no puede ser casualidad... Inglaterra, Italia y ahora también Rusia...

—Hay un detalle más… ¿Recuerdan a Octavius Genrich? —agregó Charlie con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Todos los presentes asintieron. —Es el sobrino de Sergei Romanoff.

—Si Sergei toma el control, Octavius será liberado de Vorkuta —exclamó Ginny, indignada.

—No me sorprendería que el Mago de Oz esté ayudando a Romanoff con su golpe de estado para conseguir la libertad de Octavius Genrich… Después de todo, Octavius cumplía una misión para el Mago cuando lo capturamos hace dos años, ¿no es así?—señaló Kevin, indignado.

—Sí… Creemos que tanto él como Brida Von Howlen trabajaban para el Mago en la búsqueda de las Joyas de la Corona… —coincidió Ron.

—No es solo eso… Si el Mago de Oz está ayudando a Romanoff para derrocar el gobierno ruso, entonces después éste tendrá que retribuir esa ayuda, y con mucho más que solo Octavius Genrich —agregó Scarlet de forma sombría.

—Si Rusia cae, entonces Inglaterra estará en terrible peligro —concluyó Charlie.

—Entonces hay que evitar que Rusia caiga —dictaminó Harry.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, estamos de regreso con la Orden del Fénix. Este capítulo es pura y exclusivamente informativo, intentando darles un pantallazo rápido de qué fue lo que sucedió en este último tiempo entre los miembros de la Orden y qué está pasando en el resto de Europa.

Es un capítulo con mucha información, y posiblemente también un poco confuso. Así que si surgen dudas al respecto, solo tienen que preguntar. Como siempre, voy a responder en la medida en que me sea posible hacerlo.

Simplemente llamarles la atención hacia la parte final del capítulo, donde conversan sobre Rusia... Talvez encuentren algunos nombres que les resulten familiares. De no ser así, los invito a que lean nuevamente el epílogo final de TDH.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sorprendentemente hemos superado los 400 reviews y eso me hace sentir muy feliz! Ninguna de mis historias había llegado tan lejos, jaja!

Cumpliendo con mi palabra, respondo los reviews del capítulo pasado:

**Heart of Melon:** Sí, ya sé que es más emocionante poder leer los comentarios del partido de Quidditch, pero esta vez quise probar con algo distinto... Más como desafío hacia mi misma que otra cosa. Es una forma distinta de encarar las cosas. Pero prometo que si hay algún otro partido de Quidditch en esta historia voy relatarlo de principio a fin! Supongo que este capítulo te responde la pregunta sobre Cho Chang y qué hacía en Hogwarts. Jajaja, veo que disfrutaste el momento Tessa/Albus... Yo también! ¿Así que estás segura de que ya conoces al Mago? Bueno, vas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para conocer su identidad, pero mientras tanto podemos divertirnos con las distintas opciones! Jaja.

**Adrisstbdt:** Jajaja, sí, ya se que querías ver a Scor y a James, pero ya habrá otros partidos donde podrán enfrentarse! Creo que es comprensible que Scorpius estuviera nervioso... él tiene mucho por demostrarse a sí mismo y al resto del mundo. Pero no se trata de una persona insegura, sino simplemente de alguien ansioso por su debut en el equipo. Pues en realidad Cho fue una adquisición estratégica para la Orden... Harry tiene sus motivos para pensar que el mejor lugar para la Sanadora es Hogwarts: allí están sus hijos, y ese sería un lugar excelente como primer ataque del Mago, ¿no crees? Sobre los labios de Tessa Nott... ¡Qué puedo decir! Me dejé llevar por mi lado romántico jaja. Pero no te me pongas ansiosa ahora! Todo a su tiempo... Albus tendrá que esperar para conocer la respuesta a su duda existencial jaja.

**jjaacckkyy:** Oliver Wood... Siempre quise que JKR le diera un poco más de protagonismo. En cierta forma pienso que él es el prototipo de capitán altamente competitivo. Y Chelsea está inspirada en la capitana del equipo de Hockey en el que jugaba cuando iba al colegio (quien por cierto se parecía mucho a Wood jaja). Ya has sacado tu propia conclusión de que Tessa será la primera novia de Albus... Interesante. Sobre Theodore... Él tiene una historia para contar también en esta saga. Pero planeo darla a conocer más adelante... Posiblemente en la cuarta parte ;)

**Manuel Canabal:** ¡Viste que Albus/Tessa no estaba nada mal! Todos se negaron rotundamente a la posibilidad... Pero yo creo que podrían ser una muy linda pareja jajaja. Supongo que la intriga al respecto de Cho se habrá solucionado con este capítulo. ¿Los capítulos te parecen cortos? ¡Pero si son más largos que los de LGN y TDH! Nunca escribí capítulos tan largos como en esta tercera parte... jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Drachen Sonne:** Creo que nunca antes te había visto por esta historia, así que ante todo quiero darte la bienvenida y espero que disfrutes de esta saga tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Obviamente, la duda del capítulo anterior era el motivo por el cual Cho estaba en Hogwarts. Felicitaciones. Esta vez he dejado la intriga por poco tiempo, ya que la respuesta a la pregunta se encuentra en este capítulo como te habrás dado este capítulo se puede apreciar un poco mejor lo compleja que es la situación actual... Y lo difícil que va a ser todo para la Orden.

**maddie sophie:** Sí, Albus heredó de su padre el fanatismo por el Quidditch... Sumado a una gran dosis de ambición y deseos de triunfar, lo cual lo lleva a hacer todo al extremo. Sinceramente, ¿lanzarse de la escoba? Hasta yo pienso que fue una locura, jajaja. ¿Albus el primero del grupo en dar un beso? ¡Obviamente no voy a responder esa pregunta! Pero va a ser divertido cuando el momento llegue!

**Atra Rosae:** ¡Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado esta vez! Jaja. Sí, parece que ningún Potter puede pasar por Hogwarts sin partirse algún hueso durante un partido de Quidditch, ¿no? Pero supongo que eso es lo que hace a este deporte tan interesante (y divertido de escribir también). Cho Chang... Tengo que confesar que fue un personaje que detesté toda la saga de JKR (Vamos, todos queríamos que Harry estuviera con Ginny!) pero pienso que al fin y al cabo no era una mala chica, simplemente no funcionaba como pareja con Harry. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad en mi propia saga... Espero no haberme equivocado jaja. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a Albus y Tessa... ¿piensas que sería capaz de crear toda esta historia en torno a ellos solo para confundir a mis queridos lectores? ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo por el estilo? (léase con mucha ironía). Sobre Nott, como dije en otro review, él tiene también su historia propia que llegado el momento todos van a conocer... Pero sí, la sociedad mágica fue muy cruel con él. Sobre tus preguntas... Sí, Nott va a aparecer más adelante en la historia, pero no pienso decirte si se unirá a la Orden... O estará en contra.

**Yukime Hiwatari:** ¡Sí, Cho esta en Hogwarts por orden de Harry! ¿Así que los Potter siempre caen por una pelirroja? Vaya... Eso es algo que me perdí, jajaja. Pues talvez Albus sea la excepción a la regla, ¿no? Por cierto... ¿¡Hedda y Scorpius! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Jajaja. Creo que es la primera vez que lo escucho, jajaja. A tu pedido, te he traído más de la Orden del Fénix. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**mikaelita-cullen:** Sí, creo que adolescente es una palabra que se aplica muy bien a este capítulo. No eres la única que me ha retado por no haver relatado el capítulo, pero prometo que ya tendrán más Quidditch. Cho, Cho, Cho... Yo tampoco soy fanática de ella. Pero como dije en otro review, creo que en el fondo siempre fue una buena persona, y cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, peleó del lado de Harry en Hogwarts. Estoy dispuesta a tenderle una mano en esta saga... Solo espero no perder la mano, jaja. ¡Y sí, se están enamorando! Lo confienso, jajaja.

**Harry Laos:** Jajaja, ¿qué te hace pensar que Thomas White no seguirá como profesor el próximo año? ¿Crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien tan bueno como Tom? ... Gracias por el review y una lástima que no tengas Word en tu netbook... :)

**Malfoy-son:** Lo siento, no existen los Potter normales, al menos no en mi historia. Jajaja, vamos, son los hijos de Harry Potter! Los han críado entre escobas y snitch! ¿Qué puedes esperar de semejantes niños? Pero tienes razón en algo: Albus es más despierto que su padre con las chicas. Supongo que eso se debe a que Albus no tiene que preocuparse porque Voldemort aparezca y lo quiera matar, ¿verdad? Puede permitirse ser una adolescente como todos los otros y enamorarse de una chica como todos los otros. Sobre tu "inquietud" respecto a la próximas entregas... No te preocupes, no voy a quitarle el misterio y la intriga a mis historias... Porque simplemente es mi manera de escribir. No sé escribir mucho sobre acción, ni tampoco sobre romances. Lo mío es el misterio, es la intriga, son los enigmas, las pistas que hay que seguir... Es lo que me divierte escribir. A lo largo de esta tercera parte estoy sembrando muchas pistas para las próximas entregas... Ya lo verás!

**Diane Potter:** Jajaja, sí, lamentablemente Albus es capaz de perder completamente la cordura cuando se trata de Quidditch. Gracias pro el review y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** ¿Me olvidé de vos? Te pido perdón si fue así! Jajaja, puede ser que haya sido mi error. Pero si tenes alguna pregunta que te haya quedado pendiente del capítulo pasado no dudes en hacerla. Definitivamente Cho no está en Hogwarts "porque sí", y este capítulo te lo demuestra.

**aTeNeA Halywell :** que bueno volver a verte por acá! ¿Así que te habías olvidado de Tessa? Bueno, creo que Albus la trae siempre a la memoria ;) ¿Piensas que Hedda podría llegar a sentir algo por Albus? Bueno, no serías la primera en pensarlo, pero creo que esa es una pareja que puedo decir sin vacilación que nunca sucederá. Albus jamás va a fijarse en Hedda, y ella tampoco se fijaría en Albus. Pero siempre es divertido leer de las parejas que sugieren los lectores :)

**Angel Black:** ¿Así que te han gustado mis historias? ¡Gracias! Te doy formalmente la bienvenida a mi historia y espero que sigas disfrutándola con los capítulos que todavía quedan. Sobre lo que comentaste de Fred... Tienes razón. Fue una confusión mía. ¡Gracias por avisarme!

**Alfredoi:** ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte por acá! Gracias por las felicitaciones. La verdad es que esta tercera parte es la más difícil que he tenido que escribir hasta ahora, y también es donde suelo cometer más errores. Por suerte tengo los betas que me asisten siempre que pueden, y eso me es de muchísima ayuda :) ¿Cho y Thomas White? Definitivamente la diferencia de edad es mucha... Así que esta sospecha la puedo negar sin problemas jajaja. Sobre la foto que me habías mandado de Albus... Es un poco vergonzoso lo que voy a decir, pero la perdí! No sé a dónde fue a parar pero cuando fui a actualizar el blog la busqué para cargarla y no la encontré. Pero si seguís teniéndola mandamela y la subo! Nuevamente te pido perdón por mi descuido.

**Little Mess:** Jajaja, sí, me pareció bueno darle un respiro a Slytherin y permitirles ganar este partido... La derrota del año anterior fue sumamente desalentador para ellos. Sobre James... Pues, él es competitivo pero de una forma mucho más sana que Albus. Y es capaz de alegrarse por los logros de su hermano. Así que no te preocupes por él. De seguro no estará del todo feliz por haber perdido, pero será un enojo que le durará poco tiempo. ;)

**Ashamtly :** Yo soy igual... Me cuesta encontrar una historia que me resulte "atrapante" pero una vez que la encuentro ya no puedo dejarla. Cho... Como verás, este capítulo responde gran parte de la incógnita en torno a ella... Aunque me atrevería a decir que todavía no está todo dicho. Sobre tu pregunta... No, la Orden no sabe en realidad a lo que se enfrentan. Saben que es algo grande y terrible, pero recién ahora, con este capítulo, están tomando conciencia de lo grande y terrible que verdaderamente es.

**XxyoooxX:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! Y gracias por darme la oportunidad de mostrarte que hay mucho más que historias románticas en jajjaja. Tengo que confesar que las historias románticas no son mi punto fuerte... Y por eso escribo más sobre misterio y suspenso. Eso no quiere decir que esta historia no vaya a tener sus momentos de amor (y serán muchos porque soy una pobre chica que todavía cree en "la otra mitad" jajaja) pero no será el hilo conductor de la trama. Sobre tu segundo review... Comprendo que encuentres algunas semejanzas entre Albus y Grindelwald y comparto lo que dijiste sobre la poca distancia que existe entre "los magos son mejores" y "los magos debemos gobernar". Pero Albus todavía es joven, y su personalidad e ideales todavía se están formando. Y de eso trata en gran parte esta tercera parte de la saga... Personalmente, soy de las personas que creen que a veces la diferencia entre el bien y el mal no es tan clara. Sobre tus preguntas... Me divirtió la comparación de Albus con Anakin Skywalker... Obviamente no puedo responderte el final que tendrá el personaje de Albus, pero sí puedo decirte que él no es un Elegido 2, simplemente es un muchacho muy habilidoso con una gran sed de grandeza... Y una manera de mirar la realidad un tanto torcida, pero no por ello "mala". ¿Se entiende? A tu pregunta de sí Harry Potter es verdaderamente "fuerte", la respuesta es: Sí, lo es. Todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo, jajaja, pero es un excelente mago, y un sobresaliente Auror. Y las peticiones: Harry tendrá más acción (es una promesa). ¿Un duelo entre James y Albus? No por ahora... Aunque es posible que con los años empiecen a "chocar" con algunas cosas. Ya tendrás la oportunidad de leer más sobre James y sus amigos. Como siempre digo, todos mis personajes tienen una historia para contar ;) Y sobre las chicas Raven... Muy pronto habrá más de ellas (es otra promesa).

**Obm's :** ¡También te doy la bienvenida a la historia!Y gracias por el review. Sobre tu pedido de "escenas de batalla", te prometo que llegado el momento exacto tendrás muchas de esas escenas... Pero vas a tener que esperar un poco. Sobre Harry... Lamento si es que hasta ahora no pude mostrarles qué tan bueno es Harry. Pero es un excelente mago, y sobre todo, un excelente Auror. Sobre su batalla con los vampiros... Hay que tener en cuenta que era la vida de su hijo la que estaba e juego allí, lo cual lo "limitaba" bastante. Pero eventualmente podrás verlo en acción y supongo que allí se responderán muchas de las dudas en torno a sus "habilidades". Con respecto a Albus... Sí, alguien debería plantársele en frente y ponerle un "alto". Pero no puedo decir más al respecto. :)

**sev snape:** Jajaja tus comparaciones me encantan! Sí, es verdad. Hay una semejanza muy divertida entre Chelsea y Wood... Pero creo que es porque ambos son el "prototipo" de Capitán que uno tiende a imaginarse. Como dije en otro review... Chelsea está inspirada en la capitana de mi equipo de hockey de cuando iba al colegio... Y ella también me recordaba a Oliver! ¿Vos también pensas que Albus terminará con una pelirroja? ¿Por qué? Jaja, yo por el momento estoy feliz con Tessa ;) Sobre Cho... Creo que este capítulo habla por sí solo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Madrileo:** ¡Si, es verdad! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo por acá. ¿Los capítulos te parecen más cortos? Jajaja, imposible. ¡Son mucho más largos que los de LGN! :) Sé que te gusta la acción... Y si bien este capítulo no es estrictamente de acción, no me podes negar que es emocionante, jajaja.

**Eugenia Lestrange:** ¡Gracias por el review y bienvenida a mi historia! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Te cuento que en general intento actualizar todas las semanas, aunque a veces me tardo un poco más de tiempo... Como hoy! Jajaja. Pero en general nunca demoro más de dos semanas! Espero seguir viéndote por acá.¡Nos vemos!

**Saludos a todos, y espero no olvidarme de nadie!**

**G.**


	28. Capítulo 28: En las calles

**Cap****ítulo 28: En las calles**

_Hoy, por fin, visitaremos Hogsmeade. Y será mi primera visita oficial y autorizada legalmente por mis padres._

_Tengo que confesar que guardo muchas expectativas sobre esta visita. Últimamente he estado muy ocupado, pero no me olvido de _La Librería de Alejandría_. No sé si ya he escrito sobre este lugar, pero es una librería que me recomendó Tessa Nott. Ella cree que allí encontraré libros interesantes, como _ La Magia. _Estoy ansioso por encontrarla y ver qué secretos se esconden allí. Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraré muchas cosas de mi interés. Pero puntualmente, estoy en búsqueda de algo específico._

_He investigado en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero la información que hay allí no es suficiente. Quiero, mejor dicho, necesito saber más sobre Los Guardianes Negros. Siento que si logro comprenderlos y conocerlos en profundidad muchas de mis preguntas se aclararán. Necesito conocer a las personas con las que nos estamos enfrentando. _

_El Mago de Oz es un Guardián, estoy convencido. Pero no puedo olvidarme de otra pieza clave de este rompecabezas: el Mago es también un seguidor de Grindelwald. Lo cual, es bastante comprensible, y hasta predecible. Después de todo, Grindelwald fue uno de los más poderosos brujos oscuros de toda la historia... Y creía en la supremacía de la magia por sobre todo lo demás. Eso no parece muy distinto al pensamiento de Los Guardianes, ¿verdad? No es de sorprender que el Mago de Oz haya decidido continuar con lo que Grindelwald dejó incompleto. Siento que la clave de todo esto se esconde detrás de una simple frase que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza: El Bien Mayor. Necesito saber más sobre eso.  
_

_Me pregunto cuánto sabe mi padre al respecto de todo esto. ¿Habrá hecho ya la asociación entre Los Guardianes Negros y el Mago de Oz? Seguramente… Pero, ¿qué estará haciendo para detenerlos? Quisiera poder compartir todos estos pensamientos con él, pero sé que no puedo. Se enfurecerá al ver que, a pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido en los últimos dos años, sigo empecinado en entrometerme donde no me corresponde. Comprendo que intenta protegerme, pero él debería poder entender que yo no me quedaré simplemente de brazos cruzados viendo como una guerra estalla frente a mí. No cuando las personas que quiero corren riesgo._

_A veces mi padre logra confundirme. Todos dicen que nos parecemos mucho… Incluso él me lo ha dicho en algunas ocasiones. La gente no se cansa de repetirme que mi padre era igual de entrometido y problemático que yo. Pero si es así, ¿entonces cómo puede ser que él no sea capaz de entenderme? ¿Por qué se empecina en limitarme, en hacerme a un lado de los problemas? No soy un niño, ya tengo trece años. Y detesto que me traten como si fuera incapaz de comprender lo que está sucediendo. Talvez mi padre no cree que yo sea lo suficientemente capaz como para manejar la verdad… Talvez cree que no soy tan buen mago como él. _

_Si es así, entonces se equivoca. Soy mejor que él. Y se lo demostraré._

Albus terminó de escribir en el Diario con su pluma inteligente y releyó lo que había escrito. Por un instante, estuvo tentado de tachar el último reglón. Pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, esos eran sus pensamientos escritos con la mayor crudeza y libertad posible.

Noviembre había pasado rápidamente delante de Albus y sus amigos, y para alegría de éste, Cardigan y compañía no habían causado ningún problema en las últimas semanas. Así que la mañana del primer sábado de Diciembre, Potter se despertó de muy buen humor y emocionado ante la perspectiva de la primera visita al pueblo de magos.

—¿Listo para Hogsmeade? —le preguntó Scorpius, quien ya había terminado de vestirse.

—Siempre estoy listo, Malfoy —se burló Albus mientras que cerraba su diario con un hechizo y lo guardaba en su baúl.

—¿Qué escribes ahí, Albus? —le preguntó Scorpius con fingida inferencia. Potter lo conocía, y sabía que su rubio amigo estaba siendo carcomido por la curiosidad. Albus sonrió divertido.

—Todo —respondió evasivamente.

—¿Todo? —repitió Scorpius, confuso.

—Sí, todo. Escribo todo lo que me sucede, lo que pienso… He escrito también sobre lo que nos sucedió durante los dos años que estuvimos aquí… —le explicó más detalladamente Potter.

—¿Para qué lo haces? —quiso saber Scorpius, mientras que bajaban las escaleras para encontrarse con Hedda. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… Me ayuda a aclarar mis pensamientos. Y gracias a la pluma inteligente que me regaló James a veces descubro algunos pensamientos o ideas que no sabía que tenía en mi mente… —trató de explicarle Potter. La última frase que había escrito esa mañana volvió a su memoria. Vaciló unos instantes, preguntándose si debía de contarle a su amigo lo que acaba de revelarle su mente…

—¡Hogsmeade! —gritó repentinamente la voz de Hedda Le Blanc, sobresaltándolos. Albus se sorprendió de verla tan radiante. Hacía mucho tiempo que su amiga no se veía tan feliz.

—Alguien está emocionada, ¿eh? —comentó Scorpius al verla. Para sorpresa de Albus, Hedda se sonrojó.

—¿Emocionada? ¿Por qué habría de estar emocionada? —se apuró a desmentir la pálida muchacha—. Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar —ordenó Hedda.

Scorpius y Albus cruzaron una mirada confundidos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer alguna otra pregunta, Hedda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común, en dirección al Gran Salón. Ambos la siguieron.

Rose los esperaba en la puerta del Gran Salón, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¡Llegan tarde! —exclamó Weasley, al verlos aparecer por el pasillo que comunicaba con las mazmorras—. Apúrense a comer… Con Ely y Lysander los estamos esperando para ir todos juntos —explicó la pelirroja, mientras que los escoltaba hasta sus lugares en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Cielo santo, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar de tanto escucharte, Rose —exclamó Scorpius, mientras que se sentaba y se preparaba para desayunar.

—Si me hicieran caso entonces no tendrían que escucharme hablar tanto —se defendió Weasley.

—Si te escuchara, la vida dejaría de ser divertida —insistió Scorpius.

Rose rodó los ojos, ignorándolo y ocupó un lugar en la misma mesa junto a Hedda. A los pocos minutos, Elektra y Lysander abandonaron la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse también con ellos.

Durante el último tiempo, aquello se había convertido en una especie de costumbre. Muy gradualmente y sin que la gente lo notara, Albus había logrado introducir a sus amigos leones en la mesa de las serpientes sin que nadie le dijera algo al respecto. Algunos le dirigían miradas desconcertadas, unos pocos meneaban sus cabezas en signo de desagrado, pero nadie había dicho palabra.

Posiblemente la razón de todo aquello se encontrara en que muchos en la casa de Slytherin le tenían respeto, y otro tanto de alumnos le tenía miedo. El resto, simplemente se llevaba bien con Albus Potter y no tenía problema en que sus amigos estuvieran allí.

Lo cierto era que los chicos habían conseguido sentarse juntos, al menos durante los desayunos y por un breve tiempo sin que nadie los molestara.

—Tengo ganas de visitar Honeydukes… Mi hermano dice que es genial —comentó Lysander, mientras masticaba una porción de tarta de arándanos.

—Sí, es verdad… Tiene muchas golosinas —coincidió Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros, quien conocía el lugar gracias a la visita clandestina que había hecho, el año anterior, con Albus.

—¿Por qué Hogsmeade es tan especial? —preguntó Elektra, siempre curiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¡Es uno de los pocos pueblos que quedan en el Reino Unido compuesto solamente por magos! —exclamó Rose, atónita ante la pregunta.

—Oh… —aceptó Ely, asintiendo solemnemente con la cabeza como si un secreto se acabara de revelar ante sus ojos.

—Podríamos ir a tomar una cerveza de manteca a las Tres Escobas, ¿no creen? —propuso Albus quien comenzaba a emocionarse con la idea de salir del castillo y visitar otro lugar.

—¡Claro! —aceptó Lysander, sonriente.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Neville Longbottom reunía a los alumnos mayores de trece años para partir camino a Hogsmeade. Alumnos de todas las casas se agolpaban emocionados, listos para emprender el camino hacia el pueblo que guardaba cientos de atracciones para ellos. Albus se encontraba haciendo la fila para abandonar el castillo cuando sintió una mano que lo tomaba de la túnica y tiraba de él hacia un pasadizo secreto escondido detrás de un tapete en la pared. Instintivamente, sacó su varita de la túnica, listo para defenderse.

—¡Soy Tessa! —susurró una voz en la penumbra del pasillo secreto.

—_Lumos_ —pronunció Albus manteniendo su varita en alto.

La luz de la misma impactó sobre el rostro de Tessa Nott. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto que contrastaba con su piel clara y sus ojos negros, profundos y rasgados. Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Te asusté? —se burló de él.

—Necesitas mucho más que un pasillo oscuro para asustarme, Tessa —rió Albus. La muchacha acentuó su sonrisa.

—Solo quería desearte suerte en tu visita… —le dijo Nott.

—Gracias —aceptó Albus, algo confundido.

—Y también quería asegurarme de que encontraras la Biblioteca de Alejandría —agregó perspicazmente la chica, mientras que extendía en su dirección un trozo de pergamino donde había escritas una serie de instrucciones.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde queda este lugar? —le preguntó Albus, sorprendido.

—Puede que todavía no pueda visitar Hogsmeade con el colegio… Pero yo ya he estado ahí, Potter —le dijo ella, cómplicemente. Albus abrió la boca para hacerle otra pregunta, pero Tessa se le adelantó. —Será mejor que te vayas, o perderás a tus amigos —le recomendó la morocha.

—Te debo una —le dijo Potter mientras que descorría el tapete para abandonar el pasadizo secreto.

—Ya tendrás oportunidad de devolverme el favor —le aseguró Tessa, riendo.

Albus se alejó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios ante el último comentario de la chica. No sabía por qué, pero Tessa siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él: lograba hacerlo sonreír, e incluso reír, con sus ocurrencias y sus respuestas inteligentes y atrevidas. Y mientras que buscaba a sus amigos entre la multitud, Albus hizo su primer descubrimiento del día: Le agradaba pasar tiempo con Tessa, y mucho.

Al llegar al pueblo, Lysander logró convencerlos a todos de visitar primero Honeydukes. Albus prefirió no discutir. Después de todo, el local de golosinas era perfecto para su plan. Siempre se encontraba repleto de estudiantes y así le sería más fácil escabullirse entre la multitud. Solo necesitaba unos minutos sin sus amigos para poder visitar la Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Así que Potter esperó pacientemente fingiendo interesarse por unos caramelos que se hallaban cerca de la puerta de salida, y cuando ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba cerca, aprovechó para abandonar el local. Buscó el papel donde Tessa le había dejado las instrucciones, y comenzó a leerlas. Quedaba bastante alejado del centro de Hogsmeade, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los estudiantes. Iba a tardar más de lo que había calculado. Por un instante, se preguntó si valía la pena. Y al segundo siguiente, se convenció de que sí.

A paso rápido, Potter recorrió las calles del pueblo mágico en búsqueda de una de las librerías más antiguas de Inglaterra, en la cual esperaba encontrar la información que buscaba.

_La Librería de Alejandría_ era una casa antigua, posiblemente una de las construcciones más antiguas del pueblo. Sus paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas de hongos y parecían mantenerse en pie por pura magia. Había varias tejas desprendidas y desperdigadas por los alrededores del local. Sobre la entrada colgaba un pequeño cartel de madera carcomido por el tiempo donde figuraba escrito el nombre del lugar en una caligrafía sumamente prolija que contrastaba con la desprolijidad de la construcción.

Apenas cruzó la puerta el olor a papel, tinta y encierro lo abrumó. El lugar estaba mal iluminado, y cientos de libros, papeles y rollos de pergamino se agolpaban por todas partes, colocados unos sobre otros, dentro de estanterías o incluso sobre el suelo. En el centro del lugar se alzaba una única mesa, sobre la cual yacían múltiples tinteros, plumas provenientes de distintos animales (águila, faisán, avestruz y unas muy coloridas que Albus dedujo que debían ser de aves exóticas), y pilas de pergamino, algunos a medio escribir. No había nadie a la vista.

—¿Hola? —llamó Albus mientras que daba un paso vacilante hacia delante. Nadie respondió. Albus avanzó hacia la mesa del centro de la tienda. —¿Hay alguien aquí? —insistió Potter.

Nuevamente, no recibió respuesta. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa frente a él. Uno de los tinteros se encontraba abierto sobre la mesa, con una pluma, todavía húmeda, junto al mismo. Había un pergamino todavía secando, también. Lo cual le decía que alguien había estado allí hacía no mucho tiempo, escribiendo. La curiosidad lo invadió mientras que esperaba, y se inclinó levemente para leer lo que acababan de escribir sobre aquel pergamino.

—A menos que sepas leer el idioma de los duendes, dudo que logres entender lo que he escrito ahí —le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. Albus giró sobresaltado en búsqueda de la persona que le había hablado.

Una mujer anciana de aspecto solemne yacía de pie frente a él, cargando sobre sus brazos varios libros que aparentaban ser más pesados que ella misma. Y a pesar de que su voz había sonado severa, lucía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Disculpe… No fue mi intención… —quiso disculparse Albus.

—¡Oh, claro que lo fue, muchacho! Sentiste curiosidad y quisiste leer. No hay nada de que avergonzarse en ello. Si la gente no sintiera curiosidad por leer yo no tendría trabajo —lo interrumpió la anciana, mientras que daba la vuelta al escritorio y apoyaba los libros en el suelo junto al mismo—. ¿Hace mucho que me esperas aquí? —le preguntó la mujer.

—No… Recién llego —mintió Albus.

—Perfecto…Mi nombre es Dakota Davis —se presentó la anciana—. ¿Y a quién tengo el gusto de conocer? —preguntó Dakota, su mirada sagaz clavada en Albus.

Por unos segundos, Albus pensó en mentirle y darle otro nombre. No quería que nadie lo relacionara con la información que había ido a buscar allí. Pero su instinto le dijo que Dakota Davis no era una mujer fácil de engañar.

—Albus Severus Potter, señora —respondió finalmente el muchacho, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Dakota alzó las cejas, sorprendida de la respuesta.

—¿Potter? —repitió la señora Davis, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había escuchado bien. Albus asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que la mujer quería preguntar más. Sabía que quería saber si era pariente del famoso Harry Potter. Pero nuevamente su instinto le decía que Dakota no iba a preguntárselo, y no se equivocaba. —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Potter? —le preguntó educadamente Dakota, recobrando su sonrisa amigable.

—Pues… No sé si hay algún libro al respecto, pero… —empezó a decir Albus, sin saber exactamente cómo hacer el pedido.

—No se preocupes, señor Potter. Siempre hay un libro que se adapta a lo que uno busca… Solo hay que saber dónde buscarlo —le aseguró Dakota.

—Busco información sobre Gellert Grindelwald —aceptó la propuesta Potter. Dakota asintió pensativamente.

—Grindelwald… Es un tema muy amplio, señor Potter. Talvez pueda ser más específico —le pidió la dueña de la biblioteca.

—Intento entender mejor su forma de pensar… Su ideología. Quisiera algún libro que pudiera explicarme la época de Grindelwald desde otra perspectiva… —intentó explicarse Albus.

—Entiendo… Suele suceder que la historia siempre la cuentan los que ganan, ¿no? A veces es interesante conocer la otra cara de la moneda —comprendió a la perfección Dakota.

Albus la vio encaminarse hacia una de las bibliotecas, y con un movimiento de varita, la mujer atrajo hacia ella uno de los libros más altos. Sacudió el polvo que lo cubría antes de entregárselo a Albus.

—Este libro fue escrito al poco tiempo de que Dumbledore derrotara a Grindelwald… Fue escrito por uno de los seguidores más fieles del mago oscuro mientras cumplía su condena en Nurmengard. Cuenta cómo fue el camino recorrido por Grindelwald y sus seguidores de una forma bastante _particular_ —le explicó Dakota mientras que le extendía el libro.

Albus tomó el libro y leyó el título de la portada:

_Camino hasta Numengard:_

_La historia de un sueño__ frustrado_

—Creo que lo encontrará muy interesante de leer, señor Potter —agregó Dakota, con voz cautelosa.

—Ya lo creo, señora Davis. ¿Cuánto le debo? —preguntó Albus mientras que buscaba en sus bolsillos dinero para pagar.

—Nada —se apuró a responder Dakota. Albus la miró sin comprender. —No puedo cobrarle al hijo de Harry Potter —agregó con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Si este libro resulta tan bueno como usted me ha dicho, planeo volver seguido aquí, señora Davis, así que no le conviene regalarme los libros —se rió Albus, mientras que sacaba una bolsa con dinero para pagar.

—Si vuelves, entonces podrás pagarme el próximo libro, muchacho —insistió Dakota. Albus leyó en su mirada que no aceptaría el dinero, y terminó por guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo. —Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Potter.

—El placer ha sido todo mío, señora Davis —aseguró Potter mientras que guardaba el libro en un bolsillo mágico de su túnica y se preparaba para abandonar el local.

Antes de salir del mismo lanzó una última mirada a Dakota Davis. La mujer se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa, con una pluma en la mano, continuando el pergamino que había dejado a medio escribir. Albus sonrió. A pesar de lo excéntrica que podía llegar a resultar esa mujer, Potter se había llevado una buena imprensión de ella.

Recorrió el camino de regreso al centro de Hogsmeade sumergido en varios pensamientos. Deseaba volver al castillo para poder leer el libro que Dakota Davis le había obsequiado. Tan distraído se encontraba que no notó que lo estaban siguiendo.

—¿Haciendo compras solo, Potter? —preguntó la voz burlona de Portus Cardigan. Albus giró instintivamente hacia la fuente de sonido.

Portus y Taurus se encaminaban hacia él con miradas desafiantes y las varitas en mano. Detrás de ellos caminaba Dimitri Kurdan y Morfeo Reech, un muchacho de quinto año pero que aparentaba ser mucho mayor. Albus comprendió rápidamente que se encontraba en seria desventaja.

—No es seguro caminar solo por esta zona de Hogmeade, Potter… Nunca sabes con qué podrías cruzarte —comentó irónicamente Taurus, y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios, desentonando completamente con su apuesto rostro.

—¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer además de seguirme? —rió Albus, desafiante, mientras que intentaba ganar tiempo para planear un escape. Su mirada viajaba rápidamente en todas direcciones, buscando una ruta de salida.

—Te dije que ibas a pagar por haberme sacado del equipo de Quidditch, Potter —susurró Cardigan, con furia contenida. Albus volvió a reír, mientras que lentamente movía su mano derecha hacia la varita guardada en su bolsillo.

—Tú solo te sacaste del equipo con tu patético juego, Cardigan —dijo Albus sin pensar. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea, pues Portus había levantado su varita y lo apuntaba directamente al pecho.

—Te crees tan importante y tan poderoso… Pero la realidad es que simplemente eres un niñito bueno para nada que se escuda detrás de la sombra de su padre —lo provocó Portus. Supo que había dado en el clavo con aquel comentario, pues el rostro de Albus se transformó.

—Oh, no me digas que realmente pensabas que todo era mérito tuyo, Potter… —rió Taurus, quien también había notado la reacción de Albus—. Si no fuera por tu padre, la gente si quiera se acordaría de que existes.

Albus tragó saliva, mientras que intentaba contener su ira. Sabía que Cardigan y Zabini estaban intentando provocarlo, y lo estaban consiguiendo. Y no iba a permitírselos. No iba a darles el gusto de sacarlo de sus casillas, de que conocieran su mayor debilidad.

—Al menos yo tengo una sombra detrás de la cual escudarme… En cambio, a sus familias ni la sombras les quedó para que ustedes heredaran —arremetió Potter, recuperado. El rostro de Portus se encrespó ante el cometario, y Albus supo que había recuperado el control de la situación.

—Eso está por verse, Potter —escupió las palabras Cardigan—. _¡Desmaius! _

—_¡Impedimenta! _—respondió rápidamente Albus, rechazando el hechizo. Pero entonces, Zabini alzó su varita antes de que Albus pudiera responderle.

—_¡Incarcero!_ —gritó Taurus, y Potter sintió fuertes cadenas amarrarse a todo su cuerpo tumbándolo al suelo.

—Parece que sin todos tus amigos respaldándote no eres tan difícil de derribar, Potter —rió Cardigan mientras que se acercaba a él con la varita lista para volver a atacar.

Albus pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y supo que Portus estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición. Aún así, no apartó la mirada. No pensaba darle ese gusto. Cardigan abrió la boca para pronunciar el maleficio... Pero entonces un cuervo, salido de la nada, sobrevoló la calle y se lanzó enfurecido contra él.

—¡Diablos! ¡Sáquenme a este pajarraco! —gritó Portus enfurecido, mientras que zarandeaba los brazos tratando de ahuyentar al cuervo, el cual volvía una y otra vez, intentando picarle el rostro.

—Shadow, basta —pronunció una voz de mujer, grave y desapasionada. Inmediatamente el cuervo cesó su ataque.

Albus pudo ver de soslayo a una mujer que caminaba por la calle hacia ellos. Era una mujer joven, posiblemente de la edad de su madre, pero la seriedad en su rostro la hacía aparentar más años de los que en realidad tenía. Era un rostro afilado, de pómulos prominentes y expresión de pocos amigos. Llevaba un caminar rígido y fuerte, que denotaba autoridad. Pero lo que atrajo completamente la atención de Albus fueron sus ojos. Solo había visto esos ojos en una persona…

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó seriamente la mujer, su cabello corto enmarcando su rostro adusto.

Cardigan y Zabini parecieron vacilar ante la figura de aquella mujer que intimidaba e invariablemente provocaba temor en sus observadores. Detrás de ellos, Dimitri Kurdan y Morfeo cruzaban miradas nerviosas, y se encogían tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

—Nosotros solo estábamos… —intentó explicarse Taurus.

—No me mientas —le dijo la mujer, clavando su mirada penetrante en Zabini. Éste pareció quedar momentáneamente paralizado bajo aquellos ojos, y por un instante, pareció incluso estar ausente.

Entonces la mujer rompió el contacto visual, y Taurus pareció volver en sí solo para lucir una clara expresión de terror. Albus dedujo lo que acaba de suceder: la mujer se había metido en su mente. Legimencia.

—Eres la misma escoria que tu padre… —susurró la mujer y su expresión pareció endurecerse aún más si acaso era posible.

Luego, giró para mirar a Portus. Y entonces, éste hizo algo sumamente estúpido: apuntó con su varita en dirección a ella.

Fue un instante. Albus ni siquiera la vio sacar la varita de la túnica. Pero en un segundo y sin pronunciar siquiera una palabra, la mujer había lanzado un hechizo contra Cardigan. El hechizo impactó en el pecho de Portus, tumbándolo al suelo y haciendo que su varita saliera disparada en el aire. El cuervo que lo había atacado minutos antes tomó la varita con su pico, y sobrevoló hasta posarse en el hombro de la mujer. Ésta extendió la mano, y el cuervo le tendió cuidadosamente la vara de madera.

La mujer inspeccionó atentamente la varita, mientras que Cardigan se incorporaba dificultosamente del piso. Su túnica lucía un pequeño orificio en el sitio donde el hechizo lo había golpeado, como si se tratara de una quemadura diminuta.

—Madera de fresno, 21 centímetros… Núcleo de unicornio, ¿verdad? —dijo la mujer mientras que hacía girar la varita de Portus entre sus manos. Portus no respondió. Lucía aturdido y atemorizado. —Es una varita buena para maldiciones… Aunque de seguro eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Siguió hablando sin obtener respuesta—. La varita elije al mago… Es interesante, porque mi varita también es excelente para maleficios, y sin embargo, jamás elegiría a alguien como tú, muchacho —agregó clavando su mirada gélida en Portus.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, partió la varita de Portus en dos, y lanzó ambos pedazos a los pies del muchacho.

—Espero que la próxima vez encuentres una mejor varita… Alguna que sea buena para pelear un duelo limpio —le espetó la mujer. Portus lucía completamente aturdido, su mirada fija en los trozos de su varita que yacían a sus pies. — Fuera de aquí... Los cuatro—ordenó finalmente.

Solo Cardigan pareció vacilar ante la orden, su mirada todavía fija en donde se encontraban desparramados los restos de su varita, como si deseara tomarlos. Pero entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, y supo que ella no se lo permitiría. Sin otra opción, Cardigan tuvo que abandonar la calle junto con sus tres compañeros, dejando atrás a Albus y a su varita rota.

La mujer esperó hasta que los muchachos desaparecieran de su vista antes de inclinarse junto a cuerpo tumbado de Albus, que permanecía encadenado.

—¿Te encuentras…—comenzó a decir ella, pero sus ojos, de un radiante color violeta, se encontraron con los verdes de Albus. Y la mujer se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, incapaz de completar la oración.

Por la mirada que le dedicaba en ese momento, Albus sintió como si la mujer lo conociera. Pero él estaba seguro que nunca antes se habían visto. Él recordaría unos ojos como aquellos, de un color tan inusual. Ojos que solo había visto una vez… En el rostro de una niñita de once años llamada Nina.

Y sin embargo, aquella mirada penetrante le decía otra cosa. Le decía que sí se conocían. O al menos, se reconocían mutuamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —logró finalmente formular la pregunta la mujer de ojos lilas, mientras que con un movimiento de varita lo liberaba de las cadenas. Albus se incorporó sentándose en el suelo.

—Eso creo… Gracias —respondió Potter, sin poder evitar sentirse curioso sobre la mujer frente a él.

—¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó ella, mientras que se enderezaba en toda su estatura. Era alta.

—Sí, claro —aseguró Albus, mientras que también se levantaba del suelo.

—Te acompañaré de regreso hacia el centro del pueblo, por las dudas —propuso ella, empezando a caminar.

—De todas formas no creo que regresen… —comentó Albus sin poder evitar sonreír feliz del susto que la chica le había dado a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—No fue leal lo que hicieron… Cuatro contra uno. Debería darles vergüenza —murmuró por lo bajo ella, mientras que meneaba la cabeza.

—No, ellos no tienen vergüenza —aseguró Albus, más para sí mismo que para su compañera. Ella le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

—Parece que te has ganado algunos enemigos en el colegio, ¿eh? —comentó la mujer con cierto sarcasmo.

—Nunca busqué tener enemigos… Ellos simplemente aparecieron —quiso defenderse Albus.

—Sí, eso suele sucederle a algunas personas —agregó ella, y Albus creyó ver una especie de sonrisa en su rostro.

El resto de la caminata transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Solo se escuchaba el aletear del cuervo que sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas, siguiendo a su dueña. Albus deseaba hacer cientos de preguntas a aquella mujer desconocida que había aparecido de la nada para salvarlo. Quería saber su nombre, al menos. Pero no se animaba a preguntar. Así llegaron al centro del pueblo sin que Albus supiera la identidad de quien lo acompañaba.

—Supongo que desde aquí sabrás dónde encontrar a tus amigos —le dijo la mujer, con cierta ironía. Albus sonrió ante el comentario.

—Sí, creo que puedo solo desde aquí —le respondió. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, se alejó.

Albus permaneció unos instantes aturdido en su lugar, y luego, volviendo en sí, se encaminó hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde esperaba reencontrarse con sus amigos. Deseaba contarles lo que le había sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo eso suponía explicarles por qué se había alejado de ellos y qué hacía solo en las afueras del ó a las Tres Escobas y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos se encontraba allí, pero en cambio, había otra cara conocida.

Zaira Levington le sonreía desde una esquina del local, prácticamente escondida entre la multitud, con la capucha de su túnica sobre la cabeza. Habría pasado desapercibida a cualquiera que estuviera allí. Pero no a Albus.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz de encontrársela allí. Y luego, lo invadió la intriga. ¿Qué hacía Zaira Levington allí?

—¿Profesora? —preguntó Albus una vez junto a ella. Zaira le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en su mesa.

—¿Cómo has estado, Albus? —le preguntó ella.

—Bien… ¿Acaso mi padre la mandó aquí para que me controlara? —dudó Potter. Zaira rió ante la pregunta.

—No, Albus. Tu padre me envió aquí para que cuide de Hogsmeade —respondió con sinceridad la muchacha—. Ya no podemos confiarnos tanto en los lugares como éste.

—Ya lo creo —comentó él todavía con cierto resentimiento por lo que acaba de sucederle.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Viste algo, Albus? —se preocupó Zaira, frunciendo el entrecejo e inclinándose hacia él.

—Bueno… Hace solo unos minutos cuatro de mis compañeros de Hogwarts intentaron atacarme en una de las calles de Hogsmeade —resumió Albus, fingiendo falsa despreocupación. Zaira alzó las cejas, sorprendida ante la respuesta de su ex alumno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levington, más preocupada aún que antes.

—Sí, pero no gracias a mí. Una mujer me salvó —siguió con su relato Albus. Ahora que había empezado, no quería detenerse. Deseaba poder compartir aquello con alguien, y Zaira era la personal ideal para hacerlo.

—¿Una mujer? —insistió ella, y una expresión peculiar se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sí, una mujer alta, de cabello corto… Y ojos violetas —la describió Albus. Repentinamente, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Zaira, y Albus la escuchó reír por lo bajo. —¿La conoce? —preguntó Potter, sorprendido.

—Sí, la conozco. Acabas de conocer a Scarlet Raven, Albus —respondió Levington, todavía sonriendo.

—¿Raven? ¿Es algo de Nina Raven? —insistió Potter, a quien ahora los cabos comenzaban a cerrarle.

—Es la madre —respondió Zaira.

Tenía sentido. Aquellos ojos únicos solo podían significar una cosa: Eran herencia familiar. De madre a hija.

—¿Pero qué hace esa mujer aquí? ¿Vive en Hogsmeade?—preguntó Albus, confundido. Zaira se reclinó sobre el asiento y negó con la cabeza.

—Scarlet está en Inglaterra pagando una deuda de hace varios años… —respondió ella.

—¿Qué deuda? ¿Y usted cómo la conoce? —insistió Albus. Pero el rostro de Zaira le dijo que no obtendría las respuestas que buscaba.

—Sería mejor que hablaras con tu padre, Albus. Él podrá responderte mejor que yo —le indicó Zaira.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué habría de preguntarle a él? —inquirió Potter confundido.

—Porque tu padre es la razón por la cual ella está aquí —sentenció Zaira.

* * *

**Para los que pedían un poco de acción, espero que este capítulo haya saciado un poco su sed! :)**

**Pienso que ya es hora de ir dándole un cierre a algunos de los misterios de esta historia, ¿no creen? Ya era hora que Albus y Scarlet se conocieran.**

**Sobre este capítulo... Espero que ustedes puedan extraer algunos datos "valiosos" para la historia. Porque los hay, y son varios.**

**Como siempre, responderé reviews:**

**maddie sophie:** Sí, yo también creo que Zaira y Scarlet son una buena dupla. Y sí, ambas han vivido situaciones parecidas. Prometo que dentro de poco van a tener más información sobre Scarlet y podrán comprenderla un poco mejor. ¿Así que tenes curiosidad por los Patronus de los chicos? Jajaja, ¡Que pregunta! No te diré el patronus de todos... Tendrás que elegir un solo personaje!

**jjaacckkyy:** Sí, supongo que el capítulo pasado dejó entrever un poco sobre el pasado de Scarlet... De hecho, he revelado bastante sobre ella. Pero puedes quedarte tranquila de que pronto sabrás más sobre Scarlet Raven. Tiene una historia muy interesante para contar!**  
**

**Manuel Canabal:** ¡Aquí te traje el capítulo que me pediste! Jajaja. Estuviste cerca con tu "predicción"... Después de todo, pasó algo "raro y peligroso", ¿no? Aunque no creo que fuera lo que te esperabas, ¿verdad? Octavius y Romanoff... Recuerda esos dos nombres. Los vas a leer mucho a partir de ahora. ¿Piensas que algo va a pasar en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? ¿Pudiste visitar "Memorias de Ted Lupin"? Lamentablemente tengo un poco abandonada esa historia... Por suerte son una serie de one shots, así que no tienen una verdadera continuidad. Pero necesito mucha inspiración para escribir esos capítulos.

**mikaelita cullen:** Veo que Scarlet nuevamente a despertado la inquietud de muchos lectores, jajaja. Pues, es difícil imaginarse a Scarlet como una niñita dulce y tierna en la infancia, ¿verdad? Pero me quedo con una frase que dijiste sobre Scarlet y Zaira: Las circunstancias las hicieron iguales. Es una excelente observación. ¡Oh, Sergei! Por favor, no te olvides de él. Hiciste bien en remitirte a TDH, porque Sergei Romanoff será un personaje muy importante para esta saga.

**Rose Black Malfoy:** ¡Sí, lamento no haberte enviado estos capítulos para que los revisaras! Es que estoy saturada con cientos de cosas y no tuve tiempo para enviartelos, ya que no quería atrasarme demasiado actualizando. Lentamente todos las cabos sueltos van a empezar a unirse. Seguramente ahora se entiende mejor la relación entre Octavius y el Mago de Oz... Después de todo, el Mago y Sergei son viejos amigos. Y a su vez, Sergei es el tío de Octavius. ¿No confías en Cho Chang? Me encantaría escuchar los motivos! La verdad es que no recuerdo bien la quinta película, pero al menos en el libro no fue Cho quien traicionó a Harry, sino su amiga. Sobre gente joven en la Orden... Bueno, Harry simplemente está intentando protegerlos. Pero si llegado el momento la Orden necesita de gente joven entre sus líneas, Potter terminará llamándolos.

**Alfy Malfoy:** Gracias por el review! Espero que hayas disfrutado también de este capítulo. Saludos!

**Herart:** Harry... Sí, él ha mejorado mucho con los años. Ha aprendido a no ser tan impulsivo y a pensar antes de actuar. Sigue sin poder dominar la Oclumencia (vamos, tampoco puede ser perfecto! jaja), pero sí ha aprendido algo de Legimencia, lo cual es muy difícil. Soy de las que creen que algunas habilidades... Pues, son innatas. Como la capacidad de Harry de realizar esos poderoso patronus... Innato. O la Oclumencia de Snape... Para el resto de la gente, esas son habilidades que toman años en adquirirse, ¿se entiende? Pero para resumir: sí, Harry es un excelente mago, posiblemente uno de los mejores. Sober Rusia... Sí, las cosas están difíciles para la Orden por allá. Pero todavía quedan algunas cosas por decir al respecto ;)

**Malfoy son:** mi más ácido lector... jajaja. ¿Crees que el final de esta historia es predecible? Espero no estar arruinandolo! Personalmente no creo haber dado demasiado información en el capítulo pasado, sino la necesaria para que los lectores puedan hacer algunas conexiones escenciales para la historia. ¿Pero piensas que hubo algún spoiler? ¿Dónde? No me di cuenta si fue así... Jajaja. Sobre tu pedido... Sinceramente, ¿Albus /Nina? No haré comentarios al respecto, jajaja.

**silvers draco:** Victoire. Es un personaje al cual le voy dando forma de a poco. Al principio la había imaginado como una niña bonita y delicada. Pero después me lo replanté, pues no me imaginaba a Ted Lupin en pareja con alguien así. Y entonces decidí que Vicky tenía que ser un personaje fuerte y ardiente... difícil de manejar. Como el fuego. Y ahora estoy muy contenta con ella. Sobre Zaira y Scarlet... Desde que decidí introducir a Scarlet en esta historia que supe que ella se llevaría bien con Zaira. Tienen mucho en común. Sobre Sergei Romanoff... Sí, él ha salido en un capítulo antes... en el último capítulo de TDH. Puedes releerlo si deseas saber un poco más de personaje. ¿Ted con dos padrinos? Jajaja, no lo creo. Lamentablemente Draco nunca podrá ocupar el lugar de Harry en el corazón de Teddy. Fueron muchos años de ausencia por parte de la familia Black. Harry es ahora la familia de Ted. Y siempre lo será. Sin embargo, Draco podría llegar a incorporarse... Con mucha paciencia y tiempo de por medio.

**Atra Rosae:** Sobre Theodore Nott... Él no estuvo en contra de Voldemort porque pensaba que Riddle era "malo". Estuvo en su contra porque creía que Voldemort llevaba las de perder en la guerra. Fue pura supervivencia, no hubo nobleza en su elección. Claro que eso no quiere decir que estará a favor del Mago en esta guerra... Ni lo contrario. ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de Zaira? Créeme, es una buena chica. Yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que Scarlet se había ido por perder un amor... Jajaja, creo que eso lo creó tu propia mente. Pero es una teoría interesante. Sobre Ted y Draco... Esto es recién el comienzo. Hay buena predisposición de ambos, lo cual es bueno. Oh... No es el Mago el que está metido en tantos países. Esos son los Guardianes Negros, quienes planean tomar control de toda Europa. El Mago se ocupará fundamentalmente de Inglaterra, y su amigo Sergei Romanoff se encargará de Rusia. El problema es que si el Mago ayuda a Romanoff para derrocar el gobierno ruso, entonces Sergei lo ayudará después para derrocar Inglaterra. ¿Se entiende?

**adrisstbdt:** ¡Que bueno que te guste que vaya de acá para allá! Porque a veces me da miedo que se puedan perder con tantos viajes y personajes! Sí, pobre Albus... él está convencido de que sabe muchísimo sobre el Mago y su Rebelión... Obviamente no sabe tanto como cree. Scarlet... ¿Yo dije acaso que los Guardianes Negros mataron al padre de Nina? Jajaja, me divierte mucho leer las distintas teorías sobre el pasado de Raven. ;)

**Dianne Potter:** Victoire... Me alegro que sea un personaje que le guste a la gente. Como dije en otro review, la personalidad de Victoire la terminé de definir en el libro pasado, cuando decidí que ella y Ted serían una pareja formal y duradera. Entonces supe que Vicky tenía que ser mucho más que una cara bonita, porque de lo contrario Ted no se habría enamorado de ella. Una muchacha de fuerte caracter, arrebatada, luchadora e indomable. Feroz y salvaje... Así como le dije a otro lector... Victoire Weasley es fuego.

**Ashamtly:** Jajaja. sí, las alertas son lo más! Te enteras exactamente cuándo actualizan las historias! ¿Dudas de que Cho este verdaderamente dispuesta a ayudar a la Orden? Bueno, supongo que exiten razones para pensar algo así... Veremos que dice el tiempo. Sobre incluir a Tom en la Orden... Harry solo quiere evitar muertes innecesarias. Si la guerra se desata verdaderamente, todo el mundo se verá involucrado, y todos tendrán que pelear para salvarse. Pero mientras tanto, cuando todo permanece todavía secreto, la Orden del Fénix es el único frente de ataque, y quienes estén dentro de ella están potencialmente en riesgo.

**Eugenia Lestrange:** sobre Ted y Draco... Sí, es extraño, ¿verdad? Cuesta imaginarse que algún día puedan llegar a tener una relación verdaderamente cercana. Y de hecho, talvez eso nunca pase. Pero son familia... Y Draco siempre ha puesto a su familia ante todo. Talvez sea hora de que Ted vuelva a formar parte de la familia Black. Sobre la relación entre Zaira y Scarlet... Creo que llegarás a entenderla mejor cuando leas la historia pasada de Raven. Muy pronto. Sobre Albus y Tessa... ¿me estás pidiendo un beso entre ellos? Jajaja, oh, nose si todavía estan preparados para algo así. Por cierto, no conosco Blog Hogwarts, ¿qué es? Yo no tengo problema en publicar mi historia en otro lugar, de hecho, me encantaría!

**Sev Snape:** Eres la primera persona que nombra a Jinx... Parece que nadie se sorprendió de que hubiera un "sospechoso" sobre la desapareción del Tercer Ojo del depto de Misterios. Tu teoría sobre que posiblemente le alteraron la memoria para hacerlo pensar que fue él quien robó el Ojo es una posibilidad... Lamentablemente, no puedo decirte si es verdad o no. Sobre la posibilidad de que el Mago atacara Hogwarts o el pueblo... Bueno, era muy posible que no lo hiciera, pero la Orden no está dispuesta a arriesgarse. Los hijos de ellos se encuentran allí. ¡Y nuevamente eres la primera persona en notar la reacción de Scarlet ante el nombre del ruso "Krauss". Sí, ellos dos se conocen de los viejos tiempos, jajaja. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Sobre tus dudas respecto al Mago... Sí, él y Sergei son amigos. Y sobre su edad... ¡No pienso decirte eso! Jaja.

**Heart of Melon:** ¡Nuevamente me alegro de que el personaje de Victoire les haya gustado! Tenía muchas dudas con ella... Veo que Ted y Draco también te llamaron la atención a vos. Como dije en otros reviews, es una relación que recién comienza a formarse. Los une una delgadísima soga, que puede seguir engrosándose a base de confianza, o puede romperse en cualquier momento. Pero tanto Draco como Ted parecen deseosos de que esto funcione, ¿no? Sobre la historia que me recomendaste.. Trataré de darme una vuelta en cuanto tenga tiempo libre! Gracias! ¡Sí, el nombre que debía sonarte era Sergei! Apareció por primera vez en el epílogo de TDH. Si no lo recuerdas, siempre es bueno pegarte una vuelta y releerlo jaja.

**Jako1892:** Si, supuse que era las misma persona que del review "jako". ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! Me alegra mucho saberlo. Sobre tu pedido de algo de acción... Talvez este capítulo te sirva de consuelo por el momento. ¿Una pelea de Zaira y Scarlet contra Naomi? Sí, es verdad, eso sería memorable. Veremos qué sucede en el futuro... ;)

**Clara:** ¿Dos días? Bueno eso si que es leer rápido! ¿Te gustó más LGN? Algún día voy a hacer una encuesta de cual fue el libro favorito de cada uno, jaja! Sobre lo que escribiste de los personajes... Estuviste muy acertada. Albus es distinto a Harry, y cada día lo deja más en claro. Pero fundamentalmente, es distinto porque quiere serlo. Coincido en que Albus ha crecido en una realidad muy distinta a su padre... Nunca le ha faltado nada, no conoce el dolor ni la muerte de alguien querido... Y eso talvez lo vuelven un poco "ignorante" sobre algunas situaciones... En especial cuando se trata de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Sobre Hedda... Creo que es uno de los personajes del cual me siento más orgullosa. Con ella tuve mucho trabajo, porque no quería que fuera perfecta, pero tampoco quería hacerla excesivamente defectuosa... ¿se entiende? Sobre Rose... Sí, ella se muestra segura, pero eso no necesariamente quiere decir que ella ES segura. Elektra... Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describirla sería "inocencia"... Y la segunda palabra sería "pureza". Y Lysander... él es un soñador con los pies en la tierra! Ingenioso y gracioso. Te felicito porque has entendido a mis personajes a la perfección.

**MarcoAL:** Bienvenido a mi historia y gracias por el review! ¡Gracias por las palabras de aliento! Siempre me pone feliz saber que hay gente del otro lado de la computadora que lee lo que escribo. ¿No ves futuro en la pareja de Tessa y Albus? Bueno, talvez sea porque en general uno no termina casandose con su primer novio... Aunque siempre existe la excepción a la regla. Sobre un enfrentamiento entre Harry y Octaivus o Sergei... Sí, eso sí que sería digno de ver, ¿no? Ya veremos si sucede en algún momento...

**Espero no haberme olvidado de responder ningún review! Si es así pido perdón!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	29. Capítulo 29: El otro bando

**Capítulo 29****: El otro bando**

Albus tardó cerca de media hora en localizar a sus amigos. Los reconoció gracias a la cabellera pelirroja de su prima, que resaltaba entre la multitud. Se encontraba junto a Scorpius, Lysander y Elektra, y los cuatro lucían preocupados.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Malfoy apenas lo vio reaparecer junto a ellos.

—Estaba por ahí… —mintió Albus.

—¿Pero estás bien? —insistió Rose, visiblemente inquieta.

—Sí… —balbuceó Potter, algo confundido por la actitud de sus amigos.

—Sentimos el Amuleto quemarnos… Y todos sentimos lo mismo —le explicó Scorpius.

—¿Qué sintieron? —se interesó Albus.

—Que tú estabas en peligro —le dijo Ely. Albus asintió pensativamente.

—Vaya… Eso es interesante —murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

—¿Interesante? Pues a mi me pareció una completa locura, compañero… —le confesó Lysander, quien lucía una extraña expresión mientras que jugueteaba con su pieza del amuleto entre las manos.

Potter tenía que reconocer que su amigo estaba en lo cierto. El Amuleto que Zaira le había regalado para su cumpleaños número doce demostraba ser día a día un objeto increíblemente poderoso.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirnos qué te pasó? —insistió Rose, quien comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Tuve una discusión con Cardigan —resumió Albus.

No deseaba contarles lo que había sucedido porque ello supondría revelar también por qué se había alejado de ellos. Y por el momento, deseaba que la Biblioteca de Alejandría fuera solo suya. Agradeció que Hedda no se encontrara con ellos, pues su amiga siempre se daba cuenta cuando él mentía o escondía algo.

—Me encontré con Zaira Levington —agregó luego, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

—¿La profesora Levington? —preguntó Elektra, sorprendida.

—¿La aurora Levington? —inquirió Rose al mismo tiempo que la rubia.

—Sí, la misma —respondió Albus.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —quiso saber Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo en claro gesto de desconfianza.

—Parece que cuidarnos a todos los estudiantes en nuestra visita —respondió Potter.

—Pero estamos en Hogsmeade… ¿Qué podría pasarnos? —rió Lysander, como si aquello fuera absurdo. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que no queda ningún lugar seguro —comentó Rose preocupada.

—¿Realmente crees que puede pasar algo, Albus? Es decir… Somos sólo estudiantes, ¿quién querría lastimarnos? —le preguntó Ely, aturdida.

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan inocente, Ely. No todo el mundo es tan bueno como tú —le espetó Scorpius, rodando los ojos. Elektra se sonrojó ante el comentario, avergonzada.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Ely. Pero parece que así funcionan las cosas en época de guerra —agregó Albus, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Guerra? Pero si todavía no se ha declarado nada… —intentó persuadir de lo contrario Lysander. Albus negó con la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, Rose hizo el mismo gesto.

—Talvez no esté claro a simple vista, Lysan… Pero esta guerra empezó el día que Albus detuvo a Icarus Primus —aseguró Weasley—. Y lo peor está todavía por venir —vaticinó. Un silencio se cernió sobre los chicos, y nadie volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Hedda? —preguntó entonces Albus, quien caía en cuenta de que su amiga no había aparecido aún.

—No lo sabemos… Desapareció apenas llegamos a Hogsmeade —respondió Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una vez de regreso en el castillo, Albus y Scorpius se separaron de sus amigos de Gryffindor y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que los llevarían debajo de la tierra, a las mazmorras. La mayoría de los estudiantes no habían regresado todavía, por lo que los pasillos subterráneos estaban prácticamente vacíos.

—¿Vas a contarme de una vez lo que verdaderamente pasó entre Cardigan y tú? —le preguntó con exasperación Malfoy. Albus alzó las cejas, fingiendo no comprender lo que le decía. —¡Vamos! Tuvo que haber sido mucho más que una discusión para que el Amuleto nos alertara de tu peligro.

—Cardigan y Zabini intentaron atacarme durante la visita al pueblo —aceptó Albus. No deseaba mentirle a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Malfoy, atónito.

—Lograron encadenarme y estaban a punto de maldecirme cuando una extraña mujer me salvó —siguió su relato—. Nunca antes había visto una mujer que denotara tanto poder y miedo al mismo tiempo. Parecía hecha de hielo, intocable… Desarmó a Cardigan sin siquiera abrir la boca y partió su varita en dos delante de sus ojos.

—Increíble… ¿La conocías? —preguntó Scorpius interesado en la heroína.

—No… Pero ella pareció reconocerme —comentó Potter, y luego hizo una pausa para meditar sus palabras—. Y yo reconocí sus ojos… Eran iguales a los de Nina, la amiga de mi hermana Lily.

—¿Violetas? —quiso asegurarse Malfoy, como si no pudiera creer que había otra persona en el mundo con rasgos tan particulares.

—Sí violetas. Es la madre de Nina… Su nombre es Scarlet Raven. Y parece que está aquí por pedido de mi padre —terminó la historia Potter.

Habían llegado ante la puerta de la Sala Común. Entraron a la misma para encontrarse con que se hallaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo un puñado de estudiantes de primer y segundo año se encontraban allí, haciendo sus deberes para la semana que les quedaba por delante.

—Suena como una mujer interesante —comentó Malfoy mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones. Albus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No… Es mucho más que eso, Scor. Es una mujer única. Si la hubieras visto entenderías de lo que hablo —le aseguró Albus, también tomando asiento.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que no te detendrás hasta averiguar quién es esta tal Scarlet y por qué tu padre la quiere en Londres, ¿verdad? —dedujo Malfoy riendo por lo bajo.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me has leído la mente, compañero —respondió el morocho.

—Eres tan predecible, Potter —se burló de él su mejor amigo.

En ese instante, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, y Albus escuchó una risa proveniente del otro lado que reconoció incluso antes de que su dueña ingresara al lugar.

Era Hedda Le Blanc. El sonido musical de su risa era inconfundible. Durante un instante Albus se sintió hechizado por aquella risa, incapaz de moverse o incluso de pensar. Era simplemente mágico.

Hedda entró en la sala común todavía con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras que Lancelot Wence le sostenía la puerta como todo un caballero. Aquello fue lo que hizo que Albus reaccionara y volviera en sí.

Hedda estaba con Wence. Había estado con él todo ese tiempo. Él era la razón por la cual ella se había mostrado tan feliz ante la idea de ir a Hogsmeade. Él era la razón por la cual ella reía en ese momento. La primera vez que la escuchaba reír tan libremente desde aquel fatídico encuentro con Waman durante el Mundial en Perú.

—Albus…—susurró Scorpius junto a él, igual de estupefacto.

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Potter.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir? —preguntó Malfoy visiblemente confundido.

Albus observó con más detalle la escena frente a él. Hedda estaba feliz. Se podía leer en su mirada, en su sonrisa. Estaba radiante. Y Lancelot la miraba intensamente, como si su vida dependiera de aquel momento.

—No, no creo que debamos intervenir —respondió Albus de mala gana.

—Pero… —insistió Malfoy.

—Lo sé, es Wence —le aseguró nuevamente Potter—. Pero aún así no creo que debamos intervenir.

Scorpius gruñó desde su asiento, pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Albus, en cambio, permaneció atento a cada gesto de su amiga, a cada mirada que ella cruzaba con Lancelot. ¿Era posible que algo tan grande como aquello se le hubiera escapado? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos dos? De haberlo descubierto a tiempo, de seguro él habría podido detenerlo. Pero ahora… Era tarde. Lo sabía. Ya estaba en marcha, y no había forma de detener aquello. Sólo le restaba esperar, y rogar por que aquella relación no llegara a ningún puerto.

No sabía por qué, pero Albus tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Lancelot Wence. Lo había tenido desde la primera vez que se habían cruzado, cuando cursaba su primer año en Hogwarts y lo había descubierto molestando a otro niño indefenso. A sus ojos, Lancelot Wence era una mala persona, y no había nada que Hedda pudiera decir que le hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, Hedda no pensaba igual. Ella veía algo en él… Algo distinto. Algo que Albus no era capaz siquiera de percibir. Y aquello había bastado para conquistarla.

Hedda notó que estaba siendo observada y una mirada de soslayo le permitió advertir la presencia de Albus y Scorpius en la Sala Común. Nerviosa y sonrojada, Le Blanc se despidió de Wence, y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

—No sabía que iban a volver tan temprano… —comentó Hedda mientras que se sentaba frente a Albus. Scorpius le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante. Por primera vez desde que Albus la conocía, Hedda lucía nerviosa.

—¿Qué no sentiste el Amuleto? —le espetó Malfoy, entre molesto y sorprendido. Hedda pareció ponerse incluso más nerviosa.

—Bueno, no… No lo llevé conmigo a Hogsmeade —confesó algo avergonzada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un muy confundido Potter.

—No lo sé… —mintió Le Blanc. Pero Albus sabía por qué lo había hecho.

—Planeabas encontrarte con Lancelot y no querías que nosotros te mandáramos mensajes a través del Amuleto cuando estuvieras con él —ató los cabos rápidamente el morocho. Hedda no dijo nada al respecto.

—Pues si lo hubieras llevado contigo te habrías enterado de que Albus estaba en peligro —le criticó Scorpius. El rostro de la muchacha cambió completamente ante aquella frase.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a Albus, visiblemente angustiada.

—Cardigan y Zabini intentaron atacarme —le respondió Potter, intentando disimular su enojo con todo aquello.

—Yo… Lo siento, Albus… Yo estaba ocupada… —intentó disculparse Le Blanc.

—Sí, lo hemos notado… Parece que Wence te ha mantenido entretenida —insistió Scorpius, quien encontraba sumamente difícil guardarse el odio que sentía hacia Lancelot.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que planeabas encontrarte con él? —le preguntó tranquilamente Albus. Hedda pareció vacilar ante la pregunta.

—Es que supuse que no les agradaría la idea… —respondió, con una inseguridad poco usual en ella.

—¿En serio pensaste eso? ¿Pero por qué no habría de agradarnos alguien tan encantador como Lancelot Wence? —ironizó Malfoy. Aquello fue demasiado. Albus supo inmediatamente que habían cruzado la raya, pues el rostro de Hedda se endureció y su mirada se enturbió.

—No pretendo que sean amigos de él. Sólo espero que respeten el hecho de que yo sí lo soy —fue el turno de defenderse de la pálida muchacha.

—Hedda… —trató de hacerla entrar en razón Albus, usando su tono de voz más suave y conciliador—. ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que esto podría meterte? ¿O ya te has olvidado de lo que sucedió en Halloween? —le recordó Potter.

Hedda permaneció unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera meditando aquellas palabras. Pero Albus la conocía demasiado bien. Y sabía que aquello no iba a ser suficiente. Y no se equivocaba.

—Sé que ustedes no lo entienden… Pero ustedes no lo conocen como yo lo conozco. No han compartido con él todo lo que yo he compartido. Sé que piensan que él es una mala persona, pero se equivocan. Y yo voy a demostrárselos... Aunque ello suponga tener a Zafira Avery de enemiga —respondió Le Blanc, tajante. Y sin darles tiempo a decir nada más, se puso de pie y se marchó hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, tanto Albus como Scorpius tuvieron que adaptarse al hecho de que Hedda compartía cada vez más tiempo con Lancelot Wence. Y Albus odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero Lancelot había conseguido lo que ellos no: hacerla feliz. Hedda volvía a ser la misma que había sido antes de cruzarse con Waman Ruka. Incluso más feliz. Y ésa era la única razón por la cual ellos no se oponían.

Pero Albus notaba que el clima comenzaba a volverse tenso dentro de la casa de Slytherin. Y aquello no le agradaba.

Zafira Avery no parecía haber superado aún su ruptura con Lancelot. Ella culpaba a Hedda de que Wence la hubiera dejado. El hecho de que ahora Le Blanc compartiera tanto tiempo con su amigo de la infancia no ayudaba. Albus podía notar las miradas envenenadas que Zafira le dirigía a su amiga cada vez que se cruzaban en algún lugar. Y a pesar que nada había sucedido desde Halloween, Potter no confiaba en que Avery se mantuviera al margen por mucho tiempo más. Tarde o temprano, la venganza llegaría. Así que Albus permanecía atento a cada gesto o movimiento de Zafira. Y así había notado que ésta mantenía cada vez una relación más cercana con Cardigan y con Zabini. Y no era la única.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin se habían unido al grupo de Cardigan además de Zafira. Entre ellos se encontraban algunos que Albus ya conocía gracias a Dimitri Kurdan: Patrick Douglas, de segundo año, Morfeo Reech, de quinto, y Olivia Campbell, de quinto año. Pero la información con la que contaba Potter no le resultaba suficiente. Y le había ordenado a Dimitri que siguiera investigando.

Así que cuando aquella tarde de diciembre Dimitri se le acercó en la biblioteca, Albus supo que por fin su infiltrado había conseguido lo que él le había pedido.

—Potter… —lo saludó en un susurro, mientras que fingía buscar un libro en los estantes cercanos a él.

—Te escucho, Dimitri —le aseguró Albus en un susurro, sin levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

—Tengo novedades —le respondió Kurdan.

—Dime —exigió saber Potter. Dimitri negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

—Hoy a la medianoche, en la sala común cuando todos se hayan ido —le indicó. Albus asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Dimitri tomó un libro al azar y abandonó el lugar.

Aquella noche, Albus esperó junto con Scorpius y Hedda en la sala común fingiendo que todavía les quedaban deberes por hacer. Aguardaron a que todos abandonaran el lugar antes de cerrar sus libros. Minutos más tarde, Dimitri apareció.

—Buenas noches —saludó educadamente el infiltrado, mientras se sentaba con ellos. Hedda le dedicó una mirada despectiva pero no dijo nada.

—Dijiste que tenías novedades, Dimitri —lo apremió Potter. Dimitri asintió enérgicamente.

—Cardigan está reclutando gente, Potter —le respondió Kurdan.

—¿Reclutando? —repitió Scorpius, atónito.

—Gente a quien no le agradas… O no le agradan tus amigos —agregó mirando alternativamente a Scorpius y a Hedda.

—¿Por qué no habríamos de agradarles? —exclamó Hedda, ofendida.

—Bueno… Cardigan logró convencer a muchos de que Albus no pertenece a Slytherin, que es un traidor de la casa, un… —Kurdan se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Albus amenazadoramente.

—Te llamó mestizo… —respondió Dimitri temeroso.

Albus cerró los puños en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo más fuerte, su sangre calentándose, los tendones de todos sus músculos contrayéndose. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control como solía sucederle de más joven, cuando todavía no podía dominar su magia. Así que respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

Odiaba esa palabra. Odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma. Como si ello significara que él era menos mago que el resto de los estudiantes allí.

—Y eso sin contar que hay muchos familiares de exmortífagos que todavía guardan rencor a tu padre… —siguió Dimitri con precaución. Albus rió irónicamente pero no dijo nada. —Y sobre ti, Scorpius… —siguió dirigiéndose al susodicho —Bueno, hay mucha gente que también le guarda rencor a tu familia… Los consideran unos traidores y unos cobardes—se animó a terminar la oración.

Scorpius mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo ante aquellas palabras. Pero Albus podía leer más allá de la máscara. Podía leer lo que decían aquellos ojos grises. Y le estaban diciendo que Scorpius estaba molesto. Y avergonzado.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? —exigió saber Hedda.

—A ti en realidad sólo te detesta Zafira Avery… Pero eres amiga de ellos dos, así que… —explicó Dimitri encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cuánta gente ha logrado reclutar? —preguntó Albus, volviendo al tema central.

—Bueno… Tú ya sabías de Douglas, Reech y Campbell, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Kurdan. Albus asintió. —Bueno, hay otro muchacho de segundo año, amigo de Douglas, que se ha unido recientemente. Y dos chicas de sexto año, amigas de Zafira. Y están presionando mucho a los de primer año… Son muy jóvenes, y les están llenando la cabeza en tu contra, Albus.

Albus suspiró al escuchar aquello. Eran muchas personas, más de las que él había pensado originalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que en sólo tres años se hubiera hecho tantos enemigos? Él nunca había querido aquello. Él siempre había imaginado que al llegar a Hogwarts encontraría amigos nuevos, pero nunca enemigos. Y menos uno que "reclutara" gente en su contra.

No era justo. Él era una buena persona. Y sólo estaba allí para aprender y convertirse en un buen mago. O mejor aún, en un excelente mago. Él no había elegido a Slytherin. Slytherin lo había elegido a él. ¡Slytherin lo había elegido! ¿Quién era Portus Cardigan para decirle que no pertenecía allí? ¿A él, posiblemente la única persona en todo Inglaterra (o incluso en todo el mundo) que hablaba _pársel_?

Slytherin era su casa. Y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Él nunca lo habría elegido, pero ahora que estaba allí, no estaba dispuesto a irse. Slytherin era su casa… Su hogar. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo a todo el que lo pusiera en duda.

—Tenemos que adelantarnos a él. Tenemos que convencer a los de primer año que yo no soy a quien deben temer… —indicó Albus rápidamente a sus amigos, tras meditarlo unos instantes.

—¿Cómo los convencerás? —preguntó Hedda, insegura. Albus sonrió de manera arrogante.

—Soy Albus Potter, Hedda. Mi padre es el mago más conocido de toda Europa. ¿Por qué no habrían de confiar en mí? —se burló Potter—. Les ofreceré mi protección, y la de ustedes dos. Y si es necesario, también les ofreceré la protección de Rose, Elektra y Lysander. Y si no es suficiente, ofreceré también a James —insistió Albus.

—No creo que sea necesario, amigo. Creo que alcanzará sólo con la oferta de tu protección —le dijo Scorpius, riendo—. En sólo dos años has creado alrededor tuyo miles de rumores sobre tus poderes y tus capacidades… Los estudiantes se preguntan si es verdad que tienes poderes oscuros por los cuales fuiste seleccionado para Slytherin… Y nadie comprende muy bien qué fue lo que pasó el año pasado con Primus, pero lo que sí saben es que tú estás vivo y él no. Así que creo que los chicos de primero preferirán estar contigo que en tu contra —le explicó Malfoy.

—Scorpius tiene razón —aseguró Kurdan.

—Mejor así —aceptó Potter.

Hasta entonces había odiado los rumores que lo rodeaban. Odiaba que la gente pensara que él podía ser un mago oscuro en potencia. Odiaba que pensaran que él tenía poderes ocultos por descubrir. Odiaba que especularan sobre lo que había sucedido con Primus en el Templo. Pero ya no más. Había llegado el momento de aprovechar todos aquellos rumores en su favor.

—¿Lograste averiguarme algo más de Olivia Campbell? —preguntó Potter recordando la tarea que le había asignado a su infiltrado durante su última charla.

—No mucho… Olivia vive con su madre y su padre en Londres. Su madre es Pita Cartier, hija de Priscilla Cartier y Amycus Carrow. Y todas ellas detestan a tu padre, y por lo tanto, te detestan a ti.

—No me sorprende, los Cartier siempre han sido parte de las familias más oscuras de Francia —comentó Hedda.

—¿Los conoces? —inquirió Albus.

—No realmente. Solamente he escuchado el nombre… Y he visto algunas veces a la señora Pita Cartier en St. Jean-Baptiste. Si no me equivoco, ella y la madre de Lancelot estudiaron juntas en Beauxton —explicó Le Blanc sin darle mucha importancia.

—Bueno, eso también tiene sentido —comentó por lo bajo Dimitri.

—¿A qué te refieres? —lo atacó rápidamente ella, quien era capaz de oír hasta el más débil sonido.

—Quise decir que… Pues… —balbuceó Dimitri.

—¡Dilo de una vez! —pronunció una encolerizada Hedda, tomando por sorpresa a Albus y a Scorpius.

—¡Es que también quieren reclutar a Lancelot Wence! —respondió apresuradamente Kurdan. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos durante unos segundos.

—Mientes —aseguró Le Blanc, su voz gélida y su mirada azul clavada como estacas en Dimitri.

—Todavía no lo han intentado… Pero planean hacerlo. Saben que él tiene un relación mala contigo, Albus… —intentó desviar la conversación hacia el morocho.

—Lancelot jamás se les uniría —aseguró Hedda.

—¿Serías capaz de poner las manos en el fuego por él? —la presionó Scorpius maliciosamente. Hedda se enderezó en su asiento.

—Sería capaz de dar mi vida por él, Scorpius —respondió ella sin vacilar—. Te digo que él no se unirá a Cardigan.

—De acuerdo… Te creemos, Hedda —intervino Potter, calmando las aguas.

No le había gustado lo que su amiga acaba de decir, y no deseaba que Scorpius la presionara para que volviera a decirlo. ¿Realmente Hedda confiaba tanto en Lancelot Wence? ¿Qué se le estaba escapando de todo aquello?

—¿Algo más sobre Olivia Campbell? —preguntó Albus, quien quería terminar aquella charla lo antes posible.

—Planea estudiar Leyes. Cree que así podrá apelar nuevamente al caso de su abuelo para conseguir su inocencia y liberarlo de Azkaban —siguió Dimitri.

—¿Sobre los demás conseguiste algo?

—Patrick Douglas despertaba mi curiosidad —comentó Kurdan como si fuera una confidencia—. Me parecía muy joven como para haberse unido a Cardigan. Pero conversando un poco descubrí que su madre, Tracey Davis, era estudiante de Slytherin en la misma época que tu padre, Albus…

—Jamás escuché que mi padre la nombrara… ¿Fue una mortifaga? —preguntó Potter, confundido. Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

—No… Pero por lo que entendí, estuvo enamorada de uno —explicó Kurdan—. Vincent Crabbe, ¿te suena ese nombre?

—Sí, yo lo conozco —respondió sorpresivamente Scorpius antes de que Albus pudiera decir que no. Todos giraron entonces a mirarlo. —Era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Murió durante la Batalla de Hogwarts… Mientras que intentaba matar a tu padre, Al —dijo Malfoy.

—Pues parece que Tracey Davis quedó bastante mal después de la muerte de Crabbe… Según Patrick, por momentos parece ser una mujer completamente normal. Pero en otros momentos, pues… simplemente está loca. El padre de Patrick lo ha intentado todo para ayudarla, pero parece que no hay nada que hacer —explicó Dimitri.

Albus no pudo evitar sentir pena al escuchar aquella historia. Después de todo, Tracey Davis era sólo una muchacha enamorada del chico equivocado. Y aquel amor le había salido muy caro. Le había costado su cordura. Ahora, alternaba entre momentos de lucidez y de locura, incapaz de recomponerse de la muerte de aquel primer amor. Herida en lo más profundo de su ser. Quebrada. Rota. Loca.

La pobre Tracey Davis había intentando recomponer su vida, dejar el pasado atrás. Había intentado olvidar todo aquel dolor, todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por Vincent Crabbe. Incluso había buscado otro hombre, había intentado formar una familia. Pero nada de ello había funcionado para sanar sus heridas. Y mientras tanto, Tracey continuaba desmoronándose.

Y Patrick debía cargar con todo aquello. Él había tenido que crecer viendo a su madre volverse más loca día a día. Viendo a su padre tratar de ayudarla, sin conseguir resultados. Su madre culpaba a Harry Potter por la muerte del hombre que había amado veintiún años atrás. Así que Patrick culpaba también a Harry Potter por la locura de su madre.

—¿Algo más, Dimitri? —preguntó Albus, deseando que Dimitri dijera que no.

—Eso es todo lo que pude conseguir, Albus —respondió Kurdan, y Potter suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno, entonces ya podemos ir a dormir —comentó Hedda poniéndose de pie apresuradamente.

Albus sabía que ella estaba escapando de allí. Que ella no quería quedarse a solas con él y con Scorpius porque temía lo que ellos podían decirle sobre Lancelot. Pero aún así Potter no intentó detenerla, sino que la dejó irse. Esperó hasta que Hedda hubiera desaparecido por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas antes de volver a hablar.

—Dimitri, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Lancelot Wence y su familia, ¿entendido? —le ordenó en un susurro apresurado.

—Sí, entendido—respondió Kurdan obedientemente.

—Perfecto. Ahora sube antes que nosotros así no levantamos sospechas —le dijo Potter. Y esta vez, fue Scorpius quien esperó hasta que Dimitri desapareciera por las escaleras para hablar.

—Tú tampoco confías en Wence, ¿verdad? —susurró Scorpius. Albus frunció el entrecejo.

—Hay algo en todo esto que no termino de entender… Y tú sabes cómo odio no entender las cosas —se explicó sarcásticamente Potter. A su lado, el rubio rió.

—Sí, tienes una maldita adicción a los misterios —bromeó Malfoy.

* * *

**Pido perdón por la demora en actualizar. Sé que me tardé un poco más de lo que acostumbro, pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, y toda la semana me la pasé fuera de mi casa, con lo cual se me hacía imposible subir este capítulo. **

**Es un capítulo un poco más breve que los anteriores, y seguramente muchos de ustedes lo sentirán como uno de esos "capítulos de transición", pero en mi defensa quiero decirles que este capítulo es muy rico en valiosa información, así que espero que les guste. **

**Prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar rápido el próximo capítulo!**

**Respondo los reviews:**

**Clara:** Sí, es odioso cuando la gente te reconoce por tus padres... Es decir, hace que uno se sienta orgulloso, pero al mismo tiempo no es lindo que no nos reconozcan por nuestros propios logros sino por el de nuestros progenitores, ¿no es así? Coincido en que una charla entre Albus y Harry sería muy productiva, donde ambos pudieran abrirse el uno al otro... Pero lamentablemente este tipo de charla podría tardar años en producirse. Sí, siempre es "productivo" conocer la otra cara de la moneda. Me gusta pensar que en general la gente no actúa en busca del "mal", sino que verdaderamente piensan que lo que están haciendo es bueno, aunque están equivocados muchas veces. Algunas veces, las cosas varían desde el punto de donde se las mira. Scarlet es un personaje que tiende a inquietar al lector, y es lógico, porque es una mujer fuerte de quien se sabe poco y nada. Sobre tu teoría respecto a su pasado... Esta muy bien pensado, jajaja, pero no puedo decir nada al respecto.

**mikaelita-cullen:** Veo que notaste al cuervo... Es su mascota. Algunos tienen gatos, otros tienen lechuzas... Scarlet tiene un cuervo. Creo que es el animal perfecto para representar a alguien como Scarlet. Sobre Dakota... Es un personaje para quien tengo algunos planes interesantes, pero voy a confesar algo... Ella siempre será un personaje secundario a la historia. Será importante para Albus, eso sí. Pero no será como Dumbledore fue para Harry, ¿se entiende? Sobre los de Slytherin que tanto odian a Albus... Todos ellos tienen una historia que lo explica. Y algunos... Bueno, simplemente son ese tipo de gente que le gusta pelearse, jaja. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz Hedda? Fue algo curioso, ¿no? No acostumbramos a ver una Hedda sonriente y radiante en esta historia... Ella siempre es más bien un personaje oscuro y frío. Fue divertido plantar esa duda, y supongo que habrás encontrado la respuesta en este capítulo. Sobre el libro de Grindelwald... Sí, podremos leer algunos fragmentos. :)

**Zoe hall:** Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y las gracias por haber dejado un review! Me encanta recibir nuevas personas jajja. Así que te gusta el romance pero no te gustan Albus y Tessa juntos... Sí, no eres la única, jajaja. Pero que puedo decir... ¡yo adoro a Tessa! Y pienso que es un buen complemento para Albus, al menos por el momento. El destino después dirá si sus caminos continúan juntos o se separan. Sobre Ely... Puedes quedarte tranquila que ella va a ser feliz ;)

**adrisstbdt:** jajaja, sabía que comentarías respecto a la frase final del diario de Albus. Es algo que dejé picando para que cada lector lo interprete a su gusto... En defensa de Albus, él quiere ser simplemente Albus Potter, no el "hijo de Harry Potter". Es complicado vivir a la sombra de otra persona, más aún cuando esa persona es Harry Potter. Y poder sobresalir cuando la sombra es tan grande y tan querida por el mundo mágico... Bueno, se vuelve más difícil. Albus está tratando de demostrar algo... Y puede ser que en su ambición se desvíe un poco del camino. Nuevamente, como dije en otro review, coincido con la opinión general de que una charla entre padre e hijo sería de mucha utilidad para solucionar este "complejo". Pero bueno... Por un lado tenemos a un Albus un poco prepotente y ambicioso, y por el otro a un Harry sobreprotector y temeroso. Mala combinación si me lo preguntas a mi. Buena observación sobre la reacción de Scarlet ante el nombre "Krauss"... Es un personaje relacionado con el pasado de Scarlet... Ya lo verás.

**jjaacckkyy:** Sí, prometo que pronto podrán conocer un poco más de Scarlet. Creo que por ahora es una de las mayores inquietudes de esta historia, así que la estoy guardando para el momento exacto. Sobre Albus y Tessa... Sí, hay algo que comienza a tener forma entre ellos. Y Dakota... Es una bibliotecaria interesante, distinta al prototipo de mujer que acostumbra ocupar ese lugar. Será de bastante ayuda para Albus y su "sed de conocimiento".

**Heart of Melon:** Sí, definitivamente podemos ponerle el título de "rencor" al sentimiento de Albus hacia su padre. Aunque también podríamos hablar de admiración, y en cierta manera, celos. Albus ansía la grandeza... Una grandeza mayor incluso que la de su padre. Y sí, lamentablemente Harry esta comentiendo con Albus los mismos errores que Dumbledore cometió con él... A veces, amar a una persona puede llevarnos a equivocarnos. ¡Que bueno que te guste tanto la pareja Albus Tessa! Porque yo creo que son un complemento excelente (más allá de que soy la autora de la historia y yo los he creado a ambos jajaja). Pero pienso que Tessa es una muchacha inteligente y que podría ayudar a Albus desde esa perspectiva a calmar su ambición. Es una chica que ha vivido en carne propia la otra cara de la moneda... El lado de los mortífagos (por más que su padre nunca lo fue). Y sí, Albus les está ocultando muchas cosas a sus amigos... Pero no te preocupes, eventualmente las compartirá con ellos... Cuando llegue el momento. Sobre Dakota... Es una mujer peculiar, y será de mucha utilidad para Albus en varios momentos de su vida. Pero no esperes grandes cosas de ella... A fin de cuentas, es simplemente una bibliotecaria.

**Diane Potter:** Sí, algunos misterios comienzan a resolverse. Al menos ahora Albus y Scarlet se conocen... Pero eso solo conseguirá despertar en Potter una nueva inquietud: ¿quién es Scarlet Raven y qué hace en Inglaterra?

**Eugenia Lestrange:** ¡Sí, lo sé, estoy super demorada con esta actualización! Pero en mi defensa, esto es un trabajo difícil jajaja. Naomi... Bueno, ella no está muy cuerda, en realidad. Es una adolescente brillante, con habilidades sorprendentes para la batalla, y una falta de conciencia y de remordimiento que la hacen bastante peligrosa. Pero es más fría y menos pasional que Bellatrix. No, los guardianes no tienen una marca como los martífagos, pero sí tienen una vestimenta particular. Sobre Lucius... Es un personaje que siempre detesté, así que cuando me puse a escribir LGN, decidí que lo quería muerto para esta historia... Lo siento, jaja. ¿De dónde saca Scorpius el buen trato? Pues, ya lo verás... Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de "mostrar" a la familia Malfoy, pero pronto lo haré. En cuanto tenga tiempo voy a entrar a la página que me pasaste y ver si consigo hablar con alguien para ver si se puede publicar ahí mi historia también! :)

**maddie sophie:** No te apresures en juzgar a Albus... Piensa que su padre nunca le explicó nada de su pasado, ni a él ni a sus hermanos. Ellos solo conocen lo que pueden ver: Y Albus puede ver a un poderoso Harry Potter, alabado por todo el mundo mágico, Jefe de Aurores, que derrotó al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos... Es todo lo que él sabe. ¿Así que te sorprendió que Scarlet rompiese esa varita? Bueno, tengo que decir que Raven es una mujer muy temperamental y que ha perdido toda su paciencia en lso últimos años. Sobre Zaira... ¿por qué desconfías de ella? Si queres podes preguntar por acá el personaje del cual queres conocer el Patronus! Pero como siempre, no dudes en mandarme mails tampoco!

**ReyAlex:** Sí, puede ser que repita un poco los hechizos... Es que como Albus y compañía recién están en tercer año, no me animo a usar hechizos más avanzados... Después de todo, ellos no pueden conocer muchos hechizos más que esos! Jajaja. Seguramente pensabas que en este capítulo podrías leer un poco de lo que guarda el libro de Grindelwald... Pero lamentablemente vas a tener que esperar un tiempo más para concerlo. :) Gracias por el review!

**Manuel Canabal:** Sí, creo que es divertido poder leer un poco de los pensamientos de Albus, y pienso que ayuda bastante al lector a entender el personaje con mayor profundidad. Sobre la pelea de Albus con Cardigan y compañía... Albus es buen mago, pero no tan bueno como para derrotar a cuatro al mismo tiempo. Al menos no por el momento! Sí, Tessa es más chica que Albus... Yo también quería que ella fuera a Hogsmeade con Albus, pero lamentablemente vamos a tener que esperar un año más.

**MarcoAL:** ¿Albus un mago oscuro? Es una posiblidad, como siempre. Pero es muy temprano todavía para afirmarlo. Y Albus no es una mala persona como para elegir el mal camino intencionalmente. Aunque sí tiene una personalidad ambiciosa y propensa a equivocarse!

**Angel Black:** ¿Cortos? ¡Pero si son re largos mis capítulos! Jajaja, de hecho, esta historia tiene capítulos que son el doble de largos que los capítulos de LGN! Pero bueno, al menos intento actualizar rápido... Eso tiene que compensar un poco! Jajaja. Eres de las pocas personas que muestra interes en la razón por la cual el Mago de Oz lleva ese nombre. Y me alegra que así lo hayas hecho. Sí, existe una "relación" con la historia de "El Mago de Oz", y una razón por la cual éste ha elegido ese apodo. Pero, lamentablemente, no puedo revelarlo aún, aunque tengo que decir que tus comparaciones fueron muy buenas! ;)

**Alfy-Malfoy:** ¡Sí! Los ojos de las mujeres Raven son importantes, y tiene algo "oculto"... ¿se te ocurre qué puede ser?

**Harry Laos:** ¿Te gustó el capítulo pasado? Me tomó bastante trabajo escribirlo, y lo reedité varias veces. Pero yo también quedé muy conforme con el resultado final. Oh, sobre Raven... Ella no le preocupa haberle roto la varita a Cardigan. De hecho, a ella no le importa nada. Perdió hace tiempo el miedo a las represalias. Por otro lado, Cardigan nunca va a decir nada al respecto, ya que eso supondría confesar que había intentado atacar a Albus.

**Atra Rosae:** Sí, Harry esta siendo sobreprotector... Y no es malo proteger a las personas que queremos. Pero a veces, hay que saber reconocer hasta dónde podemos ocultar la verdad, y cuando es mejor hablar. La información que Albus no obtiene de su padre la va a buscar en otro lugar... En este caso, en la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Sobre Dakota, sí, volverá a aparecer en algún momento. Y sí, también podrás pegarle una ojeada a la historia de Grindelwald. Sobre Scarlet... Pues, fue un poco extremo que le rompiera la varita. De hecho, fue uno de los puntos del capítulo en el cual vacilé mucho y estuve a punto de cambiarlo. Pero luego recordé que Scarlet era una mujer extrema. Y decidí dejarlo.

**silvers draco:** Sí, es verdad. Existe cierta tentación en lo prohibido. Basta con que nos digan que no podemos o no debemos hacer algo para que lo intentemos. Sobre las mujeres de la historia... Pues, me pareció que era más equitativo, aunque no hay nada verdaderamente intencional. Los personajes simplemente aparecen en mi cabeza, y yo decido si sirven o no para la historia... Y cuando tuve q decidir quiénes serían los amigos de Albus... Bueno, Rose era indispensable para la historia, y Ely y Hedda simplemente vinieron a mi mente y me parecieron perfectas. Sobre la felicidad de Hedda... Espero que este capítulo te haya ayudado a responder la pregunta. Sobre Dakota... Sí, ella será un personaje que tendrá importancia en la vida de Albus, pero no será un personaje "crucial" o "primario" de la historia, ¿se entiende? El libro que le dio a Albus está escrito por un seguidor de Grindelwald, el cual fue atrapado tras la derrota de su jefe y encarcelado también con éste. El escritor en sí no es tan importante, pero sí lo es el libro. Nuevamente, como dije en otros reviews... Scarlet es extrema. Confieso que vacilé con la escena de la varita, y por un momento pensé en omitir la parte en que la rompe. Pero luego decidí que eso iría en contra de Raven... Ella jamás le devolvería la varita a alguien que ha peleado tan sucio como Cardigan. Para ella, los duelos entre magos son una cuestión de honor. ¿Se entiende?

**Alfredoi:** Dakota... Sos el primero que hace un comentario muy acertado sobre ella: "como si disfrutara de lo que le pasa a Albus". Es una anciana que ha vivido entre libros y pergaminos, y sin duda debe de haber encontrado sumamente divertido que el hijo de Harry Potter entrara en su local buscando nada menos que información de Grindelwald. Sobre tu duda en el termino de "legeremancia o legimencia", tengo que confesar que yo también tengo la duda, pues leí los libros de HP en inglés, y hay algunos términos con los cuales no estoy completamente familiarizada. Busqué en internet cómo se escribía, y para mi confusión, encontré que figuraban ambos términos, así que sigo todavía sin saber cuál es el más adecuado. En lo que respecta a los ojos de Scarlet... Lo repito porque es importante. Ya lo verás!

**ely potter:** Oh, Albus... No puedo decirte si se animará o no a preguntarle a Harry sobre Scarlet Raven, lo que sí puedo decirte es que no se quedará tranquilo hasta saber la historia detrás de esa mujer que lo salvó de sus enemigos. Sobre tu inquietud, espero haberte tranquilizado con este capítulo... Como verás, el Amuleto sigue funcionando (por suerte!). Sobre Teddy y Draco... Bueno, los volverás a ver, eso puedo asegurártelo, aunque no sé si necesariamente juntos. Sobre los pensamientos que Albus escribe en su diario... Sí, son importantes, porque le revelan a Potter cosas que él a veces no es conciente. Sobre las parejas románticas... Tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver hacia dónde van, aunque creo que algunas ya están claramente encaminadas, no crees?

**Sev Snape:** ¿Piensas que Albus podría terminar con los Guardianes Negros? Pues, podría ser, no lo voy a negar... Aunque creo que necesita un poco más que algunos pensamientos rencorosos y envidiosos para terminar en los Guardianes Negros. Lo que sí puedo reconocerte es que Albus y Tessa se encaminan como una historia romántica. Sobre Dakota... No, ella no es ni de los Guardianes ni de LODF, lo siento. Es solo una bibliotecaria un poco particular. Sobre Blaise Zabini... Scarlet se refería a la época en que Blaise era mortífago. Ambos se conocieron por aquellos años. Es una larga historia que tendrás que esperar para escuchar jajaja. Sobre Malfoy-son, no te preocupes, yo no me tomo a mal sus comentarios. Lo conosco desde hace mucho, y sé que sus reviews son siempre bien intencionados (aunque a veces un poco ácidos jaja) :) ¡De todas formas gracias por defender mi historia!

**Malfoy-son:** Uf! Creo que nunca me habías dejado un review tan largo, jaja. Oh, Hedda... Si que esta rara, ¿no? Espero que este capítulo te ayude a entender lo que le sucede. Pero puedes quedarte tranquilo... ¡no pasa nada entre Hedda y Scorpius! jajaja. ¿Por qué decis que Tessa y Albus es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad? Me quedó picando, jaja. Sobre Dakota... No, lo siento, ella nunca será para Albus lo que Dumbledore fue para Harry. Aunque será una buena ayuda, sin duda. Sobre el conocimiento de Scarlet respecto de varitas... Tiene una explicación, ya lo verás. Pero guarda relación con su estadía en Perú. Sí, yo sé que es obvio que Harry simplemente está protegiendo a su hijo... Pero a veces somos increíblemente ciegos cuando no queremos ver. Sumado a que Albus tiene ese deseo de grandeza y cierta inseguridad cuando se trata de su padre... Definitivamente estas cosas hacen que él piense que en realidad su padre no confía en él. Sobre los reviews anteriores, quiero aclarar que yo no me tomo a mal ningún review. Nos conocemos hace tiempo, y confío en que todo lo que decís es para que mi historia sea cada día mejor. :)

**A. S. P:** ¡Perdón por la demora! Por suerte estoy bien y no me pasó nada, simplemente no estuve en casa esta semana y no pude actualizar. Pero espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Ojalá te guste también este capítulo.

**Espero haber respondido todos los reviews!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	30. Capítulo 30: El Cáliz

**Capítulo 30****: El Cáliz**

Tras la charla con Dimitri Kurdan, Albus sabía que tenía que hacer una sola cosa antes de las vacaciones de Navidad: ganarse la confianza de los estudiantes de primero. Había subestimado al enemigo, y ahora Cardigan había esparcido su dominio sobre Hogwarts como una hiedra venenosa. Pero él estaba dispuesto a arrancarla de raíz. Portus podía contar con el apoyo de todos los herederos de ex-mortífagos. Pero Albus contaba con todos los seguidores de Harry Potter, y con su propia fama.

Pero Albus comprendía que no sería suficiente con la ayuda de Scorpius y de Hedda. Si quería llevar las de ganar en aquel enfrentamiento, tendría que ampliar las fronteras más allá de Slytherin. Y qué mejor que acudir a los valientes leones. Sabía que sería difícil convencerlos, pues ellos no estarían a favor de desatar una lucha dentro del colegio. Pero Albus confiaba en que, luego de meditarlo, sus amigos no lo abandonarían. Así que una semana antes de que llegaran las vacaciones, Albus reunió a sus amigos en la Sala de Menesteres. Y brevemente le contó a Lysander, Rose y Elektra sobre el plan que tramaban Cardigan y Zabini contra él, sobre cómo Dimitri trabajaba para ellos como infiltrado, y sobre su plan de conquistar a los estudiantes de primer año antes que su enemigo.

—Ese Cardigan es un imbécil, Albus. No deberías dejar que su opinión te afecte —intentó persuadirlo Rose.

—No es su opinión lo que me afecta, Rose. Es el hecho de que ya no se limita a eso… Está convenciendo a otros de lo mismo, y no se detendrá hasta destruirme a mí y a ustedes —le aseguró Potter.

—¿No estás exagerando, compañero? —bromeó Lysander con una sonrisa divertida. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—En Hogsmeade intentó atacarme cuando estaba solo. Él y Zabini —les reveló Albus, seguro de que eso los convencería. El efecto fue inmediato, pues los rostros de los tres gryffindor adquirieron una expresión de sorpresa y desagrado.

—Son unos cobardes. ¡Atacarte cuando estás solo! —se exasperó Rose.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar? —preguntó Ely, preocupada. Albus hubiera deseado que ella no hiciera esa pregunta, pues no deseaba mentirle. De hecho, no podía mentirle.

—Me salvó una mujer… La madre de Nina Raven, la amiga de mi hermana —respondió con sinceridad Potter.

—¡La conocemos! Está en Gryffindor. Es una niña adorable —comentó Rose.

—Bueno, su madre inspira un poco miedo. Pero me pareció una buena persona —dijo Al.

—¡Vaya! Deben de vivir en Hogsmeade, ¿no? —insistió Lysander con el tema.

—No—negó rotundamente Weasley, tomando a Albus por sorpresa—. Lily me dijo que viven en Perú —agregó luego.

Y entonces, Albus hizo la asociación. Su mirada se cruzó con Scorpius y supo que él también lo había descifrado. Después de todo un verano intercambiando cartas y especulando sobre el por qué del viaje a Perú de Harry Potter, ahora Albus por fin encontraba la respuesta. Scarlet Raven. Ella había sido la razón de aquel viaje. Todo encajaba perfectamente. Incluso Zaira le había dicho que Scarlet estaba en Londres por pedido de su padre. Él la había ido a buscar personalmente a América. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hedda, exasperada. La muchacha había notado el intercambio de miradas y la expresión ausente de Albus mientras que terminaba de atar los cabos mentalmente.

—No, nada… —evadió la pregunta Potter.

—Mientes —afirmó Le Blanc tajante. Albus maldijo mentalmente que su amiga fuera tan habilidosa para descifrar expresiones. Por eso siempre ganaba cuando jugaban al poker.

—Creo que Scarlet Raven está en Inglaterra porque mi padre le pidió que viniera —respondió finalmente Potter.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —quiso saber Hedda.

—Porque durante la visita en Hogsmeade también me crucé con Zaira… Y fue ella quien me dijo que la persona que me había salvado de Cardigan y Zabini era Scarlet Raven. Me dijo que ella estaba en Londres pagando una deuda de hace muchos años… Con mi padre —resumió la historia.

—Me pregunto qué tipo de deuda será… —murmuró Lysander por lo bajo.

—Yo más bien me pregunto por qué el tío Harry la fue a buscar hasta Perú justo ahora —comentó Rose.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo —coincidió Albus.

—¿Piensan que puede guardar una relación con la guerra contra el Mago? —inquirió Scorpius, quien seguía el hilo de la conversación.

—No puede ser casualidad —aceptó Rose.

—Las casualidades no existen —sentenció Le Blanc.

A partir de aquel instante, Albus ya no pudo concentrarse en la charla que tenía lugar entre sus amigos. Su mente viajaba hacia las vacaciones de verano, hacia Perú… Repentinamente, Cardigan ya no lucía tan importante, ni tampoco convencer a sus amigos de que lo ayuden a derrotarlo. Ahora, Scarlet Raven volvía a ocupar el centro de sus pensamientos.

* * *

La noche antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Albus se encontraba sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin fingiendo que hacía sus deberes. La realidad era que su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y pensamientos entremezclados. Quería llegar a su casa porque sentía que allí encontraría respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Quién era Scarlet Raven? ¿Cuál era su relación con Harry Potter? ¿Cuál era su deuda con él? ¿Y por qué su padre la había ido a buscar a Perú en vísperas de una guerra? Y sabía exactamente dónde ir a buscarlas. El Cáliz de su padre. Algo le decía que aquel mágico objeto podría responderle sus preguntas, aunque no terminaba de descifrar cómo funcionaba.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando inesperadamente una niña de primer año de Slytherin se le acercó. Albus levantó la mirada de sus deberes y la fijó en la niña. Era alta y delgada, y el cabello claro estaba atado en una trenza. Lucía nerviosa y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero que no lograba articular las palabras. Continuamente se acomodaba las gafas, que colgaban algo torcidas del puente de su nariz, como si estuviera tomando coraje.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó gentilmente Albus, intentando ayudarla. La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía sin poder hablar. Potter comenzó a preocuparse por ella —¿Quieres sentarte? —sugirió. La chica tomó asiento inmediatamente frente a él. —¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió Albus.

—Mi nombre es Allegra Finnigan —respondió la muchacha con voz temblorosa.

—Un gusto conocerte —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Allegra tragó saliva.

—Sé que no me conoces, pero mi padre… —comenzó a decir la chica.

—Tu padre es amigo del mío —completó la oración Potter.

Conocía el apellido de aquella niña, aunque nunca antes se hubieran visto. Prácticamente conocía los apellidos de todos los que habían compartido sus años con Harry Potter en Hogwarts. Al menos todos aquellos apellidos que Harry valoraba y que solía nombrar en sus anécdotas. El padre de Allegra, Seamus Finnigan, se encontraba entre esos apellidos.

—Mi padre siempre me cuenta de cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts, y Harry Potter aparece en muchas de esas historias —comentó Allegra con una tenue sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Sí, mi padre hace lo mismo —coincidió Potter, quien quería ver a dónde lo llevaba aquella charla.

—¿Tu padre se enojó cuando quedaste seleccionado en Slytherin? —preguntó repentinamente Allegra. Albus alzó las cejas. La niña lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—No —respondió con sinceridad—. Siempre se mostró contento de que yo estuviera aquí… ¿El tuyo? —se animó a preguntar. Allegra se encogió nerviosa en su asiento.

—Creo que al principio lo tomó por sorpresa —respondió evasivamente ella—. Verás, él no guarda muy buenos recuerdos de esta casa… Cuando él estuvo en Hogwarts, Slytherin era la casa de los mortifagos y sangre pura —trató de justificar a su padre.

—Pues ya no lo es más —le aseguró Albus.

—No, no lo es. Tú estás ahora aquí —coincidió Allegra, y Potter creyó leer cierta esperanza en sus palabras.

—¿Pasa algo que no me estés contando, Allegra? —le preguntó Potter, aunque suponía lo que sucedía.

Allegra lanzó una rápida mirada a la Sala Común para asegurarse de que estaba vacía antes de responder.

—Un muchacho de tu año… Portus Cardigan. Ha intentado convencer a mis compañeros de que tú no deberías estar aquí… No eres digno de esta Casa. Y que debemos oponernos a ti —le explicó en un susurro.

—¿Y te ha convencido de eso? —le preguntó en igual tono cómplice Albus. Por primera vez, Allegra esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Soy de sangre mestiza, mi padre fue a Gryffindor y yo estoy hablando aquí contigo… ¿Qué te dice eso? —rió la chica. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Que estás conmigo —aceptó Potter. Allegra asintió afirmativamente. —¿Por qué? —insistió Albus.

—Porque estoy segura de que tú puedes cambiar Slytherin. Puedes convencer a la gente de que esta casa ya no es más el hogar de mortífagos y sangre puras. Que somos mucho más que eso —le pidió Finnigan.

—Entonces debes convencer a tus compañeros de lo mismo —le delegó una misión Albus. Allegra volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Yo? No creo que pueda… —dijo la niña preocupada e insegura. Albus la hizo callar con un gesto de mano.

—No quiero escucharte decir que no puedes hacerlo, Allegra. Sólo tienes que ir y decirles lo que me acabas de decir a mí. Algunos te escucharán y otros no. Pero debes intentarlo —intentó convencerla Potter. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, Allegra asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —Gracias.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Albus —le devolvió el saludo ella, y luego se puso de pie y se alejó con el mismo caminar tímido con el que se había acercado minutos atrás.

* * *

Volver al Valle de Godric fue para Albus como un regreso a la vida real fuera de Hogwarts. Los primeros meses de clases habían resultado agotadores en todos los sentidos. Los profesores se volvían cada vez más exigentes a medida que ellos se acercaban al quinto año, momento en el cual tendrían que rendir sus TIMOS. Por su parte, Chelsea estaba más emocionada que nunca gracias a la victoria que habían conseguido contra Gryffindor. Así que los entrenamientos se habían vuelto progresivamente más exigentes y rigurosos. Y a todo ello, Albus debía de sumar el enfrentamiento que lentamente se estaba creando entre él y Cardigan. Se trataba de una batalla estratégica, donde cada uno buscaba de a poco sus aliados e intentaba ganar terreno por sobre el otro. Hasta ahora, Albus se había limitado a defenderse, pero temía que eventualmente tendría que atacar.

Sumido en todos estos problemas personales, Albus había tenido muy poco tiempo para detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedía afuera del castillo. Prácticamente no había invertido tiempo ni interés en averiguar qué había sucedido con la Rebelión de los Magos. No había averiguado nada nuevo sobre el Mago de Oz.

En cambio, había adquirido un valioso libro sobre Grindelwald, el cual todavía no había leído. Estaba convencido de que encontraría información valiosa en ese libro, información que lo ayudaría a comprender mejor al Mago de Oz y su rebelión. Pero otros problemas habían mantenido su mente ocupada las últimas semanas.

Y por otro lado, estaba la enigmática Scarlet Raven. La había visto sólo una vez. Pero esa mirada había bastado para llenarlo de preguntas. Y ahora que sabía que muchas de sus inquietudes podían encontrar respuestas en su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de su hogar en el Valle, sintió que algo estaba distinto. No era el aspecto de la casa. Ésta se encontraba igual que cuando él la había dejado en Septiembre. Y sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Lo percibía en el aire que respiraba, en el suelo que pisaba. Estaba en las paredes. En todos lados. La incómoda sensación del cambio. De saber que aquel lugar era distinto a cómo él lo recordaba.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que en realidad no era el lugar lo que había cambiado, sino sus habitantes. Sus padres estaban extraños. Estaban diferentes. Estaban más silenciosos y más pensativos. Susurraban a espaldas de sus hijos y callaban cuando los veían aparecer. Harry Potter desaparecía durante las noches y no volvía hasta entrada la madrugada. Y durante el día muchas personas pasaban a visitar a Ginny con excusas poco creíbles a los ojos de Albus.

Albus lo dedujo al instante. Y bastó sólo un encuentro con Rose para saber que ella vivía la misma situación en su hogar. Él se había olvidado de la guerra durante aquellos meses en Hogwarts, pero la guerra no se había olvidado de ellos. Y comenzaba a dejar sus marcas en los hogares de las personas involucradas en la misma. Sus padres y los de Rose se estaban preparando. Estaban organizándose, planificando. Y toda la gente que los visitaba… Albus supuso que todos ellos también debían de estar involucrados de una u otra manera.

Cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de una guerra, Potter sentía que el estómago se le retorcía. Había mucha gente querida involucrada. La simple idea de que alguno de ellos pudiera morir lo trastornaba completamente. Pero lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía qué era lo que su padre estaba organizando. No sabía cuál era el plan. No sabía nada. Sólo sabía que una guerra estaba próxima. Y nada más.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días desde su llegada al Valle para que Albus encontrara el momento exacto para escabullirse al despacho de su padre. Había esperado a que éste partiera en medio de la noche a alguna misión que él desconocía. Y entonces había bajado sigilosamente las escaleras y se había introducido en el despacho con un movimiento rápido y silencioso.

Una vez adentro, buscó el mueble detrás del escritorio de su padre, el mismo que meses atrás había abierto buscando la agenda personal de Harry Potter. Con manos temblorosas se animó a abrir las puertas que escondían el Cáliz.

Y allí se encontraba: una copa de oro macizo sobre la cual flotaba ondulante un humo gris.

Albus la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó hasta el escritorio de su padre. Se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar Harry Potter cuando se encontraba trabajando en aquel despacho, y sin saber muy bien qué se suponía que debía hacer, sacó su varita.

Lentamente, como si temiera asustar a la copa con su presencia, acercó la varita hacia la superficie donde danzaba el humo.

"_Scarlet Raven"_pensó mientras que posaba suavemente la punta de su varita sobre la copa. Inmediatamente el humo comenzó a revolverse en su interior, y para su sorpresa, imágenes comenzaron a formarse en el fondo del cáliz. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, Albus guardó nuevamente la varita y con una inspiración profunda estiró la mano y tocó el humo.

Al igual que la última vez que había estado en esa situación, Potter sintió cómo el cáliz lo aspiraba y comenzó a girar en un intenso remolino de colores y figuras. Tras unos largos segundos en los cuales Albus pensó que vomitaría, sus pies finalmente tocaron el suelo.

Estaba en el Cuartel de Aurores. En la oficina que años más tarde se convertiría en el lugar de trabajo de su padre dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Pero en ese momento, el puesto de Jefe de Aurores le pertenecía a otro hombre, el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con expresión pensativa.

—Creo que debemos tomarla —sentenció la voz de Harry Potter. Albus giró en dirección a la misma y se encontró de frente con su padre. Se trataba de una versión más joven de él. Albus estimó que debía de rondar los veinte años. A su lado, otro muchacho de edad similar meneaba la cabeza ante el comentario.

—No lo sé… A mi no me convence —comentó el otro muchacho.

—¡Vamos, Tennesse! A ti no te convence que ella haya estudiado en Slytherin —le espetó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo crees que lo verá la gente desde afuera? ¿Crees que el pueblo podrá confiar su seguridad a alguien que salió de la misma casa que Voldemort? —le retrucó Tennesse.

—¡Pues deberían confiar! Es una excelente bruja, posiblemente la mejor que he visto en los últimos años —volvió a defenderla Harry. Tennesse chaqueó la lengua.

—Tranquilos, muchachos —llamó a la paz el Jefe levantando la mirada hacia ellos.

—Señor Goodwell, ella tiene un talento natural para el duelo… Es ágil, inteligente, prudente y no vacila al momento de atacar. No podemos rechazarla simplemente porque fue seleccionada en la misma casa que Voldemort —insistió Harry, esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a su Jefe.

—Señor… El Ministerio, y el pueblo entero, todavía no han terminado de recuperarse de la guerra, y ya han pasado cuatro años. La gente todavía tiene miedo… Y Slytherin es algo que inspira terror en algunos —trató de explicarse Tennesse.

—Pues es hora que la gente empiece a superar los miedos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Tennesse, ¡Han pasado cuatro años! Es momento de olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante. Y nosotros debemos empezar poniendo el ejemplo —lo contradijo una vez más Potter.

—¡Nadie va a querer tenerla de compañera de equipo, señor Goodwell! —arremetió Tennesse con su última carta.

—Yo la tendré de compañera —se ofreció Harry. Albus notó que las palabras habían salido de sus labios casi sin pensarlo.

—Tú ya tienes un compañero, Harry —le señaló Goodwell.

—Estoy seguro de que Ron lo comprenderá —aseguró Potter, decidido.

Goodwell lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes. A su lado, Tennesse permanecía de brazos cruzados y expresión seria.

—Ella tendría que esforzarse el doble que el resto de sus compañeros, Harry. Ningún estudiante de Slytherin ha logrado entrar la Escuela de Aurores desde la caída de Voldemort. Tennesse tiene razón: todas las miradas estarán puestas en ella —comentó Goodwell con cautela.

—Ella lo hará bien, señor —afirmó nuevamente Potter. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Jefe Goodwell mientras que asentía con la cabeza. Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Increíble… —murmuró Tennesse visiblemente molesto. Sin decir nada más, abandonó la oficina. Goodwell y Harry quedaron entonces solos.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo Potter mientras que se disponía a salir de la oficina.

—De nada, muchacho. Sólo espero que esto no te traiga problemas a ti —se despidió Goodwell.

Harry salió de la oficina con la sonrisa todavía bailoteando en sus labios. Albus lo siguió. Afuera, sentada en una silla no muy lejos de la puerta, se encontraba una muchacha joven que no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Llevaba el cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse la muchacha levantó la mirada.

Y entonces Albus la reconoció.

Era Scarlet Raven. Una versión joven de ella. Una versión que, de no haber sido por sus peculiares ojos, Albus jamás habría reconocido. Sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos que Albus había visto en Hogsmeade. Y sin embargo, algo era distinto en aquel rostro. Había en ella la inocencia y la pasión de una adolescente que aún no conoce el mal. Una mirada pura y repleta de miedo. Albus se sorprendió al verla. La Scarlet Raven que él se había encontrado en el callejón de Hogsmade parecía no conocer el miedo. Era fría y desapasionada, como si ya no existiera nada en el mundo que valiera la pena.

—Bienvenida al equipo, Scarlet —la saludó Harry al verla. Durante unos instantes la muchacha permaneció atónita en su lugar, incapaz de reaccionar.

—¿Me aceptaron? —quiso asegurarse ella.

—Sí. Serás mi compañera… Si no te molesta, claro —le informó Harry. Scarlet se puso entonces de pie y recorriendo los escasos metros que los separaban, se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó.

—Gracias —susurró la muchacha emocionada.

—Todavía no me lo agradezcas. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para poder cantar victoria —le dijo Potter intentando mostrarse serio.

—Espero no haberte metido en problemas —se disculpó ella. Harry se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

—No me has metido en ningún problema. Te mereces entrar a la Escuela de Aurores.

—Entonces espero no decepcionarte —Scarlet reveló su temor.

—Tranquila, no lo harás. Hacía muchos años que no veía a alguien batirse en duelo como tú—le confesó Potter.

Repentinamente la imagen frente a Albus comenzó a esfumarse hasta desaparecer completamente, y Potter se vio envuelto nuevamente en un torbellino de colores. Tras unos segundos, la imagen volvió a tomar forma, y entonces Albus descubrió que se encontraba en la misma oficina y en una situación muy similar a la que había visto antes.

Goodwell estaba nuevamente detrás del escritorio, pero esta vez su rostro lucía una expresión de preocupación y de incertidumbre. Frente a él se encontraban una vez más Tennesse y Harry. Pero en esta ocasión Scarlet también estaba presente. Y por las expresiones en los rostros de éstos tres, Albus dedujo que una discusión estaba teniendo lugar. Notó que todos lucían varios años más viejos que en el recuerdo anterior.

—¡Estamos hablando de Lestrange, Tennesse! ¡Rabastan Lestrange! —gritaba Harry en ese momento.

—¡Justamente! No podemos lanzarnos como locos sin ningún plan detrás de él, porque lo único que conseguiremos serán muertes innecesarias —arremetió Tennesse.

—¿Y qué hay de mi esposo, Tennesse? —murmuró la voz frágil de Scarlet. Albus podía leer, nuevamente, el miedo en su mirada. Su cuerpo entero parecía estremecerse de pavor. Tennesse desvió la mirada ante la pregunta.

—Lo siento, Raven… Pero él no es responsabilidad nuestra —habló finalmente Tennesse en un tono desapasionado.

—¡Rabastan Lestrange lo ha tomado como rehén porque él nos estaba ayudando a capturarlo! ¿Cómo puedes decirme que mi esposo no es tu responsabilidad? —estalló Scarlet, y las lágrimas se derramaron inevitablemente por sus mejillas. Lloraba de impotencia y de dolor. Tennesse no respondió nada y Raven giró entonces para enfrentarse a Goodwell. —Señor, por favor… —le rogó ella desesperada.

—Scarlet… —intentó hacerla entrar en razón Goodwell—. A estas alturas, Lestrange debe de haber cruzado la frontera rusa… Lanzarnos en su persecución sería una misión suicida.

—Pero sabemos dónde se esconde. No necesitamos de la ayuda de los rusos para atacar, solamente necesitamos de su autorización para enviar una tropa y… —intentó explicarle Harry a Goodwell, pero el jefe negó con la cabeza antes de que Potter terminara de detallar su plan.

—No voy a enviar una de mis tropas a atacar a ciegas un castillo escondido en plena Rusia, Harry… —le dijo Goodwell como si fuera obvio.

—Señor, es nuestro deber salvarlo—insistió Potter.

—Nuestro deber es proteger Inglaterra y a su pueblo —lo corrigió Goodwell. Scarlet rió sarcásticamente ante aquella frase.

—Entonces simplemente van a dejarlo morir porque él no es inglés —habló Raven como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo siento mucho, Scarlet, pero creo que en esta situación deberías contactar con el gobierno alemán —le sugirió Goodwell.

Scarlet quedó paralizada en el lugar donde se encontraba de pie. Su mirada cristalina y perdida, como si el alma se le hubiera escapado del cuerpo. Albus sintió que la desesperación lo invadía. ¡Aquello era injusto! Iban a dejar morir al esposo de Scarlet sólo porque era de otra nacionalidad. Lanzó una mirada implorante a su padre esperando que éste hiciera algo. Pero Harry Potter parecía igual de desorientado que Scarlet con la decisión que el Jefe de Aurores había tomado.

Sin decir una palabra más, Scarlet Raven giró sobre sus talones y dando un fuerte portazo, abandonó la oficina. Harry reaccionó entonces al escuchar el golpe y se dispuso a seguirla.

—Potter, espera —lo llamó Goodwell justo cuando éste se disponía a abrir la puerta. Harry giró sobre sus talones sin soltar el picaporte.

—¿Sí, señor? —pronunció las palabras con cierta dificultad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Potter, y espero que por tu propio bien no hagas ninguna locura —le aconsejó Goodwell, aunque a Albus le sonó como una amenaza.

—No sé de qué esta hablando, señor —negó Potter, aunque al igual que su hijo, era un pésimo mentiroso. Goodwell dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tú y Raven tienen prohibido abandonar Inglaterra hasta nuevo aviso, Potter. Ahora puedes marcharte —le informó entonces.

Harry frunció levemente el entrecejo y por un instante Albus pensó que su padre iba a insultar a su jefe. En cambio, Potter asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, abandonó también la sala.

Albus lo siguió por los pasillos del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica a trote vivo mientras Harry buscaba desesperadamente a su compañera de equipo. Pero no había señales de Scarlet por ningún lado.

—¡Harry! —llamó la voz de Ron detrás de ellos. El pelirrojo corría hacia ellos y por la expresión que lucía, Albus dedujo que no traía buenas noticias. —Harry… ¿qué sucedió? Acabo de ver a Scarlet abandonar el Ministerio hecha una furia. Jamás la había visto así…

—Goodwell nos negó las tropas para atacar a Lestrange y rescatar al esposo de Scarlet, Ron —le dijo Harry con voz agitada, mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó Weasley atónito. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras que se aferraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

—También nos ha prohibido abandonar Inglaterra —agregó Potter, mientras que intentaba pensar una salida a todo aquello.

—Por todos los cielos… ¿Ahora qué haremos? —exclamó con desesperación Weasley, mientras que se recostaba contra la pared en actitud resignada.

Por un instante ambos amigos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Albus observaba la escena tan alterado como ellos dos, deseando que alguno dijera algo, que alguien pensara una solución, una escapatoria.

Repentinamente, Harry se enderezó en toda su altura y su expresión pareció endurecerse. Albus pudo ver la determinación en su mirada y comprendió nuevamente por qué su padre se había convertido en líder de la comunidad mágica. Lo llevaba en la mirada.

—Necesito que busques a Hermione, vamos a necesitar su ayuda. Nos encontraremos en mi casa en una hora —le ordenó Harry mientras que se encaminaba hacia los ascensores.

—Compañero, ¿tienes un plan? —le preguntó Weasley mientras que lo observaba subir al ascensor.

—Sí. Esta noche viajaremos a Rusia —le respondió Potter.

Y la escena se desvaneció por segunda vez delante de Albus. Nuevamente se vio envuelto en un remolino de color y movimiento al cual comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Cuando todo volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, el escenario había cambiado completamente.

Harry, Ron y Scarlet se encontraban encogidos detrás de unos gigantescos árboles. A menos de cien metros de distancia se alzaba un viejo y desgarbado castillo. A simple vista daba la apariencia de encontrarse desabitado. No se percibía ningún movimiento o sonido proveniente del castillo. No había siquiera luces que evidenciaran la presencia de algún habitante.

—¿Estamos seguros de que es aquí? —preguntó Ron intranquilo.

—Sí, es aquí. Puedo sentir la magia que irradia —respondió Scarlet agudizando su mirada. —No tienen que acompañarme en esto, chicos… Ya han hecho suficiente por mí hasta aquí —agregó en un suspiro.

—Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser lo que nos queda por delante? —bromeó Harry, tratando de restarle tensión a la situación. Scarlet los miró incapaz de poder articular una palabra, pero Albus pudo leer el agradecimiento en aquel gesto.

—Bueno, terminemos con esto —sugirió Ron mientras que sacaba la varita mágica de entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Harry y Scarlet lo imitaron. Los tres permanecieron momentáneamente congelados detrás de los árboles. Albus podía palpar el miedo y la adrenalina que corría en aire entre ellos. Su padre se asomó de detrás del árbol y lanzó una última mirada hacia el castillo, comprobando que no había nadie a la vista. Y entonces, con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó a sus dos compañeros que era momento de avanzar. Los tres comenzaron a correr silenciosamente en dirección al castillo. Albus los siguió.

Había una increíble coordinación entre Harry, Ron y Scarlet. Albus supuso que se debía a que habían entrenado y trabajado durante mucho tiempo juntos como Aurores. O talvez fuera el hecho de que los tres eran excelentes magos. Lo cierto era que se movían como sombras en la noche, sin dejar rastros detrás de ellos, sin emitir sonido alguno, pasando completamente desapercibidos.

La entrada del castillo se encontraba cerrada. Los tres se escondieron detrás de una serie de estatuas semiderrumbadas que había a pocos metros de la puerta de entrada. Harry sacó entonces su capa de invisibilidad de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y con un movimiento rápido se cubrió con ella, desapareciendo del campo visual. Minutos más tarde, la gigantesca puerta se abría gracias a una serie de complicados hechizos que Potter había realizado sobre la misma.

—¡Ey, Gilbert! ¡Dejaste la maldita puerta abierta, imbécil! —exclamó una voz masculina desde el interior del castillo. Albus sintió que su corazón se encogía mientras que la figura de un hombre inmenso se asomaba por la puerta que su padre acaba de abrir. A pesar de que sabía que aquello era un simple recuerdo del pasado, Albus sintió miedo por su padre, quien se encontraba todavía escondido bajo la capa.

—¡Estoy seguro de haberla cerrado! —gritó la voz de un segundo hombre mientras que también se acercaba a la puerta. Ambos hombres se asomaron al exterior del castillo, seguramente con la intención de asegurarse que no había nadie allí. Repentinamente, el hombre llamado Gilbert cayó desplomado al suelo.

—¿Qué diablos…? —llegó a articular el otro hombre mientras que buscaba su varita. Pero nunca llegó a sacarla. Segundos más tarde, él también caía desmayado al suelo.

Harry Potter se quitó entonces la capa de invisibilidad. Se encontraba de pie junto a los hombres inconcientes con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

—_Incarcero _—pronunció Scarlet mientras que pasaba junto a los hombres desmayados. Unas fuertes cadenas se enroscaron por el cuerpo de los hombres.

—_Mobilicorpus _—pronunció a continuación Ron, y ambos hombres se elevaron en el aire. Weasley los guió con su varita hasta esconderlos detrás de las estatuas donde minutos antes habían estado ellos.

—Perfecto… Ahora sigamos —sugirió Harry una vez que Ron hubo terminado. Los tres avanzaron con cuidado hacia el interior del castillo.

Albus comprobó entonces que, a pesar que externamente el lugar parecía abandonado y a oscuras, por dentro se encontraba sumamente iluminado. Supuso que debía de tener algún hechizo especial para que la luz y las personas no pudieran verse desde el exterior del lugar.

—¿Ahora por dónde? —preguntó Harry a Scarlet.

La muchacha lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el lugar, y con un gesto de cabeza señaló una de las puertas laterales. Al abrirla Potter se encontró con una larga escalera descendente que llevaba hacia el subsuelo del castillo.

—Las mazmorras…—susurró Ron con cierto desprecio mientras que bajaban las escaleras.

A diferencia del resto del castillo, las mazmorras estaban pobremente iluminadas y parecían prácticamente abandonadas. Al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontraron con un largo pasadizo repleto de viejas y desvencijadas celdas. Un viento frío recorría el lugar, y el agua se colaba por entre las paredes de piedra enmohecida. Todas las cárceles estaban vacías excepto una.

—Varick… —pronunció Scarlet y antes de que Harry o Ron reaccionaran la mujer se lanzó hacia el calabozo que mantenía prisionero a su esposo.

Albus tardó en reconocer aquel bulto en el suelo como una persona. Varick se encontraba derrumbado en una esquina del calabozo. Lucía sucio y ensangrentado, como quien ha sido torturado largo rato.

Scarlet se sentó en el suelo junto a su marido, y con la delicadeza propia de una mujer tomó su rostro y lo limpió con la manga de su túnica.

—Varick…—volvió a llamarlo. Recién entonces el hombre soltó un quejido y entreabrió los ojos.

—Scarlet… —balbuceó el hombre sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El ruido de pisadas y gritos se escucharon por encima de ellos. Harry y Ron cruzaron entonces una mirada preocupada.

—Nos han descubierto —señaló Harry mientras que los sonidos se volvían más fuertes y más cercanos. Pero Raven no parecía estar escuchándolo. Su atención estaba ocupada únicamente en el hombre que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Hemos venido a rescatarte, cariño —le susurró con ternura Scarlet al hombre moribundo.

—Yo iré a entretenerlos… —sugirió Ron al oído a su mejor amigo. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Weasley desapareció entonces en dirección a las escaleras por las cuales habían descendido. Debían ganar un poco tiempo.

—Scarlet… Debes salir de aquí —le ordenó Varick haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. Raven negó compulsivamente con la cabeza.

—No me iré de aquí sin ti —aseguró ella. Albus notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la muchacha, pero ella hacía un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que se derramaran. Varick sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su mujer y extendió su débil mano para poder rozar la mejilla de ella.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez… que tienes la mirada más… hermosa… que he visto? —le dijo Varick. Raven se aferró a la mano que su esposo había apoyado en su mejilla y apretó los labios conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Sí, me lo has dicho cientos de veces —rió ella con tristeza.

Una explosión se escuchó a la distancia y el techo sobre ellos pareció temblar ante el estruendo. Harry lanzó una mirada nerviosa en dirección a donde Ron había partido. Les quedaba poco tiempo.

—Sólo quería… Asegurarme de que lo… supieras —insistió él manteniendo su sonrisa—. Cuida a Nina… Ella… Tiene tus… Ojos —agregó luego, cada vez con mayor dificultad.

Raven asintió con un gesto seco y doloroso ante el pedido de su esposo.

Varick entrecerró los ojos y la mano que había estado apoyada contra la mejilla de Scarlet cayó sin vida contra el suelo. Y Raven se permitió llorar silenciosamente junto a cuerpo sin vida del hombre que había amado y perdido.

Por primera vez desde que se había introducido en el cáliz de su padre, Albus se sintió un intruso, testigo de un momento que no le pertenecía. Allí, infiltrado en las mazmorras de un castillo perdido en algún lugar de Rusia, Albus había presenciado lo breve y frágil que puede ser la vida humana. No podía quitar la mirada de la versión más joven de Scarlet Raven, quien todavía permanecía sentada en el suelo junto al cadáver de Varick como si ya nada más en el mundo importara. Era una imagen desgarradoramente dolorosa de observar.

—No querrás ver lo que está por suceder, hijo —le habló repentinamente la voz de Harry Potter.

Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar que se dirigían a él. Su instinto lo hizo mirar hacia el joven Harry Potter que se encontraba a pocos metros de Scarlet, observando silenciosamente la escena. Pero entonces recordó que las personas de esos recuerdos no podían verlo, y menos hablarle. Temeroso, se animó a mirar a su espalda.

La versión adulta y ya conocida de su padre lo miraba fijamente. No había reproche en la mirada, pero sí cierta preocupación. Su padre le extendió una mano para que él la tomara. Algo vacilante Albus aceptó la invitación y nuevamente se vio sumergido en un remolino de colores hasta que finalmente sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme.

Se encontraba de regreso en el despacho de su padre con el cáliz de oro frente a él. Harry Potter se hallaba también ahí.

* * *

**Estoy muy conforme con este capítulo. Tengo que decir que me tomó bastante trabajo decirme cuáles recuerdos del Pensadero usaría para este capítulo... Pero creo que el resultado final ha sido bastante bueno. **

**Esta vez nadie puede quejarse de que este sea un capítulo corto. Este es, casi segura, el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento! Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutad :)**

**Como siempre, respondo los reviews!**

**maddie . sophie: **Hedda conoce a Lancelot desde que era muy pequeña. Lancelot fue su primer amigo, cuando todos en St. Jean Baptiste la discriminaban porque era "rara y muy pálida". Él fue la primera persona a quien Hedda le confió su secreto... Creo que tiene sus motivos para confiar en él. Además, con Hedda las cosas son siempre al expremo jaja. ¿Así que quieres saber el Patronus de Rose? Bueno, ese es uno que sí puedo revelarte... Es un caballo. Me alegro que no hayas preguntado por Albus, porque no te lo habría respondido jajaja.

**Alfy-Malfoy: **Mmm... Yo me orientaría hacia algún poder oculto para las Raven. Ya tenemos suficiente con Hedda para "curces entre criaturas" ¿Piensas que Lancelot lastimará a Hedda? Bueno, no sería la primer persona que, irónicamente, lastima a la persona que más ama... Es un comportamiento bastante frecuente entre los seres humanos, ¿no? Sobre la estrategia de Albus en este enfrentamiento... Talvez este capítulo te ayude a descifrarlo.

**Clara: **Sí, es verdad, los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres. Pero los padres tienden a pasarle a sus hijos sus propios miedos y odios... Enemistades que pasan de generación en generación. No te sorprendas si Cardigan ha crecido escuchando cómo Harry Potter le arruinó la vida a toda su familia... Es comprensible que odie a Harry, y en consecuencia, a sus hijos. La guerra ya está empezando a afectar la vida de los chicos... Claro, será algo gradual, que tomará tiempo, pero al final, ninguno será el mismo después de esta guerra. Sobre Lancelot... Hedda confía ciegamente en él. Y los sentimientos de Lancelot hacia ella son reales. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Es interesante lo que planteas al final del review, sobre que piensas que Albus se unirá a la Orden del Fénix, a menos que algo malo le suceda en el camino y lo haga cambiar de opinión... Es verdaderamente interesante, porque el Albus que hoy conocemos no se uniría a los Guardianes, ¿o sí?

**adrisstbdt: **No es que Albus no confíe en Rose, Lysander y Elektra... Es que ellos son distintos a Scor y Hedda. Los chicos de Gryffindor son mas... "puros". Albus evita contarles cosas que sabe que ellos estarán en desacuerdo o intentarán persuadirlo de que haga lo contrario (este capítulo es la prueba de ello). Scorpius, en cambio, en un muchacho en busca de una vida mejor que ha encontrado en Albus la posibilidad de redención. Pero todavía queda en él la esencia de todo Malfoy. Y Hedda... Ella es mitad luz y mitad sombra, con una visión de la justicia y de lo correcto un poco distorcionada. Es comprensible que para algunas cuestiones un tanto "turbias" Albus confíe más en ellos dos. Sobre Lancelot... Creo que comprendí algo: no te gusta jajaja. ¿Así que te imaginas a Lancelot como parte de la Rebelión? mmm... Muchas cosas tendrían que pasar en el camino para que él tome ese camino, pero como siempre... Es una posibilidad. Sobre tu pregunta de los patronus... Sí, eventualmente los veremos, pero no por ahora. Y sí, Tom les enseñará a combatir Boggarts. Sos la primera que lo pregunta, y de hecho, eso será fundamental para esta historia.

**mikaelita cullen: **Coincido con algo que dijiste: Albus no está dispuesto a presionar a Hedda a que elija entre él y Lancelot. Quiere demasiado a Hedda como para arriesgarse a perderla. Sobre Lancelot, sí, es un personaje del cual saben poco y nada... Pero prometo revelar un poco más de él en esta historia! Estoy segura que ayudará a que comprendan mejor la relación que tiene con Hedda. Sobre Albus... Es un muchacho inteligente y con una increíble habilidad manipuladora. Y lo ha mostrado con su "plan" y en este capítulo durante la charla con Allegra. Y sí, Albus es arrogante... Es algo que solo deja entreveer con pequeños gestos y comentario, pero que existe... Y crece.

**Malfoy-son: **Oh, Hedda... No te preocupes por ella. Sé que te parece extraño encontrarte con una Le Blanc tan alegre. Pero tenes que pensar que ella viene de unos malos meses, muy tristes y conflictivos. Y recién ahora, con Lancelot, ha recuperado un poco de la alegría que había alcanzado antes de encontrarse con Waman Ruka en Perú. Sobre Albus aprendiendo magia oscura... Nunca dije que eso no pudiera pasar! jjaja.

**jjaacckkyy: **Bueno, sos la primera que dice que le gusta la pareja de Hedda y Lancelot! Aunque pienses que será algo pasajero... Sí, es verdad. Ahora, con el enfrentamiento que hay en Hogwarts, Albus tiene una cosa más de la cual preocuparse y que posiblemente lo mantendrá distraído de La Rebelión. Veremos cómo se las arregla...!

**Diane Potter: **Me alegra que confíes en Lancelot. Tengo que decir en su defensa que él no es una mala persona, simplemente ha tenido una vida complicada, y Hedda ha sido siempre su soporte y contensión. Con respecto a Zafira... Sí, ella es mala. Lo lleva dentro suyo y no puede evitarlo. Supongo que es una cuestión genética.

**Zoe hall: **Lamento hacerlos sufrir! Jaja , juro que no es mi intención. Siempre hago todo lo posible por actualizar cuanto antes, pero estos capítulos son largos y me toman más trabajo que lo acostumbrado. Veo que Lancelot es quien ha despertado más inquietudes entre los lectores. Solo puedo decir que todavía no se sabe mucho de él, pero prometo revelar más información sobre él en los próximos capítulos. Talvez así puedan entenderlo mejor...

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Nuevas sospechas? Mmm… Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por tu mente! Que bueno que te guste mi forma de escribir. La verdad es que siempre me atrajeron las historias de misterio, y siento que es mi "lado fuerte" en cuanto a escribir. Me divierte plantear preguntas y distintas hipótesis y ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Y con la Saga de Albus tuve una increíble oportunidad, ya que tengo 7 libros para desarrollar esta historia! Sobre tu pregunta respecto a qué pasó entre Hedda y Lancelot para que tengan ese tipo de relación… Prometo que pronto revelaré un poco más al respecto.

**LunaticoN:** Creo que no nos conocemos, así que ante todo quiero darte la bienvenida a la historia y las gracias por dejar un review! En general, intento subir un capítulo por semana, aunque últimamente estoy subiendo cada diez días, a veces un poco más tarde. Ojalá te guste el camino que está tomando esta historia!

**sincorazon15:** Gracias por el review y te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Saludos!

**xOgnAdOrA:** ¡Cuantos nuevos lectores! Que felicidad, jajaja. También te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y las gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme este review. No te preocupes si no podes dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos. Yo entiendo que en general la gente está ocupada y suele ser difícil. Jajaja, sobre Lancelot… Yo le guardo un particular cariño porque, bueno… Yo lo inventé, y conozco la historia que existe detrás de él. Solo puedo decir que él tenía sus razones para estar en pareja con Zafira (aunque coincido en que esa chica es simple y llanamente malévola). De todas formas, Lancelot no es ningún santo, pero Hedda tiene sus motivos para quererlo de la manera que lo hace. Sobre la posibilidad de que Hedda y Teddy se conozcan… Pues, eventualmente es una opción. Pero no creo que tenga lugar en esta tercera parte (talvez en la cuarta historia). Que bueno que te hayan gustado los fragmentos del diario de Albus… Tenía mis dudas sobre si incluirlo en la historia o no, pero me pareció una buena oportunidad para que los lectores pudieran conocer en mayor profundidad al personaje. Tengo que confesar que Albus es de mis personajes más complejos. Sobre Albus escondiéndole cosas a sus amigos… ¡Sí, lo hace en forma conciente! Es un muchacho inteligente y manipulador, que sabe esperar el momento exacto para hablar y cuándo es mejor callarse la boca y guardarse la información para uno mismo. Pero es verdad que hay muchas cosas que él se las guarda para sí mismo porque teme lo que sus amigos puedan pensar (sobre todo Rose). Scarlet sí comenzará a tener un papel cada vez más importante, eso te lo puedo confirmar. Y sí, veremos más momentos alegres y divertidos en Hogwarts antes de que termine el año. Sobre cuantos capítulos quedan… No sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pienso que serán unos 15 capítulos más, talvez más o menos. Y Scorpius de novio… No todavía.

**Bruna Malfoy:** ¡Gracias por hacer el fan blog! Obviamente que tenés mi permiso para traducir la historia. Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengas mandame un mail o dejame un mensaje por acá y yo te respondo! Saludos,

**MarcoAL:** Jajaja, me gustó el nombre que le pusiste a Cardigan y compañía… "Clan de los Resentidos". No se me había ocurrido, jaja. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (y encima es largo!).

**:** En realidad estoy estudiando medicina, jaja, nada que ver con la escritura. Escribo como pasatiempo. Es algo que me gusta mucho, y lo disfruto en mi tiempo libre. Y el hecho de que mis historias tengan tanta aceptación hace que quiera escribir más! Sí, verdaderamente mostraré a la familia Malfoy. Será solo un vistazo rápido de la familia, pero estoy segura de que les gustará. Y será dentro de poco! Jajaja, sí, convertir a Albus en mago oscuro sería muy al estilo de Anakin Skywalker (touché). Veo que las lectoras se me están poniendo impacientes con Scorpius. Pero bueno, tendrán que esperar un poco para que el muchacho tenga una novia. Y sí, Draco va a volver a aparecer en la historia.

** Harry Laos:** ¡Sí! ¡Al fin alguien me dice que tiene a Lancelot como personaje favorito! Jajajaja. A decir verdad, Lancelot no es la persona más buena de la historia, pero tampoco es enteramente malo. Definitivamente la táctica de Albus de usar los rumores a su favor pueden ser peligrosos, como un arma de doble fila. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: es mejor que hablen mal de ti, antes de que no hablen siquiera. De las parejas que sugeriste, me sorprendiste con la propuesta Elektra/Lorcan… Creo que nunca antes la había escuchado, y me resultó divertida. En cuanto tenga tiempo voy a darme un vuelta por tu historia!

**Elliel Hime:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a esta historia y solo quiero decirte que me sonrojé con tu review! Jajaja. Respecto al análisis que hiciste de los personajes, tengo que decirte que fue muy acertado. Se nota que has comprendido la esencia de cada uno de ellos. Me gustó la palabra que usaste para describir a Albus… Ambigüedad. Es muy adecuado para él. De Scorpius, me quedo con la palabra "lealtad", y lo comprenderán mejor a medida que avance la historia. Veo que también te sumaste al grupo de los fanáticos de "Hedda/James", ajjaja. ¿Así que crees que Elektra es demasiado vulnerable como para sobrevivir a la guerra? Es una teoría interesante, porque la capacidad de supervivencia es la clave en una guerra. Sobre Lysander… Siempre me gustó mucho la personalidad de Luna, y me gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera algo de esa locura Lovegood, pero un poco más centrado. Jajaja, y sí, sos de las primeras personas que señalan que Rose es una persona prejuiciosa y rápida para juzgar. ¿Un Scorpius/Lily? ¿Por qué todos quieren que Malfoy termine con una pelirroja? Jajaja. Sobre James… Sí, con él quise crear un nuevo merodeador. Siento que es el tipo de personas que no pueden faltar en un grupo jajaja. Me alegra tenerte en esta historia y espero seguir viéndote por acá!

**kate black evans:** como siempre digo, no te preocupes si no podes dejar un review todos los capítulos. Yo me quedo contenta con un mensajito cada tanto para saber que siguen ahí leyendome! Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Selene Potter:** Bienvenida a mi historia! Me encanta responder los reviews porque creo que es algo que le sirve mucho al lector para entender la historia, y también le sirve al escritor para aprender y mejorar su escritura. Que bueno que te guste Albus. Al principio tenía miedo que a la gente no le agradara, porque es un tanto distinto al Harry que estamos acostumbrados. Tengo que aceptarte que es un tanto "oscuro", o al menos, no tan puro como su padre. Sobre tu pedido de que no mate a ningún Potter o Weasley... Lo siento, no puedo prometerlo. Jajaja, es que estamos en guerra! Cualquiera podría morir. ¿Así que una pelirroja para James? Yo tengo interesantes planes para él... Pero tardarán bastante en conocerlos jajaja.

**Angel Black:** ¿Pensas que a James no le va a gustar que Hedda esté tan cercana a Wence? Mmm... Eso está por verse, jajajaja. Bueno, me alegro que te quedes con ganas de más! jajaj, eso quiere decir que te gusta lo que escribo, no? :) Sin duda puedo decirte que el enfrentamiento entre Cardigan y Albus será digno de leer jajaja.

**Saludos a todos, **

**G.**


	31. Capítulo 31: La historia detrás de los o

**Capítulo 31: La historia detrás de los ojos violetas**

Albus encontró imposible mirar a su padre a los ojos. Lo había descubierto mientras que revisaba sus pertenencias. Sin embargo, se animó a levantar la mirada y se encontró con que Harry lo observaba con curiosidad. Sus labios se habían curvado levemente en lo que parecía ser el principio de una sonrisa.

Su padre se sentó en la silla que siempre solía ocupar detrás del escritorio y le señaló a Albus la silla frente a él. En silencio y sin replicar, Albus tomó asiento.

—Así que has descubierto mi Pensadero —comentó Harry una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados.

—¿Tu qué? —no pudo evitar decir Albus. Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Mi Pensadero —repitió—. ¿Qué, no sabías lo que era este cáliz? —señaló su padre.

Albus se sintió repentinamente estúpido. Había caído en cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido, y de lo peligroso de su conducta. Se había lanzando ante un artefacto de magia que desconocía. Lo había utilizado sin saber lo que era ni cuáles podían ser los riesgos del mismo. Estaba avergonzado de su ignorancia y de que su padre se lo hiciera notar. Pero aún así, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Un Pensadero es un objeto que sirve para guardar recuerdos o pensamientos y volver a verlos cuando uno lo necesite… Me sirve de mucho para organizar mi mente, si sabes a lo que me refiero —le contó Harry pacientemente.

Inmediatamente Albus recordó su diario, donde solía escribir todos sus pensamientos con el mismo objetivo con que su padre usaba el Pensadero.

—Normalmente suelo guardarlo bajo llave para evitar que alguien pueda encontrarlo…—comenzó a decir Harry.

—Me topé con él por accidente, papá —se apuró a mentir Albus. La sonrisa en el rostro de su padre se acentuó.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, hijo. ¿Lo sabías? —se burló de él Harry—. Esta no es la primera vez que te encuentras con mi Pensadero, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió con sinceridad su hijo, y bajó la mirada temeroso de que su padre lo fuera a castigar. Pero el castigo jamás llegó. Albus se animó a seguir hablando. —Lo encontré una noche en tu escritorio después de que tú lo habías usado… —confesó. Harry se enderezó en su asiento. Albus leyó cierta preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en esa ocasión? —inquirió él, fingiendo desinterés.

—Al padre de Scorpius… Durante su juicio —le respondió Albus con sinceridad. Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Albus había aprendido que eso era lo que hacía su padre cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado. —Tú habías estado viendo ese recuerdo antes que yo entrara, ¿verdad, papá? —fue el turno de preguntar de él. Harry permaneció pensativo unos instantes.

—Sí —respondió finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —insistió sobre el tema Albus. Harry se removió en su asiento y su hijo supo que se estaba tomando el tiempo para seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras.

—Algunas veces es bueno revisar el pasado… Para asegurarnos de que no hemos cometido errores; y de haberlo hecho, para asegurarnos de no repetirlos en el futuro —le explicó su padre evasivamente.

—¿Tú piensas que te equivocaste defendiendo a Draco Malfoy ese día? —Albus no pudo evitar preguntar. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta mientras que esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Su padre le sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—Quiero creer que no —le dijo con sinceridad Harry.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Albus no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habrían sido las cosas para Draco Malfoy si su padre no lo hubiera defendido ante el Wizengamot. ¿Habría conseguido su libertad de todas formas? ¿O todavía estaría pagando su condena en Azkaban como muchos otros mortífagos? Se sintió agradecido de que su padre hubiera intervenido aquel día. De no haber sido así, Scorpius posiblemente no existiría. Y Albus no podía imaginarse cómo habría sido su vida en Hogwarts sin su mejor amigo.

Recordó que su padre todavía estaba allí frente a él. Y por primera vez en la noche, le prestó verdadera atención. Harry Potter lucía agotado, como quien lleva mucho tiempo sin dormir bien. Se podía ver con claridad el peso de demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Albus se preguntó si Harry sería capaz de compartirlas con él. Decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse. Después de todo, ya no tenía sentido fingir que no conocía a Scarlet Raven. Su padre lo había atrapado dentro del Pensandero mientras que observaba recuerdos donde ella estaba presente. Harry le había respondido con sinceridad a sus preguntas hasta el momento. Y Albus deseaba terminar de comprender la historia de Scarlet y por qué se encontraba en Inglaterra.

—Durante la visita a Hogsmeade unos compañeros trataron de atacarme… —comenzó a contar Albus. Inmediatamente su padre se tensó en su asiento. Pero no lo interrumpió, y Albus decidió continuar—. Una mujer me rescató… Su nombre es Scarlet Raven —sentenció. Esperó entonces a que su padre dijera algo. Y rezó por dentro para que Harry se sincerara con él.

Harry lucía una expresión indescifrable en aquel momento. Tardó unos instantes en comenzar a hablar, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, su voz sonaba tranquila pero nostálgica, como quien habla de algo que a pesar de los años todavía duele.

—Conocí a Scarlet cuando volví a Hogwarts tras la Guerra. Yo cursaba mi último año, y ella se encontraba en quinto año. Pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin —comenzó a contar Harry, trayendo de su memoria viejos recuerdos—. Aquellos fueron años muy difíciles para nosotros… Todavía quedaba mucho por reparar de los daños ocasionados por la guerra, y la gente guardaba muchos miedos y rencores… Hogwarts no era la excepción. Cuando volvimos nos encontramos con que la mayoría de los estudiantes sentían un fuerte rechazo hacia la casa de Slytherin… La culpaban de lo que había sucedido.

—Eso es una tontería…—intervino Albus sin poder contenerse. Harry sonrió con amargura.

—Voldemort había pertenecido a Slytherin, y también la mayoría de sus mortífagos. Era comprensible que la gente tuviera sus recelos al respecto. Pero aún así, los estudiantes no tenían la culpa de ello… Muchos de los chicos que pertenecían a Slytherin optaron por no regresar a Hogwarts tras la guerra por miedo a las represalias. Los niños lloraban cuando el Sombrero los sorteaba a esa casa, e incluso muchos padres se reunieron y enviaron cartas a la Directora McGonagall exigiendo que se cerrara la casa de Slytherin para siempre —continuó su relato Harry. Albus bufó ofendido.

—¡No pueden pedir algo así! —argumentó ofendido.

—Pues lo pidieron, pero obviamente Minerva no hizo caso a los reclamos. Les explicó que Hogwarts había sido creada por cuatro fundadores, y que así debía de permanecer por siempre, o de lo contrario ya no sería Hogwarts —lo tranquilizó Harry—. Pero eso no fue suficiente para los estudiantes de las otras casas… Slytherin pasó a convertirse en la casa marginada y rechazada.

—¿Y tú que pensabas al respecto? —le preguntó Albus.

—Siempre pensé que era una estupidez. Había buena gente en Slytherin que no se merecía ese trato… Y Scarlet era una de ellas —le respondió con completa sinceridad—. Habíamos perdido y sufrido mucho durante la guerra. Era hora de seguir adelante, de perdonar y de trabajar en equipo. Debíamos dejar nuestros prejuicios de lado si queríamos avanzar… —le explicó pacientemente Potter.

—Así que decidiste integrar a Scarlet —dedujo Albus. Harry sonrió.

—No podía soportar verla comer sola todos los días. La gente pasaba junto a ella como si fuera invisible. Era injusto. Y sabía que si yo ponía el ejemplo… —insistió Harry.

Albus comprendió a lo que se refería. Aunque su padre no quisiera aceptarlo, la sociedad mágica lo consideraba un referente. Los ojos de la gente siempre estaban puestos sobre él, y su opinión estaba muy valorada en el Ministerio de Magia. Así que Albus supuso que lo mismo debía de suceder cuando él estaba en Hogwarts tras la guerra. Si Harry Potter se hacía amigo de los de Slytherin y le mostraba que todo aquello era una tontería, entonces el resto de los estudiantes lo seguirían.

—En aquella época Scarlet era muy distinta a la mujer que tú conociste, Albus. Era una muchacha risueña y divertida. Acostumbraba a reír por cualquier cosa y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en los labios. Era tímida y solía amedrentarse frente a las figuras de autoridad. Su mirada violeta tenía un brillo especial, soñador... Puro. Era una excelente bruja, posiblemente una de las mejores duelistas que he visto en mi vida —recordó Harry con la mirada perdida—. Tenía un talento natural para la batalla… Y por aquellos años ella soñaba con convertirse en Aurora.

Albus encontró aquella descripción completamente distinta a la mujer que él había conocido. Le costaba imaginarse a Scarlet Raven como una niña tímida y de risa fácil. La Raven que él había conocido parecía no conocer la felicidad. Su rostro lucía una expresión de seriedad constante, como si fuera incapaz de relajar la mandíbula. La sola presencia de aquella alta mujer denotaba autoridad y respeto. Y su mirada… Era una mirada vacía y apagada, como si hubiera perdido todo su brillo.

—En el Pensadero… Goodwell y Tennesse no querían aceptarla en la Escuela de Aurores, ¿verdad? —señaló Albus el primer recuerdo que había visto esa noche. Harry asintió silenciosamente.

—El rechazo hacia la gente de Slytherin no se limitaba solo a Hogwarts, hijo. También sucedía en el Ministerio de Magia. Tras la caída de Voldemort, ningún estudiante de Slytherin había logrado entrar a la Escuela de Aurores hasta que Scarlet se presentó —le explicó nuevamente Harry. Albus alzó una ceja, atónito.

—¿Y cuál era el argumento para rechazarlos? —preguntó Albus.

—Siempre encontraban una buena excusa, pero la realidad era que simplemente no confiaban en ellos. Había mucha desconfianza hacia los estudiantes de Slytherin, y había también mucha presión del mundo mágico. Todos temían el impacto que podría tener sobre la población… Temían que la gente dejara de confiar en los Aurores si ellos comenzaba a aceptar aprendices provenientes de la misma casa que Voldemort —expuso Harry, tratando de que su hijo pudiera llevarse la mejor percepción de lo que se vivía en aquella época.

—Por eso pediste que Scarlet fuera tu compañera, ¿verdad? Nadie se animaría a poner en duda al hombre que había derrotado a Voldemort… —comprendió su hijo.

—Scarlet _tenía_ que entrar a la Escuela —argumentó a su favor Harry—. Ella era simplemente brillante. Muy superior al resto de los aspirantes. Hubiera sido un desperdicio no tenerla entre nuestras filas… No podía permitir que ella no entrara simplemente por haber sido seleccionada en una casa de mala fama.

—¿Llegaron a aceptarla _verdaderamente_ en algún momento? —quiso saber Albus. Una mueca extraña se dibujó en el rostro de su padre.

—No, creo que nunca lo hicieron. Yo le advertí que entrar a la Escuela de Aurores no iba a ser fácil, y que una vez adentro, las cosas serían aún más difíciles. Las pruebas más complicadas siempre le eran asignadas a ella. La misiones más riesgosas, los trabajos más tediosos… Scarlet era puesta a prueba todos los días. Pero aún así, ella era feliz. Amaba su trabajo, y día a día les demostraba que ella se encontraba por encima de las expectativas —le respondió su padre.

—Pero aún así, no quisieron ayudarla cuando Lestrange secuestró a su esposo… —comentó Albus enfurecido. Harry suspiró con resignación.

—Scarlet conoció a Varick mientras cumplíamos una misión en Berlín. Varick trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales de Alemania y nos había ayudado a conseguir información muy valiosa sobre el posible paradero de unos brujos que buscábamos desde hacía varias semanas… Se enamoraron inmediatamente. Y desde aquel día ya no pudieron separarse —siguió su historia Harry—. Pocos meses después terminaron casándose, y Scarlet quedó embarazada para la misma época que tu madre esperaba a Lily.

—Nina… —recordó Albus.

—Sí, creo que ese es su nombre… —coincidió Harry.

—Estudia en Hogwarts… Es amiga de Lily —le contó. Harry soltó una risa suave.

—No me sorprende… Ya desde muy pequeñas solían llevarse bien. Parece que los años las han vuelto a encontrar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Varick? —retomó la historia Albus.

—Varick tenía un viejo amigo de Durmstang que por aquel entonces trabajaba en el gobierno ruso... Su nombre es Krauss Solcoff. Él fue quien nos ayudó a conseguir información sobre el posible paradero de Rabastan Lestrange, a quien veníamos persiguiendo desde la caída de Voldemort. Parece que Lestrange se enteró de que Varick trabajaba para nosotros… Esperó a que éste visitara a su familia en Berlín y entonces lo tomó prisionero —explicó Potter, y la tristeza atravesó su mirada—. Goodwell no quiso darnos las tropas necesarias para rescatarlo. Consideró que era demasiado peligroso.

—Esas son puras mentiras. No quiso darte las tropas porque se trataba de Scarlet —lo contradijo Albus—. ¿O vas a decirme que si se hubiera tratado de mamá él habría dicho que no?

—Se refugiaron tras la excusa de que Varick era alemán, y le correspondía al Ministerio de Alemania enviar una tropa de aurores a su rescate… Pero lo cierto es que ellos nunca habían querido a Scarlet dentro del Cuartel, y no estaban dispuestos a hacer ningún sacrificio por ella —confesó Harry a su hijo.

—¡Y encima les prohibió salir del país! —recordó Albus lo que había visto en el segundo recuerdo. Harry sonrió entonces. Se trataba de una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo recordar mucho a su hermano James.

—Eso era lo que menos nos preocupaba… Sin importar las amenazas, nunca hubiéramos obedecido —aseguró Harry.

—¿No temías a las represalias? —inquirió Albus. Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sabíamos que teníamos entre veinticuatro y cuarenta y ocho horas si queríamos rescatar a Varick con vida… Eso era todo lo que temíamos —dijo su padre—. Ron se comunicó con Hermione y ella nos consiguió un traslador ilegal para lograr salir de Inglaterra sin ser descubiertos. Scarlet se comunicó con Krauss Solcoff y éste nos consiguió pases de ingreso a Rusia. A partir de allí, estábamos los tres solos para rescatarlo… Teníamos los mapas del castillo donde suponíamos que tenían cautivo a Varick… Pero no sabíamos exactamente contra qué nos enfrentábamos —Harry hizo una pausa. Albus supo que recordar todo aquello lo estaba poniendo triste. Lentamente, las piezas parecían encajar y tomar sentido.

Harry Potter lo había arriesgado todo por Scarlet Raven. Había desobedecido a su jefe, corriendo el riesgo de perder su trabajo como Auror, y se había embarcado en una misión sumamente peligrosa sin saber siquiera a lo que se enfrentaban. Albus comenzaba a entender a qué se había referido Zaira Levington cuando le había dicho que Scarlet se encontraba en Londres pagando una vieja deuda. Harry era su deuda.

—Pero lo encontraron… —trató de alentarlo a seguir Albus. Harry negó con la cabeza una vez más.

—Era demasiado tarde. Ya no podíamos hacer nada para salvarlo —se lamentó Potter.

Albus recordó aquel momento en el Pensadero cuando Scarlet se arrodilló frente al cuerpo magullado del hombre que amaba. Varick había muerto en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para salvarlo. No derramó ni una lágrima hasta que él hubo cerrado sus ojos. Se mantuvo estoica junto a él hasta el último momento.

—¿Por qué me sacaste del Pensadero antes de que terminara el recuerdo? —preguntó Albus. Harry levantó la mirada y la posó nuevamente en su hijo.

—Porque no deseaba que vieras lo que estaba por suceder —le respondió.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó luego? —insistió su hijo. Harry vaciló unos instantes antes de responder.

—Scarlet los mató… A todos —le respondió su padre con pena. Albus creyó ver un brillo de culpa en aquella mirada—. Y ese día ellos mataron a Scarlet —agregó luego—. Ella ya nunca volvió a ser la misma después de la muerte de Varick. Apenas volvimos a Londres ella presentó su renuncia frente a Goodwell. Y al día siguiente se tomó un Traslador junto a Nina con destino a Alemania. Una semana más tarde recibí una carta de ella en la que me decía que se encontraba en Perú, y que planeaba quedarse allí…—le contó Harry.

—¿Y qué te sucedió a ti cuando volviste? —preguntó Albus, inquieto con la historia.

—Me suspendieron durante un mes y me enviaron a hacer papeleo. Pero no me preocupó. La historia de Scarlet había corrido por el departamento y había llegado a oídos del propio Ministro. Goodwell fue despedido de su puesto como Jefe de Aurores, y Tennesse, quien ocupaba también un alto cargo en el departamento, fue suspendido durante un mes bajo el cargo de "abandono de compañero"… Aquello supuso demasiada vergüenza, incluso para alguien como Tennesse. Tras cumplir su suspensión, presentó su renuncia y nunca más volvió a trabajar para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Cuando me reincorporé al Cuartel un mes más tarde, me nombraron Jefe de Aurores… —recordó Harry cómo había sido la sucesión de eventos.

—¿Y no le dijiste a Scarlet que Goodwell y Tennesse ya no trabajaban más en el Cuartel? —preguntó Albus con preocupación. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Le envié una carta diciéndole que ambos se encontraba fuera del Departamento y que podía volver a Inglaterra. Podía incluso recuperar su trabajo de Aurora—le respondió tranquilamente Harry—. Pero se negó rotundamente. Me respondió que Inglaterra le había dado la espalda cuando ella la había necesitado y que nunca volvería al país que había asesinado a su esposo. Y así lo hizo…

—Pero regresó… A pesar de todo regresó —lo contradijo Albus. Harry lo miró fijamente, y algo pareció cambiar en la expresión de su padre—. En Hogsmeade también me crucé con la profesora Levington… Ella me dijo que tú eras el motivo de que Scarlet estuviera en Inglaterra… Y que ambas se encontraban en Hogsmeade para protegernos de cualquier peligro —agregó.

Harry se balanceó sobre su silla sin apartar la mirada de su hijo. Albus permaneció en silencio, a pesar de que se sentía tentado de hablar. Sabía que eventualmente su padre le respondería algo. Solo debía saber esperar.

—Scarlet está aquí por voluntad propia. Yo nunca la obligaría a volver —evadió el tema Harry.

—¡Pero tú la fuiste a buscar a Perú! La fuiste a buscar para enfrentar a la Rebelión de los Magos, ¿verdad? —insistió Albus al respecto. Harry suspiró.

—Albus, he accedido a contarte muchas cosas porque sé que tienes una increíble curiosidad y supuse que si yo no te contaba la historia de Scarlet no te detendrías hasta averiguarla por tu cuenta… Pero, hijo, tienes que aprender a detenerte en algún punto… Y ya has llegado a ese punto —le explicó con calma su padre. Aquello solo consiguió que Albus se exasperara aún más.

—¿Por qué te niegas a compartir conmigo lo que está sucediendo? No soy tonto y no soy un niño… He pasado por muchas cosas durante estos años y no puedes pretender que me mantenga a un costado de todo lo que sucede —le espetó Albus, quien comenzaba a perder el control.

—Tienes trece años, Albus. Y estoy seguro de que piensas que ya eres todo un adulto, y que has vivido situaciones extremas que ameritan que te traten como uno… Y no pongo en duda de que te has enfrentado a situaciones muy difíciles… Pero créeme, hijo, que allá afuera hay un mundo terrible que tú no conoces. Un mundo para el cual todavía no estás preparado… —intentó hacerle entrar en razón. Albus rió sarcásticamente.

—¿Un mundo que no conozco? ¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes, papá? ¿Sabes acaso que el Mago de Oz es un Guardián Negro? ¿Sabes que posiblemente Brida Von Howlen trabajaba para él? ¿Y que ahora que el Templo de Hades se ha destruido él podría intentar reunir las Joyas de la Corona una vez más? —estalló Al sin poder contenerse. Antes de darse cuenta se hallaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas contra el escritorio de su padre y una mirada desafiante en el rostro.

—Sí, lo sé todo, Albus —le respondió pausadamente Harry sin elevar su voz.

Aquello fue como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba y su cuerpo quedó momentáneamente paralizado ante la información. Su padre lo sabía todo… Lo había subestimado. Había pensando que él, Albus Potter, había descubierto algo que su padre no. Y se había equivocado. Se sintió sumamente avergonzado, y lentamente, volvió a sentarse en su silla.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo al respecto? —se atrevió a preguntar Albus, en un tono más pacífico, pero sin querer reconocer el error que acaba de cometer. Harry le sonrió como gesto conciliador.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo que me estoy ocupado de ello, Albus —le respondió él.

—La gente que visita la casa todo el tiempo, los tíos, Scarlet, Zaira… Todos ellos están involucrados, ¿no es así? —formuló una nueva pregunta Al, aunque no sabía si conseguiría una respuesta.

—Sí, ellos están ayudando como pueden —recibió una respuesta escueta y evasiva, pero una respuesta al fin. Albus asintió silenciosamente. —Sé que para ti es difícil, Albus… Yo también me he sentido de esa forma alguna vez. He sentido que la gente me ocultaba información, que me dejaban fuera de los planes, y aquello me parecía injusto… Pero al fin y al cabo, yo era solamente un niño, y ellos trataban de protegerme. Si hubiera escuchado un poco más a los adultos me habría metido en menos problemas… Y probablemente muchas cosas habrían sido distintas —le recomendó su padre. Albus simplemente asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —Ya llegarás a la edad en la que podrás ser de ayuda… Pero no ahora. Todavía tienes trece años.

—Comprendo —mintió Albus con la mirada baja. Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Albus se puso de pie. —Es tarde… Creo que será mejor ir a dormir —propuso. Harry respondió con un asentimiento enérgico.

—Por supuesto —aceptó la retirada de su hijo—. Por cierto… —agregó antes de que éste llegara a dar siquiera unos pasos—. Estaba pensando en guardar el Pensadero en un lugar más seguro… ¿Tú que piensas? —bromeó Harry con una sonrisa. Albus no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

—Ya era hora que lo hicieras. Porque, sinceramente, guardarlo en el despacho de tu casa… —rió Albus mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco. Harry lo acompañó en la risa.

—Hasta mañana, hijo —se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, papá.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo 31. No tengo mucho para decir respecto a este capítulo. Simplemente creo que es un capítulo que responde muchas preguntas y aclara varias dudas.**

**Como siempre, gracias a mis betas, Arcano y Rose BlackMalfoy. Me saco el sombrero ante ustedes! :)**

**Y ahora, respondo los reviews (¡Superamos los 500! Feliz!):**

**san-potter3000: **Gracias por el review. Creo que nunca te he visto por acá antes, así que te doy también la bienvenida a mi historia. Por ahora no se ha visto mucho del Mago, pero hará otras apariciones en la historia... Más adelante. Saludos!

**Sev snape:** Gracias por dejar un review por cada capítulo (29 y 30). Obviamente no puedo afirmar ni negar la posibilidad de que Hedda o Elektra mueran en algún momento de la historia. Lamentablemente, las personas mueren en algún momento, ergo, también mis personajes. Y dado que se viene una guerra en el futuro, no debería sorprender a nadie que habrá muertes... y bastantes. Pero en mi defensa solo voy a decir que todas tendrán un "por qué". Fuiste uno de los pocos que cayó en cuenta de la familia Cartier, y te felicito por ello. Sobre Lancelot y su familia, prometo contar algo más de ellos en esta tercera historia. Respondiendo a tus preguntas del capítulo 30. 1) No voy a decirte quién es la madre de Allegra. 2) Este capítulo responde qué fue lo que pasó con Tennesse, Goodwell y Rabastan, no? 3) Sobre el esposo de Scarlet... Espero que este capítulo te haya dado un poco más de info (al menos un poco!). 4) No, Krauss no estaba en el luga donde tenían cautivo al esposo de Scarlet. Él era amigo de Varick del colegio, y fue su contacto dentro de Rusia, pero no estaba allí con él. 5) ¿Realmente crees que voy a decirte si conocen o no la identidad del Mago? Jajaja, ¡Vamos, ese sería el mayor spoiler de la historia! 6) ¿Así que ves una cierta similitud entre Elektra y Zaira y Scarlet? Mmmm... Yo diría que se parece más a Scarlet. Zaira nunca fue una chica inocente e ingenua, ni siquiera antes de perder a su amor. Era una mujer fuerte y enérgica, muy perceptiva de la realidad que la rodeaba, llena de vida... Y la muerte de Jacob Malone "la apagó". Scarlet, en cambio, era una chica dulce e inocente, más al estilo de Elektra si deseas compararlas.

**aTeNeA Halywell:** Jajaja, sí, suele pasar que la universidad nos mantiene muy ocupadas! Sobre la posibilidad de que James ayude a Albus en su "reclutamiento" dentro de Hogwarts... Mmm. Yo no estaría tan segura. James tiene otra forma de pensar y ver las cosas, no sé si sería el tipo de persona que involucraría a muchas personas en sus problemas o enemistades. ¿Se entiende? Pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ayudarlo a su hermano si éste lo necesita! Sobre Tessa... Bueno, por el momento Albus tiene otras preocupaciones, jaja. Pero ya sabrás más de ella.

**MarcoAL:** ¿Comparas a mi historia con la droga? Jajaja, me resultó una analogía divertida! Al menos quiere decir que te tiene atrapado! Espero que esta dosis haya sido suficiente para calmar tu ansiedad.

**Harry Laos:** Sí, como habrás visto en este capítulo, efectivamente hubo una charla entre padre e hijo. Creo que estuvo en el justo equilibrio. Harry dio a torcer un poco el brazo y le contó algunas cosas a su hijo, y Albus aceptó que se estaba metiendo el terrenos que no le correspondían.

**Eugenia Lestrange:** Escribo de hobbie. Lo hago desde chiquita, y si pudiera, me encantaría poder escribir mis libros y vivir de ello. Pero no tengo tanta creatividad, jajaja. Siempre se me ocurren cosas para escribir pero a partir de algo que ya existe (ejemplo: Harry Potter). Supongo que si algún día tengo una idea original intentaré llevarla adelante, ajjaja. Pero por el momento me conformo con intentar continuar lo que hizo JKR. Mi Rabastan había escapado de los Aurores... Hasta que Scarlet lo encontró. Ahora está muerto. Sobre cuándo Albus va a empezar a leer el libro no puedo responderlo. Lo siento!

**mikaelita-cullen:** Es interensante porque Slytherin siempre me pareció una Casa sobre la cual se puede "discutir". Es decir, siempre habrá en esa casa gente que puede clasificarse de "mala" (como Cardigan), pero también siempre estarán esas personas que encajan con el perfil de Slytherin, pero eso no las convierte en malas personas (como Allegra). Así que creo que el enfrentamiento entre Cardigan y Albus representa un poco esa fragmentación dentro de la casa de las serpiertes. Albus es un chico inteligente, y muy perspicaz para su edad... Eventualmente terminará por conocer la magnitud de la guerra que se avecina... Y eventualmente, como todos en esta historia, tendrán que elegir de qué lado desean estar. Será muy difícil mantenerse al margen de esta guerra. Coincido en que la pérdida de las personas que amamos nos transforman. Son capaces de modificarnos en lo más profundo, convirtiéndonos incluso en personas completamente nuevas. Dumbledore tenía razón en que el amor es energía más poderosa del mundo... Y por ello, puede hacer cosas asombrosas y terribles a la vez en las personas. Puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo, porque... ¿qué no estaríamos dispuestos a hacer por amor? ¿Y por desamor?

**Zoe hall:** Sí, Zaira y Scarlet comparten un sentimiento común: ambas mujeres perdieron a la persona que amaban, y desde entonces, no han sido ella mismas. Y posiblemente nunca lo sean. Han perdido una parte de ellas mismas con esas muertes, y es difícil que aquellos que no han sufrido lo mismo puedan entenderlo. Zaira entiende a Scarlet, y Scarlet entiende a Zaira. Incluso siendo personas muy distintas, cuando están juntas no tienen que aparentar que todo está bien, que el dolor ha pasado, que ya han superado la muerte. Pueden dejar a la vista todo ese dolor sin sentirse avergonzadas o provocar lástima en quien las observa.

**silvers draco:** Jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Varick era alemán, pero estudio en Drumstrag, y ahí conoció a Krauss, su amigo ruso y contacto dentro del país. Sí, como dije en otros reviews, la historia de Zaira y Scarlet es parecida, y por eso ellas se llevan tan bien. Tienen una conexión especial, distinta al resto de la Orden, porque ambas entienden lo que se siente perder a la persona amada. Sí, fue bastante dejavú el final del capítulo pasado, no? Es que me pareció divertido que Albus cometiera algunos de los errores "ingenuos" de su padre. Y en parte es por eso que Harry no lo regañó. Después de todo... él había hecho lo mismo en el Pensadero de Dumbledore!

**kate black evans:** Jajaja, ¿realmente creíste que Albus iba a pasar un mal momento? Pues, creo que no sería correcto que Harry retara a su hijo por meterse en un Pensadero... No después de que él hizo exactamente lo mismo con Dumbledore. De todas formas, Harry marcó algunos puntos durante la charla... Como la advertencia final de que ya no buscara el Pensadero otra vez.

**Albus:** Gracias por el review y te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Sobre tus comentarios... Pues, en realidad me disculpo para ser cordial y respetuosa con mis lectores, no porque verdaderamente "tenga" que hacerlo, sino porque me parece correcto que cuando alguien te está "siguiendo" uno sepa tener cierto respeto hacia ese lector. Soy de las personas que disfruta de leer capítulos largos (es una preferencia personal), y detesto cuando la gente se demora meses en actualizar sus historias, porque uno se pierde en el camino. Entonces, cuando decidí empezar esta historia supe que quería que mis capítulos tuvieran una extensión "aceptable" y deseaba actualizar lo más frecuente que me fuera posible. Es una historia además con muchos personajes nuevos y muchas historias entremezcladas, por lo que si me demoro mucho tiempo, los lectores se pierden en la historia o bien se aburren. Aunque claro, es mi opinión personal! Sí puede ser que al principio, en LGN, estuviera más insegura de lo que estoy ahora porque no sabía qué aceptación iba a tener mi historia, y la verdad es que nunca me consideré (hasta ahora) como una buena escritora. Pero supongo que será algo que iré modificando a medida que vaya creciendo junto a la historia. Sobre Tom White... Creo que no has comprendido bien al personaje, o yo no he tenido todavía la oportunidad de darlo a conocer con mayor profundidad. Tom es una persona que está orgullosa de su "condición". No se siente menos que el resto de la gente por ser ciego, y es feliz con su particular modo de ver el mundo. Si le dieras la opción de ver como el resto de la gente, él nunca aceptaría. Así que no debes tomar las gafas negras como signo de debilidad o discapacidad en Tom, sino como la forma que tiene de enfrentar al mundo y demostrar que ése es él: ciego. Él no busca ocultar su ceguera con las gafas, sino todo lo contrario. Debido a su extraña "habilidad" para percibir la energía de las personas, Tom no es enteramente ciego, por lo que podría andar por el mundo sin las gafas y nadie sabría que él es distinto. Pero él quiere que el mundo sepa que él es distinto. Espero haberme dado a entender... Sino no dudes en preguntarme las dudas nuevamente! Nuevamente gracias por tus críticas, y espero seguir viéndote por acá.

**Alfredoi:** ¡Gracias por las felicitacions! Lo siento... Lestrange ha muerto. Pero es verdad que este capítulo introduce algunos personajes nuevos. La verdad es que no fue mi intención hacer más rápida la historia... Simplemente no incluí una despedida antes de las vacaciones porque no me parecía que fuera a aportar algo a la historia. En general trato de que todo lo que escribo tenga un "por qué", no simplemente escribir cosas que tengan sentido, sino también que en conjunto lleven a un objetivo común. Por otro lado, tengo otros planes para encarar estas vacaciones... Te puedo asegurar que los chicos no han perdido contacto y que sabrás qué ha sido de ellos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Heart of Melon:** Hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía por acá! Pero gracias por hacerte un momento y dejarme un review. Creo que este capítulo complementa muy bien al anterior. Espero que te guste! Y suerte con los parciales.

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Así que el capítulo anterior te creó algunas nuevas dudas? Bueno, seguramente este capítulo te ayude a responder algunas. Por el momento, este capítulo es todo lo que sabrás de Goodwell y Tennesse. Sobre tu pregunta... ¿por qué Scarlet estaba molesta con Harry en el primer capítulo? No es que estuviera enojada con él, es que ella sabía que su presencia en Perú no podían ser buenas noticias. Sabía que Harry la estaba visitando para remover el pasado. Harry representa el país y la gente que ella odia. Sobre Hedda y Lancelot... No, no están de novios. Simplemente son dos amigos compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos ;)

**Diane Potter:** Sí, la historia de Raven es bastante triste. Pero me pareció que era acorde... No puede ser que después de la caída de Voldemort todo haya sido paz y amor! No me lo creo. Pienso que recuperarse de lo que pasó durante la época de Voldemort debe de haber tomado mucho tiempo y trabajo... Y creo que mucha gente siguió sufriendo en el camino. Sobre Hedda/Albus... Lo siento, ellos nunca serán pareja, jajaja.

**maddie sophie:** ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! No sabes lo feliz que me puso haber llegado a los 500 reviews... con las otras dos historias nunca llegué siquiera a los 300! Sobre Scarlet... Como dije en otro review, creo que hay situaciones en la vida de las personas, como la muerte de la persona que amamos, que pueden transformarnos. Y eso pasó con Raven. Sobre Lancelot, sí, hay muchas lagunas negras alrededor de ese personaje, pero creo que a lo largo de esta historia podrás conocerlo en mayor profundidad!

**Ashamtly:** coincido en que la escuela es como un país en miniatura, donde uno puede ver reflejado lo que sucede en el mundo real. Y acorde a ello, así como una guerra se está generando en Europa, algo parecido está teniendo lugar dentro de Hogwarts. Sobre Albus, sí, él tiene una personalidad particular. No es que no confíe en sus amigos, sino que a veces prefiere guardarse cierta información para él mismo, para poder digerirla y razonarla antes de hablarla. Particualmente lo que él escribe en su diario es además muy íntimo... Es su alma, sus más profundos sentimientos, plasmados en papel. Es suyo, y de nadie más. En cuanto a su "pensamiento" sobre la magia... Pues, Albus todavía está trabajando en ello. Pero su percepción de las cosas es bastante parecida a lo que dijiste: él valora la magia por lo que es... Magia. Y no cree que exista magia blanca o negra, sino formas buenas o malas de usarla. Es un muchacho con sed de conocimiento, porque sabe que en eso yace el poder de un mago. Y él quiere ser poderoso. Pero, como siempre digo, eso no lo convierte necesariamente en una mala persona. ¿Qué piensa Albus sobre Scarlet? Eso es algo que no puedo responderte, pero que en algún punto de esta historia lo sabrás. Sobre la reacción de Harry al encontrar a su hijo dentro del Pensadero... Creo que Harry no puede "enojarse" verdaderamente con Albus. Después de todo, él cometió la misma imprudencia de joven. Pero sí lo ha advertido al respecto, y le ha impuesto los límites. Veo que hay varias personas interesadas en saber si ya conocen al Mago o no... Supongo que a lo que te refiere es si el Mago ha aparecido en la historia con su verdadera o todavía no. Pero lamentablemente no puedo responder esa pregunta.

**ReyAlex:** Jajaja, sí, ya había llegado el momento de responder las incógnitas que giraban en torno a Scarlet. Y creo que he dado mucha más información con este nuevo capítulo, no? Sobre las dos guerras, la del Mago y la de Hogwarts... Pues, sin duda Albus estará más involucrado en la segunda, porque lo incumbe a él directamente. Sobre la batalla contra el Mago... Creo que Albus ha recibido una advertencia clara en este capítulo. Veremos qué sucede después.

**jjaacckkyy:** ¡Qué bueno que te hayan gustado tanto las escenas del Pensadero! A veces tengo miedo de que las cosas no sean tan claras cuando las escribo como yo las imagino en mi mente jajaja. Como bien dijiste, Harry no ha regañado a Albus... Al menos no tanto como era de esperarse. Le ha respondido las preguntas suficientes como para calmar su sed de conocimiento. Ahora veremos si Albus es capaz de detenerse cuando le dicen que ha llegado al límite.

: Alguien me dejó un review sin escribir su nombre, pero de todas formas voy a responderlo! Jajaja. no, los chicos todavía no están en cuarto. Se han ido de vacaciones de invierno, y todavía les queda cursar varios meses más para terminar tercer año. Cuando tuve que inventar la personalidad de Albus, me basé en el epílogo del séptimo libro, donde JKR deja entreveer la posibilidad de que un Potter podría terminar en Slytherin. Y supuse que si era así, entonces Albus tenía que ser distinto a su padre pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que debía de conservar algunas similitudes. Después de todo, Harry no estuvo tan lejos de terminar en Slytherin, no?

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Albus está tomando una estrategia que ya han hecho muchos líderes en la historia de la humanidad: captar a las personas más jóvenes, a aquellos de quienes menos se espera. Captar a los que nadie tiene en cuenta. Sobre la posibilidad de gente de su año... Pues, no quedan muchos en su año en Slytherin, salvo algunas mujeres... Y Hedda no es muy buena haciendo sociales, por lo cual no la puede enviar a ella a ganarse a las otras chicas. Pero eventualmente, si es necesario, Albus no vacilará en ampliar sus horizontes. Espero que te haya gustado la charla padre-hijo de este capítulo.

**adrisstbdt:** Los Gryffindor pueden ser más puros que Albus, pero además son personas fieles... Albus lo ha comprobado antes en muchas situaciones de peligro, y ninguno lo ha abandonado. Él confía en ellos y por eso les dio el Amuleto. Y sabe que ellos estarán siempre ahí para él... Incluso si se equivoca. Sí, tenías razón, su esposo estaba muerto... ¡Pero no iba a confesartelo antes de tiempo! Jajaja. Veo que todos se veían venir una charla padre-hijo jajaja. Espero que haya cumplido con tus expectativas.

**ely potter:** que puedo decir... Me encanta la tercera generación, pero todavía no estoy lista para dejar ir a la segunda generación! Sigo sintiendo ganas de escribir de ellos, y todavia queda tanto por decir! Espero que te haya gustado la charla entre Harry y Albus... Obviamente, quedan muchas cuentas pendientes por conversar, pero ya habrá más oportunidades. Sobre Lancelot... En cierta forma he plantado la semilla de la duda en el grupo de Albus. Él y Scorpius no son capaces de confiar en Wence, y están convencidos de que, al final, él terminará lastimando a Hedda. Pero por otro lado, ella tiene una fe ciega en su amigo de la infancia. Uno de los dos tiene que estar equivocado... Pero, ¿cuál? Veo que removiste viejos recuerdos sobre Wence, y devolviste al tablero la vieja frase de éste "Tengo mis razones para estar con Zafira Avery". Es una frase que no me he olvidado, y que espero poder responderla prontamente.

**Elliel Hime:** Definitivamente Scarlet es una mujer que ha pasado por mucho en la vida, y el capítulo anterior deja entrever un poco cómo es que ella termino convirtiéndose en la mujer fría y de piedra que es hoy. Pero hay algo que sigue en pie dentro de ella y que no ha cambiado a pesar de la muerte de su esposo: y es su visión de lo que es el Bien y el Mal. Scarlet transita siempre el camino de la luz, aunque paresca una mujer oscura por fuera, y eso es algo fundamental y la razón por la cual Harry confía en ella. La charla entre Albus y Allegra Finnigan tenía por objetivo cambiar un poco la concepción que se tiene de la casa de Slytherin. Creo que es la forma en que la veía JKR: como un lugar para personas ambiciosas y deseosas de ser mejores, y no necesariamente de magos oscuros. Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo este a la altura de tus expectativas.

**Darmin:** Te doy la bienvenida a la historia y las gracias por dejar tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, y coincido en que la perfección es algo difícil, sino imposible, de alcanzar, jaja. ¿Así que crees que hay bastante Mary Sue? Es raro, porque eres la primera que lo dice... Y siempre me he tomado muhco cuidado de no convertir a mis personajes en "seres perfectos". Pero bueno, uno tiende a encariñarse con lo que escribe,y a veces comete errores. Es interesante que hayas señalado la discusión sobre si Scorpius terminará con Rose o con Lily... Porque yo nunca he dicho que terminara con ninguna de las dos. A decir verdad, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo parece dar por sentado que Scorpius terminará con una de ellas, casi como si JKR lo hubiera dicho! Jajaja. Pero bueno... Esta es mi historia, y lo bueno de ello es que puedo escribir lo que se me de la gana! Jajaja. Solo espero que la gente no se sienta decepcionada con el final...

**Clara:** Mm... La idea de Lancelot cambiandose de bandos a causa de una muerte es interesante, porque, como dije en otros reviews, pienso que eventos tan importantes en la vida de las personas, como la muerte de un ser amado, pueden transformar a las personas. Convertirlas en gente nueva. Sucedió con Scarlet, ¿no? Pero Lancelot... él no es como Scarlet, ¿verdad? Sobre el comentario del capítulo... muchas gracias. Me sentí verdaderamente halagada. La verdad es que le he dedicado mucho trabajo a esta historia... He pensado cada personaje, y he planificado la vida entera de cada uno de ellos: sé cuando apareceran en la historia, y cuando morirán, sé con quién se casan, y quienes quedan solos... Les he creado una vida completa a cada uno, incluso he pensado más allá de los siete años en Hogwarts! Porque de esa forma puedo tener una imagen más completa de cada personaje. ¿Así que lees la respuesta a otros reviews? Es una buena idea en realidad, jajaja. Porque a veces respondo muchas cosas ahí jaja.

**Espero no haberme olvidado ningún review sin responder!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	32. Capítulo 32: La vida en Versalles

**Capítulo ****32: ****La ****vida ****en ****Versalles**

Scorpius suspiró mientras que dejaba el libro a un costado. Su mirada se posó en la chimenea frente a él, donde un caluroso fuego crepitaba entre las maderas ardientes. Se sintió hipnotizado por el movimiento danzante de las llamas y durante unos instantes se olvidó de aquello que lo tenía preocupado desde su llegada a casa.

—Amo Scorpius… —lo llamó repentinamente una voz chillona y poco melodiosa. Scorpius apartó la mirada del fuego para posarla en el elfo doméstico.

—¿Si, Tomy? —lo instó a hablar.

—La señora Malfoy lo llama a comer, amo Scorpius —respondió Tomy con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Con un nuevo suspiro, el rubio se puso de pie dispuesto a recorrer el camino que lo separaba del amplio Comedor de aquella mansión. Y a medida que caminaba, las preocupaciones que el fuego había alejado volvieron a su mente.

Miró de soslayo al elfo doméstico que caminaba junto a él. Tomy… Siempre había sido el elfo más cariñoso y charlatán de la mansión. Pero ahora, desde su regreso de Hogwarts, Scorpius notaba que Tomy estaba cambiado. Más callado, más reservado, más tembloroso. Y no era el único que tenía un comportamiento extraño. Todos en aquella casa se comportaban de forma extraña. Scorpius desconocía el motivo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello estaba íntimamente relacionado con la larga ausencia de su padre.

Entró en el Comedor sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Como era costumbre, la mesa se encontraba cubierta de la más fina y costosa vajilla que pudiera encontrarse en Francia, y un aroma delicioso se esparcía por todo el ambiente despertando su apetito.

Y, como siempre desde que él tenía recuerdo, Astoria Greengrass se encontraba allí sentada, esperándolo. A pesar de los años, Scorpius no podía dejar de asombrarse ante la imagen impactante de su madre. No se debía a que ella fuera excesivamente hermosa o se mantuviera increíblemente joven. No, eso no sucedía. Astoria envejecía como toda persona, y si bien él la consideraba una bella mujer, no era esa la razón de su asombro.

Era su presencia. La manera en que su simple presencia llenaba la habitación. Era imposible pasarla por alto. Allí estaba ella, sentada como si se tratara de una estatua en su silla, con las manos delicadamente apoyadas sobre su regazo y la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. La frente en alto, como quien no tiene nada de que avergonzarse, y una suave e imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

A primera vista, Astoria resultaba la viva reencarnación de la aristocracia mágica. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese instante habría visto solo a una mujer de la alta sociedad, pomposa y arrogante… Intocable. Pero Scorpius sabía que había mucho más detrás de Astoria Greengrass que lo que se ve a simple vista.

Astoria había crecido en una familia sangre pura de la sociedad londinense, y había aprendido a comportarse como tal. Era una criatura de costumbres: le habían enseñado a mantener la frente en alto, y entonces, ella la mantenía en alto. Le habían enseñado que la mujer era como una flor, delicada y hermosa, y entonces, ella se mostraba como una flor, delicada y hermosa. Había aprendido de pequeña que era mejor obedecer a sus padres y no causar problemas si quería llevar una vida tranquila. Y así lo había hecho. Frente a la sociedad mágica, ella era la señorita Astoria Greengrass, perfecta e imponente. Pero por dentro, ella se sabía diferente.

Pasarían muchos años hasta que finalmente pudiera dejar salir a la superficie la Astoria que verdaderamente era. Pasaría una guerra y muchas muertes para que pudiera ser libre. E irónicamente, Astoria encontraría la libertad en los brazos del hombre que representaba todo aquello que la había mantenido prisionera: Draco Malfoy.

Terminada la guerra, tanto la familia Malfoy como la familia Greengrass habían emigrado a Francia, en un intento de reconstruir sus vidas. Y allí, Draco y Astoria se reencontraron. Poco sabían cada uno de la vida del otro. Draco apenas la recordaba de Hogwarts, y Astoria jamás se había fijado en él hasta aquel momento. Pero el destino los había juntado en Versalles.

Por aquel entonces, Draco cargaba con demasiados miedos y culpas para una sola alma. A pesar de lo que la gente pensara, la guerra también lo había dañado a él. Y no pasaba un día sin que él se preguntara qué habría sido de su vida si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Atormentado por su pasado y sus malas decisiones, Draco encontraba insoportable el día a día en Versalles. Francia siempre tendría para él el sabor del exilio y la deshonra.

Para Astoria, en cambio, la situación era distinta tras la guerra. Si bien los padres de Astoria nunca se habían aliado a Voldemort, el pertenecer a la alta sociedad de Inglaterra y ser una de las pocas familias sangre-pura remanentes los había convertido en "sospechosos" para el mundo mágico. Temerosos de que pudieran culparlos de crímenes que no habían cometido, o aún peor, de perder toda su riqueza, la familia se había trasladado a Francia. Allí, en medio de la confusión posterior a la guerra, los pilares sobre los cuales los Greengrass habían educado a sus hijas parecieron tambalearse. La aristocracia, la pureza de sangre, incluso Slytherin… Todo se había vuelto en su contra. Y entre tanto alboroto, Astoria encontró su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. De ser ella misma. Así, dejó en libertad a la mujer que había dentro de ella: una Astoria pacífica, cálida y suave, que creía en la magia de una sonrisa, pero sobre todo, que creía en lo bueno de cada persona.

Draco se convirtió entonces en su primer desafío. Confiada en que no había nada que el tiempo, el perdón y la bondad no pudieran curar, Astoria se propuso ayudarlo. No podía soportar ver la tristeza y el dolor en la mirada de aquel muchacho. Una mirada apagada, sin luz. Era como si Draco Malfoy ya no esperara nada bueno de la vida. Como si creyera que ya no quedaba nada para él en ese mundo… O peor aún, que no se lo merecía.

Armada de paciencia y mucha cautela, Astoria se acercó a Draco. Y se encontró con una persona distinta a la que se había imaginado. Había esperado encontrarse con un muchacho cruel y arrogante, sarcástico e incapaz de arrepentirse de sus errores. Y si lo hubiera conocido antes de la guerra, posiblemente se habría encontrado con esa persona. Pero en cambio, allí en Versalles, se encontró con el lado más vulnerable y frágil de Draco. Un lado que él no había dado a conocer a nadie… Excepto a ella.

Astoria buscaba a alguien a quien sanar con su sonrisa. Draco buscaba a alguien que le alivianara la carga sobre su espalda. No tardaron en enamorarse el uno del otro. Lentamente, Astoria fue sanando las heridas de Draco y descubriendo el hombre que se escondía detrás de la máscara de mortífago. Y Draco se entregó sin vacilación a las manos de la única mujer capaz de hacerlo reír y olvidarse del pasado.

Él le enseñó sobre el peso de los errores propios. Ella le enseñó a perdonarse a uno mismo. Él le enseñó el poder sanador de una lágrima. Ella le enseñó el poder sanador de una sonrisa. Él se refugió en ella para encontrar la paz. Ella se refugió en él para encontrar la aventura. Él le enseñó que no se puede escapar del pasado. Ella le enseñó que en cambio se puede modificar el futuro. Él le enseñó que siempre hay tiempo para arrepentirse. Ella le enseñó que siempre hay tiempo para enamorarse.

Juntos, habían empezado una vida nueva, lejos de Londres y de todo. Y allí, en Versalles, había nacido Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Él único hijo de Draco. Él único heredero Malfoy. Y con él, renacieron también muchos de los antiguos miedos y errores.

Mientras que Scorpius observaba a su madre un intenso cariño lo invadió. Amaba a esa mujer porque sabía quién era. Bastaba una mirada de ella para conocerla. Conocía su ternura y su delicadeza. Conocía su devoción por la familia, su generosidad. Y eso era mucho más de lo que podía decir de su padre, quien a pesar de los años, seguía siendo para él un gran misterio que nunca terminaba de comprender.

Draco Malfoy permanecía cerrado a su hijo, distante, como si pertenecieran a dos realidades diferentes. Scorpius sabía que su padre lo amaba. Pero no recordaba ninguna muestra clara de afecto de parte de él. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido formal y respetuosa, casi temerosa. Hablaban poco, y si su madre los dejaba a solas, ambos se sentían incómodos en las presencia del otro. Draco nunca le había contado nada sobre su pasado. Todo lo que sabía de él y de su familia era gracias a su madre y a su abuela Narcissa.

Así, se había enterado de la razón por la cual vivían en Francia. Su padre, así como sus abuelos, habían peleado junto a Voldemort. Habían torturado y asesinado gente. Habían refugiado a mortífagos en su hogar en Inglaterra. Su familia era una de las familias más antiguas y más oscuras que existía en Inglaterra, y posiblemente en Europa. Cientos de generaciones plagadas de magia negra. Scorpius conocía el mal y el dolor que su familia había provocado a otros… Y a ellos mismos.

Astoria le había contado toda la historia sin juzgar ni castigar a los personajes de la misma. Ella lo relataba como lo que era: el pasado familiar el cual Scorpius no podía negar. Astoria le había dado la oportunidad a su hijo de juzgar por sí mismo el pasado de su padre. Y Scorpius supo ver que Draco se había equivocado… Y había pagado muy caro por su error.

Al igual que había hecho antes con Draco, Astoria le explicó a su hijo que no podía negar su pasado, pero que tenía el futuro en sus manos. Él podía elegir qué camino tomar. Astoria le daría a Scorpius algo que ni ella ni Draco habían tenido de jóvenes: libertad.

Scorpius agradecía esa libertad más que nada en mundo. Porque había sido gracias a eso que él había podido cambiar el curso de la historia. Era gracias a eso que se había liberado de la maldición de su apellido. Era gracias a eso que había conocido a Albus Potter y se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

—Buenas noches, mamá —saludó Scorpius mientras que ingresaba al comedor. Astoria fijó su mirada en él y sonrió. El mundo de Scorpius se iluminó.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Ven, siéntate —lo invitó a ocupar el lugar frente a ella. Scorpius obedeció.

—¿La abuela no va a bajar a comer? —preguntó él mientras que observaba el lugar vacío junto a su madre. Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—Narcissa se ha ido a visitar a su hermana —respondió ella. Scorpius alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Se ha ido sin despedirse, en vísperas de Navidad? —preguntó escéptico. Astoria lo miró confuso.

—Lo siento, querido… Estuvo buscándote toda la mañana para despedirse, pero tú te encontrabas volando en el bosque… —le explicó gentilmente. Él asintió secamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a que su abuela desapareciera una vez al mes para visitar a su hermana. Scorpius sabía muy poco sobre esa hermana. Estaba al tanto de que se llamaba Andrómeda, y que vivía en Londres con su nieto. Su madre le había contado en una oportunidad que Narcissa y Andrómeda habían estado muchos años distanciadas porque la segunda se había casado con un _muggle_, y que recién reestablecieron el lazo una vez que la guerra hubo terminado.

Scorpius encontraba aquello difícil de imaginárselo. Talvez fuera porque él no tenía hermanos y no comprendía completamente el tipo de unión que existía entre ellos. Pero le resultaba muy complicado entender cómo era posible que se hubieran peleado en primer lugar por algo tan estúpido como la pureza de sangre, y aún más difícil le era comprender cómo Andrómeda había perdonado a Narcissa. Sobre todo porque Scorpius sabía que el esposo de Andrómeda y su hija habían muerto durante la guerra a manos de mortífagos.

Pero Andrómeda Black parecía ser una mujer mucho más noble que el resto de sus familiares, y había sido capaz de algo que Scorpius admiraba: perdonar. Él no dudaba que muy dentro de ella, Andrómeda todavía guardaba cierto rencor y dolor hacia su hermana Narcissa, quien la había abandonado y traicionado. Pero de seguro también guardaba buenos recuerdos de ella, recuerdos viejos y empolvados de cuando eran jóvenes como él y el mundo era mucho más sencillo.

—Scorpius, puedes servirte —lo instó a comer su madre mientras que se servía una copa de vino blanco.

Instintivamente, Scorpius desvió su mirada hacia el otro lugar vacío de aquella inmensa mesa. La cabecera de la mesa había permanecido vacía desde que él había regresado de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy no se había presentado en su casa de Versalles durante todas las vacaciones de invierno de su hijo. Y Scorpius no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba su padre en ese momento.

—¡Dónde está papá? —preguntó antes siquiera de darse cuenta. Astoria se tensó levemente en su asiento, y rápidamente disimuló la incomodidad de la pregunta tomando un trozo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca. —Te hice una pregunta, madre —exigió saber Scorpius.

Astoria elevó la mirada atónita. Su hijo jamás le hablaba con esa formalidad ni con esa intensidad. Jamás la desafiaba. Pero Scorpius había soportado demasiados días el silencio de su madre. Y ahora, quería una respuesta.

—Ya te dije, hijo… Tu padre está de viaje por negocios —Astoria repitió la misma frase que solía decir cada vez que Scorpius preguntaba.

—Negocios… —repitió Scorpius con ironía—. ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que algo sucede en esta casa? Tú estas rara, la abuela está rara… ¡hasta los malditos elfos domésticos se comportan de manera extraña! —escupió el enojo contenido de varias semanas.

—¡Scorpius! ¡No voy a permitirte que me hables de esa forma! —lo retó Astoria, aturdida. Scorpius resopló molesto, y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo más, se puso de pie.

—No tengo hambre —balbuceó, y abandonó el comedor dejando a Astoria en soledad.

Recorrió en silencio las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia la planta alta, donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Y con cada paso tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, en un intento de recuperar la calma. Él no era de perder el control. Debía tranquilizarse…

Entró en su dormitorio y de dejó caer sobre la inmensa cama. Por la ventana pudo ver que el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Los últimos rayos luminosos golpeaban contra la blanca nieve del jardín produciendo destellos dorados. Pronto caería la noche. Un día más se iba… Y su padre aún no aparecía.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su padre, y por qué no estaba en su casa en vísperas navideñas? ¿Por qué todos actuaban tan extraño a su alrededor? Era como si la Mansión de Versalles escondiera un gran secreto en su interior, y todos sus habitantes se sintieran temerosos o incómodos al respecto. Nadie hablaba. Nadie le daba una explicación… Ni siquiera su madre. ¡Hasta los elfos domésticos parecían comprender mejor la situación que él!

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Scorpius mientras que se incorporaba de su cama—. ¡Tomy! —gritó llamando al elfo.

Se escuchó un chasquido frente a él y Tomy se apareció en su dormitorio haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—El amo Scorpius ha llamado a Tomy —le respondió el elfo con su vocecilla aguda.

—Sí, así es —coincidió este—. Quiero saber dónde está mi padre, Tomy —exigió sin preámbulos.

Tomy levantó sus grandes ojos marrones para posarlos en Scorpius. Lucía aterrado ante la pregunta, y la comisura de sus labios pareció temblar, como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

—Tomy no… —empezó a decir el elfo.

—¡No mientas, Tomy! —lo interrumpió Malfoy acusadoramente—. ¡No le mientas a tu amo!

—Tomy nunca le mentiría al amo Scorpius —se apresuró a decir el elfo, apenado.

—Entonces dime dónde se encuentra mi padre —repitió Scorpius.

—A Tomy le ordenaron no hablar sobre el amo Draco… Ni siquiera al amo Scorpius —le explicó Tomy. Scorpius no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Las palabras de Tomy lo atravesaron en cámara lenta, como si se tratara de un puñal en su pecho. Repentinamente, se sentía traicionado.

—¿Quién te lo ordenó? —quiso saber Malfoy, mientras que se volvía a sentar en la cama, derrotado.

—El amo Draco —respondió obedientemente Tomy con la cabeza baja.

Scorpius se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos entre su cabello rubio. Había esperado encontrar una respuesta en Tomy, pero en cambio, se había encontrado con un callejón sin salida. Desalentado, dejó caer el resto de su cuerpo de espaldas contra el colchón de la cama. Su padre le había ordenado a los elfos domésticos que no hablarán con nadie sobre su ausencia. Eso solo podía significar que algo estaba escondiendo. No podía tratarse de un simple viaje de negocios.

Pero entonces, una nueva idea vino a su cabeza. Una trampa para poder sortear la orden que Tomy había recibido de su padre. Se puso de pie nuevamente, y sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia el escritorio del dormitorio, del cual tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Luego, giró a mirar al elfo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mi padre te ordenó que no hablaras conmigo del tema… Pero no dijo nada sobre _escribir_, ¿verdad? —inquirió Scorpius, esperanzado. Tomy negó fervientemente con la cabeza. —Entonces escríbeme en este pergamino dónde está Draco Malfoy —le ordenó.

El elfo pareció vacilar unos instantes, como si temiera estar rompiendo la orden que su amo Draco le había dado. Pero la mirada intensa de Scorpius terminó por quebrantarlo, y obedientemente, Tomy aferró entre sus pequeños dedos la pluma y garabateó una palabra sobre el pergamino.

_Inglaterra_

Albus se removió molesto en su cama. Un golpeteo contra la ventana de su dormitorio acaba de despertarlo. Con pereza, abrió los ojos. La nieve cubría el alfeizar de la ventana. Y apoyada sobre la misma, una lechuza parda golpeteaba con el pico insistentemente contra el cristal. El sol recién asomaba por el horizonte, por lo que Albus supo que debía de ser muy temprano en la mañana.

Entumecido por el sueño y el frío, Potter abandonó la comodidad de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Apenas la abrió el ave se abalanzó hacia el interior de su habitación. Se sacudió la nieve que cubría su pelaje, y recién entonces extendió su pata hacia Albus para que éste tomara la nota que transportaba.

_Potter__,_

_Estoy preocupado. ¿Recuerdas que en la última carta te comenté que mi padre no había aparecido por casa desde que regresé de Hogwarts? Hoy averigüé la razón._

_Mi padre se encuentra en Inglaterra. Y eso, lejos de tranquilizarme, me preocupa aún más. ¡Mi padre odia Inglaterra! Siempre que puede evita viajar para allá. Lo cual me hace preguntarme, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo él que es lo suficientemente importante como para que pase tanto tiempo en ahí?_

_Tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto, Albus. Siento que no puede ser casualidad que justo cuando surge una Rebelión en Londres mi padre se pasa largas temporadas allí._

_Creo… Creo que mi padre se está equivocando una vez más._

_Saludos,_

_Malfoy_

* * *

Me demoré un poco más de lo acostumbrado, pero este fue un capítulo que me tomó más tiempo. Lo modifiqué varias veces y esta es la versión final. Espero que les guste!

Creo que este capítulo va dar una idea aproximada de lo que fue la vida de Draco y Astoria después de la guerra, y seguramente ayude también a comprender la relación particular de Scorpius con sus padres.

Como siempre, respondo los reviews:

**Jeimi:** Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y las gracias por haber dejado tu review. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los personajes que yo cree, como Hedda y Elektra. Es interesante tu review, porque a pesar de que dices que no te gustaría que Albus se convirtiera en un mago oscruo, terminas concluyendo que posiblemente lo hará! Coincido en que tendrían que suceder muchas cosas en el camino para que Albus termine pasandose a lado oscuro, pero tu propuesta de matar a Harry podría ser un determinante, sin duda. Matar a Harry sin embargo no puede ser un acto precipitado, ya que una vez que matas a alguien no puedes revivirlo! Y Harry... Bueno, él es Harry Potter!

**BlassT**: Te doy también la bienvenida a mi historia y te agradesco el review! Me parece buena idea que te tomes el tiempo para asimilar el contenido y después dejar el próximo review, jajaja. Seguramente vas a descubrir muchas cosas que antes habías pasado por alto! Suerte!

**FreyaF:** No te preocupes si no podes dejar un review todos los capítulos! Entiendo que no es fácil, y que uno siempre tiene otras ocupaciones y responsabilidades ;) ¿Así que la historia de Scarlet te hizo llorar? Sí, es un poco triste... Pero bueno, necesitaba que la historia fuera así para que Scarlet cumpliera con el destino que le tengo preparado! Jaja.

**Grune Blatter:** ¿Animarme a escribir algo 100% mío? Sobre lo que algunos dijeron de que mis OCs podrían caer en Mary Sue o Gary Stu... Pues, realmente yo no coincido. Creo que me cuido bastante en que no sea así, pero siempre puede ser que me desvíe una vez cada tanto, jajaja. Solo puedo decir que hago lo posible porque mis personajes permanezcan lo más reales posibles. Creo que sos de las primeras personas que está a favor de Hedda/Lancelot... Creo que los lectores le han puesto a Lancelot más maldad de lo que él realmente tiene. Aunque sin duda él y James son muy distintos. Pero Hedda no tiene por qué terminar con alguno de ellos dos! Sobre Scarlet y la varita... ¡Por supuesto que eso fue extralimitado! Pero ella es así. Raven no tiene miedo a nada... No teme que la puedan castigar por romper la varita de Cardigan. Más allá de eso, Cardigan no sería capaz de delatarla, porque eso supondría admitir que él estaba a punto de atacar a Albus. Jajaja sobre Duncan, pues me pareció divertido introducir personajes que se parezcan a la realidad de los muggles... Una asesina a sueldo, un cobrador de un mafioso... Cosas que pasan en ambos mundo. Gracias por el review... Estoy segura de que fue difícil de escribir desde un celular!

**maryn90:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia también! Sobre tus preguntas, intentaré responderlas todas: 1) Por el momento planeo que sean siete partes... Aunque todo depende de cómo se vayan dando las cosas en el camino. 2) ¡No puedo responderte sobre Albus y Tessa! Por el momento, se puede decir que mantienen una buena relación y se llevan bien... Después veremos a dónde evoluciona eso. 3) Sobre Scorpius... Lo siento, no puedo decir nada sobre él. Aunque creo que la idea de un Malfoy/Hedda es un poco rebuscada jajaja. Sobre Elektra y Lysander... nuevamente, me guardaré la verdad para mí. jaja. 4) ¡Rose tiene protagonismo! Jajaja. Esta es una historia donde todos los personajes tendrán su pequeño momento para contar su historia, lo cual puede hacer que alguno de los personajes que antes tenían más protagonismo lo pierdan un poco (como Rose). Pero no te preocupes, todavía hay mucho para contar de la pelirroja Weasley. Espero haber aclarado un poco tus dudas, y lo siento si no puedo responder algunas cosas... Pero serían terribles spoilers.

**MayLiz Potter de Weasley:** ¡Bienvenida también a mi saga y espero que disfrutes el viaje! Lo siento, pero no puedo responder a tu pregunta de si habrá o no un Rose/Scorpius. Ya varias personas me lo han preguntando, y pero si respondiera, tanto por si como por no, se arruinaría la historia o una parte importante de ella! De todas formas, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**MarcoAL:** Sí, defintivamente Harry está cediendo de a poco con Albus. Creo que de a poco, Harry va comprendiendo que Albus es difícil de controlar, y que antes que perderlo, es mejor compartir la realidad con él. Pero como siempre, todo tiene un límite. El problema es que Albus no conoce los límites, o cree que éstos no existen para él.

**Manuel Canabal:** Sí, creo que varios detestan a Goodwell y a Tenesse. Pero si te tranquiliza, ambos perdieron sus trabajos. No, lo siento, pero en ningún momento dije que Hedda y Lancelot estuvieran de novios... Simplemente pasan mucho tiempo juntos. De todas formas, te admito que tu sospecha era justificada! Jajajaja, sí, creo que la historia se me ha extendido bastante, no? Recién estamos por Nochebuena. De todas formas, las cosas empiezan a transitar más rápido a partir de este punto. Ya lo verás. Sobre tu duda, sí, Lestrange fue asesinado por Scarlet.

**AlbusPotterFanGirl:** Bruna, tienes todo mi permiso para traducir la historia. Si podes, me gustaría que me dijeras cuál es la repercusión de la misma entre los lectores de la versión portugués. Saludos y suerte!

**Harry Laos:** Sí, la historia de Scarlet es... Intensa. Pero bueno, así es ella también. Prometo que verán más de la Orden muy pronto. Sobre tu historia... ¿de qué trata? ¿Es original tuya? ¡Felicitaciones! No tengo problema en promocionarla! Mandame los datos o el link y lo subo con el siguiente capítulo. Saludos!

**kate black evans:** ¿Quieres que Albus descubra la Orden del Fenix? Bueno, eso es pedir mucho! Jajaja. La idea de que existan otras Ordenes que puedan ayudar a la OdF es excelente! Y seguramente vayan apareciendo a medida que progrese la guerra. Pero bueno, la OdF siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi historia jaja.

**Heart of Melon :** Sobre Allegra Finnigan... Pues, creo que fue mi revancha con Seamus y algunos de sus prejuicios cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. De todas formas, creo que Allegra será una adquisición entretenida para la casa de las serpientes. Sobre la charla entre Albus y Harry... Sí, es una charla que se merecían desde hacía tiempo, y que muchos de los lectores me venían reclamando. Estoy segura de que habrá algunos que no estarán conformes con la misma porque dirán que tendrían que haber conversado sobre más temas, como el pasado de Harry y la Orden del Fénix, pero yo creo que estuvo bien, ¿no coincides conmigo? Habrá tiempo para más charlas... Pero por ahora Harry dijo lo que su hijo necesitaba escuchar. Sobre Rabastan, sí, Scarlet lo mató. Mató a todos los que estaban dentro del castillo. ¿Así que te gusta como fui enlazando las historias de los viejos mortífagos con la nueva generación? Tenía ganas de que los personajes de JKR pudieran seguir viviendo a travez de esta tercera generación... Incluso los que estan muertos o encerrados.

**Nico:** Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y te agradezco mucho tu review. Soy de las personas que cuando crean un personaje necesitan crear a la persona completa: su vidad entera, su familia, sus amigos, sus amores, sus miedos, su personalidad... A cada personaje le he creado toda una historia detrás, que talvez nunca llegue a contar en la saga, pero que me sirve para poder escribir sobre ellos y les da una percepción más... Real. Aunque claro, un efecto adverso de ello es que a veces mis personajes son complicados, así como también las historias que los unen, ajjaja. Sobre tu review... Tengo que confesarte que me sorprendió que me dijeras que sos ciego, porque inmediatamente me pregunté "¿cómo hace para leer mi historia?". Espero que no te incomode mi pregunta, y por favor no te lo tomes a mal. Sobre Thomas White... Bueno, creo que él es el personaje que representa a la gente que se acepta tal cual es. Creo que todos somos distintos de las personas que nos rodean... Todos tenemos algo que nos hace particulares y únicos. Tom representa a las personas que se animan a mostrarle al mundo aquello que los hace tan distintos,y a la vez especiales. Es una persona orgullosa de sí misma, y eso la convierte en alguien a quien se respeta y admira.

**Rose Watson:** ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir el review a pesar de todos los inconvenientes! sobre Albus... Pues, él es simplemente un adolescente. Es un niño transitando ese difícil camino entre la niñez y la adultez, donde todo parece distinto o nuevo, cuando en realidad los que cambiamos somos nosotros. Está descubriendo cosas que antes ignoraba, como esta nueva forma de interaccionar con el sexo opuesto... Una manera que va más allá de la amistad a la cual él está acostumbrado, y eso obviamente lo confunde. Seamos sinceros... Todos nos volvemos un poco tontos cuando se trata de amor. Pero también hay que tener en cuenta que Albus tiene la cabeza en otro lugar por el momento... El Mago de Oz ha ocupado sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo, y no le ha dado lugar a que éste analice sus sentimientos hacia Tessa. Posiblemente tienes razón en que sería útil una charla con algún adulto o alguien que ya haya pasado por esa etapa... Alguien de confianza como su padre o Teddy. Pero tienes que recordar que Albus tiene ese espíritu autosuficiente jajaja. Sobre el ED... Bueno, eso fue algo muy típico de Harry Potter, no? Crear un grupo de personas para luchar contra el mal, arriesgándose a entrenarlos él mismo a sabiendas de que podría ser expulsado por ello... Pero Albus... él es distinto. Él es de cuidar más su pellejo y el de los suyos. Difícilmente me lo puedo imaginar tomándose el tiempo y la paciencia para enseñarle a otros sus propios conocimientos de magia. En ese sentido, Albus es más egoísta. Aunque sí podría imaginarlo ayudando a sus amigos cercanos.

**Little Mess :** Jajaja, gracias por el review! Sí, Albus y Harry tienen a veces cosas muy similares, y al mismo tiempo cosas que los hacen muy distintos... Como la mente fría de Albus que señalaste en el review... Y posiblemente a medida que Albus vaya creciendo las diferencias se van a hacer mas notorias.

**xOgnAdOrA:** Es que no me imagino a Harry como un padre regañador. Creo que él sería más de los que se toman el tiempo de hablar y aclarar las cosas antes de regañar a sus hijos. Sobre la posibilidad de que Harry hable de su pasado... Bueno, siempre es una posibilidad. Aunque creo que es entendible por qué no lo hace. Su vida fue bastante triste y oscura, y no creo que él quiera revivir todo eso ahora, ni tampoco trasmitirlo a sus hijos. Inconcientemente, Harry ha criado a sus hijos dentro de una caja de cristal para protegerlos del mal que existe afuera... Y eso puede resultar contraproducente, porque tarde o temprano, sus hijos querrán salir de esa caja...

**elene potter:** Sí, en algún momento Harry tenía que plantarse ante Albus y ponerle los límites. Aunque, claro, albus es de esas personas que tiene una tendencia a no escuchar lo que le dice la gente y a hacer lo que se le da la gana. ¿Una pelirroja a James? Mmm... Yo tengo mis planes para el primogénito de los Potter :)

**herart:** Albus ha subestimado a su padre a lo largo de toda esta historia, y ahora por fin Harry le ha puesto los puntos. Harry no es ningún tonto... él comprende a su hijo, y sabe que si no le da algo de información, Albus no se detendrá hasta obtenerla por otros medios. De todas formas, Harry también es conciente de que Albus siempre tiene sed de más conocimiento, y como le dijo en la charla, existe un límite para problema es que Albus no conoce los límites, y no le gustan tampoco. Pero al menos ahora sabe que su padre está al tanto de que el Mago es un Guardián y que cuenta con la ayuda de éstos para la guerra. Y eso le trae cierta tranquilidad...

**Alfy-Malfoy :** Así es. Como dije en otros reviews, Harry corre con la ventaja como padre de que ya ha estado en el lugar de Albus. Sabe lo que se siente querer participar y no poder, que te escondan información, sentir que te dejan de lado de cuestiones que te involucran. Y eso le permite manejarse mejor con su hijo. Pero lamentablemente, Harry es padre, y como todo padre, buscará siempre proteger a su hijo por sobre todo lo demás. Y por otra parte, la personalidad de Albus es más fuerte y más obsesiva que la de Harry...

**maddie sophie:** Me alegra que la historia de Scarlet refleje la personalidad que tiene hoy... Porque esa era la idea. Poder entender a la persona que se esconde detrás de sus experiencias de vida. Sobre la charla entre Harry y Albus... Creo que Harry a veces habla desde la experiencia de haber cometido esos errores antes que su hijo. Solo busca ahorrarle caídas en su vida.

**ReyAlex:** Jajaja veo que la charla entre Albus y Harry despertó la misma pregunta en los lectores: ¿Con qué cara Harry le dice esas cosas a su hijo? Bueno, como dije en otros reviews, creo que Harry habla desde la experiencia de haberse equivocado, y simplemente está tratando de evitar que su hijo repita los errores que él cometió... Especialmente cuando algunos de esos errores supusieron la muerte de gente que él quería.

**jjaacckkyy:** Me alegro que ahora puedas comprender mejor a Scarlet y la relación que tiene con Zaira. Creo que existe una diferencia entre la curiosidad de Harry y la de Albus... Porque Harry estaba directamente involucrado en la mayoría de los problemas en los que se metía, pero Albus... él es pura curiosidad. Esa obsesisión por descifrar los misterios, incluso cuando no le incumben.

**ely potter:** No, Goodwell, el Jefe de Aurores, fue despedido por el propio Ministro de Magia, y Tennesse renunció. ¿Los ves como enemigos potenciales? Pues, es una teoría interesante... Ambos perdieron su trabajo por Scarlet y Harry. Sobre la charla que Albus tuvo con su padre... Por un lado lo hizo sentirse un chiquillo y un tonto al subestimar a su padre, pero por otro lado le dio la tranquilidad provisoria de que su padre está haciendo algo contra el Mago de Oz. Sobre el libro de Grindelwald... Bueno, él todavía no ha tenido oportunidad de leerlo...

**sev snape:** ¿Alumnos que sean hijos de muggles en Slytherin? Mmm... Es difícil. Pero sí hay mestizos. Sobre Scarlet y Krauss... Eres el primero que me pregunta al respecto. Él era el mejor amigo del esposo de Scarlet, pero han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se encontraron. Pero ella guarda un especial cariño hacia él, igual que para Harry. Ambos estudieron allí cuando el resto de la gente le dio la espalda. Sobre los brujos que investigaba Harry y Scarlet... No, no son importantes para la trama. Era solo una investigación que estaban haciendo en aquel entonces. ¡El Boggart! Sí, eso será importante... Pronto. Sobre el mayor miedo de White... Pues, no es necesario ver para tener miedo.

**adrisstbdt:** Jajaja, sí, comprendí a lo que te referías con Scarlet. Tiene una historia... Distinta. Siempre pensé que hay situaciones que pueden despertar los instintos más primitivos en las personas... Las emociones más violentas. Y creo que la muerte de la persona que uno ama es una de esas situaciones. No estoy justificando a Scarlet por haber asesinado a todos los que estaban en el castillo, pero simplemente digo que la entiendo. ¡Sí, el amigo de Varick es el mismo que nombraron en la reunión de la Orden, por el que Scarlet se "tensó"! Como dije en otro review, Krauss es de las pocas personas en quienes Scarlet todavía confía y a quien aprecía sinceramente. Jajajaja, ¿así que releíste LGN y tuviste una visión sobre el destino de Lancelot? Muy ocurrente... Jaja.

**Clara:** Coincido en que la relación entre Harry y Albus es una relación profunda y compleja... Y pienso que eso se debe a que Harry muchas veces se ve reflejado en su hijo y en la manera que éste tiene de actuar. Y Albus, por su parte, tiene esa mezcla de admiración y envidia para con su padre... Lo tiene en un pedestal, y al mismo tiempo, desea ser mejor que él. Siempre pensé que Harry no podía volver a ser la misma persona después de la guerra con Voldemort. Creo que experiencias de tal magnitud modifican a las personas... Y ya nunca volvemos a ser las mismas. Pienso que Harry maduró mucho en el camino, y finalmente aprendió de muchos de sus errores.

**Diane Potter:** Jajaja, supuse que los de Nina y Albus era una broma! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lamentablemente Scarlet es un ejemplo de las personas que se han hecho fuertes en la vida a causa de fuertes golpes recibidos. Sobre Albus y Harry... Albus está en esa edad en la cual no es un niño, pero tampoco es un adulto, y pretender ser tratado como tal es difícil. Pero como le dijo Harry... Ya va a llegar el momento en el cual será adulto y podrá ayudar.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	33. Capítulo 33: Cuentos de Nochebuena

**Capítulo 33: Cuentos de Nochebuena**

Albus terminó de leer la carta de su mejor amigo y permaneció unos minutos en silencio. Era la madrugada del 24 de diciembre, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Desde aquella conversación nocturna con su padre, Albus había abandonado su investigación respecto al Mago de Oz. Se había convencido de que su padre tenía razón, y que aquellos no eran asuntos que le incumbieran él. Harry le había demostrado cuán arrogante había sido al pensar que sabía algo que su padre desconocía. Harry Potter era el Jefe de Aurores, y tenía a mucha gente trabajando con él. No necesitaba de su ayuda.

Así, Albus había guardado profundamente dentro de su baúl el Diario y la pluma inteligente, junto con el libro que había conseguido en la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Y había planeado no volver a sacarlos de allí.

Pero la carta de Scorpius cambiaba todo, y traía nueva información consigo. Draco Malfoy no se encontraba en su casa en Versalles, sino que se encontraba en el lugar que más detestaba en todo el mundo: Inglaterra. Albus todavía recordaba la mirada de desconfianza e incomodidad que el padre de Scorpius lucía en aquella ocasión en que se lo había cruzado en el Andén 9 ¾. Y Scorpius le había confirmado que su padre rara vez pisaba Londres si no era por alguna obligación impostergable. Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí en plena víspera navideña, lejos de su familia y su hogar?

_Creo que mi padre se está equivocando una vez más._

¿Era posible que Scorpius estuviera pensando lo mismo que Albus? ¿Se estaría equivocando Draco Malfoy una vez más? Albus solo podía pensar en una razón que lo hubiera arrastrado de regreso al país que lo repudiaba: La Rebelión de los Magos. Y en cierta forma, tenía sentido. Era la oportunidad de Draco de vengarse de todos aquellos que lo habían castigado y humillado tras la caída de Voldemort. La oportunidad de recuperar su poder, su dinero y su mansión en Inglaterra. La venganza.

Pero había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de convencerlo. Y entonces, Albus recordó aquel primer viaje en el Pensadero, que lo había llevado hasta el juicio de Draco Malfoy. La charla que había tenido con su padre un par de días atrás volvió a su memoria:

—_¿Tú piensas que te equivocaste defendiendo a Draco Malfoy ese día? —Albus no pudo evitar preguntar. _

—_Quiero creer que no —le dijo con sinceridad Harry. _

Harry Potter no se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado. Y había sido gracias a él que Draco había conseguido su inocencia. Albus decidió confiar en el buen juicio de su padre en aquella ocasión… Y Harry Potter no creía a Draco capaz de cometer dos veces el mismo error.

Pero entonces… ¿qué lo había llevado hasta Inglaterra? Tenía que ser algo importante, y todo lo que Albus podía pensar era en la Rebelión de los Magos, y en la guerra que estaba a punto de estallar… No podía ser coincidencia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Albus era capaz de apostar su mano hábil a que la visita de Draco a la gran isla guardaba relación con la Rebelión y el Mago de Oz.

Tras varias horas de meditarlo, Albus decidió que lo mejor sería responderle la carta a su amigo y tranquilizarlo. Así que con paciencia y mucha cautela, se dispuso a escribir una respuesta.

_Malfoy,_

_Creo que te estás apresurando a sacar conclusiones, y es muy posible que por ello te estés equivocando. Si me lo preguntas a mi, yo no creo que tu padre sea de las personas que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra.  
Sin embargo, sí pienso que debe de existir una buena e importante razón para que tu padre visite este lugar. Y estoy de acuerdo en que, sea cual sea la razón, está relacionada con la Rebelión de los Magos.  
Prometo ayudarte a encontrarle una respuesta a tus preocupaciones. Mientras tanto, intenta mantener la calma. No tienes porqué pensar lo peor al respecto._

_Saludos y feliz nochebuena,  
Potter._

* * *

Hedda permanecía escondida detrás del árbol. Sus sentidos agudizados le permitían percibir el sonido de unos pies avanzando sobre la nieve en su dirección. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. En cualquier momento la descubriría. Y ella no creía ser capaz de escaparse.

Sigilosamente, se arrodilló sobre la nieve y tomó entre sus manos un puñado de la misma con el objetivo de hacer una bola. Lamentó no haber traído su varita con ella. De seguro le habría sido más práctico. Pero en cambio, todo lo que tenía era una bola de nieve congelándole la mano mientras que esperaba a que su persecutor apareciera en su campo visual.

Se asomó con cuidado, intentando no ser descubierta. Lo pudo distinguir, caminando entre los árboles en su dirección, vestido con una túnica gruesa de invierno para protegerse del frío. Llevaba la varita lista en la mano, para atacarla en cuanto la viera. Hedda supo que solo tendría una oportunidad de atacarlo sorpresivamente antes de ser descubierta. Así que esperó hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca y entonces…

—¿Qué…? —exclamó Lancelot cuando una bola de nieve lo golpeó en el rostro, haciéndole perder temporalmente visión.

Hedda se le lanzó encima sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, derribándolo al suelo. Y antes de que éste terminara de sacarse la nieve del rostro, ella le había sacado la varita de la mano.

—¡Te gané! —exclamó ella sin siquiera levantarse del suelo. A su lado, Lancelot reía.

—Eres una tramposa —le respondió él, quien todavía tenía restos de nieve en el cabello. Esta vez fue Hedda quien rió, inundando el bosque con su voz melodiosa.

—¡Vamos! Ni siquiera tenía mi varita conmigo y te derribé de todas formas —insistió ella, mientras que se sentaba sobre la nieve. Lancelot también se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

—Yo no pensaba usar la mía… —mintió él.

—¡Mentiroso! —le dijo Hedda mientras que tomaba un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzaba nuevamente. Esta vez, Lancelot atinó a cubrirse el rostro, y con la mano libre, tomó también un poco de nieve y le devolvió el ataque a su amiga. Hedda no tuvo inconvenientes en esquivar el tiro.

—Todavía tienes nieve en el cabello —le indicó Hedda en tono burlón.

Lancelot la observó fijamente mientras que terminaba de limpiarse la nieve de la cara. Y sintió que no podía apartar la mirada de aquella muchacha. Hedda lo había capturado en su mundo el primer día, y desde entonces, Lancelot sentía que todo giraba en torno a ella. Allí, sentada sobre la nieve, Hedda parecía salida un libro de criaturas mágicas. Cualquier persona podría haber encontrado la imagen mortecina de ella terrorífica. Pero no él. Para él, ella era la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Su piel lucía el mismo blanco que la nieve, y su cabello negro y largo le caía más allá de la cintura, contrastando con todo a su alrededor. Pero eran sus ojos azules lo que más le gustaba de ella... Y la mirada que había en ellos, como si se tratara de un animal cautivo que ansía ser liberado. Lancelot sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría. Hedda nunca se había tan angelical y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? —lo hizo volver a la realidad ella.

—Nada… Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres —le confesó él con seriedad. Hedda desvió la mirada y Lancelot notó que se había sonrojado.

—Eso no es verdad… —susurró Hedda por lo bajo.

—Sí, lo es —insistió él.

—¡Basta! —exclamó ella sorpresivamente, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te lo diga? —le preguntó Wence.

—Porque tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas —le volvió a responder enfurecida.

—Hedda… —le dijo Lancelot, mientras que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella. Hedda retrocedió instintivamente, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. —¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —le preguntó él con cuidado. Ella le dio la espalda.

—Que soy un monstruo, Lancelot… Eso es lo que no entiendes —le respondió Le Blanc acongojada. Lancelot recorrió en pocos pasos la distancia que los separaba y la obligó a girar y mirarlo.

—¡Tú no eres un monstruo! ¡Tú eres única! ¿Me escuchaste? —la reprendió Wence mientras que tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, Hedda…

Hedda torció una sonrisa de lado mientras que bajaba la mirada. Y al menos durante los siguientes minutos, se sintió reconfortada. Una vez más Lancelot había conseguido sacar lo mejor de ella.

Le encantaba volver a St. Jean-Baptiste. Aquel pequeño pueblo escondido en algún lugar de Francia era su refugio. Era el único lugar donde ella se sentía segura. Había tardado mucho tiempo en comprender por qué amaba tanto ese lugar. Y finalmente, terminó por descifrar que no se trataba del pueblo, sino de las personas que vivían allí. St. Jean-Baptiste no sería lo mismo para ella si Jaques y Lancelot no estuvieran ahí para compartirlo con ella.

No recordaba a sus padres... Solo pequeños destellos de memoria aislados. A veces, creía recordar la última noche en que estuvo con ellos, cuando la dejaron en St. Jean-Baptiste. Cerraba los ojos y creía escuchar a su madre tarareándole una canción de cuna mientras que la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Casi podía ver el rostro de su padre cuando este se había inclinado para besarle por última vez la frente. Le había susurrado algo al oído que ella no podía recordar… O talvez, todo fuera simplemente producto de su imaginación.

No existían fotos de ellos dos juntos. Todos los recuerdos que Hedda tenía de sus padres eran gracias a su tío Jaques, quien desde muy pequeña le había contado las historias que él recordaba. Hedda conocía todas las anécdotas de los dos hermanos Le Blanc, y había aprendido a amar a su padre gracias a los recuerdos prestados de su tío.

Pero ese amor nunca se podría comparar con lo que ella sentía por Jaques Le Blanc. El hombre la había criado desde que ella tenía recuerdos. Le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía. Pero sobre todo, le había dicho la verdad sobre ella misma.

Hedda supo desde el comienzo que ella no era igual al resto de las niñas que vivían en el pueblo. Y no se trataba simplemente de su habilidad para hacer magia. Era mucho más que eso. Ella llevaba sangre vampírica en sus venas, herencia paterna. Era una híbrida, y eso explicaba muchas cosas. Jaques también le había confesado que él no sabía qué iba a ser de ella a medida que creciera… Aunque tenía una teoría al respecto. Según Le Blanc, la mitad animal de Hedda permanecía aún quiescente, como si estuviera hibernando, esperando el momento indicado para despertar. Y con cada año, cada día, cada hora que pasaba, su sangre vampírica despertaba lentamente, haciéndose notar dentro de ella.

Jaques no había sido capaz de decirle cuándo sucedería el momento clave en su transformación; cuando sería que su lado salvaje despertaría finalmente. Pero le había prometido que fuera cuando fuera, él estaría allí para ayudarla a dominarlo.

Así que Hedda esperaba, temiendo todos los días que ese fuera _el__día_, pero sabiendo que, de ser así, ella no estaba sola.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que intentamos escaparnos? —rememoró repentinamente Hedda. Lancelot estalló repentinamente en una carcajada.

—Claro que me acuerdo… Nos encontramos en este mismo bosque. Yo carga un bolso repleto de golosinas, y tú cargabas una decena de pociones que le habías robado del almacén a tu tío por si las llegábamos a necesitar —rió Wence.

—Ni siquiera llegamos a cruzar este bosque… Nos encontraron antes —revolvió en su memoria Le Blanc. —Habíamos escapado para evitar que tú fueras a Hogwarts.

—Sí… tú no querías que nos separáramos. Tenías miedo que yo me olvidara de ti en Hogwarts —le señaló él

—Por suerte no te olvidaste —rió ella.

—Jamás —le aseguró Lancelot.

Y Hedda notó algo distinto en su mirada mientras que le decía esa simple palabra. Notó la intensidad de los ojos verdes de Lancelot fijos en ella. Y pudo leer que no se trataba simplemente de una palabra: era un juramento. Por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, Hedda se sintió incapaz de mantener aquella mirada. Era demasiado intenso.

—Creo que deberíamos volver… Falta poco para la cena de Nochebuena —cambió de tema Hedda.

—Me encantaría que pudieras pasarla conmigo —le volvió a pedir indirectamente Lancelot. Hedda negó con la cabeza.

—No dejaré a mi tío solo en vísperas de Navidad, Lance —se negó ella.

—Él también puede venir —insistió Wence. Hedda le dirigió una mirada significativa.

—Sabes que tu madre no me quiere ahí —terminó por disparar ella. Lancelot frunció los labios en gesto de desagrado pero no dijo nada. Hedda bufó, exasperada. —¿Cuándo va a aceptar que somos amigos? —estalló ella. Lancelot alzó las cejas.

—¿Amigos? —repitió perplejo.

—Pues, sí… —vaciló Le Blanc, poniéndose nerviosa, algo poco frecuente en ella.

—Creo que somos algo más que eso, Hedda —volvió a arremeter Wence, y supo que había puesto incómoda a su compañera apenas terminó de decirlo.

—Tengo que irme, Lance —se apuró a escapar ella.

—Hedda… —dijo él en tono suplicante. Pero ella no se quedó a escucharlo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Lance! —le gritó mientras que corría de regreso a la Mansión Le Blanc. Lancelot suspiró mientras que la miraba alejarse, pero tras unos segundos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La había puesto incómoda… Y eso debía de significar algo.

Hedda no se detuvo hasta llegar a los jardines de la mansión, y recién entonces aminoró la marcha. Se sentía confundida por la charla que acababa de tener con Lancelot, y no sabía qué pensar. ¿Era posible que la amistad entre ellos se hubiera convertido en algo más? No se había detenido a pensarlo hasta entonces. Pero ahora que lo hacía… Tenía mucho sentido.

La casa se encontraba en sumo silencio. Jaques Le Blanc había partido a París en busca de nuevos ingredientes para pociones y todavía no había regresado. Hedda se encontraba sola en la inmensa construcción.

Suspirando, subió las escaleras. Algo estaba mal. Ella, sumamente perceptiva, lo había notado al instante. Había bastado solo una mirada a su tío para saber que algo no andaba bien. Aquella percepción se había apoderado de ella desde el mismísimo instante en que había llegado a St. Jean-Baptiste y desde entonces no la había abandonado. Y tenía el presentimiento de que todo aquello guardaba alguna relación con la Rebelión de los Magos.

Cansada y preocupada, Hedda se refugió en su dormitorio, como era su costumbre. A pesar de la ostentosidad de aquella mansión, el dormitorio de Hedda era sumamente simple. Una cama forjada en hierro ocupaba una esquina de la habitación, y en la esquina contraria había una inmensa chimenea donde crepitaba el fuego a pesar de que ella rara vez sentía frío. La pila de calderos que había junto a la misma confirmaba que aquella chimenea se hallaba encendida con otro objetivo: pociones. Una de las pocas cosas que despertaban verdadera pasión en Hedda. El dormitorio se hallaba repleto de libros sobre ingredientes y pociones mágicas, y cientos de frasquitos con los más variados contenidos que su tío le traía de todas partes del mundo.

No había mucho más en aquel lugar, más que una mesa de luz junto a la cama, donde yacía un candelabro y dos portarretratos.

Hedda se recostó sobre su cama y su mirada se desvío hacia las fotos que se movían en los marcos de la mesa de luz. En uno de ellos se podía ver a Jaques Le Blanc alzando en brazos a una niña de seis años cuyo cabello negro se hallaba atado en una larga trenza. La niña lo aferraba fuertemente del cuello y lo miraba con devoción. Hedda amaba esa foto de ellos dos. Era su favorita.

Junto a la foto de su padrino había otro portarretrato donde la misma niña se encontraba frente a un caldero de pociones, jugando. Junto a ella, había un muchacho que intentaba ayudarla. Hedda sonrió ante el recuerdo de ella y Lancelot intentando hacer la poción de Felix Felicis.

Habían sido sumamente inocentes, y Jaques los había incentivado a intentarlo a sabiendas de que sería imposible de conseguir, pero confiado en que al menos pasarían un buen rato. No se había equivocado, aquella había sido una tarde maravillosa, sobre todo porque Hedda y Lancelot se habían pasado horas conversando sobre ellos mismos y los deseos que esperaban que la poción de la suerte hiciera realidad. Nunca lograron fabricarla. Pero en cambio, Hedda aprendió mucho de su mejor amigo. Y él de ella.

Hedda le contó aquel día su historia. Sobre su padre que había sido un vampiro, y su madre que había sido una bruja. Sobre su extraña esencia híbrida, mitad humana, mitad animal. Y sobre su temor de algún día perder el control de sí misma y convertirse en una criatura abominable.

Lancelot la había consolado y le había dicho que eso nunca pasaría, porque él no lo permitiría. Hedda se había abierto a él y le había revelado su mayor secreto. Lancelot sintió entonces que había encontrado una persona de confianza, y decidió contarle también de su vida.

Sus padres se habían casado por acuerdo entre las dos familias para unir las propiedades y las riquezas de ambas. Lancelot aseguraba que no había amor entre ellos, solo negocios. Y éstos funcionaban muy bien. Hedda nunca llegó a comprender enteramente a qué se dedicaban los padres de Lancelot, pero algo le decía que no podía ser nada limpio. Durante años, Hedda había visto desfilar cientos de personas de los más extrañas y terroríficas por la casa de los Wence. Lancelot le había dicho que su padre prestaba dinero a personas que lo necesitaban y luego lo recuperaba con intereses. Hedda creía que había algo más turbio detrás de aquel negocio, y presentía que la plata que el señor Wence prestaba era destinada a fines oscuros, misteriosos e ilegales.

No era de sorprenderse tampoco. Ella todavía recordaba la primera impresión que había tenido de los padres de Lancelot. Ambos le habían resultado personas frías y desalmadas, incapaces de demostrarle cariño a su propio hijo. Todo lo que se esperaba de Lancelot era que fuera un buen brujo capaz de enorgullecer a sus padres y poder ocupar los lugares de éstos en el futuro. Un hombre de fuerte carácter, intimidante como su padre. Un hombre a quien respetar y temer al mismo tiempo. Un hombre capaz de lidiar con los negocios oscuros de su padre, y con las personas oscuras con quienes éste trabajaba. Un hombre que no tuviera miedo a castigar a aquellos que no cumplían con lo pactado.

Pero el muchacho que Hedda había conocido de niña distaba mucho del hombre que sus padres aspiraban que fuera. Se trataba de un Lancelot amable y caballeresco, incapaz de lastimarla. Una buena persona, insegura de sí misma y vacilante al actuar. Jamás pensó que al entrar en Hogwarts su mejor amigo podría cambiar.

Se había equivocado. Lancelot había cambiado durante esos dos años separados en Hogwarts, y para cuando Hedda comenzó su primer año en el colegio de magia, descubrió una nueva persona en él.

Para Hogwart y los estudiantes que lo habitaban, Lancelot Wence era un muchacho arrogante y agresivo, que buscaba el respeto de la gente a través del miedo, y que se había ganado el apodo de bravucón entre los estudiantes más chicos. En Slytherin se había encontrado por primera vez con la oportunidad de convertirse en el Lancelot que sus padres deseaban, y la había aprovechado a su favor. Así, la fortaleza de su carácter y su autoestima se habían forjado sobre la base de la maldad, la violencia y el temor.

Hedda encontraba aquello reprochable e incluso inaceptable. Y su relación había llegado a un punto crítico durante aquel primer año cuando ambos se distanciaron por el lapso de varios meses. Hedda pensó que nunca lo recuperaría. Pero Lancelot había regresado a ella. Y cuando estaban solos, Wence volvía a ser ese muchacho que ella tanto adoraba, tan distinto al hombre que todos conocían en Hogwarts. Un verdadero caballero. Así que Hedda había hecho algo poco común en ella: lo había perdonado.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, dos años más tarde, preguntándose cómo era que habían llegado tan lejos con aquella amistad. Preguntándose si era posible que hubieran traspasado ya los límites de la amistad.

No podía negar que sus sentimientos por Lancelot eran intensos. Pero entonces la pregunta de Scorpius volvía a su mente atormentándola: _¿Serías__ capaz __de __poner__ las __manos __en __el __fuego __por __él?_

¿Y si se estaba equivocando con Lancelot? ¿Y si sus amigos tenían razón, y el verdadero Lancelot Wence no era el que ella conocía desde niña, sino el que ellos conocían de Hogwarts?

Pensó la familia de Lancelot, que durante años le habían exigido fortaleza de carácter y frialdad de corazón. Lancelot siempre se había movido entre personas sombrías… Ése era el mundo que él conocía. Estaba rodeado de personas con oscuros y turbios pasados, llenos de resentimiento y odio, capaces de superar cualquier límite en busca de dinero y poder. ¡Su propio padre manejaba el mercado negro de Francia, y posiblemente gran parte del mercado inglés! Pensó en Pita Cartier, hija de Amycus Carrow, mejor amiga de la madre de Lancelot, perteneciente a una de las familias más oscuras de Francia como ejemplo de las personas que frecuentaban la casa de los Wence.

Y estaba también Zafira Avery. De todas las mujeres que Hedda conocía de Hogwarts, Avery era la última persona con quien se habría imaginado al Lancelot que _ella_ conocía. Pero para la otra versión de Lancelot, para su versión más soberbia y desalmada, ella era simplemente perfecta. Y de seguro sus padres habían apoyado esa relación sin inconvenientes, siendo ella parte de una familia tan oscura como los Avery. Ella le había preguntado en una ocasión por qué estaba de novio con alguien tan desagradable como Zafira Avery. Él le había dicho que tenías sus buenas razones. Hedda pensó que de seguro el dinero y la alianza entre ambas familias debían de ser una excelente razón.

La duda la carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser que él fuera una persona con ella, y otra persona completamente distinta con el resto del mundo? Como ella, Lancelot vivía una lucha interna entre sus dos mitades… La persona que era, y la persona que debía (o talvez quería) ser. Pero si algo sabía Hedda sobre luchas internas era que el equilibrio es difícil… Y al igual que ella, un día llegaría el momento en que Lancelot tendría que elegir quién ser.

Y entonces, una pregunta aún más terrible se formuló en la mente de Le Blanc: ¿Era posible que ella estuviera poniendo las manos en el fuego por la mitad equivocada?

* * *

—Detesto estos viajes —bufó Lorcan mientras que se tumbaba en una de las camas de la habitación.

—Uno pensaría que después de tantos años ya te habrías acostumbrado, hermano —bromeó Lysander sin levantar la vista del papel sobre el cual estaba dibujando. Se hallaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el cuaderno apoyado sobre las mismas. El cabello castaño le caía sobre la frente dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Sus ojos azules lucían una mirada extraña, como si estuviera viendo más allá del papel frente a él. Se llevó el lápiz a la boca para morderlo mientras que analizaba en detalle lo que acababa de hacer.

—¿Qué estás dibujando? —le preguntó Lorcan, visiblemente aburrido.

—Cosas —respondió Lysander concentrado.

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió su hermano.

—Cosas que se me vienen a la mente… —volvió a responder. Lorcan rió por lo bajo.

—Por Merlín… Parece que soy el único que no está completamente loco en esta familia —susurró.

—Es genético, Lorcan. No puedes escapar a los genes —bromeó Lysander levantando por primera vez la vista de su dibujo—. Terminé —anunció.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces podemos salir a dar una vuelta —sugirió Lorcan incorporándose nuevamente. Lysander frunció levemente los labios, no muy convencido.

—No creo que eso sea muy buena idea —razonó el menor.

—¡Oh, vamos, Lysander! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Antes eras más divertido —lo provocó Lorcan.

—Estamos en una ciudad que no conocemos y ni siquiera hablamos el idioma —rió Lysander.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el alemán? —insistió el mayor.

—Oh, nosé… Pero algo me dice que bastante difícil.

—¡Por todos los magos, Lysan! Tienes que pasar menos tiempo con Rose… Te está haciendo mal —se enojó finalmente Lorcan, y volvió a desmoronarse sobre su cama.

Lysander suspiró y dejó el cuaderno con sus dibujos sobre la cama mientras que se ponía de pie. Caminó hasta la ventana del dormitorio y miró hacia el exterior.

Berlín se encontraba cubierta de nieve para aquella época del año. Luces de colores colgaban de las puertas y ventanas de todas las casas entremezcladas con muérdago. Lysander ya había estado en Berlín otras veces, pero nunca para Navidad. La ciudad lucía bellísima bajo los colores verde y rojo, y el espíritu navideño infundía cierta magia entre las personas, que caminaban alegres por las calles tarareando viejos villancicos.

Pero a pesar de ello, Lysander no se sentía a gusto allí. Todavía recordaba la Navidad anterior, que habían pasado junto a los Potter y los Weasley, y cierta nostalgia lo invadía. Había sido una increíble noche, posiblemente la mejor Nochebuena de su vida, y había guardado la esperanza de que, talvez, este año se repitiera.

Se había equivocado. Apenas regresó de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de invierno Lysander se encontró con que sus padres ya tenían planeado un nuevo viaje "familiar", esta vez a Berlín. Y si bien siempre era Lorcan el que bufaba y detestaba los viajes familiares, Lysander tenía que confesar que el nomadismo de sus padres comenzaba a molestarle. ¿Por qué debían de pasar Navidad en Berlín, lejos de la familia y los amigos? ¡Ni siquiera sabían hablar alemán! Y sin embargo, allí estaban él y su hermano mayor, encerrados en una habitación de una casa alquilada, esperando a que sus padres volvieran.

Lysander escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y agudizó sus sentidos. Podía escuchar las voces de sus padres, pero éstos hablaban susurrando, de modo que no podía entenderles lo que decían. Se sorprendió, pues sus padres nunca susurraban.

—Ey… Llegaron de vuelta —le dijo Lorcan mientras que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Lysander, suspicaz.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó exasperado su hermano.

—Escucha… —le dijo Lysan.

Lorcan se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y presionó su oreja contra la madera. Permaneció unos segundos así, hasta que finalmente se reincorporó y miró a su hermano.

—No escucho nada de lo que dicen, Lysan —le comentó confundido.

—¡Exacto! ¡Están hablando en voz baja! —coincidió éste. Lorcan tardó algunos segundos en comprender lo que su hermano le decía.

—¿Crees que están hablando de algo que no quieren que escuchemos? —hizo la pregunta obvia. Lysander asintió con la cabeza.

Aquella fue la señal que Lorcan necesitaba para encaminarse de regreso a su cama. Poniéndose de cuclillas sobre el suelo, extendió uno de sus brazos por debajo de la cama, como si buscara algo allí. Lysander lo vio entonces sacar un pequeño maletín que yacía escondido allí.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Lorcan abrió el maletín y comenzó a revolver en su interior. Al minuto siguiente, había sacado dos orejas extensibles y se encaminaba de regreso hacia la puerta.

—Aquí tienes —le indicó Lorcan a su hermano mientras que le extendía el audífono de una de las orejas y lanzaba el otro extremo por debajo de la puerta.

Tardaron unos instantes en comenzar a escuchar lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta.

—… Pero incluso si es real… —susurraba en ese momento Luna, confundida.

—Es real, cariño. Los Von Houssen nos lo han confirmado —insistía Rolf con ternura.

—No lo sé, Rolf… Todo esto suena muy parecido a las locuras de mi padre. Él también estaba convencido de que muchos de los animales que perseguíamos eran reales… Y me tomó muchos años darme cuenta que la gran mayoría eran solo fantasías para escapar de la realidad —siguió negándolo Luna. Rolf dejó escapar una risita.

—Tu padre tenía razón en muchas cosas, Luna. No en todas, pero sí en muchas —le recordó él—. Lo maravilloso del mundo de tu padre es que nunca sabrás cuáles eran reales y cuáles imaginarias.

—¿Y qué si estamos persiguiendo una fantasía, Rolf? ¿Y si este Diario no existe? —vaciló nuevamente ella.

—Los Von Houssen están convencidos de que es real. Tú los has escuchado hoy —le respondió su esposo.

—¿Cómo puede ser entonces que nadie lo haya encontrado en todos estos años?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo han encontrado?

—¡El gobierno alemán lo ha estado buscando desde que Grindelwald fue derrotado y no ha encontrado nada siquiera parecido!

—Talvez lo encontraron las personas equivocadas, Luna… —sugirió Rolf y su voz pareció oscurecerse mientras que decía aquello.

—¿Crees que los Guardianes…? —sugirió Luna.

—Es una opción —la interrumpió su esposo. Un silencio se posó entre ambos. Fue Rolf que volvió a hablar primero. —De todas formas debemos volver a Londres e informarle a Harry sobre lo que hemos averiguado…

—Sí… Después de Navidad, cuando los chicos estén de vuelta en Hogwarts —aceptó Luna.

Lysander decidió que había oído suficiente y se quitó el audífono de su oreja. Confundido y sintiéndose algo mareado por lo que acababa de escuchar, se tambaleó de regreso a su cama, buscando una superficie sobre la cual sentarse.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su madre había nombrado a Grindelwald? Y peor aún… ¿había nombrado también a los Guardianes Negros? Aquello había sido mucha información en una charla tan breve. ¿Era posible que esta vez, la familia no estuviera de viaje para investigar extraños animales mágicos, sino con otro objetivo? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Harry Potter con todo esto?

Lysander trataba de desenredar aquella maraña de información en su mente. Sus padres estaban en Alemania buscando algo… Un diario habían dicho. Algo que parecía guardar relación con Grindelwald pero que por lo visto también lo buscaban los Guardianes Negros.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba mientras que razonaba todo aquello. Porque eso solo podía significar una cosa: sus padres estaban involucrados de alguna forma en la guerra que se avecinaba.

—Lysander… ¿tú entendiste algo de lo que acabamos de escuchar? —le preguntó Lorcan, preocupado.

—No lo sé… —respondió Lysander vacilante—. Pero creo que hay alguien que puede respondernos esa pregunta.

—¿Quién? —quiso saber Lorcan, cada vez más agitado.

—Albus.

* * *

**¡Feliz Halloween! Un poco atrasado... Pero vale la intención, ¿verdad?  
**

**Espero que les guste mi regalo de Noche de Brujas. La idea general de este capítulo es mostrar un poco cómo se vive la víspera navideña en otras familias además de Albus. Y creo que además ayudará a comprender un poco mejor a los personajes.**

**Pido perdón a mis betas que últimamente no me estoy comunicanco con ellos. Estoy sumamente ocupada y en cuanto encuentro un tiempo libre lo uso para actualizar lo antes posible. Pero pronto me comunicaré con ustedes.**

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**Heart of Melon:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia de Astoria y Draco! En lo personal, me alegró mucho cuando JKR dijo en una entrevista que Draco no se había casado con Pansy, porque ella representaba la maldad en figura femenina. Y desde entonces, mi cabeza empezó a maquinar sobre los posibles motivos por los cuales Draco se habría casado en cambio con Astoria. Y esta fue mi versión... Sumado a que, inevitablemente, soy una mujer romántica. ¿No puedes creer que Scorpius piense mal de su padre? ¡Vamos! yo también pensaría como él en su lugar, jajaja. Después de todo, el Draco que él conoce es el hombre que odia Inglaterra y todo lo que el país representa. Él no sabe del camino hacia la redención de su padre. Pero bueno, Albus conoce algunas cosas sobre Draco que Scorpius ignora, y eso lo ha hecho pensar diferente...

**Harry Laos:** La trama suena interesante y ambiciosa! Tengo que confesarte que no soy muy apasionada de las cuestiones alienígenas, pero te prometo que en cuanto me haga un espacio en mi agenda voy a leer tu historia! Sobre la propuesta de charla Albus contra Albus... Pues, sería muy interesante, es verdad. Ya veremos... Jajaja. Oh, sí, Scorpius piensa que su padre está con el Mago, o mejor dicho... Ese es su temor. Pero creo que es comprensible, después de todo, su relación con Draco no es tan cercana y tan hablada como la de Albus con Harry.

**yooo:** Yo dije que iba a matar a Harry? No lo recuerdo, pero bueno... Siempre es una opción. Lamentablemente, todos los personajes de esta historia pueden morir... No hay nadie que pueda escaparle. Algunos ya tengo decidido que morirán, y algunos ya he decidido que sobrevivirán. Pero obviamente, no voy a revelarlo! Jaja. Sobre tu pregunta respecto de la "acción"... Pronto podrás ver algo en esta historia.

**Rey Alex:** gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado la escritura del capítulo pasado. Fue un capítulo que no tuve tiempo de pasarselo a mis betas para que lo revisaran, así que temía que muchos errores se me estuvieran escapando. Es bueno saber que no fue así! Pues Draco se ha hecho su fama de "malo", ¿no crees? Es comprensible que Scorpius lo juzgue en función del pasado... Más aún cuando Draco no comparte con su hijo su "versión" de lo que sucedió en el pasado. Scorpius debe vivir con la cruz de ser un Malfoy, sin saber que existe otro significado para esa cruz además de la que la gente le ha impuesto. (Me quedó muy poética esa frase, no?).

**Grune Blatter:** ¡Gracias por las palabras de aliento! Talvez cuando termine con esta saga me anime a escribir algo de mi propia autoría. Prometo avisarles! Jaja. Yo tampoco coincido en que mis personajes sean Mary Sues o Gary Stu... Aunque no voy a negar que puede ser que por momentos pierda un poco el control de mis propias creaciones, jaja. Pero creo que la mayoría del tiempo los tengo bastante controlados, ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Aclara muchas cosas sobre Lancelot Wence, y posiblemente ayude a comprenderlo mejor. Siempre pensé que los seres humanos somos el resultado de una larga cadena de decisiones e influencias. Y nuestras familias... Ellos marcan nuestros comienzos en el mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Así que Draco es uno de tus personajes favoritos? Bueno, espero que sepas entenderlo también a Scorpius. Él tiene sus razones para pensar lo que piensa.

**Clara:** TEPT... Me gusta como suena. Y me gusta más saber que verdaderamente existe un fundamento psicologico sobre cómo, cuanto y por qué las personas cambian ante situaciones límites como puede ser una guerra o la muerte de un ser amado. Verdaderamente la confianza entre Scorpius y su padre es poca. Nunca han mantenido una charla sincera de padre a hijo, y eso se debe en gran medida a muchos miedos que Draco todavía carga consigo. ¡Que bueno que no caí en lo cursi! Temía que la historia de Astoria y Draco terminara quedando cursi, porque en realidad, no lo es. Es una historia de amor, sí. Pero también es una historia sobre el camino que ambos recorrieron hacia el perdón y la salvación. Un camino en búsqueda de una nueva vida, donde ambos pudieran empezar de nuevo.

**maddie . sophie:** Sin duda vendría bien una charla entre Draco y Scorpius. El problema es que ellos no son como Harry y Albus. Su relación no es tan cercana. No hay confianza entre ellos, e incluso suelen sentirse incómodos cuando están solos. Draco no ha creado una relación muy estrecha con su hijo, y es difícil intentar crearla cuando éste ya tiene trece años. Intentar tener una charla padre-hijo en este punto pues, sería difícil.

**jjaacckkyy:** Coincido en que el capítulo pasado fue, posiblemente, uno de los capítulos más reveladores sobre el pasado de los personajes adultos de esta historia (Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione). Era una historia que me venía guardando desde que empezó la saga de Albus y siempre esperaba el momento exacto para contarla. Albus aún no sabe de la Orden del Fénix... Es decir, sabe que existió en la guerra pasada, pero no sabe que está de regreso.

**zoe hall:** ¿Así que Scorpius es tu personaje favorito de la nueva generación? No me sorprende, jaja. Personalmente considero a Scor un personaje muy empático, por el cual el lector puede sentir rápidamente cariño y hasta identificarse en algunos aspectos. Scorpius está en busca de una nueva identidad. Desea romper el concepto tan arraigando en la sociedad londinense de que los Malfoy son magos oscuros y malévolos. Él desea empezar de cero, hacer las cosas bien. Scorpius es una persona intentando dejar atrás el pasado familiar... Y por eso se ha asustado tanto al enterarse que su padre está en Inglaterra, porque eso lo hace pensar que talvez Draco está cayendo nuevamente entre las líneas del mal. Ahora, cambiando de tema... Lily y Lysander? Sí, tengo que decirte que Lily es todavía demasiado pequeña para poder hablar de parejas. Lo siento... Jaja.

**adrisstbdt:** Oh, pobre James, ha quedado relegado ante Scorpius. Lo siento, verdaderamente James no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de lucirse en lo que va de esta historia... Pero en realidad, la idea de esta tercera parte es que todos los personajes tengan su "momento". Poder conocerlos a todos en más profundidad... Lograr comprender por qué son como son, sus familias, sus miedos, y cómo la guerra está repercutiendo, o repercutirá, sobre ellos. Es una fase de transición y de decisión, entre quienes son ahora, y quienes serán en el futuro. Pero ya podrás ver un poco más de James, también. Volviendo a Scorpius... ¿dije que envidiaba el padre de Albus? Pues, en realidad si hay algo que Scorpius puede envidiar no es a Harry en sí, sino la relación que éste tiene con sus hijos. Y en cuanto a Astoria... Yo nunca me creí que Draco se casaría simplemente por una formalidad de sangre pura. Tampoco creí que él fuera capaz de enamorarse de una muggle. Pero en Astoria encontré el punto medio: una muchacha de la cual enamorarse más allá de lo que las formalidades y costumbres familiares le ordenaban.

**silvers draco:** Sí, la historia de Draco y Astoria es triste y tierna. Creo que difícilmente ellos puedan decir que tuvieron una infancia y adolescencia feliz. Creo que ambos tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas terribles durante sus vidas para poder llegar al momento de ahora. Y la felicidad fue algo que les llegó tarde... Pero al mismo tiempo a ambos. Personalmente, nunca me gustaron los Dramiones. Creo que son algo que se sale completamente del cannon. JKR jamás los hubiera emparejado, ni siquiera en un universo alterno. Se detestan demasiado como para siquiera sentir un poco de cariño el uno por el otro. como verás también en este capítulo, la Rebelión ha tocado a la puerta de todas las casas, no solo a la de Albus y Scorpius. Es difícil intentar esconder algo tan grande como una guerra.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Sí, Scor ha llegado a una mala conclusión. Pero por suerte, fue lo suficientemente sabio como para no quedarse con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y decidió consultarlo con Albus, quien logra tener una visión más "completa" de la situación de Draco. Sobre tu pregunta... ¿por qué nadie habla sobre el tema? La Orden se está manteniendo en secreto por el momento... Incluso a sus propios hijos. Ya lo verás cuando avance la historia.

**sev snape8:** Sí, creo que el capítulo pasado si bien no fue de los capítulos más largos si fue un capítulo con mucha información. Coincido en que la historia de Astoria y Draco es una historia de superación entre dos almas perdidas. En cierta forma, creo que ambos encontraron en el otro lo que estaban buscando. Como dije en otros reviews, si bien Scorpius llegó a una conclusión equivocada, no se lo puede culpar por la misma. Draco no tiene un pasado "limpio", y es comprensible que lo haya mantenido en silencio durante tantos años. Acerca de la relación entre padre e hijo Malfoy... Todavía queda mucho por decir, pero creo que por el momento deja una idea al respecto. Sobre la familia Scamander-Lovegood... Pues, aquí has tenido un adelanto de cómo es la vida en la familia de Lysander. Espero que te haya gustado. En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre intentaré pasarme por la historia que me recomendaste! :) (He prometido visitar tantas historias que no sé como voy a lograrlo!).

**Diane Potter:** Oh, sí, Scorpius lo ha confundido todo. ¿Pero quién no se ha equivocado alguna vez juzgando apresuradamente a alguien? Scorpius simplemente teme por su familia... Tiene miedo que su padre vuelva a equivocarse. Sobre la charla con Astoria... He de aclarar que en general Scorpius es muy respetuoso de su madre, pero lamentablemente la situación terminó por desbordarlo.

**Eugenia . Lestrange:** Como siempre le digo a mis lectores, no te preocupes si no podes dejar review todos los capítulos! Prometo no enojarme jaja. Sobre Scorpius... Tanto él como su padre tienen sus propios miedos, y eso es lo que los mantiene alejados el uno del otro. Y es comprensible la situación de ambos...¿no? Sobre el casamiento con Astoria... Pues, en muchos fics se ha planteado este matrimonio como una simple formalidad. Personalmente, me niego a creerlo. Me gusta pensar que la gente es capaz de aprender de sus errores y mejorar. Y después de todos los errores que cometió Draco durante su infancia/adolescencia, me gusta pensar que cuando le llegó el momento de casarse, lo hizo verdaderamente por amor.

**maryn90:** Te pido perdón si mis respuestas no son del todo claras... Jajaja, es que hay algunas preguntas que no puedo responder, porque si lo hiciera, revelaría datos importantísimos para el futuro de esta historia y arruinaria toda la diversión de leerla! Sin duda Draco ama a su hijo, y Scorpius a su padre. Pero el vínculo entre ambos es sumamente complejo, y carecen de la confianza e intimidad de otras familias. Pero no todas las familias son iguales, y eso no quita que se amen, ¿verdad?

**magiabica:** Ante todo, quiero darte la bienvenida a mi historia y te pido perdón por la demora. ¡Juro que en general actualizo más rápido! Sobre tus preguntas... No, mi apellido real no es Le Blanc. Es un apellido que leí una vez y me enamoré del mismo, así que cuando tuve que crearme una cuenta decidí usarlo para evitar poner mi verdadero nombre. Y cuando se me ocurrió la idea de escribir una historia y Hedda vino a mi mente... Pues, Le Blanc era el apellido perfecto para ella, pues en cierta forma resulta un poco irónico dada su "naturaleza". Sobre los "errores" que cometí en LGN... Sí, he leído por ahí que los hijos de Luna son gemelos, pero a ser sincera, nunca me gustó la idea, jaja. Me cuadraba más con la historia que se llevaran un año de diferencia... Sobre TDH, ¡siempre odié a Voldemort con todo mi ser! Y siempre consideré que, para ser el villano del libro, pues, era simplemente un loco egoísta. Me gusta pensar que Grindelwald fue otro tipo de villano... Alguien igual de malvado, pero más centrado. Con respecto al resto de la historia... ¡Me divertí muchísimo! Fue una historia donde me permití inventar de todo y darme el lujo de crear "mi mundo" dentro del universo JKR. Y por último, yendo a EDR... ¿por qué todas las escuelas latinoamericanas tienen nombres de lugares históricos? Pues, no lo sé... Creo que fue mi manera de rendirle un homenaje a mi país, y más extensamente, a América. Elegí lugares que a mi punto de vista estarían cargados de magia si el mundo de JKR existiera. Sobre las parejas... Personalmente creo que el amor es complicado... y toma tiempo y madurez. No se puede prentender que niños de once o doce años puedan entenderlo. ¡Incluso con trece años es algo confuso! Me alegra que coincidas conmigo en ello. Nuevamente, ¡gracias pro el review!

**Alex Franco:** Creo que nunca antes te había visto por acá, así que te doy formalmente la bienvenida y gracias por el review! Si tengo que ser sincera, le he dado rienda suelta a mi imaginación y me he permitido crear todo lo que estaba en mi poder de ser creado... Aunque por momentos temo que la historia sea más grande lo que verdaderamente puedo manejar yo! Jaja. Pero la mayoría del tiempo es algo que me divierte y me supone un desafío diario. Sobre Scorpius... ¡Claro que el lógico que piense lo peor de su padre! Yo también lo pensaría si Draco fuera mi padre y yo prácticamente no tuviera un vínculo con él. Tengo que confesar que no sabía que JKR había dicho que Ron y Harry nunca volvieron a Hogwarts, jajaja. De todas formas, soy una persona demasiado responsable como para aceptar que Harry y Ron no terminen su educación jajaja. ¿Así que te encanta Tessa? Yo también la encuentro adorable. Originalmente Tessa iba a ser un personaje que aparecería mucho más adelante en la historia. Había planeado que ella estudiara en Beauxtons y que Albus la conociera en otro contexto. Pero no me terminaba de cerrar esa idea, así que decidí que lo mejor sería que estudiara en Hogwarts, y ahora estoy muy conforme cone sa decisión. ¿Has visto la foto de Keira Knightley que subí al blog para representar a "Scarlet"? Es simplemente perfecta... Tiene ese aire medio masculino y agresivo que la hace perfecta para representar a Raven. Y una mirada fría... Muy muy Raven jajaja. Respecto a lo de responder los reviews en la historia... Si, me han dicho un par de veces que no es lo mejor, pero hay lectores que no tienen cuentas en , y esta es mi única forma de responder a sus preguntas o comentario. Además, ¡es divertido! Y a muchos les sirve leer lo que le escribo a otros lectores porque tiene las mismas dudas.

**Malfoy-son:** ¿Harry castigando a Albus? Oh, no creo, jajaja. Harry recibió demasiados castigos durante su juventud, y se prometió a sí mismo no hacer eso con sus hijos a menos que fuera verdaderamente necesario. ¿Te gustó la historia de Draco y Astoria? Que bueno, temía que no te hubiera gustado jajaja. Prometo que desde ahora la historia tomará otro tinte. Solo tienes que ser paciente. ¿Qué es lo que ve Hedda en Lancelot? Talvez este capítulo te ayude a responder esa pregunta...

**Atra Rosae:** ¿Qué hizo Cardigan con su varita? Oh, ya lo verás. El enfrentamiento entre Albus y Cardigan recién está empezando a tomar color... Tomará su tiempo, y tendrá sus altibajos. Pero en el camino, Albus esta conociendo gente como Allegra Finnigan. Extraño una Finnigan en Slytherin, no? Es mi revancha contra Seamus por hablar de más en los libros de JKR jajaja. Sí, creo que la historia de Scarlet es lo más triste que he escrito hasta el momento... Pero creo que le da un nuevo matiz a esta guerra que no tenía hasta ahora... El concepto de una deuda de honor entre Raven y Harry, la fidelidad de la amistad, cómo el dolor puede convertir a los seres humanos... Y sí, por qué no, también le da un poco de "venganza". Sí, Albus ha escuchado de la Orden del Fénix antes, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora. ¿Te imaginabas a un Draco cariñoso y amoroso con su hijo? Me cuesta creerlo, jajaja. A mis ojos, Draco sigue siendo una persona fría, arrogante y orgullosa... Eso no ha cambiado en él. En cambio, el miedo y la verguenza se le han sumado, y eso dificulta mucho su trato de Scorpius. Prometo que llegaran a conocer un poco más de la relación entre ellos a medida que evolucione la historia.

**Alfredoi:** Jajaja, me causó gracia el motivo por el cual me dejaste el review! Gracias! Sí, me he demorado un poco con este capítulo, pero finalmente lo terminé y lo he subido. Espero que te haya gustado. Los motivos que planteaste para el distanciamiento entre Scorpius y Draco son bastante acertados. Draco tuvo una mala experiencia con su padre. Nadie pone en duda que la familia de Draco se amaba... Pero sí hay que reconocer que se trataba de un amor enfermizo y destructivo. Draco recién aprendió a "amar bien" con Astoria, y todavía carga con mucha culpa y miedos por su pasado, que limitan mucho su capacidad para relacionarse con su hijo. Pero, como dije en otros reviews, ya podrán conocer mejor la relación padre-hijo Malfoy con el correr de la historia.

**Albusyderin:** Gracias por los reviews. No recuerdo haberte visto antes por acá, así que te doy también la bienvenida a mi historia. Sobre tu pedido... Quedate tranquilo, ya llegará un capítulo en el cual el famoso Boggart hará su aparición. Yo también tengo ganas de que Albus se enfrente a su mayor temor jajaja. ¿Así que te sumas a la pareja Scorpius /Rose? Interesante...

**MaGaBa**: ¡Gracias por dejar un review! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

**Seferino Tonks**: ¡Bienvenido a la historia! ¿Así que te desvelas leyendola? Jajaja, me siento halagada. Tengo que confesar que trabajar con tantos personajes a veces se vuelve un tanto complicado... Pero no quería dejar afuera a los primos Weasley, aunque fueran muchos personajes. Intento mostrar un poco de cada uno de ellos, aunque algunos adquieren más protagonismo que otros. Si te gusta Tonks, te invito a que visites mi historia de su hijo, Teddy. Talvez te guste... Ultimamente la tengo un poco abandonada, pero de todas formas son one-shots que no están relacionados entre sí así que se pueden leer sin problemas.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	34. Capítulo 34: En Familia

**Capítulo 34: En Familia**

Tras la carta matutina de Scorpius, Albus decidió que ya no podía continuar durmiendo. En cambio, revolvió su baúl de Hogwarts y extrajo del mismo su Diario y la pluma inteligente dispuesto a escribir sus nuevos pensamientos. Relató sobre la carta que acaba de recibir de su mejor amigo, y cómo aquello cambiaba repentinamente la perspectiva de las cosas.

Scorpius creía que su padre se había unido a la Rebelión de los Magos. Y Albus creía que su amigo tenía buenos fundamentos para pensar eso de Draco Malfoy. Pero Potter sabía algo que Scorpius no: él sabía que su padre, Harry Potter, había estado revisando los recuerdos que involucraban a Draco Malfoy en los últimos meses. Y aún más importante, Harry le había confesado que estaba prácticamente convencido de no haberse equivocado con Draco al ayudarlo en su juicio veintiún años atrás. A los ojos de Albus, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: Harry Potter creía en Draco Malfoy. Y algo le decía que su padre estaba en lo correcto.

Con la carta de Scorpius, el interés de Albus por la guerra se había despertado una vez más. Porque si Draco no se encontraba en Inglaterra para ayudar a la Rebelión de los Magos, entonces eso quería decir que se encontraba para oponerse a la Rebelión. ¿Era acaso posible que Draco Malfoy, el ex mortífago repudiado por la sociedad inglesa, hubiera vuelto al país que lo había exiliado para ayudar contra una amenaza naciente? Era difícil de creer… Pero era una opción. Y Albus le había dado su palabra a Scorpius que lo ayudaría a descifrar la verdad sobre su padre.

Permaneció varias horas pensativo frente a su diario, escribiendo la tormenta de pensamientos que se le venían a la mente. Había mucha gente involucrada en todo aquello. Albus había sido un tonto al pensar que su padre no estaba haciendo nada para contrarrestar al Mago de Oz. No solo se trataba de Scarlet Raven… Ahora Draco Malfoy se sumaba a la lista de personas que Harry Potter había reclutado durante aquel año. ¿Cuántos más estarían involucrados? Estaba convencido de que sus tíos, Ron y Hermione, también estaban participando. ¿Y el resto de la familia Weasley? Zaira Levington también participaba, ella misma se lo había dado a entender durante la visita a Hogsmeade. ¿Habría otros aurores también luchando contra el Mago de Oz?

—¡Albus! —gritó del otro lado de la puerta la vocecita de Lily, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió él de mala gana, molesto porque su hermana había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

—Quiero pasar —le respondió ella. Su tono era jovial, como si no notara la molestia con que Albus le había respondido.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Albus, mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco. Sabía que esa iba a ser una batalla perdida.

—¡Porque estamos en vísperas de Navidad, Albus! —exclamó ella emocionada, y no esperó a una nueva respuesta para abrir la puerta.

Lily lucía una sonrisa radiante en los labios, y llevaba puesto un gorro de lana color verde con la letra "L" escrito en dorado, debajo del cual asomaba su melena colorada, dándole un aspecto navideño.

—¡Lily! —exclamó Albus, fingiendo haberse ofendido porque su hermana había entrado sin permiso a su habitación. Pero el aspecto tan divertido de Lily consiguió robarle una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes quedarte aquí encerrado en Navidad, Albus —le criticó Lily, mientras que sostenía ambas manos contra su cintura. La similitud con su abuela Molly le resultó asombrosa. —¿Qué estás escribiendo? —preguntó repentinamente la pelirroja, notando el cuaderno que Albus tenía frente a él. Potter se apuró a cerrarlo antes de que la pequeña Lily pudiera echarle un vistazo.

—Es privado, Lily. ¿Conoces lo que "privado" significa? —se burló Albus tratando de distraerla.

—¿Ella? Por Merlín, Albus… Lily Luna Potter ignora completamente esa palabra —comentó James desde el marco de la puerta. Al igual que su hermana, él también llevaba puesto un gorro de color verde, pero en su caso la letra "J" estaba bordada en dorado.

—¿De dónde salieron esos gorros? —preguntó Albus. James sonrió de lado.

—Si bajas a la cocina lo descubrirás —le respondió con aire misterioso.

Albus se puso de pie dispuesto a averiguarlo, pero notó la mirada todavía curiosa de su hermana sobre él, y recordó que estaba dejando su diario sobre el escritorio, indefenso. Con un movimiento rápido lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevó con él, dejando atrás a una decepcionada Lily. James lo siguió escaleras abajo mientras tarareaba un villancico navideño.

—¿Y tú por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó Albus. James alzó las cejas, como si aquella pregunta le resultara innecesaria.

—¡Es navidad, Albus! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —le respondió James como si fuera obvio—. ¡Regalos! ¡Muchos regalos! —le recordó.

—Ah, cierto —cayó en cuenta Albus. James detuvo entonces su caminata, y la sonrisa en sus labios pareció borrarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó perceptivamente. Albus evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nada… —mintió y se dispuso a continuar el camino hacia la cocina. Pero James lo sujetó del brazo, reteniéndolo.

—Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, Albus —le recordó James. Albus levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Lo sé… —le aseguró—. Pero hoy no, James. Es Navidad —le recordó Albus.

James asintió con la cabeza y le soltó el brazo. Ambos continuaron el camino hacia la planta baja.

—¿Qué es ese libro que llevas contigo? — inquirió James lanzando una mirada hacia el cuaderno de Albus.

—Es un Diario… Ted y Adrómeda me lo dieron para mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Por qué lo llevas contigo ahora? —insistió el mayor.

—Porque sino Lily iba a meter sus narices donde no le corresponde —le respondió Albus, quien comenzaba a exasperarse con el comportamiento de su hermano.

—¿Y qué es lo que escribes en él que tienes miedo que Lily lo descubra? No escribirás sobre chicas, ¿verdad, hermanito? —bromeó James. Albus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

—Por supuesto que no, James —respondió Albus, incómodo.

—¿Seguro? Porque me han llegado rumores… —disparó James mientras que terminaban de bajar las escaleras y giraban en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Rumores? —se sorprendió Albus. Pero James no llegó a responderle.

—¡Por fin apareces! —exclamó la voz emocionada de Ginny, mientras que se le abalanzaba encima— Eres el último que falta que se pruebe su gorro… —le dijo mientras que le extendía un gorro verde idéntico al de James y Lily. Notó que éste llevaba inscripta la letra "A".

—Gracias, mamá —comentó Albus mientras que se colocaba su gorro, todavía confundido. Detrás de Ginny, Harry sonreía divertido mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su café.

—Tu madre ha decidido continuar una vieja tradición familiar —le explicó su padre.

—¿Estás copiando la idea de la abuela Molly? —preguntó Albus a su madre.

—¡Claro que no! Yo hice gorros… —respondió Ginny, sonrojándose.

—Eso es porque no sabes cómo hacer un sweater —se burló de ella Harry.

—¡Harry! —lo regañó Ginny, riendo.

Y durante aquella mañana del 24 de diciembre, Albus sintió que su familia volvía, al menos por unas horas, a ser la misma que había sido antes. Sus padres volvían a reír y a mostrarse relajados. Por aquella mañana, todos parecieron dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado y simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento.

Fue recién durante la tarde cuando Albus volvió a caer a la realidad. Y fue nada menos que de la mano de una nueva carta. Pero esta vez, se trataba de Lysander, y por la caligrafía torpe con que estaba escrita, Albus supo que su amigo estaba nervioso y preocupado.

_Albus,_

_Compañero, te pido perdón por molestarte en plena víspera de Navidad, pero algo acaba de suceder y creo que tú puedes ayudarme a comprenderlo.  
Como sabes, mi familia y yo estamos en Alemania. Yo pensé que éste se trataba de un viaje más de trabajo de mis padres, pero creo que me equivoqué. Hace unos minutos, mi hermano y yo escuchamos una charla a escondidas de nuestros padres.  
No__ comprendí__ bien __lo __que __decían, __pero __parece __que __en __realidad __estamos __en __Berlín __buscando _algo_, __una __especie __de __diario__ secreto __que __está relacionado __a __Grindelwald,__ o __al __menos __eso __es __lo __que __interpreté.__ Pero __eso __no __es __todo__… __Parece __que __los __Guardianes __Negros __también__lo __buscan.  
Y todavía queda algo más: Me parece que tu padre los mandó a buscar este Diario.  
Albus, realmente no entiendo lo que está sucediendo, pero me preocupa. Algo me dice que todo esto está relacionado con la Rebelión de los Magos y todo lo que sucedió el año pasado con Icarus Primus, pero no termino de comprenderlo.  
Si tú sabes algo más que puedas decirme, te pido por favor que me avises._

_Feliz Navidad,  
Lysander._

Albus terminó de leer la carta y sintió una intensa culpa en su interior. Claro que él comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, porque él sabía de la relación que existía entre el Mago de Oz, Grindelwald y los Guardianes Negros. Pero había elegido mantenerla en secreto, solo compartiéndola con Scorpius, y ahora uno de sus amigos estaba preocupado por ello.

Sí, Lysander tenía razón. Su familia estaba involucrada en la guerra, y por alguna razón, no le sorprendía que su padre tuviera que ver en todo aquello. Luna y Rolf debían formar parte de la gente que Harry le había dicho que estaba trabajando con él para derrotar la Rebelión y evitar la guerra.

Albus comprendió entonces que la guerra era mucho más grande de lo que él jamás se había imaginado. Involucraba a muchas más personas de las que él sabía o conocía. Era algo verdaderamente grande.

Se había equivocado al callarse todo lo que sabía sobre el Mago de Oz. Tendría que haberlo compartido con sus amigos. Ahora se daba cuenta que no había forma de mantenerse al margen de esta guerra, no cuando sus familias y amigos estaban involucrados.

Albus detestaba que su padre no le dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero él había hecho lo mismo con sus amigos. Había guardado celosamente en secreto lo que había averiguado sobre la guerra y el Mago de Oz, dejando a sus amigos ignorante e indefensos al respecto. Pero ya no más. Estaba decidido: al volver a Hogwarts reuniría a sus amigos y les contaría toda la verdad, o al menos, la parte que él conocía. Era lo justo.

* * *

Cuando Albus llegó con su familia a la Madriguera, todavía era temprano para la cena. La mayoría de las familias no habían arribado, a excepción de Andrómeda y Ted, quienes siempre eran de los primeros en llegar a todas las reuniones.

Andrómeda se había incorporado hacía muchos años a la familia, tras la muerte de su esposo, su hija y su yerno. Sola con su nieto, Harry le había abierto las puertas de su propia familia, y con ello, las puertas a la familia Weasley. Con los años, Andrómeda y Molly habían entablado una estrecha amistad. Ambas habían sobrevivido a dos guerras contra Voldemort. Y ambas conocían el dolor de haber perdido personas amadas durante esas guerras.

Así que, en cada Navidad, Andrómeda tocaba temprano por la tarde a la puerta de la Madriguera, dispuesta a ayudar a Molly con todos los preparativos necesarios para la cena. Y Molly la recibía alegre en su casa, pues Andrómeda la ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar en la ausencia dolorosa de su hijo Fred.

—¡Teddy! —exclamó Lily cuando entraron a la casa.

Ted Lupin se hallaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la abarrotada Sala de Estar de la Madriguera. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero se abrieron rápidamente al escuchar la voz risueña de su adorada Lily Luna.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó emocionado, mientras que se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad, como si estuviera sin fuerzas. Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de los Potter, y envolvió a Lily en un cálido abrazo. Una vez que terminó de saludar a la mas joven de la familia, se dispuso a saludar a los otros miembros.

—Feliz Navidad, tío —dijo mientras que estrechaba la mano afectuosa de Harry. Éste le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, Teddy —le respondió Harry.

—¡Pero que encantadores que son esos gorros navideños! —habló la voz alegre de Molly desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Te gustan? ¡Los hice yo! —le informó Ginny, orgullosa de su resultado. Albus pudo ver unas lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de su abuela.

—Son perfectos, Ginny… —susurró por lo bajo, emocionada.

—Feliz Navidad, Molly —la saludó Harry, y Molly rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

—¡Que bueno que llegaron! Arthur te estaba esperando, Harry… Está encerrado en la cochera desde hace varias horas, seguramente jugando con esas baratijas _muggles_ que tiene allí. Seguramente necesita que lo ayudes con alguno de sus disparatados inventos… —comentó Molly mientras que rodaba los ojos.

—Iré a ayudarlo —aceptó la propuesta Harry, y abandonó la casa nuevamente en dirección a la cochera de la casa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con los últimos preparativos, mamá? —preguntó Ginny.

—Siempre viene bien una mano más… —le dijo Molly, y ambas se escabulleron hacia la cocina donde se hallaba Andrómeda.

Albus quedó en la Sala junto a sus dos hermanos y a Teddy, quien había aprovechado el breve intercambio de palabras entre los adultos para retornar a su lugar en los sillones. Una segunda mirada bastó para que Albus se convenciera de que Lupin lucía un aspecto enfermizo y cansado. Nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Así que… ¿cómo los ha tratado Hogwarts estos meses? —preguntó Lupin mientras que apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo de su sillón y entrecerraba los ojos.

—Mejor que a ti, seguro —comentó James, quien también se había percatado del mal estado de su primo. Lupin sonrió ante el comentario.

—He estado con mucho trabajo últimamente… Casi no tengo tiempo para dormir —se explicó el muchacho.

—Pues deberías tenerlo, Teddy… Luces terrible —estuvo de acuerdo con sus hermanos Lily.

—Estoy bien, Lil… —insistió Ted. Pero había algo en todo aquello que a Albus no terminaba de cerrarle.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora, Teddy? —preguntó Albus, astutamente. Teddy entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Preguntaba en qué estas trabajando que te tiene tan ocupado —repitió Albus. Teddy se incorporó un poco en el asiento, luciendo repentinamente despierto, pero también nervioso.

—Ya sabes, cosas del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas… —respondió de forma imprecisa Lupin.

—¿Cosas como qué? —insistió Albus, clavando su mirada en él.

Lupin frunció levemente el entrecejo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Había curiosidad y recelo en la mirada de Ted, como si desconfiara de la verdadera intención de aquellas preguntas.

—Sigo trabajando sobre la reforma en la Ley de Hombres Lobos, y me han puesto a cargo de la regulación sobre la cría de unicornios en el país —respondió finalmente Lupin.

—Si, eso suena a mucho trabajo —comentó Albus secamente. La realidad era que ya no importaba la respuesta que Teddy le diera. Aquella mirada había bastado para obtener toda la información que necesitaba.

La puerta de la Madriguera se abrió en ese instante y Ron y Hermione hicieron su ingreso a la casa, seguidos por sus dos hijos, Rose y Hugo.

—¡Feliz Navidad, familia! —exclamó Ron en tono jovial.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —aprovechó el momento de distracción Ted. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Albus? —le susurró entonces, James, con recelo.

—Sube al dormitorio que solía ser de mamá, y te lo explicaré —le respondió Albus por lo bajo, mientras que también se ponía de pie para saludar a sus tíos.

James asintió con la cabeza, y tras dar la bienvenida a Ron y Hermione, se escabulló escaleras arriba sin ser notado. Lily y Hugo desaparecieron segundos más tarde. Albus aprovechó entonces para tomar a su prima Rose por la muñeca y alejarla de sus padres.

—¿Qué sucede, Al? —le preguntó Rose mientras que se dejaba arrastrar escaleras arriba, preocupada.

Albus no le respondió, sino que siguió el camino hasta el dormitorio que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre. James se encontraba allí, caminando en círculos dentro del lugar, un comportamiento muy común en él cuando se encontraba nervioso o inquieto. Potter empujó suavemente a Rose dentro del dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—_Muffiato_—susurró mientras que apuntaba su varita a la misma.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —insistió Rose, cada vez más alarmada.

—Para que nadie escuche lo que estoy a punto de contarles —explicó Albus, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Por qué no pueden escucharlo? —siguió preguntando Rose.

—Porque ellos no quieren que nosotros sepamos esto, Rose —le respondió misteriosamente Albus.

—¿De qué estas hablando, hermano? —exclamó James, exasperado.

Albus inspiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no hablaría con ellos hasta después de Navidad. Había planeado reunir a sus amigos y a James en la Sala de Menesteres una vez que estuvieran en Hogwarts, y allí, finalmente, les diría toda la verdad sobre la Rebelión de los Magos.

Pero la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y ahora, toda esa información en su mente se había vuelto un peso demasiado grande para él solo. Necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, y James y Rose eran las personas indicadas.

—¿Recuerdan a Icarus Primus y el Templo de Hades? —preguntó Albus a sus interlocutores. Rose y James cruzaron miradas confundidas entre ambos, y luego, asintieron con la cabeza. —¿Recuerdan qué era lo que buscaba Primus allí?

—Revivir a Grindelwald —respondió James, con los dientes apretados y los recuerdos todavía frescos en su memoria. Albus asintió ante la respuesta.

—¿Por qué deseaba revivirlo? —insistió el menor de los Potter.

—Para que pudiera liderar junto al Mago de Oz la Rebelión de los Magos —respondió Rose, quien intentaba comprender a dónde quería llegar Albus—. El Mago de Oz es un gran seguidor de Grindelwald… De hecho, ha elegido el mismo emblema para su Rebelión… "Por el Bien Mayor" —le recordó Weasley.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que el Mago es mucho más que un fanático de Grindelwald? ¿Y si te dijera que él es también un Guardián Negro? —volvió a atacar Albus.

Rose empalideció completamente al escuchar aquello. Temblando, se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre la misma. Albus casi podía imaginarse cómo la mente de Rose se ponía en fucionamiento, atando todos los cabos sueltos.

—Por supuesto… No se trata de muchos sucesos aislados… Es todo parte del mismo plan… —susurró la pelirroja, estupefacta.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué diablos son los Guardianes Negros? —estalló nuevamente James, quien no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía. Albus se acercó a su hermano y lo invitó también a sentarse en la cama. Resoplando, James obedeció.

—¿Recuerdas ese aquelarre de vampiros que se fugó hace dos años de Vorkuta, y se que encontraba escondidos en Inglaterra? —le preguntó Albus.

—Sí, el aquelarre de la vampiresa… ¿Cómo era su nombre? —rememoró James.

—Brida Von Howlen —respondió Rose.

—Brida y su aquelarre formaban parte de una antigua sociedad de magia negra llamada Los Guardianes Negros. Se trata de una sociedad que desde hace miles de años se dedica a preservar y cuidar la magia negra… La consideran la máxima expresión del poder de la magia, y confían en que algún día llegará el momento en que ellos podrán tomar el control del mundo mágico, y la magia negra ocupará el lugar que le corresponde —le resumió rápidamente Albus.

—Eso es… despreciable —sentenció James, quien no encontraba lugar en su mundo para la magia negra—. ¿Algo así verdaderamente existe?

—Yo no quise creerlo, James… Pero es verdad, existen —le confirmó Rose, reconociendo su error dos años atrás.

—Hace dos años atrás, Brida intentó recuperar unas piezas de magia muy poderosas que alguna vez habían pertenecido a una bruja de la familia Lancaster. Su nombre era Marguerite d'Anjou. Marguerite era una bruja ambiciosa, que deseaba tener todo el poder que una persona pudiera soportar… Y entonces robó la magia de toda la familia Lancaster y la guardó en el interior de tres joyas: una corona, una gargantilla y un anillo. Juntos, conforman las Joyas de la Corona, y convierten a quien las usa en el hechicero más poderoso del mundo —continuó la historia Albus.

—¿Cómo es que saben todo esto? —preguntó James, sorprendido.

—Es una larga historia… Nos dispusimos a averiguarlo cuando estábamos en primer año, y después resultó ser que Jaques, el tío de Hedda, tenía en su posesión una de las Joyas… —comentó Rose al pasar.

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió James, anonadado.

—Empezamos a investigar cuando leímos el artículo en el diario que decía que Brida estaba en Inglaterra, y Hedda fue quien nombró por primera vez a Los Guardianes… Nos tomó todo el año llegar al fondo de esta historia… Pero mientras tanto, Von Howlen también había hecho sus averiguaciones, y las pistas la habían llevado hasta la familia de Hedda —intentó explicarse mejor Rose.

—El día que volvíamos de Hogwarts a casa, Brida secuestró a Hedda para usarla como rehén y pedir a cambio la Joya que Jaques Le Blanc tenía en su posesión… Nosotros nos enteramos e intentamos detenerla —agregó Albus. La expresión de James se iba transformando cada vez mas a medida que la historia avanzaba.

—Por suerte Elektra y yo volvimos a Hogwarts a buscar ayuda, y el tío Harry se apareció rápidamente en Hogsmeade junto con otros dos Aurores —aclaró Weasley para tranquilizar a James.

—¿Qué sucedió con Hedda? —preguntó el mayor de los Potter, preocupado.

—Nada… Papá llegó justo a tiempo para salvarnos a todos —respondió Albus.

—¿Y Von Howlen? —insistió.

—Está muerta —le aseguró su hermano menor.

—¿Y qué tiene todo esto que ver con el Mago de Oz? —volvió a explotar James.

—¡Porque Brida Von Howlen trabajaba para él! El Mago de Oz es también un Guardián… Y le han dado la misión de derribar al Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra y tomar el control del país —le explicó finalmente Albus—. Él planeaba usar las Joyas de la Corona para conseguirlo.

James lo miró varios minutos confundido, mientras que sacudía suavemente la cabeza, como si aquello fuera demasiada información para aceptar.

—Entonces, Von Howlen y Primus… Los dos trabajaban para este maldito Mago —repitió James.

—Sí, tanto las Joyas de la Corona como el Templo de Hades fueron dos intentos fallidos del Mago para tomar el control de Inglaterra —confirmó Albus.

—Albus… Esto es terrible. Es… ¡es inmenso, Albus! ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora la Rebelión de los Magos se convierte en una amenaza mucho más terrible? —aprovechó Rose para expresar sus miedos. Albus asintió con calma.

—Lo sé, Rose…

—Quiero decir, ¡tiene la ayuda de los Guardines Negros! —insistió Weasley, cada vez más inquieta.

—Rose… —trató de tranquilizarla Albus.

—Por Merlín, Albus… Esto es demasiado —siguió repitiendo Rose.

—¡Rose! —la llamó nuevamente Potter, mientras que la tomaba suavemente por los hombros. La pelirroja fijó la mirada primo favorito, y los ojos verdes de Albus lograron tranquilizarla.

—Hay que contarle todo esto a papá —sentenció James, mientras que se ponía nuevamente de pie.

—Él ya lo sabe, James —le aseguró Albus. James se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia la puerta y giró para enfrentarse nuevamente a su hermano.

—¿Él ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? —preguntó perspicaz.

—Porque yo intenté hacer lo mismo que tú estabas a punto de hacer ahora hace unos días, y me encontré con que papá ya sabía todo esto —le explicó Al.

—¿Tú hablaste con él sobre esto? —repitió James, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabes todo esto, Albus?

Albus desvió la mirada, incómodo. No quería decirle la verdad, porque sabía que eso iba a molestar a su hermano. Pero ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escondiendo cosas de él, ni de ninguno de sus amigos.

—Desde hace varios meses… Comencé a deducirlo antes de volver a Hogwarts este año —confesó. James soltó un grito exasperado al aire mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo más planeabas mantenerlo oculto para ti mismo? —le escupió James, fuera de sí.

—Lo siento, James…

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Demonios, Albus! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡No se trata de una competencia para que tú puedas lucirte! —le criticó James. Albus se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

—¡Intentaba protegerlos! —se defendió Albus.

—¿Protegernos? ¿Acaso mantenernos ignorantes de todo lo que sucede nos mantendrá protegidos? —se burló su hermano.

—¡Cada vez que los involucré en mis investigaciones alguien estuvo a punto de morir! ¡Primero Hedda y luego tú, James! —fue el turno de atacar de Albus. Aquello golpeó a James como un cachetazo, dejándolo momentáneamente paralizado.

—Es suficiente… No tiene sentido pelear ahora, no ganaremos nada con ello —propuso Rose, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus primos. James asintió, aceptando la bandera de paz que su prima había alzado. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre cuando le contaste lo que habías averiguado, Albus? —retomó la charla.

—Pues… Que ya estaba al tanto de ello, y que se estaba preparando para contraatacar al Mago —respondió Albus, recuperando la compostura.

—¿Preparando cómo? —preguntó James secamente.

—Creo que está armando su propio ejército —Albus pronunció por primera vez la hipótesis que venía formándose en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Rose y James al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que algo está distinto en nuestros hogares? Nuestros padres están distintos… Más misteriosos, más callados, más temerosos. Es la guerra que los está cambiando —dijo Albus, apesadumbrado.

—Es verdad… Yo también lo puedo sentir. Mamá y papá están… Distintos. Y pareciera que últimamente tienen más trabajo de lo que jamás les conocí —reconoció Rose.

—Entonces nuestros padres forman parte del ejército —especuló James.

—Creo que es más que eso… Pienso que ellos lo lideran, James —corrigió Albus—. ¿Has visto todas las personas que visitan nuestra casa? Todos vienen a conversar en privado con papá, y luego, desaparecen…

—Como si se estuvieran reportando… —comprendió James. Albus asintió, y entonces, sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica.

—Esta tarde recibí una carta de Lysander… —explicó mientras que se la pasaba a sus compañeros. Rose y James la leyeron en silencio. —Como ven, Luna y Rolf también están involucrados… Lysander señala en una parte que pareciera que están cumpliendo órdenes de papá… —agregó.

—¿Tienes idea de quiénes más forman parte de este… ejército? —inquirió James, olvidando su anterior enojo.

—Solo sospechas… Zaira Levington, y creo que también algunos aurores que he visto varias veces en casa durante esta semana… Seguramente el resto de nuestros tíos estén involucrados… Y pienso que algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts también lo están —les dijo Albus—. Y a juzgar por el aspecto y el extraño comportamiento que tuvo Teddy conmigo hace unos instantes, creo que él también forma parte del ejército —agregó.

—¿Teddy? Él es demasiado joven… —argumentó Rose.

—Nadie es demasiado joven para la guerra, Rose —la contradijo James.

—Hay más… Scarlet Raven—insistió Albus.

—Sí, la madre de Nina… Tiene sentido que ella esté en el ejército… ¿Por qué otra razón tu padre la habría traído desde Perú? —coincidió Rose.

—¿Scarlet Raven? ¿Y esa quién es? —interrumpió James, quien comenzaba a perderse nuevamente.

—Scarlet es la madre de Nina Raven, la amiga de Lily—comenzó a explicar Albus.

—Sí, ya sé quién es Nina Raven. Lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver su madre con la Rebelión de los Magos —espetó James.

—Papá y Scarlet estudiaron en Hogwarts en la misma época, solo que ella pertenecía a Slytherin. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, Scarlet, al igual que todos los miembros de Slytherin quedaron marginados de la sociedad y discriminados por el resto de los magos. Papá la ayudó para que ella pudiera entrar al Cuartel de Aurores —resumió brevemente la relación entre Harry y Raven.

—¿Cómo averiguaste eso? —le preguntó Rose, quien no estaba al tanto de esa parte de la historia.

—Es otra larga historia… Lo importante es que descubrí cuál es la deuda de Scarlet con papá —le explicó él—. Cuando Raven era joven, Rabastan Lestrange secuestró a su esposo y lo mantuvo de rehén en un castillo en Rusia. El Jefe de Aurores en aquel entonces se negó a ayudar a Scarlet a rescatarlo. Mi padre y el tuyo, junto con Scarlet se embarcaron entonces solos y sin permiso a salvarlo… Pero llegaron tarde, y el esposo de Scarlet murió allí.

—Tu padre la ayudó cuando todos los demás le dieron la espalda… Ella tiene una deuda de honor con Harry —dedujo Rose. Albus asintió.

—Tras la muerte de su esposo, Raven abandonó Inglaterra y se instaló en Perú con su hija… Solo ha vuelto aquí porque papá se lo ha pedido. Pienso que papá la quiere en el ejército porque ella es una excelente duelista —agregó Albus.

—Disculpa que interrumpa esta interesante charla que están teniendo entre ustedes… —comentó irónicamente James— ¿Pero de dónde conoces a la madre de Nina Raven?

—¿Recuerdas la visita a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones de Navidad? —Albus esperó que su hermano asintiera antes de continuar—. Cardigan y Zabini intentaron atacarme durante la visita, y Scarlet Raven me rescató… Ese mismo día me crucé con Zaira, y fue ella quien me dijo que Scarlet estaba en Londres por nuestro padre —le explicó.

—¿Cómo no me contaste antes que esos dos imbéciles te estaban molestando? —estalló James una vez más. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos no me preocupan ahora, James… Es la Rebelión de los Magos lo que me tiene inquieto. Todas las personas que conocemos y amamos están involucradas… —le aclaró Albus.

Los tres guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Albus podía apostar que tanto su hermano como Rose estaban pensando en sus padres, sus hermanos, sus primos y amigos… Toda la gente que amaban, y que ahora parecía involucrada en un ejército secreto.

—Hay una persona más que me tiene inquieto… —agregó repentinamente Albus. Tanto James como Rose posaron sus miradas en él, atentos a lo que iba a decir. —Draco Malfoy— pronunció el nombre casi en un susurro.

—¿Piensas que el padre de Scorpius está ayudando a la Rebelión? —preguntó James, preocupado. Albus negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

—No… Creo que él está de nuestro lado. Pero necesito confirmarlo —se explicó mejor.

—¿Por qué necesitas confirmarlo? —le preguntó Rose, confundida.

—Por Scorpius —le respondió Albus con completa sinceridad.

* * *

**Parece que las Navidades en la familia Potter nunca van a ser del todo felices, ¿no? Pero bueno, eso es lo que trae un poco de emoción a la historia, ajajja.**

**Como ven, la historia comienza a tomar camino. Albus se ha decidido por compartir la verdad con sus amigos y con su hermano James. Ahora falta ver a dónde nos lleva eso.  
**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews... Cuando empecé a escribir LGN jamás pensé que esta saga iba a tener tantos seguidores! Así que gracias por tenerme paciencia cuando me demoro en actualizar. Hago lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero hay ciertos capítulos que requieren de más tiempo y planificación que otros... Y a veces soy yo la que necesita más tiempo jajaja.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a maddie sophie por su cumpleaños!  
**

**Como siempre, respondo sus reviews:**

**Clara: **Obviamente no se puede esperar la misma relación entre Harry y Albus, y entre Draco y Scorpius... Simplemente por el hecho de, que como vos bien señalaste, Draco y Harry son personas muy diferentes. Sobre Hedda y Lancelot... sí, tienen un aire a Lily y Severus, pero también son muy distintos. Hedda no es Lily Evans, y nunca lo será. De hecho, creo que de todos los personajes femeninos en esta historia, Hedda es la que más distinta a Lily. Hedda no es tan pura ni tan buena como lo era la madre de Harry... Y tiene una mirada respecto de lo correcto y de la justicia un tanto... especial. Sobre Lancelot, pues sí, comparte con Severus la triste realidad familiar, pero en un contexto distinto. creo que has captado muy bien a Lancelot: un muchacho debatiendose entre la realidad que siempre le impusieron (y que inconcientemente desea alcanzar) y la realidad que lo hace más feliz. Creo que los hijos, para bien o para mal, siempre intentarán complacer a sus padres, lograr que éstos se sientan orgullosos de ellos. Sobre Lysander... Es uno de mis personajes más volátiles y trasparentes. Él es lo que uno ve a simple vista. En cuanto a Elektra... Pues, sus padres son muggles, así que la guerra no los está afectando, al menos por ahora, pero prometo que eventualmente podrás conocer más de su vida.

**kate black evans**: gracias por review! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo pasado y espero poder seguir manteniendo la intensidad de la historia en los próximos!

**Alex Franco**: Sí, tanto Hedda como Lancelot viven en una constante lucha interior... Son luchas diferentes, pero luchas al fin y al cabo. Y es interesante porque ambos comparten también sentimientos al respecto de esta batalla interna. Ambos comparten esa sensación de poder perder el control sobre su propio destino. Sobre la familia Scamander... Pues, creo que ningún chico adolescente disfruta del nomadismo. Nadie desea a esa edad que lo separen de su hogar, de sus cosas y de sus amigos. Sobre Luna... Pues, cuando me la imagino de adulta siempre me viene la imagen de la muchacha rubia y soñadora que ha encontrado cierta cordura para su vida cotidiana. Siempre imaginé que tras terminar Hogwarts Luna partiría en busca de los animales falsos de su padre... Y creo que le resultó muy decepcionante descubrir que lo que ella conocía y en lo que creía no era real. Luna maduró en el proceso de crecer.

**RoseBlack Malfoy:** ¡Perdón por no enviarte los últimos capítulos para que los revises! Es que estuve muy ocupada, y no me dan los tiempos para todo jaja. Sobre tu review... Sí, ya conozco tu preferencia por Hedda. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fragmento que mostré de su vida. Sobre Lysander... Me pareció que sería buena idea que fuera él quien consiguiera una de las primeras pistas sobre la Orden del Fénix y lo que están haciendo. Después de todo, Albus estaba dejando de lado a los chicos de Gryffindor, y de esta forma los ha vuelto a incluir. ¿La carta de Albus te resultó muy breve? Bueno, Albus es escueto, ajajja. En realidad, no había mucho más para decir, después de todo, Potter no sabe verdaderamente en qué anda Draco, simplemente sospecha de su inocencia.

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, no hay que ser un genio para comprender que algo anda mal, ¿no? Todos los chicos lo han notado, basicamente porque todas sus familias están involucradas. Sobre la confianza de Albus hacia Draco Malfoy... A pesar de que muchas veces puede aparentar que Albus no respeta a su padre o que compite con éste, la realidad es que tiene a Harry en un pedestal. Y si Harry Potter confía en Draco Malfoy... Pues, debe de tener sus razones, aunque Albus no las comprenda. Jajajaja, sobre Lancelot, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué quererlo. Solamente quiero que puedas comprenderlo jaja. Es interesante porque todos plantean la posibilidad de que Lancelot se vaya por el mal camino y Hedda sea quien lo regrese al Bien... ¿pero por qué no podría ser al revez? ¿Por qué no puede ser Hedda quien tome el mal camino y arrastre con ella a Wence?

**Diane Potter:** ¿Así que estás dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a Lancelot con Hedda? Jajaja, ya veremos cómo evoluciona la historia. Sobre la relación de Hedda con Jaques Le Blanc... Sí, él es un padre para ella. El amor que sienten el uno por el otro es el tipo de amor paternal... Ese amor por el cual uno es capaz de dar la vida. No, no he leído los libros de L.J. Smith... ¿que tal son? ¿Recomendables?

**ReyAlex:** Sí, he de reconocer que Lancelot es hipócrita. Pero ¡vamos! Todavía es un muchacho que no sabe nada de la vida... Solo tiene 15 años. ¿quién no ha cometido errores a esa edad? Él ha crecido en un contexto que le ha sido muy desfavorable. Recién ahora, a medida que crece y comienza a transitar el camino hacia la "adultez", es cuando Lancelot comienza a plantearse verdaderamente el debate sobre quién es él, y quien quiere ser. Albus no está lejos de descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo entre los adultos... Ya veremos qué es lo que hace cuando finalmente lo descubra.

**sev snape8:** ¿El padre de Alex Domich? Mmm... Creo que eres el primero que pregunta sobre él. Alexander no conoce a su padre porque éste lo abandonó a él y a su madre, ¿recuerdas? Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora. Sobre el Diario de Grindelwald... Pues eso sigue siendo un misterio, ¿no? No se sabe si verdaderamente existe, ni dónde se encuentra escondido... nada. En cuanto a Luna, ella nunca dejará de ser la muchacha excéntrica que viaja por el mundo buscando aventuras y animales exóticos. Pero si algo ha aprendido en esto años... Es a saber reconocer la posibilidad de que las cosas que ella persigue no existan verdaderamente. ¿Piensas que Hedda va a morir? Nuevamente, eres uno de los primeros que habla de muertes dentro del sexteto de amigos... Lamentablemente, no puedo responder nada al respecto, después de todo, cualquier cosa puede pasar en una guerra.

**maddie . sophie:** Veo que vos también crees que Lancelot tomará el mal camino... Después de todo, tiene sentido que así sea, no? Pero a veces hay más de las personas de lo que se ve a simple vista, ¿no? Sobre sus motivos para estar con Zafira... Hedda planteó algunas posibles teorías, pero ninguna que puede confirmarse feacientemente. Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo con certeza, jaja. Tenía intención de subir este capítulo el domingo, por tu cumpleaños... lamento haberme atrasado! De todas formas, fue con dedicatoria!

**jjaacckkyy:** Inevitablemente, Albus se ha convertido en el líder de su grupo, ¿no crees? Ha atravesado durante estos últimos años muchos eventos estresantes y fuera de lo común que lo han transformado en un punto de referencia para sus amigos. En especial cuando se trata de magia y misterios por resolver jajaja. Lysander, al igual que todos los que forman parte del Amuleto, tienen una fe ciega en Albus.

**Malfoy-son:** Vaya, planteaste muchas hipótesis en tu review! Intentaré responder a todas. 1) No, el diario de Grindelwald no es el libro que Albus compró en la Librería de Alejandría. El libro que Dakota le regaló fue escrito por un seguidor de Gellert, luego de que fueran derrotados y encarcelados. 2) ¿A qué te refieres con que Hedda se ha dado cuenta de lo que todos sabían? ¿Te refieres a Lancelot y su relación "especial" con ella? 3) Tengo que darte la razón en algo: Lancelot es cobarde. Si fuera un poco más valiente, se habría decidido por quién quiere ser, y no estaría temeroso de oponerse al designo familiar. 4) Puedes repetirlo si así lo quieres, pero para mi Pansy siempre fue una maldita, y la detesté toda la serie de JKR. Astoria es mi oportunidad de vengarme de ella, jajajaja. 5) nuevamente, estoy de acuerdo con vos en algo: Aunque no lo desee, Albus ya está involucrado en esta guerra.

**selene potter**: Lo siento, pero me parece que tus otros reviews no me llegaron, porque siempre reviso de haber respondido a todos. De todas formas, puede pasar que me haya salteado alguna vez algún review jaja. Te pido perdón si fue así con el tuyo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Jaques podría ser una de las primeras víctimas del Mago? Es una teoría interesante, porque muchas cosas se desatarían como consecuencia de su muerte. ¿Así que leiste Memorias de Ted Lupin? Hace mucho que no actualizo... Es una historia que me exige mucho tiempo y mucha inspiración para poder sacar algo bueno jaja. Pero en cuanto termine con esta tercera parte intentaré escribir algo más de Teddy.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Si, tanto Scorpius como Lysander han abierto, sin querer, nuevamente una puerta que Albus había cerrado. Ahora, Potter parece más decidido que nunca a comprender qué es lo que está sucediendo, cuáles son los planes de su padre, y qué será de todos ellos durante la guerra.

**Dany malfoy:** Ante todo, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Veo que también te has sumado a los fanáticos de Rose/Scorpius. Es una propuesta interesante, pero no prometo nada al respecto. Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas para estos chicos.

**Gaby potter:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! Te cuento que todavía la tercera parte no está lista... La estoy escribiendo actualmente. Todavía quedan muchos capítulos para terminar esta historia!

**Seibert:** ¡Cuántos nuevos lectores que estoy teniendo! Gracias por el review. ¿Así que seis hojas de word con tus opiniones? Bueno, si deseas enviarmelas puedes encontrar mi mail en el blog que tengo para la saga (el link está en mi perfil). Me alegra que coincidas conmigo en que la actitud de Scorpius es completamente "lógica". Sobre Albus... él necesita cada tanto que alguien lo haga poner nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra, ¿no crees? Y sí, Hedda y Lance tienen mucho en común, y posiblemente esa sea la razón por la cual se llevan tan bien. Como bien señalaste, Lancelot tiene una familia que es mala influencia para él... Y lamentablemente, la familia siempre es la familia, y pesa más de lo que a veces deseamos que pese. Has planteado una buena pregunta... ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Lancelot en Hogwarts? Hedda se pregunta lo mismo. Sobre Rose y James... Creo que este capítulo compensa un poco su ausencia en los capítulos anteriores. Y Elektra... Ella tendrá que esperar por ser de familia muggle, ajaja.

**maryn90:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La idea principal de esta tercera parte es que los lectores puedan llegar a conocer a lso personajes en mayor profundidad... Conocer sus personalidades, sus miedos, sus sueños, sus debilidades y fortalezas. Veo que no simpatizas con Hedda y Tessa pero es comprensible. ¡No pueden caer bien todos los personajes! Jaja. Sobre más personajes masculinos... Tendrás que esperar, lo siento!

**MarcoAL:** No te preocupes si no tenes tiempo para dejar un review... No es necesario que dejes en todos los capítulos. Como siempre digo, me alcanza con saber una vez cada tanto que todavía siguen ahí, leyéndome!

** Mahou Sensei Negima Springfield:** ¡Sí, quiero flores y bombones! Jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Y si tengo algo de tiempo libre intentaré darme una vuelta por tus historias, porque me resultó muy divertida la idea que planteaste. Suerte!

**silvers draco:** Sí, lo sé... El concepto de fic es poder hacer tu propia versión de los hechos (tengo que confesar que yo misma he modificado algunas cosas del cannon a mi gusto). Simplemente me parece que los Dramiones son un exceso... Es decir, ¡es demasiado alejado al cannon! No hay ni siquiera una remota posibilidad de que esa pareja jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Estoy más dispuesta a aceptar un Hermione/Harry que un Hermione/Draco, jaja. Sobre el capítulo... Pues, es difícil imaginarse a un Albus tranquilo, alejado de la guerra, no? Parecería ir contra su propia naturaleza jaja. Sobre Hedda y Lancelot... Me alegra que resaltes la frase de "nunca se había visto más angelical y mas terrible", porque creo que esa frase resume a Hedda. Sobre los hermanos Scammander... Si, Lorcan está más perdido. Él ha estado muy ocupado con los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda haciendo travesuras... Y de repente, se encuentra con que sus padres están involucrados en algo extraño y oscuro. Sobre Rose... Pues, la tenía guardada para este capítulo al igual que James. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Harry Laos:** ¿Así que releyendo las historias? Seguramente encontraras mucha información que antes habías pasado por alto, ¿no? Respondiendo a tus dudas... 1) Antes de que Malone muriera, el grito de la fábrica correspondía a alguien a quien estaban torturando. Malone nunca llegó a encontrar a la dueña del grito. 2) Tras la caída de Voldemort, la maldición asesina no volvió a usarse en Inglaterra. Scarlet asesinó a aquellos hombres en Rusia... Y además, yo nunca dije que los había asesinado con la Maldición Asesina, jaja. ¿Así que también empezarás un fic de Harry Potter? Te felicito! Veo que también te embarcas en una saga de varias partes, así que mucha suerte! Sobre tu temor con los personajes... Yo también temía al principio de que mis personajes se convirtieran en Mary sue o Gary Stu. Para mi clave fue crear personajes "reales", es decir, personajes que se parecieran a gente que yo conosco en la vida real... con virtudes, pero también defectos. Personas imperfectas. Claro que es muy difícil, y por eso también cuento con la ayuda de BetaReaders para que controlen esas cosas, porque a veces uno se deja llevar y comete esos pequeños errores, jajaja.

**xOgnAdOrA:** coincido en que Harry mantiene muchas cosas secretas a sus hijos. Pero vamos, ¡ellos son solo niños! No tiene por qué revelarles toda la información a esa edad. Se supone que a esa edad los niños no se preocupan por los problemas de los adultos. Sobre Hedda y Lancelot... Creo que ellos conforman una pareja interesante. Piensalo de esta forma: ellos pueden ser la salvación el uno del otro, o la perdición. Sobre la familia Scamander... Pues, la investigación es la mayor pasión de Luna y Rolf... Y en realidad, los chicos nunca le han planteado a sus padres que ya no quieren viajar más. Es una situación delicada, ¿no crees? ¿Así que quieres romance para los hermanos Scamander? Ya veremos qué les depara el futuro... En cuanto a Lily, sí, no he tenido muchas oportunidades de mostrarla en esta historia, pero ten paciencia, ya veremos más de ella.

**Atra Rosae**: Albus quiere creer lo mejor de Draco Malfoy, y pondrá toda su fuerza en descubrir la verdad al respecto... Por Scorpius. Sabe que esto es muy importante para su amigo, y le ha dado su palabra de que iba a ayudarlo. Hedda ha cargado durante toda su infancia con el karma de su pasado, y con el paso del tiempo, pareciera que la carga lejos de alivianarse se vuelve más pesada. Lancelot es la única persona que parece comprender verdaderamente por lo que está pasando Hedda... Posiblemente porque él se encuentra en una situación similar. Sobre tu pregunta de la familia Wence... Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte si se encuentran involucrados en la Rebelión.

**Heart of Melon: **Sí, Luna y Rolf están buscando el Diario. Quisiera aclarar que no es que Luna piense que el Diario no existe verdaderamente... Simplemente ella plantea una posibilidad. La posibilidad de estar buscando algo imaginario. La Luna de mi historia es una mujer que creció para descubrir que la mayoría de los animales y cuentos de su padre eran simples inventos y fantasias. Se sintió muy decepcionada al descubrir la verdad, y desde entonces se ha dedicado a comprobar la veracidad de todas las historias que su padre alguna vez le contó. Recorre el mundo con su marido buscando animales y plantas exóticas, y revelando la verdad detrás de muchas leyendas. ¿Así que no te gusta ni un poquito la pareja de Hedda y Lancelot? Oh, lo siento... jajaja. Es verdad que Lancelot no es la persona más trasparente de esta historia... Pero sí es la persona más parecida a Hedda. Comparten mucho más de lo que parece a simple vista, o de lo que Albus pueda llegar a pensar. Ambos están debatiéndose sobre sí mismos y su destino...

**Albuslyderin**: Creo que este capítulo arroja un poco de luz sobre algunas de tus preguntas, en especial sobre los planes de Albus y compañía. En cuanto a Cardigan... Personalmente, yo no puedo imaginarme a Cardigan como alguien que perdona fácilmente y se olvida de las cosas. Creo que lo sucedido en Hogsmeade todavía le pica por dentro, y en cuanto encuentre el lugar y el momento indicado, se vengará. Sobre el Mago de Oz y sus planes... Tendrás que esperar un poco más. Y sobre el Boggart... Muy pronto, lo cuento que últimamente estoy actualizando cada 10 días aproximandamente. De todas formas, si queres podes registrarte en , y pones anotarte para recibir por mail avisos de mis actualizaciones. Sobre el número de capítulos... No sé la cantidad exacta, pero calculo que rondará los 45 capítulos, talvez menos o talvez mas! ¡Y no, claro que no voy a responder la pregunta sobre el futuro de Albus! Jaja.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	35. Capítulo 35: El domador de dragones

**Capítulo 35: El domador de dragones**

Tras la charla con Rose y James, Albus sintió que el peso sobre su espalda se aliviaba. Scorpius ya estaba al tanto de toda la verdad detrás del Mago de Oz, y solamente faltaban Hedda, Lysander y Elektra.

Pero a pesar de que una guerra se encontraba cerca, y de que la mayoría de las personas presentes en la Madriguera estaban involucradas, la tensión y el miedo no estuvieron presentes aquella Navidad. Albus podía leer la incertidumbre en la mirada de su familia, pero ninguno de ellos lo exteriorizó. A simple vista, Albus tenía que reconocer que aquella era una cena feliz y corriente. Y tras sentirse inquieto las primeras horas, finalmente él también se permitió relajarse y disfrutar. Después de todo… era Navidad.

Pero en cuanto volvieron al Valle, tarde por la noche, Albus encontró imposible poder dormir. Como ya era costumbre, sus pensamientos lo estaban desvelando.

Ahora, más que nunca, Albus era conciente de que su padre no era ningún tonto, y de lo mucho que lo había subestimado al creer que Harry Potter no sabía la verdadera relación entre el Mago y los Guardianes. Harry no solo sabía que el Mago era un Guardián, sino que también sabía que la guerra que se avecinaba era más grande de lo que él jamás hubiera esperado. Y se estaba preparando… Reclutando gente de su mayor confianza. Y Albus estaba convencido de que, por su parte, el Mago también se estaba moviendo. Si había algo que Albus reconocía en el Mago, era que se trataba de un digno adversario. Un hombre inteligente y astuto, que de seguro había planeado todo aquello con minuciosidad.

Tras varias horas de insomnio, Potter decidió que lo mejor sería intentar aclarar sus ideas escribiéndolas en su Diario. Eso siempre lo ayudaba a calmar su mente y a reconciliar el sueño.

Poniéndose de pie con sigilo para no despertar a nadie en la casa, Albus se encaminó hacia su baúl, donde guardaba bajo magia sus más preciadas posesiones. Lo abrió con la intención de sacar el Diario del interior, pero entonces se percató que había otro libro escondido también allí.

_Camino hasta Numengard:  
La historia de un sueño frustrado_

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al leer el nombre de aquel libro prohibido que había escondido allí con la intención de abandonar de una vez por toda su investigación sobre el Mago de Oz. Pero habían sucedido muchas cosas desde aquel entonces, y ahora la situación era distinta. Y el libro volvía a entrar en juego.

"_Talvez__ este__ libro __me __ayude __a __comprender __cómo __piensa __el __Mago__… __Qué __es __lo__ que __busca __y__ de __qué __forma __planea __hacerlo...__"_ se justificó a sí mismo Albus.

Con manos temblorosas, sacó el libro del baúl y se lo llevó con él a su cama. Encendió una vela sobre a la mesa de luz, y en medio de la noche, se dispuso a leer el libro que Dakota le había regalado.

_Lo que estoy a punto de relatarles, mis queridos compañeros, es una historia real sobre un hombre real. La historia de un sueño de grandeza y esplendor. El sueño de un mago de llevar el mundo hasta límites impensados. Su nombre es Gellert Grindelwald… Y éste es el relato del camino que recorrí junto a él en busca de ese sueño._

_Mi nombre no tiene importancia. Yo simplemente fui un peón dentro de este gigantesco tablero de ajedrez que es el Mundo. Pero Grindelwald… Él siempre fue la pieza clave. Nuestro Rey._

_Lo conocí cuando yo era solo un muchacho joven en busca de aventuras. Había terminado mis estudios y me había embarcado a largo viaje a través de Europa. Yo estaba sediento de conocimientos y de grandeza. Había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de Drumstrang, y planeaba seguir estando dentro de los mejores magos. _

_En aquel entonces, Gellert debía de rondar los treinta años, pero conservaba todavía ese aire juvenil y travieso que impregnaba todas sus acciones de una falsa inocencia. Usted deberá comprender, mi querido lector, que Gellert podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca fue una persona inocente. Él siempre supo lo que quería de este mundo y lo que se necesitaba para alcanzarlo. No dejaba nada librado al azar, Y eso era lo que algunos admirábamos, y otros aborrecían._

_Aquel primer encuentro tuvo lugar en Berlín de una manera inesperada. Yo no lo conocía. Pero él sí había escuchado hablar de mí… O de mi familia. Y me buscaba con el interés propio de un coleccionista de piezas valiosas… Solo que en aquel entonces yo no sabía que mi persona era tan valiosa. Ambos coincidimos en un bar de mala muerte una noche de frío invierno. Y allí comienza esta historia, con lo que yo creí una simple casualidad del destino. Pero, como les dije antes, Grindelwald nunca dejaba nada librado al azar. No hubo nada de casual en aquel encuentro._

_Yo me encontraba sentado en una de las mesas repasando los mapas de viaje y decidiendo mi próximo destino cuando Gellert entró al bar acompañado de varios hombres de aspecto sombrío e intimidante. El dueño del lugar saludó a Gellert con un gesto de cabeza al reconocerlo. _

_No era mi intención quedarme mirándole, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. Gellert llamaba la atención a donde fuera que estuviera. Había algo en él inquietante, algo que hacía que uno no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, algo que despertaba preguntas e interés. Talvez fuera su caminar y la manera en que sostenía la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de sí mismo. O quizás se tratara de esa mirada brillante e inteligente. O talvez era simplemente esa sensación que provocaba en quienes estuvieran cerca suyo… La sensación de estar frente a alguien importante… Alguien poderoso._

_Grindelwald notó que yo lo observaba y su mirada se posó momentáneamente en mí, analizándome. Podía sentir sus ojos atravesarme como si se trataran de rayos X. Me sentí incómodo e inmediatamente desvié la mirada. A los pocos segundos me encontré con que Grindelwald se había sentado frente a mí._

—_Buenas noches —pronunció Gellert. Había un tinte de burla, quizás de diversión, mientras que decía esas palabras. Levanté la mirada. Detrás de él permanecían de pie los hombres con quienes había ingresado al bar._

—_Buenas noches —devolví el saludo tartamudeando. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en los labios de Gellert._

—_Disculpa mi interrupción, pero éste es el último lugar libre en todo el local… —se excusó frente a mí. Ni siquiera intentó disimular la mentira. Comprendí que estaba jugando conmigo. Intentaba intimidarme, y lamentablemente lo conseguía._

—_Claro, puede ocuparlo si lo desea —le respondí yo, volviendo la mirada a mis mapas._

—_Oh, sí… Claro que puedo —se burló nuevamente—. Mi nombre es Gellert —se presentó. Suspiré y volví a levantar la cabeza._

—_Un gusto —dije a pesar de que aquella situación distaba mucho de ser gustosa—. Mi nombre es… —me dispuse a presentarme._

—_Ya sé quién eres —me interrumpió Gellert—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, muchacho —agregó._

_Tragué saliva, nervioso. Talvez hemos llegado al punto en esta historia donde yo debería hacer una aclaración sobre mi vida personal. El destino quiso que yo naciera en el ceno de una de las familias más antiguas y famosas de Alemania. Largas generaciones de magos destacados y poderosos. Mi padre, sin ir más lejos, ocupaba por aquel entonces un importante puesto dentro del Gobierno Alemán. Mi apellido era reconocido entre los brujos de Alemania. _

_Pero había algo más en mi familia… Una vieja leyenda sobre un secreto... Una habilidad heredada. Se decía que mi familia venía de una larga línea de criadores de dragones. Mis ancestros habían sido los primeros en lograr dominar un dragón. Y antes de que surgieran las muchas leyes y reglamentaciones sobre la cría y preservación de dragones, mi familia solía montarlos como si de escobas se trataran. Se decía que por nuestras venas corría una magia especial… El poder de controlar a los dragones. Pero ni mis abuelos, ni mi padre, ni yo jamás habíamos visto siquiera un dragón. Hacía siglos que mi familia no criaba dragones. A mis ojos, aquello era simplemente una divertida leyenda familiar… Y nunca había sido más que eso._

_Nunca, hasta aquel día en que Gellert se sentó frente a mí. Lo podía leer en su mirada brillante y suspicaz: él lo sabía. Conocía la leyenda. Sabía quién era yo._

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le pregunté, mientras que cerraba mis mapas y los guardaba en mi bolso. Quería estar listo por si necesitaba escapar de allí. Mi pregunta y mi actitud reacia solo consiguieron acentuar la sonrisa en el rostro de Grindelwald._

—_Relájate, muchacho. Sólo he venido a conversar contigo —le dijo él. _

—_No lo creo… —lo contradije. Gellert chasqueó la lengua mientras que se reclinaba sobre la silla._

—_Entonces… ¿es verdad? —me preguntó repentinamente._

—_¿De qué habla?_

—_Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando, muchacho —volvió a reírse de mí. Sí, lo sabía. Hablaba de la leyenda. —¿Es verdad, sí o no? —insistió de manera tajante. Noté que el clima se tensaba con aquella pregunta. Lo que había comenzado como una charla tranquila comenzaba a tornarse en impaciencia._

—_No lo sé —le confesé rápidamente—. Nunca he visto un dragón —agregué. Gellert arqueó las cejas, sorprendido._

—_¿Cómo puede ser que tú nunca hayas visto un dragón? —repitió con escepticismo. Negué nuevamente con la cabeza. —Levántate —me ordenó._

_Quedé paralizado en mi silla, el terror corriendo por mis venas. No podía moverme, e incluso si hubiese podido, no deseaba moverme. No quería levantarme de allí, y no quería seguir a aquel hombre de quien nada conocía y mucho desconfiaba. Pero entonces él me dedicó una mirada amenazante, y supe aquel día otro rasgo distintivo de Gellert Grindelwald: él tipo de persona que jamás acepta un "no" como respuesta._

_Uno de los hombres que lo acompañaba me tomó fuertemente del hombro y me levantó de la silla como si yo fuera un títere y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia el exterior del bar. Desesperado, lancé una mirada de auxilio al cantinero, pero éste simplemente me sonrió con malicia y me ignoró. Supe en ese instante que nadie iba a ayudarme. Estaba solo, y no tenía más opción que obedecer a Grindelwald._

_El frío invernal de Alemania me golpeó tan pronto traspase la puerta hacia el exterior. Mi abrigo, así como todas mis pertenencias, habían quedado abandonadas dentro del bar. Recién entonces, el hombre me soltó._

_Quedé de pie, tiritando de frío y de miedo, frente a la figura imponente de Grindelwald. Él continuaba mirándome con la misma curiosidad y malicia._

—_¿Estás listo, muchacho? —se rió nuevamente Gellert._

_No esperó mi respuesta. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano sujetándome por la muñeca. Y entonces, sentí que todo a mi alrededor se desvanecía y que el aire me faltaba. Segundos más tarde, mis pies tocaron nuevamente suelo, pero yo supe que ya no me encontraba en Berlín. De hecho, no me encontraba siquiera en Alemania._

—_Bienvenido a Rumania —me susurró Gellert ante mi mirada de desconcierto._

_Estábamos en medio de un frondoso bosque, el cual se hallaba también cubierto de nieve. Él comenzó a caminar sin esperarme. No sé porqué lo hice, solo sé que algo en mi interior me impulsó a seguirlo. Gellert parecía conocer el camino. Cada tanto, sacaba su varita del bolsillo y la sacudía silenciosamente en el aire. Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Varios años más tarde, supe que en realidad estaba destruyendo los escudos que bloqueaban nuestro camino. Escudos poderosos que él derribaba con una simplicidad asombrosa._

_Repentinamente, se detuvo y giró a mirarme. No fue necesario que dijera palabra alguna. La imagen frente a nosotros hablaba por si misma. _

_A unos diez metros de distancia yacía acostado entre los árboles un gigantesco dragón. Jamás había visto una criatura tan escalofriante en mi vida. Y sin embargo, no quise escapar. De hecho, no podía escapar. Por más que mi mente me advertía del peligro frente a mí, algo más en mi interior me decía que yo pertenecía a ese lugar. Ni siquiera fui conciente cuando mis pies comenzaron a moverse hacia el dragón dormido. Pero con cada paso que daba, sentía algo encendiéndose dentro de mí, algo que nunca antes había sentido._

_Cuando me encontraba a solo un metro del animal, éste abrió repentinamente los ojos. Aquellos ojos amarrillos inmensos se posaron en mí, e inmediatamente me detuve. Sabía que no iba a atacarme… Lo podía sentir. Y el dragón también sabía que yo no planeaba lastimarlo. _

_Extendí una mano en su dirección. El dragón ni siquiera pestañó. A medida que mi mano se acercaba a la cabeza de la criatura, yo sentía ese fuego dentro mío crecer, y extenderse como una llamarada por mi brazo hasta mis dedos._

_Cerré los ojos y en un último acto de valentía e impulsividad, apoyé mi mano sobre la cabeza del dragón. Y entonces lo sentí._

_Yo era el dragón. Podía sentir sus alas, podía sentir su fuerza, el fuego gorgoteando en su garganta, listo para liberarse ante la menor amenaza. Yo tenía el control, y aquello se sentía simplemente maravilloso._

_Abrí los ojos, y pude ver que el dragón continuaba allí, acostado bajo mi mano, sus ojos todavía fijos en mí. Pero algo había cambiado en esa mirada. Porque él también lo podía sentir. Él también sabía que yo era su amo y señor._

—_Increíble... —habló repentinamente una voz detrás de mí. Y entonces recordé que Grindelwald todavía se encontraba allí. Giré a mirarlo, fascinado. Y pude ver también en su rostro la fascinación. _

—_¡Es real! ¡La leyenda es verdad! —le grité, extasiado, como un niño pequeño que recibe su deseo en Navidad. La sonrisa astuta se acentuó en los labios de Gellert._

—_Siempre supe que era verdad —me respondió él, con la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizó. —Y pensar que tú y tu familia han permanecido tanto tiempo escondiéndose… Privándose de un poder tan maravilloso como éste… —agregó meneando la cabeza._

—_¡No es nuestra culpa! —me defendí—. Existen leyes sobre la cría de dragones... Es imposible tenerlos como mascotas._

—_Claro que no es tu culpa, muchacho. Tú naciste con un don mágico, y el mundo ha intentado quitártelo… Limitarte, prohibirte lo que es tuyo por nacimiento… ¡Tú eres el dueño de éste dragón! —me aseguró Grindelwald._

_Nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo tan cierto como aquello. No era mi culpa, era culpa de aquellos que habían intentado privarme de mi poder. Repentinamente, todo parecía más claro. Mi búsqueda por el mundo tomaba repentinamente sentido. Allí, en medio de un bosque en Rumania en compañía de un completo desconocido, mi existencia tomaba un nuevo y fascinante sentido. Mi búsqueda de sabiduría y grandeza alcanzaba su recompenza. Yo era un Domador de Dragones._

—_¿Por qué debemos esconder a los dragones en lugares inhóspitos como este bosque? ¡Son criaturas mágicas maravillosas y tan poderosas! Podríamos hacer cosas increíbles con ellos… Gente como tú, muchacho, capaz de controlarlos, podrían hacer grandes cosas… —habló repentinamente Grindelwald, sacándome de mi entumecimiento. ._

—_Lo sé… Yo puedo controlarlos —aseguré._

—_Claro que puedes… Pero las personas que liderar el mundo mágico jamás te lo permitirán, muchacho —me recordó la realidad._

—_Pero si ellos supieran que mi poder es real, que no se trata solo de una leyenda…—intenté persuadirlo._

—_¡No! Si ellos llegaran a saberlo… Tú estarías en terrible peligro, muchacho. Te has convertido en una amenaza para el mundo simplemente porque eres más poderoso que la mayoría —me explicó Gellert—. ¿Qué no lo ves? Vivimos en un mundo que vive en función de los más débiles, de los menos habilidosos… Ellos hacen las reglas del juego. Y los grandes magos, como tú y yo, debemos escondernos y esconder nuestras habilidades, cuando en realidad podríamos hacer cosas inimaginables con ellas. Tú nunca podrás tener tu propio dragón, muchacho… No en esta realidad en la que vivimos._

—_No es justo… —confesé._

—_¡Claro que no lo es! _

—_¡No debería de ser así! —insistí yo, mientras que sentía un enojo irracional brotar dentro de mí._

—_¡Claro que no! —volvió a darme la razón Gellert—. Pero ante esto, sólo tenemos dos opciones._

—_¿Cuáles? —pregunté esperanzado._

—_Podemos aceptar las cosas como son… —sugirió Gellert, fingiendo docilidad._

—_O podemos oponernos —propuse como segunda opción. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro del hombre frente a mí._

—_Ese es exactamente mi plan, muchacho. Volver el mundo a su orden natural… Salir de nuestro escondite, y ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde. Si podemos hacer grandes cosas, ¿entonces por qué debemos privarnos de hacerlas? —coincidió conmigo él._

—_¡Exactamente!_

—_No es nuestra culpa que haya gente en el mundo menos habilidosa…_

—_Claro que no…_

—_Al __contrario, __es __nuestra __responsabilidad __usar__ nuestro__ poder__ para_ ayudar_ a __quienes__ son __más __débiles __que __nosotros__… __Es __nuestra __responsabilidad __gobernar __sobre __los __más __débiles. __¡Somos__ nosotros __quienes__ deberíamos __estar __haciendo __las__ leyes!__—__me __dijo __Gellert._

—_Es verdad… —comprendí exactamente lo que me decía._

—_Ellos __nos __tienen __miedo, __muchacho... __Y__ por __eso __nos __han__ perseguido __durante __siglos, __nos__ han__ castigado__ por_ usar _los __poderes__ con __que__ hemos__ nacido.__ Pero__ la__ realidad__ es__ que__ si __tenemos __el __poder, __debemos __utilizarlo.__ ¡Debemos__ ocupar__ el __lugar __que __nos __corresponde!_

_Asentí pensativamente, y mi mirada viajó nuevamente al dragón frente a mí. El animal continuaba en el mismo lugar que donde yo lo había dejado. Su mirada todavía fija en mí, como si esperara mi orden. Y mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Todavía podía sentir esa magia distinta corriendo dentro de mí… Podía sentir al dragón en mí._

—_Ese dragón es tuyo, ¿sabes? —me dijo Gellert._

—_Sí lo sé… —no pude evitar que aquello sonara como un lamento. Sabía que el dragón era mío. Lo podía sentir así. Y sin embargo… No podía tenerlo._

—_Podemos llevarlo, si así lo deseas —sugirió Gellert casi al pasar._

—_¿Qué? —pregunté atónito._

—_Ven __conmigo ,__muchacho.__ Trae __tu __dragón __contigo,__ y __juntos __cambiaremos__ el __mundo. __Haremos __un __nuevo __mundo, __donde __no __sean __los __débiles __quienes __manden, __sino __aquellos __que __naturalmente __hemos __nacido __para __liderar__… __Un__ mundo __donde __los __magos __ya__ no __tendrán __que__ esconderse__… __Donde __no __tendremos __que __esconder __nuestro __poder __frente __a__ gente__ débil__ y __frágil__ como __los _muggles_—__me__ sugirió._

_Nunca antes había escuchado una propuesta tan ambiciosa y tentadora al mismo tiempo. Pero a su vez, sentía cierta incertidumbre dentro de mí… Era temor._

—_No hay nada que temer, muchacho —leyó mis pensamientos._

—_Muchos se opondrán a lo que propones… —le expliqué mi temor. Gellert asintió._

—_Nosotros los convenceremos de que tenemos la razón_

—_¿Y si no logramos convencerlos?_

—_Entonces los silenciaremos —me aseguró._

—_No será fácil… —insistí._

—_Claro que no… Pero todo sea por el Bien Mayor, muchacho —me dijo convencido._

—_¿Por el Bien Mayor? —repetí pensativo, y mi mirada viajó una vez más al dragón frente a mí. _

—_Ven conmigo, muchacho —me repitió Gellert, y me extendió su mano. Aquella mano extendida representaba un mundo nuevo para mí. La posibilidad de convertir la leyenda en realidad. La posibilidad de cumplir con mi destino… Yo había nacido para ser Domador de Dragones._

_Tomé su mano sin vacilar, y así sellé mi camino junto a Grindelwald. Camino que me llevaría, finalmente, hasta aquí… A Numengard. Pero en el medio pasaron muchos años, muchas batallas, muchos dragones… Entre aquel primer encuentro y nuestro encarcelamiento en Numergard pasaron muchas cosas para ser olvidadas. Este libro planea reacordarlas._

Albus terminó de leer aquel primer capítulo y una sensación agridulce lo invadió. Podía imaginarse al Domador de Dragones de jóven. Podía incluso sentir lo que él había sentido aquel día. La sensación de ser dueño de un poder único y maravilloso, y tener que esconderlo del resto del mundo... Simplemente porque alguien había estipulado que los dragones eran peligrosos y debían permanecer escondidos de la vista de los muggles para que el mundo mágico no fuera descubierto.

Se sintió inmediatamente identificado con aquel muchacho, porque él también era dueño de un poder único... Él hablaba pársel. Y eso lo hacía en un mago completamente distinto al resto de sus compañeros. Pero, al igual que el Domador de Dragones, Albus vivía escondiendo su habilidad, evitando que el resto del mundo lo supiera. Era miedo, él lo sabía. Miedo a ser discriminado. Miedo a que lo tacharan de mago oscuro. Pero la realidad era que la gente teme a lo que no conoce... Y el pársel era algo único, una habilidad que el resto de los magos no podía aprender ni aunque lo deseara. Y eso provocaba celos, envidia y temor.

Albus encontró cierta verdad en aquella charla entre el Domador y Grindelwald: La gente tiende a querer destruir o bien limitar aquello a lo que teme. Y de esa forma, gente como él, Albus, debía esconder su habilidad para hablar pársel porque aquellos que no podían hablarlo se sentirían intimidados por él... Y finalmente, terminarían por prohibirle que utilizara su poder.

Pero aquel muchacho que escribía ese libreo había sido distinto al resto de los magos, y Grindelwald lo había notado. Y por eso lo había buscado. Albus podía imaginarse al Mago de Oz haciendo lo mismo. Podía visualizarlo: un hombre poderoso y conciente de su poder. Un hombre que sabe reconocer a sus iguales... A otros magos poderosos y únicos, como él. Tenía el presentimiento de que el Mago de Oz había adoptado la misma política que Grindelwald. Estaba casi seguro de que en esos momentos, el Mago se encontraba buscando a personas especiales... únicas. Como el Domador de Dragones. Y tuvo que reconocer que aquello era un plan brillante.

* * *

El grito de Lily Luna fue el primer sonido que Albus escuchó a la mañana siguiente. Saltó de la cama, asustado, y sin siquiera ponerse zapatos, tomó la varita mágica de su mesa de luz y se abalanzó escaleras abajo.

Pero lo que encontró en la Sala de Estar distaba mucho de ser peligroso. Lily se encontraba desparramada en el suelo, con un cachorro de perro sobre su pecho que parecía obsesionado con lamerle la cara. Comprendió entonces que había malinterpretado el grito de su hermana. Era alegría, y no miedo.

—¡Albus, mira! ¡Me regalaron un perro! —exclamó Lily emocionada mientras que intentaba sacarse a la criatura de encima. Detrás de ella, Harry y Ginny la observaban sonrientes mientras que jugaba con su nueva mascota.

—Vaya… Ustedes si que están locos de remate —comentó James entrando en la sala.

—Espera a ver lo que te conseguimos a ti —le dijo Harry, mientras que guiñaba un ojo.

James no parecía dispuesto a esperar, porque acto seguido se lanzó hacia el árbol de Navidad, debajo del cual se agolpaban muchos paquetes.

—¿Qué raza es? —le preguntó Albus a su hermana, mientras que se inclinaba para acariciar al cachorro.

A pesar de ser cachorro, el animal tenía un tamaño considerable. Sus patas eran largas y delgadas, desproporcionadas con su cuerpo. Su pelaje era negro azabache e impoluto, salvo por la pequeña mancha blanca que llevaba en el pecho. Tenía una larga cola, que se movía como un látigo de un lado al otro. Al igual que sus patas, la cabeza también tenía un tamaño desproporcionadamente grande, en especial sus orejas que colgaban a ambos lados. Albus lo encontró muy cómico y divertido, pero supo con solo mirarlo que ese animal terminaría por convertirse en una bestia gigantesca.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué raza es, papá? —le preguntó Lily, interesada.

—Es un Gran Danés, cariño —le respondió Harry sonriente.

—Tiene nombre de realeza —bromeó Albus mientras que le hacía cosquillas en la panza. —¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

—Silver —respondió Lily, sin vacilar—. Siempre quise tener un perro para llamarlo así —confesó.

—Pues ahora lo tienes…—rió Albus.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta el nombre Silver? —le preguntó Ginny al cachorro. Sorpresivamente, éste comenzó a ladrar y a dar vueltas en círculo.

—Creo que eso es un sí.

—¡Oh, papá! ¿Crees que me dejen llevarlo a Hogwarts? —inquirió la chica pelirroja, poniéndose de pie. Harry torció una mueca de duda. —¡Por favor! —insistió Lily, como si de su padre dependiera.

—No creo que puedas llevarlo contigo, Lily… —le dijo Ginny con pena.

—¡Por favor! Tiene que haber una forma… —suplicó la pelirroja.

—Podemos esconderlo en un bolso y entrarlo sin que nadie lo note —sugirió James, quien continuaba revolviendo los regalos y juntando los que llevaban su nombre.

—¡James Sirius! —lo retó Ginny—. ¡Nada de entrar cosas a Hogwarts sin permiso!

—No, claro…—aceptó James fingiendo arrepentimiento por su comentario. Tanto Albus como Lily rieron por lo bajo. Ambos sabían que James había entrado incontables cosas ilegales al castillo, y que inevitablemente, seguiría haciéndolo aunque dijera lo contrario.

—Puedes dárselo a Hagrid para que lo tenga con él en su cabaña… —sugirió entonces Albus. Lily observó alternativamente a su hermano y a sus padres, esperanzada.

—Bueno… Esa es una buena idea —confesó finalmente Harry, y observó entonces a Ginny para comprobar si ella coincidía.

—¡Oh, está bien! A Hagrid no le vendrá mal un poco de compañía tampoco. Desde que Fang murió ha estado muy solo en esa cabaña —recordó Ginny, preocupada por el amigo guardabosques de la familia.

—¡Si! —festejó Ginny, saltando por todas partes, con Silver corriendo detrás de ella eufórico.

—¡Listo! Ya tengo todos mis regalos —dictaminó James finalmente, mientras que intentaba levantar todos los regalos juntos—. Iré a abrirlos a mi cuarto —dijo luego, mientras que se tambaleaba debajo del peso de los paquetes.

—¿Acaso hay algún regalo del cual deba preocuparme? —le preguntó Ginny antes de que desapareciera de la Sala. James giró a mirarla con su típica sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—La ignorancia es felicidad, querida madre —bromeó el mayor de los hermanos, y acto seguido, abandonó el lugar. Ginny rodó los ojos, pero Albus pudo ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Albus decidió entonces ponerse a ver sus propios regalos. Se sorprendió al ver que había más regalos de los que imaginaba con su nombre escrito. Al igual que James, optó por juntarlos y abrirlos también en su dormitorio.

—Feliz Navidad, Albus —lo despidió Harry mientras que Albus se disponía a volver a su habitación.

—Feliz Navidad, papá —le devolvió el saludo éste, con una sonrisa.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio, Albus tomó uno de los paquetes al azar y lo abrió con curiosidad. Era una caja, y dentro de la misma yacía una pequeña botella en cuyo interior bailaba un líquido púrpura. Había una tarjeta también.

_Albus,_

_Espero que esto te ayude en el futuro, cuando te encuentres nuevamente en problemas. Es una poción sanadora de heridas. La hice yo misma.  
Feliz Navidad._

_Hedda_

Albus observó con detalle aquel valioso regalo. Si había alguien que lo conocía bien en Hogwarts, esa debía de ser Hedda. La muchacha parecía capaz de leerlo con suma facilidad, como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Y posiblemente era quien mejor lo comprendía, o al menos, quien menos lo juzgaba. Ella sabía que Albus era incapaz de quedarse quieto ante una amenaza tan palpable como la Rebelión de los Magos. Ella lo conocía, y sabía que tarde o temprano, Albus terminaría involucrándose. Pero no intentaba detenerlo… No, Hedda sabía que jamás conseguiría detenerlo si algo se le metía en la cabeza. En cambio, le tendía su mano amiga. Una poción sanadora… Un regalo muy certero con una guerra en camino.

Tomó el siguiente paquete en la pila, el cual tenía una forma tubular y larga, y llevaba una tarjeta pegada en el exterior. La tomó y la leyó primero.

_Para Albus Potter, con mucho cariño, de tu amigo despistado, Lysander._

Sonrió imaginándose qué podría haberle regalado alguien como Lysander. Rompió el papel de envoltorio y se encontró con un tubo de plástico cilíndrico, con una tapa en uno de los extremos. Sacó la tapa con cuidado, y entonces, un pergamino enrollado cayó sobre su cama. Albus lo tomó con cuidado y lo extendió frente a él.

Era un dibujo, pero Albus se sorprendió al descubrir la precisión y el detalle con que estaba dibujado y pintado. Era un dibujo de Albus junto con sus cinco amigos, sonrientes y felices. No se trataba de un dibujo hechizado, porque las figuras no se movían como en la foto, ni hablaban como en los cuadros. Pero aún así, Albus lo encontró fabuloso. El mejor dibujo que jamás hubiera visto.

Sin dudarlo, se incorporó y se dispuso a pegar el dibujo sobre la pared detrás de la cabecera de su cama, donde ya había varias fotos de Albus con su familia y amigos.

Potter sonrió al tomar el tercer regalo de la pila. Reconoció a la persona que se lo enviaba con tan solo mirar el envoltorio. El regalo estaba recubierto por un elegante papel de color verde y plata. Aquello solo podía ser obra de Scorpius Malfoy.

_Potter,_

_Parece que tendré que equiparte con toda la vestimenta propia de un Buscador. Aquí tienes unas nuevas antiparras, para que el viento no te deje ciego.  
Felices Fiestas._

_Malfoy_

_P.D: Por cierto, son las mejores del mercado. Si vamos a jugar Quidditch, entonces vamos a hacerlo bien._

Rió al leer aquella nota. ¡Era tan típico de Scorpius! Si había algo que los Malfoy no habían dejado atrás con los años era el lujo. Scorpius disfrutaba de la vestimenta elegante y cara, y por lo visto, deseaba que Albus lo acompañara.

Con cada día que pasaba, Potter sentía que su amistad con el chico rubio se afianzaba. Sabía que podía confiar en él completamente. Y sabía que Scorpius confiaba completamente en él. Pero más importante aún, sabía que sin importar lo que les deparara el futuro, Malfoy siempre estaría junto a él para enfrentarlo.

Cada vez quedaban menos regalos. Tomó un regalo de aspecto cuadrado sobre el cual había también una nota. Ansioso por terminar con sus regalos, leyó la nota.

_Para mi primo favorito,_

_Porque sé cuánto te gusta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero porque también sé que te gustan aún más los nuevos retos, te regalo este libro que de seguro encontrarás… Desafiante.  
Con mucho cariño, te desea las mejores fiestas,_

_Tu prima favorita._

Potter sonrió divertido al terminar de leer la nota. Aquello era tan típico de Rose. Ella aprovechaba hasta las Navidades para seguir aprendiendo. Pero no podía negar que aquella nota lo había dejado con intriga sobre el regalo.

No se sorprendió al encontrarse con un libro. Pero sí se sorprendió al leer el título del mismo.

_Cómo convocar un Patronus y ser feliz en el intento_

Un Patronus… Rose sí que sabía cómo incitarlo a aprender. Aquello no solo tocaba su materia favorita, sino que además era algo que él desconocía completamente pero deseaba conocer intensamente. Aquello suponía verdaderamente un desafío para Potter. Weasley no se había equivocado al respecto.

Dejó el nuevo libro junto al resto de los regalos y eligió un paquete que le llamó la atención. No era muy grande, pero estaba envuelto en un brillante papel dorado que le llamó la atención. Apenas acercó el regalo a él un conocido perfume lo invadió. Era un olor cálido y fresco… Era perfume a verano. No supo definir con exactitud qué fragancia era, pero le recordaba a alguien conocido. Y le resultaba exquisita.

Abrió el paquete con cuidado, y se encontró con que en el interior había una caja de madera cuya tapa estaba finamente labrada. Parecía un objeto de muchos años de antigüedad, una especie de reliquia. Albus la encontró muy hermosa.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió la tapa. Y entonces, el perfume que había olido segundos antes volvió a esparcirse con mayor intensidad por toda la habitación, y una música suave y armoniosa brotó desde la caja.

—Oh… Es una caja de música —reconoció Albus.

Miró en el interior de la misma. Estaba vacía salvo por un trozo de pergamino que estaba cuidadosamente doblado en su interior.

_Querido Albus,_

_Esta caja de música fue fabricada por mi abuelo hace cuarenta años. Fue un regalo de Navidad de él para mi madre, y ella me la pasó a mí. Esta caja ha guardado durante estos años cosas muy valiosas de mi pertenencia. Durante las noches, cuando sentía miedo, solía darle cuerda y me dormía escuchando su música. Era como si la música me protegiera de todo el peligro que había allí afuera. Espero que no te moleste que te regale algo que es usado, pero deseaba que tú la tuvieras._

_Esta __caja__ de __música__ es__ la __prueba __de __que __los _muggles _pueden __no __tener magia,__ pero __sí __pueden __hacer __cosas __mágicas.  
Ojala te proteja a ti también de los peligros,  
Feliz Navidad,_

_Elektra._

Albus terminó de leer aquella carta y sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Recordó aquella discusión que había tenido con su amiga rubia durante el verano en casa de Hedda, y repentinamente se sintió culpable.

Allí, frente a él, yacía la caja musical que había ahuyentado las pesadillas de Elektra durante su infancia. Aquel era posiblemente el primer objeto que Elektra consideró "mágico" en su vida, incluso antes de saber siquiera que la magia existía. Y lo había fabricado un _muggle_, una persona carente de magia.

Potter acercó el rostro para inspeccionar la caja de madera con más detalle, y nuevamente el perfume de verano lo invadió. Comprendió entonces que aquel perfume le resultaba conocido porque pertenecía a Elektra Cameron.

Cerró la tapa de la caja e inmediatamente la música se detuvo. Con mucho cuidado, la colocó sobre su mesa de luz. De esa forma, cada vez que abriera los ojos al despertarse la vería, y sería un recordatorio de las cosas que los muggles son capaces de hacer.

Tras unos segundos de observar fijamente la caja, Albus decidió continuar con el siguiente regalo. Tomó otro paquete de la pila, y descubrió que solo llevaba una tarjeta con su nombre pegada en el envoltorio. No decía nada sobre el remitente. Con cierta desconfianza, Albus abrió el nuevo regalo. Y sintió que perdía el aire cuando vio lo que el papel escondía.

Era el libro de _La__ Magia_.

Confundido, Potter abrió la tapa del mismo y observó la primera hoja. Había una dedicatoria escrita en ella.

_Porque sé que tú disfrutarás de este libro mucho más que yo.  
Para una persona ansiosa de conocimiento, de parte de otra persona igual de ansiosa.  
Feliz Navidad._

No pudo evitar sonreír al leer aquello, y durante los siguientes minutos se dedicó a releer varias veces aquella breve nota. Los ojos negros y alargados de Tessa Nott volvieron a su mente, junto con una extraña sensación de felicidad que no había experimentado durante los últimos días.

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido uno de mis capítulos más largos, y posiblemente más variado. Para aquellos ansiosos que ya no podían esperar por hecharle un vistazo al libro sobre Grindelwald, espero que este pequeño extracto les haya gustado. Intenté reflejar de la mejor manera posible la ideología de Grindelwald, y me permití darles una idea general de la opinión que Albus se ha formulado al respecto. Todavía queda mucho por decir... Pero creo que todos podrán empezar a especular al respecto con este fragmento! Jajaja.**

**Sobre los regalos de Navidad... Me pareció divertido que Albus recibiera un regalo de cada uno de sus amigos. Creo que cada regalo representa muy bien a los distintos personajes. Y ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Uno de mis lectores, sev snape8, me ha dado una excelente idea... UNA COMPETENCIA. Llegamos a fin de año, y planeo darle un regalo de Navidad a alguno de ustedes... El que gane la competencia.  
He visto mucha ansiedad entre los lectores respecto al Boggart y los respectivos miedos de cada personaje. Así que los voy a desafiar con el siguiente juego: ¿Cuál creen que es el mayor miedo de Albus Potter? Solo pueden decir una cosa! no vale enumerar varios "posibles" miedos... Tendrán que arriesgarse. El primero que adivine cuál es el verdero miedo de Albus... Se ganará como premio hacerme una pregunta. Prometo responder con sinceridad (y en privado! Para que el resto no lo sepa! Jaja).  
**

**Espero que les divierta tanto como a mi! Jajaja.**

**Como siempre, respondo los reviews:**

**maddie. sophie: ¿Ya te sentís vieja? Pensar que yo tengo 22! Sí, coincido en que Albus está menos arrogante. Ha tenido tiempo para reflexionar durante estos últimos capítulos! Pero no esperes que se convierta en una persona humilde... Porque nunca lo será. ¿Ya queres ver la cuarta parte? Bueno te confieso que he empezado a planificarla en uno de mis cuadernos. Jajaja... Voy escribiendo pequeños fragmentos de cosas sobre las cuales tendré que escribir... Sobre personajes. ¡Y ya sé cómo terminará la cuarta parte! ;) Pero todavía queda mucho por escribir en esta tercera... Bueno, en realidad no tanto (chan!).**

**Clara: Sobre los sentimientos de Albus hacia Harry... Pues por un lado hay un respeto rayando la admiración, y por otro lado una necesidad de superarlo que se acerca en parte a la envidia. Pero sí, se puede decir que por ahora Albus confía en Harry. Sí, Hedda se parece a Lily Evans en algunos aspectos... Salvo por esa personalidad tan Slytherin que tiene, que dista mucho de la trasparencia y pureza de la madre de Harry. ¿Lily una cualquiera? Me cuesta imaginarla así. Aunque si puedo imaginarmela como una chica que va al frente y no siente verguenza. James es... Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, jajaja. Es demasiado honorable y bueno como para entender a Albus en algunos momentos. Él jamás se habría guardado todo lo que Albus sabía para sí solo. Rose quiere mucho a Albus, y le perdona muchas cosas. Aunque es, posiblemente, la única del grupo de Albus que se anima a enfrentarlo sin pelos en la lengua y decirle que se está equivocando.**

**jjaacckkyy: Jajaja, veremos si logran averiguar la verdad detrás de Draco Malfoy. Aunque puedo asegurarte que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Albus, no se detiene hasta encontrar una respuesta. ¿Piensas que puede ser malo en el futuro que sus amigos le tengan una fe ciega? Pues todo depende... Creo que en parte la amistad verdadera se trata de poder confiar en tus amigos... Pero también hay que saber reconocer cuando éstos se equivocan. El problema sería si los amigos de Albus le creen a éste, incluso cuando está equivocado**

**Harry Laos: ¿Cómo asesinó Scarlet a los hombres del castillo? Pues existen otros hechizos que pueden matarte sin tener que ser una maldición imperdonable. ¿Cuál era la misión de Zaira en TDH? Algo muy parecido a lo que está haciendo ahora para la Orden del Fénix.. Es todo lo que puedo decir. ¿Lysander en Ravenclaw? Vaya casualidad... Originalmente Lysander iba a ir a Ravenclaw en mi historia. Pero después me pareció que alguien con su personalidad jamás sería seleccionado a otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor. Veo que verdaderamente tienes ganas de saber a quién torturaba Brida, jajaja. Solo diré que era alguien del Ministerio. Neville no tiene hijos... Por ahora, al menos. ¡Ya tengo demasiados personajes!**

**Alfy Malfoy: Veo que usas mucho los segundos nombres de los personajes, jaaja. Por un momento me costó comprender de quién hablabas cuando te referías a Severus y a Sirius, jajaja. Curioso que los hermanos Potter lleven los nombres de dos personas que se detestaron en vida, no? **

**Albuslytherin: Imagino que con todo lo que me insististe sobre el Boggart vas a participar de mi competencia! Me dijistes demasiadas hipótesis en el review anterior... Tendrás que elegir una de todas ellas! Te adelantaste a mi juego!**

** Seibert: Espero que te haya llegado mi mail en respuesta a tus dudas/preguntas/analisis de la historia! Jajaja. Es verdad... Hedda y Lancelot son el tipo de pareja que termina junta o separada, difícil que tengan un punto medio. Parece que todos asumen que uno de los dos tomará el camino equivocado... Lo cual pienso que es una propuesta muy interesante, pero que yo nunca dije que iba a suceder! Jajaja. Espero que mi mail te haya servido de consuelo respecto a tus "quejas" de Rose y Elektra jajaja. Confía en mi... Ya tendrán su momento. Teddy... Oh, él no puede mentir. Es demasiado bueno para eso. Sobre los rumores amorosos... Oh, sí, son reales. James ha "escuchado" cosas. Lily ha ayudado mucho en esos rumores! Jaja.**

**adrisstbdt: ¡Gracias por no presionar con la actualización! Creo que todos estamos entrando a esa etapa del año donde todo se complica un poco más! A mi también me divierten las Navidades, porque es la oportundiad que tengo para encontrar a Albus con su padre y los "adultos". No, James no sabía nada sobre los Guardianes Negros. Sobre el secreto de Hedda... Ni Albus ni Rose lo revelarían jamás. No les corresponde hacerlo... Pero sería interesante ver la reacción de James al respecto, no? Sobre un poco de "humor", ajaja lo se! Yo también quisiera darle un poco de humor... Pero creo que no es lo mío. Por momentos con James logro crear esos capítulos divertidos... Pero no sé si el "humor" sea mi estilo de escritura... ¡me cuesta tanto!**

**Manuel Canabal: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Sí, pienso que fue bueno que por fin Albus se confesara con sus amigos. En cierta forma fue como sacarse un peso de encima. Sobre el Diario... Es la misión que Harry le delegó a Luna y a Rolf. Pronto Albus volverá a Hogwarts (posiblemente el próximo capítulo). Sobre la acción... Quiero aclarar que esta tercera parte será más "tranquila" en ese sentido... Tendrá su momento de acción... Pero no esperes algo "wow".**

**sev snape8: Antes que nada, ¡gracias por la idea de la competencia! Justo venía pensando en que quería hacer algo divertido para involucrar a los lectores y tú viniste con tan genial idea. Veo que varias personas se percataron de la actitud de Teddy... No puedo decirte a qué se debe, lo siento. Pero sí, esta cambiado. Estar en la Orden del Fénix es un trabajo muy agotador. ¡Ufff! Increíble teoría la que has creado sobre la posible muerte de Hedda jajaja. Si cuando termine con la historia no te gusta el final que le he dado al personaje de Le Blanc puedes escribirle uno alternativo jajajjaa. Sobre el actor de Albus en la película de HP... Me pareció que era bueno porque tenía un parecido con Harry... Pero no sé si el Albus de mi historia tendría ese aspecto tan inocente. **

**franciscow3: ¡Gracias por el review! Si no me equivoco, este es el primero que dejas en mi historia, así que te doy formalmente la bienvenida. Que bueno que te haya gustado la saga. Mi idea era llenar ese espacio vacío que JKR dejó… Creo que todos nos quedamos con ganas de algo más! ¿Así que deseas que haya pelea dentro de Slytherin? Pues, eso es algo bastante factible… La relación entre Albus y Cardigan está cada día más tensa.**

**mikaelita-cullen: ¡Qué bueno volver a verte por acá! Sí, las navidades en lo de Harry Potter no son del todo… Festivas. Suele pasar que uno sigue la historia desde el punto de vista del protagonista y se olvida del resto de los personajes… En tu caso, te olvidaste que los chicos no estaban al tanto de lo que Albus había averiguado sobre la relación entre Guardianes Negros y el Mago de Oz. Pero es lógico… ¡a veces hasta yo me olvido! Jaja. Coincido en que cada personaje esta sumido también en su propia guerra interna… Y todavía son jóvenes, por lo cual queda mucho por definir. **

**Grune Blatter: Sí, podría decirse que el capítulo anterior fue un capítulo resumen… Suelo hacer esas cosas en mis historias. Son mi forma de ir ordenando toda la información que voy tirando a lo largo de la historia antes de agregar algo nuevo, importante. Pobre James… él tiene un espiritu protector. Siente que al ser el hermano mayor, tiene la obligación de cuidar de Albus y Lily. Por eso se enfadó cuando supo que Albus había estado en peligro y él ni se había enterado. ¿Así que estuviste por "Memorias de Ted Remus Lupin"? Hace mucho que no actualizo… Pero estoy tan enfrascada en esta tercera parte que no tengo mi tiempo para seguir Memorias! ¿Te gusta la pareja de Hedda y Lancelot? Debes ser una de las pocas personas jaja.**

**Frieek Gaunt: Primero: Hola! Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia, jajaja. ¿En tres días te leíste todo? Vaya, qué rápido. Sobre el libro que Albus compró sobre Grindelwald… Pues, ya empezó a leerlo! Espero que te guste el fragmento que incluí en este capítulo. Pero aclaro que este es un libro escrito por un seguidor de Grindelwald. El libro que buscan Luna y Rolf es un Diario personal del propio Grindelwald, escrito por él mismo. Coincido en que Albus es un personaje gris, y posiblemente eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante… Es impredecible. **

**Espero no haberme olvidado de responder ningún review!**

**Y espero ahora sus respuestas a mi competencia!**

**Saludos,**

**G.  
**


	36. Capítulo 36: Miedos mayores

**Capítulo 36: Miedos mayores**

Albus estaba nervioso. Una vez más, chequeó a través de la ventana el gran reloj que se hallaba colgando sobre la pared del andén 9 3/4. Comprobó que todavía faltaban treinta minutos para que el tren partiera. Había llegado más temprano de lo esperado.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó repentinamente Rose, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Albus giró a mirarla y fingió una sonrisa.

—No, nada —mintió. Rose alzó las cejas y sonrió divertida.

—Estás nervioso —le señaló ella, como si quisiera hacerle notar que su respuesta no coincidía con su actitud. Albus frunció los labios.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán? —soltó finalmente desplomándose sobre su asiento.

Él y Rose eran los únicos en todo el compartimiento. Los estudiantes pasaban frente al mismo y espiaban por la ventana, pero al verlos a ellos continuaban de largo. Todos sabían que el grupo de Albus Potter era lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar ese compartimiento ellos solos.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al hecho de que nos has mentido y escondido información durante casi un año? ¿O al hecho de que la Rebelión de los Magos se convierte, repentinamente, en la mayor amenaza que jamás hemos vivido? —ironizó Weasley. Pero Albus empalideció ante el comentario.

—Yo no les he mentido, Rose… —intentó defenderse, preocupado. Rose rió, distendiendo el ambiente tenso que Potter estaba creando.

—Ninguno de ellos se enojará contigo, Albus… ¡Yo no me enojé! —le recordó ella.

—Pero yo soy tu primo favorito… Jamás podrías enojarte conmigo—bromeó Albus, sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado con el comentario de su prima. Rose le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto, Al —le aseguró la pelirroja.

—¿Haciendo lo correcto con qué? —preguntó la voz de Scorpius desde la puerta del compartimiento. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto llegar.

—Le he contado sobre el Mago de Oz y su relación con los Guardianes Negros —le explicó Albus.

—Oh… Claro —fue toda la respuesta de Malfoy mientras que acomodaba su baúl dentro del reducido espacio del vagón.

—¿Perdón? ¿Él ya lo sabía? —inquirió Rose, entre sorprendida y enfadada.

—Yo fui quien lo ayudó de descifrarlo, Weasley —le respondió Scorpius con malicia. Rose enrojeció inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo pudiste compartirlo con él antes que conmigo, Albus? —exclamó indignada. Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responderle.

—No es nada personal, Weasley… Simplemente Albus necesitaba de alguien inteligente para poder atar los cabos sueltos… —volvió a provocarla Malfoy.

—¿Y se supone que ese eres tú? ¿El chico que todavía tiene dificultad para realizar un simple hechizo de levitación? —contraatacó la pelirroja.

—Por favor, no empiecen —se atajó Potter, quien ya podía ver la pelea que tendría lugar entre sus amigos—. No hay necesidad de competir entre ustedes dos, ambos son inteligentes y de mucha ayuda para resolver misterios—les dijo Albus, sintiéndose algo estúpido al decirlo. Era como querer conformar a dos niños pequeños de que su madre los quiere por igual. —Rose… Perdóname. Debí decírtelo antes —reconoció, sabiendo que no existía una buena excusa para su comportamiento.

—¡Claro que debiste! Porque entonces te habrías enterado de algunas cosas que yo sé —le espetó ella.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

Rose lo observó durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera vacilando al respecto. Finalmente, pareció darse por vencida. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a revolver en su bolso buscando algo.

—Planeaba mostrártelo cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos, y el resto del grupo supiera la historia completa… —murmuró Weasley por lo bajo mientras que chasqueaba la lengua—. Pero bueno… Aquí tienes—le dijo, mientras que sacaba del bolso una fotografía—. Después de la charla que tuvimos en Navidad me quedé pensando sobre las personas que estaban colaborando con el tío Harry para luchar contra el Mago... Algo me sonaba conocido. Y entonces recordó esta foto que mamá tiene guardada entre su caja de recuerdos.

Albus la tomó rápidamente. Era una foto vieja. Sus bordes estaban doblados, y la tinta parecía desgastada. Era mágica, así que los personajes en ella se movían, hablaban entre ellos, y cada tanto saludaban a la cámara, sonreían o hacían gestos.

Sintió que el corazón se detenía momentáneamente en su pecho al reconocerse a sí mismo en aquella foto. Tardó algunos segundos en comprender que no se trataba de una versión adolescente de sí mismo, sino que era una versión jóven de su padre. Repentinamente comprendía porqué todo el mundo se empecinaba en decirle que se parecía a Harry Potter. Tenían razón. Él era un calco de su padre a su edad.

No tardó en reconocer al resto de los integrantes de aquella foto. Allí estaba su madre Ginny, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione abrazados. Podía reconocer a casi todos sus tíos también allí. También estaban allí Luna y Neville, sus padrinos. Claro que se trataba de una versión más joven de cada uno…

Los adultos de aquella foto estaban representados por sus propios abuelos, y algunas personas inesperadas: el ministro de magia, Shackebolt Kingsley, la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, el querido guardabosques semigigante Hagrid, una versión de Andrómeda Tonks mucho más jóven, y algunas personas cuyos nombres Albus no llegaba a recordar, pero cuyas caras le resultaban sumamente conocidas.

—Es una foto encantadora, Weasley… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver tu familia y sus amigos con nuestra investigación? —le preguntó Malfoy. Había observado la foto por sobre el hombro de Albus, y en aquel momento miraba a Rose sin poder esconder su confusión. Ella sonrió altanera.

—Todo —respondió Weasley con una sonrisa—. Gira la foto, Al —le pidió a su primo. Albus obedeció. En uno de los márgenes de la foto podían leerse las siguientes palabras:

_O.d.F._

_3 de Junio 1998._

—Sigo sin comprender… —exclamó Scorpius, quien comenzaba a exasperarse.

Pero algo en el rostro de Albus había cambiado, y tanto Malfoy como Rose lo notaron. Potter volvió a girar la foto para observar con más detalle a los miembros de la foto. Rose tenía razón: prácticamente todas las personas que Albus sabía que estaban colaborando actualmente con su padre en la batalla contra el Mago se hallaban presentes en esa foto. Rotó una vez más la imagen, y su mirada viajó nuevamente hacia la fecha que estaba escrita en una esquina. 1998.

—Está fechada el mismo año que la caída de Voldemort—relacionó Potter.

—Está fechada exactamente un mes después —lo corrigió Rose.

—Nuestra familia y amigos… —repitió Albus las palabras que Malfoy había pronunciado segundos antes. Y entonces lo comprendió. —Son las mismas personas, Rose… Papá ha convocado a las mismas personas que veintiún años atrás lucharon contra Voldemort.

—Exacto —le reconoció Weasley.

—¿Y qué quiere decir "OdF"? —preguntó Scorpius, señalando con el índice esas tres letras.

Por segunda vez, Albus sintió que el corazón se le detenía. ¿Era posible que algo tan grande se le hubiera pasado por alto? Tantos años escuchando las historias del pasado de sus padres y tíos, y ni siquiera lo había pensado. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Rose que le daban la razón.

—La Orden del Fénix —respondieron al mismo tiempo Potter y Weasley.

Ahora, todo tenía sentido.

* * *

—Es… Imposible —exclamó Lysander, mientras que se desplomaba en uno de los sillones. Albus nunca lo había visto tan abatido en su vida—. ¿Mis padres…?

—Entonces… Todo lo que hemos vivido estos últimos años… Todo ha sido un plan del Mago —reconoció Elektra, igual de preocupada que su compañero. Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Había tardado cerca de una hora en contarles a sus amigos toda la historia. Se habían reunido en la Sala de Menester la tarde del domingo antes de empezar nuevamente las clases. James también se les había unido. Albus quería que, a partir de aquel momento, los siete dueños del Amuleto estuvieran juntos.

Ahora, tras haber contado todo lo que sabía sobre el Mago de Oz, los Guardianes Negros, y el reciente descubrimiento de la Orden del Fénix, Potter esperaba en silencio las reacciones.

Lysander parecía todavía en estado de shock. Permanecía paralizado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza encerrada entre sus manos. Elektra lucía una expresión mezcla de confusión y temor. Para ella la historia había resultado muy difícil de seguir. Era la única que había crecido en el mundo muggle y desconocía muchas cosas. Albus había pasado un largo rato explicándole sobre qué era la Orden del Fénix. Le había contado que se trataba de una organización secreta que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore había creado muchos años atrás para luchar contra Voldemort. Tanto él, como Rose y Lysander, conocían sobre la Orden porque la misma se encontraba presente en muchas de las historias y anécdotas que sus padres les habían relatado durante su infancia… La Orden del Fénix había estado presente durante prácticamente toda la adolescencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Ahora, una nueva amenaza se alzaba frente a ellos. El mismo Harry Potter le había confesado a su hijo que no se estaban quedando de brazos cruzados ante ésta, sino que estaban trabajando para derrotar la Rebelión de los Magos. Albus había deducido que su familia, e incluso los amigos de la familia, estaban involucrados en la lucha contra la Rebelión. Pero había sido Rose, con aquella foto, quien terminó por desentrañar la última pieza de aquel complejo rompecabezas: Harry Potter estaba reclutando gente para formar nuevamente la Orden del Fénix. Al igual que veintiún años atrás y al igual que Dumbledore lo había hecho antes, Harry había reunido a su alrededor a las personas de confianza para luchar contra el Mago de Oz. La historia volvía a repetirse… Y las mismas personas respondían al llamado de justicia del Fénix.

Durante aquella hora, Hedda Le Blanc había sido la única del grupo que permaneció en absoluto silencio. No hizo ningún comentario ni pregunta. Pero cuando Potter terminó de relatar todo lo que sabía sobre la Rebelión, su mirada viajó instintivamente hacia su pálida amiga. Ella lo miraba con cierta frialdad, pero la expresión en su rostro le resultaba indescifrable.

—Hedda… ¿tú que piensas? —le preguntó finalmente Albus, no sin cierto temor por la posible reacción de su amiga. Le Blanc inspiró profundamente y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Pienso que esta guerra ya está perdida —respondió de manera fatalista. Un silencio tenso se extendió entre los presentes, y para sorpresa de todos, fue James el primero en responder con una risa sarcástica.

—La Orden del Fénix ha derrotado no una, sino dos veces a Voldemort y sus mortífagos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podrán contra el Mago de Oz y su Rebelión? —le espetó el muchacho. Hedda fijó su mirada en él y le sonrió con compasión. Albus se sorprendió ante aquella sonrisa: era la primera vez que Hedda tenía un gesto gentil con James desde que se conocían.

—Para empezar, no fue la Orden del Fénix quien derrotó a Voldemort… Fue tu padre, _las __dos __veces_ —lo corrigió Hedda gentilmente.

—Jamás lo hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de la Orden —intervino Rose, quien conocía la historia de memoria. Hedda negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—De todas formas… No puede compararse con lo que nos enfrentamos ahora, Rose —insistió Hedda—. Estamos hablando de los Guardianes Negros. Estoy segura que ellos vienen planeando este ataque contra Inglaterra desde hace siglos… Y no creo que esto se trate simplemente de Inglaterra.

—Yo tampoco pienso que sea solo Inglaterra… —estuvo de acuerdo Albus. Todos los ojos se posaron entonces en él—. Es decir… ¡Piénsenlo bien! Cuando Primus nos transportó al Templo de Hades, no estaba solo allí… Había un hombre griego, ¿recuerdas, James? —le dijo Albus a su hermano. James simplemente gruñó. —Y para conseguir los Ojos del Cerbero, Primus tuvo que tener ayuda de alguien dentro del Ministerio de Magia de Italia… Eso quiere decir que el Mago de Oz tiene gente trabajando para él en muchos lugares de Europa, no solo en Inglaterra.

—Entonces estás diciéndonos que este es el fin. Que no tiene sentido pelear porque de todas formas el Mago de Oz y los Guardianes Negros nos derrotarán porque tienen gente que los apoya en todo Europa… ¿Intentas decirnos que nos demos por vencidos? —se enfureció James que su hermano.

—No —lo contradijo rápidamente Albus— Yo confío en papá —le espetó—. Creo que él es conciente de que nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho más grande de lo que imaginábamos… Y por eso está reclutando más gente.

—Como Scarlet Raven —les recordó Rose.

—Y la Profesora Levington —exclamó Elektra, esperanzada.

—Y creo que también está reclutando a tu padre, Scorpius —confesó finalmente Albus mirando a su mejor amigo.

Scorpius había permanecido silencioso en un rincón hasta ese instante. Pero en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Albus, su mirada pareció iluminarse. Potter leyó la esperanza en aquellos ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —quiso saber el rubio, no sin cierta desconfianza. Albus decidió que era el momento de contar algunas cosas más.

—Antes de venir a Hogwarts encontré por accidente el Pensadero de mi padre —confesó Albus.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Elektra, quien ya se había acostumbrado a no saber sobre cuestiones mágicas. Para su sorpresa, no era la única que parecía no saber lo que era un Pensadero. También Lysander, James y Hedda lucían expresiones de confusión.

—Un Pensadero es un recipiente donde un mago puede guardar sus recuerdos y pensamientos —explicó Rose, quien como siempre conocía las respuestas a todo.

—Mi padre también tiene uno… Pero nunca me deja ver lo que guarda allí —recordó Malfoy. Albus tenía un presentimiento de los recuerdos que Draco Malfoy debía de guardar en su Pensadero y de porqué no deseaba que su hijo lo viera.

—La cuestión es que me metí dentro del Pensadero por curiosidad… Y de repente me encontré con que estaba en el Juicio de Draco Malfoy —siguió su relato Albus. Scorpius se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, avergonzado. —Mi padre atestiguó a favor del tuyo —agregó Potter.

—Lo sé —confesó Malfoy, con la cabeza gacha.

—Después del encuentro con Scarlet Raven, sentí curiosidad nuevamente y pensé que el Pensadero podía darme algunas respuestas… No me equivoqué, porque fue allí donde me enteré de la historia de Raven. Pero en esa ocasión papá me descubrió… Y tuvimos una charla, donde además de hablar de Raven, hablamos de tu padre, Scor —Albus llegó finalmente al punto de su interés.

—¿Qué fue lo que hablaron? —preguntó Malfoy, entre molesto e interesado.

—Papá me dijo que no se arrepiente de haber atestiguado a favor de Draco Malfoy… Él no cree haberse equivocado con tu padre aquel día. Él cree en su inocencia —le dijo Albus, emocionado al respecto. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—Talvez está equivocado —comentó desalentado.

—Talvez… Pero no creo. Yo pienso que mi padre está convencido de no haberse equivocado respecto a tu padre porque él se lo está demostrando... Creo que tu padre se ha unido a la Orden del Fénix —le confesó Albus su presentimiento. Scorpius frunció los labios, no del todo convencido, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—¿Y piensas que será suficiente gente para detener al Mago? —preguntó Elektra esperanzada.

—No lo sé… Esperemos que así sea —reconoció Potter, encogiéndose de hombros. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Hedda meneaba suavemente su cabeza de manera desalentadora.

—Yo no voy a quedarme aquí simplemente _esperando_ —se quejó James.

—Yo tampoco —estuvo de acuerdo Lysander—. No sabiendo que mis padres están allí afuera arriesgando su pellejo.

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto… ¿O si? —dijo Ely, mirando nuevamente a Albus.

—Podemos entrenar… Prepararnos para la guerra que nos espera afuera —trató de incentivarlos James.

—La guerra estallará antes que nosotros salgamos de Hogwarts, Potter —le criticó Le Blanc, volviendo al tono de voz que acostumbraba a usar con él.

—Si la guerra estalla, también lo hará aquí adentro —reconoció Albus.

—¿Crees que el Mago podría atacar Hogwarts? —preguntó Rose, desconfiada de la idea.

—No sería la primera vez que atacan el castillo, ¿no? —les recordó James.

—Y no podemos confiar en la gente que está aquí adentro tampoco —agregó Malfoy, tras varios minutos de silencio—. Estoy seguro de que muchos de los estudiantes y sus familias apoyaran al Mago en cuánto la Rebelión estalle.

—Scorpius tiene razón… Habrá gente aquí dentro que intentarán lastimarnos si se enteran que nuestras familias pelean contra el Mago —estuvo de acuerdo James.

—Ya existe gente que quiere lastimarnos —les recordó Albus.

Repentinamente, Cardigan y sus seguidores volvieron a su mente. Durante las últimas semanas se había olvidado de esa enemistad y del peligro latente que Portus representaba para él y para sus amigos. Pero ahora, la enemistad entre ellos dos adquiría un nuevo valor, y con ello, un nuevo peligro. Albus sospechaba que, si la Rebelión estallaba, Cardigan se uniría al Mago. Y si así era, todos los estudiantes que estaba reclutando lo seguirían.

—Tenemos que detener a Cardigan cuanto antes —exclamó repentinamente en voz alta.

—¿Otra vez con eso, Albus? —exclamó Rose, algo exasperada.

—¡No lo entiendes! Cardigan será la primera persona en unirse a la Rebelión en cuanto ésta se haga pública… ¡Y arrastrará con él a un montón de alumnos! Debemos detenerlo antes de que eso suceda… Antes de que personas inocentes deban pagar por su odio hacia mi padre... Y hacia mí—le explicó Potter, preocupado. Comprobó que Rose cambiaba su actitud al escuchar su explicación. Ya no se trataba de una simple enemistad entre dos muchachos. Era mucho más que eso, y Weasley lo comprendía.

—Empezaremos por ahí entonces —sugirió Scorpius. Albus le agradeció con la mirada que lo estuviera apoyando en aquella decisión. Malfoy le devolvió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Al menos eso es mejor que quedarnos sin hacer absolutamente nada —aceptó James. El resto de los chicos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza. Solo Hedda permaneció estática, sin expresión alguna.

—Es tarde… Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana retomamos las clases —les recordó Albus.

—Es increíble que a pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo, el mundo sigue funcionando con completa normalidad, ¿no? —rió Elektra ante la ironía de la situación.

Albus y James se despidieron frente a la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres. El mayor de los Potter guió al resto de los chicos de Gryffindor de regreso a la Sala Común con la ayuda del Mapa del Merodeador. Albus, en cambio, utilizó la capa de invisibilidad para cubrirse junto con Scor y Hedda.

Los tres caminaron despacio y en silencio de regreso a las mazmorras. La capa apenas llegaba a cubrirlos a los tres, con lo cual debían ir con mucho cuidado para evitar que alguna parte de sus cuerpos quedara al descubierto.

Una vez dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Hedda fue la primera en salirse de debajo de la capa. Albus notó que lucía tensa y preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? Casi no has opinado durante toda la charla… —le preguntó Potter.

—Ya dije todo lo que pensaba al respecto —le respondió ella, evitando mirarlo.

—¿Te refieres a tu comentario fatídico sobre que estamos perdidos y todos vamos a morir? —ironizó Scorpius.

—Eso no fue lo que dije —lo contradijo ella, cortante.

—Eso fue lo que nosotros interpretamos —la increpó Albus.

—No tienen idea a lo que nos estamos enfrentando… —susurró ella.

—¿Y tú sí lo sabes? —Albus comenzó a molestarse. Aquellas palabras parecieron golpear a Hedda en la cara, quien retrocedió algunos pasos.

—Claro que sí —le respondió tajante—. Ellos mataron a mis padres —le recordó.

—¡Justamente! ¿No deseas verlos pagar por lo que hicieron? —le preguntó Potter, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¡Claro que lo deseo! —estalló Hedda, elevando su voz y adquiriendo repentinamente un aspecto salvaje. Esta vez fue Albus quien retrocedió.

—No podremos hacer esto sin ti, Hedda —habló nuevamente Scorpius, levantando una bandera de paz entre sus amigos. Hedda suspiró.

—Saben que nunca los dejaría solos —le respondió la pálida chica.

—Sí, lo sabemos —reconoció Potter con una sonrisa.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Albus tardó bastante en levantarse de la cama. Había tenido sueños intranquilos durante toda la noche, en los cuales una guerra estallaba dentro de Hogwarts, y todo era un caos.

Cansado, se vistió a duras penas y bajó desayunar. Para cuando llegó al Gran Salón, solo le quedaban quince minutos para ingerir su desayuno antes de la primera clase del día: Encantamientos.

Como era de esperarse, Albus encontró muy difícil concentrarse durante aquella clase, y no consiguió realizar exitosamente el hechizo que Flitwick les explicaba. El profesor pareció sorprenderse al respecto, pues hacia el final de la clase le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Potter le mintió, diciéndole que se había sentido enfermo durante la noche y que estaba cansado. Hedda y Scorpius no le creyeron, pero mantuvieron silencio, pues presentían lo que se escondía detrás de aquel cansancio y distracción por parte de su amigo.

Sin embargo, la clase siguiente exigió que Albus recuperara toda su atención. Aritmancia era una materia complicada, que requería de mucho esfuerzo por parte del estudiante para comprenderla, y más esfuerzo aún para resolverla con éxito. Como era costumbre, Scorpius fue quien más se lució de los tres chicos. Albus se consoló a sí mismo con que a pesar de lo atareada que estaba su mente, al menos había logrado resolver los ejercicios a medias.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa del día llegó hacia la tarde, con la materia favorita de Potter: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Albus se reencontró con sus amigos de Gryffindor en al puerta del Aula del tercer piso. Todos los alumnos aguardaban afuera, sentados en el suelo, susurrando por lo bajo. No había señales del profesor Thomas White por ningún lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Albus, confundido, mientras que se sentaba junto a Elektra.

—El profesor White no ha llegado aún —le respondió Cameron, en un susurro.

—Todavía faltan unos minutos para que empiece la clase —comentó Scorpius, alzando las cejas. Rose chasqueó la lengua mientras que meneaba su cabeza en desacuerdo.

—Él siempre llega antes que nosotros… Y nos espera dentro del aula —indicó la pelirroja, preocupada—. Pero ahora la puerta del salón está cerrada… ¿Y si el profesor White no ha regresado de sus vacaciones? ¿Y si ha renunciado al puesto? —preguntó Rose inquieta. Esta vez fue el turno de Malfoy de bufar en desacuerdo.

—¿Y cuál sería el problema si eso sucede? No sería la primera vez que nos cambian el profesor de Defensas… —comentó.

—¡Cállate! White es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido —lo defendió Weasley.

—Y también el más atractivo, ¿no, Rose? —se burló de ella Lysander. Rose enrojeció hasta adquirir el color de su cabello.

—Yo… ¡él es muy talentoso! —exclamó Rose, nerviosa.

—Sí, claro… —siguió burlándose Scamander. Rose le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciéndolo callar.

Malfoy frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta del aula se abrió, y el rostro apuesto de Thomas White se asomó por la misma. Lucía las mismas gafas oscuras de siempre, y la sonrisa amigable seguía dibujada en sus labios como el primer día.

—¡Buenos días, alumnos! Me alegra tenerlos de regreso. Lamento hacerlos esperar aquí afuera, pero tengo una sorpresa esperándolos en el aula y quería terminar de prepararla —les habló White, visiblemente emocionado.

—¿Ya podemos pasar, profesor? —preguntó Dorotea Pickott, la muchacha de aspecto gitano perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin.

—Sí… Pero lo harán de a uno por vez —le respondió Thomas, acentuando su sonrisa. Un susurro comenzó a correr entre los alumnos. —La clase de hoy es, posiblemente, una de las más esperadas de tercer año… —continuó el profesor.

—¡El Boggart! —exclamó repentinamente Rose, incapaz de contenerse cuando sabía algo.

—Exacto… El Boggart —coincidió Thomas. Un nuevo murmullo se extendió entre la pequeña multitud.

Albus sintió que algo dentro de él se retorcía. ¿El boggart? No estaba listo para eso. Al menos no ese día… No después de todo lo que había averiguado durante sus vacaciones de Navidad. No después de aquel espantoso sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. El Boggart… El mayor miedo de cada uno se personificaría delante de ellos. Albus sintió un nuevo retorcijón. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que durante los últimos años había acumulado demasiados temores… Pero no sabía cuál era su mayor temor.

—Los iré llamando por orden alfabético para que se enfrenten a Boggart, y una vez que lo hagan, saldrán por la puerta trasera de la clase para no cruzarse con aquellos que todavía no se lo han enfrentado —el profesor terminó de explicar cómo sería la metodología de la clase. —Wendy… Tú vienes primera —llamó a una muchacha que vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor.

La chica se incorporó rápidamente del piso y lanzó una mirada ansiosa hacia sus amigas. Con pasos seguros, caminó hacia el interior del aula. El Profesor White cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y un silencio absoluto se instaló en el pasillo. No se podía oír absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía dentro del aula. Pero diez minutos más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y un sonriente White llamó a la siguiente en la lista: Elektra Cameron.

A diferencia de Wendy, Elektra lucía insegura y temerosa, y caminaba con pasos torpes y temblorosos, como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Ely le lanzó una última mirada a Albus en pedido de ayuda. Potter sintió el impulso de ponerse de pie y entrar con ella al aula. No quería dejarla sola enfrentando su mayor temor. Elektra volvía a despertar en él su instinto protector. Pero se contuvo, y no hizo nada más que esperar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la puerta volvía a abrirse y Thomas llamaba la siguiente estudiante: Portus Cardigan. Albus sintió un odio injustificado brotar dentro de él mientras que observaba a Cardigan con sus aires de superioridad ingresar al aula.

Los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno. Hedda fue la siguiente del grupo de Albus en cruzar la puerta. De todos sus amigos, Hedda era la única de la cual Albus crecía conocer el mayor temor.

Para cuando le llegó el turno a Albus, Scorpius ya había cruzado también la puerta, y sólo quedaban Lysander y Rose de su grupo.

—Suerte —le susurró Scamander mientras que Albus se ponía de pie preparándose para entrar.

La puerta del aula se abrió y nuevamente Tom se asomó con su imborrable sonrisa. A pesar de que era ciego, sus ojos parecieron posarse en Albus, como si supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba. Sin embargo, aquello no le resultó sorprendente a Potter.

—¿Listo, Albus? —preguntó al susodicho.

—Listo —respondió Potter mientras que entraba en la sala, aunque dudaba estar verdaderamente listo.

El aula se encontraba vacía, a excepción de un gran baúl que yacía cerrado en medio del salón. Albus se quedó allí de pie, esperando a las instrucciones. Thomas caminó hacia el baúl, y se paró exactamente detrás de éste.

—Dentro de éste baúl está el boggart, Albus. Cuando yo lo abra, éste adquirirá la forma de tu mayor temor… ¿Sabes acaso cuál es ese? —le preguntó Tom en su clásico tono didáctico.

—Eso creo…—le respondió Albus, mientras que en su mente aparecían cientos de temores. El Mago de Oz… La Rebelión… La muerte de sus seres queridos…

—Es importante que intentes deducirlo de antemano, Al —le sugirió el profesor.

—Es que no tengo un único miedo, profesor —le confesó Potter. White le sonrió de manera condescendiente.

—Nadie tiene un único miedo, Albus. Pero todos tenemos un miedo capaz de paralizarnos, capaz de provocar en nosotros cosas inimaginables —le explicó.

—¿Usted podrá ver la forma que adquiera mi Boggart? —preguntó repentinamente Albus.

—No… Yo puedo ver la energía propia del Boggart… Pero no puedo ver la forma que adquiere para ti. Es por eso que elegí hacer la clase de manera individual, sin el resto de la clase presente. De esta forma, solo el alumno conocerá la forma de su Boggart —le respondió gentilmente Thomas—. Ahora, piensa en una forma de convertir tu Boggart en algo gracioso… Y cuando yo lo libere, mantén ese pensamiento dentro de tu mente y pronuncia el hechizo "_Ridikkulus"_. ¿Has comprendido? —le preguntó.

—Eso espero —respondió Albus con una risa nerviosa mientras que alzaba su varita, preparándose para realizar el hechizo.

—Entonces… Vamos —le indicó Tom, y acto siguiente movió su varita y abrió el baúl.

Albus estaba preparado para encontrarse con cualquier cosa, pero nunca se había esperado que su Boggart tomara aquella forma.

Frente a él se encontraba una replica exacta de él mismo. Una copia idéntica de Albus Severus Potter. Era como estar mirándose a un espejo. Aquello lo desconcertó de tal forma que se olvidó por completo de lo que debía hacer. La mano que sostenía la varita lentamente comenzó a caer al costado de su cuerpo.

Confundido e intrigado, Albus dio un paso hacia el Boggart. Se sorprendió al comprobar que su réplica lo imitaba, y por un instante sintió que verdaderamente estaba ante un espejismo. Pero al observarlo con mayor detalle comenzó a notar algunas diferencias.

Su Boggart no vestía el uniforme de Hogwarts. Vestía ropa común y corriente. Y algo en la expresión de ese Boggart lo desconcertaba. Tenía aspecto abandonado, como quien hace tiempo que no se peina ni se baña. Y su mirada lucía perdida, como si su vida careciera de sentido alguno. Algo en aquella expresión le resultó conocido.

—¡Albus, debes atacar a tu Boggart! —le recordó repentinamente la voz de Thomas White.

Todavía confundido, Albus volvió a alzar su varita. Y entonces, el Boggart pareció reaccionar, porque sacó su propia varita del bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto, y apuntó con ésta a Potter. Ambas réplicas se miraron la una a la otra. Albus sabía que debía formular el hechizo que su profesor le había indicado, pero algo lo retenía. Algo lo hacía esperar. Aquel Boggart no tenía sentido… ¿Acaso su mayor miedo era a estar sucio y despeinado?

Pero entonces, sucedió lo que faltaba para terminar de revelar todo aquello. El Boggart abrió la boca, y Albus escuchó su propia voz saliendo de aquellos labios y pronunciando un conocido hechizo.

—_Expelliarmus_—exclamó el Boggart apuntándole con la varita y tomándolo desprevenido. Albus cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Pero éste nunca llegó. —_¡Expelliarmus!_ —volvió a pronunciar su réplica, quien parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. De nuevo, nada sucedió. Albus se animó entonces a abrir los ojos. Y lo vio.

No podía hacer magia.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda mientras que recordaba aquel mes que había vivido durante el verano sin magia. La desesperación y frustración que había sentido. El enojo hacia la gente que podía hacer magia. La sensación de estar perdiendo lo más valioso que tenía, lo que lo convertía en una persona especial. Y ese terror que había sentido ante la idea de que la magia jamás regresara a él… Ese miedo irrefrenable ante la idea de que debería continuar su vida como un muggle.

Las palabras de Thomas White resonaron repentinamente en su mente: _Todos__ tenemos __un __miedo __capaz __de __paralizarnos, __capaz __de __provocar __en __nosotros __cosas __inimaginables._

Frente a él, el Boggart parecía percibir que algo dentro de Albus estaba cambiando, pues la imagen se volvía cada vez peor. Su réplica continuaba gritando hechizos frente a él sin que saliera de su varita siquiera una chispa, y Albus podía leer la desesperación y el desconsuelo en el rostro de su réplica. Pero como si aquello fuera poco, una nueva figura había aparecido en escena. Nuevamente, Albus reconoció a aquella persona al instante: Era su padre.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Harry Potter caminó hacia la réplica de Albus y le arrebató con brutalidad la varita de la mano.

—Ya no necesitas esto, Albus —le habló Harry Potter a la copia de Albus, mientras rompía la varita en varios trozos y los tiraba al suelo.

—Papá… —lo llamó el Boggart, acongojado.

—Será mejor que te vayas… Ya no perteneces a éste mundo —le sugirió Harry, y Albus pudo leer la decepción y la vergüenza en aquella mirada.

—¡NO! —gritó repentinamente el verdadero Albus Potter, mientras que apuntaba enfurecido hacia la imagen de su padre y su propia imagen. —_Ridikkulus_ —pronunció. Pero nada sucedió. La imagen de su padre mirándolo decepcionado continuaba frente a él, mientras que su propia imagen se arrastraba en el suelo intentando juntar todos los trozos de su varita mágica. —¡Basta! —gritó nuevamente Albus, colérico. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Thomas White se acercaba a él y al Boggart.

Y súbitamente, todo se volvió oscuridad. La imagen de sí mismo y de su padre es esfumaron, así como todo lo que había a su alrededor. Ya no podía ver el salón donde se impartían las clases de Defensa, ni siquiera la puerta por la cual había entrado. Thomas White no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

—¡Profesor! —lo llamó Albus, sin comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

—Tranquilo, Albus. Aquí estoy —le respondió la voz de Thomas a pocos metros de distancia.

—No puedo ver nada —le confesó Potter.

—Lo sé… —le respondió éste —_. Ridikkulus _—pronunció el hechizo el profesor.

Todo volvió rápidamente a la normalidad. Albus se encontraba de regreso en el aula, en el exacto lugar donde había estado de pie antes de que todo se volviera negro. Frente a él, Thomas White se hallaba sosteniendo en su mano lo que parecía ser una canica negra. Con una expresión de desagrado, Thomas arrojó la canica dentro del baúl y lo cerró rapidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Albus. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Thomas, preocupado. Por primera vez, Albus vio que la sonrisa se había desdibujado de sus labios.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todo se oscureció de repente? —preguntó Potter confundido. White sonrió con amargura.

—Conociste mi mayor miedo, Albus —le respondió el profesor. Albus comprendió entonces que el profesor había intervenido al comprobar que él no había logrado derrotar al Boggart.

—¿Su mayor miedo es la oscuridad? —inquirió Potter, más confundido que antes. Recordó la canica negra que el profesor había arrojado dentro del baúl: aquella era la forma "cómica" que el boggart había adquirido ante el hechizo.

—¿Irónico, no? —se burló de sí mismo White—. Pero déjame decir en mi defensa que no es _cualquier_ oscuridad… Verdaderamente no puedo ver cuando mi Boggart se transforma —le explicó Tom.

—¿Ni siquiera puede ver la magia? —insistió Albus en el tema. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a la extraña y asombrosa naturaleza de Thomas. Su sorprendente capacidad de por ver aquello que nadie podía: la energía vital.

—No… Nada. No puedo ver absolutamente nada —respondió con completa sinceridad. Un silencio se hizo entre ambos. Albus se removió incómodo en el lugar dónde se encontraba de pie.

—Lamento que haya tenido que intervenir, profesor… —le dijo Albus—. Ni siquiera fui capaz de detener al Boggart yo solo.

—No hay nada de qué disculparse, Al —lo corrigió White—. El Boggart puede parecer una criatura simple de derrotar, pues un hechizo básico como el _ Ridikkulus_ es capaz de desarmarlo… Pero el hechizo no es el verdadero problema. El verdadero desafío son nuestros miedos, Albus—le explicó.

—Pero seguramente todos mis compañeros lo consiguieron… —se quejó Potter.

—No es fácil enfrentarnos a nuestros mayores temores… Algunos temen a cosas concretas, como un animal o una persona. Y eso muchas veces hace más fácil al mago poder imaginarse una forma de "ridiculizarlo" —le habló Thomas seriamente—. Pero otras veces, los temores son menos concretos… Son emociones, son recuerdos o situaciones… Más difíciles de representar, y más difíciles de combatir con la risa —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Supongo que eso fue lo que te sucedió a ti.

—Sí, eso creo… —aceptó Albus, aunque por dentro seguía sintiendo cierta amargura, mezcla de lo que acababa de ver y de no haber sido capaz de derrotar su temor.

—Algunas personas derrotan su Boggart en el primer encuentro… Y a otros les toma varios enfrentamientos hasta que logran conquistar su temor… Como yo —le confesó Tom. Albus lo miró intensamente.

—Gracias, profesor —le dijo con completa sinceridad.

—Ve a descansar… Nos vemos la próxima clase —le dijo recuperando su típica sonrisa. Albus se puso de pie para irse, pero Thomas lo retuvo tomándolo por la muñeca. —Y sea lo que sea que viste… No dejes que te gane —le aconsejó.

—Lo haré —le respondió Albus.

Mientras que cruzaba la puerta trasera de la clase, aquella respuesta se convirtió dentro de él en una promesa personal. Aquel día se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que ese miedo lo venciera. No estaba dispuesto a perder su magia nunca más. Él era un mago, y ese era su único camino.

* * *

**Sé que hace mucho tiempo esperaban este capítulo, así que espero que haya estado a la altura de las expectativas. Siempre pensé que una criatura como el Boggart era demasiado "peligrosa" como para exponer a chicos de trece años. Es decir... Nuestros mayores temores! Es terrible.**

**Supongo que con Albus es complicado... Él mismo reconoce que hay muchas cosas a las que teme (más de las que debería a su edad). Pero como dijo White... Siempre hay un temor que supera a todos los temores. Un Miedo Mayor. El de Albus Potter es perder su magia. Dejar de ser un mago. Perder aquello que lo hace único y especial. ¿Sorprendente? Personalmente no lo creo... Es algo que yo considero bastante "esperable" por parte de Albus.**

**Sobre el concurso... ¡Fue divertido! Me encantó leer las respuestas que dio cada uno, y algunos estuvieron muy cerca. Quien estuvo MAS cerca fue Selene Potter. Así que ¡felicitaciones Selene! Sos la Ganadora y tenes UNA pregunta para hacerme sobre lo que desees. **

**Como siempre, voy a responder reviews.  
**

** jjaacckkyy: **Te gustó el personaje que relata la historia de Grindelwald? Pues, tenía ganas de que el personaje tuviera algo "especial". Siempre pensé que Grindelwald debió ser un hombre muy inteligente, que lejos de rodearse de gente estúpida se rodeó de personas igual de poderosas que él. La razón por la que me lo imagino así es porque inicialmente buscó aliarse con Dumbledore para llevar a cabo su plan para cambiar el mundo. Y sobre la "habilidad" de Domador... Amo los dragones. Si existieran, yo querría tener uno de mascota jaja. No leí los libros de Eragon, pero sí vi la película, y es posible que haya infuenciado inconcientemente en el personaje. Sobre tu propuesta del "miedo mayor": Ser traicionado por alguien. Es un buen temor, pero no el mayor temor de Albus. Él confía 100% en sus amigos, en los que comparten el Amuleto con él. Y no teme, ni siquiera se imagina, que alguno de ellos pueda llegar a traicionarlo.

**Alfy-Malfoy :** Sí, pensé en que Zaira le enviara un regalo para Navidad... Pero habría sido estirar mucho la idea de los regalos (también tendría que haber nombrado los regalos de sus padres y sus tíos). Además, Zaira ya le ha hecho un Gran regalo una vez, jajaja. Sobre el mayor miedo de Albus... Tú dijiste "El convertirse en uan persona que no le importe los demás", y pusiste como ejemplo cuando él habló "mal" de los muggles... Sí, podría ser, pero no el mayor de sus miedos. Creo que Albus no teme verdaderamente a eso... él verdaderamente piensa lo que dijo sobre los muggles, y no lo dice de forma despectiva ni menospreciando a los muggles, sino que es su forma de pensar. Pero sí creo que Albus podría temer al lastimar a la gente que quiere con sus pensamientos o decisiones.

**Heart of Melon :** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fragmento del libro de Grindelwald! Tenía mis dudas al respecto de cómo escribirlo, pero terminé por decidirme en hacerlo en primera persona, desde la mirada del Domador. Coincido con vos en que Albus es una gran incógnita dentro de esta historia... Nunca se sabe para dónde va a disparar. Y creo, como bien señalaste, que este libro puede ser una arma de doble filo. Jajaja, sí, sabía que el regalo de Elektra iba a causar un impacto positivo en los lectores, fundamentalmente porque es el regalo más "sentimental" de todos (aunque cada uno tiene su toque personal). Sobre el Miedo que propusiste, si bien no fue el ganador, sí es uno de los varios miedos que Albus tiene. Él se sabe una persona ambiciosa, y por momentos cae a la realidad de que a veces esa ambición lo arrastra por caminos incorrectos... Y eso le da miedo. Y sí, él siente una extraña mezcla de admiración y miedo hacia el Mago... Habría que ver cuál de las dos cosas termina pesando más.

**Clara:** Siempre que imagino a Grindelwald lo pienso como un enemigo inteligente. Como alguien malvado, pero con una gran capacidad para hacer cosas grandiosas (y terroríficas también). JKR dejó entreveer en el séptimo libro que Gellert había estado muy interesado en tener una amistad con Dumbledore porque lo consideraba "su igual", un mago que estaba a su altura, alguien tan brillante como él... Alguien con quien podría llevar a cabo su plan. Creo que, aunque no consiguió la ayuda de Dumbledore, Grindelwald no se detuvo allí... Siguió buscando gente especial, como él y como Dumbledore. Y el Mago, siendo su fiel seguidor, está haciendo lo mismo... El Camaleón, Naomi, Duncan Ford... Todos ellos son "especiales". Sobre la posibilidad de que el Mago quiera reclutar a Albus... Pues Albus tendría que tener algo "especial" para que así fuera... ¿crees que lo tiene? El objetivo del Mago de Oz va más allá de revelar el mundo mágico ante los muggles... él quiere controlar los dos mundos. Veo que tú también consideraste el regalo de Elektra como el más emocional... Y posiblemente estés en lo cierto. Pero ella es así... Es demasiado pura y sentimental para hacer otro tipo de regalo. Sobre tu propuesta del miedo: Fracasar. Es una muy interesante, y teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Albus, es un miedo muy probable. Sin embargo, no es su mayor miedo... Lo siento!

**adrisstbdt:** A mí también me pasa que siento que Grindelwald salió muy poco en la serie de JKR, y tengo ganas de saber más de él! Posiblemente esa sea la razón por la cual gran parte de esta historia girará en base a él y a su "ideología". Sobre el Domador de Dragones... él tendrá el papel de guiar a Albus Potter a través de la brillante pero complicada mente de Grindelwald. Creo que por el momento ese es un papel sumamente importante, jaja. Sobre el perro de Lily... Pues, yo recibí de regalo un perro como ese cuando tenía la edad de ella. Fue un increíble compañero, y esta fue mi manera de darle homenaje. Todavía no está nada dicho con respecto a Tessa y Albus... Ni siquiera se han dado un beso! No deberías adelantarte a la historia, jaja, talvez nunca estén juntos! Sobre el Miedo que propusiste: Albus como Mago Oscuro. Una propuesta interesante... Aunque ese no es el mayor miedo de Albus (pero sí parece serlo de muchos lectores jaja). Albus es demasiado arrogante como para reconocer que a veces sus decisiones o pensamientos son "oscuros". Él está demasiado convencido de que está en lo correcto, y solo cae en la realidad cuando otra persona se lo hace notar... Como Elektra o su propio padre.

**Seibert:** ¡Que bueno que te haya llegado mi respuesta! Estaré esperando tu próximo mail con las preguntas y análisis sobre mi historia (dentro de poco podremos hacer un libro solo de esos análisis, jaja). Sobre la amistad de Albus y Hedda... Hedda no coincide en todos los aspectos con Albus (seguramente lo habrás notado en este capítulo, donde el pensamiento extremo de ella chocó fuertemente contra Albus), pero él es quien mejor la entiende, justamente porque él no es extremista como ella. Y los une un sentimiento de justicia parecido, y también algo torcido. Y por supuesto... La amistad. Hedda es una amiga fiel. Sobre las conclusiones que Albus saca tras leer el libro sobre Grindelwald... Tienen un fundamento cierto, pero están trazados sobre una línea torcida. Que la gente sea poco tolerante ante lo desconocido es comprensible... Es incluso humano. Pero eso no es justificativo para aniquilarlos. Sobre los regalos... Puedes quedarte tranquila que fue Tessa quien le envió el libro de La Magia. Al menos en esta ocasión no estoy tenidendoles una trampa! Jaja. Sobre el Concurso: Decepcionar a Harry Potter. Es una propuesta interesante, y en cierta forma se vio reflejada también el Boggart. Pero ese sería un miedo "secundario" a otro miedo mayor. Albus cree que su padre se sentiría decepcionado si él no fuera un mago... De hecho, puede incluso llegar a pensar que su padre se sentirá decepcionado si él no logra ser tan bueno como el mismísimo Harry Potter. Pero el miedo raíz de todo, es la magia. Albus teme perder aquello que más valora: su magia, y por ende, teme todo lo que cree que sucederé cuando la pierda. En este capítulo, el Boggart con forma de Harry Potter representa en realidad el sentimiento que Albus tiene sobre su pérdida de magia: La sensación de que sin la magia ya no pertenece al mundo mágico, ni a su familia...

**silvers draco:** Sí, lo que hice en los otros capítulos fue una especie de "resumen" de todo lo que sucedido en estos dos años en Hogwarts. La idea es poder aclarar las cosas para que se entienda mejor todo lo que va a suceder a continuación. Sobre el último capítulo... Gracias por las palabras. Me alegra que te guste el enfoque que le di al fragmento del libro. Me pareció que si lo escribía en primera persona podría reflejar mejor los sentimientos del Domador, y así poder vincularlo con mayor facilidad a los sentimientos del propio Albus.

**Albuslytherin:** ¿Así que quieres saber la forma del patronus de Albus? Lo siento, para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más... Sé que Harry consiguió hacerlo en su tercer año, pero fue bajo circunstancias muy "especiales". Sí, es verdad, el regalo de Elektra fue "tierno", pero ella es así. Elektra es el tipo de persona que suele regalar cosas que tienen un significado, un valor agregado... Algo sentimental. Ella es transparente y tierna. Sobre los errores de falta de espacios... ¡No sé que sucedió! Jajaja, porque yo no escribo de esa forma. Creo que la configuración se vio alterada cuando cargué el capítulo a la página .. Pero bueno, veré de arreglarlo! Gracias por avisar! Sobre tu Boggart: Albus como asesino. Lo siento, pero no lo es. Claro que es un miedo comprensible por parte del lector... Pero hay que ponerse en el lugar de Albus, en su mente. Él no se considera una persona de mal, él cree que sus decisiones siempre son correctas, por lo cual no se imagina a sí mismo transitando un camino de "oscuridad". Él no se ve a sí mismo como un asesino... Ni siquiera con respecto a Primus. Tras la charla con Hedda él se convenció a sí mismo de que no había nada que pudiera hacer por Icarus en el Templo, y que de todos modo, él se lo merecía. Después cambiaste la respuesta hacia: "Que Albus se convierta en un seguidor de el Mago". Albus siente cierta admiración hacia el Mago de Oz, ya que lo ve como un digno adversario... Alguien inteligente, alguien ambicioso... Alguien como él. Y eso le genera cierta confusión, que provoca que por momentos tenga sueños como aquel sueño donde se imaginó vestido como un Rebelde. Pero ese no es su mayor temor... Como dije en otro review, Albus es demasiado orgullo y altanero como para pensar que se equivoca. Él cree estar siempre en lo correcto... Siempre tomando la decisión correcta. Solo se da cuenta de sus errores cuando otra persona (alguien a quién él aprecia) se lo señala. Albus no puede tener a tomar el camino de la oscuridad simplemente porque él cree que todo lo que hace es en nombre del "Bien"... incluso aunque a veces se equivoque.

**Nico:** Que bueno volver a verte por acá! Gracias por responder a mí pregunta y por tomártelo tan bien. Temía haberte ofendido. No sabía que existiera algo como lo que me explicaste del soft lector. Creo que eso es maravilloso... Y me alegra que puedas seguir mi historia gracias a ese software. Creo que de los muchos géneros que existen, posiblemente el misterio/suspenso sea en el cual yo me siento más cómoda. No digo que siempre lo hago bien, pero al menos hago el esfuerzo! Jajaja. Gracias por el review y ojalá te siga leyendo por acá.

**maddie. sophie:** ¿Así que estás por Roma? ¡Qué envidia! Yo todavía estudiando y trabajando... No sabes cómo ansío irme de vacaciones. Respondiendo a tu review: El Domador, sí es un personaje interesante. Como he dicho en otro review, todo lo que puedo decir por el momento sobre el Domador de Dragones es que él se encargará de guiar a Albus, a través de su libro, por el complicado mundo de Gellert Grindelwald. Lily y su cachorro... Adoro los perros, y el perro de Lily representa a mi primer perro, que recibí a una edad parecida a la de ella. Sobre el regalo de Rose... Albus es un muchacho sediento de conocimientos, así que no tardará en leer ese libro sobre Patronus... Pero no esperes su patronus en este libro! ¿Sigue en pie esa competencia entre Elektra y Tessa? Jaja. Sobre el Concurso: propusiste como mayor temor de Albus que las personas que él ama salgan lastimadas. Como seguramente leíste... Esa era una de las posibilidades que Albus pensó antes de enfrentarse al Boggart. Pero no fue su mayor miedo. Sobre los errores ortográficos y demás... Pido disculpas. Estoy trabajando sin betas por el momento porque sino tardo mucho en actualizar... Y a veces se me escapan algunas cosas, jaja.

**Frieek Gaunt:** Siempre hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido, como habrás notado. Y además, ¡últimamente mis capítulos son mucho más largos! Éste es bastante extenso. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Sobre el Boggart de Albus: el temor a convertirse en un Mago Oscuro. Como dije en otro review, si bien es una posibilidad, eso es algo que está presente más en la mente de los lectores que del propio Albus. Él es demasiado arrogante como para creer que se está equivocando. Todo lo que Albus hace, él está convencido que es lo correcto. Solo cae en cuenta de sus errores cuando alguien querido se lo señala... Como cuando Elektra le dijo que se equivocaba sobre los muggles, o cuando tiene esas charlas con Harry quien le señala que se ha equivocado respecto a algo. Así que si bien por momento Albus experimenta ese temor a "equivocarse" y tomar el mal camino, ese no es su mayor miedo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo está convencido de que él tiene la razón.

**Malfoy-son:** Veo que no te ha gustado mucho el capítulo anterior. Lamento que no haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas, y espero que este capítulo te haya parecido de mejor calidad! Espero ansiosa tu opinión al respecto. Sobre la competencia del Boggart de Albus: el temor a convertirse en un Mago Oscuro. Como dije en otro review, si bien es una posibilidad, eso es algo que está presente más en la mente de los lectores que del propio Albus. Su arrogancia no le permite reconocer cuando se equivoca. Todo lo que Albus hace, él está convencido que es lo correcto. Solo cae en cuenta de sus errores cuando alguien querido se lo señala... Como cuando Ely o su padre. Así que si bien por momento Albus experimenta ese temor a "equivocarse" y tomar el mal camino, ese no es su mayor miedo, ya que la mayoría del tiempo está convencido de que él tiene la razón... Que está transitando el camino del bien (incluso cuando se equivoca). Prometo que en el próximo concurso, quien gane recibirá una aparición (posiblemente fugaz) en la saga! ¿Te parece? Jaja.

**Diane Potter:** No te preocupes, yo entiendo que a veces uno está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para dejar reviews. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. ¿Así que los regalos que más te gustaron fueron los de Rose y Ely? Pues parece que eso fue de común acuerdo... Todos opinaron sobre los mismo regalos! Yo vivo en Argentina, así que acá estamos viviendo unos días por demás calurosos (es primavera-verano!).

**kate vlack evans:** Veo que te sumaste al concurso! Sobre tu Boggart: perder a sus amigos y familia. Sin duda fue una de las cosas que Albus pensó como posible Boggart, pero la realidad es que mi Albus teme aún más perder su magia que cualquier otra pérdida. Triste, pero cierto.

**Manuel Canabal:** Sobre tu apuesta al mayor miedo de Albus: Perder a sus amigos. Lo siento, sin duda es uno de los muchos temores que Albus tiene en esta épocas pre-guerra, pero no es su mayor miedo. Aún más que cualquier pérdida, Albus teme perder su magia, porque siente que sin ella su vida pierde completamente el sentido y el rumbo. Él nació para ser mago... Y si no es mago, entonces no puede ser él.

**pipa:** Creo que es el primer review que dejas, así que te doy formalmente la bienvenida a la historia y me alegro de que la hayas disfrutado. ¿Así que te leiste las tres partes en siete días? A eso llamo leer rápido! Jaja. Qué bueno que te guste la incorporación de Grindelwald a la historia... Personalmente, me quedé con ganas de saber más de él en la saga de JKR, así que a falta de información, decidí crearla yo misma! Jaja. Sobre la posibilidad de alguien bisexual o gay en la historia... Si bien considero que el mundo mágico sería el lugar más tolerante con respecto a lo que es elección sexual, personalmente yo no me siento cómoda escribiendo sobre ello... La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre parejas gay, y no quiero escribir sobre algo que desconosco y podría equivocarme. ¡Ya de por sí no soy buena para escribir sobre parejas heterosexuales! Pero bueno... Quién te dice que talvez un día me anime a escribir algo! Jaja.

**Selene Potter:** ¡Felicitaciones! Has ganado el concurso del Boggart. Podes hacerme la pregunta que desees... Pero solo podrás hacer una, así que eligí con cuidado. Si bien tu respuesta no fue "exactamente" la correcta, sí fue la que más se acercó al boggart de Albus. La idea de ser excluído es en gran parte el fundamento para su temor a perder la magia (claro que no es el único). Como dije en algún otro review, Albus siente que es su magia la que lo convierte en alguien especial, único. Es la magia la que traza su camino... él está destinado a ser un mago, y de hecho, él cree que será un GRAN mago. La simple idea de perder la magia para él es como perder su propia identidad. Y con la magia, como tú señalaste, vienen muchas sensación (frustración, enojo) y entre ellas la sensación de exclusión que tiene Albus: la idea de que ya no pertenecerá al mundo mágico, ni a su familia, ni a su grupo de amigos. Nuevamente, felicitaciones, porque lo pensaste muy bien, desde el punto de vista del propio Albus.

**Iara Nishii:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a la historia! Y Gracias por el review, siempre me alegra recibir comentarios de nuevos lectores. ¿Así que deseas una pelirroja para Albus? Mmmm. Será todo muy complicado, ya que también me han pedido una pelirroja para James, jaja. Pero bueno... La realidad es que ya he decidod las parejas para cada uno de los Potter... Así que solo resta esperar a conocerlas, jajaja. Podes quedarte tranquila que no me he tomado a mal tu comentario, sino todo lo contrario. Me gusta que mis lectores se sientan libres de poder decirme no solo halagos, sino también sugerencias, críticas, comentarios de cualquier tipo. Solo así voy a poder mejorar como escritora :)

**Gracias a todos los que participaron en la competencia. Fueron todos muy creativos y estuvieron todos muy acertados en sus sugerencias, ya que la mayoría de las propuestas son miedos de Albus... Aunque no su MAYOR MIEDO. Pensaré otra competencia para más adelante, si les divierte!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	37. Capítulo 37: La emboscada

**Capítulo 37: La emboscada**

Albus caminó tambaleante por los pasillos del castillo, sin saber bien a dónde dirigirse. Se sentía todavía aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder. El recuerdo de su boggart continuaba atormentándolo, como un recordatorio de lo que una vez le había pasado, y de lo que deseaba que nunca volviera a suceder. No supo cómo fue que llegó hasta la gran puerta de entrada del castillo, pero sí era conciente de que necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

El frío invernal lo golpeó fuertemente cuando cruzó la puerta, haciéndolo reaccionar. Se acomodó su capa de invierno mientras que sentía todos sus músculos tensarse del dolor provocado por el frío. Pero no volvió a ingresar al colegio. Allí, de pie en medio de la nieve, Albus solo podía pensar en una cosa: tenía frío. Y había algo extrañamente placentero en no tener que pensar en nada más.

—Vas a enfermarte, Potter —le habló una voz a su espalda. Albus giró con dificultad para observar a su interlocutor.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Kurdan? —le preguntó Albus, sorprendido de aquel encuentro. Dimitri esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y dio unos pasos más hasta ubicarse junto a él.

—He averiguado algunas cosas —le susurró por lo bajo.

—Camina conmigo, Kurdan —le ordenó Albus, alejándose aún más del castillo. A pesar de que no había nadie cerca, Potter no deseaba arriesgarse a ser descubierto mientras que mantenía una charla con Dimitri.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Entonces, Dimitri se detuvo abruptamente mientras que Albus daba los primeros pasos introduciéndose entre los árboles.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Potter, confundido.

—No se supone que entremos al Bosque —le explicó Dimitri, visiblemente asustado. Albus sonrió burlón.

—¿Desde cuando respetas tanto las reglas, Kurdan?

—No se trata de las reglas, Potter. Se rumorean cosas terribles sobre este Bosque… —le respondió nuevamente Dimitri. Albus rió por lo bajo.

—Tranquilo, solo avanzaremos unos metros para quedar escondidos entre los árboles. No nos alejaremos demasiado —le aseguró Potter. Kurdan vaciló unos instantes, pero bajo la mirada intensa de Albus, terminó por ceder. Tras adentrarse unos pocos metros, Albus se detuvo y giró a mirar nuevamente a Dimitri. —¿Qué tienes para mí? —le preguntó.

—Pues, tengo buenas y malas noticias —le informó Dimitri, en un susurro.

—Empecemos por las buenas —sugirió Albus.

—Cardigan prácticamente no ha tenido éxito reclutando a los estudiantes de primer año —le respondió Kurdan.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _prácticamente_ no ha tenido éxito? —insistió Potter en el tema.

—Sólo una muchacha ha aceptado unirse a él —le explicó con mayor detalle.

Albus sonrió satisfecho. Estaba convencido que ese fracaso de Cardigan sólo podía significar que Allegra Finnigan había sido muy persuasiva con sus compañeros de curso.

—¿Quién es la muchacha que se ha unido a Cardigan? —preguntó Albus con repentina curiosidad.

—Su nombre es Cordelia Smith… Talvez conozcas a su hermano, Patrick Smith. Es el Buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff —le contó Dimitri.

—Sí, lo conozco —recordó Albus aquel partido que había jugado el año anterior contra Hufflepuff y lo había derrotado. Aquel día Patrick no le había resultado una persona agradable.

—Bueno… La mala noticia es que él también se ha unido a Cardigan —disparó repentinamente Kurdan. Albus se sintió asaltado por aquella noticia.

—¿Qué? Pero si él ni siquiera está en Slytherin, ¿por qué habría de unirse a Cardigan? ¿Es para proteger a su hermana? —inquirió Potter, preocupado. Aquello era una verdadera mala noticia, pues significaba que Portus Cardigan no se estaba limitando solo a Slytherin… Ahora tendía sus hilos hacia la casa de Hufflepuff.

—Al principio yo pensé lo mismo… Creí que Cordelia podía sentirse _asustada_ por lo que Portus le había dicho sobre ti, y entonces se había unido a él por miedo. Y su hermano, como resultaría lógico, la había acompañado con la intención de protegerla —le explicó Dimitri su razonamiento—. Pero algo de todo esto no me cerraba, así que decidí investigarlos un poco…

—¿Ellos también provienen de una familia de exmortífagos que odia a los Potter? —comentó Albus con cierta ironía. Parecía que las familias de mortifagos eran más de las que él había imaginado. Dimitri rió ante el comentario.

—Algo así —le reconoció—. Su padre es Zacharias Smith, y si bien él no fue un mortífago tampoco apoyó a tu padre durante la Batalla en Hogwarts —le explicó.

—¿Cómo sabes esto?

—El propio Patrick me lo ha contado hoy durante el almuerzo. Me dijo que Zacharias conoció a tu padre mientras que estudiaban en Hogwarts, pero que nunca terminó de caerle bien… Parece que Zacharias piensa que a tu padre le han dado más protagonismo e importancia de la que verdaderamente merece. Incluso se jacta de que Harry Potter lo quiso reclutar para formar parte de un grupo selecto de estudiantes a quienes les enseñaba magia, pero que tras ir un par de veces a las reuniones, Zacharias se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era una estupidez ya que tu padre no les enseñaba nada interesante y simplemente hacía alarde de sus _logros personales_ —le relató en textuales palabras lo que Patrick Smith le había dicho.

—¿Más protagonismo e importancia de la que verdaderamente se merece? ¡Que estupidez! Mi padre ni siquiera desea ese protagonismo, él daría cualquier cosa con tal de pasar al anonimato hoy mismo —se exasperó Albus al escuchar aquello—. ¡Y dudo que alguna vez mi padre hiciera alarde de sus "logros personales"! Él es la persona más estúpidamente humilde que conozco —se enfureció aún más.

—Solo estoy repitiendo lo que Patrick dijo… —murmuró Dimitri temeroso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aceptó Potter—. Así que por eso se han unido sus hijos a Cardigan. Su padre les ha hablado siempre porquerías de Harry Potter, así que ellos piensan lo mismo de mí, ¿no?

—Pues, si deseas saberlo, Patrick dijo que tú eras igual de engreído y arrogante que tu padre. Y agregó que te creías dueño de Hogwarts, y que disfrutabas de aterrorizar a los estudiantes con estúpidos rumores falsos—comentó Kurdan. Albus simplemente rió con amargura y tardó varios segundos en recuperar la compostura.

—¿Sabes algo más de la familia Smith? —volvió a hablar una vez que se hubo calmado.

—No sé si será importante, pero ellos son una familia sangre pura —agregó Dimitri.

—Sí, es muy importante, Dimitri —lo contradijo Albus—. Eso dice muchas cosas de ellos. ¿Hay alguien más de Hufflepuff o de otra casa que se haya unido a Cardigan y los suyos?

—No… Por ahora. Pero Cardigan le ha delegado a Patrick Smith la misión de reclutar más gente en Hufflepuff —le respondió.

Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y durante los siguientes minutos, no volvió a hablar. La oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir el cielo, y las sombras de los árboles que los rodeaban proyectaban figuras tenebrosas sobre la nieve blanca. Un escalofrío hizo temblar a Dimitri Kurdan de pies a cabeza.

—¿Hemos terminado, ya? Porque quisiera salir de este lugar —pidió finalmente. Recién entonces Albus pareció recordar que no se encontraba solo allí.

—Sí, claro… Pero antes quiero darte tu próxima misión —agregó Potter—. Quiero que te acerques a Cordelia Smith.

—¿Qué me acerque? —repitió Dimitri sin comprender.

—Quiero que te hagas su amigo. No dudo que el imbécil de su hermano se haya unido a Cardigan por voluntad propia… Pero quiero saber si Cordelia también lo ha hecho por su propia voluntad, o por obligación familiar —le explicó.

—Perfecto… Veré que puedo hacer —le dijo Dimitri, cada vez más nervioso.

—No —le dijo Albus tajante—. No quiero que "veas" que puedes hacer, Dimitri. Quiero que lo hagas. Esto es muy importante, y necesito saber que cuento contigo… ¿Todavía cuento con tu amistad, Dimitri? —le preguntó Albus manipuladoramente. Kurdan bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado por la respuesta que le había dado previamente.

—Claro que cuentas conmigo, Albus —le aseguró. Albus esbozó entonces una sonrisa amigable.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro—. Ahora volvamos.

* * *

Albus se reencontró con sus amigos para la hora de la cena. Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin para cuando Albus ingresó al Gran Salón. Parecían conversar muy animadamente, y Potter tuvo un presentimiento sobre lo que estaban hablando.

—… Y entonces, el Inferi se convirtió en una marioneta del Halloween, y comenzó a bailar por todo el salón —contó Elektra emocionada. Todos rieron con ella. Albus sintió un retorcijón en el estómago: Estaban hablando de sus Boggarts.

—¡Albus! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó Scorpius en cuanto lo vio, todavía con la risa bailoteando en sus labios.

—Estuve ocupado —evadió la pregunta Potter. Rose le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

—¿Es sobre… _lo que ya sabes_? —inquirió la pelirroja. Albus se sentó junto a ellos y lanzó una rápida mirada para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Se inclinó para estar más cerca de sus compañeros.

—Estuve conversando con Kurdan —les contó, aliviado de poder evadir el tema del Boggart.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Lysander, interesado.

—Parece que sigue reclutando gente… Y ya no se trata solamente de Slytherin. Ha conseguido convencer a Patrick Smith, de Hufflepuff —les reveló lo que acababa de averiguar. Elektra soltó un respigo.

—Nos está sacando una ventaja importante, Albus… Si él consigue el apoyo de las otras casas antes que nosotros… —le señaló Hedda.

—No conseguirá a Gryffindor —aseguró Lysander.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Albus, buscando consuelo. Lysander esbozó una sonrisa alegre y segura.

—Porque todos adoran a la familia Potter ahí adentro… Eso sin contar que la mitad de los estudiantes de Gryffindor _son _parte de tu familia —bromeó Scamander.

—Lysan tiene razón, Albus. Dudo que haya alguien en Gryffindor que quiera unirse a Cardigan y a su plan de destruirte —coincidió Elektra.

—De todas formas no podemos arriesgarnos —señaló Scorpius, y cruzó una mirada significativa con Albus.

Potter sabía lo que aquella mirada quería decir. Era momento de entrar en acción. Habían mantenido una actitud demasiado pasiva hasta aquel momento, limitándose simplemente a contener y responder los ataques de Cardigan. Pero ahora, había llegado el momento de que ellos empezaran a moverse y a reclutar.

—Es verdad… No puedo confiarme en que Gryffindor estará de mi lado. Necesito asegurarme que cuento con ellos —habló finalmente Potter, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los leones de la mesa.

—¿Quieres que nosotros los reclutemos? —reaccionó Rose.

—Yo no puedo meterme dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los necesito a ustedes para ir ganado territorio allí. Además, contarán con la ayuda de James —les explicó Albus.

—Es una batalla ganada, entonces. Todas las chicas de Gryffindor se unirán a nosotros simplemente porque James lo dice —bromeó Elektra respecto a la fama del mayor de los Potter.

—¡Por todos los cielos! Cardigan conseguirá a la gente capaz y nosotros nos quedaremos con las muchachas descerebradas que corren detrás del inepto de tu hermano —escupió Hedda, molesta.

—No todas son descerebradas… —intentó defenderlas Lysander.

—Sean selectivos, entonces… No todos pueden saber del enfrentamiento que hay entre Cardigan y yo —aclaró Albus.

—¿Qué hay de Lily? —preguntó Rose con cuidado.

Albus no supo qué responder a aquella pregunta. Por un lado, sentía que no podía dejar a su hermana fuera de todo aquello. Sabía que si ella llegaba a enterarse del reclutamiento se enfurecería con él por no haberle informado al respecto. Pero por otro lado, no quería exponerla desde tan pequeña a todo lo que estaba sucediendo tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts.

—Ella podría ayudarnos con los más jóvenes de Hogwarts… —susurró Hedda a su lado—. Y es amiga de Nina Raven, a quien también nos conviene tener entre nuestros aliados —agregó.

—Y debido a que Hugo está en Hufflepuff, se ha hecho amiga también de los de primer año de allí —agregó Rose. Albus suspiró derrotado. Tanto Hedda como Rose tenían razón.

—Yo hablaré con ella —sentenció finalmente Potter. Sentía que si alguien debía de contarle sobre el conflicto que había en Hogwarts, ese debía ser él.

—¿Qué hay de Ravenclaw? —inquirió Elektra.

—Yo estaba pensando en Tessa Nott —comentó Albus, lanzado una rápida mirada hacia Scorpius. Éste frunció levemente el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Sí, yo también estaba pensando en ella —reconoció el rubio. Rose se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Se están olvidando de un detalle: invitar a Tessa Nott significa invitar también a Circe Zabini, su mejor amiga —señaló Weasley.

—¿Qué hay de malo con Circe? —se apuró a defenderla Malfoy. Rose alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Qué hay de malo? No sé, talvez el hecho de que es la hermana de Taurus Zabini, el mejor amigo de Cardigan… —comentó irónicamente la pelirroja.

—Circe no es como su hermano —insistió Scorpius.

—¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? —le preguntó Albus.

—Sí, ella no tiene una buena relación con Taurus, ni tampoco comparte la ideología de su familia… ¡Por algo fue sorteada a Ravenclaw y no a Slytherin! —explicó el rubio.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Rose, descreída.

—¡Ella me lo ha contado! —estalló finalmente Malfoy. Rose pareció quedarse repentinamente sin habla al escuchar aquello. —Durante las vacaciones de Navidad Circe tuvo una pelea con su familia, y se escapó a la casa de Tessa. Con mi familia fuimos a visitar a los Nott un día, y estuve conversando con ella toda la tarde… —se explicó mejor—. Créeme, Circe puede parecer una chica fría y algo maliciosa, pero es una buena persona.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Albus, confiando en el buen juicio de su mejor amigo—. Entonces hay que hablar con Tessa y Circe y ver si desean unirse.

—Queda declarada, entonces —comunicó Lysander mientras que se reclinaba en su silla.

—¿Qué cosa queda declarada? —preguntó Rose, quien parecía haber recuperado nuevamente el habla.

—La guerra dentro de Hogwarts—le respondió con completa liviandad Scamander, mientras que tomaba otro pan y se lo metía entero en la boca.

* * *

Hacia fines de Enero, Albus tuvo que dejar atrás la batalla que se estaba librando dentro de Hogwarts para concentrarse en otra cosa: Quidditch.

Chelsea Whitestone parecía decidida a ganar aquel campeonato, y para ello, reunía a todos los jugadores tres veces por semana durante un entrenamiento de más de dos horas. Potter apenas encontraba lugar para hacer sus deberes y descansar con tanto entrenamiento, pero en parte lo agradecía. Se había olvidado con tantos problemas de lo divertido que podía ser el Quidditch.

La competencia iba muy pareja. Slytherin le había ganado a Gryffindor en el primer partido, y Ravenclaw había conseguido la victoria sobre Hufflepuff. Eso ponía a ambos equipos a la cabeza de la tabla, convirtiendo el siguiente partido, Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, en un enfrentamiento sumamente ansiado.

La semana previa al partido Albus podía percibir la ansiedad y la tensión en el ambiente. Y sorpresivamente, aquel ambiente también se había instalado dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde las aguas lentamente se iban dividiendo con mayor claridad. Cardigan se había dedicado durante toda la semana en difamar a Potter y a Malfoy, diciéndole a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo que ambos habían "comprado" sus lugares en el equipo. Y no se trataba solo de Cardigan, sino también de su séquito, el cual se había vuelto más numeroso desde la última vez que Albus los había visto juntos, en la fiesta de Halloween. Pero Potter no dejó que aquello lo turbara, pues sabía que la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa conocían la verdad, y él confiaba en que el sábado les demostraría que verdaderamente se había ganado su puesto de Buscador.

La mañana del tercer sábado de enero Albus se despertó tranquilo, pero emocionado. Aquel día jugarían contra Ravenclaw. La última vez que se habían enfrentado, Slytherin había perdido el partido de manera humillante con un jugador menos. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel enfrentamiento. Chelsea se había convertido en capitana del equipo, y Scorpius se había integrado como nuevo Cazador. Sin embargo, las cosas también habían cambiado para Ravenclaw, quien ahora poseía una nueva jugadora: Tessa Nott. Albus no terminaba de definir si su emoción se debía al Quidditch o al hecho de que en pocas horas se encontraría con Tessa.

Desde que habían vuelto de las vacaciones de invierno, Albus no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente el regalo. De hecho, prácticamente no se habían cruzado ni hablado. Así que esperaba poder verla durante el partido, y talvez conversar una vez que éste terminara.

—Éste será un partido difícil, ¿no crees? —le habló Scorpius mientras que se vestían con sus uniformes para bajar al Gran Salón.

—Ya lo creo… Ravenclaw está muy confiando porque nos derrotaron el año pasado —coincidió Albus.

—Sin embargo te veo muy alegre… —le señaló Scorpius observadoramente.

Albus vaciló durante unos segundos. ¿Debía decirle a Malfoy la razón por la cual se sentía tranquilo y alegre aquella mañana?

Pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna, pues la puerta del dormitorio se abrió violentamente detrás de ellos, interrumpiéndolos. Albus ni siquiera llegó a reconocer a quienes entraban. Solo logró ver un destello de luz roja, y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor mientras que él y Scorpius caían inconcientes al suelo.

* * *

Se sentía aturdido y mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y presentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría lo poco que había en su estómago. Tardó en darse cuenta que no se trataba solo de su cabeza, sino que el cuerpo entero le dolía. Y tardó unos segundos más en comprobar que el dolor se debía a que su cuerpo se encontraba aprisionado dentro de un espacio muy reducido. El suelo sobre el cual se encontraba recostado era frío y duro, pero su espalda estaba en contacto con una superficie más blanda y tibia.

—¿Qué…? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras que intentaba incorporarse del suelo de aquel reducido lugar. Su cabeza golpeó a los pocos centímetros con lo que parecía ser el techo de aquel lugar.

—Estamos encerrados —habló repentinamente otra voz junto a él.

—¿Scorpius? —preguntó Potter en la oscuridad, y comprendiendo que aquella superficie blanda detrás de él era su mejor amigo.

—Nos tendieron una trampa —siguió hablando Scorpius. Su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque Albus notó que arrastraba las palabras más que lo acostumbrado. Y aquello sólo sucedía cuando Malfoy estaba verdaderamente enfadado.

—El partido… —recordó Potter, desesperándose.

—Comenzó hace unos quince minutos… Fueron los gritos del estadio los que me despertaron —le explicó el rubio, conservando increíblemente la calma.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, YA—le ordenó Albus mientras que buscaba entre sus ropas la varita mágica.

—Es inútil, Albus. No tenemos las varitas con nosotros. Las dejamos dentro de nuestros baúles porque están prohibidas dentro del Campo de Quidditch —le recordó su amigo. Exasperado, Potter intentó abrir lo que parecía ser el techo de aquel lugar con un golpe de hombro.

—Ya lo he intentado mientras que tú estabas inconciente —le dijo Scorpius.

—¿Y por qué no me ayudas en vez de hacer comentarios? —se enfadó Albus.

—Relájate… Ya he hecho todo lo que podía —le respondió Malfoy.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—El Amuleto, Albus —le recordó el rubio. Albus se sintió repentinamente estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes.

—¿Te has comunicado con los demás? —le preguntó ansioso.

—Sí… Todos han recibido el mensaje y nos están buscando —le respondió.

—¿Y por qué demoran tanto?

—Talvez sea porque no sabemos dónde diablos estamos encerrados —se empezó a enojar Scorpius.

—¿Qué diablos es este lugar, entonces? —preguntó Albus resoplando.

—Creo que estamos dentro de un baúl… Bastante grande, por cierto —ironizó Malfoy.

—No nos encontrarán a tiempo… No llegaremos a jugar el partido, y Slytherin va a perder por nuestra culpa —se lamentó Potter mientras que aferraba su cabello entre las manos.

—Lo sé… Nos convertiremos en las dos personas más odiadas de toda la casa de Slytherin —coincidió Malfoy. Albus sintió su corazón estrujarse en el pecho mientras que comprendía la razón de por qué se encontraba allí encerrado.

—¡Fue Cardigan! —exclamó repentinamente mientras que golpeaba la pared del baúl con el puño—. Es parte de su maldito plan para convencer al resto de la Casa de que nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar. ¡Ha estado toda la semana diciendo que tú y yo no somos dignos de estar en el equipo! Y ahora, si no nos presentamos, todos pensarán que Cardigan tiene razón —le explicó Albus.

—Esa maldita escoria… Cuando le ponga las manos encima… —se enfureció por primera vez Scorpius.

Repentinamente Albus sintió el Amuleto quemándole el pecho, y una extraña sensación lo invadió. Incluso en la oscuridad, pudo percibir que Scorpius sentía lo mismo.

—Están cerca… Lo puedo sentir —susurró Albus.

—Yo también —coincidió Scorpius.

—¡Albus! —gritó repentinamente una vocecita aguda y femenina que Potter no conocía, pero que por alguna razón no temía. La voz parecía provenir desde mucha distancia.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó a continuación otra voz, y esta vez Albus sí supo reconocer a la dueña: Era Lily.

—¡Lily! ¡Aquí! —comenzó a gritar Potter desesperado, mientras que golpeaba fuertemente con los puños y los pies las paredes del baúl. Scorpius se le sumó, golpeando también con fuerza, para hacer más ruido y atraer la atención de las voces.

—¡Albus! —escuchó entonces una nueva voz, esta vez masculina—. ¡Sigue haciendo ruido, hermano! —le gritó James. Las voces comenzaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca.

Potter oyó una sucesión de pasos que se acercan, cada vez más cerca, y las voces de sus hermanos podían oírse cada vez con mayor intensidad.

—¡James, Lily! —siguió gritando Albus, desesperado porque lo encontraran.

—¡Adentro de ese baúl! —escuchó repentinamente otra voz más. También la reconoció: Allegra Finnigan.

—_Alohomora _—pronunció la voz de James Potter. Albus escuchó el ruido metálico producido por un candado al abrirse, y supo que era libre. Con un nuevo golpe, abrió la tapa del baúl.

Se sintió repentinamente abrumado por la luz de la habitación donde se encontraba. Sus ojos verdes tardaron varios minutos en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Sonrió con ironía al comprobar que todavía se encontraba dentro de su habitación en la Sala de Slytherin.

Frente a él se encontraban sus dos hermanos, James y Lily. Allegra permanecía junto a la puerta, lanzando rápidas miradas hacia el exterior del dormitorio, como si temiera que alguien apareciera para atarcarlos nuevamente. Albus se sorprendió al comprobar quién era la dueña de la voz que él no había logrado reconocer: Nina Raven se encontraba a pocos pasos de Lily, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? —le preguntó James mientras que lo ayudaba a él y a Scorpius a salir del baúl.

—Cardigan y los suyos nos atacaron desprevenidos hoy a la mañana y nos encerraron aquí —le explicó Albus.

—Eso sospechábamos —le dijo Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Se encuentran bien? —les preguntó la pelirroja, preocupada.

—Sí… Algo aturdido, pero bien —respondió Albus—. ¿Cómo fue que sospecharon que Cardigan nos había encerrado?

—Nos pareció sospechoso que ustedes dos no aparecieran para el partido, y a los pocos minutos me llegó el mensaje de Scorpius de que estaban atrapados en algún lugar de Hogwarts —les explicó James—. Nos dividimos en grupos para rastrillar el castillo y yo estaba por dirigirme hacia la Torre de Astronomía cuando Lily vino a buscarme diciéndome que esa chica de ahí tenía información que podía ayudarnos… —continuó James señalando a Allegra. La muchacha de primer año de Slytherin se sonrrojó ante el gesto.

—Hoy a la mañana me llamó la atención que Cardigan subiera al dormitorio junto con otros cinco estudiantes… Y después cuando ustedes no aparecieron en el Campo, supuse que esa actitud tenía algo que ver con su desaparición —se explicó Allegra—. Lily fue la primera persona de tu confianza con quien me encontré para decirle lo que había visto… —se excusó.

—Gracias —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa honesta. Allegra se sonrojó aún más.

—Esta historia es encantadora, pero por si no te has percatado, Albus… ¡Hay un partido disputándose allí afuera! —exclamó Scorpius.

* * *

—¡Y RAVENCLAW HACE OTRA FORMIDABLE JUGADA, DEJANDO EL MARCADOR 90 A 0 A FAVOR DE LAS ÁGUILAS! —la voz de Lorcan amplificada alcanzó los oídos de Albus mientras que corría desesperado hacia el campo de Quidditch con su escoba firmemente aferrada en su mano.

—¡Diablos! —gritó Potter al escuchar la puntuación.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —habló a su lado Scorpius, quien también corría desesperado. El rubio llegó primero ante la puerta que comunicaba con el vestuario de Slytherin, y se encontró con que la misma se hallaba cerrada. —¡No podemos entrar por aquí! —exclamó.

—¡TESSA NOTT SE APODERA DE LA QUAFFLE Y SE LANZA CONTRA LOS AROS DE SLYTHERIN… WENCE INTENTA BLOQUEARLA… ¡ANOTACIÓN PARA RAVENCLAW! —escuchó a Lorcan anunciando la anotación de Tessa.

—Busquemos otra entrada… —sugirió Malfoy.

—Vamos a perder demasiado tiempo —lo contradijo Albus.

—No tenemos otra opción —se lamentó el rubio.

—Sí… Podemos entrar con esto —le dijo Potter mientras que le señalaba las escobas que ambos cargaban con ellos.

Era una idea descabellada, lo sabían. Pero en ese momento, aquella era la mejor opción que tenían. Solo debían sobrevolar el gigantesco paredón del campo hasta llegar a su extremo superior, y entonces estarían adentro. Scorpius sonrió con picardía comprendiendo lo que su amigo le estaba sugiriendo, y sin pronunciar palabra, trepó su propia escoba. Ambos cruzaron una última mirada cómplice, y golpeando el suelo, se elevaron en el aire a toda velocidad.

Albus sintió el aire frío golpearle el rostro con dureza, pero a pesar de ello mantuvo los ojos abiertos y se aseguró de no bajar la velocidad. Por el rabillo del ojo podía percibir la sombra en movimiento verde y plateada de Scorpius. Ambos colocaron sus escobas prácticamente verticales al suelo, prácticamente rozando el paredón que bordeaba el Campo. Tardaron solo segundos en sobrevolar aquella pared, pero Albus lo sintió eterno. Y la imagen que se encontró del otro lado lo dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos más.

Todo el Campo de Quidditch, con sus inmensas gradas se extendía ante ellos. Los jugadores de Ravenclaw sobrevolaban a velocidades vertiginosas la cancha, dominando sin problemas al equipo de Slytherin, que se encontraba con dos jugadores menos. El marcador señalaba que Ravenclaw iba ganando estrepitosamente por 100 puntos. Slytherin no había logrado hacer siquiera un punto. Potter nunca había visto al equipo de Chelsea tan desmoralizado como en aquel instante. Lanzó una mirada a Scorpius, quien también se había detenido a su lado y observaba con la misma preocupación el partido que se disputaba frente a ellos.

—¿Listo? —le gritó Albus a su compañero por sobre el estruendo que producía el griterio de los estudiantes.

—¡Demostrémosle a Cardigan cómo se juega Quidditch! —le respondió Scorpius con malicia.

Albus inclinó entonces su escoba y se lanzó de lleno hacia el campo. Sus ojos no tardaron en visualizar al Buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw, Lucas Corner, quien se hallaba sobrevolando la cancha buscando frenéticamente la snitch dorada. Y mientras que se volaba en aquella dirección, pudo escuchar la voz de Lorcan completamente fuera de sí.

—¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! MALFOY ACABA DE APARECER DE LA NADA Y LE HA ARREBATADO LA QUAFFLE A CARMINE… ¡EL CAZADOR DE SLYTHERIN PARECE UN DEMONIO! ESQUIVA UNA BLUDGER Y SE LANZA CONTRA EL ARO CENTRAL DE RAVENCLAW… ¡ANOTACIÓN PARA SLYTHERIN! —gritó Scamander, eufórico. La tribuna de Slytherin se incorporó de sus asientos al escuchar aquello y comenzó a aplaudir y gritar emocionada. —¡PARA QUIENES PENSABAN QUE YA ESTABA TODO DICHO... AHI TIENEN ALGO COMPLETAMENTE INESPERADO!—gritó Lorcan entre risas de emoción—. Y ESO NO ES TODO. ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ TAMBIÉN POTTER, ALCANZANDO AL BUSCADOR CORNER, DE RAVENCLAW!—agregó en cuanto divisó a Albus que se hallaba a escasos metros de Lucas Corner.

—¡Potter! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —escuchó la voz entre enfadada y aliviada de Chelsea.

—¡Es una larga historia, Chelsea! Pero prometo contártela después de atrapar la snitch —rió Potter. Whitestone le devolvió una sonrisa.

—¡Mas te vale que así sea, Potter! —le respondió ella riendo, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde se hallaba Scorpius, para planificar un nuevo ataque.

—Comenzaba a pensar que jugaría solo este partido, Potter —le comentó Lucas Corner, divertido.

—Sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, Corner —le siguió el juego Albus. Corner asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegra que hayas logrado llegar al juego, Albus —le dijo Lucas adquiriendo repentinamente un semblante serio.

—¡SLYTHERIN PARECE HABER RECUPERADO SU ESPÍRITU AHORA QUE MALFOY Y POTTER HAN APARECIDO! ¡WHITESTONE HACE UNA NUEVA ANOTACIÓN, Y EL MARCADOR QUEDA 100-20! —escucharon la voz de Lorcan.

Al escuchar aquello, tanto Albus como Lucas volvieron su atención nuevamente hacia la búsqueda del a snitch. Albus agudizó la mirada mientras que sobrevolaba con lentitud el campo. Cada tanto, sus ojos se desviaba hacia el resto de los jugadores. Pudo reconocer entre ellos el cabello oscuro de Tessa y no pudo evitar sonreír. La muchacha lucía una sonrisa radiante en los labios, consecuencia de una felicidad que no podía esconder. Solo en una ocasión las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y Tessa le sonrió más intensamente, mientras que pronunciaba con sus labios las palabras "¿Te encuentras bien?". Albus solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente paralizado por aquel gesto de preocupación por parte de ella. Pero rápidamente su atención tuvo que volver al partido cuando una bludger casi lo derriba de su escoba.

Quince minutos después de que Albus y Scorpius hubieran entrado al campo, en marcador se había emparejado: 120-90 a favor de Ravenclaw. Pero Potter sabía que al paso que iban, el equipo de Chelsea no tardaría en dar vuelta aquel marcador.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Albus divisó un destello dorado volando a gran velocidad sobre el cielo, y el corazón se le aceleró de la emoción. A su lado, Corner también se tensó sobre su escoba, lo cual sólo podía significar que él también había visto la snitch. Todo sucedió en escasos segundos. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de soslayo, desafiándose. Potter acomodó las manos sobre el palo de la escoba, aferrándose con fuerza. Agradeció mentalmente aquellos excelentes guantes que Scorpius le había regalado para su cumpleaños número doce pues le permitían cernirse a la escoba con mayor firmeza.

Y entonces, inclinó su cuerpo sobre la escoba, y se lanzó a la cacería. Volaba a tal velocidad que casi no podía distinguir las figuras que se encontraban a su alrededor. Su mirada solo era capaz de ver una cosa: ese destello dorado provocado por la snitch cuando bate sus alas frenéticamente, en un desesperado intento por escapar de la captura.

Sabía que Corner estaba cerca, posiblemente más cerca de lo que él deseaba, pero no permitió que aquel pensamiento lo intimidara. Su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa: debía atrapar esa Snitch.

La snitch giró abruptamente, cambiando su curso sin aviso previo, y Albus casi se cae de su escoba al intentar seguirla. Pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de la multitud ante aquella peligrosa maniobra, pero nuevamente no permitió que eso lo distrajera. A su lado, Lucas había logrado también doblar, aunque con cierta dificultad, y continuaba en su carrera detrás de la snitch. Albus sabía que Lorcan estaba relatando todo aquello, pero aún así, no podía oírlo. Era como si su cerebro hubiera anulado todo elemento capaz de distraerlo de su objetivo.

Podía sentir la victoria cada vez más cerca mientras que aceleraba su escoba y se aproximaba a la pelota dorada. Por primera vez en toda la carrera, Albus lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañero, y pudo ver que Corner estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, y Albus pudo ver el esfuerzo desesperado que Lucas estaba haciendo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Volviendo la mirada hacia la snitch, Albus se inclinó aún más sobre su escoba, y aceleró dejando a Corner atrás.

Estiró la mano como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en los entrenamientos, y sus dedos se entrelazaron alrededor de la esfera dorada.

—¡POTTER ATRAPA LA SNITCH TRAS LO QUE FUE UNA DE LAS CARRERAS MÁS VERTIGINOSAS QUE HE VISTO EN HOGWARTS! ¡SLYTHERIN GANA EL PARTIDO CONTRA TODOS LOS PRONÓSTICOS! ¡ASÍ SE HACE, ALBUS! ¡PARA QUE SE TRAGUEN SUS PALABRAS TODOS LOS QUE DIJERON ESTUPIDECES SOBRE ESTE EQUIPO! —gritó Lorcan mientras que levantaba de su silla festejando la victoria de Slytherin de una manera poco imparcial.

—¡SCAMANDER! ¡Cuida tus palabras, muchacho! —lo retó la directora McGonagall, aunque Albus creyó ver una muy breve sonrisa en el rostro de la anciana mujer.

Albus bajó de su escoba y sintió que Chelsea se le abalanzaba encima, envolviéndolo en un abrazo cargado de significado. Detrás de ella, pudo sentir el cariño y la alegría del resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso Lancelot Wence encontró imposible esconder su sonrisa ante la rotunda victoria de Potter.

—¡Ey, Potter! —lo llamó la voz de Lucas Corner, estudiante de quinto año, mientras que se abría paso entre los jugadores de Slytherin. —Bien jugado —lo felicitó sorpresivamente su contrincante mientras que le extendía la mano. Albus no vaciló en estrechar aquella mano amistosa.

—Lo mismo digo, Corner —lo felicitó también Potter. Lucas se encogió de hombros, resignado.

—Ya tendré mi revancha, ¿no crees? —rió Corner, mientras que se alejaba para reunirse con el resto del equipo de Ravenclaw, quienes a pesar de haber perdido no lucían derrotados. Aquel había sido un excelente partido para ambos equipos.

Albus pudo ver entre los jugadores a Tessa Nott, y sintió el impulso de alejarse de sus propios compañeros e ir al encuentro con ella. Pero se contuvo. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella más adelante. Ahora, era momento de festejar.

* * *

**He demorado más de la cuenta en subir este capítulo, pero han de tener en cuenta que entre medio tuvieron lugar las fiestas navideñas... lo que me recuerda: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me han acompañado durante este año con sus reviews, alentándome a seguir escribiendo, y también a todos aquellos que a pesar de que no dejan reviews siguen esta historia. Ha sido un muy buen año, y qué mejor forma de despedir este 2011 con un nuevo capítulo y un poco de Quidditch!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a aquellos lectores que están conmigo desde hace ya más de dos años, cuando comenzamos este largo camino con el primer capítulo de "Los Guardianes Negros". Ustedes confiaron en mí y en este proyecto cuando recién empezaba, y se han quedado ahí durante todo este tiempo acompañándome.  
**

**Gracias a mis beta readers, Arcano y RoseBlack Malfoy, a pesar de que hace varios capítulos que los tengo abandonados! Me han ayudado mucho con esta historia, y quiero agradecérselos una vez más.**

**Gracias a Thorio, quien desinteresadamente se ofreció a crear las versiones PDF de mis historias, las cuales en mi humilde opinión son INCREÍBLES. (Si desean verlas, están en mi blog para descargar!).**

**Y Gracias a todos aquellos que me he olvidado, pero que de una forma u otra han participado en este ambicioso proyecto que es la Saga Albus Potter a lo largo de este año 2011.**

**Pido disculpas porque no voy a responder reviews en este capítulo, pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo. Y por cierto... ¡Ya se acerca el final de esta tercera parte!**

**Sin mucho más que decir, me despido deseándoles a todos un muy feliz AÑO NUEVO, y que el 2012 les traiga todo lo que desean! Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto!**

**Cariños,**

**G.**


	38. Capítulo 38: Las Sombras

**Capítulo 38: Las Sombras**

Sintió una terrible nostalgia mientras que bajaba del tren. Inspiró profundamente, rllenando sus pulmones y conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Hacía años que no sentía deseos de llorar… De hecho, la última vez que había llorado había sido en aquel mismo país. Y ahora, siete años más tarde, volvía a pisar las frías tierras de Rusia bajo circunstancias muy similares, y el mismo desasosiego la invadía. Comprendió que a pesar de los años, nada había cambiado dentro de ella. A pesar de que había endurecido su carácter, por dentro aquella herida seguía sin sanar. Y con cada recuerdo, volvía a sangrar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Zaira, dejando entrever su preocupación.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente Scarlet, mientras que se acomodaba el grueso tapado de piel para cubrirse del frío. A pesar de que se encontraban a fines de enero, en pleno invierno, Scarlet se sorprendió de aquel frío terrorificamente intenso, capaz dehelar incluso la sangre—. Vamos —ordenó a su compañera, mientras que comenzaba a caminar por aquel andén repleto de _muggles_.

Scarlet estaba bastante familiarizada con la gigantesca ciudad de Moscú. La había visitado muchas veces cuando era joven y su esposo todavía vivía. El recuerdo que Scarlet tenía de Moscú era de una ciudad hermosa e inmensa, repleta de personas que caminaban a paso vivo por sus alborotadas calles. Un lugar colorido y lleno de luz. Pero aquella vieja imagen de su memoria poco tenía que ver con la ciudad que se alzaba en ese instante frente a ella.

Moscú parecía haber perdido su brillo. Los edificios, incluso la gente, parecían grises. Las personas caminaban con pasos pesados, como si hubieran perdido las ganas de vivir o la energía necesaria para moverse. La depresión podía respirarse en el aire de aquella ciudad. Scarlet percibió la presencia de una espesa bruma que parecía esparcirse por las calles de Moscú, dificultando la visión y ensombreciendo el día. Pero no era algo natural. Su color oscuro le decía que aquello no podía ser obra de la naturaleza. Frunció la nariz en señal de desagrado ante ello. Algo en aquella neblina no le gustaba. No era _normal_.

—Hay algo en este lugar que no me gusta… —susurró Zaira, expresando lo mismo que ella pensaba.

—Silencio… —le advirtió Raven—. Ya casi llegamos. Hablaremos allí —agregó en un susurro casi imperceptible. Levington asintió débilmente con la cabeza y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

No se trataba solo de la oscura neblina. Raven se sentía observada, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Y aunque ella se reconocía a sí misma como una persona paranoica, no deseaba correr riesgos. La niebla le impedía divisar con claridad las calles a su alrededor, y bien podía estar escondiéndose alguien allí sin ser visto.

Ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, alejándose de la zona más céntrica de Moscú, hasta que finalmente Scarlet dobló en una calle estrecha, y se detuvo ante una puerta. Era la entrada de una casa de aspecto simple, pero agradable. Golpeó tres veces, hizo una breve pausa, y volvió a golpear otras tres veces. Ambas mujeres escucharon el ruido de un cerrojo al descorrerse, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre cercano a los cincuenta años las recibió. Podían vislumbrarse algunas canas entre sus cabellos rubios, casi imperceptibles. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban en la blancura de su piel, y se hallaban rodeados de algunas finas arrugas que comenzaban a dibujarse, señal de que los años estaban pasando. Llevaba un espeso bigote que escondía sus labios, pero a pesar de ello, Scarlet percibió que sonreía al verla.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra verte —le confesó el hombre mientras que se hacía a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Scarlet fue la primera en entrar, con Zaira siguiéndola de cerca. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, y sacudió la varita conjurando una serie de hechizos para asegurarla.

—A mi también me alegra volver a verte, Krauss —le respondió Scarlet una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada con seguridad—. Te presento a mi amiga, Zaira Levington —agregó luego, señalando a la susodicha. El hombre le extendió una mano a modo de saludo.

—Sea bienvenida, señorita Levington. Mi nombre es Krauss Solcoff. Soy un viejo amigo de Scarlet… Aunque supongo que eso ya lo debe saber usted —rió el hombre.

—Un placer conocerlos señor Solcoff —respondió escuetamente Zaira, aunque acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Por favor, tomen asiento —los invitó Krauss, mientras que señalaba unos sillones frente a una cálida chimenea—. Veo que recordaste el camino sin problemas, Scarlet —inició la conversación.

—Tengo buena memoria —comentó ella al respecto. Solcoff simplemente asintió, y Zaira creyó leer cierta tristeza en su mirada.

—Pensé que habías olvidado cómo llegar… Después de todo pasaron siete años sin que me visitaras —le echó en cara Krauss. Scarlet permaneció inmutable en su lugar.

—Lo siento si herí tus sentimientos —se disculpó de manera seca. Krauss simplemente se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta—¿Te han llegado mis cartas, verdad? —agregó Scarlet.

—Oh, sí… Te las he respondido. De hecho, creo recordar haberte mandado unas cuantas en los últimos años pidiéndote permiso para visitarte a ti y a Nina —volvió a atacar Krauss.

—Sí… También lamento no haberte respondido eso —volvió a disculparse Scarlet en el mismo tono que había usado previamente.

—Soy su padrino, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya te he dicho que tengo buena memoria, Krauss —comenzó a exasperarse Raven.

Zaira escuchaba aquel intercambio de palabras desde su lugar sin saber bien qué hacer. Se trataba de una situación incómoda, en la cual ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder. Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de silencio, Solcoff dejó escapar una risotada.

—Al menos me alegra saber que estás de regreso —le dijo él con sinceridad—. Puedes esconderte en la piel de un cordero, pero tú siempre serás un lobo, Scarlet —agregó el ruso.

—No he vuelto para recuperar mi puesto en el Cuartel, Krauss. Eso nunca pasará —le explicó ella, tajante.

—¿Y entonces por qué has vuelto? —le preguntó Solcoff gentilmente.

—Se lo debía a Potter —fue la respuesta decidida de ella. Krauss asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro parecía querer burlarse de aquella respuesta. —¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó finalmente ella.

—Puedes convencerte a ti misma de que esa es la razón por la cual has regresado a Europa. Pero no lograrás convencerme a mí de ello —le respondió Krauss.

—¿Piensas que me conocer mejor que yo misma? —ironizó Raven, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Por supuesto, mi querida amiga —afirmó él—. Eres una mujer de honor, y no dudo de que en gran parte estés aquí para saldar una deuda. Pero también pienso que existe otro motivo por que cual has abandonado la comodidad de tu casa en Cuzco.

—¿Y cuál es ese misterioso motivo, Krauss? —lo instó a revelarle Raven.

—Venganza —le respondió él sin vacilar. Scarlet perdió momentáneamente la compostura al escuchar aquello, y su máscara pareció caerse para dejar a la vista la verdadera mujer que ella era. Zaira pudo ver en aquellos segundos a una Raven frágil como el cristal. Pero solo fueron segundos. Rápidamente, Raven recuperó su máscara, y el personaje que había creado para escudarse volvió a escena.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer que haga que él vuelva, Krauss —susurró ella, conteniendo con dificultad sus sentimientos.

—No, es verdad… Me alegro que tú también lo entiendas —le advirtió él. Zaira podía leer la preocupación en las palabras de Krauss. Era como si temiera que Scarlet se quebrara en cualquier momento. O peor aún, como si temiera que ella perdiera el control de sí misma y cometiera un terrible error.

En parte, Zaira lo comprendía. Sabía el dolor que Scarlet sentía. Conocía esa herida, porque ella también la llevaba grabada en su frágil cuerpo de mujer. Día a día, se levantaba deseando que todo fuera distintos, deseando poder volver a pasado y cambiarlo. Soportaba aquel dolor con estoicismo, sin quejarse ni llorar. Y así aguantaba horas, días, incluso meses, sumergida en aquella devastadora e insoslayable tristeza. Así se sentía la mayoría de las veces.

Pero había algunos días, solo algunos días, en los que despertaba sintiendo un odio irracional. Un fuego se prendía dentro de ella, desquiciándola. Y entonces, ella también deseaba venganza. Deseaba que alguien, cualquier persona, pagara por su dolor. Y dentro de su corazón, Zaira comprendía que la verdadera, la única razón por la cual continuaba en pie y trabajando para Harry y la Orden del Fénix era porque deseaba que los Guardianes pagaran su culpa. Y a veces, bastaba con que cualquiera pagara la culpa. Porque cualquiera de las personas que ella perseguía como aurora podría haber matado al amor de su vida. Todos eran potenciales culpables de crímenes como el que ella había sufrido. Y todos merecían pagar.

—He mantenido un buen trato con Harry desde que tú te fuiste, Scarlet. Sobre todo estos últimos años, debido a la serie de incidentes que han vinculado nuestros países…—cambió de tema repentinamente Krauss, tomando a ambas mujeres por sorpresa.

—¿Se refiere a la fuga de Vorkuta hace tres años? —habló por primera vez Zaira, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en el motivo que las había llevado hasta allí.

—Sí. Mantuvimos muchas reuniones por aquella época, sobre todo cuando hubo que extraditar a Octavius Genrich desde Londres hacia Vorkuta…—recordó el ruso.

—¿Qué novedades nos tiene al respecto de ese tema, señor Solcoff? —insistió al respecto Levington.

—¿Qué sucedió con Charlie Weasley? Él solía reunirse conmigo para que yo le pasara la información… —preguntó repentinamente Solcoff.

—Charlie ha estado ocupado con otra misión últimamente —respondió escuetamente Zaira.

—Pues las cosas no han mejorado desde el último informe que le pasé, hace menos de un mes —comenzó a relatar Krauss—. De hecho, cada vez está peor. La gente continúa desapareciendo… Gente importante… De los buenos. Como Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad hago todo lo que está en mi poder para buscarlos, pero creo que se trata de algo fuera de mi alcance.

—¿A qué te refieres con que está fuera de tu alcance? —preguntó Raven, sorprendida.

—Hablo de Sergei Romanoff, Scarlet. Él es el mago más poderoso y rico de toda Rusia, y creo que ha comprado a muchos de los trabajadores del Ministerio para que lo ayuden en esta Revolución —le explicó él.

—¿Y siguen sin saber dónde se encuentra escondido? —inquirió Zaira. Krauss negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—No tenemos la más mínima idea… Y cada vez menos gente quiere investigar al respecto —respondió con sinceridad. Hizo una pausa, y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia los alrededores, como si temiera que alguien estuviera escuchándolos. —La gente tiene miedo… Hace muchos años que no desaparecen tantas personas. La mayoría aparecen muertas semanas o incluso meses más tarde. Todos temen que si colaboran con el Ministerio para buscar y capturar a Romanoff terminarán de la misma manera.

—¿Y tú no temes? —le preguntó Scarlet. Una vez más en la noche, Zaira pudo ver parte de los sentimientos de su compañera filtrándose en sus palabras. Scarlet también temía por su viejo amigo.

—Claro que tengo miedo, pero no por mí. Temo por mi esposa y mis hijos —le explicó el hombre—. Hace ya varios meses que se hallan exiliados en Ucrania. No quiero que se queden aquí conmigo... No es seguro —agregó tristemente.

—¿Qué me dices de esa niebla que cubre Moscú? —preguntó Levington.

—Son las Sombras —respondió Krauss.

—¿Las Sombras? —repitió Raven, sin comprender de lo que hablaba.

—El ejército de Romanoff… Ellos convocan la niebla. Es una magia negra que nosotros no conocemos. No sabemos cómo la convocan, ni tampoco cómo revertirla. Sólo sabemos que es capaz de oscurecer el día más soleado… Y capaz de robarles a las personas toda su energía —le explicó Solcoff.

—Eso explica el cambio drástico que ha sufrido Moscú desde la última vez que la visité —comentó Scarlet.

—Suena muy parecido a un Dementor —reflexionó Zaira.

—Lo es. De hecho, en un comienzo pensamos que se trataba de dementores sueltos por la ciudad. Pero rastrillamos todo el lugar, y no hemos encontrado ni uno. Y tras analizarla con cuidado, los especialistas nos han dicho que la niebla es similar a la producida por los Dementores pero que ésta es producida por seres humanos… Magos —aclaró él.

—Jamás había visto algo así… —confesó Zaira, preocupada también.

—Yo tampoco —estuvo de acuerdo Krauss—. Así que decidí investigar al respecto… Y resulta que si bien es la primera vez que nosotros vemos algo así en Rusia, ésta no es la primera vez que se reporta sobre esta niebla en Europa.

—¿Han reportado antes la presencia de una niebla con las mismas características? —inquirió Raven, mientras que inclinaba hacia delante, interesada.

—Fue reportada en Alemania, hace aproximadamente ochenta años… Durante la época de Grindelwald —respondió Krauss y su mirada se enturbió.

Los tres permanecieron momentáneamente en silencio. Zaira y Scarlet parecían paralizadas por la información, como si todavía estuvieran procesando aquellas palabras, intentando darles un sentido.

—El Mago de Oz…—susurró Zaira mientras que se reclinaba sobre el sillón con aspecto derrotado.

—Yo he pensado lo mismo… El Mago de Oz está ayudando a Sergei Romanoff a llevar a cabo su revolución en Rusia. No se trata simplemente de un apoyo moral. Lo ha provisto de armas… De magia que nosotros desconocemos —coincidió Solcoff.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…—empezó a preguntarse Zaira, más para sí misma que para sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo es que el Mago ha conseguido esos conocimientos sobre magia negra de Grindelwald? —Raven completó la frase con cierta ironía en sus palabras.

—Tiene el Diario —reaccionó Levington, el terror filtrándose en sus palabras. Raven simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De qué Diario están hablando? —inquirió Krauss, confundido.

—Existe un rumor en Alemania sobre un diario íntimo que perteneció a Grindelwald, donde él escribía sobre su ideología y sobre nuevos hechizos de magia negra que iba descubriendo e incluso inventando… Pero nadie ha logrado encontrarlo desde que Grindelwald fue derrotado y encerrado —le explicó Zaira pacientemente.

—Pues parece que alguien sí lo encontró —agregó Raven en un siseo encolerizado.

—¿Pero por qué habría de darle esa ayuda a Romanoff? Es decir… ¿por qué no usa el Diario para derribar Inglaterra en lugar de Rusia? —preguntó Krauss, tratando de comprender la mente de Mago.

—Porque él no puede solo contra Inglaterra… Necesita ayuda. Necesita reclutar más gente para triunfar —razonó Scarlet—. Primero caerá Rusia, y después caeremos nosotros —sentenció la mujer de ojos violetas.

—Debemos informarle a Harry —ordenó Zaira, incorporándose bruscamente de su lugar.

—¿Crees que Romanoff atacará pronto? —le preguntó Scarlet a su viejo amigo.

—Podría suceder en cualquier momento y no me sorprendería —le respondió con sinceridad.

—Entonces ven con nosotras, Krauss —le pidió Raven, prácticamente como un ruego—. Si derrocan al Ministerio, tú no estarás seguro aquí en Moscú.

—Lo sé, Scarlet. Pero no puedo irme —intentó explicarle él.

—Nos movilizaremos en transporte _muggle_, así que no podrán rastrarnos. Para cuando descubran que has abandonado tu casa, nosotros ya estaremos a kilómetros de distancia —le explicó el plan Scarlet.

—Gracias, pero no puedo —insistió Krauss.

—¿Por qué diablos nos puedes? —se enfureció ella.

—¡Porque es mi deber quedarme aquí! —le respondió él de la misma forma. Ambos se miraron desafiantes unos instantes. Finalmente Scarlet dejó escapar un suspiro. Esta vez, era su turno de ceder.

—Cuídate entonces —aceptó finalmente Scarlet, desviando la mirada.

—Lo haré —le aseguró él. Raven se puso de pie dispuesta a abandonar aquella casa junto a Zaira, pero Krauss la retuvo, tomándola con delicadeza por la muñeca. —Si algo llega a sucederme… ¿Podrías asegurarte de que Wendy y los chicos estén a salvo? —le pidió en un susurro.

—Por supuesto, Krauss. Ustedes son la única familia que tengo —le respondió Raven.

—Me ha hecho muy feliz verte una vez más, Scarlet… —se despidió el ruso. Scarlet sonrió.

—No te atrevas a despedirte aún de mí, Krauss. Volveremos a vernos —le aseguró ella. Él le devolvió una débil sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hasta pronto entonces —le dijo.

—Hasta pronto, amigo mío —se despidió Raven.

Scarlet abandonó aquella casa sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho y una angustia que hacía muchos años no sentía con tanta intensidad. Y mientras que caminaba silenciosamente por las calles de Moscú, dejó que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pues una terrible duda la invadía en ese momento. La duda de si volvería a ver a su amigo Krauss Solcoff con vida.

* * *

**Me he permitido empezar el año con este fragmento de la Orden del Fenix, más puntualmente, de Scarlet y Zaira. Quería que conocieran un poco más al personaje de Raven... Espero que haya servido.**

**Por otro lado, vuelvo a anunciar que la historia está llegando a su fin (sí, lo sé! No parece, ¿verdad?). Cada vez quedan menos capítulos, así que a disfrutar este último recorrido.**

**Como siempre, no duden en hacer las preguntas o sugerencias que quieran! Tan solo dejen un review y prometo responder lo más rapido posible.**

**Como prometi, aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews pasados:**

**maddie. sophie: **¡Gracias por el review! Que bueno que creas que he progresado mucho en estos dos años porque me he esforzado mucho por que cada capítulo supere al anterior (aunque no siempre se consigue). Sí, quedan pocos capítulos. No sabría decir exactamente cuantos, pero posiblemente queden 5 o 6 capítulos más para cerrar esta tercera parte. Sobre el capítulo pasado.. Sí, Albus es autoritario. Es parte de su personalidad explosiva y prepotente. Y sí, el boggart de Ely es un Inferi. En el TDH ella le cuenta a Albus sobre su temor respecto a los "zombis", así que decidí respetar ese temor. No todos tienen temores tan profundos como Albus jaja. Sí, verdaderamente fue Cardigan quien los atacó, jajaja. Albus puede ser un poco paranoico, pero esta no es la ocasión. Sobre Tessa y Albus... ¿crees que ella no podría controlar a alguien con la personalidad como Albus? Es una teoría interesante... Pero sí, son chicos aún! Sobre tu pregunta respecto a si habrá algún baile en Hogwarts... ¡Sí, lo habrá! Pero no en esta historia.

**herart: **¿Qué pasará ahora? Es una excelente pregunta. Ya tengo un par de fragmentos escritos sobre el próximo libro. Como siempre cuento, yo empiezo escribiendo el final de la historia, y desde allí hago un recorrido retrospectivo. Pero será una cuarta entrega divertida, eso puedo asegurarselos. Gracias por los deseos de navidad y Año nuevo, espero que vos también lo hayas pasado bien. No sé si viste, pero Thorio subio el link para la version epub de mis libros... Está en los "reviews". Si no lo encuentras me avisas!

**adrisstbdt:** Dimitri, creo que es un personaje que todavía no termina de conocerse, no? Genera muchas inquietudes, y sin duda creo que muchos en el lugar de Albus no hubieran confiado en él. Ya veremos si el joven Potter se equivocó al poner su voto de confianza en Kurdan. Jaja, sí, el Boggart de Ely es un Inferi. De todas formas, no quiero que te ilusiones con conocer el boggart del resto de los chicos. No estaba en mis planes revelarlos todavía, a pesar de que muchos lo han pedido. Creo que el boggart es una criatura fascinante, capaz de mostrarnos algo revelador sobre las personas, e información así no puede entregarse en cualquier momento. Sobre Rose, tú no fuiste la única que creyó ver algo de celos en ella. Pero no me atrevo ni a confirmarlo ni a desmentirlo. Circe se convertirá, junto con Tessa, en personajes importantes de esta historia. Sobre Cardigan… Pues, ya veremos cómo evoluciona ese tema jaja. Pero créeme que Albus no se lo perdonará fácilmente. Sobre Tessa y Albus, creo que la atracción entre ambos ya es bastante obvia a esta altura de la historia (aunque yo detesto confirmar parejas jaja). Y veo que tú también notaste la expresión "estúpidamente humilde" que Albus usó para describir a su padre. Quiero aclarar que no fue dicha con maldad, sino con la espontaneidad de quien se encuentra enojado y deja fluir todos sus pensamientos a través de palabras. Pero hay que reconocer que esa breve expresión está llena de significado. ¿Crees que Albus sería capaz de mantener una postura tan "humilde" como la de su padre si tuviera su fama y su poder?

**Albuslytherin:** ¡gracias por los saludos! Yo también espero que hayas tenido una buna navidad y un feliz año nuevo! Yo también espero que el Apocalipsis no suceda sino no podré terminar mi historia jaja.

**mikaelita-cullen:** Sí, creo que no eres la única que detesta a Cardigan, pero bueno, son personajes malos pero necesarios! Yo también siempre pensé que Smith padre era un estúpido, así que pensé que sus hijos seguramente serían iguales! Jaja. Cordelia es por el momento una gran incógnita, porque aún no ha aparecido en la historia, y no sabemos cómo será, ni conocemos sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a Albus. ¿Así que te gustó la parte de Quidditch? Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre quidditch, y tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo para que ustedes no se aburran jaja. Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Lady. I:** No recuerdo si te he visto antes por acá, pero si no ha sido así te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! Coincido en que a pesar que Kurdan no es la persona más valiente del mundo, sí debemos admitir que ha ayudado mucho a Albus. Sobre la emboscada que le tendió Cardigan, me alegra que te gustara que fueran Lily y James quienes los rescataron (claro que con ayuda de otras personas!). Quería aprovechar ese momento para reforzar el vínculo entre los hermanos y para introducir a Lily al enfrentamiento. Sobre los boggart del resto de los chicos… Lamentablemente no los conocerán ahora. Planeo guardarlos para más adelante, ya que algunos son fundamentales para comprender a los personajes. Espero que sepan comprender. ¿No hay ninguna foto de Tom White en mi blog? Que extraño… ¡Si yo ya seleccioné al actor que más se le parece! Prometo subirlas cuanto antes.

**Clara:** A mi también me despierta cierta lástima la personalidad de Dimitri. Pero todavía son niños, y no es correcto juzgarnos aún, ¿no crees? Él podría fortalecerse con los años... Sobre el comentario de Albus respecto a su padre "estúpidamente humilde", creo que es una frase que deja entreveer muchas cosas para quien sabe mirar en detalle, ¿no? Coincido en que Harry siempre tuvo una fama que no deseó y nunca la sintió propia, y eso en gran parte lo ayudó a mantener la cabeza centrada y a no volverse engreído. Albus, en cambio, busca esa fama, desea el reconocimiento y el poder de su padre, y posiblemente piense que Harry está desperdiciando toda esa fama y poder. Sobre Circe... Ella es un personaje especial, no de mis favoritos, pero sí importante para la historia. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Gracias por los deseos para este nuevo año, y yo también espero estar recibiéndome hacia finales del 2012! :)

**jjaacckkyy:** Jajaja, veo que todos han interpretado el silencio de Rose como un acto de "celos". Yo personalmente lo veo como una señal de sorpresa, como algo que ella no se esperaba. Scorpius le terminó ganando una discusión, y eso es algo que siempre genera un impacto en ella. Eres de las primeras que señala a Lucas Corner, y me alegro que lo hicieras, porque es un personaje que posiblemente volvamos a ver en la historia. Ojala que vos también hayas tenido unas excelentes fiestas!

**Lunalu-chan:** Como siempre digo, no es necesario que comenten todos los capítulos. Claro que a mi me encanta recibir reviews, jaja, pero comprendo si por algún motivo no pueden hacerlo siempre. Me alegra que te guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, y espero que puedas quedarte ahí un tiempo más! Ya que esta tercera parte esta llegando de a poco a su final. Gracias por el review!

**Heart of Melon:** Sobre Lucar Corner, él es un personaje que introduje en TDH como Buscador de Ravenclaw, y decidí darle un nuevo protagonismo en este capítulo. Y sí, posiblemente veamos más de él en el porvenir de la historia. ¿Por qué todos interpretan la reacción de Rose como celos? Creo que todos desean tanto ver un Rose/Scorpius que lo imaginan en todas partes jaja. Sí, yo también detesté al personaje de Zacharias en la historia de JKR, así que supuse que si deseaba introducir un personaje igual de desagradable debía de ser hijo suyo jaja. ¿Te gusta el personaje de Allegra? Sí, a mi también, jaja, después de todo la creé yo! Y sí, Lily es un poco chica para meterse en la guerra, pero Albus no planea meterla en la guerra del Mago, sino en su enfrentamiento contra Cardigan. Gracias también a vos por haberme acompañado a lo largo del 2011 y ojala nos sigamos viendo en este 2012!

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Sí que fue una mala jugada por parte de Cardigan, no? Puedo asegurarte que Albus no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Pronto veremos en qué termina este enfrentamiento.

**Little Mess:** Jajaj, sí pude ver que te emocionaste un poco con el capítulo, lo cual me alegra y me resulta muy divertido. Es bueno saber que mi historia puede tener ese efecto en la gente! Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Diane Potter:** ¿Así que no te agrada el personaje de Lily? Bueno, es comprensible, ya que tiene una personalidad muy explosiva que por momentos puede resultar molesta. Pero sí, he decidido darle más protagonismo, y no solo a ella, sino también a Nina y a Hugo. No sé si podré darles a todos un lugar tan grande como planeo darle a Lily, pero quiero que de a poco puedan ir conociendolos mejor.

**ReyAlex **:Que bueno que te guste el rumbo de la historia. Personalmente yo estoy muy contenta con cómo está quedando esta tercera parte. Es distinta a las dos entrega anteriores, pero creo que eso también es lo que la hace especial. Seguramente Albus responda al ataque de Cardigan... Pero ya veremos cómo lo hace. Lástima que no llegaste a participar en el concurso pasado, pero prometo que pronto habrá un nuevo concurso así que estate atento! Sobre los Amuletos... Son una pieza fundamental para toda esta saga, aunque aparescan esporádicamente, nunca los tengo olvidados. Cada una de sus apariciones tiene por intención mostrar la magnitud del poder que guarda el Amuleto. No solo es capaz de advertirles cuando alguien está en peligro, sino que también puede decirles cuando están cerca unos de otros... Y tiene otras propiedades muy útiles. Ya verás, estos Amuletos serán claves en esta saga. Gracias por los deseos de año nuevo, y espero que también todos tus deseos se cumplan!

**Malfoy-son:** Tengo que confesar que me sorprendió tu review tan corto y... positivo, jajaja. Veo que las vísperas festivas te volvieron más generoso jaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero ansiosa tu opinión respecto a este capítulo. Y esperemos que el mundo no se termine todavia!

**Seferino Tonks**: No recuerdo si te he dado la bienvenida antes, pero si no fue así, entonces te la doy ahora! Gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia. ¿Así que fue muy terrible esperar dos días? No quiero pensar lo que fue esperar hasta este capítulo, jaja. Últimamente tardo más en actualizar, no tanto por falta de tiempo, sino más bien porque me estoy volviendo más exigente conmigo misma y con lo que escriboo! Sí, yo también leía "Al Otro lado", pero tardaba demasiado en actualizar y después terminó abandonando... Una lástima. Espero seguir viéndote por acá! Saludos.

** Eugenia. Lestrange:** Sí, es verdad, Slytherin casi pierde por culpa de Cardigan. Pero tienes que pensar que él está enfadado con Chelsea Whitestone porque no lo tomó en el equipo, y ahora intentaba hacerlos quedar a todos mal frente a sus compañeros de Slytherin, en especial a Albus y a Scorpius. Habría sido una buena táctica para poner a la gente en contra de Albus... Pero no funciono. Es verdad, Dimitri no es un "amigo" de Albus, pero más bien porque Potter no lo considera como tal, ya que él si desea serlo. Ya vamos por el capítulo 38... Lo cual hace de esta historia la más larga de las tres! Y todavía faltan algunos capítulos más...

**kate black evans:** ¿Pensaste que iba a dejar que Cardigan se saliera con la suya? Jajaja, aunque hubiera sido divertido, no crees? Por primera vez Albus habría sentido lo que es ser odiado por todos tus compañeros de Casa... Algo parecio a lo que le pasó a Harry muchass veces! Jaja. ¿Así que esperas acción? Bueno, no puedo prometerte mucho... Pero habrá algo!

**zoe hall:** Yo tampoco me imaginé cuando empecé a leer Harry Potter que algún día terminaría escribiendo sobre la victoria de Slytherin en un partido de Quidditch... Extraño como a veces cambiamos de opinión con los años! ajaja. Es verdad, Cardigan es egoisa, y eso es lo que lo convierte en un rival peligroso. ¿Así que deseas romance? Pues les estoy dando algunas cosas para que se entretengan, ¿o no? Miradas, sonrisas... Algo es algo!

**Sweet Eternal Lover:** ¡Hola y bienvenida a mi historia! ¿Así que llegaste a la historia porque una amiga te la recomendó? Parece que tengo que agradecerle a ella por hacerme buena propaganda! Jaja Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y qué bueno que puedas compartir esto con tu mamá! Debe de ser muy divertido, jaja. Sobre tu propuesta de traducir mi historia al inglés... ¡me encanta! Una lectora una vez me lo propuso, pero solo llegó a traducir el primer capítulo, y luego estuvo demasiado ocupada para continuar. Sé que será un trabajo dificil, así que si deseas hacerlo cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Lo único que voy a pedirte es si puedes enviarme los capítulos una vez traducidos para que yo los lea y vea como quedaron. Si quieres, puedo subirlos yo desde mi usuario aquí en . Cualquier cosa, puedes encontrar mi mail en mi blog, y nos comunicamos por mail! Gracias por la oferta, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a Scor/Rose... ¡no voy a respoder esa pregunta! Jajaja.

**AlvoPotterSaga :** ¿Estuviste en el hospital? ¿Cómo estas ahora? Espero que todo esté bien. Obviamente que sigue en pie tu trabajo como traductora... Pero si no me equivoco, vos te estabas encargando de la traducción al portugues, no? Gracias por tu ayuda y ojala te encuentres bien!

**Espero no estar olvidándome de nadie!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ****nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**

**G.**


	39. Capítulo 39: Socias

**Capítulo 39: Socias**

Después de la victoria de Slytherin en el partido de Quidditch el clima había cambiado sustancialmente dentro de la casa de Albus. Sus compañeros, quienes habían dudado de que él y Scorpius llegaran al partido, los miraban ahora con verdadera admiración convencidos de que la victoria había sido únicamente mérito de ellos dos. Chelsea tampoco se encargaba de desmentirlo. Por el contrario, la capitana del equipo incentivaba los rumores y exageraba la anécdota sobre su entrada tardía al partido, dándole cada vez mayor dramatismo y grandeza.

Internamente, Albus sabía que la victoria no había sido un mérito únicamente de él. Se trataba de un verdadero trabajo en equipo, donde todos habían hecho su parte para conseguir el triunfo. Pero reconocía también que toda aquella atención por parte de los estudiantes de Slytherin (y también de otras casas) le agradaba. Le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, que todas las miradas giraran en su dirección cuando ingresaba a la sala. Se divertía oyendo a la gente murmurar a su espalda, como si él fuera una especie de celebridad. Notaba que las chicas le sonreían y lo saludaban más efusivamente desde aquella victoria, y los varones lo felicitaban por su jugada final contra Lucas Corner. Pero lo que más feliz lo hacía de toda aquella situación era la expresión de Portus Cardigan cada vez que se cruzaban en la Sala Común o en alguna clase. Disfrutaba de ver esa mirada de odio y de resentimiento en su enemigo. Disfrutaba de saber que, a pesar de todo, Cardigan no había conseguido su propósito de desprestigiarlo frente a todo Slytherin, sino todo lo contrario. Se regocijaba en su victoria sabiendo que eso provocaba más envidia en Cardigan.

Pero fue Hedda quien, tras la primer semana de excesiva fama, lo volvió a poner con los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Has hablado con Lily? —le preguntó Le Blanc con su voz musical, mientras que fingía seguir leyendo su libro de Pociones.

—¿Perdón? —reaccionó Potter, quien se encontraba distraído mirando a un grupo de chicas de cuarto año que murmuraban por lo bajo y lo señalaban disimuladamente.

—Asumo que no lo has hecho —le recriminó la pálida muchacha.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hedda? —se exasperó Potter. Ella levantó la vista del libro y clavó sus ojos celestes en él.

—¿Acaso la victoria en el Quidditch te ha borrado la memoria? —le espetó ella, también molestándose—. ¿Ya te olvidaste de por qué llegaste tarde a ese partido?

—¡Claro que no! —le recriminó el morocho.

—Oh, bien, entonces talvez recuerdes que mientras tú pierdes el tiempo disfrutando de tu breve fama Cardigan se encuentra reclutando gente en otras casas fuera de aquí —le dijo ella en un susurro para que solo Albus pudiera escucharlo. Él frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Hedda tenía razón.

—¡Ey! —los llamó en ese instante Scorpius, quien acababa de ingresar a la sala común y lucía una expresión de fascinación en el rostro—. Una chica me está persiguiendo… —se rió mientras que se sentaba junto a sus amigos—. Piensa que yo no me doy cuenta. Pero ha estado atrás mío todo el día. ¿No es una locura? —agregó luego, mientras que meneaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en sus labios revelaba que Scorpius disfrutaba de tener una admiradora que lo siguiera por el castillo.

—Sí, verdaderamente lo es —gruñó Le Blanc.

—¿Estás molesta? —inquirió el rubio. Hedda simplemente revoleó los ojos y retomó su lectura sin responderle—. ¿Qué sucede, Al? —preguntó entonces Malfoy a su compañero.

—Hedda cree que nos estamos dejando llevar por todo esto, y nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo —le explicó Potter. Scorpius simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es una tontería… —comentó el rubio.

—¿Lo es? —le dijo Hedda irónicamente.

—Ella tiene razón —interrumpió Albus antes de que ambos comenzaran a discutir—. Es hora de poner manos a la obra, Scor —le sugirió Potter. Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y asintió de mala gana.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos? —susurró Malfoy.

—Primero, tengo que hablar con Lily… Ella nos ayudará con los más jóvenes de Gryffindor, y posiblemente también de otras casas —le explicó Albus—. Y después… Quisiera hablar también con Tessa —agregó más vacilante.

—De acuerdo —le respondió Malfoy desinteresadamente—. ¿Y qué hay de Cardigan? Yo todavía no me he olvidado de lo que nos hizo, Albus… —susurró en un siseo encolerizado.

—Yo tampoco —le aseguró Albus—. Créeme, lo haremos pagar. Pero todo a su debido tiempo —aclaró. Scorpius asintió nuevamente, esta vez más convencido.

—Vaya, un plan de venganza… Comenzaba a extrañarlos, muchachos —bromeó Le Blanc, mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus violáceos labios.

* * *

—¡Lily! —la llamó Albus mientras que corría escaleras abajo para alcanzarla. La pelirroja giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y al reconocerlo, sonrió.

—¡Albus! —le respondió mientras que se detenía en mitad de la escalera para esperarlo. Albus logró alcanzarla y tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento.

—¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? —le pidió él, sin rodeos. Lily alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y lanzó una rápida mirada a la persona de pie junto a ella.

Recién entonces Albus cayó en cuenta de que su hermana no se encontraba sola. Junto a ella se hallaba el inseparable Hugo Weasley, el hijo menor de Ron, e íntimo amigo de Lily. Ambos habían crecido juntos, y a pesar de que Hugo había sido seleccionado a Hufflepuff, él y Lily mantenían su amistad igual de fuerte dentro de Hogwarts. Hugo le sonrió débilmente.

—Hola, Al —lo saludó con su característica tranquilidad.

—Hola, primo… No te reconocí —se disculpó Albus. Hugo se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.

—Es que he crecido como seis centímetros en lo que va de este año —le explicó con una sonrisa. Albus cayó en cuenta de que, verdaderamente, Hugo estaba más alto. De hecho, era más alto que el resto de los estudiantes de primer año.

—Si sigues a ese paso pronto te confundiré con un estudiante de quinto año —bromeó Albus. Hugo rió ante el comentario.

—Ojala pudiera saltearme todos esos años sólo con ganar centímetros… Es lo único que se me da bien: crecer —se lamentó el muchacho.

—¡No digas eso! —lo regañó Lily —. A todos nos resultan difíciles algunas cosas, y no por eso nos damos por vencidos… ¿verdad, Albus? —buscó ayuda en su hermano.

—¿Estas teniendo problemas con alguna materia? —le preguntó Al. Hugo asintió avergonzado.

—Pociones —confesó Weasley.

—Todos tenemos alguna materia que nos pone los pelos de punta, Hugo… —trató de alentarlo Potter.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es la tuya? —le preguntó de manera desafiante.

—Herbología… Simplemente no va conmigo —le respondió rápidamente Albus.

—¿En serio? Pero si es muy sencilla… —se le escapó a Lily.

—Pues no para mí —la contradijo Albus—.Cuando estaba en primer año casi me ahorca una planta de Lazo del Diablo. Neville tuvo que rescatarme mientras que yo me revolcaba e el suelo… Bastante vergonzoso, por cierto —les contó una anécdota de su primer año. Tanto Lily como Hugo rieron al escucharla.

—Suena verdaderamente humillante —le reconoció su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

—¡Lo fue! —los acompañó en las risas Albus. Estuvieron varios minutos riendo mientras que Albus les relataba con más detalle cómo había sucedido aquel evento, hasta que finalmente, Hugo pareció convencerse.

—Pues… Ustedes tenían que hablar, así que yo me iré a buscar a Nina a ver si ella me puede ayudar con la tarea de Pociones —se excusó Weasley mientras que se disponía a continuar su caminata escaleras abajo—. Nos vemos más tarde, Lily —se despidió, y a los pocos segundos había desaparecido de la vista.

—Gracias por ayudarme a alentarlo —le habló primero Lily. Albus se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. En serio… Hugo aparenta ser un muchacho tan tranquilo y despreocupado… Pero todos tenemos alguna preocupación, ¿no? —le comentó ella.

—Así es…—le reconoció Albus. Nunca un comentario había sido tan acertado como ese.

—¿Querías hablar a solas conmigo? —le recordó ella.

Albus asintió, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la tomó de la mano y la guió entre la gente a través de las escaleras hasta dar con un tapete, detrás del cual se escondía un pasadizo secreto. Ambos se metieron allí, y él continuó guiándola por el estrecho pasillo hasta desembocar en otro piso del castillo, el cual se encontraba desierto.

—Camina conmigo… —le pidió Albus en un susurro, quien no confiaba en quedarse allí quietos para conversar.

—Albus, ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Lily, entre divertida y preocupada.

—No he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí el sábado… Cuando me rescataste de aquel baúl —le recordó. Lily se sonrojó levemente.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Al. Tú siempre me has dicho que los hermanos están para cubrirse las espaldas mutuamente, ¿recuerdas? —le comentó la pelirroja.

—Aún así… Yo no habría atrapado esa snitch sin tu ayuda —le aseguró él. Lily rió por lo bajo.

—¿Puedes decírselo a James así deja de molestarme con que yo no sé jugar Quidditch? —bromeó Lily. Albus soltó una suave carcajada, y esperó en silencio.

Conocía a su hermana. Sabía que ella no soportaría el silencio, y terminaría preguntando todo aquello que quería saber pero que no se animaba a preguntar. Conocía a Lily, y sabía que ella era demasiado curiosa y entrometida como para quedarse callada. No se equivocaba.

—Albus… ¿por qué estabas ahí encerrado? —le preguntó ella tras unos minutos de silencio. Albus contuvo la sonrisa triunfante.

—Me encerró uno de mis compañeros de dormitorio, con la ayuda de otros estudiantes de Slytherin —le respondió evasivamente Albus.

—Eso ya lo sé… Me lo contó Allegra Finnigan. Pero quiero saber quién fue, y por qué —insistió Lily.

—Su nombre es Portus Cardigan… Y lo hizo porque me odia —nuevamente respondió escuetamente, dejándola con deseos de saber más.

—¿Por qué te odia?

—Porque papá metió en Azkaban a su abuelo, Antonin Dolohov, bajo el cargo de mortífago —le respondió Albus—. Y porque piensa que yo no soy digno de estar en Slytherin.

—¿Es en serio? —le preguntó Lily inocentemente. Albus suspiró.

—Verás, Lily… No todo el mundo es bueno como tú. No todos tienen buenas intenciones, y no todos desean el bien al resto de la gente. Y Cardigan es el tipo de persona capaz de provocar mucho daño si tiene la oportunidad —le aseguró Albus. Detuvo la caminata abruptamente y posó su mirada en Lily. —Cardigan me encerró en ese baúl porque desea desprestigiarme frente a mis compañeros. Quería que Slytherin perdiera por mi culpa, y entonces, todos en la Casa me odiarían… Él ha estado reclutando gente durante este año… Gente en mi contra —le explicó finalmente el punto clave de la historia. Lily lo miraba atónita, como si aquello le pareciera completamente irreal.

—¿Ha convencido a otras personas dentro de Slytherin de que tú no te mereces estar allí? —quiso asegurarse de haber comprendido correctamente. Albus sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—No solo dentro de Slytherin… También ha convencido a gente en otras casas —la corrigió Albus.

—¿De otras casas? ¿Quiénes?

—Hasta ahora yo solo sé de Patrick Smith, de Hufflepuff —le respondió sinceramente—. Pero estoy seguro de que Cardigan no se conformará sólo con él… De seguro intentará reclutar más gente dentro de las otras casas.

—Pues no conseguirá a nadie de Gryffindor —le aseguró Lily, enfadada.

—Contaba con que tú pudieras ayudarme con eso… —le confesó Albus. Lily lo observó detenidamente unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que averigüe si hay alguien en Gryffindor que se haya unido a Cardigan, o que pueda llegar a unirse? —le preguntó la pelirroja. Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y la mirada de Lily pareció intensificarse.

—Podrías haberle pedido eso a James… Seguro que él y sus amigos podrían averiguarlo más rápido y mejor que yo —comenzó a sospechar su hermana.

—Pero tú tienes algo que James no tiene… —le señaló Albus. Lily alzó las cejas, invitándolo a continuar. —Eres la más joven… Y tiene amigos en otras casas.

—Hugo… —reaccionó Lily—. Él puede traerme información de adentro de Hufflepuff… ¡Y también Lucy puede ayudarnos! —sugirió Lily emocionada.

—Perfecto —le concedió Albus, feliz de que su hermana estuviera aceptado en desafío—. ¿Entonces tú me ayudarás con los más jóvenes? —quiso asegurarse. Lily amplió su sonrisa.

—Para eso estamos los hermanos, ¿no? —le respondió ella radiante de felicidad—. ¿Puedo incluirla a Nina en todo esto? —le pidió permiso a continuación.

—¿Confías en ella? —le preguntó Albus, seriamente. La sonrisa de Lily vaciló momentáneamente.

—Por supuesto que confío en Nina. Es mi mejor amiga dentro de Gryffindor —le aseguró su hermana.

—Entonces puedes incluirla —accedió él—. Pero Lily… Es importante que nadie se entere de esto. Cardigan no puede saber que yo también estoy reclutando gente en otras casas —le explicó. Lily asintió energéticamente.

—Prometo guardar bien el secreto —le juró ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme, hermanita.

—Gracias por confiar en mi, hermanito.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó que aquella tarde en Hogwarts, ambos sellaban una alianza de hermandad que los mantendría unidos para siempre.

* * *

La vio salir del aula junto a su mejor amiga Circe, y sintió que se le hacía un nudo la garganta. Sin saber por qué, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas para no ser visto. Comprendía que aquel comportamiento era estúpido, pero aún así no se atrevía a salir de allí.

Hacía tres días que Albus Potter perseguía sigilosamente a Tessa Nott con la intención de hablarle. Pero por alguna razón, nunca encontraba el lugar o momento ideal para hacerlo. Tessa tampoco le facilitaba las cosas. La muchacha siempre andaba en compañía de alguien, ya fuera su amiga Circe u otras estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

Así que aquella tarde, cuando Tessa salió de su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Albus decidió que ya no podía seguir escondiéndose detrás de las columnas. Inspirando profundamente, salió de su escondite.

—¡Tessa! —la llamó. Su voz sonó más imperativa de lo que él hubiera deseado.

La morocha detuvo instantáneamente su caminata y giró a mirarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocerlo. A su lado, Circe torció los labios en una mueca burlona que Albus no supo interpretar.

—¡Albus! —le devolvió el saludo Tessa—. Hacía bastante tiempo que no nos cruzábamos… De hecho, no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte por la victoria del otro día —recordó ella. Por contradictorio que pudiera parecer, aquellas palabras sonaron sinceras.

—Gracias. Tú también jugaste un excelente partido —le reconoció Potter. Tessa se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ganaste la apuesta… Verdaderamente Slytherin nos superó —reconoció la chica.

—¡No digas eso! Ravenclaw tiene un excelente equipo, fue solo suerte —trató de alentarla Albus. Circe soltó entonces una risa sarcástica.

—Disculpen, pero esta charla es demasiado fuerte para mí —se burló Zabini de ellos—. Me voy —y sin decir nada más, partió hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Tessa, en cambio, se sonrojó completamente.

—¿Sucede algo con Circe? —preguntó Albus confundido.

—No… Es que ella… Pues, Circe piensa que… —trató de explicar Tessa, pero le resultaba muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Con cada palabra, Albus notaba que la chica se sonrojaba aún más. —No importa, no le hagas caso… Son tonterías de chicas —le aseguró Nott finalmente, evitando la mirada de Albus. —En fin, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? —se apuró a cambiar de tema.

—Quidditch —le recordó Potter, confundido.

—Oh, sí… Tu grandiosa entrada en escena —se rió Tessa recordando cómo Albus había llegado tarde al partido—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo y con Scor? —le preguntó de forma confidente.

—De eso quería hablar contigo… —susurró Albus para que nadie cerca pudiera escucharlo. La sonrisa pareció borrarse de los labios de Tessa.

—Me estás asustando… —le confesó la chica de Ravenclaw.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el parque? —la invitó repentinamente Potter. La preguntó tomó por sorpresa a Tessa.

—Sí, supongo… —accedió Nott.

No había terminado de decir aquello que Albus la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla a través de los pasillos. Tessa se estremeció ante el contacto de sus manos, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Albus lo notó y por alguna extraña razón, aquella reacción lo alegró.

En silencio, Potter la llevó hasta los jardines de Hogwarts, donde el invierno todavía se hacía sentir, aunque la nieve comenzaba a evaporarse, dando lugar a la esperada primavera. Esperó hasta encontrarse a varios metros de distancia para soltarle la mano y hablar.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Albus educadamente. Tessa simplemente negó con la cabeza. —Pensé que aquí podríamos hablar más tranquilos, sin tener que cuidarnos de la gente a nuestro alrededor.

—¿Acaso es tan terrible lo que tienes para contarme? —se preocupó Nott. Albus frunció levemente los labios.

—No, no lo es… Pero no quiero que otros estudiantes sepan que estoy hablando esto contigo —le explicó.

—Me estás intrigando, Albus —le confesó Tessa. Potter hizo una breve pausa, meditando qué palabras decir a continuación.

—La llegada tarde de Scorpius y mía al partido no era algo intencional… Fue una trampa que nos tendió Portus Cardigan, un compañero de Slytherin —comenzó a explicarle.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Albus y Tessa recorrieron el parque de Hogwarts inmersos en una intensa charla. Albus le contó con lujo de detalles cómo habían sido la serie de eventos que habían llevado, a lo largo de aquellos tres años, a que él y Cardigan terminaran enemistados. Tessa era una excelente oyente. Prestaba suma atención a lo que Potter le contaba, y siempre hacía las preguntas adecuadas en el momento exacto.

De a poco, Albus le relató cómo la enemistad entre ellos dos había crecido hasta el punto en que Cardigan se había propuesto reclutar gente en su contra dentro de Hogwarts.

—Pero… ¿con qué objetivo? No pueden expulsarte de Slytherin, sin importar a cuantas personas Cardigan convenza de que tú no perteneces allí —aclaró Tessa—. Va contra el reglamento de Hogwarts.

—¿Existe un reglamento de Hogwarts? —se sorprendió Potter, desviándose momentáneamente de la conversación. Tessa lo miró sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que existe un reglamento. Está en la biblioteca. ¿Qué nunca lo has leído? —le preguntó ella. Albus sonrió. Aquella pregunta le había recordado a su prima Rose.

—No, nunca lo he leído —confesó él. Tessa chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues deberías. Te enterarías de muchas cosas que podrían serte útiles, sobre todo contra Cardigan —le explicó ella.

—De todas formas, no creo que Cardigan verdaderamente pretenda "expulsarme" de Slytherin… Creo que él busca simplemente hacerme la vida imposible allí adentro, lo cual es incluso peor. Imagínate pasar los próximos cuatro años de Hogwarts rodeado de gente que te detesta y que intentará lastimarte en cuanto tenga la oportunidad… Sería un verdadero infierno —reconoció Albus.

—Eso no sucederá… Cardigan no tiene verdaderos fundamentos para convencer a la gente para que te odie, Albus —le aseguró ella.

—No necesita fundamentos, Tessa. Muchos allí adentro son familiares de ex mortífagos… Ellos me detestan simplemente por ser el hijo de Harry Potter —le explicó Albus con paciencia—. Y no se trata simplemente de la gente dentro de Slytherin… También hay gente que me detesta en otras casas —le aseguró. Tessa guardó silencio, y Albus interpretó con ello que le estaba dando la razón.

—No puedes permitirle que te haga sentir un extraño en tu propia Casa, Albus —le aseguró ella con seriedad. Algo en su mirada parecía haber cambiado. Albus se preguntó si aquello no tendría que ver con la historia de su padre, Theodore Nott. Sin embargo, no se animó a preguntar al respecto.

—No estoy dispuesto a permitírselo —le dio la razón Potter.

—Si hay algo que mi familia me ha enseñado, es que uno debe hacerse valer… Incluso cuando eso signifique enfrentarse a muchas personas —le reveló Nott. Y Potter supo que aquello se estaba conviertiendo en algo personal para Tessa.

—Pero necesitaré ayuda para hacerle frente a él y a sus seguidores… En especial la tuya—le pidió finalmente Albus, posando su mirada esmeralda sobre los ojos de ella. Esta vez, Tessa no desvió la mirada.

—No sé de qué forma podría ayudarte, Albus. Pero sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo —le respondió Nott.

—Tú serás mis ojos dentro de Ravenclaw, Tessa —le explicó Potter.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo ver? —preguntó ella.

—Busca personas que creas que son de nuestra confianza —le pidió Albus—. Y reconoce a aquellos de los cuales debemos cuidarnos.

—No será tan fácil… Los Ravenclaw no son estúpidos, sabrán disimular muy bien cualquiera sea su postura frente a ti —le explico Tessa. Albus asintió.

—Pero tú eres más inteligente que ellos —le dijo con una sonrisa. Nuevamente, Tessa se sonrojó.

—Haré mi mejor intento —aceptó el desafío.

Albus no supo por qué lo hizo, pero al escuchar aquella respuesta sintió el impulso de tomarle nuevamente la mano. Y al igual que la vez anterior, Tessa no se resistió al contacto. Su piel se sentía suave, y Potter encontró aquel contacto sumamente agradable. Guió a Tessa de regreso al castillo sin soltarla. Una vez que hubieron alcanzado la puerta sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo, Tessa —le confesó Albus con una sonrisa.

—Seguro encontrarás alguna forma de devolverme el favor —rió ella, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo.

Y como era costumbre entre ellos, Tessa se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue.

* * *

**¡He actualizado muy rápido esta vez! **

**Es un capítulo de vínculos, si se entiende lo que quiero decir. Que el lector pueda tener una mejor percepción de la relación de Albus con estas dos mujeres que son sumamente importantes para la historia. **

**Espero que les guste... En realidad, la idea era incluir otra escena más en este capítulo, pero creo que es mejor fraccionar el contenido en dos capítulos por separado. De lo contrario, sería mucha información toda junta.**

**Estaré de vacaciones lo que queda del mes, así que este será el último capítulo hasta febrero! Espero que sepan comprenderme (me he ganado estas vacaciones jajaja).**

**Pero antes, como siempre, responderé los reviews:**

** Clara: **Coincido con lo que dijiste en el review sobre la importancia de nuestras vivencias en la infancia y adolescencia para formar nuestro caracter y personalidad. Después de todo, somos el resultado de lo que hemos vivido, ¿no? Dimitri todavía tiene tiempo por delante para equivocarse, e incluso para corregir esos errores... Si es que él desea hacerlo. ¿Así que esperabas un capítulo de Zaira y Scarlet juntas? Pues, ¡deseo cumplido! Es interesante que me preguntes sobre el significado del nombre "Mago de Oz". De hecho, hay un capítulo en El Templo de Hades, donde Albus discute con sus amigos al respecto y sacan algunas conclusiones interesantes sobre porqué el Mago ha elegido ese nombre para él mismo... Te invito a que lo vuelvas a leer para encontrar las respuestas que te serán útiles! Sobre la pregunta de si existe alguna forma específica para derrotarlo, como una profecía o algo así... No, no existe. Es todo lo que puedo decir!

**Lady I**: No, no es la primera vez que se menciona al personaje de Krauss, pero sí es la primera vez que el personaje aparece en la historia. Charlie lo nombra en el capítulo 27 (Noticias internacionales) como el contacto que ellos tienen en Rusia, y después vuelve a aparecer en el capítulo 31 (La historia detras de los ojos violetas) donde Harry le cuenta a Albus que Krauss era el mejor amigo del esposo de Scarlet. Pero es comprensible que no lo recuerdes, porque simplemente es nombrado "al pasar". En realiddad, no sabemos quién tiene el Diario, si el Mago o Ramanoff, pero sospechamos que es alguno de ellos... ¿verdad?

**jjaacckkyy: **Confieso que originalmente planeaba liberar algunos dementores por Moscú, pero luego lo pensé mejor, y dije: "tiene que habr algo mejor que Dementores", y entonces pensé darle un giro de tuerca a la cuestión. Creo que quedó bastante bien, ¿no? Sobre el libro que Albus esta leyendo, quiero remarcar, como tú bien dijiste, que ese NO es el Diario de Grindelwald! Por las dudas, porque se ha planteado varias veces esa hipótesis entre los lectores, jaja. Son dos libros distintos, pero sí coincido en que podrían tener cierta... relación.

**Albuslytherin:** ¿Te gustaría que muera Elektra? Jajaja, es la primera vez que alguien me expresa un deseo de muerte tan grande hacia uno de mis personajes jajaja. Fue divertida la idea de que simplemente la atropellara un tren, no? Pero, mmm... No creo que eso vaya a pasar, lo siento, jaja. Pero arrojaste muchas otras opciones también, como Lysan o Lily... Coincido en que una guerra acarrea muerte. Sería muy estúpido de mi parte si no muriera gente en este libro durante una guerra.. De hecho, creo que eso me convertiría en una escritora poco realista. Pero lo siento, no revelaré qué personajes van a morir y quienes van a sobrevivir la guerra! Jaja. ¿Así que quieres a Waman de regreso? No será en este libro, pero sí más adelante.

**jeimi:** Sí, a mi también me gusta darle un enfoque más "global" a la historia. No quiero limitarme simplemente a Hogwarts... Me gusta poder relatar qué es de la vida de Harry y ODF, y cómo está avanzando el Mago en su plan de rebelión. Creo que hace a la historia más dinámica. Pero no puedo olvidarme de Albus... Después de todo, es mi protagonista! Jajaja.

**maddie. sophie:** Scarlet es una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y eso la ha transformado. Pero en el fondo, todos seguimos siendo quien alguna vez fuimos (no sé si se entiende, jaja). Veo que todos se han puesto un poco "fatídicos" últimamente... Así que tú quieres matar a Zaira. Tu teoría es muy buena, de hecho, porque propones que su muerte podría gatillar una respuesta nueva en Albus. Comparto contigo que Zaira ocupa un lugar especial en la vida de Albus. No es su amiga, y tampoco es su mentora (como Dumbledore lo fue para Harry). Pero sí es una especie de confidente, su persona de confianza, su guía en momentos difíciles. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará la guerra? ¡Pero si todavía no ha empezado! Jajaj, lo siento, no responderé eso. ¿Así que crees que James y Lysander podrían ser buenos candidatos para la Orden? ¿Por qué ellos dos y no el resto? Lo pregunto simplemente por curiosidad jaja.

**Heart of Melon:** Sobre las Sombras... No, no me inspiré en nada en particular, más allá de la idea de JKR de los Dementores. Jajajaja, ¿me crees capaz de terminar la historia abruptamente con algún evento espectacular que los deje "con el corazón en la boca"? Vamos, no creo ser tan mala con ustedes! Jajaja. Gracias por el review y ojala te guste este capítulo!

**Frieek Gaunt:** Sí, es verdad, parece que fuera por la mitad, no? A mi también me daba esa sensación, hasta que caí en cuenta de que ya no me falta contarles tantas cosas para dar esta tercera parte por terminada! Después de todo, ya estamos llegando al mes de Febrero en la historia... Hogwarts terminará en pocos meses... Albus ha prometido devolverle a Cardigan lo que éste le hizo, veremos cuál es el plan!

**Diane Potter:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me pone muy feliz cuando mis capítulos son tan bien recibidos. No he tenido muchas oportunidades de mostrar a Scarlet y a Zaira juntas, pero como habrás visto, se ha creado una relación muy estrecha entre ambas. ¿Comentario N 701? Wow! Ni yo puedo creer haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Claro que habrá una 4ta parte!

**Malfoy-son:** ¿Crees que Zaira y Scarlet fueron hasta Moscú por otra razón? No, fueron simplemente a hablar con Krauss. Puedes quedarte tranquilo que no me he olvidado de Charlie Weasley, pero no puedo decirte dónde se encuentra. Obviamente, no voy a comentar respecto a las posibilidades de que Albus se convierta en Mago Oscuro porque arruinaría la historia, no crees? ¡Gracias por el review!

**kate black evans:** Sí, la acción ha quedado momentaneamente en un segundo plano para darle lugar a un poco más de suspenso... Es como el momento justo antes de que explote una bomba, jajaja.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** No eres el único que se ha preguntado si existe una relación entre el libro que tiene Albus y el libro de Grindelwald que busca tanto el Mago como la Orden del , aclaro que no son el mismo libro. Pero sí, podría decirse que existe cierta relación entre ambos, aunque no es algo "fundamental" para la historia.

**adrisstbdt:** Jajaja, sí, yo también disfruto de escribir sobre Raven y Zaira como equipo. Creo que con ellas he encontrado un equilibrio muy interesante. Veo que todos están ansiosos por que comience la batalla, ¿verdad? Sí, definitivamente fue dificil para Raven volver a Rusia, pero ella es una mujer fuerte y fragil al mismo tiempo. ¿Así que deseas que ambas consigan su venganza? Sabes, eso puede ser peligroso... Lamento que esta historia ya este terminando, pero prometo esforzarme por comenzar la cuarta parte lo antes posible.

**ReyAlex:** ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que voy a matar a alguien prontamente? Jajaja. Sí, Krauss es un personaje que resulta bastante interesante, sobre todo porque parece conocer muchas cosas que el lector desconoce! Sobre cómo le está yendo al resto de la ODF... Pues, tengo algunos planes para ellos, pero todavía no me he decidido si aparecerán en esta historia o no. Sobre Albus y su revancha contra Cardigan... Como el dijo, todo a su debido tiempo. Me he pasado por el Foro donde publicaste LGN, y me ha gustado mucho el diseño. Ojala tengamos éxito allí! Y por cierto, me pasé por tu historia "Los Potter" y te deje un review comentando al respecto! Ojala continues escribiéndola.

**sev snape8 :** responderé tus dos reviews ahora! Sobre tu duda de por qué James no usó el Mapa del Merodeador... pues,simplemente no lo tenía él, sino Albus. Sabes, a mí me pasó lo mismo con Zacharias. Lo detesté, y eso ahora me da un motivo para crear un personaje destestable como su hijo. Y sí! Lucas Corner es el hijo de Michael Corner. Su madre es una mujer irlandesa que estudió en Beauxtons. Charlie está en otra misión que le ha dado Harry, pero no puedo decir de qué se trata. Imaginarás que tampoco puedo decirte cómo ha hecho el Mago para conseguir el Diario de Grindelwald, si es que él lo tiene... Y Sergei... Solo puedo decir que él esta en Rusia.

**AniGermay:** ¡Bienvenida a la historia! ¿Así que descubriste esta historia a partir de la foto que publiqué de Scarlet en mi blog? ¡Que divertido! Veo que te sumas a los seguidores de Nina/Albus. Ciertamente encuentro esa pareja como algo... curioso. De todas formas, creo que es un poco temprano para hablar de romance, ya qu Nina simplemente tiene once años. Sobre el personaje de Nina Raven, prometo darle más espacio en la historia a medida que vaya avanzando. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

**AlbusPotterFanGirl:** ¡Gracias por traducir mi historia al portugues! Ojala tengamos suerte y sea bien recibida entre los lectores. Como siempre, estoy para lo que necesites.

**Saludos a todos y nos vemos en unas semanas!**

**G.**

1/12/12 . chapter 38

Yo recupere mi profile. Ya esta postado el cap 3. Espero que le guste.


	40. Capítulo 40: La Poción Transformadora

**Capítulo 40: La Poción Transformadora**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Albus cayó en cuenta de que verdaderamente se había convertido en una especie de líder. No se trataba simplemente de su antiguo grupo compuesto por Hedda, Scorpius, Rose, Elektra y Lysander. Ahora, muchas más personas parecían considerarlo un guía dentro de Hogwarts como consecuencia de las últimas alianzas.

Así, Lily acudía a él siempre que podía para mantenerlo al tanto de la situación entre los más jóvenes de Gryffindor, así como también de otras casas. Resultó ser que Lily era una muchacha lo suficientemente extrovertida como para mantener buenas relaciones con otros estudiantes de primer año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Hugo y Nina la ayudaban también, pero ambos eran más tímidos que la pelirroja. Lily Luna buscaba a Albus cada viernes por la tarde antes de que éste fuera a su entrenamiento de Quidditch, y entonces lo contaba las últimas noticias y le solicitaba nuestras instrucciones.

Y ella no era la única. Tessa también lo buscaba. Lo hacía de una forma más sigilosa y menos frecuente que Lily, pero aún así Albus estaba contento de tener una excusa para hablar con ella todas las semanas. Nott había resultado una excelente adquisición para el grupo de "seguidores" de Albus. Era una muchacha inteligente y sumamente observadora. Había sido ella quién le había señalado algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw en quienes no confiaba del todo. Y también había sido Tessa quien le había dicho que Lucas Corner, entre otros, era de fiar.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a "investigar" para Albus, Tessa le contó que Circe parecía sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo. Nott le explicó a Albus que ella no deseaba mentirle a su mejor amiga. Albus aprovechó aquella oportunidad para revelarle la verdad a la hermana menor de Zabini, con la esperanza de que ésta también se les uniera. No se equivoco. Circe parecía tener una relación sumamente conflictiva con su hermano Taurus, y no dudó en tomar bandos junto con su mejor amiga Tessa y Albus.

Con respecto a su hermano James, desde aquel día durante las vacaciones de Navidad en que Albus le reveló toda la verdad sobre el Mago de Oz, la relación entre los hermanos se había fortalecido. James parecía tan furioso como el propio Albus con Portus Cardigan, y siempre que podía expresaba en voz alta sus deseos de "patearle el trasero". Albus intentaba calmarlo y le recordaba que no era buena idea actuar de forma impulsiva, y que si deseaban una venganza, entonces debían planearla con cuidado. A pesar de su impulsividad, James acató la orden de su hermano menor, y aguardó en silencio e inquieto a que llegara el momento esperado.

Junto con James se le habían unido Alexander Domich, Louis Weasley y Lorcan Scamander, los inseparables Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Albus y James habían acordado no contarles a los muchachos sus conocimientos sobre el Mago de Oz y la Rebelión pues no querían difundir el terror dentro de Hogwarts cuando el mundo todavía no sabía nada al respecto.

Después de aquella nota que el Mago de Oz había enviado al Cuartel de Aurores amenazando con una Rebelión y una guerra contra el Ministerio de Magia un año atrás, las cosas se habían mantenido muy tranquilas y silenciosas. El Mago no había dado señales de vida desde entonces. Y Darwin Cooper seguía prófugo de la ley. Albus leía todos los días el Profeta a la espera de que alguna mañana el diario anunciara en su portada que una guerra había estallado… Pero nada sucedía. Y entonces él se dedicaba a leer detenidamente todo el periódico, esperanzado de encontrar alguna noticia sospechosa que arrojara un poco de luz sobre los movimientos secretos del Mago de Oz. Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada. El Mago y su Rebelión no daban señales de actividad.

Pero aquello, lejos de tranquilizar a Albus, lo inquietaba aún más. A sus ojos, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el Mago se estaba preparando. Y mientras que él armaba en las sombras su ejército para derrocar el gobierno de Kingsley, el mundo mágico seguía funcionando igual que siempre, sin saber la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas como una espada de Damocles. Lo único que lograba tranquilizar a Albus era que la Orden del Fénix estaba en movimiento. Su padre también se estaba preparando silenciosamente para la guerra.

Eventualmente llegaría el momento en que el Mago saldría a la luz y el mundo entero se enteraría de la guerra que los Guardianes Negros estaban planeando contra Inglaterra, y posiblemente contra toda Europa. El Mago simplemente lideraba la rebelión en Inglaterra bajo la tutela de los Guardianes, pero Albus bien sabía que el poder de aquella antigua secta se extendía como hiedra venenosa por todos los países poderosos del Viejo Continente.

Pero mientras que esperaban, Albus había decidido que lo más prudente era guardar la información que poseía. Y así se lo había indicado a sus amigos y a su hermano James, los únicos que conocían la historia completa… Sus compañeros de Amuleto. Albus tenía que confesar que al principio había dudado de la capacidad de su hermano mayor para guardar un secreto del resto de los Caballeros. Pero James le había dado su palabra, y hasta el momento la había cumplido.

Todo lo que Louis, Lorcan y Alex sabían era sobre el enfrentamiento entre Cardigan y Albus. James los había puesto al tanto de la rivalidad que se había creado entre ambos, y cómo ésta había crecido a pasos agigantados durante el último año, hasta llegar al punto en el cual Portus había comenzado a reclutar gente para oponerse a Albus. Ninguno de los Caballeros vaciló en prestar su ayuda a Albus y a su causa contra Cardigan. Consideraban indigna la forma en que Portus se había comportado, atacando por la espalda aun Potter, y estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Albus en la medida que les fuera posible. No sabían que detrás de aquella pelea de niños, Albus creía que existía un temor más grande: La posibilidad de que, una vez que la rebelión estallara, Cardigan y sus seguidores se le unieran.

Así, silenciosamente, Albus había tejido su propia telaraña dentro de Hogwarts. Tenía sus aliados no solo dentro de Slytherin, sino también en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sabía que le llevaba una amplia ventaja a su contrincante, y aquello lo reconfortaba pero no lo terminaba de tranquilizar. Albus no olvidaba todavía el mal momento que Cardigan le había hecho pasar al encerrarlo en aquel baúl el día del partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Todas las noches, cuando terminaba sus deberes, él revisaba en múltiples libros una forma digna de vengarse.

Nunca se imaginó que la respuesta llegaría de manos del profesor Spike, de Transformaciones, hacia principios de Marzo.

Aquella mañana, el profesor Spike se disponía enseñarles algo nuevo que muchos de los estudiantes, sobre todo las niñas, ansiaban aprender: Transformaciones Corporales. El profesor estuvo prácticamente la mitad de la clase explicando que todo acto de magia efectuado sobre el cuerpo humano debía de ser sumamente cuidadoso, sobre todo cuando se trata de una transformación del mismo. Insistió y remarcó que los hechizos transformadores habían sido creados para modificar detalles, como podía ser el color del cabello o el largo de las pestañas. No solo los hechizos no estaban diseñados para cambios más profundos, como modificar la estatura o el peso de una persona, sino que además podían ser dañinos si se utilizaban con esa intención.

Y mientras que Albus escuchaba aquello, un recuerdo fugaz se le vino a la mente. Recordó tiempo atrás el primer encuentro que había tenido con Tessa Nott, en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts cuando volvían de las vacaciones de Navidad, hacía ya más de un año. En aquel primer encuentro, Tessa se encontraba en compañía de Circe y de Scorpius, y los tres reían a carcajadas sobre una broma que Circe Zabini le había jugado a su hermano mayor. Reían sobre una poción que había transformado algunos de los rasgos de Taurus Zabini a los de un cerdo.

La mano de Albus se alzó rápidamente en el aire, antes incluso de que éste fuera conciente de ello.

—¿Si, señor Potter? —le preguntó cordialmente el profesor Spike.

—Profesor, me pregunta si es posible usar este hechizo para transformarse en animal —inquirió Albus, ansioso por escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Se refiere a la posibilidad de un mago de convertirse _enteramente_ en animal? —quiso comprender mejor el profesor. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hablo de un _Animago_ —aclaró Potter—. Me refiero a si se puede cambiar los rasgos de una persona para que adquieran un aspecto… animal.

—Sí, se puede, pero no con el hechizo que aprenderán hoy, señor Potter. Este hechizo es exclusivamente para transformaciones _humanas_ —le respondió pacientemente, pero tajante, el profesor.

—¿Y cómo es el hechizo para transformaciones _animales?_ —insistió al respecto Albus. Spike clavó momentáneamente sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

—No se trata de un hechizo. Es mediante una Poción Transformadora, cuya elaboración es sumamente difícil y avanzada para críos como ustedes —le respondió una vez más el profesor, pero en un tono que daba el tema por terminado.

Albus no volvió a hacer preguntas durante el resto de la clase. Había conseguido toda la información que necesitaba. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y en sus planes que no se preocupó cuando Scorpius solo logró teñirle la mitad del cabello de pelirrojo, dejándole la otra mitad de su color negro natural. Hedda, por su parte, se pasó toda la clase refunfuñando por lo bajo, quejándose de su inhabilidad para esa materia. Luego de dos largas horas de clases, Hedda no había conseguido modificar el cabello de Scorpius ni siquiera un tono. Su pálida amiga seguía siendo desastrosa en Transformaciones, pero Albus creía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Tenía planes para Hedda.

Albus esperó a que el día terminara para compartir sus pensamientos con Scorpius y Hedda. Durante toda la tarde, Potter estuvo meditando seriamente sobre el plan que lentamente iba tomando forma en su mente. Quería calcularlo todo fríamente antes de contárselo a Malfoy y a Le Blanc. Sabía que ellos sólo aceptarían algo tan descabellado si no quedaba ningún cabo suelto. Sobre todo Hedda, para quien la lógica y la perfección dominaban sus decisiones.

Antes de ir a cenar, Albus tomó de su baúl la maravillosa Capa de Invisibilidad que su padre les había regalado a él y a sus hermanos, y la guardó dentro de su túnica, escondida a los ojos del resto de los estudiantes.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó finalmente Hedda mientras que comía con delicadeza el trozo de pollo. Albus había permanecido en silencio toda la cena. El morocho levantó la mirada y la posó en sus amigos. Era una mirada cargada de significado.

—Tenemos que hablar —les anunció Potter en un susurro.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar de nuevo. Los tres terminaron de comer silenciosos y abandonaron sus asientos sin llamar la atención del resto de los estudiantes. Una vez fuera del Gran Salón, Albus extrajo su Capa de Invisibilidad y la extendió en todo su tamaño. Scorpius y Hedda comprendieron lo que aquello significaba y se introdujeron debajo de la Capa sin vacilar. Una vez que los tres estuvieron protegidos por aquel manto invisible, Albus comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, tomando caminos y escaleras al azar, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el sexto piso del castillo, y abrió una de las salas desiertas para introducirse en ella. Nuevamente, Scor y Hedda lo siguieron.

—¿Ya podemos hablar? —lo apremió Scorpius. Albus alzó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta por la cual acababan de entrar.

—_Muffiato_ —pronunció el hechizo que había aprendido del propio Harry Potter, en un momento de complicidad entre padre e hijo. —Ahora sí, podemos hablar.

—Pareces un poco paranoico —le señaló Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No estoy paranoico, Scorpius. Simplemente quiero tomar las precauciones adecuadas —le espetó Albus. Malfoy revoleó los ojos pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—Nos has traído hasta aquí por Cardigan, ¿no? —preguntó Hedda, impaciente. No le gustaba cuando la gente daba demasiadas vueltas para decir algo. Albus asintió.

—Se me ha ocurrido cómo podemos vengarnos de lo que él y su grupo nos hicieron a Scorpius y a mí —les confesó Potter sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. —Pero llevar a cabo este plan supone romper muchas reglas de Hogwarts… Y necesitaremos de la ayuda de otras personas para hacerlo funcionar.

—Cuando te refieres a "romper reglas de Hogwarts", ¿de qué estas hablando exactamente? —inquirió Le Blanc, con su mirada turquesa destellando desconfianza.

—Pues habrá que tomar prestadas algunas cosas del laboratorio de Pociones, y también del invernadero de Herbología… —comenzó a decir Potter. Scorpius rió a su lado, pero Hedda frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Quieres que robemos al colegio… —le recriminó la muchacha—. Espero que todo esto lleve a algo verdaderamente bueno.

—Quiero hacer una poción transformadora —le dijo finalmente Albus. Esperó a ver el efecto que sus palabras causaban en Hedda. Si bien la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado, Albus pudo notar que su mirada era otra. Tenía un brillo nuevo… Era emoción, adrenalina, un nuevo desafío para ella.

—Eso es algo demasiado avanzado para nosotros, Al… —intervino por primera vez Scorpius, quien comenzaba a ver los posibles errores de aquel plan.

—Lo es para nosotros, pero no para Hedda —lo corrigió Potter, con una convicción irrevocable—. Tú estás mucho más avanzada que nosotros en Pociones —insistió mirando a su amiga. Hedda chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo sé, Albus… —vaciló la pálida muchacha, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían brillando de emoción ante la perspectiva de una poción como aquella.

—No puedes decirme que no hasta que no veas en un libro cómo se hace —le señaló Albus. Hedda meneó suavemente su cabellera negra, en signo de desacuerdo.

—No es necesario, ya he leído antes cómo se hace una Poción Transformadora. Y Scorpius tiene razón… Es una poción avanzada —confesó Le Blanc. Esta vez fue el turno de Potter de negar con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que no podrás hacerlo si nunca antes lo has intentado? —le dijo él. Hedda se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Incluso aunque supiera cómo hacerla, no puedo hacerlo sola —señaló Le Blanc—. Necesitaría de alguien para que me ayude con la elaboración.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte —se ofreció Scorpius. Hedda torció una sonrisa de lado.

—No se ofendan, pero necesito de alguien que sea tan bueno como yo para Pociones —le explicó la chica. Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que eres un derroche de humildad —se burló divertido.

—No se preocupen, conozco a alguien tan bueno como tú, Hedda —le aseguró Albus.

—¿Pero podemos confiar en esa persona? —inquirió Malfoy, perdiendo la sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, es mi hermano —respondió Albus.

* * *

A pesar de las reiteradas quejas de Hedda sobre el tema, Albus estaba decidido. Su hermano James era posiblemente el mejor hacedor de pociones de todo el castillo, solo que su tendencia a la rebeldía y las travesuras hacían que aquello pasara desapercibido. Pero Albus todavía recordaba cómo su hermano, con solo once años, había fabricado una excelente poción para dormir en su dormitorio, y se la había dado de beber al perro odioso del vecino que siempre ladraba. El perro durmió durante tres días seguidos. Y James fue castigado por sus padres, encerrándolo en su dormitorio e impidiéndole ver a sus día sus padres le habían advertido que las pociones eran peligrosas si no se hacían con la precisión correcta. Pero James no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Él era sumamente exacto y perfeccionista cuando de fabricar pociones se trataba. Y esa habilidad innata para las pócimas se había sido sumamente útil durante sus travesuras.

Así que una vez que logró convencer a Hedda de que no encontraría mejor compañero que James, Albus se dispuso a informar al resto de su grupo sobre su plan de venganza.

Rose fue la primera en quejarse ni bien escuchó la idea de Potter. Enumeró una larga serie de infracciones que deberían cometer sobre las leyes de Hogwarts para fabricar la Poción Transformadora, sin contar los muchos riesgos que ésta suponía sí algo salía mal en su elaboración. Pero finalmente, al comprobar que Albus no daría el brazo a torcer, Rose soltó una largo y cansado suspiro, y aceptó ayudarlos.

Lysander encontró la idea de vengarse a través de una poción capaz de transformar a sus enemigos en posibles "monstruos" sumamente divertida. Durante cinco minutos, estuvo riéndose solo mientras que se imaginaba cómo se vería Portus Cardigan con una cola de cabello saliéndole del trasero. Una vez recuperado de su ataque de risa, Scamander también accedió a participar.

Elektra fue la más silenciosa al respecto. No presentó ninguna queja, pero Albus sabía que la idea no terminaba de convencerla. Pero Ely era una amiga fiel, y acompañaría a los demás en su plan si era necesario, a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada el concepto de "venganza". No emitió ningún juicio sobre el plan de Albus, pero éste evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos. No deseaba ver lo que aquellos ojos negros tenían para decirle.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo empezaremos a trabajar? —inquirió Scorpius, ansioso.

—Primero tengo que hablar con James, y necesitaremos ayuda de algunas personas más… —les explicó Albus.

—¿Tantas personas se necesitan para hacer una Poción Transformadora? —inquirió Elektra, confundida. Potter negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, James y Hedda se encargarán de hacer la poción, y nosotros de proveerle todo lo que necesiten para su fabricación. Pero una vez que esté terminada, necesitaré ayuda para darle de beber la poción a quienes corresponda —explicó Albus apaciblemente. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—¿A quiénes corresponda? —repitió Rose, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Pensé que todo esto se trataba de una revancha contra Cardigan y Zabini —agregó.

—Lo es… Pero también será una represalia contra los que lo siguen —aclaró Albus. Un silencio se alzó entre los chicos de Gryffindor. Scorpius y Hedda ya estaban al tanto de las intenciones de Albus, por lo cual aquello no los había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Quiéres darle de beber la Poción Transformadora a todos los que se han unido a Cardigan? —preguntó Lysander. Albus asintió silenciosamente. —Pero… ¿por qué? Si fueron Cardigan y Zabini quienes los encerraron en el baúl.

—Ellos con la ayuda de otros estúpidos de Slytherin que se le han unido —lo corrigió Malfoy, el rostro crispado por el recuerdo.

—Pues entonces démosle la poción a aquellos que participaron ese día —sugirió Elektra. Nuevamente Albus meneó su cabeza en signo de desacuerdo.

—Todos los que aceptaron unirse a Cardigan son culpables de los actos que éste cometa, incluso cuando no participen directamente de ellos —le explicó Albus con paciencia y calma—. Todos deben pagar. Solo así serán concientes del error que han cometido al unírsele.

—Albus… Hay niños de primer año con Cardigan —le recordó Rose.

—Es una sola niña —corrigió Scorpius. Weasley le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—¡Qué importa que sea una sola! ¡Es demasiado pequeña! Seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía cuando aceptó aliarse a Cardigan —estalló la pelirroja.

—Pues entonces además de pequeña es estúpida por dejarse arrastrar hacia alguien como Cardigan —le recriminó Malfoy, sin piedad. Albus notó la tensión que se había creado entre ambos, y decidió intervenir.

—Yo tampoco deseo involucrar a Cordelia Smith en este plan, Rosie —suavizó las cosas Potter—. Pero es necesario. No puedo hacer una excepción con ella… Menos cuando es la hermana de Patrick Smith, quien se ha declarado abiertamente en contra de mi padre y mi familia —le explicó. Weasley estaba dispuesta a quejarse una vez más cuando Hedda se le adelantó.

—Puedo hacer una Poción más suave… De forma tal que el efecto sea menos intenso y menos duradero —sugirió Le Blanc, intentando llegar a un acuerdo. Albus lanzó una mirada significativa a su prima.

—¿Te parece bien si hacemos eso, Rose? Les daremos a los más jóvenes una poción más débil —le propuso Potter. Tras unos instantes, Rose dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Deberemos testear las pociones antes de utilizarlas en personas —exigió la pelirroja.

—Trato hecho —accedió Albus mientras que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer que Cardigan y los suyos tomen la Poción? —inquirió repentinamente Lysander, quien todavía no parecía muy convencido.

—Lo pondremos en sus bebidas durante la comida en el Gran Salón —respondió Potter.

—Se darán cuenta cuando lo hagamos... Es decir, ¿con qué posible excusa me puedo acercar yo a hablar con Zafira Avery?—afirmó Scamander.

—No lo haremos nosotros, Lysan. Sería muy sospechoso si nosotros seis estuviéramos dando vueltas por el Gran Salón, cerca de ellos. Cardigan sabe que ustedes son mis mejores amigos, y no tardará en relacionarnos con los efectos transformadores de la poción —habló Albus.

—¿No pensarás pedirle a los elfos domésticos que viertan la poción en sus bebidas, verdad? —volvió a intervenir Rose. Entre las muchas cosas heredadas de su madre, su amor por los elfos era una.

—No, planeo pedirle a verdaderas personas que lo hagan. Dimitri se encargarán de verter la poción en los vasos de Cardigan y Zabini… Y en el suyo propio.

—¿Confiarás a Dimitri Kurdan de colocar la poción transformadora en las bebidas de Cardigan y Zabini?—se sorprendió Scorpius, quien no estaba al tanto de esa parte. Albus les había dicho a él y a Hedda que delegarían la tarea de colocar la poción en las bebidas a los "seguidores" de Albus. Pero lo que no les había dicho era que Dimitri Kurdan estaba incluido entre esas personas.

—Sólo él podría acercarse lo suficiente a ellos sin que sospechen al respecto —le explicó Albus.

—Al... Kurdan es una rata asquerosa y traicionera —intentó convencerlo Hedda—. Incluso si consigue mezclar la poción con las bebidas de Portus y Taurus... Jamás tendrá el valor de tomarla él mismo.

—Lo hará —le aseguró Potter.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —inquirió Elektra, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Porque si no lo hace, Cardigan sospechará de él... Y yo jamás le perdonaré haberme traicionado —le respondió Albus seriamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de Ely, y por un instante, sintió que ella lo estaba analizando. Pensó que Cameron diría algo al respecto... Pero ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ya no dijo nada más.

—¿Y qué hay del resto de las personas que apoyan a Cardigan? —retomó la conversación Lysander.

—De resto se ocuparan Tessa, Circe, Hugo, Allegra Finnigan y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda —les explicó Albus, desviando la mirada de Elektra.

—¿Involucrarás a todas esas personas? —inquirió Hedda, desconfiada. Cuando Albus le había dicho que necesitarían más personas para llevar a cabo el plan, nunca había imaginado que eso suponía involucrar a tanta gente.

—Tessa y Circe sospechan de un par de estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Si se comprueba que ellos están con Cardigan, entonces ellas se encargarán de que ellos beban la poción, pues están sentados en la misma mesa —empezó a enumerar Albus—. Hugo se encargará de Patrick Smith —dijo luego.

—¿Vas a darle a mi hermano la tarea de envenenar a Smith? —saltó de su lugar Rose, asustada.

—Por todos los cielos, Weasley, no estamos envenenando a nadie —se enfadó Malfoy.

—¡Tiene solo once años, y Smith tiene dieciséis! —insistió Rose.

—Hugo es la persona más escurridiza y silenciosa que conozco. Es perfecto para esta tarea. Smith nunca lo descubrirá —le señaló Potter.

—Pero… —quiso volver a quejarse.

—Debes dejar de tratar a tu hermano como si fuera un inútil, Rose. Hugo es mucho más capaz de lo que todos piensan —le espetó Potter.

Aquello fue con un golpe en la cara para Rose, quien inmediatamente dejó de hablar. Albus pudo ver cierta culpa y dolor en la mirada de su prima, pero no se arrepintió de sus palabras. Él confiaba ciegamente en el pequeño Hugo… Rose tenía que hacer lo mismo.

—Allegra se encargará de Cordelia Smith. Son compañeras de curso y la chica no sospechará si Finnigan se sienta a su lado —siguió relatando Potter—. Sobre Patrik Douglas, Morfeo Reech, Olivia Campbell y Zafira Avery… Ellos son más peligrosos, así que los Caballeros se encargarán de poner las pociones en sus bebidas.

—¿Y cómo lo harán? —insistió Lysander. Albus sabía que el joven Scamander se estaba preocupando por su hermano mayor Lorcan.

—Usarán la Capa de Invisibilidad por turnos para no levantar sospechas —respondió tranquilamente Potter.

Lo había meditado todo con mucho cuidado. No había dejado nada librado al azar. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso. No solo podían ser descubiertos por Cardigan y los suyos, sino que también los profesores podían sorprenderlos. Aquello supondría un severo castigo, o incluso la expulsión de Hogwarts. Pero Albus estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Había esperado suficiente para éste momento, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

* * *

Aquel día la Sala de Menesteres se había convertido en una habitación muy parecida a las mazmorras subterráneas de Hogwarts. Un humo espeso y con perfume a hierbas flotaba por sobre sus cabezas, mientras que Hedda revolvía pacientemente el caldero frente a ella. Sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en el líquido ambarino que se removía dentro de aquella inmensa cacerola. El fuego crepitaba debajo del caldero, iluminando tenuemente la piel marmórea de la muchacha, dándole un aire fantasmagórico y aterrador.

A su lado, James trozaba raíces de jengibre a una velocidad vertiginosa. Albus temía que se cortara un dedo, pero James parecía estar sumamente entrenado, pues usaba la cuchilla con increíble destreza.

—¿Has terminado de revolver, Nívea? —le preguntó James con una sonrisa curvilínea en los labios. Hedda frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero no levantó la mirada del caldero.

—Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así, idiota —se quejó la pálida chica. James rió por lo bajo. —¿Tú ya has terminado de picar el jengibre?

—Hace horas que estoy aquí esperando que tú termines —se bufó Potter.

—Si fuera por mí te haría esperar toda una vida —gruñó Le Blanc. Dejó de revolver la poción y levantó la mirada hacia su compañero. —Viértelo en el centro del caldero para que no se queme con el fuego —le ordenó.

—No es necesario que me digas cómo debo hacerlo, Nívea. Soy mucho mejor en esto que tú —le restregó James, mientras que volcaba el jengibre dentro del caldero.

Hubo una leve explosión que hizo que más humo brotara del caldero y se alzara en el aire, acumulándose cerca del techo como venía haciendo desde hacía dos horas. James y Hedda esperaron a que el humo se disipara y ambos se inclinaron sobre el caldero para mirar su contenido.

—Dorado brillante —informó James, y su sonrisa autosuficiente se acentuó en el rostro. Levantó al mirada y la posó en Albus, quien se encontraba sentado a pocos metros de distancia, observando todo el proceso detalladamente. —Todo está saliendo de maravilla, hermanito. Puedes relajarte un poco… —le sugirió. Albus rió.

—No podré relajarme hasta que la poción esté terminada y funcione —le respondió Albus.

—Pues eso demorará un mes —le aclaró James—. Así que será mejor que te busques una silla más cómoda.

Tras la charla con sus amigos, Albus había buscado a su hermano James y le había informado sobre su plan de fabricar una Poción Transformadora para darle de beber a Cardigan y sus seguidores, y así conseguir su esperada venganza. James encontró aquel plan sumamente divertido y desafiante, sobre todo porque suponía quebrantar cerca de treinta reglas de Hogwarts y jugarle una broma pesada a gente destestable como Cardigan y Zabini. Aceptó sin vacilar. Su alegría pareció intensificarse cuando se enteró de que estaría trabajando junto con Hedda Le Blanc. _"Esto será verdaderamente divertido…"_ había murmurado James mientras que se alejaba hacia la biblioteca para buscar algún libro donde figurara la Poción Transformadora.

Para suerte de todos ellos, la Poción Transformadora no era considerada como una pócima lo suficientemente peligrosa como para estar guardada en la Sección Prohibida. Era el tipo de Pociones que los estudiantes aprendían en sexto año, pero su efecto era simplemente estético, con la posibilidad de poder transformar algunos rasgos de la persona hacia una apariencia animal. La duración del efecto dependía de la elaboración de la poción, pero nunca era permanente. Y además, existía un antídoto para revertir la transformación animal.

Incluso aunque se cometieran errores durante su elaboración, no había grandes riesgos sobre la vida de la persona que ingiriera la poción. En pocas palabras, no era letal. Pero sí se habían registrado efectos adversos como caída de cabello, aumento del tamaño de las orejas, cambio de coloración de las uñas, entre otros, como consecuencia de una mala elaboración. Aquello efectos no deseados no preocupaban a Albus en absoluto. Se había tranquilizado al saber que la poción no mataría a sus enemigos, pero no le importaba si quedaban pelados.

James encontró un libro en la sección de Pociones dónde se explicaba a la perfección cómo elaborarla. Pero si algo había aprendido de sus muchas travesuras era a no dejar rastros o pruebas que pudieran relacionarlo con el crimen. Inteligentemente, James buscó dentro de la biblioteca a una de sus muchas admiradoras y haciendo uso de sus encantos masculinos la persuadió de que sacara el libro de la biblioteca por él. Usó como excusa que él ya había sacado demasiados libros esa semana y no tenía permitido sacar otro hasta no devolver el anterior. La muchacha ni siquiera parecía estar escuchando toda su explicación. Lucía una expresión mezcla de aturdimiento y fascinación, y simplemente podía asentir con la cabeza a todo lo que James le decía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Genoveva Dever de Ravenclaw salió con un libro de pociones en la mano y expresión soñadora en el rostro. James se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojar.

Al día siguiente, todos los dueños del Amuleto se habían reunido en la Sala de Menesteres, la cual para aquella ocasión se había adaptado a _"un lugar donde poder preparar una poción"_.

Albus había delegado a cada uno de sus amigos la tarea de conseguir algún ingrediente para la poción. Él, Elektra y Rose se encargaron de conseguir las plantas mágicas del invernadero de Herbología. Albus fingió una visita inesperada a su padrino Neville, y lo mantuvo entretenido hablando sobre algunas plantas nuevas que habían llegado hacía pocas semanas, mientras que Rose y Elektra saqueaban los múltiples invernaderos y se hacían de ramas de jengibre, un par de granadas, varias raíces de asfódelo y algunas plantas de díctamo.

Por su parte, Hedda, Scorpius y Lysander se escabulleron bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Albus hacia las mazmorras. Scorpius y Lysander se quedaron en la puerta de la clase mientras que Hedda revolvía los estantes buscando los ingredientes necesarios: lágrimas de sirena, patas de araña, uñas de hipogrifo, sangre de salamandra, plumas de cuervo, entre otros.

Tardaron solo tres días en recolectar todos los ingredientes necesarios. Y entonces, James y Hedda comenzaron a trabajar. Tal como Albus se había imaginado, ambos chicos se pasaban todo el tiempo peleando y lanzándose comentarios mordaces e irónicos. Pero la realidad era que trabajaban a la perfección juntos, complementándose de una forma extraordinaria. Ninguno invadía el espacio del otro, y a pesar de los comentarios despectivos que se hacían sobre el trabajo de cada uno, ninguno ponía en duda ni desconfiaba verdaderamente de la habilidad del otro para fabricar pociones.

Aquella tarde se cumplía una semana desde que Albus había puesto en marcha el plan, y hasta el momento, todo iba de maravilla. Nadie había descubierto los elementos robados del invernadero ni del laboratorio de pociones. La Poción Transformadora se cocía lentamente, pero sin errores, bajo el secreto de la Sala de Menesteres.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso según el libro, Potter? —le preguntó Hedda, retomando su trabajo. Albus conocía a su amiga y sabía que, cuando de pociones se trataba, para Hedda no había tiempo libre. James rodó los ojos, y se dispuso a pasar una hoja del libro y leer lo que decía.

—Agregar el jengibre y esperar hasta que adquiera un color dorado brillante…—leyó James.

—Sí, ya lo hemos hecho —lo instó a seguir su compañera.

—Una vez que deje de burbujear, agregar dos gotas de lágrima de sirena, y revolver cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj —le indicó James. Hedda dejó a un lado el gigantesco cucharón con el cual acostumbraba revolver, y buscó entre los ingredientes el diminuto frasco que contenía las lágrimas de sirena.

El líquido en el interior de frasco parecía cambiar del color constantemente, variando entre un tono verde traslucido hasta un intenso azul. Hedda lo miró embelesada durante unos segundos.

—Se dice que las lágrimas de las sirenas pueden cambiar de color imitando todas las aguas del mundo —susurró James, mientras que también miraba con fascinación aquel frasco.

—Sí, lo sé… —le respondió Hedda también en un susurro. Por primera vez, su tono de voz carecía de la dureza con que acostumbraba a hablarle a James. Albus creyó notar cierta dulzura atípica en su voz—. Son bellísimas —agregó la pálida chica. Repentinamente, Hedda pareció volver en sí. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la vista del frasco. —Debemos continuar.

—Sí —aceptó James, mientras que se alejaba de ella y se dirigía hacia el caldero—. Ten cuidado de no derramar más de dos gotas. Las lágrimas de sirena son muy potentes, y si te excedes de lo indicado echarás a perder la poción —le informó James. Albus notó la burla en aquellas palabras. Su hermano estaba provocando una vez más la ira de Hedda golpeándola dónde sabía que más le dolía.

—Quédate tranquilo, Potter. Yo no soy como tú. Puedo hacer las cosas bien en el primer intento —le devolvió el golpe Le Blanc, mientras que abría el frasco y dejaba caer dos diminutas y espesas gotas a la poción.

James tomó entonces el cucharón y revolvió cinco veces en sentido del reloj. La poción se volvió rápidamente más espesa, como si se tratara de una crema. Cruzó una rápida mirada con Hedda. Ambos sonrieron.

—Eso es todo por hoy —anunció James mientras que dejaba a un lado el cucharón y se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Albus, incorporándose de su silla.

—Sí, ahora hay que esperar hasta la próxima noche de luna nueva —le informó Hedda.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —insistió Albus mientras que los tres caminaban hacia la puerta de salida.

—En dos semanas —le respondió su hermano.

* * *

**Ha sido una larga espera, lo sé. Pero como recompensa aquí tienen un largo capítulo. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo porque creo que retrata bastante bien las personalidades de los chicos, y cómo han ido creciendo y modificando su caracter a lo largo de esta tercera parte. Creo que con este capítulo se puede ver que los chicos ya no son tan chicos como parecen.**

**Personalmente, amo el concepto de "venganza". Creo que es algo instintivo y animal en el ser humano... Un sentimiento visceral. El deseo de hacer pagar por el daño que nos han provocado. Ojo por ojo. Se requiere de mucho caracter y mucha humanidad para poder "perdonar" y "olvidar". Pero claro, ellos todavía son jóvenes para comprenderlo... o no.**

**Como ya he dicho en otros capítulos, la historia está llegando a su fin. Si mis cálculos no son errados, creo que podré terminar esta tercera entrega en cinco capítulo... Aunque talvez sean menos, o talvez sean mas. ¡Así que quedense ahí que ya falta poco!**

**Pido nuevamente perdón por la espera, pero necesitaba mis vacaciones, jajaja.**

**Les cuento que antes de ir de vacaciones, subí un one-shot llamado "El Encierro", y trata sobre Draco, Theodore y Pansy mientras que esperan a sus juicios después de la Guerra contra Voldemort. Los invito a que lo lean, pues contiene mucha información que les servirá para comprender al Draco y al Theodore de esta historia.  
**

**Respondo reviews:**

**ReyAlex:** ¡Que bueno que hayas encontrado otro beta! Personalmente, a mi me han sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo cuando comencé a escribir LGN y era muy inexperta. Quiero creer que he mejorado desde entonces gracias a ellos jaja. Veo que notaste la "pista" escondida en esa frase final... Sí, Lily y Albus se mantendrán unidos en el futuro. Jajaja, me alegra que te haya hecho reír el personaje de Hugo. Sí, se parece a Ron. Es tímido e inseguro, pero Albus confía en él. Sabe que detrás de ese niño alto y flaco se esconde un gran mago... Solo hay q saber cómo hacerlo salir.**  
**

**maddie. sophie:** Oh, no justifiques a Albus, Maddie! Él disfruta de ser el centro de la atención porque ha aprendido a sacarle provecho... Pero le gusta por sí sola la idea de que la gente lo mire y lo idolatre. Siempre imaginé que pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch debía de ser algo "popular", como en las peliculas americanas donde los hombres son populares por estar en el equipo de futbol americano. Me resulta algo divertido y muy típicamente "adolescente" que encaja bien en la historia. Sí, es verdad que Albus no es tan "timido" en lo que respecta al amor como si padre, pero sí es un poco torpe y le cuesta leer las señales que le manda el sexo opuesto. Pero es joven, ya aprenderá. Por cierto, me reí con el apodo que me has inventado! Jaja.

**Malfoy-son:** Jajaja, veo que has dejado volar tu mente respecto a Albus y Tessa. Sí, es verdad, Circe se ha dado cuenta antes incluso que los dos chicos de que hay algo allí que todavía no tiene nombre, pero que podría tenerlo en un futuro. Algo "especial". Y se burla de ellos con una ironía que la caracteriza, y que talvez se comprenda mejor cuando conozcan a Circe en más profundidad. ¿Volubles? ¡Claro que son volátiles! Son adolescentes, y todo es nuevo para ellos... Incluso la fama. Hedda, quien no desea llamar la atención por miedo a ser descubierta, escapa de la fama... Pero para Scorpius y Albus es un nuevo mundo lleno de oportunidades.

**Diane Potter:** ¿Así que no te gusta el personaje de Lily? ¿Es algo personal con "mi" Lily, o es en general con todas las Lilys de los FF? Jajaja. Sí, coincido... Portus es un nombre espantoso. Pero creo que va muy bien con su dueño...

**Heart of Melon:** Oh, Lily es la hermana inseparable. Ella y Albus hicieron una alianza antes incluso de llegar a Hogwarts para enfrentarse a las jugarretas de James, y esa alianza parece destinada a perdurar. Sobre Hugo... Es encantador, no crees? El tipo de personaje que deseas abrazar y consolar y darle seguridad. Como verás, Albus no se ha olvidado de James, sino que le ha guardado un lugar fundamental en su plan. Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la escena Albus/Tessa/Circe y ese intercambio "significativo" de palabras. Veo que tú también te has unido a la gente que desea que mate a alguien cercano a Albus para provocar un cambio radical en su vida... Es interesante, pero obviamente no voy a decirte si Ely va a morir o no. Jajaja, sí tienes razón... Soy completamente capaz de terminar la historia dejándolos a todos con cientos de preguntas en sus cabezas. ¡Sería tan divertido! jaja.

**jjaacckkyy:** Sí, es verdad, Albus disfruta mucho más que su padre ser el centro de atención. Se siente importante allí, se siente alguien... superior. Sobre tu pregunta respecto a las relaciones de hermanos... no, la relación de Albus con Lily no es igual a la de James. Albus y Lily están unidos por una alianza distinta... Son compañeros y compinches. Lily tiene una adoración por Albus, y Albus tiene un instinto protector con Lily. Si Albus tuviera que elegir a uno de sus hermanos para contarle un secreto del cual se averguenza o algo malo que ha hecho... Eligiría a Lily. Pero Lily no tiene una parte del Amuleto. James sí. A James lo une una relación sumamente cercana a la amistad. Existe entre ellos una conexión de sinceridad y ayuda mutua en los malos momentos. Pero los separan distintas formas de pensar y de actuar... En James, los valores que caracterizan a un Gryffindor son mucho más notorios que en Lily. James es, en muchos más sentidos que Albus, parecido a Harry. Sin embargo, Albus confiaría su vida en manos de James sin dudar. Espero que se entienda mejor ahora. Albus ama a sus dos hermanos por igual, pero la relación que tiene con ellos no es la misma.

**AniGermay:** Coincido en que Nina es, posiblemente, uno de los personajes con pasado más interesante de esta nueva generación. Hay mucho para contar sobre ella y mucho jugo que sacarle al personaje. Pero por el momento, tendrá que esperar... No ha llegado su turno en la historia jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Lady I:** "Siempre es Hedda quien trae a todos de vuelta a la realidad" Muy cierto. Hedda es la mente lógica del grupo. Y sí, es ruda! Es ruda, sin pelos en la lengua, y de bastante mal caracter cuando quiere. Jajaja, no es perfecta, pero es una buena chica. Veo que Hugo ha tenido buenas repercusiones entre mis lectores... Me alegro. Fue un personaje que tardé en introducir a la historia porque quería encontrar un momento adecuado para que pudieran comprender su personalidad. ¿Si Tessa cree que Albus gusta de ella? ¡Oh, vamos, sabes que no voy a responder estas preguntas! Jaja. Sobre Taurus, lo siento, pero el no "sigue" a Cardigan porque sí, sino que comparte sus pensamientos. Él también detesta a Albus y a su familia. Claro que eso no lo convierte necesariamente en alguien "malo". Pero puedes estar segura que Taurus Zabini está en contra de Albus por voluntad propia.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Sí, es verdad. Creo que tanto el capítulo pasado como este nuevo capítulo permiten ver muchas cualidades de Albus que lo convierten en un excelente estudiante de Slytherin, y que lo diferencian mucho de su que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Aquí encontrarás cientos de detalles importantes para la historia!

**Clara:** Jajaja, sí es verdad, Albus y Scorpius dejaron que la fama se les subiera a la cabeza... Pero bueno, es la primera vez que se encuentran en el centro de la atención y es lógico que lo disfruten. Por suerte tienen a Hedda para hacerlos volver a la realidad, no? Que bueno que te haya agradado Hugo. Fue un personaje que demoré su aparición intencionalmente porque quería buscarle una escena donde pudiera mostrar su vulnerabilidad y dulzura. ¿Así que hay algo de Albus/Tessa que no te agrada? Pues veremos que sucede... Talvez yo termine escuchando los pedidos de varios lectores y no los junte! Jajaja.

**kate black evans:** Jajaja, lamento haberte hecho levantar tantas veces para ir al baño! Pero te advierto que todavía faltan momentos de mucho más suspenso y tensión! Ojala disfrutes de ete capítulo.

**adrisstbdt:** oh, lo siento! Siempre soy la causa de tu desvelo! Jaja. Pero al menos disfrutas un rato leyendo, o no? Veo que todas las fanáticas de Scorpius disfrutaron/envidiaron el momento en que una muchacha lo persigue "secretamente" por Hogwarts. Fue una escena divertida en mi mente y quise compartila con ustedes. Jajaja, sí, no lo había notado al principio lo parecido que mi Hugo es a Ron, pero ahora que todos me lo dicen... ¡es verdad! Menos testarudo que Ronald, y más dulce. Pero igual de tímido e inseguro. ¿Se te ha hecho muy larga la espera? Ojala que no... Pero viste q este capítulo es muy extenso para compensar!

**AlbusPoterFangirl:** Que bueno que hayas recibido un buen feedback de la historia! Voy a poner un link en mi Perfil para que la gente que guste pueda acceder a la versión en portugues. Sobre tu deso de un Nina/Albus... Te sumaré a la lista de lectores que votan por esa pareja jajaja. Pero como siempre, no prometo nada! ¿Así que eres Team Lancelot? Eres de las primeras en comentar a favor de Lance y en contra de James! Es divertido! Ya otros lectores han propuesto también la pareja de Scor/Lily, así que no estás sola en tu batalla! Jajaja, pero obviamente no voy a revelar con quién terminará Malfoy. Una vez más, tendrás que esperar! Jaja.

**gris lovegod:** Te doy ante todo la bienvenida a mi historia y te agradezco el review! Siempre me alegra saber que mi historia es capaz de provocar múltiples sentimientos en los lectores, desde la risa hasta el llanto. Sobre la relación de Hedda y Lancelot... Prometo arrojar más luz al respecto en un futuro. Por el momento, en este capítulo has tenido un poco más de James. ¡Saludos desde Argentina!

**sev snape8:** Ante todo, te comento que he respondido tu mensaje sobre las dudas de los capítulos 35 y 36. Espero que te sirvan! Ojala este capítulo haya calmado tu ansiedad por saber sobre la venganza que Albus planea contra Cardigan... Fue divertido de planear, y más aún de escribir. Sobre Hugo... Sí, él será un personaje importante, sobre todo dentro de Hufflepuff. No será tan importante como Lily o Tessa, pero sí será un personaje "necesario". ¿Yo he dicho que Albus y Lily van a vivir? Mmm... Creo haber dicho que su vínculo se mantendría para siempre... Pero nunca dije cuánto tiempo es "siempre". Sobre Circe... Habrá más información, aunque no sé si será durante esta tercera parte. Posiblemente guarde algo de ella para la cuarta parte.

**Frieek Gaunt:** Adoro la palabra "interesante". Creo que es un adjetivo sumamente útil y que describe las cosas de una forma que ninguna otra palabra podría hacerlo (tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido). ¡GRacias por el review!

**selene potter:** Lamento no poder responder algunas preguntas. Es que a veces, me hacen preguntas que pueden parecer insignificantes, y posiblemente lo sean, pero hay algunos datos que prefiero no revelar. Siempre que me sea posible, intento responder de la forma más completa... Pero cuando se trata del Mago de Oz, no hay nada que pueda decir, pues no hay nada que se sepa aún de él en la propia historia, jaja. Sobre Albus... Creo que él esta aprendido algo muy importante para la supervivencia: a cuidarse a sí mismo y a los suyos... Algo muy típico de los Slytherin, no?

**albuslytherin:** jaja, no te preocupes por la tardanza, yo me demoré más de 15 días en actualizar! jaja. De la Orden has tenido un capítulo hace poco! (Sobre Scarlet y Zaira). En cuanto al Mago... Prometo novedades dentro de poco!

**FelixFelicis208:** ¡Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te guste tanto mi historia... ¡Me da mas ganas de escribir cuando se que hay gente del otro lado leyendome! Sobre las cosas que señalaste... Según tengo entendido, el Ministerio no puede detectar "quien" hace la magia, sino que detecta que se ha hecho magia en una casa. Así, cuando Dobby hizo magia en la casa de los Dursley, el Ministerio pensó que se trataba de Harry, pues era el único mago reportado viviendo allí. En cambio, cuando Albus hace magia en su casa o en lo de Hedda (por ejemplo) el ministerio no tiene forma de saber si ha sido él o ha sido otro mago adulto, como sus padres. Por lo tanto, confían en que los padres vigilarán y controlarán que sus hijos no hagan magia fuera de Hogwarts. ¿Cierta "onda" entre Albus y Tessa y Elektra? Pues si sigues leyendo los capítulos restantes te enterarás de algunas cosas más, jajaja ;) Sobre la corrección que me hiciste del apodo que Jaques le pone a Hedda... él le dice "mon petit", que en francés es algo así como "mi pequeña", no le dice "von petit", jaja. Nuevamente, gracias por leer mi historia y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**Saludos a todos y pido perdón si ne he olvidado de responder algún review!**

**G.**


	41. Capítulo 41: El Pacto

**Capítulo 41: El Pacto**

Sergei apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio frente a él. Su piel blanca contrastó con el negro ébano de la madera. Reclinó su cabeza hacia delante, hasta encerrarla entre las dos manos. Debía pensar con cuidado el próximo paso. No deseaba equivocarse, no ahora que estaba tan cerca…

Suspiró mientras que abría nuevamente sus grandes ojos y se recostaba sobre su confortable silla. Sacó la varita de su túnica y con un movimiento silencioso abrió el único cajón de aquel escritorio. En su interior había únicamente un libro pequeño y desgastado. Sus tapas de cuero marrón estaban curtidas por los años, y algunas hojas se habían soltado en el interior. Con una delicadeza sorprendente, Sergei extrajo el libro del cajón y lo posó sobre su escritorio. Lo abrió en la página donde había dejado de leer la noche anterior.

Sintió como nuevamente la fascinación lo invadía a medida que leía aquellos párrafos llenos de historia y magia. Se sumergió una vez más en aquel apasionante diario que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, y que posiblemente nunca hubiera encontrado de no ser por la ayuda infalible de su querido y viejo amigo.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta interrumpiendo su lectura. Sergei Romanoff frunció en entrecejo, molesto. Cerró el libro con el mismo cuidado con que lo había abierto y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, el cajón quedó sellado.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó mientras que se erguía en su silla.

—Su fiel servidor, Nicolai Korvak, señor—anunció una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa, Nicolai —lo invitó a ingresar Sergei, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por esconder su exasperación.

Un hombre de estatura mediana ingresó por la puerta de aquella habitación. Vestía una túnica morada, y debajo de la misma se podía apreciar su ancha espalda y sus fuertes músculos. Lucía una expresión respetuosa, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma malévola y desquiciada.

—¿Por qué diablos me has interrumpido, Nicolai? —le preguntó amenazadoramente Sergei, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía demasiado ocupado mirándose sus propias manos. Nicolai se aclaró la garganta para responder.

—Tiene una visita, señor —le respondió educadamente. Por primera vez Romanoff levantó la mirada, interesado.

—¿Sabes el nombre de esta visita o se supone que yo debo adivinarlo? —lo instó a continuar el anciano. Nicolai frunció levemente el cejo.

—No, no sé su nombre, señor… Se negó a dármelo. Pero dice venir en nombre del Mago… Y trae puesto un Anillo —le informó Korvak, avergonzado por no saber el nombre del visitante. Una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Sergei.

—Hazlo pasar —le ordenó.

Nicolai hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de la sala, y segundos más tarde, volvió a entrar arrastrando del brazo a un hombre cuya contextura física parecía ser la mitad de la de Nicolai. Korvak empujó al hombre hacia el interior de la sala haciendo que este se tambaleara en su camino y por poco cayera al suelo.

—Gracias, Nicolai. Ya puedes irte —le dijo Sergei, todavía con aquella sonrisa divertida en los labios. Korvak alzó las cejas, atónito.

—¿No prefiere que me quede aquí para mayor protección, señor? —sugirió el hombre.

Sergei clavó sus ojos en él, y Nicolai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no temblar bajo aquella mirada.

—Puedo protegerme solo, Korvak —le dijo en un siseo, usando por primera vez en la noche el apellido del hombre frente a él. —Ahora, lárgate.

—Sí, señor —aceptó Nicolai sin vacilar, y antes de que pudieran decirle algo más, abandonó la sala. Sergei quedó entonces a solas con aquel hombrecillo.

Poco quedaba para aquel entonces del encantador Darwin Cooper que alguna vez había sido Jefe de la Junta de Hogwarts. Había perdido varios kilos en los últimos meses, consecuencia de la mala alimentación y el estrés. Su cabello, que antes solía estar siempre peinado y brillante, ahora lucía como un nido enmarañado de color castaño sobre su cabeza. Había perdido el rubor de las mejillas, y sus ojos oscuros estaban decorados con amplias ojeras, dándole un aspecto moribundo. Ya no quedaban signos de aquel caminar elegante y refinado que lo había caracterizado en sus buenas épocas. Sus ropas, antes costosas y de buen gusto, se habían reducido a harapos sucios y desgastados. Estaba mugriento, pues llevaba varios días viajando y escondiéndose, sin bañarse. La sonrisa arrogante y atractiva de antaño había desaparecido para dejar paso a una expresión de cansancio.

Aquella fue la imagen con que se encontró esa noche Sergei Romanoff en su Despacho. Cualquiera de sus guardias lo habría asesinado sin vacilar si no fuera porque en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de aquel hombre mugroso brillaba intensamente un anillo de oro macizo, en cuyo centro había incrustada una piedra color escarlata.

—Así que vienes de parte de un amigo mío —habló primero Romanoff. Darwin levantó la mirada y la posó en el corpulento hombre frente a él.

—Vengo en nombre del Mago de Oz —respondió con voz ronca. No había terminado de hablar cuando lo accedió un ataque de tos que demoró varios minutos en cesar.

—Parece que el frío de Rusia ha hecho mella en ti, muchacho —se burló Sergei, sin rastros de piedad en sus palabras—. ¿A qué vienes?

—Por el Pacto, señor —le respondió el enfermizo Cooper. Romanoff rió al escucharlo. La risa fría y desalmada del hombre atravesó a Darwin como una daga, haciéndolo temblar en su lugar.

—Tú debes de ser Darwin Cooper —comentó el hombre, mirándolo con mayor detalle.

—Ése es mi nombre —reconoció Darwin, sintiendo que se debilitaba con cada palabra que decía.

Había viajado de incógnito desde Italia hasta Rusia, sorteando todos los puestos de vigilancia mágica que había en los límites territoriales entre los países. La seguridad se había duplicado en los países más orientales de Europa desde que el rumor de una Rebelión en Rusia se había esparcido meses atrás.

Había sido un viaje largo y dificultoso, sobre todo para alguien como Cooper, quien venía desgastado de antemano. El frío de oriente lo golpeó peor de lo que había imaginado, y hacía ya varios días que volaba en fiebre.

Pero aún así, allí estaba frente a un hombre terrorífico como Sergei Romanoff. No tenía opción. Debía cumplir su misión a cualquier precio. A veces, Darwin creía que era simplemente el miedo lo que lo mantenía vivo y en movimiento.

—¿Ya has reclutado a todos, Darwin? —lo llamó por su nombre de pila, la sorpresa filtrandose en sus palabras.

—Solo me falta vuestro sobrino, señor —le confirmó Darwin.

—Octavius… Ésta muy ansioso, ¿sabes? —le dijo Sergei. Su voz parecía amable, pero Darwin sabía que no existía amabilidad en el alma de Sergei Romanoff. De hecho, dudaba que aquel hombre tuviera siquiera un alma. —Lleva mucho tiempo encerrado por culpa de tu país, Darwin… —agregó en un suspiro—. Yo hice un Pacto con el Mago, ¿sabes?

—Sí, señor… Por eso estoy aquí —le aseguró Cooper. Sergei sonrió con sorna.

—Claro que sí… La Guardia de Oz está casi completa. Solo falta mi sobrino —señaló Romanoff—. Pero para conseguir a Octavius, primero tiene que caer el Gobierno de Rusia —le recordó.

—Estamos a su servicio, señor —le ofreció Darwin.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Darwin —fingió agradecimiento Romanoff.

Sergei se puso de pie y caminó a paso tranquilo hacia la biblioteca que tenía a su espalda. Durante un largo rato estuvo examinando los libros frente a él, como si se hubiera olvidado del moribundo Darwin. Finalmente, tomó uno de los libros de la biblioteca, y lo abrió. Extrajo del interior un sobre de pergamino. Giró para mirar nuevamente a Cooper.

—Dile al Mago que solo tendremos una oportunidad de hacer que esto funcione. Deberemos actuar los dos al mismo tiempo —le informó Sergei con extrema seriedad, mientras que sostenía el sobre en su mano izquierda—. Aquí adentro encontrarán todo lo que necesitan para penetrar Vorkuta y liberar a mi sobrino —le dijo mientras que extendía el sobre hacia Darwin.

Cooper caminó tambaleante los pocos metros que lo separaban de Romanoff y extendió la mano hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del sobre. Apenas había tocado el papel cuando sintió la punta de la varita de Sergei sobre su frente. Levantó los ojos solo para encontrarse con una mirada gélida e implacable.

—Te lo advierto, Darwin Cooper… No me traiciones. Este sobre debe llegar cerrado a manos del Mago de Oz. Si no lo hace, yo mismo te buscaré y torturaré hasta que desees no haber nacido —lo amenazó Sergei en un hilo de voz.

Cooper sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo de allí y escapar. Descartó aquella idea de inmediato. Ya no había escapatoria. Se limitó simplemente a asentir con la cabeza, pues se sentía incapaz de hablar. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Sergei bajó su varita mágica y soltó el sobre. Darwin lo guardó rápidamente entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—He cumplido una parte del Pacto… Ahora es el turno del Mago de cumplir su parte —le recordó Romanoff mientras que le daba la espalda y regresaba hacia su silla detrás del escritorio negro.

—No se preocupe, señor Romanoff… El Mago enviará sus tropas en cuanto usted de la señal —le respondió Darwin con un hilo de voz. Sergei asintió secamente.

—Dile entonces que se prepare… Falta poco —le anunció.

* * *

_Harry,_

_Hoy han desaparecido otros dos dragones. Dos hembras jóvenes. Hemos rastrillado toda la Reserva, pero no hay señales de ellas.  
En total, ya son cinco dragones que han desaparecido y no han vuelto. Y si me lo preguntas a mi, no creo que se hayan escapado. Creo que los están robando.  
Hemos duplicado la seguridad en la Reserva, pero no sabemos si será suficiente para impedir nuevos robos. Comprenderás que ahora más que nunca debo quedarme aquí. Al igual que tú, yo también pienso que estos robos guardan relación con la rebelión que se está gestando en Rusia.  
¿Has tenido novedades de Krauss? Aquí en Rumania se respiran aires de cambio, Harry… Hay un miedo latente entre los magos. Todos temen que si Rusia cae, Rumania también será atacada. Todos temen que Sergei Romanoff resurja.  
Lamento llevarte malas noticias… Solo espero que el resto de la Orden tenga mejor suerte.  
Siempre a tu servicio,_

_Charlie_

Harry terminó de leer aquella tétrica carta de Charlie Weasley y suspiró con amargura. Apoyó la carta sobre el escritorio frente a él, y se restregó los ojos con las manos. Estaba agotado… Y todo lo que recibía últimamente eran malas noticias.

Charlie le había informado hacia Navidad que un dragón macho había desaparecido de la reserva. Aquello le había llamado mucho la atención, pues los dragones estaban muy bien cuidados y custodiados en Rumania. La Reserva de Dragones era un lugar que había sido estratégicamente elegido para dicho fin. Era el sitio perfecto para cualquier dragón. Los dragones no acostumbraban a escapar de la Reserva. Disfrutaban de estar allí. Así que cuando aquella mañana de Diciembre Charlie se despertó y descubrió que un Bola de Fuego Chino faltaba, se sorprendió.

Pero fue recién con la segunda desaparición que Charlie comenzó a sospechar que algo malo se escondía detrás de todo aquello. Había compartido sus sospechas con Harry sobre la posibilidad de que el Mago de Oz, o Sergei Romanoff estuvieran involucrados en el robo de los dragones. Y Potter se había mostrado de acuerdo.

No era fácil robar un dragón. Y aún más difícil era robar uno de la Reserva. Había cientos de hechizos y escudos mágicos protegiendo el lugar. Sin contar los guardias y cuidadores que vivían tiempo completo allí, como Charlie Weasley. Y aún así, dos dragones habían desaparecido sin que nadie supiera cómo. Se requería de mucha habilidad e inteligencia para realizar un robo así. Y el Mago de Oz contaba con ambas.

Así, Harry había decido que era mejor que Charlie permaneciera en Rumania investigando la súbita desaparición de dragones. Encargó a Scarlet y a Zaira reemplazar a Charlie en su antigua misión. Ahora, las muchachas eran quienes mantenían contacto con Krauss Solcoff en Rusia.

Pero ellas tampoco habían traído buenas noticias desde allá. Habían regresado del viaje furtivo a Moscú hacía una semana. Krauss les había dicho que las cosas iban de mal en peor. La Rebelión estaba más cerca de lo que ellos hubieran deseado. La gente desaparecía cada vez con más frecuencia, y todo el pueblo estaba aterrorizado. Y además, estaban Las Sombras.

Harry nunca había oído hablar de algo como aquello hasta que Scarlet se lo informó. Eran soldados de Romanoff. Y eran capaces de generar, a través de un maleficio que ellos desconocían, una densa bruma muy similar a la producida por los dementores, y con efectos idénticos sobre el alma de las personas. Un maleficio que sólo se había visto de manos de Grindelwald…

Aquello había significado otra catastrófica noticia: tenían el Diario. Harry estaba seguro de ello. Solo así podía explicarse que Romanoff supiera cómo convocar aquella niebla tenebrosa que había inventado el propio Gellert Grindelwald en sus épocas de gloria. El Mago de Oz le había provisto el Diario de Grindelwald para ayudarlo en su rebelión… Y quién sabe cuántas otras cosas podía proveerle. ¿Un ejército, talvez? Potter sabía que todos aquellos favores serían retribuidos tarde o temprano, cuando el Mago decidiera atacar Inglaterra.

—Pareces un fantasma, Potter —siseó burlonamente una voz desde la puerta del dormitorio. Harry levantó la mirada y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—No te pienses que tú tienes mucho mejor aspecto, Malfoy —le retrucó éste.

Draco tomó aquello como una bienvenida, y se atrevió a entrar a la habitación que Harry había adoptado como oficina en la Mansión Malfoy. Llevaba en sus manos dos tazas humeantes que despedían un delicioso olor a cacao. Se sentó en la silla frente a Harry y le extendió una de las tazas.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry mientras que la tomaba entre sus manos y olía el contenido. El vapor caliente ingresó por sus fosas nasales inundándolo de olor a cacao y hierbas aromáticas. —¿Puedo preguntar qué estoy tomando? —preguntó curiosamente. Draco torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Relájate, Potter. Hace años que superé la etapa en que deseaba envenenarte —se burló Malfoy, y dio un sorbo de su propia taza—. Es una bebida que prepara Astoria. Es muy buena para recuperar fuerzas y ayuda también al ánimo —le respondió finalmente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y bebió. El sabor era delicioso. Se podía sentir el chocolate caliente y dulce, pero al mismo tiempo había otro sabor, indescifrable, pero refrescante y algo picante. Inmediatamente sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el efecto de la bebida como si la tensión desapareciera. Notó que su mirada cansada se recuperaba lentamente, mejorando su visión. Y a pesar de todas las malas noticias que había estado recordando minutos atrás, se sintió más esperanzado sobre el futuro.

—Es muy buena… Me vendría bien saber cómo hacerla —comentó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo. Astoria nunca te dirá los ingredientes. Es la "receta secreta" de la familia —le explicó Malfoy mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Tu esposa es muy amable al atender a toda la Orden —dijo Harry adquiriendo una expresión más seria. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No te olvides que esta es nuestra casa, Potter… Para ella, ustedes son nuestros invitados —se excusó el rubio—. Para mí, ustedes son simplemente unos parásitos chupasangre—agregó luego. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario.

No podía especificar en qué momento había sucedido, pero lo cierto es que algo había cambiado en su relación con Draco Malfoy. No eran amigos, y Harry dudaba que algún día llegaran a serlo. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en el pasado como para poder ser amigos. Pero ahora el trato entre ellos era agradable y por momentos hasta divertido. Aunque cada tanto, Draco tenía que hacer algún comentario como ese para demostrar que, a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy.

—¿Has recibido noticias de alguien? —preguntó repentinamente el rubio, observando la carta que Harry había dejado apoyada sobre su escritorio.

—Charlie Weasley —le respondió Potter. Draco pareció no inmutarse ante el nombre, pero Harry pudo ver un brillo distinto en su mirada.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Han desaparecido dos hembras —le informó Potter, mientras que se pasaba una mano por los cabellos despeinados.

—¿Dos más? En total ya son… ¿cinco? —inquirió Malfoy, mientras que se erguía en su silla, pensativo.

—Sí, cinco… Son demasiados para simplemente haberse "esfumado" de la tierra —comentó el morocho. Se alzó un silencio entre los dos.

—Nos están sacado mucha ventaja, Potter —sentenció Malfoy.

—Lo sé… Pero aunque el Mago los tuviera, los dragones son criaturas indomables. ¿Cómo pretende usarlos en una guerra? —Harry formuló en voz alta la pregunta que venía resonando hacía rato en su mente. ¿Por qué dragones?

—No lo sé… Tú has estado más cerca de un dragón a los catorce años de lo que yo jamás estuve en mi vida, Potter —le recordó Malfoy—. Así que dime tú… ¿existe alguna forma de domar un dragón?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire entre ellos, amenazante. Harry se removía los sesos buscándole una respuesta, sin éxito. El recuerdo de su enfrentamiento durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos volvió a su memoria. Había pasado horas, incluso días, buscando una forma de derrotar a un dragón junto a Ron y Hermione... Pero jamás se habían topado con un libro donde hablara de la posibilidad de "domar" un dragón.

—Mañana le preguntaré a Hermione —decidió finalmente.

—¿Granger? —gruñó Draco, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de desagrado. Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Te agradecería que la llamaras Hermione, o en su defecto señora Weasley, Draco —le pidió Potter. Draco simplemente chasqueó la lengua. —Hermione siempre ha tenido las respuestas para todas mis preguntas en el pasado.

—Como tú digas, entonces —aceptó Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros de manera desinteresada. Se hizo una breve pausa entre los dos—. ¿Estamos en condiciones de enviar gente para ayudar a Krauss? —preguntó repentinamente Draco. Harry frunció los labios.

—Le he propuesto a Kingsley enviar Aurores de refuerzo a Rusia… —comentó Harry—. Pero él teme que levante muchas sospechas dentro del Ministerio de Magia y que los infiltrados del Mago nos descubran.

—Es un buen punto… Hasta ahora el Mago no parece saber que la Orden del Fénix se ha reactivado —reconoció Malfoy.

—Pero si envío a mis hombres a Rusia, él sabrá que nosotros también nos estamos preparando para la guerra y… —Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Las palabras se le atragantaron en el camino.

—Temes hacer explotar la guerra antes de tiempo —comprendió Draco.

—Debemos ser muy prudentes, ahora más que nunca —intentó justificarse Potter—Cada minuto que pasa es un minuto más que ganamos para prepararnos...

—No te sientas culpable, Potter. Estás haciendo lo correcto… No estamos listos para la guerra —le dijo Draco—. Y tus Aurores son unos niños buenos para nada que nunca se han enfrentado un verdadero peligro. Si los mandas a Rusia los aplastarán como hormigas.

—Son mejores de lo que crees, Draco — Potter defendió a su equipo. Malfoy revoleó los ojos.

—Vamos, Potter… Esta generación no conoce lo que es el verdadero peligro… No saben lo que es que tu vida penda constantemente de un hilo —le espetó el rubio, carente de paciencia.

—Pero cuando el peligro llegue, ellos sabrán qué hacer —aseguró Harry. Draco alzó las cejas de manera burlona.

—Esperemos que así sea… Porque sino estamos todos muertos —sentenció. Harry frunció el entrecejo. Parecía molesto, pero Draco sabía que no era con él.

—Puedo enviar a la Orden del Fénix a Rusia… Para defender el Gobierno si estalla una guerra civil —propuso Potter, vacilante. Draco tardó en responder.

—Es tu decisión, Potter. Eres el jefe —terminó por decir. Harry soltó un largo suspiro, agobiado por las responsabilidades.

—No puedo obligar a alguien a cumplir esa misión… Podría no volver nunca a casa —se lamentó con la cabeza encerrada entre las manos.

—Entonces deja que ellos decidan si quieren ir o no —sugirió Malfoy a la ligera. Harry levantó repentinamente la cabeza. —Quiero decir… Que vaya a Rusia el que desea hacerlo —agregó al ver que Potter parecía tomar en serio su propuesta.

—No lo sé… Tengo que pensarlo.

—No te tomes tanto tiempo, Potter... Tiempo es algo que escasea en esta situación —le recordó Draco.

Harry no respondió. Pero en su mente, sabía que Malfoy tenía razón. Se resignó a la idea de que la propuesta Draco era la mejor opción que tenían. A la mañana siguiente plantearía la propuesta y esperaría a ver si algún miembro de la Orden se auto postulaba para defender Rusia.

—¿Qué hay de Ted y tú? —preguntó repentinamente Harry, cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué hay de qué? —reaccionó Draco a la defensiva. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de sonreír burlonamente.

—Me refiero a la misión que les asigné con Henry Quint y su manada… —aclaró Potter, divertido al ver a Draco incómodo.

—Aún no hemos tenido respuesta —le respondió escuetamente Draco.

—Talvez deberían hacerles otra visita… —sugirió Harry. Malfoy negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No… Quint debe pensarlo solo. No es un hombre que vaya a ceder a la presión, Potter. Hará lo que crea mejor para su manada, y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer que no hayamos hecho ya —le explicó el rubio. Harry simplemente asintió.

—Ted es un buen muchacho, ¿sabes? —volvió a hablar Potter tras una pausa, retomando el tema que sabía que ponía incómodo a Malfoy, pero que de todas formas deseaba conversar.

Draco y su familia eran posiblemente los únicos parientes de sangre vivos que Ted Lupin tenía. Jamás se habían conocido hasta que Harry los asignó intencionalmente como equipo para una misión. Y ahora que ambos estaban en la Orden, Potter tenía el secreto deseo que de que se conocieran mejor y recuperaran el tiempo perdido.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Malfoy, desviando la mirada. Harry no volvió a hablar. Se limitó a esperar, con la esperanza de que Draco quisiera continuar la charla. —Tú eres su padrino —afirmó repentinamente el rubio. No, no era una pregunta. Él ya sabía que así era.

—Remus me pidió que fuera su padrino antes de morir… Yo todavía no conocía a Teddy cuando acepté. Fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida —le contó Harry, orgulloso de su ahijado. Draco se animó a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo con él, Potter —lo felicitó sorpresivamente—. Casi no se percibe que por sus venas corre la misma sangre que por las mías —comentó luego con ironía. Harry sonrió amablemente.

—Te equivocas, Draco. Ted es más Black de lo que te imaginas —lo corrigió Potter. Malfoy no soportó más aquella mirada tan directa y amable de Harry. Se puso de pie rápidamente, desviando sus ojos hacia la taza que sostenía vacía en sus manos.

—Iré a servirme un poco más de esta rica porquería que prepara Astoria —se excusó repentinamente. Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir para lanzar una última mirada a Harry. —Intenta descansar un poco, Potter. No quiero que te mueras de cansancio en esta casa… Sería demasiado irónico, ¿no crees? —se burló arrastrando las palabras.

Y se fue dejando a Harry con media taza llena de cacao caliente y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

* * *

**No hay mucho que pueda comentar sobre este capítulo... Creo que todo ya está dicho. Espero que les guste el camino que está tomando esta historia.**

**He dejado algunas "pistas" esparcidas por este capítulo... Seguramente alguno de ustedes caerá en cuenta de ello. **

**Estoy escribiendo a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que acostumbro, por lo cual es posible que el próximo capítulo lo suba antes de lo esperado! Talvez lo tenga listo en pocos días... No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy ansiosa por terminar esta tercera parte! :)**

**Como siempre, respondo los reviews:**

**maddie. sophie: **Jajaja, tuviste suerte de que actualicé justo antes de que te fueras a la playa! Ojala llegues a leer también este capítulo. ¿James y Hedda son la ley? Postulas una teoría interesante sobre cómo uno busca en la otra persona lo que le falta a sí mismo (Hedda buscaría risas y James un poco de madurez, jaja)... Personalmente, soy más de las que piensa que uno busca a alguien "parecido" como pareja... Pero siempre puedo equivocarme! ¿Te sorprendiste de que James fuera bueno en Pociones? Pues, creo que tiene sentido... Después de todo, él es muy hábil para la fabricación de chascos, ¿por qué no para Pociones de verdad? Albus "extremista"... Creo que eso va con su personalidad, no te parece? Él es ese tipo de persona. Sobre Albus y Elektra... Hay una conexión distinta entre ellos dos, posiblemente porque Elektra representa (para Albus) todo lo bueno y puro que existe en el mundo. Es la inocencia personificada. Y cuando él sabe que está cometiendo un acto "no del todo correcto", Elektra se lo hace notar sin tener que decir nada al respecto. Ojala te guste este capítulo.

**kate black evans:** ¡Yo también deseo a veces que algunas de las cosas de mis historias existan en la vida real! Lástima que no sea posible. Sí, lo sé... Esta historia no ha tenido mucha acción que digamos... Pero al menos ha tenido algunos "momentos", no? Este capítulo trae consigo mucha intriga, y algo de suspenso. Y para los que sepan leer entre lineas, mucha información.

**adrisstbdt:** Oh, sabía que la "venganza" de Albus iba a despertar mucho debate entre mis lectores... No espero que lo entiendan, ni tampoco que estén de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de Albus. Como dije en otro review, él es un personaje expremista. Y cuando pienso en su venganza, no puedo pensarlo de otra forma que así... Contra todos. Pero nuevamente, es difíci juzgarlo. Yo tengo un pensamiento sobre si me parece que lo que hace Albus es correcto o no... Pero no puedo compartirlo aquí, pues soy la autora. Pero cada uno puede sentirse libre de pensar lo que quiera! ;) Sabía que te iba a gustar que James fuera parte del plan de Albus, y sabía que también te iba a gustar que tuviera q trabajar con Hedda... Me divierte escribir sobre el juego de palabras entre ellos dos... Los dos son muy filosos con sus respectivas lenguas.

**Clara:** ¿Así que lo encuentras parecido a Severus Snape? Sí, coincido en que ambos son "personajes grises"... Cualquier cosa se puede esperar de ellos, no? Y sin embargo, te siguen sorprendiendo algunas veces. Y veo que has percibido también el concepto tan... "particular" que tiene Albus sobre la Justicia. Muy distinto al de su padre, ¿no crees? Y es verdad que los chicos de Gryffindor son demasiado nobles para compartir esa forma de ver la justicia que tiene Albus, pero también son demasiado nobles como para abandonar a un amigo. Coincido en que Rose no considera a Hugo como un inútil. Ella sólo intenta protegerlo, y talvez lo ve más pequeño de lo que verdaderamente es. Albus simplemente le dijo eso para hacerla sentir un poco culpable... Talvez se entienda mejor cuando lleguen a conocer en más profundidad la relación entre Rose y Hugo, y de Hugo con el resto de su familia.

**ReyAlex:** Creo que hasta ahora las tres historias traían un aire "infantil", por decirlo de alguna forma, que iba acorde a la edad de los chicos. Pero creo que a medida que ha pasado este tercer año, y ellos han ido madurando y asimilando todo lo que está sucendiendo... Pues la historia debe ir perdiendo de a poco ese "infantilismo" y debe madurar junto con los chicos. Coincido en que ha llegado el momento de cerrar esta historia... He contado todo lo que necesitaba contar... Solo me faltan un par de detalles para poder dar por terminada la tercera parte, y abrir paso al cuarto año. Jajaja, Así que "touche"? Es verdad, inconcientemente mi historia guarda un hilo narrador muy similar a la serie de HP... Pero creo que todavía tengo algunas cartas bajo la manga para jugar y demostrar que mi cuarta entrega puede ser distinta a lo q han visto hasta ahora. ;)

**Selene Potter:** ¡Me había olvidado que habías ganado la pregunta en el concurso del Boggart! Te tengo que pedir perdón, pues estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarme una respuesta a tu pregunta, jajaja. ¿Me harías el favor de enviarme tu pregunta por mail, así te la respondo en privado? Encontrarás mi mail en mi perfil, o sino en mi blog. Prometo responderla! Aunque mi consejo personal es que no me preguntes la identidad del Mago... Arruinaría todo lo que está por venir para ti. Sobre el capítulo pasado... Coincido en que Albus está dejando a la vista su faceta más manipuladora. Parece que después de todo el Sombrero no se equivocó con él, no?

**AlbusPotterFanGirl:** ¡Gracias por todo el trabajo que estás haciendo! He creado un link en mi perfil a la versión traducida de LGN. Intentaré hacer los siete años... Es mi gran ambición, jaja. Pero no puedo prometer nada al respecto. Sobre el nombre del profesor de Transformaciones: Spike, jajaj. Sí, inspirado en Buffy, créase o no.

**Heart of Melon:** Jaja, tengo que confesar que yo también me divierto escribiendo sobre las peleas entre James y Hedda, pues me suponen un desafío mental a mi misma (James es a veces muy ingenioso para mi misma jaja). Sabía que muchos no iban a estar de acuerdo con el plan... Pero no me puedes negar que no es un plan digno de un Slytherin como Albus Potter! Sobre opiniones personales... No puedo dar la mía, pero acepto la de ustedes jaja. Sobre por qué están viendo esos hechizos en tercer año, simplemente puedo decirte que Sipke Gray, el nuevo profesor, tiene su propio método de enseñanza, jaja, que a mi me convence más ;)

**jjaacckkyy:** sobre Hedda y James no tengo mucho para decir. Como ya he dicho antes, considero un poco pronto para hablar de posibles parejas, y además... Hedda está en muy buenos términos con Lancelot Wence por si no lo han notado jajaja. ¡Que bueno que te haya servido mi explicación sobre la relación de Albus con sus hermanos! Temía no estar siendo muy clara... Sí, lo sé, a mí siempre me da melancolía terminar una historia, pues nunca se cuando será la última. Pero también estoy ansiosa por escribir la cuarta parte... Creo que todos la disfrutarán en gran medida.

**Little Mess:** Mmmm... Es complicado de comprender la forma en que razona Albus Potter. Sólo puedo decir que en su mente, su plan de venganza no solo que es "justo", sino que además es "correcto". Para él, la única forma de que los seguidores de Cardigan comprendan en dónde se han metido es haciéndolos pagar... a todos. Solo así entenderán que se han equivocado.

**Lady I:** James, ¡claro que daría la vida por sus hermanos! él es el tipo de persona impulsiva capaz de saltar delante de un camión por las personas que ama. Albus... sí, él es muy "severus", por supuesto que te entiendo ;). ¿Por qué te ha resultado tan llamativo que sea Spike quien les arrojó una pista sobre la poción? ¿Así que solo le darías la poción a Cardigan, Taurus y Zafira? ¡Pero si incluyes a Zafira allí solo porque la detestas! Jajaja. Tu tampoco estás siendo del todo "justa", no crees? Albus tiene sus motivos para confiar en Dimitri... En cierta forma, Dimitri está acorralado, como Albus planteó. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... Como ves, no me he olvidado de Cooper, simplemente lo he dejado para los últimos capítulos, jaja. ¿Qué piensas de "El Encierro"?

**lesliemanya97:** ¿La mirada "calculadora" de Ely hacia Albus? No te preocupes, eventualmente lo comprenderás. Sí, el plan de Albus es algo ambicioso, y posiblemente tiene muchos lugares por dónde salir mal... Pero veremos qué es lo que sucede. Sobre las lágrimas de sirena... Pues, simplemente las inventé. Es como yo me imagino que deberían de verse... Lo siento, pero no he visto Piratas del Caribe 4... No recibí buenas criticas sobre la misma, pero ahora que me dices esto tengo ganas de verla! Jaja.

**Frieek Gaun:** Me gustan los adjetivos de tu vocabulario, jajaja. Y me alegró mucho que creyeras que el capítulo pasado era merecedor de la palabra "sublime". Ansío leer cómo describirás éste capítulo!

**FelixFelicis208:** Actualmente estoy sumamente ocupada con esta historia, y no creo que tenga tiempo de pasar a leer la tuya. Pero en cuanto me libere un poco, prometo darme una vuelta. ¡Haceme acordar!

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** Ceci! Debes de pensar que soy la peor del mundo! Hace ya mucho tiempo que no te envío mis capítulos para que los betees! Lo siento mucho! Pero estoy tan ocupada que apenas hago a tiempo para escribirlos y subirlos sin que se pase muchos días entre capítulo y capítulo. Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo mi historia! Coincido en que, si existe algo que caracteriza a los Slytherin es ser vengativos. Sobre la Poción Transformadora, no, no es la multijugos. Es otra poción... Ya lo verás! Sí, de a poco, Albus comienza a mostrarse como un gran estratega y un hábil lider... Aunque ni siquiera él parece conciente de ello. Lamento que no haya habido mucha acción en esta tercera parte... Pero prometo que la cuarta parte será distinta! Gracias por el review!

**Diane Potter:** No te preocupes si no podes dejarme un review. Yo comprendo que no siempre uno tiene tiempo para escribir algo. Me es suficiente con que cada tanto me avises que sigues leyéndome! :) ¿Así que estas traduciendo una historia al español y escribiendo una propia? Te felicito. Es el tipo de trabajo que cansa, pero genera mucho placer una vez q esta terminado. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y suerte con tu trabajo de escritora!

**Malfoy-son:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me dejabas un comentario como éste! ¿Así que planeas desaparecerte por un tiempo? No te preocupes, yo seguiré aquí cuando regreses. Ojala te guste el final de esta historia...¡Hasta la próxima!

**Espero no estar olvidándome de ningún review!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	42. Capítulo 42: El enfrentamiento final

**Capítulo 42: El enfrentamiento final**

Albus encontró sumamente dificultosa la espera para la Poción Transformadora. La luna nueva parecía no querer llegar, y los días se sucedían con una lentitud que comenzaba a irritarlo.

Hedda, en cambio, parecía haberse olvidado de que había una poción cociéndose en la Sala de Menesteres. Albus la observaba continuamente, tratando de determinar si ella también sufría de la misma ansiedad que él. Pero Hedda se mantenía igual de impasible que siempre. Si Potter no la hubiera conocido, jamás habría sospechado que detrás de aquella apariencia desinteresada se escondía una muchacha deseosa de volver a trabajar sobre la poción.

Para Albus, Marzo trajo consigo el doble de entrenamiento de Quidditch que hasta entonces, dejándolo con menos tiempo para pensar en su venganza. Pero su ansiedad, lejos de alivianarse, empeoraba con cada práctica que tenía a manos de Chelsea Whitestone.

Resultaba que Slytherin solo había estado tan cerca de ganar la Copa el año anterior, y talvez lo habrían conseguido si Albus no se hubiera lesionado en el Templo de Hades. Ahora, Chelsea tenía la oportunidad de ganar la Copa para la casa de las serpientes, y romper la racha de invicto de Gryffindor. El año pasado, Gryffindor había ganado por cuarta vez consecutiva el Torneo de Quidditch. Pero ahora, el legendario Hamilton Knight ya no estaba más como Capitán del equipo, y Whitestone creía que este año su equipo tenía muchas oportunidades.

No era la única que lo pensaba. Todo Hogwarts especulaba sobre el partido que se jugaría el último sábado de Marzo entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff. El equipo de los tejones había tenido un excelente desempeño durante todo el torneo. Si Hufflepuff lograba derrotar a Slytherin, y Gryffindor perdía contra Ravenclaw, entonces el equipo de Chelsea quedaría fuera del torneo. Pero si la victoria quedaba en manos de Slytherin, entonces las serpientes se convertiría en Campeón, independientemente de los resultados del partido de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Nuevamente, Slytherin tenía frente a sí un partido decisivo, y la presión recaía en gran medida sobre Albus, responsable de la snitch y de los 150 puntos que ésta representaba.

—Albus —lo llamó Chelsea, la tarde previa al partido. Potter estaba reunido con Scorpius y Hedda en la Sala Común, tratando de terminar los deberes para Encantamientos cuando la Capitana del equipo se les acercó.

—Chelsea, ¿sucede algo? —se asustó Albus al verla tan pálida y seria. Whitestone esbozó una frágil sonrisa.

—No, simplemente quería tener unas palabras contigo antes del partido de mañana —aclaró la muchacha. Albus asintió con un gesto de cabeza y rápidamente se puso de pie. Chelsea le indicó el camino hacia el exterior de la Sala Común.

La Capitana de Slytherin lo guió a través de las oscuras mazmorras hasta dar con lo que antiguamente había sido un calabozo, y ahora era utilizado para guardar muebles rotos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Chelsea repentinamente, mientras que se apoyaba sobre una mesa a la cual le faltaba una de las cuatro patas.

—Nervioso —le confesó Albus con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Mañana es el gran día —le recordó Whitestone.

—No creo que eso me ayude a tranquilizarme, Chelsea —rió Potter. Chelsea sonrió divertida.

—Lo siento… Sólo quería asegurarme de que te encontrabas bien para mañana. No me gustaría que volviera a suceder lo del partido de Ravenclaw… —recordó con cierta amargura.

—¡No fue nuestra culpa, Chelsea! Ya te dije que fueron Cardigan y sus estúpidos amigos —repitió una vez más Albus. Tras el partido contra las águilas, Potter, Scorpius y Whitestone habían tenido una larga charla, donde la Capitana les pidió explicaciones sobre por qué habían llegado tarde al partido. Para alivio de ambos, Chelsea les creyó que decían la verdad.

—Lo sé… Ese idiota de Cardigan quedó resentido con nosotros porque no lo tomamos para el equipo —reconoció Whitestone. Albus no quiso aclararle que había mucho más detrás de todo ello que un simple resentimiento por Quidditch. —¿Crees que volverá a intentarlo?

—No, no creo que sea _tan_ idiota —le respondió Potter. Chelsea asintió en silencio.

—De todas formas, preferiría que hoy pases la noche en el dormitorio de los de séptimo año —le pidió Whitestone.

—Chelsea, no creo que sea necesario… —insistió Albus, pero por la expresión de la muchacha frente a él, supo que no valía la pena discutir.

—Scott Burich está en ese dormitorio, y él y sus amigos se han ofrecido a protegerte —le explicó Chelsea.

—¿Y qué hay de Scorpius? —preguntó entonces Albus.

—Irá al dormitorio de los de sexto año, con Kayler Rasmus —le respondió Whitestone.

—Veo que lo has pensado todo —se rió Potter.

—Nunca hemos estado tan cerca de ganar la Copa, Albus… No pienso dejar que nada arruine este momento. Si hemos de perder, pues que sea en el Campo —le confesó ella, la pasión filtrándose en sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Albus las precauciones que su capitana había tomado para mantenerlos seguros—. Yo le avisaré a Scorpius. ¿Qué hay del resto del equipo?

—Derek Adams y Lancelot Wence duermen en el mismo dormitorio… Y no creo que sus compañeros de quinto año los ataquen —le respondió ella.

—¿Y quién te cuidará a ti, Chelsea? —inquirió finalmente Potter. Chelsea sonrió burlonamente.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Al —le aseguró Whitestone. Un brillo amenazante pareció centellear en sus ojos.

—Vamos a ganar… Lo presiento —confesó Albus algo que venía sintiendo desde hacía algunas horas.

—Ojala tengas razón… Pero sino es así, de todas formas quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda, Potter —le dijo Chelsea, y extendió una mano hacia él. Albus la estrechó enérgicamente.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Chelsea —le respondió Potter.

—Claro que lo hay, Potter. Has apoyado cada una de mis decisiones durante este año, y eso ha sido fundamental —lo contradijo Whitestone. Albus alzó las cejas confundido. —Si no fueras tan joven, Slughorn te habría elegido a ti de Capitán —señaló ella, mirándolo intensamente. Albus rió incómodo ante el comentario.

—No seas ridícula, Chelsea. Yo jamás podría dirigir el equipo como tú —la contradijo Albus. Ella simplemente meneó la cabeza.

—Lo hubieras hecho incluso mejor… Solo te falta práctica. En un par de años serás un excelente Capitán —vaticinó Chelsea—. Yo simplemente sigo lo que dicen los libros de Quidditch…

—No, es así. Eres una excelente estratega —insistió Albus, confundido. Chelsea chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero no es suficiente. Ya aprenderás que se necesita mucho más que saber volar para ser Capitán de Quidditch… Se necesita tener alma de líder, Potter —le explicó Whitestone. Un silencio se posó sobre ellos. —Tú la tienes —le aseguró ella con una sonrisa sincera.

—Me sobrevaloras —le dijo Albus, desviando la mirada.

—No, yo no sobrevaloro a la gente, Albus —le dijo ella, tajante—. Talvez no eres capaz de verlo aún, pero con los años lo comprenderás…

—¿Qué cosa comprenderé? —la instó a completar su frase.

—La gente te escucha, Potter… Te miran y te respetan. No sé qué es lo que los lleva a eso, pero la realidad es que lo hacen. Heros Morgan era muy querido en la casa de Slytherin, y muchos estaban en desacuerdo cuando Slughorn me nombró Capitana después de que él me hubiera expulsado del equipo el año pasado —comenzó a contarle Chelsea cómo había llegado a su puesto—. Me hubiera resultado muy difícil conseguir el apoyo de la Casa y el respeto de mis propios jugadores si tú no te hubieras mostrado de mi lado, Potter.

—Habrías llegado hasta aquí incluso sin mí, Chelsea —siguió contradiciéndola Albus. Chelsea lo miró con sorna.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabremos —comentó ella con ironía—. Pero ya hemos llegado hasta aquí… Ahora veamos si podemos ir por más —le pidió.

* * *

Albus despertó temprano la mañana del sábado. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con que Scott Burich, Bateador del equipo, ya estaba despierto. Se encontraba sentado sobre su cama y sostenía en sus manos su bate de Quidditch. Tardó varios minutos en notar la mirada curiosa de Potter.

—También eres un madrugador, ¿eh, Potter? —fue el saludo de Scott.

—Siempre despierto temprano antes de los partidos —le confesó él. Scott asintió con la cabeza.

—Suele suceder… En los cuatro años que he estado en el Equipo, nunca conseguí dormir bien la noche anterior a los partidos —fue el turno de confesarse de Burich.

—Ese es tu bate, ¿no? —le preguntó Albus, sin saber bien de qué conversar.

—No, este bate es especial. Es mi bate de la suerte, Potter —lo corrigió Scott—. ¿Ves estos garabatos que tiene escritos en el mango? —le señaló.

Albus notó por primera vez aquellos extraños trazos en tinta negra que había sobre el mango del bate de Scott Burich. Supo al instante que se trataba de un bate autografiado.

—¿A quién pertenece la firma? —preguntó Albus, mientras que se acercaba un poco más para observar con mayor detalle.

—No es una sola firma, son dos… Kevin y Kart Broadmoor, los mejores Golpeadores de la historia —le reveló Scott. Albus ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Los Broadmoor te autografiaron el bate? —quiso confirmar Potter, fascinado. Scott esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—En realidad, se lo firmaron a mi padre cuando él era joven. Ya llevaban varios años retirados, pero aún así, siguen siendo una leyenda —le explicó Scott.

Albus estuvo de acuerdo. Los Broadmoor habían jugado durante los años sesenta para los Halcones de Falmouth, y sus jugadas como Bateadores les habían valido de muchísimos admiradores y demasiadas sanciones.

—Solo he usado este bate una vez desde que estoy en Hogwarts… Y fue para la Final de Quidditch del año pasado —le dijo Burich, mientras que su mirada vagaba una vez más por la madera pulida del bate—. Espero que hoy nos traiga mejor suerte —agregó luego con una sonrisa.

Scott y Albus se vistieron en silencio. Quince minutos más tarde, abandonaban la Sala Común de Slytherin en compañía de otros dos estudiantes de séptimo año, encargados de "protegerlos". Albus se sorprendió al encontrarse con que la mitad del colegio ya se había levantado y se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos, palpitando el partido. Trató de ignorar los nervios que comenzaban a invadirlo ante la proximidad del último partido de la temporada.

Scorpius ya se encontraba en el Gran Salón junto a Kayler Rasmus, Chelsea Whitestone y Hedda Le Blanc. Hedda notó que su amiga estaba incluso más pálida de lo habitual y jugueteaba con la comida sin ingerir bocado.

—Buenos días… ¿Lograron descansar? —los recibió Chelsea, ansiosa. Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sentía que si abría la boca para hablar, vomitaría allí mismo. Scott en cambio intercambió algunas palabras más con la Capitana.

—Y yo que pensaba que nunca me sentiría peor que para el primer partido… —le susurró Malfoy mientras que Albus tomaba asiento a su lado. Potter simplemente torció la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa. Seguía sin poder hablar.

—Todo va a estar bien… Es solo un partido… —trató de consolarlos Hedda. Scorpius la miró escéptico.

—Pues talvez deberías avisárselo a tu cara, Hedda, porque por tu expresión pareciera que marchamos hacia una muerte inminente —le espetó Malfoy con sarcasmo. Hedda frunció el ceño pero no llegó a decir nada más. En ese instante, Lancelot Wence se sentaba en el asiento junto a ella, luciendo una sonrisa apacible en los labios.

—Buenos días, Hedda —la saludó alegremente Wence, mientras que tomaba una manzana y la mordía hambriento.

—Hola… —no pudo esconder la sorpresa Le Blanc ante lo tranquilo que se hallaba su amigo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —se animó a preguntarle. Lancelot le lanzó una mirada de superioridad.

—Hoy será un excelente día, Hedda. Trata de relajarte y disfrutar —le sugirió él, mientras que le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello negro. Hedda vaciló unos instantes ante aquellas palabras, para luego arremeter con otra pregunta.

—¿No estás nervioso por el partido? —inquirió la chica, confundida. Wence alzó las cejas con fingida sorpresa.

—¿Nervioso? Hedda, estamos hablando de Hufflepuff. Este partido es pan comido… Ganaremos antes de que ellos se den cuenta de que el partido ha empezado —le dijo Lancelot, con un aire despectivo tiñendo sus palabras.

—Yo no estaría tan confiado, Wence —se enfadó Albus al escucharlo hablar así de la casa de los tejones—. Hufflepuff ha tenido una excelente temporada este año —le recordó. Lancelot chasqueó la lengua, y descartó aquellas palabras con un movimiento de mano.

—Los haremos pedazos, Potter —le aseguró Wence, y luego se puso de pie y se alejó camino a los vestidores.

—Si no fuera porque tengo demasiado orgullo personal como para perder, pagaría para que Hufflepuff le pateara su engreído trasero —masculló Scorpius por lo bajo mientras que lo observaba alejarse.

—Él no piensa verdaderamente eso —saltó de defenderlo Hedda. Tanto Albus como Scorpius la miraron atónitos. —Es su mecanismo de defensa para darse seguridad a sí mismo antes del partido —insistió ella. Scorpius meneó la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

—¿Sabes algo, Hedda? Cuando quieres puedes ser bastante ciega —le recriminó el rubio. Una vez más Le Blanc se dispuso a responderle con su filosa lengua, pero Albus intervino.

—Debemos irnos… Nos vemos después del partido —anunció el morocho mientras jalaba del brazo de su mejor amigo obligándolo a pararse. Hedda tuvo que tragarse lo que estaba a punto de decir, y forzó una sonrisa poco agradable.

—Buena suerte —dijo entre dientes la pálida chica.

Los vestidores eran un caldero de emociones. Los jugadores se paseaban inquietos por el lugar mientras que Chelsea daba consejos y órdenes de último momento. Solamente Lancelot Wence parecía tranquilo, como si el partido frente a ellos fuera un verdadero juego de niños. Permanecía sentado en su lugar, mientras que se acomodaba minuciosamente sus guantes de Guardián y lustraba su lujosa escoba último modelo.

De a poco, Albus escuchaba las voces y los gritos que iban llenando el estadio con un sonido ensordecedor y aterrador. Afuera, al igual que dentro de aquel vestuario, se respiraba nerviosismo y ansiedad. Aquel partido sería decisivo no solo para Slytherin, sino también para las otras casas. Todavía no estaba nada dicho… Si ellos perdían ese partido, cualquiera de las otras tres casas podía ganar la copa.

Repentinamente, Albus se imaginó que ellos perdían y Ravenclaw derrotaba a Gryffindor, consagrándose Campeón de Quidditch. La imagen mental de Tessa Nott radiante de felicidad mientras que sostenía la Copa se materializó delante de sus ojos. Sonrió inconcientemente. Si ellos perdían, el apoyaría a Ravenclaw.

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza al comprender lo que acababa de pensar. ¡Ellos no iban a perder! Claro que no. Esa Copa pertenecía a Slytherin.

—¡Potter! ¿Me estás escuchando? —le gritó la voz histérica de Chelsea Whitestone. Albus volvió entonces a la realidad.

—No, lo siento, Chelsea —respondió con sinceridad. Scott y Derek, Bateadores, ahogaron una risa divertida al escuchar su respuesta.

—Te estaba diciendo que Smith hará todo lo que pueda por derrotarte en este partido… Incluso si eso supone tirarte de tu escoba —le recordó Whitestone.

Albus se había olvidado de que Patrick Smith, hijo de Zacharias Smith, jugaba de Buscador para el equipo de Hufflepuff. Un odio irracional creció dentro de él al caer en cuenta de que ese día competiría contra uno de sus potenciales enemigos. En cierta forma, aquello lo emocionó. Ahora tenía otro buen motivo para atrapar la snitch.

—Quédate tranquila, Chelsea. No importa lo que haga, no podrá tirarme de la escoba —le aseguró Albus.

Chelsea asintió seria. Tenía todos los músculos rígidos, y sus manos temblaban fuertemente. Albus notó que su capitana tenía la respiración acelerada. Estaba nerviosa, verdaderamente nerviosa. La charla que habían tenido la tarde anterior volvió a su mente, y Potter comprendió que Chelsea estaba bajo mucha presión. Aquel partido era decisivo para que el la Casa de Slytherin terminara por aceptarla como Capitana del equipo. Todas las dudas que rondaban en torno a su capacidad para dirigir el equipo se disiparían si ella lograba conquistar el ansiado título de Campeones que Heros Morgan nunca había conseguido.

—¡EL EQUIPO DE SALOMON MACMILLAN HACE SU GRANDIOSA SALIDA AL CAMPO! —se escuchó la voz amplificada de Lorcan Scamander. Albus sintió que todo el cuerpo se le paralizaba. Hufflepuff estaba saliendo a la cancha. —EL EQUIPO DE LOS TEJONES RECORRE LAS TRIBUNAS RECIBIENDO GRITOS Y SILBIDOS DE BIENVENIDA. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN CINCO AÑOS QUE HUFFLEPUFF ESTA TAN CERCA DE LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH… —seguía hablando Lorcan, pero Albus optó por dejar de escucharlo.

—Es hora —anunció Whitestone mientras que espiaba por la puerta de salida. Inhaló profundamente y giró a mirar a su equipo—. Vamos a patear algunos traseros, muchachos —se rió repentinamente.

Todos estallaron entonces en un grito de guerra dentro del vestuario. Albus se encontró a sí mismo gritando eufórico sin ningún motivo, pero aún así no se detuvo. Había algo increíblemente reconfortante en gritar de aquella forma… Como si todas las tensiones de su cuerpo se liberaran.

Las puertas del vestuario se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso al campo verde de Quidditch. Chelsea se subió a su escoba y pateó el suelo con cierta violencia desapareciendo a toda velocidad. Detrás de ella, Kayler Rasmus y Scorpius Malfoy hicieron lo mismo. Los bateadores salieron a continuación, seguidos por Lancelot Wence. Albus quedó solo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y acomodándose sobre su escoba, despegó.

—… Y POR ÚLTIMO, ALBUS POTTER EN EL PUESTO DE BUSCADOR. ¡CON USTEDES EL EQUIPO DE SLYTHERIN, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! —escuchó la voz de Lorcan mientras que se alzaba sobre su escoba en el aire—. OTRO EQUIPO QUE, AL IGUAL QUE HUFFLEPUFF, ANSÍA ROBARLE LA COPA A LOS LEONES. SLYTHERIN HA TENIDO LOS ÚLTIMOS DOS AÑOS UN EXCELENTE DESEMPEÑO, PERO HASTA AHORA NO HA SIDO SUFICIENTE PARA CONSAGRARLO CAMPEÓN. SIN EMBARGO, SI CONSIGUEN UNA VICTORIA SOBRE LOS TEJONES EL DÍA DE HOY… PUES, LA COPA SERÁ DE USTEDES, SERPIENTES —les recordó Scamander.

El profesor Wood soltó en ese momento las bludgers y la snitch, y tomó la quaffle entre sus manos al tiempo que se elevaba en su escoba para quedar junto a los dos capitanes.

—Estrechen las manos, capitanes —les pidió el profesor. Salomon extendió una mano gentil hacia Chelsea, quien la estrechó secamente. —Jueguen limpio —agregó Wood. Y entonces, con el sonar del silbato, liberó la quaffle.

Una guerra se desató delante de los ojos de Albus. Comprobó, para su propio terror, que el equipo de Salomon MacMillan jugaba mejor de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Ambos equipos deseaban ganar aquel partido más que nada en el mundo, y ello se podía ver en el enfrentamiento continuo que se daba entre los cazadores. Chelsea Whitestone no tenía piedad con los jugadores de Hufflepuff. Avanzaba sin mirar hacia atrás, sin importarle si para conseguir la quaffle tenía que derrumbar a un jugador. Kayler y Scorpius no se quedaban atrás. Pronto se encontraron con que Hufflepuff les devolvía el mismo juego agresivo y arrasador, convirtiendo aquel partido en un gran espectáculo y en un terrible peligro.

Por su parte, Albus buscaba frenéticamente la snitch. Sabía que con un partido como ése, no tardarían en perder algún jugador. Alguien terminaría por quebrarse un brazo o una pierna, o caería inconciente de su escoba consecuencia de un choque. No podían permitirse perder un jugador. Albus ya había experimentado lo que significaba jugar con uno de menos el año pasado. Debía atrapar la snitch lo antes posible.

Y entonces, como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos, la diminuta esfera dorada apareció en su campo visual, revoloteando agitada sobre las gradas ocupadas por los alumnos de Gryffindor. Albus sintió que el corazón saltaba en su pecho mientras que fijaba la mirada en la snitch dorada y se lanzaba hacia la cacería.

Smith no tardó en colocarse a su lado, y ambos iniciaron una carrera peligrosa en búsqueda de la victoria. Albus se inclinó aún más sobre su escoba, colocando el cuerpo en paralelo con el palo de la misma, y aceleró. Escuchó que Smith insultaba por lo bajo mientras que él se adelantaba, dejándolo atrás. Iba a ganar, lo podía sentir. La snitch estaba a escasos centímetros de su mano. Solo necesitaba acercarse un poco más…

Pero entonces, algo completamente inesperado sucedió. Sin explicación alguna, su escoba comenzó a perder velocidad y a tambalearse en el aire. Confundido, Albus miró a su alrededor y hacia atrás. Sus pupilas se dilataron de terror al ver que las hebras de paja de su escoba ardían en llamas. Desesperado, buscó entre los pliegues de su túnica su propia varita, mientras que la escoba comenzaba a perder altura. Podía escuchar los gritos desesperados y temerosos del público mientras que él caía hacia el suelo.

Un chorro de agua cristalina golpeó repentinamente contra él y su escoba, deteniendo el fuego. Albus levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que Chelsea Whitestone volaba en su dirección, sosteniendo la varita en alto.

—¡Dame tu mano, Potter! —le gritó mientras que llegaba a su lado. Albus no dudó. Estiró el brazo justo a tiempo para que Chelsea lo aferrara por la muñeca y lo salvara de la caída.

Sintiendo un inexplicable vacío, Albus observó cómo su escoba golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo y se partía en dos mitades. La cola de la misma se encontraba chamuscada y todavía humeaba.

Chelsea bajó lentamente hasta que los pies de Albus tocaron tierra firme. Potter se apuró a correr hacia su escoba, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de que Whitestone había pedido un tiempo muerto y que el resto del equipo se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué sucedió, Al? —le preguntó Scorpius, igual de confundido que el resto. Albus sostenía entre sus manos los restos de su fabulosa Nimbus 3001, regalo de sus padres.

—No lo sé… Estaba a punto de atrapar la snitch cuando la cola de mi Nimbus comenzó a arder…—le respondió Potter, igual de aturdido. Pero entonces, algo en su mente pareció hacer contacto, como si aquellas palabras lo hubieran hecho caer en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —Maldito infeliz… —susurró mientras que tiraba con violencia los restos de su escoba al suelo.

Ninguno de los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin dieron a tiempo para detenerlo. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara, Albus había recorrido en pocas zancadas la distancia que lo separaba del equipo de Hufflepuff, quienes aguardaban sobre tierra a que terminara el tiempo muerto.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se encontraron con la mirada burlona de Patrick Smith y entonces ya no tuvo dudas. Sin decir siquiera una palabra de advertencia, Albus sacó su varita.

—_¡Incendio!_ —gritó Albus enfurecido apuntando con su varita al pecho de Smith. Un haz de fuego rojo brotó de su varita para golpear al Buscador de Hufflepuff antes de que éste llegara a sacar su varita para defenderse.

Un fuego rojo y voraz comenzó a quemarle las ropas de Quidditch mientras que Smith se sacudía desesperado e intentaba apagar las llamas con sus manos enguantadas.

—_Aguamenti_— reaccionó a tiempo Salomon MacMillan, y el agua salió de su varita para empapar a Smith y apagar el fuego. —¿Qué diablos te sucede, Potter? —lo increpó luego.

—¡Sucede que tu maldito Buscador ha quemado mi escoba! —le escupió Albus, rabioso. No parecía importarle que MacMillan no solo le sacaba años de ventaja, sino también diez centímetros de altura. Salomon pareció sorprenderse ante aquello.

—Claro que no… —se negó a aceptar, pero sus ojos giraron a mirar a Patrick con desconfianza y reproche—. No está permitido usar magia en el Quidditch —le recordó a Albus, como si aquello fuera una defensa válida.

—Pues díselo a Smith, MacMillan. Parece que él no lo sabe —intervino Chelsea, en defensa de Albus.

—¿Tú hechizaste la escoba de Potter? —preguntó Salomon a su Buscador. Patrick lucía una expresión furiosa en ese instante. Su ropa estaba quemada y llena de hollín, y todavía le caía agua del cabello.

—¡No! —negó Patrick, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—¡Eres un mentiroso, Smith! —estalló nuevamente Albus, mientras que alzaba una vez más su varita en el aire.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —intervino a tiempo el profesor Wood.

—El Buscador de Hufflepuff incendió la escoba de mi Buscador, Profesor —se apuró a hablar Whitestone.

—¡No tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo, Chelsea! —defendió a su equipo MacMillan, el capitán.

—¡Oh, vamos, Salomon! La sola mirada de este idiota es prueba suficiente —comentó despectivamente Chelsea, señalando a Patrick Snith.

—¡Suficiente! —les gritó Wood, quien no soportaba aquellas discusiones. Giró a mirar a Patrick Smith con expresión severa. —Smith, ¿tú usaste magia contra Potter? —le preguntó.

—No, profesor —volvió a responder Patrick. Wood asintió en silencio.

—¡Profesor, no puede creer en su palabra! —se enfureció esta vez, Chelsea.

—¿Por qué he de creer en tu palabra, Chelsea, y no en la de él?

—¡Porque él esta mintiendo!

—Lo siento, pero no hay forma de comprobarlo —le señaló Wood.

—Sí la hay —intervino Albus. Wood lo miró unos instantes con una extraña expresión en el rostro. —Existen formas de ver cuál ha sido el último hechizo realizado con una varita —sugirió Potter. El profesor Wood esbozó una sonrisa amable a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Potter, pero no revisaré al señor Smith para comprobar si ha traído o no una varita al partido, y tampoco revisaré los últimos hechizos que ha realizado con la misma… Sería desconfiar de la palabra del señor Smith y considerar vuestras palabras más importantes —le explicó Wood con paciencia.

—¡Pero profesor, ahora mi Buscador está sin escoba! —recriminó Chelsea.

—Puedo concederles cinco minutos más para que solucionen el problema de la escoba de Potter… Si el Capitán de Hufflepuff está de acuerdo—agregó Oliver Wood en dirección a Salomon MacMillan. Éste carraspeó sonoramente, aclarándose la garganta.

—Por supuesto, profesor —accedió Salomon, evitando que su mirada se encontrara con los ojos acusadores de Chelsea Whitestone.

—Cinco minutos entonces, Capitana —le concedió Wood—. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, el partido deberá retomarse… Con o sin Buscador —agregó. Chelsea simplemente asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

Ella y Albus se dirigieron de regreso hacia donde aguardaba el resto del equipo. Albus lanzó una última mirada hacia Smith, quien sonreía complacido. La ira y la impotencia lo invadieron sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Los jugadores de Slytherin los miraban en silencio a la espera de una explicación.

—Tenemos cinco minutos para conseguirle a Potter una escoba nueva —les informó Whitestone una vez que estuvieron todos juntos.

—¿Qué? —estalló Malfoy, sorprendido—. ¿Acaso no van a suspender a Smith?

—No —respondió Chelsea tajante. Albus escuchó cómo su mejor amigo maldecía por lo bajo.

—¿Pero dónde vamos a conseguir otra escoba? Potter no puede volar sobre cualquier porquería… —señaló Kayler.

—Puedes montar la mía —ofreció Derek Adams, Bateador.

—Gracias Derek, pero no. Necesitamos una escoba veloz y con respuesta inmediata al comando de quien la monta… Liviana y con buena aceleración —les indicó Whitestone.

—O sea, una escoba de Buscador —resumió Lancelot, a quien la sonrisa victoriosa parecía habérsele borrado.

—Exacto… La escoba de Derek es una escoba de Bateador, fuerte y resistente a los golpes, pero no lo suficientemente rápida —se lamentó Chelsea—. Ninguna de nuestras escobas es lo suficientemente buena como para Albus logre derrotar a Smith en una carrera mano a mano por la snitch.

Albus permanecía en silencio. Se sentía derrotado. Estaba convencido de que Patrick Smith le había lanzado aquel hechizo que había prendido fuego su escoba. Pero no podía comprobarlo, y ahora, no solo que había perdido su preciada escoba, sino que también perdería el partido y la Copa. Solo una escoba de Buscador podría salvarlo… Súbitamente, una idea invadió sus pensamientos.

—Capitana… —la llamó Wood en ese momento—. Quedan dos minutos —le recordó. Chelsea simplemente asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente preocupada.

—Diablos… —maldijo por lo bajo ella.

—Albus, vuela en mi escoba —dijo entonces Scorpius, desesperado—. Es la más parecida a tu Nimbus de las que tenemos nosotros. Yo puedo montar alguna de las que tenemos de repuesto en los vestuarios.

—Esas escobas no sirven ni para fregar el suelo, Scorpius —le dijo Scott Burich.

—Es la mejor opción que tenemos… Es preferible jugar con un Cazador menos que sin Buscador —insistió el rubio, dispuesto a sacrificarse.

—No—habló finalmente Potter—. Creo tener una posible solución, pero me demorará algunos minutos más… —les dijo.

—Wood no me permitirá extender el tiempo muerto, Albus… —le dijo Chelsea.

—Pues entonces retomen el juego sin mi —les pidió Potter.

—¡Estas loco! ¡No podemos jugar sin Buscador! —se quejó Kayler Rasmus. Albus sacudió violentamente su cabeza en signo negativo.

—No hay tiempo para explicarles —les dijo Potter—. Debo irme ya si quieren que regrese lo antes posible. Mientras tanto, necesito que eviten que Smith atrape la snitch —les encomendó.

Chelsea asintió con la cabeza, dándole su aprobación. Albus no esperó a escuchar lo que el resto del equipo tenía para decir. El tiempo apremiaba. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía fuera del campo, mientras que buscaba con la mirada las puertas de acceso a las gradas.

Sus ojos encontraron las puertas que llevaban talladas el escudo de la Casa de Ravenclaw. Apenas las había abierto cuando escuchó el silbato de Wood detrás de él. El partido se reiniciaba. Sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho, Albus avanzó por las escaleras que había detrás de las puertas. Confiaba en que, al final de aquellos escalones, se encontraría con las gradas ocupadas por los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.

No se equivocó. Los alumnos vestidos de azul y plata lo miraron confundidos cuando Potter apareció por las escaleras, sudoroso y pálido. Albus no prestó atención a las miradas. Sus ojos viajaron instantáneamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Scorpius Malfoy parecía haberlo reemplazo provisoriamente en el puesto de Buscador. El muchacho volaba continuamente alrededor de Smith, y cada tanto hacía que sus escobas chocaran, desestabilizando al Buscador de Hufflepuff. Incluso a la distancia Albus podía percibir que Smith estaba insultándolo. Sonrió para sí mismo. Scorpius esta cumpliendo la orden de Albus al pie de la letra, manteniendo a Smith distraído y evitando de esa forma que atrapara la pelota dorada.

—¿Albus? —preguntó repentinamente la conocida voz de Tessa Nott.

—¡Tessa! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó Potter, agradecido de que la chica lo hubiera encontrado.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó con tu escoba? ¿Por qué no estás jugando? —lo abrumó en preguntas la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Tessa, no hay tiempo —le dijo él seriamente, mientras que la tomaba por los hombros—. Necesito que me lleves con Lucas Corner… _Ahora_ —le rogó Potter. Tessa ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar. Simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo guió rápidamente entre la multitud hasta dar con el Buscador de Ravenclaw.

—Lucas… Albus necesita tu ayuda —habló Tessa una vez que estuvo junto a Corner. Éste pareció sorprenderse con la repentina aparición de Nott y tardó algunos minutos en comprender lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Potter? —preguntó en dirección al morocho de Slytherin.

—Smith ha quemado mi escoba —le explicó Albus. Corner frunció la nariz, en claro gesto de desagrado.

—Sí… Supuse que había sido él el culpable —confesó el Buscador de Ravenclaw.

—Me he quedado sin escoba para seguir jugando… Y ninguno en el equipo tiene una lo suficientemente veloz como para vencer a Smith… —comenzó a explicar, pero Corner parecía no estar escuchándolo, pues buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Albus dejó de hablar, confundido por la actitud de su interlocutor. Segundos más tarde, comprobó que Lucas estaba buscando su varita.

—_Accio escoba voladora Flecha Negra _ —pronunció Corner mientras que apuntaba con su varita hacia el castillo. Luego guiñó un ojo en dirección a Potter—. Supongo que eso es lo que has venido a pedirme, ¿no? —rió. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Hogwarts, mientras que observaban un diminuto punto acercarse a gran velocidad. La _Flecha Negra_ de Lucas Corner tardó escasos minutos en llegar hasta las manos de su dueño, quien rápidamente la cedió a Albus.

—Gracias… —fue todo lo que Albus pudo decir, todavía sorprendido por el gesto amable de Lucas. Después de todo, a Ravenclaw le convenía que Slytherin perdiera contra Hufflepuff, pues solo así tendrían posibilidades de ganar la Copa. Y aún a sabiendas de ello, Lucas Corner le estaba prestando su escoba.

—No quiero que Ravenclaw gane este torneo a costa de juego sucio y trampa —pareció leerle el pensamiento Lucas. Albus asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Estoy en deuda contigo, Corner —le dijo Potter mientras que montaba la escoba.

—¡Solo trata de devolverme la _Flecha_ _Negra_ sana y salva! —bromeó Lucas.

Albus pateó el suelo y despegó en el aire, introduciéndose nuevamente al Campo. La _Flecha Negra_ de Corner era increíblemente veloz, posiblemente más rápida que su quemada Nimbus. Respondía al mínimo deseo de quien la manejaba y frenaba con la misma facilidad que aceleraba. Montado en aquella escoba voladora, Albus se sintió repentinamente invencible.

—¡Scorpius! —gritó mientras que volaba en dirección a su amigo. Malfoy se encontraba en ese momento bloqueando a Smith. El rubio levantó al mirada y una sonrisa de alivio le curvó los labios al ver a Albus volando sobre aquella escoba.

—¡Todo tuyo, compañero! —comprendió Malfoy, y girando su escoba, se encaminó hacia donde se hallaban Kayler y Chelsea, intentando detener a los Cazadores de Hufflepuff.

—Potter…—siseó Smith entre dientes al verlo acercarse.

—Necesitarás mucho más que un estúpido hechizo para sacarme la Copa, Smith —le espetó Albus sobradoramente.

—No es tu Copa aún —gruñó Patrick, visiblemente molesto.

Albus sonrió de lado, y sin previo aviso, se inclinó sobre su escoba y se lanzó hacia los postes de Slytherin. Patrick tardó en reaccionar, y para entonces, Potter le sacaba demasiada ventaja. Smith pudo ver un destello dorado sobrevolando el campo cerca de los postes, girando vertiginosamente hacia el suelo. Maldijo en voz alta, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

Potter creyó que su pecho explotaría de la emoción mientras que estiraba su mano derecha y aceleraba la escoba. Sus dedos rozaron la lisa y fría superficie de la snitch, y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sus dedos se cerraron firmemente en torno a la pelota dorada mientras que un grito eufórico escapaba sus labios.

Lorcan gritó a todo pulmón la victoria de Slytherin apenas Albus cerró sus dedos en torno a la snitch, y los alumnos estallaron en vitores, silbidos, gritos y lágrimas. No supo cómo hizo para volar de regreso a tierra firme, pues la emoción y la alegría lo agrumaban. Chelsea corrió hacia él gritando palabras que Albus no llegó a comprender, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo de gratitud.

Y a partir de allí, todo fue celebración. La gente aplaudía y festejaba mientras que Chelsea alzaba la Copa en el aire. Cuando Whitestone le pasó la Copa para que él la sostuviera entre sus propias manos, Albus pudo verle lágrimas en los ojos. Y luego, todo Slytherin se abalanzó sobre el Campo y levantó al equipo en el aire. Entre el mar de color verde y plata, Albus pudo divisar algunas personas vestidas con los colores de Gryffindor. Rose, Ely y Lysander le sonreían y lo saludaban desde la distancia, sin poder acercarse debido a la cantidad de gente que rodeaba a Albus y al resto del equipo. Junto a ellos, Hedda los miraba orgullosa y feliz.

Repentinamente, Potter sintió una mano que lo palmeaba efusivamente en la espalda. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro radiante de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Siempre tienes un as bajo la manga, ¿no, Potter? —se rió Malfoy, extasiado de felicidad.

* * *

**Estoy actualizando más rápido que nunca!**

**Verán, yo tenía este capítulo planeado en mi mente desde que comencé a escribir EDR, y estaba ansiosa por llegar hasta este punto de la historia. Disfruté mucho de escribirlo, pues me permití profundizar un poco más en Chelsea Whitestone y en su equipo de Quidditch... Y creo que después de todo lo que ha vivido este equipo en los últimos dos años, se merecía ganar la copa al menos una vez.**

**No tengo mucho más para comentar al respecto.**

**Me han hecho muchas preguntas respecto al capítulo pasado, y veré cómo responderlas en la medida que eso no signifique demasiados spoilers.**

**Heart of Melon: **Creo que tu review es uno de esos en los cuales prácticamente no puedo responderte ninguna pregunta, jajaja. Sobre Sergei y el Mago... Sí, ellos se conocen. Ambos son Guardianes Negros. Pero lamentablemente no puedo decirte cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen. Y sí, el libro de Albus fue escrito en primera persona por el Domador de Dragones... Pero una vez más, no puedo decirte la identidad del Domador, ni si sigue vivo o ha muerto. En cuanto a Harry... Talvez no sea la mejor de las ideas mandar a la Orden a Rusia, pues como bien dijiste, podría terminar en una masacre. Pero Harry es Harry, y él no puede simplemente darle la espalda a Krauss y a los suyos cuando más lo necesitan. Y no puede esperar a que Rusia caiga para actuar, pues entonces, Inglaterra ya estará en demasiado peligro. Y sí, Grindelwald simplemente fue un mago, muy poderoso, pero solo un mago. Por lo cual, ¡claro que existe una forma de hacer frente a sus maleficios, como Las Sombras! Simplemente hay q descubrir cómo... Me alegra que te guste la relación entre Harry y Draco. Para mi siempre es un desafío escribir sobre ellos dos, pues a pesar de todo, ellos siguen siendo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

**kate black evans:** Sí, ha sido un capítulo intenso, verdad? ¿Crees que Draco irá a Rusia? Es una propuesta interesante... Ya veremos qué sucede. Como siempre, ¡gracias por el review!

**adrisstbdt:** ¿Verdad que ha sido rápido, eh? Sí, Sergei es un "villano" particular. Inspira miedo de una forma distinta a cómo lo hacía Voldemort o Bellatrix. Me cuesta describirlo, porque es de esos personajes que inspiran algo, pero no sabes bien por qué, jaja. Sobre Darwin Cooper, creo que él es la prueba de lo que sucede a aquellos que buscan la grandeza a costa de los demás. ¿Por qué desaparecen los dragones y qué estan haciendo con ellos? ¡Claro que no responderé esta pregunta! Jajaja, aunque seguramente ya sabías que no lo haría. Sobre Draco y Harry... Siempre tuve la sensación, mientras que leía los libros de JKR, de que la historia podría haber sido muy distinta si en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aquel 1 de Septiembre, Harry hubiera estrechado la mano de Draco. La vida los llevó después por caminos muy distintos, y yo ahora quise volver a juntarlos para ver que salía de esa relación... Veo que varios de los lectores apuestan a que Scarlet aceptará la misión de Rusia... Ya lo veremos.

**Clara:** Sí, hacía falta algún personaje verdaderamente malo que hiciera su aparición en escena. Tenemos al Mago, es verdad, pero hasta ahora, él simplemente es un hombre escondido debajo de una capucha a quien hemos visto en contadas ocasiones. Me gusta pensar en el Mago como una sombra oscura que se esconde por los rincones de esta historia, que nunca vemos pero que siempre está presente... Sobre Naomi, ella es mi personaje desquiciado, jajaja. Es una chica sin conciencia. Prometo que volverás a verla en algún momento... Pero tienes que tener paciencia. Mmm... Las Reliquias. Me han preguntado muchas veces sobre si las reliquias serían importantes en esta historia. Y por más que a veces siento la tentación de "meterlas" en la historia... Pues, no eran parte de la historia cuando yo originalmente planeé esta saga, o al menos, no son "fundamentales" para la trama. Así que planeo mantener mi plan original de esta historia... Sé que Grindelwald tenía cierto fanatismo por las reliquias, aunque su gran pasión era la Varita de Sauco, como dice Dumbledore. Nunca mostró mucho interés por la Capa y la Piedra. Pero creo que hay mucho más en el personaje de Grindelwald para explotar que solo las Reliquias, y eso es lo que planeo hacer. Sobre Draco... Astoria ha sido como un bálsamo para él, y se nota. No, él y Harry no son amigos, pero han creado un vínculo especial entre ellos... Los une una Deuda de Vida.

**aTeNeA Halywell:** Sí, hacía mucho que no te veía por aca! Pero me alegra tenerte de regreso. Siento que estoy creando muchas expectativas sobre el final de esta historia... Solo espero no decepcionarlos! Jaja. Sobre Tessa y Albus... Me gusta la relación que se está creando entre ellos, es una relación tierna e infantil en cierto punto, pero adecuada para la edad de ambos. Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** Darwin... Siento pena por él, sabes? Pero bueno, cada uno recibe lo que cosecha. Era esperable que llegara el punto en el cual nos encontraríamos con un Cooper demacrado. Y aún queda la parte más difícil... Octavius ún momento lo vería así, pero también estoy casi segura de que si logra reclutar a Octavius tendrá su recompensa. Si es que sale vivo de Vorkuta. Mmm... Sobre Harry y Draco, la posibilidad de una amistad es algo complicado... Como dije en el capítulo, muchas cosas han pasado entre ellos como para que puedan entablar una verdadera amistad, como la que Harry tiene con Ron. Pero han logrado alcanzar una relación de mutua confianza y un trato ameno, y eso ya es mucho decir. Sobre Sergei... ¡claro que todo lo que hace es para beneficio personal! A él no le importa la Rebelión de los Magos, él solo quiere tener Rusia.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Me alegro que te guste el capítulo, y ojala este también resulte de tu agrado. Sobre Albus... Veremos si consigue llevar a cabo su venganza sin ser descubierto! ¿Por qué te ha resultado tan interesante el apellido de Sergei?... Saludos!

**Diane Potter:** Jajaja, estoy en un momento de gran inspiración (y tiempo libre, jaja), lo que me permite avanzar mucho más rápido con las historia! Jajaja, Sobre Scorpius.. Sí, se parece a su padre, aunque ha heredado también muchas cosas de su madre. Pero sí, es arrogante, después de todo... ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Sí, están traduciendo mis historias! Por ahora, solo tengo traducida LGN al portugués. Una lectora creo que se había ofrecido a traducirla al inglés, pero nunca volví a recibir noticias de ella, así que ahora estoy a la espera de nuevas ofertas, jajaja! Personalmente no tengo tiempo para traducirlas yo al inglés (ni siquiera tengo tiempo para escribirlas en español a veces!), pero me encanta la idea de poder tener mis historias en más de un idioma. Sobre tu oferta para traducirla al Francés, ¡más que encantada! Es un idioma del cual se poco y nada, con lo cual me harías un increíble favor si la tradujeras tú! Avisame en cuanto te liberes! Gracias! :)

**jjaacckkyy:** Hacía mucho que no escribía de la guerra que se está gestando fuera de Hogwarts, y me pareció buena idea traerla de regreso hacia el final de la historia, de modo que todo lo que ha sucedido durante este largo año quede fresco en la memoria de mis lectores para la próxima parte! Jajaja. Sobre Draco y Teddy... Recién comienzan a concerse. Draco se ha mantenido distanciado de Ted durante todos estos años, y no ha sido algo casual, sino que ha sido completamente intencional. Pero le pesa la culpa de haber dejado al muchacho solo, sin familia... Y más aún ahora que descubre que es un buen chico.

**Little Mess:** ¿Así que has sonreído en más de una ocasión leyendo a Draco? Pues me alegra, ya que la idea es que Draco siga teniendo esas actitudes o maneras de hablar tan típicas de él, pero que éstas ya no resulten irritantes como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. No, claro que Albus no es malo... Es joven, y todavía hay mucho del mundo que no conoce. Talvez necesite cometer algunos errores para aprender algunas lecciones... Siempre y cuando él esté dispuesto a cambiar y aprender.

**Angel Black:** ¿Así que intuyes el posible final de esta tercera parte? Solo espero estar a la altura de lo que todos esperan! Sé que esta tercera parte no ha tenido tantos momentos de "acción" y "aventura" como las otras dos entregas, pero creo que he doblado la apuesta con esta historia... Más suspenso, más profundidad, una historia mucho más oscura y turbia... En fin, tendrá un final acorde, o eso espero. Por el momento, la desaparición de los dragones se ha mantenido en secreto... Pero la prensa puede ser muy escurridiza! Jaja. Sobre tu "revelación"... No puedo confirmar ni desmentir tu teoría sobre la posible "identidad" del Mago. Pero de todas formas me resultó entretenida de leer.

**maddie. sophie:** Sí, si Octavius logra escapar de Vorkuta... Entonces la Orden del Fénix estará en serios problemas. ¿Así que has estado leyendo de Gellert por ahí? Coincido en que es un personaje apasionante que ha tenido muy poco protagonismo en los libros de JKR, pero que creo que tiene mucho jugo para exprimirle jaja. ¿Así que ya estás ansiosa por la cuarta parte? Tengo que advertirte que una vez que termine esta tercera entrega, tardaré un tiempo en comenzar a publicar la cuarta parte, pues quiero planificarla bien... Hay muchos detalles que quedarán sin responder en EDR, y que tendré que responder con la siguiente parte!

**Lady I:** jajaja, veo que no simpatizas con Sergei y el Mago. ¿Sientes pena por Darwin? Es comprensible, está hecho una piltrafa... Pero él eligió ese camino. Sobre la identidad del Mago... Sí, algún día conocerán a la persona detrás de la Capa Roja. ¿Por qué Sergei no libera a Octavius? Porque tiene miedo a no lograr penetrar las paredes de Vorkuta... Y además, él quiere derribar al gobierno ruso, y es el Mago quien desea penetrar Vorkuta y liberar a Octavius. Sergei no quiere arriesgarse a ser descubierto y capturado mientras intenta liberar a su sobrino, él desea jugarse todas sus fichas juntas, contra el Gobierno. Como él dijo... Solo tendrán una oportunidad de conseguir su objetivo. No, Romanoff no es un vampiro, pero has hecho una pregunta muy inteligente, pues bien podría serlo.

**lesliemanya97:** Sobre tus dudas... El Domador de Dragones de la historia era un seguidor de Grindelwald que fue capturado junto con éste, y encerrado en la misma prisión. Si existe la posibilidad de que éste se haya librado del encierro, o de que exista otro domador... Pues, por ahora no lo sabemos! Y sí, la desaparición de los dragones en Rumania es la razón por la cual Charlie dejó de contactarse con Krauss. Harry le asignó como nueva misión descubrir qué había sucedido con esos dragones. Sobre tu duda respecto al director del Dto de control de Criaturas mágicas... No puedo responderte si trabaja o no para el Mago, pues todos los empleados del Ministerio son sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! jajaja.

**FreyaF:** Jajaja, como siempre digo, no te preocupes si hace mucho que no dejas review, yo no me lo tomo personal ;) Pero me alegra que sigas leyendo mi historia. ¿Asi que quieres que estalle la guerra? Veremos si sigues pensando igual una vez que comience... jajajaja.

**Creo haber respondido todos los reviews, sepan disculpar si me olvidé de alguien!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	43. Capítulo 43: El sabor de la venganza

**Capítulo 43: El sabor de la venganza**

Albus no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ganar la Copa de Quidditch para su casa no solo era un logro grupal, sino que para él se había convertido en un objetivo personal. No sabía bien por qué, pero el haber derrotado a Smith en aquel enfrentamiento final en el campo lo hacía sentir más poderoso que antes. Sentía que había ganado una de las primeras batallas dentro de Hogwarts. Cardigan había intentado sabotear su victoria de todas las formas posibles, sin éxito. Pero Albus había aprendido que no debía dormirse en los laureles. Una batalla no era suficiente para él. Quería ganar la guerra contra Portus Cardigan.

Mientras tanto, Hedda y James continuaban trabajando incansablemente sobre la Poción Transformadora. Hedda era increíblemente estructurada, y seguía las instrucciones del libro al pie de la letra. Se enfurecía con James cuando éste llegaba tarde a las reuniones para la elaboración de la pócima, pues ella creía que en los detalles era donde se encontraba la perfección.

James, en cambio, era un torbellino. Era creativo y volátil, algo que podía ser beneficioso como perjudicial para el trabajo que realizaban. Pero había en él un talento natural para la fabricación de pociones, que Hedda admiraba secretamente. Para James, elaborar pociones era algo instintivo.

Para alegría y alivio de Albus, las personalidades y las formas de trabajo de ambos parecían complementarse mejor de lo que él jamás habría imaginado. Así, ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para continuar la elaboración de la poción durante la noche de luna nueva. Y a pesar de que inicialmente Hedda se había mostrado algo preocupada por la dificultad de los siguientes pasos a seguir, a los pocos minutos de empezar a trabajar con James sus miedos parecieron disiparse. Potter inspiraba una seguridad capaz de calmar los ánimos más agitados. Albus, por su parte, no vacilaba siquiera un segundo de ellos. Estaba convencido que su hermano y su pálida amiga conseguirían terminar esa poción con éxito antes de que concluyera el ciclo lectivo.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse a medida que Marzo llegaba a su fin, y Abril comenzaba. Los profesores, con la intención de ayudarlos a prepararse para sus exámenes finales, les habían asignado el doble de tareas para después de clase.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó Scorpius, molesto, mientras que lanzaba su libro de Herbología a un lado—. ¡Aquí no hay nada de información sobre las Mandrágoras! —se quejó en voz alta.

—Tendrías que haber elegido otra planta para hacer tu ensayo —le señaló Hedda, quien en ese momento tenía el ceño fruncido.

Albus sabía que la única materia capaz de hacerle fruncir el seño era Transformaciones. Hacía cerca de media hora que Hedda sacudía su varita frente a un tenedor, intentando convertirlo en un pincel. Hasta el momento, solo había logrado que el tenedor pasara de ser rígido como el metal a blando como el caucho.

—¿Tú que estás haciendo, Al? —le preguntó Malfoy, con la esperanza de que su amigo pudiera ayudarlo en su ensayo.

—Lo siento, Scor, pero estoy muy ocupado con los ejercicios de Aritmancia —se disculpó Potter. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

—Para qué sirven los amigos si cuando necesitas hacer tu tarea ellos no pueden ayudarte —exclamó Scorpius sarcásticamente mientras que se ponía de pie—. Me voy a la biblioteca a probar mejor suerte —les informó. Albus se sorprendió del tono alegre con que su amigo había pronunciado aquella frase final, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier pregunta, Scorpius abandonó la Sala Común de Slytherin. Albus notó que Hedda curvaba levemente la comisura de sus labios, dibujando una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A qué se debe la sonrisa? —le preguntó Potter, curioso. Hedda levantó la mirada del tenedor. Una expresión pícara y divertida se había instalado en su rostro.

—Nada… —respondió ella misteriosamente.

—Si fuera "nada" entonces no estarías sonriendo —le espetó Albus, molesto por la actitud misteriosa de Hedda. La chica alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tú no te has dado cuenta? —inquirió en el mismo tono misterioso de antes.

—Parece que no —respondió Albus exasperado.

—¿No te parece sospechoso que Scorpius acuda a cada rato a la biblioteca bajo cualquier excusa? —intentó guiarlo ella.

—Pues… Últimamente tenemos muchos deberes… —quiso justificar a su amigo. Hedda chasqueó la lengua.

—Hace un par de días dijo que había perdido su libro de Encantamientos y que necesitaba ir a buscar una copia a la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? —habló Le Blanc. Albus asintió con la cabeza. —Pues era mentira. Ayer lo vi usando su propio libro de Encantamientos durante la clase… Scorpius nunca perdió el libro, era solo una excusa para librarse de nosotros —le explicó ella en un susurro.

—Pero, ¿por qué habría de querer librarse de nosotros? —preguntó Potter, más confundido que antes. Hedda acentuó su sonrisa astuta.

—Circe Zabini —le susurró ella para que nadie más pudiera oír el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Circe? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? —inquirió Albus. Hedda puso los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer aquella pregunta.

—¡Porque se está juntando con ella en la Biblioteca a espaldas de nosotros! —exclamó Le Blanc finalmente. Albus abrió grandes sus ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Le gusta Circe? —siguió preguntando.

—Eso parece… ¿Él no te ha comentado nada al respecto? —fue el turno de preguntar de Hedda. Albus negó con la cabeza. Hedda simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención hacia el tenedor de hule. —Talvez no quiere que nadie se entere…

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¡Soy su mejor amigo! Debería de contarme esas cosas —señaló Albus, entre sorprendido y molesto. Hedda le lanzó una penetrante mirada, y una nueva sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Tú le cuentas esas cosas? —le preguntó ella maliciosamente.

—Yo… Bueno… Nunca…—comenzó a buscar una excusa Albus.

La sonrisa de Hedda pareció acentuarse con su balbuceo. Y luego, como si se declarara victoriosa con aquella respuesta, la muchacha volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su tarea de Transformaciones. Albus aceptó su derrota y no volvió a sacar el tema durante el resto de la tarde.

Pero aquella noche, mientras que intentaba dormirse, el rostro de Tessa Nott le vino a la mente acompañado de un extraño e inexplicable sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

_Está lista.  
Es tu turno de actuar._

_J._

Albus leyó aquel mensaje escrito en su Amuleto y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y comprobar que no estaba respirando. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar su mente.

La Poción estaba lista. James y Hedda habían cumplido con su tarea, la cual no había sido sencilla y había demorado más de lo planeado. Abril estaba llegando a su fin, y si Albus deseaba llevar a cabo su plan de venganza, entonces debía hacerlo en ese momento, pues la semana siguiente comenzarían los exámenes finales y todos estarían demasiado ocupados.

Albus cerró su mano en torno al Amuleto y meditó unos segundos qué responderle a James.

_Reúne a los Caballeros.  
En una hora, donde siempre._

_A._

Estaba convencido de que James comprendería el mensaje sin problemas. La Sala de Menesteres se había convertido prácticamente en un cuartel secreto para Albus y sus "seguidores".

Una hora más tarde, Albus esperaba en el pasillo del séptimo a que los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda hicieran su aparición. El sol de aquella tarde de primavera se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, iluminando todo el lugar. Repentinamente, cuatro figuras masculinas aparecieron de detrás de un tapete. James lo reconoció y le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, hermano —lo saludó mientras que caminaba hacia él.

Albus le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza y les hizo un gesto de guardar silencio. Los Caballeros esperaron pacientemente a que Potter pasara tres veces frente a la pared del séptimo piso hasta que finalmente una puerta se materializó ante ellos.

—Adelante, muchachos —los invitó a pasar Albus. Los cuatro obedecieron.

Para aquella ocasión la Sala de Menesteres se había convertido en una agradable Sala de Estar. Había unos luminosos ventanales que dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, sin necesidad de que la luz artificial de las velas estuviera encendida. Cinco cómodos sillones se encontraban dispuestos en ronda, esperándolos.

—Chicos… Lo que voy a pedirles no será algo fácil —les anunció Albus una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

—¿Quieres que entremos al despacho de McGonagall a buscar algo que necesitas? —lo interrumpió Louis—. Porque eso no es tan difícil como parece… —comenzó a divagar.

—Pues necesitaríamos la clave… Claro que eso sería lo de menos —le respondió Lorcan.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea entrar al despacho de la directora… —intervino Alex.

—¡Vamos, Domich! No seas aburrido —lo regañó Louis.

—¡No voy a pedirles que irrumpan en el despacho de McGonagall! —los interrumpió Albus, atónito por la charla. Lorcan lo miró con las cejas en alto.

—¿Seguro? Porque nosotros podemos hacerlo… —insistió Scamander.

—No me cabe duda de que pueden —rió Albus—. Pero necesito que hagan otra cosa por mi…

—¡A grano, Albus! —lo apremió James— ¡Quiere que mezclemos una poción transformadora en las bebidas de Cardigan y sus seguidores! —reveló James, incapaz de aguantar la espera. Albus suspiró.

—¡Eso es genial! —gritó Louis, estallando en carcajadas.

—¿Qué animal has elegido para la transformación, Albus? —quiso saber Lorcan. Albus sonrió con picardía.

—Ya lo verán… —mantuvo el secreto. Los Caballeros giraron a mirar a James, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No me pregunten a mí… Yo no lo sé —confesó el muchacho de Gryffindor. Albus había delegado en Hedda Le Blanc la tarea final de tirar en la poción alguna parte del animal elegido para la transformación.

—¿Y cuándo y dónde quieres hacerlo, Albus? —preguntó Alex, quien solía encargarse de la planificación de sus jugarretas.

—El viernes, en el Gran Salón —les propuso Al.

—¡Brillante! —insistió Louis.

—¿Verdad que lo es? Imagínate cuando ese imbécil de Cardigan y todos sus amiguitos comiencen a convertirse… ¡No sé, en puercos! —estuvo de acuerdo James.

—¡No no, sería mucho mejor que se convirtieran en pescados, así todos saben que son escurridizos y feos! —propuso Lorcan.

—Yo elegiría un insecto… Algo que simbolice lo insignificantes que son —fue la opinión de Alex.

Albus observó desde su silla cómo los cuatro Caballeros debatían sobre los posibles animales que mejor representarían las características de Portus Cardigan y sus seguidores. Sabía que los chicos lo ayudarían por dos motivos. El primero era que, desde que se habían enterado del enfrentamiento entre Albus y Cardigan, se habían mostrado a favor de Potter y a su disposición para lo que necesitara. Ellos eran demasiado honestos y buenos como para dejar de lado al hermano de un amigo. Y segundo, porque Albus sabía que los Caballeros no podían resistirse a una broma pesada masiva. La simple idea de ver a una persona con rasgos animales les resultaba hilarante.

La primera parte de su plan estaba listo. Ahora, sólo necesitaba del resto del equipo para llevar a cabo su venganza. Dio las últimas indicaciones a los Caballeros y dejando la Capa de Invisibilidad en manos de James, abandonó la Sala de Menesteres.

Se dirigió sin dudar hacia la Biblioteca. Estaba convencido que encontraría allí a Scorpius Malfoy, pues últimamente siempre se hallaba ahí. Y después de la conversación que había tenido con Hedda, Albus esperaba que no se encontrara solo.

No se equivocó. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca en compañía de la atractiva Circe Zabini.

Desde el primer encuentro, Albus siempre había encontrado a Circe como una muchacha particular. A veces, Potter se preguntaba si el Sombrero no se habría equivocado con Circe al mandarla a Ravenclaw, pues para Albus el lugar de aquella muchacha estaba en Slytherin. Era sagaz e inteligente, pero de una forma astuta y en cierta forma maliciosa. Era difícil saber qué se escondía detrás de aquel rostro bonito, pues Circe rara vez deja entrever lo que pensaba. Albus no se sorprendía de que su mejor amigo hubiera posado sus ojos en ella. Potter los encontraba muy parecidos el uno del otro. Circe ompartía con Scorpius un humor ácido y arrogante, así como también un pasado sombrío del cual ambos parecían querer escapar.

Albus carraspeó sonoramente su garganta cuando estuvo junto a ellos, provocando que ambos levantaran sus miradas y la posaran en él. Por un instante, Potter creyó ver cierta sorpresa en el rostro de Scorpius.

—Buenas tardes, Albus —lo saludó Circe curvando sus labios en un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Circe… Te estaba buscando —le devolvió el saludo Potter, sentándose en la mesa junto a ellos. Scorpius volvió a bajar bruscamente la mirada hacia sus deberes, como si no quisiera prestar atención a la charla que Albus estaba a punto de tener con Circe Zabini.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó Zabini, bajando el volumen de su voz.

—¿Has averiguado algo para mí? —le dijo Albus en el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado con él. Circe acentuó su sonrisa.

—Asumo que no es necesario que yo te diga una vez más que Lucas Corner es de confianza… Creo que tú lo has comprobado por ti solo —le burló ella. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es verdad… Corner es de confianza. Pero aún así no quiero involucrarlo… Aún —aclaró él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay una estudiante de quinto año… Es amiga de Zafira Avery, y parece que ella la ha arrastrado hacia Cardigan —le reveló Zabini. Hacía ya varias semanas que Circe y Tessa sospechaban de algunas estudiantes de Ravenclaw que parecían estar a favor de Portus.

—¿Es algo confirmado? —quiso asegurarse Potter. Circe frunció la nariz.

—Bastante —respondió.

—"Bastante" no es un "sí" —le aclaró Albus—. Necesito que lo confirmes antes del viernes —le pidió luego. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la mirada de la chica.

—¿Por qué para el viernes? —quiso saber ella.

—Porque si esa muchacha está con Cardigan, entonces tú te encargarás de darle de tomar una Poción Transformadora —le respondió Potter sin rodeos.

—¿Una Poción Transformadora? —repitió la chica.

—Todos los que están a favor de Cardigan deberán recibirla el mismo día.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Zabini.

—Porque se han equivocado de bando, y sólo así lograré hacerlos caer en cuenta de ello —volvió a responder Albus. Circe lo miró fijamente unos instantes, y luego asintió.

—No sé si podré hacerlo sola sin que me descubran… —agregó ella. Albus sonrió con ironía.

—Sí que puedes —le aseguró—. Y no estás sola, tienes a Tessa para que te ayude —le recordó. Esta vez fue el turno de Circe de sonreír.

—Por supuesto —comentó ella en un extraño tono. Albus asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Scorpius —se despidió de su mejor amigo de manera desinteresada. Malfoy simplemente hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano sin levantar la vista de su libro. Albus creyó ver que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado, algo poco frecuente en Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a Lily Luna Potter. Desde que habían regresado de Hogwarts, Lily pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la cabaña de Hagrid, su padrino. A pesar del gran cariño que la pequeña pelirroja tenía por el semigigante, no era verdaderamente Hagrid la razón de sus repetidas visitas. Lily visitaba a Silver, el cachorro de Gran Danés regalo de sus padres para Navidad.

Albus descubrió que muy poco quedaba ya de cachorro en aquel animal, el cual parecía crecer diez centímetros por semana. Era un perro bellísimo, eso había que reconocerlo. Su pelaje negro brillaba a la luz del sol, y sus grandes orejas se alzaban ante el menor sonido, dándole al animal una postura de alerta.  
Mientras que Albus se acercaba a la cabaña escuchó los graves ladridos del perro, y pudo distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de Lily corriendo por la huerta de Hagrid, entre sus plantas de calabazas que comenzaban a brotar tras el crudo invierno. Detrás de ella, una criatura negra e inmensa corría a una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que ladraba juguetonamente. Albus sonrió al ver a su hermana menor jugando con el "cachorro".

—¡Silver! —lo llamó Albus al animal. El perro detuvo inmediatamente la cacería al escuchar su nombre, y su inmensa cabeza giró en dirección a Potter. Durante un instante, Albus pensó que el perro no lo había reconocido. Pero entonces, Silver se lanzó a toda carrera hacia él, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontró con que el perro lo había derrumbado al suelo y su babosa lengua le empapaba el rostro.

—Basta, Silver —lo retó Lily, entre risas. Increíblemente, el perro obedeció inmediatamente la orden y dejó de lamer a Albus—. Sentado— le ordenó nuevamente Lily. Silver obedeció una vez más.

—Parece que lo estás entrenando muy bien —comentó Albus mientras que se ponía de pie. Lily le sonrió.

—Es un perro muy inteligente… Y Hagrid me está ayudando mucho con el entrenamiento —le explicó la chica—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Al? —preguntó la chica. Albus alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Qué acaso un hermano no puede visitar a su hermana menor por qué sí? —inquirió él. Lily rió.

—Sí, pero tú no —le respondió ella con completa sinceridad— Tú no eres como la mayoría de los hermanos.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Depende —Lily evadió hábilmente la pregunta—. Dime qué necesitas —lo instó a confesar. Albus suspiró.

—Necesito a Hugo —le respondió él. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Lily.

—Es por todo el tema con Cardigan, ¿no es así? —dedujo la chica. Albus simplemente asintió. Está vez, fue Lily quien soltó un suspiro. —Está en la cabaña, tomando el té con Hagrid —le reveló.

—Gracias —se despidió Albus.

—¡Trata de no meterlo en demasiados problemas, Albus! —le gritó su hermana antes de que entrara en la cabaña, y luego, desapareció entre las plantas con Silver detrás de ella. Albus se sorprendió de que Lily no lo siguiera, pues su hermana era una persona sumamente curiosa. Pero por alguna razón, Lily parecía no querer formar parte de la charla que estaba a punto de tener lugar entre Albus y Hugo.

Hugo Weasley se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Hagrid, ambos conversando animadamente. Hagrid no era una persona del todo brillante a los ojos de Albus, pero había dos cosas que Potter rescataba del semi gigante: la primera era su inagotable bondad, y la segunda sus conocimientos y fascinación sobre las criaturas fantásticas. Y ambas características eran compartidas por Hugo.

—¡Albus, qué sorpresa! —Cayó en cuenta de su presencia Hagrid—. Ven, muchacho, siéntate mientras que te sirvo una taza de té —lo invitó a participar.

—Gracias, Hagrid —aceptó Albus. Su mirada y la de Hugo se encontraron. El joven Weasley lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Una porción de pastel de chocolate, Albus? Lo hice esta mañana —le comentó Hagrid orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Ya he comido, Hagrid, así que creo que hoy pasaré a la torta —se disculpó Albus con la primer mentira que se le vino a la mente.

—Oh, claro, claro —aceptó Rubeus mientras que ponía la tetera en el fuego—. Con Hugo estábamos conversando sobre todas las fabulosas cualidades que tienen los unicornios, a pesar de que a simple vista parezcan nada más que animales bonitos —lo introdujo en la charla.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Albus se vio involucrado en una larga charla sobre unicornios, de la cual ni Hugo ni Hagrid parecían aburrirse. Potter ni siquiera sabía que existían tantos usos mágicos del cabello de unicornio, de su cuerno y su sangre. Comenzaba a pensar que aquella conversación nunca terminaría cuando finalmente Hugo se puso de pie.

—Ha sido muy divertido, Hagrid, pero está oscureciendo y sería bueno que Albus y yo volviéramos al castillo —se disculpó el joven muchacho de Hufflepuff. Hagrid lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver al sol escondiéndose detrás de las montañas.

—¡Pero qué rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando uno está pasando un buen rato! —rió Rubeus, poniéndose también de pie para despedirse de los chicos, no sin antes ofrecerles un par de porciones de su torta para llevar. Albus las aceptó por educación, pues él ya estaba al tanto de que la comida de Hagrid tendía a ser imposible de digerir.

Él y Hugo abandonaron la cabaña en silencio, y esperaron a alejarse lo suficiente antes de hablar. Weasley fue el primero en hablar.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, Albus… Pero no se me ocurría ninguna excusa para que pudiéramos irnos de lo de Hagrid sin levantar sospechas —se disculpó repentinamente el muchacho—. Soy muy malo a la hora de mentir, ¿sabes? —agregó luego. Albus le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Descuida, yo tampoco se mentir. Hedda dice que mi mirada siempre me delata —le confesó Potter—. Quería hablar contigo sobre un plan que se me ha ocurrido —le empezó a contar Albus.

Durante quince minutos ambos caminaron por los jardines de Hogwarts sin rumbo, mientras que Albus ponía al tanto a su primo sobre el plan de venganza que pensaba llevar a cabo ese mismo viernes durante la cena en el Gran Salón. Hugo escuchaba silencioso, sin comprender del todo cuál sería su papel en todo aquello. Finalmente, Albus llegó al punto más importante de la charla.

—Verás, Hugo, tú eres mi único aliado dentro de Hufflepuff… Necesito que seas tú quien vierta la Poción en la bebida de Smith —le reveló finalmente Albus. Hugo detuvo en seco su caminata. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y lucía una expresión de inmensurable terror.

—Albus, no puedo… —balbuceó el muchachito.

—Claro que puedes, Hugo —lo contradijo Potter. Hugo sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad en gesto negativo.

—No entiende, Albus. ¡Smith me descubrirá! Voy a echar a perder todo tu plan —le aseguró Weasley. Potter lo miró fijamente.

—Eres pequeño y ágil, podrás hacerlo sin problemas —insistió Albus.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy ágil? —preguntó un Hugo inseguro y vacilante. Albus torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Te he visto volar sobre una escoba, Hugo. No sólo eres ágil, sino que eres escurridizo… Eres perfecto para esta tarea —le dijo Albus con completa convicción. El rostro de Hugo pareció iluminarse al escuchar aquellas palabras, como si no pudiera creer que Albus Potter confiaba en él de esa forma.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Albus esperó pacientemente detrás de una de las armaduras que custodiaban la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hacía ya cerca de dos horas que se encontraba en ese escondite, sin moverse, pero aquello no lo preocupaba. Sabía que la espera traería eventualmente sus frutos, y no se equivocaba.

Las voces de Portus Cardigan y de Taurus Zabini llegaron a sus oídos antes de que ellos aparecieran en el pasillo. Albus ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación que sus enemigos estaban teniendo. Su interés estaba en otra persona.

Las figuras de Portus y Taurus comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo hacia la Sala Común, y entonces, Albus pudo ver la figura de una tercera persona, que marchaba detrás de ello, rezagado y en silencio. Dimitri Kurdan lucía una expresión aburrida, como si estuviera cansado del tema de conversación. Su mirada vagaba de forma desinteresada por el pasillo.

—¡Ey, Kurdan! ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó repentinamente Zabini, girando a mirarlo con cierto gesto de desprecio.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dimitri, asustado.

—Porque caminas en silencio como si fueras mudo, imbécil —le espetó Cardigan con violencia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Dimitri, encogiéndose.

Cardigan soltó un bufido de exasperación, y continuó su camino hacia la Sala Común con Zabini junto a él. Albus aprovechó ese momento para llamar la atención de Kurdan.

—_Carpe Retractum _—pronunció Albus el hechizo en voz baja. Un garfio invisible atrapó la túnica de Dimitri, y con un movimiento suave, Albus tironeó de la misma.

Dimitri pareció notar que algo tiraba de sus ropas, pues su mirada escudriñó todo el pasillo, hasta dar finalmente con Potter, quien se había asomado levemente de detrás de la armadura.

—Albus… —susurró Dimitri, lanzando una mirada temerosa hacia el pasillo. Para su alivio, Taurus y Portus habían continuado su camino sin él y no se encontraban a la vista. Kurdan se acercó al escondite de Albus.

—Dimitri, tengo una misión para ti —le informó sin vueltas.

—¿Quieres que averigüe algo más sobre los hermanos Smith? Te adelanto que estas últimas semanas me he acercado mucho a Cordelia, pero la chica no parece interesada en hacer amistades conmigo… Pareciera como si tuviera miedo, o algo así —comenzó a hablar Kurdan. Albus alzó una mano en el aire, haciéndolo callar.

—Más tarde hablaremos de los hermanos Smith. Hoy necesito que hagas otra cosa, Dimitri —le explicó Potter, mientras que sacaba de su túnica un pequeño frasco en cuyo interior yacía un líquido de color bronce.

—¿Qué es eso, Albus? —preguntó Kurdan sin esconder su desconfianza.

—Es una Poción Transformadora —le respondió Albus—. Y necesito que la vuelques en las bebidas de Taurus y Portus durante la cena… Hoy —agregó luego. Dimitri tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¿Esto es tu respuesta por lo que sucedió en el partido contra Hufflepuff? —inquirió vacilante el muchacho. Albus alzó las cejas.

—¿Cardigan tuvo algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a mi escoba en el partido? —lo instó a responder Albus en un tono amenazante. Dimitri lucía más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Él le dio la orden a Smith de que incendiara tu escoba, porque sabía que la Nimbus tenía un valor especial para ti, Albus —le respondió Kurdan tras unos segundos de meditar sus palabras.

Potter tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar su ira. Sentía la tentación de correr hacia la Sala Común y lanzarle una maldición a Portus Cardigan en el medio de la cara. Pero se contuvo, pues aquello echaría a perder su ansiada venganza.

—Cardigan y Zabini _deben_ beber esta poción durante la cena de hoy, ¿lo has entendido, Dimitri?—le repitió imperativamente mientras que ponía el frasco en una de las manos de su espía.

Dimitri simplemente asintió con la cabeza y guardó la pócima en su bolsillo. Se disponía a alejarse pero Albus lo retuvo tomándolo fuertemente por la muñeca.

—Tú también debes beberla, Dimitri —agregó Potter seriamente. Dimitri empalideció al escucharlo.

—¡Pero si yo estoy de tu lado, Albus! —exclamó en un chillido. Albus meneó suavemente la cabeza.

—Todos los que apoyan la Cardigan recibirán la poción… Tú también debes tomarla o levantarás sospechas —le explicó Potter.

—Pero… —insistió Kurdan.

—Cardigan no es estúpido —lo interrumpió Albus—. Sospechará que estás de mi lado si tú no te transformas junto con el resto de sus seguidores.

Durante unos segundos, Albus pensó que Dimitri se negaría. La mirada asustada que le dirigía en ese momento le decía que Kurdan no era el tipo de persona capaz de arriesgarse por otros. Pero Potter también sabía que el muchacho frente a él se encontraba en una encrucijada: o se quedaba junto a Albus, y tomaba la poción… O se quedaba con Cardigan, y delataba el plan.

—Has hecho lo correcto en quedarte de mi lado, Dimitri… No querrás equivocarte ahora, ¿verdad? —le dijo Albus hábilmente. Algo pareció cambiar en la expresión de Dimitri.

—¿Qué me pasará cuando beba la poción? —preguntó Kurdan.

—Algunos de tus rasgos cambiarán… Adquirirán un aspecto animal —le respondió Albus. Con un suspiro de resignación, Dimitri asintió aceptando su misión.—Entrégale esta botella a Allegra Finnigan, y dile que ella debe de ocuparse de Cordelia Smith —agregó luego mientras que sacaba un nuevo frasco de color bronce.

Dimitri se limitó a tomar el segundo frasco y guardarlo donde había colocado el anterior sin protestas. Finalmente, Albus lo dejó ir. Mientras lo observaba alejarse, Potter sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

Albus estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía comer. Junto a él, Scorpius lucía igual de ansioso. Solo Hedda parecía tranquila, como si aquella fuera una comida más. La mirada de Albus recorrió rápidamente el Salón.

En la mesa de Gryffindor James y sus amigos conversaban animadamente entre risas y bromas. Ninguno lucía nervioso ni preocupado. Para ellos, se trataba simplemente de una broma más. Estaban acostumbrados.

Cerca de ellos, Rose Weasley se removía inquieta en su asiento mientras que le susurraba frases a Elektra en el oído que Albus no llegaba a escuchar pero que creía saber de qué iban. Seguramente Rose estaba expresando su desacuerdo con aquel plan. Elektra simplemente la escuchaba sin decir nada. Cada tanto, la rubia se encogía de hombros, pero no dijo ni una palabra durante toda la cena. Frente a ellas, Lysander Scamander tenía preparado su cuaderno de dibujos para retratar el momento.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Tessa y Circe estaban sentadas juntas, pero estratégicamente ubicadas junto a un grupo de chicas de quinto año. Circe lucía una expresión enigmática y el brillo en su mirada delataba su entusiasmo ante el plan que Albus había ideado. Tessa, en cambio, lucía incómoda y temerosa, como si deseara estar sentada en cualquier lugar menos allí.

Hugo Weasley se encontraba sentado junto a su prima Lucy, también estudiante de Hufflepuff. Permanecía igual de silencioso que siempre, y a simple vista, Albus lo notó tranquilo. Claro que desde aquella distancia no lograba ver lo sudorosas que estaban las manos y la nuca de su primo Weasley.

Allegra Finnigan se encontraba sentada a pocos lugares de él. Frente a ella se hallaba la menor de los Smith, Cordelia. Cordelia no conversaba con ninguno de sus otros compañeros de primero. Albus comprendió lo solitaria que estaba esa muchachita de once años y por un instante sintió deseos de abortar su plan. Pero luego, su mirada se encontró con el rostro arrogante y petulante de Portus Cardigan y supo que no podía echarse atrás. No ahora. Cardigan debía pagar por todo lo que le había hecho durante el año… Y con él, debían pagar también sus cómplices.

Posó por último su atención en Dimitri Kurdan, quien lucía pálido y enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. La mirada de Albus se encontró con los ojos de Dimitri. Kurdan apartó la mirada, temeroso.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la cena cuando Albus decidió que el momento había llegado. Buscó sigilosamente con una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta dar con un objeto alargado y redondo. Lo sacó con sumo cuidado de su escondite y durante unos segundos lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándolo atentamente. Se trataba de un cohete marca "Sortilegios Weasley" que James le había entregado antes de entrar al Gran Salón, no sin antes jurarle que aquel pequeño proyectil sería suficiente distracción para llegar a cabo el plan. Una vez más, Albus confió en el conocimiento de su hermano mayor. Sacó una caja de fósforos de otro bolsillo y con manos temblorosas, prendió la mecha del cohete y lo lanzó al suelo.

El artefacto rodó por el suelo, alejándose lentamente de la mesa de Slytherin a medida que la mecha se iba consumiendo. Albus lo observó girar por las baldosas de piedra de Gran Salón en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Pero la mecha se consumió antes de que el cohete llegara a esconderse debajo de la misma.

Albus cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando el cohete explotó en cientos de colores. Luces brillantes se agolparon en el Gran Salón, provocando varios gritos de terror y sorpresa que gradualmente fueron reemplazados por risas y aplausos. Los alumnos de todas las Casas se habían levantado de sus sillas para poder observar el espectáculo de luces y colores que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ellos. Tan ocupados estaban todos en los fuegos artificiales que nadie pareció notar que algunos estudiantes volcaban una sustancia cobriza en los vasos de otras personas.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó la voz autoritaria de Minerva McGonagall, al notar el alboroto que los fuegos artificiales habían provocado. La Directora sacó su varita mágica y con un movimiento demasiado ágil para su avanzada edad los fuegos artificiales se extinguieron. —El espectáculo ha terminado, alumnos. Ahora, todos de regreso a sus asientos —les ordenó.

Lentamente, los alumnos volvieron a sus lugares acompañados por un murmullo incesante y risas escondidas. Albus lanzó una rápida mirada a sus compañeros. Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda reían en ese momento mientras que imitaban con gestos las formas que los fuegos artificiales habían adquirido al explotar, todos. Tessa y Circe continuaban conversando en los mismos lugares de antes, aunque Tessa ahora lucía más relajada. Hugo simplemente sonreía. Cuando lanzó una rápida mirada a Allegra, ésta le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente.

Una vez más, dejó a Dimitri para lo último. El muchacho lucía aún más pálido que minutos antes y mantenía la vista clavada en el vaso frente a él. Ocupando los lugares junto a Dimitri se encontraban Portus Cardigan y Taurus Zabini, quienes bebían despreocupadamente de sus copas. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Kurdan se quedó inmóvil en su silla, sin comer ni beber nada. Y entonces, para alivio de Potter, Dimitri extendió su mano temblorosa y bebió de su copa.

Quince minutos más tarde, Albus vio el comienzo del verdadero espectáculo. Olivia Campbell fue la primera en reaccionar. La muchacha se incorporó violentamente de su silla mientras que se observaba sus manos como si repentinamente no fuera capaz de reconocerlas. Varias miradas se posaron en ella mientras que la muchacha intentaba abandonar el Gran Salón a pasos tambaleantes. Pero no logró llegar hasta la puerta, pues sus piernas cedieron antes de que lo lograra. Olivia se desplomó en el suelo llamando aún más la atención de los estudiantes.

—Olivia… ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una amiga mientras que se inclinaba a su lado.

—No… —susurró Olivia mientras que se incorporaba. La amiga gritó como si el alma se le hubiera ido del cuerpo al verle el rostro.

La nariz de Campbell había sido reemplazada por un hocico gris y peludo, del cual brotaban largos y negros bigotes. Pero antes de que alguien lograra decir algo al respecto, Patrick Smith se levantó de su silla y se llevó ambas manos al trasero.

—¿Qué diablos…?—masculló Smith, mientras que su túnica se rompía para dejar lugar a una larga cola que parecía crecer varios centímetros por segundo.

A partir de allí, todo fue un completo descontrol. Patrik Douglas y Morfeo Reech se sacudieron nerviosos en sus lugares mientras que el cuerpo se les cubría de un espeso y áspero pelo negro grisáceo. Zafira Avery lanzó un grito agudo y penetrante cuando sus paletas comenzaron a crecer y su nariz comenzó a estirarse adquiriendo el aspecto de un horrendo hocico. A ellos le siguió la muchacha de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Cordelia Smith, quienes comenzaron a sufrir las mismas transformaciones.

Y entonces, Albus cayó en cuenta de que los únicos que todavía no se habían convertido eran Cardigan, Zabini… y Kurdan.

—Albus…—le susurró Scorpius, quien parecía haber notado lo mismo—. Algo anda mal…

—Esperen, todavía falta para poder decir que algo anda mal —los interrumpió Hedda, hablando con tanto sigilo que sus labios no parecían moverse. La pálida chica observaba sigilosamente un reloj, como si estuviera verificando el tiempo que tardaba la poción en actuar.

Portus Cardigan observaba entre sorprendido y asustado las transformaciones de todos sus seguidores, e instintivamente, giró a mirar a sus compañeros Zabini y Kurdan. Y entonces… Sucedió.

Zabini fue el primero en sentir que sus brazos se sacudían sin motivo alguno, y observó cómo las uñas de sus manos crecían y se curvaban, mientras que un pelaje gris le cubría la piel.

—Taurus, te estas convirtiendo en… —comenzó a decir Portus, pero no llegó a terminar la frase, pues sintió que repentinamente algo dentro de él cambiaba.

Atónito, se llevó las manos a la cara y se encontró con que su nariz se había alargado y largos bigotes negros brotaban de la misma. Tomó con violencia uno de las bandejas de plata que había sobre la mesa y observó su reflejo sobre la misma. Lanzó entonces la bandeja con violencia contra una de las paredes mientras que un grito encolerizado brotaba de sus labios. Para aquel entonces, Dimitri se sacudía en el suelo mientras que intentaba evitar que una larga cola negra escapara entre sus ropas. Todo había sucedido en pocos minutos.

Las miradas de asombro y perplejidad del resto de los alumnos pronto se convirtieron en expresiones burlonas y en carcajadas, mientras que señalaban a Portus y a sus compañeros y se reían de ellos. Cardigan recorrió con el Gran Salón con la mirada buscando un culpable, y sus ojos se detuvieron instintivamente en Albus Potter.

—¡Potter, voy a matarte! —gritó Portus mientras que corría hacia Albus con los brazos estirados, como si quisiera ahorcarlo. Albus permaneció impasible sentado en su lugar, confiando en que alguien de mayor autoridad intervendría en el asunto. No se equivocó.

—_¡Escudare protecto!_ —gritó la voz de Thomas White, y una pared invisible se materializó entre Albus y Portus.

—¡Eres un bastardo, Potter! —le gritaba Cardigan mientras que golpeaba violentamente el escudo invisible.

—¡Señor Cardigan, tranquilícese! —le exigió el profesor White, quien para entonces se encontraba de pie junto al lugar de Albus. Portus giró a mirarlo, enfurecido.

—¡No me pida que me tranquilice, profesor! ¡Él es el culpable de todo esto! ¡Él! —siguió gritando Portus fuera de sí. Thomas posó su mirada sobre Albus.

—¿Tú transformaste al señor Cardigan en una rata, Albus? —le preguntó Thomas cordialmente. Albus creyó vez esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro de su profesor de Defensa.

—No… Aunque yo no noto mucha diferencia —se animó a bromear Albus. Aquello enfureció a su enemigo aún más, quien volvió a golpear contra el muro protector.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Eres indigno de estar en Slytherin, Potter! —le escupió Portus, furioso.

—¡Ya basta! —intervino la directora McGonagall. Su voz denotaba tanta autoridad que Portus Cardigan detuvo su escena inmediatamente. Por un instante, Albus sintió miedo—. Profesor White, ¿me haría el favor de llevar al señor Potter y al señor Cardigan a mi oficina mientras que yo acompaño al resto de los alumnos afectados a la Enfermería? —le pidió Minerva.

—Por supuesto, Directora —le respondió White con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Lanzó una mirada significativa a Albus, y éste se incorporó de su silla.

Potter observó a sus amigos Hedda y Scorpius mientras que abandonaba el Gran Salón. Ambos lucían preocupados por él.

Durante el resto del camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall, Albus se la pasó pensando posibles excusas o explicaciones en caso de que lo descubrieran. Estaba convencido de que su plan había sido infalible… No había forma de vincularlo a él, Albus Potter, con las transformaciones. A menos que la Directora creyera la versión de Portus Cardigan. Pero incluso entonces, sería la palabra de éste contra la suya.

Thomas los guió por las escaleras caracol que Albus había recorrido solo una vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts. El despacho de Minerva McGonagall lucía igual que como Albus lo recordaba de la última visita. El suntuoso escritorio, la amplia biblioteca, los muchos artefactos agrupados en varias mesas y por supuesto, los cuadros de los antiguos directores.

—Los dejaría aquí esperando solos a la profesora McGonagall, pero temo que para cuando ella llegue solo queden los huesos de ustedes dos —comentó White mientras que hacía aparecer dos sillas para que ellos tomaran asiento.

Ni Albus ni Cardigan respondieron al comentario. Ambos se sentaron en silencio, lanzándose miradas de odio intenso. Portus Cardigan sabía que había sido él. Y Potter estaba contento de que así fuera. Quería que su enemigo supiera lo que él era capaz de hacer.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Minerva McGonagall ingresó en el lugar. Lucía cansada, y lanzó una rápida mirada a ambos muchachos antes de sentarse detrás del escritorio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido hoy, señores? —le preguntó McGonagall respetuosamente.

—¡Potter lo ha hecho! —acusó rápidamente Cardigan. Minerva alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Puede decirme qué cosa ha hecho Potter, señor Cardigan? —le pidió la directora. Portus pareció vacilar ante la pregunta.

—¡Él nos ha hecho _esto_ a nosotros! —dijo luego señalándose el rostro transformado.

—¿Sabe acaso qué le ha sucedido a usted y a los otros estudiantes, señor Cardigan? —volvió a preguntar Minerva.

—¡Nos hemos convertido en ratas, eso ha pasado! —respondió éste, quien comenzaba a molestarse. La directora le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Usted no se ha "convertido" en rata, señor Cardigan… Usted simplemente ha adquirido "rasgos" de rata —lo corrigió ella.

—¡Es lo mismo! —se quejó Portus— ¡Sea lo que sea, fue Potter! —escupió una vez más. McGonagall se puso entonces de pie, y apoyó ambas manos sobre su escritorio.

—¿Usted intenta decirme que el señor Potter aquí presente, estudiante de tercer año, ha logrado hacer una poción sumamente complicada y por demás avanzada para su edad, y que además, ha logrado dársela de tomar a usted y a otros… nueve estudiantes al mismo tiempo y sin que nadie lo notara? —le preguntó Minerva escéptica. Nuevamente, Portus pareció vacilar.

—Podría haber recibido ayuda de sus amigos —argumentó a su favor.

—¿De quiénes? ¿El señor Malfoy y la señorita Le Blanc, también estudiantes de tercer año? —insistió Minerva.

—¡No, otra gente! —fue la mejor respuesta de Portus.

—Potter… ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio de tomar la poción al señor Cardigan y a los otros nueve estudiantes? —le preguntó Minerva, hablándole por primera vez en la velada.

—No, directora, yo no les di de tomar ninguna poción a nadie —respondió Albus tranquilamente. Podía sentir la mirada firme de Minerva sobre él. Se alegró de no estar mintiendo, pues la directora lo habría descubierto. Después de todo, él no le había dado de beber las pociones a ellos… Ni siquiera las había elaborado.

—¡Está mintiendo, directora! ¡Yo sé que fue Potter con sus amigos! —aseguró una vez más Portus.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello, señor Cardigan? ¿Al menos tiene un motivo para afirmar con tanta seguridad que fue el señor Potter? —insistió McGonagall.

Albus prácticamente podía leer lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la mente de Portus Cardigan. Sabía que Portus no tenía pruebas, pero sí tenía motivos para creer que Albus era el culpable. Sin embargo, no podía revelarlos a la Directora, pues ello supondría confesar que la Poción era una venganza de Potter en respuesta a otras fechorías que él había cometido de antemano. Y Cardigan no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para autoinculparse.

—No, directora, no tengo ninguna prueba de ello… Sólo una corazonada —confesó Cardigan.

—¿Una corazonada? Lo siento mucho, señor Cardigan, pero no puedo castigar a un alumno en base a una corazonada —se disculpó McGonagall, quien lucía más cansada con cada minuto que pasaba.

Tras unos segundos de balbuceo, Portus finalmente bajó la cabeza en silencio. No tenía pruebas, y no podía explicarle los motivos de su sospecha a la directora de Hogwarts. Albus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para esconder la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

—Profesor White, por favor lleve al señor Cardigan a la Enfermería para la que la Sanadora Chang recierta los efectos de la poción cuanto antes —le pidió finalmente la directora al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Si, directora —volvió a obedecer Thomas con una inclinación de cabeza—. Vamos, Portus —lo llamó mientras que sostenía la puerta abierta.

Cardigan se incorporó de la silla y lanzó una última mirada de odio a Albus antes de abandonar la oficina. Minerva esperó a que la puerta se cerrara antes de volver a hablar.

—El señor Cardigan parecía muy convencido de que tú eras el culpable, Potter —comentó ella, mientras que volvía a sentarse. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente se deba a que él y yo nunca hemos sido amigos —se atrevió a decir él. La directora pareció entrecerrar los ojos mientras que lo observaba, como si se tratara de un águila divisando su presa.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre —le dijo repentinamente Minerva—. Él también solía tener este tipo de problemas… Parece que los Potter están destinados a tener _enemigos escolares_ —se burló de él Minerva.

—Eso he escuchado —estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

—¿Sabes que el culpable de esta broma recibirá un castigo muy importante, verdad, Potter? —le recordó la directora.

—Ojala que lo encuentre, directora —le respondió. Durante los segundos que siguieron, Potter creyó ver una especie de sonrisa en los labios tensos de Minerva McGonagall.

—Puede irse, señor Potter —lo despidió Minerva.

* * *

**¡Qué puedo decir! Jajaja, me he divertido con este capítulo, verdaderamente me he divertido.**

**Ciertamente me resultó largo de escribir, porque tenía que hacer partícipes a tantos personajes! Pero estoy contenta con el resultado final... Aunque todavía resta escuchar la opinión de ustedes.**

**Para aquellos que comienzan a "palpitar" el final, les cuento que solo quedan dos capítulos! Sí, así es, solo DOS. ¡Disfrutenlos!**

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:**

**J. K. R. John Kratos Rawlings:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y también las gracias por dejar un review! Y tengo que confesar que me ha gustado la idea de contactar a la W. Bros jaja. Veo que tienes muchas preguntas, veré cómo puedo responderlas: 1) Si tu pregunta es si morirán personajes a lo largo de toda la saga, entonces la respuesta es sí. Habrá muertes, y varias. Algunos ya han empezado a especular sobre quienes morirán... 2) ¿Si morirá gente del entorno de Albus o de Harry? Pues, morirá gente del entorno de ambos... Pero eso será a lo largo de TODOS los libros. 3) Sí, algunas muertes serán "determinantes" para algunos personajes. Personalmente, creo que todas las muertes son determinantes. La muerte de Cedric fue determinante para Harry, incluso sin ser amigos... Y ni que hablar de la muerte de Sirius. 4) ¡Vamos! ¿Verdaderamente piensas que voy a decirte si algun personaje se unirá a la Rebelión? 5) No, no planeo estudiantes de intercambio, pero sí habrá algo similar en algún momento. 6) ¿Alguna reliquia legendaria? ¡Siempre incluyo ese tipo de cosas en mis historias! Jaja, claro que la mayoría de las veces son inventadas por mí... Pero has estado muy cerca. 7) Sí, existe alguien con mayor autoridad y poder detrás del Mago y Sergei... ¡Diablos, que buenas preguntas que estas haciendo! 8) Jajaja, me reí con la expresión "espadachina mágica". Es interesante lo que propones... Planteas la idea de que toda persona tiene su "némesis", su opuesto. Sobre Naomi... Pues, podría ser. 9) Sí, la cuarta parte viene acompañada de un evento mágico especial! (¿No te habrás robado mi cuaderno de notas, verdad? Porque tus preguntas comienzan a darme miedo... jaja). 10) Muggles... Siempre los han dejado un poco de lado, no? Ya veremos qué sucede con ellos! 11) Sí, Harry volverá a encontrarse con Dudley. 12) Sí, algún día Albus visitará los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape. 13) Sobre el resto de los personajes de los libros de JKR... Intento introducirlos gradualmente. Algunos de ellos tendrán más protagonismo que otros... ¡Y qué bueno que se han terminado las preguntas porque comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa! Jaja. Veo que has leído con mucho detalle mis historias, y eso me pone más feliz aún. Sobre tu PD: Los nombres de los fic son muy personales... Creo que uno tiene que elegirlo en función de la historia que desea contar. A mí, personalmente, me gusta que el título refiera sobre la trama "fundamental" de la historia, pero es algo personal. Sobre tu título, suena interesante... aunque hay que ver el contenido, ya que es lo que determina que después te lean! ;)

**lesliemanya97:** Jajaj, sí, Albus se llevó la Copa en el mismo año que Harry. Sobre Smith... Pues, ya ha tenido su merecido, no crees?

**ReyAlex:** Sí, coincido, Slytherin se merecía esa Copa! Jajaja, venían peleándola a capa y espada desde hacía tiempo. Sobre la venganza de Albus, ha llegado. Pero he de decir que esto es solo el comienzo... Todos sabemos que Portus Cardigan no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y un par de bigotes saliéndole del hocico.

**Heart of Melon:** ¿En serio pudiste imaginarte el partido mientras que lo leías? Pff, para mi es un alivio leer eso! Jaja. Siempre que escribo sobre Quidditch me pregunto si los lectores podrán entender lo que quiero expresar en palabras! Sobre Chelsea, creo que es un personaje que todavía tiene mucho por mostrar... Disfruto escribir sobre ella, porque es una Slytherin pero con cierta nobleza y fidelidad. Sobre Lucas Corner... No tengo mucho para decir, dejaré que cada uno se haga su opinión sobre él. ¿Así que lees mis capítulos temerosa de encontrarte con alguna muerte? Jajaja.

**Diane Potter:** ¡No, por favor, no te prives del sueño y el estudio para leerme a mi! Jajaja, prometo que mi historia siempre estará aca en para que la leas cuando tengas tiempo libre ;) Así que tu nuevo amor es Corner? Jaja

: Alguien me dejo un review sin poner su nombre! Como dato... También me dijiste que habías dejado review en el cap 28 y en el 42 jaja. Sí, verdaderamente tengo preparada una historia para todos los personajes... O al menos para los más importantes, es decir, Albus y sus amigos, James y los Caballeros, Lily, los primos Weasley (o la mayoría de ellos), Lancelot, Cardigan y sus seguidores, Circe y Tessa... En fin, todos ellos ya tienen su historia escrita, así como también otros personajes "adultos" (OdF). Sí, verdaderamente intento hacer una "barrera" entre la era de Harry y la de Albus, porque creo que para que mi historia resulte entretenida tiene que ser algo "nuevo". Me alegra que te guste la historia y que creas que es "equilibrada", porque es algo que verdaderamente intento que suceda! Jaja.

**Little Mess:** ¡Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo! ¿dudaste de Smith? Bueno, talvez este capítulo haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas! Espero que te guste cómo quedó la venganza!

**zoe hall:** ¡Gracias por el review! He actualizado lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta que ha sido un capítulo sumamente largo para lo que acostumbro! ¿o no? :)

**jjaacckkyy:** Sí, yo también disfruté mucho de escribir el partido de Quidditch, pero no estaba segura de si ustedes iban a disfrutarlo de igual forma! Me alegra saber que así fue. Veo que Lucas Corner ha dejado una excelente impresión en ustedes! :) Has hecho una pregunta muy interesante... Como planea Albus devolverle el favor a Lucas? Oh, ya veremos! Sobre el papel que Corner tendrá en el bando de Albus... Por ahora Potter ha decidido dejarlo a un lado, pero veremos cómo evoluciona eso el año que viene! Jaja.

**Selene Potter:** ¿Así que hice que cambiaras de bando en el Quidditch? Jajaja, es una broma, pero me alegra que apoyes a Slytherin en su merecida victoria. Me parece bien que decidas guardar tu pregunta para más adelante... Haces bien en no querer saber más sobre el Mago de Oz! jaja. Sobre los chicos y sus posibles relaciones... Pues eso es algo que estoy dispuesta a responderte cuando te decidas a preguntar! jajaja. Pero solo podrás preguntar por uno de los chicos! Sobre el Domador... Se han barajado un montón de teorías sobre la identidad del Domador de Dragones, o dónde se encuentra ahora, si esta vivo o muerto, etc etc... Una vez más, lamento no poder responderte nada al respecto. Solo puedo decir que el Domador del libro de Albus fue capturado y encerrado en la prisión junto a Grindelwald. (Por las faltas de ortografía, no te preocupes! Yo las tengo todo el tiempo jajaj)

**Angel Black:** ¿Así que creíste que iba a ser el capítulo final? Pues, voy a confesarte que cuando escribí el título lo hice con cierta maldad sabiendo que muchos iban a malinterpretarlo jaja. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, habrá un cuarto libro, y con suerte también un quinto, sexto y séptimo (con mucha suerte jaja). Espero que te haya gustado la venganza de Albus... Talvez no ha sido tan terrible como muchos podrían haberla imaginado, pero bueno... Creo que es acorde a los 13 años que ellos tienen.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Ahora que me dices lo del apellido, veo que tienes razón! Sabía que de algún lugar me sonaba tanto el apellido Romanoff cuando lo elegí para el personaje de Sergei... Debe de ser esas influencias inconcientes que uno tiene como escritor jaja. Asi que piensas que Chelsea podría unirse a Albus? Pues, creo que tienes un buen punto en eso. Sobre Lucas Corner... Albus ya ha dicho lo que piensa sobre él..

**Lady I:** Jajaj, sí, sabía que muchos iban a tomar el título del capítulo para el camino equivocado... Y era algo intencional! Jaja, lo sé, a veces soy mala. Sobre Oliver... Él no fue injusto, fue imparcial. Era la palabra de Albus contra la palabra de Smith, ya que Potter no tenía pruebas de que Smith lo hubiera atacado. elegí a Lucas para que le preste la escoba a Albus porque me pareció lo correcto... Y ambos jugan en el mismo puesto, por lo que sus escobas tienen características parecidas. Sí, Chelsea tiene un aire a Oliver Wood en sus epocas jovenes... Pero es mucho más Slytherin que él, si me entiendes.

**maddie. sophie:** jajajaja, veo que tuviste muchas buenas noticias juntas con el capítulo pasado! Ojala este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Sí, es verdad, Albus palpitaba una victoria para Slytherin, aunque nunca estuvo seguro de ello. ¿Aún no entiendes porque Hedda confía en Lancelot? Oh, bueno, no es algo que se pueda "entender", es una confianza inexplicable que ella siente hacia él. Tu ansiado capítulo de la venganza ha llegado... ojala esté a la altura de tus expectativas!

**AlbusPotterFanGirl:** Sí, sin duda Hedda tiene sus motivos para confiar en Lancelot. Ella tiene con él una relación de larga data, una relación que ni Albus ni el resto de sus amigos conoce. Albus juzga a Lancelot por cómo éste se comporta en Hogwarts... Hedda juzga a Lancelot por como éste se comporta fuera de Hogwarts. Sí, se algo de portugues. Estudié un par de años cuando estaba todavía en el colegio... Me cuesta mucho hablar, pero me las arreglo muy bien para leer y comprender cuando me hablan ajaja. Por el momento tengo el plan de hacer los 7 años, pero veremos cómo evoluciona a medida que avanzo. Saludos!

**Albuslytherin:** Sí, lo sé, ya son 43 capítulos, muchos más de los que yo planeaba originalmente, jaja. Pero bueno, esta historia está llegando finalmente a su final... Ya solo quedan dos capítulos además de éste. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Clara:** ¿Crees que Albus será un buen capitán? Yo creo que todavía le quedan algunas cosas por aprender... Pero podría funcionar jaja. Veo que tú también le estas tomando cariño a Lucas, lo cual es completamente comprensible ya que como bien dijiste, él ayudó a que Slytherin ganara la copa! ¿Así que el capítulo te hizo acordar a cuando vos jugabas en un equipo? Pues, la verdad es que muchas veces me inspiró para escribir quidditch en cuando iba al colegio y jugaba en el equipo de hockey femenino, jaja. Por cierto, ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, lo sé, te debo ese partido entre Scorpius y James, pero lamentablemente vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo libro, ajja. Sobre Heros y Chelsea... Pues, hubo una historia entre ellos que nunca llegué a contar en TDH, pero que posiblemente contaré en el futuro. Verás, hay mucho más detrás de ellos dos que simplemente Quidditch.Sí, yo también lamenté romper la Nimbus, pero tenía que ser algo radical, algo que pudiera significar que Albus no continuara jugando el partido... Lo siento, fue lo mejor que pude pensar jaja.

**kate black evans:** ¿Los chicos a Rusia? Mmm, eso tendría que ser un TERRIBLE error de alguien, no crees? Jajaja, y podría terminar muy mal... Despues de todo, ellos son demasiado chicos para pelear en Rusia. ¡Si, ganaron la Copa! Veo que todos estaban ansiosos porque así fuera! Jajaja.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de ningún review, y de ser así, pido disculpas!**

**Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta recta final!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	44. Capítulo 44: El Despacho Presidencial

**Capítulo 44: El Despacho Presidencial**

Krauss Solcoff despertó agitado en su cama. Se limpió con las sábanas el sudor frío que le cubría la frente y permaneció varios minutos allí sentado sin moverse. Una sensación indescriptible lo había abordado. Una sensación de peligro inminente.

Observó el reloj que yacía sobre su mesa de luz. Las agujas marcaban las seis de la madrugada. Con un suspiro, Krauss se incorporó de su cama y comenzó a vestirse. No tenía sentido volver a acostarse, pues él bien sabía que no lograría dormirse. No mientras que esa sensación continuara acompañándolo.

Recorrió en silencio la casa vacía sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgico. Extrañaba a su esposa, la mujer que lo había acompañado los últimos veinte años de su vida. Y extrañaba a sus hijos. Sintió el impulso de salir corriendo de aquel lugar en busca de ellos. Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció en aquella casa solitaria hasta que se hicieron las siete de la mañana, y entonces, se dirigió hacia la Casa de Gobierno, donde trabajaba.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su casa sintió el frío y la desolación que recorrían las calles de Rusia. Maldijo para sus adentros la sombría niebla que cubría toda la ciudad. Odiaba a Las Sombras. Pero por sobre todo, odiaba a Sergei Romanoff, el hombre que había traído el Mal de regreso a su querido país.

Las calles de Rusia se encontraban prácticamente desiertas aquella mañana, pero Krauss no se sorprendió. Hacía ya varios meses que la gente prácticamente no salía a la calle, menos a aquellas horas de la mañana. Era el miedo que los paralizaba y los obligaba a esconderse en la seguridad de sus paredes. El miedo a que la niebla les absorbiera toda la energía y felicidad… El miedo a que Las Sombras, el ejército invisible de Romanoff, los tomara prisioneros. El miedo a nunca volver a ver a sus seres amados. Las desapariciones de brujas y magos se habían vuelto moneda frecuente en Moscú. Krauss calculaba que aproximadamente había cincuenta personas desaparecidas, y unas veinte personas fallecidas en circunstancias poco claras. Cualquiera lo suficientemente valiente como para alzar la voz contra la amenaza de Sergei Romanoff era una víctima potencial.

El ambiente en la Casa de Gobierno era aún más deprimente. Los empleados gubernamentales transitaban los pasillos con sus acostumbradas túnicas azules, el uniforme oficial del Gobierno Ruso. Pero toddos lucían expresiones desoladas, como quien ha perdido el rumbo y se encuentra caminando en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado.

—Buenos días, señor Solcoff… Aunque no parecen tener mucho de bueno —comentó irónicamente el guardia que se hallaba en la Recepción del edificio.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos buenos días, Darick —le respondió Krauss con una sonrisa amarga.

Krauss tomó el ascensor que acostumbraba a tomar todas las mañanas y marcó el segundo piso, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de Rusia.

El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica contaba con una antesala, donde se hallaban unas diez personas, sentadas detrás de macizos escritorios, escribiendo cartas y leyendo papelerío. Eran los Oficinistas, como Krauss acostumbraba a llamarlos. Los magos y brujas que se encargaban de los trámites involucrados con la Seguridad del País, y con el Cuartel de Aurores. Recibían las quejas y las denuncias del pueblo, y las clasificaban por orden de prioridad. Ordenaban legajos, corregían errores, confirmaban sentencias, y se aseguraban que todos los papeles del Departamento estuvieran al día.

Krauss recorrió la antesala recibiendo varios saludos de los Oficinistas, quienes de hecho, trabajaban bajo sus órdenes.

—Señor, buenos días… No quisiera molestarlo tan temprano en la mañana… —se le aproximó rápidamente un muchacho de unos veinticinco años, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

—Entonces no lo hagas, Philipe —se rió Solcoff, mientras que continuaba caminando, con Philipie trotando a su lado.

Philipe Marcier torció una sonrisa de lado. El muchacho cargaba con varios papeles, una serie de sobres cerrados, y una pluma en la mano. Hacía ya cuatro años, Philipe había ingresado como Oficinista al Departamento. Se trataba de un chico organizado, sistemático y brillante, todas características que lo convertían en el empleado ideal para aquel puesto. Pero Krauss había visto mucho futuro en aquel chico rubio, y tan solo un año después de que Philipe ingresara al Departamento, Solcoff lo ascendió al puesto de Secretario de Jefe. Desde entonces, Philipe nunca había fallado en una tarea.

—Lo siento, señor, pero es importante… —insistió Philipe.

—Vamos a la oficina —le pidió Krauss mientras que abría una puerta ubicada al final de aquella antesala.

Un estruendo terrible lo asaltó al abrir la puerta que comunicaba con el Cuartel de Aurores. La imagen frente a él era caótica. Mujeres y hombres corrían de un lado al otro, apareciéndose y desapareciéndose a través de la chimenea conectada a la Red de polvos Flú que tenía el Cuartel. Había mucho griterío, y los Aurores lucían igual de nerviosos y preocupados que Philipe.

Krauss soltó un nuevo suspiro e ignorando aquel desquicio, se encaminó hacia su oficina. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a que su Cuartel estuviera siempre sumido en nerviosismo. Hacía meses que era así…

—Dime, Philipe, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías para decirme? —exclamó Solcoff tras cerrar la puerta de su oficina. Philipe Mercier tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—El Vicepresidente ha desaparecido —le anunció Mercier. Aturdido, Krauss se dejó caer sobre su silla.

—¿Estamos seguro de que esta… _Desaparecido_? —acentuó la última palabra intencionalmente.

—Hoy tenía una reunión importante con el Presidente y el Comité de Asuntos Nacionales y no se presentó —comenzó a explicarle Philipe.

—¿Se han comunicado a la casa? Es un poco temprano para decir que ha desaparecido simplemente porque todavía no se ha presentado al trabajo…—guardó esperanzas Krauss. Marcier negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Su esposa nos confirmó que el Vicepresidente no está allí… De hecho, tenemos registrada su salida de la Casa de Gobierno ayer por la tarde, pero su mujer dice que él nunca llegó a su hogar. Lleva desaparecido aproximadamente doce horas —le respondió Philipe—. El protocolo dice que debemos esperar veinticuatro horas para poner en marcha una operación de búsqueda y rescate… —agregó luego.

—¡Al diablo con el protocolo, Philipe! —se enfadó Krauss—. No vamos a esperar otras doce horas para empezar a buscar a nuestro Vicepresidente —le señaló.

—¿Desea que me comunique con el Departamento de Misterios para que ellos dispongan de los Rastradores para la búsqueda? —sugirió el muchacho.

Pero Krauss no llegó a responder aquella pregunta, pues en ese instante, todo el edificio se sacudió violentamente, como si un terremoto acabara de atacarlo.

El escritorio y las estanterías de la oficina de Krauss se sacudieron y varios de los libros y frascos que contenían cayeron al suelo estruendosamente. Las velas de todo el piso se apagaron simultáneamente, dejando el lugar a oscuras. Desde su oficina, Krauss podía escuchar que el alboroto en el Cuartel de Aurores se había intensificado, e incluso le llegaban los gritos de pánico de los Oficinistas y otros empleados presentes en el segundo piso. Frente a él, Philipe lucia una mirada de desconcierto que apenas se vislumbraba en la oscuridad.

Krauss, en cambio, supo exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Sin dudarlo, salió a paso vivo de su oficina y se encaminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la sala de los Oficinistas. Philipe lo siguió, aferrando con fuerza los papeles que todavía sostenía entre sus manos.

—¡Todos, afuera! —gritó al personal del segundo piso—. ¡La Casa está siendo atacada! —explicó en pocas palabras.

Aquello fue todo lo que las personas necesitaban escuchar. Los oficinistas, las secretarias, empleados de limpieza y varios cadetes salieron corriendo a toda prisa hacia los ascensores y escaleras.

Un segundo golpe azotó el edificio, provocando suficiente temblor en las paredes como para que algunos escombros cayeran al suelo frente a Solcoff. Pero Krauss permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, observando a los empleados de la Oficina evacuar el edificio.

Repentinamente, un silencio anticipante se apoderó de la Casa de Gobierno. Recién entonces Krauss cayó en cuenta de que todavía permanecían junto a él una treintena de personas, con sus varitas encendidas para iluminar el lúgubre ambiente. Philipe, su secretario fiel, seguía de pie junto a él.

—Están atacando el edificio, Aurores —habló finalmente Krauss, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo sabemos, Krauss. Estamos esperando tus órdenes —habló uno de los Aurores, de la misma edad que Solcoff . Krauss sonrió agradecido.

—No será una batalla fácil, Walter —le anunció Solcoff mientras que recorría con la mirada los rostros de sus hombres y mujeres, dándoles a entender que aquellas palabras también iban dirigidas a ellos. Ninguno se movió de su lugar. —De acuerdo… Divídanse en pequeños grupos y repártanse por todos los Pisos. Debemos cubrir todas las posibles entradas… Si Romanoff quiere entrar a la Casa de Gobierno, primero tendrá que vérselas con nosotros —dio la orden.

Un grito de guerra se esparció entre los Aurores frente a él, mientras que todas las varitas se alzaban altas en el aire, iluminando con mayor intensidad la sala. Rápidamente, los Aurores se dividieron en pequeños grupos con la intención de cubrir los doce pisos de la Casa de Gobierno. Krauss giró entonces sobre sus talones y retomó sus pasos de regreso al ascensor que lo había llevado hasta allí. Se sorprendió al encontrarse que todavía quedaban dos aurores junto a él.

—Walter… Ludica… ¿qué están haciendo todavía aquí? —preguntó Solcoff, entre sorprendido y enfadado.

—Vamos con contigo, Krauss —respondió Walter con una sonrisa pícara. Krauss sacudió su cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

—No… —les negó éste. Walter simplemente lo miró burlonamente. —Yo voy a buscar al Presidente —intentó explicarles Krauss.

—Lo sabemos, señor… Es por eso que estamos aquí—fue el turno de dar explicaciones de la única mujer presente, Ludica. Krauss los miró intensamente durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Walter chasqueó la lengua, exasperado.

—Krauss, hemos sido compañeros durante demasiados años como para que ahora quieras negarlos esta misión. Ludica y yo iremos contigo a por el Presidente, y no hay nada que puedas decir que nos haga cambiar de opinión —le explicó Walter.

—¿Qué hay de sus familias? —les espetó Krauss. Sabía que eso era un golpe bajo, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que tanto Walter como Ludica comprendían lo peligroso que era la misión que él estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

—Si algo nos sucede… Ellos lo comprenderán —le respondió Ludica, la voz entrecortada.

Un nuevo golpe azotó el edificio, y esta vez las paredes temblaron lo suficiente como para resquebrajarse. Krauss supo que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el pedido de sus compañeros. Iba a necesitar ayuda.

Giró entonces hacia Philipe, quien todavía estaba allí parado, como si estuviera esperando las instrucciones sobre lo siguiente a realizar. Krauss buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo una llave plateada.

—Philipe, necesito que vayas a mi oficina y abras con esta llave el segundo cajón de mi escritorio. Encontrarás un sobre allí adentro. Debes tomarlo, e inmediatamente después abandonar la Casa de Gobierno, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —comenzó a indicarle Krauss. Philipe asintió temeroso.

—¿Qué debo hacer después con el sobre, señor? —preguntó el muchacho, su voz temblando.

—Si algo llega a sucederme… Necesito que lleves ese sobre a Londres, Philipe —le explicó Solcoff—. Debes entregárselo a Harry Potter —especificó. Una vez más, Marcier asintió.

—Señor, yo… —comenzó a decir Philipe, pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Krauss sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho, como si una daga se estuviera clavando allí. —Gracias por creer en mí cuando nadie lo hacía, señor —logró encontrar las palabras.

—Eres un gran muchacho, Philipe Marcier… Llegarás muy lejos, estoy convencido —le dijo Krauss con una sonrisa melancólica. Aquel joven muchacho le recordaba a sus hijos. Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, expresándose sin palabras el respeto y el cariño que se sentían.

Finalmente, Philipe soltó todos los papeles que había cargado hasta entonces, y sujetando con fuerza la llave que Krauss se había dado, se marchó a trote rápido hacia la oficina a buscar el sobre.

—Vamos —ordenó Solcoff a Walter y a Ludica, sin perder tiempo. Ambos subieron al ascensor y se dirigieron hacia el doceavo piso, donde se encontraba el Despacho del Presidente. Krauss rezó internamente por Philipe Marcier, para que pudiera salir con vida de allí.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el Piso Doce, y Krauss se encontró con dos hombres que los apuntaban directamente al pecho con sus varitas.

—¡Soy yo, Krauss Solcoff! —anunció el Jefe de Aurores. Uno de los hombres soltó un suspiro de alivio y bajó su varita.

—Krauss, que alegría verte aquí… —le dijo el hombre, con verdadera sinceridad.

—¿Dónde está el Presidente? —preguntó Solcoff sin perder tiempo, mientras que salía del ascensor seguido de Walter y Ludica.

—Está en su Oficina pero no quiere… —comenzó a decirle el hombre, pero Krauss no se quedó a escuchar el resto de la frase. En cambio, se encaminó a paso vivo recorriendo el largo camino que separaba las gigantescas puertas del Despacho Presidencial del ascensor, y las abrió de sopetón sin anunciarse.

El Presidente se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con una pluma en la mano derecha, mientras que escribía sobre un trozo grande pergamino lo que parecía ser una carta. Krauss se sorprendió al ver aquella imagen. El Presidente lucía tranquilo, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle. Había una paz inexplicable en su mirada, y se movía con tal parsinomia que Solcoff comenzó a irritarse.

—Señor Presidente —le llamó la atención. El hombre de unos sesenta años levantó la mirada y la posó en el hombre frente a él.

—Mi querido Krauss, ¿qué haces aquí? —lo recibió con una sonrisa amigable. Éste lo miró confundido.

—Señor… Están atacando la Casa de Gobierno —le respondió como si aquello fuera suficiente explicación.

—Sí, lo sé, muchacho —le reconoció el Presidente todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mis Aurores están trabajando para retrasar la entrada de los hombres de Romanoff a la Casa… Pero no lo conseguirán por mucho tiempo, señor —insistió Krauss. El Presidente le dedicó una mirada intensa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me quede hasta que los hombres logren entrar a la Casa de Gobierno? —le preguntó. Krauss frunció los labios, pensativo.

—Poco, señor —le respondió Solcoff con tristeza en la voz. El Presidente bajó entonces la mirada nuevamente hacia el pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

—Pues entonces será mejor que tú y tus hombres abandonen la Casa, mi querido amigo —le dijo mientras que tomaba nuevamente la pluma y se disponía a seguir escribiendo.

—No nos iremos de aquí sin usted, señor Presidente —insistió una vez más Krauss, dando un paso al frente.

—Creo que no lo has comprendido, Krauss, pero yo no dejaré la Casa de Gobierno —le respondió el Presidente mientras que dejaba una vez más la pluma sobre el escritorio—. El Pueblo de Rusia me ha elegido para que ocupe este asiento, y no lo abandonaré por voluntad propia —exclamó elevando la voz por primera vez, el amor por su país brotando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Krauss sintió que aquellas palabras lo golpeaban como piedras en el estómago. Comprendió en ese momento que jamás convencería al hombre frente a él de abandonar el Despacho Presidencial.

—Señor, no tiene otra opción… Lo asesinarán si no abandona su puesto —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón el mismo hombre que había recibido a Krauss en el ascensor.

—Te equivocas, Otelo. Siempre tenemos otra opción —lo contradijo el Presidente con amabilidad, como si se tratara de un padre explicándole algo importante a su hijo pequeño. —Has sido de gran ayuda para mí durante este gobierno, Otelo… Un excelente Asistente. Ahora, vete a tu casa, muchacho, tú ya has cumplido tu deber —le ordenó.

—Señor, yo no… —balbuceó Otelo.

—¡Estas despedido, muchacho! ¡Todos están despedidos! —gritó alegremente el Presidente, con su sonrisa acentuándose con cada palabra—. Ahora, deben marcharse de la Casa pues ya no trabajan aquí —agregó guiñándoles un ojo.

—Gracias, señor Presidente —le dijo Otelo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y con una última mirada de despedida, Otelo y el otro hombre abandonaron el Piso Doce, dejando al Presidente solamente en compañía de los tres Aurores. Ludica y Walter permanecían de pie como estatuas a ambos lados de las puertas del Despacho, alertas. Krauss continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—Tú también estás despedido, Krauss —le aclaró el Presidente. Por primera vez, Krauss sonrió.

—Si usted elije quedarse entonces yo me quedaré con usted —le respondió Solcoff.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Krauss… Tienes otra opción —volvió a decir el Presidente.

—Lo sé… Pero elijo ésta, señor —le aseguró Solcoff.

—Recuerdo cuando yo era el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad… —rememoró el Presidente mientras que se reclinaba sobre su silla—. Todavía tengo fresco en la memoria el día que tú aplicaste para ser Auror… Si no me equivoco, Walter también aplicó ese año, ¿verdad, Walter? —elevó la voz para que sus palabras llegaran hasta Walter, quien permanecía en la entrada del Despacho.

—Sí, señor Presidente… Hemos estado juntos en esto desde el principio, ¿no es así, Krauss? —rió Walter desde la puerta.

—Así es —afirmó Solcoff.

—Pareciera que hubiese sido ayer…—suspiró el Presidente—. ¡Qué rápido se pasa la vida! —agregó luego, mientras que volvía su atención hacia la carta que estaba escribiendo desde hacía rato.

Por primera vez en la mañana, Krauss sintió miedo. No supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras del Presidente habían logrado aterrarlo más que cualquier otra cosa. La vida… Sí, verdaderamente, era efímera.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo debajo de ellos, y el piso mismo del Despacho Presidencial pareció temblar.

—Han penetrado la Casa —anunció Ludica, mientras que estiraba aún más su brazo, asegurándose de tener la varita en alto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí? —inquirió el Presidente, luciendo por primera vez consternado.

—Minutos —respondió Walter, su mirada fija en las puertas del ascensor, alerta.

—Tendré que apurarme entonces si quiero terminar esta carta —comentó por lo bajo el Presidente, mojando una vez más la pluma en la tinta negra.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle qué está escribiendo? —se animó Solcoff.

—Es una carta para el Pueblo Ruso… Mis agradecimientos por haberme elegido y mis disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido en éste último tiempo —le respondió el Presidente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para terminarla? —inquirió Krauss.

—Diez minutos estaría bien —le pidió el Presidente. Krauss asintió con un gesto de cabeza, y por primera vez desde que había llegado, se movió. Caminó hacia las puertas del Despacho hasta colocarse junto a Walter y Ludica.

—El Presidente necesita diez minutos… ¿Creen que podemos conseguirle ese tiempo? —les preguntó Solcoff.

—Haremos lo posible —aceptó el desafío Walter.

Krauss cerró las puertas detrás de él, y los tres Aurores recorrieron el inmenso pasillo flanqueado por gigantescas estatuas. Se detuvieron a escasos metros del ascensor, y esperaron.

Podían escuchar el ruido que provocaban los hombres de Sergei Romanoff a medida que avanzaban hacia el Piso Doce. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Krauss los podía sentir más cerca. Repentinamente, se hizo un silencio tenso y expectante.

—Estén listos… —les susurró a sus compañeros. Walter y Ludica se tensaron a su lado, listos para atacar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una decena de hombres salieron con sus varitas en alto. Ninguno esperó para atacar. Krauss lanzaba hechizos y maleficios en cualquier dirección, mientras que intentaba cubrirse de los ataques detrás de una de las estatuas. Pudo ver un haz de luz verde cruzar muy cerca de él para golpear contra la pared y agrietarla. Reconoció aquel maleficio como la Maldición Asesina a pesar de que sólo lo había visto pocas veces.

—¡Walter, Ludica, cuidado con los rayos verdes! ¡Son maldiciones Imperdonables! —les gritó por encima del estruendo que provocaba el enfrentamiento.

A pesar de que solo habían transcurrido escasos minutos, Krauss sentía que hacía horas que luchaba por su vida y por la del Presidente. Sentía el cuerpo cargado de adrenalina, sus sentidos agudizados.

Inesperadamente, uno de los hombres de Sergei logró escabullirse entre todo el descontrol y comenzó a correr enardecido hacia las puertas del Despacho. Krauss lo pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, y sintió que una ira incontenible lo dominaba, nublándole momentáneamente el sentido común.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó detrás del hombre, con su varita en alto. El hombre de Sergei casi había llegado a las puertas del Despacho cuando un haz de luz roja lo golpeó en la espalda, paralizándolo unos instantes. Segundos más tarde, el cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo. Krauss permaneció unos segundos allí junto al cuerpo del hombre, asegurándose de que su maleficio efectivamente había terminado con la vida de su enemigo.

—¡Ludica, no! —escuchó entonces el grito desgarrador de Walter.

El corazón se le detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquello. No necesito escuchar más para saber lo que acaba de suceder. Giró sobre sus talones para observar la batalla que tenía lugar a sus espaldas.

Walter se enfrentaba a tres hombres al mismo tiempo, mientras que intentaba llegar hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Ludica, que yacía en el suelo a pocos metros de él.

—_¡Escudare protecto!_ —exclamó Krauss y una pared invisible de protección se formó frente a Walter, deteniendo los hechizos que lanzaban los hombres de Romanoff.

Krauss corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero y ambos cruzaron una rápida mirada. Solcoff comprendió que Walter no se iría de allí sin el cuerpo de Ludica.

—¡Intenta sostener el Escudo frente a mí mientras que avanzo hacia ella! —le pidió Walter.

Krauss asintió. Sujetó su varita con ambas manos, intentando sostener el escudo que comenzaba a debilitarse consecuencia de los sucesivos maleficios que estaba recibiendo. Solcoff mantenía el escudo por delante de Walter y de él, empujando lentamente para poder avanzar hacia donde estaba Ludica. Finalmente, Walter llegó junto a ella. Con sumo cuidado y cariño, Walter levantó el cuerpo de su compañera del suelo, y lo alzó sobre sus brazos.

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, Walter! Debemos retirarnos hacia el Despacho —le explicó Krauss al ver que la puerta del ascensor volvía a abrirse trayendo consigo más hombres de Romanoff.

Los hombres de Sergei los superaban en amplia cantidad, y el escudo que él había convocado no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Walter asintió silenciosamente y comenzó a correr hacia el Despacho, cargando el cuerpo de Ludica con él. El Escudo comenzó a debilitarse, y algunos de los maleficios que les lanzaban los hombres de Sergei lograron atravesarlo.

Krauss lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que Walter había llegado hasta la puerta del Despacho, y entonces, bajó su varita rompiendo el escudo y se lanzó en una frenética carrera hacia las puertas. Walter mantenía una de las mismas abiertas, esperándolo, mientras que lanzaba hechizos protectores y contramaleficios a diestra y siniestras, protegiendo la espalda de Krauss. Solcoff sintió que aquel pasillo se le hacía eterno.

—-¡Rapido, Krauss! —le gritó Walter cuando estaba a pocos metros.

Krauss saltó en el aire y voló a través de la puerta abierta. Cayó contra el piso de madera del Despacho y escuchó que Walter cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Su compañero colocó entonces una llave en la rendija de la cerradura de la puerta, y la giró. Solcoff escuchó cómo cientos de hechizos protectores se activaban al girar la llave.

—Esto nos dará algunos minutos más… —comentó Walter soltando un suspiro—. ¿Te encuentras bien, compañero? —le preguntó luego.

—Sí… —respondió Krauss, jadeante, mientras que se reincorporaba del suelo. Su mirada viajó en busca del Presidente, quien se encontraba en ese momento inclinado junto al cadáver de Ludica.—Señor… —lo llamó.

El Presidente levantó entonces la mirada. La sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios. Krauss pudo ver que había lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Luego, volvió a bajar su mirada hacia el rostro pálido y sin vida de la chica.

—Descansa en paz, Ludica —le susurró el Presidente mientras que le cerraba los párpados. Luego se reincorporó sobre toda su altura, y caminó nuevamente hacia su escritorio. Permaneció algunos segundos allí sentado, con la mirada perdida.

—Señor, ¿ha logrado terminar la carta? —le preguntó Krauss.

—Me falta el saludo final… Pero no sé qué puedo decirles que logre llevarles la paz y fuerza que necesitarán en los días porvenir —confesó el hombre mientras que encerraba la cabeza entre las manos, apesadumbrado. Krauss lo observó unos segundos en silencio.

—Dígales que serán días difíciles… Que habrá muerte, y dolor, y mucha soledad. Que se romperán familias enteras, y que gente inocente pagará culpas ajenas. Dígales que la gente continuará desapareciendo, y que la mayoría de ellos nunca volverán. Dígales que intentarán robarles su identidad, su felicidad, pero por sobre todo, les robarán su libertad… —comenzó a decirle Krauss. El Presidente levantó la mirada, confundido.

—No puedo decirles eso, Krauss… Perderán las esperanzas —lo contradijo. Krauss negó con la cabeza.

—Dígales que no lo hagan. Dígales que pueden sacarles todo, incluso la vida… Pero que jamás les sacarán la fe. Dígales que aunque serán tiempo difíciles, ellos no deben rendirse. Que no deben arrodillarse ante el miedo. Dígales que es en estos tiempos terribles, cuando uno debe levantarse y pelear por lo que cree. Dígales que solo así lograrán salvarse —le aclaró el Jefe de Aurores. El Presidente esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Esas son hermosas palabras, Krauss —le reconoció.

—Usted me lo ha enseñado, señor Presidente —le recordó Solcoff. Las puertas detrás de ellos temblaron bajo el efecto de un potente maleficio. Los tres hombres giraron a mirar expectantes, pero las puertas resistieron.

—Será mejor que me apresure a escribirlo —rió el Presidente, y volvió a tomar la pluma.

Krauss y Walter esperaron pacientemente a que el Presidente terminara su carta, mientras que las Puertas del Despacho crujían bajo el ataque enemigo. Finalmente, éste dejó la pluma en el tintero, secó la hoja de pergamino, y la enrolló. Abrió una de las grandes ventanas del piso Doce, y silbó.

Una bella lechuza se acercó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana, y el Presidente amarró la carta a una de sus pequeñas patas. Acarició la cabeza del ave con cariño, y finalmente, la despidió. La Lechuza alzó vuelo, alejándose de la Casa de Gobierno llevando consigo las últimas palabras de Presidente.

El Presidente giró entonces a mirar a Krauss y a Walter. Lucía una expresión seria y una actitud que denotaba poder.

—Muy bien, señores… Ha llegado el momento final —anunció el Presidente, mientras que la puerta volvía a crujir.

—Ha sido un honor servirle, señor Presidente —le respondió Krauss, extendiéndole la mano. El Presidente la estrechó efusivamente.

—El honor ha sido mío, muchacho —le aseguró el Presidente—. Lo mismo digo de ti, Walter —agregó mientras que estrechaba la mano del compañero de Krauss—. Lamento mucho haberlos arrastrado hasta aquí.

—Volvería a elegir este camino otra vez si fuera necesario, señor —le confesó Walter.

El Presidente volvió a sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio y posó ambas manos sobre el mismo a la espera.

Walter y Krauss permanecieron detrás de él, expectantes.

—Hemos empezado este camino juntos, y ahora lo terminaremos de igual manera, ¿no? —comentó repentinamente Walter, cierto humor filtrándose en sus palabras.

—Así parece…, hermano —le dijo Krauss mientras que le palmeaba el hombro. Habían ingresado juntos a la Academia de Aurores, y desde entonces, habían sido amigos inseparables. Y allí, mientras que esperaban el inminente final, Krauss cayó en cuenta de que Walter había sido para él mucho más que un amigo. Había sido un hermano.

—Me alegra no tener que enfrentarme este final solo —le confesó Walter.

—Yo también —reconoció Krauss.

Las puertas del Despacho crujieron una vez más, y finalmente cedieron. Cientos de pedazos de madera volaron por los aires, esparciéndose por toda la habitación. Un denso humo cubrió la visión frente a ellos. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que éste se disipara y Krauss pudiera ver a sus enemigos.

—Buenos días, señor Presidente —saludó con sorna un hombre alto y entrado en años, con la mirada negra de maldad. Estaba al frente del resto del ejército, y llevaba puesta una elegante túnica negra. Sostenía con seguridad su varita en la mano derecha, listo para usarla.

—Buenos días, Sergei Romanoff —le respondió el Presidente.

* * *

—¡Scarlet, despierta! —exclamó Zaira, preocupada. Scarlet abrió grandes sus ojos violetas y los posó en la chica junto a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras que se sentaba en su cama.

—Están atacando la Casa de Gobierno —le anunció Levington.

Raven prácticamente saltó de la cama. Rápidamente, buscó en la habitación su túnica y se vistió. Encontró su varita sobre la mesa de luz junto a la cama. Cinco minutos más tarde, se encaminaba hacia la planta baja de aquel viejo motel donde se estaban hospedando.

—Disculpe, necesito usar rápidamente la Red de Polvos Flú —pidió al recepcionista.

—Sólo puedo concederle dos minutos… Mucha gente desea usarla para comunicarse y solo tengo una chimenea disponible —le explicó el recepcionista mientras que lanzaba una mirada significativa por la ventana.

Scarlet le siguió la mirada. Pudo ver una nube de humo negro alzándose a lo lejos. La gente corría por las calles, alejándose de la fuente de humo. Podía leer el terror en sus rostros. Sintiendo que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, Scarlet se encaminó hacia la chimenea del motel, y lanzó un puñado de polvos en el fuego del mismo. Rápidamente, estos adquirieron un color verde intenso. Raven introdujo su cabeza entre las llamas.

—_Residencia_ _Solcoff_ —pronunció entre las llamas.

Sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a girar en espirales, y durante unos segundos creyó que vomitaría, mezcla de mareo y de nerviosismo. Finalmente, su cabeza se detuvo. Se encontró mirando hacia la Sala de Estar de la casa de Krauss. Un silencio abrumador la asaltó. La casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Vacía.

—¡Krauss! —gritó desesperada, mientras que sentía que la extraña presión en su pecho se intensificaba. —¡Krauss! —volvió a gritar, lanzando miradas en todas las dirección. —¡Diablos, Krauss! —volvió a gritar. Nadie respondió.

Maldiciendo, Scarlet sacó la cabeza de entre las llamas, para encontrarse nuevamente en el motel de Moscú. Frente a ella esperaban de pie Zaira Levington, Kevin Smith y Morgana Winchester.

—Debo ir a la Casa de Gobierno —anunció Scarlet.

—Scarlet, es una locura… Todos los hombres de Romanoff se encuentran allí ahora mismo —le recordó Morgana, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Debo ir… _ahora _—insistió Raven, mientras que cerraba bien su túnica, preparándose para salir a la calle. Zaira la observaba detalladamente, su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—Iré contigo —dijo finalmente Levington. Kevin le lanzó una mirada aturdida.

—¡Zaira, por favor! Es un suicidio lo que quieren hacer —habló Kevin Smith, enfadado con la actitud de ambas.

—Krauss Solcoff está allí adentro. No vamos a abandonarlo, no después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado —le recordó Zaira de manera tajante. Kevin simplemente chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

—Oh, de acuerdo, pero si me matan por tu culpa, juro que lo lamentarás —exclamó Morgana mientras que sacaba su varita del bolsillo y se preparaba para salir.

Los cuatro salieron del motel para enfrentarse con lo que sucedía en las calles. Nada podría haberlos preparado para el caos en el cual se encontraba envuelta la ciudad. La gente corría en todas direcciones, chocando entre sí y tropezando con todo a su camino. Trataban de llegar a la seguridad de sus casas lo más rápido posible, e incluso se resguardaban dentro de locales y bares. Había gritos y el estruendo de explosiones por todas partes.

Scarlet caminaba a paso vivo, su mirada recorriendo todos los rostros de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, con la esperanza de talvez encontrar a Krauss. Pero dentro suyo, sabía que jamás lo encontraría en las calles. Su amigo estaba dentro de la Casa de Gobierno. El dolor que sentía en el pecho se lo confirmaba.

Caminaban a todo lo que podían en dirección a la Casa de Gobierno. Scarlet usaba el humo como referencia. Sabía que ese humo negro provenía de allí. No se equivocaba. A pocas cuadras de la entrada, Raven pudo ver las llamas lamiendo las paredes y los primeros pisos del edificio. Supo inmediatamente no se trataba de un fuego común y corriente. Era obra de magia. El humo espeso y negro que brotaba del mismo se lo confirmaba.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a tan solo una cuadra de la Casa de Gobierno, sucedió. Una terrible explosión sacudió varias manzanas a la redonda, y Scarlet observó aterrada como el Piso Número Doce se convertía en escombros frente a ella.

—¡No! —gritó sintiendo que la desolación la invadía, una vez más. Sin pensar, sin siquiera poder razonar, Scarlet se lanzó hacia el edificio en llamas. No tenía un plan. No sabía siquiera qué estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que necesitaba entrar allí y encontrar a Krauss Solcoff. Era lo único que podía pensar.

Sintió que unas manos la sujetaban con fuerza de los brazos, conteniéndola. Se sacudió con violencia, intentando liberarse, pero era imposible. Zaira Levington la tenía firmemente aferrada, impidiéndole correr hacia la Casa de Gobierno, la cual se tambaleaba insegura sobre sus cimientos, a punto de derrumbarse.

—¡Suéltame! —le exigió Raven, desaforada.

—No, no voy a soltarte —le respondió Zaira, con calma.

—¡Levington, déjame ir! —volvió a pedirle Scarlet, enfureciéndose más con cada segundo que permanecía atrapada entre los brazos de la Aurora.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, Scarlet… Krauss está muerto —sentenció Zaira finalmente. La Aurora sabía que aquellas palabras eran duras, pero también sabía que Scarlet debía comprender que verdaderamente Krauss se había ido.

—No lo sabes… —sollozó finalmente Raven, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho —lamentó Levington.

—¡Cállate la boca! ¡No digas eso! ¡No lo sabes! ¡No lo sabes! —se terminó por desmoronar Raven entre los brazos de Zaira.

La Aurora notó que la mujer dejaba de forcejear entre sus brazos, y en cambio, se reclinaba sobre ella como si estuviera buscando un soporte para no caerse al suelo. Levington dejó de aferrarla con fuerza, y en cambio, la abrazó con cuidado. Scarlet se permitió llorar entre los brazos de su única amiga.

—Zaira… Debemos irnos. El gobierno ha caído —le susurró Kevin, preocupado. Zaira asintió en silencio. Debían escapar de Rusia cuanto antes. Ahora que el poder estaba en manos de Romanoff, ya no era seguro para ellos permanecer allí. Aún así, aguardó unos segundos más a que Raven recuperara la compostura.

—Debemos irnos de aquí, Scarlet —le dijo Zaira.

—Lo sé —reconoció Raven mientras que se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas. Lanzó una última mirada a la Casa de Gobierno, de la cual ya poco quedaba en pie. —Vamos—anunció finalmente, mientras que le daba la espalda al edificio en llamas y se alejaba junto a los tres aurores.

* * *

Octavius Genrich se recostó sobre su frío catre y posó la mirada en el techo de aquella diminuta y sucia celda. Los gritos de los prisioneros se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Los Dementores estaban recorriendo los pasillos, arrancando gritos desamparados de los prisioneros.

Respiró profundo y se preparó para el encuentro. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a medida que esperaba. Era la felicidad de saber que aquella sería su última visita por parte de los Dementores.

Un gigantesco tigre blanco atravesó repentinamente la pared de piedra de su celda y se sentó junto a él. Octavius no reconocía al animal, pero de algo estaba seguro: era un Espectro Protector.

Observó las fantasmagóricas figuras de los Dementores pasar frente a las rejas de su celda incapaces de acercársele, incapaces de robar energía de él. El tigre lo protegía. Los Dementores pasaron rápidamente, espantados por la poderosa energía del tigre, disponiéndose a atacar al siguiente prisionero.

Octavius se incorporó en su catre, sentándose. Observó detalladamente al animal plateado frente a él.

—¿Han venido a sacarme de este asqueroso lugar? —le preguntó al tigre. La criatura se desvaneció frente a él sin responderle.

La cárcel de Vorkuta era una de las prisiones más seguras y estrictas de Europa, y posiblemente del mundo entero. Su ubicación estratégica en las frías y altas montañas de Rusia la hacía de difícil y mortal acceso. Rodeada por kilómetros y kilómetros de nieve, hielo y piedra, incluso la gente que lograba escapar no llegaba muy lejos. Morían de frío o de hambre.

La prisión en sí contaba con la mejor y más peligrosa seguridad. Los pasillos eran custodiados por magos y dementores. Varios Guardias de seguridad montaban hipogrifos entrenados, custodiando los aires. En el suelo, los gigantes vigilaban. Habían llegado a un acuerdo con aquellas criaturas poco inteligentes: ellos debían atrapar a cualquier persona que se escapara o se acercara a Vorkuta, y en cambio, el Gobierno ruso les proveía todo el alimento que pudieran desear.

Los guardias dentro de la cárcel se valían de todos los medios para hacer la estadía allí un verdadero infierno. El pueblo ruso hacía la vista gorda a las denuncias de torturas y violaciones que llegaban de Vorkuta, pues todos creían que los prisioneros merecían dicho castigo.

Así que mientras que Octavius esperaba en su celda, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo harían para sacarlo de allí. La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Un grito sordo y un graznido de ave se escucharon fuera de su celda, en el exterior incluso de la prisión. Segundos más tarde, Octavius oyó el ruido seco producido por un cuerpo al golpear el suelo.

—¡Alguien ha derribado a uno de los hipogrifos! —gritó repentinamente el prisionero de la celda junto a la de Octavius. Genrich sonrió.

Rápidamente el rumor se esparció entre los prisioneros, y las voces y gritos de emoción y revuelo comenzaron alzarse entre éstos.

—¡Han derribado a otro! —gritó otro prisionero, emocionado.

—¡Silencio! ¡Todos cállense la boca! —gritaban los Guardias, mientras que recorrían los pasillos intentando intimidarlos con sus varitas mágicas.

—Yo que tú me iría de aquí —le dijo Octavius a uno de los guardias cuando pasó junto a su celda, sonriendo con maldad.

—¡Cierra la boca, Genrich, o te llevaré de nuevo al subsuelo para que recibas tu castigo! —le gritó el Guardia, enfadado y temeroso. Genrich simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Vas a morir —le dijo entre dientes. El Guardia lo observó unos segundos aturdido.

Y entonces, una de las paredes de aquel piso voló en cientos de pedazos, y un fuego rojo y ardiente recorrió el pasillo principal. El guardia frente a Octavius observó aterrado cómo el fuego crecía en dirección a él, e intentó escapar. Pero ya era tarde. El fuego lo alcanzó antes de que el pudiera abandonar el pasillo, quemándolo vivo junto con los otros guardias allí presentes.

El fuego se apagó repentinamente, y un silencio, mezcla de respeto y temor, se esparció entre los prisioneros. Tres figuras aparecieron entonces por el pasillo, vestidas con largas túnicas rojas, las capuchas cubriéndoles los rostros. Se detuvieron frente a la celda de Octavius.

—¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en sacarme de este chiquero? —rompió el silencio Octavius. Pero a pesar de sus acusadoras palabras, sus labios se encontraban curvados en una sonrisa.

—Pregúntale a Cooper… Él fue quien se tomó su tiempo —habló la voz del hombre más grande, desde la oscuridad de la capucha. La figura delgada y enfermiza junto a él tembló al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Hice todo lo más rápido que pude, señor… —se disculpó Cooper, atemorizado. El Mago alzó una mano, haciéndolo callar instantáneamente.

—Naomi, saca a nuestro querido amigo Octavius de esa celda —le pidió el Mago a la mujer junto a él.

Con una velocidad impresionante, la mujer desenvainó una larga y filosa espada. El brillo de la hoja iluminó todo el lugar. Octavius la miró con curiosidad mientras que la mujer alzaba la espada y golpeaba violentamente contra los macizos barrotes de su celda. El acero de los mismos pareció desintegrarse bajo el filo de la larga daga. Con un suave empujón, la mujer terminó de tirar los barrotes al suelo, dejando a Octavius en libertad.

—Bastante sorprendente —reconoció Octavius intentando ver el rostro de la muchacha debajo de la capucha. Una risa maliciosa le llegó desde aquel rostro oculto.

—Y todavía no has visto nada… —le respondió ella, con una extraña entonación en sus palabras. Octavius supo que la muchacha era extranjera. Naomi comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, golpeando y cortando con su espada samurai todos los barrotes de las celdas, liberando a su paso a todos los prisioneros. La mayoría de ellos se quedaba en sus celdas a pesar de que podían escapar, temerosos de lo que llegaría a pasarles si salían de allí.

—¡Corran, y escapen antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos soltado! —gritó Naomi, mientras que reía con cierta locura. Los prisioneros no esperaron a escuchar aquello dos veces. Salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, escamando hacia el frío de las montañas. —Pobres infelices… Con suerte sobrevivirán algunos días —comentó ella. Genrich notó que había cierto placer malévolo en aquellas palabras.

—Es hora de irnos —ordenó el Mago, mientras que giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia el hueco que había hecho en una de las paredes.

—¿Cómo se supone que nos iremos de aquí? —preguntó Octavius, escéptico.

—Arriba de esas cosas —le respondió Naomi, señalando a través del hueco en la pared.

Octavius observó pasmado frente a él a cinco dragones. Dos de ellos se encontraban montados por otros dos hombres encapuchados con una túnica roja. Los otros tres aguardaban pacientemente a que sus dueños volvieran a montarlos. Genrich notó que los dragones tenían una especie de cadena aferrada a su cuello en la cual se encontraba engarzada una piedra, con un color distinto para cada dragón, como si se tratara de un collar.

—Te presento al resto de la Guardia... El señor Rozzi, conocido como Camaleón, y el señor Ford, de Estados Unidos. —señalando a los dos hombres montados en los dragones—A la preciosa guerrera Naomi ya la has conocido —agregó luego en dirección a la chica.

—Veo que ya estamos listos —señaló Genrich. El Mago asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo estamos —le aseguró—. Ahora, Cooper, dame tu Colgante —le exigió el Mago, extendiendo una mano en si dirección.

—Pero señor… ¿Cómo voy a controlar al dragón sin el Colgante? —preguntó Darwin, confundido.

—No lo harás. Ahora, dámelo —le volvió a decir el Mago, elevando su voz peligrosamente.

Temeroso, Darwin se sacó el colgante y lo extendió hacia el Mago. Una piedra de color azul, idéntica a la que colgaba del cuello de uno de los dragones, estaba incrustada en el Colgante de Cooper. El Mago le arrebató el colgante con cierta violencia y lo extendió en dirección a Octavius.

—Póntelo, y así podrás montar al Dragón —le explicó brevemente. Genrich no hizo más preguntas, pues reconoció que no era el momento indicado para hacerlas. Se colocó el collar sobre su cuello, obedientemente.

Una extraña sensación lo arremetió. Un calor comenzó a brotar dentro de él, calentándole la sangre y el corazón. Podía sentir como esa cálida y poderosa sensación se extendía por todo su cuerpo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Y entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de uno de los dragones, el dragón de la piedra azul, y supo que estaban conectados, de una forma extraña pero real.

—Llama a tu dragón—le ordenó el Mago. No fue necesario que Octavius hiciera la orden en voz alta. Bastó simplemente con que lo pensara para que el dragón se aproximara obedientemente hasta la cornisa del hueco, y se dispusiera de forma tal que Genrich pudiera montarlo.

Detrás del dragón azul, otros dos dragones, uno con una piedra roja y otro con una piedra negra, se aproximaron a la pared, y el Mago y Naomi los montaron.

—Señor… ¿Cuál voy a montar yo? —preguntó Cooper, tímidamente. El Mago rió al escucharlo.

—Ninguno, Cooper —le respondió con malicia. Los ojos de Cooper se abrieron grandes de terror.

—Pero Señor… Hice todo lo que usted me pidio… Cumplí mi misión, señor. Usted me prometió que… —comenzó a balbucear Darwin.

—Yo te prometí que te perdonaría la vida si cumplías la misión, Darwin. Y eso haré… No voy a matarte. Es más, a partir de este momento eres libre —lo interrumpió el Mago, sus palabras cargadas de burla y desinterés—. Adiós, Cooper.

—¡No, por favor, señor! ¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí? —desesperó Darwin, las lágrimas agrupándose en sus ojos.

—Ese no es mi problema —le respondió el Mago. Y su dragón giró, dándole la espalda.

* * *

**Me he demorado con este capítulo porque es, sin duda, uno de los capítulos más importantes de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**No me considero una persona políticamente activa, pero me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a todos los países que alguna vez han sufrido en carne propia la pérdida de la libertad a manos de un Golpe de Estado. En memoria de los miles de desaparecidos que todavía llora el pueblo argentino, por las madres que todavía buscan a sus hijos, y por las abuelas que todavía buscan a sus nietos. Y por nosotros, para que nunca olvidemos.  
**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamentablemente no voy a respondarlos ahora por cuestiones de tiempo, pero prometo las respuestas en el próximo capítulo, el cual, será el último.**

**¡Queda solo un capítulo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	45. Capítulo 45: Vientos de cambio

**Capítulo 45: Vientos de cambio**

Faltaban tan solo diez días para abandonar Hogwarts y volver a su hogar cuando Albus se enteró de la terrible noticia.

Su lechuza Zeus le trajo el periódico como todas las mañanas aquel día, y Albus recibió la edición matutina de _El Profeta_ sin sospechar lo que lo esperaba. Bastó solo una mirada a la primera plana del famoso periódico para saberlo.

La vida tal como él la conocía pareció escapársele entre las manos esa mañana cálida de primavera.

—Albus, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Rose al notar cómo su primo empalidecía frente a ella.

Tanto ella como Elektra y Lysander se encontraban sentados junto a él, Hedda y Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin. A lo largo de aquel año, Albus los había integrado gradualmente a su mesa. Y a pesar de que todavía levantaban algunas miradas de asombro y de desacuerdo, nadie se animaba a decir nada al respecto. Al menos no desde lo que había sucedido con Cardigan.

Albus tardó varios minutos en responder, todavía atónito por la noticia que acababa de leer. Finalmente extendió el diario sobre la mesa para que sus amigos pudieran observarlo.

_**Cae el Gobierno Ruso en manos del dictador Sergei Romanoff**_

_En la madrugada del día de hoy, la Casa de Gobierno ubicada en la capital de Rusia, Moscú, fue salvajemente atacada por un ejército de hombres vestidos de gris, conocidos popularmente entre el pueblo ruso como "Las Sombras" y dirigidos por Sergei Romanoff._

_En poco tiempo lograron penetrar las paredes de la institución y llegar hasta el doceavo piso, donde se encontraba el Despacho Presidencial. El mismo Sergei Romanoff confirmó la muerte del Presidente de Rusia, así como también del Jefe de Aurores de dicho país._

_A pocas horas de la destrucción de la Casa de Gobierno y muerte del Presidente, el caos y el miedo reinan en el gigantesco y frío país del Este Europeo. Las cifras de personas desaparecidas van en espeluznante ascenso con cada minuto que pasa. Los países limítrofes se han declarado públicamente en contra del nuevo gobernante de facto Sergei Romanoff, pero ninguno parece verdaderamente dispuesto a levantar armas en el asunto.  
_

_Por su parte, nuestro propio Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shackebolt, aún no ha hecho declaraciones públicas sobre lo sucedido, aunque se espera una conferencia de presa hacia la tarde del día de hoy._

_Sergei Romanoff, brujo conocido por pertenecer a una de las familias más oscuras y peligrosas de Rusia, participó durante su juventud en el Golpe de Estado de Rusia de 1933. Tras el retorno a la democracia, y habiéndose destruido las pruebas que comprometían a Romanoff con la dictadura, el aristócrata fue exiliado hacia Rumania bajo la advertencia que, de regresar al país, se lo encarcelaría indefinidamente._

_Sin embargo, desde hacía varios meses que se corría por Rusia el rumor sobre su posible regreso a Rusia, así como también sobre sus intenciones de querer derrocar al gobierno democrático del momento. Y a pesar de los muchos esfuerzos por parte del Departamento de Seguridad y de Misterios, Sergei Romanoff nunca fue localizado._

_En cambio, su ejército de "Sombras" había comenzado a actuar sigilosamente desde la oscuridad del anonimato, obrando como captores de múltiples magos y brujas. La cifra de desaparecidos hasta la semana pasada se encontraba en 53 personas, y 22 casos de muertes dudosas. Sin embargo, las denuncias realizadas en las últimas horas elevan la cifra a 147 desaparecidos, incluyendo entre éstos a importantes figuras políticas, profesores y pensadores. _

_El pueblo ha quedado a completa merced del dictador, sin un Cuartel de Aurores capaz de protegerlos. El Jefe de Aurores, Krauss Solcoff, fue asesinado esta misma mañana mientras intentaba proteger al Presidente. Su cuerpo permanece todavía en custodia por parte del ejército de Romanoff. Así también, se calcula que cerca de 25 aurores se encontraban dentro de la Casa de Gobierno cuando ésta sufrió el ataque. Los mismos estuvieron a cargo de defender el edificio tanto tiempo como les fuera posible a la espera de refuerzos. Pero los hombres de Romanoff excedían en amplio número al cuartel de defensa, y no tardaron en penetrar el edificio. De los 25 aurores que se registraron a trabajar esa mañana se han recuperado sólo 13 cadáveres. El resto se encuentran aún desaparecidos. _

_A poco de asesinar al presidente y tomar el poder, Romanoff extendió un comunicado radial a todo el pueblo ruso, en el cual les anunciaba el inicio de una nueva era para el país bajo su mando. Se trató de un discurso breve y amenazador, donde el nuevo dictador advirtió, de forma muy disimulada, que todo aquel que se opusiera al nuevo gobierno sería perseguido, atrapado y asesinado. Explicó que no tenía sentido oponerse, puesto que su Presidente le había entregado el Asiento Presidencial en un intento de salvar su propia vida._

_Pero nosotros sabemos que esa versión dista mucho de lo que verdaderamente sucedió esta mañana en el Despacho Presidencial. A poco tiempo de que el Gobierno cayera, una carta escrita por el propio Presidente llegó a manos de la prensa. Pocos se animaron a publicarla, por miedo a las represalias. Se trata de un escrito de aproximadamente dos hojas, donde el Presidente agradece al pueblo por haber confiado en él, y pide perdón por sus errores. Aquí, les traemos un fragmento de la misma: _"Mi querido pueblo, hoy se encuentran frente al uno de los días más negro que nuestro país ha tenido que atravesar jamás. El país como ustedes lo conocen pronto desaparecerá. Muchas cosas se dirán tras mi muerte, y la mayoría de ellas serán mentiras. Pero ustedes me eligieron para que yo ocupe este honorable puesto, y es mi deseo que sepan que me siento infinitamente agradecido por ello. Espero haber sido el presidente que ustedes esperaban que fuera, y pido mis disculpas por mis errores y mis falencias. En estas últimas horas, me han abordado cientos de miedos e inseguridades, pero también he caído en cuenta de algo de lo que estoy convencido: Éste es mi lugar. Yo soy el Presidente de Rusia, elegido por el pueblo. Y si el final ha de llegar, pues entonces aquí me encontrará aguardándolo.".

_La carta continúa con un último párrafo de despedida, donde el Presidente envía sus palabras finales de aliento y esperanza al pueblo ruso, presagiándoles épocas de dolor y muerte, pero recordándoles que nadie puede ponerle precio a la libertad._

_Como si el ataque a la Casa de Gobierno no fuera suficiente para un solo día, por la madrugada del día de hoy también se ha informado una fuga masiva de prisioneros de la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Vorkuta. Esta se convierte en la segunda fuga de prisioneros que tiene la prisión en tres años, habiendo participado de ambas el prisionero Octavius Genrich, quien a su vez es sobrino de Sergei Romanoff._

_Mientras que la tensión y el miedo se extienden gradualmente por los países del Este de Europa, aquí en el Occidente solo nos resta aguardar las esperadas palabras que el Ministro Shackebolt dirigirá al pueblo inglés en la conferencia de esta tarde._

—Oh…—balbuceó Elektra primera. Lucía espantada por la noticia que acababa de leer, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

—Es increíble… —agregó Scorpius, mientras que se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla y colocaba ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—. Casi imposible de creer.

—Esto fue un plan meticulosamente preparado—Albus compartió sus pensamientos con sus amigos—. No se trata de un loco lanzándose contra un gobierno sin idea de lo que está haciendo.

—Coincido con Albus. Creo que este tal Sergei Romanoff ha planeado este Golpe de Estado durante mucho tiempo. Quien sabe, talvez lleva planeándolo todo su exilio… —coincidió Rose.

—¿Creen que esto tenga algo que ver con…?—preguntó por lo bajo Lysander.

—¿El Mago de Oz? —interrumpió Albus. Lysan asintió con la cabeza. —No puede ser simplemente casualidad…

—No lo es —aseguró Hedda, la mirada clavada todavía en la portada de _El Profeta._

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? —preguntó Elektra, alzando las cejas sorprendida.

—Octavius Genrich —respondió ella tajante. Albus la miró sin terminar de comprender. Algo en aquel nombre le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde…

—¡Era el mago que trabajaba con Von Howlen! —reaccionó finalmente Scorpius, emocionado al comprender.

—Sí, él participó de mi secuestro hace tres años —confirmó Le Blanc, sus palabras convertidas en un siseo.— En ese momento cumplía órdenes del Mago de Oz. El padre de Albus lo capturó ese día y lo enviaron a Vorkuta a cumplir condena… Y ahora, oh casualidad, su tío organiza un Golpe de Estado contra el gobierno ruso, y él logra escaparse de Vorkuta por _segunda vez_—explicó Hedda, enfadada—. Debe existir alguna relación entre Romanoff y el Mago.

—Los Guardianes Negros… —murmuró Rose, blanca como un papel. Aquellas palabras golpearon a Albus en el pecho, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire.

Repentinamente, Albus fue conciente de la magnitud del problema que se enfrentaban. Todo aquel año, él siempre había pensado que el objetivo principal de los Guardianes Negros era derrocar el gobierno de Inglaterra, y que para ello habían designado al Mago de Oz. Pero ahora comprendía que se había equivocado. Sí, él había estado en lo correcto al pensar que la Rebelión de los Magos no solo contaba con el apoyo de brujos de Inglaterra, sino también de gente en Italia, incluso dentro del Ministerio italiano, y seguramente también en Grecia y en Rusia. Pero todo aquello era incluso más grande de lo que él había creído en un principio. Pues Inglaterra no era el verdadero objetivo… ¡Europa era el objetivo! Sergei Romanoff, al igual que el Mago de Oz, debía de ser un Guardián Negro, a quien se le asignado como misión destruir a Rusia. Los Guardianes Negros no estaban tratando de derribar simplemente el Ministerio inglés… Querían derrocar a todos los gobiernos de Europa y tomar así el poder a la fuerza.

Y Rusia había sido la primera en caer.

* * *

Albus preparó su baúl en silencio, pensativo. A su lado, Scorpius ordenaba metódicamente sus pertenencias dentro de su propio baúl, asegurándose de que sus túnicas estuvieran prolijamente dobladas, evitando así arrugar las prendas. Sus compañeros de cuarto y declarados enemigos, Portus Cardigan, Taurus Zabini y Dimitri Kurdan, no se encontraban allí. Sus valijas ya se encontraban listas y cerradas.

—Sigues pensando en las palabras del Ministro, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio Malfoy, mientras que doblaba una de sus túnicas de gala.

—Sí —confesó escuetamente Albus.

La tarde después de que Albus y sus amigos se enteraran de la caída de Rusia a través de _El Profeta_, el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, Kingsley Shackebolt había dado una conferencia de prensa en el Ministerio de Magia.

Cientos de magos y brujas se habían reunido allí para escuchar lo que su líder tenía para decir. Y los medios radiales se habían asegurado de colocar sus micrófonos lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarse una transmisión clara y completa del discurso al resto del pueblo.

Albus y sus amigos, junto a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, y a sus hermanos James y Lily, se habían reunido en la Sala de Menesteres para escuchar el discurso.

Las palabras de Kingsley habían sido breves, pero claras. El primer ministro había enviado esa tarde una señal de advertencia a todo su pueblo. La Junta Suprema del Ministerio se había reunido esa misma mañana tras la llegada de la noticia de la caída del Gobierno de Rusia para decidir qué postura adoptaría el gobierno inglés. Por votación unánime, la Junta había decidido que el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra se declararía en contra del Gobierno despótico de Sergei Romanoff.

Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: peligro. Inglaterra se declaraba oficialmente en contra de Rusia, abriendo las puertas a la posibilidad de un posible enfrentamiento entre ambos países. Y el pueblo debía estar preparado.

Inglaterra no había sido el único país que había hecho declaraciones públicas respecto a la nueva situación política de Rusia. Francia y España también se habían manifestado en contra de la dictadura Romanoff. Alemania había presentado su más sentido pésame al pueblo ruso, ofreciendo asilo a los exiliados políticos.

Italia por su parte, permanecía aún en silencio, sin hacer declaraciones al respecto. Pero aquella situación de neutralidad sería imposible de mantener indefinidamente, y llegado el momento, Italia también tendría que tomar partido por alguno de los dos bandos. Albus tenía el presentimiento que, de ser así, Italia apoyaría a Rusia.

Y desde aquella tarde, Albus no lograba pensar en otra cosa más que en la guerra. El momento había llegado, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que él había imaginado. Contrario a sus pesadillas, Inglaterra no estaba sumida en el caos y la desesperación que abrumaban a Rusia. No había explosiones y sangre por la calle. No había cadáveres desparramados por la ciudad. No había ejércitos enfrentándose en una batalla mortífera. No, nada de eso había pasado en Inglaterra. Y sin embargo, Potter reconocía que la guerra había comenzado. Era una guerra de miedo y especulaciones. Una guerra silenciosa y escurridiza, que pasaba desapercibida a la mayoría de la gente. Una guerra que se batallaba entre las sombras, lejos del conocimiento público.

—Esta será una guerra de estrategias, Scor —comentó repentinamente, mientras que metía dentro del baúl una pila de libros.

—Sí, eso parece —reconoció Malfoy en un suspiro.

—Solo espero que mi padre tenga un plan… Porque el Mago de Oz ha planeado esto con mucho cuidado—lamentó Potter.

—Tu padre es un gran líder, Albus. Él también tiene un plan… ¿O te olvidas acaso de la Orden del Fénix? —le recordó Scorpius.

—Lo sé… Pero me pregunto si será suficiente —confesó Albus—. Quiero decir… ¡El Mago de Oz lleva quién sabe cuántos años planeando este ataque! Y nosotros estamos aquí, como ciegos en la niebla, intentando prepararnos para lo desconocido… ¡No tenemos idea de cuáles son sus planes!

—¡Él tampoco conoce los planes de la Orden! ¡Seguramente ni sabe que la Orden existe! —argumentó Scorpius.

—Sí, pero… —interrumpió sus palabras Albus.

—¿Pero qué? —lo incitó a seguir Malfoy.

—Eso no importa, Scor. Porque es él quien dicta las reglas de esta guerra, compañero —suspiró finalmente—. Nosotros simplemente nos estamos preparando para recibir el golpe. Y mientras tanto, él se prepara para destruirnos.

—No lo sabes —lo contradijo Malfoy, quien parecía repentinamente enfadado—. No sabes qué es lo que la Orden del Fénix ha estado haciendo durante este año para prepararse —agregó mientras que se incorporaba en toda su estatura—. Esta guerra recién comienza, Al… Y promete ser larga y difícil. No es el momento para perder las esperanzas —le criticó Malfoy. Albus le sonrió.

—¡Es que me desespera no poder hacer nada! ¡No puedo quedarme simplemente mirando mientras que una guerra se pone en marcha frente a mí! —estalló finalmente Potter. Scorpius sonrió de lado.

—Entonces no nos quedaremos mirando —le propuso el rubio—. Hace unos meses reuniste a un grupo de estudiantes para detener a Portus Cardigan. ¿Recuerdas por qué?

—Porque Cardigan es un imbécil —escupió Potter enfurecido.

—Sí, bueno, pero además de eso —rió Scorpius.

—Porque pienso que Cardigan es lo suficientemente estúpido como para apoyar al Mago de Oz cuando la guerra se convierta en un enfrentamiento público —recordó Potter.

—Exacto —le dijo Malfoy significativamente—. Creo que ahora más que nunca debemos detener a Cardigan y a los suyos, y evitar que sigan reclutando estudiantes. —agregó. Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar algo dentro de Albus, pues sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente al escucharlas.

—Podemos formar nuestra propia Orden dentro de Hogwarts… Un grupo de estudiantes a favor del Ministerio de Magia. Nos encargaremos de Cardigan y de los suyos, y ayudaremos al resto de los estudiantes a que tomen el camino correcto… —comenzó a hablar Albus más para sí mismo que para su amigo—. ¡Es más! ¡Podríamos entrenar y prepararnos para la guerra! —agregó emocionado.

—Una segunda Orden del Fénix… —sugirió Scorpius. Albus giró su cabeza en dirección a Malfoy y sus miradas se encontraron.

—No… Una Orden de la Serpiente —lo corrigió Potter, sus labios curvándose. Scorpius le devolvió una sonrisa de aprobación.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a Portus y a Taurus. Estaban solos. Cardigan clavó su mirada en Albus y su cara pareció transformarse, adquiriendo una expresión de odio y desagrado imposibles de disimular.

Hacía ya tres semanas desde la broma pesada que Albus le había gastado a Portus y a sus seguidores. La Sanadora Cho Chang había hecho todo lo posible por revertir los efectos de la Poción Transformadora, pero lamentablemente los afectados deberían esperar cerca de un mes para que la transformación terminara de revertirse por completo. Mientras tanto, debían de tomar un antídoto todas las mañanas que tenía como efecto adverso teñir el cabello de verde.

Albus observó la maraña de pelo verde de Cardigan y Taurus y una risa escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿Hay algo que te resulte divertido, Potter? —estalló Taurus, quien parecía sumamente afectado por su apariencia física.

—No, claro que no —comentó Albus irónicamente—. De hecho, creo que ese nuevo color de pelo hace juego con sus túnicas de Slytherin —agregó ponzoñosamente. Esta vez fue Scorpius quien no pudo aguantar la risa.

Cardigan dio un paso al frente amenazadoramente, y Albus se puso de pie inmediatamente, su mano lista para desenfundar la varita mágica.

—Puedes engañar a la directora y a todo el maldito colegio… Pero _yo_ sé que fuiste tú, Potter —Portus escupió aquellas palabras con inmensa ira. Albus podía leer en la mirada de su enemigo un deseo irrefrenable de venganza.

—No sé de qué estas hablando, Cardigan —fingió Potter.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando —insistió Portus, sus palabras hechas casi un susurro amenazante.

—Verás, Portus, yo soy tan culpable de la Transformación como tú eres de la destrucción de mi Nimbus —le respondió Albus dibujando una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios. Portus frunció aún más el entrecejo, mientras que cerraba sus manos en forma de puños, conteniendo seguramente el deseo de golpearlo.

—Esto no va a quedar así, Potter —lo amenazó explícitamente.

—Claro que no, Portus, porque yo no me detendré hasta que cada uno de los alumnos que has reclutado en mi contra lamente haberse unido a tu causa —fue el turno de Albus de lanzar su amenaza.

Taurus avanzó hacia ellos de manera desafiante, pero Scorpius rápidamente se había incorporado y posicionado junto a su mejor amigo para defenderlo en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Eso está por verse, Potter… —rió repentinamente Cardigan, mientras que cruzaba una rápida mirada con Taurus Zabini.

—Talvez no estés al tanto de las últimas noticias, Potter… Pero se acercan tiempos de cambio —profetizó Zabini pomposamente.

—La era de tu padre y los suyos está llegando al final, Potter… Y yo me encargaré personalmente de tu caída aquí adentro —agregó Portus.

—Puedes intentarlo cuando quieras, Cardigan… Te estoy esperando —lo retó Potter.

Él y Portus se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, desafiándose. Finalmente, Cardigan volvió a hablar.

—Vamos, Taurus… Este lugar apesta a traidores y mestizos —comentó despectivamente antes de abandonar la habitación junto a Zabini.

—Son dos idiotas —escupió Malfoy enfadado.

—No los subestimes, Scorpius —aclaró Albus, mientras que volvía su atención hacia el baúl de sus pertenencias—. Ellos son nuestros enemigos.

* * *

—¿Soy la única persona que siempre se siente raro cuando tengo que irme de Hogwarts? —comentó Lysander mientras que observaba desde la ventanilla del tren las torres lejanas del castillo.

—No, no eres el único —le respondió Scorpius palmeándole amistosamente el hombro.

—Es increíble que ya se haya pasado otro año…—suspiró Rose, mientras que se dejaba caer sobre uno de los asientos.

—Pues yo siento que ha pasado de todo este año —agregó Elektra—. No me vendrán nada mal unos meses de vacaciones… Mi familia tiene planes de visitar Nueva York.

—¡Yo solo espero tener unas vacaciones en casa por una vez en mi vida! —rió Lysander—. De esa forma, podrán venir a visitarme.

—Yo deseo volver a casa para poder hablar con mi padre —dijo Albus, con expresión seria. Todos dejaron de reír y giraron a mirarlo.

—¿Planeas conversar con él sobre la caída de Rusia? —le preguntó Hedda, curiosa.

—Planeo hablar con él de todo. Me he cansado de fingir que no sé lo que esta sucediendo alrededor mío, cuando tanto él como yo sabemos que no es así —estalló Potter.

—¿Crees que eso sea lo más prudente? —se preocupó Rose.

—No, no lo es. Pero planeo hacerlo de todas formas —reconoció Potter.

—¿Nos mantendrás al tanto de lo que averigües? —pidió Elektra esperanzada—. Yo estaré demasiado aislada del mundo mágico durante las vacaciones...

—Tranquila, voy a mantenerlos al tanto de todo lo que suceda… Pero necesitaré también de su ayuda —agregó Albus. Todos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza, a la espera de más órdenes. —Lysan, necesito que prestes atención a tus padres, pues creo que mi padre los enviará a varias misiones bajo la excusa de sus típicos viajes de investigación —señaló en dirección al muchacho de Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo involucrarlo a Lorcan en esto? —preguntó Scammander, en referencia a su hermano mayor.

—Por supuesto, él ya está involucrado—le concedió Albus—. Hedda, tú tendrás que vigilar a tu tío. Tengo mis sospechas de que él también podría estar metido en la Orden del Fénix…

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió Hedda, preocupada.

—El hecho de que él ha aceptado colaborar con mi padre para esconder en un lugar más seguro la Joya de la Corona que tenía en su posesión—le respondió Potter. Hedda frunció el entrecejo ante el recuerdo.

Jaques Le Blanc había custodiado una de las Joyas de la Corona durante ocho años hasta que Brida Von Howlen finalmente descubrió su paradero. Tras la muerte de Brida, Jaques había acordado con Harry Potter en esconder la Joya en otro lugar más seguro. Pero a pesar de ello, ambos coincidieron en que lo mejor sería pretender que la valiosa gargantilla todavía se encontraba en posesión de Le Blanc, distrayendo así a los Guardianes Negros en caso de que quisieran conseguirlas una vez más.

—Lo haré —aceptó Hedda.

—Y también quiero que estés atenta a las noticias provenientes de Francia… Ellos también se han declarado abiertamente en contra de Sergei Romanoff, por lo cual también es un país en peligro —agregó Potter. Nuevamente, Hedda aceptó el desafío con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Rose, prima… Tú vigilarás a tus padres, y si puedes, sería bueno que también estés atenta al comportamiento de nuestros tíos, abuelos y primos —le pidió Potter.

—¡Pero son demasiadas personas para que yo las vigile sola! —se quejó Weasley.

—No estarás sola —le aseguró Albus. Rose lo miró unos instantes sin comprender, para luego caer en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

—¡No otra vez, Albus! ¡No voy a meter a Hugo en todo esto! ¡Tiene once años! —estalló la pelirroja.

—Debes dejar de subestimar a Hugo —le regañó Potter, provocando que Rose se sonrrojara—. Y vas a necesitarlo. ¡Tú misma dijiste que son demasiadas personas!

—De acuerdo…—aceptó a regañadientes. Albus giró a mirar entonces a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

—Ya sabes lo que voy a pedirte a ti, ¿verdad? —le dijo el pelinegro. Malfoy asintió silenciosamente. —¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Lo intentaré… Pero mi padre no es una persona fácil de vigilar —le respondió el rubio.

—Confío en ti —lo incentivó Albus.

—¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Acaso por ser de familia _muggle_ no sirvo? —se quejó Elektra Cameron, visiblemente ofendida. Albus giró a mirarla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de enfado en su rostro.

—Claro que tendrás una misión, Ely. De hecho, tú eres la única persona capaz de cumplirla —le dijo Albus misteriosamente. Los ojos negros de la muchacha se abrieron emocionados—. Tú me mantendrás al tanto de lo que sucede en el mundo _muggle._ Deberás estar atenta a la presencia de incidentes extraños que sospeches que pueden tener relación con la magia… Atenta a cualquier cambio que tenga lugar en su mundo.

—Seré tu espía entre _muggles_ —rió Elektra.

—Exacto—confirmó él—. Nos mantendremos en contacto e informados durante todo el verano… Es importante mantenerlos al tanto de lo que está sucediendo a nuestro alrededor —les dijo Potter—. El momento ha llegado.

Aquellas palabras escaparon de entre los labios de Albus de forma casi inconciente, y golpearon a todos en aquel vagón como un balde de agua helada.

Albus comprendió que ese verano sería decisivo. Era el momento para informarse y prepararse. Para cuando volvieran a Hogwarts, el mundo ya no sería el mismo. Y ellos ya no serían los mismos. Sus amigos y él estaban cambiando. Esa guerra silenciosa y encubierta lo estaba cambiando todo. Y no se trataba solo de ellos, pues Portus Cardigan lo había dejado bien en claro. Todos estaban cambiando, incluso sus enemigos.

La batalla había penetrado las gruesas paredes de Hogwarts. La amenaza de Cardigan todavía resonaba en su memoria. No podía dejar que Cardigan triunfara dentro de Hogwarts. Él representaba a todas aquellas personas que odiaban a su padre y a su familia, a aquellos brujos que deseaban ver muerto al Primer Ministro y al Jefe de Aurores. El grito de batalla de Cardigan era un grito de venganza, un deseo de ver renacer el mal y la magia negra.

Talvez él no podía ayudar en la guerra contra el Mago de Oz que se libraba fuera de Hogwarts, pero sí podía hacer su parte dentro del castillo. Porque si la guerra se volvía de público conocimiento, Albus estaba seguro que Cardigan se uniría al Mago, y arrastraría a sus seguidores hacia las filas de la Rebelión de los Magos. Repentinamente, Potter comprendió que era su _deber_ detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se prometió a sí mismo que se prepararía durante el verano, y se aseguraría de preparar también a sus amigos para enfrentarse a Cardigan… Y derrotarlo.

El momento había llegado.

* * *

**¡Fin! Con este capítulo cierro esta tercera entrega de la Saga Albus Potter.**

**Me he demorado por problemas técnicos (¡no tenía internet en mi casa!), pero después de una larga espera, aquí tienen el ansiado final.**

**Este es un capítulo que deja abiertas muchas puertas para la cuarta entrega. Efectivamente, como muchos habían dicho en sus reviews, he decidido terminar La Era del Reclutamiento en un momento "decisivo" de la historia.**

**La guerra ha estallado en Rusia, y a pesar de que la mayoría del pueblo inglés no lo sabe, Inglaterra está en sumo peligro. el Mago ha conseguido reclutar a todos los miembros de su Guardia... Pero queda pendiente saber cuáles son sus planes para el futuro.**

**Sobre Harry... Pues tendrán que esperar para saber qué ha sido de él y de la Orden del Fénix y cómo han repercutido sobre ellos las noticias de Rusia.**

**Sobre Albus... Creo que él ha dejado bien en claro en este capítulo cuales son sus planes a futuro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por su ayuda y compañía a lo largo de esta larga historia (uf... 45 capítulos, nunca pensé que serían tantos! Jaja). Ha sido muy gratificante para mí como escritora recibir tantos reviews, la mayoría de ellos con comentarios positivos sobre mis historias. Disfruto mucho de escribir... Es mi cable a tierra, como dirían algunos. Y si todo sale como lo planeado, deseo seguir escribiendo hasta completar las siete entregas de esta historia.**

**Sobre la cuarta parte... Tendrán que esperar un poco. La trama principal del cuarto libro ya está trazada, pero aún no me termino de decidir con el título (¡Y ya saben lo importante que son los títulos!).**

**Como siempre, respondo los reviews:**

**Natalia:** ¡Si, es verdad! Yo también he notado releyendo LGN cuánto he crecido en estas historias. He adquirido más confianza con cada historia. Ahora me permito con más libertad y sin tanta culpa tomar decisiones respecto a la historia, incluso cuando sé que pueden no gustarles a los lectores... Como por ejemplo, un Albus/Tessa, que sé que no es aprobado por la mayoría jajaja, o la muerte de Krauss. Me gusta pensar que logré crecer con las sucesivas historias, pero creo que todavía me queda mucho por aprender. Sobre Naomi... Me cuesta compararlo con el personaje de Bellatrix, porque la imagen que yo tengo de ésta es una mujer adulta y completamente desquiciada. Nomi es una adolescente, aunque no lo parece. Es una chica joven, que ha sufrido mucho y ha sanado muy mal. Su alma se ha oscurecido, y eso la convierte en una muchacha cruel y malvada, temeraria, pero no necesariamente loca. Sobre tus otras preguntas, puedes mandarmelas por mail o dejarlas en el blog de la Saga Albus Potter (encontrarás el link en mi Profile).**  
**

**Lady I:** Sí, Krauss era una buena persona, y lamenté mucho que muriera, pero era necesario, ¿se entiende? Jaja. Philipe es un personaje que he dejado en el tintero para la cuarta entrega de la saga, lo cual quiere decir que no responderé preguntas sobre él, lo siento! Sobre Naomi... Sí, coincido, es una villana con estilo, jaja. Tiene su "marca personal". Sobre Darwin... Es el la prueba de lo que le sucede a las personas cuando obran mal. Como dice el refrán "quien mal anda, mal acaba". Sí, Rusia ha caído, y sí, eso significan malas noticias para Inglaterra y la Orden. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, jaja. Sobre Scarlet... A veces siento que la he hecho sufrir mucho, pero la muerte de Krauss no se trataba de ella, sino de él! La muerte de Krauss guarda un significado de honor y lealtad, de valentía para defender lo que uno cree correcto, incluso cuando eso pueda significar la muerte. Es verdad que Scarlet salió herida con su muerte, pero ella es... un daño colateral.

**Sofia Potter Black:** ¡Que rapido que leíste mis historias! Te doy la bienvenida a mi saga, y te agradesco por las lindas palabras que me dedicaste en el review! Personalmente, me encanta escribir, es algo que me resulta muy gratificante, y más aún cuando encuentro una respuesta positiva en los lectores :) ¿Te has quedado preocupada con Albus? Pues, nose qué decirte... No puedo justificarlo por su comportamiento ni su forma de pensar, simplemente puedo decirte que él no es una mala persona, simplemente es un niño que está cambiando y convirtiéndose en hombre, y que de a poco debe elegir cuáles serán sus valores. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**J.K.R. John Kratos Rawlings:** Perdón por no responderte antes. ¡claro que me interesa ver tu edición de los libros! Actualmente tengo publicados en el blog dos ediciones "pdf" hechos por Thorio, pero de todas formas me gustaría ver tu trabajo, y si me gusta, podemos también subirlo al blog para que todos puedan descargarlo! Si entras a mi blog vas a encontrar mi mail. Sobre tu review de la historia, ¡gracias por tan lindas palabras! En general, intento imaginar las escenas de acción en mi mente antes de escribirlas para tratar de que ustedes puedan llevarse exactamente esa imagen que yo imaginé. ¿Así que los medallones de los dragones te llamaron la atención? Prometo que habrá mas información sobre ellos en el futuro, aunque me interesaría escuchar tu teoría... jaja. Gracias por los reviews y espero seguir viéndote en la próxima entrega!

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, verdaderamente fue un capítulo emocionante en todos los sentidos, jajaja. Tengo que confesar que por un momento vacilé en matar a Krauss... Pero era necesario! Sobre Raven... ¿Crees que ella es el tipo de persona que busca venganza? Dejaré esa pregunta en el aire... jaja. Sobre Darwin... No sé si es lo que se merecía, porque a fin de cuentas, él simplemente era un estúpido. Pero bueno... uno cosecha lo que cultiva, no? Veo que varios notaron a Philipe... No puedo hablar de él, porque lo tengo guardado para la cuarta parte de la saga. Así que todas las preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta entonces! Jaja.

**Angel Black:** Jajaja, me divirtió mucho la expresión "montaña rusa", porque creo que tienes razón. Soy el tipo de escritora que disfruta de saltar de un momento completamente alegre a uno deprimente, pienso que eso hace "especial" a una historia, o al menos es algo que a mi me gusta leer. Sí, es verdad, este final se venía palpitando desde hacía un par de capítulos por muchos de los lectores, pero quiero creer que aún así he logrado sorprenderlos. Pienso que esta historia es distinta a las dos anteriores en que el climax no se encuentra en la mitad de la historia, sino que se encuentra precisamente en el final! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en publicar la próxima historia? Mmm... intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible, pero podría demorarme varias semanas, talvez un mes (lo siento!).

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Coincido en que la toma de poder por la fuerza siempre trae malas consecuencias. Personalmente, soy de las que creer que el fin nunca justifica los medios... Creo que no se pueden conseguir cosas buenas mediante actos malos. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo final!

**Marie Tolomei:** ¡Bienvenida a mi historia y que bueno que hayas disfrutado las escenas de acción! Porque siempre me resultan muy difíciles de escribir, y tengo miedo de que el lector no logre comprender lo que intento expresar, jaja. Pero bueno, por ahora vengo bastante bien. Krauss... Creo que sus palabras tocan una fibra muy particular en las personas, porque habla de aquello que tanto valoramos: la libertad. Sobre el Presidente... he expresado mi visión sobre él en el capítulo. Existen muchas formas de morir... Pero pocas de hacerlo dignamente. ¿Así que Cooper te recordó a Dimitri Kurdan? Interesante comparación...

**zoe hall:** Oh, la guerra en Inglaterra ya ha comenzado, solo que de una forma mucho más "cautelosa" que en Rusia. El Mago está aguardando el momento indicado para golpear. Sobre muertes... No puedo decirte que te quedes tranquila que no tendrás que llorar pues nadie morirá, porque sería mentirte. Habrá muertes, y bastantes. Algunas muertes ya las tengo decididas, otras todavía estan en el tintero aguardado su destino. Pero en mi defensa, todo tendrá un "por qué" para el desarrollo de la historia.

**Little Mess:** Mmm... ¿Te puedo confesar algo? A veces suelo usar canciones como fuente de inspiración para algunos capítulos. Creo que hay un vínculo muy interesante a nivel artístico entre la escritura y la música. Quién sabe, talvez algún día les comente cuáles son las canciones que inspiran algunos de mis capítulos. Puede ser que Hogwarts parezca un juego de niños... Pero algún día esos niños serán adultos, y las decisiones que tomen hoy determinarán las personas en que se convertirán mañana.

**albuslytherin:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar... Si te consuela, no has sido la única persona en lamentar la muerte de Krauss! Sobre Raven... Creo que esta fue una de las pocas veces que menos logrado ver su lado más humano!

**Heart of Melon:** Creo que cuando uno escribe tiene un compromiso con la gente que lee su historia, y a pesar de que escribimos sobre un mundo de ficción y fantasia, donde la gente vuela en escobas y existen varitas mágicas, dragones y castillos encantados, siempre podemos poner un poco de realidad en nuestros textos. Hablar sobre lo que es correcto y lo que es incorrecto, sobre el bien y el mal, sobre la muerte, el dolor, la libertad... Eso es realidad. Sobre Zaira y Raven, no, ellas estan a salvo por ahora... No pensaste que las mataría ahora, ¿verdad? Jaja. ¿El patronus del tigre? Oh... bueno, fue un pequeño detalle que nunca aclaré, jajaja. Pero puedo darte una pista... Pertenece a un miembro de la Guardia de Oz. Sobre el final de la historia... Pues la caída de Rusia ha sido suficiente drama, ¿no crees? Yo me doy por satisfecha jajaja, guardaré lo que queda para la próxima historia.

**Clara:** ¡Sí, así es! El capítulo final trata de la llegada de las noticias a Londres y a Hogwarts, como habrás notado. Sobre los collares de los dragones... Quedará pendiente para el próximo libro, lo siento. Sobre Naomi... Ella no es verdaderamente una "loca desquiciada"... Su comportamiento está regido por la maldad, y la sed de venganza... Un deseo de hacer sufrir a todo el mundo lo que ella sufrió. Lo cual, muchas veces, puede rozar la insanidad. ¿Así que ya puedes imaginar de que tratará la cuarta parte? Pues, veremos si aciertas!

**maddie. sophie:** Sí, pegué un salto abrupto de las risas y diversión de Hogwarts a la destrucción y muerte de Rusia, pero bueno... Eso es lo que hace de esta historia algo interesante, no crees? Sobre Scarlet, como he dicho antes, ella ha sufrido mucho en esta historia... Pero la muerte de Krauss debe interpretarse por separado de ella... Es decir, tiene un significado en sí misma. Distinta de la muerte del esposo de Scarlet, cuyo significado era el efecto devastador que tuvo sobre Raven. Sobre el Mago, lo siento, no estoy familiarizada con el anime Naruto... jajaja. Por favor, no te derrumbes en la depresión! Jaja, prometo subir la cuarta parte lo más rápido posible!

**Diane Potter:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y espero que también hayas disfrutado de este final! Ojala nos sigamos viendo en la cuarta parte!

**Lunalu-chan:** Es verdad, anda faltando un poco de acción y drama. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero al menos díganme que valió la pena! Jaja. Inicialmente, cuando planeé el personaje de Krauss él no iba a tener hijos, porque me daba mucha pena dejarlos huérfanos. Pero finalmente decidí que debía tenerlos... Mas adelante sabrás por qué. Sí, los dragones son controlados a partir de esos colgantes que tienen una piedra engarzada... ¿cómo funcionan? Oh, eso quedará para más adelante...

**kate black evans:** Sí, lo siento... Pero debía morir. Ojala a medida que la historia progrese las muertes se vuelvan más comprensibles. En general, intento no matar "porque sí" a los personajes. Todos tienen una razón para morir, relacionada con el desarrollo de la historia. ¡Gracias por el review y espero que disfrutes del final!

**jjaacckkyy:** Jajaja, veo que te ha gustado el capítulo pasado... Me alegra mucho! Sobre la Guardia... Todos alllí poseen habilidades que los convierten en personas particulares y muy buenas adquicisiones para el Mago de Oz. Con el correr de la historia podrán conocer a cada personaje en mayor detalle. Gracias por la compañía y espero seguir viéndote en la próxima historia!

**Letida:** Te doy la bienvenida y te pido perdón por no haber respondido tu review antes, pero estuve muy ocupada terminando de escribir la historia en sí, jaja. ¿Creíste que Dimitri traicionaría a Albus? Pues, eso siempre pareciera ser una posibilidad, a pesar de que Albus parece convencido de que Kurdan no lo traicionará porque no le conviene... Espero que hayas disfrutado también de los dos capítulos finales. Saludos!

**senaku:** ¡Que bueno que te hayas animado a hacer una cuenta en ! Verás que te resultará mucho más fácil seguir las historias, y hasta puedes recibir en tu mail avisos cuando se actualizan tus historias favoritas! ¿Así que te preocupa que Potter se "pase al lado oscuro"? MMM... esa ha sido una duda que muchos lectores ha tenido a lo largo de estas tres historias, y que, lamentablemente, no puedo responder por si o por no. Lo siento! Gracias por el review y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**albus:** Bienvenido a mi historia, y ante todo gracias por dejar un review! Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y lamento que los capítulos te resulten distantes uno del otro. Siempre intento actualizar una vez por semana, pero a veces me resulta muy difícil, y últimamente la historia se ha vuelto más complicada, lo cual me exige más tiempo para escribir y releer. Lamento que no te haya gustado la idea de un Albus Potter líder, reclutando gente dentro de Hogwarts, pero lamentablemente, ese es el personaje que yo he planeado desde el inicio de esta saga. Su habilidad para manipular y para liderar a la gente se ha ido haciendo más notorio con el correr de las tres historias, a medida que él iba creciendo y aprendiendo a desarrollar y manejar esas habilidades. Y por más que hoy pienses que el concepto de un "Albus líder" no tiene mucho sentido, puedo asegurarte que es algo fundamental para el desarrollo de las siete historias que planeo escribir. Solo puedo decirte eso... Que tiene un motivo, una razón por la cual Albus es así. Pero obviamente comprendo y respeto que no te agrade! Gracias igual por señalarlo!

**Mia:** No creo haberte visto antes por aquí, así que por las dudas te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Gracias por el review. Sí, intento tomarme en serio esta historia, y para ello acostumbro a planear con mucho cuidado cada una de las historias, y no actualizo un capítulo hasta estar completamente segura de lo que he escrito. ¿Así que un Scor/Lily? Pues, tengo que decirte que no estás sola en ese pedido... Hay varios lectores que han recomendado esa pareja, aunque yo sigo guardándome mi opinión al respecto! Jajaja.

**Dani230:** ¡Te doy también la bienvenida a mi historia! Los planes son lograr escribir los siete libros, uno por cada año de Albus en Hogwarts.. Pero bueno, veremos hasta dónde logro llegar! Aunque tengo que confesar que el tener tantos lectores es un increíble estímulo para escribir. La verdad es que esta saga comenzó cuando yo buscaba historias sobre la Nueva Generación, y al no encontrar mucho al respecto me dije a mi misma "esto es algo de lo cual yo podría escribir". Sí, es verdad, Albus y Harry solo se parecen físicamente. Por el resto, son muy distintos. Talvez James tiene una personalidad más cercana a Harry... ¡Vaya, eres una de las pocas personas que aprueba la pareja Tessa/Albus! Viva! ¿Así que te gustan los momentos entre Harry y Draco? Pues, yo también disfruto mucho de escribirlos. Siempre me suponen un desafío mental, pues me tengo que asegurar que a pesar de que ahora se llevan bien, ellos siguen siendo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, antiguos enemigos.

**Espero no haberme olvidado de responder ningún review!**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por la compañía, y espero seguir viéndolos en la cuarta parte!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


End file.
